MLP: Final Arc El verdadero Dios del mundo
by raigatux
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde el final de FiM con la revelion de los unicornios, Twilight se convierte en tutora de magia de un pequeño unicornio, mientras poco a poco comienza a descubrir la verdad que oculta la princesa Celestia.
1. El estudiante

**My Little Pony: Final Arc**  
><em><strong>(La saga final)<strong>_

**El verdadero dios del mundo**

By raigatux:

**Capitulo 01: El estudiante**

El reino de Equestria estuvo bajo la amenaza de un terrible grupo de unicornios revolucionarios, quienes se hacían llamar la hermandad de los unicornios, y su líder era un siniestro pony unicornio llamado Kyra.

Ellos buscaban los elementos de la armonía, con el único fin de poder crear la famosa piedra filosofal, una piedra usada para hacer magia del tipo alquimista. La magia alquimista es una magia de transformación de distintos elementos químicos del ambiente a otro equivalente, sin embargo esta magia se ve limitada a las leyes de intercambio ya sea químico, físico, mágico y espiritual, pero al formar la piedra filosofal, esta tenia un poder tal, que podía pasar por encima de cualquier ley de equivalencia y así ser realmente poderoso.

De esta forma los unicornios alquimistas, tomarían el control de Equestria, luego de que la princesa Celestia les prohibiera el estudio y la practica de la magia alquimista, esto debido a que varios magos alquimistas, en su incansable estudio de las ciencias, descubrieron según ellos, que el Sol y la Luna no eran movidos por la magia de sus soberanas, sino que era un ciclo natural del mundo, algo que Celestia decidió callar a toda costa.

Kyra mando a su esbirro más poderoso para lograr sus objetivos, un unicornio llamado Blade Beam, el cual tenia como misión obtener los elementos de la armonía, para ello debía matar a cada elemento de la armonía, sin embargo este pony de noble corazón, pero corrompido por la influencia de su maestro, hizo que terminara revelándose, y aliándose con Twilight y el reinado del Sol y la Luna, a pesar de que Blade responsabiliza a la propia princesa Celestia de la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de su hermana menor, pero algo en el hizo que terminara cambiando de bando, y fue el flechazo de amor que recibió de la unicornio Twilight Sparkle.

Los unicornios alquimistas realizaron un feroz ataque en el día del amor y la amistad en Equestria, en donde atacaron muchas ciudades importantes, haciendo que los unicornios tomaran el control, mientras que los Pegasos y los ponys de tierra, eran esclavizados o ejecutados, las mane 6 comenzaron a morir una a una, tratando de salvar al reino. Finalmente, gracias a la magia de la amistad que supero el poder propio de la piedra filosofal, pudieron lograr su objetivo.

Kyra fue derrotado, y con la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía unidos a la piedra filosofal, las mane 6 y Blade regresaron a la vida por medio de la transmutación, sin embargo Blade decidió separarse de las ponys de Ponyville para encontrar a su hermana perdida, objetivo que finalmente logro, de camino a la ciudad de Fillydelphia en donde la unicornio Vinyl Scratch (nombre adoptivo) resulto ser en verdad la pequeña Starlight Beam, la hermana menor de Blade.

Ya han pasado dos años desde entonces, y aunque las ciudades más importantes de Equestria fueron atacadas, existieron lugares aislados en donde nunca ocurrió nada, lugares sumamente apacibles en donde nada extraordinario pasa, en donde todos los días, son como comer cupcakes y gomitas dulces, lugares algo perdidos, pero en donde a pesar del aislamiento, sus habitantes viven tranquilamente y sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones de la vida de las grandes ciudades de Equestria.

Esta historia nos lleva a uno de esos lugares, en medio del mar, a varios kilómetros de Canterlot se encuentran un archipiélago de islas, todas cercanas entre si, todas con características únicas, habían islas en donde siempre llovía, ya que los pegasos no podían mover esas nubes debido a la gran carga de electricidad que estas tenían, la cual era tanta que los pegasos terminaban electrocutados al intentar quitarlas, así como otras islas en donde no había una sola nube, solo un fuerte sol y cuando los Pegasos llevaban nubes con lluvia, estas nubes simplemente se deshacían al entrar a esas zonas, y por ultimo las islas en donde el clima si era controlado por los pegasos.

Pero quizá lo más curioso eran que en todas las islas crecían unos arboles únicos en el mundo, arboles que en lugar de hojas, le crecían pétalos de flores de color rosa pálido, todas las islas, incluso las más calurosas, estaban llenas de estos hermosos arboles de flores, que son llamados cerezos o Sakuras, nombre que le han dado los nativos de estas islas desde hace siglos. Era un lugar extraño, pero en donde se respiraba una paz, que quizá no se podía sentir en otra parte de Equestria.

En la isla más grande había una gran montaña con su cima completamente nevada, incluso en verano llamada la montaña Funmatsu (que significa empolvada en la lengua antigua de los nativos), y a las faldas de esta, un poblado llamado pueblo Sakura, una villa de ponys muy similar a Ponyville, aunque algo diferente en su arquitectura, los techos de las casas y edificios tenían un diseño similar a los castillos, en punta y algo curvos, las casas solo tenían puerta de madera en las entradas principales, todas las casas de esa villa dividían sus ambientes solo por puertas de papel correderas y madera, era extraño, pero eso demostraba que los ponys de ese lugar tenían un gran respeto por la privacidad de sus pares, además la aldea estaba rodeada de lagos pequeños, rodeados de hermosos arboles de Cerezo, y gran abundancia de cigarras, las cuales eran muy común escuchar sus sonidos en el ambiente del pueblo, además de que era un lugar lleno de aves que venían desde distintos puntos de Equestria durante los inviernos a quedarse en las islas soleadas, en donde estas se reproducían y tenían sus polluelos quienes se acostumbraban a sobrevolar las islas, un lugar hermoso, distinto a Ponyville en costumbres, pero con la misma pasividad que tenia aquella villa lejos de pueblo Sakura.

En este apacible lugar viven todo tipo de ponys, entre ellos, un pequeño unicornio con su costado en blanco, de color mostaza, ojos rojo carmesi y crin rubia o amarillo limón, a su lado siempre estaba otro unicornio algo más pequeño también con su costado en blanco, de color gris claro, ojos violeta claro y crin celeste, era el hermano menor del otro unicornio.

Ambos estaban aproximadamente a mitad de la montaña Funmatsu, junto a ellos estaban otros ponys de la villa, no era la primera vez que se reunían en ese lugar, durante los últimos tres meses, el unicornio mostaza reunía a algunos de los otros pequeños potros de la aldea, con el objetivo de que lo vieran realizar su máxima y más grande hazaña:

- Damas y caballeros, en este día el mago unicornio del pueblo Sakura, el fabuloso Raging Blast, nos mostrará sus grandes habilidades mágicas. –dijo el pequeño unicornio de color gris claro.

- ¡Hola todos los ponys! Soy el mago Raging Blast, y en esta ocasión les mostraré como una de las islas del archipiélago, desaparece frente a sus ojos. –dijo el unicornio color mostaza, presentando su espectáculo de magia a los otros ponys.

- ¡Hazlo rápido que mi mamá quiere que le ayude con la limpieza! –dijo uno de los ponys que presenciaban el acto.

- ¡Si no me hubieras pagado 2 bits estaría en casa rascándome los huevos! –dijo otro pony.

- ¡Ya no se impacienten ponys, ahora verán como con mi magia, la isla desaparecerá frente a sus ojos!

Así que Raging comienza a concentrarse, tratando de reunir toda su magia, al igual que Twilight, empieza a juntar fuerza desde dentro de su cuerpo, colocando un rostro de esfuerzo como si estuviera estreñido, al intentar reunir todo su poder mágico:

- ¡Oye Raging! ¿Estás seguro que así lograrás juntar magia para desaparecer la isla? –pregunta su hermano menor de color gris claro.

- ¡CÁLLATE FIRE BLAST QUE NO ME DEJAS CONCENTRARME! –dijo Raging Blast esforzándose por concentrar toda su magia.

Raging Blast siguió tratando de reunir toda su magia, se notaba el gran trabajo que le costaba juntar todo ese poder, intento hacer fuerza con todo su cuerpo tratando de concentrar la magia que como unicornio tenia para lograr su hazaña, pero algo inesperado ocurre.

¡PRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Algo no salió como esperaba, Raging Blast se había desinflado, un pequeño gas salió sin querer, lo que causo de inmediato las carcajadas de todos los presentes:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ahora si que hiciste un truco de magia flatulenta. –dijo uno de los ponys que estaba viendo el espectáculo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! La magia flatulenta que hiciste es de lo mejor, valió la pena aparte de los dos bits que me pagaste ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –dijo otro de los ponys presentes.

Esto frustro por completo al pequeño unicornio, lo que hizo que no hallara donde ocultarse por la vergüenza de ese flatulento intento de magia:

- ¡ES TODO POR HOY, YA LES PAGUE ASI QUE TODOS LARGUENSE EL ACTO TERMINO! –dijo un frustrado Raging Blast.

- ¡De acuerdo mago flatulento! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –le dijo otro de los ponys presentes en el lugar.

Todos los ponys bajaron riéndose a carcajadas, quedándose en la montaña solo el con su hermano menor Fire Blast, este era otro intento fracasado de lograr algo sorprendente con su magia, y eso lo tenia muy desanimado.

- Hermano tranquilo, aún eres muy joven, además mira que desaparecer una de las islas con magia es algo por decirlo de alguna forma, imposible, eso solo ocurre en las historietas.

- Es que tú no la viste, tú no sabes lo increíble que fue, yo siempre pensé que las historietas eran solo ficción, pero esa yegua que me salvo la vida, me mostro que ese tipo de magia es real:

Raging Blast comienza a recordar algo que le había ocurrido hace poco tiempo, él siempre ha sido un unicornio muy travieso, le gusta meterse en problemas y gastarle bromas pesadas a los demás, ya saben el típico pequeño demonio, que solo sabe usar levitación para levantar una resortera y asi romper algún cristal o golpear en la cola algún pony, siempre fue bueno para fastidiar, incluso se enorgullecía de su forma de ser.

Un día en su aburrimiento el unicornio se le ocurrió una brillante broma para gastarle a la gente del pueblo y reírse un poco, una travesura más de las muchas que estaba acostumbrado a realizar. En las afueras del pueblo había un viejo pozo de agua, en donde Raging Blast se le ocurrió la brillante idea de fingir que se había caído, usando un hechizo de cambio de voz, que era un hechizo muy simple de hacer incluso para un unicornio con pocos conocimientos de magia, para hacer parecer que un pony se había caído, pedir dulces y golosinas para sacarlos cuando nadie estuviera vigilando, y después cuando llegarán a rescatarlo se darían cuenta que no había nadie, era una broma cruel y desagradable, pero Raging Blast no era un pony que pensará en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Así que ese día se escondió en unos arbustos al lado del pozo y con el hechizo de cambio de voz, logro cambiar la voz y hacer creer que la voz venia del pozo y no de los arbustos que estaban a su lado. Un pony pasa por el pozo y Raging Blast de inmediato comienza a pedir ayuda, esto hace que el pony al escucharlo de inmediato pida ayuda en el pueblo, ya que supuestamente un pony estaba en problemas.

En poco rato ya estaba ahí la guardia del pueblo, quienes comenzaron a escavar al lado del pozo, con el objetivo de salvar a la supuesta victima, uno de los rescatistas comenzó a hablar con el pobre potro atrapado:

- ¡OYE NIÑO DINOS COMO ESTAS! –pregunta el pony rescatista.

Entonces Raging Blast comienza a hablar para inventar la historia:

- ¡Hola señor! Mi nombre es Timmy o-tul, soy un pequeño pony que llego de polisón en el barco que vino desde el continente ayer, y como tenia sed, intente sacar agua del pozo, pero me caí y mi cola quedo atrapada en la piedra, soy un pony huérfano que viaja por Equestria en busca de comida, por cierto como se me antojan unos ricos dulces, caramelos y pastelitos si es posible. –dijo Raiging Blast encarnando a el pobre e inocente Timmy o-tul.

- ¡DE ACUERDO NIÑO, TE TRAEREMOS TODOS LOS DULCES QUE QUIERAS PARA QUE ESTES TRANQUILO HASTA QUE TE SAQUEMOS DE AQUÍ! –dijo el pony rescatista.

Mientras detrás de los arbustos Raging Blast se imaginaba que dulces podría comer cuando los pudiera sacar del pozo y tan solo pensar en eso, al unicornio se le hacía agua la boca.

Al rato llega el pastelero con unos deliciosos pasteles de cerezo, estos estaban hechos con los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo, los pétalos de cerezo son un plato muy pedido entre los ponys de Equestria, y es considerado un manjar de reyes por su sabor único, las islas Cerezo al ser el único lugar en Equestria en donde se dan estos arboles, casi toda la población se dedica al cultivo y cuidado de estos arboles en la primavera y verano, para recolectar sus pétalos cuando caen en el otoño y venderlos a todo Equestria en donde les pagan una fortuna por estos. Así que comer de estos dulces incluso en la isla era algo difícil, además caramelos y todo tipo de golosinas deliciosas, realmente Raging estaba feliz, su broma estaba siendo un éxito.

Ya había anochecido, y los ponys rescatistas no veían nada, la lámpara no les servirá para alumbrar el lugar, así que esperarían hasta el amanecer para sacar al inocente Timmy, la noche era el momento perfecto para Raging ya que bajaría al pozo sacaría los dulces y se iría a comerlos tranquilo.

Así que el y su hermano Fire Blast quien siempre es su eterno cómplice, lo acompaña a recolectar los dulces, aunque a diferencia de su hermano mayor a Fire Blast, se le estaba remordiendo la conciencia, por la broma que estaban haciendo:

- ¿Tu crees que esta bien lo que estamos haciendo?

- Claro que si, comeremos dulces gratis, incluso los dulces de cerezo, así que no tiene nada de malo, todo esta saliendo como esperaba.

- Pero bueno, sé que hemos hecho bromas pesadas muchas veces, pero creo que esta vez es demasiado, no lo se, no me atrevo a seguir con esta broma.

Esto hizo que Raging Blast se enfadara por la actitud de su hermano:

- ¡SABES QUE, SI NO QUIERES REGRESA A CASA, PERO AHORA TODOS LOS DULCES SON PARA MI SOLO! –dijo molesto Raging Blast.

- ¡BIEN ENTONCES ADIOS! –dijo Fire Blast quien se fue dejando solo a su hermano mayor.

Así que Raging Blast esta vez solo baja el pozo usando una cuerda, en su bolso echaría todos los dulces y subiría haciendo el crimen perfecto, pero algo inesperado ocurre, la cuerda se rompe, haciendo que el pequeño unicornio quede en el fondo del pozo realmente atrapado.

El pozo es obscuro y no veía nada, así que comenzó a alumbrar con su cuerno un poco, y vio que el pozo en realidad era una cueva que estaba seca, quizá en el pasado, por ahí había pasado agua, incluso no seria raro que el túnel conectara al mar, entonces Raging Blast comenzó a caminar por la cueva, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde salir, porque si lo encontraban en el pozo, sabrían que era una broma y seguramente lo castigarían.

Camino un rato, pero comenzó a sentir un ruido estruendoso cerca de él, se asusto un poco, pero siguió caminando hasta que choco con algo, cuando alumbra un poco más con su cuerno, menuda sorpresa se lleva al descubrir, que lo que estaba frente a él era una Quarray eel (Anguila de tierra), que le mostro sus enormes dientes, el unicornio estaba en problemas, comienza a caminar hacia atrás lentamente mientras la Anguila lo mira fijamente, un solo movimiento en falso y la Anguila se lo tragaba de un solo bocado, el pony se tropezó y cayo al piso, por lo que la Anguila se lanza para devorarse al potrillo cuando un resplandor ilumino toda la cueva por un momento.

Un pony, que parecía usar una capa y un sombrero en punta similar al que usaban poderosos magos estaba delante de él, Raging no podía ver el rostro de este pony, pero de pronto, su sombrero cae, esto hace que Raging se dé cuenta que era un unicornio, el cual lanza un enorme rayo de energía por su cuerno, solo se vio un enorme destello y nada más, luego una nube de polvo rodeo la cueva por unos instantes, cuando el polvo se disipo la Anguila ya no estaba, entonces el unicornio que lo salvo le habla a Raging:

- Toma mi cola niño ¡AHORA! –dijo el misterioso unicornio.

- Si señora. –dijo Raging quien al oírlo hablar reconoció que era una unicornio hembra.

Raging tomo de la cola a la unicornio y esta se tele transporto con el pequeño Raging, hasta el bosque de cerezos cercano a la ciudad:

- Bueno ahora vete a tu casa niño. –dijo la unicornio, la cual nunca le mostro el rostro a Raging Blast.

- ¡ES SORPRENDENTE! ¿QUE PASO CON LA ANGUILA?

- ¡La hice desaparecer del lugar, así no causaría problemas!

- ¡DIGAME COMO PUEDO HACER ESO, ENSEÑEME POR FAVOR!

- ¡Si quieres ser un mago tan genial como yo, deberías estudiar por tu cuenta y hacerte fuerte por ti mismo enano!

Un enorme PUFFF hace la unicornio con el cual desaparece misteriosamente, ahí el recuerdo de Raging Blast termina.

- Fue sorprendente, era la maga más genial que he visto, y si algún día me encuentro con ella, le mostrare que yo también puedo ser igual de genial, para que se sienta orgullosa de mi y demostrarle que puedo ser un gran mago.

- Esta bien, si tú lo dices, bueno vamos a casa, sabes que al general no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

- Ve tu Fire Blast, quiero estar solo un rato.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos pronto hermano.

Raging Blast se quedó solo en la montaña, el clima era algo frio ya que solo un poco más arriba estaba nevado, él estaba deprimido, durante los últimos tres meses, había querido demostrar que era un gran mago, pero en lugar de eso, solo logró que le saliera un gas flatulento, y las veces anteriores solo fue perder el tiempo, tanto así que las ultimas dos ocasiones, comenzó a pagar para que los ponys del pueblo vieran sus intentos, todos sin éxito:

- Porque no puedo hacerlo como lo hizo ella, ¿que me falta? –dijo Raging Blast en voz alta para si mismo en la soledad de la montaña.

Entonces Raging Blast comenzó nuevamente a juntar su magia, esta vez, lo hizo con una concentración completa, estaba solo, no había más ruido que el del aire, nada distraía su momento, así que se concentro como nunca tratando de juntar magia para ver si le salía el truco.

De pronto su cuerno comenzó a brillar cada vez más y más, las pequeñas piedras del piso comenzaron a levantarse, mientras Raging Blast con los ojos cerrados comienza a concentrar toda su energía, unos rayos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo junto con un aura dorada, al mismo tiempo la montaña comenzó a temblar cada vez más y más fuerte, al igual que un terremoto.

A pesar de que la tierra se movía en sus pies el solo se concentraba lo más que podía, no se distraía con nada, hasta que de pronto la luz del cuerno era gigantesca, tanto así que Raging Blast tuvo que bajar un poco su cabeza y un enorme rayo sale de su cuerno.

Un rayo en forma de ráfaga sale del cuerno de Raging Blast a gran velocidad y fuerza, volaba como un cometa, era realmente enorme, desde el pueblo todos los ponys comenzaron a ver sorprendidos ese enorme rayo que salía de la montaña en pleno terremoto según los aldeanos.

El rayo de energía fue directo a una de las islas que estaba en frente del pueblo, era una de las islas lluviosas y llena de cerezos, el rayo llega a la isla y causa una gigantesca explosión.

Una onda expansiva colosal hace que Raging Blast, deje de lanzar esa ráfaga de energía con su cuerno y sale volando por los aires y empieza a rodar unos metros montaña abajo. Una ola gigante llego a la isla principal y destruyo por completo el puerto y parte del centro de pueblo Sakura, destruyendo varias casas en el pueblo, pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

La isla en donde había caído el rayo que Raging Blast había hecho desapareció o mejor dicho se destruyo por completo, la isla fue reducida solo a pequeños escombros flotando en el agua, era algo nunca visto en la historia de esa placida aldea, un nivel de destrucción colosal, no solo por la ola y el terremoto que causo esa energía, sino que la destrucción completa de una de las islas del archipiélago, era todo realmente increíble.

En tanto Raging Blast se levanta algo adolorido por la fuerza que causo su rayo, el pequeño unicornio no lo podía creer, pero algo más sorprendente ocurre cuando mira a su costado, al lanzar esa ráfaga de energía, hizo que el pequeño obtuviera su cutiemark , el cual tenia la forma similar a una flama redonda, pero de color celeste obscuro y celeste claro en el centro, eso significaba que Raging Blast había encontrado su talento especial, un talento por lo demás curioso, el talento de destruir islas con su magia aparentemente.

Esto emociona mucho al pequeño unicornio olvidándose de las posibles consecuencias de esto, el había obtenido su cutiemark al usar su magia, él ha encontrado su talento, un momento especial para cualquier pequeño potro, así que llega corriendo al pueblo para mostrarle a su familia su cutiemark.

Llega al centro de la ciudad, en donde hay cornisas caídas, grietas, e incluso paredes derrumbadas, además de estar todo mojado por la ola gigante, allí se encontraba su padre, un unicornio de color café, melena rubia, ojos verdes y un escudo como cutiemark, era el general de la guardia real en pueblo Sakura, razón por la que Raging y su hermano lo llamaban simplemente "el general" en lugar de papá, a pesar de eso él va donde el quien estaba junto a su hermano Fire Blast y otro viejo pony de tierra de crin gris y melena blanca con pergamino como cutiemark, él era el alcalde del pueblo, quienes estaban tazando los daños ocurridos por el fenómeno que el mismo provoco:

- Oiga general, mire lo que tengo en mi costado. –dijo emocionado Raging Blast mostrándole la cutiemark a su padre.

- ¡Obtuviste tu cutiemark! Estoy sorprendido, algo bueno que pase en este día después de ese extraño fenómeno que ha causado muchos daños en toda la aldea.

- Vaya parece que a pesar de esta catástrofe, al menos el pequeño diablillo hizo algo productivo y consiguió su marca.

- ¡Hermano tenia miedo, me imagino que viste que fue lo que paso en la montaña ya que estabas ahí cuando salió el extraño rayo! –dijo su hermano Fire Blast.

- ¡Claro que si, yo lancé el rayo con mi magia y así fue como obtuve mi cutiemark!

El silencio fue total por unos segundos, las caras felices del alcalde y el general cambiaron drásticamente a rostros furiosos con el unicornio, su padre solo suelta un grito enorme como los que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar Raging Blast cada vez que hacia una tontería:

- ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

- Ups, ahora si se enojó el general Raging. –dijo su hermano Fire Blast.

Como era de esperarse el regaño no se hizo esperar, tanto de parte del alcalde del pueblo, como del general, recibió un enorme regaño por lo que hizo, de todas las cosas que había hecho, esta era la peor, causo daños importantes en muchas casas, el puerto del pueblo destruido y lo peor de todo, desapareció una isla llena de cerezos, que la aldea usa para su economía, todo lo que podría haber sido felicidad por haber obtenido su cutiemark se transformó en un enorme castigo, el cual era ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo desde el día siguiente, hasta que todo este listo, era un castigo justo, claro al pequeño unicornio no le gusto para nada la idea y tras una acalorada discusión el pequeño se fue a dormir sin cenar.

A la mañana siguiente el pueblo estaba muy dañado por el rayo de Raging Blast, todo aún era un caos en algunas zonas, el pueblo mostraba su peor cara, nunca el pueblo había recibido tanto daño, ni siquiera en los terremotos que en esas islas son muy frecuentes causaban el daño que el rayo del pequeño Raging Blast causo.

Pero esa mañana tiene algo distinto, un carruaje se ve desde el cielo remolcado por seis pegasos, el cual aterriza en el dañado centro de la ciudad.

Los ponys ven quien se baja de ese carruaje y de inmediato hacen una reverencia de respeto, ya que la pony que llegaba a la aldea era sin duda la máxima autoridad en toda Equestria, era la princesa Celestia.

La princesa Celestia va a la alcaldía, en donde de inmediato el alcalde la recibe y pregunta por esta sorpresiva visita:

- Oh gran princesa Celestia, que gusto tenerla por acá, bueno quizá no tanto, es que ayer paso algo sorprendente y el pueblo como puede apreciar no esta en las mejores condiciones.

- Lo sé. Por eso quiero ir a la casa del general Giga Blast y quiero que me acompañe por favor.

- ¡Por supuesto como negarme acompañarla, para mí es todo un honor!

El alcalde acompaña a la princesa Celestia hasta la casa del general Blast, cuando este abre la puerta, de inmediato se sorprende y le hace la respectiva reverencia a la máxima autoridad del pueblo y habla con el general por un momento:

- ¡Por favor princesa Celestia!, díganme ¿a que se debe el honor de visitar mi humilde morada? –pregunta el general Blast a la princesa.

- Me entere que tu hijo destruyo una de las islas con su magia, y parece que también causo graves daños en el pueblo por lo que me contó el alcalde.

- Si, es un pequeño demonio, pero no se preocupe ya recibirá su merecido castigo.

- Quiero verlo ahora por favor.

- De acuerdo en seguida lo despierto.

El general va a la habitación de Raging Blast, en donde el unicornio aún dormía sin saber de la importante visita que tenía en su casa.

- ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO OLGAZÁN DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! –el general golpea con fuerza a Raging Blast con su pesuña, para que este despertara de inmediato.

- ¡OIGA GENERAL NO TIENE PORQUE DESPERTARME ASI! –dijo enfadado Raging Blast.

Los gritos de Raging Blast y su padre despertaron también al pequeño Fire Blast quien dormia en el mismo cuarto:

- ¡Que pasa general, todavía es muy temprano!

- ¡VENGAN AHORA MISMO A LA SALA, HAY VISITA!

Raging Blast va a la sala con el general y su hermano, al igual que su padre tanto su hermano como el casi se desmayan dé la impresión al ver a la mismísima princesa Celestia en el salón de su casa:

- ¡PRI-PRI-PRI-PRINCESA CELESTIA REALMENTE ERES LA PRINCESA! –dijo Raging Blast sorprendido.

- ¡ES LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! –dijo también sorprendido su hermano Fire Blast.

- Raging Blast, me entere de lo que hiciste ayer y me dejo sorprendida, y como puedo ver en tu flanco, también obtuviste tu cutiemark, eso demuestra que tienes una habilidad mágica sobresaliente, más que cualquier unicornio de tu generación.

- Eh, eh, gra-gracias por su cumplido princesa Ce-Celestia. –dijo Raging Blast quien se encontraba muy nervioso por la presencia de la princesa Celestia.

- Así que quiero que vengas conmigo, ahora mismo quiero que me acompañes, te llevare a que aprendas magia y pulas al máximo tus habilidades, tu potencial como mago no puede ser desaprovechado.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –dijo Raging Blast quien se va de espaldas por la propuesta de la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Eh, digo, no sé, tiene que pedirle permiso al general! –dijo nervioso y sorprendido Raging Blast.

- ¡QUE VA! ¡CLARO QUE PUEDES IR, TE LO ESTA PIDIENDO NUESTRA QUERIDA PRINCESA CELESTIA EN PERSONA! –grito el general, el cual estaba tan nervioso como su hijo.

- Entonces, ¡QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! –dijo Raging Blast con gran emoción.

- Entonces despídete de tu familia para irnos de inmediato.

- Adiós general. –Raging Blast hace el típico gesto militar para despedirse de su padre.

- Adiós hijo, por favor no hagas estupideces. –dijo su padre el general.

- Adiós hermano ¡snif!, te voy a extrañar. –dijo su hermano Fire Blast, quien va abrazar a su querido hermano, Raging Blast no se resiste ya que también extrañaría mucho a su hermano menor el cual también era su mejor amigo.

- Nos vamos ahora.

Raging Blast se fue al centro de la ciudad acompañado por el alcalde del pueblo y los pegasos de la guardia real, finalmente él se sube en el carruaje con la princesa Celestia a su lado y comienzan el viaje de camino al lugar donde Raging Blast comenzaría sus estudios de magia:

- ¿A dónde vamos princesa?

- A un lugar en donde recibirás todos los conocimientos necesarios para aprender magia.

- Se refiere a la academia de unicornios en Canterlot.

- Ya lo sabrás Raging Blast, ya lo sabrás.

Raging Blast mira todo a su alrededor, estaba impaciente, él pensaba que iría a la escuela de unicornios en Canterlot, en el lugar en donde la propia princesa Celestia imparte clases, se imaginaba ahí aprendiendo todo tipo de hechizos súper poderosos en donde podría lucir todas sus habilidades.

Sin embargo luego de un rato el carruaje llega a una pequeña villa, no era Canterlot precisamente, ya que Raging Blast había visto fotografías de la ciudad y claro que esta no se parecía en absoluto a la gran capital de Equestria:

- Princesa Celestia ¿en dónde estamos?

- Estamos en Ponyville mi querido Raging Blast, quiero que me acompañes por favor.

- Como usted diga princesa Celestia.

En tanto en esa misma aldea en un árbol cerca del centro de la ciudad, el cual era la biblioteca, se encontraba Twilight Sparkle, quien se estaba preparando para recibir la visita de la princesa Celestia:

- ¿Está todo ordenado Spike? –pregunta Twilight.

- Tranquila todo está bien, no es la primera vez que viene la princesa Celestia.

- Si, pero en la carta que me mando me intriga lo que dijo, que era algo de suma importancia.

Tocan a la puerta de la biblioteca, en donde Twilight abre y ahí estaba en la entrada la princesa Celestia junto con el pequeño Raging Blast:

- Hola Twilight.

- Bienvenida Princesa Celestia.

- ¿Quién es ella? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Ella es Twilight Sparkle, mi mejor estudiante. –responde la princesa Celestia.

- Hola, soy Raging Blast.

- Hola Raging Blast, soy Twilight Sparkle, es un placer conocerte.

- Que bueno que se conocieron, porque bueno Raging Blast, a partir de hoy Twilight Sparkle será tu maestra de magia a tiempo completo.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! –dijo sorprendida Twilight.

- ¡ELLLAAAAAAAAA! –dijo sorprendido Raging Blast.

¿Cuál será el plan de la princesa Celestia? ¿Por qué quiere que Twilight sea la maestra de magia de Raging Blast? ¿Qué clase de aventuras vivirá Raging Blast en Ponyville? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. La maestra Twilight

**Capitulo 02: La maestra Twilight**

Sin duda esto sorprendió a ambos ponys, Twilight Sparkle siempre ha sido la mejor estudiante de la princesa Celestia, pero ahora de la noche a la mañana y sin previo aviso la propia princesa Celestia decide que Twilight tiene que encargarse de ser la nueva maestra de magia del pequeño unicornio Raging Blast:

- ¡Pero princesa Celestia!, ¿está segura de esto?, yo todavía soy una estudiante.

- Mi querida Twilight, con todas las experiencias que has vivido cuando luchaste contra Nightmare Moon, Discord, la reina Chrysalis o contra la hermandad de los unicornios hace dos años, todas esas experiencias te han fortalecido más de lo que piensas, por eso creo que ya es el momento de que dejes de creer que eres una estudiante aún, sé que todavía puedes aprender mucho, pero eres un pony adulto, responsable y estoy segura que harás un excelente trabajo siendo la tutora de Raging Blast.

- ¡DISCULPE PRINCESA CELESTIA PERO SI ELLA NUNCA HA ENSEÑADO MAGIA, COMO ME VA A ENSEÑAR A MI! –grito Raging Blast quien aún estaba algo sorprendido por lo que ha dicho la princesa.

- No te preocupes Raging Blast, ella sabrá hacerlo, vivirás aquí en la biblioteca y podrás guiarte con todos sus conocimientos.

- No se si este preparada princesa Celestia. –dijo Twilight.

- Claro que lo estas, por eso confió esta responsabilidad en ti, mi confianza en ti es ciega, sobretodo ahora, en donde a pesar de haber tenido nuestras pequeñas diferencias, siempre seguirás siendo la pony en quien más puedo confiar.

- Esta bien, confiare en usted, y a partir de hoy tomaré esta responsabilidad. –dijo Twilight quien agacho un poco la cabeza.

- Perfecto mi querida estudiante, Raging Blast, tienes que hacerle caso en todo a tu nueva maestra, bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos.

La princesa Celestia se va dejando a Twilight con Raging Blast, era una situación curiosa, y extraña ya que la eterna estudiante pasó a ser de la noche a la mañana una inexperta maestra de magia. Ambos entran a la biblioteca y deciden conversar como para conocerse un poco ya que tendrían que vivir juntos a partir de ahora:

- Bueno, creo que trataremos de acomodarte en la biblioteca.

- Esta bien, pero dime realmente que puedes enseñarme.

- Bueno tu que sabes hacer.

- Bueno ya se levitar cosas, y pude destruir una isla con mi magia.

- ¿Sabes levitar objetos grandes?

- ¡Nope! Solo objetos pequeños.

- ¿Sabes tele transportarte?

- ¡Nope!

- ¿Sabes algún hechizo de transformación, de rastreo de gemas o similar?

- ¡Nope!

- ¿Entonces que rayos sabes hacer?

- ¡Pues solo levitar objetos pequeños, alumbrar con mi cuerno y destruí una isla con mi magia!

- ¿Y sabes como lo hiciste?

- ¡No lo se! Pero el caso es que salió un rayo de mi cuerno y destruí la isla, ¿eso debería ser suficiente no?

- ¡Suficiente para nada! Tu no tienes conocimiento alguno en tu magia, entonces te tendré que enseñar todo.

- ¿Cómo que no tengo conocimientos que no ves mi nueva cutiemark? –Raging Blast le muestra su cutiemark, la cual había obtenido recientemente.

- Tu cutiemark demuestra que tienes habilidad, por lo que veo tu cutiemark podría estar relacionada con magia ofensiva o de ataque, como sabes los unicornios solo pueden manejar magias relacionadas con su habilidad, así que al menos podremos saltarnos la magia curativa.

- Pero tengo talento, y eso debería ser suficiente.

- ¡Para nada! Tienes que estudiar, mira si quieres sal a conocer la aldea un rato con Spike, mientras yo te preparo el lugar en donde te quedaras y las lecciones que debo enseñarte.

- Tranquilo, es mejor así, ya que Twilight cuando se desespera se desquicia por completo. –dijo Spike.

Raging y Spike salen de la biblioteca dejando a Twilight sola, cuando el pequeño dragón morado y el pequeño unicornio se van, ella va calmadamente a buscar un libro, rápidamente lo encuentra, Twilight lo saca y comienza a leerlo, en la tapa el libro tenía como título; "Como convertirse en maestro en 10 pasos a prueba de idiotas", por lo que Twilight desde un principio trato de buscar en los libros la solución como era su costumbre.

En tanto Spike llevaba al unicornio a conocer la villa, era un completo forastero, no conocía nada, era solo un pequeño potro que habían sacado de su aldea y llevado aquí para aprender magia. Estos caminan mientras Spike comienza a presentarle los distintos lugares de la aldea, y el primer lugar que van es al Sugar Cube, esto porque la tripa de Raging había comenzado a sonar:

- ¡Hola! ¡Estás ahí Pinkie Pie! –saluda Spike.

Entonces entra Pinkie Pie quien está atendiendo la pastelería como es su costumbre:

- ¡Hola Spike! ¿Cómo estás?, es una hermosa mañana, si el sol brilla los pegasos despejaron todo, ya saben, sino las nubes tapan el sol y eso… -Pinkie Pie guardo silencio cuando notó que el pequeño dragón venía acompañado.

- Hola Pinkie Pie, soy Raging Blast, tienes algún dulce que puedas darme, Spike dijo que lo cargara a la cuenta de Twilight.

La gran sonrisa de Pinkie Pie creció aún más de lo normal, ya saben que cuando un nuevo pony llega a visitar la villa, la mente de Pinkie solo piensa en una cosa:

- ¿Eres nuevo, eres nuevo, vienes de visita, vienes de paso, de viaje de negocios, vienes a ver a alguien en especial, a una novia, a un pariente? – le pregunta insistentemente Pinkie Pie, el cual pone un poco nervioso al unicornio, por lo que es Spike quien responde.

- Él es nuevo en la aldea, la princesa Celestia lo trajo a vivir con nosotros, el será el estudiante de magia de Twilight. –respondió Spike.

- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, tengo que irme. –Pinkie Pie sale corriendo de la pastelería sin rumbo definido.

- ¿Oye a donde fue esa pony? –pregunto Raging Blast.

- No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás. –dijo Spike soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si pero no se supone que me daría un pastelito para comer, porque tengo hambre.

En ese momento entran a la pastelería el Sr y la Sra. Cake con sus hijos:

- Hola Spike, por cierto ¿qué le pasó a Pinkie Pie?, la acabo de ver salir corriendo de aquí. –dijo el Sr. Cake.

- Bueno es que ella acaba de conocer a mi nuevo amigo, él es Raging Blast y viene a vivir con nosotros desde hoy. –le responde el pequeño dragón.

- Bueno eso lo explica todo. –dijo la Sra. Cake.

- ¡Hola! ¿me pueden vender un pastel?, lo cargo a la cuenta de Twilight! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Claro que si, toma. –el Sr. Cake le da 5 pastelitos.

- ¡Yo solo quiero uno!

- Son cortesía de la casa, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida. –dijo la Sra. Cake.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas Gracias! –Raging Blast se mostró muy emocionado al haber recibido 5 pastelitos gratis.

- Bueno nos vemos. –se despide Spike.

Entonces Spike sigue llevando a Raging Blast por la aldea a conocer lo que será su nuevo entorno, Raging Blast comía con mucho gozo sus pasteles, cuando accidentalmente una distraída Pegaso choca con el pequeño unicornio.  
>Era una Pegaso de crin amarilla y melena rosa pálida la cual de inmediato agacho la cabeza pidiendo disculpas:<p>

- ¡Eh, disculpa!, disculpa lo siento.

- Tranquila Fluttershy, no hay problema. –dijo Spike.

- Voto mi pastel, ¡Oye porque no te fijas por donde…!

El unicornio vio a la tímida Fluttershy y de inmediato enrojeció por completo, su aire tan angelical le había llegado profundo al corazón a primera vista:

- ¡Comenasai! Perdona quizá fue mi culpa. –Raging Blast agacha la cabeza igual que Fluttershy pidiéndole disculpas a la Pegaso a pesar de que fue Fluttershy la que se estrello con el.

- Eh, perdona, ¿tú sabes hablar japonés?

- ¡Espera! ¿Tú entiendes la lengua de los nativos de las islas Cerezo?

- Si verás, mis padres nacieron y crecieron en esa zona, ellos se fueron a vivir a Cloudsdale antes que naciera, pero me enseñaron su lengua nativa y su caligrafía.

- ¡Sorprendente! Disculpa, no me he presentado mi nombre es Raging Blast.

- Bueno, pues si, el mío es Flu, Fluttershy.

- Eres preciosa, ¡De verás!

Fluttershy al escuchar el cumplido se empezó a colocar nerviosa.

- Eh, bueno, nos, nos ve-vemos. –dijo Fluttershy tímida y nerviosa.

- ¡Nos vemos más tarde Fluttershy! –dice Spike.

- ¡Es hermosa Spike!, creo que me he enamorado. –le comenta Raging Blast.

- ¡No sabes como te entiendo hermano! –Spike da un suspiro al recordar a Rarity.

Ambos ponys siguieron su recorrido por la aldea hasta que desde el cielo aterriza una Pegaso azul cielo, con una crin de varios colores como un arcoíris, que con gran estilo ha sorprendido al pequeño unicornio:

- Hola Spike, estaba volando por ahí cuando dije, mira quien viene ahí, es mi pequeño amigo Spike, así que me dije como no voy a saludarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Rainbow Dash? –pregunto Spike.

- ¡Por favor dile a Twilight que perder el libro anterior fue un accidente y que me preste el último libro de Daring-Do por favor!

- No depende de mi amiga, además ni siquiera te percataste que vengo con visita.

- Ah si hola, vamos Spike dile a Twilight que me lo preste.

- Vaya que modales cerebrito. –dijo Raging Blast lo cual causo la molestia de Rainbow Dash.

- ¡OYE YO NO SOY NINGUNA CEREBRITO!

- ¡Pues solo los cerebritos leen a Daring-Do, los ponys geniales leen libros de historietas!

- ¡Por si no lo has notado, soy Rainbow Dash y soy un 20% más cool que cualquier otro pony!

- ¡Ah si, pues no lo creo! –dijo Raging Blast en tono desafiante.

- ¡Te daré una prueba!

Rainbow Dash comienza a elevarse en el cielo, en el aire esta comienza a realizar giros sorprendentes, de inmediato Raging Blast se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, ya que la Pegaso demostró ser toda una maestra en el aire, finalmente aterriza sorprendiendo a Raging Blast totalmente.

- ¿Y como te quedo el ojo potrillo?

- ¡Es sorprendente!

- Que te dije niño.

- Mi nombre es Raging Blast, sabes me sorprende como alguien tal cool puede leer ese libro, en mi aldea los únicos que lo leían eran cerebritos.

- Eso es porque en tu aldea nunca conocieron a alguien tan cool como yo jeje.

- Por cierto ¿de donde vienes?

- Soy de las islas Cerezo, pero a partir de hoy vengo a vivir aquí.

- ¡Vaya! ¡¿en serio?!

- Si él es el nuevo estudiante de Twilight. –comenta Spike a la Pegaso.

- ¡QUE TWILIGHT ES MAESTRA! –Rainbow Dash se sorprende al escuchar esto.

- ¡Aunque me lo esperaba de ella, te deseo suerte, la necesitaras niño, nos vemos! –Rainbow Dash se va volando dejando al pequeño potro y al dragón.

- Bueno, ven tengo que presentarte a Rarity. –dijo Spike emocionado.

- A Rari ¡que! –Spike empieza a jalar a Raging Blast para que lo acompañe.

Entonces Spike lleva a Raging Blast a carrusel en donde le quiere presentar a Rarity, aunque llegaron en un momento algo complicado, ya que Rarity estaba con pedidos de trajes, por lo que estaba trabajando a tope:

- Hola Rarity te presento a mi amigo, él se quedará con nosotros y su nombre es Raging Blast.

- Hola Rarity soy Raging Blast.

- Hola querido, disculpa por no recibirte mejor, pero es que tengo que entregar estos pedidos para el miércoles y apenas tengo tiempo.

- Yo te ayudo Rarity. –Spike ofrece su ayuda a Rarity.

- Que lindo, si quieres puedes traerme esos rollos de tela por favor.

- A tus ordenes mi bella dama.

- Oye Spike ¿qué haces? –pregunto Raging Blast.

- Ayudo a Rarity, ¿verdad que es hermosa?

- Si, pero yo no se nada de costura.

- Bueno si quieres siéntate aquí y espera un rato, no creo que me demore mucho.

Bueno Spike emocionado fue a ayudar a Rarity, ya saben lo caliente que esta Spike por ella, Raging se quedo sentado un rato, pero el tiempo pasaba y Spike seguía con Rarity, la unicornio estaba a toda maquina trabajando, así que el unicornio luego de 40 minutos de espera se aburrió y decidió irse, de todos modos Ponyville se parecía mucho a pueblo Sakura, así que no cree que se vaya a perder si se mantiene cerca del pueblo.

Así que Raging Blast se va y decide explorar solo el pueblo, camino un rato por donde se le dio la gana, por lo que sin querer llego a una zona llena de arboles de manzana. Raging ya se había comido los pasteles que le dieron y el pequeño unicornio era de estomago grande, así que no dudo en sacar algunas manzanas del árbol para comérselas, pero una voz lo sorprende.

- ¡OYE TU LADRÓN NO TE COMAS ESAS MANZANAS!

Detrás de Raging Blast apareció una potra de tierra, de melena pelirroja, crin amarilla, ojos anaranjados la cual tenía su misma edad y tamaño, con la excepción que ella no tenía aún su cutiemark, además de llevar una cinta rosa oscuro en su melena:

- ¡Suelta esas manzanas, esas manzanas son para vender en Sweet Apple Acres! –dijo la pequeña pony de tierra.

- ¡Tú no puedes decirme nada enana!

- ¡Mira quien habla enano!

- ¡Ah si, pero al menos tengo mi cutiemark bebita!

- ¡Sabes no me importa, yo muy pronto también la tendré, todo el mundo tiene su cutiemark tarde o temprano!... Ahora dime como obtuviste tu cutiemark.

- De acuerdo, pero primero me comeré estas ricas manzanas.

- ¡NO PUEDES, ESAS MANZANAS PERTENECEN A SWEET APPLE ACRES!

En ese momento tanto Raging Blast como la pony de tierra habían tomado la misma manzana con su boca, ambos comenzaron a jalarla, ya que ninguno quería ceder la manzana, los dos pequeños potros eran igual de obstinados, ambos tiraban la manzana hasta que otra pony llega al lugar:

- ¡HABER QUE CORRALES ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

- ¡Hermana!

En el lugar aparece una pony mayor, de color ámbar anaranjado, crin rubia, con su cutiemark con tres manzanas, además de un llamativo sombrero de vaquero.

- ¡Porque le estabas quitando la manzana a ese pony a lo mejor esta hambriento!

- ¡Porque se la estaba sacando del árbol de la granja!

- Pero si no tuvieras que comer, ¿no te tentarías? Además el pequeño es nuevo porque nunca lo había visto y hay que ser corteses con los forasteros, me presento pequeño mi nombre es Applejack y esta pequeña potra es mi hermana Apple Bloom, ¿como te llamas chico?

- Yo soy Raging Blast.

- ¡Espera tú eres el Raging Blast que me comentó Twilight, vaya eres de la misma edad que Apple Bloom, justamente recién me encontré con ella y me comento acerca de ti!

- Y que tiene que sea el estudiante de Twilight. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Él no es de aquí, y viene de muy lejos para estudiar magia, y como un nuevo habitante en la aldea, hay que hacerlo sentir cómodo.

- Gracias Applejack.

- Y puedes comer todas las manzanas que quieras, es como un regalo de bienvenida de parte de las dos.

- Eres muy amable, muchas gracias Applejack y Apple Bloom.

- Señorita Apple Bloom para ti.

- ¡No seas mal educada Apple Bloom! –dijo Applejack.

Raging Blast se comió las manzanas, mientras que Applejack se iba a seguir con su trabajo llevándose a Apple Bloom, por lo que Raging Blast ya algo cansado decidió regresar a la biblioteca.

Cuando llega la biblioteca, ve un pequeño pupitre y una pizarra en plena biblioteca, en donde se ve a Twilight sentada esperando que su alumno regresara:

- Bueno ya regresaste, ahora siéntate. –dijo Twilight.

- Ah, Ok.

- Muy bien lo primero que aprenderemos será el concepto más básico de magia.

Twilight coloco una manzana sobe la mesa:

- Bien lo primero que aprenderás hacer será mover esta manzana.

- ¡¿Es broma cierto?!

- No lo es, comenzaremos con lo más básico, de ahí podremos ir poco a poco aumentando la dificultad.

- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero yo puedo destruir una isla con mi magia.

- ¿Pero lo has vuelto hacer?

- Eh no, la verdad no.

- ¿Y sabes cómo lo hiciste?

- No, no lo se.

- Entonces no me recrimines, comenzaremos con la primera unidad, tal como aparece en este libro, así que no protestes y comienza.

Esto molesto a un impaciente Raging Blast:

- ¡SABES ESTO ES ESTUPIDO, YO PUEDO LEVITAR OBJETOS, NO TENGO PORQUE APRENDERLO DE NUEVO, SE NOTA QUE NO TIENES NI LA MÁS REMOTA IDEA DE SER UNA MAESTRA!

- ¡YO SOLO SIGO LO QUE SALE EN EL LIBRO, ASI QUE HAREMOS TODO LO QUE ESTA EN EL LIBRO!

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO EL LIBRO, YO VENGO A APRENDER COSAS QUE NO SE!

- ¡PERO SI TU NISIQUIERA CONOCES LO BASICO!

- ¡SABES UNA COSA, AL DEMONIO CON ESTO, NO SE PORQUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA ME ENVIO AQUÍ, SABES QUE ME VOY, ME VOY!

- ¡ENTONCES LARGATE, NO SE PORQUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA ME ENVIO A UN POTRO TAN MAL EDUCADO COMO TU!

- ¡BIEN HASTA NUNCA! –Raging Blast se va de la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Por Celestia, que he hecho! –dijo Twilight la cual se apeno luego de aquella discusión con su alumno.

Raging Blast se va enfadado de la biblioteca, él estaba ansioso por conocer nuevas cosas, no le interesaba aprender la levitación de objetos, le molesto que lo hicieran sentir como bebito, cuando el solo quería demostrar que podía hacer cosas grandes.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?, realmente Twilight ¿podrá ser una buena maestra para este pequeño pony? O todo terminara antes de empezar, realmente ¿Raging Blast regresara a pueblo Sakura? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Mi vida por la de mi alumno

**Capitulo 03: Mi vida por la de mi alumno**

Twilight decidió enseñarle a Raging Blast magia desde cero, esto con el objetivo de instruirlo mejor en el arte de la magia, el problema fue que Raging Blast es un pequeño unicornio muy especial, no es un pony de buena conducta, además de ser un pony demasiado ansioso, haber logrado destruir la isla por su cuenta, casi por instinto, lo había ilusionado, pensaba que si pudo lograr tal hazaña, él era ya todo un experto que podía hacer lo que fuera, bueno es un potrillo, que más se puede esperar de alguien tan inmaduro, el hecho de tener que aprender magia desde lo básico lo molesto tanto y luego de una fuerte discusión con Twilight, el pequeño se marcho y renuncio a los estudios de magia de Twilight y tomó la decisión de regresar a su pueblo.

Pero en el fondo sabia que él no podría volver tan fácil a su aldea, esta quedaba demasiado lejos, le tomaría bastante tiempo llegar hasta allá, además era posible que el puerto no estuviera recibiendo embarcaciones, luego de que el mismo lo había destruido, así que lo único que hizo fue adentrarse en el bosque Everfree, sin saber a que peligros se podría enfrentar.

Raging comenzó a tener pequeños flashbacks en su mente, recuerdos de como él se comportaba en pueblo Sakura, y en como lo veían a él, nunca lo vieron como un buen elemento, siempre lo vieron como un chico travieso e insoportable, incluso para su padre el general, de pronto su mente comenzó a imaginar como lo recibirían si el pudiera regresar a su pueblo sin éxito:

- Hola he regresado. –dice Raging que se imagina entrando a la alcaldía de la aldea en donde esta su padre, su hermano y el alcalde del pueblo.

- ¡¿REGRESASTE TAN PRONTO?! -dijo el alcalde.

- Si regrese antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Y aprendiste algo nuevo de magia hermano?

- Pues la verdad no, ellos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para mí y por eso regrese, necesito aprender magia por mi cuenta para lograr ser un buen mago.

- ¡MENTIROSO! –grita el general.

- ¿Por qué lo dice general?

- ¡SEGURAMENTE HICISTE ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ EN LA ACADEMIA DE MAGIA Y TE EXPULSARON, ESO ES TAN TIPICO EN TI RAGING! –sigue gritando enfadado su padre el general.

- ¡NO HICE NINGUNA TONTERIA, ELLOS QUERIAN ENSEÑARME MAGIA DE LO BASICO, Y COMO VOY A APRENDER DE LO BASICO SI YA SE DESTRUIR UNA ISLA!

- ¡NO APRENDISTE NADA, SIEMPRE POR EL CAMINO FACIL, SE NOTA QUE TÚ QUIERES QUE TODAS LAS COSAS SE DEN DE INMEDIATO, O ACASO PIENSAS QUE LA MAGIA SE APRENDE SOLA NO, PERO QUE MÁS SE PODRIA ESPERAR DE TI! –sigue gritando el general en la mente de Raging muy molesto.

- ¡Eres un fracasado Raging! –dice el alcalde.

- ¡Si Hermano, eres solo un pony mediocre! –dice su hermano.

- ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA RAGING BLAST, ES UNA VERGÜENZA QUE SEAS MI HIJO FRACASADO! –grita su padre el general.

- ¡FRACASADO, FRACASADO, FRACASADO! –gritan a coro los tres ponys que estaban alrededor de Raging Blast.

- ¡NO SOY UN FRACASADO, NO SOY UN FRACASADO, NO LO SOY! –grita Raging Blast en esa escena de su mente.

En el fondo mientras se adentraba en el bosque, comenzó a ver sus temores en su imaginación, estaba confundido, sabia que si regresaba, sería el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo, el fracasado de la aldea, en ese momento comenzó a ver que todo lo que había hecho, no era más que una pataleta de potrillo berrinchudo, Raging Blast se ha dado cuenta de su error, pero cuando decidió que quería regresar se encontró con el detalle de que se adentro demasiado en el bosque Everfree que para él era desconocido y bueno como era de esperarse se perdió en medio del bosque.

En tanto a la biblioteca llega Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Spike, para ir a buscar a Twilight y a su nuevo estudiante:

- Oye Twilight, trae a Raging para que vea una súper sorpresa. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Él se fue de aquí, dijo que no regresaría, discutimos. –dijo Twilight algo apenada.

- ¿Y que paso? –pregunto Fluttershy.

- Bueno, trate de enseñarle magia desde lo más básico tal como aparece en el libro, pero eso lo ofendió, dijo que quería aprender cosas interesantes y ahora seguramente va de camino a su pueblo.

- Ese chico tiene un carácter fuerte. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Pero porque no vas a buscarlo. –dijo Spike.

- Porque la verdad, siento que no tengo madera para ser una maestra, no se porque la princesa Celestia me confió esta responsabilidad. –Twilight agacha la cabeza sintiéndose deprimida.

- Puede ser porque luego de que dudaras de ella con tus estudios astronómicos, quiso demostrarte que aún confía en ti plenamente. –le dice Spike a la deprimida Twilight.

- ¿Tú crees eso Spike?

- Claro que si, y yo creo que realmente quiere demostrar que eres una pony responsable y que ya no eres la pony que ha está pasado estos últimos dos años llorando por un novio muerto, deberías salir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

- Así es dulzura, tú deberías ser tu misma, haz sido capas de grandes cosas antes, estoy segura que lo harás genial como maestra. –dijo Applejack.

- Yo también lo creo Twilight. –dijo Fluttershy.

- Está bien, vamos a buscarlo. –dijo Twilight, que en compañía de sus amigas partieron en su busca.

En tanto Raging Blast se había adentrado en el bosque Everfree completamente solo, y sin querer, el pequeño unicornio seguía perdido:

- Este lugar es extraño, la verdad no se donde rayos estoy.

De pronto frente a él aparece una manada de lobos de madera, quienes rodean al pequeño unicornio:

- H-Hola, lobitos, q-que los t-trae por aquí.

Un gruñido enorme se siente y uno de ellos se abalanza contra Raging Blast, el pequeño potro se convertiría en bocado de lobo, cuando un rayo lanzado desde la distancia derriba al lobo dejándolo inconsciente, luego otros rayos atacan a otros tres lobos de madera, los otros restantes rodearon a un pony que aparece frente a ellos, ese pony era Twilight:

- Escúchame bien Raging, quédate detrás de mí, yo te protegeré.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, recuerdas.

- Para nada, creo que yo también cometí errores, soy una maestra novata después de todo.

Otros dos lobos de madera se tiran contra los dos unicornios pero Twilight coloca un escudo a su alrededor protegiendo a Raging y a ella de un ataque.

En el cielo puede distinguir la figura de Rainbow Dash, quien era la primera después de Twilight en encontrarlos y comienza a gritarle:

- ¡OYE TWILIGHT, ESPERA EN SEGUIDA IRE AYUDARTE!

- ¡ESCUCHA RAINBOW DASH, HAZ EL SONIC RAINBOOM, EL ESCUDO MAGICO NOS PROTEGERA!

- ¿Sonic Rainboom? Twilight, ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡¿ESTAS SEGURA?!

- ¡SI LO ESTOY, VAMOS!

Entonces Rainbow Dash se eleva rápidamente en el aire, la idea era que la Pegaso mandara a volar a los seis lobos restantes con el Sonic Rainboom, así que Rainbow Dash baja a toda velocidad y realiza su ataque.

Mientras Rainbow Dash bajaba a toda velocidad desde el cielo en la obscuridad de la noche, se podía ver la estela arcoíris que la Pegaso iba dejando conforme bajaba más y más rápido, esta visual realmente sorprendió a Raging Blast, el pequeño nunca había visto algo tan hermoso e increíble, por lo que él se emociono mucho al ver la fuerza de ese ataque especial.

Como era de esperarse una explosión multicolor se vio desde todo el bosque Everfree, una fuerte onda expansiva que mando a volar todo a su alrededor, pero el plan había salido como se esperaba, los lobos salieron volando del lugar, y el escudo mágico mantuvo a Twilight y Raging Blast a salvo, quienes vieron el sorprendente ataque desde su escudo, finalmente ya con la zona segura, Twilight quita el escudo, Rainbow Dash baja para saber si todo esta bien:

- ¿Estás bien Twilight, enano?

- Estamos bien Rainbow Dash, gracias por tu ayuda.

- ¡Eso es el Sonic Rainboom! ¡WHOA ESTUBO DE PELOS!

- No es nada, es solo mi mejor técnica, la mejor técnica de ataque patentada por mi Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno Raging que tal si te vas a dormir esta noche a la biblioteca, y mañana si quieres me encargo de conseguirte un carruaje de pegasos para que regreses a tu aldea. –dijo Twilight.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué Raging?

- ¡Porque tengo que disculparme contigo, fui el mismo tonto de siempre y a pesar de que no tenías ninguna obligación conmigo, viniste ayudarme!

- Por qué aunque tu no quieras, mientras estuvieras aquí eras mi responsabilidad y créeme que no me habría gustado que nada malo te pasara.

- ¡Además! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, quiero que seas mi sensei Twilight Sparkle!

- ¿Sensei que es eso? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Significa maestro en su idioma nativo. –le responde Twilight a Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Estas seguro? porque no soy una maestra, eres el primer pony al que le enseño magia.

- Lo estoy.

- Entonces volvamos a casa querido alumno.

- De acuerdo, por cierto Rainbow Dash ¿Me puedes enseñar el Sonic Rainboom también?

- Cuando tengas alas de Pegaso.

- ¡Rayos!

Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Raging Blast regresaron, se encontraron con las demás ponys, todas se habían divido para buscarlo en los alrededores, esa noche todos se fueron felices, además que Raging Blast, había aprendido una lección importante, la primera que aprendería por su paso en Ponyville.

Al día siguiente, tampoco hubo clases de magia, ya que Pinkie Pie sorprende a Raging Blast con una gran fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, esto agrado mucho al unicornio, tal parece que su estancia en Ponyville seria especial, sabía que tenía mucho que aprender, pero más que aprender magia, aprendería valores únicos, el valor de la amistad seria quizá su mayor enseñanza mientras esta en Ponyville:

- Oigan todos los ponys es hora de ponerle la cola al pony. –dice emocionada Pinkie Pie.

- Pues Pinkie yo quiero intentarlo ¡hip! –dice Rainbow Dash quien al parecer había tomado algunas jarras demás de sidra.

- Primero debe ir nuestro festejado Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie venda los ojos de Raging Blast y comienza a darle vueltas hasta marearlo, Pinkie comienza a darle algunas vueltas, pero como Rainbow Dash estaba un poco jocosa por el exceso de sidra ósea borracha, decidió volar alrededor de Raging Blast, metiéndolo en un tornado, en donde la propia Rainbow Dash sale volando por la biblioteca y choca contra una de las paredes quedando estampada con su cabeza al otro lado de la pared.

- ¿Estás bien Rainbow Dash? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- Estoy ¡hip! Pero me duele la cabeza. –dice una borracha y adolorida Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto Raging Blast quedo extremadamente mareado por las vueltas del pequeño remolino, estaba completamente desorientado, este vendado y sin saber donde esta comienza a avanzar más y más, hasta que finalmente entierra la cola en el pony, aunque parece que fue en el pony equivocado, porque Raging siente un enorme grito:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Qué paso? –dijo Raging Blast.

Raging Blast se sacó la venda y aunque aún estaba algo mareado pudo ver que efectivamente le puso la cola al pony, pero la cola se la coloco en el trasero de Rainbow Dash, quien estaba todavía estampada en la pared y borracha:

- ¡OIGAN HIP! ¡ALGUIEN ME PINCHO EN MI PITCHE TRASERO!

- ¡OYE RAGING BLAST, HAS GANADO EL JUEGO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –comienza a reír Pinkie Pie al ver que la cola se la había colocado en el trasero de Rainbow Dash.

Así como Pinkie Pie, Raging Blast y los demás que estaban en la fiesta comenzaron a reír, era una escena graciosa, una hermosa amistad se estaba formando, con esto Raging Blast comprendía que seria muy feliz en Ponyville y que se reiría mucho, a todos les pareció gracioso lo sucedido incluso a Twilight, absolutamente a todos, menos a Rainbow Dash quien después de la fiesta estará con el trasero adolorido y una terrible resaca.

En plena fiesta Twilight decide dejar a Raging divirtiéndose y comienza a escribir una carta a la princesa Celestia:

Querida Princesa Celestia:

Sé que hace algún tiempo tuvimos un fuerte rose, ya han pasado dos años desde que Blade murió, y en el fondo aún no he podido superar esa perdida, pero a pesar de eso, usted me sigue entregando su confianza ciega y eso lo aprecio de todo corazón.

Respecto a mi nueva misión como maestra de Raging Blast, prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, por ser una maestra tan buena con el como usted lo fue conmigo, espero no defraudarla, ya que a pesar de nuestra fuerte discusión, yo a usted la quiero mucho, ha sido casi una segunda madre para mi, y realmente agradezco toda la atención que a puesto en mi desde niña.

Sin más que decir, espero que pronto pueda darle mis reportes en esta nueva experiencia que viviré con Raging Blast a partir de ahora.

Su Leal estudiante  
>Twilight Sparkle.<p>

Luego Twilight llama a Spike para que le enviara la carta a la princesa Celestia y se va a la fiesta a seguir disfrutando.

En tanto en Canterlot, un pony cubierto por una capucha llega a su casa con tres libros, cuando se saca la capucha se revela quien es, era Blade Beam, el cual vive en Canterlot con su hermana Starlight o mejor conocida por muchos como Vinyl Scratch, al parecer Blade estaba sacando los libros de la biblioteca estatal del castillo de Canterlot, Blade estaba ojeando los libros en la sala de la casa cuando entra su hermana:

- Hola Blade, ¿y esos libros?

- Bueno Starlight, la verdad yo…

- Te los robaste de la biblioteca estatal supongo.

- Es imposible mentirte Starlight.

- Blade, ya sabes lo que paso en verdad con nuestros padres, ya sabemos que la princesa Celestia no tuvo que ver en ello, entonces cual es tu obsesión con ella.

- Sé que ella oculta algo grande, por eso estos libros no son de acceso público.

Le muestra los libros que se robo, todos eran libros de historia contemporánea humana:

- Libros de humanos, ¿tú crees que estos libros sean reales?

- Claro que lo son, a simple vista se notan que son libros de hace miles de años, además aquí se puede obtener pistas de que es lo que causo que los humanos se extinguieran.

- En serio y que acaso crees que la princesa Celestia, realmente necesitaría ocultar el motivo de decir como se extermino una supuesta raza anterior. –dijo Vinyl sonando en un tono algo escéptica de los libros que tenia su hermano.

- Sé que la princesa Celestia en el fondo oculta algo al respecto, quizá por eso los magos alquimistas fueron perseguidos y tratados como herejes, quiero saber, necesito saber la verdad de todo esto, así quizá algún día me permita estar junto a ella de nuevo.

- Realmente ¿Quieres ir a Ponyville de nuevo para verla?

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Starlight?

- Digo si quieres estar de nuevo con ella podrías venir a Ponyville conmigo.

- ¿Contigo porque? –pregunta extrañado y sorprendido Blade.

- Bueno era una sorpresa que quería darte, pero como no te das cuenta te la diré, resulta que me ofrecieron un evento para una gran fiesta que realizaran en Ponyville dentro de un tiempo más, la paga es muy buena, pero como tú eres mi representante, se supone que tienen que negociar contigo.

- ¡¿EN PONYVILLE?! ¡ESTAS LOCA NO PUEDO APARECERME POR AHÍ DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO!

- ¿Por qué no, tanto miedo tienes de que sepan la verdad?

- Pues si, estoy seguro que si no me perdonaron antes cuando por culpa de mi maestro todas tuvieron que morir en ese entonces, el hacerme pasar por muerto y luego aparecer como si nada, esta vez nunca me perdonaran, estoy seguro.

- Pero como dije la paga es muy buena y como mi representante, tú debes decidir hermano.

- Bueno si fuera por mi no aceptaría, pero si dices que es muy buena paga, creo que no puedo oponerme, pero no se si vaya contigo.

- Y porque no, además quizás así puedas verla de nuevo, en el fondo eso es lo que quieres.

- Si eso es lo que más quiero.

- Sera genial, porque también la orquesta sinfónica ira para el mismo evento, así que Octavia ira a Ponyville también con su banda, podremos ya sabes, beber juntos unas garras de la sidra de Sweet Apple Acres que tan deliciosa dices que es y beber los tres juntos como siempre lo hacemos.

- Vaya quizá, si el destino quiere que algo pase y tenga que volver a hablarle, pues tendré que afrontarlo, aunque verla y saber como esta, me dejaría tranquilo.

¿Cuál será el secreto de la extinción de los humanos que la princesa Celestia estaría ocultando? ¿Twilight en tanto lograra ser una buena maestra para Raging Blast? ¿Qué nuevos peligros afrontaran nuestros héroes? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Ganando amigos y enemigos

**Capitulo 04: Ganando amigos y enemigos**

Ha pasado una semana desde que la princesa Celestia le asigno la tarea de ser la tutora del unicornio Raging Blast, un pequeño potro que obtuvo recientemente su cutiemark luego de lanzar un rayo mágico devastador que destruyo una de las islas del archipiélago Cerezo en donde habitaba, si bien esta semana Twilight le ha comenzado a enseñar los conceptos básicos de la magia, esta decide inscribirlo en la escuela de Ponyville, con el objetivo de que se relacione con otros ponys de su edad, ya que solo había conocido a Apple Bloom y no se había llevado muy bien con ella que digamos, además de aprender otras cosas que con Twilight no aprendería:

- Cheerilee te encargo mucho a Raging Blast, él es un buen pony, pero para ser sincera, él no es de buena conducta.

- Tranquila Twilight, tengo mucha experiencia con ponys problema, Raging Blast no será la excepción, te aseguro que aquí estará bien.

- A veces me gustaría tener la seguridad y confianza que tú tienes con tus alumnos, la verdad me siento una novata en eso de ser maestra.

- Claro que te entiendo, eso no es algo que se obtiene de la noche a la mañana, se gana con el fruto de la experiencia, así que tranquila, que segura que poco a poco lograras entender lo hermoso que es, lograr que tu alumno aprenda de ti.

- Bueno entonces te dejo iniciar la clase, antes que se te haga más tarde.

Así Twilight se fue preocupada, sabia del carácter de pony problema de Raging Blast y de sus múltiples andadas en su pueblo, así que a pesar de que Cheerilee era una maestra excepcional, aún mantenía muchos temores de como Raging Blast se comportaría en la clase.

En la clase la maestra Cheerilee presento a Raging Blast al resto de los ponys y lo ubico en un pupitre, que por asares del destino tenia que ser el pupitre que estaba detrás del pupitre de Apple Bloom, la pony de tierra decidió simplemente no dirigirle la palabra, luego de su pequeño rose cuando Raging había llegado a Ponyville.

La hora del recreo llego rápido por suerte, ya que Raging Blast se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, este decidió alejarse un poco de donde estaban los demás, quizá buscaba aislarse un poco, pero algo llamo la atención de Raging, dos unicornios, uno alto, de color mostaza igual que Raging, crin verde, con cara de tarado y un caracol en su flanco, mientras que el otro pony era más pequeño, regordete, de color verde ópalo, peinado alborotado, de crin naranja obscuro, con una tijera en su flanco y dientes de castor como Timmy Turner, molestaban a un pequeño pony de tierra, de color blanco con manchas café y crin café con su flanco el blanco, al cual le quitaban su libro usando su magia de levitación y pasándoselo el uno al otro mientras el pequeño pony de tierra saltaba para recuperarlo, Raging salió en su defensa, ya que esa imagen le recordaba mucho a cuando molestaban a su hermano menor y el salía a defenderlo:

- ¡Oigan ustedes! ya dejen de molestar a ese pony.

- Ya no te metas, pony nuevo.

- Si no quieren terminar en ridículo, será mejor que no lo molesten.

- Snips démosle su merecido a ese unicornio.

- Ustedes me darán su merecido no me hagan reír.

Raging les quita el libro con su magia y se lo regresa al pequeño pony de tierra, acto seguido este los envuelve con su magia y los eleva varios metros en el aire para finalmente dejarlos caer en el piso, al caer se asustaron pensando que Raging podría hacerles algo peor y salen corriendo.

Después de eso Raging Blast decide hablarle al pequeño pony de tierra:

- ¿Estás bien chico?

- Eh si, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- Soy Raging Blast, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Soy Pipsqueak pero me dicen Pip.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo?

- Es un libro de historietas. –se lo muestra a Raging en donde comprueba que no era un libro común, era un libro de historietas, las viñetas dibujadas llamarón la atención de Raging Blast.

- ¿Qué libro de historieta es?

- Es One Piece, una historia en donde un pony llamado Luffy quiere convertirse en el rey de los piratas en busca de un gran tesoro llamado One Piece, son muchísimos libros de historietas, es la mejor historia que he leído, desde entonces me encantan los piratas.

- Se ve interesante ¿Quién lo creo?

- Él es alguien de Canterlot, su creador se llama Eichiro Oda.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –Raging Blast se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Qué acaso lo conoces?

- Es increíble, el Señor Oda era pintor en mi aldea, él es de allá, pero se fue a Canterlot hace varios años, cuando era más pequeño el señor Oda siempre hacia muestras de sus dibujos y les daba caramelos a los ponys más pequeños, me sorprende que haya escrito esto.

- Oye me prestas el libro.

- Claro, es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar del libro y un amigo después de todo.

En ese momento aparece Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo quienes habían visto el acto de Raging Blast en defensa de Pipsqueak a la distancia:

- Hola tu eres el estudiante de Twilight. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- Se ve que eres un buen pony no como dijo Apple Bloom. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Pues si es desagradable, pero lo que hizo al menos demuestra que no es malo. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- No es nada, lo que pasa es que me recordó a mi hermano, y creí que era lo correcto es todo.

- Yo soy Sweetie Belle, hermana de Rarity, creo que la conociste cuando llegaste.

- Yo soy Scootaloo, la Pegaso en tierra más rápida y algún día una Wonderbolt, además de presidenta del club de admiradores de Rainbow Dash.

- Vaya no me extraña ella es realmente genial, hace poco me salvo usando su Sonic Rainboom y era realmente increíble.

- Verdad que lo es, ella es la mejor Pegaso que existe, ¡y por eso la amo!

Todos quedaron impactados al escuchar eso, acaso Scootaloo ¿estaba enamorada de Rainbow Dash? A lo que a Scootaloo responde:

- La amo como heroína, no me miren así mal pensados.

También en el lugar aparecen las dos ponys más presumidas de toda la clase, eran la creída de Diamond Tiara y su Patiño Silver Spoon:

- Vaya así que tu eres el nuevo, parece que eres un pony con una actitud muy heroica. –dijo de forma presumida Diamond Tiara.

- Veo que tienes una cutiemark, por lo que tu si eres un pony de verdad, alguien especial. –dijo Silver Spoon.

- No sé que haces aquí juntándote con estos perdedores, mejor que vengas con nosotras. –Diamond Tiara toca a Raging con su pesuña en el hombro pero este reacciona de muy mala forma.

- ¡OYE NO ME TOQUES MALDITA ZORRA!

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, no solo por haber mostrado tal desprecio a Diamond Tiara, sino que había tenido la osadía de usar sin ningún remordimiento una palabrota contra ella:

- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES TÚ PARA LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA, QUE ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO!

- ¡Me importa un pepino quien seas! ¡Yo vengo de una aldea en donde me han enseñado que nunca debes menospreciar a los demás solo porque tienen menos que tú, ya que si estas en problemas, esos son los primeros que te dan el casco cuando estas en problemas, y si te gusta menospreciar a otros solo por ser menos que tu entonces! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA IMBECIL!

Nuevamente el impacto de todos los testigos era máximo, simplemente Raging Blast estaba literalmente basureando a Diamond Tiara como nunca nadie lo había hecho, quizá en el fondo al saber quien era y que venia de una familia de dinero no se atrevían a hablarle de esa forma, en cambio Raging Blast era alguien que simplemente no seguía las reglas de consciencia, el solo decía lo que sentía:

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESAS COSAS, SEGURO NO ERES MÁS QUE UN POBRETÓN COMO TODOS ESTOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ! –dijo Silver Spoon en defensa de Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Si hay algo que me irrite más que cualquier cosa, son a los ponys que tratan a los demás como basura solo por ser más adinerados, así que si no cambian su actitud, por mí que se vayan al diablo!

Ambas ponys se van furiosas y frustradas, no sacaban nada con hablarle, sabían que el pony era agresivo con sus palabras y que directamente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ser amable con ellas. Cuando se van los demás le comienzan a preguntar el porqué de su agresiva actitud:

- Oye no es que no me alegre como la trataste, ya que a mi me cae como patada en la cara, pero ¿Por qué la insultaste de esa forma? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Pues veras, en nuestra villa la gente trabaja en la recolección de pétalos de Cerezo y su cultivo, durante mucho tiempo un gran magnate compraba casi todos los pétalos para venderlos en otras zonas de Equestria, y cuando iba al pueblo este trataba a la gente como si fueran sus sirvientes, incluso al general que era un guardia real, y siempre venia con un pequeño pony que era su hijo el cual nos trataba a todos como imbéciles, llegaba con sus mejores juguetes a presumirlos, pero ponía a dos guardaespaldas incluso una vez mi hermano se tentó y le robo un juguete y mando a un guardaespaldas a quitárselo y golpearlo, eso me enfureció tanto, que decidí darle su merecido.

- ¿Y como se lo diste? –pregunto Scootaloo quien también escuchaba el relato.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que luego de que su cabeza terminara enterrada en excremento de pony, nunca más quiso regresar a mi aldea a presumir sus juguetes con los ponys del pueblo, así que solo hay que aguantar a su padre. Desde entonces me irritan ese tipo de ponys millonarios que solo se dedican a humillar a los demás, por eso mi reacción.

- Una reacción bastante acertada en tu caso. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Veo que en el fondo eres un buen pony después de todo. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Oye no quieres jugar un rato con nosotras. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Claro pero que Pip venga con nosotros, ya que veo que aquí no le hablan mucho.

- Pues si, como siempre esta leyendo, pensábamos que era un cerebrito y como es buen estudiante, siempre pensábamos que estaba estudiando y como la maestra Cheerilee nos dice que nunca molestemos a alguien que esta estudiando, pues por eso no le habíamos hablado mucho.

- ¿Ósea que pensaban que estaba estudiando y por eso nadie me hablaba?

- Sip. –responden las tres CMC al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya por eso nadie quería hablarme, yo solo estaba leyendo mi historieta favorita.

- Creo que debes leer tus historietas después de clase amigo. –le dice Raging Blast con una gran sonrisa.

En tanto en otro lugar dos ponys estaban molestas por lo que había sucedido:

- ¡Quien se cree ese pony! ¡No puede ser tan grosero y menos conmigo!

- ¡Tienes razón Diamond Tiara, él debe pagarlo!

- Pensare en la forma de vengarme de él, ya verás.

El recreo se acaba, los ponys regresan al resto de la jornada de clases, todo era normal, todo parecía indicar que el incidente de Raging con Diamond Tiara simplemente había pasado no más, cuando antes de terminar la clase Cheerilee comienza a designar al pony que se encargaría del aseo del salón ese día:

- Bueno veamos hoy le toca a Diamond Tiara el aseo, sé que no te gusta hacerlo, pero todos deben ayudar con este, es una obligación como parte del curso.

- Esta bien, lo hare con gusto señorita Cheerilee. –dijo Diamond Tiara.

- Milagro que no hizo la pataleta que siempre hace cuando le toca asear el salón. –le dijo Apple Bloom a Raging Blast quien se sentaba detrás de ella.

Finalmente la clase termina y todos los ponys se van a sus casas, menos Diamond Tiara quien había sido la asignada del aseo de la sala de clases, algo que a todos los ponys les tocaba un día cada cierto tiempo, así que incluso aunque fuera la hija de la propia princesa Celestia, era una obligación que debía cumplir como todos, solo Silver Spoon se quedó acompañándola:

- Oye Diamond Tiara, ¿quieres que te ayude?, para que termines rápido y nos vamos.

- Espera Silver Spoon, tengo un plan para vengarme de ese pony grosero de Raging Blast y quiero que me ayudes.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer?

Entonces Diamond Tiara comienza a hablarle a Silver Spoon sobre el plan que tenia para vengarse de Raging Blast.

Mientras tanto Raging Blast había salido con las demás CMC y Pipsqueak y lo estaba pasando muy bien, incluso con Apple Bloom con quien había tenido sus diferencias al principio parecía ahora llevarse mucho mejor, sin duda Raging Blast era alguien que se podía integrar rápido, además el hecho de que también se integrara el pequeño Pip, hacía que Raging se sintiera más a gusto con otro chico junto a él.

Sin darse cuenta, jugaron toda la tarde, Raging había olvidado que le prometió llegar temprano a Twilight para tenerla al tanto de su primer día de clases y de paso seguir avanzando con sus lecciones de magia. El día término y cada uno se fue a su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Raging Blast llega a la biblioteca, en donde Twilight lo espera, evidentemente la unicornio estaba molesta:

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Se supone que llegarías después de clase.

- Me quede jugando con Pipsqueak y las chicas, se me paso la hora.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desobediente? Me hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste, quien sabe que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde.

- ¿Y porque crees que estaba haciendo algo malo? desde que llegue a Ponyville no me he metido en ningún problema, es cierto que no tengo una fama buena, pero ahora no he hecho ninguna travesura en serio.

- Bueno, te daré doble lección de magia a estudiar esta semana, así que ve a hacer la tarea de la maestra Cheerilee y luego vienes a comer.

- Más que mi sensei se cree mi mamá la muy cabrona. –dijo Raging Blast a regañadientes y bastante molesto por el regaño de Twilight.

Raging se fue encabronado a hacer sus deberes y luego a comer, en la comida comenzó a hablar de lo que había hecho en el día y comentó el pequeño incidente con Diamond Tiara:

- Hoy conocí a una pony de esas ricachonas tan desagradables.

- Es Diamond Tiara supongo.

- Si, es una engreída, cree que porque tiene más que el resto los puede tratar con la punta de su pesuña, a mi me desagrada ese tipo de ponys, ya que no saben que si ellos tienen todo eso es gracias al trabajo de muchos ponys humildes y trabajadores, por eso cuando me exigió que le hiciera caso la mande al carajo.

- Espera, ¿la insultaste?

- Bueno solo un poquito, solo le dije que era una zorra.

- Muy mal hecho, por muy desagradable que sea un pony, este merece nuestro respeto como semejante, decirle zorra fue una palabrota muy fea, pudiste herir sus sentimientos.

- Pero solo le dije lo que pienso.

- Si, pero siempre se debe hacer con respeto, si quieres que te respeten, tu debes respetar, así que mañana le pedirás una disculpa y la trataras mejor, o al menos trataras de tolerarla.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo correcto, como tu maestra y tutora, debo ser estricta con los valores, así podrás ser un pony de bien y si no lo haces, te castigare por un mes y no te dejare comer los pasteles del Sugar cube.

- Rayos, de acuerdo, tratare de ser más amable con ella.

Así que Raging se resignó y luego de cenar se fue a su cuarto en la biblioteca, se acostó algo tarde ya que se coloco a leer un poco del libro de historietas que le presto Pipsqueak (que técnicamente es un libro de manga), así que no durmió lo suficiente al menos para el, quien estaba acostumbrado a dormir bastante.

¿Cuál será el plan que esté planeando Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon para vengarse de Raging Blast? será que Raging se habrá ganado la confianza de sus nuevos amigos y ¿Raging Blast será más amable con Diamond Tiara? No se pierdan el próximo My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Confianza

**Capitulo 05: Confianza**

El primer día de clases, Raging Blast había hecho sus primeros amigos, el pequeño Pipsqueak, además de Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle e incluso había logrado llevarse mejor con Apple Bloom quien había conocido días antes, luego de la cena con Twilight se fue a su habitación a leer la historieta (manga) que le presto Pipsqueak. Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y desayuno con Twilight y Spike, era una mañana normal, como todas las mañanas desde que llego a Ponyville, ahora Raging debía asistir a su segundo día de clases, quizá con algo más de ánimo, porque ahora al menos tenia con quien hablar, las CMC y Pipsqueak han sido muy buenos con el, y rápidamente lograron entablar amistad, así que cuando a pesar de que a Twilight le molesto la demora del día anterior en el fondo no podía enfadarse demasiado, ya que una de las cosas que quería Twilight era que Raging hiciera amigos en Ponyville.

Raging se fue a la escuela, esta vez solo sin la compañía de Twilight como en el primer día. De camino a clases, se encuentra con Pipsqueak:

- Hola Raging.

- Que hay Pip.

- Y leíste algo del libro de historietas.

- Pues sí, y sabes algo, ¡ONE PIECE ES SUPER INCREIBLE!

- Entonces te gusto verdad.

- Pues claro, me podrías prestar el primer numero, me gustaría leer la historia desde el principio.

- Con gusto te lo presto, es bueno tener a un amigo, como sabes desde que llegue pensaban que era un cerebrito y no me hablaban, además mejor si es un fan de One Piece como yo.

Cuando están llegando los dos ponys a la escuela, la sala de clases aún no se abría, al parecer había llegado algo temprano, entonces Diamond Tiara aparece frente a los dos ponys:

- Oh, que terrible desgracia, se me quedo la llave de la sala de clases dentro y esta cerrado.

- Y que me importa a mí, tú eras la encargada, es tu problema. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Por favor, eres un chico, además escuche que tú podías abrir puertas con tu magia.

- Bueno puertas no, pero ventanas si, me puedo meter por la ventana y sacarla.

- Eres tan amable. –Diamond Tiara mostro una sonrisa engreída y malvada.

- Tú no me agradas, pero si te ayudo es porque Twilight me dijo que tenía que al menos ser más amable y no tratarte como la zorra que eres.

Así que Diamond Tiara guía a Raging a una de las ventanas de los costados, cosa que nadie notara que había entrado, así que con su magia abre la ventana y se mete, mientras tanto Diamond Tiara se iba sigilosamente dejando a Raging solo.

Cuando Raging Blast entra al salón ve una escena increíble, todo el salón estaba desordenado, las paredes pintadas por todos lados con la frase; "YO SOY RAGING BLAST" dibujos, rayones de todo tipo, pupitres destrozados, y un feo dibujo en el pizarrón de la maestra Cheerilee diciendo; "la maestra Cheerilee apesta a mojón" y bajo este otro texto que dice; "Raging Blast Sapeeee", realmente Raging no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, así que solo tomo la llave que estaba en el escritorio de la sala de clases para salir cuanto antes de allí ya que pensarían que él había tenido algo que ver, cuando sorpresivamente la puerta de la sala de clase se abre y entra la maestra Cheerilee junto con Diamond Tiara:

- Ve señorita Cheerilee, Raging Blast estaba dentro del salón y no quería que nadie entrara, por eso la llame, para que usted lo sacará, ya que tiene la llave del salón y estaba encerrado.

- ¡QUE! –dijo sorprendido Raging Blast.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué hiciste Raging Blast?

- Yo no lo hice, acabo de entrar porque Diamond Tiara dijo que había dejado la llave dentro del salón por accidente, ¿Cómo abrió la puerta?

- Tengo una copia de la llave. –dijo la maestra Cheerilee.

Los demás ponys entraron al salón y vieron el sorprendente desastre, no era menor, parecía como si un huracán hubiese entrado en el salón, además de los horribles rayados, habían mesas y sillas rotas, todo tirado en el piso, toda una acción vandálica, y que apuntaba a Raging como el responsable:

- En serio yo no hice nada, ¡SEGURO FUE ESA ZORRA DE DIAMOND TIARA!

- Mire señorita Cheerilee, me está insultando con palabrotas.

- ¡SUFICIENTE JOVENCITO, ESTAS CASTIGADO, Y LO PRIMERO SERÁ QUE LIMPIES TU SOLO EL SALÓN DE CLASES, LOS DEMÁS HAREMOS LA CLASE AL AIRE LIBRE MIENTRAS RAGING LIMPIA ESTE DESASTRE!

- ¡PERO SI YO, AHHHH RAYOS!

Todos comienzan a salir del salón a hacer esa clase al "aire libre" tras el incidente, en la sala de clases solo se queda Pipsqueak y las CMC por un momento:

- Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho amigo. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- Gracias Pip, al menos alguien me cree.

- Yo también creo que no lo has hecho. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Yo también te creo Raging. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom guardo silencio por un momento, pero finalmente dijo lo que pensaba:

- Mi hermana me dijo que Twilight decía que tú eras un pony que se acostumbraba a hacer estas cosas, pero yo tampoco creo que lo hayas hecho.

- Gracias Apple Bloom.

- Como se ve, tú no tienes el cerebro para planear algo así.

- Si yo no tengo… ¡HEY!

La maestra Cheerilee llama a las CMC y Pipsqueak para que vayan a la clase, por lo que Raging Blast se quedó solo arreglando este desastre durante todo el día de clases.

La jornada de clases estaba terminando y Raging estaba exhausto, en eso entran a la sala Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon:

- Oye Raging la maestra Cheerilee nos mando a decirte que apenas termines le entregues las llaves de la sala de clases. –dijo Silver Spoon.

- Eso es para que aprendas a no pasar por encima de mi zorrito. –dijo en tono arrogante Diamond Tiara.

- ¡HIJA DE YEGUA! ¡Tú fuiste la que hizo esto, para que me echaran la culpa!

- ¡Y a quien le van a creer, a la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes de Ponyville, o a un pobre unicornio recién llegado con mala reputación de su pueblo, eso es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo y tratarme como se debe! –le dice Diamond Tiara a Raging Blast mostrando una engreída sonrisa llena de malicia.

- ¡Miserable!

- Por cierto te falto limpiar el piso. –dijo Silver Spoon.

- ¿En donde?

En ese momento Silver Spoon lanza una bola de barro al piso ensuciándolo:

- ¡Pues ahí tonto!

Las dos ponys se van riéndose del salón de clases dejando a Raging Blast con una gran frustración, nadie salvo sus amigos creían en su inocencia. Detrás de la puerta del salón sin querer estaba Apple Bloom, quien escucho todo, Raging Blast no notó su presencia ni tampoco ninguna de las dos engreídas ponys, por lo que Apple Bloom sale de inmediato a toda velocidad de ahí.

Raging termina de limpiar todo, la sala de clases quedo como un espejo, así que la maestra Cheerilee quien cuando termino la clase entro al salón de clases a vigilar a Raging este le entrego la llave y se fue, pero en la entrada estaba Twilight esperándolo, claro su rostro hacia ver de lejos que estaba molesta.

Ambos se fueron caminando a la biblioteca sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, se guardaron todo, hasta que entraron a la biblioteca y Twilight comenzó el regaño:

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DESTROSADO EL SALÓN DE CLASES! ¿QUE PRETENDES CON ESTO? ¡HACERTE DE LA MISMA MALA FAMA QUE TRAES DESDE TU CASA!

- ¡YO NO HICE NADA, DESDE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ NO ME HE METIDO EN NINGUN LIO!

- ¡SEGURO LO HICISTE AYER EN LA TARDE, INVENTASTE ESO DE QUE ESTUBISTE JUGANDO CON APPLE BLOOM Y LOS DEMÁS, QUIEN CREES QUE SOY!

- ¡PUES CREO QUE ERES UNA TONTA!

En ese momento Twilight no mide su reacción y le da un cachetazo con su pesuña a Raging Blast, esto causo de inmediato una reacción muy mala en Twilight, ya que incluso ella sabía que esa cachetada fue una sobrerreacción:

- ¡Lo, lo siento Raging!

- ¡Sabes que es lo que más me duele de todo esto, no es la cachetada, lo que en verdad me duele es que tu aún no confíes en mí!

Raging Blast sale furioso de la biblioteca cerrando la puerta de un portazo, quedando Twilight realmente triste y con un fuerte remordimiento, ya que quien sabe si en realidad Raging estaba diciendo la verdad.

El pequeño unicornio se fue de allí y camino hasta el bosque donde estaban las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres, en ese lugar se tiro en el piso y comenzó a sollozar, en el fondo Raging Blast sabía de su inocencia, por primera vez él no era el culpable de una travesura, pero todos lo culpaban, y eso lo frustraba, de pronto aparece en ese lugar Apple Bloom:

- Pensé que los ponys machos no lloran.

- ¡Yo no estoy llorando! –Raging Blast trata de secarse rápidamente las lágrimas.

- Pues es normal que te sientas mal, debe ser terrible que te culpen de algo que no hiciste. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- No me siento mal, solo que me da mucha rabia que nadie me crea.

- Yo te creo, y no solo eso voy a ayudarte a desenmascarar a esa engreída de Diamond Tiara.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

- Escuche por accidente cuando ella estuvo molestándote, por eso las Cutiemark Cruzaders te ayudaremos a limpiar tu nombre.

- Y no te olvides de mí. –dijo Pipsqueak quien venía llegando junto con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

- Te vamos a ayudar Raging. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Porque eres nuestro amigo, vamos a ayudarte a confirmar tu inocencia. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Gracias, muchas gracias amigos.

La sonrisa de Raging creció en su rostro, los pequeños ponys que estaban allí, todos le estaban dando el casco, la magia de la amistad había tocado el corazón de este unicornio, ya que algo más valioso que todo lo que podría aprender de la magia, lo estaba ganando ahora, y eso era tener grandes amigos.

En tanto en la biblioteca Applejack había ido a ver a Twilight luego de un día de trabajo como normalmente lo hacia, allí una deprimida Twilight comenzó a hablarle a la pony de las manzanas de la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su estudiante:

- Yo no sirvo para esto, no se porque la princesa Celestia me delego a Raging Blast.

- Claro que sirves dulzura, es obvio que se enfadará, debe ser muy frustrante que nadie te crea si estas diciendo la verdad.

- Pero como sé que esta diciendo la verdad y no esta mintiendo.

- Eso se ve en sus ojos, además tu si quieres ser su maestra deberías confiar en el, así como lo hace Apple Bloom y los demás.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ayer estuvo jugando con Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y el chiquito de Pip en la granja durante la tarde.

- ¡Ósea que Raging decía la verdad! Que tonta soy. –Twilight baja la cabeza en expresión de tristeza.

- Tranquila dulzura, todos cometemos errores, es de ponys equivocarse.

- Bueno, la maestra Cheerilee me dijo que quería hablar seriamente conmigo y con Raging Blast mañana en la escuela, así que ya se lo que haré.

Raging Blast regreso al anochecer a la biblioteca, pero el solo se fue a su cuarto y no le dirigió la palabra a Twilight ni ceno con ella, solo saludo a Spike y se fue a dormir, a pesar de todo el seguía molesto por la poca confianza que su maestra tenia con el.

A la mañana siguiente Raging se prepara para ir a la escuela cuando Twilight le dirige la palabra luego de no haber hablado con el desde la discusión:

- Tienes que acompañarme porque la maestra Cheerilee quiere hablar con nosotros.

Raging Blast solo le quito la mirada y se fue con Twilight sin dirigirle la palabra en el trayecto.

Cuando llegan a la escuela ahí estaba la maestra Cheerilee esperándolos, hizo entrar a ambos ponys al salón de clases en donde Cheerilee le comenzó a hablar respecto al castigo que Raging recibiría en la escuela:

- Bueno, sé que Raging es un pony con mala conducta según la hoja escolar de su escuela en pueblo Sakura, así que creo que debo preguntarte si estarás de acuerdo con el castigo que se aplique siendo su tutora.

- Estoy de acuerdo completamente... pero yo creo que en esta ocasión Raging Blast es inocente.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE TWILIGHT! –dijo sorprendido Raging Blast.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Twilight? –pregunta Cheerilee.

- Sé que Raging Blast podrá tener mala conducta, pero desde que llego a Ponyville lo he visto estudiar magia con mucho entusiasmo, él es un pony que se esfuerza mucho, además que el no haría algo tan tonto, y yo confió plenamente en la inocencia de mi estudiante.

- ¡Gracias Twilight!

De pronto entran al salón Scootaloo y Pipsqueak.

- Señorita Cheerilee quiero que nos acompañe afuera es urgente por favor. –dijo Scootaloo

- ¿Qué paso?

- Venga rápido señorita. –dijo Pipsqueak.

Twilight y Raging Blast también salen con Cheerilee para ver porque ellos querían que ellas los acompañaran. Ellos llegaron afuera en donde no muy lejos de allí estaban Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon con Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Pipsqueak le pidieron a la maestra Cheerilee que no interviniera y que escuchara atentamente, en tanto Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle estaban enfrentando a Diamond Tiara:

- Di la verdad Diamond Tiara, no sigas mintiendo. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Diles que Raging Blast no tuvo nada que ver en lo del salón de clases y que fuiste tú. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Y que, total nadie le cree a ese tonto de Raging Blast más que ustedes, además nadie sabrá que Silver Spoon y yo fuimos los que destruimos todo y le echamos la culpa a ese tonto.

Al escuchar esto la maestra Cheerilee alzo la voz con gran fuerza:

- ¡DIAMOND TIARA Y SILVER SPOON VENGAN DE INMEDIATO!

- ¡Buena suerte con el castigo chicas! –dijo Apple Bloom quien muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber logrado que su plan resultará.

Las dos ponys de tierra se sorprendieron, ellas nunca se dieron cuenta que la maestra Cheerilee estaba escuchándolas, al parecer se habían metido en graves problemas.

El resto es predecible, al final Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon recibieron el castigo y serian las que tendrían que limpiar todos los días durante los próximos seis meses después de clase y no podrían salir a recreo en todo ese tiempo, el castigo fue duro, pero era lo que se merecían, también Cheerilee se disculpó con Raging Blast:

- Raging Blast, como tu maestra de escuela, tengo que pedirte perdón, te juzgue mal y por eso es lo menos que mereces de mi parte.

- No hay problema maestra, sé que no soy de los trigos limpios, pero al menos mis amigos y mi sensei Twilight me creyeron y eso me hace muy feliz.

- Pero de todos modos espero que sepas que las travesuras se castigan.

- Claro que lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de eso Twilight se fue a la biblioteca en donde comenzó a redactar una carta para la princesa Celestia que después Spike le enviaría:

Querida Princesa Celestia:

Estos días han sido duros, hoy aprendí una valiosa lección, y esa lección es confiar en alguien, en este caso, a creer más en Raging Blast y no dejarme llevar por los prejuicios y por su conducta en su aldea, él es un buen pony y estoy segura que quiere ser un gran mago, a lo mejor eso es lo que usted vio en el y lo trajo, y a lo mejor eso es lo que vio usted en mi, por eso solo le digo que cada vez la comprendo más de todo lo que usted debió haber pasado enseñándome magia y eso me hace apreciar más todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Su leal maga estatal.  
>Twilight Sparkle.<p>

Twilight cambio la palabra estudiante por maga, esto era porque la princesa Celestia quería que Twilight madurara y dejará de ser la eterna estudiante y evitar conflictos como el sucedido hace tiempo atrás.

¿Qué conflicto tubo Twilight con la princesa Celestia en el pasado? ¿Qué razones guarda la princesa Celestia con esta misión de maestra? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. La rebeldía de Twilight

**Capitulo 06: La rebeldía de Twilight**

El día ha terminado, Raging Blast fue considerado inocente tras la confesión de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon de destruir la sala de clases y Twilight aprendió a creer en el, eso la llenaba de alegría por dentro, sabia que lo que había logrado aprender le serviría de mucho en su nueva experiencia, pero a pesar de que su inicio como tutora estaba mejorando, algo seguía recorriendo su mente y su corazón constantemente, era el recuerdo de un sentimiento tan grande como hermoso, la viva imagen de Blade Beam el unicornio quien debía matarla por ordenes de la hermandad de los unicornios y quien finalmente se convirtió en el amor de su vida, desde el día que su alma se despidió, que Twilight no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, a pesar de que sus amigas regresaron a la vida, la separación de Blade, era algo que el tiempo aún no ha podido curar.

Cuando Raging y Spike estaban dormidos, Twilight bajo a la biblioteca y sacó unos libros, detrás de estos libros había una caja, al abrir la caja se vieron un montón de fotografías, en esas fotos se podía ver distintos recuerdos, como la fiesta de bienvenida que Pinkie Pie hizo para Blade en donde Twilight se emborracho con Vino y Cidra, y otras fotos posteriores en donde salían todas las mane 6 en distintas situaciones, todas felices y hermosas, pero lo destacado era que en todas las fotos Blade estaba presente, él era uno más en el grupo, un amigo cariñoso, de un corazón noble, del corazón que Twilight se había enamorado profundamente.

Por la cabeza de la unicornio no solo pasaron los recuerdos felices y los dulces con Blade, las teorías de Blade que ponían en duda el poder de las princesas incluyendo a su mentora desde el primer momento le causaron curiosidad, pero tras la "muerte" de Blade esto se hizo una obsesión, quizá porque en el fondo quería demostrarle al mundo que Blade tenía razón y tenerlo vivo en su memoria de alguna forma notoria.

La mente de Twilight comenzó nuevamente a recordar ese fatídico día hace tan solo seis meses atrás, cuando logro llegar a la conclusión de sus estudios de astronomía:

- Todavía recuerdo esa vez, cuando logre descubrirlo, para mi fue como si me dieran un golpe en el pecho, saber que he vivido una mentira toda mi vida, para mi fue algo muy fuerte.

El flashback hace su aparición, en ese se puede ver a Twilight en Canterlot acompañada de Spike, la unicornio pidió una audiencia con las princesas Celestia y Luna de forma urgente, sin embargo la unicornio no les dijo cual era el verdadero motivo de esta:

- ¿Estas segura de esto Twilight? Lo que vas a decir es muy serio. –dijo Spike con un rostro de preocupación.

- Durante años he vivido con una venda en mis ojos, pero hoy estoy dispuesta a encontrar respuestas Spike, y esto no es solo por mí.

- Es por Blade ¿verdad?

- Así es Spike, es por la memoria de Blade, como me gustaría que el estuviera aquí conmigo en este momento.

- Su alma esta contigo Twilight. –dijo Spike tratando de alentarla a pesar de su enorme preocupación.

- Muy bien Spike vamos, a enfrentar la realidad.

Twilight y Spike entran al salón real en donde la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna juntas estaban esperando a Twilight Sparkle por la audiencia pedida:

- Mi querida estudiante Twilight Sparkle, a que se debe tu visita a Canterlot. –dijo la princesa Celestia con su tono pasivo y amable.

- Bueno mi visita es algo muy serio que tengo que decir, y la verdad no me agrada tener que hacerlo aquí, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

- ¡USTEDES SON UN FRAUDE!

La cara de Spike se horrorizo al escuchar esto de la boca de Twilight Sparkle:

- Por favor Twilight explica el motivo de esa acusación. –dice la princesa Celestia siempre en total calma.

- ¡He estudiado el comportamiento del sol y la luna durante este ultimo año y medio, y pude comprobar que todo este tiempo hemos vivido en una farsa!

- Twilight –dice Spike mientras escucha temeroso cada palabra que dice Twilight enfrentando a las princesas.

- Ya ustedes no pueden negarlo, la tierra y la luna tienen movimiento propio, midiendo las distancias de la tierra y el sol, y también estudiando su comportamiento diario durante todo este tiempo, he determinado que es científica y mágicamente imposible que usted pueda mover el sol, ya que la masa del sol es muchísimo más grande que la de todo este mundo, es al menos 200 veces más grande, y para mover tal masa usando magia necesitaría una cantidad tan grande, que al hacerlo solo una vez la agotaría y la dejaría sin poderes por siglos.

- Ya veo Twilight y que más descubriste. –le dice la princesa Celestia, quien en todo momento se ve muy calmada, como si simplemente le restara importancia a lo expuesto por Twilight.

- Que esta teoría no fue descubierta por mi, ni tampoco por los unicornios alquimistas que fueron los primeros en plantear este descubrimiento, la teoría heliocéntrica esta científicamente comprobada desde hace millones de años. Esta teoría fue hecha por los humanos.

- ¿Humanos? Por favor Twilight, los humanos no existen, son solo un mito de algunos ponys. –dijo de forma jocosa la princesa Celestia.

- Mito que usted se ha encargado de ocultar princesa Celestia. Entre al sector 7 de la biblioteca estatal, para ser un sector prohibido de todo acceso salvo a personal autorizado, tiene muy baja seguridad, ya que siempre me encontré con guardias dormidos en sus puertas.

- ¿Ósea que tú has robado los libros este ultimo tiempo y has dormido a nuestros guardias? –pregunto la princesa Celestia a su alumna.

- Yo no he dormido a nadie, ellos ya estaban así cuando me escondía a leer los libros en el sector 7 princesa. –dijo sorprendida Twilight al enterarse que no fue la única que había ingresado a ese sector prohibido de la biblioteca estatal de Canterlot.

- Estos libros que usted a ocultado aquí, son libros de ciencias, historia y religión de la extinta raza humana, en ella se revela toda su civilización desde textos de contenido espiritual, hasta los textos científicos, o acaso usted no sabe nada de la teoría de Copérnico princesa. –dijo Twilight pero esta vez sonando de forma desafiante hacia su mentora.

- De que trata esa teoría mi querida estudiante. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- La teoría de Copérnico habla de que el sol es el centro de nuestro universo, nuestro planeta gira alrededor de este, junto a otros astros, tanto de forma anual como de forma diaria, la forma diaria es como avanza el día, y la forma anual es cuando el planeta llega a un mismo punto después de un tiempo determinado, lo que nosotros denominamos año.

- ¡Vaya eso suena interesante Twilight que más sigue por favor! –dijo la princesa Celestia, quien a pesar de mostrarse serena y calmada todo el tiempo, algo en el fondo de ella le estaba molestando y algo que la princesa Luna noto, ya que se alejó unos centímetros de ella sin que Twilight lo notara.

- Pero no solo nuestro mundo es atraído por la fuerza del sol, todos los cuerpos celestes de este universo tienen las mismas propiedades de fuerza de atracción y esta puede atraer a cuerpos más pequeños a su orbita, y ese es el caso de la luna, aunque la princesa Luna tenga un poder mágico similar al suyo princesa Celestia, la masa de la luna es tan grande que tampoco ella podría ser capaz de moverlo diariamente, agotaría su magia por completo solo intentarlo una vez, por lo que así como nuestro mundo gira alrededor del sol, el mismo proceso tiene la luna alrededor de la tierra.

- ¡Uh! Vaya Twilight, realmente estoy sorprendida por todo lo que dijiste, todo tiene una base tan sustentable, pero todo lo que dices aquí son puras tonterías de unicornios que creyeron que desafiándome podrían quedar como seres superiores, tal parece que la hermandad de los unicornios te comió el cerebro. –dijo la princesa Celestia, esta vez sonando de forma arrogante.

- ¡No saca nada con desmentirlo, eso es real, usted oculto las pruebas en el sector 7, por eso los unicornios alquimistas fueron perseguidos, todo lo que decía Blade era cierto!

- Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, mírate, sé que aún no puedes superar la perdida de Blade, pero es un amor pasajero, no has pensado en buscarte otro semental, el murió y no volverá.

- ¡CALLESE! –Twilight le grita a su mentora, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando la enfrento luego de terminar la batalla con Kyra hace dos años.

- ¡Twilight! –dijo Spike quien notaba como la princesa Celestia poco a poco comenzaba a molestarse y un sudor frio corría del cuerpo del pequeño dragón.

- ¡USTED QUIZO QUE NOSOTRAS Y BLADE NOS ENSUSIARAMOS LOS CASCOS EN LUGAR DE AYUDARNOS, SI BLADE ESTA MUERTO ES POR SU CULPA!

- ¡Así que siempre has creído que yo debí intervenir, él estaba corrompido por el pensamiento de Kyra, si vivía o no es algo irrelevante a estas alturas! –la princesa Celestia sonaba cada vez más arrogante pero al mismo tiempo más molesta.

- ¡NO ES IRRELEVANTE, EL ERA UN BUEN PONY, USTED MATÓ A SUS PADRES, USTED QUE HA OCULTADO LA VERDAD TANTO TIEMPO, USTED QUE NO HA DEJADO QUE LOS PONYS SEPAMOS LA VERDAD DE USTEDES!

- ¡Yo no mate a sus padres eso te lo puedo jurar! Yo nunca he matado ni he mandado a matar a un pony jamás. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- ¡SEGURO ES MENTIRA, Y SI USTED NO ES CAPAZ DE DECIRLE LA VERDAD A EQUESTRIA LO HARE YO, NO IMPORTA QUE LO NIEGUE!

- ¡Y quien va creerte Twilight! ¡Perfectamente serás considerada como una loca más! Nadie en su sano juicio podría dudar de mi palabra. –dijo la princesa Celestia quien ya sonaba no solo arrogante, sino que molesta he incluso con algo de malicia en sus palabras.

- ¡YA BASTA CELESTIA! –dijo Luna quien alzo la voz para intervenir.

- ¡Porque me cayas Luna!

- ¡Porque lo que ha dicho Twilight es cierto, alguien tan inteligente como ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de la verdad! –dijo la princesa Luna quien sonaba esta vez tan calmada como su hermana antes que comenzara a perder el control de la situación.

- ¡Como te atreves a decir esa barbaridad y abalar a Twilight!

- No sacamos nada con mentir hermana, hace mil años te plantee lo mismo y mira como termino todo y mira quien tubo que absorber el mal que estaba encubándose dentro de ti y quien fue la que al final tubo que pasar en la luna durante mil años con ese rencor destruyéndome la mente y el corazón.

Twilight al escuchar esto se sorprendió porque no solo la princesa Celestia estaba revelando un lado desconocido, sino que la leyenda de Nightmare Moon de la que ella había creído era falsa, no fue Luna la que se corrompió por el rencor, fue Celestia y Luna para poder salvarla de convertirse en alguien maligno, absorbió ese mal convirtiéndose ella en Nightmare Moon.

- ¡No vengas con tonterías Luna! Es cierto que si no me hubieses desafiado ese rencor dentro de mi no habría nacido, tú sabes bien porque hacemos esto, para poder mantener a raya y evitar que nuestros ponys cometan los mismos errores que cometieron los humanos.

- ¡Usted debe decir la verdad ahora o yo misma lo grito a los cuatro vientos, no me importan las consecuencias! –dijo Twilight en tono molesto y desafiante.

- ¿Así que no te importan las consecuencias?, entonces, ¡GUARDIAS!

Un montón de pegasos y unicornios armados rodean a Twilight y Spike los cuales quedan asustados por esto:

- Twilight ¿qué has hecho? –dijo Spike.

- ¡Hija de Yegua!

- ¡LLEVENSE A ESA UNICORNIO Y A ESE DRAGON A PRISION POR SUBLEBACIÓN A LA AUTORIDAD!

- ¡QUE! –dijo Spike sorprendido.

- ¡USTED NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO! –grita Twilight al mismo tiempo que empieza a llorar por la forma en que su tan querida maestra la estaba tratando.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS CELESTIA! –grito la princesa Luna.

- ¡CALLATE LUNA O QUIERES ACOMPAÑARLOS EN EL CALABOZO! –grito la princesa Celestia.

Twilight y Spike son apresados por los guardias reales y son llevados a calabozos separados quedando incomunicados el uno del otro.

En Ponyville sus amigas se preguntaron respecto a esta desaparición, ya habían pasado 15 días desde que no sabían nada de Twilight y Spike, entonces las 5 manes restantes fueron al palacio de la princesa Celestia a preguntar si sabia algo respecto a Twilight:

- ¡Como están chicas bienvenidas! –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Princesa Celestia, sabemos que Twilight vino a verla hace 15 días, sin embargo ella no ha regresado aún a Ponyville y estamos muy preocupadas por ella, por eso quiero saber si ella esta bien, si usted sabe donde esta o si le paso algo malo. –dijo Applejack dirigiéndose con mucho respeto hacia la princesa Celestia.

- Tranquila Applejack, no te preocupes por Twilight, ella esta trabajando en una exposición de sus estudios, la verdad me dejo impresionada el gran trabajo realizado.

- ¿En serio? Porque según Twilight dijo que podría molestarle mucho. –le dice Applejack.

- Para nada Applejack, nunca me va molestar el trabajo de mi leal estudiante, quédense tranquilas, apenas Twilight termine con su investigación regresara a Ponyville.

- ¡Gracias princesa Celestia la verdad es que estábamos muy preocupadas, sobretodo con lo que paso hace tiempo con la hermandad de los unicornios!

- Lo comprendo, pero quédense tranquilas, ella esta sana y salva conmigo.

Después que Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity se fueron más tranquilas por las palabras de la princesa Celestia, esta se va de la sala y se dirige hacia los calabozos del castillo, unas catacumbas subterráneas obscuras, húmedas y con poca iluminación, en uno de esos calabozos estaba encerrada Twilight durante todo este tiempo, la princesa Celestia decide ver a la prisionera de forma privada, por lo que hizo salir a los guardias quedándose sola con Twilight.

La mirada de Twilight ha cambiado por completo, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y dolor, la mirada dulce y de simpatía que tenía Twilight cada vez que veía a la princesa Celestia esta vez se había ido, su mirada era fría y sin ese sentimiento de cariño y admiración que tenia siempre que estaba frente a ella:

- Hola mi querida estudiante, ¿Cómo has estado el día de hoy?

- ¡Que le importa!

- Vamos Twilight, no te pongas así, sabes que esto lo hago por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien nos encierra a mí y a Spike?, por ultimo me hubiera encerrado a mi, pero no a él, ya que no tiene nada que ver.

- Pero Spike resulto ser testigo, si se iba le diría a las demás chicas y esto las alborotaría demasiado, y sabes no tengo ganas de pelear con las ponys que quiero.

- Blade tenía razón usted es capaz de todo.

- Trata de entenderme Twilight, los ponys estamos siguiendo la misma línea que siguieron los humanos hace millones de años, hace mil años tuvimos una sangrienta guerra pony solo por estúpidas diferencias raciales, costo la sangre de muchos ponys poder crear la perfecta Equestria, sin embargo si dejábamos a nuestros pequeños ponys solos encargándose de todo, se iban a corromper igual que los seres humanos, no sabes el dolor que he tenido que pasar, los amigos que vi morir en la guerra, no podría soportar ver morir a los ponys que tanto quiero otra vez, por eso Luna y yo estamos allí para guiarlos durante sus vidas para que ustedes no tengan que someterse a una presión innecesaria que es el poder factico.

- Pero es un engaño, no deja de serlo por más buenas intenciones que se tenga.

- Lo sé, pero Luna y yo perdimos muchas cosas, sabes que llevar el manto de la eternidad que cubre nuestras melenas es una gran carga, en el momento que nosotras accedimos a tomar el elixir de la vida eterna, este congelo nuestro envejecimiento y nos hace inmunes a la vejes e hizo que este manto que nos cubre apareciera, sin embargo eso no significa que no podamos ser asesinadas o que podamos suicidarnos, durante siglos he visto partir a personas que para mi eran grandes amigos, verlos envejecer y tener una vida plena, en cambio Luna y yo solo podemos ser testigos de como nuestros queridos amigos van muriendo frente a nuestros ojos, podríamos habernos suicidado hace siglos, pero sabíamos que nuestra misión era guiar con sabiduría el destino de toda Equestria y de nuestros pequeños ponys.

De pronto Celestia abrasa a Twilight con sus alas y la princesa Celestia comienza a llorar, nunca Twilight había visto llorar a la princesa Celestia, salvo cuando Luna volvió a la normalidad luego de derrotar a Nightmare Moon, pero ahora mostraba una expresión de sufrimiento terrible, expresión que calo en el corazón de Twilight:

- ¡No sabes como me duele tenerte aquí! ¡Yo nunca pude tener un hijo o una hija, y el cariño que me demostraste desde potrilla ha hecho que me encariñe contigo más que con cualquier otro pony, te quiero como su fueras la hija que nunca pude tener, te siento casi como si te hubiese tenido en mi vientre, por eso me duele tanto esta situación!

La princesa Celestia lloraba mientras abrazaba a Twilight, el corazón que trataba demostrarse frio, no pudo contener la emoción y comenzó a llorar junto con su mentora, que le daba un cálido abrazo maternal:

- ¡No, no lo sabia, no sabia sus intenciones princesa Celestia!

- Por eso debes comprenderme mi querida Twilight, que esto es solo por el bien de mis ponys, yo no podría soportar verlos morir en una guerra sin sentido de nuevo, he tratado de ser lo más justa posible, para que se sientan seguros y contentos, pero no sabes como sufro cada día el tener que cargar con esta mentira, ojala me perdones Twilight. –la princesa Celestia comenzó a llorar a mares, jamás nadie había visto a una Celestia que mostrara de esa forma sus emociones, esto hizo que Twilight en un acto innato de cariño esta comenzara a consolarla.

- No sabia, no sabia que usted tenia que hacerlo por el bien de los demás, ojala usted me perdone por haber dudado de sus intenciones. –Twilight le da un abrazo más fuerte a la princesa Celestia mostrándole su cariño.

El sentimiento de culpa en la unicornio era enorme. Aunque la escena de ambas abrasadas como si fueran madre hija, conmovían a cualquiera:

- Entonces sabes por qué necesito que ocultes esto, es por el bien de Equestria mi querida Twilight y por el bien de todos los ponys.

- Esta bien, no diré nada de esto, pero por favor perdóneme. –dijo Twilight ya convencida y llena de culpa.

- Claro que te perdono mi dulzura, claro que te perdono. –La princesa Celestia le da un tierno beso en la frente a su alumna mostrándole un gran cariño, como el que Twilight le conocía.

- Es más ahora mismo saldrás de aquí, no es necesario que estés más prisionera, ahora que se puede confiar en ti otra vez.

La princesa Celestia le ordeno a los guardias que la dejarán salir con Twilight del calabozo, ya que ella estaba libre, ambas salen y van a otro sector de la prisión del castillo en donde a estado encerrado Spike, ambas van a ver al pequeño dragón al cual también le dan una explicación, aunque esta vez es Twilight quien se la da:

- ¡Twilight que paso!, ¿porque estas con la princesa Celestia?, ¿te liberaron?

- ¡Si Spike, la princesa Celestia me dijo la verdad desde su corazón y eso me hizo comprender lo maravillosa que es, que ella sigue confiando en mí, y que si tuvo buenas razones para hacer lo que hace, sé que miente, pero es por una causa muy noble!

- ¡En serio! ¿Entonces tú y ella ya no están peleadas?

- ¡Claro que no Spike, es más tu también eres libre, y podrás regresar con Twilight hoy mismo a Ponyville!

Twilight y Spike se dan un abrazo de reunión, toda esta experiencia los unió, el pequeño dragón no cuestionaba a la princesa como lo hizo Twilight, así que simplemente tomo esto como un conflicto ya superado entre ambas, y que ya todo estaba aparentemente arreglado.

Antes de irse de vuelta a Ponyville, para asegurar el silencio de Twilight y Spike, a Twilight le dio una serie de libros de magia, algunos de edición limitada, mientras que Spike se llevo consigo dos sacos llenos de finísimas y hermosas joyas, el pequeño dragón al ver tantas joyas, solo hizo que comenzara a babear, para Spike ese seria un autentico festín de reyes.

El flashback termina, y Twilight termina de recordar todo lo vivido, aquella fue una experiencia dura y muy difícil de afrontar, dos semanas que paso encarcelada le dieron motivos suficientes para desconfiar de la princesa Celestia pero en el momento que ella abrió su corazón, Twilight pudo comprenderla, ahora la princesa Celestia le a dado una responsabilidad muy importante, velar por alguien más, por un alumno, lo que le hace pensar que lo que la princesa Celestia quiere, es que Twilight sienta lo mismo que ella educándola, y de esa forma comprenderla mejor.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo real, Celestia esta sentada contemplando la Luna llena en el balcón, cuando la princesa Luna aparece junto a ella.

- En que estas pensando hermana.

- Pienso en Twilight, solo espero que con la responsabilidad que le di, se le quite la idea de revelar nuestro secreto.

- Pero hermana, yo sigo pensando que lo mejor es decir la verdad, no podemos vivir de una mentira toda la vida.

- ¡Claro que podemos! Lo hemos hecho por más de 1000 años, no veo porque no seguirlo haciendo, han pasado generaciones enteras bajo nuestro mandato y Equestria es un pueblo prospero y feliz, así que no tengo porque decir la verdad con todo lo que se ha logrado.

- Pero a que precio hermana, nos hemos ensuciado el alma, hemos manchado el honor de nuestros padres con esto, yo creo que lo mejor es destruirlo mientras siga dormido.

- ¡Ahora tu también quieres destruirlo, gracias a él es que los ponys estamos siendo privilegiados!, pero si despierta el podría destruirnos como los humanos, tu sabes bien que si no lo he destruido es solo porque su esencia nos da la eterna juventud.

- No se si vale la pena, nuestro tiempo debió haber pasado hace tiempo, es el momento de dejar que nuestros ponys sigan creciendo por si solos.

- ¡No digas tonterías Luna! Sabes bien lo que pasará, al final los ponys terminaran como los humanos, así que no te pongas en el lugar de esos estúpidos de las afueras de Equestria que creen que destruyéndolo a él, podrán crear un nuevo mundo que sea igualitario para todos, eso es solo una utopía de los ingenuos.

- Además no sabemos que planea SEEL, sabemos bien que ellos pretenden despertarlo para sacarnos del camino.

- No te preocupes por SEEL, ellos aún no han hecho algún movimiento, por ahora podremos estar tranquilas.

- En este momento lo único que espero es que con todo ese teatro en la cárcel y con la tutela de Raging Blast, Twilight se quede tranquila. Que Raging Blast haya aparecido fue todo un golpe de suerte, así ahora tenemos a otro prometedor prospecto de mago a nuestro favor, y que mejor que Twilight le enseñe lo que sabe. Con el tiempo espero que olvide a ese unicornio que le lleno el cerebro con tonterías.

- Pero tú sabes que Blade sigue vivo y tarde o temprano se acercara a Twilight.

- No lo creo, el destino jugó a mi favor y pudo encontrar a su hermana antes de lo que esperaba y ni siquiera tuvimos que intervenir, en este tiempo seguro ya olvido a Twilight.

- ¡Que manipuladora eres hermana!

- ¡Por cierto! ¡Espero que tú no le hayas dicho la verdad a tu estudiante!

- ¡No lo he hecho! –Luna se voltea y se va del balcón mientras que un pensamiento sale de su mente.

- Perdóname hermana, pero a diferencia tuya, yo si quiero vivir con mi conciencia tranquila.

En tanto en otro punto de Canterlot esa misma noche, en un pequeño bloque de apartamentos, una tenue luz estaba iluminando el único apartamento mientras que los demás se veían apagados, en ese apartamento iluminado estaba Blade quien estaba leyendo un libro, no era la primera vez que lo leía, el libro revelo la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero ahora quería leerlo completo, ya que solo así podría Blade conocer a fondo la mente de su maestro, el libro de las memorias de Kyra.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Las memorias de Kyra parte 1

**Capitulo 07: Las memorias de Kyra parte 1:**

Han pasado dos años desde que Kyra murió luego de que Twilight Sparkle con el poder de la piedra filosofal lo derrotara, él se autodestruyo usando su magia causando una enorme explosión destruyendo por completo el castillo real en Canterlot, el cual fue restaurado con la misma piedra filosofal, el cuerpo de Kyra se desintegro por completo y nunca más se volvió a ver.

Ponymesa el lugar en donde Kyra había establecido su base de operaciones y había tomado al pueblo, luego de su muerte, el ejercito real tomó el pueblo y libero a los prisioneros, ahora es el gobierno solar quien se encarga del pueblo en donde ahora todas las especies de ponys conviven por igual, aunque algunos unicornios aún no aceptan del todo esta medida, ya que la mayoría de los unicornios que vivían allí lo hacían porque concordaban con las ideas de Kyra en donde solo los unicornios debían gobernar al ser la raza más poderosa.

Blade regreso un año después de la muerte de su maestro, esta vez acompañado de su hermana Vinyl (aunque en realidad se llama Starlight), este regreso fue porque Blade quería tener acceso a un libro importante, el libro era el libro de las memorias de su maestro.

Ambos hermanos llegan a la mansión en donde vivió Kyra y también Blade durante el tiempo que estuvo en la hermandad, una mansión enorme parecida a una casona de 4 pisos y subterráneos, con un gran ante jardín, antes siempre estaba custodiado por guardias de la hermandad, hoy a un año desde la caída de Kyra, ya no había nadie, cuando Kyra junto con los cuatro guerreros elite de la hermandad, sin nadie que asumiera el cargo, los demás miembros menores solo huyeron como las ratas huyen del barco que esta hundiéndose, así que Blade abrió la reja y entraron a la mansión la cual estaba abandonada.

Blade y Vinyl comienzan a recorrer la mansión, en la mente los recuerdos de la hermandad se venían en la mente de Blade, en la hermandad él siempre estuvo bajo el cuidado de Kyra, el siniestro unicornio le entreno y le enseño todo lo que sabia, era el más fuerte de los cuatro guerreros de elite de la hermandad y si Kyra moría, todos suponían que Blade seria quien se haría cargo de la hermandad, pero al pensar que el también murió, la hermandad termino desintegrándose, siguieron caminando y recorriendo la enorme mansión, hasta que llegaron a una especie de biblioteca muy grande, ese era la oficina en donde Kyra pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo distintos libros de magia y alquimia, y en donde daba las ordenes a los miembros de la hermandad, incluido el, donde recuerda las muchas veces que su maestro en este lugar le ordenaba los distintos objetivos de asesinato a unicornios y nobles de Equestria que Kyra eliminaba por distintos motivos, todos relacionados por ser opositores a la hermandad o miembros traidores a esta.

Blade y Vinyl comienzan a buscar en los libreros tratando de encontrar el libro en el cual Blade sabía que su maestro escribía sus memorias, ya que en más de una ocasión Blade había visto a su maestro escribir en el libro y el mismo Kyra le habría respondido que se trataba de sus memorias.

Mientras estaban en la búsqueda Vinyl noto que el escritorio de la oficina tenia un cajón cerrado con llave, como no tenían la llave, Blade uso su magia para forzar la cerradura, al abrirlo encontraron un libro muy grande lo colocaron en la mesa y al abrirlo en una de sus paginas se dieron cuenta que el libro era el que andaban buscando, era el libro de las memorias de Kyra.

Abrieron una pagina al azar para revisar si era lo que buscan, quizá nuevamente el destino jugo en una dirección inexplicable, pero al abrir la pagina, lo primero que leyeron fue algo realmente importante, ya que en esa pagina nombran a Feuer Beam, el padre de Blade y Vinyl, por lo que ambos no dudaron en leer al mismo tiempo de que se trataba lo que decía de su padre:

_Ese traidor de Feurer, no puede ser que quiera traicionarnos, ahora el muy desdichado a dicho que no quiere exponer a su familia en una guerra y menos por la ambición de mi padre, y lo peor es que se ha visto hablar con guardias reales, sin duda pretende vendernos para salvar su pellejo._

_Pero ya tengo todo fríamente calculado, cumpliré el encargo que me pidió mi padre, ese estúpido de Feurer debe morir, así que llame a Zetsu a mi despacho, en ese entonces él era el más poderoso asesino que tenia mi padre a su servicio y él se encargo de planear el silencio de Feurer. El objetivo era solo uno, que Feurer y su familia murieran, así el miembro traidor de la hermandad de los unicornios y su familia pagaría con sangre por querer traicionarnos tanto a mi padre como a la hermandad._

Blade y Vinyl interrumpen la lectura un momento, ya que ambos quedaron sorprendidos por tal revelación:

- ¿Papa era miembro de la hermandad de los unicornios? –dijo impactada Vinyl.

- Así parece Starlight, pero lo peor de todo de todo, es que el padre de mi maestro quería matarnos.

Ambos continúan la lectura para saber a fondo como se planeo este crimen:

_Zetsu finalmente me confirmo su plan, para ello contrató a un grupo de matones en Canterlot, y los disfrazo de guardias reales, siempre existieron rumores de que la princesa Celestia ejecutaba a ciertos traidores y que en las noches iban a ejecutar a esos ponys, así que unos guardias reales vayan a matar, podría pasar desapercibido, seria el crimen perfecto._

Vinyl vuelve a interrumpir la lectura:

- Pero es extraño, porque si el padre de tu maestro nos quería matar a todos, porque tu maestro no te mató cuando supo quien eras, y porque los guardias esa misma noche me llevaron a un orfanato en lugar de matarme cuando me atraparon, su orden según este libro era matarnos a todos.

- No lo se hermana, pero hay que seguir leyendo.

Y retomaron nuevamente la lectura de esto:

_Ese traidor de Feurer y su esposa fueron asesinados, pero su hija sigue con vida, esos estúpidos guardias que contrató Zetsu no quisieron ensuciarse las manos con la potrilla, y llevaron a la a un orfanato en Canterlot , al menos su otro hijo dicen que le cayo un rayo encima y se murió al parecer, espero que así sea, de todos modos, la pequeña no creo que sea un problema por ahora, pero lo mejor será mantenerla vigilada, y esperar que en un futuro no se convierta en una amenaza, de ser así su vida terminará como la del resto de su familia._

Vinyl lee el libro mostrando un gran impacto en su rostro al darse cuenta, que gracias a que los guardias que contrato Zetsu, el asesino enviado por Kyra por encargo de su padre, aún tenían algo de cordura y la dejaron vivir, y Blade corrió suerte al pensar que ese rayo que le cayo en la cabeza aquella noche de tormenta en donde mataron a sus padres lo había matado, Blade en tanto, al leer la letra de su maestro, le era difícil dar crédito a lo que leía, todos estos años pensando que la princesa Celestia había sido la responsable, pero la verdad no era otra que sus padres fueron asesinados por un ajuste de cuentas dentro de la hermandad luego de que Feurer decidiera traicionar al padre de Kyra el antiguo líder de la hermandad, aparentemente como informante del reino del sol y la luna:

- Es imposible, todo este tiempo pensé que había sido Celestia, mi maestro, mi maestro y su padre fueron quienes estuvieron detrás de la muerte de mis padres todo este tiempo. Ellos quería matarnos ¡Quería Matarnos a ambos!

- Es sorprendente, tu maestro era un pony realmente cruel y despiadado.

- Ósea todo este tiempo, me ensucie las pesuñas por una mentira. –Blade comienza a sollozar ya que aún le parecía increíble que todo en lo que había creído, su sed de venganza era todo una mentira que le comió la existencia hasta que conoció a Twilight.

De pronto sintieron ruido, por lo que ambos unicornios se asustaron, así que Blade, procedió a llevarse el libro de las memorias de Kyra y salieron de la abandonada mansión de regreso a Canterlot.

Desde entonces han pasado seis meses, en esa misma época que Twilight fue encarcelada por la princesa Celestia luego de descubrir su secreto, durante el tiempo previo al tiempo actual, Blade comenzó a ingresar al prohibido sector 7 de la biblioteca estatal de Canterlot, en ese lugar se almacenan ciertos libros en los que solo algunos pocos privilegiados pueden entrar, nisiquiera Twilight Sparkle con lo cercana que era con la princesa Celestia podía ingresar a esa zona a no ser que se escondiera, Blade dormía a los guardias con hechizos de sueño que ha sabido utilizar, entraba buscaba los libros relacionados con los humanos y se los robaba, este ultimo tiempo se la a estado llevando leyendo libros robados del sector 7.

Pero ahora Blade a comenzado a leer por completo el libro de las memorias de su maestro, quiere entender por qué Kyra quería sacar a toda costa a la princesa Celestia del poder, y descubrir también porque si el padre de su maestro quería eliminar a toda su familia incluyéndole, porque Kyra no lo mató a el cuando tubo la oportunidad.

Así que Blade abre el libro de su maestro en esa obscura noche, para comenzar a leerlo:

_Este libro, es todo acerca de mi, es toda la razón del como un pony como yo quiero gobernar este mundo corrupto, que puedo decir, mi familia pertenecía a la nobleza, fue educado en la escuela de unicornios de Canterlot, en donde por primera vez conocí a Celestia, la pony que se convertiría más tarde en mi peor enemigo y en mi obstáculo para obtener mis objetivos._

_Desde niño mi padre fue un noble, mi familia tenia una enorme fortuna, granjas de todo tipo, tenían negocios en la minería y en los transportes de pegasos, pero mi padre era un pony con una desdemedida ambición, él estaba deseoso de poder, y él fue quien me enseño que el poder es lo que te hace fuerte y el buscaba eso, en mi adolescencia mi padre me puso al corriente de sus negocios y me puso al corriente de sus ambiciones, sin embargo era joven e idealista como muchos a esa edad, y mi sueño era convertirme en un mago poderoso. Asi que de pequeño comenze a estudiar magia sin censar en la academia, aprendí muchos hechizos que me hicieron fuerte, mi perseverancia hizo que adquiriera un gran talento en poco tiempo para aprender varios tipos de hechizos, incluso en uno de mis exámenes de evaluación presente un hechizo de vida a objetos inanimados de forma exitosa en el primer intento, algo difícil de lograr a mi edad en ese entonces, pero lo había hecho a la perfección y eso llamo la atención de quien seria mi némesis._

_Ella comenzó a verme con gran entusiasmo, comenzó a enseñarme de forma personal magia, enseñándome algunos hechizos y conjuros más avanzados, según ella, yo era un prodigio, eso me hacia sentir orgulloso, porque me estaba volviendo más y más fuerte. Ella incluso en algún momento me hizo entrar en una disyuntiva entre si padre o ella estaban en lo correcto, a veces me hacia sentir que debía decirle respecto a mi padre y su ambición desmedida, ya que él quería reunir a los mejores magos de Equestria y derrocarla del poder junto con su hermana y tomar el control de Equestria por medio de elecciones que el manipularía para llegar al poder, ya que mi padre decía que los impuestos que el reino del sol les colocaba a las empresas eran demasiado grandes, mi padre era ambicioso y codicioso, pero era mi padre, en cambio Celestia era mi maestra, mi madre murió al nacer y quizá llegue a sentir que ella podría ser como mi madre, se veía alguien tan amable conmigo que es increíble pensar que en algún momento pude pensar en traicionar a mi padre por su culpa._

_Como estaba en un curso de magia avanzada siempre quise destacar y mostrar mi poder ante los demás, de esa forma buscaba ganarme el respeto de mis pares, o incluso trataba de intimidarlos, pero yo siempre fue perspicaz, y me di cuenta que esos unicornios me miraban con celos, pero que no podían hacer nada ya que yo me estaba convirtiendo en el mejor estudiante de toda la academia. Así que un día fue a la biblioteca estatal, y llegue a un lugar en ese entonces desconocido, como llegue allí, quizá por curiosidad o por azar del destino, quien sabe, pero llegue a una zona prohibida, el sector 7, este estaba custodiado por guardias reales todo el día, pero mi afán de curiosidad hizo que no importara las consecuencias, así que hice un gran ataque de magia, lance un gran rayo con mi cuerno dejando inconsciente a los dos guardias pegasos del lugar rompiendo sin querer la puerta de entrada, así que ya el daño estaba hecho por lo que entre a la biblioteca._

_Cuando entre el panorama era increíble, había cientos de libros, pero no eran libros como los que uno estaba acostumbrado, eran muy diferentes, todos eran libros muy muy antiguos, el primer libro que tomé fue uno que habla de "La ciencia del universo", cuando comencé a leerlo me sorprendió todo lo que salía en el, esta hablaba que de nuestro mundo se movía por su cuenta atreves del sol, y que la luna giraba alrededor de la tierra, para mi fue extraño, no sabia si lo que decía ese libro era real o no, pero conforme lo iba leyendo me iba quedando clara muchas cosas, ¿seria posible que ese libro dijera la verdad y que Celestia y Luna nos estuvieran mintiendo a todos? Quizá lo habría seguido dudando de no ser porque cuando menos lo esperaba la princesa Celestia estaba en el lugar, no se como habrá llegado, pero lo único que hizo fue atacarme con una bola de energía que me mando a volar y que me dejo inconsciente. Lo último que escuche antes de perder el conocimiento fue "tu padre ahora pagara por tu curiosidad joven Kyra"._

_Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital de Canterlot, mi padre estaba allí y me dijo que la princesa Celestia me había expulsado de la academia, y me exigió saber que había hecho para que me expulsaran, yo no sabia porque de tal acción hasta que recordé que debía haber sido por el libro que había leído, realmente me dolió lo que ella hizo, me ataco de forma desmedida, y me saco del paso como si fuera una pelusa acaso ¿ese libro tenia razón y Celestia era un fraude? Creo que mi joven curiosidad y su actitud en mi contra, estaban confirmando mis sospechas._

_A los pocos días mi padre fue denunciado por el reino de Equestria, ya que mi padre era sospecho del trafico de ponys, ya que se decía que el secuestraba ponys para ponerlos a trabajar en sus granjas o minas, y tenían razón, mi padre llevaba a unicornios a distintas regiones de Equestria, por lo general él tomaba a ponys de tierra, los cuales eran más fáciles de capturar y los llevaba a trabajos forzados, les daba un empleo pantalla para que no le dijeran nada, pero el maquinaba todo, para ello, el creo una villa en donde supuestamente todos sus trabajadores vivían pacíficamente y tenían todas las comodidades, para la prensa, para la opinión publica, él era un empresario modelo, aunque la realidad era otra, mi padre creo Pony Mesa, haciéndola ver como un paraíso para todo pony que trabajara con el, pero no era más que una cortina de humo para traficar esclavos, así que a pesar de ese intento de desenmascarar a mi padre de parte de la princesa Celestia, no quedo en nada, él era alguien muy cuidadoso con sus pasos y ella nunca logro obtener las pruebas necesarias, pero lo que me había quedado de manifiesto, es que ella quería perjudicar a mi padre por lo que descubrí, tal parece que la verdad quedo expuesta._

_De paso mi padre transformo a Pony Mesa en nuestra ciudad base, recuerdo que luego de ser expulsado de la academia nos fuimos de Canterlot a vivir a Pony Mesa, aquí con los aliados que formo mi padre, creo una sociedad que se comenzó a formar en las sombras, esa sociedad el la bautizo como la hermandad de los unicornios, ¿el porqué del solo unicornios? Simple, desde niño mi padre siempre me había dicho que los unicornios somos los mejores ponys, desde potrillo mi padre me enseño que solo los unicornios podremos llevar a Equestria a una época de oro, que solo nosotros los unicornios podemos usar magia y que solo nosotros podemos hacer de nuestro mundo lo que queramos, los pegasos y los ponys de tierra, son solo formas de vida inferiores y que ellos solo están allí para servir a los unicornios, mi padre no tenia familia ni parientes pegasos o ponys de tierra, éramos de raza pura de unicornios, la mejor sangre corría por nuestras venas y mi padre creía que si él llegaba al poder, podría crear el mundo perfecto, en donde los unicornios seriamos los amos de todo y ser los que guiáramos al mundo por la dirección correcta y también para nuestra conveniencia personal, yo no creía en eso cuando potro, pero a medida de fui creciendo, el pensamiento de mi padre comenzó a hacerse más latente en mi cabeza, hasta que finalmente, me convencí, y decidí seguir el camino de mi padre, hacerme el mago más poderoso para así crear el mundo perfecto para los unicornios._

_Mi padre consiguió a un caza recompensas muy poderoso de nombre Zetsu, era un unicornio que había sido dado de baja del ejercito estatal por sobornos varios y abuso de autoridad, mi padre lo convenció con una fuerte suma de dinero, el y Zetsu eran parecidos, así que no dudo en convencerlo, Zetsu era un unicornio, que tenia dos vicios, la sangre y el opio._

_La hermandad creada por mi padre tenia muchos miembros, todos unicornios de distintos lugares de Canterlot que compartían la idea que tenia mi padre de un mundo para los unicornios, entre ellos existió uno que venia de una prestigiosa familia y que el padre de el había sido un buen amigo de juventud de padre, lamentablemente su hijo se transformo en el primer traidor a nuestra hermandad y ese traidor se llamaba Feurer Beam._

Las paginas siguientes hablaban de su padre, de como lo conoció y de como el tenia un gran dominio de un tipo de magia que para él era desconocido en ese momento, era la magia alquimista, pero el nunca tubo una relación cercana con su padre, así que no era mucho lo que hablaba de el excepto la parte que el ya había leído anteriormente, en donde se revele que su padre había querido traicionar a la hermandad y que el padre de su maestro el pidió al propio Kyra que ideara un plan para callarlo, de todos modos Blade volvió a leer esa parte nuevamente.

Después de volver a leer la parte que habla de la muerte de sus padres, Blade continúo con la leyendo lo que salia después de esa parte:

_Sin embargo mi padre tubo una repentina muerte, fue arrollado por un carruaje y esto lo mató de improviso, lo cual evito que el cumpliera sus ambiciones de derrocar a Celestia, como su único hijo, me vi obligado a tomar el control de sus deseos y seguir a cargo de llevar a cabo su plan, algo que desde el fondo de mi corazón también deseaba, con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi motor de seguir con la obra de mi padre fue el resentimiento hacia Celestia por quererme sacar del camino, siempre he sospechado que ella podría haber estado detrás de su muerte y hasta el día de hoy pienso que eso podría ser posible._

Blade seguía leyendo el libro, pero ya estaba amaneciendo y Blade ya no podía seguir leyendo, el unicornio decidió irse a dormir.

Sin darse cuenta ya era casi el medio día cuando despertó, él estaba solo ya que Vinyl se había ido a trabajar, ella además de ser DJ, trabajaba como técnico de sonido en una compañía musical que era quien la auspiciaba con los equipos de mezclas, Blade ayudaba a Vinyl trabajando en una pequeña cafetería para ayudarla con los gastos, así que al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido, salió corriendo a su trabajo, ya era que era muy tarde.

El día paso volando, Blade recibió un regaño por llegar tan tarde, pero al menos su jefe un unicornio algo viejo, de pelo gris, melena blanca y con una letra M redondeada como cutiemark (la misma M de Mc´donalds), era muy amable con el, así que al menos no le fue tan mal. Al regresar ceno como siempre con su hermana, el sabia que a su hermana Vinyl le molestaba un poco que se obsesionara tanto con la verdad de la princesa Celestia, así que cuando cenaban trataban de evadir el tema.

Finalmente luego de cenar, Blade decide continuar con la lectura de las memorias de su maestro, así que los días pasaron, y Blade siguió con la lectura, comenzó a describir detalles de como su maestro siguió con la hermandad de los unicornios, Zetsu se había convertido en los primeros años en la mano derecha de su maestro.

Blade siguió leyendo algunas páginas del libro de las memorias:

_Tras la muerte de mi padre, me hice cargo de todo su imperio, pero también tuve que hacerme cargo de todos sus vicios, mi padre era un apostador compulsivo en las carreras de ponys, incluso el mismo llevo a unos ponys de tierra para esas carreras, al igual que la mayoría de sus trabajadores, siendo forzados a trabajar a cambio de seguir vivos, incluso cuando me vi en control de todo, decidí fortalecer la vigilancia en Pony Mesa, cosa que ninguno de nuestros esclavos escapara, ya que si lo hacían y reportaban esto a las autoridades, todo se iría al diablo._

_En paralelo, yo seguía realizado mis estudios de magia por mi cuenta, siempre quise tener poder, un poder mayor que el poder factico, yo quería aspirar a más que mi padre, yo quería el poder absoluto, quería el poder de un dios._

_Seguí entrenando mi cuerpo, tanto física como psicológicamente, tenía un poder innato, con el dinero de mi padre, comencé a comprar distintas publicaciones de magia en el mercado negro, ya que eran libros que eran muy difíciles de conseguir, y yo ya no podía ir a la biblioteca estatal, no seria bienvenido a ese lugar, si bien seguía estudiando magia, llegue a un punto, en que no podía seguir haciéndome más fuerte, sentía que estaba estancando, que en los libros que conseguía, las magias de estos no eran un gran desafío para mi, así que durante un tiempo caí irremediablemente en el alcoholismo._

_Llegue a un momento en donde pasaba más de la mitad del día borracho, creo que eso me hizo cometer errores que nunca corregí del todo, uno de ellos fue el de Milena, una unicornio de color azul y melena blanca, pues una noche saliendo de un bar en mi borrachera la viole en un parque de camino a mi casa, ¿Por qué lo hice? No lo se, posiblemente durante mi estado de ebriedad desperté en mi los instintos animales que todos los ponys tenemos, algo que va más allá de la cabeza, algo que no se piensa, y menos con casi 5 litros de cidra en la sangre._

_Ella se convirtió rápidamente en un dolor de muelas en mi vida, ella era camarera en el bar donde acostumbraba a beber y emborracharme, y luego de la violación ella comenzó a acosarme, no sabia el motivo, pero ella se me tiro encima varias veces, no sé que pasaba por su cabeza, hasta que un mes después de la violación supe porque quería tenerme cerca, estaba embarazada por producto de la violación y ella se había enterado de quien era yo, y quería casarse conmigo, posiblemente ella al saber que era de una familia de dinero, en lugar de denunciarme por lo que le hice, creyó que seria mejor engancharse conmigo, sobretodo si ella estaba esperando un hijo mio._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que el alcohol me estaba destruyendo, me podría amarrar a una pony que ni siquiera me interesaba, un hijo no estaba en mis planes, y si seguía así, lo único que lograría seria llegar más bajo que mi padre, y mi sueño de ser un mago poderoso, jamás se cumpliría, así que decidí irme al lugar de donde provenía Zetsu, el lugar en donde los ponys criminales y criaturas más poderosas se reúnen en un lugar sin ley, por eso fui a ese lugar, ese sitio era Isla Malva._

Blade deja la lectura, ya que nuevamente se trasnocharía y el tenia que cumplir en su trabajo, pero lo que había leído hasta ahora lo había impactado, primero porque su maestro le enseño todos sus conocimientos a el al igual como el propio Kyra lo hizo con Blade, y ¿Quién era NUMA? y por sobre todo ¿Quiénes eran los SEEL? Eran interrogantes quedaron en su cabeza, pero que sabia que si quería responderlas, tenia que seguir leyendo.

¿Qué otros secretos ocultara las memorias de Kyra? ¿Blade encontrara las respuestas que busca? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	8. Las memorias de Kyra parte 2

**Capitulo 08: Las memorias de Kyra parte 2**

Blade había dormido he ido a su trabajo nuevamente, durante todo el día solo pensaba en una cosa y era en el libro de las memorias, sabia que si quería saber más respecto a su maestro tenia que seguir leyendo y aclarar poco a poco las motivaciones que el había tenido y cuales eran las intenciones que tenia, al menos ya estaba claro el porqué del odio hacia la princesa Celestia y otros detalles que le sorprendieron como el alcoholismo al que cayo y de como conoció a la que seria la madre de Trixie.

Ya llegando a casa, Blade continúo con la lectura del libro de las memorias de su maestro:

_Es imposible llegar a Isla Malva por aire, solo puedes llegar por mar, las tormentas y los remolinos para llegar allí hacen que poder llegar hasta ese lugar sea un milagro, recuerdo que mi balsa se destruyo en la tormenta que hubo cuando iba de camino a la Isla, pensé que moriría, pero finalmente llegue a la isla con vida, claro que llegar a la isla es como haber caído en el infierno._

_Si bien la isla cuenta con un paisaje selvático, lleno de palmeras y otras plantas, además de un enorme volcán, el calor tropical por momentos se hace sofocante, el aire es pesado, y basta con adentrarse unos pocos metros a la selva, para encontrarte con todo tipo de criaturas extrañas, como Ursa mayores, Manticoras, Angilas de tierra, lobos de madera y sobre el Volcán, habitaban los más feroces dragones que existen, los temibles dragones blancos de ojos azules, los cuales sobrevolaban la isla en busca de una presa._

_Así que me adentre en la isla, solo en mi primer día un dragón blanco de ojos azules me ataco, y este me causo una enorme herida en mi cuerpo, comencé a sangrar en exceso, pero hice un ataque que había leído en un libro de magia antigua, con este ataque le volé la cabeza al dragón blanco de ojos azules, el ataque se llamaba ¡Giga Slave!_

_Sin embargo después de eso caí inconsciente, pensé que moriría, pero cuando recobre el conocimiento me sorprendió en el lugar que estaba, era como una especie de cabaña pequeña, y frente a mi un unicornio había curado mis heridas, así que decidí preguntarle quien era:_

- Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres?

- No puedo decirte mi nombre aún, pero veo que eres alguien especial, fuiste capaz de reventarle la cabeza a un dragón blanco de ojos azules.

- Entonces si no me dices me iré.

- Usaste magia alquimista, ¿sabes de que se trata la magia alquimista y sus secretos, es decir eres un mago alquimista?

- No lo se, yo solo he estudiado magia por muchos años, desde potro, pero siempre he tenido el deseo de obtener un poder máximo, mi padre siempre tubo ambición de poder, pero solo un poder mortal que cualquiera puede obtener, yo quiero superar sus ambiciones, quiero un poder mayor.

- Eso demuestra que tienes ambición. Entonces estas apto de aprender la magia alquimista y todos sus secretos, yo mismo te enseñare.

- ¿Y Porque lo harías?

- Porque casi no tengo motivos para vivir, y por culpa de una princesa falsa, he tenido que vivir aquí viviendo un infierno, mis ganas de verla muerta, quizá sea la única cosa me ha mantenido atado a este mundo, además puedo ver en ti un poder muy superior al de cualquier otro pony que he visto por aquí.

- Entonces aceptaré que me enseñes todo lo que es la magia alquimista.

_Así el misterioso unicornio comenzó a enseñarme todo lo que sabia de alquimia, me conto todo respecto a los descubrimientos que ellos hicieron, me dijo absolutamente todo, nunca supe, porque lo hacia, porque quería que yo fuera quien tenia que saber todo eso, pero llegue a comprenderlo tiempo después._

Desde allí Blade siguió leyendo la historia en donde su maestro narraba poco a poco y con gran detalle todas las cosas que fue descubriendo de la magia alquimista, y como ese unicornio le fue guiando poco a poco, y también le fue inyectando odio hacia el reino del Sol y la Luna, aprovechando su innato instinto de ambición que Kyra poseía heredado por su padre.

Eran muchas paginas que narraron absolutamente todo lo que el vivió en Isla Malva, a medida que iba leyendo en su mente el mismo se transportaba a Isla Malva, ya que muchas de las cosas que este unicornio le enseño a Kyra, el mismo Kyra se las enseño a el de la misma forma, un entrenamiento muy duro, que el mismo podía recordar, eran pruebas que superaban la fuerza mortal de un pony, pero que si querías ser fuerte y sobrevivir, había que superarlas, así que Blade en más de una ocasión se impacto al descubrir que Kyra había pasado por las mismas horribles experiencias que el mismo Kyra le hiso pasar a él, claro que las motivaciones de Blade eran diferentes, él siempre quiso encontrar a su hermana Vinyl (o Starlight como el la llama), mientras que Kyra solo se movía por un deseo egocéntrico.

Finalmente Blade llega a la última parte de la historia de Kyra en Isla Malva:

_Creo que han pasado ocho años más o menos desde que llegue, no sé que a pasado con los negocios de mi padre ni con Pony Mesa, ni que cosas haya hecho Zetsu quien se quedo a cargo de todo, ese día era el día que ese unicornio, mi maestro, había decidido que fuera la ultima prueba para según el convertirme en un mago alquimista completo:_

- Veo que ya puedo colocarte el último desafío, creo que me has superado.

- Desde que tuve la oportunidad de conocer la magia alquimista pude obtener poderes y conocimientos que con la magia común jamás podría haber obtenido.

- Bueno tu última prueba es simple, deberás luchar contra mí, a muerte.

- ¡QUE!

- Y si me matas, te daré este medallón, este te dará el acceso a una elite de magos única, a una elite a la que yo he pertenecido, pero pague un precio muy alto, perdí a mi amada esposa, ¡POR CULPA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA!

- Como miembro de esta organización, mi esposa fue detenida para atraerme, tiempo después supe que ella se suicido en prisión, eso no lo creo, seguro esa zorra asquerosa la mató para llamar mi atención, pero ¡NUNCA LO LOGRO!

- Pero tu eres diferente a mi, tu corazón es negro como la noche, tu ambición es desmedida, y tu ego es tan grande como esta isla, a diferencia mía, eres lo que SEEL necesita.

- ¿SEEL? ¿Quiénes son los SEEL?

- Si me derrotas, podrás saber quienes son, estoy seguro que serás el indicado para trabajar codo a codo con ellos, así que ¡MATAME MI APRENDIZ, MATAME PARA QUE PUEDAS SABER TODO DE SEEL Y HACERTE UN AUTENTICO MAGO ALQUIMISTA!

- ¡Entonces lo haré!

_Comenzamos a pelear, todo comenzó a ser parejo, él era muy fuerte y poderos, no era como cualquier otro mago que había enfrentado incluso allí mismo en la Isla en donde maté a varios magos criminales, el combate fue intenso, sabia que el no luchaba para que lo matará, el luchaba con intenciones de matarme, las mismas que yo tenia con el._

_Fue una batalla larguísima, no se cuanto tiempo habrá durado, creo que fueros horas, ninguno de los dos era capaz de darse tregua, pero finalmente encontré un momento de debilidad y lo ataqué con el viento cortante, un hechizo de alquimia que transforma el aire en agua y a su vez en hielo, finalmente herido le ataque con un rayo que lo atravesó y finalmente el unicornio que había sido mi maestro por tanto tiempo había caído y estaba agonizando._

Así que él dijo sus últimas palabras antes de morir:

- Vaya, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere este momento, el día de m-mi muerte, p-p-pero por fin esta a-a-aquí.

- Yo he ganado, y no puedes morirte sin decirme quienes son los SEEL.

- Ellos están e-en M-Manehattan, e-en el edificio llamado C-centro solar, allí los encontra-r-ras, e-en la cabaña h-hay un-medallón, con un símbolo y las s-siglas S-SEEL, al t-tenerlo e-en t-tu p-poder v-verán si eres capaz de ser un b-buen miembro p-para ellos, y s-si podrás s-serles de a-ayuda p-para resucitar a N-N-NUMA.

- ¿NUMA? ¿Quién es NUMA?

- Y-ya lo sabrás. P-Po-Por cierto, mi n-nombre e-es F-Fibrizo.

_Mi maestro giro el cuello por ultima vez, el murió, en el fondo ya no quería seguir viviendo, pero tal parece que el buscaba a alguien a quien enseñarle lo que sabia de la magia alquimista y sus secretos, para que alguien aprovechara su legado y vio en mi el unicornio indicado para hacerlo, con este poder y estos conocimientos, podré ser alguien muy poderoso, pero ahora ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ya es el momento de partir de Isla Malva._

_Cuando regrese me encontré con algo que realmente me dolió, todo el imperio que había creado mi padre, se fue al diablo, Ponymesa estaba sitiada por militares del reino, ¿Por qué? Simple, Zetsu quien había sido la mano derecha de mi padre se vendió, el comenzó a apostar todo el dinero de mi padre, conmigo en Isla Malva, compró grandes cantidades de opio para satisfacer sus vicios, como consecuencia, empezó a usar a nuestros esclavos como traficantes, fue descubierto, no tenia nada que hacer allí, Zetsu estaba siendo buscado, y el dinero de mi padre se había perdido, desde ese momento, Zetsu se transformo en mi primer objetivo._

_Así que sin dinero, me fui de polisón en un tren de camino a Manehattan, y encontrar a los SEEL, ellos quizá me ayuden a mejorar mi situación actual._

_Me dirigí al edificio llamado Centro Solar en Manehattan, era un edificio bastante alto, al menos de unos 8 pisos sino más, así que cuando entre le mostré al guardia del edificio mi medallón, el cual el mismo me guio a una habitación en lo más alto del edificio, allí conocí por primera vez a los miembros de SEEL._

_Mi sorpresa fue mayor al verlos, eran cuatro ponys, todos eran alicornios aunque uno de ellos destacaba por ser algo más grande que los otros tres y otro detalle no menos importante, ninguno de ellos tenia cutiemark, es decir su flanco estaba en blanco, así que me presento ante ellos mostrando el medallón que perteneció a Fibrizo:_

- Yo soy Kyra, he venido con el medallón de uno de sus miembros Fibrizo, el cual yo mismo elimine, él fue quien me enseño magia alquimista y fue quien me hablo de ustedes.

El más grande de los alicornios le hablo a Kyra:

- Ya veo, creo que debo presentarnos, yo soy Death Fog, el líder de SEEL, pero mi nombre real es Blackeye. –dijo el más grande de los alicornios, de tamaño similar a Celestia, un macho de color gris y melena negra.

- Yo soy Dark Star. –dijo el otro alicornio, de color negro y melena blanca.

- Mi nombre es Blue Chaotic. –dijo el alicornio que tal como su nombre, era de un intenso color azul y melena azul cielo como Rainbow Dash.

- Yo soy Rubyeye pero me llaman Demonio Gudu. –dijo el alicornio de color rojo y melena negra.

- En fin, he venido, porque Fibrizo me mando aquí, me dijo que si mostraba este medallón, ustedes podrían aceptarme.

- Fibrizo era un pendejo que estuvo bajo mis ordenes como mi asistente durante mucho tiempo, pero el muy estúpido nunca dejo de pensar en su esposa, poco a poco comenzó a volverse inútil y se fue a morir a Isla Malva, no es un gran logro haber matado a ese inútil. –dijo el alicornio de nombre Gudu.

- El me enseño todo y lo maté, pero a diferencia suya, yo solo aspiro a ser alguien poderoso a toda costa, mi padre tenia un imperio de esclavos, pero un idiota llamado Zetsu despilfarro el dinero de mi padre y dejo al descubierto todo Pony Mesa, ahora no tengo a donde ir, pero si me aceptan y me ayudan a recuperar Pony Mesa y encontrar a Zetsu, prometo serles útil en la organización, además a mi también me interesa saber todo sobre NUMA.

- Así que aspiras a ser alguien poderoso, por tu mirada llena de ambición se ve que eres un prospecto interesante, mucho mejor que Fibrizo. –dijo Blackeye el líder de los alicornios.

- Pues si se ve mejor que Fibrizo, tiene una mirada más decidida y una sed de ambición gigantesca. –dijo Dark Star.

- De acuerdo, Gudu tu te harás cargo de el como lo hiciste con Fibrizo, nosotros nos encargaremos de recuperar esa villa, y localizaremos a ese Zetsu, sin embargo no lo mataremos, eso será tu responsabilidad.

- ¡No se preocupe! La sangre de Zetsu correrá por mis pesuñas.

_Así fue como conocí a SEEL, me quede ese día en una de las habitación del edificio, al día siguiente un guardia de este me envía una nota, diciéndome que Zetsu estaba oculto en Canterlot, por lo que me fue de inmediato y tome el tren para ir hasta allá y encontrarme con el imbécil de Zetsu, pero unos guardias me intentaron detener, me habían reconocido, a pesar de que la foto era de hace ocho años, mi rostro no había cambiado demasiado, eran guardias que me buscaban por el asunto de los esclavos de Pony Mesa, al ser hijo del creador de Pony Mesa seguramente pensando que yo sabia del accionar de mi padre cosa que era cierta, los guardias eran unos pegasos debiluchos, los cuales pude asesinar con mucha facilidad, usando la magia alquimista los transmute en fuego, ambos ardieron dentro del tren, y aunque el tren seguía en movimiento salte y caí en la pradera de un lugar desconocido._

_Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando salté del tren, no estaba muy lejos de Canterlot, pero sabia que ya no podría regresar pronto, no sabia en donde estaba, además en cielo se veían pegasos acarreando nubes, lo que hacia ver que ellos traerían lluvia al lugar, apenas obscureció los pegasos comenzaron a hacer caer agua de las nubes y la lluvia comenzó. Estaba comenzando a mojarme, el barro comenzó a hacer cada vez más difícil caminar, no se cuanto rato habrá pasado desde que la lluvia comenzó, solo sé que algunos rayos caían sobre los arboles incendiándolos aunque rápidamente el agua extinguía el fuego, pero la suerte estuvo de mi lado, cuando pude divisar una granja, con una casa a la distancia y cerca de ella un cobertizo._

_Cuando entre al cobertizo, estaba todo obscuro, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue un carro lleno de Sandias, no había comido nada en todo el día, pero sabia que con esas Sandias podría saciar mi apetito, pero vi algo moverse entre el heno, eso de inmediato llamo mi atención, cuando me acerque a él, pude notar que quien estaba en él era un pequeño potro, un unicornio sucio y asustado. Se llamaba Blade y al parecer era una especie de criado de esa granja administrada por ponys de tierra, según su historia estos lo golpeaban y maltrataban, la verdad eso no me conmovió en lo más mínimo, sin embargo el hecho de maltratar a un unicornio, la raza más poderosa de Equestria me indignaba, quizá por el pensamiento de mi padre, porque las enseñanzas de mi padre respecto a la raza perfecta querrán arraigadas dentro de mi, quizá me conmovió un poco y decidí ayudarlo, pensé que seria la única cosa que haría alguna vez por otro pony aunque fuera unicornio, le dije que si quería liberarse que los matará, claro el pequeño no quería hacerle daño a nadie y se negó en un principio, pero algo de suerte tubo, ya que cuando le pedí que me trajera unas Sandias para comer, el cargamento de Sandias que había en el carro se cayeron sobre el rompiéndose casi todas, el ruido despertó a los ponys de la casa, así que me escondí rápidamente en el cobertizo y espere._

_Cuando llegaron sucios los ponys de tierra, estos empezaron a insultar al pequeño unicornio, se notaba aterrado, un unicornio siendo intimidado por ponys de tierra era algo que no podía tolerar, así que vi un hacha en el cobertizo y la coloque frente a él, lo demás se dio solo, el unicornio mató a uno de esos ponys con el hacha, pero aquí vino algo que llamó mi atención, ya cuando los ponys de tierra iban a atacar al pequeño Blade, este levanto el carro con su magia y se los lanzo con gran fuerza, esto me sorprendió mucho, ya que era un potro muy pequeño, pero aun así tenia un poder mágico lo suficientemente grande como para levantar un carro de ese tamaño con levitación y lanzarlo con esa fuerza, luego el mato a otros los ponys de tierra con la misma hacha mientras seguían aturdidos por el golpe que les dio Blade con el carro, en ese momento descubrí a un prospecto muy interesante, él incluso se veía más poderoso que yo a su edad, así que una idea vino a mi mente, y esa idea fue la de tomarlo y usar a ese unicornio para revivir a la hermandad de los unicornios, con el entrenamiento adecuado él podía ser el arma que necesitaba para poder crear ese mundo perfecto que idealizo mi padre._

Blade dejo de leer un momento para pensar en lo que había leído respecto a su reunión:

-Mi maestro siempre me vio como un arma, nunca le interese, aunque no se porque me impacto ahora, no tendría que sorprenderme viniendo de alguien como el.

Blade siguió la lectura:

_Esto cambio mis planes por completo, ahora no estaba solo, por lo que decidí regresar a Pony Mesa, por lo que conseguí dinero de la forma más baja que podía haberlo conseguido, entre a la casa de los ponys de tierra que Blade había asesinado y les robe todo el dinero que tenían, con eso regresaría con el potrillo a Pony Mesa, luego vería como le haría para poder conseguir efectivo nuevamente._

Pero cuando llegue a Pony Mesa era increíble que ya no hubiera guardias del reino de Celestia, todos se habían ido y en la entrada de la mansión estaba un unicornio de color rojo y melena azul cubierto por una capucha esperándome:

- Hola Kyra, veo que llegaste rápido de tu venganza, pensé que te demorarías más días en estar aquí.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo solo soy un simple mensajero de SEEL, por cierto el señor Gudu le mandan este regalo. –dijo el unicornio que esperaba a Kyra el cual le entrego una libreta.

- ¿Y esto que es?

- Ábrelo y verás.

_Al abrirlo mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, la cuenta de mi padre estaba llena de dinero, no se como lo hicieron, pero recupere hasta el último centavo de todo lo que Zetsu había perdido, lo único que se me paso por la mente, era que esto fuera un préstamo, así que no dude en preguntarle:_

- ¿Esto es un préstamo verdad?

- Algo así, veras el señor Gudu averiguo todo sobre ti, y supo que tu padre tenia una sociedad en donde los unicornios serian considerados seres supremos, al señor Gudu le intereso mucho que tu pudieras volver a tener esa sociedad en funcionamiento, para SEEL, un ejercito como la hermandad que quería crear tu padre le servirá de mucho para poder lograr nuestro objetivo de revivir a nuestro todo poderoso.

- Ya veo, y que no se preocupe, estoy seguro que SEEL estará satisfecho con mi desempeño.

Blade se detiene y comienza a ver ligeros flashback en su mente de esa escena, ya que él había estado allí cuando potrillo, pero por alguna razón él no podía recordar casi nada hasta ahora:

- Es imposible, yo estuve allí ese día con mi maestro, pero ¿Por qué mi mente bloqueo este recuerdo? No lo entiendo, porque nunca recordé algo de SEEL, no lo sé, realmente no lo se.

Blade siguió con la lectura:

_Los meses posteriores me dedique estrictamente a buscar soldados y guerreros unicornios, asi que con el dinero que me dio SEEL, funde una empresa fantasma, una empresa agrícola como la que tenia mi padre, y comenzó a pedir estrictamente unicornios rudos bajo la clave "DE NIVEL SIGMA" que era una clave que se usaba en los medios públicos para atraer a asesinos y cazarecompensas, una clave usada en el bajo mundo para saber que ese lugar o puesto de trabajo era realidad un lugar en donde el trabajo a realizar era con fines criminales._

_En muy poco tiempo Pony Mesa volvió a estar lleno de ponys, pero esta vez lleno de unicornios, asesinos, y cazarecompensas, así que comencé a formar un ejercito, el cual deje a cargo de tres unicornios que eran los que mejor curriculum tenían, ellos se llamaban Shi, Dabra y un viejo pony llamado Stick, este ultimo no era fuerte, pero tenia un nivel de estratégico notable además de que era un experto en administración y finanzas, a este ultimo también le confié mis negocios y empresas falsas, además tenia una hija algo mayor que Blade, un prospecto interesante de maga también, superior a muchos otros unicornios de su edad, se llamaba Lara, me llamo la atención su habilidad mágica, pero a pesar de sus grandes habilidades no superaban el poder de Blade, sin embargo ella también seria una aliada interesante, por lo que decidí entrenarla a ella también y ganarme su confianza como lo estaba haciendo con Blade._

Después de eso Blade sigue leyendo y allí comienza a narrar hechos de como fue fortaleciendo a la hermandad y comienza a leer los pasajes que correspondían a su entrenamiento, en el libro Kyra detallaba todos los entrenamientos a los que había sometido a los jóvenes Lara y Blade, pero allí Blade noto que los entrenamientos a los que Kyra lo sometía eran mucho más rudos que los de Lara, esto era simple, Blade era más poderoso y Kyra quería explotar eso, mientras leía Blade comenzaba a recordar esos duros momentos de entrenamiento, el cual Blade superaba solo para ver la falsa risa de satisfacción de su maestro, pensando que él se sentía orgulloso de él, pero que en realidad su satisfacción era solo personal, y no en el fondo no le interesaba el esfuerzo de Blade. La historia narro todo, desde sus entrenamientos en Pony Mesa, hasta su viajo en Isla Malva y su experiencia, Blade recordaba todas esas partes con mucho dolor, fue inevitable no recordar el día en que una Ursa mayor lo atacó causándole la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo, recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento regresaban a su cabeza nuevamente.

Finalmente Blade llega a la parte en donde Kyra le da la primera misión a cumplir:

_Ya pasaron tres años, y en ese tiempo he podido resucitar el imperio de mi padre, pero creo que antes debo cerrar un ciclo en mi vida, y ese ciclo era mi venganza, en este tiempo he enviado a unicornios espías a seguirle el paso a Zetsu, y el sigue en Canterlot, por lo que enviare a uno de mi recién creado grupo de elite de guerreros, y que mejor que enviar a mi mejor prospecto, era una misión sencilla, matar a un cazarecompensas drogadicto y apostador, era algo sencillo para el pequeño Blade, por lo que le di su primera misión, la cual era matar a Zetsu, y vaya que fue efectivo, un trabajo realmente sublime, decapito a Zetsu usando su magia e incluso me trajo su cabeza a mi oficina como trofeo, sin duda en ese momento supe que Blade era igual a mi, teníamos las mismas intenciones y la misma mirada de sed de sangre, y quien iba pensar que ese pequeño era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Feurer, cuando descubrí quien era realmente me sorprendí, ya que pensé que había muerto, tal parece que cuando mi padre ordeno matarlo junto a su familia este potrillo se les escapo, además los unicornios que Zetsu envió para la misión tampoco habían matado a su hermana, todo era perfecto, todo era perfecto, sabia que él quería encontrar a su hermana, tal parece que engancharlo con eso y decirle que se donde esta, me serviría por ahora para tenerlo de mi lado, hasta que él se convierta en mi viva imagen._

Blade se enfureció y tiro con fuerza el libro:

- ¡No, No, No! ¡Yo no soy como el, nunca he querido ser como el, yo nunca he querido ser como el! ¡YO NO SOY COMO KYRA!

El grito despierta a Vinyl quien va a ver a su hermano:

- ¡Que te pasa hermano!

- ¡Starlight, dime que no soy como mi maestro dímelo por favor! –Blade solo abraza fuertemente a su hermana Vinyl y comienza a llorar.

- ¡Tu no eres como el, tu eres un pony de corazón noble, eres el mejor hermano del mundo! –Blade abraza y acaricia tiernamente al perturbado Blade.

- ¡Yo solo quiero ser feliz, quiere tener a Twilight conmigo! –dice Blade quien seguía llorando.

- ¡Tranquilo hermano, aunque Twilight no este aquí, yo nunca te dejaré solo, ya no te dejare solo Blade!

- Te quiero mucho hermana.

- Yo también hermano.

Un emotivo momento en donde Blade y Vinyl seguían abrazados mientras la unicornio de ojos carmesí calmaba a su hermano, el aún tenia la sombra de su antiguo yo atormentándolo, esa sombra que causo la muerte de sus amigas y esa sombra de su antiguo ser que le impedía estar al lado de la pony que él amaba.

¿Qué es lo pasará ahora? ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso de Blade? ¿Ira a Ponyville, y pondrá al descubierto la verdad? ¿Cuáles serán los movimientos de SEEL? No se pierdan… -de pronto el narrador es interrumpido por una animada pony de color rosa.

Hola soy Pinkie Pie, sabían que el próximo capitulo habrán piñatas, muchas piñatas, a que no lo creen, en serio será una fiesta súper increíble, la mejor de todas, el día de los fundadores de Ponyville estará la alcaldesa, la abuela Smith, habrá música, juegos y mucha diversión, porque las fiestas son divertidas, al menos nunca he ido a una fiesta que sea aburrida, ¿ustedes han ido a fiestas aburridas? Si es así que lastima, porque…

- Pinkie Pie, si vienes a interrumpir al menos anuncia el próximo capitulo. –dijo el narrador quien había sido interrumpido por la pony rosa.

Bueno, bueno, les dije que habría piñatas y diversión, si quieren saber de que se trata no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc en serio, porque si se lo pierden yo me voy a enojar por siempre ¡POR SIEMPRE!

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	9. Las piñatas come ponys

**Capitulo 09: Las piñatas come ponys**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya han pasado cuatro meses, desde que Raging Blast llego a Ponyville y comenzó con sus estudios de magia de la mano de Twilight Sparkle, también cerro mejor su amistad con las CMC y Pipsqueak, en este tiempo Raging Blast había aprendido algunos hechizos, principalmente levitación de objetos de gran tamaño, recientemente estaba aprendiendo un nuevo hechizo, por lo que Twilight se lo estaba enseñando a Raging Blast en la biblioteca:

- Bueno Raging conjura lo siguiente; "Por el poder de la vida inanimada, que este objeto se mueva", lo apuntas al objeto y este comenzara a moverse. –Twilight apunta su cuerno a una pequeña caja de madera, y al conjurar el hechizo esta comienza a saltar.

- ¡Vaya! Pero esto me servirá de algo importante.

- En realidad no creo que lo llegues a necesitar, sin embargo el arte de la vida inanimada es usada de distintas formas, como magias de ataque, y aunque tú no hagas este tipo de hechizos entre tus técnicas, necesitas conocerlos por si alguna vez te enfrentas con algún pony que utilice este tipo de ataques mágicos.

- Quieres decir que sepa hacerlo en medida de conocer a mi oponente, pero ¿si nunca peleo con alguien con esta habilidad?

- ¡Bueno en ese caso esto que estas aprendiendo será inútil, pero no podemos saltarnos esta lección, sabes que tenemos que apegarnos al libro!

- Si tú lo dices.

- Ahora quiero que intentes darle magia inanimada a esta caja.

- De acuerdo; "Por el poder de la vida inanimada, que este objeto se mueva"

Raging Blast conjuro el hechizo y la caja dio un pequeño salto pero después la caja dejo de moverse.

- ¿Qué paso? apenas se movió.

- No concentraste la cantidad de magia suficiente, por eso la caja apenas se movió.

- Ósea que si concentro mayor cantidad de magia en el objeto, este debería moverse ¿no es asi?

- Así es Raging, tú tienes mucho poder, pero no sabes aún concentrarlo completamente, pero poco a poco iremos aprendiendo más control de magia, ya hemos logrado un progreso con la levitación de objetos grandes, así que no te tomará mucho tiempo lograr de forma exitosa este hechizo.

- Bueno, ya me aburrí, ya es hora del almuerzo, y quiero algo de heno frito.

- Yo también tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo entonces.

Así que Twilight y Raging se fueron de la biblioteca luego de una mañana llena de clases de magia a comer, ellos van al restaurant de Ponyville, allí se encuentran con Rarity y Spike, este ultimo había estado toda la mañana con Rarity ayudándola en los preparativos de la gran fiesta de los fundadores de Ponyville, el aniversario de la villa ocurriría dentro de dos días y Rarity se encargaba de la decoración y Spike se había convertido en su ayudante:

- Hola Rarity, Spike, vengan a sentarse con nosotros.

- De acuerdo querida.

- Si vamos Rarity.

Los cuatro se sientan y piden su comida, Spike y Raging Blast pidieron su heno frito, mientras que Twilight y Rarity pidieron ensalada de Maravillas, los cuatro disfrutaron de su comida y comenzaron a charlar del evento del día de los fundadores de Ponyville:

- Vaya que ha sido agotador, pero este año se espera que la celebración del día de los fundadores sea extraordinaria, me ha costado mucho lograr la decoración perfecta para este festival. –dijo Rarity.

- Si, veo que este año se esta trabajando duro. –dijo Twilight.

- Podrías ayudarnos un poco con la decoración, además que Pinkie Pie ha organizado todo de tal forma que se hace más difícil de lo que debería ser. –dijo Spike.

- ¡QUE! ¿PINKIE PIE ESTA ORGANIZANDO EL EVENTO? –pregunta sorprendido Raging Blast.

- Pues claro, suena increíble pero cuando se trata de organizar fiestas, Pinkie Pie lo hace de forma sorprendente. –responde Spike.

- Pues claro, además así Raging tiene la posibilidad de conocer esta celebración ya que esta será su primera fiesta del día de los fundadores que pasara aquí en Ponyville. –dijo una sonriente Twilight Sparkle.

- Es cierto, para mi esto es nuevo, es la primera vez que celebrare el día de los fundadores de Ponyville.

Finalmente los cuatro estaban terminando de comer, cuando llegan las CMC y Pipsqueak buscando a Raging Blast.

- Hola Raging. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Como estas Raging, hola hermana, señorita Twilight, Spike. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- Como están amigos.

- Quieres ver las Piñatas que trajo Pinkie Pie para la fiesta, son muchas y están dejándolas en el Sugar Cube. –dijo emocionado Pipsqueak.

- De acuerdo, ¿Twilight puedo ir porfis?

Twilight Mira seriamente a Raging Blast:

- Por supuesto que si, así podrás conocer más de la celebración del día de los fundadores. –dijo Twilight quien le dio una sonrisa a Raging Blast.

- ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos después.

Los cinco potrillos se van corriendo del lugar a toda marcha de camino al Sugar Cube. Al llegar allí estaba Pinkie Pie revisando todas las piñatas que estaban llegando, eran cajas de 10 piñatas cada una, por lo que en total eran 100 piñatas:

- Hola Pinkie Pie. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Hola chicos, que están haciendo. –dijo animadamente la pony rosa.

- Vinimos a ver las piñatas que trajiste para la celebración de este año. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- Pues claro, ahora mismo las he estado revisando y estan súper geniales, si quieren pueden verlas, no hay problema, eso si no las toquen todavía, ya que más tarde comenzare a rellenarlas con caramelos para después colocarlas por toda la villa.

- ¿Y porque tantas Piñatas? en mi aldea para las fiestas de los fundadores solo era una gran piñata para todos. –dijo Raging Blast a quien le extraño tantas piñatas para una fiesta de los fundadores.

- Porque cuando solo se rompe una piñata se acaba la diversión, pero aquí se me ocurrió esta súper idea, ir por toda la aldea buscando las piñatas, para que sea un reto ultra divertido y así todos los ponys de Ponyville puedan tener caramelos y dulces, porque si solo unos pocos tienen dulces, habrán ponys decepcionados, y cuando eso ocurre para ellos la fiesta deja de ser divertida, y si la fiesta deja de ser divertida se empieza a poner aburrida, y cuando las fiestas son aburridas ya dejan de ser fiestas, excepto que sea una fiesta de nobles, esas son las únicas fiestas que se ven aburridas, aunque nunca he estado en una salvo en la gran gala del galope hace un par de años, y fue una fiesta increíble, eso si fue divertido…

- ¡SI, YA ENTENDI, YA ENTENDI PERO POR FAVOR NO SIGAS HABLANDO! –dijo Raging Blast, algo irritado por el parloteo de Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Entonces podemos verlas? –pregunta Sweetie Bell.

- Dije que si, bueno entonces me voy a ver otras cosillas y nos vemos después.

- De acuerdo nos vemos luego Pinkie. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Oki doki.

La pony rosa se va dejando a los pequeños potrillos solos con todas las piñatas, había una gran variedad de piñatas de distintos colores y formas, de formas de pony, de lagarto, de sapo, de leones, he incluso una piñata con forma de humano, todas las piñatas tenían formas curiosísimas, muy coloridas, además que eran unas piñatas bastante grandes, por lo que se necesitaría bastantes caramelos para llenarlas, por lo que los potros comenzaron a saciar su curiosidad.

Mientras a la aldea llega un pony cubierto por una capucha en su cuerpo de color café, pero con su cabeza descubierta, era un pony bastante grande incluso más grande que Big Macintoch, pero el cuerno de su cabeza lo delataba, él era un unicornio de color rojo y melena negra:

- Así que esta es la gran fiesta de los fundadores de Ponyville, sin duda espero que sea cierto eso de que las princesas vendrán aquí, además es aquí donde vive la maga Twilight Sparkle.

El pony siguió caminando por la aldea llegando al Sugar Cube Corner en donde estaban puestas las cajas llenas de piñatas, pero al misterioso pony le había llamado la atención otra cosa:

- Uno de esos potrillos esta emitiendo una presencia mágica muy poderosa pero pasiva, eso quiere decir que uno de ellos podría tener un gran poder de magia, esto es perfecto, realmente perfecto para ver que tan fácil será atacar esta miserable villa.

Así que el unicornio se acerca a donde están las piñatas y ve la conversación de los pequeños potros que están mirando las piñatas:

- Saben que seria genial que la piñata saltara y bailara. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- Por favor, eso es imposible, nunca se ha podido hacer que una piñata baile. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Claro que se puede. –dijo enérgicamente Raging Blast.

- ¿Cómo se puede genio? –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Twilight me enseño un hechizo el cual se puede dar vida a las cosas.

De pronto detrás de él aparece el unicornio con capucha:

- Eso es muy interesante pequeño. –dijo el misterioso unicornio.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Scootaloo.

- Yo, bueno solo soy un pony que viene desde Canterlot a traer estas piñatas, nada importante.

El unicornio sintió la presencia mágica de Raging Blast y saca de dentro de su capucha unas bolas de chocolate y se acerca al pequeño unicornio:

- Oye chico, quieres estos chocolates, son unos chocolates rellenos de café que me dieron al llegar aquí, pero no los quiero, soy alérgico al chocolate.

- Es muy amable señor pero nuestra maestra Cheerilee siempre nos ha dicho que no debemos aceptar regalos de extraños, no lo tome a mal, pero no podemos aceptar y no creo que él lo haga lo siento. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO, ME ENCANTA EL CHOCOLATE! –gritaba muy feliz Raging Blast.

- ¡Oye Raging que acaso no has escuchado los consejos de la maestra Cheerilee! –dijo molesta Apple Bloom.

- ¡Pero no estamos en la escuela y la verdad me importa un pepino lo que digan! ¡ES CHOCOLATE GRATIS!

Raging Blast casi le arrebata los chocolates al unicornio y se los mete a la boca devorándoselos rápidamente:

- ¡MMMMM, ESTAN RICCISIMOS, GRACIAS ERRRP! –dijo Raging Blast quien hablo con la boca llena y luego eructo.

- Disculpe a Raging Blast, es de pocos modales. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- No se preocupen, bueno tengo que volver al trabajo, fue divertido hablar con ustedes, hasta pronto. –dijo el misterioso unicornio quien se va del lugar.

Cuando se va Apple Bloom le da un golpe en la cabeza a Raging Blast:

- ¡TONTO AHORA PENSARAN QUE EN PONYVILLE TODOS SOMOS IGUAL DE MAL EDUCADOS QUE TU! –grito Apple Bloom enfadada.

- ¡AUCH! ¡NO TIENES QUE PEGARME! –dijo enfadado Raging Blast.

De pronto una pequeña unicornio color gris y morado aparece, algo tímida llega sola a mirar las piñatas por su cuenta, pero algo raro paso, Pipsqueak quien estaba con ellos decidió esconderse detrás de Raging Blast y este se veía completamente nervioso:

- ¡Oye Pip! ¿qué pasa?, digo porque te escondes detrás de mi.

- E-e-es que n-no la ves e-es-esta allí.

- ¿Quién Dinky?

- S-si e-e-es h-hermosa, pero tengo m-miedo de hablarle.

- ¿Tienes miedo de hablarle? –pregunta Raging Blast quien luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta del motivo del nerviosismo de Pipsqueak.

- ¡YA SE TE GUSTA DINKY! –grita Raging Blast, esto hace que Pipsqueak se sonroje.

- ¡Vaya, vaya tenemos a todo un galán enamorado! –dice Scootaloo quien comienza a fastidiar a Pipsqueak, esto hacia que el pequeño potro se colocará más y más nervioso.

- ¡Pipsqueak y Dinky sentados en un árbol! –cantaba Scootaloo haciendo que el pequeño Pipsqueak se colocará más y más nervioso.

- ¡Que romántico, un amor de juventud! –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Hola Dinky! –Saluda Apple Bloom a Dinky Hooves.

- ¡Hola chicos! –Saluda amable y tímidamente la pequeña Dinky Hooves.

- ¡OYE DINKY VEN AQUÍ A MIRAR LAS PIÑATAS CON NOSOTROS! –grita Raging Blast.

- ¡QUE! ¡Que pretendes, n-no ves que t-tengo miedo de hablarle! –dijo tímidamente un sonrojado Pipsqueak.

- ¡Que superes tu timidez chico! Además la pasaremos mejor todos juntos. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Oye Dinky ¿Quieres ver a una piñata bailar? –le pregunta Raging Blast a la pequeña unicornio gris.

- ¡En serio! ¡Si quiero ver! ¿Dónde esta?

- Aquí esta, la hare bailar con el hechizo que me enseño Twilight hoy.

Así que Raging comenzó a concentrar su magia en su cuerno, esperando que esta liberara el poder necesario para poder hacer el hechizo de vida inanimada:

- "POR EL PODER DE LA VIDA INANIMADA, QUE ESTE OBJETO SE MUEVA"

Pero algo extraño ocurre, su cuerno comenzó a concentrar un enorme rayo negro con un aura morada, esto causo que un enorme y gran rayo obscuro tocara no solo una, sino que a todo el cargamento de piñatas, tan fuerte fue la magia, que luego de hacerla Raging Blast sale volando hacia atrás unos metros cayendo de espaldas, ya que la fuerza mágica fue demasiado grande:

- ¿Que hiciste Raging? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- No lo se, me siento extraño, como que todo me da vueltas, es la primera vez que me pasa esto. –dijo Raging quien se sentía extraño, con algo de mareo.

- Eso es por comer chocolates de extraños, seguro te hizo daño en el estomago. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Quizá, pero igual no me arrepiento, porque estaban deliciosos.

De pronto una de las piñatas se comenzó a levantar de las cajas, Raging de inmediato olvido el mareo y se alegró, porque su hechizo esta vez había resultado de maravilla:

- ¡LO HICE! ¡LA PIÑATA ESTA VIVA! –grita muy contento Raging Blast por haber logrado tal hazaña.

- ¡ES INCREIBLE! –grita Scootaloo.

- ¡ES ASOMBROSO! –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- ¡WHOA! ¡REALMENTE SE MUEVE! –dijo Pipsqueak quien no dejo de sorprenderse a pesar que poco tiempo antes estaba teniendo un ataque de timidez al ver a Dinky.

- ¡INCREIBLE! –dijo Dinky.

- ¡ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE, REALMENTE LO HICISTE! –dijo todavía algo incrédula Apple Bloom.

- ¡Ven, ahora la piñata, bailará para nosotros!

La piñata mira a Raging Blast un momento, pero esta se mueve a donde esta la pequeña Dinky Hooves:

- ¡Eh-h-hola piñata viviente!

Pero algo inesperado ocurre, la piñata comenzó a abrir su boca de papel y se abalanzo en contra de Dinky lista para aparentemente devorarla:

- ¡AUXILIO!

- ¡DINKY! –grita Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak da un salto para empujar a Dinky, toda la timidez que tenia antes de este momento se transformo en un acto de valentía como la de su gran héroe favorito, Monkey D. Luffy, esto causo que Dinky se salvara de ser devorada por la piñata, pero Pipsqueak termino siendo comida de piñata pero haciendo un efecto extraño, ya que al comer la cabeza de Pipsqueak su cuerpo se encogió mágicamente como para que la piñata se lo pudiera tragar completo. Así que de una forma heroica, pero inesperada, Pipsqueak se transforma en la primera victima de una piñata come ponys:

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! –grita sorprendida Apple Bloom.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO, SE HA COMIDO A PIPSQUEAK! –grita Scootaloo.

- ¡HIJA DE YEGUA! –grita Raging Blast.

Dinky corre hacia donde están los demás para evitar que la Piñata la intentara atacar nuevamente:

- ¡Que hiciste! ¿Por qué la piñata se comió a Pip? –pregunta asustada Apple Bloom.

- ¡Como rayos voy a saberlo, se supone que al hacer el hechizo, este se movía o saltaba, no recuerdo que se comenzara a tragar a otros ponys!

- ¡Tenemos que sacar a Pipsqueak de la piñata! –dijo Scootaloo.

- ¡Tienes razón hay que romper la piñata para sacar a Pipsqueak! –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Oigan amigos, no es por asustarlos, pero miren! –dice una asustada Sweetie Bell, quien los obliga a voltear detrás de ellos.

Detrás de ellos, todas las demás piñatas que estaban en las cajas cobraron vida, todas se levantaron, y comenzaron a mirar fijamente a todos los ponys por unos segundos, al igual que la primera piñata que se levantó:

- ¡Eh, bueno alguna sugerencia! –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Si yo tengo una. ¡CORRAN! –grita Scootaloo.

Los pequeños ponys corren a toda velocidad, mientras un ejercito de piñatas de gran tamaño los comenzaron a perseguir, en el camino otros inocentes ponys comienzan a mirar atónitos lo que esta pasando y sorpresivamente terminan siendo devorados por estas piñatas vivientes mágicas, por lo que Ponyville comenzó a convertirse en un caos colosal, las calles de Ponyville estaban siendo asechadas por estas piñatas, las cuales en pocos minutos causaron el caos y el terror en toda la villa.

En tanto en una nube en lo alto del cielo estaba el misterioso unicornio con capa, que le dio los chocolates de café a Raging Blast y el cual despliega sus alas dentro de su capa, lo que confirmaba que el en realidad era un alicornio y no cualquier alicornio, sino que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que uno de los miembros de SEEL:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ponys siendo devorados por piñatas, esto es tan estúpidamente gracioso.

De pronto tras de el aparece con un mágico Puff, otro alicornio, era de color negro y melena blanca:

- ¡Como siempre tan inmaduro e infantil Gudu!

- ¿Que haces aquí Dark Star?

- Solo venia a ver las tonterías que haces, recuerdas que a este evento vendrán las princesas, sin contar que todos los elementos de la armonía estarán aquí.

- Si lo se, pero crees que Blackeye tenga razón en su teoría de que aquí también aparecerá el noveno elemento de la armonía.

- No lo sé, pero si haces tonterías como esta, lo único que haces es llamar la atención inútilmente, tienes que atacar el día que las princesas lleguen.

- ¡Ya cállate Dark Star, tu no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer! Además esas piñatas absorberán la energía vital de sus victimas, y con esta energía vital, tendremos más chances de poder despertar a NUMA en el futuro.

- ¡No eres más que un pobre idiota Gudu!

- Aguafiestas, solo siéntate y observa el espectáculo, esta divertidísimo.

En tanto las piñatas seguían causando el caos en toda Ponyville, todas las piñatas seguían comiéndose a los ponys, y cuando estas los mordían sus cuerpos se reducían mágicamente, para así poder tragárselos, nadie de los ponys que estaban en las calles podían escapar, las piñatas se movían rápido a la misma velocidad de un pony aunque dando saltos.

En Sugar Cube Corner una de las piñatas había entrado al interior del lugar, y rodearon al Señor y la Señora Cake:

- Aléjate, cosa, piñata o lo que sea. –dijo el Señor Cake quien estaba tratando de alejarlo con un trapero.

Pero la piñata lo tomo de la cabeza y lo redujo de tamaño mágicamente por lo que se trago al señor Cake:

- ¡Oh no! ¡AUXILIO!

Ahora la piñata se tiraba contra la señora Cake lista para devorársela como a su esposo, pero de pronto, una ráfaga de color rosa pasa aparentemente por el lado de la piñata y esta se para en sus cuatro patas con gran maestría, parecía como si fuera un gran espadachín, ya que luego de unos segundo la piñata se rompe, al romperse sale el Señor Cake de tamaño normal sano y salvo, la ráfaga rosa sujetaba un palo con su boca, el viento movía su risada melena rosa que parecía algodón de azúcar, con sus ojos completamente vendados pero mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber derrotado a la piñata:

- Sabia que este día llegaría, el día en que las piñatas se vengarían de nosotros por haberlas estado golpeando para nuestras fiestas durante tanto tiempo, ahora sé que cuando mi ojo empieza a saltar ligeramente y me pica el lomo al mismo tiempo, quiere decir que las piñatas llegaron por su venganza, pero por el bien de Ponyville y de las fiestas divertidas, luchare hasta el final.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Pinkie Pie.

- Oki doki. –dice Pinkie Pie con su sonrisa característica y levantándose la venda de los ojos.

- Uno menos solo faltan otras 99.

Cuando todo parecía un caos, una heroína de las fiestas de forma inesperada aparece, con su palo celestial, promete derrotar a todas las piñatas come ponys con gran maestría, la ráfaga rosa que promete no perdonar, Pinkie Pie ha llegado para salvar a toda Ponyville.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Los pequeños podrán revertir el hechizo? Acaso el caos que esta provocando el temible Gudu destruirá todo antes de la fiesta de los fundadores, ¿Qué pasará con Pinkie Pie? ¿Salvara a todo Ponyville de esta amenaza? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Invasión Piñata

**Capitulo 10: Invasión Piñata**

Como era de esperarse todo Ponyville era un caos, las piñatas que Raging había hecho vivir con el hechizo de vida inanimada, ahora se estaban comiendo a todos los ponys de la villa incluido a su amigo Pipsqueak, por lo que el resto de los ponys van corriendo a la biblioteca y se encierran allí pidiendo la ayuda de Twilight:

- ¡AYUDANOS TWILIGHT! –grita Raging Blast quien cierra la puerta de un portazo entrando rápidamente con Dinky y las CMC.

- ¡Que pasa! –dijo Spike quien estaba en la biblioteca.

- Spike ¿Twilight esta aquí?, necesitamos su ayuda urgente, algo horrible esta pasando. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Se han comido a Pip. –dijo Scootaloo aterrada, bueno al igual que todos los potros.

De pronto se siente golpear la puerta de la biblioteca:

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡LAS PIÑATAS! –gritan en coro todos los pequeños potros.

- ¡Que escandalosos iré a ver quien es! –Spike decide ver quien es y va abrir la puerta.

Cuando Spike abre, por suerte no era una de las piñatas come ponys, era Twilight quien había llegado, su cara era de asombro, pero a la vez de molestia, la unicornio ya tenia la sospecha de que su estudiante tenia que ver con esto:

- Acabo de ver un ejercito de piñatas corriendo por toda la aldea que se están comiendo a los ponys de la villa, y no se porque tengo la sensación de que cierto unicornio esta detrás de esto. –al decir esto, Twilight mira fijamente y con un rostro de enfado a Raging Blast.

- Pero si solo hice el hechizo tal como dijiste, no agregue nada adicional, solo concentre mi magia más de la cuenta y paso esto, además tu no me dijiste que las cosas que les dabas vida con el hechizo se podían comer a otros ponys. –dijo Raging Blast en su defensa.

- ¡Porque este hechizo es solo para dar vida a objetos de forma temporal!, si quieres darles orden de ataque de algún tipo, la frase de la orden se da antes de invocar el hechizo.

- ¡Pero porque no me lo dijiste!

- ¡Porque me imaginaba que si lo decía, algo como esto podría ocurrir!

De pronto Raging Blast comenzó a tambalearse y a sentirse mareado otra vez:

- ¿Qué te pasa Raging? –pregunta Twilight.

- No lo se, comencé a sentirme extraño otra vez.

- Fue por el chocolate que se comió. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- ¿Chocolate? –pregunta Twilight.

- Si un unicornio de los que venia a dejar la carga de piñatas le dio a Raging Blast dos chocolates rellenos de café, le dijimos que la maestra Cheerilee nos dijo que no aceptáramos regalos de extraños, pero Raging llego y se comió el solo los chocolates. –dijo Apple Bloom.

De inmediato la mente de Twilight sospecho algo raro en eso de los chocolates, por lo que le pidió a Raging que intentara concentrar su magia en un hechizo de levitación:

- Raging quiero que hagas un hechizo de levitación.

- De acuerdo.

Raging comenzó a realizar levitación con magia levantando una manzana, de inmediato Twilight noto que el aura de su cuerno era morada y no blanca como era normalmente, lo que significaba que esos chocolates tenían algo "extraño" pero de pronto la manzana que comenzó a levitar explotó sin motivos.

- Tal parece que los chocolates que comiste alteraron tu magia, es posible que eso haya causado que las piñatas ahora estén por la villa comiéndose a los ponys.

- Ves te dije que no fue mi culpa.

- ¡CLARO QUE FUE TU CULPA! ¡Nunca debes aceptar regalos de extraños, por muy deliciosos que se vean!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no podía resistirme era chocolate gratis!

- Lamentablemente no puedo determinar que puede haber tenido esos chocolates, pero existe alguien que puede ayudarnos.

- ¿Quién? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Ya se a quien te refieres Twilight. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Raging tu vendrás conmigo, los demás quédense aquí, le diré a las demás que vengan a la biblioteca y que se reúnan aquí hasta ver la manera de volver a las piñatas a la normalidad.

- No te preocupes Twilight.

- Espérame Twilight yo quiero ir por favor. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Tú debes quedarte aquí, ya es mucho riesgo ir con Raging, será muy peligroso que tu vayas también. –dijo Twilight preocupada.

- Por favor sabes que yo si le puedo ser útil a ella. –dijo insistente Apple Bloom.

Twilight la quedo mirando por un momento, pero lo que decía la pony de tierra era cierto, ella si le seria útil a esa pony que los ayudaría a regresar la magia de Raging Blast a la normalidad:

- Esta bien, puedes venir, pero deberás cuidar tu espalda.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos. –dijo Raging Blast.

Así que Twilight, Raging y Apple Bloom salen de la biblioteca en busca de la pony que podría ayudar a Raging Blast a que su magia volviera a la normalidad y de paso poder revertir el hechizo de las piñatas come ponys.

En tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, en el campo de manzanas estaba Big Macintoch y Applejack en la recolección diaria de manzanas cuando habían sido interrumpidos por tres piñatas que intentaban atacarlos, tanto Applejack como Big Macintoch las pateaban y las mandaban a volar, pero estas se levantaban, por lo que trataban de envestirlas y golpearlas, pero siempre se levantaban y seguían atacando constantemente, finalmente las piñatas rodearon a los dos hermanos:

- ¡Santos corrales! Como podemos pelear con estas cosas, son piñatas pero nuestras patadas no les hacen nada y siguen persiguiéndonos. –dice Applejack.

- Tienes razón hermana, pero creo que hay una manera de poder sacarlos del camino, tendremos que patear a dos de ellos y esquivar al mismo tiempo al ultimo, no tenemos por ahora otra opción. –dice el gran Big Macintoch.

Pero sorpresivamente las tres piñatas se abalanzan contra Applejack, por lo que Big Macintoch se coloco en frente de su hermana siendo mordido por las tres piñatas, aunque solo una de ellas (la que lo mordió primero) lo reduce mágicamente y se lo traga.

Applejack estaba asustada, su hermano fue devorado por una piñata, ahora eran tres de esas cosas contra ella, ya nada podría hacer, no tenía posibilidades, estaba acorralada en un árbol sin posibilidad de escapar, por lo que solo cerró los ojos y espero que alguna de las piñatas la devorara como a su hermano.

Pero de pronto, las tres piñatas se rompen sorpresivamente, esto hizo que Big Macintoch regresara a la normalidad, luego de que la piñata que se lo comió se rompiera, frente a ella una pony rosa con los ojos vendados y un palo en su boca aparece, el viento mecía su rosada melena esponjada y risada, el sonido del viento era lo único que se escuchaba, la pony estaba vestida con un traje de color amarillo con franjas negras, y en el flanco el traje tenia tres globos de color negro, representando su cutiemark:

- Están bien Applejack, Big Macintoch. –dijo la pony rosa quien se levanta la venda de sus ojos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Que corrales significa esto! –dijo Applejack.

- Son las piñatas, las piñatas cobraron vida para vengarse de nosotros por haberlas roto durante tantos años, y es por eso que las estoy combatiendo.

- ¡Gracias Pinkie Pie por ayudarnos! –dijo Big Macintoch.

- El día de hoy no soy Pinkie Pie, solo soy una luchadora de la diversión, y que como la mejor rompiendo piñatas en todo Ponyville, soy la única que puede mantenerlas en su lugar.

- ¡Eh, ya veo! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡Ya solo faltan 87 piñatas por derrotar, así que ocúltense hasta que el peligro acabe, en Ponyville esta quedando la grande por culpa de las piñatas, que tengan cuidado!

La pony rosa se va corriendo muy rápido, Pinkie Pie en esta pelea mostraba una velocidad casi sobre equina, tal parece que Pinkie Pie estaba decidida a salvar a Ponyville de las piñatas.

En tanto Twilight, Raging Blast y Apple Bloom se adentraron en el bosque Everfree y llegaron al pantano del bosque, en ese lugar había un árbol en donde estaba una tímida puerta y en donde Twilight golpeo. Al abrir la puerta, una pony gris claro y rayada con franjas grises más obscuras, aparece frente a ellos:

- Bienvenida Twilight Sparkle.

- Hola Zecora. –saludo Twilight

- Que hay Zecora. –dijo Apple Bloom.

Raging Blast estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que veía a un pony tan extraño:

- E-eh d-disculpa ¿eres un pony?

- Soy una Cebra. –respondió Zecora.

- Nunca había visto una Cebra.

- Entremos de una vez. –Apple Bloom empuja a Raging Blast hacia dentro, Twilight y Zecora entran también.

- Raging comió unos chocolates rellenos de café según el y hacen que su cuerno tenga un brillo obscuro al hacer cualquier hechizo, además de que los hechizos salen alterados. –dice Twilight.

- Posiblemente el negro del chocolate sea la trufa de Belcebú.

- ¿La trufa de Belcebú?

- Cuando la trufa de Belcebú comes, la obscuridad cubre lo blanco de la magia.

- Eso quiere decir que los chocolates estaban rellenos con esa trufa.

- Seguramente, necesito algunas hierbas que están por aquí, su ayuda será vital.

- No te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Yo también las ayudare. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡TU TE QUEDAS QUIETO Y NO TE MUEVAS! –gritaron con fuerza y al mismo tiempo Twilight y Apple Bloom, dejando en silencio absoluto al pequeño unicornio.

En tanto en Ponyville el caos seguía siendo colosal, las piñatas seguían aterrorizando a los ponys y tragándoselos:

- ¡CORRE LYRA, ESA PIÑATA PODRIA TRAGARTE! –grita Bon Bon a su "esposa" Lyra que miraba a una gran piñata en forma de humano.

- ¡NO NOS PUEDE HACER NADA, ESTA SOLO SE MUEVE CON SUS PATAS TRASERAS! –grita Lyra.

De pronto la piñata toma a Lyra con su mano reduciéndola mágicamente de tamaño:

- ¡Ser atrapada por una mano, que ironía! –la piñata finalmente toma a la pequeña Lyra y la mete en su boca tragándosela.

Pero sorpresivamente la piñata se rompe, esto hace que Lyra vuelva su tamaño normal, detrás de la piñata aparece Pinkie Pie, con su venda en los ojos, vestida de traje amarillo con rayas negras y su palo, esta vez sus pesuñas moviéndose casi a la velocidad del rayo:

- ¡Ahora solo faltan 76 piñatas más!

La pony rosa sigue destruyendo a las piñatas vivientes come ponys, al parecer Pinkie Pie se había convertido en un arma pony destroza piñatas sin piedad.

En tanto en el cielo Gudu el alicornio que fue el causante de este caos observaba desde una nube en el cielo:

- Esa tal Pinkie Pie, esta destruyendo a las piñatas, creo que he subestimado un poco a las otras manes, pero habrá que ver hasta donde podrá resistir.

- Deberías dejarte de tonterías, deberías guardar magia para cuando las princesas estén aquí, si es por reunir energía vital para NUMA, también podrás hacerlo cuando tu ataques a las princesas. –dijo Dark Star quien estaba en la misma nube acompañando a Gudu.

- Tal como dices, cuando YO ATAQUE. Tú no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer.

- Pero Blackeye me mando a ver tu trabajo.

- Blackeye debería confiar en mi, además que la verdad quiero seguirme divirtiendo un poco, ya sabes, el aperitivo siempre viene antes del plato principal.

Mientras tanto en el pantano del bosque Everfree, tanto Zecora, junto con Twilight y Apple Bloom, habían cooperado para crear una poción a base de hierbas para revertir los efectos de la trufa de Belzebu, de este modo la magia de Raging Blast, volveria a la normalidad:

- Ahora esto es lo que Raging debe beber para que el efecto termine. –dijo Zecora.

- Pues no esta mal, pero se ve feo. –dijo Apple Bloom mirando con cara de asco la poción que tenia un color café marrón, que parecían desechos fecales líquidos.

- No hay que ser exigentes. –dijo Twilight.

Mientras Raging Blast se había quedado echado en el piso, ya que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el unicornio comenzaba a sentirse peor, el mareo era mayor y esto podría estar causando más estragos en su cuerpo de los que creían:

- Bueno Raging, tienes que tomarte esto. –dice Twilight quien le muestra la nauseabunda poción.

- ¡NO, NO ME TOMARE LA DIARREA DE NADIE! –grita Raging Blast al ver que la poción se parecía a lo ya mencionado anteriormente por el, debido a su horrible apariencia.

- ¡Tiene que tomarla, de lo contrario la Trufa podría causar efectos impredecibles en su cuerpo! –dice Zecora.

- ¡NO ME TOMARÉ ESA PORQUERIA, PREFIERO LOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS EN MI CUERPO!, ¡DE VERÁS! –gritaba Raging Blast ya que no quería tomarse la poción.

- ¡Yo me encargare de esto! –dice Apple Bloom.

De pronto Apple Bloom le da un fuerte pisotón a la cola de Raging Blast, esto hizo inconscientemente que Raging Blast diera un grito de dolor, en ese instante Twilight le da rápidamente la poción y Raging Blast termina bebiéndosela:

- ¡Gracias Apple Bloom fue brusco y abusivo, pero para Raging funciono!

- De nada Twilight.

Raging Blast se tomó toda la poción y comenzó como a convulsionar, de pronto sus ojos se colocaron de color rojo y comenzó a disparar rayos rojos y morados de su cuerno que rebotaban por toda la habitación, luego de unos segundos Raging vuelve a la normalidad:

- Vaya de pronto deje de sentirme mareado, me siento bien, además la poción sabia a caramelo de menta incluso creo que me dejo buen aliento. –dijo Raging Blast quien le tira su aliento a Apple Bloom.

- Si tú lo dices. –dijo Apple Bloom quien puso una cara algo fea al oler el aliento de Raging Blast.

- Muy bien Raging trata de levitar algún objeto.

- De acuerdo Twilight, moveré esa pequeña roca.

Raging Blast comienza a levitar la roca con su magia, esta vez el cuerno mostraba el aura blanca normal que tenía Raging Blast y la piedra no explotó, por lo que la poción había hecho el efecto esperado:

- El efecto de la trufa se fue, la maldición obscura se ha ido. –dijo Zecora.

- Es cierto, gracias Zecora-sama.

- ¿Zecora-sama? –dice extrañada Zecora

- Otra vez hablando en ese idioma friki. –dice Apple Bloom.

- Es su lengua nativa, y es un honorifico de respeto. –dice Twilight quien ya esta acostumbrada a entender parte de la lengua nativa de su estudiante.

- ¡Quiere decir gracias señora Zecora, más respeto por una cultura extrajera querida Apple Bloom!

Así que los tres se van del pantano, ahora su preocupación era como poder revertir el hechizo para que las piñatas volvieran a la normalidad.

En tanto en Ponyville una heroína que batallaba por su cuenta, ya había roto más de 72 piñatas, con los ojos vendados y su palo, su traje amarillo de franjas negras y su melena rosa esponjada, Pinkie Pie estaba haciéndolo de maravilla, sin necesidad de magia ella estaba destruyendo las piñatas y salvando a los aldeanos de la villa.

De pronto Pinkie Pie es rodeada por cinco piñatas, era una situación complicada, las reglas del juego de la piñata obligan a tener los ojos vendados y Pinkie Pie respetaría eso al pie de la letra, por lo que al estar rodeada y vendada la dejaba en desventaja, así que las piñatas se abalanzan todas juntas para atacar a la pony rosa, pero de repente una pegaso amarilla de pelo rosa pálido, una unicornio blanca de melena morada y una pony de tierra de melena rubia y sombrero vaquero, aparecieron y envistieron a las tres piñatas que estaban justo detrás de Pinkie, por lo que la pony rosa reacciono y rompió las otras dos piñatas, las piñatas que las otras tres ponys atacaron se levantaron, pero Pinkie Pie no perdona y les da el golpe de gracia:

- ¡Gracias chicas, eso fue muy amable! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡No hay problema querida! –dijo Rarity.

- ¡Eh, bueno no te preocupes Pinkie vinimos a ayudarte! –dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

- ¡Estas piñatas extrañas están causando el caos en toda Ponyville y nuestro deber como elementos de la armonía es luchar contra ellas! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡Entonces vamos a luchar chicas! ¡Es hora de Rock and Roll! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

Las cuatro manes se van juntas a luchar contra las piñatas para salvar el caos que estas estaban causando en toda Ponyville, ahora Pinkie Pie no estaba sola en la batalla, un gran apoyo de sus amigas haría más fácil esta dura pelea.

En tanto Twilight, Apple Bloom y Raging Blast llegan a la biblioteca rápidamente, por suerte en su camino no se encontraron con piñatas, así que estaban seguros, los tres entraron rápidamente luego de que Spike les abriera, cuando entran estaban todos los potros abrazados y muertos de miedo:

- ¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGARON, AFUERA SOLO HAY GRITOS DESGARRADORES! –dijo Spike.

- ¡Es cierto es horrible, horrible! –dijo Sweetie Bell quien estaba asustadísima.

- ¡No sean tan miedosas! –dijo Raging Blast.

- Bueno ayúdenme a buscar en los libros un hechizo para revertir la magia negra. –dijo Twilight.

Así que todos los potros se colocaron a buscar distintos libros de magia, buscaron un rato por los libros y encontraron uno que hablaba justamente de hechizos de movimiento inanimado hechos con magia negra, y el hechizo usado para revertirlo:

- ¡Aquí esta! El modo de revertir el hechizo es invocando lo siguiente; "Poderes de las sombras, magia del señor de las pesadillas que me has otorgado, gracias por tu poder y queremos que todo vuelva como estaba. ¡RAGIDSTAR!"

- ¿Ragidstar? ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Es uno con el que podremos revertir esto, vamos hay que invocarlo cuanto antes.

Así que todos los ponys salen de la biblioteca, asustados si, pero con el hechizo podrían revertir esto, en ese momento llegan Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, en el camino habían derribado otras 15 piñatas, pero ahora las 13 piñatas restantes se estaban reuniendo en la biblioteca:

- Hola Twilight. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Pinkie Pie, chicas, ¿Que están haciendo? –pregunto Twilight.

- Pues que crees dulzura, estamos rompiendo las piñatas, ya solo nos faltan unas cuantas. –dijo Applejack.

- ¡Pero que dicen! Esto fue invocado con magia negra, es imposible que solo rompiéndolas se destruyan. –dijo preocupada Twilight.

- ¡Que dices dulzura! ¡Si cuando Pinkie Pie las rompe con el palo, los ponys tragados vuelven a la normalidad!

- Si pero sus restos siguen vivos y podrían atacar.

- ¡EN SERIO! –dijo sorprendida Applejack.

- ¡QUE IMPORTA, YO LAS ROMPERE A TODAS! –grita Pinkie Pie.

La pony rosa se pone la venda en sus ojos y comienza a correr alrededor, empieza a dar grandes saltos a una súper velocidad, mientras las piñatas comienzan a romperse dejando atónitos a Twilight y los potros:

- ¡PINKIE PIE ES INCREIBLE! –grita Scootaloo.

- ¡Esto es asombroso! –dice sorprendida Twilight.

- ¡Es como el amakakeru riuno hirameki! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Amaka que…! –dice Sweetie Bell extrañada por la rara frase de Raging Blast.

- Es una técnica de pelea de los ponys de mi villa, la usaron los espadachines durante la era pony, y era un movimiento a gran velocidad y giros sobre su propio eje, es una técnica que dicen que se necesitan muchos años de practica.

- ¡Ah Ok! –dice Sweetie Bell algo extrañada por toda la habladuría de Raging Blast.

Pinkie Pie derroto a las 13 piñatas restantes, ahora las 100 piñatas estaban rotas, entre ellas la piñata que se había tragado a Pipsqueak el cual volvió a la normalidad, así que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, al parecer todo había terminado:

- ¡Fue horrible! ¡Era como estar en el estomago de una ballena! –dijo Pipsqueak asustado abrazando a Raging Blast.

- ¡Que bueno que estas bien Pip, pero deja de abrazarme! –dijo Raging Blast quien se trataba de quitar a Pipsqueak de encima.

- ¡Uffff! Estoy cansada, quiero un cupcake. –dice Pinkie Pie quien cae rendida al piso.

- ¡Tienes razón esto fue de locos, pero hubiera sido peor si no hubiese sido por ti dulzura! –dice Applejack agradeciendo a la pony rosa.

- ¡Gracias Applejack!

- ¡Eh, chicas será mejor que miren hacia la izquierda! –dice Twilight.

Justamente todas las piñatas rotas se estaban reuniendo y fusionando en una gran piñata, mientras estaban uniéndose Twilight invoco el hechizo para revertir la magia negra:

- "Poderes de las sombras, magia del señor de las pesadillas que me has otorgado, gracias por tu poder y queremos que todo vuelva como estaba, ¡RAGIDSTAR!"

Sin embargo las piñatas se fusionaron por completo y formaron una gran piñata, esta con una de sus manos tomo a Apple Bloom:

- ¡AYUDENME!

- ¡APPLE BLOOM! –grita Applejack.

- ¡No puede ser! La magia usada fue más poderosa de lo que pensaba necesito usar más magia, tratare de concentrar más poder mágico. –dice Twilight.

La unicornio comienza a concentrar su magia para invocar de nuevo el Rapidstar y así revertir el hechizo de vida inanimada de las piñatas, pero al ver a Apple Bloom en peligro Raging Blast reacciona:

- ¡Deja a Apple Bloom! ¡DEJALA YA! –grita Raging Blast quien comienza a concentrar toda su magia mientras invoca el hechizo.

- "Poderes de las sombras, magia del señor de las pesadillas que me has otorgado, gracias por tu poder y queremos que todo vuelva como estaba ¡RAGIDSTAR!"

De pronto un enorme resplandor sale del cuerno de Raging Blast, justo cuando Apple Bloom iba ser devorada por la súper piñata gigante, el pequeño unicornio libera todo su poder oculto, y deshace exitosamente el hechizo, por lo que la piñata gigante se deshace y todas las piñatas comienzan a caer como un castillo de naipes, y Apple Bloom quien estaba en altura empieza a caer, por suerte Fluttershy la agarra justo a tiempo y evita que la pequeña aterrice directamente en el piso:

- ¡Gra-gracias Fluttershy! –dice Apple Bloom todavía algo asustada.

- ¡No tienes que agradecerlo! –dice tímidamente como siempre Fluttershy.

- Menos mal que ahora si todo termino. –dice Spike al ver todas las piñatas ya sin vida en un cerro de escombros de piñatas.

- ¡Eh, gracias Pipsqueak por tu ayuda, sino yo hubiese sido la pony comida por la piñata! –dice tímidamente también Dinky Hooves al pequeño Pipsqueak.

- ¡N-n-no, no t-tienes n-na-na-nada que agradecer! –Pipsqueak se comienza a sonrojar al estar Dinky a su lado.

- ¡Yo también te agradezco que hayas roto el hechizo Raging! –dice Apple Bloom quien se sonrojo un poco al agradecer a Raging Blast su ayuda.

- ¡No tienes que agradecerlo, somos amigos! –Raging Blast se tira al piso, ya que al usar tal cantidad de magia lo agoto por completo.

De pronto en el cielo dos pegasos aterrizan desde el aire, eran Rainbow Dash y Derpy quienes han estado ayudando a traer los instrumentos musicales de la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot que tocaría en el día de los fundadores de Ponyville:

- ¡Que rayos paso aquí! –dice sorprendida Rainbow Dash al ver a todas las piñatas rotas apiladas.

- ¡MAMÁ! –Dinky corre hacia los brazos de su querida madre y comienza a llorar.

- ¿Que pasa mi pequeño muffin? –pregunta Derpy al ver llorar a su hija.

- ¡Tenía miedo, esas piñatas quisieron comerme!

- ¿Piñatas? –pregunta extrañada Derpy.

- Si es una larga historia. –dice Twilight.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Porque tuve que estar fuera ahora y perderme la diversión! –dice molesta Rainbow Dash.

- ¡AHORA NO TENEMOS PIÑATAS PARA EL DIA DE LOS FUNDADORES DE PONYVILLE! –grita desesperada Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Tranquila dulzura! Esto fue algo inesperado. –dice Applejack tratando de calmar a Pinkie Pie, quien estaba que se ponía a llorar.

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDES APPLEJACK, SIN PIÑATA NO HAY POSADA, DIGO FIESTA! ¡Y YA NO HAY TIEMPO PARA PEDIR OTRAS 100 PIÑATAS!

- ¡Disculpa yo podría hacer algo! –dice una voz que se siente en el lugar.

Las chicas miran de donde viene esa voz, y en ese lugar aparecen dos ponys, eran dos unicornios con lentes obscuros, una unicornio hembra de color blanco y melena azul alborotada y a su lado un unicornio macho de color gris con anteojos obscuros de melena azul cubierto por una capa que tapaba su cutiemark y un jockey, además de esto con una voz muy pasiva pero algo grave en su tono:

- ¡Yo puedo repararlas y hacer algunas piñatas con estos restos! –dice el unicornio macho.

- ¿Pero te demoraras mucho? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Para nada! Para el día de los fundadores puedo tener algo.

- ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡GENIAL! –dice emocionada Pinkie Pie, ya que la fiesta no se quedaría sin piñatas.

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Rarity.

- Yo soy Bill Scratch, el hermano de Vinyl.

- Yo a ti te había visto en la exposición de moda que hice para Hoity Toity hace un tiempo. –dijo Rarity quien reconoció a Vinyl de una oportunidad anterior.

- Así es soy Vinyl Scratch y soy DJ, mi hermano es sonidista y mi representante. Nos contrataron para colocar música para el evento de fiesta nocturna del día de los fundadores y también encargarnos del sonido en el festival de talentos.

Bill (quien en realidad era Blade) se sonrojo al ver a Twilight, por primera vez en dos años, podía estar cerca de ella de nuevo y verla, ella seguía tal y como la recordaba, por lo cual su corazón se lleno de gozo al verla igual que siempre.

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunta Twilight al ver al unicornio sonrojarse.

- ¡Si estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación! –dice Blade quien estaba disfrazado.

- ¡Entonces que dices!, ¿en serio las tendrás listas para mañana? –pregunta Applejack al unicornio.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡no hay problema! Me llevare todo esto al hotel en donde nos quedaremos y mañana traeré todas las que pueda salvar.

Blade levanta todos los restos de piñatas con levitación con gran facilidad, por lo que de inmediato llamo la atención de Twilight:

- ¿Cómo puede levantar esa cantidad de piñatas usando levitación con esa facilidad? Seguro que debe practicar magia, ¿Sera el quien hechizo a Raging Blast con los chocolates? –decía en su mente Twilight.

En tanto en lo alto del cielo en una nube los dos alicornios, el temible Gudu y Dark Star, han presenciado todo lo ocurrido:

- ¡Creo que he subestimado a ese chico, el estudiante de Twilight Sparkle tiene mucho más poder del que imagine! –dice el demonio Gudu.

- ¡Te dije que lo que hiciste eran solo tonterías!

- ¡Bueno ya, pero igual fue divertido!

- ¡Aquí no estamos por diversión, recuerda que Blackeye te encargo una misión y es atacar con todo tu poder el día en que las princesas vengan aquí!

- ¡Tranquilo, dile a Blackeye que para cuando las princesas estén en Ponyville, yo mismo le llevare sus cabezas!

- ¡Entonces me marcho y nos vemos cuando las princesas lleguen! –Dark Star se tele transporta y desaparece.

- Cuando las princesas lleguen al día de los fundadores de Ponyville, la sangre correra en toda la villa.

El temible ataque de SEEL aún no ha sido concretado, veremos que pasará ahora que Gudu se ponga serio y ataque sin piedad la villa el día en que las princesas lleguen a Ponyville. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Juntos de nuevo

**Capitulo 11: Juntos de nuevo**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya han pasado dos días desde el incidente de las piñatas, tal parece que Ponyville estaba recobrando el ritmo, se estaban afinando los detalles para el día de los fundadores de Ponyville, ya que se supone que hoy se realizaría el festival, en donde se llevaría a cabo una gran fiesta y una serie de eventos, en el cual estarían como invitadas de honor las queridas princesas de Equestria, la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

Ese día, Blade disfrazado como Bill Scratch para que nadie en Ponyville lo reconociera fue al Sugar Cube Córner junto con Vinyl, para decirle a Pinkie Pie que las piñatas ya estaban listas:

- Hola, Pinkie Pie. –saluda Blade amablemente.

- Hola Billy, hola Scratchy. –saludo animosamente la pony rosa.

- Hola Pinkie. –dijo la pony DJ.

- Bueno vengo a decirte que las piñatas están listas, eso si solo hice 50 piñatas, es apenas la mitad de las 100 piñatas que tenías, ¿no te importa verdad?

- ¡No, tampoco había mucho tiempo, además con 50 piñatas igual la podemos pasar genial en la fiesta! Ya le dije a Dashie que me ayudara a colocarlas.

- ¡Por cierto no tendrás unos pastelitos de crema con triple glaseado de caramelo!

- ¡TRIPLE GLACIADO! –dijo asombrada Vinyl por la gran cantidad de glaseado de caramelo que estaba pidiendo su hermano para un pastel que ya era bastante dulce.

- Eres el segundo pony que ha pedido pasteles con triple glaseado de caramelo, el otro pony que pedía el triple glaseado, era un viejo amigo que vivía aquí, pero se murió hace tiempo y ahora esta en el cielo de los ponys, a él le gustaba el triple glaseado en los pasteles de crema y plátano igual que tu, pensé que solo el tenia ese gusto, como mi gusto de los cupcakes con salsa picante, pero veo que él no era el único, no es genial, quizá conozca a alguien que le guste los cupcakes con salsa picante también, no creen.

- Eh si, pero tráenos el pastel, yo solo quiero el pastel de crema y plátano sin glaseado. –dijo Vinyl Scratch.

- Oki doki loki.

Pinkie Pie se fue a buscar los pasteles que habían pedido los dos unicornios:

- Vaya que habladora es tu amiga Pinkie.

- Si, pero es única sabes, es tan alegre y optimista que no puedes dejar de sentirte alegre con ella al lado, qué bueno que no ha cambiado en nada.

- Vaya cuando hablas de ellas es como que la cara se te llena de un brillo de alegría.

- Aunque estuve poco tiempo viviendo aquí, esos meses parecieron años, la pasaba genial, incluso en trabajos pesados como la recolección de manzanas era divertido cuando estábamos todos juntos, a veces me gustaría que esos tiempos pudieran volver a repetirse.

- Tú sabes que podrían volver a repetirse, deberías decirles quien eres.

- ¡Estas loca! Ellas jamás me perdonarían que me haya hecho pasar por muerto por tanto tiempo, sobretodo Twilight.

- Y si olvidas tu obsesión por los secretos de Celestia y a esos tipos de los SEEL, y vives tu vida, dile a Twilight quien eres, si ella te sigue amando te perdonara, y así poder casarte y vivir con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

- ¡No puedo! Porque estoy seguro que para Celestia entre más lejos este de Twilight, será mejor para sus ambiciones.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie llega con los pasteles:

- Aquí están los pasteles, espero que les gusten.

- No hay mejores dulces que los del Sugar Cube Córner. –dijo Blade.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si es la primera vez que vienes aquí. –dijo Pinkie Pie algo extrañada por la frase.

- ¡N-No, yo solo digo, por lo deliciosos que se ven! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Blade se colocó nervioso y comenzó a reírse como tarado.

Pinkie Pie se fue mientras Blade seguía nervioso por lo sucedido:

- Si querías pasar desapercibido pues no lo estas logrando. –Vinyl suelta una risa irónica.

- Si perdón Starlight, es que es sin querer. –respondió Blade.

- Y por cierto, cuando estemos solos, ¡Por favor no uses el hechizo de cambio de voz, suenas horrible!

- ¡Ejemmm! De acuerdo hermana. –a Blade se le ilumina su cuerno y su voz cambia a su tono normal, la cual era más suave y ligera manteniendo un tono pasivo mientras habla.

En tanto desde Canterlot un carruaje remolcado por cuatro pegasos armados, llevaban a una de las princesas de camino a Ponyville, para la fiesta del día de los fundadores de la villa, junto a ella venia una pony acompañándola, de melena Celeste grisáceo, cubierta por una capa roja con estrellas blancas y amarillas, un sombrero del mismo color rojo y con las mismas estrellas en blanco y amarillo, era bastante grande ya que apenas se le podían ver los ojos, además la capa estaba amarrada por una diadema de color azul turquesa, con la forma de una estrella con una varita mágica y una especie de capa que formaba una figura similar a una luna nueva, que representaba su cutiemark:

- Estamos por llegar a Ponyville mi querida aprendiz. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Lo se, hace tiempo que no iba a esa mugrosa villa.

- No seas así, además recuerda el verdadero motivo de nuestra visita.

- Yo no estoy tan segura que los tales SEEL vengan hasta aquí, además no entiendo porque la princesa Celestia se quedó en Canterlot.

- No sacábamos nada con venir las dos, solo causaríamos un caos mayor, al menos eso dijo mi hermana, de todos modos, con una de nosotras actuando como señuelo es suficiente, si Celestia no está, yo sigo siendo su blanco, y no dudaran en atacarme.

- A mi no me importa quienes sean, yo solo tengo a un rival en mi mente y ese rival es Twilight Sparkle, es la única pony que una maga tan grandiosa y genial como yo encuentra digna de su atención.

- Siempre igual, mi querida aprendiz Trixie.

- Recuerda que ahora no soy simplemente Trixie, soy la ¡MAGESTUOSA Y PODEROSA LULAMOON!

Mientras tanto en Ponyville y luego de haber comido sus dulces en el Sugar Cube Córner, Blade disfrazado de Bill Scratch usando sus lentes obscuros con un jóquey rojo y Vinyl Scratch quien también usaba sus característicos lentes morado obscuro redondos, llevan a Pinkie Pie en el lugar en donde Blade había reparado las piñatas, hizo 50 de estas con los restos de las 100 que tenía Pinkie Pie originalmente, para ello uso la transmutación de objetos, una de las técnicas de la magia alquimista:

- ¡WHOOOOAAA! ¡ESTAN SUPER INCREIBLES! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! –dice Pinkie Pie saltando de alegría al ver 50 hermosas piñatas, todas similares a las que mando a pedir, e incluso se veían un poco más grandes.

- ¡No te preocupes, pensé que así podía ayudar, es la primera fiesta de este tipo en la que tengo la oportunidad de celebrar y me pareció divertido hacerlo!

- ¡Y como lo hiciste! ¿Usaste magia o algo así? –pregunto Pinkie Pie al unicornio.

- ¡No, no! Lo hice con mis pesuñas. –respondió Blade a la pony rosa.

Pero de pronto una unicornio interrumpe sorpresivamente, era Twilight Sparkle:

- ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO, ESTO LO HICISTEUSANDO MAGIA, NO PUEDES MENTIRME! –dijo Twilight quien se acercó y miro fijamente al unicornio, de lentes obscuros.

- ¡Tienes razón, lo que pasa es que no me gusta presumir de mis poderes!

- ¡Estoy segura que usaste la magia alquimista para esto, es la única magia que puede restaurar objetos de esa forma, dime quien eres tú!

- ¡Ya te dije, solo soy un DJ y sonidista nada más, no soy un mago!

- ¡Lo que paso con las piñatas fue provocado por alguien! Aunque Raging me dijo que tú no eres el pony que le dio los chocolates hechizados, es posible que seas su cómplice.

- ¡No sé de que estas hablando! –al decir esto, Blade comienza a ponerse un poco nervioso.

- ¡Te estaré vigilando! –después de decir esto Twilight se marcha.

- ¡En serio Pinkie Pie!, no soy un hechicero malvado ni nada por el estilo. –dijo Blade algo nervioso a la pony rosa.

- No te ves cómo alguien malo, es más tu me haces recordar a mi viejo amigo muerto.

- ¡Vale, eres única Pinkie Pie!

- Sabes eso también lo decía mi amigo muerto, ¡AAAHHHH! ¡QUIZA EL VIVE DENTRO DE TÚ CUERPO COMO UN ALMA QUE CONTROLA TU CEREBRO! –dijo Pinkie Pie asustada, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, una reacción curiosa, pero no rara viniendo de alguien como ella.

- ¡No lo creo! Bueno tenemos cosas que hacer, las princesas están por llegar y el festival debe comenzar cuanto antes.

- Adiós Pinkie Pie. –se despide Vinyl.

- Nos vemos Billy y Scratchy. –Pinkie Pie se despide muy feliz y se queda viendo las piñatas y esperando a Rainbow Dash para que le ayude a colocarlas en distintos lugares de la villa.

Mientras la pony rosa iba de camino a reunirse con Rainbow Dash, la pegaso arcoíris estaba en la estación de tren, ya que había oído que los Wonderbolts vendrían a realizar sus números acrobáticos, y como fan número uno en Ponyville, tenía que ser la primera en verlos llegar, el tren en cualquier momento llegaría, el mismo tren traería a la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot, por lo que la estación estaba llena de movimiento.

Al rato después, los hermanos Beam (Blade y Vinyl) llegaron a la estación de trenes, ya que ellos tenían que esperar a alguien, era Octavia, la mejor amiga de Vinyl y Blade en este tiempo, ella pertenece a la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot, la cual tocaría en este evento y vendría en el tren con todos los miembros de la banda. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que el tren que traía tanto a la banda como a los Wonderbolts llegara a la villa, ellos ven bajarse a una multitud de ponys, hasta que finalmente logran distinguir a Octavia y van con ella:

- Hola Octavia. –saluda Vinyl.

- Hola chicos, parece que ustedes llegaron antes a este lugar. –respondió Octavia, aunque de inmediato le causo curiosidad el atuendo de Blade.

- Hola Octavia, te estábamos esperando. –saludo Blade.

- Perdona Blade pero, ¿Por qué rayos estas vestido así? no me digas que tu hermana te influyo en su mal gusto. –dice Octavia al ver a Blade con esa vestimenta.

- Ja, ja, muy graciosa, pero no, solo que no quiere que alguien en esta villa lo reconozca y sepa que esta aquí.

- ¡No me digas! ¿Y quien es?

- Su ex - novia. –dijo Vinyl.

- ¡QUE! –responde sorprendido Blade al escuchar la creativa explicación de Vinyl.

Vinyl le estaba inventando esa historia de la ex - novia a Octavia para justificar el motivo del porque Blade estaba disfrazado, ya que a pesar de haberse convertido en una amiga cercana, solo su hermana sabia los verdaderos motivos.

En tanto y no muy lejos de allí una pegaso azul cielo y melena multicolor estaba emocionada, sus héroes, los Wonderbolts estarían en Ponyville, si bien no era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos, el hecho que vinieran a la villa a mostrar su espectáculo, llenaba a la pegaso de alegría. Finalmente logra divisar a los Wonderbolts, así que Rainbow Dash decide volar para distinguirse de inmediato entre la multitud que quería autógrafos:

- ¡OIGAN WONDERBOLTS, SOY RAINBOW DASH SU MÁS GRANDE ADMIRADORA! –grita con entusiasmo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Mira quien es, es la pegaso que ayudo con la temporada de lluvias! –dijo Splitfire quien salió volando para sacarse la multitud de encima.

- ¡Vaya no pensé que me reconocerías Splitfire!

- ¡Pero tú no solo haz destacado en eso! Todos nos enteramos de tus hazañas como guardiana de Celestia, con Discord, Nightmare Moon y hace un par de años nos enteramos que derrotaste a un alicornio en un combate.

- ¡No es para tanto! –Rainbow Dash se sonroja al recibir halagos de Splitfire, un miembro de los Wonderbolts.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, con que eres la pequeña Dashie! –dijo una voz entre la multitud.

Volando entre la multitud y junto con los otros miembros de los Wonderbolts sale un pegaso de edad algo avanzada, de cuero color café, melena blanca y un tornado como cutiemark:

- ¡Disculpa! pero ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Rainbow Dash, al viejo pegaso que venía con los Wonderbolts.

- ¡Veo que no me recuerdas, sabes vamos al hotel donde alojaremos y allí podremos hablar tranquilamente!

- ¡EN SERIO PUEDO IR CON USTEDES!

- ¡Es nuestro jefe y entrenador quien te lo esta pidiendo! –dijo Soarin.

- ¡DE ACUERDO!

En paralelo Pinkie Pie se veía molesta, ya que Rainbow Dash aún no llegaba, las princesas vendrían pronto y ella solo había podido instalar algunas piñatas, en eso aparece Fluttershy:

- ¡Eh, Hola Pinkie!

- ¡Fluttershy, por favor podrías ayudarme a poner estas piñatas que quedan, porque Dashie no ha llegado todavía y estoy atrasada con esto en serio!

- Pues claro, pero no me extraña, acabo de verla volando con los Wonderbolts, así que te venia a decir eso, porque quizá Rainbow Dash se quede con ellos un rato.

- ¡EN SERIO! Bueno entonces por esta vez perdonare a Dashie por no venir a ayudarme.

- Tranquila Pinkie Pie, yo te ayudare.

De pronto una sensación extraña paralizo el cuerpo de la pony rosa:

- ¡Pinkie Pie! ¿te pasa algo?

- ¡Mira mi cola se agita mucho, mucho, pero también tengo un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo y mis orejas también tiemblan!

- ¡C-crees que va pasar algo!

- No lo sé Fluttershy, pero tengo un miedo que me aprieta el pecho, estos escalofríos y mi cola y mis orejas se agitan, no sé que será esta sensación.

- Pues puede que no sea nada.

- Bueno, mejor colocamos las piñatas que faltan.

Así que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie comenzaron a instalar las piñatas restantes, sin embargo la pony rosa tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, algo que nunca había sentido, pero que en el fondo le preocupaba bastante, como que algo malo podría llegar a ocurrir, algo realmente malo.

Mientras tanto, los Wonderbolts y Rainbow Dash habían llegado al hotel en donde alojarían, si bien se presentaban esta noche en el festival del día de los fundadores, ellos se quedarían hasta el día siguiente, así que Splitfire acompañada de Soarin y el viejo pegaso quien al parecer era el jefe de los Wonderbolts, estaban en una habitación junto con Rainbow Dash:

- ¡Bueno, me imagino que no me recuerdas, ya que eras una potrilla cuando te vi por última vez! –dijo el viejo pegaso café de melena blanca.

- ¡Pues no lo recuerdo! ¿Quién es usted? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Soy Twister Bolt, jefe, entrenador y fundador de los Wonderbolts.

- ¡En serio!

- Si, y sabes tuve la hermosa oportunidad de compartir con tu madre.

- ¿Usted conoció a mi mamá? –pregunto con gran emoción la pegaso azul cielo.

- ¡Claro que si! Yo fui un viejo soldado de la guardia de pegasos en Cloudsdale, tu madre fue una guardia que estuvo bajo mi mando durante sus primeros años en la guardia, tuve el honor de ser su superior durante sus primeros años de servicio, su habilidad en el vuelo la hacían que fuera toda una prodigio, por eso no fue raro que ella escalara rápidamente de rango, en el cielo era una maestra, la gran Firefly.

- ¡Que ella es la hija de la gran Firefly! –dice sorprendida Splitfire.

- Así es Splitfire, ella es su hija.

- Es que no puedo creerlo, yo cuando niña Firefly era toda una heroína, conocida por todos los pegasos, yo siempre quise ser tan genial como ella, por eso me hice una Wonderbolt, porque siempre quise imitar de alguna forma las acrobacias que hacia en el cielo cuando hacían los números aéreos de la guardia de pegasos, para mi Firefly fue mi heroína y lo sigue siendo a pesar de ya no estar aquí con nosotros. –decía con mucha alegría Splitfire al recordar a la madre de Rainbow Dash.

- Pues para mí tú eres mi máxima inspiración Splitfire y siempre he querido ser una Wonderbolt y de paso así hacer honor a mi madre.

- Yo también admiraba mucho a Firefly de niño. –dijo Soarin.

- ¡Whoa! Nunca imagine que los Wonderbolts admiraran tanto a mi madre.

- Yo te conocí cuando eras una potrilla, eras muy pequeña, pero ya andabas aleteando por allí, recuerdo como te miraba tu madre con gran orgullo, para ella siempre fuiste su más preciado tesoro. –dijo el viejo Twister Bolt.

- ¡Vaya se nota que tengo mala memoria! –dijo Rainbow Dash quien soltó una alegre sonrisa.

- Bueno tú dices que quieres ser un miembro de los Wonderbolts. –dijo Twister Bolt.

- ¡Pues claro! Ese ha sido mi sueño.

- ¡Entonces demuéstralo! Preséntate con nosotros esta noche, me imagino que conoces nuestro espectáculo.

- ¡CLARO QUE LO CONOZCO! ¡SI ME SE TODAS SUS PRESENTACIONES DE MEMORIA! –dijo Rainbow Dash dando un emocionado grito.

- Entonces Splitfire, acompaña a Rainbow Dash a ponerse uno de los trajes de reserva, porque le daremos una oportunidad para que se una a los Wonderbolts.

- ¡NO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, PARECE QUE ESTOY SOÑANDO! –gritaba emocionada Rainbow Dash.

- Si realmente demuestras ser lo suficientemente buena, podrás formar parte de los Wonderbolts.

- ¡CLARO QUE LO HARE, LE DEMOSTRARE QUE SOY DIGNA DE LOS WONDERBOLTS!

Rainbow Dash se fue con Splitfire a buscar algún traje que le quedara porque ese día se presentaría con los Wonderbolts, por fin la pegaso estaba feliz, su sueño estaba a un paso de hacerse realidad, solo debía demostrar ser lo suficientemente buena para poder ser el nuevo miembro del grupo de pegasos.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya los preparativos finales estaban listos, solo faltaba que las princesas llegarán para comenzar con la celebración del día de los fundadores de Canterlot.

En un gran y portentoso carruaje llega la princesa Luna, solamente ella con su misteriosa acompañante, así que la princesa se dirige a saludar a la alcaldesa:

- Buen día alcaldesa y agradezco la invitación a esta celebración, mi hermana tubo problemas urgentes que resolver y no podrá estar presente y me pidió que la excusara en su ausencia. –le dice la princesa Luna formalmente a la alcaldesa.

- Lo comprendo, pero acepto su excusa, igual es todo un honor que usted si haya podido venir a nuestra celebración del día de los fundadores y solo disfrute del espectáculo que daremos hoy.

- Por supuesto, es muy amable.

El escenario ya estaba listo, solo se veían algunos ponys acomodando algunas cosas, entre ellos se vio a un unicornio de gafas obscuras y jockey, era Blade disfrazado, pero tanto la princesa Luna como su acompañante pudieron reconocerlo en la distancia:

- Vaya, así que Blade también está aquí. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Hace tiempo que no veía a ese semental, tal parece que podría estar esperando que algo pase aquí. –dijo Lulamoon, ósea Trixie.

En la alcaldía el escenario estaba listo y la alcaldesa comienza a realizar la presentación del inicio del festival con motivo de la celebración del día de los fundadores, al lado de la alcaldesa estaba la abuela Smith quien había sido una de las fundadoras de la pequeña villa hace muchos años:

- Con la presencia de nuestra querida princesa Luna, damos comienzo a un nuevo aniversario de la fundación de nuestra querida Ponyville. –dijo la alcaldesa.

Y asi comienza el espectáculo, los primeros en aparecer fueron los de la orquesta sinfónica, ellos comenzaron a tocar hermosas melodías, dignas piezas de música instrumental, que hacían maravillar a cualquier pony conocedor, y a todos los ponys en general, quienes quedaban casi hipnotizados, por las bellas melodías de cada uno de los instrumentos.

Detrás del escenario estaba Blade, el llego como sonidista junto con su hermana aunque esta ultima seria también la DJ en la fiesta nocturna después del festival, por lo que tenia que coordinar todos los detalles para que la acústica fuera perfecta, Vinyl le había enseñado todo lo necesario para revisar las consolas de sonido y la ecualización, y no era de extrañarse que alguien como Blade dominara rápidamente su uso, Blade era un auténtico genio y no solo en la magia, tal parece que el joven semental salió con una inteligencia mayor a la del promedio, así que dominar cosas nuevas muy fácilmente para él era algo casi natural, aunque su fuerte seguía siendo la magia. Cerca de él, muy sigilosamente estaban vigilando un pequeño unicornio y un bebé dragón, eran Raging Blast y Spike:

- No sé qué pretende Twilight mandándonos a vigilar a un sonidista de Canterlot. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Según Twilight, él podría estar involucrado con el pony que te hizo el hechizo. –respondió Spike.

- No lo creo, no se ve sospechoso, es decir míralo Spike, usa los mismos lentes que su hermana DJ, pero ella solo nos manda a vigilar a su hermano, espera a menos qué… –Raging Blast se queda en silencio por un momento.

- A menos que… -dice Spike.

- Quiera que lo espiemos, para ver si esta solito.

- ¡Que estas insinuando Raging!

- Que Twilight nos esté mandando a vigilarlo para saber si tiene novia, porque si esta soltero ella podrá dar el zarpazo ¡jejeje!

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!, es tu maestra y deberías tenerle algo de respeto.

- Pero es joven y me extraña que nunca haya tenido un novio.

- Si lo tuvo.

- ¿En serio Spike?

- Así es, pero fue una relación muy complicada, existieron varios "problemas" pero cuando todo parecía que podía mejorar, el murió, el semental no me agradaba al principio, pero era el pony que Twilight quería, ella a sufrido mucho desde entonces.

- ¡No lo sabia!

- Yo creo que es muy difícil que Twilight se enamore de alguien de nuevo.

- Nunca lo imagine de Twilight. –dijo Raging Blast quien estaba aún sorprendido con lo que le dijo Spike.

La banda seguía tocando, todos los ponys de Ponyville estaban viendo el espectáculo, todas las mane 6 con excepción de Rainbow Dash estaban cerca de la princesa Luna, estaba Pinkie Pie, Applejack, quien estaba junto a su hermano Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom, Rarity con Sweetie Bell, Fluttershy y Twilight, esta ultima esta justo al lado izquierdo de la princesa Luna, mientras que su acompañante Lulamoon, estaba al lado derecho de ella, la unicornio morada estaba preocupada por el misterioso sonidista, por lo que hacia notar su cara de preocupación, cosa que de inmediato noto la princesa Luna:

- ¿Te ocurre algo Twilight Sparkle?

- ¡No es nada princesa Luna!, solo tonterías mías no se preocupe.

De pronto Twilight tuvo una sensación muy extraña, un frio enorme corrió por todo su cuerpo y su cuerno comenzó a dar un aura negra de forma involuntaria, esto también comenzó a pasar con el cuerno de Luna:

- ¡Que pasa! ¡Porque tengo esta sensación extraña! ¿Por qué mi cuerno comenzó a brillar así? –se preguntaba Twilight por las reacciones que estaba teniendo.

- No hay duda el esta aquí. –dijo en su mente la princesa Luna.

- Seguro va a atacar, puedo sentir su enorme poder. –dijo Lulamoon quien estaba a un lado de la princesa Luna.

Blade también comenzó a sentir esa extraña y poderosa presencia mágica, teniendo la misma reacción en su cuerno:

- ¡Que es esto! ¡Se puede sentir una presencia mágica maligna muy poderosa, tiene un poder mágico increíble! –dijo Blade.

Raging Blast también comenzó a sentir esta presencia mágica y al igual que Twilight, Blade y Luna, su cuerno empezó a emitir un aura de color negro a su alrededor:

- ¡Es una sensación horrible, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir escalofríos y mi cuerno está brillando Spike! –dijo asustado Raging Blast.

- ¡Quizá se haya dado cuenta de tu presencia y te esté atacando mira! –dice Spike, que hace que Raging mire hacia donde esta Blade en la consola de sonido, en donde su cuerno estaba emitiendo la misma aura obscura.

- ¡No lo se!, porque no se ve como que se haya dado cuenta que estamos espiándolo, es otra cosa, pero es algo malo, muy muy malo. –dijo Raging Blast.

En otro punto del público, Pinkie Pie seguía teniendo esa reacción extraña, que había comenzado a sentir cuando estaba colocando las piñatas:

- ¡Que significa esto! Nunca lo había sentido antes.

- ¿Qué te pasa Pinkie Pie? Acaso es otra de tus predicciones que hace tu cuerpo. –pregunta Fluttershy quien estaba al lado de la pony rosa.

- No lo se, mi cola se a estado agitando todo este rato, y sigo sintiendo un escalofrió horrible por todo mi cuerpo, además mis orejas tampoco han parado de temblar.

- No será que está sintiendo el Ki de alguien poderoso. –le dice Fluttershy a la pony rosa quien miro extrañada a la pegaso.

- ¿El Ki?, ¿Qué es eso?

- Eh, nada, solo cosas mías.

- ¿No sabes que podrá ser Pinkie? –pregunto Fluttershy mostrando un rostro de preocupación.

- No lo se, pero tengo miedo.

Detrás del escenario estaban los Wonderbolts con Rainbow Dash, quien llevaba puesto un traje que le había quedado como guante en su cuerpo, ella estaba emocionada, ya que saldría con los Wonderbolts, esa noche podría concretarse su gran sueño:

- Muy bien después de la orquesta sinfónica nos presentaremos, así que estén todos listos.

- ¡Si lo estamos jefe! –dijo Splitfire.

Entre ellos se veía a Rainbow Dash, era la noche de su vida, pero estaba bastante nerviosa, ella tenia miedo de cometer algún error, así que el viejo Twister Bolt se acercó a la pegaso azul cielo:

- Tienes que estar tranquila Rainbow Dash, yo confió en que lo harás bien.

- Eso espero señor.

- ¡Eres la hija de Firefly! Yo confió en ti, la sangre de tu madre corre por tus venas, así que demuéstrame lo que tienes, y haz sentir a tu madre orgullosa.

- ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo señor! –dijo Rainbow Dash, soltando una sonrisa y ya algo más calmada con las palabras que le dio el jefe de los Wonderbolts.

La orquesta sinfónica seguía tocando normalmente, pero de pronto en el escenario ocurre una gran explosión, la cual mando a volar a todos sus miembros quienes cayeron fuera de este, en el centro aparece un alicornio de color rojo y melena negra, además de que en su flanco, no tenía ninguna cutiemark:

- ¡BOOOOM! ¡BIENVENIDOS AL GRAN ESPECTACULO SANGRIENTO MORTAL DESTRUCTIVO, SUPER EXPLOSIVO Y SUPER FABULOSO DE PONYVILLE! –grito luego de la explosión el temible alicornio rojo, mientras todos los ponys miran atónitamente la escena al mismo tiempo que un gran terror recorría sus cuerpos.

- ¡Es el que esperábamos princesa! –dijo la misteriosa Lulamoon quien estaba a un lado de la princesa Luna.

- ¡HOLA PRINCESA LUNA, HACE SIGLOS QUE NO NOS VEIAMOS!

- ¡Lo sabía eres tú Gudu! –dijo la princesa Luna.

- ¿Gudu? –pregunta extrañada Twilight.

En tanto en otro lugar Raging y Spike que estaban cerca del escenario se habían tirado al piso por la enorme explosión que causo Gudu, el pequeño unicornio pudo verlo y lo reconoció:

- ¡Es el Spike! ¡El me dio los chocolates hechizados!

- ¿Quién el?

- Así es, fue el quien me los dio, que rayos quiere ese sujeto.

Sobre el escenario estaba Gudu, el cual había hecho una gran y explosiva entrada:

- ¡VEO QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NO VINO, DEBE HABER SABIDO QUE VENDRIA AQUÍ Y PREFIRIO ESCONDERSE QUE DISFRUTAR DE LA FIESTA CON NOSOTROS!

- ¡ELLA NO SE ESCONDIO! –grita Luna con la voz de Canterlot.

- ¡BUENO NO IMPORTA, ELLA SE PERDERA EL HERMOSO ESPECTACULO EN DONDE TÚ PRINCESA LUNA Y TODOS LOS PONYS DE ESTA ALDEA SERÁN LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE SU MISERABLE MUERTE!

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién es ese pony? –se pregunta Twilight.

Un poder sorprendente se podía sentir, pero con una maldad incontrolable, un alicornio con su flanco en blanco había aparecido, el primer miembro de SEEL, Gudu apareció en el festival del día de los fundadores de Ponyville con un solo objetivo, matar a la princesa Luna y a los elementos de la armonía, sin importar que eso significara destruir a Ponyville por completo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Una gran batalla esta a punto de comenzar, en el próximo My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. El espectáculo del caos

**Capitulo 12: El espectáculo del Caos**

Todo era un caos desgarrador, Gudu había aparecido irrumpiendo en el espectáculo del día de los fundadores de Ponyville, para hacer su entrada el alicornio causo una gigantesca explosión, esto hizo que miembros de la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot quienes se estaban presentando, salieran volando por los aires, los instrumentos musicales de ellos salieron volando entre el publico, todos los miembros de la orquesta tras la explosión estaban seriamente lastimados excepto por una sola pony, Octavia fue la única pony de la banda que tubo la fortuna de quedar ilesa al ataque aunque su preciado violín había quedado hecho polvo, así que Blade y Vinyl no dudan en ver a su querida amiga:

- ¡OCTAVIA, ESTAS BIEN! –grita Vinyl quien estaba muy asustada.

- ¡OCTAVIA DONDE ESTAS! –grita Blade también asustado, ya que el mismo podía sentir la presencia maligna.

De pronto detrás de unos arbustos estaba Octavia sin heridas, esta corre asustada junto a Blade y Vinyl y los tres se alejan del escenario:

- ¡¿No te paso nada? –pregunto Vinyl al ver a todos los miembros de la banda tirados por los alrededores son heridas y quemaduras causadas por la explosión.

- ¡No es extraño, es como si algo me hubiese protegido! –dijo Octavia.

- ¿Tu no le colocaste un escudo mágico hermano?

- ¡No lo hice, fue tan sorpresiva su aparición que no me hubiese dado tiempo de reaccionar con un escudo, sea como sea Octavia, fuiste afortunada!

- ¡Te fijaste Blade, es alicornio no tiene cutiemark en su flanco! –dijo Vinyl.

- ¡Lo se! Quizá sea uno de esos SEEL con los que trabajaba mi maestro y que menciono en sus memorias.

En tanto los ponys asustados, decidieron comenzar a huir despavoridos del lugar, sabían que estaban en peligro, pero algo ocurre, cuando los ponys comenzaron a salir del centro de Ponyville, estos eran electrocutados por una fuerza mágica inmensa, algunos ponys cayeron muertos luego de ser electrocutados por un escudo mágico eléctrico, los ponys electrocutados emitían un olor a carne tostada al morir, por lo que un extraño olor a carne equina tostada la cual huele casi igual a la carne de vacuno quemada, se comenzó a sentir por el lugar, el olor causo que algunos ponys sensibles comenzarán a vomitar, como el caso de Sweetie Bell quien estaba al lado de Rarity, no pudo resistir ese nauseabundo olor para los ponys de carne tostada y también vomito, el resto del publico estaba impactado, ellos no podían correr muy lejos, así que solo se escondieron en la alcaldía en las casas a los alrededores del centro de la ciudad, así que con esto los ponys estaban atrapados en la aldea, sin poder hacer nada para revertir esta situación, así que Gudu los tenia a su disposición para comenzar su maquiavélico espectáculo:

- ¡Ups! ¡Se me olvido mencionar lo del escudo mágico de electricidad, ya que si intentan escapar de él, morirán electrocutados, pero no importa los ponys muertos serán un excelente asado de carne equina para los lobos de madera! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO! –grito Twilight Sparkle desafiando al temible alicornio.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Tú eres la alumna de la princesa Celestia, la protegida de esa Yegua mal nacida, eres Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabes de mí? –le pregunto Twilight al alicornio.

- Simple nosotros hemos averiguado de todo, SEEL maneja una red de espionaje en el bajo mundo durante mucho tiempo, sin que nadie en todo este patético reino se entere, claro con excepción de sus amadas princesas.

- ¡Es increíble! –dice Raging Blast quien esta junto con Spike en un shock tremendo al ver la crueldad con la que actuaba el alicornio.

- ¡Así es, mi pequeño potro! Yo soy Gudu, el satánico según algunos, pero prefiero que me digan "El mago del Caos y la diversión" me viene mejor que el satánico, que horrible apodo me colocaron los ponys en la antigüedad.

- ¡Así que quieres matarme supongo! –dijo la princesa Luna al alicornio con mirada desafiante.

- ¡Creo que mereces un premio princesita por adivinarlo al primer intento!, pero tu serás el plato fuerte de este espectáculo, sabes normalmente en una cena de clase siempre se empieza por el plato de entrada, ese insípido plato de vegetales muy pequeño, pero sabes a mi me gusta empezar siempre por el postre.

- ¡Vaya a mi también me gusta empezar por el postre, eso es porque lo dulce es más delicioso! –dijo Pinkie Pie, quien a pesar de todo el caos causado por Gudu se mantenía alegre en aquella tensa situación.

- ¡Que bien alguien me comprende! Y como quiero empezar por el postre, que tal unos deliciosos caramelos.

- ¡Genial caramelos! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Esta vez no comeré nada de sus dulces hechizados! –dijo Raging Blast colocando una cara de enojo al acordarse de los dulces que le dio y que habían alterado su magia.

- ¡Entonces aquí tendrán sus caramelos!

En ese momento Gudu comenzó a levantar con su cuerno a varios ponys en la multitud, estoy causo el terror de muchos que nuevamente intentaron huir del centro de Ponyville, pero que terminaban electrocutados por el escudo mágico, la mirada de terror de los ponys era desgarradora, en tanto los ponys que estaban siendo levantados por Gudu solo miraban expectantes presintiendo su horrible destino. Nuestros héroes solo podían ver impotentes el terrible espectáculo:

- ¡NO LO HAGAS GUDU! –grita la princesa Luna.

- ¡QUE VA HACER! –dijo Raging Blast, que esta atónito mirando con Spike la temible escena.

De pronto todos los ponys que Gudu estaba levitando comenzaron ha convertirse en caramelos, paletas de caramelo, masticables de fruta, chocolates y galletas, no había nada que hacer. Luego Gudu saco con su magia una bolsa café y empezó a juntar a todos los ponys transformados en caramelos en esta bolsa:

- Estos ponys serán un perfecto alimento, con su energía vital podremos despertar a nuestro Dios todo poderoso.

- ¡¿Su Dios? –pregunto Twilight.

- Así es yegua, nuestro Dios es el único real que existe, no como esas pseudo-princesas que tienen ustedes como gobernantes.

- ¡Es un maldito! –dijo Blade, quien estaba presenciando esto junto con su hermana Vinyl y Octavia.

- ¡Por cierto, tengo hambre y aunque estos caramelos son para ofrenda de nuestro Dios, no veo porque no pueda comer algunas golosinas!

- ¡No te atreverías! –dijo la princesa Luna.

De pronto Gudu saca con su cuerno un puñado de dulces y se los hecha a la boca, y comienza a masticarlos con la boca abierta, lamentablemente los ponys que estaban siendo masticados y digeridos por Gudu ya no podrían volver a la normalidad, esos ponys habían muerto.

- ¡MALDITO! –grita Twilight.

- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Estaban deliciosos! No hay nada más delicioso que unos ricos caramelos de ponys, ya me imagino como nuestro Dios disfrutara con el resto de estas delicias. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Gudu comienza a reír desquiciadamente.

En tanto Raging Blast quedo congelado por la escena, y Spike comienza a temblar, varios ponys estaban asesinados, el olor a carne tostada de los ponys que morían electrocutados era más fuerte, Gudu había transformado una hermosa celebración en un matadero, el unicornio sentía que posiblemente ese día seria su muerte, junto con la de todos los presentes, en ese momento alguien llama al pequeño unicornio y al dragón:

- ¡SPIKE, RAGING, VENGAN AQUÍ! –se escucha el grito.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Spike.

Ambos miran y ven a los Wonderbolts y quien los llamaba era Rainbow Dash, quien estaba con su traje de Wonderbolt ya que se suponía que luego de que la orquesta tocara se presentarían en el festival, pero ahora sus vidas como la de todos los presentes corrían peligro:

- ¡Que paso Rainbow Dash!, ¿Porque estas vestida así? –pregunto Spike.

- Bueno paso algo y esta noche tendría la oportunidad de mi vida con los Wonderbolts hasta que ese bastardo vino a interrumpir todo.

- Lo mejor será que ustedes permanezcan con nosotros, no sabemos de que sea capaz ese sujeto. –dijo el viejo Twister Bolt, jefe de los Wonderbolts.

- Es lo mejor. –dijo Spike, mientras Raging Blast solo miraba con impotencia y frustración lo que ese alicornio estaba causando.

En tanto Gudu seguía en el centro del escenario continuando su dantesco show:

- Vaya, ahora que haré, cielos debería haberme preparado, no soy muy bueno improvisando, quizá elija a algún pony al alzar para hacerlo explotar en pedacitos, como un pequeño fuego artificial, pero con sangre en lugar de pólvora.

De pronto una pony salta y da un enorme grito desafiante:

- ¡TU GUDU, PORQUE NO TE ENFRENTAS A MI!

Gudu mira quien era quien lo desafiaba y esa pony era la guardiana que estaba junto con la princesa Luna:

- ¡Tú osas desafiarme!

- ¡Yo la gran y poderosa Lulamoon, he venido aquí para derrotarte!

- Princesa Luna, detenga a su guardián, sino ese alicornio lo exterminara. –le dijo asustada Twilight a la princesa Luna quien estaba a su lado.

- ¡Tranquila Twilight Sparkle, Lulamoon ha sido entrenada por mi durante el ultimo tiempo y confió plenamente en sus habilidades!

- ¿Entrenada por usted? –pregunto Twilight.

- ¡Solo observa el poder de Lulamoon Twilight Sparkle!

Lulamoon comienza a invocar un hechizo que hace que cientos de lanzas y espadas aparezcan a su alrededor y estas van a gran velocidad contra Gudu, aunque el alicornio pudo esquivar el ataque, algunas de esas espadas le rozaron su cuero causando pequeños cortes en su cara y lomo principalmente:

- ¡Vaya eso estuvo interesante, pero no fue nada sorpréndete como este! ¡LATIGO FILOSO!

Del cuerno de Gudu aparece un látigo hecho con magia de color rojo, con la particularidad que en la punta del látigo, había un pequeño cuchillo, así que Gudu lanza el ataque y este le causa un ligero corte el la mejilla izquierda, pero el látigo la amarro por completo, Lulamoon intenta zafarse pero es imposible, mientras intentaba zafarse su gorro se cayo, mostrándose su identidad, tanto Twilight como el resto de las mane la reconocieron de inmediato, Lulamoon era en realidad Trixie.

- ¡ES TRIXIE! –dijo impactada Twilight.

- ¡MIREN CHICAS EN TRIXIE LA QUE LO HABIA ATACADO! –dijo Applejack.

En tanto Raging Blast que estaba con Spike y los Wonderbolts también pudo reconocer a Trixie:

- ¡ES ELLA! –grito Raging Blast.

- Acaso ¿La conoces? –pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- Cuando estaba en mi aldea, caí en un pozo de agua profundo, en ese pozo vivía una Anguila de tierra, pero una maga me salvo, siempre la vi de espaldas, pero recuerdo el color de su melena y su cuerno, son idénticos, es ella, la pony que me salvo la vida.

- Entonces ella te salvo.

- Si estoy estudiando magia ahora es gracias a ella. ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLA! –Raging Blast iba a ayudar a Trixie cuando Rainbow Dash le muerde la cola para que no se vaya.

- ¡No digas tonterías, no tienes posibilidades contra ese tipo que es muy peligroso! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

Pero cuando todo parecía estar mal, el cuerpo de Trixie hace un sorpréndete Puff mágico, en lugar de ella aparece un pedazo de tronco bien cortadito y cepillado:

- ¡QUE RAYOS PASO! –grito Gudu al verse sorprendido por esa desaparición, de pronto el tronco comenzó a desvanecerse, lo cual extraño más al alicornio hasta que se siente un fuerte grito.

- ¡PONYSLAVE!

Una gran bola de energía color rojo sangre con relámpagos negros, impacta directamente en el cuerpo de Gudu causando una gigantesca explosión, esto mando a volar por la onda expansiva a varios ponys que estaban en el lugar, las mane 6 se tuvieron que sujetar de algo o tirarse al piso, lo mismo Blade, Vinyl, Octavia, y los Wonderbolts, todos presenciaron la enorme explosión que destruyo casi por completo el resto del escenario del festival, las graderías y los equipos de sonido, esto también levantó una gran nube de polvo, por lo que no se sabia si ese ataque lo había destruido por completo o solo herido.

Cuando comienza a disiparse la nube de polvo, se puede distinguir a Trixie con su capa y soltando su risa presumida:

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Veo que no sospechaste que utilizaría una técnica de sustitución!

- ¿Qué es la técnica de sustitución? –le pregunta Twilight a la princesa Luna.

- La técnica de sustitución es una variable de la tele transportación, solo que en este caso usando la magia de ilusiones, se crea un objeto de intercambio el cual se desvanece al ser una ilusión, esto distrae al oponente y en este caso Trixie logra su ataque por sorpresa.

- ¡Trixie es realmente sorprendente! –dijo Twilight quien aún estaba sorprendida por el poder de Trixie.

Trixie estaba orgullosa al parecer su ataque había surtido efecto, la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse poco pero de pronto una bola de energía aparece sorpresivamente, Trixie la esquiva sin problemas, pero detrás de ella aparece Gudu volando con sus alas y le da un golpe con su pesuña en el estomago sacándole todo el aire, después de eso Gudu con sus dos pesuñas delanteras golpea su lomo y hace que Trixie caiga directamente al piso:

- ¡Uff! Ese ataque si que me dolió, fuiste muy buena me sorprendiste con esa técnica de ilusión, pero aún si eso no es suficiente para destruirme.

- ¡TRIXIE! –grita Twilight quien de inmediato va corriendo a ver como esta, las demás mane salen siguiendo a la unicornio morada.

Trixie estaba en el piso muy lastimada, trata de levantarse pero esta muy adolorida por el ataque, Twilight y las demás llegan y es la unicornio morada quien ayuda a Trixie a levantarse:

- ¡Tranquila Trixie, venimos ayudarte! –dice Twilight, pero Trixie le da un empujón a la unicornio.

- ¡N-No n-necesito de tu ayuda, puedo encargarme de ese tipo yo sola! –Trixie aún estaba hablando con dificultad.

Twilight nota la diadema que Trixie lleva en su cuello amarrando su capa, esta tenia la forma de su cutiemark, por lo que Twilight de inmediato la relaciono con una de las diademas de los elementos de la armonía y decide preguntarle al respecto:

- ¡Oye Trixie! eso que tienes, ¿Acaso un elemento de la armonía? –pregunto Twilight.

- El elemento de la Perseverancia.

- ¡QUE! ¡Pero que los elementos de la armonía no son solo seis!

- ¡Vaya Twilight veo que no recuerdas lo que paso cuando peleamos contra Kyra hace dos años!

Twilight intenta recordar, y su mente comienza a formar algunos recuerdos de cuando pidió que todo lo destruido por la hermandad de los unicornios fuera restaurado básicamente usando la piedra filosofal que su cuerpo absorbió, es decir la unicornio había hecho una transmutación con la cual no solo reconstruyo Equestria, sino que trajo a sus amigas y a Blade de vuelta de la muerte, luego recordó que luego de pedir el deseo, la piedra filosofal salió de su cuerpo y se dividió en nueve resplandores:

- Creo recordar cuando la piedra filosofal salió de mi cuerpo, salieron nueve resplandores.

- ¡En realidad, tras la vez que restauraste todo usando el poder de la piedra, se crearon tres nuevos elementos de la armonía y yo resulte ser uno de ellos!

- ¡Un momento dulzura! ¿Quieres decir que ahora existen tres nuevas ponys con poderes especiales? –pregunto Applejack a Trixie.

- ¡Pues si! Sin embargo no sé que ponys puedan ser las portadoras de los dos nuevos elementos de la armonía.

En tanto Gudu da un fuerte bostezo:

- ¡Me estoy aburriendo! Creo que beberé una jarra de cidra. –con su magia Gudu hace aparecer una jarra de cidra y se la bebe de un solo trago.

- ¡Que pretende ese maldito! –dijo la princesa Luna quien miraba todas las acciones excéntricas de Gudu.

- ¡Bueno creo que llego la hora de jugar a revienta o rostiza!

- Revienta o rostiza nunca he escuchado ese juego. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Escogeré algún pony al alzar y le lanzare un ataque con mi cuerno y vemos que pasa, si se rostiza gano cinco puntos y si se revienta y sus viseras salen volando por allí gano diez puntos!

- ¡Eso no se ve un juego muy divertido! –volvió a hablar Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Que lastima, porque para mi lo es, me ayuda a divertirme en ratos de ocio sin nada que hacer como ahora!

- ¡NO ES UN JUEGO PINKIE, NO COMENZARA A MATAR A TODOS! –grito Twilight.

Gudu comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para escoger a su victima, aún habían muchos ponys en el lugar, de pronto le llamo la atención entre la multitud a un potro manchado, aunque ya lo había visto antes era Pipsqueak.

- ¡Ya se, tu serás el primero, el primer potro que fue comido por las piñatas, ahora tendrás el honor de ser el primero en morir!

- ¡QUIEN YO! –grita sorprendido Pipsqueak.

- ¡ATACARA A PIPSQUEAK! –grito Raging Blast.

- ¡Así es! ¡MUEREEEEE! –grita Gudu quien lanza un rayo rojo para atacar al pequeño potro.

Pipsqueak esta inmovilizado, los ponys testigos, estaban paralizados, los que estaban cerca de él comienzan a correr del ataque, parecieran que Pipsqueak seria la primera victima, pero algo ocurre, sorpresivamente delante del pequeño Pip una alicornio aparece y recibe todo el ataque de lleno en su cuerpo, era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima princesa Luna, quien se interpuso para proteger a Pipsqueak:

- ¡PRINCESA LUNA! –grita Pipsqueak.

Twilight, Trixie y las demás manes van a verla, también Rainbow Dash se va a ver lo sucedido, junto con Raging Blast y Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell quienes estaban en el lugar con las mane 6 se van a reunir al mismo lugar y lo mismo hacen Blade, Vinyl y Octavia quien los acompaña, también cerca del lugar estaba Derpy quien va junto a su hija Dinky a ver como estaba la princesa Luna quien estaba temblando con su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y heridas que estaban sangrando:

- ¡E-Escóndete P-P-Pisqueak, por favor hazlo! –al decir esto la princesa Luna cae al piso.

- ¡PORQUE, PORQUE ME AYUDO PRINCESA LUNA! –grita Pipsqueak quien se pone a llorar al ver a la princesa Luna herida y lastimada.

- ¡P-Porque tu m-me r-r-recuerdas t-tan-tanto a mi p-p-p-pequeño h-hijo! –la princesa Luna con su pesuña comienza a acariciar al pequeño Pipsqueak.

- ¡PRINCESA LUNA! –Pipqueak solo esta parado a su lado llorando y muy asustado, en ese momento llegan las demás ponys.

- ¡Princesa Luna por favor resista! –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡G-Gracias a t-t-ti P-P-Pipsqueak pude limpiar d-definitivamente mi c-corazón y f-fuiste e-el p-primer a-amigo que t-tuve después de ser la malvada Nightmare Moon, c-cuando todos me t-tenían miedo! –la princesa Luna sigue muy débil, pero ella solo acaricia al pequeño Pipsqueak con gran dulzura y cariño.

En tanto Gudu comienza a gritar molesto, ya que el quería dejar a la princesa Luna para el final:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA PRINCESA LUNA SE SACRIFIQUE DE FORMA TAN PATETICA POR UN PEQUEÑO POTRO, AHORA SI ME ARRUINO LA DIVERSION!

Mientras la princesa Luna seguía tirada en el piso lastimada:

- ¡Por favor chicas! ¡No dejen que Gudu se salga con la suya por favor! –la princesa Luna comienza a llorar impotente, ya que con esas graves heridas no podría ayudarlas a pelear con ese poderoso oponente.

- ¡Derrotaremos a Gudu princesa, no se preocupe!

- ¡G-gracias! –finalmente la princesa Luna pierde el conocimiento.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER PRINCESA LUNA! –grita Twilight Sparkle.

Trixie se acerca y ve su pulso y signos vitales, la princesa Luna seguía con vida, pero estaba débil, así que Trixie comienza a gritar pidiendo ayuda:

- ¡MEDICO POR FAVOR NECESITAMOS A UN MEDICO!

En ese momento aparecen el medico y la enfermera del pueblo junto con otros ponys que estaban asustados, también aparece la alcaldesa junto a Big Macintoch y Cheerilee, quienes entre varios levantan el cuerpo inconsciente de la princesa Luna.

- Llévenla al interior de la alcaldía, allí podrán atenderla y hacer lo posible para que sobreviva. –dijo la alcaldesa.

Los ponys médicos, la alcaldesa, Big Macintoch, Cheerilee y algunos ponys entre el publico entre los que estaban los padres de Pipsqueak, llevan a la princesa Luna al interior de la alcaldía de Ponyville para darle atención de urgencia, Pipsqueak se fue al interior de alcaldía junto a sus padres para estar junto a la princesa la cual estaba muy mal herida, si bien Luna era muy poderosa, el ataque de Gudu fue directo y no le dio tiempo para invocar un escudo mágico, ella solo atino a proteger al pequeño Pipsqueak.

En tanto Twilight y el resto de nuestros héroes, solo miran con furia al temible Gudu:

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –grita Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡No me desafíes, ahora que la princesa Luna seguramente morirá, no podre seguirme divirtiendo, esperaba que ella me diera una digna pelea, pero prefirió poner su vida por encima de un pequeño potro, se nota que no es como Celestia! –dijo Gudu.

- ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA, TAMBIEN HUBIESE HECHO LO MISMO! –grita Twilight defendiendo a la princesa Celestia su mentora.

- ¡Como se nota que no la conoces bien Twilight Sparkle!

- ¡SABES QUE NO ERES MÁS QUE UN POBRE DIABLO! –grito Rainbow Dash quien estaba con su traje de Wonderbolt acompañando a sus amigas, cosa que nadie de sus amigas noto por lo tenso de la situación en ese momento.

- ¡Será mejor que cierres la boquita pegaso o te ira muy mal!

- ¡Al que le ira muy mal será a ti hijo de Yegua!

Rainbow Dash se comienza a elevar en el cielo, la idea de ella era atacarlo con el Sonic Rainbow, pero luego de elevarse unos metros, choco con el escudo mágico, por lo que este le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y cae precipitadamente al piso bastante adolorida por la descarga eléctrica, luego de caer en el piso trata de levantarse, aunque con claros signos de dolor:

- ¡R-Rayos no p-puedo elevarme lo suficiente para h-hacer el S-Sonic Rainbow!

- ¡RAINBOW DASH! –grita Scootaloo quien estaba reunido con el resto de nuestro héroes.

- Sabes una cosa pegaso, para evitar que sigas haciendo el ridículo y de paso dejes de ser el centro de atención te mataré a ti primero bye.

Gudu le lanza el mismo ataque con su cuerno que ataco a la princesa Luna, en ese momento llegan volando Splitfire quien trata de ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash para salvarla pero tal parece que no podrá lograrlo, ella llega pero el ataque no les dará tiempo para esquivarlo, pero delante de ambas se coloca Soarin, el pegaso miembro de los Wonderbolts se interpone entre ambos recibiendo el ataque de lleno, esto da tiempo a Splitfire de moverse con Rainbow Dash, solo se una enorme explosión:

- ¡SOARIN! –grita Splitfire al ver la explosión.

- ¡MALDITO! –grita Rainbow Dash al ver a uno de los Wonderbolts recibiendo el ataque directamente.

La explosión se disipa junto la nube de polvo y se ve Soarin en el piso en un charco de sangre moribundo, Splitfire y Rainbow Dash que estaban cerca de él van a verlo, pero aparentemente ya no había nada que hacer:

- ¡SOARIN RESISTE! –grita Splitfire quien comienza a llorar.

- ¡Soarin Porque, Porque te arriesgaste así! –le dice Rainbow Dash quien tenia los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡N-No h-hay nada que h-hacer, y-yo s-s-solo protegía a u-unos m-miembros de los W-Wonderbolts!

- ¡Pero yo no soy miembro, no entiendo porque Splitfire y tu me protegieron! –decía frustrada Rainbow Dash a quien le comenzaron a correr lagrimas en su rostro.

- ¡S-Si l-lo e-eres Dash, e-el jefe dice que t-tienes talento de sobra para e-estar e-en los Wondebolts!

- ¡NO, SOARIN RESISTE, NO PUEDES MORIR PORQUE TU Y YO…! –Soarin pone con sus últimas fuerzas su pesuña sobre la boca de Splitfire para que no siguiera llorando.

- ¡C-cuida a n-nuestro h-hijo q-q-que v-v-viene en camino, t-t-te amo S-Splitfire! –Soarin le muestra una tierna sonrisa a Splitfire cuando su cuerpo no resistió más las heridas, el pegaso Soarin había muerto dejando a su amada Splitfire.

- ¡SOARIN, SOARIN! ¡! –grita desesperada Splitfire quien abraza el cuerpo del fallecido pegaso.

En tanto Rainbow Dash, al igual que el resto de nuestros héroes estaban en estado de shock, era increíble ver como un día que seria para celebrar y divertirse, se estaba transformando de pronto, en una terrible masacre, de la cual no sabían si saldrían vivos después de esto.

Mientras esa triste escena transcurría, Gudu seguía enfadado, gasto magia innecesariamente, y lo único que había logrado era matar sin tener un desafío lo suficientemente bueno y eso le aburría mucho:

- ¡MIERDA, Y NO DURO NADA! ¡A ESTE PASO TERMINARE CON ESTO TEMPRANO Y TENDRE QUE ESTAR EN ALGUNA NUBE RASCANDOME LOS HUEVOS, AUNQUE ADMITO QUE ES RELAJANTE, PERO ABURRIDO! –grita Gudu con un tono bastante amanerado.

Gudu estaba aburriendo, ya que nisiquiera la princesa Luna, había representado un reto según el divertido:

- ¡Es un maldito! –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Ese tipo nos matara a todos! –dijo Raging Blast con mucho miedo en la expresión de su cara.

- ¡Bueno creo que comenzare a reventar los fuegos artificiales, pero lo hare de a uno, asi no los gasto tan rápido!

Asi que Gudu elevo a un pony al azar, el pony que Gudu elevo al azar era nada más y nada menos que Dinky Hooves, la pequeña unicornio se elevo muy rápido en el aire, impidiendo que Twilight y los demás pudieran tratar de atraparla para evitar que se elevara por el aire, la pequeña unicornio se puso a llorar pidiendo ayuda a su madre:

- ¡MAMÁ AYUDAME MAMÁ! –gritaba y lloraba Dinky Hooves.

- ¡DINKY! –grita Derpy.

- ¡Bueno pequeña, prepárate para ser mi primer petardo de la fiesta, tus viseras reventaran, pero bueno eso es lo divertido de un petardo pony, ver como explotan como Sandias! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Gudu comienza a concentrar la magia en su cuerno para comenzar a triturar a Dinky dentro del campo mágico al mismo tiempo que con sus alas vuela para acercarse a donde estaba la pequeña, para así verla de cerca cuando esta explotara, el alicornio no le importaba que fuera una pequeña potra, él era un sádico, disfrutaba con el dolor y ver viseras volando por todos lados, el gozaba siendo una especie de juez de la muerte. Pero de pronto a gran velocidad una pegaso enviste a Gudu golpeándolo en el estomago y dejándolo sin aire, esto hizo que Gudu cayera al piso y perdiera el control de su hechizo y Dinky saliera de su control, la pequeña unicornio comenzó a caer, pero Fluttershy logro atraparla sana y salva.

En tanto Gudo comenzó a toser fuertemente, el golpe había sido muy duro e inesperado, y frente a él se para con una mirada llena de ira, una pegaso gris de melena rubia y unas burbujas en su flanco, quien además era la madre de la pequeña unicornio que había intentando hacer explotar:

- ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO A MI PEQUEÑO MUFFIN! –grito Derpy mientras que en su pecho una luz comenzó a salir y una diadema con forma de burbujas aparece alrededor de su cuello.

La furia de Derpy estaba desatada, además una nueva diadema había aparecido, lo que quería decir que Derpy Hooves era también un nuevo elemento de la armonía y este despertó cuando la pegaso salió en defensa de su pequeña hija.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes? ¿Luna se salvara? ¿Tendrán una posibilidad de ganar esta batalla contra un miembro de SEEL? ¿Quien será el noveno elemento de la armonía? Las respuestas se sabrán en el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	13. La furia de Raging Blast estalla

**Capitulo 13: La furia de Raging Blast estalla**

Gudu había causado un caos terrible, la vida de muchos ponys ha sido arrebatada por la crueldad de un alicornio llamado Gudu, miembro de una organización secreta llamada SEEL, el llego con el claro objetivo de asesinar a las princesas, pero al encontrar solo a la princesa Luna en el evento del día de los fundadores de Ponyville, decidió atacarla de todas formas, la princesa Luna se coloco como escudo para salvar la vida del pequeño Pipsqueak quedando al borde de la muerte, finalmente Gudu trato de matar esta vez a la pequeña Dinky Hooves, pero Derpy su madre lo atacó envistiéndolo violentamente y ahora esta dispuesta a todo con tal de defender a su pequeña, además su pecho dio un gran brillo y una diadema con su cutiemark apareció en su cuello:

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI PEQUEÑO MUFFIN O JURO QUE TE MATARE! –gritaba Derpy llena de ira.

- ¡Cof, Cof, m-maldita Yegua, ese golpe m-me dolió mucho! –dijo un adolorido Gudu el cual estaba comenzando a levantarse luego del golpe de Derpy.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Derpy es el octavo elemento de la armonía! –dijo sorprendida Twilight Sparkle al ver la diadema de la pegaso gris.

- ¡Y que clase de elemento puede tener una cerebro de aire como ella! –comento Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Valor! –dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

- ¡¿Valor?! –pregunto Rarity.

- Digo, podría ser, porque cuando Derpy salió a salvar a su hija su diadema de elemento de la armonía apareció.

- Es probable que ese sea su elemento Fluttershy, es probable. –dijo Twilight.

En tanto Gudu y Derpy estaban cara a cara, Derpy estaba enceguecida por la ira, y la verdad era muy raro verla molesta, ya que ella era una pony muy amable, incluso debido a su estigmatismo además de ser torpe y descuidada, muchas veces era blanco de burlas de algunos mal intencionados, pero nada de eso la molestaba en realidad, la única cosa que podía despertar la ira de Derpy, es si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño a su pequeño muffin, si bien Derpy es una pegaso con muchos defectos, eso no impedía que ella fuera una buena madre:

- ¡VAMOS, LEVÁNTATE! -grita Derpy quien estaba cegada aún por la ira de ver a su hija en peligro.

- ¡Eres una pegaso estúpida, y más con esa mirada tonta que tienes, te ves como una retrasada, y aún así te atreviste a golpearme, ahora prepárate para devolverte lo que me hiciste!

Gudu golpea con su pesuña violentamente a Derpy en el rostro, esta sale volando unos metros y cae al piso, comenzó a sangrar de la nariz por la fuerza del golpe, el problema es que con el ataque quedo aturdida, por lo que Gudu aprovecharía de desquitarse:

- ¡Pegaso estúpida, ahora morirás!

Gudu le lanza su rayo asesino, Dinky y las demás miran sorprendidas el violento ataque hacia la pobre pegaso, pero de pronto Bill Scratch (que en realidad era Blade) aparece:

- ¡ESCUDO MAGICO!

El unicornio logro formar el escudo mágico con éxito, protegiendo a la pegaso y de paso protegiéndose a si mismo, el unicornio que estaba disfrazado logro evitar que Derpy muriera en manos de ese poderoso ataque:

- Será mejor que vayas con Twilight y los demás, y mantengas a tu hija segura. –dijo Blade.

Derpy seguía aturdida en el piso, pero en ese momento llegan Vinyl y Octavia para sacarla de allí:

- ¡No te preocupes hermano, la sacaremos de aquí! –dijo Vinyl.

Octavia levanta a Derpy y la coloca en el lomo de Vinyl y deciden llevarla a donde está su hija Dinky que se encuentra con Fluttershy y el resto de las mane. Así que Blade se queda solo frente a Gudu y decide enfrentarlo:

- ¡Eres un miserable, no dejare que te sigas saliendo con la tuya maldito!

- ¡Oh, otro estúpido pony ha venido a entrometerse, aunque a diferencia de la pegaso, puedo sentir un gran poder mágico en ti, así que espero que seas alguien interesante!

- ¡Entonces no te hare esperar y te mostrare de inmediato mis habilidades!

Blade realiza el primer conjuro de levitación, en donde levanta trozos de tierra desde el piso, los cuales son de gran tamaño y este los lanza a Gudu y este comienza a esquivarlos sin problema, pero Blade se tele transporta rápidamente y se coloca justo detrás del alicornio dándole una patada con sus pesuñas, Gudu intenta regresarle el golpe, pero Blade vuelve a esquivarlo y ahora le da un golpe con su pesuña en su cara con gran fuerza, esto tira a Gudu algunos centímetros hacia atrás, asi que el alicornio trata de golpearlo en la cara, pero Blade ilumina rápidamente su cuerno y realiza un conjuro:

- ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!

- ¡¿Chorro de agua?! –dijo Gudu algo desconcertado.

De pronto un enorme chorro de agua que aparece casi de la nada, manda a volar por los aires a un mojado Gudu, así que esto sorprendió de inmediato a todas las mane sobre todo a Twilight quien reconoció el tipo de magia utilizada por el unicornio de lentes obscuros:

- ¡Es imposible!, ¡él ha usado magia alquímica! –dijo Twilight mostrando una cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es magia Alquímica? –pregunto Raging Blast a su maestra.

- Es un tipo de magia prohibida en Equestria, el cual puede transformar elementos químicos del ambiente en otros usando la magia siempre y cuando estos sean compatibles y equivalentes, solo algunos unicornios han practicado esta magia de forma clandestina.

- ¡WHOA! Deberías enseñármela aunque este prohibida, porque se ve realmente increíble.

En tanto Gudu cayó al piso, mojado y adolorido, los golpes propinados por Blade fueron muy fuertes, asi que aprovechando su ventaja, Blade decide atacarlo con una de sus técnicas más poderosas, por lo que empezó a reunir nubes de lluvia y estas comenzaron a botar rayos que Blade atrae con su cuerno y estos comienzan a formar una bola de rayos enorme, nuevamente esto llamo la atención tanto de Rainbow Dash, quien se sorprendió al ver como un unicornio podía controlar las nubes y a Twilight quien ya había visto esta técnica antes:

- ¡¿Cómo rayos, puede controlar las nubes con magia, si no es un pegaso?! –pregunto sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No puede ser!, esa es la misma técnica que uso Blade, cuando luchamos en el bosque Everfree hace dos años, ¡la misma técnica!

En ese momento Blade ya había terminado de formar la bola de rayos, mientras que Gudu aún estaba algo adolorido y le costaba moverse:

- ¡Este será tu fin!, sabes que el agua es conductora de la electricidad, entonces cuando un cuerpo esta empapado como el tuyo se transforma en un buen conductor.

- ¡Q-Que dices!

- ¡THUNDER BLADE!

Blade lanza su poderoso ataque que va a gran velocidad hacia Gudu, si el Thunder Blade llegaba a destino, Gudu se electrocutaría y quedaría muy lastimado, así que este uso la tele transportación y se tele transportó rápidamente esquivando el ataque de Blade, el cual choca contra una de las casas del centro de la ciudad haciéndola estallar por completo, pero Gudu se tele trasporta justo detrás de Blade, por lo que con su magia lo toma del cuello y lo levanta:

- ¡Fuiste un mejor oponente de lo que esperaba, pero si te dejo con vida más tiempo, quizá sea un problema, pero me divertiste, ahora te romperé el cuello y luego te hare estallar, será un digno final, para alguien que me entretuvo durante un tiempo corto!

Gudu comienza a presionar el cuello de Blade, el cual se estaba quedando sin aire, pero justo en ese momento aparece con la tele transportación Twilight Sparkle, quien ataca a Gudu con un rayo mágico que lo golpea directamente, esto hace que suelte a Blade, el cual comienza a recobrar poco a poco el aire mientras que Twilight va a ver como esta el unicornio:

- ¡Oye Bill Scratch! ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡Cof, cof! Estoy bien, gracias por tu ayuda.

En tanto Gudu se levanta herido por el ataque de Twilight Sparkle, por lo que furioso, va directamente contra la unicornio lavanda y volando a gran velocidad con sus alas, la enviste, de inmediato Blade se coloca detrás de ella, para así amortiguarle el fuerte golpe a la unicornio lavanda, así que ambos salen volando y chocan con otras de las casas cercanas en el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras el polvo se comienza a disipar un poco, Twilight abre los ojos y ve a Blade detrás de ella aún lastimado, pero nota algo, sus lentes se cayeron un poco del lado izquierdo, por lo que noto parte de una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, la mente de la unicornio de inmediato la relaciono con la cicatriz en el ojo que Blade siempre ha tenido, pero el unicornio al darse cuenta que Twilight lo miraba fijamente, este se acomoda rápidamente los anteojos:

- ¡Eh, esta bien señorita!

- ¡Si, es decir adolorida pero gracias a ti por amortiguarme el golpe! –dijo Twilight quien se sonrojo un poco.

- ¡No se preocupe, lo que debe preocuparnos es como podremos derrotar a Gudu!

Ambos se levantan, cuando Trixie llega al lugar donde ambos habían caído después del ataque:

- Creo que lo mejor es hacer una estrategia de ataque los tres juntos, si lo atacamos de buena forma, podremos debilitarlo lo suficiente.

- Es poderoso Trixie, pero si unimos el poder de todos los elementos de la armonía, habrá posibilidades de vencerlo. –dijo Twilight.

- Si necesitan reunir energía yo podría mantenerlo ocupado, para así evitar que las ataque.

- De acuerdo, entonces yo también ayudare a distraerlo, sé que también soy un elemento de la armonía, pero eso no significa que no pueda reunir la energía y ayudarte a pelear al mismo tiempo, por algo soy tan grandiosa. –dijo Trixie.

- Bueno se lo agradezco mucho señorita. –respondió Blade.

- ¡Qué esperas boba!, ve con tus amigas y empiecen a reunir el poder de los elementos. –le dice Trixie a Twilight para que comience a reunir energía.

- ¡De acuerdo Trixie!

Twilight se va corriendo a donde están sus amigas, para que entre todas comenzaran a reunir el poder de los elementos de la armonía y así con su rayo arcoíris poderoso, vencer al temible Gudu, por lo que Trixie y Blade van hacia donde está el temible alicornio:

- Sera un gusto pelear de nuevo junto a ti Blade Beam.

- Veo que me reconociste "Gran y poderosa Trixie"

- Yo no soy como la boba de Twilight, bueno ¿Vamos a pelear o a charlar?

- Vamos a pelear.

Ambos ponys se van a la ofensiva y deciden atacar al alicornio con rayos de magia o ataques de viento e invocaciones, Trixie hacia la invocación de cientos de espadas mientras Blade se movía rápidamente y lo atacaba con rayos mágicos explosivos, mientras que Gudu solo podía esquivarlos, el alicornio se comenzó a sentir rodeado, aunque siempre lograba dar algún golpe ya sea con algún ataque mágico o con una patada a Trixie y Blade, pero ambos siempre se levantaban rápidamente, sabían que si ellos lo atacaban sin cesar, él no tendría oportunidad de reaccionar contra el ataque de los elementos de la armonía.

En tanto Twilight y las demás comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos y a concentrar todo su poder, Twilight empezó a levitar mientras que los diademas de las demás manes y la corona del elemento de la magia de Twilight comenzaron aparecer, Honestidad, Generosidad, Lealtad, Risa y Bondad, todas las manes comenzaron a levitar alrededor de Twilight, de pronto Derpy algo desconcertada también empezó a levitar debido al poder de el elemento de la armonía de la Valentía, que estaba comenzando a reunir el poder necesario para asi realizar el ataque arcoíris que ya ha derrotado a anteriores villanos en el pasado.

En tanto Spike, Raging, Vinyl, Octavia, Dinky y las CMC solo eran testigos de esto, era la primera vez que veían algo así excepto Spike quien ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver ese ataque en el pasado, de pronto Octavia comenzó a sentirse extraña:

- ¿Te pasa algo Octavia? –pregunta Vinyl Scratch.

- No lo se, me comienzo a sentir extraña, como que algo quiere salir de mi pecho, es una sensación extraña como que me faltara el aire. –dijo Octavia.

- Quizá sea por el olor a carne quemada, para los ponys debe ser realmente desagradable. –dijo Spike.

- Es probable, pero la sensación comenzó justo cuando ellas empezaron a reunir ese poder extraño.

- Tranquila Octavia, estoy segura que ellas y mi hermano, vencerán a ese tipo.

- Ojala así sea. –dijo Octavia, quien demostraba un rostro serio pero de preocupación, y la sensación extraña no desaparecía, pero pensó que podría ser la tensión a la que se estaba exponiendo.

En tanto Blade y Trixie siguen atacando a Gudu, el cual tira ataques y ambos le atacan de vuelta, el perverso Gudu por primera vez en esta fiesta del caos que el había creado se estaba divirtiendo, ya que tanto Blade como Trixie estaban siendo buenos oponentes:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SIGAN, SIGAN, ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO, REALMENTE LO ESTAN HACIENDO MUY BIEN INSECTOS ASQUEROSOS! –grita Gudu quien ríe con gran alegría mientras pelea con ambos unicornios.

- ¡Ese maldito es mucho más fuerte de lo que la princesa y yo pensamos! –dijo Trixie.

- ¡Escúchame Trixie!, tengo un plan para atacarlo, yo lo atacare por el frente y tu tele transpórtate y colócate detrás de él, de esa forma haremos al mismo tiempo el Ponyslave, para dejarlo aturdido, de esa forma podrás ir con Twilight y las demás y ayudarlas a reunir la energía restante para destruirlo de una vez por todas.

- ¿Crees que eso será suficiente?

- No lo sé Trixie, pero de todos modos estoy seguro que eso hará que se demore en reintegrarse, además tratare de seguir atacándolo y mantenerlo distraído, para que cuando el poder este reunido lo ataquen de una vez.

- Entonces que estamos esperando Blade, vamos hacerlo.

Así que ambos van al ataque, sabían que con eso podrían dejar aturdido a Gudu y de esa forma hacer que Trixie fuera con Twilight y las demás mane a reunir la energía restante del ataque arcoíris de los elementos de la armonía, así que comenzaron a reunir energía y estaban listos para atacar a Gudu:

- ¡No me digan que van a atacarme con el Ponyslave, eso no me hará el menor daño!

- ¡Tú que crees! ¡PONYSLAVE! –grita Blade quien lanza el ataque al mismo tiempo que Trixie se tele trasporta y aparece lanzando el Ponyslave desde las espaldas de Gudu.

- ¡QUE HAN HECHO! –dice sorprendido Gudu al ver que los dos ataques lo estaban acorralando.

De pronto solo vio una enorme explosión roja de rayos negros, una onda expansiva mando a volar a Spike, Octavia, Vinyl, Raging y las CMC junto con los escombros del escenario destruido, y una gran nube de polvo, al parecer el ataque había dado en el blanco, así que Blade le da la señal a Trixie:

- ¡GRACIAS TRIXIE, VE CON TWILIGHT Y LAS DEMÁS, YO ME ENCARGARE DE EL AHORA! –le grita Blade a Trixie.

- ¡La gran y poderosa Lulamoon te desea suerte! –Trixie vuelve a tele transportarse para aparecer en el lugar en donde Twilight y el resto de las mane estaban reuniendo la energía para realizar el ataque arcoíris.

Así que Trixie comenzó a levitar alrededor de Twilight y la energía de su elemento de la Perseverancia, se empezó a reunir para tener el poder casi completo del ataque arcoíris y esto era debido a que el noveno elemento de la armonía aún no había aparecido.

Pero de sorpresa aparece junto a ellas nada más y nada menos que Gudu, quien se tele transportó a donde estaba Twilight y las demás mane y este con sus pesuñas tomo a Twilight Sparkle del cuello:

- ¡AAHHHH! ¡Suéltame! –decía Twilight quien estaba siendo tomada del cuello por Gudu.

- ¡Eso es lo que querían hacer todo este tiempo! ¿verdad? –dice Gudu mirando a la unicornio con una cara de locura total, similar a un estado psicótico esquizofrénico.

Al tomar a Twilight del cuello, la energía reunida se perdió y todas las demás mane dejaron de reunir energía, en tanto en la lejanía Blade decide ir rápidamente en su ayuda, a él le quedaba poca magia, así que ya no tenia poder suficiente para tele transportarse, por lo que comenzó a correr para tratar de ayudar a su querida Twilight.

Pero Gudu sorprende con su cuerno lanza un poderoso rayo mágico directo en la cara de la unicornio soltándola y el rayo mágico la elevo por el aire varios metros, para luego caer al piso como un costal de harina.

Cuando las demás van a ver a Twilight la unicornio estaba tirada en el piso, rodeada de un charco de sangre, su cara se había convertido en una gran mancha de sangre, el ataque ha herido gravemente sus ojos, por lo que Twilight solo gritaba por el inmenso dolor que sentía:

- ¡TWILIGHT! –grita Blade quien llega y ve a la unicornio gravemente lastimada y gritando de un dolor intenso.

- ¡NO VEO, NO VEO, ME DUELE MUCHO! –gritaba desesperadamente la unicornio mal herida.

Todos presenciaban la violentísima escena, Gudu quien no estaba muy lejos de allí comenzó a reír descontroladamente:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUE PATETICA RESULTO SER LA ALUMNA MÁS PRECIADA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA, SOLO LE TUBE QUE DESTRUIR SU ROSTRO CON UN SOLO ATAQUE! ¡AHORA TENDRÁ UNA CARA PARECIDA A UNA TORTILLA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

En tanto Raging Blast quien fue a ver a Twilight nunca había visto algo así, su maestra, la unicornio que durante este tiempo le ha tenido paciencia, de la cual poco a poco se gano su cariño y confianza, ahora estaba tirada en el piso mal herida, incluso podría morir frente a él, así que el pequeño cerro los ojos por un momento mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro hasta que de pronto suelta un gran grito de furia:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Raging Blast con una furia como la que nunca había sentido en su corta vida.

De pronto un aura dorada comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Raging Blast, al mismo tiempo que su pelo se erizo por completo, rayos azules rodeaban el cuerpo del pequeño unicornio, mientras que su cuerno comenzó a dar un brillo intenso:

- ¡QUE RAYOS ESTA HACIENDO ESE PEQUEÑO POTRO, SU PODER MAGICO ES SORPRENDENTE! –grita sorprendido el temible Gudu.

- ¡Ese es el poder del estudiante de Twilight, su poder mágico es gigantesco! –dijo Blade quien estaba impactado al ver el poder del pequeño Raging Blast.

- ¡No puedo creer, que ese pequeño tenga un poder tan grande! –dijo Trixie quien también estaba sorprendida del increíble poder que Raging Blast estaba emitiendo.

- ¡Raging! –dijo una sorprendida pero a la vez preocupada Apple Bloom.

- ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE HIJO DE YEGUA! –gritaba Raging Blast mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro al mismo tiempo que su energía mágica aumentaba más y más mientras el piso en todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar.

- ¡R-Raging! –decía Twilight en el suelo mal herida pero aún consiente.

- ¡No hables dulzura, esas heridas son serias por favor resiste! –dijo Applejack completamente preocupada por el grave estado de Twilight.

- ¡TOMA ESTO MALDITO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Raging Blast lanza un enorme rayo de su cuerno el cual parecía ser incluso más grande y poderoso que la primera vez que hizo este ataque cuando obtuvo su cutiemark en pueblo Sakura, el rayo voló a una velocidad impresionante, por lo que Gudu de inmediato al ver que no podría esquivarlo, se protegió con un escudo mágico para resistir el poderoso rayo, pero el poder del ataque de Raging Blast fue tan poderoso que traspaso el escudo con mucha facilidad, por lo que Gudu recibió de lleno el poderoso ataque que lo manda a volar por el aire.

Todos miraban sorprendidos, Gudu parecía alguien invencible, pero un pequeño potro lo estaba atacando con gran fuerza, de pronto el ataque lleva a Gudu hasta donde está el límite del escudo mágico electrificado que el mismo coloco y choca con el causando que el propio Gudu se electrocute con este, pero no solo eso, el poder de Raging Blast fue tan grande, que hizo que el escudo se rompiera y este desapareciera por completo. Finalmente se ve en el cielo una enorme explosión, un destello blanco ilumino toda la aldea por completo, con un resplandor, ninguno de los presentes podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el temible Gudu había sido mandado a volar por los aires de un solo ataque.

Raging Blast luego de realizar tal poderoso ataque cae al piso completamente exhausto, el había gastado todo su poder mágico en ese único ataque, pero que fue suficiente para escarmentar a Gudu, aunque aún se desconocía si seguía con vida, de pronto Twilight decide levantarse a pesar de sus serias heridas en los ojos:

- ¡E-Escuchen chicas, reunamos el poder de los elementos de la armonía ahora!

- ¡Qué dices dulzura!, mira en el estado en que estas, necesitas un medico urgente. –dijo Applejack preocupada por el estado de Twilight.

- ¡Escuchen! no tendremos otra oportunidad, dudo que Gudu haya muerto, así que será mejor que comencemos de una vez, estaré bien.

- ¡De… de acuerdo Twilight! –dijo Applejack.

Así que todas las mane, incluyendo Derpy y Trixie comienzan nuevamente a reunir energía, Twilight sentía un dolor intenso y sus destrozados ojos seguían sangrando, pero eso no le impidió comenzar a reunir la energía de los elementos de la armonía, así que de inmediato todas comenzaron a levitar de nuevo, y la energía empezó a reunirse.

Por segunda vez Octavia comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, como que algo le apretaba el pecho, pero no sabia que era, lo raro es que ocurría nuevamente cuando los elementos de la armonía se comenzaron a reunir, esto de inmediato causo las sospechas de Vinyl, quien comenzó a pensar que Octavia podría ser el noveno elemento de la armonía, pero aún no tenia pruebas que confirmaran sus sospechas.

En tanto desde el cielo cae como un bulto al piso Gudu, el cual estaba brutalmente lastimado, con serias heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo, y quizá lo más grave, la pata delantera izquierda se desintegro con el ataque, por lo que Gudu estaba realmente furioso, al tener una pata menos, decidió volar con sus alas de pegaso para poder levantarse y vuela a gran velocidad a donde estaba el pequeño, no le importaba el dolor o si esto lo agotaba más, el temible Gudu estaba cegado por la ira:

- ¡TÚ GRANDISIMO HIJO DE YEGUA!, ¡PEQUEÑO POTRILLO MISERABLE!, ¡AHORA MORIRAS!, ¡NUNCA NADIE ME HABIA HECHO UN DAÑO ASI, POR ESO NO PUEDES QUEDAR CON VIDA MALDITO, NO PUEDES! –gritaba Gudu quien se colocó frente a Raging Blast y que había perdido completamente el juicio.

- ¡No puedo moverme, me va a matar! –dijo Raging Blast aterrado por ver a Gudu completamente fuera de razón frente a él.

- ¡RAGING BLAST! –grita Apple Bloom al ver como Gudu va a atacar a su amigo con toda su furia.

Así que Gudu lanza un rayo directo al pequeño Raging Blast, pero justo en ese momento aparece Blade delante del pequeño unicornio mostaza y coloca un escudo mágico frente a ellos con gran maestría, esto hizo que el ataque de Gudu no les diera directamente, pero ellos salieron volando por los aires y se estrellaron contra una de las murallas de la alcaldía, a pesar del golpe ambos parecían estar bien, aunque algo curioso ocurre, ya que a Blade se le cayeron sus lentes, mostrando sus ojos, por lo que Raging puede verlo y nota la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo:

- ¡Estas bien chico!

- ¡Gracias por ayudarme señor!

- ¡Muy bien, mejor quédate aquí, ya que Gudu quiere matarte a toda costa, yo me encargare de retenerlo!

- ¡De acuerdo, por cierto, su cicatriz en el ojo lo hace verse como una especie de súper héroe!

Blade al darse cuenta que Raging lo vio sin los lentes de inmediato los tomo y se los coloco rápidamente y salió al campo de batalla.

En tanto Gudu luego de ese ataque apenas podía seguir volando, el alicornio había quedado muy debilitado y gasto gran parte de las energías que le quedaban, por lo que ya poco podía hacer para seguir defendiéndose.

Finalmente los elementos de la armonía reunieron el poder necesario, y lanzan el poderoso rayo arcoíris contra Gudu, aunque esta vez el rayo brilla como un caleidoscopio lleno de colores, tal parece que los dos nuevos elementos de la armonía lo habían fortalecido, por ende el poderoso rayo va hacia donde esta Gudu, el cual ya no se podía mover, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas y recibe de lleno el ataque del rayo arcoíris. El ataque le cae encima, su muerte era inevitable:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritaba Gudu al recibir de lleno todo el poder del ataque arcoíris.

De pronto una enorme explosión multicolor se ve y un increíble destello y una nube de polvo se levanto, cuando esta se disipo, se pudo ver que Gudu seguía con vida, pero por sus serias heridas, este cae al piso, aún más lastimado que antes, los elementos de la armonía dejan el trance, pero algo ocurre, Twilight luego de hacer el ataque arcoíris cae inconsciente, sus heridas seguían sangrando, se veía que su estado era critico, por lo que sus amigas de inmediato fueron a auxiliarla, en tanto al ver que Gudu seguía con vida, Blade decide acercarse para darle el golpe final y acabar con su vida:

- ¡N-n-no p-p-puede ser, m-me h-han de-derrotado! –dice Gudu prácticamente moribundo.

- Fuiste un ser despreciable, sacrificaste la vida de muchos ponys para tu diversión, si ese es el mundo que quiere crear SEEL y su dios, entonces ustedes merecen morir.

- ¡T-Tu p-piensas q-q-que C-Celestia e-es j-justa y b-buena, v-verdad!

- No, también creo que es igual a ustedes, pero tu has matado vidas inocentes sin compasión, esos ponys no merecían ese final, es por eso que me encargare de darte el golpe final.

Así que Blade comienza a reunir energía para darle el golpe de gracia, pero de pronto frente al escenario otro alicornio de color negro, melena blanca, ojos rojos y al igual que Gudu sin una cutiemark en su flanco aparece, el cual con su cuerno levanta la bolsa de ponys convertidos en golosinas que Gudu había transformado con su magia y luego se tele transporta rápidamente colocándose frente a Blade:

- ¡Veo que derrotaron a Gudu, pero esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos, todo aquel que este a favor de las princesas de Equestria, debe ser eliminado por SEEL! –dijo el alicornio negro quien desaparece llevándose a Gudu.

- ¡Ese tipo debe ser también miembro se SEEL, maldito! –dijo Blade quien se encontraba impotente por no haber podido eliminar a Gudu.

En tanto, en medio del pantano del bosque Everfree con la tele transportación llegan Gudu y el alicornio negro, el cual era otro de los miembros de SEEL, él era Dark Star:

- ¡G-Gracias D-Dark S-Star p-por s-salvarme la v-vida!

- ¿Salvarte?

- ¡T-Te p-prometo q-que l-la p-p-próxima v-v-vez iré en s-serio y no e-estaré c-con t-tantas t-tonterías!

- Y quien dijo que lo harás la próxima vez, es cierto que estos ponys que convertiste en caramelo serán una buena fuente de energía para reunir el poder necesario para despertar a NUMA, pero, haz fallado, y Blackeye me dio una orden clara.

- ¡Q-Que o-orden t-t-te d-d-dio B-Blackeye!

- ¡Matarte!

Dark Star lanza un rayo de su cuerno que atraviesa el cuerpo de Gudu en su corazón acabando con su vida, por lo que el alicornio luego de eliminarlo, se lleva la bolsa de caramelos y deja el cuerpo sin vida de Gudu tirado para que fuera comida de los Hydra.

En tanto en Ponyville al ver que el escudo había desaparecido los ponys huyeron aterrados, y en ese momento decidieron llevar a la princesa Luna y Twilight al hospital de urgencia, ambas estaban mal heridas, y necesitaban atención medica urgente, tanto así era de importante pero a la vez complicado el caso, que el mismo doctor, decidió mandar una carta a los médicos de Canterlot para que vinieran a apoyarlo, así que Derpy quien era la pony cartera decidió emprender esta importante misión para ayudar a todos los heridos de esta batalla.

Mientras tanto ignorante a todo lo que había sucedido en Ponyville, en una habitación completamente obscura e iluminándose solo con su cuerno se ve a la princesa Celestia:

- Entiendo porque todos quieren destruirte, tu solo fuiste una abominación creada por los seres humanos, pero gracias a ti tengo la juventud eterna junto a mi hermana, y es por eso, que te protegeré y a la vez me encargare de mantenerte en un sueño eterno por siempre.

En el resplandor se ve una puerta aparentemente metálica con la palabra NUMA escrita en ella.

¿Será posible que la princesa Celestia sea quien este ocultando a NUMA? ¿Qué pasara con Twilight y Luna? ¿Ellas se salvaran o morirán? Y ahora ¿Cuáles serán los planes de los SEEL ahora que uno de sus miembros ha sido eliminado? ¿El noveno elemento de la armonía aparecerá próximamente? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. Siempre a tu lado de alguna forma

**Capitulo 14: Siempre a tu lado de alguna forma**

Finalmente el temible alicornio Gudu, miembro del grupo SEEL había sido derrotado, por el poder de los ocho elementos de la armonía y también el poder oculto de Raging Blast, el cual aún se desconoce hasta donde llegaran sus límites.

Lamentablemente en esta batalla muchos ponys perdieron su vida, como el caso de Soarin, el cual se sacrifico para salvar a Rainbow Dash y también a Splitfire, esta última era el amor de su vida y compañera en los Wonderbolts. Pero además la princesa Luna y Twilight Sparkle resultaron gravemente heridas durante esta épica lucha, por lo que ambas fueron llevadas al hospital de Ponyville, debido al crítico estado de ambas, el doctor de la villa mando una carta al hospital estatal de Canterlot para pedir refuerzos médicos, por lo que Derpy viajo hasta la capital de Equestria con el importante mensaje.

Horas después Derpy llega a la villa con más de 30 médicos y enfermeras, todos pertenecían a la máxima elite medica de Equestria, los cuales al enterarse que la princesa Luna estaba herida, vinieron de inmediato en su ayuda, junto a ellas llega la princesa Celestia, además de un gran contingente militar que llego a Ponyville, el cual estaba a cargo de Shining Armor, Capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, comandante general de los magos estatales de Equestria y hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle, un unicornio Blanco de melena azul y un escudo con un destello morado similar al de Twilight como cutiemark. Todos llegaron al hospital de Ponyville siendo quizá el mayor contingente militar y medico visto en la historia del pequeño pueblo.

En la sala de espera del hospital se encuentran todos nuestros héroes, además de la princesa Celestia y Shining Armor, esperando recibir noticias del estado de salud de ambas, la espera se hacia eterna para todos, nadie podía estar tranquilo, Rainbow Dash comenzó a tener un sudor frio, Raging y Spike estaban sentados esperando novedades, lo mismo Blade quien estaba junto a Vinyl y Octavia, este ultimo se notaba desesperado, al ver al hermano de Twilight decidió tener una pequeña charla con el:

- ¡Disculpa!, ¿tú eres el hermano de la señorita Twilight?

- Así es y tu ¿Quien eres?

- Soy Bill Scratch, solo estuve luchando con ella en la batalla contra Gudu, pero me preocupa su estado, quedo muy mal herida.

- ¿Y tú sabes algo respecto a ese tal Gudu o de su amigo que lo salvó?

- Bueno no, yo solo vine desde Canterlot con mi hermana, soy un sonidista que vino a trabajar a este evento en Ponyville, pero como también conozco algo de magia, quise ayudar en lo posible.

- Ya veo.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, si bien cuando Blade estaba viviendo en Ponyville, la unicornio morada le había hablado de su hermano militar, no era mucho lo que le platico de él, ya que por la diferencia de edad eran un poco distantes, contrario a la relación de el con su hermana Vinyl, era la primera vez que conocía a un pariente de Twilight, y eso lo hacia ponerse nervioso, sin contar el hecho de tener que esperar noticias del estado de salud de la unicornio.

En la misma sala de espera, estaba Spike al lado de su querida Rarity, la unicornio Blanca estaba también muy nerviosa, por lo que había sacado un cigarro, lo cual llamo la atención del pequeño dragón ya que la unicornio le pidió a Spike que se lo encendiera:

- Spike, ¿me prendes este cigarro por favor?

El dragón usa una pequeña flama para prenderle el cigarro a la unicornio:

- Oye Rarity, ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

- Yo, nunca fumo, la única vez que me dan ganas de fumar es cuando estoy extremadamente nerviosa como ahora, no es una mala costumbre, pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no he estado así de nerviosa, además odio estos cigarrillos baratos, yo prefiero cigarros de fina selección como los que hay en Canterlot.

De pronto irrumpe Sweetie Bell:

- Esa mala costumbre Rarity la sacó de mi Papá. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- ¡No es cierto Sweetie Bell! Papá cuando esta nervioso, fuma puros, no cigarros.

- ¿No te molesta el humo del cigarro querido?

- Eh, no, no me molesta, solo preguntaba.

Paso un rato, todos estaban nerviosos, todos allí estaban preocupados por ambas, Rarity ya se había fumado casi toda la cajetilla de cigarros que traía consigo, y Blade estaba quieto, ya que no quería que la princesa Celestia notara que estaba allí, por suerte en ese momento llega el medico que estaba tratando ambos casos, su nombre era el doctor Gregory Horse, un unicornio de cuero café y melena negra, con un estetoscopio y un frasco de píldoras como cutiemark, el caminaba cojeando de una de sus pesuñas, con una cara seria y con muy mal humor:

- Haber, antes de que sigan llorando como niñitas, vengo a traerles el estado medico de las pacientes. –dijo el medico gruñón.

- Díganos por favor como están. –dijo la princesa Celestia en su tono pasivo y amable.

- Bueno, ambas ya están fuera de peligro de muerte, primero la princesa Luna, ya esta consiente y solo dos ponys podrán verla, me imagino que primero ira a verla la princesa Celestia, pero ahora ¿Quién será el otro pony que entrara a verla? –pregunta el médico.

- ¡Yo quiero ir a verla! –dijo el pequeño Pipsqueak quien estaba allí junto con el resto de nuestros héroes.

- Esta bien, entrare con el pequeño doctor.

- Y Twilight, ¿Cómo esta Twilight? –pregunto Blade.

- Ella también esta fuera de peligro, pero… –el doctor guardo silencio por un momento.

- ¡Pero que! ¡Díganos maldita sea! –dijo Applejack asustada por la seriedad del doctor.

- Ella tiene una lesión demasiado grave en sus ojos, será imposible incluso con magia, poder restaurárselos, ella no volverá a ver de nuevo.

La cara de impacto de todos los presentes fue horrible, la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría, incluso la cara del hermano de Twilight cambio de un rostro algo tranquilo al de tristeza, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, incluso Pinkie Pie comenzó a llorar y su pelo se aliso en modo Pinkamena, nadie quería creerlo, la princesa Celestia se mantuvo serena y le pregunto al doctor:

- ¿Está seguro que no se puede hacer nada doctor?

- Por favor no insista princesa Celestia, sus ojos están prácticamente destruidos, no hay ninguna magia que pueda recuperarlos, es todo, si quieren dos ponys pueden ir a verla, pero con cuidado, ella recién se viene despertando de la anestesia. –dijo el doctor el cual se retira de la sala de espera, no sin antes sacar de su bata medica un frasco de pastillas con su magia y metérselo a la boca.

Todos querían entrar a la habitación, pero como recién se estaba despertando solo dos ponys entraron a verla, que fueron su hermano Shining Armor y Applejack.

Al escuchar esto Blade sale corriendo del hospital, Vinyl y Octavia salen tras el:

- Hermano que haces ¿A dónde vas?

- Hay una manera de recuperar los ojos de Twilight, tengo que encontrar los ingredientes químicos necesarios.

- ¡Disculpa Vinyl! ¿Tú hermano sabe curar heridas de los ojos?

- Bueno Octavia, siempre lo he ocultado, pero creo que te tengo la suficiente confianza para decírtelo, practico magia alquimista.

- ¡Que! ¡Practicas una magia prohibida! –dijo sorprendida Octavia.

- Así es Octavia, y creo que puedo salvar los ojos de esa unicornio, ella ayudo a derrotar a ese sujeto y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- ¿Y desde cuando tanto interés en esa unicornio? –pregunto Octavia.

- De interés ninguno, solo que me gustaría ayudarla es todo.

- ¿Acaso estas celosa Octavia? –le pregunto Vinyl a Octavia soltando una risa irónica en su rostro.

- ¡YO NO, PARA NADA! –dijo Octavia quien se sonrojo un poco.

Así que los tres emprenden la búsqueda de todos los elementos químicos necesarios para poder curar los ojos de Twilight y de esa forma la unicornio pudiera recuperar la vista.

Luego de un rato, Shining Armor y Applejack salen de la visita, según se dieron cuenta, Twilight aún desconocía sobre su condición, por lo que no le dijeron nada al respecto, ya que tenían que esperar el momento propicio, para darle la terrible noticia.

También salen de su visita la princesa Celestia con Pipsqueak, de inmediato todas las manes le preguntan sobre el estado de la princesa Luna:

- Disculpe princesa Celestia, ¿Cómo está la princesa Luna? –pregunto el joven Shining Armor.

- Ella esta bien, ya despertó, y sus heridas están comenzando a sanar, ojala que dentro de un par de días pueda recuperarse por completo.

- ¡Que bueno! –dijo el joven hermano de Twilight.

- ¡Bueno esta noche me quedare en el hotel de Ponyville, hasta que mi hermana y Twilight Sparkle estén mejor, así que si quieres me acompañas Shining Armor!

- Está bien princesa Celestia, moveré a algunos guardias reales al hotel.

La princesa Celestia se acerca a Raging Blast, el pequeño unicornio desde el momento que se supo que Twilight no volvería a recuperar la vista, quedo en un estado de shock, las CMC trataban de animarlo, pero era inútil, el pequeño unicornio estaba callado, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra y a ratos solo se ponía a sollozar:

- Oye Raging Blast mírame. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Dígame princesa Celestia. –Raging Blast mostraba un rostro de tristeza y a punto de ponerse a llorar.

- Bueno sé que no es el momento, pero con lo sucedido con Twilight, ella no creo que sea capaz ahora de seguir enseñándote magia, sé que tú querías aprender magia y tu poder es realmente sorprendente, me contaron como atacaste a Gudu y si no hubiese sido por ti, ahora todos estarían muertos. Por eso si quieres, yo misma me puedo hacer cargo de tu entrenamiento de mago en Canterlot, en el fondo sé que querías ir a la academia de unicornios en Canterlot, estoy segura que allí podrás terminar de pulirte y yo me encargare de ello.

- Sabe, si esto me lo hubiese dicho a los pocos días que llegue a Ponyville, le habría dicho que si de inmediato, pero ahora lo siento y agradezco su intención, pero me quedare aquí.

- ¿Estas seguro? Porque Twilight no podrá seguir enseñándote magia ahora que perdió la visión.

- Lo se, pero no voy a dejar sola a Twilight, menos ahora, ella ahora a formado parte de mi corazón como todos en esta villa, no importa que no pueda enseñarme magia, por ultimo yo mismo estudiaría día a día de los libros hasta hacerme más fuerte, pero no dejare sola a Twilight, me quedare a su lado, lo siento princesa Celestia, pero rechazo su propuesta.

- Haz madurado mucho en este tiempo Raging Blast, y eso realmente me pone muy feliz. –dijo la princesa Celestia, quien le mostro una cálida sonrisa a Raging Blast.

- Gracias princesa Celestia. –dijo Raging Blast quien trató de mostrar una sonrisa, pero no pudo, su tristeza era mucho más grande.

La princesa Celestia se retira y llega en ese momento la tímida Fluttershy:

- Eh, Raging vamos trata de animarte un poco, no estés así de triste, tu no tuviste la culpa. –decía tímidamente la pegaso amarilla al pequeño unicornio.

- ¿Porque Flutterchan? ¿Porque a ella? –le pregunta Raging Blast a la pegaso, llamándola Flutterchan, que era la forma en que Raging le decía afectuosamente a la pegaso de la cual el pequeño se había enamorado al llegar a la villa.

- No lo se, pero a mi también me gustaría que nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- ¡Porque no hice algo antes! –decía Raging Blast mientras sollozaba.

- No te culpes, además si quieres esta noche ven con Spike a dormir a mi casa, así no estarán solos pasando esta tristeza en la biblioteca. –dijo Fluttershy, haciéndole la invitación a Raging Blast y a Spike de que se quedaran en su casa para así no pasar solos la noche en la biblioteca.

- F-Fluterchan, ¡FLUTTERCHAN! –Raging Blast abraza a Fluttershy estallando el llanto y las lágrimas que él había tratado de reprimir comenzaron a salir solas de su rostro, él ya no podía seguir reprimiendo su dolor, con la pegaso el pequeño se quebró por completo, la tímida Fluttershy comenzó a acariciarlo con gran ternura para calmar el llanto del pequeño.

Finalmente todas las mane deciden irse del hospital, para poder llegar mañana temprano a ver a Twilight, era una situación critica, ya que aún no sabían como le harían para poder decirle a la unicornio que ella ya no volvería a ser la misma de antes.

En tanto ya de lleno en la noche entra muy sigilosamente Blade, él estaba solo y junto con el lleva una pequeña bolsa de genero, como un ninja Blade fue sumamente silencioso, sin que nadie en el hospital notara su presencia, el unicornio duerme a la enfermera recepcionista del hospital y comienza buscar en el libro de registro, la habitación en donde estaba Twilight, una vez obtenida la información se dirigió aquel lugar, siempre con total sigilo.

Finalmente el unicornio entra a la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight, ella estaba durmiendo con sus ojos completamente vendados, por suerte estaba sola en esa habitación, por lo que ningún otro enfermo podría notar su presencia, asi que de inmediato el unicornio saco unos polvos y pociones químicas que tenia guardadas, para comenzar su hechizo de alquimia:

- Sé que con esto no es suficiente todavía para recuperar tus ojos, pero al menos con esto podremos comenzar a recuperarlos pronto, Twilight debes recuperarte. –decía Blade en su mente.

De inmediato Blade dibuja con mucho cuidado sobre sus vendajes para no despertarla, un pequeño círculo de transmutación, para asi dar comienzo al proceso mágico, cada uno de los elementos químicos necesarios comenzó a absorberse en la unicornio, si bien faltaron algunos ingredientes, sabía que con eso ya tenia parte de la labor hecha y si mañana regresaba con los ingredientes químicos restantes, era muy probable que ella recuperara la vista nuevamente.

Tras hacer el hechizo y de que todos los químicos se absorbieran en los ojos de la unicornio, Blade no pudo resistir la tentación de tener a su amada frente a él, por lo que se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la boca:

- Twilight, aunque no podamos estar juntos ahora, yo nunca me he olvidado de ti, yo te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, siempre estaré cerca de ti, siempre.

Blade ve por última vez a su durmiente amor y muestra una cálida sonrisa de tranquilidad, sabia que debía regresar mañana con los ingredientes restantes, ya que de esa forma Twilight podría salvar sus ojos y recuperarse por completo.

Al día siguiente la primera en llegar era Rainbow Dash, la pegaso llevaba con ella un libro, era el último libro de Daring Do que ella había pedido por correo a Canterlot y que recién le había llegado. Cuando Rainbow Dash entra al cuarto de la unicornio, esta se encuentra sentada en la cama con los vendajes sin posibilidad de ver nada:

- Hola Twilight, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, es decir bien salvo que no puedo ver nada, me gustaría saber por cuanto tiempo tendré que tener estas vendas y cuanto tiempo pasara para que recupere la vista.

La pegaso guardo silencio, ella sabía el estado que tenía la vista de Twilight, y sabía que ella no volvería a recuperar sus ojos, pero la pegaso decidió ocultarlo hasta que se decidiera el momento de revelarle la triste verdad:

- No lo se, pero me imagino que serán un par de semanas supongo, es decir las heridas igual fueron serias según los doctores y necesitan que sanen bien para sacarte los vendajes.

- Y por cierto me extraña que seas la primera en venir.

- Applejack es la que se levanta más temprano, pero ella debe realizar la recolección de manzanas y dijo que estaría aquí apenas se desocupara, ya que a pesar de todo lo sucedido ayer debe seguir con su trabajo, las demás vendrán dentro de un rato, y tu hermano esta con las tropas reales, ya que como la princesa Luna está aquí también, Ponyville esta atestado de guardias reales.

- Por cierto como esta la princesa Luna, ni Applejack ni mi hermano me dijeron como estaba ella.

- Por suerte esta bien, esta sumamente vigilada, pero ya salió de peligro, con las chicas la iremos a visitar después, ella fue toda una heroína al salvar al pequeño Pip del ataque de Gudu.

- Si es cierto, por cierto anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

- Me imagino, con todo lo que sucedió ayer es de esperar. Ya que ayer, sucedieron cosas horribles. –dijo Rainbow Dash quien bajo su mirada con tristeza.

- Lo dices por Soarin ¿verdad?

- Si, él y Splitfire me salvaron cuando intente hacer el Sonic Rainboom sin éxito, y me siento triste, porque Splitfire está esperando un hijo de Soarin y ahora ese potro crecerá sin padre por mi culpa. –Rainbow Dash trataba de contener las lágrimas sin éxito.

- No te culpes, nadie imagino que Gudu fuera tan poderoso.

- Bueno, cambiemos el tema y dime que fue lo que soñaste anoche. –Rainbow Dash se secó las lágrimas, para tratar de no bajarle el ánimo a la unicornio.

- Soñé que Blade estaba aquí.

- ¿Blade? Soñaste con el de nuevo.

- Si, bueno desde que murió sueño con el de vez en cuando, pero anoche fue tan real, incluso soñé que el me besaba de una forma tan tierna y dulce, podía imaginar su rostro y su sonrisa como si estuviera a mi lado, fue hermoso, a veces pienso que no fue un sueño.

- Pues debe haber sido un sueño, porque Blade murió hace tiempo.

- No lo se.

- Haz visto al hermano de la DJ que vino de Canterlot.

- Te refieres a Vinyl Scratch.

- Si, cuando el amortiguo el golpe que me dio Gudu, sus lentes se cayeron de un lado, y pude ver una cicatriz, era la misma cicatriz que tenía Blade en el mismo ojo.

- Sabes Twilight, creo que deberías pensar en buscar un semental vivo, con quien tener relaciones.

- Y si no esta muerto, si esta vivo y esta aquí con nosotros.

- Mejor no pienses tonterías, los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida, que nosotras hayamos regresado de la muerte fue gracias a la piedra filosofal, pero esta ya no existe, así que ya no existe nada que pueda traer a la vida a los muertos.

- Creo que tienes razón. Por cierto como están Raging Blast y Spike, deben haber pasado solos en la biblioteca anoche.

- No te preocupes, ellos pasaron la noche con Fluttershy en su casa, así que deben estar con ella y me imagino que llegarán con ella cuando venga a verte.

- Que bueno, ya que Raging Blast aún es pequeño y debe haberle traumado mucho haber vivido una pelea como esta.

- Pero gracias a ese potro Gudu pudo ser derrotado, sin el seguramente todas estaríamos muertas.

- Lo se, cuando me recupere, lo seguiré entrenando adecuadamente, para poder sacar todo el potencial que tiene.

- Por cierto, bueno, yo acabo de comprar el último libro de Daring Do, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de leerlo, te gustaría que te lo lea para que no estés aburrida, ya que no puedes ver nada y eso. –Rainbow Dash se sonroja un poco mientras muestra una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de la gran tristeza que la embargaba.

- Eres muy amable Rainbow Dash, si me gustaría.

- Entonces comenzare a leerlo.

La pegaso comienza a leerle a su amiga el ultimo libro de las aventuras de Daring Do, la unicornio se recostó en su cama, mientras Rainbow Dash comenzaba a leer, ella le ponía muchas ganas y animo a la lectura, una lectura que para la pegaso tenía un sabor amargo dentro de ella, no solo por la muerte de Soarin, sino que también por el hecho de que sabía que Twilight ya no podría recuperar sus ojos tras el ataque de Gudu, pero que aun así, trataba de demostrar una energía positiva, y asi no preocupar a su amiga en recuperación.

Mientras en lo alto de la montaña que está cerca de la villa se encontraba sola la gran y poderosa Trixie con varios pensamientos en la cabeza:

- Esa tonta dejo atacarse, ¡PORQUE LO HIZO! –grito Trixie.

Cuando en el lugar aparece Blade quien también subió a ese lugar:

- Se nota que estas molesta Trixie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo solo vine a encontrar los últimos elementos que necesito, las piedras de esta montaña tienen una gran cantidad de sales minerales que sirven de regenerativos celulares que me servirán para curar a Twilight.

- ¿Que acaso puedes curarla? –pregunto sorprendida la unicornio.

- ¡Claro que si! Con alquimia se puede hacer, la alquimia en si podría traer muchos avances médicos, si esta no estuviera prohibida podríamos tener avances de más de 300 años en tratamientos y curas a distintas patologías.

- ¡Eso si que no lo sabía!

- Mi maestro, es decir tu padre, me enseño la medicina alquímica usando magia, la cual seria muy útil, sobretodo si es que yo quería usarla para transmutarme extremidades, como las alas de pegaso y convertirme en alicornio, así como Kyra lo hizo y también Shi de la hermandad de los unicornios.

- Ya veo, eso me pone feliz, porque significa que mi sentido en la vida no se perderá, hubiese sido horrible si Twilight perdía la visión, de esa forma ya no estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones y nunca podríamos pelear nuestro duelo.

- Pero en serio es por eso que estabas molesta, ¿o es porque de verdad te importa Twilight? –dijo Blade mostrando una sonrisa a "La gran y poderosa Trixie"

- ¿QUIEN YO?, ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA! –grito molesta Trixie al mismo tiempo que su cara se sonrojaba.

- ¡Esta bien, si tu lo dices! –Blade no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá esa rivalidad muy en el fondo le estaba haciendo apreciar a Twilight, sin duda Trixie era alguien difícil y que nunca mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos fácilmente.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿La magia alquimista curara a Twilight? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Un milagro hecho por la alquimia

**Capitulo 15: Un milagro hecho por la alquimia**

El dia siguiente a la batalla con Gudu, tenia un ambiente extraño en el ambiente, una nube de tristeza cubría a todo Ponyville, la batalla había causado gran repercusión y un daño irreversible, primero la vida de más de 350 ponys había sido arrebatada por Gudu, de los cuales solo 79 cuerpos fueron recuperados, que fueron los que murieron electrocutados, los cuerpos digeridos por Gudu cuando este los convirtió en dulces y los más de 200 que se llevo junto a su amigo quien lo sacó, hizo que la alcaldesa en la puerta de la alcaldía, se realizara el censo de desaparecidos y fallecidos, esto para darles un digno funeral dentro de lo posible.

El panorama no era mejor para nuestros héroes, Twilight Sparkle resulto gravemente herida, como consecuencia según los mejores médicos de Equestria, le dieron un lapidario pronostico, la unicornio no volvería a recuperar la vista, no había esperanzas, el daño fue muy grave y ella no podría volver a ver la luz del sol y las estrellas, lo peor de esto es que la unicornio desconocía por completo esto, ninguna de sus amigas tenia el valor de decirle la verdad, eso la podría devastar completamente.

Rainbow Dash fue la primera quien la visito ese día, y comenzó a leerle el último libro de Daring Do:

- En ese momento Daring Do estaba en la tumba, frente a su mentor Von Croy, el cual tenia en su poder el Amuleto de Horus, el cual quería robarlo para obtener los poderes del Dios Seth y ser inmortal, en ese momento de tensión, la tumba comenzó a derrumbarse, y ahora ambos tendrían que escapar si querían lograr sobrevivir.

- Vaya para ser solo el epilogo de la historia esta muy bueno Rainbow Dash.

- Si, como se nota que cada nueva aventura de Daring Do se coloca cada vez mejor.

En ese momento entran Fluttershy, Raging Blast, Spike y Pinkie Pie, esta última se unió con ellos de camino al hospital, y a pesar de que estaba muy triste el día anterior, hoy se le veía tan animoso y alegre como siempre, o al menos eso aparentaba:

- ¡HOLA TWILIGHT, COMO AMANECISTE! –grita Pinkie Pie con gran alegría.

- Bien Pinkie Pie, estoy bien, bueno todavía no puedo ver, pero en general bien.

En ese momento Raging Blast y Spike corren a abrazar a Twilight:

- ¡Nos tenias muy preocupados! –dicen Raging Blast y Spike en coro hablando al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, no pensé que les preocupara tanto a ustedes dos.

- Claro que nos preocupaste tonta. –dijo Spike.

- Si, realmente nos tenías con muchas preocupación, pensábamos que estabas peor. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¿Y como pasaron la noche?

- Bien Twilight, Fluttershy nos llevo a su casa, así que pasamos con ella la noche. –dijo Spike.

- No te preocupes, ellos fueron como pequeños angelitos, no tengo problemas que se queden en mi casa hasta que salgas de aquí. –dijo Fluttershy.

- Gracias Fluttershy, te lo agradezco, pero de todos modos alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de la biblioteca y cuidar a Owloysius.

- Spike y yo nos haremos cargo, no te preocupes, estaremos allá durante el día manteniendo el orden. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Raging, te escucho hablar así y parece que fueras otro pony, suenas maduro y responsable, muy distinto al ruidoso y travieso potro que conozco. –dijo Twilight mostrando una sonrisa.

- No es madures, yo no voy a dejarte sola, nunca lo hare, siempre te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no te preocupes.

- Ok, pero de todos modos igual me recuperare, así que no creo que sea por toda la vida, así que tranquilo Raging.

- Si, tienes razón. –Raging Blast bajo la vista y su rostro se entristeció, ya que el si sabia que Twilight ya no volvería a ser la misma.

- Por cierto Twilight, pasamos a la biblioteca y te traje a un viejo amigo. –dijo Spike quien llevaba consigo a Smarty Pants, el viejo muñeco de Twilight.

- ¿Qué es? –Twilight comienza a tocarlo con sus pesuñas tratando de reconocerlo, aunque no puede hacerlo, no es hábil reconociendo objetos con el tacto.

- ¡Es Smarty Pants! –dijo Spike.

- ¡Me trajeron a Smarty Pants, gracias, esto me hará sentir mejor! –dijo Twilight con alegría.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

- ¡Mira lo que te traje Twilight! No me los querían dejar entrar, pero Spike y Raging me ayudaron a esconderlos muy bien, son cupcakes y muffin, por si te da hambre.

- ¡Gracias Pinkie Pie! Pero recuerda que no puedo verlos.

- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Pinkie Pie, no digas esas cosas, no ves que Twilight esta ciega! –molesto le reclama Spike a la pony rosa.

- ¡Tranquilo Spike! Sé que fue sin intención, además que pronto podre ver de nuevo.

Nuevamente un silencio absoluto en la sala y es Raging Blast el que sale del paso:

- Si, claro, volverás a ver no te preocupes.

- Por cierto iré a comprar algo de comer en la cafetería del hospital vuelvo en seguida Twilight. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

La pony rosa comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del hospital, pero cuando sale de la habitación de inmediato una expresión de tristeza se puede ver en el rostro de la pony, raro en alguien tan alegre como ella de pronto esta se para en su camino abruptamente cuando ve la puerta de una habitación del hospital con el numero 324 y de inmediato a la pony rosa le comenzaron a venir recuerdos a su mente:

- _Esta habitación del hospital me trae horribles recuerdos, aquí fue donde Víctor y yo nos despedimos para siempre._ –al recordar a ese tal Víctor, una lagrima corrió en el rostro de Pinkie.

Después de eso la pony rosa camino hasta la cafetería del hospital y se comió un dulce y un vaso de leche de frutilla, que era su sabor favorito, ella trataba de mostrarse alegre, pero toda esa situación y ahora los recuerdos de alguien que al parecer había perdido, le deprimían, de pronto en la cafetería se encuentra con Applejack y Rarity:

- Hola Pinkie Pie. –dijo Rarity.

- Hola Rarity, Applejack. –dijo la pony rosa con su alegría característica ocultando toda la tristeza que sentía.

- Te ves de animo dulzura a pesar de lo que esta pasando. –dijo Applejack.

- Si, porque a pesar de todo hay que pensar que las cosas van a mejorar a pesar de todo, como decía un viejo amigo.

- Igual, para mi será muy difícil decirle a Twilight la verdad, no me atrevo hacerlo. –dijo Applejack.

- Para todas será difícil decírselo, nadie quiere dañar sus sentimientos de esa forma, ella no lo merece. –dijo Rarity.

- Bueno entonces, vamos a verla, yo solo vine a comer algo, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Raging Blast y Spike están con ella, vamos. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

Así que las tres ponys subieron a visitar a Twilight y se quedaron con ella a acompañarla, todos se pusieron a charlar con ella y se quedaron allí el mayor tiempo que pudieron, al rato llegaron Applejack y Rarity, esta ultima ya más calmada aparentemente, ya que no se le veía fumando como el día anterior, por lo que todo ese día Twilight estuvo acompañada de sus amigas y su hermano Shining Armor, incluso durante la tarde llego también a visitarla Derpy con Dinky y las CMC con Pipsqueak, este ultimo venia a ver a la princesa Luna también, por lo que ese día Twilight no noto que en el fondo todos tenían algo muy duro que ocultar, decirle la verdad seria demasiado cruel, ninguno de ellos estaba listo para causarle el impacto de saber que no recuperaría la visión de nuevo y que ya no seria la misma nunca más.

En tanto en otra habitación del hospital estaba la princesa Luna, acompañada de su hermana la princesa Celestia, ambas estaban solas y la habitación por fuera estaba con cuatro pegasos armados con escudos y un unicornio mago estatal, eso sin contar la seguridad que había fuera del hospital y en toda la villa:

- Que bueno que ya me he recuperado casi por completo. –dice Luna.

- Claro que si, el poder del manto de la inmortalidad no nos hace inmunes a ser asesinadas, pero al menos nos curan rápidamente de las heridas.

- Tienes razón hermana.

- Fuiste una tonta, porque protegiste a ese pequeño potro de esa forma y no usaste un escudo mágico si querías hacerlo.

- No tenía tiempo suficiente para poder invocar el escudo mágico.

- ¡Entonces deberías haber dejado morir al potro ese!

- ¡QUE COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!

- ¡Tu y tu estudiante podrían haber derrotado sin problemas a Gudu! Tal como supuse, el estaría allí, si íbamos las dos, quizá también habría atacado Dark Star y eso hubiese causado un caos mayor que el que ocurrió, como estabas sola, Dark Star solo observo todo lo que Gudu hizo.

- Si, pero yo no podía dejar a Pipsqueak morir tu sabes porque.

- Para ser princesa a veces debes tratar de reducir tus emociones, si piensas con el corazón y no con la cabeza, ocurren episodios vergonzoso como el que pasaste al dejarte atacar directamente por Gudu y dejándote casi moribunda.

- A veces te desconozco hermana, tu eras la que me decía que deberíamos gobernar siempre con la bondad de nuestros corazones y proteger a nuestros amados ponys, te escucho y pareces otro miembro de SEEL.

- No es eso, pero ahora estamos en estado de guerra, en la guerra no importa cuanto nos duela perder a alguien, a veces es inevitable perderlo.

- ¡ESO LO DICES PORQUE NO FUISTE TU LA QUE PERDIO A SU PROPIO HIJO! –grito Luna con su voz de Canterlot.

- ¡Ya deberías haber superado eso, Brave Hearth murió hace siglos, ya deberías asumirlo de una vez por todas!

- ¡ESO LO DICES PORQUE NUNCA HAS PARIDO A UN POTRO, NUNCA HAS TENIDO UN HIJO, TU NO SABES LO QUE ES SER MADRE ERES SOLO UNA YEGUA RESENTIDA POR ESO! –grita Luna usando su voz de Canterlot, pero Celestia se enfada y le da una cachetada con su pesuña.

- ¡No vuelvas a decirme eso Luna, entendiste!

- Te has convertido en un monstro hermana, no sabes que lo que haces, el querer seguir siendo la soberana de Equestria, en seguir en el poder esta destruyendo tu alma, solo mírate donde quedo la princesa que solo quería que sus pequeños ponys tuvieran un futuro prospero, luego de la guerra pony, donde esta esa princesa que trataba de siempre ser justa e imparcial, ese es mi hermana, tu no lo pareces.

- Yo sigo siendo la misma Luna, pero el tiempo me ha llevado a ver las cosas de otra manera, si seguía pensando de esa forma, solo conseguiría ser más débil.

- Pero ya te estas volviendo débil, tu corazón se debilita cada vez más, y cuando comenzaste a gestar esa maldad en ti hace mil años es prueba de ello.

- Tú no tienes idea, yo solo quiero que los ponys no cometan los mismos errores que los humanos.

- Estas tan obsesionada con eso, no has dejado a nuestros ponys seguir el camino de la evolución, si los humanos cometieron errores en el pasado, no significa que ellos sigan ese camino, aunque la guerra pony haya dejando heridas en ti y en mi, no podemos estar sobreprotegiéndolos por siempre.

- Siempre dices lo mismo, siempre argumentas lo mismo, sabes tu no tienes idea, de nada Luna, tu quieres que nuestros ponys mueran y desaparezcan de este mundo como paso con los humanos.

- Y dale con lo mismo, los humanos se extinguieron cuando crearon a NUMA el día en el que descubrieron que sus creencias eran falsas y sabes que mantener esa cosa viva es una bomba de tiempo.

- Tenemos que mantenerlo vivo Luna, recuerda que su encencia nos da la juventud eterna o acaso quieres volverte una vieja y arrugada pony.

- ¡Si hermana! ¡Eso es justamente lo que quiero! Nuestro tiempo en este mundo debió haber pasado ya, debemos pensar que ahora deben ser nuestros ponys los que deben decidir su destino.

- ¡NO LO HARE! Yo no dejare a mis ponys solos, no lo hare, si tienes tantos deseos de morir adelante, pero yo quiero seguir cuidando de ellos, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi mente y mi alma, en verlos felices y en evitar que ellos no comentan esos errores que cometieron los humanos, con eso me doy por satisfecha, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

- ¡Veo que discutir contigo es inútil! Siempre terminamos igual.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, todas sus amigas y su hermano habían ido a ver a Twilight para saber como estaba, incluso la princesa Celestia la visito un rato durante la tarde, a Twilight le hicieron curaciones en sus maltratados ojos, pero ellos no notaron nada extraño en ellos, por lo que quizá el tratamiento de Blade, aún no estaba causando los efectos esperados al no tener todos los ingredientes.

Así que todas se fueron y dejaron por segunda noche consecutiva a Twilight en el hospital, ella aún no sabia la verdad, ella no sabia que había perdido definitivamente la vista, a menos que un milagro ocurriera.

Era ya de madrugada, pasada la medianoche, las calles de Ponyville estaban vacías, la guardia real de Canterlot había declarado estado de sitio temporal, para así poder evitar cualquier ataque sospechoso a las princesas, recordemos que todos vieron cuando Dark Star rescato a Gudu (aunque lo mato después), y existía ese miedo latente. En las sombras dos ponys se movían con mucho sigilo, eran Blade y Trixie quienes duermen a los guardias del hospital y la enfermera que estaba en la recepción, ambos entran y se mueven por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Twilight, pero justo en el pasillo del hospital, alguien los estaba esperando:

- Vaya Blade Beam, veo que has venido a ayudar a Twilight. –dijo la silueta en la obscuridad.

- ¿Quién es? Muéstrate.

- Tranquilo, yo se quien es, verdad princesa Luna. –dijo Trixie, la princesa se acerca revelándose su identidad en el pasillo obscuro del hospital.

- ¡No puede ser, es la princesa Luna! –dice Blade quien mira a la princesa con cara de odio.

- No te preocupes Blade, se lo que sientes por nosotras, pero quiero ser tu aliada.

- Y como puedo confiar en ti.

- No te preocupes Blade, ella no es como su hermana. –decía Trixie en un modo muy calmado.

- Se lo que quieres hacer, y veo que Trixie te ayudo a recolectar lo necesario, ojala tengas éxito con la alquimia y tranquilo, que yo no lo diré a mi hermana que has estado aquí.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Lo digo en serio Blade. –la princesa le muestra una sonrisa al joven unicornio, lo cual hace que este se gane un poco de su confianza.

- Bueno entonces iré a ver a Twilight. –dijo Blade.

- Yo te acompaño. –dijo Trixie, pero la princesa Luna toma del hombro con su pesuña a su estudiante.

- Es mejor que este solo con ella, es lo mejor dejar que haga lo que tenga que hacer, además el merece estar un momento con ella.

- De acuerdo, pero espero que él logre salvarle sus ojos, no quiero que ella quede ciega para siempre. –decía Trixie mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

- Tranquila Trixie, debemos confiar que él.

- Tienes razón, debemos confiar el Blade.

Blade entro solo a la habitación igual que la noche anterior, y saco los ingredientes restantes, dibujo con sumo cuidado en los vendajes el circulo de transmutación y comenzó a realizar el hechizo nuevamente, coloco los ingredientes sobre sus vendajes y con su cuerno, estos comenzaron a absorberse poco a poco, y de pronto una luz se comenzó a ver desde los vendajes, Blade concentro su magia más y más, tratando de transmutar todos los elementos que uso con sus células, de esa forma poder restaurar químicamente sus extremidades o en este caso sus ojos, al no haber perdido el globo ocular completamente, no era necesario sacarle los ojos a otro pony para poder cumplir con la ley de equivalencia de intercambio en la que se basa la magia alquimista, por lo que las posibilidades de lograr una curación completamente exitosa, eran muy altas.

Finalmente luego de varios tensos minutos, Blade dejo de concentrar su magia, el había mezclado y la transmutación fue completada, ahora solo debía esperar que le retiraran los vendajes para saber si todo el tratamiento ha resultado.

Blade se despide de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera noche, este se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la boca a la unicornio, pero algo inesperado ocurre, cuando con su pesuña agarra a Blade de su pata delantera:

- ¡Que pasa! –dijo Blade sorprendido.

- ¡Sé que eres tú, estas vivo Blade, tu estas aquí ahora! –la unicornio tenia agarrado a Blade de su pata delantera y no quería soltarlo.

- ¡Quédate conmigo por favor, quédate! –decía la unicornio, mientras que Blade seguía forcejeando un poco para que Twilight lo soltara.

- ¡Por favor, suéltame, en serio! –decía Blade, el cual luego de unos instantes dejo de intentar forcejear y se quedo por un momento con ella.

- Aunque no estemos cerca, yo siempre estaré contigo, mi sueño es que tú y yo podamos estar juntos, quiero vivir una vida junto a ti, quiero que seas mi esposa.

- Y yo quiero que seas mi esposo Blade, quiero que seamos felices juntos.

- Lo se, pero algún día, llegara ese momento y cuando eso pase, prometo nunca dejarte mi amor. –Blade saca uno de los polvos para dormir que le quedaban, con el cual durmió a los guardias y durmió con este a Twilight.

Al tirar los polvos mágicos Twilght de inmediato se queda dormida y lo suelta, Blade sale de la habitación sin antes ver a su querida Twilight por ultima vez, sabia que podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de volverla a ver y decirle la verdad.

Al salir Luna y Trixie lo esperaban en la puerta:

- ¿Y como te fue? –pregunto Trixie.

- Espero que bien, aunque se despertó y no me quería soltar, así que tuve que dormirla con polvos mágicos, no despertara hasta mañana, y espero que lo que ocurrió allí piense que fue un sueño.

- Bueno debes irte ahora, y espero que todo haya salido bien. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Lo se nos vemos. –Blade sale corriendo del hospital, obviamente él no se tele transporto ya que uso mucha magia para poder realizar la transmutación.

Así que solo había que esperar los resultados y rogar que todo haya sido un éxito.

Al día siguiente, todas fueron a ver a Twilight, ese mismo día habían decidido decirle la verdad a Twilight, así que todas las mane, incluidas Derpy y Trixie estaban allí, también las CMC, Big Macintoch, Raging Blast, Spike, Pipsqueak, Shining Armor , ambas princesas, el doctor Horse y además estaba allí Vinyl Scratch, ya que ella quería saber como estaba para decirle a su hermano Blade si la transmutación había resultado, apenas cabía un alfiler en la habitación con tanta multitud, pero era el momento de decirle la verdad y no se la podían seguir negando por más tiempo, así que Raging Blast, Spike y la princesa Celestia se colocan al lado de Twilight preparándola para este momento:

- Twilight, escucha tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Que es princesa Celestia! –decía Twilight ignorando aun lo que pasaba.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, en serio tienes que serlo. –dijo la princesa Celestia a la que le corrió una lagrima en su rostro.

- ¡Pero dígame por favor me esta asustando!

Raging Blast y Spike abrasan a Twilight mientras esperan que la princesa Celestia le revele la verdad.

- Bueno, lo que pasa, es que… -la princesa Celestia guardo silencio por un momento.

- Si, princesa… -dice Twilight.

- Lo siento no puedo hacerlo. –dijo la princesa Celestia a quien le corrió una lagrima en su rostro.

- Le pasa algo princesa Celestia dígame. –Twilight decía insistente, ya que no podía ver la reacción de la princesa Celestia.

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie tenía el valor para decirle la verdad, salvo un pony medico, el mejor de Equestria, pero que se ha caracterizado por ser un autentico cretino:

- ¡Escucha Twilight Sparkle! Tuviste una grave lesión en tus globos oculares, el poder te lanzaron dejo daños que son irreversibles, así que no podrás volver a ver nunca más. –dijo el doctor Horse quien luego de que todos lo miraran con odio, el saco de su bata de medico un frasco de pastillas con su cuerno de unicornio y se la tomó como era su costumbre.

- ¡No, no! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡DIGAME QUE ES MENTIRA PRINCESA CELESTIA! –gritaba desesperadamente la unicornio.

- ¡No lo es mi amor! Perdiste la vista en el combate contra Gudu, y no se puede hacer nada para revertirlo. –dijo la princesa Celestia con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA, YO VOY A VOLVER A VER, LO VOY A HACER! –gritaba mientras que Spike y Raging Blast la abrasaban fuertemente al mismo tiempo que se ponían a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡No, dijeron que no volverías a ver, pero Spike y yo nunca te dejaremos, te queremos mucho Twilight! –decía Raging Blast sollozando tratando de calmar a la unicornio, la cual estaba perdiendo el control al no poder digerir la noticia.

- ¡ES MENTIRA ES MENTIRA, YO SI ME VOY A RECUPEAR, PORQUE ME DICEN ESO! –gritaba Twilight quien se ponía a sollozar al darse cuenta de lo que le estaban diciendo.

De pronto Twilight usando su cuerno con su magia comienza a sacarse los vendajes de los ojos:

- ¡Que estas haciendo, no te saques los vendajes, tus heridas podrían infectarse! –decía el doctor Horse.

- ¡Y QUE, NO SE SUPONE QUE NO VOLVERE A VER, QUE SACO CON TENER LOS OJOS VENDADOS SI IGUAL NO VOLVERE A VER DE TODOS MODOS! –gritaba la unicornio al borde de la histeria.

Todos los presentes se les partía el alma, incluso Pinkie Pie nuevamente se coloco a llorar y su pelo se volvió alizar en estado Pinkamena, Applejack abraza a Rainbow Dash quien se coloco a llorar al ver a su amiga así, siendo que ella era alguien que demostraba ser fuerte, fue como una puñalada en el pecho de cada uno de los presentes.

Finalmente Twilight se saca todos los vendajes y abre sus ojos, al hacerlo el medico quedo realmente sorprendido al verlos. En tanto Twilight al abrir los ojos empieza a ver algo borroso, solo machas de colores, pero poco a poco comienza a ver y a distinguir a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación, hasta que finalmente ve primero a Raging Blast y a Spike que estaban más cerca de ella:

- Raging Blast, Spike, los veo, están llorando. –dijo Twilight al ver los ojos llorosos de Spike y Raging Blast.

- ¡¿En serio nos ves Twilight? –pregunto Spike.

- ¡EN SERIO LOS VEO, LOS VEO! –grita de alegría Twilight y se abrasa con Spike y Raging Blast.

- Es increíble, sus ojos se ven sin ningún tipo de lesión, como demonios pudo restaurar sus ojos de esa forma, hasta ayer eran una masa amorfa, no puedo creerlo.

De pronto toda esa tristeza se convirtió en alegría, lo que parecería ser el peor vida de la vida de nuestros héroes, se transformo en uno de los días más alegres, Twilight Sparkle milagrosamente había recuperado por completo sus ojos y por ende su vista. Entre la multitud que estaba sumamente feliz por la recuperación milagrosa de Twilight, Vinyl Scratch sale sigilosamente de la habitación para que no la notarán, pero cuando sale junto con ella sale la princesa Luna:

- Dale las gracias a tu hermano Vinyl Scratch o Starlight Beam, no se como quieres que te llamen. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Aunque mi nombre adoptivo es Vinyl Scratch, mi verdadero nombre es Starlight Beam, pero llámeme como usted quiera princesa.

La unicornio se va del lugar con una sonrisa, la noticia que le tenia que comunicar a Blade era delas mejores, ya que el tratamiento había sido un autentico éxito y Twilight se había recuperado.

En tanto dentro de la habitación la alegría fue enorme, todas se abrasaban entre si, todo era felicidad, hasta que Pinkie Pie dijo la palabra mágica para un momento como este:

- ¡Ya que Twilight se recupero significa que hay que celebrarlo! ¡CON FIESTA! –dice la pony rosa con gran alegría, y como es de esperarse al ver a Twilight recuperada, su pelo se había esponjado nuevamente.

- Sabes Pinkie Pie, tienes toda la razón, esto hay que celebrarlo. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Y bueno doctor, cuando la de alta? –pregunta la princesa Celestia al doctor Horse, quien aún estaba incrédulo al ver los ojos de Twilight aparentemente recuperados por completo.

- ¡Creo que solo le haremos un checkeo, si todo esta bien, ella se podrá ir hoy mismo junto con la princesa Luna!

- ¡GENIAL, ESCUCHASTE ESO TWILIGHT, PODRIAS REGRESAR HOY A CASA! –gritaba con alegría Raging Blast.

- Tienes razón Raging Blast, tienes mucha razón.

Así que todos salieron de la habitación para que el doctor Horse y su staff de médicos revisaran a la unicornio, ninguno de los médicos daban crédito al ver los ojos completamente sanos:

- Es increíble, sus ojos están como si nunca les hubiese pasado nada. –dijo la doctora Cameron, una pony de tierra de color rosa, ojos azul cielo y melena rubia, con una cruz y corazón como cutiemark.

- Es cierto, sus ojos se ven intactos, incluso parece que su visión incluso mejoro ligeramente a como esta según los exámenes. –dijo el Doctor Chase, un pony pegaso de color amarillo, ojos azul obscuro, melena café y un signo de interrogante con sobre un estetoscopio como cutiemark.

- ¡¿Y si es Lupus? –dice el doctor Foreman, un pony de tierra color café osbucuro, ojos color naraja obscuro, melena negra y una manzana con un gusano sobre un estetoscopio como cutiemark.

- ¡Por última vez Foreman! ¡QUE NO ES LUPUS! –grita el doctor Horse.

- ¡Entonces parece que no hay nada que decir, se ve perfectamente bien! –dijo el doctor Foreman.

- Tienes razón, la verdad creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con la den de alta ahora no, además quiero irme a Canterlot, ya que me compre la ultima revista de "Playmare" con las fotos más candentes de Fleur de Lis y mi pesuña ardiente y yo, quieren disfrutar de su belleza.

Así que la decisión tomada por el equipo medico del doctor Horse y su "pesuña ardiente" Twilight es dada de alta junto con la princesa Luna, por lo que ambas salen del hospital esa misma tarde.

Celestia y Luna deciden volver de inmediato a Canterlot, así que Trixie se iría también junto con la princesa Luna, hasta que la princesa Luna le habla a su estudiante:

- ¡Trixie yo me voy a Canterlot, pero tu puedes quedarte a festejar! –dice la princesa Luna.

- ¡Yo no quiero festejar, me iré con usted a Canterlot! –dijo Trixie.

- ¡En el fondo sé que estas feliz y quieres quedarte, así que no veo porque no puedes quedarte aquí!

- ¡Le dije que no tengo interés en quedarme! –insistía Trixie, aunque se sonrojaba un poco al no poder ocultar completamente sus sentimientos hacia su mentora.

- ¡Te quedaras porque es una orden real de tu maestra y debes cumplirla! –dijo la princesa Luna sonriéndole a Trixie.

- ¡Esta bien me quedare porque es solo una orden de mi maestra! –dijo Trixie quien sonrió y se sonrojo, ella estaba en el fondo feliz, pero quería mostrarse como "La gran y poderosa Trixie" y no como una pony sensible y de buen corazón en fondo.

Así que Pinkie Pie organizo todo a gran velocidad y sin descuidar detalles la biblioteca se lleno de caramelos, ponle la cola al pony, además de música, una barra de licores, en donde había sidra, wisky, ron, appletini, vino tinto, vino blanco, champaña, ponche, jugo de manzana de Sweet Apple Acres y bebidas gaseosas las favoritas de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash de inmediato corrió a la barra de licores por cidra y ron, también Rarity fue a tomarse una copa de wisky para celebrar mientras los demás bailan y disfrutaban de la fiesta.

En tanto la festejada sale de la fiesta y comienza a mirar las estrellas de la noche al mismo tiempo que comienza a tener varios pensamientos en su mente:

- _Lo abre soñado, era tan real, incluso su beso tocando mis labios, para mi fue tan real y hermoso, no creo que lo haya soñado._

De pronto tras de ella aparece la gran y poderosa Trixie:

- En que estas pensando boba. –le dice "La gran y poderosa Trixie"

- Tu lo viste Trixie, me imagino que tu reconociste el Thunder Blade cuando ataco a Gudu, tu luchaste con el hermano de Vinyl, dime Trixie ¿Él era Blade verdad? –le pregunta la unicornio morada a Trixie, quien guardo silencio por un momento hasta que decidió hablar.

- Debes considerarte afortunada, porque tienes a un ángel guardián que curo tus ojos y que aunque no pueda estar contigo, el siempre estará de alguna manera junto a ti. –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escuchar estas palabras de Trixie, finalmente sus dudas comenzaban a tener sentido, alguien curo sus ojos, Twilight se dio cuenta que posiblemente Blade estaba vivo, ahora saber si era el hermano de la DJ que vino desde Canterlot o si realmente vino desde Canterlot, era un misterio que ella debía resolver si realmente quería comprobar si Blade estaba con vida.

En tanto en un lugar lejos de Ponyville tres alicornios se reunían en una pieza obscura, eran los miembros restantes de SEEL:

- No hay duda Gudu a fallado. –dijo Blue Chaotic, el alicornio de color azul, ojos color azul obscuro y melena azul cielo.

- Muy bien es cierto Gudu era un idiota, se lo advertí, pero el nunca dejo de hacer sus estupideces –dijo Dark Star el alicornio de color negro, ojos grises y melena blanca.

- Bueno no hay nada que podamos hacer ya, al menos los ponys que trajo Gudu servirán para nuestro contenedor de energía y dárselos a NUMA. –dijo Blackeye, un alicornio más grande que los otros dos, de color gris, ojos rojo sangre y melena negra.

- Pero ¿Cuáles serán nuestros pasos a seguir? –pregunto Blue Chaotic.

- Por ahora creo que debemos movernos con cuidado, el poder de los elementos de la armonía fue mucho más poderoso ahora que son ocho, y eso que su poder no estaba completo, lo que debemos hacer es simple, por lado debemos encontrar al noveno elemento de armonía antes que las princesas lo hagan, así que Blue Chaotic, te encargare esa misión a ti. –dijo Blackeye.

- De acuerdo, me encargare de buscar al noveno elemento de la armonía. –dijo Blue Chaotic.

- En cuanto a ti Dark Star, quiero que te mantengas cerca de Ponyville, tu persuasión es superior a la de cualquier pony, además tú puedes entrar fácilmente a las mentes de cualquier pony con el Tsukuyomi, así que quiero que elijas a alguna de las actuales manes de la armonía y que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer. –dijo Blackeye

- Lo entiendo, entrare a la mente de una de ellas, para que mate al resto. –respondió Dark Star.

- Así es, de esa forma las posibilidades de tener éxito serán mayores.

- De acuerdo Blackeye, cuanto conmigo, te aseguro que lograre que una de ellas se convierta en la peor pesadilla de todas.

¿Cuáles serán los temibles planes de los SEEL? ¿Quién será la primera victima del Tsukuyomi de Dark Star? ¿Lograra poner a alguna de las mane en contra del resto? ¿Twilight podrá reunirse con Blade nuevamente? ¿Qué nuevas aventuras tendrán nuestros héroes? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	16. El día que un dodo aprendió a volar

**Capitulo 16: El día que un dodo aprendió a volar**

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque de Gudu en el día de los fundadores de Ponyville, el pueblo trabajaba por reconstruir lo destruido por el malvado alicornio, en la puerta de la alcaldía de Ponyville se estaba levantando una placa memorial, en honor a todos los ponys caídos en el ataque, aunque el pueblo trataba de retomar la normalidad, se sabia que lo sucedido les había golpeado muy fuerte, se sentía un ambiente de temor en el ambiente.

Sobre una nube en el cielo, aunque deprimida estaba Rainbow Dash, quien a pesar de que Twilight milagrosamente se recuperara de sus graves heridas, la pegaso seguía pensando en la oportunidad perdida con los Wonderbolts, pero principalmente, ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de Soarin, ya que si ella no hubiese intentado atacar a Gudu, ellos no se hubiesen sacrificado para salvarla, además ella pensaba en el potro que Splitfire esperaba de Soarin, sentía que por su culpa, ese pequeño en camino no tendría un padre. De pronto volando aparece un viejo pegaso ya conocido por Rainbow Dash, era Twister Bolt, el jefe y entrenador de los Wonderbolts:

- Hola Rainbow Dash.

- Eh, Señor Bolt, que hace usted aquí, pensé que se había ido con el resto del grupo.

- Así es, pero necesitaba verte de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué señor Bolt?

- Bueno primero tengo que sincerarme contigo, la verdad yo ya me había enterado del embarazo de Splitfire, fue justo antes de venir a Ponyville, no sabia cuanto tiempo ella podría estar ausente en el equipo y esa fue la razón por la que te coloque en el show, cuando Splitfire te reconoció, pensé que serias lo suficientemente buena para estar en el espectáculo.

- ¿Ósea que nunca fue de su intención dejarme como parte del grupo más que como suplente?

- No es así, cuando te vi y reconocí quien eras, de inmediato me di cuenta que estaba con alguien que podría dar ampliamente el ancho y es por eso que estoy aquí. He sabido de tus hazañas anteriores, incluso supe que hace un par de años luchaste a la par contra un poderoso alicornio, eso ningún pegaso lo podría lograr y por eso te pido como jefe y entrenador de los Wonderbolts ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestro grupo aéreo?

Rainbow Dash, quedo estupefacta por un momento, siempre pensó que para poder ingresar a los Wonderbolts, tendría que pasar por una dura prueba, y que seria duramente calificada, pero ahora, el jefe del equipo, le estaba pidiendo por favor personalmente a ella, que se uniera a los Wonderbolts, era mucho mejor de lo que podría pensar, era el sueño de su vida cumplido, aunque sus pensamientos de la muerte de Soarin, seguían pesándole, su más preciado sueño, llegaba en ese instante, por lo que Rainbow Dash responde, mostrando de inmediato una gran sonrisa de alegría:

- Sabe Señor Bolt, ser una Wonderbolt siempre fue mi sueño, mi más grande sueño, y esto aún es muy difícil de creer para mí, y con gusto aceptaría pero… no puedo.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Lo estoy, primero no me gustaría ingresar sin mostrar mis verdaderas habilidades ante usted, quiero ser evaluada por mi desempeño en audición, y no por mis logros como elemento de la armonía además… Gudu no es el único enemigo, él tiene un aliado de su lado que no se sabe cuando puede atacar, y es por eso que me quedare en Ponyville, mi amiga Twilight resulto gravemente herida en la batalla con Gudu, por eso no puedo dejar a mis amigas afrontando con el enemigo, yo luchare con ellas hasta el final, y mientras exista esa amenaza, yo estaré junto con mis amigas.

- ¡Vaya! Esa forma de pensar es idéntica a la de tu madre, no hay duda que tu eres la hija de Firefly.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Splitfire? –pregunto la pegaso azul cielo.

- Ella esta mejor, después del funeral de Soarin, esta reponiéndose pero no te preocupes, ella no te culpa de nada, lo se.

- Eso espero, creo que la conciencia de lo sucedido me pesara hasta el día de mi muerte.

- Tranquila, todos sabemos que lo que paso estaba fuera de nuestros límites, y gracias a ti y a tus amigas, todo pudo terminar bien y evitar una desgracia mayor.

- Si usted lo dice.

- Bueno Rainbow Dash, yo tengo que regresar, pero antes quiero que sepas algo importante, te estaré esperando para que vayas a la audición cuando creas poder hacerlo, y seré muy imparcial y para ese día, esperare que des lo mejor de ti.

- ¡No se preocupe! Le demostrare que estaré a la altura de sus expectativas señor Bolt. –Rainbow Dash se despide del viejo pegaso con una sonrisa de alegría.

Rainbow Dash no quería las cosas en bandeja, ella quería ganárselo por merito propio, una enseñanza que le dejo su madre antes de morir, además no sabían que había pasado con Gudu y otro enemigo estaban al acecho, por lo que ahora no podía abandonar a sus amigas por su sueño.

En tanto en las afueras de la villa, Twilight y Raging Blast estaba nuevamente en clase de magia, la unicornio tras recuperarse de inmediato retomo las lecciones, sabia que gracias al poder oculto de Raging Blast se había salvado en gran medida, y que tenerlo entrenado seria útil para una posible nueva batalla, además de que Raging Blast ha cambiado su actitud, ahora trataba de comportarse más serio en las clases y de entender lo más posible cada lección, aunque eso no quita que siga lanzando chistes con solo hacer enfadar a Twilight:

- Realmente me has sorprendido Raging estos últimos días, se nota que le estas poniendo mucho entusiasmo a las ultimas clases de magia.

- Si, no es nada, pero Twilight, dijiste que hoy veríamos un nuevo hechizo, vamos muéstramelo.

- Si así lo quieres, te enseñare lo que veremos hoy.

Twilight comienza a concentrar su magia con su cuerno y recita el siguiente hechizo:

- ¡Ven aquí y multiplícame x3! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS!

Dos puff mágicos aparecen al lado de Twilight, dos clones de Twilight, eran idénticos y comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Y bien Raging, esto es un hechizo de clon de sombras! –dicen las tres Twilight.

- ¡WHOA! ¡Se ve súper increíble!

- Por lo general no hay límite de clones, aunque para hacer estos tres clones ya he usado bastante magia.

- ¡Vaya eso no lo sabia! Pero que puedes hacer con ellos, atacar más rápido distraer al enemigo o quizá… -Raging Blast se silencia un momento y de pronto pone cara de pervertido sonriendo como idiota.

- ¡En que estas pensando! –dicen las tres Twilight.

- ¡En que los usas para satisfacer tus fantasías jejeje! –dijo Raging Blast, pero las tres Twilight le dan un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al unicornio.

- ¡AUCH, AUCH! ¡Ese triple coscorrón si que dolió!

- ¡ESO ES PARA QUE SE TE QUITE LO PERVERTIDO ENANO! –gritaron las tres Twilight enojadas con el pequeño unicornio, tan fuerte que parecía que sus voces sonaran como la voz de Canterlot de la princesa Luna.

- ¡Ok, Ok, perdona, solo fue una bromita inocente! Si con una a veces tienes mal humor, cuando te clonas te pones insoportable.

- ¡Bien ahora hay dos formas de deshacer un clon de sombras!

- ¿En serio?

- Si, la primera es haciendo el hechizo de reversión de clones que es este ¡Desaparece clon 1!

Un puff mágico desaparece a uno de los clones, dejando solo a Twilight y solo un clon:

- Y así Raging es una de las formas de desaparecer un clon de sombras. –dicen al mismo tiempo Twilight y el clon restante.

- Ya veo ¿Pero cual es la otra forma de deshacer a un clon de sombra? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Eso es muy simple, te lo mostrare. –dice esta vez solo una Twilight, aparentemente la verdadera.

Twilight se pone al lado del clon que quedaba y de pronto le da una fuerte patada, esto dejo a Raging Blast con una cara de sorpresa similar a la que ponen en las series de anime, con los ojos blancos, en un estado de WTF, el clon al ser golpeado por la patada de Twilight este hace un puff mágico y desaparece:

- La otra es solo un golpe, estos son clones de sombra, hechos por aire materializado, así que basta un golpe y estos desaparecen, aunque los clones pueden atacar si les das la orden, las acciones de tus clones las decides tu mismo, son como extensiones de tu cuerpo, ellos pueden golpear con la misma fuerza que lo haría una pesuña real, pero cualquier golpe los deshace, por lo general los clones de sombra se usan como táctica de distracción en un duelo de magia.

- ¡Ya veo! ¿Puedo intentarlo?

- ¡Claro que si, Raging solo concentra tu magia e invoca el hechizo con el numero de clones que quieres hacer!

Raging Blast comienza a invocar el hechizo:

- ¡Ven aquí y multiplícame x10! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS!

- ¡Espera dijiste por diez!

Un puff mágico aparece de pronto y era sorprendente, Raging Blast había logrado invocar el su primer intento diez clones de sombras, la cara de Twilight fue de gran sorpresa, ya que crear diez clones de sombra en el primer intento demostraba en gran poder mágico que tenia Raging Blast en su interior, pero algo inesperado ocurre:

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Mira esto Twilight, yo soy el mejor! –dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo por su hazaña el pequeño Raging Blast.

- ¡MENTIRA YO SOY EL MEJOR! –grita uno de los clones de Raging Blast.

- ¡NO YO LO SOY, TU APESTAS! –grita otro clon de Raging Blast.

- ¡LAS PELOTAS, YO SOY MEJOR QUE TODOS USTEDES JUNTOS! –grita enojado otro clon.

- ¡¿QUE ACASO QUIEREN PELEA? –grito otro clon de sombra.

- ¡CON GUSTO HIJO DE YEGUA! –grito otro de los clones de Raging Blast.

Entonces los diez clones de sombra se tiraron a pelear entre ellos mismos, causando un gran caos en el lugar por unos segundos, ya que al golpearse estos desaparecían, así que en unos instantes, todos los clones desaparecieron, algo no salió del todo bien:

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mis clones se comportaban como idiotas?

- ¡Necesitas fortalecer tu mente primero! Como dije los clones son una extensión de tu cuerpo, no sacas nada con sacar diez clones de sombra si no puedes controlar a ninguno a voluntad, los clones debes aprender a controlarse, sino estos solo actúan como actuaria normalmente la personalidad del que invoca a los clones en este caso.

Esto hizo que Raging Blast se sonrojara un poco, ya que se había insultado a si mismo sin querer:

- Ya veo, entonces no es llegar e invocar clones.

- Primero te enseñare a controlar un clon de sombras, ya dominando por completo a ese clon, no tendrás problemas en dominar más clones.

Pero en ese momento llega Spike al lugar en donde Twilight y Raging estaban estudiando magia:

- Oigan, Twilight, Raging, Derpy acaba de llegar con el correo, tengo carta para Raging de su pueblo.

- ¡En serio! Dejame verla. –Raging Blast le quita la carta a Spike con su magia la abre para leer lo que dice.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Raging:<em>

_Como sabes tu hermano Fire Blast estará de cumpleaños esta semana, por lo que seria bueno que vinieras ya que él te extraña mucho, además si puedes decirle a tu maestro de magia que venga, esta cordialmente invitado a conocer el pueblo, aquí lo recibiremos con gusto, espero que puedas venir._

_General Blast._

* * *

><p>- ¡Vaya esta semana esta de cumpleaños mi hermano!<p>

- ¿Tu hermano? –pregunta Spike.

- Así es, el general dice que es esta semana y quiere verme para su cumpleaños porque me extraña, y sabes yo tambien lo hecho mucho de menos. Pero depende de Twilight si me da permiso.

La unicornio que estaba junto con ellos dio su respuesta:

- Pues claro que puedes ir, es bueno que puedas ver a tu familia, ya han pasado más de dos meses que estas aquí, además si tu extrañas a tu hermano ¿que pero podría poner yo?

- El general me dice en su carta que quiere conocer a mi maestro de magia y lo invito a venir si quiere, así que no se si quieras venir.

- Por supuesto, también a mi me gustaría conocer a tu padre y a tu madre.

- No podrás conocer a mi madre porque bueno… ella murió cuando apenas era un potro.

- No lo sabia, perdona Raging.

- No hay problema Twilight, ella murió antes que tuviera la capacidad de recordar, por eso no me molesta, no te preocupes. –Raging le muestra una sonrisa a Twilight.

- Yo también quiero ir. –dice Spike.

- Por supuesto Spike, como no vas a venir si también eres como mi hermano en Ponyville.

- Muy bien entonces iremos a pueblo Sakura. –dijo Twilight, los tres habitantes de la biblioteca irían de viaje al pueblo de Raging.

En tanto en la ciudad, Scootaloo se encontraba con Sweetie Bell comiendo un helado cuando desde cielo y frente a ellos aparece de forma radiante Rainbow Dash:

- Hola chicas.

- Hola Rainbow Dash. –dice muy emocionada la pegaso naranja, como cada vez que ve a su ídolo.

- ¡Scootaloo quiero que vengas conmigo ahora!

- ¿Para que Rainbow Dash? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Antes de hacer la audición para los Wonderbolts he decidido que debo hacer algunas cosas antes, y una de ellas es que tú aprendas a volar de una vez por todas.

- Pero si ya estoy aprendiendo mira. –Scootaloo empieza a aletear con gran fuerza y se despega aproximadamente un metro y medio del piso, con mucho esfuerzo para luego caer como costal de harina al piso.

- Eso debió doler. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- ¡AUCH! Viste, sé que me falta mucho aún para ser tan genial como tu.

- Lo se, pero con mi método, te aseguro que para el atardecer estarás volando por los cielos de Ponyville, así que ven conmigo. –Rainbow Dash sube a la pequeña Scootaloo en su lomo.

- ¿A dónde van? –pregunta Sweetie Bell.

- Vamos a la montaña, si quiere pueden ir al pie de esta para presenciar el vuelo de Scootaloo. –Rainbow Dash luego de decir esto se eleva en el cielo con la pequeña Scootaloo.

- Le avisare a los demás para que vamos a ver a Scootaloo. –dijo emocionada Sweetie Bell.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, los hermanos Beam (Blade y Vinyl Scratch) y Octavia habían regresado luego de haber sido atacados por el temible Gudu, y ya de regreso ambos estaban es su casa, como siempre Vinyl estaba tomando sidra escuchando su mejor selección de músicas en su súper equipo musical, mientras que Blade seguía leyendo unos libros de magia, cuando alguien toca a la puerta de la casa de los hermanos:

- Hermano tocan la puerta. –dijo Vinyl Scratch mientras ella se tomaba de un solo trago una garra llena de cidra.

- Ok, Ok, yo abro. –Blade usa su cuerno para abrir la puerta desde donde estaba y en ella aparece una pony con capa y sombrero, pero una vieja conocida, era la gran y poderosa Trixie, la cual entra en la casa de ambos.

- Así que vives aquí, en este suburbio de Canterlot.

- ¿Ella no es una de tus amigas de Ponyville hermano? –pregunto la pony DJ.

- Algo así, me pregunto, a que vienes Trixie.

- Bueno, me entere que en el sector 7 de la biblioteca estatal de Canterlot, el sector prohibido alguien a estado robando libros, principalmente se tratan de libros de historia humana, y algunos libros que tratan de magia alquimista, sabia que el único capaz de hacer tal cosa eras tu, y es obvio el porque lo haces, y eso es porque quieres saber todo respecto a las princesas, saber que ocultan.

- Bueno es cierto, tengo el presentimiento que la princesa Celestia oculta algo, y quiero saber que es, para mostrarle a Twilight que ella no es lo que parece.

- Tienes toda la razón, ella no es lo que parece.

- ¡Espera! ¿Tú sabes algo?

- La princesa Luna me conto todo, y ella fue la que me envió aquí, ella cree que es pertinente que tu también sepas la verdad, ya que ella te ve a ti como un fuerte aliado que no se puede dar el lujo de perder.

- ¿Espera que verdad, de que esta hablando? –pregunta la pony DJ.

- Disculpa, pero lo que le tengo que contar a tu hermano, solo se lo puedo contar a él, así que te pediría que te largaras de aquí.

- ¡Que grosera es tu amiga! –dijo molesta Vinyl Scratch.

- ¡Quédate aquí Starlight! No hay problema Trixie, quiero que mi hermana este aquí, esa es mi condición si quieres contarme todo.

- ¡Ugh! De acuerdo, pero esto no debe ser revelado por nadie, y si lo hace no solo podría causar un gran caos, sino que coloca en riesgo su vida de forma estúpida.

- ¡No soy una bocona, así que no hay problema! –dice Vinyl Scratch, quien toma otra jarra de cidra de un solo trago.

- Muy bien, entonces no creo que haya problemas entonces.

Trixie esta por contarle la verdad a Blade y Vinyl respecto al secreto que ocultan las princesa de Equestria.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Ponyville en el pie de la montaña se reunieron Pipsqueak, Apple Bloom y Raging Blast, Sweetie Bell los había reunido para ver el vuelo de Scootaloo:

- ¿Tú crees que Scootaloo podrá volar, pues nunca la he visto volar? –dijo Pipsqueak.

- Yo menos, pero si se cae, podremos reírnos toda la semana de ella mientras esta en terapia ¡JAJAJAJA! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡No es gracioso! La última vez que Scootaloo intento volar desde el techo de la escuela, se cayó al piso directamente y se rompió dos costillas, estuvo toda la semana en el hospital y le dolió mucho, pero admito que fue muy gracioso verla caer. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Yo traje la cámara de fotos para guardar su caída para la posteridad. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

Todos sus amigas esperan no tanto su vuelo sino que su inminente caída, básicamente para reírse un rato de ella, la pequeña no era la primera vez que ha intentado volar sin éxito, pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, Rainbow Dash la acompañaba. Ambas pegasos estaban en la cima de la montaña, listas para prepara la lección de vuelo:

- Bueno Scootaloo, te enseñare a volar de la misma forma que lo hizo mi madre cuando era una potrilla pegaso, todos los pegasos pueden volar, solamente tienen que hacerlo junto con otro, para que así sea más fácil aprenderlo, lo demás esta en el instinto.

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¿Que acaso no confías en mi?

- ¡Claro que confió en ti Rainbow Dash!

- Entonces vamos de una vez.

Rainbow Dash toma a Scootaloo de una de sus pesuñas y se elevan rápidamente en el cielo, mientras la pegaso azul cielo sujeta firmemente de la pesuña a Scootaloo, quien estaba algo asustada:

- Escucha Scootaloo, fíjate como muevo mis alas, comienza a aletear, pero recuerda, siempre el aleteo debe ser relajado, no lo fuerces.

- Eh, de acuerdo.

Scootaloo comienza a aletear suavemente al igual como lo hace Rainbow Dash, cerrando sus ojos:

- Muy bien lo haces muy bien Scootaloo, ahora sigue aleteando así, tranquila.

De pronto Rainbow Dash suelta la pesuña de Scootaloo mientras la pequeña pegaso seguía aleteando sin abrir los ojos, y sin darse cuenta, siguió su camino hacia adelante, mientras tanto en el piso en el pie de la montaña sus amigas vean sorprendidos ver volar a Scootaloo:

- ¡MIREN TODOS, SCOOTALOO ESTA VOLANDO! –grita Pipsqueak.

- ¡Órale! Es cierto. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡VAMOS SCOOTALOO TU PUEDES! –grita emocionada Apple Bloom.

- ¡TU PUEDES HACERLOS, VAMOS SCOOTALOO! –grita Sweetie Bell.

- ¡LO ESTAS HACIANDO GENIAL! –grita emocionado Raging Blast.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, la pequeña pegaso aún no abría los ojos pero escuchaba tímidamente en la distancia los gritos de aliento de sus amigos:

- ¡Oye Rainbow Dash! ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? –pregunta a Scootaloo que aún no se había dado cuenta que había dejado atrás a la pegaso al tener los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Oye Rainbow Dash! –al abrir los ojos Scootaloo se da cuenta que esta volando por su cuenta.

En ese momento un montón de emociones pasaron por la mente de la pegaso, pero solo siguió aleteando como lo estaba haciendo, su vuelo estaba resultando y esto de inmediato lleno de emoción a la joven pegaso:

- ¡ESTOY VOLANDO! ¡ESTOY VOLANDO!

- ¡VAMOS SCOOTALOO SIGUE ASI, VAS HACIENDOLO MUY BIEN! –le grita desde atrás suyo Rainbow Dash, quien no había perdido de vista a la pegaso.

- ¡MIRAME RAINBOW DASH, ESTOY VOLANDO COMO TU!

- ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTAS HACIENDO Y ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE TI SIGUE ASI!

Un gran sentimiento de alegría podía sentirse, pero Scootaloo comenzó a sentir algo más, algo como un cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo por un momento que la hizo perder el vuelo y comenzó a caer en picada. En el piso todos estaban asustados por la pegaso naranja, ella caía a gran velocidad y la pequeña Scootaloo estaba muy asustada, de pronto a su lado Rainbow Dash llega rápidamente tratando de darle instrucciones para que recuperara altura:

- Escucha bien Scootaloo, despliega tu alas igual como lo hago yo y levanta tu cabeza poco a poco hacia arriba, esto hará que tu cuerpo empiece a levantarse y el aire hace el resto, rápido que esperas, solo confía en mí.

- E-Esta bien.

Scootaloo siguió las instrucciones de Rainbow Dash al pie de la letra y efectivamente, luego de una tensa caída a solo unos pocos metros del piso, Scootaloo recupera altura y comienza a aletear, al realizar la elevación, al venir cayendo a gran velocidad, su velocidad al tomar altura también aumento, causando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que levanto mucho polvo y las hojas de los arboles cercanos se desprendieron de estos como en una ventisca, desde el piso todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos pero felices de ver como la pequeña pegaso mal llamada pollo por no poder volar, hoy se elevaba por los cielos junto con su mayor heroína, la pegaso Rainbow Dash.

En tanto Rainbow Dash noto algo en el costado de la pegaso, en el flanco que antes Scootaloo tenia en blanco, ahora mostraba una marca, una nube y detrás de este un tornado gris y un rayo morado saliendo de la nube, el vuelo era la habilidad de la pequeña Scootaloo, pero no fue hasta cuando aprendió a volar y hacerlo bien en el primer intento real de hacerlo, que descubrió su talento, ahora la razón de que su talento se revelara al primer intento era un misterio que al menos por ahora no importaba demasiado:

- Oye Scootaloo, ahora vamos a aterrizar, ya que se viene una gran sorpresa para ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Aterricemos, y lo verás por ti misma.

Ambas pegasos comenzaron a aterrizar, era la primera vez que Scootaloo lograba volar tan alto y sola, pero lo ha logrado, con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash, además ese pequeña pero poderosa ráfaga de viento que logro al caer y luego elevarse a gran altura rápidamente, podría ser el indicio de que Scootaloo estaba para grandes cosas ¿hacer el Sonic Rainbow? Quizá pero solo el tiempo y la práctica, podría revelarlo, finalmente ambas aterrizan con éxito y van al lugar donde Apple Bloom y los demás estaban presenciando el vuelo de Scootaloo:

- Lo lograste Scootaloo, realmente lo lograste. –Sweetie Bell corre a abrazar a Scootaloo para felicitarla por su primer vuelo exitoso.

- Gracias, nunca imagine que podría hacerlo al primer intento, sin duda esto fue gracias a Rainbow Dash.

- ¡MIRA TU COSTADO SCOOTALOO! –grita Apple Bloom.

La pegaso mira su costado, al igual que los demás, para darse cuenta que por fin su flanco tenia una marca, al fin Scootaloo es la primera de los cutiemarks crusaders y la segunda de sus amigos después de Raging Blast, en obtener su cutiemark:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER, YA TENGO MI CUTIEMARK, YA TENGO MI CUTIEMARK! –grita con gran alegría Scootaloo, al mismo tiempo que Sweetie Bell y Pipsqueak le dan un mutuo abrazo a la pegaso.

- ¡LO LOGRO, LO LOGRO, TIENE CUTIEMARK, TIENE CUTIEMARK! –gritan de alegría al mismo tiempo Apple Bloom y Raging Blast.

Tanto el unicornio como la pony de tierra sin darse cuenta por la alegría del logro de su amiga se abrazan entre ellos, pero al darse cuenta que ambos estaban muy abrazados de inmediato se soltaron y ambos se sonrojaron:

- Recuérdame no volver abrazarte Apple Bloom.

- Lo mismo digo Raging.

Finalmente luego de este curioso abrazo, ambos corren a darse un abrazo grupal con la pegaso y su logro, en tanto Rainbow Dash comenzó a tener pensamientos en su mente:

_- Estoy orgullosa de ti Scootaloo, cada vez veo que te pareces más a mi de lo que yo podría esperar, que bueno que tuve el honor de ser yo quien te incentivara a volar, ojala logres grandes cosas, porque estas para cosas grandes, ojala que mamá también te guie a ti en tu camino por ser la mejor pegaso de Equestria, claro después de mi jejeje._

De pronto la pequeña pegaso va de camino con su heroína:

- Esta cutiemark fue gracias a ti, te quiero mucho Rainbow Dash. –la pequeña Scootaloo le da un tierno abrazo a su heroína.

La pegaso se emociono, lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a correr en el rostro de Rainbow Dash, ya que ella estaba orgullosa de la pequeña, se sentía identificada en parte con ella, pero lo más importante, le ayudaba a sentir lo que su madre Firefly debió haber sentido cuando ella comenzó a volar por el cielo cuando era una potra:

- Bueno vamos a casa, estoy hay que celebrarlo. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Hay que decirle a Pinkie Pie, seguro que ella hará una celebración en grande. –dijo Raging Blast.

Hoy es un día glorioso, una de las CMC por fin obtuvo su marca, pero aún Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom y Pipsqueak estaban con sus flancos en blanco, pero eso no significa que Scootaloo no ayude a sus amigas en su cruzada, lo mismo Raging quien a pesar de haber obtenido su cutiemark antes de venir a Ponyville, él era capaz de todo por ayudar a sus amigos, quienes se habían convertido en este tiempo, en una de las cosas más importantes para el pequeño unicornio.

Mientras tanto sobre el cielo a gran altura y en una nube, Dark Star observaba tranquilamente la villa:

- Vaya, a quien de los elementos de la armonía tratare de llevarlo al lado de SEEL, es algo muy difícil de decidir.

De pronto en el cielo mira hacia casi la salida de la aldea, en el cementerio de Ponyville logra distinguir a Pinkie Pie, así que el alicornio se acerca rápidamente sobre la nube en la que estaba, para notar el porque la pony de tierra estaba en el cementerio.

Cuando se da cuenta, ve que la pony de tierra llevaba un cupcake y lo dejaba en una tumba, el alicornio miro fijamente a la pony rosa, por un rato, quien solo se sentó a mirar y aparentemente a hablar con el difunto, pero como él estaba a mucha altura, no podía escuchar lo que decía. Finalmente luego de un rato, la pony de tierra se fue del cementerio, saltando y alegre como era su costumbre, por lo que el alicornio bajo al lugar donde había estado Pinkie Pie, así que de inmediato miro la tumba y una sonrisa salio del rostro del alicornio:

- Ya se a quien intentare unir a SEEL, serás tu Pinkie Pie, y se exactamente como convencerte.

¿Qué pretenderá hacer Dark Star? ¿De que manera intentara convencer a Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué pasara con el viaje de Twilight, Raging y Spike a pueblo Sakura para conocer al general, el padre de Raging y su hermano? ¿Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Pipsqueak obtendrán sus cutiemarks? Pero lo más importante de todo es ¿Qué le contara Trixie a Blade en Canterlot? Las respuestas, en el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	17. Las dos caras de la alegría se enfrentan

**Capitulo 17: Las dos caras de la alegría se enfrentan**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, han pasado dos días, desde que Scootaloo aprendió a volar por los cielos con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash, a pesar de que Ponyville aún tenia muy presente en la memoria el terrible ataque de Gudu que sacrifico la vida de varios ponys de la villa, se sentía un ambiente de normalidad, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad y armonía a la que el pueblo estaba acostumbrado, pero un temible enemigo estaba al asecho, Dark Star había puesto sus ojos en Pinkie Pie, esto para tratar de utilizar a la pony rosa con el claro objetivo de ponerla en contra de sus amigas, así poder tener más ventaja sobre Celestia y de esa forma el poder de los elementos de la armonía se debilitara, y encontró que la pony rosa podría ser una buena opción, lo único que tenia que hacer era buscar la manera de entrar a su mente con su magia y el gran poder de persuasión que tenia este miembro de SEEL.

La pony rosa se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar algunas cosas, ya que el día anterior allí se había hecho la gran celebración de cutiemark de Scootaloo, en el lugar se veía a Twilight, Raging y Spike arreglando algunas cosas, libros y una que otra cosa, algo de ropa para usar en el viaje, los tres se estaban comenzando a preparar, ya que al día siguiente ellos partirían hacia las islas Cerezo y pueblo Sakura, lugar de nacimiento de Raging Blast en donde los tres viajarían ya que el general Blast, padre de Raging, los invito al cumpleaños de Fire Blast, el hermano menor de Raging Blast y del cual el pequeño unicornio es muy cercano, ya que el además de ser su hermano es su mejor amigo en su natal pueblo:

- Hola amigos, díganme que hacen, que hacen. –dice como siempre con gran emoción Pinkie Pie.

- Bueno como vez mañana viajaremos al pueblo de Raging, su padre me invito a conocerlo, así que iré con Raging y Spike así que estaremos unos días fuera de Ponyville. –dijo Twilight Sparkle en tono alegre y tranquilo.

- Oh, eso será increíble, yo recuerdo que una vez fui de viaje con mi mamá y mi abuela, aunque no recuerdo a donde fue, pero me acuerdo que habían unas rocas gigantescas, realmente muy muy grandes, ¿en la villa de Raging habían rocas? Porque aquí no hay rocas tan grandes como en la granja de rocas, sobretodo habían unas rocas negras que mi papa decían que eran las más importantes y que eran las que más valor tenían, recuerdo que cuando uno las tomaba quedaban todas las manos llenas de polvo negro, pero mi papa usaba esas rocas para calentar agua y eran las únicas rocas que podían prenderse con fuego. –como siempre Pinkie Pie sacando un tema y dando toda una charla al respecto y hasta saliéndose del tema por momentos.

- Por cierto Pinkie Pie ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Contigo la pasaremos más súper, estoy seguro que te agradara conocer a mi hermano. –pregunta el pequeño unicornio a la pony rosa.

- ¿En serio? Seria genial pero…

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en Sugar Cube, cuidar a tus hermanos? –le pregunta Raging a Pinkie Pie quien se quedo callada, preguntando si a lo mejor no podía ir porque tenia que cuidar a los hijos de los Cake, los cuales Pinkie Pie por lo general llamaba cariñosamente como sus hermanos, y los pequeños la trataban como su hermana mayor.

- No, no es por ellos, solamente no puedo ir, en estos días no puedo dejar a alguien solo aquí lo siento.

- ¿Y quien es? ¿Un amigo? O ¿Un novio? –pregunta Raging Blast algo insistente cuando Twilight aparece para regañarlo.

- ¡No es un novio y no seas insistente Raging, ella dijo que no podía y punto! –dijo Twilight en tono molesto.

- Bueno, es un amigo, el cual tengo que acompañarlo, porque esta de cumpleaños en estos días.

- Es cierto, en estos días es el cumpleaños de Victor verdad. –dijo Twilight.

- Así es Twilight, por eso no puedo, espero que para un próximo viaje pueda ir.

- No te preocupes Pinkie Pie, se lo importante que es para ti estar con Victor.

- ¿Quién es Victor? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Bueno, él fue mi primer amigo en Ponyville y es por eso lo quiero acompañar como lo he hecho desde que llegue a la villa. –respondio Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Ya veo es tu primer amigo! O es acaso ¡tu primer amigo con ventaja! –dijo Raging poniendo una sonrisa y una mirada seria, típico de cuando el pequeño se le empezaban a ocurrir sus típicas perversiones shipping.

- ¡DEJA DE PENSAR TONTERIAS! –grita Twilight quien le da un coscorrón con su pesuña y le deja un chichón en la cabeza, al igual que en las series de anime.

- ¡Auch, Auch! Eres igual al general, se nota que se llevaran bien. –decia Raging Blast quien estaba adolorido por el coscorrón de Twilight.

- Bueno yo solo me llevo la vajilla del Sugar Cube, nos vemos después adiosin. –se va Pinkie Pie como siempre alegre llevándose los platos en la mochila que trajo para transportarlos.

La pony rosa se va saltando y tarareando la canción Smile, ya que ella debía organizar la fiesta para Victor, que había decidido celebrarle, ella todos los años le celebraba el cumpleaños a Victor, desde que lo conoció, fue el primer amigo de Pinkie en Ponyville y era alguien que ella quería mucho.

Cuando llega al Sugar Cube, curiosamente no había nadie, excepto un pony de color negro, melena blanca y ojos rojos grises, con un sombrero de copa y una capa roja que cubría su cuerpo, estaba sentado como esperando atención, por lo que la pony rosa de inmediato deja los cubiertos que llevaba para atender a este aparente cliente:

- Hola soy Pinkie Pie, ¿quiere algo de comer?

- Si yo ya te había visto antes, permite presentarme, mi nombre es Star y no, no quiero nada de comer, solo quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? –pregunta con cara de extrañeza la pony rosa.

- Veras, he escuchado que eres de las mejores organizadoras de fiestas que ha habido, o al menos eso me dijo mi jefe quien me mando a buscarte.

- A buscarme, ¿él no es de aquí?

- Exacto, él es de Canterlot, y quiere abrir allí un gran centro de eventos, en donde los ponys celebren fiestas todos los días y en donde la diversión sea infinita, sin duda eso llamara la atención del publico, pero necesitan a alguien que sepa organizarlas, con creatividad y que también disfrute de ello, por eso mi jefe te quiere a ti, porque ha escuchado buenos comentarios de fiestas organizadas en Ponyville, ya que el asistió a la fiesta del día de los fundadores y le gusto mucho como lo hiciste, bueno hasta que paso el incidente de ese terrible pony que los ataco.

- Seria genial poder organizar fiestas todos los días y festejar todos los días pero yo no puedo dejar esta villa, no podría separarme de mis hermanos, bueno los hijos de los Cake, ni de este lugar, ni menos de mis amigos, yo los quiero mucho y no podría dejarlos, por muy tentadora que fuera la oportunidad de celebrar fiestas todos los días, porque las mejores fiestas, son en las que están tus amigos.

- Pero el pago es realmente bueno, puedes tener todo lo que quieras.

- No, lo siento, se ve divertido no lo niego, pero no puedo.

De pronto el unicornio negro saca con su magia una piedra carmesí y la coloca sobre la mesa en donde estaba sentado y se la muestra a la pony rosa:

- ¡Uuh! ¡Que bonita piedra, debe ser una gema muy grande, seguro a Rarity le encantaría!

- ¡No es una simple gema, es una replica perfecta de la piedra filosofal!

- ¡La piedra filosofal! –Pinkie Pie se asombra mucho al escuchar que es una replica de piedra filosofal.

- Veo que la conoces, es decir hace un par de años la verdadera piedra fue formada y restauro a Equestria del caos realizado por un poderoso alicornio que intento conquistar al reino y que esta desapareció, pero mi maestro consiguió esta replica con el mismo poder que la original.

- ¡Eso se escucha difícil de creer, Twilight dijo que la única piedra filosofal que existe, era la que se formaba cuando se unían los elementos de la armonía!

- No es así como dijo tu amiga, esta es una replica que puede cumplir todo lo que deseas, sin necesidad de las leyes de equivalencia de intercambio.

- ¡Eso suena increíble! Pero la verdad no importa cuantas cosas pueda tener con ayuda de la piedra, yo no aceptare el trabajo, ya que quiero quedarme en Ponyville, yo no puedo dejar esta villa.

- Se el motivo por el que no la puedes dejar Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas me conoces?

- Mi oferta es simple, si aceptas mi oferta Victor volverá a estar junto a ti.

De pronto la pony rosa se queda en silencio al escuchar el nombre de Victor y la interesante proposición de Dark Star a Pinkie Pie, ya que él le estaba proponiendo hacer que Victor regresara:

- ¡Es imposible, Victor esta muerto y no puede regresar!

- ¡Con la piedra filosofal si puede regresar a la vida, así como tu lo hiciste hace dos años después de la batalla contra Kyra!

- ¿Quién eres realmente? –pregunta esta vez la pony rosa quien estaba alterada y algo asustada.

- Yo solo quiero que te unas a nosotros, quiero que te unas a SEEL.

- No puede ser, eres amigo de Gudu.

- Así es Pinkie Pie, así es, y ahora estas atrapada aquí.

Pinkie Pie intenta huir para pedir ayuda, pero esta ya no puede salir, un poderoso escudo mágico la encerró en el momento que ella había entrado al Sugar Cube Corner y estaba atrapada por el temible Dark Star:

- ¡DEJAME IR, DEJAME IR!

- No puedo, no quiero que me obligues a usar la violencia, porque no soy tan bestia como Gudu, a mi me gusta ser más persuasivo. –Dark Star se acerca y se coloca justo delante de Pinkie dejándola acorralada entre la entrada al Sugar Cube Corner y el.

- ¿Dónde están los Cake?

- Ellos están bien, solamente están plácidamente dormidos, así podríamos negociar tranquilamente.

- ¡Nunca me uniré a ponys malos, nunca, nunca, nunca!

- Pero tú en el fondo deseas que Victor regrese, te gustaría volver a tenerlo a tu lado.

- Tu no sabes nada, es cierto Victor fue mi primer amigo en Ponyville y murió hace tiempo, pero el no volverá a la vida, y si lo extraño, pero ya lo he superado.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –grita con una voz grave y profunda Dark Star.

- ¡Que dices!

- Tu nunca has podido superar su muerte, por algo le dejaste un cupcake y estuviste hablándole a su tumba, en el fondo te gustaría que estuviera aquí no lo niegues.

- Tu no sabes como pienso, así que lo que digas me entra por una oreja y me sale por la nariz o era por la otra oreja no lo recuerdo.

- Anoche entre a tu mente sin que lo notaras, es una de mis habilidades. –el cuerno de Dark Star comienza a iluminarse.

- Poseo el control más avanzado en control mental, es una de mis habilidades, quizá mi mejor talento, claro si tuviera un cutiemark.

El aura mágica de Dark Star comenzó a rodear a Pinkie Pie, esta trataba de resistirse al principio, pero fue inútil, el poder de Dark Star era bastante más poderoso, por lo que la pony rosa cayo de inmediato en una especie de trance, perdiendo el conocimiento.

De pronto la escena cambia y se ve a Pinkie Pie dormida, esta despierta y se levanta, pero a su alrededor se inmediato se da cuenta que no hay nada, solo era una enorme obscuridad, por lo que la pony rosa comienza a gritar llamando a alguien:

- ¡HOLA!

La pony rosa no recibe respuesta y sigue insistiendo:

- ¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!

Pero nadie la escucha, estaba sola cubierta en total obscuridad, por lo que ella comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde ir, tratando de buscar una salida a ese lugar obscuro en donde se encontraba hasta que de pronto y casi por magia otra Pinkie Pie aparece.

Esta no era la Pinkie Pie que todos conocemos, era el lado triste de Pinkie, lo que los mortales en el mundo pony conocen como Pinkamena físicamente idéntica a Pinkie Pie, pero de un tono rosa más obscuro y de pelo liso, esa Pinkamena se encontraba sentada, con una mirada triste y llorando en frente de una tumba, por lo que Pinkie Pie decide acercarse a la desconsolada Pinkamena:

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Por qué estas llorando? –pregunta Pinkie Pie a su contraparte.

- ¡Mi primer gran amigo en Ponyville se fue, él se fue, se murió y no merecía morir, era tan joven, tenía mucho porque vivir! –le responde Pinkamena entre llantos.

- Es cierto él estaba enfermo, pero él no quiere le llores, quiere que seas feliz, y que siempre sonrisas. –le dice Pinkie Pie tratando de animar a su triste contraparte.

- ¡Pero lo extraño, es injusto, la pasábamos increíble juntos, jugábamos siempre, el me entrego su amistad, era un potro nada más, era un pony bueno tierno y amable, el no tenia que morir, es injusto, la vida es injusta! –decía Pinkamena siempre llorando y lamentándose.

- Pero el ya no volverá, solo podemos mantenerlo vivo en nuestra memoria y en nuestro corazón.

- ¡MENTIRA! –grita eufórica y furiosa Pinkamena.

- ¡No es mentira, ni la princesa Celestia tiene la capacidad de revivir a los muertos! –responde Pinkie Pie a su contraparte.

De pronto Pinkamena se seca las lágrimas y comienza a mirar a Pinkie Pie con gran odio en su rostro:

- ¡Hay una manera de traerlo de vuelta a la vida, pero tu no quieres que el regrese! –le dice Pinkamena increpando a Pinkie Pie.

- Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunta a su contraparte triste quien la mira fijamente con una mirada de odio.

- Porque si lo quisieras traer de vuelta, aceptarías la oferta que te esta haciendo Dark Star.

- ¡Pero él quiere que me separe de mis amigos y de los Cake y yo no quiero dejarlos!

- ¡SI PUEDES MALDITA PERRA! –le grita con gran furia Pinkamena siempre con una mirada de odio y desprecio a su contraparte alegre y amable.

- ¡NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, ES IMPOSIBLE, EL MURIO Y NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA PARA REVERTIR ESO! –le grita Pinkie Pie a su contraparte con gran enfado.

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDES, EN EL FONDO DESEAS QUE VICTOR VUELVA, Y TU LO SABES! –Pinkamena mientras la grita se acerca a la pony rosa con una mirada llena de ira e intimidante, lo que hace que la pony rosa inconscientemente retroceda.

- ¡PERO NO QUIERO DEJAR NI A MIS AMIGOS, NI A LOS CAKES, NI A LOS GEMELOS Y MENOS ESTA VILLA, NO QUIERO! –Pinkie Pie grita asustada por la furia de Pinkamena.

- ¡DEJALOS, VICTOR DEBE VIVIR, EL MERECE VIVIR, TENIA MUCHO PORQUE VIVIR, EL MERECE UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! –le grita con furia Pinkamena.

Pero de repente, Pinkamena le da una fuerte envestida a Pinkie Pie, haciendo que la pony rosa caiga de espaldas en el piso, aunque este no se podía distinguir en toda la obscuridad que rodeaba a ambas Pinkie, por lo que Pinkamena coloca una de sus pesuñas sobre su pecho, mientras que con la otra le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, este golpe hace que Pinkie Pie empiece a sangrar de la nariz y comience a llorar:

- ¡DEJAME, POR FAVOR NO ME PEGUES! –grita y llora Pinkie Pie asustada por la furiosa reacción de su contraparte.

- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR PERRA MALDITA! –Pinkamena vuelve a golpear en cara nuevamente a Pinkie Pie, mientras la pony rosa solo esta aterrada y lo único que hace es llorar, pidiendo a Pinkamena que la suelte.

- ¡ME DUELE, POR FAVOR SUELTAME, ME HACES SALIR SANGRE DE MI NARIZ, SUELTAME POR FAVOR! –Pinkie Pie seguía llorando pidiéndole piedad a Pinkamena quien siempre la miraba directo a los ojos con odio y desprecio.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA QUE TE DUELA, ACEPTA LA PROPUESTA, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, PORQUE SI NO LO HACES, TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE PERRA COBARDE! –Pinkamena sigue golpeando a la pobre Pinkie Pie con furia, como si realmente, Pinkamena quisiera matarla.

- ¡NO SIGAS, POR FAVOR, NO SIGAS! –Pinkie Pie seguía llorando, la pony rosa sangraba mucho de su nariz y su boca debido a los golpes que le propinaba Pinkamena, también uno de sus ojos había quedado morado por culpa de la golpiza de la furiosa Pinkamena.

- ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE LLORAR, ACEPTA, LA VIDA DE VICTOR VALE MÁS QUE TODO, EL MERECE ESTAR DE REGRESO, SE QUE TU Y YO QUEREMOS LO MISMO, QUEREMOS QUE EL VUELVA A LA VIDA, PARA JUGAR JUNTOS DE NUEVO Y DIVERTIRNOS, ESO ES LO QUE DESEO Y ESO ES LO QUE TU DESEAS, ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ! –grita siempre furiosa Pinkamena quien no soltaba a Pinkie Pie.

- ¡L-Lo se, pero no puedo traicionar a m-mis amigos! –le responde Pinkie Pie, quien ya estaba débil por el dolor y se había cansado de gritar, Pinkamena le dio una fuerte golpiza, pero la pony rosa seguía manteniéndose firme en no aceptar la propuesta de Dark Star.

- ¡ENTONCES VOY A MATARTE PINKIE PIE, VETE AL INFIERNO PERRA DE MIERDA! –grita con furia Pinkamena y mostrando un rostro completamente desquiciado.

Pinkamena estaba fuera de control, ella golpearía a su contraparte alegre hasta matarla, ya que ella no quería dejar a sus amigos ni a los Cake, ella quería seguir viviendo en Ponyville para también acompañar al cuerpo de su amigo Victor en su descanso eterno, por lo que Pinkie Pie solo cerro los ojos, preparándose para el desenlace, pensando incluso que ese seria su ultimo momento de vida.

Pero cuando la pesuña de Pinkamena se eleva para dar su primer furioso golpe, otra pesuña detiene con fuerza a Pinkamena en su ataque, pero no era ninguna de las amigas de Pinkie Pie o Dark Star.

Él era un pequeño potro de edad similar a las CMC y Raging Blast, de cuero color amarillo mostaza, melena café obscuro y ojos verdes, el tenia el flanco en blanco sin una cutiemark que definiera su habilidad, al darse cuenta Pinkamena se voltea y su furia se calmo de inmediato, mostrando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la contraparte de Pinkie Pie, sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos y comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría al reconocer quien era:

- ¡Por favor no le pegues! –dice el pequeño potro.

- ¡Eres tu! ¡VICTOR! –Pinkamena se lanza a abrazar al pequeño potro.

Pinkie Pie no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, en esa obscuridad pensando que su contraparte la mataría a golpes, se levanta con dificultad, y muy golpeada para realmente comprobar que quien estaba allí en ese momento era nada más y nada menos que su primer amigo en Ponyville, Victor.

- ¡N-No p-puede s-ser e-e-eres Victor! –dice Pinkie Pie quien estaba débil por la golpisa de Pinkamena y que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Claro que soy yo Pinkie Pie! –dice Victor con una gran sonrisa, de inmediato este se acerca a la golpeada pony rosa curando sus heridas como por arte de magia.

- ¿En serio eres tu Victor? –le pregunta Pinkie Pie al pequeño potro al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se había recuperado de todas las heridas propinadas por Pinkamena.

- ¡Claro que si, mi amiga Pinkie! –le dice Victor siempre muy alegre y animado.

- ¡VICTOR! –Pinkie Pie da un gran salto para abrazar al pequeño potro, al hacer esto Pinkamena desaparece del lugar.

- ¡Te extrañado tanto, tanto! –dice Pinkie Pie mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño potro.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho Pinkie Pie, más que nadie en el mundo. –dice el pequeño Victor quien seguía abrazando a Pinkie Pie.

- Y dime ¿Te sientes bien, no te sientes enfermo? –le pregunta insistente al pequeño potro.

- Si me siento bien, yo ya estoy muerto.

- ¡Espera! ¿Eres un fantasma? –le pregunta sorprendida Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Algo así!

- ¡No me importa si eres un fantasma, lo que importa es que estas aquí!

- ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

- ¡Si Victor, como en los viejos tiempos, que parece que hubiese sido ayer!

De pronto Pinkie Pie comenzó a recordar en su mente esos hermosos días en los que Victor estaba con vida en Ponyville como en los viejos tiempos.

¿Qué recuerdos serán los que tiene Pinkie Pie con Victor? ¿Serán momentos felices? Pero entonces ¿Por qué apareció de la nada? ¿En que lugar esta ahora Pinkie Pie? ¿Sera obra de Dark Star? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	18. La promesa Pinkie parte 1

**Capitulo 18: La promesa Pinkie parte 1**

Pinkie Pie luego de ser atrapada por Dark Star se encuentra en un lugar lleno de obscuridad, en esta se encontró primero con su alter ego triste y psicópata, un enfrentamiento que podría haber acabado con su vida, ya que ella no tubo posibilidades de enfrentarse a la brutalidad de Pinkamena, pero cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, un pequeño potro apareció en su auxilio, ese era Victor, un pequeño pony de tierra, quien fue el primer amigo de Pinkie Pie en Ponyville cuando ella llego, lamentablemente el murió y esa era la razón por la que Pinkie Pie lo visitaba en el cementerio de Ponyville de forma seguida.

Pareciera que el fantasma de Victor había llegado para hablar con ella:

- Sabes antes de que tú llegaras, no tenía amigos de ningún tipo, ya que bueno tú sabes.

- Si lo se, tu solo te sentabas en la puerta de tu casa con una frazada cubriéndote y mirando con cara de tristeza, aún lo recuerdo.

Pinkie Pie comienza a recordar en su mente como todo esto comenzó, fue cuando ella recién había llegado a Ponyville, ese día vio un anuncio en el Sugar Cube Corner en donde se pedía un ayudante para la pastelería, como a Pinkie Pie le encantaba los dulces ella de inmediato el mismo día de su llegada se presento con mucho animo ante el matrimonio Cake, dos ponys de tierra, el esposo de cuero amarillo, melena naranja, ojos verdes y la esposa de cuero azul Turquesa, melena rosa obscura y ojos purpura, ambos con tres trozos de pasteles como cutiemarks:

- ¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie y vengo por el empleo!

- Vaya te vez muy animada jovencita. –dijo la Sra. Cake.

- Si parece que tienes mucha energía. –dijo el Sr. Cake.

- Bueno nosotros buscamos a alguien que tenga experiencia haciendo dulces y pasteles, ya que entre atender el local y hacer los pasteles, simplemente nosotros dos no damos abasto, por eso me gustaría saber si tienes experiencia cocinando dulces. –dijo la Sra. Cake.

- Oh si me encanta lo dulce, la que hacia muchos pasteles era mi abuela en la granja, aunque no lo hacia siempre, pero cuando los hacia le quedaban deliciosos, todavía recuerdo la vez que probé el pastel de strudel de manzana, era riquísimo, pero era una receta que solo mi abuela conocía, bueno quizá el que la inventó, pero no se quien la inventó, ¿ustedes saben quien inventó esa receta?

- Eh, no, pero no nos has respondido la pregunta. –dijo la Sra. Cake.

- Ah, la verdad nunca he hecho un dulce en mi vida, pero podría aprender, es decir me gusta ayudar en la cocina, cuando era potra ayudaba a mi abuela en la cocina y era súper divertido en serio, bueno la verdad no sabia de que se necesitaba saber cocinar, como acabo de llegar aquí no conozco a nadie.

- ¡Espera! Dices que acabas de llegar hoy. –dijo el Sr. Cake

- Si, es que acabo de llegar a la villa, bueno ahora que soy mayor me fui a buscar un lugar divertido en donde se puedan hacer muchas fiestas y pasarlo increíble, pero necesito un trabajo y un lugar en donde quedarme.

- ¡Y hace cuanto llegaste aquí a Ponyville querida! –dijo sorprendido el Sra. Cake.

- Eh, sip acabo de llegar hace como media hora, y justo me encontré el anuncio y vine.

Los Cake vieron a la pony rosa muy animada y contenta, es decir era su primera entrevista de trabajo, se veía algo ingenua, pero ese animo y quizá porque su sola presencia daba un gran agrado los Cake vieron en Pinkie Pie alguien quien tenia muchos ánimos para trabajar, por lo que los Cake comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y dieron su respuesta:

- Bueno, eres la primera pony que viene aquí, pero se ve que eres una pony agradable, y que seguramente tienes ganas de aprender, me imagino que puedes aprender a atender a los clientes y atender la caja. –le dice el Sr. Cake a Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Claro que puedo no hay problema!

- Entonces te daremos una oportunidad. –dijo la Sra. Cake.

- ¡En serio! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! –grita de alegría Pinkie Pie al haber obtenido de inmediato un trabajo en su primer día en la villa.

- ¡Bueno empiezo cuanto antes, solo debo buscar algún corral en donde pueda alojarme!

- Y porque no te quedas aquí, esta casa es grande y solo somos nosotros dos solos, así que no nos molesta que te quedes en una de las habitaciones, viviendo aquí puedes aprender a diario el oficio de pastelería con nosotros.

- ¡OH GENIAL, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! –grita con euforia y alegría Pinkie Pie, saltando y celebrando.

A los Cake les agrado mucho Pinkie Pie, no era el tipo de ayudante que ellos buscaban, pero esa energía y esa gracia hicieron que los Cake les diera buena espina y la dejaran con ellos en la pastelería, así que el Sr. Cake guio a Pinkie Pie a una de las habitaciones de la casa y de inmediato comenzaron a enseñarle a usar la caja registradora y a como debía atender a los clientes de la pastelería.

El día se paso volando, luego de casi una hora intentando enseñarle a Pinkie Pie a usar la caja registradora, la pony rosa pudo dominarla, desde allí en adelante ella comenzó a desempeñarse como cajera y mesera en el Sugar Cube Corner, la sonrisa en su rostro siempre estaba presente, por lo que ese primer día ella estuvo muy feliz y durmió plácidamente.

Al día siguiente, Pinkie Pie es enviada a comprar harina y otros ingredientes para poder hacer pasteles, le pidieron tres sacos de harina y seis costales de manzanas, era bastante carga, pero por lo general siempre había sementales que se encargaban de acarrear las cargas pesadas.

Cuando Pinkie Pie sale, comienza a caminar, y en la casa contigua al Sugar Cube Corner, en la puerta de la casa había un pequeño potro, un pony de tierra con una mirada triste y melancólica, por lo que Pinkie Pie decide ir a saludarlo.

- ¡Hola pequeño, soy Pinkie Pie!

- Eh, hola. –responde tímidamente el pequeño potro.

- Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Victor Speedy Ray.

- ¡Whoa! Tu nombre suena como si fueras un gran corredor.

- Disculpe Señorita, pero no soy un corredor, yo no puedo salir de esta casa.

- ¿Por qué acaso no tienes amigos con quien jugar?

- No, nunca los he tenido.

- Pero eso muy triste, un pony siempre debe tener amigos con quien jugar y compartir.

- Disculpe Señorita, usted es nueva, es la primera vez que la veo.

- Así es acabo de llegar ayer, yo vivo y trabajo con los Cake aquí en la casa de junto.

- Ya veo, por eso me parecía no haberla visto pasar por aquí antes.

- ¡Sabes tengo una gran idea!

- ¡De que se trata esa idea señorita!

- Bueno, como tu no tienes ningún amigo y como yo acabo de llegar tampoco tengo algún amigo en esta villa, aunque los Cake son muy agradables y buenos ponys, pero bueno como te decía, que tal si tu y yo somos amigos a partir de ahora.

- ¡Que! ¿Usted quiere que seamos amigos? –dijo sorprendido Victor ante la propuesta de Pinkie Pie.

- Así es Victor, y para empezar deja de decirme señorita, solo dime Pinkie Pie.

- De acuerdo se… digo Pinkie Pie.

- Bueno yo iré a comprar lo que me encargaron y cuando vuelva vendré a jugar un rato contigo, no te muevas de allí.

- E-Esta bien. –dice el pequeño Victor al final algo desconcertado por la sorpresiva oferta de amistad de Pinkie Pie.

La pony rosa se fue de inmediato a hacer los encargos que le pidieron, ya que era su primer día de trabajo, pero ella estaba feliz, ya que había hecho su primer amigo.

Pinkie Pie fue a Sweet Apple Acres a comprar los costales de manzana, ella estaba muy feliz y alegre, más que el primer día que llego y consiguió empleo y alojamiento en el Sugar Cube Corner, así que cuando llego a la granja en la entrada de esta una pony anaranjada, de melena rubia, un sombrero de vaquero y tres manzanas en su flanco como cutiemark atiende a la alegre cliente:

- Buenas tardes señorita, soy Applejack dígame en que la puedo ayudar.

- Hola Applejack, yo soy Pinkie Pie, vengo por harina y seis costales de manzanas que me encargaron los Cake.

- ¿Tu eres la ayudante que consiguieron los Cake? Porque nunca te había visto en Ponyville.

- Claro que no, porque soy nueva llegue ayer y conseguí de inmediato trabajo con los Cake.

- Entonces eres nueva, ya veo, bueno espero que te guste tu estancia en Ponyville, y para cualquier cosa que necesites dulzura, siempre un Apple estará para ayudar.

- Eres muy amable Applejack, por cierto tu sombrero es muy bonito, me gusta mucho.

- Mi sombrero es mi fiel acompáñate, además es un recuerdo de mi papá.

- Genial, se te ve muy bien en serio, me gustaría tener un sombrero así, o algún sombrero, a mi gustan los gorros de cumpleaños, algunos tienen formas muy divertidas, ideal para verse genial en una súper fiesta.

- Si, si, espérame aquí de inmediato traigo las manzanas. –dijo Applejack quien rápidamente fue por los costales de manzanas, quizá tratando de evadir el parloteo que estaba comenzando Pinkie Pie, ya que ella debía seguir con la cosecha diaria de manzanas en la granja.

Pinkie Pie espero unos minutos y Applejack llego con una carreta con los seis costales de manzanas y la harina que habían encargado los Cake, el cual era jalado por un semental rojo de mayor tamaño y una gran manzana verde en su flanco:

- Aquí esta el encargo de los Cake, no te preocupes, mi hermano te acompañara a llevar toda la carga. –dijo Applejack.

- Hola Pinkie Pie, soy Big Macintoch.

- Hola Big Macintoch, yo soy Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie pago el dinero del encargo y en compañía de Big Macintoch llevo la carga hasta el Sugar Cube Corner, en el camino Pinkie Pie comenzó a charlar y a parlotear de todo, mientras que el gran Big Macintoch, quien en un principio le prestaba atención de forma amable, poco a poco lo empezó a enloquecer con tanta charla, ella no paraba de hablar, pero Big Macintoch, cuando ya estaba por llegar al Sugar Cube, se limitaba a responder con un Yep! A todo lo que le decía Pinkie Pie, para no ser un mal educado con ella.

Finalmente el semental le entro los costales de harina y manzanas a la casa y se fue, cumpliendo así con su trabajo, cuando llego la Sra. Cake estaba esperando a Pinkie Pie, ya que ella quería enseñarle algo de pastelería a la pony rosa:

- Hola Pinkie Pie, puedes venir a la cocina un rato.

- Sipi.

En la cocina estaba la Sra. Cake con todos los materiales listos para enseñarle hacer algún dulce pastel a Pinkie Pie:

- Bueno Pinkie Pie, como sabes tu dijiste que querías aprender a cocinar pasteles, y hoy te enseñare a hacer algo sencillo para que vayas aprendiendo.

- ¡Genial! ¿Qué clase de pastel me enseñara hacer hoy?

- Te enseñare hacer cupcakes.

- ¡SUPER GENIAL! Yo me acuerdo que mi abuela hacia cupcakes que eran deliciosos, aunque no recuerdo de que forma los hacia. –dice emocionada Pinkie Pie.

- Tranquila, yo te enseñare a hacer tus propios cupcakes, así que deberás poner mucha atención de acuerdo.

- ¡De acuerdo!

La Sra. Cake le comenzó a enseñar todo el proceso de como hacer cupcakes, un dulce que se convertirá en una de las especialidades de Pinkie Pie en el futuro, este era el primer cupcake que haría con sus propias pesuñas, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a tomar mucha atención a cada cosa que hacia la Sra. Cake de como hacer deliciosos cupcakes.

Luego de meterlos al horno, era el turno de Pinkie Pie hacerlos, ella comenzó a amasar, mezclar etc, todo lo necesario para poder hacer el cupcake, siguiendo todos los pasos dichos por la Sra. Cake, estaba algo nerviosa porque no quería equivocarse, pero a pesar de que en fondo esta nerviosa, ella estaba feliz y alegre como siempre, además de que se estaba divirtiendo mucho haciendo los cupcakes.

Cuando Pinkie Pie termino de hacer sus primeros cupcakes, los de la Sra. Cake ya estaban listos, así que Pinkie Pie metió los suyos al horno para que se cocinaran, mientras que ahora la Sra. Cake le enseñaba a Pinkie Pie como hacer el glaseado.

Nuevamente Pinkie Pie se notaba que trataba de poner toda su atención en cada una de las instrucciones que la Sra. Cake le daba, ya que ella quería hacerlos igual de bien que ella, así que una vez que la Sra. Cake le termino de enseñar el glaseado, solo tenia que esperar que sus cupcakes estuvieran listos para glasearlos.

Cuando los cupcakes estaban listos, Pinkie Pie los saca del horno y comienza a glasearlos, tal como lo hizo la Sra. Cake, Pinkie Pie trato de ser algo original y glaseo los cupcakes de forma distinta a como lo hizo la Sra. Cake pero siempre siguiendo sus instrucciones con cuidado, el resultado fue unos cupcakes cada uno de un color distinto, representado a los colores de un arcoíris, una vez glaseados Pinkie Pie los dejo enfriar un poco, para que luego la Sra. Cake los probara y diera su veredicto.

Al rato después, era la hora de la evaluación, ella había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer los cupcakes, así que ella esperaba que tuvieran buen sabor, al menos sabia que el glaseado estaba bien, ya que la Sra. Cake se impresiono mucho con el glaseado hecho por Pinkie Pie:

- ¡Vaya Pinkie Pie, tu glaseado en tus cupcakes se ve realmente hermoso!

- ¡En serio! Que bueno que le gusto Sra. Cake.

La Sra. Cake toma uno de los cupcakes hechos por Pinkie Pie, y lo probo, para su fortuna no solo estaba bien hecho, sino que estaba delicioso, mucho más delicioso de que uno podía esperar por lo que la Sra. Cake quedo maravillada por el cupcake de Pinkie Pie:

- ¡Mmmm! ¡Que delicia Pinkie Pie, tu cupcake esta realmente exquisito! –la Sra. Cake al probarlo muestra una cara de gran placer y satisfacción al haber comido un cupcake tan sabroso.

- ¿En serio le gusto? –pregunta emocionada la pony rosa.

- ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que haces cupcakes?

- Claro que si, quizá pude haberme equivocado un poco con la proporción de los ingredientes, pero si usted dice que esta bueno.

- ¡Tienes mucho talento Pinkie Pie, realmente si tienes talento para esto!

- ¡Que bueno!

- ¡QUERIDO VEN RAPIDO, TIENES QUE PROBAR ESTOS CUPCAKES! –la Sra. Cake llama a su esposo quien entra a la cocina.

- ¿En serio? Están tan buenos. –dijo el Sr. Cake.

- Claro que si toma uno. –la Sra. Cake le da uno de los cupcakes hechos por Pinkie Pie y le da una probada.

- ¡Mmmm! ¡Están increíbles, sin duda Pinkie Pie, tienes mucho talento, estos cupcakes se venderán muy bien aquí!

- ¡GENIAL, GENIAL, QUE BUENO QUE LES GUSTE, QUE BUENO, QUE BUENO! –Pinkie Pie comienza a saltar de alegría, sus primeros cupcakes habían sido mejor de lo que ella esperaba, tenia un talento, independiente de su talento para las fiestas y para alegrar a los demás, el talento de cocinar cupcakes.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie recordó a su primer amigo, por lo que ella pidió uno de los cupcakes:

- ¡Disculpen! ¿Me puedo quedar con uno de los cupcakes?

- Claro, cómelo, tú lo hiciste. –dijo el Sr. Cake.

- No es para mí, es para mi amigo Victor, se lo daré de inmediato, en seguida regreso. –Pinkie Pie sale corriendo emocionada de la casa de los Cake.

Ella sale y se dirige a la casa contigua en donde al igual que en la mañana estaba sentado y con un rostro tristón el pequeño Victor, hasta que Pinkie Pie llega con el delicioso cupcake.

- ¡HOLA VICTOR!

- Eh, Hola Señorita Pinkie Pie. –responde tímidamente el pequeño Victor.

- Te dije en la mañana que solo me dijeras Pinkie Pie, el señorita es demasiado formal, no es que sea malo, pero bueno, suena mejor así como de más confianza.

- De acuerdo, lo había olvidado. –dijo Victor bajando la mirada un poco.

- ¡Toma esto es para ti! –Pinkie Pie le da el cupcake a Victor.

- ¿Es para mí? –pregunta Victor.

- ¡Claro que si, pruébalo lo hice yo misma! –le dice Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño potro le da una mordida pequeña al cupcake con mucha timidez y de inmediato probó el delicioso sabor de los cupcakes por el cual el pequeño quedo maravillado.

- ¡Mmmm! ¡ESTO ESTA MUY, MUY RICO, ES EL MEJOR CUPCAKE QUE HE COMIDO!

- ¡¿Te Gusto? –pregunta la pony rosa.

- ¡Claro que si, muchas gracias por el regalo, gracias Pinkie Pie!

- La próxima vez te traeré una bandeja completa entonces, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. –dijo Pinkie Pie mostrando una gran sonrisa de alegría al ver como su amigo se comía con gusto el cupcake que ella había preparado.

- ¡Que tal si mañana vienes al Sugar Cube Corner a ver como hago cupcakes, yo apenas aprendí hoy, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolos! –dijo alegre Pinkie Pie.

- Perdona Pinkie Pie, pero como dije, no puedo salir de casa. –dijo Victor quien bajo la mirada de forma apenada.

- ¿Por qué no puedes salir? ¿No te dan permiso tus padres? –le pregunta Pinkie Pie a Victor.

- Pues veras, yo tengo problemas de salud y como mi salud es frágil mis padres y mi doctor me recomiendan quedarme aquí, por eso siempre me siento a mirar como los demás ponys juegan, ya que por mi salud, bueno yo no puedo hacer lo mismo, la única vez que salgo de casa es cuando tengo que ir al hospital. –dice Victor con tristeza y melancolía al saber que él no puede salir a jugar por su salud delicada.

- ¡Bueno! Entonces vendré todos los días a hacerte compañía aquí en la casa, así la pasaremos bien y te divertirás, no es lo mismo que salir afuera, pero al menos no la pasaras aburrido, ya que debe ser aburrido estar aquí mirando a los demás todo el día, en cambio podemos jugar y pasarlo increíble y que tal si celebramos una fiesta, eso siempre me anima, en realidad anima a cualquiera.

- ¡Una fiesta! Me gustaría celebrar una, yo nunca he podido celebrar una fiesta, ya que siempre paso mis cumpleaños enfermo.

- ¡QUE NUNCA HAS CELEBRADO UNA FIESTA! –dice sorprendida Pinkie Pie al escuchar de boca de su amigo que el nunca a celebrado una fiesta.

- No, nunca he celebrado.

- Entonces, tranquilo yo te celebrare una fiesta, pero será una sorpresa el día que te la celebrare, así es más genial, será mi promesa Pinkie. –dijo alegremente Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Promesa Pinkie? –pregunta Victor.

- Así es Victor lo prometo. Cruzando mi corazón, aunque me parta un rayo y aunque me caiga un cupcake en mí ojo. –al final de la promesa Pinkie Pie se toca su ojo izquierdo con su pesuña.

- Gracias, así podre saber como es una fiesta. –dijo Victor con una gran sonrisa.

Desde ese momento la conexión con Victor era cada vez mayor, lamentablemente el pequeño potro tenia su salud delicada, al parecer había nacido enfermo, por lo que no salía de su casa y pasaba el día mirando como los demás potros jugaban, en el fondo deseando hacer lo mismo, ya que al pasar solo salvo con sus padres que lo cuidaban en casa todo el día, el no tenia ningún amigo con quien jugar, claro hasta el día que Pinkie Pie llego a su vida.

El tiempo fue pasando, Pinkie Pie iba absolutamente todos los días a ver a Victor, la mirada de tristeza que tenia Victor cuando conoció a Pinkie Pie fue desapareciendo hasta transformarse en una sonrisa, ambos la pasaban increíble juntos, aunque fuera solo en casa, el pequeño potro jugaba con Pinkie Pie a todo tipo de juegos, se reían, cantaban, contaban historias e incluso Pinkie Pie le hacia números de baile a pesar de que Victor por su salud no podía bailar, pero cada día para el pequeño potro era una nueva experiencia con Pinkie Pie, poco a poco fue olvidando los aburridos días de soledad, por primera vez Victor tenia una amiga, y Pinkie Pie no solo era un amiga, para el ella era "la mejor amiga del mundo".

Mientras tanto Pinkie Pie durante sus primeros meses dividía su tiempo entre el trabajo en el Sugar Cube Corner y Victor, ella se preocupaba siempre de hacer algo nuevo cada día para hacer feliz a Victor y pasarlo increíble, ella se había encariñado mucho con el, al mismo tiempo Victor había cambiado de su actitud triste y solitaria, a una de un potro optimista y feliz, incluso sus padres se sentían mucho mejor al ver a Victor tan feliz y alegre, el pequeño potro todos los días esperaba emocionada a que Pinkie Pie lo fuera a visitar, y la pony rosa nunca fallaba, ella siempre iba, por muy cansador que fuera el día en la pastelería, ella siempre tenia ánimos de estar con su amigo y jugar con el para pasarlo bien y divertirse, también siempre que Pinkie Pie iba a visitarlo le llevaba cupcakes que ella misma le hacia, con el tiempo perfecciono su forma de hacerlos y los cupcakes de Pinkie Pie de inmediato se habían transformado en una de las sensaciones del Sugar Cube Corner, pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre le daba uno de sus cupcakes a Victor, que por lo general glaseaba usando los siete colores del Arcoiris, exclusivamente para darse a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron seis meses desde que Pinkie Pie llego a Ponyville, en ese tiempo ella y Victor, compartían una hermosa amistad, ella se entero que dentro de unos días el pequeño potro estaría de cumpleaños, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a organizar los detalles para realizarle una gran fiesta al pequeño, ya que seria la primera fiesta que celebraría, y por supuesto ella quería fuera una fiesta perfecta, pero por sobretodo divertida para el.

Ella quería desde antes celebrarle una fiesta sorpresa, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, ya que según Victor el siempre salía a checkeos en el hospital para revisar su salud, pero desde que conoció a Pinkie Pie, su salud como animo mejoraron tanto, que el doctor lo revisaba en casa y el diagnostico era muy positivo dentro de su enfermedad, ya que el tiempo que pasaba con Pinkie Pie le había cambiado por completo y le hacían tener una mejor calidad de vida dentro de su enfermedad, pero ahora el doctor determino revisarlo en el hospital más a fondo para ver sus progresos, así que era el momento preciso para la celebración.

Ese día Pinkie Pie hablo con los padres de Victor quienes eran dos ponys de tierra, el padre de cuero café, melena blanca, ojos verdes y un martillo como cutiemark, la madre de cuero blanco como Rarity, melena roja, ojos anaranjados y una pluma y un corazón como cutiemark, a los cuales la pony rosa les dijo su idea, ellos estaban muy agradecidos de lo que hacia con Victor, así que se lo permitieron de inmediato, ella llevo globos, serpentinas, bebidas y una piñata, la idea era celebrar el mejor cumpleaños, el primer cumpleaños que Victor celebraría en su vida, así que debía ser perfecto, hablo con los Cake para que le hicieran un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños, en donde ella misma ayudo hacerlo, e invito a los Cake a la fiesta del pequeño, sabia que no serian muchos, pero eso no significaba que no la pasaría bien, al contrario.

Así que cuando Victor regreso del hospital con sus padres ese día abrió la puerta de su casa en donde todo estaba obscuro, el padre de Victor enciende la luz y se encuentra con la gran sorpresa:

- ¡SORPRESA! –grita Pinkie Pie.

- ¡WHOA! ¡¿Que es esto Pinkie Pie? –pregunta sorprendido Victor.

- No recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dije que te celebraría una fiesta, bueno hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que te organice esta fiesta, ¡FUE MI PROMESA PINKIE! –Pinkie Pie toma de la pesuña a Victor y le coloca su gorro especial de cumpleaños que ella había elegido para el.

La sonrisa de Victor no se hizo esperar, sus padres y los Cake estaban allí, Pinkie Pie jugo a ponerle la cola al pony con el pequeño y a romper la piñata, rieron, cantarán y se divirtieron como nunca, aunque Victor no bailaba, sus padres, Pinkie y los Cake si bailaron con el ritmo de la música que se tocaba, mientras que Pinkie Pie arrojaba el confeti de una bolsa de varias que había traído, un poco de confeti le cayo a la cara de Victor, por lo que el tomo otra bolsa y entre ellos comenzaron una guerra de confeti y globos, en las cual también comenzaron a participar los padres de Victor y los Cake, todo ese día fue de alegría y felicidad, nunca Victor fue tan feliz ni la había pasado tan bien en su vida, pero llego finalmente el momento más esperado de la fiesta, apagar las velas del pastel de cumpleaños, todos los presentes se reunieron y prendieron el pastel con sus velitas, en ese momento Victor tenia que pedir un deseo:

- Bueno Victor, antes de apagar las velas tienes que pedir un deseo, el que tú quieras.

- ¡En serio! Bueno mi deseo es que pueda salir a jugar afuera alguna vez. –dijo Victor sin querer en voz alta, por lo que todos escucharon.

- ¡Dijiste el deseo en voz alta! –dijo Pinkie Pie en un tono de voz algo apenado a pesar de estar muy alegre.

- ¡¿Qué no debía hacerlo? –pregunta ingenuamente Victor.

- En realidad no, ya que no se debe decir para que se cumpla. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Entonces mi deseo no se va a cumplir?

- Bueno, en realidad no siempre, ya que si lo deseas con el corazón siempre se termina cumpliendo.

- Ah, Que bueno. –dice Victor mostrando una gran sonrisa de alivio.

El día termina todos comiendo delicioso pastel, Victor estaba muy feliz, todo fue perfecto, la primera y mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que el había tenido, quizá era uno de los días más felices de su vida, esa noche Victor durmió con gran felicidad, el pequeño parecía que ya había olvidado que estaba enfermo, el tener a alguien tan especial como Pinkie Pie como amiga, le hacia sentir vivo, más vivo y feliz que nunca.

Pero las sorpresas para Victor seguían, ya no solo seria la fiesta, porque a la mañana siguiente Pinkie Pie se levanto con mucho animo, y pidió permiso a los Cake para darle una ultima sorpresa a Victor y pidió el día libre, los Cake sabían que Pinkie Pie estaba haciendo algo muy hermoso con el pequeño potro enfermo, así que no se negaron y Pinkie Pie se fue volando a casa de Victor.

El pequeño se había despertado temprano por una intensa tos, pero que en el fondo estaba acostumbrado, ya que era uno de los síntomas de su enfermedad, por lo que cuando Pinkie Pie entro a su cuarto este de inmediato olvido su tos y la saludo con gran alegría como siempre lo hacia cada vez que Pinkie Pie iba a verlo:

- Hola Pinkie Pie. –dice Victor con gran alegría.

- Hola Victor, te tengo una sorpresa más para el día de hoy, así que necesito que te vender los ojos. –Pinkie Pie le pasa una venda para que el pequeño Victor se vende los ojos.

- Eh, bueno de acuerdo. –el pequeño potro se venda los ojos, y le pregunta el motivo de esta idea.

- ¡Bueno ahora ven y súbete a mi lomo! –dijo alegre Pinkie Pie.

- ¡De acuerdo, pero no veo nada con las vendas! –dijo Victor quien no veía nada con las vendas en los ojos.

- No te preocupes yo te ayudo venga.

Pinkie Pie ayuda a subir a Victor a su lomo y sale de su cuarto y de su casa, Pinkie Pie estaba dispuesta a cumplir el deseo de Victor de jugar afuera como un pony sano, era el mayor anhelo de Victor y Pinkie Pie, como su mejor amiga estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Victor le preguntaba a Pinkie Pie que hacia donde iban, Pinkie Pie solo le decía que se calmara que pronto vería una gran sorpresa, así que Pinkie Pie camino y camino hasta llegar a los campos verdes a las afueras de Ponyville, en ese momento Pinkie Pie se detuvo y se agacho para que Victor pudiera bajarse:

- ¡Bueno Victor es hora de sacarse la vendas y ver la sorpresa!

Pinkie Pie le saca las vendas a Victor, y este mira sorprendido al darse cuenta que ya no esta en su casa, sino que en un hermoso campo abierto, lleno de hierba y arboles al fondo, con un refrescante aire que movía el pelo de su melena, de inmediato la sonrisa de alegría del pequeño potro no se hizo esperar:

- ¡ESTO ES HERMOSO COF, COF! –grita Victor, el cual tose al alzar la voz.

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunta preocupada Pinkie Pie al ver toser a Victor.

- ¡No te preocupes, es normal en mi estado tranquila no me molesta! –los ojos de Victor brillaban como nunca en la vida, era la primera vez que el potro salía de su casa a un lugar que no fuera el hospital y esto era lo más hermoso que había visto.

- ¡Este era tu deseo no, hoy jugaremos aquí todo el día tu y yo! –dice alegre y contenta Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Gracias Pinkie Pie, te quiero mucho! –el pequeño le da un beso en la mejilla a la pony rosa.

Pinkie Pie se sintió muy bien al ver que el pequeño estaba más feliz que nunca, si el día anterior con el cumpleaños lo había emocionado, hoy era el día más feliz de su vida, el sueño de ir a un gran campo fuera de casa a jugar se cumplió gracias a su amiga Pinkie Pie.

Así que ambos comenzaron a jugar, jugaron primero a las escondidas, y luego jugaron a los piratas del caribe, y a los superhéroes, en donde Pinkie Pie era Deadpool su súper héroe favorito y Victor era profesor Xavier de los X-Pony, una de las historietas favoritas de Victor, la cual el coleccionaba.

La imaginación de ambos era muy activa, por lo que disfrutaron como nunca ese día, aunque si bien en un principio el día estaba soleado, los pegasos estaban trayendo las nubes ya que tenían que hacer llover ese día para las cosechas, así que luego de jugar un buen rato al notar como los pegasos están acarreando las nubes Pinkie decide que ya es hora de volver, pero en ese momento Victor comienza a toser descontroladamente lo cual preocupa a la pony rosa:

- ¡COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COFARRG! –Victor tosía como su fuera a escupir el pulmón.

- ¿Estas bien Victor? –Pinkie Pie comienza a preocuparse al ver como su amigo lo tenia una desgarradora tos.

- ¡COF, COF, COF, COFARGGG! –Victor de pronto en su tos escupió en el suelo un chorro de sangre, al ver esto Pinkie Pie se asusto por completo.

- ¡VICTOR, ESTAS SANGRANDO, NO VICTOR QUE TE PASA! –Pinkie Pie se impacta al ver como Victor tosía sangre, pero Victor logra calmar la tos un momento y le responde a Pinkie Pie.

- ¡E-Estoy bien P-Pinkie no te preocupes! –Victor cae desmayado al piso y pierde el conocimiento.

- ¡NO VICTOR, VICTOR! –el pelo de Pinkie Pie se aliso en modo Pinkamena y comenzó a llorar, pero sabia que debía actuar rápido, así que Pinkie Pie subió en su lomo a Victor y corrió como nunca al hospital de Ponyville para que recibiera atención urgente.

En el camino el agua comenzó a caer, la lluvia y empezó a mojar a ambos, Pinkie Pie solo corría a toda velocidad, no le importaba empaparse, sentía que la vida de Victor estaba en peligro y que ella debía ayudarlo como sea, las lagrimas de miedo de Pinkie se unían los las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro, con el pequeño potro inconsciente y respirando débilmente.

Finalmente Pinkie Pie llega al hospital toda mojada con Victor desesperada pidiendo ayuda:

- ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR, AYUDEN A VICTOR, SE ESTA MURIENDO, AYUDENLO POR FAVOR! –gritaba y lloraba Pinkie Pie desesperadamente al entrar al hospital empapada y embarrada por la tierra mojada.

De inmediato el doctor pony que atendía a Victor, un pony de tierra de color azul, melena verde y ojos café con una manzana y una cruz roja como cutiemark, ve al pequeño potro y lo lleva de inmediato a urgencia, ya que se veía que el pequeño estaba muy grave.

Al rato después llegan los Cake y sus padres, ya que el doctor había pedido llamarlos urgentemente, los Cake ven a Pinkie Pie en un rincón de la sala de espera llorando desconsoladamente, asustada, no sabia que le había pasado a Victor y se sentía culpable por haberlo sacado a jugar al campo siendo que él siempre fue delicado de salud, por lo que la pony rosa solo estaba allí con el pelo alisado y llorando desconsoladamente, rogando que Victor tuviera una mejoría en su estado.

Finalmente llega el doctor que atiende a Victor el cual viene a dar su diagnostico:

- Doctor diga como se encuentra Victor. –dijo la madre del pequeño potro.

- Bueno, tal como era de esperarse y como les comenté en el ultimo checkeo, la enfermedad ya entro en su ultima etapa, era algo que esperaba que ocurriera tiempo antes, pero sorprendentemente, Victor comenzó a mostrar incluso una evolución favorable en el ultimo tiempo, pero lamentablemente, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo siento, pero finalmente los últimos momentos de Victor han llegado.

Los padres de Victor se abrazan mutuamente y comienzan a llorar aunque ellos ya sabían que la enfermedad que Victor tenía desde su nacimiento era terminal, pero su dolor no era menor.

Pinkie Pie quedo impactada al escuchar la terrible noticia y lo único que hace es dar un desgarrador grito:

- ¡No, no, no puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER VICTOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR! –grita Pinkie Pie quien comienza a llorar desconsoladamente al enterarse de la horrible noticia.

El flashback se interrumpe violentamente luego del desgarrador grito de Pinkie Pie.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville del tiempo actual, Derpy fue a dejar la correspondencia a los Cake como lo hacia siempre en su trabajo como la Mare del correo, pero cuando intenta entrar la pegaso choca con el escudo mágico, Derpy mira hacia el interior y ve a un pony un unicornio al parecer negro de melena blanca y ojos grises con una capa, estaba envolviendo a Pinkie Pie en un aura mágica viendo a la pony rosa inmóvil ante su poder, al ver esto Derpy solo retrocede y se va a toda velocidad en busca de ayuda.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Las imágenes de su mente y el recuerdo de Victor esta siendo generado bajo el control de Dark Star, ¿Pinkie Pie aceptara la propuesta de Dark Star? Ahora que esta recordando uno de sus momentos más dolorosos. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	19. La promesa Pinkie parte 2

**Capitulo 19: La promesa Pinkie parte 2**

Dark Star era uno de los miembros de SEEL, que envió su líder con objetivo claro, comenzar a separar a los elementos de la armonía para de esa forma hacer que no puedan reunir todo su poder y dejar de ser una latente amenaza para sus intenciones, las cuales son revivir a NUMA, el cual los SEEL consideran como "el verdadero dios del mundo".

El malvado pony se reunió con Pinkie en el Sugar Cube Corner, intento convencerla por la buena, haciéndola una proposición interesante, si ella acepta la oferta que Dark Star le ofrecía, el podría traer de nuevo a la vida a Victor, su viejo amigo el cual murió de una grave enfermedad, al ver que Pinkie Pie no aceptaba, este comenzó a ingresar a su mente y trajo de vuelta a su cabeza los más tristes recuerdos de su vida, el día que tubo que ver morir a su amigo.

Derpy quien accidentalmente fue a dejar la correspondencia del día, se dio cuenta del ataque y fue en busca de ayuda para poder salvar a Pinkie Pie de su ataque.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Pinkie Pie, los recuerdos y los flashback regresaban a la mente de la pony rosa al día en donde ella Victor tuvieron que despedirse. El corazón de Pinkie Pie estaba destruido por completo, aún no podía aceptar la idea de que Victor, su amigo y primer compañero en la villa iba a morir, la pony rosa lloraba desconsoladamente, ella no podía ni quería aceptar la verdad, Victor ahora estaba viviendo las ultimas horas de su vida, la enfermedad de Victor ya estaba en su fase final, los padres de Victor deciden hablar con la desconsolada pony rosa:

- Hola Pinkie Pie. –dice el padre de Victor.

- Hola Señor. –dijo Pinkie Pie quien estaba demasiado triste, su pelo estaba liso, el estado de Pinkamena la tenia dominada por completo, nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande en su vida.

- Sé que para ti debe ser tan difícil como para nosotros, saber esto, verás Victor nació con una grave problema pulmonar, durante mucho tiempo tratamos de batallar contra su mal, seguimos muchos tratamientos, y durante toda su vida Victor tubo que luchar solo contra un mal que día a día lo había ido consumiendo, para nosotros como padres era horrible saber que no podíamos hacer nada por querer estar en su lugar, snif, era horrible. –el padre de Victor comienza a sollozar.

- Señor calmese. –decia Pinkie, quien también sollozaba de tristeza como el.

- Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Victor siempre fue consiente de su condición, y esto lo comenzó a matar por dentro, el traba de no demostrarlo con nosotros, pero nosotros como padres nos dábamos cuenta que nuestro Victor, simplemente ya no tenia ganas de vivir, y que el solo esperaba que su enfermedad terminara acabándolo por completo. Hasta que un ángel cayo del cielo para nuestro hijo.

- ¿Un Ángel? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- Ese Ángel eres tu Pinkie Pie, tu le entregaste toda tu amistad y cariño a nuestro Victor, y le diste lo más importante, algo que ni siquiera nosotros siendo sus padres le supimos entregar, y eso fue las ganas de vivir, tu alegría y felicidad le entregaron a Victor ganas de vivir, de reír, de jugar como siempre quiso, tu le diste el regalo más grande de todos, la amistad. –el padre de Victor le da un tierno abrazo de agradecimiento a Pinkie Pie, quien no pudo contener las ganas de llorar en ese momento, el padre de su amigo le estaba agradeciendo todo lo que ella había hecho por el desinteresadamente.

Pinkie Pie no haya consuelo, en la sala de espera de ese hospital, en donde aún no habían noticias de Victor, solo lo que el medico les dijo, ese lapidario diagnostico que tenia a Pinkie Pie destruida por dentro.

Al rato después sale el medico que ve a Victor y llama a ambos padres para que pasen a verlo, por lo que Pinkie Pie se quedo con los Cake en la sala de espera para saber como esta, si seguía grave o si se había estabilizado, aunque Pinkie Pie rogaba por un milagro y que Victor se recuperara.

Cada minuto en el hospital se hacia eterno para Pinkie Pie, parecía que a estado llorando toda la vida, pero no habían pasado más de dos o tres horas desde que ella llego con Victor de urgencia, pero no había nada que hacer, los Cake trataban de animarla, pero era imposible, nada que reconfortara a la pony rosa, absolutamente nada, su alegre personalidad estaba en ese momento enterrada mostrando la cara triste y dolorosa de Pinkamena Diana Pie, quien no podía darse consuelo y quien no podía creer que Victor estaba a punto de morir.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos quince minutos, cuando los padres de Victor salen abrazados, Pinkie Pie pensó que el desenlace ya había ocurrido al ver sus caras tristes, pero el padre Victor le habla a Pinkie Pie:

- Pinkie Pie, Victor quiere verte. –dijo el padre de Victor quien estaba completamente destruido.

- Pinkie Pie acompáñame, para que veas a Victor. –dijo el doctor que atendía al pequeño potro.

- De acuerdo.

Pinkie Pie comienza a caminar por el pasillo del hospital con la mirada baja, estaba desconsolada, ella no quería que Victor muriera, ella quería que el viviera, y no podía creer que su amigo estaba viviendo los últimos momentos de su vida.

La caminata se hacia eterna, cada segundo parecía un año completo, era como que todo alrededor de Pinkie Pie pasara más lento de lo normal, pero su mente no estaba concentrada en nada más que en su dolor. Finalmente el doctor se detiene y le dice que han llegado:

- Bueno esta es la habitación. –dice el doctor.

- Habitación Nº 324. –dice Pinkie Pie quien lee el numero de la habitación en voz alta.

El doctor hace entrar a Pinkie Pie a la habitación en donde Victor esta conectado a una maquina de monitoreo, acostado y muy débil ya, las últimas fuerzas de Victor se estaban agotando, por completo, pero aún así el pequeño decide hablar:

- D-Doc-Doctor, p-por favor nos puede d-dejar a solas p-por favor. –dice débilmente el pequeño Victor.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa, estaré en la puerta. –el doctor sale de la habitación quedando solo Pinkie Pie con el pequeño Victor.

Victor de inmediato noto que el pelo de Pinkie Pie estaba liso, además de que su expresión mostraba total tristeza:

- Q-Que t-te pasa P-Pinkie porque t-t-tan t-triste. –dice el pequeño Victor quien estaba muy débil.

- Lo que pasa que es no quiero que te mueras Victor, no quiero. –Pinkie Pie comienza a sollozar.

- N-No te p-preocupes y-yo s-s-sabia que e-esto iba a p-pasar algún d-día, s-siempre lo supe, i-incluso hubo m-momentos e-en los que s-solo q-q-quería que e-este d-día llegara, p-pero eso c-cambio c-cuando t-t-te conocí. –Victor cada vez le costaba más y más respirar.

- Victor, por favor no te esfuerces, yo creo que te pondrás bien y podremos volver a jugar en el campo de nuevo, estoy segura que eso volverá a animarte. –dijo Pinkie Pie entre lagrimas.

- E-Escúchame P-Pinkie Pie, q-quiero q-q-que m-me h-hagas una p-promesa P-Pinkie. –dijo Victor quien poco a poco seguía debilitándose cada vez más y más.

- ¿Promesa Pinkie?

- A-Así es, q-q-quiero q-que m-me p-prometas, que n-nunca c-cambiaras, y q-q-que no importa lo d-difícil q-que se v-vean las c-cosas, t-tu siempre estarás feliz y le ayudaras a s-sonreír a q-quien este triste c-como lo h-h-hiciste c-c-conmigo. ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo Victor. –dijo Pinkie Pie quien trato de secarse las lagrimas por un momento.

- Cruzando mi corazón, aunque me parta un rayo y aunque me caiga un cupcake en mí ojo. Lo prometo. –Pinkie Pie y Victor recitan la promesa al mismo tiempo, incluso Victor movió ligeramente su pesuña para acercársela al ojo a pesar de casi no tener fuerzas.

- Te lo prometo, yo nunca romperá una promesa Pinkie y soy capas de mantener mi promesa por siempre.

- P-Pinkie P-Pie t-te q-quiero m-mucho… -el pequeño Victor ladea su cabeza a un costado cerrando sus ojos, la maquina de monitoreo comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Victor, Victor, despierta!.

Pinkie Pie lo mueve, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Victor había muerto.

- ¡VICTOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR! –Pinkie Pie solo da un desgarrador grito que se escucho en todo el hospital, Victor se había marchado.

El doctor entro con una enfermera para constatar la hora de la muerte, Pinkie Pie estaba devastada, ella fue la última en despedirse de él, Victor había dejado este mundo con una promesa que Pinkie Pie prometió cumplir, y esa promesa es seguir siendo como es, llevando felicidad a todo el mundo, de la misma forma que ella lo hizo con el.

Los padres de Victor se quedarían en el hospital toda la noche tramitando todo para poder realizar a la brevedad sus funerales, Pinkie Pie se fue del hospital, pero no regreso con los Cake, sino que fue a la casa de Victor y se sentó con la mirada perdida en la puerta de entrada, que era el lugar en donde Pinkie Pie conoció a Victor por primera vez, ella se quedo allí sola, mirando al cielo, solo una pequeña cornisa impedía que la pony rosa se mojara con la lluvia que seguía cayendo, incluso ya era casi de noche, cuando la pony rosa solo veía hacia el horizonte pensando en todos los recuerdos que vivió con el pequeño potro, sin darse cuenta, ella se quedo dormida en el pórtico de la casa de Victor durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, los padres de Victor decidieron hacer el velatorio y la ceremonia fúnebre para el atardecer, así que cuando amaneció un cajón que traía el cuerpo de Victor viene llegando a la casa, Pinkie Pie se despierta por el ruido y se levanta, en ese momento Pinkie Pie decide ir rápidamente a casa de los Cake, sabia que ella tenia algo que hacer antes de despedirse de él.

Pinkie Pie se fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar el más esponjoso y delicioso cupcake, la idea era dárselo a Victor como regalo de despedida de su parte, así que Pinkie Pie comenzó a amasar y a cocinar los cupcakes, ella empieza a tararear una canción tratando de animarse, así como lo hacia siempre, aunque solo era un intento de animarse, su pelo liso de Pinkamena la delataba, ella en el fondo seguía desconsolada.

Ella se dedico toda la jornada del velorio a cocinar, quizá también lo hacia como una especie de defensa interna, ya que ella no quería aceptar que Victor se había ido hasta que lo enterraran, por lo que Pinkie Pie cocino varios cupcakes, a pesar de que ella solo llevaría un único cupcake para Victor, el que ella encontrara que era el mejor de todos.

Finalmente ha terminado un cupcake glaseado con todos los colores del arcoíris, tal como a Victor le gustaba, lo guardo en una pequeña caja y le coloco una cinta roja y lo envolvió como un obsequio, y se lo llevo a la ceremonia fúnebre.

Había mucha gente en el lugar, no solo estaban los padres de Victor, y los Cake con ella, otros ponys de Ponyville también fueron a despedir al pequeño unicornio, entre estos ponys estaba una pegaso gris con burbujas en su flanco y una pequeña potra unicornio a su lado, estaba la familia Apple y otros más, luego de la ceremonia, Pinkie Pie espero a que todos se fueran del lugar, incluso sus padres regresaron a su casa, solo Pinkie Pie se quedo en el cementerio, un hermoso atardecer se veía en el cielo de Ponyville ese día, en donde Pinkie Pie decide dejarle su regalo a Victor:

- Este es mi regalo para ti Victor, te hice un cupcake glaseado con los colores del arcoíris, tal como te gusta, solo espero que en donde estés ahora, ya no sigas sufriendo como aquí, yo te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa hasta al final, es mi promesa Pinkie.

En ese momento la silueta de un pony aparece detrás de Pinkie Pie, era una vieja conocida para ella, era Applejack, la pony que vendía manzanas en Sweet Apple Acres:

- ¿Cómo te sientes dulzura? –pregunta Applejack.

- Mejor, yo solo le quise dejar un regalo a Victor de despedida. –Pinkie Pie le muestra una sonrisa alegre a Applejack, a pesar de que su pelo seguía alisado en modo Pinkamena.

- Estoy seguro de que le gustara ese detalle en donde su alma descanse ahora.

- Eso espero, y dime ¿Tu porque te quedaste sola aquí?

- Bueno, mi familia conoce a la familia de Victor y la verdad no esperaba que muriera, ya que siempre te había visto con el cuando jugaban en el pórtico de su casa y se veía tan bien, no parecía un pony enfermo, y me dio tristeza, así que fui a ver a mi mamá y a mi papá, en el mausoleo de los Apple cosa que siempre hago cuando estoy triste.

- ¿Tus padres murieron? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- Así es, hace varios años, la casa en donde vivíamos se incendio, ellos nos salvaron a mi hermano Big Macintoch, mi hermana Apple Bloom y a mi, este sombrero lo usaba mi papa cuando tenia que cosechar las manzanas, dándole una gran patada para botar todas las manzanas, cosa yo también hago actualmente.

- Para poder hacer caer las manzanas, debes dar patadas bien fuertes.

- Claro que son fuertes, las patadas de cosecha de la familia Apple son toda una tradición familiar. –dijo Applejack quien da una patada al aire pero esta se resvala al no tener un árbol cerca y cae al piso.

Pinkie Pie comienza a reír un poco, era la primera vez que ella reía desde que Victor cayo enfermo en el campo, y esto alegro un poco a la pony rosa, tanto así que algunos pelos de su cabello se esponjaron, pero solo algunos, no toda su melena y cola:

- Eres muy agradable Applejack, te agradezco por subirme el ánimo.

- No hay de que dulzura, para eso son las amigas.

- Pero no somos amigas.

- Y porque no serlo, me agradas y se ve que eres una buena pony, un poco rara, pero buena, así que si no te molesta.

- Claro que no me molesta Applejack. –de pronto el cabello completo de Pinkie Pie se esponjo, el ofrecimiento de amistad de Applejack de inmediato le subió el animo a la pony rosa, por lo que Pinkie Pie se ve junto con Applejack de pie en la tumba de Victor cuando el flashback de Pinkie Pie termina.

La escena vuelve a esa obscuridad total en donde se ve a Pinkie Pie echada en el piso y junto a ella el pequeño Victor a su lado:

- Ese día Applejack me entrego su amistad, tiempo después conocí a Dashie, Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight, con ellas he vivido un sin numero de aventuras, sabes Victor, ellas me entregaron lo mismo que yo te di a ti cuando te conocí, su amistad, luego nacieron los hijos de los Cake y ellos han sido como mis pequeños hermanos, a veces creo que soy más afortunada de lo que debería.

- Se nota los quieres pero… ¿Tu aún me quieres? –pregunta al final de la frase el pequeño potro.

- Como no voy a quererte amigo, tu siempre estarás presente en mi corazón en un lugar muy importante, quizá el más importante, nunca te he olvidado y nunca lo hare, te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa Pinkie hasta el final, lo juro Victor.

- Lo se, sé que cumplirás tu promesa y todo pero, si yo te pidiera que me regresaras a la vida, ¿Tu lo harías? –le pregunta con una voz tierna y dulce el pequeño Victor.

- ¡NO! –dijo Pinkie Pie, un no tan rotundo que llego a escucharse un ligero eco en toda la obscuridad cuando lo dijo.

- ¡Pero Pinkie! ¿Por qué no? –pregunta el pequeño Victor impactado por la respuesta de Pinkie Pie.

- Porque el verdadero Victor nunca me pediría regresar, el vivió plenamente hasta el final, el sabia su destino y era un valiente como no tienes idea, estoy segura que el verdadero Victor sabe el lugar que él tiene en mi, así que lo siento, por mucho que uses la imagen de Victor para convencerme, yo soy Pinkie Pie y…

La pony quedo en silencio un momento y luego grito con gran fuerza:

- ¡NUNCA TRAICIONARE LA AMISTAD DE MIS AMIGOS!

La obscuridad se comienza a trisar alrededor, y ráfagas de luz blanca comienzan a aparecer entre las fisuras, finalmente la obscuridad desaparece y Pinkie Pie vuelve aparecer en el Sugar Cube Corner en donde Dark Star aún la tenía aprisionada con su magia:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Saliste de mi trance mental! –dijo sorprendido Dark Star, mientras Pinkie Pie a pesar de estar atrapada con un escudo mágico le sonríe al malvado alicornio, sin decirle ninguna palabra.

La sonrisa de Pinkie Pie calo profundo en el alicornio, su control de mentes era mucho más poderoso que el cualquier unicornio, por que su frustración fue máxima y de inmediato se dejo llevar por la ira al igual que Gudu:

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, ENTONCES SI NO PUEDO CONTROLAR TU MENTE, AL MENOS VOY A MATARTE!

De inmediato Dark Star cambia el hechizo para usar el escudo mágico para matar a Pinkie Pie, luego de que este fracasara con el control mental, la cara de alicornio era de total frustración al no poder lograr su cometido de hacer que Pinkie Pie se revelara contra sus amigos.

De pronto Rainbow Dash entra a toda velocidad a dentro del Sugar Cube Corner y le da un puñetazo con su pesuña a Dark Star en la cara mandado a volar hacia atrás derribándolo y dejándolo en el piso, esto hizo que perdiera el control del escudo mágico que envolvía a Pinkie Pie liberándola de su prisión mágica la cual cae al piso perdiendo el conocimiento:

- ¡YO NO DEJARE QUE LE VUELVAS A TOCAR UN PELO A PINKIE PIE ME ESCUCHASTE! –grita furiosa Rainbow Dash.

El alicornio se levanta y escupe un poco de sangre que le salió luego de recibir el ataque de la pegaso azul cielo:

- Cómo es posible que tú hayas traspasado el escudo mágico que coloque en la entrada del Sugar Cube Corner. –dijo sorprendido y algo adolorido Dark Star.

- ¡Porque yo deshice el escudo mágico! –dijo otra pony quien entra al lugar.

La pony era Twilight, quien al entrar la acompañaba, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Raging Blast y Derpy, quienes vinieron a ayudar a Pinkie Pie:

- No dejaremos que le toques un pelo encima a nuestra amiga, me escuchaste. –dijo enfurecida Applejack.

El alicornio de pronto suelta un gran destello de su cuerno:

- ¡TAIYO-KEN! –grita Dark Star.

Un gran destello blanco salió del cuerno de Dark Star que encegueció a todos los ponys, lo que le dio tiempo a Dark Star de tele transportarse y huir del lugar sin pelear. Cuando nuestros ponys abren los ojos ya Dark Star había desaparecido:

- ¡Arg! Ese maldito hijo de Yegua se escapo. –dijo Rainbow Dash a quien aún le ardían los ojos por el ataque destellante de Dark Star.

- ¡Tranquila Rainbow Dash! lo atraparemos. –dijo Derpy.

En tanto Twilight examina a Pinkie Pie quien se encontraba inconsciente.

- ¡Oigan ayúdeme a llevar a Pinkie Pie hasta su cuarto!

- ¡CHICAS AQUÍ ESTAN LOS CAKE, TODOS ESTAN INSCONCIENTES! –grita Spike quien había subido al segundo piso de la casa junto con Raging Blast y encontró a los Cake y sus potros todos inconscientes.

Rarity y Fluttershy suben con Spike y Raging para ver como estaban mientras que Twilight y Applejack llevan a Pinkie Pie a su cuarto, en tanto Rainbow Dash y Derpy salieron a ver si Dark Star se había escondido en las afueras del Sugar Cube Corner.

Cuando Rarity y Fluttershy suben los Cake empiezan a despertar:

- ¡Uh! ¿Qué paso? –pregunta la Sra. Cake.

- ¡Que paso! ¿En donde estoy? –pregunta el Sr. Cake.

- No preocupe ya todo esta controlado. –dijo Fluttershy.

- Los potros también están bien por suerte, solo están durmiendo como Angelitos. –dijo Rarity.

Los Cake estaban desconcertados, ya que de pronto perdieron el conocimiento cuando el alicornio entro a la casa, posiblemente uso un hechizo con polvos de sueño en todo el Sugar Cube Corner para así quedar a solas con Pinkie Pie, pero ya todo a terminado, así que le comentan lo que había pasado y los Cake van a la habitación de Pinkie Pie en donde Twilight revisa a la pony rosa.

Por suerte Pinkie Pie parece que no tenia heridas por lo que Twilight decide decirle a todos para que estén tranquilos:

- Bueno parece que Pinkie Pie esta bien, ella no tiene heridas en su cuerpo, por lo que no será necesario llamar a un medico pero, no sé de que forma ese alicornio haya alterado su mente con el Tsukuyomi.

- ¿Qué es el Tsukuyomi? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Es una técnica de ilusiones que usa control mental, es una magia muy poderosa que se usa para doblegar a sus oponentes, el amigo de Gudu debió usarlo contra Pinkie Pie, de todos modos, habrá que esperar, ella dormirá por los próximos dos días más o menos.

- ¡Pero el cumpleaños de Victor es mañana, eso significa que Pinkie no podrá celebrárselo! –dijo preocupada Applejack.

- Es cierto, para ella esta fecha es muy importante. –dijo Fluttershy.

Entonces Twilight guarda silencio por un momento y le dirige la palabra a Raging Blast:

- Bueno ya te conté lo que sabia sobre Victor y lo importante que es para Pinkie Pie celebrarle su cumpleaños.

- Si Twilight, pero eso que tiene que ver.

- ¿No te importara que atrasemos nuestro viajo un día más? –pregunta Twilight a Raging Blast.

- Pues no, ya que aunque atrasemos el viaje un día llegaremos el mismo día del cumpleaños de mi hermano a la isla, además si es para ayudar a Pinkie Pie, cuenta conmigo. –Raging Blast le giña el ojo a Twilight.

- Gracias Raging Blast. –Twilight se sonríe amablemente a su alumno.

La mirada de todos era clara, si Pinkie Pie no podía estar para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Victor como siempre lo hacia serian ahora sus amigos quienes se harían cargo.

Pinkie Pie durmió todo ese día y casi todo el día siguiente, cuando despierta al ver su ventana se da cuenta que esta atardeciendo por lo que se levanta y ve el calendario, como había pasado un día, los Cake sacaron la hoja del día anterior y estaba en el día siguiente, el cual estaba marcado con unos globos alrededor que Pinkie dibujo para recordar que ese día era el cumpleaños de Victor. Al darse cuenta del día que era, Pinkie Pie salió corriendo del Sugar Cube Corner de camino al cementerio, ella tenia que estar alli, aunque sea antes de la medianoche, ella no podía dejar a Victor en este día, era el único pensamiento que Pinkie Pie tenia en su mente, cuando llega al cementerio, escucha risas y cornetas de cumpleaños, algo que extraño a la pony rosa que de inmediato fue hacia donde esta ese ruido característico de fiesta que tanto le gusta.

Cuando llega ve a todas sus amigos, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Raging Blast, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Derpy, Dinky, Big Macintoch, la abuela Smith, los Cake y sus hijos, todos sus amigos queridos estaban allí celebrando el cumpleaños de Victor, decoraron la tumba con globos y serpentinas, esto emociono a Pinkie Pie por completo, y una lagrima corrió en el rostro de la pony rosa:

- ¿Ustedes organizaron este cumpleaños para Victor?

- Así es dulzura, tú no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo, Twilight dijo que estarías inconsciente un par de días, pero veo que despertaste antes de lo esperado.

- Como tus amigos, sabemos lo importante que es para ti esto y es por eso que decidimos celebrarle nosotros el cumpleaños a Victor por ti, espero que no te moleste. –dijo como siempre Fluttershy en tono tímido y sonrojándose un poco.

- Amigos gracias, muchas gracias.

- Las gracias debemos dártelas a ti, por se nuestra amiga alegre y divertida. –dijo Raging Blast.

La pony rosa no podía contener las lágrimas de la emoción, sin duda darse cuenta de los amigos tan grandes que tiene le hacia sentirse realmente feliz:

- ¡Bueno Pinkie Pie deja de llorar, que queremos a la Pinkie Pie lista para celebrar! –dijo sonriente y alegre Rainbow Dash.

- ¡QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA! –grita Pinkie Pie con su gran alegría característica.

Pinkie Pie fue a celebrar con todos, los Cake hicieron un enorme pastel de cumpleaños, cuando estaba obscureciendo, el ambiente del lugar era mágico, ese día la magia de la amistad brillo como nunca, ya que Pinkie Pie sabia que realmente había hecho lo correcto al no traicionar a sus queridos amigos, mientras celebraba, Pinkie Pie le dedica unas palabras a su amigo Victor:

_- Victor, yo siempre te extraño, todos los días, pero no sabes lo afortunada que soy en tener a amigos tan buenos, ojala que algún día podamos volver a vernos en el cielo de los ponys, pero por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es cumplir con mi promesa Pinkie hasta el final. Te quiero mucho Victor. –Pinkie Pie dio una ligera sonrisa mientras dedicaba en su mente estas palabras, para su querido amigo._

- Oigan, colóquense para una foto. –dijo el Sr. Cake.

- ¡A LA FOTO! –grito alegre Pinkie Pie.

Todos se colocan para la fotografía, todos sonriendo y felices como si se tratara de un gran cumpleaños, a pesar de estar en un cementerio, su felicidad era enorme, el Sr. Cake toma la foto en donde salen todos con una gran sonrisa, sobretodo Pinkie Pie que sale en el centro de la foto, y junto a ella un pequeño potro y el alma presente de un viejo y querido amigo, era Victor quien al igual que todos en esa fotografía estaba sonriente y feliz.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	20. Los cazadores de fantasmas

**Capitulo 20: Los cazadores de fantasmas**

Al día siguiente de la celebración del cumpleaños de Victor, el viejo y fallecido amigo de Pinkie Pie, ellos se fueron rumba a islas Cerezo, el lugar de origen de Raging Blast, su padre le había dicho que el cumpleaños de su hermano menor Fire Blast estaba por llegar y le pidió si podía ir a verlo, de paso invito a su maestro de magia si quería, por esta razón Twilight y Spike, acompañan a Raging Blast a su isla natal, con el objetivo de conocer a su familia y a su pueblo.

La felicidad de Raging se notaba, ya habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que dejo la isla en compañía de la princesa Celestia para aprender magia, en donde finalmente la princesa Celestia lo llevo a Ponyville y lo dejo bajo la tutela de Twilight.

Los tres estaban subidos en un carruaje de pegasos, salió bastante caro el transporte a las islas Cerezo por la distancia, y porque en barco demorarían mucho tiempo, ya venían saliendo con un día de retraso, mientras que por aire ahorrarían tiempo, Twilight estaba algo angustiada por ello, ya que también le había comprado un presente al hermano de Raging, así que estaba casi sin bits, ya que incluso podría no tener dinero suficiente para regresar, ella recibe un pago de Canterlot por sus servicios en Ponyville y por la admiración de la biblioteca, pero con todo lo que había pasado, no le enviaron el dinero de Canterlot.

En tanto Spike miraba con emoción el océano, era la primera vez que el pequeño dragón conocía el mar y verlo desde las alturas lo dejo realmente maravillado:

- ¡WHOA! El océano es gigantesco. –dijo Spike mostrando un gran asombro.

- Así es, en verano el agua del mar sirve mucho para refrescarse, eso si no hay que beber de ella. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Spike.

- ¡Porque sabe horrible, te lo digo yo que he vivido casi toda mi vida cerca del mar, así que se de lo que hablo Spike!

- Bueno Raging, si tú lo dices, entonces no la beberé.

Raging mira el rostro preocupado de Twilight y le pregunta que le pasa:

- ¿Te ocurre algo Twilight te ves preocupada?

- ¡Yo no lo estoy para nada!

- Tranquila la princesa Celestia dijo que enviaría a sus mejores guardias a Ponyville para proteger a las chicas, además ellas estarán bien, si no pudieron con Pinkie Pie, tampoco podrán con las demás. –dijo Raging Blast sonriente tratando de calmar a la unicornio.

- No es por eso que estoy preocupada.

- ¿Entonces que es? –le pregunta Raging Blast a Twilight, sin embargo ella no dice nada ya que les había ocultado a Spike y Raging que estaba viajando casi sin dinero y que a lo mejor no tendrían dinero para pagar su regreso a Ponyville.

- ¡No es nada, es que es la primera vez que vuelo sobre el mar y bueno, estoy mareada!

- Imagínate en un barco que se mueve mucho sobre el agua, estarías vomitado lo que comiste toda la semana.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- ¡TWILIGHT, RAGING PARECE QUE LLEGAMOS MIREN! –grita emocionado Spike al ver tierra en el horizonte.

Twilight y Raging miran y efectivamente ven como se acercan a las islas Cerezo, desde la distancia se pueden ver las catorce islas (eran quince pero Raging Blast destruyo una), todas llenas de hermosos arboles de cerezo, haciendo que a la distancia las islas se vieran con un intenso color rosa pálido, Twilight y Spike se maravillaron al ver esa hermosa vista desde el cielo, también podían notar que algunas islas estaban cubiertas por nubes, mientras otras se veían sin ninguna nube en el cielo, la isla más grande estaba en el centro del archipiélago, destacando por una gran montaña nevada, a pesar del radiante sol en el cielo, esta nieve no se derretía, lo cual sorprendió a Twilight y a Spike.

Finalmente llegan a la isla principal la cual tiene un poblado, muy similar a Ponyville, aunque con una arquitectura diferente en sus construcciones, con techos en punta similar al de los castillos pero de forma triangular, y piedra en sus fachadas, cada casa tenia una placa con caracteres escritos en la lengua nativa de la isla, el sonido de las cigarras que se podía escuchar en el ambiente y el cantar de los pájaros, daban un ambiente mágico y relajante al llegar al pueblo, el carruaje de pegasos aterriza en el centro de la ciudad en donde hay un pequeño lago, el cual tenia un puente que lo cruzaba, y el cual estaba lleno de peces de distintos colores, Twilight les paga el dinero a los pegasos y se van, al hacer eso Twilight quedo con apenas un par de bits por lo que de momento no tenían dinero para pagar el viaje de regreso.

Pero algo curioso ocurre y que extraño de inmediato a Raging Blast, y era que en el pueblo no había ningún pony en la calle, estas se encontraban completamente desoladas, solo el ruido del ambiente de las cigarras y los pájaros podían escucharse en una aldea casi desierta:

- ¡Vaya Raging Blast, tu aldea parece bueno… algo vacía! –dijo Spike.

- ¡Que rayos paso! Es decir donde esta todo el mundo, no los veo por ninguna parte. –dijo con asombroso y gran sorpresa en su rostro Raging Blast.

- ¡Quieres decir que algo ha sucedido en el pueblo! –dijo Twilight.

- No lo se, si a esta siempre el centro esta lleno de gente, y ahora no hay ningún alma, es muy extraño.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? –pregunta Spike.

- Ya se, vamos a la guardia del pueblo, queda cerca de aquí, allí debe estar el general, eso es seguro.

Así que los tres comienzan a caminar, Raging Blast guiaba a Twilight y Spike por el desolado pueblo, todo estaba vacío, el ruido de las cigarras y los pájaros era lo único que se escuchaba, pareciera ser un pueblo fantasma. Raging Blast estaba cada vez más extrañado por la situación, el rostro de Twilight se llenaba de miedo, no por el solitario ambiente del pueblo en cuestión, sino que porque si el pueblo por alguna razón estaba deshabitado, no tendrían ninguna forma de regresar a Ponyville, ya que Twilight se había quedado sin dinero.

Finalmente ambos llegan a la guardia del pueblo, era una pequeña casona de madera, similar a todas las demás construcciones del pueblo, la puerta estaba cerrada, lo que extraño de inmediato al pequeño Raging Blast:

- Esto es un muy raro la guardia nunca tiene la puerta cerrada. –dijo Raging Blast mostrando siempre una gran sorpresa en su rostro y extrañeza por la situación.

- ¡Esto definitivamente se ve extraño, no creo que tu vengas de un pueblo fantasma, definitivamente aquí esta pasando algo! –dijo Twilight.

- Esto me esta asustando. –dijo Spike mostrando un rostro algo asustado por la extraña situación.

Raging Blast toca la puerta pero nadie abre, el toca varias veces pero sin éxito, nadie le abría, definitivamente algo pasaba y realmente tenían que averiguarlo:

- ¿Qué hacemos no abre nadie? –pregunto Spike.

- Creo que solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer Twilight. –dijo Raging mirando fijamente a los ojos a Twilight, la cual de inmediato parecía haber entendido que podría ser.

- Tienes razón, lo que hay que hacer es abrir la puerta de alguna forma. –dijo Twilight.

- ¡SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Raging Blast quien va corriendo a toda velocidad y enviste la puerta de madera pero sin éxito.

- ¡Puerta de Mier…! –antes de soltar la palabrota Twilight le cierra la boca con magia.

- ¡Raging Blast, será mejor que moderes ese vocabulario, además hay formas mucho más sofisticadas de abrir una puerta! –dijo la unicornio morada.

Twilight comenzó a usar su magia para forzar la cerradura, logrando abrirla luego de unos instantes abriéndose la puerta:

- Ves, fácil y sin tantos problemas, de esta forma podremos entrar.

- ¿De donde aprendiste a hacer un truco para forzar cerraduras? –pregunta Spike mirando extrañado a Twilight.

- ¡Bueno me lo enseño Rarity, ella me dijo que era útil para abrir diarios de vida de otros, ya que cuando ella era niña espiaba los diarios de sus amigas, aunque dice que ahora no lo hace porque es una adulta madura y responsable!

- ¡QUE RARITY! –Spike definitivamente al enterarse que Rarity sabia de hechizos para forzar cerraduras, que eran hechizos que normalmente solo sabían dos tipos de unicornios, los unicornios cerrajeros y los ladrones.

Cuando entran a la guardia, parecía no haber nadie en la entrada, esto era realmente raro, y extraño sobretodo, de pronto un extraño ruido se siente en la habitación, como cascos moviéndose ligeramente, esto asusto a los tres, tanto Twilight, Spike y Raging estaban desconcertados en esta soledad, pero esos ruidos hacían pensar que algo extraño sucedía y esto comenzó a llenarlos de miedo:

- Definitivamente algo raro pasa aquí. –dijo Twilight, mostrando miedo en su rostro.

- Tienes razón, pero sea lo que sea hay que estar atentos. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Ahora si tengo miedo. –dijo Spike.

De pronto un montón de guardias, entre pegasos, unicornios y ponys de tierra los rodean, todos los guardias estaban vestidos con las armaduras reales del reino de Equestria y empuñaban espadas largas, Katanas para ser más precisos:

- ¡P-PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! –grita Twilight completamente molesta.

- ¡Como voy a saberlo! –dijo Raging Blast quien se encontraba sorprendido.

De pronto detrás de los guardias aparece el general Blast, un unicornio de color café, melena rubia, ojos verdes y un escudo como cutiemark, similar al de Shining Armor, el cual lo mira de frente y les habla:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes, respondan? –pregunta el general Blast en un tono serio.

- ¡PERO GENERAL ACASO NO ME RECONOCES, SOY TU HIJO! –grita extrañado Raging Blast a su padre el general Blast.

- Seguro eres el de nuevo, es capaz de ingresar a nuestras mentes y hacernos juegos mentales, seguramente esta usando la imagen de mi hijo para crea que es el, pero no me engañara. –dijo el general Blast, como siempre en un tono serio al hablar.

- ¡Disculpe señor, si nos deja de rodear con los guardias podemos explicarlo todo! –decía asustada y preocupada Twilight Sparkle!

- A mi no me engañan ¡ACASO CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDO ESPIRITU! –dice el general Blast quien luego alza la voz gritándole a los tres.

- ¡YO SI CREO QUE ERES UN TONTO, UN TARADO, IDIOTA, RETRASADO Y PENDEJO! –grita Raging Blast molesto a su padre, de inmediato este se irrito por completo y se enfurecio con el pequeño unicornio.

- ¡TIENES QUE TENERME MÁS RESPETO RAGING! –de pronto el general Blast le da un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, un súper coscorrón que el general Blast le dio con su pesuña, que le dejo un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡AUCH, AUCH! Lo ves general, soy yo, soy Raging Blast. –dice Raging Blast mostrando signos de dolor por el coscorrón.

Al darse cuenta que realmente era Raging Blast el general da la orden de bajar las armas.

- ¡Ya veo realmente eres tu hijo!

- Pues quien creíste que era general, recuerda que tú me invitaste a venir.

De pronto detrás de el aparece el pequeño Fire Blast de cuero gris claro, melena verde y ojos rojos carmesí como los de su hermano mayor, al reconocerlo de inmediato sale corriendo a abrazarlo:

- ¡HERMANITO! –salta Fire Blast a su hermano mayor dándole un gran abrazo.

- ¡FIRE BLAST, QUE BUENO QUE ME RECONOCISTE, TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO HERMANO! -grita Raging Blast de alegría al abrazar a su hermano al cual el había extrañado durante todo este tiempo.

El general Blast decide dirigirle la palabra a Twilight Sparkle:

- Disculpe por el ataque Señorita, me presente soy el general Blast y usted. –el general Blast hace la respectiva reverencia al presentarse bajando un poco su cabeza, costumbre local del pueblo Sakura.

- Bueno yo soy Twilight Sparkle, la maestra de magia de Raging Blast. –responde Twilight haciendo la misma reverencia al general Blast.

- ¡Vaya así que usted es su maestra, se ve bastante joven para ser una maestra, claro sin ofender! –dice el general Blast.

- No se preocupe, sé que soy joven para ser maestra, pero con Raging he aprendido mucho en este tiempo.

- Y yo soy Spike, soy el asistente de Twilight y también vivo con ellos. –dijo el pequeño dragón.

- ¡Un gusto Spike, espero que también nos disculpes por este sorpresivo ataque! –dijo el general Blast.

- No hay problema, menos mal que se aclaró este mal entendido.

- No quiero ser entrometida general Blast, pero me gustaría saber que esta pasando, ya que desde que llegamos aquí todo ha sido realmente extraño, no hay ponys en las calles y el pueblo esta desolado.

- Esta bien, creo que le debo una explicación, quizá si usted es una gran maestra de magia nos pueda ayudar con esto.

- No se preocupe, si desea mi ayuda, yo se la daré con mucho gusto, siempre y cuando la recompensa sea buena. –esta ultima frase de Twilight llamo la atención de Raging Blast, quien le extraño esa actitud en su maestra, por lo que vuelca su mirada hacia la unicornio, haciendo que esta se comience a sentir incomoda.

- Claro no se preocupe, si nos ayuda, le recompensaremos en lo que usted pida, es lo menos que merece alguien que ha sido capaz de soportar a Raging Blast todo este tiempo. –dijo el general Blast.

- De acuerdo, dígame que es lo que esta pasando.

- Bueno se lo explicare, vera lo que pasa, es que hasta hace tres noches todo era tranquilidad, este lugar es muy pacifico, pero esa noche un montón de sombras aparecieron en toda la aldea aterrando a los aldeanos, causaron mucho caos, aterrorizaron al pueblo y lo peor es que secuestraron a nuestro alcalde.

- ¿Secuestraron a su Alcalde? –pregunto Twilight.

- Así es, el viejo alcalde fue secuestrado, por eso al día siguiente organizamos un nuevo ataque tratamos de alejarlos con la ayuda de nuestras sacerdotisas pero…

- ¿Disculpe quienes son esas sacerdotisas? –pregunta Twilight.

- Ellas son sacerdotisas que guían a las almas de nuestra aldea al paraíso, su familia ha hecho ese trabajo por generaciones, lo cual también a ayudado a que nuestro pueblo sea pacifico y generoso con las cosechas de los cerezos durante siglos, son las que se encargan del equilibrio entre este mundo y el otro.

- ¿Y que les paso?

- Bueno, ellas trataron de alejar al espíritu pero han desaparecido, creemos que los fantasmas las tienen bajo su poder junto con el alcalde, así que no sabemos nada de ninguno de ellos.

- ¡QUE LAS CHICAS DESPARECIERON! –grita sorprendido Raging Blast.

- Así es, no sabemos nada desde que los fantasmas se la llevaron.

- ¡Malditos, como se atreven, iré a buscarlas! –dice Raging Blast, pero su hermano Fire Blast lo toma de su cola con su boca para que este se quedara con Twilight y los demás.

- No vayas hermano, no podrás hacer nada. –decía Fire Blast quien tenia agarrado de la cola a su hermano Raging Blast.

- ¡Rayos! –dice con un rostro de frustración Raging Blast.

- ¿Acaso son conocidas tuyas Raging? –pregunta Twilight.

- Bueno ellas eran nuestras senpai en la escuela. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿Senpai? –pregunta Twilight extrañada.

- Quiere decir superiores, en nuestra aldea se utiliza la palabra Senpai para referirnos con respeto a un compañero mayor que uno en la clase y que por lo general se preocupa de los menores, ellas eran del curso superior a nosotros, pero cuando éramos más pequeños ellas nos defendían de los abusivos más grandes y jugaban con nosotros, les tenemos mucho cariño y respeto a ellas, ya que siempre fueron muy amables con nosotros.

- Ya veo, entonces Raging esta enamorado de ellas. –dice Twilight mostrando una ligera sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a su alumno.

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, LAS QUIERO COMO AMIGAS NADA MÁS, A MI NO ME GUSTAN! –grita Raging Blast quien se sonroja.

- ¡Tiene razón Twilight, a él le gusta Fluttershy! –dice Spike.

- ¡QUE COMO ERES BOCÓN SPIKE! –Raging Blast molesto le grita a Spike por haber dicho que le gustaba Fluttershy.

- Bueno y dígame, que más sucedió. –le dice Twilight al general Blast para que este siga con su relato de lo ocurrido.

- Después de eso, tratamos de luchar contra ellos, pero era imposible, nosotros no podíamos atacarlos, era solo sombras obscuras, que nos agarraban y nos lanzaban por los aires, al final tuvimos que huir cobardemente, acabamos de pedir ayuda a Canterlot, pero nos dijeron que habían ocurrido algunos ataques recientes en Equestria y que estaban faltos de personal, pero que apenas se pudiera mandarían ayuda, así que no tuvimos más remedio que encerrarnos aquí, y usamos uno de los sellos que nuestras sacerdotisas nos entregaron para colocar en las puertas como este.

El general le muestra un papel con unos caracteres extraños para la unicornio, ya que estaban escritos en el alfabeto nativo de la isla y era la primera vez que Twilight los veía:

- Ya veo, bueno nunca he casado fantasmas, pero les ayudare como dije, creo que puedo controlar esto.

- Muchas gracias, realmente se lo agradeceremos mucho señorita Sparkle. –dice el general Blast quien hace un respectiva reverencia en señal de respeto.

- Bueno, me gustaría saber en donde están los "espíritus". –dijo Twilight.

- Tendrá que esperar, de momento solo se han visto merodear en las noches, pero como el pueblo quedo tan aterrado por ellos, todos los habitantes se han encerrado en sus casas por el miedo a ser atacados y no han querido salir de sus casas desde que aparecieron.

- Ya veo, entonces nos quedaremos aquí en la guardia.

- En no, si quieren pueden ir a mi casa, allí podrán dejar sus cosas para alojarse, uno de mis guardias la acompañara a mi casa.

- Muchas gracias. –dice Twilight.

- Iré con ustedes. –dice Fire Blast.

- Espera Fire Blast, quédate aquí, yo tengo que hablar algo con Twilight en privado, regresare enseguida. –le dice Raging Blast a su hermano.

- De, de acuerdo hermano. –dice Fire Blast apenándose un poco.

Los tres en compañía del guardia llegan hasta la casa del general Blast, la casa era grande, de un solo piso, pero al igual que la mayoría de las casas del pueblo en su jardín tenían un pequeño estaque de agua, la casa tenia el techo en punta semi curvado de ladrillos rojos, los pilares principales de la casa se veían de gruesa piedra pero recubiertos por madera, y lo más curioso eran las divisiones, todas eran solo puertas correderas de papel y madera y piso de madera. Al entrar Raging Blast le dice que Twilight puede dormir en la habitación que hay para las visitas y que Spike durmiera en el cuarto que compartían Raging Blast y Fire Blast, cuando Twilight se acomodó el pequeño Raging Blast, decide hablar con Twilight directamente:

- Oye Twilight quiero que me digas, ¿Qué significa eso de pedir recompensa?, tu me decías que cuando uno ayuda a alguien, no se debe pedir nada a cambio, porque esa actitud con mi gente.

- Veras, no es por eso, solo que, bueno, no se como explicarlo. –Twilight comienza a sentirse incomoda por la pregunta de Raging Blast, ya que no quería decirla que no tenia dinero para el viaje de regreso, por lo que al final solo guardo silencio.

- Bueno, dime, dame una buena razón. –decía Raging Blast.

Finalmente Twilight decide decir la verdad y no causar un mal entendido con su alumno:

- Te diré la verdad, no tengo dinero para regresar, no he recibido el pago de Canterlot y gaste nuestros últimos ahorros en el carruaje de pegasos y no se como vamos a regresar, perdóname pero no quería preocuparlos ni menos suspender el viaje por falta de dinero, sobretodo con lo emocionada que estaban tu Spike, así que decidí viajar con lo que tenia nada más, ojala me perdones Raging.

De pronto Raging Blast comienza a reírse:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que tonta eres Twilight.

- ¡OYE NO TE RIAS! –le grita Twilight a Raging Blast al mismo tiempo que su rostro se sonroja ligeramente.

- ¡No te preocupes, mi padre seguro nos facilitara a los guardias pegasos de la aldea para el regreso a Ponyville, como te gusta ahogarte en un vaso de agua!

- Si creo que tienes razón Raging Blast. –Twilight se sonroja un poco, ya que se estaba preocupando demasiado.

- Bueno y dime que haremos con los fantasmas, es decir como vamos a luchar con ellos. –le dice Raging Blast a su maestra.

- Por favor, los fantasmas no existen, sé que en tu pueblo creen en ellos, pero realmente los fantasmas son los fabulas, es científicamente imposible que existan.

- ¡Como puedes volver a decir eso Twilight, si hasta tu misma viste un fantasma hace tiempo!

- De que estas hablando. –dice Twilight.

- De el fantasma de Blade, que no lo recuerdas, todos los que estábamos allí lo vimos y se despidió de nosotros. –dijo Spike.

- ¿Vieron un fantasma? –pregunta Raging Blast sorprendido por lo que dijo Spike.

- ¡EL NO ERA UN FANTASMA SPIKE! –Twilight le grita al pequeño dragón.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –pregunta Spike extrañado por la reacción de Twilight.

- Porque Blade mintió, el esta vivo, ya que él fue quien me curo la vista. –dijo Twilight sonrojándose al nombrar a su querido Blade.

- ¿Blade? Te refieres a tu novio muerto verdad. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡¿Como es que sabes de Blade? –le pregunta Twilight a Raging sorprendida al saber que el pequeño unicornio sabia de Blade siendo que ella nunca se lo había comentado.

- Spike me hablo de el hace un tiempo. Pero bueno como puedes decir que los fantasmas no existen. –dice Raging Blast.

- Porque no, y te lo puedo comprobar, seguramente hay alguien que esta haciendo esto, y debemos detenerlo.

- ¡Esta bien entonces demuéstralo! Por qué yo si creo en los fantasmas. –dijo molesto y con una mirada desafiante hacia su maestra, el pequeño Raging Blast.

- ¡Yo estoy con Raging, yo también creo en fantasmas! –dijo Spike.

- Ya verán, que todo esto es una simple farsa, esta noche capturaremos a quien hace esto y comprobaran con los fantasmas no existen. –dijo Twilight segura de su afirmación.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la aldea, algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, había una gran mansión solitaria, de la misma arquitectura que las demás casas de la villa Sakura, dentro de ella, un alicornio de cuero azul intenso, crin azul cielo muy similar al color de cuero de Rainbow Dash, ojos azul obscuro con su flanco en Blanco, el cual tenia amarradas a dos unicornios en una silla, ambas era de cuero blanco, crin de color violeta claro, ojos del mismo color que su crin, sin embargo ambas estaban con unas vestimentas algo curiosas, ambas estaban vestidas con unas túnicas con pliegues cuadrados, de color rojo y blanco muy parecidas entre si, siendo la única forma de diferenciarlas, sus peinados, ya que una tenia su melena más corta y un cintillo amarillo amarrado en su cabeza, mientras que la otra usaba dos coletas largas en su melena, ambas estaban bajo el poder de este unicornio.

- ¡Dime que quieres de nosotros maldito, porque no nos sueltas! –dice la unicornio de las dos coletas.

- ¡Simple, ustedes son las ponys más especiales de esta aldea, su talento de comunicarse con los espíritus las hace especiales, yo estoy aquí por ese talento!

- ¡A que te refieres! –dice la unicornio de las coletas.

- ¡A que posiblemente una de ustedes, sea el noveno elemento de la armonía!

- ¿Noveno elemento? De que estas hablando- dice la pony de las coletas.

- De los elementos de la armonía, posiblemente una de ustedes tenga el noveno elemento, y eso es lo que yo, el poderoso Blue Chaotic quiero. –el alicornio comienza a reír desquiciadamente.

Aparentemente Blue Chaotic, uno de los alicornios miembros de SEEL, seria el responsable de los supuestos fantasmas en la aldea de Raging Blast, y tendría secuestradas a las sacerdotisas del pueblo, esto con el objetivo de encontrar al noveno elemento de la armonía.

¿Twilight, Raging y Spike podrán vencer a este enemigo? ¿Acaso una de estas unicornios será realmente el noveno elemento de la armonía? No se pierda el próximo My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	21. Una batalla en la isla de los cerezos

**Capitulo 21: Una batalla en la isla de los cerezos**

El caos y el miedo en pueblo Sakura se podía sentir en el aire, unos supuestos fantasmas habían aparecido en el pueblo y habían secuestrado al alcalde del pueblo que era un viejo pony de tierra y a las jóvenes sacerdotisas, dos unicornios, amigas de Raging y Fire Blast, según Twilight, esto podría ser obra de alguien y no un hecho paranormal, ya que ella no creía en hechos paranormales o mejor dicho volvió a ser escéptica de estos cuando supo que Blade podría estar vivo, y que aquel momento en donde su espíritu se despedía de ella hace un par de años tras la batalla de los unicornios, era falsa y de esa forma protegerla de Celestia.

Esperaron durante el día hasta el anochecer, para ir en busca de este supuesto espíritu, cuando la noche cayo sobre la isla, Twilight y Raging deciden ir a investigar, dejando a Spike y Fire Blast el hermano de Raging en casa.

Ambos caminaron por la obscuridad de la noche, el ruido de los grillos y la brisa marina era todo lo que se escuchaba en el ambiente, si de día el pueblo parecía fantasma, de noche era peor, así que los dos unicornios decidieron adentrarse en el bosque de cerezos, con el objetivo de ver algo sospecho.

Al entrar al bosque de cerezos el miedo recorría el cuerpo del pequeño Raging, si bien él era alguien valeroso de vez en cuando, y ya había salido de noche en el pasado, la sensación de algo extraño y sobrenatural, era lo que realmente le daba miedo, Twilight en tanto se veía más tranquila, ella no esperaba que apareciera un fantasma, sino que esperaba que lo que podría aparecer seria otro enemigo.

De pronto un ruido de movimiento en los arbustos, seguido de unos quejidos cercano a ellos, el ruido asusto a Raging quien se abrazó a su maestra de magia, pero esta lo empuja con su magia, y trata de calmarlo:

- ¿Qué fue eso sentiste eso, que será eso? –decía Raging Blast asustado por el posible fantasma.

- ¡Cálmate Raging, hay algo en esos arbustos, pero no es un fantasma! –dice Twilight en un tono calmado, pero alerta en caso de que fuera el ataque de un enemigo.

- Se-seguro es un fa-fantasma. –dice Raging en tono asustado.

- ¡Dinos quien eres o te voy a carbonizar con mi magia! –dice Twilight en modo desafiante cargando una gran cantidad de magia con su cuerno.

De pronto sale rápidamente de los arbustos, un pequeño unicornio y un dragón, eran viejos conocidos, son Spike y Fire Blast el hermano de Raging.

- ¡No nos carbonices con tu magia, solo somos nosotros! –dijo Fire Blast, quien se encontraba asustado por el posible ataque de Twilight.

- ¡Tranquila Twilight, solo somos nosotros! –dijo Spike.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Nos prometieron que se quedarían en casa! –dijo Twilight en tono molesto y mostrando una cara de enfado hace el unicornio y el dragón.

- Es cierto, pero no podíamos aguantar la curiosidad de ver al fantasma, yo al menos no lo he visto todavía, solo por los relatos del general y la gente del pueblo. –dice Fire Blast.

- Yo tengo miedo, pero también tengo curiosidad por verlo, y no puedo dejarlos solos. –dice Spike.

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer, pero tengan cuidado si quieren acompañarnos. –dice Twilight.

- ¡De acuerdo! –dicen al mismo tiempo Spike y Fire Blast.

Los tres unicornios y el pequeño dragón siguieron caminando en la obscuridad de la noche por el bosque de cerezos, los pétalos de los arboles resaltaban su rosa pálido a pesar de la obscuridad, solo alumbrados por la luz de la luna, ellos esperaban que algo pasara, quizá cualquier cosa que les hiciera ir a ver y comprobar si estos extraños sucesos eran provocados realmente por un ser sobrenatural o eran obra de alguien vivo.

Pasaban las horas y nada sucedía, solo el ruido de las cigarras y los grillos, sumado a la brisa nocturna y un lejano sonido de las olas en el mar era todo lo que se sentía, al mismo tiempo que la luz de la luna llena se apreciaba en medio de la obscuridad de la noche en medio del bosque de cerezos, estaban algo agotados de tanto caminar, por lo que decidieron descansar un poco antes de continuar su recorrido.

En tanto desde una mansión al otro extremo del pueblo Sakura, un alicornio había sentido la presencia magia de Twilight y Raging Blast recorriendo la isla por lo que estaba decidido a actuar de inmediato:

- Mira que cosa, uno de los elementos de la armonía esta en esta isla, y además esta el pequeño enano eso que ataco al idiota de Gudu, seguramente alguna de estas dos debe ser un elemento de la armonía y por eso están aquí. –dice Blue Chaotic quien mira a las dos unicornios vestidas de miko que tiene secuestradas y amarradas.

- ¡Ya te dijimos que nosotras no somos elementos de la armonía! –grita una de las unicornios amarradas, era la que tenia dos coletas en su melena.

- ¡Eso lo veremos cuando Twilight Sparkle y su esbirro vengan aquí, así que cállense y esperen, pronto veremos si realmente dicen la verdad, aunque si ustedes no son elementos de la armonía pues, no tendré otra opción que matarlas! –dice Blue Chaotic, a las dos unicornios que tenia de rehén.

Así que Blue Chaotic invoca un clon de sombra usando la técnica de replicación, y este clon sale de la mansión y vuela con dirección a donde estaban Twilight y los demás.

El Clon de Blue Chaotic voló a una gran velocidad y cuando desde el aire vio a nuestros héroes este descendió a gran velocidad con tal de llamar su atención.

En ese momento nuestro cuatro héroes estaban descansando luego de no encontrar nada en el bosque cuando sorpresivamente un alicornio enviste sorpresivamente a Twilight Sparkle, mandándola a rodar varios metros estrellándose contra uno de los arboles de cerezo, esto sorprendió no solo a Twilight, sino que también a Raging, Fire y Spike, quienes se aterraron por completo al ver frente a ellos a este supuesto fantasma que no era más que un alicornio de cuero azul y crin azul cielo:

- ¡Si quieren encontrarme vayan a la mansión al otro lado del pueblo, en ese lugar están los ponys que están buscando imbéciles! –luego de decir esto el clon hace un puff! Y desaparece.

Twilight trata de reincorporarse luego de haber sido violentamente atacada:

- ¡Auch! Eso no era un fantasma estoy segura. –dice Twilight algo adolorida por el sorpresivo ataque.

- ¡Dijo que en la mansión al otro lado del pueblo encontraríamos a los ponys que desaparecieron! –dice Spike.

- ¡Espera Spike! ¡Dices la mansión al otro lado del pueblo! –dice Raging Blast en un tono aterrado al escuchar respecto a la mansión.

- ¡¿Que acaso esa mansión tiene algo malo? –dice Spike quien comienza a asustarse al ver el rostro de Raging aterrado.

- ¡Esa es la famosa mansión embrujada del pueblo, la mansión Furukawa! –dice Fire Blast asustado al igual que Raging.

- ¡O-Ósea que esa mansión esta embrujada! –dice Spike, quien comienza a tener más y más miedo.

- ¡Así es amigo, la mansión Furikawa pertenece a una antigua familia de pegasos que habitaba aquí y tenia muchas plantaciones de arboles de cerezos, en al menos tres de las islas cerezo, pero dicen que los malos manejos económicos familiares, hicieron que el hijo de los Furukawa matará a sus padre, ya que nunca volvieron a ver al viejo, según cuenta la historia, el desquiciado hijo enterró el cuerpo en algún lugar de la mansión, vendió todas las propiedades y las plantaciones de arboles de cerezo y se fue para nunca más regresar. –cuenta Raging Blast la supuesta historia dela mansión embrujada de los Furukawa que había en el pueblo.

- Por favor, como pueden creer esas tonterías, en primera lo que me ataco fue un clon de sombras, y segundo en la mansión debe estar quien me atacó, no descartaría que ese alicornio sea un miembro de los tales SEEL, recuerda que ya uno de ellos atacó a Pinkie Pie, seguramente, él es amigo del otro pony malvado. –dice Twilight.

- ¿Tu crees eso Twilight? –pregunta Raging Blast algo asustado.

- No lo creo, estoy segura, así que dime en donde esta la mansión, seguramente alli nos encontraremos con el alcalde y las sacerdotisas.

- De acuerdo, Fire y yo sabemos como llegar a la mansión, sígannos. –dice Raging Blast.

Así que Raging y Fire Blast deciden guiar a Twilight y Spike a la mansión Furukawa, una mansión que había estado deshabitada durante muchos años y que muchos ponys en el pueblo pensaban que estaba embrujada.

Los cuatro llegan luego de caminar del bosque al otro lado del pueblo cerca del mar se encontraba una enorme mansión de madera, que al igual que las otras construcciones del pueblo respetaba la arquitectura propia de la aldea, rodeada de un enorme cerco de ladrillos, con una enorme puerta de manera cepillada en el frontis, y a un costado una placa de madera con los caracteres propios de la lengua nativa que significa Furukawa, dando a entender que ese era el lugar en donde ambos debían ir a enfrentar a este enemigo:

- Así que esta es la mansión Furukawa, la puerta esta cerrada, hay que ver el modo de abrirla. –dice Twilight cuando sorpresivamente la puerta se abre.

- La puerta se abrió sola. –dijo Spike asustado.

- Tranquilo Spike, entremos de una vez. –dijo Twilight.

Nuestros héroes entran a la mansión, era una mansión hermosa, la entrada principal con una gran placa que decía Furukawa, lo que hacia mostrar que el dueño de esa mansión era un potentado empresario de la región, aunque igual se hacia notar el deterioro propio de la construcción, algunas maderas caídas y podridas con los años sumado a la humedad del mar, las divisiones de papel estaban rasgadas, además de telarañas en algunos rincones, cuando llegan a la zona de estar de la mansión en la escalera al segundo piso desde arriba aparece un terrible alicornio azul, era Blue Chaotic, uno de los miembros de SEEL quien estaba en la isla:

- ¡Tú debes ser Twilight Sparkle, es un gusto conocerte!

- ¡Me imaginaba que tu no eras un fantasma, eres un miembro de SEEL verdad!

- Exacto mi querida Twilight Sparkle, yo soy Blue Chaotic, uno de los cuatro alicornios de SEEL.

- ¡Espera dijiste cuatro, eso quiere decir que además de ti y tu amigo que intento atacar a Pinkie hay más! –dice Twilight con seriedad.

- Bueno uno de ellos murió estúpidamente, ustedes mismos se encargaron de darle una paliza que nunca olvido, me imagino que recordaras a Gudu.

Twilight de inmediato se le vienen los recuerdos del combate de Gudu a la mente, incluyendo cuando este la ataco a los ojos dejándola ciega y con una grave herida en sus ojos:

- Dices que murió, ¿Qué le paso si nosotras no lo matamos y uno de los tuyos lo rescato?

- Bueno, como falló lo tuvimos que eliminar, pero además de mi y el otro tipo que de seguro era Dark Star, tenemos nuestro líder, el cual tiene un poder inimaginable y este me encargo una misión muy importante, y esa misión es encontrar al noveno elemento de la armonía.

- ¡QUE DICES ESTAS BUSCANDO AL NOVENO ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONIA! –dice Twilight sorprendida.

- A poco no estabas aquí por eso, pensé que estabas aquí por órdenes de la princesa Celestia. –dijo Blue Chaotic.

- Pues no, la verdad no yo estaba aquí por un viaje de descanso, pero veo que mis planes de vacaciones cambiaron. –dice Twilight mostrando una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

- Me imagino que no te has dado cuenta que tu sola no serás un rival para mi, soy uno de los miembros de SEEL y todos somos mucho más poderosos que el patético de Kyra, si no están todos los elementos de la armonía contigo, no eres más que una unicornio mediocre.

- ¡Mediocre será tu abuela insecto! –dice Twilight en un tono completamente desafiante y mostrando una expresión presumida en su rostro.

- ¡Así que quieres pelear, bueno te daré en el gusto y te matare enseguida!

El alicornio con sus alas va a toda velocidad para envestir a Twilight, pero la unicornio se tele trasporta colocándose detrás de él, por lo que Twilight le da una fuerte patada a Blue Chaotic mandándolo contra una de las paredes de la mansión destrozándola con el impacto.

Blue Chaotic se levanta de los escombros adolorido por el ataque de la unicornio, pero este trata de envestirla a gran velocidad nuevamente, pero Twilight vuelve a repetir su estrategia anterior, se tele trasporta antes de que este la impacte de lleno con su cuerpo, pero ahora Blue Chaotic se tele transporta un segundo después de que Twilight lo hiciera, cuando Twilight aparece en otro punto del salón Blue Chaotic aparece justo detrás de ella, envistiéndola con gran fuerza y lanzándola contra otra de las paredes destrozándola por completo.

Twilight se levanta con heridas en su cuerpo y algunos raspones, pero a pesar de eso esta se reincorpora a la acción, mientras que Raging Blast, su hermano Fire Blast y Spike solo eran testigos de esta pelea.

Twilight convoca un conjuro, debajo de ella aparece un circulo mágico con una estrella de cinco picos y en el centro el símbolo de su cutiemark aparece, su cuerno comienza a iluminarse cada vez más y más, mientras que el alicornio se preparaba para envestir de nuevo a la unicornio morada para evitar que esta hiciera su ataque, pero en ese momento sorpresivamente un clon de sombra de Raging Blast aparece delante de él chocando con el clon de sombras en lugar de la unicornio, lo cual distrae por completo a Blue Chaotic:

- ¡Jajajaja! No eres más que un tonto, chocaste con mi clon de sombras sin darte cuenta. –dice Raging Blast de forma presumida, burlándose del alicornio.

- ¡Maldito potro! No te burles de mi oíste ¡NO TE BURLES! –grita al final Blue Chaotic, el cual salió de sus casillas y envistió a Raging Blast mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes en donde él ya se había estrellando antes.

- ¡RAGING BLAST! –grita Spike.

- ¡HERMANO, ESTAS BIEN! –grita Fire Blast preguntando por su hermano Raging Blast.

- ¡Auch, Auch! Eso me dolió, hijo de yegua.

- Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con los mayores mocoso insolente.

Pero de pronto el ataque de Twilight termina de cargar y este recibe de lleno el violento rayo de la unicornio, pero Blue Chaotic invoca un escudo mágico protegiéndose en primera instancia del ataque que destruyo casi la mitad de la mansión Furukawa, tan potente fue la explosión que tanto Raging, como Fire Blast y Spike salieron volando hacia el otro lado de la mansión, quedando los tres ligeramente aturdidos.

Twilight no se sorprende, ya que ella ya estaba dispuesta a esperar algo como eso de parte de un miembro de SEEL, por lo que la unicornio sabía que debía encontrar la forma de atraparlo desprevenido, para así poder atacarlo de lleno con su ataque:

- Debo admitir que no estuvo mal, si no hubiese invocado el escudo de protección, quizá ahora estaría derrotado, pero a pesar de eso, tú no eres rival para mi.

- No me digas, a diferencia de tus otros amigos tú no te ves tan fuerte, nisiquiera tuve una reacción mi cuerno como cuando apareció Gudu.

- Quizá tengas razón, no estoy utilizando mi máximo poder, y admito que no estoy en las condiciones óptimas para luchar, pero con esto es más que suficiente para derrotar a un elemento de la armonía. Total si mato a un elemento de la armonía, ya no habrá posibilidades de que estos sean una amenaza para nuestro objetivo.

- ¡Te refieres a revivir a su supuesto dios!

- Veo que mis amigos ya te han platicado de nuestros planes a ustedes, perros falderos de Celestia y Luna.

- Tu amigo convirtió a varios ponys de Ponyville a dulces para dárselos como ofrenda a su dios.

- Eso cierto, pero nosotros no podemos dárselo aún ya que la muy yegua de Celestia tiene a nuestro dios bajo su custodia.

- ¡Que dices! –al escuchar esto Twilight se sorprende, mostrando una mirada de asombro absoluto.

- Ella tiene a nuestro dios atrapado bajo su control, pero no te preocupes, cuando encontremos al noveno elemento o eliminemos a uno de los actuales elementos, pues Celestia y Luna se debilitaran y solo en ese entonces podremos recuperar a nuestro dios, para que este despierte de una vez y cree un nuevo mundo.

- Y si es necesario, mataremos a todos los ponys que sean simpatizantes de esas zorras que tienen como princesas.

De pronto el rostro de Twilight cerró los ojos y comenzó mostrar los dientes en claro signo de furia, y que la ultima frase la había molestado por completo:

- ¡YA CIERRA EL PICO SABANDIJA! –grita Twilight furiosa.

- ¡Tu no tienes idea todo lo que la princesa Celestia a sufrido para que nosotros tengamos un futuro prospero, todo lo que ella a perdido, todo lo que han sacrificado por nosotros y vienes a decirnos que su propósito es justo matando a todo pony que no piense como ustedes, eso demuestra que unos seres despreciables!

- ¡Vaya que conmovedor Twilight Sparkle, digno de la zorra favorita de la princesa Celestia, lastima que tu querido Blade no piense igual!

Al escuchar el nombre de Blade, la unicornio morada se sorprende al saber que el miembro de SEEL sabía de el:

- ¡¿Como es que sabes de Blade? –le pregunta sorprendida Twilight a Blue Chaotic.

- SEEL maneja una red de contactos por toda Equestria, tenemos a espías a los que les pagamos por darnos información relevante de cualquier pony que sea de nuestro interés, él fue el estudiante y la mano derecha de Kyra, nuestro miembro más reciente, así que es obvio que sabemos de él y sabemos que el muy escurridizo peleo contra Gudu.

En ese momento la mente de Twilight viaja rápidamente a los recuerdos del combate contra Gudu y recuerda a Bill Scratch el hermano de la pony DJ que fue a la fiesta de los fundadores de Ponyville y que este la ayudo y recuerda la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo cuando a este se le cayeron los anteojos obscuros que usaba durante la batalla:

- _¡No hay duda, Blade esta vivo, el a estado vivo todo este tiempo!_ –dice Twilight en su mente, mientras una lagrima corre por su rostro.

- ¡Vaya veo que dolió saberlo, bueno entonces te atacare ahora que aún no asimilas la noticia idiota!

En ese momento Blue Chaotic se eleva en el aire con sus alas y vuela en picada a gran velocidad y acumulando en su cuerno una gran cantidad de magia, ya que al parecer no solo quería envestirla sino que lanzarle un rayo mágico para atravesar su cuerpo y matarla, pero en ese momento y justo delante de Twilight, cinco clones de Raging Blast aparecen, chocando violentamente con cada uno de los clones, aunque luego del golpe estos se desvanecían, nuevamente Blue Chaotic se distrajo por esta sorpresiva intervención, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba un rayo mágico aparece justo en ese momento, Raging Blast lo atacaba de lleno, por lo que Blue Chaotic invoca un escudo mágico pero igual el rayo le había llegado al cuerpo, causando unas extrañas heridas, no eran heridas de sangre, sino que era como una roca, gritas sobre su lomo y en lugar de sangrar, esa parte de su cuero tenia el pelaje gris, lo que sorprendió de inmediato a todos los que estaban allí:

- ¡Que herida más extraña, es como una grieta! –dijo Raging Blast sorprendido.

- ¡Maldito mocoso insolente!

Pero de pronto otro rayo le da de lleno en su cuerpo y esta vez el ataque fue tan poderoso que atravesó de lleno el escudo mágico, toda la distracción de Raging con su rayo fue perfecta para que Twilight lo atacare de lleno:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Blue Chaotic sale volando por los aires en lo alto del cielo que fue donde Twilight dirigió el ataque para que no causara daños en el pueblo.

- ¡Eso aprenderá a dejarte callado estúpido! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Eso fue increíble, ustedes pelean de forma increíble! –dice Fire Blast.

- Así es hermanito, me estoy volviendo alguien realmente fuerte.

- Bueno y no se supone que debemos buscar a las chicas y al alcalde. –dice Spike.

- Es cierto pero ¡Y SI ESTABAN EN EL LADO DE LA MANSION QUE TWILIGHT DESTRUYO! –grita sorprendido Raging Blast.

- ¡No te preocupes, seguramente ellas no están aquí!

De pronto se siente un gemido en el segundo piso de la mansión.

- Deben ser ellas hermano. –dice Fire Blast.

- Entonces vamos a ayudar, seguramente están allí arriba. –dice Raging Blast.

Los cuatro suben al segundo piso, en una habitación las dos unicornios vestidas de miko de templo estaban amarradas, las dos eran casi idénticas entre si ya que eran hermanas gemelas, ambas eran de cuero blanco, crin morada y ojos del mismo color, la única diferencia de una y otra era que una usaba un moño amarillo en su cabeza, mientras que la otra tenia su melena más larga y se hacia dos coletas en su melena amarradas por dos cintillos rojos:

- ¡Están bien Kaname, Tsubaki! –dice Fire Blast quien desamarra a una de ellas.

- Estamos bien, gracias por tu ayuda Fire Blast. –dice Kaname, quien era la pony de las dos coletas largas.

- Eh, M-Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos. –dice Tsubaki, quien es desamarrada por Raging Blast, con un tono de voz muy tímido y bajo similar a la forma de hablar de Fluttershy.

- ¡Oye Raging Blast, y tu que haces aquí, no que te habías ido a aprender magia con la princesa Celestia! –dice Kaname.

- Es una historia muy larga, pero ahora estoy aquí salvándoles la vida. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿Y quien es usted señorita? –pregunta Tsubaki al ver a la unicornio morada.

- ¡Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, soy la maestra de magia de Raging Blast!

- ¿Y donde esta el alcalde? no se supone que también lo tenían de rehén. –dice Fire Blast.

- Es cierto, pero él nunca estuvo cautivo con nosotras, la verdad no se a donde lo tendrá prisionero ese sujeto. –dice Kaname.

- Bueno por ahora lo mejor será salir de aquí, la mitad de mansión esta destruida, cuando amanezca podremos ir a buscar al alcalde. –dice Twilight.

Así que todos bajan a lo que quedaba del salón, en la lejanía del mismo ven un bulto en el piso, era el cuerpo de Blue Chaotic que luego de recibir el ataque de Twilight que lo mando a volar por el aire, cayo a tierra:

- ¡Miren allí esta Blue Chaotic! –dice Spike.

- ¡¿Esta vivo? –dice Kaname algo asustada.

- Al parecer esta muerto, de todos modos vamos a ver. –dice Twilight.

Así que los seis se acercan a ver el cuerpo de Blue Chaotic, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando en lugar de ver el cuerpo de un alicornio, ven el cadáver de un viejo pony de tierra, el cual solo tenia adherida a su lomo unas alas azules trisadas como si fueran de barro, pero Raging lo reconoció enseguida, era el alcalde del pueblo, el viejo pony estaba con sus ojos abiertos y su lengua salida, tal parece que el había sido asesinado no por ataque de Twilight, sino que antes de que ella llegara incluso:

- ¡Que rayos significa esto! –dice sorprendida Twilight al ver el cuerpo del alcalde en lugar del de Blue Chaotic, solas las alas azules trisadas hacían ver que algo raro ocurrio.

- ¡Es el alcalde, hay que ayudarlo! –dice Fire Blast, pero su hermano se pone delante de él.

- ¡No hay nada que hacer Fire, el alcalde esta muerto, él fue asesinado! –dice Raging Blast.

De pronto llegan al lugar el general Blast con algunos guardias:

- Señorita Twilight Sparkle, sentimos una enorme explosión y decidimos ver que pasaba. –dice el general Blast que el cual al igual que todos los que estaban allí se sorprende al ver el cuerpo del alcalde muerto en el piso.

- Lo siento, pero el alcalde esta muerto, no sé que rayos significa esto. –dice Twilight.

En tanto en un lugar lejos de las islas cerezo, en una habitación obscura con solo una pequeña luz que alumbra el centro de esta aparece nada más y nada menos que Blue Chaotic, el cual se echa en el piso por un momento:

- Esa maldita de Twilight Sparkle y su estudiante destruyeron mi clon zombie, pero parece que esas unicornios no eran el noveno elemento de la armonía, así que no tendré que crear otro clon para estar allá, por ahora creo que centrare mi búsqueda aquí en Canterlot, ya que he notado que la alumna de la princesa Luna y Blade Beam se esta juntando mucho últimamente, quizá ellos sepan del noveno elemento de la armonía. Bien habrás ganado esta vez Twilight Sparkle, pero recuerda, que pronto me enfrentare a ti, pero esta vez personalmente.

Al día siguiente de todo lo ocurrida se ve en el centro de la isla cerezo un carruaje de pegasos listo para que Twilight y Raging Blast regresen a Ponyville:

- ¡Bueno lamento lo del alcalde, la verdad lo siento mucho, se ve que en este pueblo lo querían mucho! –dice Twilight.

- No se preocupe, gracias a usted pudimos sacar a ese asesino de la isla, y salvo a Kaname y Tsubaki, así que realmente a nombre de todo el pueblo le estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda. –dice el general Blast.

De pronto corriendo aparecen Raging Blast y Fire Blast corriendo ambos con unos pequeños bolsos sobre sus lomos y Spike esta detrás de ellos:

- ¡No puedo creer que vaya de visita a Ponyville! –dice Fire Blast.

- ¡Ponyville es realmente genial, sin duda es un pueblo fabuloso, espera cuando conozcas a Pip, a Sweetie Bell, a Scootaloo y a Pinkie Pie, todos allá son súper increíbles! –dice Raging Blast quien conversa con su hermano.

- ¡Además le encargo mucho a Fire Blast, creo que por ahora estará más seguro con usted y Raging que aquí en el pueblo, espero que no sea una molesta, pero prefiero que este lejos de aquí por ahora, no sabemos si podría estar otro enemigo al asecho, al menos sé que lo estoy dejando en buenas pesuñas!

- No se preocupe general Blast, allá nos acomodaremos, para mi no es ninguna molestia que Fire Blast se quede con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que todo se tranquilice.

- Muchas gracias Señorita Twilight.

- Bueno general, nos vamos. –dice Raging Blast quien se despide con el típico gesto militar, lo mismo hace su hermano menor y Spike que estaban junto a él.

- Les deseo suerte mis soldados y espero que nos veamos pronto.

- ¡ASI SERA MI GENERAL! –gritan Raging y Fire Blast al mismo tiempo.

El carruaje de pegasos se eleva en el cielo viendo desde el aire el pueblo Sakura y las islas cerezo, mientras que nuestros héroes, esta vez en compañía de Fire Blast, se dirigían de regreso a Ponyville mientras los tres se ponen a charlar.

- Al final lo del fantasma fue pura mentira. –dice Raging Blast.

- Ves te dije que los fantasmas no existen. –dice Twilight.

- Creo que tienes razón Twilight.

- Pero ahora existe una amenaza a la cual deberemos enfrentar tarde o temprano, asi que tendremos que hacernos más fuertes. –dice Twilight con una mirada de seriedad en su rostro.

Al parecer solo lucharon con un clon de Blue Chaotic, que uso el cuerpo del alcalde de pueblo Sakura para sus obscuras intenciones, pero las sacerdotisas del pueblo no eran el noveno elemento de la armonía, ahora los ojos de Blue Chaotic están sobre Blade y Trixie, pensando que quizá ellos sepan algo del noveno elemento de armonía que SEEL busca para evitar que todos se reúnan de nuevo y los usen en su contra antes de lograr su objetivo.

¿Quién será el noveno elemento de la armonía? ¿Estará en Canterlot? ¿Qué cosas le esperan a Fire Blast en Ponyville? Una gran batalla esta por comenzar. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	22. Dos vidas unidas por la música

**Capitulo 22: Dos vidas unidas por la música**

Twilight, Raging Blast y Spike tuvieron una movida estadía en las islas Cerezo, cuando sorpresivamente se tuvieron que enfrentar a Blue Chaotic uno de los miembros de la organización de alicornios conocida como SEEL, sin embargo cuando pensaban que Blue Chaotic había sido derrotado, se descubre que solo era un clon zombi, usando el cuerpo del alcalde de pueblo Sakura el cual el propio Blue Chaotic asesino para este motivo, por lo que el general Blast el padre de Raging le pidió a Twilight que se llevara con ella a Fire Blast, el hermano menor de Raging Blast a Ponyville, ya que no sabían si Blue Chaotic podría volver a atacar ni que intenciones tenia en mente, debido a esto el pequeño unicornio se fue junto con Twilight, Raging y Spike a Ponyville.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que regresaron de pueblo Sakura, en ese tiempo el pequeño Fire Blast, conoció a todas las mane, todas muy amables y cariñosas con el pequeño, también pudo conocer a sus amigos cercanos, Pipsqueak, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom, con los cuales de inmediato Fire Blast tubo gran empatía con todos, aún no sabia cuanto tiempo el pequeño estaría en la villa, pero lo único seguro que mientras estuviera en la villa sin duda la pasaría genial con todos los amigos de su hermano mayor.

Era una hermosa mañana, los pegasos sacaron todas las nubes del cielo de madrugada para ello, los pájaros cantaban y en Ponyville había un ambiente de paz y armonía típico de la villa, a pesar de que hace un tiempo la villa tubo un terrible ataque que costo la vida de varios ponys, ya Ponyville se ha levantado y esta saliendo adelante, así todo era tranquilidad como la de todos los días, en la habitación de Raging Blast en la biblioteca despierta Fire Blast en la parte alta de una litera de madera, la cual habían conseguido para Fire Blast durmiera allí durante su estadía con su hermano, la bajar de la litera se da cuenta que su hermano no esta en la cama, algo extrañado ya que al menos tanto cuando él estaba el pueblo Sakura como todos estos días que el a estado en Ponyville, Raging siempre era el ultimo en despertar, el pequeño bajo las escaleras en donde ve a Spike y Twilight ordenando la biblioteca, pero Raging Blast no esta con ellos, por lo que decide preguntarles si saben donde esta su hermano:

- Buenos días señorita Twilight, Spike. –dice Fire Blast en un tono algo tímido.

- Buenos días Fire Blast, si quieres nos esperas a que terminemos aquí para desayunar. –dice Twilight quien ordenaba con su magia algunos libros.

- No es eso, es que no veo a mi hermano, es raro siempre despierta tarde.

- Pero los sábados siempre se levanta temprano, ya que Fluttershy baña y limpia a todos los animales en su cabaña y Raging va siempre a ayudarle. –dice Spike.

- ¿Fluttershy? Es la pegaso que habla bajito no. –dice Fire Blast.

- Así es, lo que pasa es que tu hermano babea de enamorado por ella es todo. –dice Spike.

- Ya veo, así que a mi hermano le gusta esa pegaso, la verdad a mi me parece una pony muy dulce y amable. –dice Fire Blast.

- Bueno entonces lo iré a buscar, nos vemos.

- ¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te acompañe Fire Blast? –pregunta Spike al pequeño unicornio.

- ¡No te preocupes ya se moverme por la villa, así que dudo que me pierda, nos vemos luego! –el pequeño Fire Blast se va de la biblioteca de camino a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

El pequeño durante estos días ya recorrió toda la villa y al ser similar a pueblo Sakura no tubo grandes problemas en ubicar los lugares más emblemáticos y las casas de todos los amigos de Raging y la biblioteca, así que el pequeño simplemente ya sabia más o menos donde ir para buscar a su hermano.

En tanto el cabaña de Fluttershy, recién habían terminado de limpiar el granero de las gallinas, por lo que la tímida pegaso, luego de lavarse fue a preparar el desayuno para ella y para el pequeño Raging Blast quien al menos desde que llego a Ponyville siempre iba a ayudarle con la limpieza de los graneros y demás, básicamente el motivo era lógico, Raging Blast estaba enamorado de Fluttershy, desde que llego a Ponyville al pequeño le llamo la atención, así como Spike y Rarity, por lo que cualquier cosa que hiciera para estar cerca de ella, le hacia muy feliz, además de tener siempre algunas retorcidas fantasías en su mente en donde Fluttershy siempre terminaba dándole un beso en la boca.

El pequeño salió del baño de la cabaña al llamado de Fluttershy, el desayuno ya estaba listo:

- ¡Raging-chan Choshoku no jumbi ga totonomashita! –dice Fluttershy, pero no es el idioma tradicional, sino que en el idioma nativo de las islas Cerezo que significa "el desayuno ya esta listo pequeño Raging"

- ¡Watashi wa sugu ni Flutterchan! –dice Raging Blast que al igual que Fluttershy le responde en su idioma nativo antiguo que significa "voy en seguida Flutterchan" el termino Flutterchan es la forma en la que Raging se refiere cariñosamente a la pegaso.

Los dos se sientan y hacen el típico saludo de agradecimiento por la comida, una tradición común en islas Cerezo, aunque en Ponyville Raging Blast lo había dejado de hacer, salvo cuando estaba con Fluttershy.

- ¡Itadakimasu! –dicen ambos al mismo tiempo la palabra de agradecimiento, que significa "gracias por la comida y se ponen a comer y a charlar"

Curiosamente cuando ambos estaban solos, como Raging sabia que Fluttershy venia de una familia que había vivido en las islas Cerezo, él le hablaba con la lengua nativa antigua que todos en pueblo Sakura saben aunque ya era una lengua que estaba un poco en desuso, Fluttershy a pesar de haber nacido en Cloundsdale, sus padres le enseñaron la lengua de su tierra natal y las costumbres que ellos tenían a Fluttershy desde pequeña, por lo que ella podía hablar y entender fluidamente el idioma nativo al 100% e incluso era capaz de escribir en ese idioma con una caligrafía hermosa, por lo que siempre que estaban solos ellos hablaban en el idioma nativo antiguo de pueblo Sakura, además así les parecía más divertido.

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente, esa mañana como todas las mañanas de sábado para Raging Blast era como estar en el paraíso, la ternura y amabilidad de Fluttershy lo tenían cautivado, y le alteraban sus pubertas hormonas, así que para el cada sábado en la mañana era sagrado para compartir con la pegaso.

De pronto golpean la puerta de la cabaña y Raging Blast grita:

- ¡PASENLE, ESTA ABIERTO!

Al abrir la puerta era Applejack y Apple Bloom, ambas venían a traerle una canasta con algunas manzanas Zap que ella les había encargado el día anterior:

- ¡Buenos días Fluttershy, Raging Blast como están! –dijo Applejack.

- Buenos días Applejack, que bueno es verte por aquí. –dijo Flutteshy.

- Solo te traje las manzanas zap que me encargaste, elegí alguna de las mejores que encontré.

- Eres muy amable Applejack.

En tanto Apple Bloom saluda a Raging Blast:

- ¡Que hay Raging! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Si que hay! –le responde Raging con un tono embobado, mientras mira atentamente a Fluttershy con cara de idiota.

Apple Bloom noto esto en Raging Blast y en como miraba como un idiota enamorado a Fluttershy y sorpresivamente Apple Bloom le da un golpe con su pesuña en toda la cara tumbándolo al piso, Applejack y Fluttershy se voltean a sentir que Raging cae al piso y Apple Bloom le grita:

- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA RAGING BLAST, UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! –Apple Bloom sale corriendo de la cabaña de Fluttershy con los ojos llorosos y Raging Blast queda tirado en el piso por un momento sin comprender que rayos había sucedido.

- ¡Raging Blast, estas bien! –dice Fluttershy quien a ver al pequeño unicornio que se levanta luego del golpe.

- ¡Estoy bien, pero no sé que rayos le pasa a Apple Bloom, si nisiquiera estaba peleando con ella, no tenia por que golpearme! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Esa mocosa, ya vera cuando la encuentre, ella no debería golpearte sin motivo eso es muy feo sobretodo si es un amigo! –dice Applejack en tono molesto con su hermana por lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto Fire Blast se encontró en su camino a la cabaña de Fluttershy a Sweetie Bell y Pipsqueak, esta ultima estaba muy emocionada y quería encontrarse con Apple Bloom para proponerle un plan para obtener sus cutiemarks, del grupo de potrillos sin contar a Raging Blast (que obtuvo su cutiemark antes de llegar a Ponyville) solo Scootaloo logro obtener su cutiemark en vuelo con Rainbow Dash, pero el resto aún estaban en la cruzada por descubrir su talento especial, cuando los tres se dirigían de camino a la cabaña de Fluttershy para buscar a Raging se encuentran con Apple Bloom, con los ojos llorosos y corriendo a toda velocidad chocando con Sweetie Bell:

- Disculpa Sweetie Bell, siento haber chocado contigo. –dijo Apple Bloom con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Apple Bloom? –pregunta Sweetie Bell.

- Nada, es que solo golpeé a Raging en la cabaña de Fluttershy y me fui corriendo. –responde Apple Bloom.

- ¿Te peleaste con mi hermano? Debes disculparlo, sé que a veces puede ser un poco molesto para algunos, pero él no lo hace con malas intenciones. –dijo Fire Blast mostrando una sonrisa para tratar de animar a Apple Bloom.

- Es que eso es lo raro, no discutimos, es verdad que siempre el y yo discutimos, pero ahora no lo se, solo lo vi allí mirando como idiota a Fluttershy y algo en mi me hizo partirle la cara con mi pesuña.

- ¡Entonces lo que hiciste no fue correcto Apple Bloom! –dijo Pipsqueak.

- Si lo se, pero no se porque rayos me molesto tanto que estuviera mirando así a Fluttershy, y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo volvería a golpear.

- No estarás pasando por el bueno "ya sabes" –dice Sweetie Bell bajando ligeramente la voz al final y sonrojándose un poco.

- Bueno, mi hermana me hablo que cuando llegaba el "ya sabes" nuestro ánimo se trastornaba un poco, pero tampoco siento que sea eso, es decir mi hermana dice que se siente un malestar en el cuerpo, pero no me he sentido mal la verdad.

- ¿Qué es el "ya sabes"? –pregunta inocentemente Pipsqueak.

- Mi hermana me dijo que todas las ponys hembras llega un momento en que hay "cambios" pero no puedo decírtelo, porque son cosas de chicas. –responde Sweetie Bell.

- Ya veo.

- ¿No será que estas enamorada de mi hermano Apple Bloom? –pregunta Fire Blast a la pony de melena roja.

- ¡YO ENAMORADA DE RAGING NUNCA, NI AUNQUE FUERA EL ULTIMO PONY EN EQUESTRIA ME FIJARIA EN ALGUIEN COMO EL! –grita Apple Bloom en tono molesto.

- Vale, lo siento, digo es que por la forma en que lo describes, pareciera que lo que hiciste hubiese sido un ataque de celos. –dijo Fire Blast, algo asustado por la dura respuesta de Apple Bloom.

- ¡No fue un ataque de celos, a mi no me gusta Raging y le pediré disculpas cuando lo vea, están felices, bien entonces cambiemos de tema! –responde Apple Bloom en un intento de evadir el incidente.

- Bueno nosotros íbamos a buscar a Raging, porque quiero que nos reunamos en la cabaña de las cutiemark crusaders ahora, ojala fueran todos. –dice Sweetie Bell.

- Puedes contar conmigo Sweetie Bell, vamos de inmediato. –responde animosa como siempre Apple Bloom.

- Yo iré por mi hermano con Fluttershy, nos reuniremos en la cabaña chicas.

- Yo iré contigo Fire Blast. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- De acuerdo, nosotras iremos por Scootaloo, seguramente debe estar en alguna nube junto con Rainbow Dash.

Así el grupo se divide en dos, para ir a buscar a Raging Blast y a Scootaloo y reunirse en la cabaña de las cutiemark crusaders.

Mientras tanto lejos de Ponyville, en Canterlot en un bloque de apartamentos, estaban reunidos Blade, Trixie y Vinyl, durante el ultimo tiempo han estado buscando pistas respecto a el noveno elemento de la armonía, anteriormente Trixie les platicó al respecto y la princesa Luna le pidió a Blade que se convirtiera en su aliado, para eso Luna le conto todo lo que el mismo sospechaba desde que estaba con Kyra, que ellas no movían el sol y la luna, sino que era todo una farsa, y también le revelo la verdad acerca de NUMA, por lo que ahora el objetivo de ellos era solo uno, y ese era evitar que SEEL despertara a NUMA, ya que Luna les comentó que si eso ocurría cosas horribles podían ocurrir, por lo que ambos unicornios tenían clara su misión, ellos debían encontrar al noveno elemento de armonía antes que SEEL lo haga y de esa forma llevar a cabo el plan que Luna tenia en mente.

Los tres se encontraban en casa, todos cansados ya que habían dedicado todos estos últimos días en buscar una pista relacionada con el noveno elemento de la armonía, sin embargo era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, estaban buscando a ciegas sin ninguna pista concreta, lo cual tenia a Blade y Trixie frustrados por completo:

- Rayos, han pasado casi cinco días y no tenemos nada de nada, solo hemos perdido el tiempo. –dijo Blade.

- Tienes razón, el problema es que a diferencia de la pegaso gris esa que no me acuerdo como se llama y yo vimos como esos fragmentos de la piedra filosofal nos impactaron, pero el último resplandor salió volando por el cielo. Pero es posible que ese fragmento allá caído en algún pony aquí en Canterlot, porque si los fragmentos que recibimos esa pegaso y yo fueron aquí, es posible que el otro también no allá volado lejos. –dijo Trixie.

- La única pista que tenemos es que es posible que ese fragmento este Canterlot, pero hay cientos de ponys, podría ser cualquiera de ellos.

- Yo ya dije que sospecho de Octavia. –dijo con voz seria Vinyl.

- Pero Starlight, ya nos dijiste eso, pero esas teorías no son pruebas concretas, ese día en la batalla con Gudu había un fuerte olor a carne quemada por los ponys que murieron electrocutados por el campo mágico, y ese olor era realmente nauseabundo, por eso Octavia se sentía extraña. –le responde Blade a su hermana llamándola Starlight, el nombre real de Vinyl Scratch.

- Pero, si tu hermana tiene razón, es cierto que no es una base sustentable para afirmarlo pero, a estas alturas es mejor sospechar de ella que seguir buscando a ciegas. –dijo Trixie como siempre en un tono serio.

- De acuerdo, lo que si me gustaría saber, como es que hasta ahora Octavia si llegase a ser ella, su poder no ha salido a la luz.

- Cuando Luna me dijo que yo era un elemento de la armonía no lo creí, ya que me dijo que cuando descubriera a mi verdadero corazón, el elemento saldría a la luz.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Quiero decir, que mi elemento salió a la luz cuando supe que mi perseverancia era lo que simbolizaba mi corazón, me costó darme cuenta de ello.

- Eso quiere decir que el elemento de la armonía sale a la luz cuando el pony elegido descubre su carácter interior o algo si verdad.

- Así es Blade, lo mismo sucedió con la pegaso en la batalla con Gudu, cuando su hija fue atrapada, ella salió a defenderla con todo, la valentía de su interior se mostro para salvarla y su elemento se revelo.

- ¿Pero Octavia? Porque ella debería ser el noveno elemento, ¿Qué cosa podría simbolizar el corazón de ella? –pregunta Blade.

- Bueno, yo conozco a Octavia desde hace años, sé que ella es alguien muy refinada, y apasionada por la música, ella siempre quiso ser una gran artista, una violinista, como su abuelo.

Así que Vinyl decidió comenzarle a narra la historia de Octavia o al menos la que ella conocía, respecto a su gran deseo de ser una violinista reconocida como lo habría sido hace mucho tiempo su querido abuelo.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, finalmente las CMC, Pipsqueak, Raging y Fire Blast se reunieron en la casa club de las CMC, el objetivo era seguir en su cruzada por obtener sus cutiemarks, en el camino Pipsqueak se había unido al grupo al ser también un pequeño blank flank además de Raging quien a pesar de ya haber obtenido su cutiemark al destruir una de las islas cerezo antes de llegar a Ponyville, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y a divertirse, además en esta ocasión especial Fire Blast el hermano de Raging también estaba allí y era un unicornio sin cutiemark, así que cuando todos estaban reunidos, la reunión dio comienzo:

- Bueno, amigos nos hemos reunido aquí, porque Sweetie Bell a dicho que tiene una nueva idea para obtener nuestras cutiemarks. –dijo Apple Bloom.

En ese momento Sweetie Bell se coloca en frente de todos para plantear su idea:

- Esto… bueno lo que estaba pensando es que deberíamos participar en el concurso de talentos y descubrir nuestras cutiemarks.

- ¿Otra vez? Pero si ya participamos hace dos años y no obtuvimos nuestras cutiemarks, si ganamos un premio, pero no obtuvimos nuestra cutiemarks en ese entonces. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Lo se, pero quizá si cambiamos los papeles de ese entonces, podamos encontrar nuestro talento. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- Bueno al menos yo sé que mi talento esta en el aire, sin embargo las ayudare en todo lo que necesiten, y si creen que entrar de nuevo al concurso de talento pueda ayudar, háganlo. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Y se puede saber porque quieres participar, es decir es idea tuya, alguna razón debes tener. –dijo Apple Bloom algo escéptica, debido a que en el pasado ellas habían participado en tal evento sin éxito y el cual resulto ser un desastre, pero que a pesar de la mala fortuna, obtuvieron el tercer lugar como mejor numero cómico.

- Pues veras, hace algunos días Rarity estaba muy ocupada confeccionando un hermoso vestido, así que olvido darme de cenar, por lo que decidí cocinarme algo para comer, y mientras estaba cocinando en mi cabeza comenzó a pegarse una melodía, después de comer escribí la letra y la verdad me gusto mucho como quedo y me gustaría cantarla.

- Pero a ti no te gusta cantar en público, nos dijiste que tenías pánico escénico, como Fluttershy. –dijo Scootaloo, quien recordó que la vez anterior, Sweetie Bell no quiso cantar por temor escénico, siendo la propia Scootaloo quien cantó como voz principal en el fallido numero artístico de ese entonces.

- Lo se, pero creo que llego el momento de enfrentar el miedo porque ya no soy una potrilla pequeña, además no estaré sola, la idea seria tocarlo en una banda, ya saben como los grupo de rock modernos. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- Yo puedo ayudar con la guitarra. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Es cierto, Fire Blast desde niño sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra, aunque ya llevas un tiempo sin tocar desde que yo rompí la guitarra que había en casa lo recuerdas. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Claro que lo recuerdo hermano, pero no creo que tenga problemas si vuelvo a tocar ahora.

- Ahora necesitamos al baterista. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Y-Yo puedo tocar la batería, cuando niño me gustaba tocar unos bongos que habían en casa, la batería es lo mismo pero más grande no. –dijo con una mirada inocente el pequeño Pipsqueak.

- Eh, sisi, algo así, pero entonces ¿Qué hare yo? –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Tú puedes cantar conmigo los coros y tocar el bajo, estoy segura que lo harás bien, además así estaré menos nerviosa. –le dijo Sweetie Bell a Apple Bloom.

- Nunca he tocado el bajo, pero lo intentare. –Apple Bloom mostro una sonrisa confiando que podría aprender a tocar el bajo decentemente.

- ¿Y que haremos Raging y yo? –pregunto Scootaloo.

- Bueno, Raging y Scootaloo se encargaran de todas las cosas técnicas. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Que solo eso, no es justo! –dice molesta Scootaloo.

- Yo no me quejo, porque no se tocar ningún instrumento musical, soy fatal para eso, así que a mi no me molesta, además no es tan malo Scootaloo, ya que si nosotros estamos tras bambalinas, eso quiere decir…

- ¿Qué quiere decir Raging? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- ¡QUE PODREMOS MANEJAR LOS JUEGOS PIROTECNICOS! –grita emocionado Raging.

- ¿Juegos pirotécnicos? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Si que no has visto los grandes números de Rock, siempre usan grandes juegos pirotécnicos, o acaso no has visto a los Wonderbolts en si espectáculo pirotécnico aéreo, en donde a veces hacen acrobacias con juegos pirotécnicos. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡ES CIERTO, Y ES SUPER INCREIBLE LO QUE HACEN! –dijo Scootaloo a la cual le brillan los ojos de la emoción.

- ¿Y acaso no te gustaría volar haciendo acrobacias y viéndote súper genial para que Rainbow Dash este orgullosa de ti?

- ¡ME CONVENCISTE RAGING, CLARO QUE AYUDARE CON MUCHO GUSTO! –Scootaloo se muestra muy emocionada mientras se imagina manejando cohetes pirotécnicos, mientras hace piruetas en el cielo.

- ¿Y cuando va ser el concurso de talentos? –pregunta Pipsqueak.

- En una semana. –responde Sweetie Bell.

- ¡UNA SEMANA! Eso no nos deja mucho tiempo para ensayar, bueno no queda otra que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –dijo Apple Bloom alentando a sus amigos.

- ¡LO HAREMOS! –gritan al mismo tiempo todos los pequeños potros muy emocionados.

Si bien el pasado Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo participaron en el concurso de talentos no lograron nada en ese entonces, pero el tiempo pasa, ya han pasado más de dos años desde aquella oportunidad, a diferencia de esa ocasión Sweetie Bell quería cantar y superar su miedo, quizá al igual que cuando Scootaloo aprendió a volar, esa canción que la mente de Sweetie Bell creo inconscientemente, era la señal de que el momento de hacer relucir su talento había llegado.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento que esta en frente de donde viven los hermanos Beam, vivía Octavia, quien ignorando lo que pasaba en la casa de Blade y Vinyl y sus sospechas respecto a ella, la pony estaba en su escritorio escribiendo con mucho cuidado una partitura musical, constantemente la pony miraba con mucho cuidado la partitura, borrando con corrector algún acorde, y volviéndolo a escribir, mientras hacia esto se podía sentir la gran pasión que la pony ponía por su composición, finalmente y luego de algunas correcciones, soltó la pluma y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción salió de su rostro:

- ¡Por fin! Nunca pensé que terminaría esta pieza pero por fin la termine. –dijo Octavia alegre y muy feliz de lo que había escrito.

- He terminado la última partitura que escribió mi abuelo.

Un flashback viene a la mente de Octavia, en donde se ve un enorme salón lleno de libros, en un escritorio se ve un viejo pony de tierra, de cuero gris de melena blanca y bigote blanco, arrugado y con ojos color siena, escribía con una pluma con mucho cuidado, cuando en ese momento aparece detrás de el una filly Octavia:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo abuelito? –le pregunta una risueña y pequeña Octavia.

- Yo solo estoy escribiendo otra canción para la orquesta.

- Y puedo escuchar lo que llevas abuelo.

- Por ahora no, apenas llevo el principio de la melodía, pero cuando la termine, prometo que voy a tocarla primero para ti mi pequeña.

- Yo algún día espero ser una gran violinista como tu abuelo.

- Claro que lo serás mi pequeña, solo tienes que proponértelo, igual desde que te enseñado a tocar has progresado bastante, a tu edad yo nisiquiera sabia tocar un instrumento musical, en esos años vivía en una pequeña aldea fuera de Canterlot, en donde tenia que trabajar en el sol todo el día en los campos de maíz, tienes mucha suerte de que ahora la vida no sea tan dura como en esos años.

- Si quieres te puedo tocar lo ultimo que me enseñaste, ahora puedo tocar el tema yo solita abuelito.

- De acuerdo mi pequeña, toca el tema para mí.

Octavia toma el violín que estaba al lado del escritorio de su abuelo y comienza a tocar una hermosa melodía.

La canción conmovía a cualquiera, su manejo con el violín era único, sin equivocarse en ninguna nota, una melodía celestial podía escucharse mientras la pequeña Octavia tocaba con mucha pasión la canción que su abuelo le estaba enseñando.

Cuando la melodía termino, una lágrima corrió por el rostro de su abuelo el cual con orgullo escucho la melodía de su nieta:

- Eso fue hermoso mi pequeña muy hermoso, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡En serio abuelito!

De pronto en su flanco una nota musical color morado aparece, una llave de sol aparece en su flanco, la cutiemark había hecho su aparición en la pequeña Octavia:

- ¡MIRA ABUELITO, MIRA OBTUBE MI CUTIEMARK! –grita alegre y eufórica la pequeña Octavia.

- ¡Vaya mi pequeña, obtuviste tu cutiemark te felicito! –el anciano abuelo de Octavia le da un tierno abraso a su nieta.

- ¡Eso significa que voy a ser una gran violinista como tu abuelo!

- Claro que si mi pequeña, claro que si y mañana cuando vuelvas después de la escuela, te haremos con tu abuela una gran celebración por este momento tan especial.

- ¡Genial! –la pequeña Octavia sonríe, estaba muy contenta por saber que su talento era el mismo que su abuelo.

De pronto a la habitación entra una pony de tierra anciana de melena blanca, cuero amarillo, ojos celestes y tres hermosas flores, una roja, otra azul y otra lila como cutiemark:

- Octavia, tu papa a llegado a buscarte.

- Mira querida, mira el flanco de nuestra pequeña.

La anciana mira el flanco de Octavia con su cutiemark y esta de inmediato le da un tierno abraso a su nieta:

- ¡Que bien, estoy tan feliz, por fin obtuviste tu cutiemark!

- Si abuela, y ahora se la mostrare a mi papa, nos vemos mañana abuelo y abuela.

- Adiós mi pequeña. –dijo el viejo abuelo de Octavia, quien se fue muy contenta de casa de sus abuelos.

Al día siguiente Octavia llega a la casa de sus abuelos pero algo ocurre, una gran multitud se reúne en la casa, Octavia de inmediato va a ver que ocurre, cuando entra a la casa ve a su abuela llorando desconsoladamente:

- ¡¿Que paso abuela? –pregunta una preocupada filly Octavia.

- ¡Tu abuelo Octavia, él se ha muerto!

El impacto de Octavia fue de incredulidad, por lo que Octavia sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de la casa, cuando llega a la habitación un doctor estaba en el lugar cuando ve solo una sabana cubriendo el cuerpo de su abuelo, y solo un enorme grito de dolor salió del corazón que estremeció todo el lugar:

- ¡Abuelo! ¡ABUELITO!

Octavia corre a donde esta el cuerpo de su abuelo y lo abrasa con fuerza mientras llora desconsoladamente.

Luego en el flashback se ve a la pequeña Octavia sola en la sala en donde su abuelo trabaja, la pequeña se acerca al escritorio en donde ve la partitura que el día anterior había comenzado a escribir su abuelo, toma la hoja y comienza a observarla con mucha atención, finalmente el flashback acaba con la mirada de Octavia sobre la partitura que había escrito:

- Por fin termine, la ultima canción de mi abuelo, ahora solo tengo que tocarla en el próximo concierto para que todos puedan escuchar su ultima gran melodía.

Octavia comienza a prepararse, ella mostraría la partitura al director de la orquesta para que este decidiera si tocar el solo de violín o no en la próxima presentación, pero tratándose de una composición iniciada por el abuelo de Octavia, quien a sido considerado uno de los más grandes violinistas de Equestria, no seria raro que el solo fuera aceptado.

Dos vidas paralelas que están enlazadas por único hilo común, la música ¿Será posible que el noveno elemento de la armonía y la cutiemark de Sweetie Bell aparezcan gracias a la música que esta uniendo paralelamente sus vidas? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	23. Al compás de una canción

**Capitulo 23: Al compás de una canción**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos a pasado ya una semana desde ambos hechos, en Ponyville los CMC bajo la dirección de Apple Bloom como siempre trabajaron duro para ayudar a los ponys de flanco en blanco a descubrir su habilidad en la próxima presentación de talentos, mientras que Scootaloo y Raging Blast quienes ya habían obtenido sus cutiemarks con anterioridad, se encargarían de la pirotecnia para el numero musical.

Era ya de noche cuando el concurso comenzó, el escenario estaba listo, todos los que estaban por salir a escena a tocar estaban nerviosos incluso en Sweetie Bell la cual ese día en particular su cuerno ha estado brillando, quizá la señal de que su momento ha llegado:

- Mi cuerno a estado brillando todo el día, ojala que esto se pase. –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- Tranquila, es posible que estés nerviosa y ocurra eso. –dijo Apple Bloom quien trataba de calmar a Sweetie Bell quien estaba muy nerviosa.

- Yo estoy listo. –dijo Pipsqueak quien comienza a tocar la batería, aunque se notaba que cometía algunos errores.

- Pues ahí se va. –dijo Apple Bloom no muy convencida de lo que tocaba Pip.

- Yo también estoy listo. –dijo Fire Blast quien tenia la guitarra.

En ese momento aparecen Raging Blast y Scootaloo, Raging estaba colocando unos tubos metálicos alrededor del escenario, mientras que Scootaloo tenía una mochila llena de juegos pirotécnicos y en su boca un encendedor:

- Juegos Pirotécnicos listos, Scootaloo desde el aire por sobre la multitud y yo desde aquí controlando todo, será súper increíble. –dijo Raging Blast con una gran sonrisa aunque con una extraña mirada de que disfrutaría más haciendo explotar los juegos artificiales que ayudando con el show propiamente tal.

En ese momento aparece la profesora Cheerilee para avisar que ellos son los siguientes:

- Chicos prepárense, ya que ustedes son los siguientes.

- Muy bien CMC demostremos que somos los mejores. –con eso Apple Bloom trata de animar a sus amigos quienes estaban listos para salir a escena.

Mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en Canterlot, en el teatro real, la orquesta sinfónica, estaba tocando su más reciente recital, mostrando las ultimas composiciones musicales que este prestigioso grupo ha realizado, el teatro se encontraba lleno de muchos ponys, incluso gente importante quien se hacia cita en teatro para tal magno evento.

En pleno concierto llegan Blade y Vinyl quienes venían algo atrasados a la cita:

- Ves te dije que en concierto había iniciado. –dijo Blade, el cual venia vestido con un elegante traje negro con blanco para la ocasión.

- Lo se, pero tenia que comerme un buen sándwich de Narciso, lechuga y tomate, no ves que aquí no venden comida, además odio usar estos vestidos. –dijo Vinyl sonriéndole a su hermano y la cual tenia sus tradicionales lentes de DJ y un vestido azul con amarillo.

- Si pero aquí todos vienen con ropa formal, es un evento importante, por educación.

En ese momento bajan a la platea cuando una voz los llama en tono bajo:

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! –dice la voz quien estaba sentada viendo el recital.

Esa voz era Trixie que estaba muy bien arreglada, venia con un vestido morado, decorado con estrellas y pequeños rubís amarrillos y celestes con ligeros tonos turquesa, con un hermoso decorado de perlas en la cintura, además Trixie cambio un poco su peinado tomándose su melena con un prendedor azul plata, Trixie ese día se veía particularmente hermosa, mostrando una belleza y elegancia que nadie se habría imaginado en ella.

Blade y Vinyl van a sentarse a donde estaba Trixie, quedando Blade en medio de Vinyl y Trixie:

- Deberían ser puntuales, por algo me dijeron que viniera aquí, ya que yo no tengo ningún interés en estar aquí, solo vengo por si algo extraño ocurre en el concierto, se supone que SEEL podría estar sospechando de Octavia igual que nosotros.

- Lo siento Trixie, nos demoramos más de la cuenta, por cierto te ves muy hermosa en serio. –dijo Blade como siempre mostrando una tranquila y agradable sonrisa.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –en ese momento Trixie se sonroja por completo y gira su mirada al lado opuesto a donde estaba Blade.

- Además ese vestido lo diseño Rarity.

- ¿Quién la unicornio hiperventilada esa? –dijo Trixie haciendo referencia a Rarity o al menos como ella pensaba que era ella.

- Si, cuando estuve en Ponyville puede ver muchas veces como trabajaba sus diseños y esa mezcla de buen gusto y estilo solo lo he visto en sus diseños.

- La princesa Luna mando a diseñármelo personalmente y me lo regalo hace poco.

Curiosamente y a muchos kilómetros de allí Rarity quien estaba esperando el número de Sweetie Bell estornuda sorpresivamente:

- ¡AAACCCHHHHUUUU!

- Eh, salud. –dijo Fluttershy.

- Vaya, espero que no signifique que estoy por agarrar un resfriado. –dijo Rarity.

- Seguramente en algún lugar lejos de aquí, alguien esta hablando de ti. –dijo Pinkie Pie respecto al estornudo de Rarity.

- No digas tonterías Pinkie Pie, quien va estar hablando de mí lejos de aquí ahora. –dijo Rarity no creyendo lo que la pony rosa dijo.

Al mismo tiempo pero en Canterlot los tres unicornios estaban escuchando el concierto, Octavia los invito, Blade y Vinyl han ido anteriormente al ser cercanos a ella, pero esta vez los acompañaba Trixie, el motivo de ella, era que debido a que en estos últimos días estaban sospechando de ella, Trixie decidió ir junto con ellos en caso de que alguien de SEEL también estuviera sospechando de Octavia y quisiera atacar en el concierto.

En ese momento la voz que presenta el concierto a la multitud anuncia el siguiente número de la noche artística de la orquesta:

- A continuación y para finalizar nuestro espectáculo de esta noche, escucharemos en un solo de violín, la ultima pieza musical compuesta por el legendario violinista Charles Le Blanc, de la mano de su nieta y actual violinista de la orquesta sinfónica Octavia.

Un aplauso del público, las pesuñas de los ponys pegando en el piso de madera, características de cada presentación musical se escuchan en el teatro cuando las luces se apagan y Octavia toma la respiración un segundo y comienza a tocar el hermoso solo de violín.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> El tema musical que el autor uso para la escena de Octavia:_

_ watch?v=AGLenxR0QZM **(En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>Cuando Octavia comenzó a tocar una sonrisa cálida se podía apreciar en su rostro, todos los que escuchaban atentamente la melodía comenzaron a sonreír, una melodía que mientras Octavia tocaba cada nota se podía sentir la enorme pasión que ella transmitía mientras la melodía salía del violín, como su fuera la ventana de un corazón alegre, sofisticado y dulce, pero a la vez mostraba un amor por la composición musical que hizo con mucho cuidado, pero a la vez con muchísimo cariño.<p>

Octavia por un momento cerro los ojos mientras tocaba y su mente generaba una imagen de su querido abuelo tocando la misma melodía para ella, tal como él lo hubiese querido hacer antes de morir, esta canción que ella se dedico a terminar durante años fue el fruto de un trabajo constante, a una pasión de lo que ella más disfrutaba hacer que era tocar el violín con una maestría única.

Pero algo que llamo la atención sobretodo de Blade, Vinyl y Octavia aparte de la hermosa melodía era que un enorme brillo estaba saliendo del pecho de Octavia, algo que obviamente llamo la atención de todos los presentes, a lo mejor pensando que era incluso parte del hermoso numero musical, pero no era eso precisamente, una diadema apareció en su cuello lo que de inmediato llamo la atención de los tres, lo que confirmaban sus sospechas, Octavia poseía el noveno elemento de la armonía, la Pasión al tocar la melodía había sido el gatillante para que su corazón saliera a luz y el elemento de la Pasión hiciera su presencia, finalmente la búsqueda por el noveno elemento de la armonía ha terminado, la inmediata sonrisa de los tres unicornios era evidente.

La melodía continuaba, todos los presentes estaban transportados en un mundo mágico y feliz, si bien muchas veces el violín a sido el acompañante de todo tipo de baladas muchas de ellas algo nostálgicas y tristes, esta melodía en particular tenia un efecto de paz que llenaba el corazón de cada uno de los presentes, Octavia logro terminar la ultima composición de su abuelo logrando captar a la perfección lo que el mismo quería hacer sentir a todo pony que escuchara la hermosa música.

Finalmente la melodía termina, un silencio se escucha por unos segundos cuando esto termina, pero que duro poco, ya que los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero estos aplausos en particular fueron más fuertes que todos los anteriores, sin duda la hermosa melodía les ha encantado a todos los ponys presentes en el teatro real, una pieza sinfónica de una hermosura única se escucho ese día, y como era de esperarse la máxima ovación era lo mínimo que merecía Octavia, la cual solo sonrió al publico haciendo una reverencia al igual que resto de sus compañeros por el sublime espectáculo, que el solo de Octavia cerro con broche de oro, a pesar de eso Octavia estaba sorprendida, por la diadema que apareció en su cuello, sin saber de que se trataba.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, ya el llamado había sido realizado, todos estaban listos en el escenario, Raging estaba listo con los juegos artificiales del escenario y Scootaloo con los juegos artificiales desde el aire, luego de que la maestra Cheerilee los presentara, llego el momento de comenzar la canción, Apple Bloom le da la cuenta regresiva y comienzan a tocar la canción que Sweetie Bell escribió, la cual se llamaba "God Knows" que significa, solo Dios sabe.

Sweetie Bell comienza a cantar la melodía que ella compuso:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> El tema musical que el autor uso para la canción de Sweetie Bell es una adaptación cover del tema "God Knows" de Aya Hirano del anime "La melancolia de Haruhi Suzumiya":_

_ watch?v=d_mfxyZ-240 Version Intrusmental **_(En Youtube)_**_

_ watch?v=LyG-gU08gQ4 Version Vocal (En Japones) **_(En Youtube)_**_

* * *

><p><em>Sediento va, mi corazón siempre tras de ti<em>  
><em>perdóname, por no haberte ayudado antes<em>  
><em>no quisiste, compartir conmigo tu dolor<em>  
><em>te negaste... a recibir mi ayuda.<em>

_Porque yo creo que juntos lo lograremos…_  
><em>yo puedo ayudarte, para encontrar así tu cutiemark.<em>  
><em>Por eso voy a estar contigo vayas donde vayas<em>  
><em>sin importar lo difícil que me sea<em>  
><em>por que sé que tú siempre junto a mi estarás<em>

_No volveré a caer nunca, no voy a rendirme_  
><em>sé que podemos encontrar nuestro talento<em>  
><em>aunque imposible sea...<em>  
><em>Dios bendícenos por hoy.<em>

_Cuando potra, soñaba con muchas cosas_  
><em>pesaba que, mi talento era singular.<em>  
><em>Aún no lo sé, cual pueda ser mi habilidad<em>  
><em>por eso ahora, nos sentimos igual.<em>

_Pero hoy, sé que yo no me encontró sola_  
><em>Porque a mi lado estas<em>  
><em>y también buscas esa gran cutiemark.<em>

_Por eso, juntos estaremos en esta cruzada,_  
><em>Donde descubriremos si realmente<em>  
><em>el día de nuestra búsqueda termino ya!<em>  
><em>O si será en el futuro cuando descubramos<em>  
><em>Nuestro talento escondido dentro nosotros<em>  
><em>Y obtener la cutiemark.<em>  
><em>Solo Dios lo sabe...<em>

_Yo aún no lo se (yo aún no lo se)_  
><em>Me siento confundida igual que tú<em>  
><em>en una noche sin luna…<em>  
><em>No puedo imaginar (No puedo imaginar)<em>  
><em>una vida sin talento que diga<em>  
><em>quien soy yo en realidad...<em>

_Por eso... Yo siempre_  
><em>iré a tu lado vayas donde vayas<em>  
><em>sin importar lo difícil que sea<em>  
><em>la cruzada por encontrar nuestra habilidad<em>

_No volveré a caer nunca, no voy a rendirme_  
><em>Sé que juntos podemos encontrar nuestro talento<em>  
><em>aunque imposible sea...<em>  
><em>Dios bendícenos por hoy.<em>

Al final del canto de Sweetie Bell, se puede escuchar el solo de guitarra de Fire Blast, el cual destaca por su increíble habilidad impresionando a la multitud, al final la canción termina.

Primero un silencio que no era para menos, ya que mientras Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Pipsqueak y Fire Blast estaban en el escenario, durante la canción los juegos pirotécnicos de Raging Blast, fallaron, dos tubos de bengalas que estaban en frente cayeron y salieron volando en donde estaba la multitud. En el aire la situación de Scootaloo tampoco fue la mejor, ya que ella encendió un montón de bengalas y estrellas y comenzó a hacer piruetas con gran habilidad, ya que a pesar de la velocidad que llevaba el fuego no se apagaba por el viento, pero en un giro de cabeza a 360º grados, la bolsa cae al piso, y esta al aterrizar recibe una de las bengalas encendidas que salieron volando hacia el publico aumentando la explosión y el caos, por lo que mientras la canción tocaba, el publico corría como loco escapando de los fuegos de artificio fuera de control.

Pero de los ponys que se quedaron a pesar del caos estaba Rarity quien comenzó a ovacionar a su hermana:

- ¡BRAVO, BRAVO SWEETIE BELL, FUE NOTABLE, INCREIBLE, BRAVO! –grita eufórica Rarity a su hermana.

- ¡SWEETIE, SWEETIE, YAHOO SON LOS MEJORES! –grita y aplaude Pinkie Pie junto con Rarity.

De allí una reacción en cadena, de inmediato todos los presentes que aún quedaban comenzaron a aplaudir y a ovacionar al grupo de pequeños quienes a pesar de los incidentes ocurridos habían hecho una impecable presentación, sobretodo Sweetie Bell, quien con su voz deslumbro enormemente, superando su miedo, y también Fire Blast con su sorprendente habilidad con la guitarra.

Cuando se bajan del escenario aparece la maestra Cheerilee:

- Muy buen trabajo chicos, salvo por los juegos artificiales, lo hicieron increíble. –dice la maestra Cheerilee quien queda en silencio un momento y sorpresivamente abraza la pequeña Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Te felicito Sweetie Bell, lo lograste, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! –dice su maestra con una gran sonrisa luego de abrazar a la pequeña.

- Eh, gracias, pero no es necesario que me felicite por cantar.

- No es solo por tu hermosa voz y tu canción, mira tu costado.

Cuando Sweetie Bell mira su costado que estaba en blanco ahora lucia una hermosa cutiemark, una estrella morada con un micrófono sobre esta y una pequeña llave de sol, para Sweetie Bell la cruzada ha terminado al igual que Scootaloo, el canto y la habilidad de componer hermosas canciones era el gran talento que Sweetie Bell había encontrado, de inmediato la pequeña unicornio comenzó a saltar de alegría, la reacción de todos era de enorme felicidad:

- ¡LO LOGRASTE SWEETIE BELL TE FELICITO AMIGA! –Scootaloo abraza a Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Buen trabajo, encontraste tu talento, genial! –también Pipsqueak le da un tierno abrazo a la unicornio.

- ¡Yo también te felicito amiga! –Raging Blast abraza a Sweetie Bell para felicitarla por su talento encontrado.

- ¡Eh, muchas felicidades Sweetie Bell! –dice Fire Blast quien abraza a la unicornio sonrojándose un poco curiosamente, cuando de pronto, Raging Blast le da un enorme grito a su hermano.

- ¡FIRE BLAST, MIRA TU COSTADO! –grita entusiasmado Raging Blast a su hermano menor.

Cuando Fire Blast mira su costado en blanco, descubre una guitarra eléctrica, desde potro Fire Blast tocaba la guitarra que tenían en casa hasta que por esas casualidades de la vida, Raging Blast la destrozo en una de sus travesuras en pueblo Sakura, pero esta noche tocando la guitarra eléctrica y a pesar de ser la primera vez con esta, su talento relució lo suficiente para la cutiemark se revelara, el futuro de Fire Blast estaba en la guitarra.

- ¡Lo lograste hermanito, te felicito! –Raging Blast le da un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, por fin los dos hermanos Blast, encontraron su talento.

- ¡¿Tu crees que al general le agrade mi cutiemark hermano?

- Pues a diferencia mía, tú no destruiste una de las islas cerezo ni el pueblo Sakura para encontrar tu talento, así que, estoy seguro que al general le dará gusto. –dice Raging Blast.

En ese momento aparece Apple Bloom quien va a felicitar a los dos afortunados unicornios:

- ¡Te felicito Fire Blast, eres increíble con la guitarra! –le da un abrazo a Fire Blast.

- ¡Te felicito Sweetie Bell, ya encontraste tu talento! –le da un abrazo a Sweetie Bell, pero ahora, una lagrima corrió en el rostro de Apple Bloom, la pequeña tenia sentimientos encontrados tras la aparición de la cutiemark de Sweetie Bell.

- ¿Estas bien Apple Bloom? –pregunta Sweetie Bell al ver una lagrima en el rostro de Apple Bloom.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien, estoy feliz por ti mi querida amiga! lo lograste, encontraste tu talento, y no hay nada que me alegre más que tu y Scootaloo ya hayan encontrado su talento. –dice Apple Bloom con su voz un poco quebrada.

- ¡Gracias, pero no tienes que emocionarte, lo hiciste muy bien con el bajo y los coros, quizá dentro de muy poco encontraras tu talento estoy segura amiga! –dice Sweetie Bell con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón, bueno voy al baño! –Apple Bloom sale corriendo, de inmediato Sweetie Bell noto algo en Apple Bloom e iba salir tras ella, pero en ese momento llega Rarity con el resto de las mane 6 que habían visto el espectáculo.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, obtuviste tu cutiemark, ven a aquí y dame un abrazo! –Rarity abraza con mucha alegría a su hermana por su talento encontrado.

- ¡Gracias hermana pero debo ver a Apple Bloom! –decía Sweetie Bell mientras Rarity le abrazaba y besaba.

- ¿Apple Bloom? ¿Le paso algo? –pregunta Applejack.

- No nada, fue al baño, yo también iré al baño, ya vuelvo. –dice Raging Blast quien se va corriendo del lugar.

Tras el escenario todo se ha vuelto abrazos y felicitaciones, dos pequeños unicornios encontraron su talento, pero Pipsqueak y Apple Bloom no obtuvieron sus cutiemark, si bien parecía que Pipsqueak no le había molestado, a Apple Bloom en cambio se noto que el hecho de que Sweetie Bell obtuviera su marca, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo con ella buscando su talento, la había afectado mucho.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la ceremonia ha terminado y ya todos los miembros de la orquesta se estaban retirando del teatro real, mientras que Octavia, más que por su notable presentación se miraba en un espejo en el camerino en donde se arreglaba y guardaba sus cosas tras las presentaciones, el diadema que mágicamente apareció en su cuello, extrañada de eso, cuando entran Blade, Trixie y Vinyl a verla:

- ¡Hola Vinyl, te felicito, lo hiciste genial como siempre! –dice Vinyl.

- ¡Gracias, pero la verdad me tiene intrigada esta diadema que apareció en mi cuello!

- ¡Es un elemento de la armonía! –dice Trixie.

- ¿Elemento de la armonía? –pregunta extrañada Octavia.

- ¡Es difícil de creer lo que te diré, pero tu eres uno de los elementos de la armonía, el noveno elemento para ser más exacto! –dice Blade.

- ¿Pero que son exactamente? –pregunta Octavia quien nunca ha escuchado de la historia de los elementos de la armonía.

- ¡Los elementos de la armonía son seis elementos mágicos utilizados hace siglos por la princesa Celestia para detener el mal de Nightmare Moon, mil años después los elementos de la armonía tuvieron a seis nuevos portadoras, pero hace dos años Kyra mi maestro, unió los elementos de la armonía a la piedra filosofal, ya que los elementos de la armonía provienen originalmente de esta piedra legendaria, pero cuando mi maestro intento usarla para el mal hace dos años en el ataque de los unicornios de Canterlot, bueno la piedra se volvió en su contra y esta se separo, pero esta vez en nueve partes, los seis elementos de la armonía originales y otros tres nuevos elementos y tu Octavia, eres parte de esos tres nuevos elementos! –le dice Blade dándole una explicación resumida al respecto.

- ¡Ya veo! ¿Pero porque fui elegida? –pregunta Octavia.

- ¡No lo sabemos, pero lo único que debes saber ahora que tu vida cambiara para siempre, y no solo eso, desde este momento ya tu existencia esta en peligro! –dice Trixie.

- ¿En peligro? ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando? –pregunta Octavia quien esta llena de dudas al respecto.

- Lo mejor es que vengas a nuestra casa y te quedes esta noche, creo que es mejor explicarte todo con detalles, para que sepas realmente lo que esta pasando, pero no te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pasa Octavia. –dice Blade con una dulce y calmada sonrisa.

- De acuerdo Blade. –Octavia se sonroja un poco, curiosamente Trixie mira a Octavia con una mirada seria e incluso algo molesta.

Finalmente los cuatro se van del teatro real de camino a casa, pero en la salida del teatro, una sombra los sigue sigilosamente.

Al mismo tiempo en Ponyville, pero estaba vez en los arboles de manzanas se podía ver en la obscuridad de la noche a Apple Bloom, echada en el piso llorando, se sentía triste, sus dos amigas lograron descubrir su talento, e incluso Fire Blast quien venia de visita, también obtuvo su talento, en cambio ella aún no había obtenido su cutiemark lo cual en el fondo, la puso muy triste.

Pero en ese momento aparece Raging Blast quien la encuentra llorando:

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres Raging Blast? no estoy de humor de nada.

- ¡No deberías llorar, Pipsqueak tampoco obtuvo su cutiemark y si ahora no la obtuviste, no quiere decir que en el futuro no la tengas!

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –dice Apple Bloom sollozando.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES, SCOOTALOO Y SWEETIE BELL FUERON MIS AMIGAS EN ESTA CRUZADA, ELLAS LO LOGRARÓN, PERO YO EN CAMBIO SIGO SIN ENCONTRAR MI TALENTO, ME SIENTO TERRIBLE, YA NO SE QUE HACER! –grita Apple Bloom mientras comienza a llorar.

- Pues seguir insistiendo, que más puedes hacer.

- ¡YA NO QUIERO, NUNCA OBTENDRE MI TALENTO, ME RINDO, SOY UNA COMPLETA INUTIL! –grita Apple Bloom quien llora desconsoladamente.

De pronto el rostro de Raging Blast se pone serio e incluso frunce el seño, mostrando una clara molestia al escuchar esas palabras de Apple Bloom, en ese momento Raging Blast le dice unas fuertes palabras:

- ¡QUE VERGÜENZA ME DAS PENDEJA! –grita Raging Blast quien se ve muy molesto con la pequeña Apple Bloom.

- ¡QUE! –dice Apple Bloom entre llantos sorprendida de las duras palabras de Raging.

- ¡MIRATE PONY PATETICA, ESTAR LLORANDO POR ESO, ES UNA LASTIMA, SIEMPRE PENSE QUE TU ERAS DE LAS PONYS QUE NUNCA SE RINDEN, NO IMPORTA LO DIFICIL QUE SEA EL DESAFIO, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, Y LA VERDAD ME DECEPCIONAS MUCHO APPLE BLOOM! –Raging Blast le sigue gritando molesto a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom seguía llorando desconsoladamente, pero Raging no se detuvo y le siguió plantando fuertes palabras a la pony:

- ¡ES UNA VERGÜENZA QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU SEA ALGUIEN DE LA FAMILIA APPLE, TUS HERMANOS Y TU ABUELA PENSE QUE TE HABIAN ENSEÑADO SUS VALORES, ELLOS SON BUENOS PONYS, PERO TU NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA POTRILLA LLORONA, QUE MORIRA CON SU FLANCO EN BLANCO Y SOLO PORQUE NO ES MÁS QUE UNA PONY COBARDE!

De pronto el rostro de Apple Bloom empieza a cambiar, mientras que Raging Blast le seguía gritando muy molesto restregándole unas cuantas verdades, Apple Bloom comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de ira por cada palabra que Raging Blast le decía que parecían herirla como su fueran navajas:

- ¡Y SABES QUE MÁS POR MI QUE TE VAYAS AL DEMONIO! ¡PORQUE NUNCA ENCONTRARAS TU TALENTO ASI CON ESA ACTITUD DE FRACASADA! ¡MALDITA IMBECIL!

Pero de repente Apple Bloom reacciona de una forma muy violenta y con su pesuña le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Raging Blast tumbándolo en el piso, las palabras de Raging Blast, enfurecieron por completo a Apple Bloom, quien le grita a Raging Blast:

- ¡YO NO SOY UNA PONY COBARDE NI IMBECIL PENDEJITO, YO SOY UNA APPLE Y UN APPLE NUNCA SE RINDE, YA VERÁS OBTENDRE MI CUTIEMARK SOLO PARA REFREGARTE MI FLANCO EN TU HOCICO PARA QUE TE QUEDES CALLADO! –grita furiosa Apple Bloom.

Raging Blast se levanta un poco adolorido por el golpe en su cara para luego lanzarle una amable sonrisa a Apple Bloom:

- ¡Bueno entonces, estaré esperando ese día, y como eres una Apple, estoy seguro que será muy pronto jejeje! –Raging Blast sonríe feliz al ver que Apple Bloom por fin ha reaccionado.

Una lagrima corre en el rostro de Apple Bloom, pero no era de tristeza, era de alegría, Raging Blast la hizo reaccionar, demostrándole que el hecho de que aún no encontrara su talento significara que era inútil, solo que su cruzada aún no ha terminado, pero que tarde o temprano su determinación le ayudarían a encontrar su talento, pero luego esta sonríe y se sonroja, definitivamente sabia que pase lo que pase Raging Blast siempre estará a su lado:

- Bueno vamos a celebrar, como hay doble celebración de cutiemark, seguramente Pinkie Pie hará doble fiesta, yo comeré pastel hasta reventar. –dice Raging Blast contento al saber que posiblemente habría una fiesta en donde podría comer pastel.

- Tienes razón, además hay que ver si hemos ganado el concurso de talentos.

Apple Bloom camina feliz al lado de Raging Blast de regreso a donde están los demás, pero en su mente comienza a recordar algo que le había dicho Fire Blast cuando hace una semana Apple Bloom golpeo a Raging Blast sin razón, y se ve el flashback de lo dicho por Fire Blast:

- ¿No será que estas enamorada de mi hermano Apple Bloom?

- ¡YO ENAMORADA DE RAGING NUNCA, NI AUNQUE FUERA EL ULTIMO PONY EN EQUESTRIA ME FIJARIA EN ALGUIEN COMO EL!

El pequeño flashback termina mostrando a Apple Bloom mirando a Raging Blast, sonriente y caminando juntos a la luz de la luna.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en el palacio real de Canterlot, se puede ver a Luna mirando la luna y las estrellas, como normalmente lo hacia desde el balcón de su cuarto cuando entra la princesa Celestia en tono muy serio llamando a su hermana:

- ¡Luna necesito que me acompañes ahora!

- ¿Qué quieres hermana?

- Solo ven aquí ahora, es necesario que hablemos.

- Pero porque no me hablas aquí, total estamos solas.

- No puede ser aquí en el palacio, necesitamos estar solas, no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, es respecto a Blackeye, y estoy segura que te va a interesar.

Luna guardo silencio por unos segundos para luego responderle a su hermana:

- De acuerdo hermana, te acompaño.

Luna sale de su cuarto sin antes no dar una ultima mirada a la luna y las estrellas, cuando en ese momento ambas princesas salen del castillo en la puerta los guardias de inmediato ofrecen sus servicios de guardaespaldas personales:

- Por favor princesas déjenos acompañarlas. –dice uno de los guardias pegasos con armadura.

- No se preocupe, no hay peligro a los alrededores, mi hermana y yo solo queremos estar solas para salir un rato a refrescarnos, volveremos pronto. –ambas princesas alicornio emprenden su vuelo dejando a los guardias de palacio en el lugar quienes cumplieron la orden de la princesa Celestia.

Pero cerca de allí con mucho recelo, otra alicornio las observa, esa alicornio era la princesa Candance.

¿Qué es lo que Celestia tiene que hablar con Luna? ¿Quién es el que esta siguiendo a Blade, Trixie, Vinyl y Octavia? Sobretodo ahora que la pony violinista es el noveno elemento de la armonía ¿acaso Blue Chaotic atacara? Y cuales son los planes de SEEL en este momento quien se ha mantenido tranquilo últimamente. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	24. El verdadero rostro del sol

**Capitulo 24: El verdadero rostro del sol**

Una noche de luna, las estrellas podían verse en el cielo despejado por los pegasos, fue el momento cuando Celestia y Luna salieron solas del castillo real, ya que Celestia le pidió a Luna hablar con ella en privado, las dos alicornios volaron hasta llegar a las ruinas del antiguo palacio real, lugar en donde hace 1000 años la batalla contra Nightmare Moon se llevo a cabo y un milenio después Twilight Sparkle libera a los seis elementos de la armonía que existían originalmente, antes de que Kyra los fusionara con la legendaria piedra filosofal y estos se dividieran en nueve elementos.

Finalmente las dos princesas se colocan una al frente de otra y deciden comenzar su plática:

- Para que querías que estuviera aquí hermana.

- Recuerdas, cuando éramos niñas jugábamos aquí juntas, con mamá y papá.

- Si lo recuerdo, pero no creo que me hayas traído aquí solo para decirme eso verdad.

- Lo se, además este lugar incluso antes del incidente de Nightmare Moon ya te traía recuerdos dolorosos, en este mismo salón fue en donde Brave Hearth murió en tus pesuñas.

La cara de Luna se sorprendió por un momento, cerró sus ojos y un flashback rápido se vio, en donde un alicornio del mismo color de Luna en cuero y melena estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de sangre sobre Luna quien sujetaba su cabeza con sus pesuñas, Luna abre los ojos terminando el flashback de su mente:

- ¡Hijo! –una lágrima corrió en el rostro de Luna.

-Él era un buen pony, a mi también me dolió mucho verlo morir, además no solo fue un hijo ejemplar, fue un padre formidable, sus hijos crecieron y ellos han sido los que por generaciones han mantenido el linaje real hasta nuestros días, linaje del cual hemos sido testigos desde el día que tomamos la esencia de NUMA.

- Déjate de rodeos Celestia, dime porque me citaste a este lugar. –dice Luna en tono molesto.

- Es que no se por donde empezar todo esto, para mi esta decisión a sido la más difícil de toda mi vida, lo he pensado mucho, siempre pero últimamente he pensado más en todo lo que me dijiste, respecto a que ya era tiempo de decir la verdad y mostrarnos como lo que realmente somos, solo dos alicornios con gran poder mágico, y no como las diosas que hemos querido mostrar a nuestros ponys durante todo este tiempo.

- Y se supone que ahora debería creer que quieres cambiar tu actitud después de todo este tiempo.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¡Entonces!

- Yo solo he dicho que he pensado en tu lo que me has dicho siempre, y decidí que al menos yo no voy a seguir el juego me propones, yo si quiero seguir mostrándome como la diosa de Equestria aunque eso significa que mi alma se consuma por completo.

- Ves, tú no cambias, entonces si era para solo decir lo que siempre dices y tu argumento para esto, no veo la razón por la que tú y yo estemos aquí.

- Yo si lo veo, por eso te dije que tuve que tomar un decisión que para mi fue muy difícil.

- Tengo la sensación que me trajiste aquí solo para Trollearme.

- No es así, no traje por eso, te traje porque he decido que tu y yo ya no podemos ser aliadas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que ya no podemos seguir siendo aliadas en esto, porque alguien decidió traicionarme.

- ¡Traicionarte! Yo no te he traicionado por más que no este de acuerdo en tu accionar este ultimo tiempo, yo no te he traicionado.

- ¡MIENTES! –grita la princesa Celesta mostrando un rostro enfurecido.

- ¡Yo no miento hermana!

- ¡Claro si, que acaso no pensaste que me daría cuenta del ultimo encarguito que le hiciste a tu estudiante!

La cara de Luna cayó en impacto, mostrando un flashback en donde se ve a Trixie en el cuarto de Luna en donde la princesa de la luna le da una orden clara a Trixie:

- Tu ya sabes todo la verdad, es por eso que quiero que le cuestes todo lo que te dicho a ti a Blade Beam.

- ¿Esta segura princesa Luna?

- Claro que lo estoy Trixie, confió en que me harás ese encargo.

- Lo hare princesa Luna. –Trixie hace una reverencia y desaparece del lugar tele transportándose, cuando Trixie se termina de tele transportar se puede ver la puerta del cuarto de Luna entre abierta y la punta de un cuerno que no se distingue en la distancia a simple vista.

Finalmente el flashback termina y se vuelve a la escena de Luna y Celestia en las ruinas:

- Lo escuche todo, tu le contaste todo a tu alumna siendo que me habías dicho que no le contaste nada, eres una mentirosa.

- ¡Esta bien lo admito! Si le conté a Trixie la verdad de nosotras y de NUMA, porque yo no quiero seguir cargando con esta mentira, no más Celestia.

- ¡Tu no quieres, pero yo si, no quiero que mis ponys se queden desamparados!

- ¡Escúchate, pareces una maniática con esquizofrenia! Entiendo ellos no son tus hijos, y nunca lo serán y ellos deben seguir su propio destino, no puedes controlar sus vidas por siempre.

- ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo, yo solo quiero que tengan un buen vivir!

- Esto lo haces para saciar el vacío que tienes por dentro, el hecho de que tu nunca podrás engendrar un hijo, pero debes admitir que fue el precio que tuviste que pagar al tomar la esencia de NUMA, es el mismo precio que yo tuve que pagar también, solo que yo tuve la suerte de tener a un precioso hijo antes de tomar esa agua extraña que nos dio la juventud eterna.

- Tienes razón, apegarme a mis ponys es solo algo en lo que trato de apegarme, yo sufro por cada día en el que más me arrepiento de no haber hecho lo que mi corazón dictaba.

De pronto la cara de Celestia cambia a una mirada psicótica y un rostro completamente desquiciado:

- ¡DEBI HABERTE QUITADO A SUN SHINE EN ESE ENTONCES! –un grito de furia se escucha, para que luego Celestia comience a llorar.

Lagrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro de Celestia y un flashback rápido se ve en su mente, mientras narra estos recuerdos, en donde se ve a Celestia en compañía de un unicornio azul obscuro, melena roja y ojos carmesí con sol y dentro de este un pentagrama, una estrella de cinco picos como cutiemark:

- ¡Sun Shine era un unicornio muy apuesto y amable! Para mi él siempre fue un amigo fiel, y quizá eso hizo que terminara enamorándome de el pero…

La imagen del flashback cambia en donde se ve al mismo unicornio, pero dándole un beso en la boca a la princesa Luna:

- Pero él se fijo en ti, sin embargo tu también te enamoraste del y al final tu fuiste la elegida, no importa que fuera lo que sentía, yo solo di vuelta la vista para que tu fueras feliz.

El flashback termina y se vuelve nuevamente a la escena de las ruinas donde están las dos princesas:

- Si Sun Shine se hubiese enamorado de mi, habría podido tener bajo mi alas a el hijo que siempre he deseado, pero preferí pensar en tu felicidad que en la mía y por momentos no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de esa decisión.

- Así que esa fue la razón, tu envidia fue lo que ocasiono entonces…

- Así es Luna, esa envidia fue lo que ocasiono que esa maldad se gestara en mi interior, esa maldad que tú sacaste de mi cuerpo convirtiéndote en Nightmare Moon hace mil años, me imagino que nunca imaginaste por qué pude gestar esa maldad verdad.

- Ya veo, y no sabes la pena que me da saber eso.

- Es más, cuando la maldad de mi interior te tomo por completo y tuve que encerrarte en la luna, pensé que era un karma, que el haberte convertido tu en Nightmare Moon era una venganza por haber sido el amor del pony del que yo me enamore. Cuando regresaste pensé que esa herida estaba sanada, que el cuidar de los destinos de todos mis queridos ponys me había ayudado a curar esa herida en mi alma, pero no fue así.

De pronto Celestia con su magia toma a Luna del cuello y la levanta por el aire comenzando a ahorcarla:

- Tú quisiste traicionarme quitándome lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, tu quieres destruir a NUMA para dejar de ser inmortal.

- ¡S-Suéltame! –la princesa Luna trata de zafarse de la magia de Celestia, pero le es imposible hacerlo.

- ¡Tenias que decirla la verdad de nosotras y de NUMA a tu querida alumna hermanita, y no solo eso sino que le mandaste a decirle todo a ese jovencito mal criado de Blade Beam aliándote con el verdad!

- ¡S-Si y q-que! –a pesar de estar siendo ahorcada por el poder mágico de Celestia esta mira a su hermana con una mirada desafiante.

- ¡Ya veo entonces querías traicionarme!

- ¡N-No p-puedes s-s-seguir e-esclavizando a n-n-nuestros ponys, ellos m-merecen s-seguir su d-d-destino p-p-por si s-solos! –dice Luna a quien le falta el aire.

- ¡YO NUNCA LOS HE ESCLAVISADO, YO SOY SU DIOS QUE TE QUEDO BIEN CLARO ESO, LUNA, PARA MIS PONYS SOY SU DIOS Y ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTARÁN BAJO MI ALERO Y CUIDADO! –grita Celestia en un tono cada vez más desquiciado y violento.

- ¡Pero sabes algo, cumpliré tu deseo que siempre has querido, te enviare al otro mundo junto con Brave Heart y Sun Shine, hasta nunca querida hermanita!

De pronto un rayo solar sale del cuerpo de Celestia, este atraviesa el cuerpo de Luna manteniéndola sujetada en el aire, esto hace que Luna escupa sangre de su boca, después de atacarla con el rayo tira su cuerpo al piso en donde Luna comienza a desangrarse:

- ¡No sabes lo que me dolió tomar esta decisión, pero si hay algo que no soporto es la traición como la que querías hacerme, ojala lo puedas comprender!

Luna solo estaba en el piso con la mirada casi perdida, la herida en su cuerpo era muy seria, mientras el charco de sangre crecía cada vez más.

Pero sin quererlo en ese lugar había un testigo que a estado viendo toda esta escena, ese testigo era la princesa Candance, quien aún le costaba creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era increíble siquiera imaginar que su tía Celestia atacara de esa forma a su tía Luna, estando casi en un estado de shock sin querer con una de sus pesuñas piso una rama de madera que al romperse causo un ruido lo cual de inmediato alerto a Celestia.

- ¡QUE FUE ESE RUIDO, QUIEN ESTA ALLI! –grita Celestia, pero esta no recibe ninguna respuesta.

- Bueno, mejor me voy de aquí, volver a buscar tu cadáver hermanita, hasta nunca. –luego de ver por ultima vez a su agonizante hermana, la princesa Celestia se tele transporta del lugar.

Cuando Celestia finalmente se fue de las ruinas, la princesa Candance fue a socorrer a su tía Luna, mientras que esta ya ha perdido prácticamente el conocimiento, siendo una silueta lo único que puede distinguir de Candance antes de quedar inconsciente.

En tanto la princesa Celestia se tele transporta en un campo abierto en donde esta completamente sola:

- ¡Bueno, un problema menos, pero ahora es necesario crear mi propia cuartada!

Por lo que Celestia utilizando su magia invoca más de cinco grandes espadas que aparecen sobre ella, y sorprendentemente estas son levantadas en el aire y luego la lanza contra su propio cuerpo, enterrándose dos de estas espadas sobre su lomo, las otras tres espadas le causaron múltiples cortes, que le comenzar a originar un sangrado en sus heridas, por lo que esta se elevo con su alas y se fue volando con estas heridas auto provocadas por su magia.

Al rato después la princesa Celestia llega al castillo por la puerta principal herida y sangrando y sola, de inmediato los guardias reales van a socorrer a la princesa Celestia quien se encontraba herida, aparentemente por el ataque de alguien.

Rápidamente un grupo de médicos llega a atender a la princesa Celestia en el mismo palacio, los guardias reales estaban todos revolucionados, lo único que sabían que la princesa Celestia estaba herida y que no hay rastro de la princesa Luna.

Dos horas pasaron rápidamente cuando Shining Armor quien estaba fuera de Canterlot en ese momento tubo que llegar de forma urgente por lo sucedido con la princesa Celestia, siendo el como comandante general de la guardia real y general máximo de los magos estatales de Equestria, por lo que fue el primero en el hablar con la princesa Celestia luego de haber sido atendida por los médicos:

- Princesa Celestia, Shining Armor reportándose. –Shining Armor hace la respectiva reverencia hacia la princesa Celestia.

- Gracias, por venir, que bueno que estas aquí.

- Dígame por favor que paso y ¿Dónde esta la princesa Luna?

La princesa Celestia comienza a realizar una convincente actuación al igual como lo hizo la vez que hablo con Twilight cuando esta fue encerrada en el calabozo por la propia princesa Celestia, por lo que comienza a llorar:

- M-Mi hermanita Luna, esta muerta, la mataron. –dijo la princesa Celestia quien llora con una actuación muy convincente.

- ¡QUE ESTA MUERTA IMPOSIBLE! –grita Shining Armor shockeado por lo que le dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Y dígame por favor ¿Quién fue el canalla?

- Fueron dos unicornios muy poderosos, uno de ellos se llama Blade Beam, es de color gris medio, melena azul y celeste, ojos magenta y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, el otro atacante fue nada más y nada menos que su propia alumna, Trixie tu la has visto por aquí en el castillo en algunas ocasiones.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Porque ella traicionaría a la princesa Luna!

- Ellos, están aliados a SEEL por eso atacaron.

- ¡Con que han sido mandados por SEEL, sin duda con esto casi logran su objetivo!

- Así es, ellos quieren matarnos para tomar el control de Equestria, mi hermana me salvo la vida, sino fuera por ella yo… -Celestia interrumpe el dialogo para ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡No llore princesa Celestia, le prometo que encontraremos a los culpables y que la muerte de Luna no será en vano, se lo juro!

- ¡Gracias Shining Armor, recuerdo yo quiero a esos ponys no importa si están vivos o muertos! –al decir esta ultima frase la mirada de Celestia cambio a un rostro molesto con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento.

- ¡Esta bien princesa Celestia, con su permiso me retiro!

Shining Armor sale de la habitación con la terrible noticia, cuando unos de los guardias pegaso Blanco con armadura, lo detiene para preguntarle que fue lo que le dijo la princesa Luna:

- Disculpe General Armor, díganme que es lo que ha pasado ¿Qué paso con la princesa Luna?

- Escucha, necesito que reúnas a todos los guardias con urgencia en el salón real, estamos en alerta máxima, además debo comunicarles una horrible noticia, así vamos, reúne a todos ahora mismo, a todos los guardias reales que estén en servicio y a los que estén de descanso que también vengan, rápido.

- Eh ¡SI SEÑOR! –el guardia pegaso sale corriendo, ya que lo que estaba pasando esa noche era muy serio y grave.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los hermanos Beam, Blade, Vinyl y Trixie le contaban a Octavia todo lo que sabían, tratando de aclarar todas las dudas que la pony violinista tenia ahora que era el noveno elemento de la armonía:

- ¡Ya veo, eso quiere decir que ahora soy una elegida para luchar contra las fuerzas que amenacen Equestria, suena como si esto fuera una historieta! –dice Octavia.

- Pero es real niña, tú eres ahora un elemento de la armonía y como tal, deberás luchar con nosotros cuando llegue el momento. –dice Trixie.

- Si lo entiendo, pero me parece tan raro lo que me dicen, pero ahora que lo pienso por eso cuando ustedes lucharon con esas ponys en Ponyville me sentía extraña.

- Es posible que el poder que estaba en tu interior estaba reaccionando de alguna manera, pero como tu corazón aún no había sacado a relucir tu elemento, pues este no se revelo, de haberlo hecho hubiese sido mucho más sencillo derrotar a Gudu en esa ocasión. –dice Blade.

- Esta bien, si ahora tengo que luchar por el bien de Equestria lo hare.

- No te preocupes Octavia, mi hermano y yo siempre estaremos junto a ti. –dice Vinyl.

- Gracias Vinyl.

De pronto se siente golpear desesperadamente la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? –pregunta Vinyl

- Octavia, Starlight, quédense aquí, Trixie y yo iremos, es muy sospechoso que alguien venga a golpear a estas horas de la noche.

Blade y Trixie se acercan a la puerta sigilosamente y la abren y se encuentran con la menuda sorpresa que quien golpeaba la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Candance:

- Buenas noches.

- ¡Es la princesa Candance! –dice Trixie sorprendida.

- ¡Es la princesa Candance la sobrina de las princesas verdad! –dice Blade sorprendido.

- Así es joven, disculpa como te llamas.

- Soy Blade Beam, un gusto princesa. –Blade hace la respectiva reverencia de educación con la princesa Candance.

- Bueno, Trixie necesito que me ayudes rápido.

- ¡Que pasa! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Mi tía Luna fue atacada gravemente y esta mal herida pero no la puedo llevar al hospital, por eso quiero que me acompañes, estoy segura que con tu magia puedes curarla.

- ¡QUE ATACADA! –grita Trixie sorprendida.

- Así es por favor acompáñame.

- ¡De acuerdo, Blade acompáñame, tu manejas magia alquimista y medica mejor que nadie, serás muy útil!

- ¡Si, te acompaño Trixie!

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? –pregunta Vinyl a su hermano.

- Escucha, Octavia y tu deben quedarse aquí, Trixie y yo debemos irnos ahora, pero volveremos.

- Esta bien hermano cuídate por favor.

Blade y Trixie se van del apartamento acompañados por la princesa Candance, galopando a toda velocidad:

- ¿Cómo me encontraste aquí? –pregunta Trixie a la princesa Candance.

- No fue tan complicado, me dijeron que habías ido al teatro real, cuando llegue allí solo estaba el guardia que te vio salir con otros ponys y Octavia y el me dio la dirección de Octavia y como no me abrieron allí golpeé en el apartamento del frente.

- Es cierto el guardia del teatro conoce a Octavia a Vinyl y a mi, ya que mi hermana y yo siempre venimos a ver las presentaciones de Octavia. –dice Blade.

- ¿Ahora explícanos por qué no llevas a Luna a un hospital si esta tan grave? –pregunta Trixie mientras los tres galopan a toda velocidad.

- Por ahora apresurémonos, luego les explicare todo con detalles.

Los unicornios y la princesa alicornio galopan a toda velocidad para llegar a casa de la princesa Candance muy cerca del palacio real en donde la princesa, llevo a su tía Luna mal herida luego del ataque de la princesa Celestia.

La noticia se expandió rápidamente, en la reunión que junto a toda la guardia real de Canterlot, Shining Armor confirmaba la triste noticia del fallecimiento de la princesa Luna, de inmediato la cara de todos esos ponys guardianes presentes fue de gran tristeza, nunca nadie imagino el día que una de las princesas perdería la vida siendo atacadas cruelmente por dos unicornios que desde ese momento se transformaron de inmediato en los ponys más buscados de toda Equestria por el asesinato a la princesa Luna.

Esa misma noche una silueta vigilaba los apartamentos en donde vivían Blade, Vinyl y Octavia, en la luz esa silueta se revela, era Blue Chaotic, quien los estaba vigilando desde el teatro real y quien estaba dispuesto a actuar aprovechando que Blade y Trixie se habían ido con la princesa Candance:

- El elemento de la armonía esta indefenso, lo único que tengo que hacer es matar a la unicornio y llevarme a la violinista, eso será perfecto, bueno lo mejor será atacar ahora.

Pero de pronto un gran grupo de guardias reales entre unicornios y pegasos aparecen en la calle en ese momento moviéndose y uno de ellos tenía un altavoz con el que hacia un anuncio importante:

- ¡ATENCIÓN TODOS LOS PONYS, DESDE ESTE MOMENTO CANTERLOT SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTADO DE SITIO, A PARTIR DE AHORA HAY TOQUE DE QUEDA, CUALQUIER PONY QUE SE ENCUETRE EN LA CALLE SERÁ DETENIDO PARA CONTROL DE DETENCIÓN, ASI QUE TODOS LOS PONYS NO SALGAN DE SUS CASAS HASTA NUEVO AVISO!

Dos guardias rodean a Blue Chaotic:

- Señor, deberá venir con nosotros para control de detención. –dice uno de los guardias que rodea a Blue Chaotic.

- ¡Disculpe pero! ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunta Blue Chaotic, quien decidió no atacar en ese momento para no levantar sospechas ni suspicacias.

- Han matado a la princesa Luna, así que desde este momento Canterlot se encuentra en estado de sitio.

- ¡QUE ES UNA BROMA CIERTO! –dice sorprendido Blue Chaotic con lo que le dijo el guardia real.

- No es broma, por eso deberá acompañarnos.

- Esta bien. –Blue Chaotic decide no hacer nada y se va con los guardias a control de detención, ya que cualquier ataque podría revelar su identidad y eso no era lo que él quería.

Mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar en una casona en Canterlot se encontraba el verdadero Blue Chaotic sentado en un cómodo sillón rojo estilo antiguo, confirmando que el que estaba por las calles era un clon, posiblemente un clon zombi de los que estaba acostumbrado hacer:

- ¡Imposible, la princesa Luna esta muerta, que rayos ha pasado! Esto es increíble, dudo que Blackeye o Dark Star lo hayan hecho, no cabe duda que la único que pudo haber matado a la princesa Luna, es la propia Celestia, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Bueno lo mejor es que mantenga a mi clon activo por el momento, hasta saber con detalles que diablos esta pasando.

Esa noche todos los periódicos de Equestria comenzaron a actualizar sus titulares a la noticia del momento, en pocas horas y durante esa noche la noticia del asesinato de la princesa Luna estaba dando la vuelta, no era para menos, una de las princesas de Equestria había muerto.

Como era de esperarse la noticia llego a Ponyville en la mañana, esa mañana la alcaldesa estaba lista para dar a conocer a toda la villa la terrible noticia, en la entrada de la alcaldía una bandera con el escudo de Equestria se encontraba a media asta, por motivo del luto del que estaba todo Equestria, ese día con una enorme tristeza la alcaldesa se apronta a realizar el comunicado oficial del estado de Equestria.

En el lugar todos comenzaron a gritar y alzar la voz, por lo que Twilight y el resto de nuestros héroes se encontraban en la puerta de la alcaldía, ya que la voz se corrió para que todo el pueblo se reuniera urgente. Así que Twilight y los demás estaban en el lugar listos para escuchar las palabras de la alcaldesa:

- Queridos conciudadanos de Ponyville. Hoy Equestria no volverá a ser la misma de antes, anoche nuestro reino ha tenido su peor pérdida en toda la historia, nuestra querida princesa Luna fue asesinada brutalmente en un ataque criminal sin precedentes.

La cara de impacto de todos los presentes fue de impacto, era difícil creer lo que la alcaldesa estaba diciendo, incluyendo Twilight y los demás:

- ¡QUE LA PRINCESA LUNA ESTA MUERTA! –grita Twilight sorprendida.

- ¡Ósea, no inventes! –dijo Raging Blast sorprendido.

- ¡No puede ser! –dice Pipsqueak al cual de inmediato se le colocaron los ojos vidriosos, ya que el sentía una gran admiración por la princesa Luna, desde la vez que visito Ponyville para una noche de las pesadillas hace ya unos años, tiempo después ella salvo al pequeño del ataque de Gudu cuando este ataco Ponyviille.

- ¡Debe ser una broma, se supone que ella no podía morir! –dice Applejack quien esta tan sorprendida por la noticia como el resto.

- ¡No Applejack, solo tenían la juventud eterna, ellas no podían morir por vejes como nosotros, pero no eran inmortales! –responde Twilight a la pony vaquera de las manzanas.

La alcaldesa continua con su discurso dando la terrible noticia esa mañana:

- Pero estos criminales no solo conformes con matar a la princesa Luna, atacaron a la Princesa Celestia, quien en este momento se recupera en Canterlot de sus heridas.

- ¡No puede ser, también atacaron a la princesa Celestia! –dijo Twilight preocupada por su mentora.

- ¡Crees que hayan sido esos alicornios que han estado atacando últimamente! –dice Spike.

- ¡Seguro fueron ellos Spike, no cabe duda que esos sujetos deben estar detrás de esto! –responde Twilight.

La alcaldesa sigue dando la información entregada por el gobierno central en Canterlot:

- La princesa Celestia, ha reconocido a los artífices de este horrendo crimen, para que si ustedes ven a alguno de estos asesinos por allí, tengan mucho cuidado e informen de inmediato a las autoridades.

Detrás de la alcaldesa había una cortina que cubría algo, cuando la alcaldesa saca la cortina se revela una gigantografia con la palabra "WANTED" que quiere decir "SE BUSCA" con las fotos de los dos asesinos, el impacto para nuestros héroes no fue menor, ya que eran rostros conocidos para ellos, se trataban de Trixie y Blade, este ultimo sin duda fue el que más sorprendió, ya que las mane 6 juraban que Blade estaba muerto:

- ¡PERO QUE CORRALES SIGNIFICA ESTO! –dice Applejack impactada al ver la gigantografia.

- ¡P-Pero que Blade no estaba muerto! –dice Fluttershy sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo aterrada al ver la fotografía.

- ¡ES UN FANSTAMA! –grita Pinkie Pie.

- ¡BLADE ESTABA MUERTO, COMO ES POSIBLE! –grita Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Esto me supera! –dice Rarity quien casi se desmaya dé la impresión.

- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO TWILIGHT! –le pregunta Spike a Twilight.

- ¡El tipo de la cicatriz, recuerdo haberlo visto aquí en la batalla con Gudu! –dice Raging Blast sorprendido al haberlo reconocido.

- ¡¿EN SERIO RAGING BLAST? –pregunta Applejack al pequeño Raging.

- ¡BLADE NO ESTA MUERTO! –grita Twilight en un tono serio.

- ¡Twilight! –dice Applejack preocupado por el tono serio de la unicornio.

- ¡Yo ya sospechaba que él estaba vivo, lo sospeche desde que el me curo mis ojos!

- ¡ESPERA, BLADE TE CURO LOS OJOS QUERIDA! –grita sorprendida Rarity.

- ¡Él fue, incluso me beso, al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero luego me di cuenta que no fue así! –dice Twilight siempre en un tono serio y dando la impresión de que se fuera a colocar a llorar.

- ¡Pero aunque ahora sepamos que esta vivo, a matado a la princesa Luna, al final él tiene las mismas malas intenciones que su maestro Kyra! –dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡BLADE NO ES UN ASESINO! –grita Twilight alzando su voz muy fuerte.

- ¡Twilight! –dice Applejack con un rostro de preocupación.

- ¡Yo sé que el no mato a la princesa Luna, estoy segura que debe haber otra explicación, también creo que Trixie es inocente! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Yo también lo creo, no creo que Trixie sensei haya sido capaz de matar a la princesa Luna! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Algo esta pasando, y tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes! –dice Twilight con una mirada llena de decisión, con tal de descubrir la verdad de este misterioso homicidio.

Esa misma mañana, a su casa cerca del palacio real, llega Shining Armor, el cual iba a bañarse para volver al palacio, ya que todo estaba revolucionado por la muerte de la princesa Luna, cuando entra de inmediato baja su esposa, la princesa Candance a recibirlo:

- Hola querido, que pasó que no llegaste anoche.

- Mi amor, tengo algo muy triste que decirte… Tu tía Luna… esta muerta.

La princesa Candance no se mostro sorprendida con la noticia y le pregunta más detalles al respecto, pero como si fuera de lo más normal, como si no le importara o no lo creyera:

- ¡En serio! ¿Y saben quien la mató?

- La princesa Celestia reconoció a los agresores, ella también fue atacada por ellos, fueron dos unicornios, uno es Blade Beam y el otro es nada más y nada menos que Trixie, la alumna de la princesa Luna. –Shining Armor le muestra un cartel de se busca que habían impreso en el palacio durante la noche.

- ¿Y encontraron el cuerpo de mi tía Luna?

- No, la princesa Celestia dijo que ella misma quería ir a buscarlo apenas se recupera, iremos después del almuerzo a buscar su cuerpo, de momento ninguno de mis hombres ha ido aún a las ruinas del antiguo palacio a ver en que condiciones quedo el cuerpo de la princesa Luna.

- ¡Uff! Que bueno eso nos da tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo para que Candance?

- Ven conmigo mi amor, hay algo que quiero que veas con tus propios ojos.

La princesa Candance sube a su esposo Shining Armor a su habitación, y allí es cuando el unicornio se encuentra con la tremenda sorpresa. La princesa Luna inconsciente en su cama matrimonial y junto a ella estaban Blade y Trixie despiertos vigilándola:

- ¡Que rayos significa esto, se supone que ustedes mataron a Luna!

- ¡Mi tía Luna no esta muerta querido, yo la traje y ellos me ayudaron a curar sus heridas!

- ¡Pero si no fueron ellos! ¿Entonces porque me a mentido la princesa Celestia?

- ¡Porque fue mi tía Celestia la que intento matar a mi tía Luna, yo misma fui testigo y lo vi todo!

Shining Armor estaba incrédulo, él se había tragado por completo la historia de la princesa Celestia, pensando que la princesa Luna fue asesinada, pero ahora estaba en su cama, con los supuestos culpables y lo más importante, la princesa Luna seguía con vida, así que ahora la princesa Candance deberá explicarle bien junto con Blade y Trixie lo que ha sucedido realmente.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? Shining Armor ahora se encuentra con una noticia difícil de creer, Canterlot se encuentra en estado de sitio, mientras que Blade y Trixie, son los criminales más buscados por toda Equestria, por un crimen que no cometieron, pero esto no solo tomo por sorpresa a nuestros héroes, sino que también a SEEL. ¿Qué es lo que pretende Celestia con todo esto? ¿Y cuales serán los próximos pasos de SEEL en esta situación? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	25. Una mentira blanca

**Capitulo 25: Una mentira blanca**

Un horrible crimen a ocurrido en Equestria, la princesa Luna supuestamente fue asesinada, en un ataque sorpresa a traición realizado por Trixie su estudiante de magia y Blade Beam, discípulo de un viejo enemigo del gobierno de Equestria, la princesa Celestia, los reconoció como los autores del ataque y desde esa misma noche, ellos han pasado a ser catalogados como criminales clase S, el nivel máximo de peligrosidad, exigiendo su captura ya sean vivos o muertos.

Pero la realidad es muy distinta a la que acabamos de contar, las cosas no se han dado como Celestia dice, al contrario, fue la propia Celestia quien ataco a Luna para matarla, pero existió un testigo de momento silencioso y quien si no fuera por este, el crimen de la princesa Celestia quedaría en la inmunidad, y ese testigo fue la princesa Candance.

A la mañana siguiente del ataque Shining Armor, esposo de la princesa Candance y además el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle, fue a su casa a ducharse para luego regresar a palacio luego de una ajetreada noche, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al llegar a su casa y ver a la princesa Luna con vida en su cama y junto a ella los dos supuestos asesinos, pero la princesa Candance le conto a su esposo lo que ella había visto aclarando todo esto, y dejando a Shining Armor en una situación muy complicada.

Luego de que la princesa Candance le contara todo lo que vio, en la habitación Shining Armor estaba realmente incrédulo ante esta situación:

- Es imposible, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo. –dice Shining Armor sorprendido de lo que le contó la princesa Candance.

- Así es mi amor, yo tampoco lo hubiese creído de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.

- La situación en este momento es muy delicada, ya que si la princesa Celestia va a las ruinas y no encuentra el cuerpo de Luna, de inmediato podría sospechar de que alguien más la esta traicionando, y eso nos podría de sospechosos.

- No te preocupes, podemos colocar un cuerpo falso. –dice Blade.

- ¡Que dices colocar un cuerpo falso!

- Yo puedo crear un cuerpo replica de Luna en apariencia usando la alquimia.

- ¡Espera! ¿Usas magia prohibida? –le pregunta Shining Armor a Blade.

- Así es, es mi especialidad, si un fuera por la alquimia, no habría podido curar las heridas de la princesa Luna.

- ¿Pero como harás el cuerpo? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Lo hare de la misma forma que se fabrica un cuerpo, cuando uno crea un ser vivo, tiene que dar la vida de otro ser vivo similar para que se de la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, pero en este caso no será necesario, ya que solo necesitamos el cuerpo, no que este con vida.

- Ya veo, si puedes crear un cuerpo replica seria lo mejor, así podríamos no levantar sospechas.

- Ok, ya sé que Blade podrá crear un cuerpo falso, pero tu mismo nos acabas de decir que ahora somos criminales buscados, y si Canterlot esta en estado de sitio, estamos expuestos a ser vistos y atacados, en este momento nos encontramos atrapados en esta casa. –dice Trixie.

- Lo se, pero no habrá problemas si vienen conmigo, aquí tengo mi armadura y uniforme militar, perfectamente uno de ustedes puede disfrazarse y yo estaré acompañándolo, de esa forma no levantara sospechas de los demás guardias.

- Bueno entonces yo iré a las ruinas con Shining Armor para transmutar el cuerpo falso. –dice Blade.

- De acuerdo, yo me duchare y luego comeré algo para desayunar, después nos marcharemos.

- No hay problema, entonces prepare el desayuno.

- No espera... –dice la princesa Candance pero Blade antes de que termine de decir algo le responde.

- No se preocupe, si me di cuenta que aquí hay muchos empleados que hacen las labores, pero como estamos aquí y seguramente con el toque de queda que hay ellos no han venido, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su ayuda. –dice Blade.

- Eres muy amable Blade, pero te acompaño a la cocina. –responde la princesa Candance.

Blade y Candance bajan a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, mientras que Trixie se queda al lado de la princesa Luna vigilando su sueño.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, en la biblioteca se reunieron todas las mane de la armonia, las cuales estaban tratando de disuadir a Twilight, ya que la unicornio tomo la decisión de irse:

- ¡Será mejor que guardes la calma Twilight, no sacas nada con perder la paciencia! –dice Applejack, en tono preocupado.

- ¡No importa lo que digas Applejack, pero tengo que ir a Canterlot a buscar respuestas! –responde Twilight.

- Pero no escuchaste que Canterlot esta en estado de sitio, ni siquiera te dejaran entrar a la ciudad, tras lo sucedido con la princesa Luna será muy difícil. –dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Lo se, pero veré la forma de entrar a la ciudad, tengo que limpiar el nombre de Blade, sé que ni el ni Trixie son culpables!

- ¡Pues me dijeron que en Canterlot estaba lleno de guardias y que estaban deteniendo a todo pony que estuviera en la calle, con suerte dejaron salir a los pegasos del correo desde allá! –dice Derpy como siempre mostrando su mirada cruzada.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE PELEAR CON TODOS LOS GUARDIAS DE EQUESTRIA, NADA ME IMPEDIRA QUE BUSQUE A BLADE EN CANTERLOT! –grita Twilight en tono completamente histérico, pero sorpresivamente Applejack le da una cachetada con su pesuña en la cara.

- ¡Lo… siento mucho Twilight, pero tienes que tranquilizarte! –dice Applejack, quien se noto de inmediato muy apenada por haber recurrido a una cachetada con su pesuña para calmarla.

De pronto la mirada de Twilight baja y esta comienza a sollozar:

- ¡N-No te preocupes A-Applejack, eres una buena amiga pero… no puedo dejar solo a Blade… quiero… tenerlo en mis brazos y decirle que yo estoy allí para el, que yo si le creo! –dice Twilight quien llora al sentirse frustrada.

En eso se acercan Spike, Raging y Fire Blast para abrasarla y consolarla, la unicornio morada abrasa fuertemente a los dos ponys y el pequeño dragón tratando de calmar un poco sus alicaídos nervios por todo lo que estaba pasando:

- Escucha Twilight, por ahora lo mejor será quedarnos a esperar novedades, si la princesa Celestia dice que quiere verte, ten por seguro que podrás ir a Canterlot a buscarlo. –dice Applejack tratando de animar a Twilight.

- Creo que tienes razón Applejack. –Twilight se seca las lágrimas y trata de sonreír un poco.

- Además si vas a Canterlot, nosotras iremos todas contigo, no vamos a dejar que andes sola por allí. –dice Rainbow Dash.

Todas las mane miran a Twilight con una gran sonrisa, confirmando con sus miradas y sus expresiones lo que dijo Rainbow Dash:

- ¡Gracias chicas, ustedes son las mejores! –dice Twilight con la voz algo quebrada, pero tratado de mostrar una sonrisa a pesar de todo, ya que sus amigas la acompañarían hasta el final.

Y mientras tanto en otro punto, en una habitación obscura se encontraban Blue y el líder de los SEEL Blackeye:

- Bueno que es lo que haremos ahora, con lo que ha sucedido nos ha descolocado por completo.

- Tranquilo Blue Chaotic, esto no hay cambiado nuestros planes, es más creo que podemos aprovechar esta jugada, ya que sea como sea, una de las princesas esta muerta así que esta situación es ganancia para nosotros.

En ese momento aparece en la habitación Dark Star:

- Hola a todos, bueno en que iban. –dice el alicornio negro.

- Mira ahora te dignas aparecer, después de que fracasaste intentando controlar a la pony rosa esa, no te habías vuelto aparecer por aquí. –dice Blue Chaotic en tono molesto.

- Pues yo estaba trabajando en lo que se me encomendó. –responde Dark Star.

- Claro, estar tirando en una nube mirando a unas ponys en un pueblo de mierda todo el día, vaya que debe ser un trabajo TAN estresante. –dice Blue Chaotic en tono irónico, tratando de provocar a Dark Star.

- Pues me imagino que en este tiempo no estuviste rascándote las pelotas y has hecho algo. –dice Blackeye.

- No te preocupes, he estado estudiando el comportamiento de todas las ponys y he estado incursionado en sus mentes sin que ellas se den cuenta durante sus sueños, y creo que he encontrado a la portadora de los elementos de la armonía que estará junto a nosotros, por eso quiero me permita seguir con mi plan, dentro de poco te aseguro que tendré novedades.

- De acuerdo, pero si fallas de nuevo, ten por seguro que no voy a tener misericordia contigo. –Blackeye coloca una mirada llena de odio en sus ojos.

- No te preocupes Blackeye. –responde Dark Star el cual desaparece haciendo un puff mágico, el alicornio se ha tele transportado.

- ¿Cómo puedes permitir eso? le estas dando muchas garantías a ese imbécil. –dice Blue Chaotic increpando a Blackeye.

- Tranquilízate Blue Chaotic, tú tendrás una misión mucho más divertida, y si la tuya es un éxito, tú serás el que recibirá la máxima recompensa de nuestro querido NUMA.

- ¡Tú crees eso! –dice Blue Chaotic emocionado.

- ¡Cuando NUMA despierte y sepa todo lo que hemos hecho para traerlo de regreso con nosotros, sabrá recompensar a todos sus fieles como nosotros, de eso debes estar seguro!

- Entonces dime Blackeye, cual será mi misión.

- Como dije este suceso esta jugando a favor nuestro, Celestia esta herida y débil y Luna esta muerta, por lo que las posibilidades de lograr nuestro objetivo son mucho más altas.

- Si, pero yo dudo que esto sea provocado por esos dos unicornios que dicen los medios, yo creo que fue la propia Celestia quien esta organizando esto.

- Yo no creo, yo estoy seguro, que Celestia esta planeando algo, pero el hecho de que ella se haya provocado heridas y haya matado a Luna, demuestra que esta desesperada.

- Pero si es una trampa y Luna sigue con vida y ambas estén planeando esto para llamar nuestra atención.

- Si quisiera llamar nuestra atención, nos habría inculpado a nosotros, sin embargo no lo hizo, por eso creo que si Celestia mató a Luna y fue capaz de atacarse a si misma, ella debe haber tenido un motivo muy fuerte para hacer esta locura. Es por eso que nos aprovecharemos de su falta de cordura y atacaremos.

- ¡Atacaremos!

- En el funeral de Luna, ese será el día el que atacaras, si es verdad que la princesa Celestia resulto herida, estará debilitada y podrás asesinarla sin problemas.

- ¡Si realmente esta herida, yo podré matarla sin problemas no te preocupes!

- Lo más probable es que los elementos de la armonía se reúnan, pero como ahora Celestia esta persiguiendo a una de las portadoras de elemento de la armonía, dudo mucho que los nueve elementos estén reunidos, por ende será imposible que estos ataquen con todo su poder.

- Ya veo, por eso aunque el inútil de Dark Star aún no haya conseguido colocar a uno de los elementos de la armonía a nuestro favor, la misma princesa Celestia esta impidiendo que los nueve elementos se reúnan.

- ¡Exacto! Además tú eres mucho más fuerte que Dark Star, a diferencia suya, tu si tienes mejores habilidades en la batalla, es por eso que confió a ti esta misión.

- ¡De acuerdo! Yo me encargare de atacar en el funeral de Luna, y te aseguro que Canterlot será una ciudad llena de cadáveres.

- Eso espero, yo mientras tanto tratare de seguir investigado la forma de poder traer a NUMA de vuelta de su sueño, si todo sale bien, nuestro todo poderoso NUMA volverá a estar con nosotros para crear el verdadero mundo perfecto para sus fieles.

- Tu nunca haces nada, maldito flojo –dice en voz baja y a regañadientes Blue Chaotic increpando a Blackeye.

- ¡¿DIJISTE MALDITO FLOJO BLUE CHAOTIC? –grita Blackeye preguntándole a Blue Chaotic, el cual de inmediato se asusta ante la reacción de Blackeye.

- ¡Eh, no, no he dicho eso! –Blue Chaotic niego lo que había dicho a regañadientes esperando que Blackeye no haya escuchado completamente su reclamo.

- ¡Más vale, ya que tú sabes muy bien que tu no tienes la más mínima oportunidad contra mi, yo puedo aplastarte como a un insecto, así que ve y haz lo que digo de una vez! –dice Blackeye.

- ¡Así será Blackeye!, esto es ¡por nuestro señor NUMA! –Blue Chaotic se tele transporta desapareciendo del lugar.

- ¡Muy pronto llegara el día de nuestra purificación, el día que NUMA vuelva a gobernar este mundo! –Blackeye muestra una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

En tanto en Canterlot ya levantada, se encontraba la princesa Celestia, la cual ya se estaba reponiendo de las heridas que se había auto inferido para crear el show de la muerte de Luna a manos de Blade y Trixie, ella estaba mirándose en un gran espejo en su habitación en la cual se encontraba sola, salvo por los guardas que estaban en la puerta fuera de su cuarto en donde la princesa Celestia comienza a pensar de lo que había hecho y sus pasos a seguir en su plan:

_- Ya todo salió como esperaba, por suerte para mi nadie duda de mi palabra, cuando vean el cuerpo de Luna, todo habrá salido como esperaba, ya no tendré a Luna tratando de destruir a NUMA, de esa forma, podré mantenerlo a salvo, no tuve otra opción._

La princesa Celestia levanta un cofre con su magia de alicornio y lo coloca en frente de ella y del espejo:

_- El único problema de mi plan es que Trixie es uno de los elementos de la armonía, pero eso tiene solución con esto…_

La princesa Celestia abre el cofre y dentro de ella aparece una piedra roja similar a una gema, con brillo rojo intenso:

_- El destino a jugado a mi favor, por suerte a diferencia de Luna, yo aún conservo uno de estos fragmentos, los ponys en el pasado la llamaban piedra filosofal, ya que al usar magia alquímica podrían hacer cosas que sobrepasaban las leyes de equivalencia de intercambio que tiene esta magia, era muy peligroso que mis ponys tuvieran acceso a ella, ya que si descubrían de donde la había conseguido, se enterarían de todo, por eso he tenido que prohibir la alquimia, los elementos de la armonía son solo fragmentos de este mismo mineral, es parte del corazón… de NUMA._

La princesa Celestia coloca una mirada seria llena de malicia en sus ojos:

_- Con esto podré sacar el elemento de la armonía de Trixie y deshacerme de ella de una vez, por suerte Twilight esta haciendo un buen trabajo con Raging Blast, quizá sea a el quien le entregue el elemento de Trixie, así tener nuevamente a todos los elementos de la armonía de mi lado, y de esa forma, poder mantener a salvo a NUMA y a mi juventud eterna._

Celestia se mira al espejo con esa mirada llena de odio en sus ojos, haciendo que el espejo se trise, luego con su cuerno ella parte la piedra filosofal en dos y guarda uno de los fragmentos en el cofre y lo cierra:

_- Lo siento hermanita, pero yo seguiré siendo la única que podrá velar por la vida de mis queridos ponys, ellas seguirán siendo mis pequeños hijos PARA SIEMPRE._

Ya era medio día, y en el antiguo palacio real, ya se encontraban Blade y Shining Armor, allí Blade estaba dejando un montón de polvos, hierbas, piedras, un morro de barro espeso y junto con el una pequeña probeta tapada con un corcho con un liquido verde brillante, el cual le pidió a Shining Armor que le trajera, el unicornio solo podía presenciar lo que estaba haciendo Blade y preguntarle al respecto:

- Disculpa Blade, pero esto para que es.

- Con estos ingredientes químicos, podre crear un cuerpo de un pony.

- ¿Un cuerpo?

- Así es, un cuerpo vivo, sin embargo para poder crear un cuerpo vivo, la ley de equivalencia de intercambio exige una vida a cambio, es decir vida por vida, pero en este caso, nosotros solo crearemos un cuerpo sin alma, con el barro le daremos la forma que queremos, en este caso la de la princesa Luna y así tener un cadáver completamente real para los ojos de cualquiera, incluso de la princesa Celestia.

Blade abre con su cuerno la probeta con líquido verde brillante y la vierte sobre el resto de los ingredientes, todos los ingredientes estaban puestos debajo de un dibujo hecho con tiza de un círculo con conjuros, era un círculo similar a un pentagrama, este era el círculo de transmutación comúnmente usado en la alquimia:

- Muy bien colócate detrás de mi Shining Armor, ya que la zona del circulo de transmutación es materialmente inestable cuando se transmutan cuerpos, el circulo podría absorberte y provocar efectos impredecibles.

- Eh, si de acuerdo.

El cuerno de Blade comienza a brillar con gran fuerza, y todos los ingredientes comenzaron a volar dentro de un enorme resplandor blanco que crecía más y más, de pronto ese resplandor blanco.

Cuando el resplandor comienza a desvanecerse era realmente increíble lo que Shining Armor estaba presenciando, allí en el piso se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, con los ojos abiertos pero sin respirar y sin generar ninguna señal de vida:

- ¡ESTO ES…! ¡INCREIBLE! –grita Shining Armor sorprendido y asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos, una replica del cuerpo de la princesa Luna.

- Bueno he creado una replica del cuerpo de la princesa Luna, solo que sin alma, si ella es solo un cadáver.

- ¡No puedo creer que exista un tipo de magia como esta!

- Pero aún le falta un detalle. –Blade con su cuerno lanza un rayo mágico, el cual atraviesa al cuerpo falso de la princesa Luna, este atraviesa su cuerpo y debido a este de inmediato comienza a botar un gran charco de sangre.

- ¡Sorprendente, incluso tiene sangre en su interior!

- Con esto Celestia pensara que cumplió su objetivo, incluso podría exhibir el cuerpo en el funeral real y nadie notara el cambio, de esta forma la princesa Luna estará a salvo.

- Nunca imagine, que la princesa Celestia pudiera llegar a ser capaz de intentar matar a su propia hermana, a su propia sangre, yo jamás le haría algo así a mi hermana, ni aunque me volviera el peor pony del mundo, me atrevería a matarla.

- Y si lo hicieras, yo mismo te mataría. –dice Blade en tono serio.

- Un momento, porque dices eso, ¿acaso tú conoces a mi hermana Twilight? –le pregunta sorprendido Shining Armor a Blade sorprendido por la frase que dijo como si el conociera a la hermana a la que Shining Armor se estaba refiriendo.

- Bueno creo que te enterarías tarde o temprano, la verdad si conozco a Twilight Sparkle desde hace tiempo, ella es una amiga a la que aprecio mucho y por eso me preocupa su seguridad. –dice Blade, aunque no menciona nada respecto al amor que siente el por la unicornio morada, hermana de Shining Armor.

- Ya veo, pero no lo se, desde que te vi en la foto tengo la sensación de que no es la primera vez que nos vemos.

- ¡Eh, que raro, no se porque lo dices! Jejeje. –Blade se ríe, haciendo el tonto respecto a la vez que el conoció a Shining Armor en el hospital de Ponyville cuando Twilight fue atacada en la batalla contra Gudu, en aquella ocasión, disfrazado de Bill Scratch.

- Bueno lo mejor será irnos de aquí, no sabemos cuando podrían llegar la princesa Celestia con los soldados a recoger el cuerpo de la princesa Luna.

- Tienes razón Blade, es mejor irnos de este lugar.

Ambos unicornios se van del antiguo castillo dejando el falso cuerpo de la princesa Luna desangrándose.

En tanto en Ponyville, se podía ver a una Twilight completamente triste y melancólica, estaba en la biblioteca, completamente deprimida, tomándose una botella de vino tinto, como tratando de ahogar sus penas con el alcohol, ella se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a Blade, ella sentía en el fondo de su corazón que él era inocente, pero si la propia princesa Celestia lo había reconocido, se sentía confundida, ya que ella recordaba el odio que Blade le guardaba a ambas princesas por haber matado a sus padres y haberles hecho separarse de su hermana menor, obviamente Twilight desconocía que Blade ya sabia la verdad luego de leer el diario de las memorias de su maestro Kyra y que habría sido su propio maestro quien ordeno matar a sus padres.

En la habitación entran Spike, Raging y Fire Blast, tratando de animar a la unicornio:

- Oye Twilight has estado así desde que se fueron las chicas, dinos realmente a nosotros que te pasa. –dice Raging exigiendo saber porque ella estaba así.

- No puedo, eres muy pequeño aún para entenderlo Raging.

- ¡Déjame de tratarme como a un niño pequeño, pronto seré un adolecente y un pervertido en potencia, así que ya no soy un potrillo al que le tienes que inventar que los ponys vienen de una fuente mágica, ya sé que los potros nacen del sexo de dos ponys, así que puedo entender lo que sea!

- Es algo complicado, es por… -dice Twilight pero Raging lo interrumpe.

- ¿Es por tu novio verdad? –le pregunta Raging Blast a Twilight.

- Si, es por el, la verdad me niego a creer que él sea el asesino, sé que su corazón tenia rencor hacia las princesas, pero dudo mucho que el fuera realmente capaz de hacerlo, pero si la propia princesa Celestia lo reconoció, ella nunca mentiría y no sé que pensar.

- Haz lo que dicta tu corazón, las voces de la cabeza nunca dicen nada bueno, a menos que sean para hacer cosas malas, mira que yo cuando estaba en pueblo Sakura las escuchaba todo el tiempo jajajaja. –dice Raging Blast riéndose para tratar de animar a su maestra.

- Ahora las bromas que hacías en casa era por obra de las voces de tu cabeza, hay si tú… ándale. –dice su hermano Fire Blast mirando seriamente a su hermano.

- Pues no lo se, y eso es lo que me tiene confundida por completo.

- Yo creo que alicornios malvados debe estar detrás de esto, si ellos son capaces de crear clones con cadáveres, también pueden ser capaces de controlar cadáveres dándole la forma que quieran.

- ¿Tu crees eso Raging?

- Eso es seguro, con magia todo es posible no, tú siempre me lo dices Twilight.

- Es cierto, es posible que tengas razón Raging.

- Además yo tampoco creo que Trixie sensei sea una asesina, ella es la mejor maga que existe, ya es tan genial que no necesita ensuciarse las pesuñas, yo confió plenamente en Trixie sensei. –dice Raging Blast mostrando un brillo y sonrisa en su rostro al recordar a Trixie, la pony que lo salvo de una Anguila de tierra hace un año cuando ella apareció en pueblo Sakura, aunque sin reconocerla en ese entonces.

- Es cierto, ni Trixie ni Blade son asesinos, debe haber alguna explicación, seguro que debe ser un mal entendido y esos sujetos son los responsables de la muerte de la princesa Luna. –Twilight se seca las lágrimas.

- Vamos señorita Twilight, usted puede resolver ese misterio. –dice Fire Blast alentando a Twilight.

- Es cierto, nosotros te apoyaremos pase lo que pase. –dice Spike con mucho animo a Twilight.

- Así es, nosotros somos más que amigos, somos una familia. –dice Raging Blast quien le da un cálido y espontaneo abrazo a Twilight, algo raro que Raging mostrara una muestra de cariño de esa forma, sobretodo con la unicornio morada, quien al sentir ese cálido abrazo de su pequeño estudiante, esta lo abraza y le sonríe:

- Es cierto, tengo a mis amigas y a mi familia disfusional de Ponyville a mi lado, creo que ya debo dejar de llorar y comenzar a actuar de una vez. –dice Twilight mirando fijamente al frente cambiando su cara de tristeza por una llena de determinación de aclarar este mal entendido y limpiar el nombre de Blade y Trixie.

Mientras tanto en las ruinas del antiguo castillo real, llega la princesa Celestia con vendas por sus heridas acompañada de Shining Armor y otros cinco pegasos acorazados, listos para defender a la princesa Celestia.

Cuando entran a la habitación principal, pueden ver el cuerpo de Luna, desangrando y con los ojos abiertos con una mirada perdida, al ver el cuerpo la princesa Celestia comienza a llorar desconsoladamente:

- ¡N-No p-puede ser L-Luna, todavía no lo creo, no creo que estés muerta hermanita! –dice entre lagrimas las princesa Celestia.

Esto hizo que los guardas que estaban a su lado de inmediato trataran de consolar a la devastada princesa Celestia, algunos guardas no pudieron guardar las lagrimas al ver el cadáver sin vida de la princesa Luna, era una escena dramática, solo Shining Armor miraba seriamente a la princesa Celestia mostrando su fortaleza como soldado del reino del sol, pero en su mente eran otros los pensamientos que el tenia:

_- No cabe duda que es realmente una sorprendente actriz, princesa Celestia._

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? Al parecer el plan de colocar un cuerpo falso estaba resultando todo un éxito, y de esa forma la vida de la princesa Luna no correría peligro mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas. ¿Twilight lograra limpiar el nombre de Blade y Trixie? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo será el ataque de Blue Chaotic? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	26. La antesala de un entierro

**Capitulo 26: La antesala de un entierro**

Aquella tarde en el antiguo palacio real, fue encontrado el cuerpo de la princesa Luna sin vida por lo que fue llevada a Canterlot, en donde la princesa Celestia en ayuda de un medico, cerro su herida que atravesaba su cuerpo para colocar su cuerpo en un ataúd de cristal para exhibir su cuerpo antes del entierro, la idea era que todos los ponys pudieran despedirse de la princesa que les daba las hermosas noches a todos los ponys de Equestria.

Sin embargo todo eso no era más que una mentira bien elaborada por la propia Celestia, su dolor ante todo el mundo no era más que una careta de mentiras, siendo ella la verdadera asesina e inculpo a dos inocentes ponys de este macabro crimen, ahora estos eran intensamente buscados por todos los militares de Equestria, pero no contaban con algo importante y era que alguien los estaba ayudando, ese alguien eran dos ponys de su entera confianza, su sobrina la princesa Candance y el general Shining Armor, quien además era el hermano de Twilight Sparkle, su querida protegida y alumna de magia.

Esa tarde Blade estaba preocupado, se había ausentado desde la noche anterior cuando la princesa Candance fue a buscar a Trixie, y con toda la revolución que estaba ocurriendo en Canterlot, tenia miedo que Vinyl Scratch su hermana menor y a la que el llama Starlight, estuviera preocupada por el, lo mismo Octavia y quería ir a verlas para que no se preocuparan:

- Bueno yo me voy ahora, volveré pronto. –dijo Blade.

- ¿Estas loco? Si sales solo te podrían detener los guardias y todo lo que hemos hecho para proteger a la princesa Luna, no habrá servido de nada. –dijo Trixie en tono molesto.

- Lo se, pero Starlight y Octavia deben estar preocupadas, y quiero saber si están bien.

- No digas tonterías Blade, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, por mucho que vayas con armadura, es posible que te encuentren, ahora todo Canterlot esta bajo vigilancia.

- ¡Estaré bien! no es la primera vez que me muevo con sigilo, mi maestro Kyra, me enseño a ser sigiloso y silencio para bueno… encargarme de sus asuntos.

- Trixie tiene razón Blade, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, o al menos esperes que Shining Armor regrese, si vas solo te arriesgas a mucho. –dijo la princesa Candance en tono tranquilo.

En ese preciso momento entra por la puerta Shining Armor:

- Hola a todos.

- ¿Y como resulto lo del cuerpo falso? –pregunta Candance a su esposo.

- ¡Fue todo un éxito, la princesa Celestia ni se entero que ese cuerpo era falso! –Shining Armor al decir estos muestra una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro mostrando la satisfacción de que el plan del cuerpo falso resultara un éxito.

- ¡Que bueno! En fin yo iré a ver a mi hermana y a Octavia. –dijo Blade cuando Shining Armor lo detiene abruptamente tirando de su cola con magia.

- ¿A dónde vas Blade?

- Pues tengo que ver si mi hermana y Octavia están bien.

- ¿Tienes una hermana Blade? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Así es, tengo una hermana menor.

- ¿Y como se llama tu hermana? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Se llama Starlight Beam, pero el nombre adoptivo que tiene es Vinyl Scratch.

- ¡Oh rayos!

- ¿Qué paso algo con ella? –pregunta Blade con rostro preocupado.

- Mira, antes de venir aquí me entere que había detenido a una pony unicornio con ese nombre junto con miembro de la orquesta sinfónica, pues yo no sabia bien el porqué, pensé que era porque estaban en la calle a la hora del toque de queda, pero escuche que las querían interrogar porque tenían relación con uno de los criminales, pero como quise venir aquí primero para informar que el plan había resultado, pues no le tome atención, es posible que la hayan detenido porque deben haberse enterado que ella es tu hermana de sangre, no te preocupes, ahora mismo me encargare.

Shining Armor sale rápidamente corriendo de la casa, para ver que rayos estaba pasando con esas dos ponys, las cuales habían sido detenidas por las autoridades de Canterlot.

En tanto en el castillo real de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia había anunciado una conferencia de prensa, en donde estaría miembros de los distintos periódicos de Equestria y gente de los correos de pegasos, los cuales se encargarían de esparcir la información por todo Equestria, y esta era la información del funeral de la princesa Luna:

- Buenas mis queridos ponys, hoy tengo una noticia muy triste que dar a todos. Luna la princesa de la luna, a fallecido, esta tarde encontramos su cuerpo sin vida, por ende a continuación se procederá con el anuncio oficial de los eventos que se llevaran a cabo en este funeral real.

Todos los ponys de la prensa y los pegasos de correos, guardaban silencio absoluto mientras la princesa Celestia se dirigía a todos los presentes:

- Siguiendo el protocolo real, a partir de mañana apenas levante el sol a las 06:00am se comenzara con el velorio real en donde todos los que puedan podrán venir a despedirse de la princesa Luna, esto se realizara solo hasta las 11:00pm ya que a la medianoche se procederá con el entierro de mi hermana cuando la luz de la luna llena este más fuerte, esa era su voluntad, aunque claro yo nunca creí que la vería morir alguna vez. –Celestia al decir esto último le corre una lágrima en el rostro, con lo cual no dudo en conmover a los ponys presentes.

- Sin embargo debido a que los culpables de este horrible crimen siguen sueltos, es que todas las entradas a Canterlot estarán sumamente vigiladas, con el objetivo de evitar un incidente mayor durante el evento, tampoco nadie podrá salir de Canterlot sin ser controlado por nuestros guardias reales, además que para evitar cualquier ataque externo, se cubrirá a Canterlot de un potente escudo mágico, de esa forma nadie podrá salir por aire de la ciudad en caso de querer cometer un acto criminal, ¿alguna pregunta? –se siente un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, pero un tímido periodista, un pony de tierra hace una pregunta.

- Princesa Celestia, con todo respeto, del diario Fillydelphia Times, quisiera saber si es cierto lo que han dijo algunos guardias en Canterlot sobre la posibilidad de extender el toque de queda a todo Equestria en caso de no encontrar prontamente a los culpables, y el fuerte rumor respecto a la restricción que tendría la prensa y los correos a partir de ese momento.

- Bueno, entiendo tu preocupación, como periodista, respecto a la restricción de contenido, de momento se esta estudiando esto, pero para serte sincera, es posible que esto ocurra, no sabemos si estos ponys que mataron a mi hermana hayan atacado por cuenta propia o por encargo de alguien más, por ende si bien es posible que no se realice toque de queda en el resto de Equestria, es un hecho inevitable, que la libertad de expresión se vería cuartada, y que se tendrán que aplicar duros filtros a la prensa y también aumentar la vigilancia en los correos, para de esa forma, evitar otro atetando como el ocurrido, hasta que los culpables sean detenidos.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –esta vez nadie más se atreve a preguntar.

- Bueno eso es todo, buenas tardes amigos.

La princesa Celestia se va del lugar, la cara de tanto los periodistas como los pegasos de las correspondencia que debían llevar la información era de preocupación, ya que ahora sus libertades se verían cuartadas, esto debido a que se anunciaba de forma casi explicita que la prensa será controlada y que el correo será vigilado, eliminando toda privacidad de este, debido a la situación de crisis que había en el ambiente.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Canterlot, en una comisaria de la guardia real, se encontraban Vinyl y Octavia, ambas habían sido detenidas al mediodía, Octavia estaba muy preocupada ya que no sabían porque las habían detenido, pero la razón era obvia, y esa razón era para averiguar si Vinyl u Octavia sabían algo de Blade Beam, hermano de Vinyl, ya que en los registros de Canterlot, Vinyl figura tanto con su identidad adoptiva como con su nombre real que es Starlight Beam, en donde efectivamente se confirma a ella como hermana de sangre de Blade:

- Vaya que aburrida estoy y que hambre tengo, al menos podrían dar unas patatas fritas con kétchup.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida ahora? No estas preocupada por saber el porque nos han detenido. –dice Octavia en tono serio y con rostro de preocupación.

- Pues si que puedo, no hemos almorzado nada, y casi nos desvelamos esperando a mi hermano.

- Pues con lo que han dicho de la muerte de la princesa Luna, aún me es difícil de creerlo.

- ¿Pero que acaso no fue ayer la princesa Candance a buscar a Trixie y esta se fue con mi hermano para curarla?, yo no creo que mi hermano no la haya podido curar, él es un genio con la alquimia y todo eso.

- No lo se, pero yo estoy preocupada, además no creo que nos hayan detenido solo porque si, alguna razón debe haber.

- ¡SI PERO SEA CUAL SEA LA RAZÓN DEBERIAN DARNOS ALGO DE COMER! –grita Vinyl, a quien le ruge la tripa de su estomago, ya que realmente la unicornio DJ tenia hambre y quería comer algo.

Justo en ese momento llega el general Shining Armor, el cual decide llamar a Octavia y Vinyl:

- Octavia Le Blanc y Vinyl Scratch por favor vengan de inmediato para el interrogatorio. –dice Shining Armor llamando a las dos ponys.

Las dos ponys se levantan y van donde esta el general Shining Armor:

- Muy bien señoritas, quiero que me acompañen por favor.

- Eh de acuerdo.

- ¡Oh my gosh! Él es el general armor el príncipe. –Vinyl Scratch se ve sorprendida al estar en vivo frente al apuesto general Shining Armor, quien también era conocido como el príncipe, por estar casado con la princesa Candance, sobrina de Celestia y Luna.

Ambas siguen al joven Shining Armor, hasta una habitación, allí había un guardia en la puerta:

- General Armor, quiere que lo acompañe en el interrogatorio señor.

- No al contrario, quiero estar a solas con ellas, solo me encargare de interrogarlas a ambas, así que no quiero que nadie me interrumpa en esto, esta claro.

- Eh, si esta claro señor, entonces me retiro. –el guardia se va de la puerta, por lo que Shining Armor hace entrar a las dos ponys al cuarto, era una habitación gris con una pequeña mesa, aunque más o menos bien iluminado, Shining Armor cierra la puerta y decide sentarse frente a las dos ponys:

- Bueno, el motivo por el que están aquí es simple y sin rodeos, a ustedes se les detuvo, porque Vinyl Scratch o mejor dicho Starlight Beam, figura en los registros como hermana de Blade Beam, el cual esta siendo buscado por las autoridades de Equestria como autor material del homicidio de la princesa Luna.

- ¡QUE! –ambas ponys se muestran impactadas al enterarse de lo que Shining Armor estaba diciendo.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE MI HERMANO ES INOCENTE, EL NO HARIA ESO, EL NO LO HARIA! –Vinyl comienza a gritar, cambiando toda su tranquilidad, tratando de defender a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Tranquila lo se!

- ¡Que! –dijo sorprendida Vinyl calmándose de inmediato.

- ¡Por favor explíquenos príncipe Armor que rayos esta pasando! –dice Octavia exigiendo una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

- Miren aquí en este lugar no les puedo decir que esta pasando con detalles, pero a pesar de lo que dicen en todos lados, yo les puedo asegurar con toda confianza que Blade Beam es inocente, es algo que les puedo asegurar.

- Entonces ¿Para que rayos nos quieren interrogar? –pregunta Octavia.

- Pues verán, esas ordenes salen desde dentro de la guardia real, pero no se preocupen, ustedes vendrán conmigo a mi casa y se quedarán allí con mi esposa Candance, ya que Blade esta allí, sano y salvo, solo allá podré explicarles completamente que es lo que esta pasando aquí.

- De acuerdo, lo acompañaremos príncipe Armor. –dice Octavia.

- Si dan de comer, yo si voy. –dice Vinyl ya más tranquila.

- No se preocupen, allá estarán bien, por cierto, no me digan príncipe, solo díganme Shining Armor, sé que soy príncipe, pero no es necesaria tanta formalidad. –dice Shining Armor mostrando una sonrisa.

Los tres van saliendo juntos de la comisaria, y no de los guardias le pregunta al general Armor si ya había terminado:

- ¿Ya termino con el interrogatorio señor?

- Si, la verdad ninguna de las dos puede aportar información relevante, de hecho, la señorita Scratch no sabe de su hermano en años, así que no creo que saquemos nada de ellas, las acompañare a su casa, para que no las detengan nuevamente, por andar en la calle durante el toque de queda.

- ¿No quiere que lo acompañe general?

- No es necesario, luego iré a mi casa a descansar un poco, ya que antes del amanecer, tengo que estar en el palacio para el inicio del velorio de la princesa Luna.

- De acuerdo señor.

Así que Shining Armor, Vinyl y Octavia se van del lugar, a casa de Shining Armor, para reunirse con Blade y Trixie que se encontraban con la princesa Luna.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shining Armor y la princesa Candance, se encontraba en el cuarto matrimonial, la princesa Luna la cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que de pronto comienza a abrir los ojos:

- Eh ¿Qué paso? ¿En donde estoy? –dice la princesa Luna mientras abre los ojos y comienza a mirar a su alrededor, en donde ve a Trixie y Blade a un lado de ella en la cama.

- ¡Tranquila princesa Luna, esta a salvo! –dice Trixie.

- ¡Trixie!

- Las heridas fueron serias, pero al parecer la cura con la alquimia resulto todo un éxito. –dice Blade.

- ¡Blade tu también! –la princesa Luna se levanta y comienza a mirar a su alrededor y se da cuenta que no esta en las ruinas del antiguo palacio.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta la princesa Luna, cuando entra a la habitación la princesa Candance.

- Estas a salvo tía Luna, tuve suerte de traerte aquí y encontrarlos a ellos para que curaran tus heridas.

- ¿Candane? ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas traído?, yo lo ultimo que recuerdo que mi hermana me ataco y estábamos solas.

- Pues ese día estaba en el palacio esperando a Shining Armor y como las vi salir tan misteriosamente me dio curiosidad, es decir cuando salen juntas siempre lo anuncian para que todo en palacio se entere, pero ese día fue todo tan sigiloso, que la curiosidad me hizo seguirlas hasta el antiguo palacio, sé que no debería entrometerme, por mucho que sea princesa, ustedes son mis tías y no debería haberlas seguido, pero creo que fue mejor que haya ido y me haya enterado de todo.

- Bueno, pero no creo que a Celestia le agrade saber que me ayudaste.

- Celestia no sabe nada, ella piensa que estas muerta, yo transmute un cuerpo falso con tu apariencia y ella cayo en el engaño. –dice Blade.

- ¡¿Que realmente hiciste eso?

- Así es princesa Luna, gracias también a la ayuda de Shining Armor.

- ¿Pero entonces como justifica el hecho de que he muerto? es decir debe haber dicho que alguien me ataco, si inventó algo, porque no creo que ella admitiera que fue quien me ataco.

Blade le muestra un poster de Wanted "Se busca" en donde sale las fotografías de Trixie y el, como los culpables de supuesto homicidio de la princesa Luna:

- ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunta la princesa Luna sorprendida.

- Ella nos ha culpado de su muerte, a Blade y a mi princesa Luna. –dice Trixie.

La cara de impacto de Luna fue de sorpresa e impacto, al saber de todo lo que había planificado su hermana:

- No puedo creer, que mi hermana haya sido capaz de planificiar todo esto, nunca pensé que seria capaz de llegar a esto. –una lágrima corre por el rostro de la princesa Luna al enterarse de todo lo que había hecho Celestia.

- Tía Luna, exijo saber ahora ¿porque te ataco la tía Celestia? –pregunta en forma seria la princesa Candance exigiendo una respuesta a su tía.

- Bueno, Trixie y Blade lo saben y creo es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te enteraras, pero creo que lo mejor es esperar a Shining Armor a que venga, por no lo veo por aquí.

- Así es tía Luna, el salió pero ya debería volver pronto.

- Entonces esperare a que el vuelva, de esa forma les explicare a ambos todo lo que se, y sepan los motivos que tu tía Celestia tubo para hacer esto.

Luna había decidido esperar a Shining Armor que llegara con Vinyl y Octavia, de esa forma les explicaría a todos, el motivo por el cual Celestia habría intentado matarla.

Paso el tiempo y ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Shining Armor llega con Vinyl y Octavia, estos se reúnen y la princesa Candance le dice que su tía Luna se había despertado, el sube a ver como esta, al estar todos reunidos en la habitación, esa noche la princesa Luna les decide contar a todos los presentes, lo sucedido y la verdad, la cual estaba relacionada con un ser más poderoso que ellas, hablamos del misterioso NUMA, ser que Celestia se ha empeñado en proteger.

Al día siguiente al mediodía llegaba un gran numero de carruajes desde Canterlot, jalados por guardias reales que estaban llegando a la puerta de la biblioteca, en ese lugar se encontraban todos los elementos de la armonía que estaban en Ponyville, Twilight y sus amigas estaban listas para emprender el viaje de camino a Canterlot, iban a ir en la mañana, pero la princesa Celestia decidió mandarles a todas, carruajes especiales, para así evitar el control de los guardias en Canterlot, el cual debido al funeral de Luna, estaba causando un atochamiento sin precedentes en las entradas de la ciudad, con ponys que venían de distintas partes de Equestria a darle la despedida a la princesa Luna, así que ellas se encontraban listas para ir, todas estaban vestidas de negro, unos vestidos que a pesar de ser de luto, eran sobrios y elegantes, todos confeccionados por Rarity para cada una de ellas como siempre demostrando un gran talento y gusto, a pesar de que se tratara de trajes de luto.

Twilight estaba hablando con Big Macintoch, ya que había decidido dejar a Raging Blast, Fire Blast y a Spike bajo su cuidado:

- Bueno Big Macintoch, te encargo a Raging, Fire Blast y Spike, ya que prefiero que no vayan a Canterlot con todo lo que esta pasando.

- Tranquila Twilight, la abuela y yo cuidaremos a estos tres, no te preocupes.

- ¿Pero porque no podemos ir contigo? –pregunta Raging Blast, molesto y exigiendo ir a Canterlot.

- ¡Es cierto, yo también quiero ir al funeral! –dijo Spike.

- ¡Ya les dije que no quiero que vayan en Canterlot hay un gran caos por todo lo que he pasado, y traerlos a ustedes solo podría ocasionar más problemas y la princesa Celestia no debe estar en condiciones de ayudarme si alguno de ustedes comete alguna tontería!

- ¡Pero si no haremos tonterías Twilight, yo me portare bien! –decía insistente Raging Blast.

- ¡YA DIJE QUE NO, USTEDES SE QUEDAN AQUÍ, ASI QUE NO INSISTAS RAGING, DEBES OBEDECERME COMO TU MAESTRA Y TUTORA Y PUNTO! –grita Twilight en tono molesto, esto hizo que Raging hiciera un pequeño berrinche, pero luego de eso simplemente se quedo callado.

Un poco más allá Sweetie Bell también estaba insistente con Rarity porque quería ir:

- ¿Pero porque no puedo ir contigo hermana?

- Ya te dije que no Sweetie Bell, hay mucho caos en Canterlot por lo sucedido y no tendría tiempo para estarte vigilando, así que ve a casa con mamá y papá ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo hermana. –dice Sweetie Bell mostrándose molesta como Raging.

En otro carruaje estaba lista para subir Derpy, a quien acompañaba una pony de tierra de color amarilla y crin naranja, con tres zanahorias en su flanco, ella era Carrot Top su mejor amiga y junto a ella, estaba dos pequeñas unicornios, una filly gris morada y otra algo mayor, de color rosa, crin morada y tres joyas como cutiemark, ellas eran Dinky su hija de sangre y Sparkler, esta ultima hija adoptiva de Derpy, quien ya llevaba dos años viviendo con ella, siendo para la unicornio mayor una autentica madre para ella:

- Bueno me voy a Canterlot, nos veremos chicas. –al terminar la frase Derpy choca con el carruaje cayendo de cabeza dentro de este.

- Cuidado Derpy. –dice Carrot Top.

- Creo que si debo tenerlo.

- Debes ser más cuidadosa mamá. –dice Sparkler.

- Si lo se mi dulzura, tranquila, tu solo cuida a tu hermana de acuerdo.

- Vuelve pronto mamá. –salta a los brazos de su madre la pequeña Dinky.

- Claro que volveré mi pequeño muffin, tu solo hazle caso a Sparkler y a la tia Carrot de acuerdo.

- Si mamá.

- Mamá, prepare estos bocadillos para el camino. –Sparkler le entrega a Derpy una canasta llena de muffins.

- ¡MUFFINS! –la cara de alegría de Derpy fue enorme al ver una canasta llena de deliciosos muffins para ella sola.

- ¡Gracias, gracias! –Derpy le da un abrazo a su hija mayor Sparkler.

Ya cuando todos se subieron a los carruajes, las siete manes de la armonía, se fueron de camino a Canterlot al velorio de la princesa Luna.

En tanto Raging, Fire Blast y Spike fueron a Sweet Apple Acres, a casa de Apple Bloom, en donde los tres se quedarían hasta que regresara Twilight, allí se reunieron con Apple Bloom, la cual al igual que Raging, también quería ir a Canterlot:

- ¡No es justo, yo siempre he querido ir a Canterlot! –dice Raging Blast.

- Yo también hermano, pero debemos hacerle caso a la señorita Twilight, este no creo que sea el momento propicio para conocer. –dice Fire Blast trantando de calmar las ansias de su hermano.

- ¡Yo también quería ir, pero ni Applejack ni Big Macintoch me dieron permiso! –dice en tono molesto Apple Bloom.

- ¡Y si los verdaderos asesinos de Luna aparecen! Yo podría luchar con ellos, en este tiempo con las lecciones de Twilight me he transformado en un mago poderoso, al menos si estuviera allí, yo podría ayudar en una pelea. –Raging Blast siempre se expresaba de modo molesto por las ganas que tenía de ir a Canterlot e incluso de la posibilidad de luchar en una pelea en caso que ocurriera algún ataque o algo similar durante el velorio.

- Pero si los asesinos ya fueron reconocidos por la princesa Celestia y me duele que uno de ellos sea alguien quien me agradaba mucho, Blade era muy bueno con nosotras, incluso una vez nos llevo a volar en globo, él era un buen pony. –dice Apple Bloom, quien se entristece un poco al recordar a Blade.

- ¡Ellos no son los asesinos! –dice Raging Blast en un tono serio y grave.

- ¡Pero si la princesa Celestia los reconocio!

- Ni Twilight ni mi hermano creen que ellos sean los asesinos. –dice Fire Blast.

- Yo no creo que ellos sean, Twilight dijo que probaría su inocencia al igual que la de Trixie-sensei.

- ¿Trixie-sensei que significa? –pregunta Apple Bloom por la forma en la que llamo a Trixie.

- Significa maestro en la lengua nativa de islas cerezo. –responde Fire Blast.

- Además Apple Bloom, si tu conociste a Blade, realmente crees que el haya sido capaz de hacer algo, así siendo sincera. –dice Raging Blast quien mira fijamente a los ojos de Apple Bloom esperando una respuesta.

- La verdad… no lo creo, él era un buen pony, jugaba con nosotras, nos mostraba su magia y la verdad, me dolió mucho cuando pensé que el habia muerto, pero si fue capaz de fingir su muerte fue porque algo planeaba. –dice Apple Bloom, recordando con nostalgia a Blade.

- Y yo tampoco creo que Trixie-sensei lo hiciera, ella me salvo la vida en islas cerezo, y si fuera una asesina, no me habría salvado en ese entonces.

De pronto las miradas de Apple Bloom y Raging Blast se vieron fijamente en uno al otro, una idea pasaba por la mente de ambos ponys, el unicornio y la pony de tierra estaban conectados en un plan que ellos llevarían a cabo pase lo que pase:

- Estas pensando lo que mismo que yo Apple Bloom.

- Claro que si Raging, estoy pensando exactamente los mismo que tu.

- Disculpen amigos, pero ¿en que están pensando? –pregunta tímidamente Fire Blast.

- ¡NOS IREMOS A CANTERLOT POR NUESTRA CUENTA! –gritan Apple Bloom y Raging Blast al mismo tiempo.

Así que Raging Blast y Apple Bloom decidieron ir a Canterlot por su cuenta, aunque es posible que no vayan solos en esa nueva travesía ¿Qué sorpresas y aventuras les espera a las cutiemarks cruzaders y sus amigos? Y también ¿Qué es lo que sucederá en el funeral de Luna? Una gran batalla esta por comenzar. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	27. Una cruzada terminada

**Capitulo 27: Una cruzada terminada**

Ese día Raging Blast y Apple Bloom habían planificado todo un plan para poder ir a Canterlot por sus medios, ellos solo querían ir no importaba como fuera, así que almorzaron y decidieron llamar a una reunión urgente en la casa club de las cutie mark crusaders, en donde los pequeños y Spike se reunieron luego de la comida:

- Bueno los llamamos aquí, porque Raging y yo decidimos ir a Canterlot por nuestra cuenta, y por eso quisiéramos saber si alguno de ustedes se apunta. –dice Apple Bloom, preguntando a Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell y Pipsqueak si querían ir a esta aventura.

- Yo si quiero ir a Canterlot, me aburro sola en casa de mamá y papá. –dice Sweetie Bell.

- Pues yo si que me apunto, tengo muchas ganas de ir a Canterlot también.

- Y tu Pip ¿vendrás con nosotros? –le pregunta Raging Blast al pequeño potro manchado el cual guarda silencio por un momento, hasta que decide responder.

- Bueno, si todos están de acuerdo en ir, no veo porque no, me apunto. –responde Pipsqueak.

- Yo no creo que esto sea buena idea, pero no dejare ir solo a mi hermano y además yo también quiero conocer Canterlot, así que también iré con ustedes. –responde Fire Blast.

- Que bien, entonces esta será una gran aventura. –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡SIIIIIIII! –responde todos con grito de emoción, ya que todos habían decidido emprender esta aventura a Canterlot.

- ¡Están locos ustedes chicos, en el bosque Everfree hay todo tipo de criaturas, si nos adentramos demasiado nos comerán vivos! –dijo preocupado Spike.

- ¡Tranquilo Spike! Tampoco es que sea tan peligroso, además nadie te esta obligando a ir.

- ¡Tienes razón nadie me esta obligando a ir, al menos yo me quedare aquí, por lado admito que me gustaría estar en Canterlot con Twilight y Rarity y más ahora con lo sucedido, pero tampoco son tan tarado como para arriesgarme a una muerte segura! –dijo Spike, ya que el sabia de los peligros del bosque Everfree y se negaba a ir.

- ¡Bueno de acuerdo quédate aquí si quieres, pero al menos cúbrenos para que no nos descubran! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Esta bien yo los cubriré a todos hasta donde pueda, no se preocupen! –dijo Spike siempre mostrando un rostro de preocupación por el vieja que iban a emprender los pequeños potros los cuales no le habían hecho caso de sus advertencias.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Twilight y las demás mane estaba llegando en sus respectivos carruajes enviados por la princesa Celestia, llegaron al salón principal real en donde estaban velando en una tumba transparente el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, todas las mane quedaron impactadas, ya que en el fondo era difícil de creer que una princesa fuera asesinada, pero el cuerpo en la tumba solo hacia confirmar lo dicho, verlo en el lugar era como si este se tratara de un extraño y bizarro sueño, todas se acercan al cuerpo de Luna, en frente a este estaba la princesa Celestia en su trono sentada, con vendajes, y al ver a Twilight esta de inmediato le dio un tierno abrazo y comienza a llorar en su hombro:

- Quería que llegaras mi pequeña estudiante, te necesito tanto a mi lado Twilight. –unas convincentes lagrimas de inmediato hicieron caer a la unicornio, quien casi por acto reflejo trata de consolar a su maestra.

- No se preocupe princesa Celestia, yo estoy aquí para acompañarla, no la dejare sola. –mientras Twilight intenta consolarla una lagrima de pena cae por el rostro de la unicornio al ver a su maestra destrozada.

- Lo se, gracias hija mía, gracias a ti, a tus amigas. –la princesa Celestia sigue llorando mientras esta sigue abrazando a su estudiante.

No solo Twilight, sino que sus amigas y todos los presentes en el salón no podían evitar mostrar su tristeza al ver en ese estado a la princesa Celestia, en el fondo nadie sospecharía que ella era la que estaba detrás de este terrible crimen ni mucho menos que es cuerpo que estaban velando en el salón no era realmente la princesa Luna, sino que una replica de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto luego de la hora del almuerzo, Apple Bloom, Raging Blast, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak y Fire Blast comenzaron su viaje de camino a Canterlot, por supuesto sin avisarle a nadie y Spike quien decidió quedarse en Ponyville fue quien cubriría su ausencia hasta que ya fuera evidente que no regresarían pronto, así que Apple Bloom y Raging Blast decidieron liderar esta travesía, los pequeños ponys caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque Everfree, siguiendo las indicaciones de Scootaloo:

- ¿Estas segura que si vamos por el bosque Everfree podremos llegar más rápido a Canterlot? –pregunta Sweetie Bell.

- Claro el otro día sobrevolé el bosque con Rainbow Dash, y me di cuenta que el final del bosque Everfree lleva a la ruta de Canterlot y así ahorraremos mucho tiempo en lugar de seguir el camino regular, además si hay guardias en el camino, podremos evadirlos. –responde Scootaloo.

- Pero el bosque Everfree esta lleno de peligros, no lo se no creo que sea buena idea, además es fácil perderse aquí. –dijo Fire Blast con un rostro algo preocupado.

- No seas miedoso Fire Blast, Scootaloo es una gran voladora y por supuesto yo estoy contigo hermanito. –dijo Raging Blast tratando de calmar a su hermano.

- Es cierto, este no es el momento de acobardarse, además si lo atravesamos rápido, no tendremos que enfrentarnos a grandes peligros. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Calma amigos, hágame caso, seguro llegaremos a Canterlot en unas horas, vamos ahora. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Scoot tiene razón vamos de una vez. –dijo Raging Blast.

Así fue como todos los pequeños potros se adentran en el bosque Everfree para supuestamente acortar camino y llegar más rápido a la ruta de Canterlot.

Mientras tanto el día pasaba en Canterlot, en casa de Shining Armor y la princesa Candance se encontraba la princesa Candance acompañando a la princesa Luna junto a Blade, Trixie, Octavia y Vinyl:

- No puedo creer que mi hermana en este momento este velando mi cuerpo, menos mal que estoy viva para enterarme. –dijo algo molesta la princesa Luna.

- Yo siempre la creí capaz de muchas cosas, y a pesar de que ella no fue la culpable de la muerte de mis padres, siempre pensé que era capaz de hacer otras cosas igual de perversas, nunca cambie mi modo de verla. –dijo Blade.

- Bueno princesa Luna, con todo respeto me retiro, me imagino que con esto del funeral, algo tendrá que hacer la orquesta, y si no estoy con ellos, podrían comenzar a sospechar algo.

- Tienes razón Octavia, te deseo suerte y recuerda venir aquí, ya que en esta casa estarás segura ante cualquier cosa que suceda. –dijo la princesa Candance.

- De acuerdo princesa Candance, princesa Luna, nos veremos. –dijo Octavia quien educadamente hace una reverencia a ambas princesas y se va del lugar.

- Esa chica es bastante educada y amable, ahora entiendo porque ella fue el noveno elemento de la armonía.

- Lo que yo no entiendo, es porque me persigue a mi, es decir yo también soy un elemento de la Armonía, le seria mucho más útil estando con las demás en caso de que SEEL ataque que persiguiéndome. –dijo Trixie.

- ¡TU ERES LA QUE ESTA EN MAYOR PELIGRO TRIXIE! –grita eufórica y con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna a su alumna.

- Pero… ¿Por qué lo dice princesa Luna? –pregunta extrañada Trixie.

- Ella es la única que puede ser capaz de sacar el elemento ligado a tu alma, y si te encuentra es seguro que haría eso, por lo que seguro que ella te matara.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso princesa Luna?, la única forma que pueda hacer eso es usando la piedra filosofal, pero cuando esta se absorbió en el cuerpo de Twilight y esta nos transmuto a la vida, la piedra se dividió en nueve partes y esta desapareció, y sin esta es imposible que extraiga los elementos, al menos mi maestro siempre dijo que esa piedra era lo único que podía sacar los elementos de la armonía. –pregunta Blade.

- Ese no era el único fragmento de la piedra filosofal que existe.

- ¡QUE! –dicen sorprendidos Trixie y Blade al escuchar esto.

- ¿Acaso la princesa Celestia tiene un fragmento también? –pregunta Blade.

- Así es Blade, ella también posee un fragmento, y te digo que tampoco el que tiene Celestia es único, la piedra filosofal es una piedra roja que es la que le da la vida a NUMA, el ser del que ya les he hablado.

- ¡Imposible, realmente no puedo creerlo! –dijo Blade.

- Por eso Trixie esta en peligro, porque Celestia seguramente te sacara el elemento de la armonía que posees y por ende morirás, así que pase lo que pase Trixie, nunca te acerques a Celestia, no dudo que ella sea capaz de eso y cosas peores incluso, realmente desconozco por completo a mi hermana. –dijo la princesa Luna a la cual le corrió una lagrima en su rostro.

- De acuerdo… princesa Luna. –respondió Trixie a su maestra.

Mientras tanto los pequeños potros se han adentrado al bosque Everfree, con el objetivo de llegar a Canterlot sin tener que pasar por la ruta principal, de esa forma evadir a los posibles guardias que debes estar en el camino y llegar más rápido a Canterlot, luego solo deberían ver la manera de evadir a los guardias para entrar a la ciudad.

Los pequeños llevan un buen rato caminando por el bosque Everfree sin dar señales de haber llegado o estar acercándose a su destino:

- Vaya nunca pensé que el bosque Everfree era tan largo. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Pero por el aire no se ve tan grande, si todos pudieran volar de forma tan genial como yo ya que rato habríamos atravesado el bosque Everfree.

- ¡Hasta hace unos meses tu no podías volar Scootaloo! –dijo Sweetie Bell en tono irónico.

- Chicos, estamos perdidos. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- ¡Claro que no Pisqueak, solo que el camino es largo, es todo! –dijo Scootaloo molesta con el pequeño pony de tierra.

- No en serio, estamos perdidos, hace rato que lo estoy diciendo.

- ¿Y como sabes que estamos perdidos Pip? –pregunta Scootaloo molesta acercándose al pequeño Pipsqueak.

- Fácil, porque desde que decidimos rodear el pantano, nos perdimos en la maleza, y esta piedra que esta aquí al lado de este árbol la hemos pasado ya tres veces.

- No me digas, ni que tuvieras memoria fotográfica. –dijo Scootaloo siempre molesta con el pequeño Pipsqueak.

- ¡Ya no discutan amigos, veremos quien tiene la razón de una forma civilizada! –dijo Apple Bloom quien entre las cosas que trajo en su bolso, saco un crayón rojo y marco la piedra con una X grande.

- ¿Qué haces Apple Bloom? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Simple, marco la piedra, si realmente estamos perdidos esta vez la veremos y Pip tendrá razón, de lo contrario Scootaloo tendrá razón y tendrá derecho a seguir siendo nuestra guía.

- Ya veo, ya veo, pero no será necesario, vamos por buen camino confíen en mi. –dijo Scootaloo seguro de que su forma de guiar a sus amigos por el bosque Everfree era la correcta.

Así los pequeños siguieron caminando esperando llegar pronto a su destino, ya que la noche pronto caería y estar en la obscuridad por el bosque Everfree solo significaría estar a merced de las más peligrosas criaturas de esa zona.

El tiempo pasaba, el sol iba bajando cada vez más y más y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo, pero la frondosidad del bosque Everfree hacia que este hacia ver el ambiente muy obscuro, como si realmente fuera de noche, era un ambiente tétrico, cuando los pequeños deciden detenerse de su eterna caminata, que parecía no tener final:

- ¡Ya me canse, no quiero seguir caminando, mis pesuñas están cansadas! –dijo Raging Blast ya agotado de tanto caminar.

- ¡Tienes razón yo también estoy agotada! –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Eh, muchas miren esa roca. –dijo Fire Blast, haciendo que todos observaran la roca.

Efectivamente la roca era la misma que Apple Bloom había marcado hace mucho rato con un crayón rojo, lo que le daba la razón a Pipsqueak, y significaba que ellos han estado caminando en círculos toda la tarde sin destino y solo agotando sus energías en vano:

- Ven amigos, les dije hace rato que estábamos perdidos. –dijo Pipsqueak.

Todos miraron con furia y con ganas de querer golpear a la pegaso:

- Bueno amigos, tranquilos, todos podemos cometer errores. –dijo Scootaloo preocupada por la reacción de sus amigos.

- ¡TRANQUILOS LAS PESUÑAS SCOOTALOO, POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE EVEREFREE Y YA ES CASI DE NOCHE PEGASO IDIOTA! –grita furiosa Apple Bloom reprendiendo a la pegaso.

- ¡Bueno ya que si total estamos perdidos, mientras estemos juntos aquí, podremos estar seguros en el bosque Everfree! –dijo Raging Blast tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos dada la situación.

- ¡QUE TONTERIAS DICES RAGING, EL BOSQUE EVERFREE DE NOCHE ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO Y NO LO DIGO POR LAS PELIGROSAS CRIATURAS, SINO POR COSAS PEORES! –grita Apple Bloom sonando molesta pero a la vez algo asustada.

- ¿Y que cosas? Es decir lo peor son los lobos de madera que comen ponys pero que otra cosa podría ser peor. –pregunta Raging Blast a Apple Bloom.

- Claro que existen, si cuando me adentre en el bosque Everfree la vez que recién llegue una nada me rodeo. –dice Raging Blast.

De pronto sorpresivamente son rodeados por una manada de lobos de madera, unos diez lobos que al parecer estos venían siguiéndoles la pista hace un rato y el grito de Apple Bloom los atrajo hacia ellos, ahora estaban en un problema realmente mayor, ya que los lobos de madera estaban listos para convertirlos en su comida:

- ¡SON LOBOS DE MADERA! ¿QUE HACEMOS AHORA? –pregunta histérica y asustada Sweetie Bell quien se abraza de Fire Blast el cual también estaba asustado al ver a estos temibles depredadores.

- ¡Q-Quédense q-quietos y no se muevan, si h-hacemos c-cualquier e-estupidez n-nos c-comerán! –dijo aterrado Pipsqueak al ver como los lobos de madera se acercaban poco a poco a los pequeños acorralándolos.

De pronto Scootaloo da un enorme grito de furia:

- ¡TOMEN ESTO LOBOS TONTOS! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Scootaloo quien volando enviste a uno de los lobos con gran valentía.

De inmediato los otros lobos saltan al ataque, y esto hizo que los demás esquivaran como pudieran a los lobos, y tratar de escapar, Raging Blast, también decidió usar su cuerno y lanzar algunos rayos de magia para no dejar a Scootaloo peleando sola y así distraer a los lobos de madera y poder escapar:

- ¡MUY BIEN AHORA HUYAN AMIGOS, DE INMEDIATO LOS SIGO! –grita Scootaloo quien enviste a los lobos con su vuelo haciendo difícil para los lobos poder atraparla en el aire.

- ¡DE ACUERDO, VENGAN POR AQUÍ! –grita Apple Bloom guiando a los otros para que aprovecharan de escapar.

- ¡TOMEN TODA MI ENVESTIDA AEREA! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Scootaloo para llamar la atención de los lobos de madera.

Pero de pronto uno de los lobos de madera aparece por un costado de Scootaloo dándole un fuerte zarpazo con sus garras, esto hace que Scootaloo caiga violentamente al piso, por acto innato, sus amigos regresan a ver si estaba bien en lugar de escapar y cuando la ven el piso, todos quedan impactados, al ver como Scootaloo había perdido el conocimiento, pero lo peor era su herida, la pegaso había quedado con una profunda herida en su cuerpo y debajo de ella había un charco de sangre, lo que hacia ver la gravedad de la herida de Scootaloo:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER ES SANGRE, ES SANGRE! –Sweetie Bell mira a Scootaloo y su rostro expresaba que ella había entrado en un estado de shock.

Sweetie Bell estaba en shock, no solo por lo que había pasado a Scootaloo, sino que además, ella le tenia fobia a la sangre y no era la primera vez, hace unos años, cuando encontraron a Blade herido tras la batalla con su maestro en donde en aquella ocasión perdió su ojo izquierdo y el cual recupero cuando fue revivido, a Sweetie Bell ya había tenido un episodio de fobia a la sangre similar, al ver a Blade perdiendo mucha sangre en aquella oportunidad.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER SCOOTALOO! –grita desesperado Raging Blast.

El rostro de todos es de un miedo total, un miedo que solo alguien que tiene esa sensación de que la muerte esta al asecho puede mostrar, los pequeños potros, solo se acercaron al cuerpo herido e inconsciente de Scootaloo y le dieron un fuerte abrazo grupal, en el fondo ellos pensaban que ese era el final de sus cortas vidas, que todo llegaría hasta allí y que ahora serian solo comida de lobos de madera.

Pero había un pequeño que se reusaba a la idea de morir en ese lugar, ese pequeño era Raging Blast, quien de pronto decide dejar de abrazarse con los demás y se coloca delante de ellos, como intentanto protegerlos, sabia que él no quería morir, pero menos quería ver morir a su hermano y sus amigos, y sabia que si querían salir vivos de allí tendrían que luchar, aunque en el fondo Raging sabia que quizá él no podría salir con vida aunque peleara con todo, pero al menos si sus amigos salieran vivos de esta, él podría morir en paz:

- ¡N-No quiero morir aquí pero…!

- ¡Raging! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Si tengo que morir aquí para que ustedes salgan vivos, lo hare, así que váyanse ahora, yo luchare con ellos hasta que me ataquen, no existe otra forma, si queremos salvar a Scootaloo!

- ¡Pero que tonterías dices Raging, no te vamos a dejar aquí!

- ¡Apple Bloom tiene razón hermano, no podemos dejarte peleando solo!

- ¡CALLENSE, VAYANSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, QUE ESPERAN! –grita furioso Raging Blast, mientras un aura mágica dorada comienza a rodear su cuerpo.

- ¡Eh, si hermano, pero que te pasa! –dice Fire Blast extrañado al ver a su hermano tan furioso, mientras el aura mágica dorada rodeaba su cuerpo poco a poco.

- ¡Déjalo Fire Blast, tu hermano va soltar toda la magia que tiene de golpe y cuando lo haga, aprovecharemos esa ocasión para huir! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡AAAHHH! ¡YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Raging Blast da un poderoso grito de furia.

De pronto todo a su alrededor explota violentamente y el cuerno de Raging comienza a cargar un poderoso rayo, al igual que la vez que había luchado con Gudu, el poder mágico era tan grande que algunos lobos de madera perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al piso, eso había sido el momento perfecto para que los demás comenzara a correr, los lobos de madera al ver el enorme poder de Raging lo rodearon para poder atacarlo en grupo, y se olvidaron de los pequeños quienes aprovecharon esta distracción para su escape.

Finalmente la furia la Raging Blast hizo que un enorme y poderoso rayo saliera de su cuerno, el cual ataque violentamente a uno de los lobos de madera destruyéndolo por completo, lanzándolo contra unos arboles causando una enorme explosión que mando a volar a otros tres lobos de madera.

Lamentablemente Raging había gastado toda su magia en ese poderoso ataque por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando uno de los lobos de madera le da un zarpazo como a Scootaloo y lo manda a volar y cae varios metros en el piso, el zarpazo causo una enorme herida por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a sangrar, el pequeño comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

En tanto ya algunos metros alejados sus amigos solo había sentido la enorme explosión, sabían que Raging había atacado, pero no sabían como estaba, ellos estaban galopando por sus vidas, cuando de pronto Apple Bloom se detiene:

- ¡Que haces Apple Bloom debes seguir galopando, si no lo haces los lobos nos encontraran! –dice Sweetie Bell asustada, tratando de convencer a Apple Bloom para que siguiera huyendo pro su vida.

- ¡Lo siento, pero sigan ustedes, Pipsqueak al parecer se estaba guiando mejor que Scootaloo, háganle caso y regresen a Ponyville, porque Scootaloo necesita atención medica! –dice Apple Bloom en un tono serio, pero antes de que Sweetie Bell intentara dirigirle nuevamente la palabra Apple Bloom sale galopando de regreso a buscar a Raging Blast.

- ¡APPLE BLOOM REGRESA! –grita asustada y aterrada Sweetie Bell, casi a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando ve corriendo a su amiga.

- ¡Vamos Sweetie Bell, debemos seguir y llevar a Scootaloo al hospital! –dice Fire Blast.

- ¡Vengan por aquí amigos síganme! –dice el pequeño Pipsqueak intentando guiar a sus amigos para poder regresar cuanto antes a Ponyville.

En tanto Raging Blast estaba en el piso, perdiendo la conciencia, al parecer el pequeño sentía que en ese lugar, su vida estaba llegando a su fin:

- ¡T-Twilight, p-perdóname p-p-por haber hecho esta t-tontería, lo m-mismo digo g-general, o-ojala m-me perdonen por esto! –decía Raging casi con sus ultimas fuerzas mientras dos lobos de madera se acercaban a el listos para darse el banquete con el pequeño.

Pero sorpresivamente delante de ambos lobos una bola de fuego voló frente a ellos, llamado su atención y siguiendo a esta bola incandescente, dejando por un momento al pequeño unicornio, allí Apple Bloom, quien había encendido su mochila en donde llevaba comida y algunas cosas, entre estas un mechero para hacer una fogata, sirvieron para encender por completo su mochila y lanzarla para llamar la atención de los lobos de madera, así que la pony de tierra, con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a jalar la cola de Raging para llevarlo a unos arbustos en donde los lobos de madera los perdieran de vista para poder huir.

Para su mala suerte al arrastrar el cuerpo de Raging iba dejando una estela de sangre de la herida de Raging Blast, así que lo jalo hasta los arbustos más cercanos y de inmediato intento subirlo a su lomo, ya que si se quedaban escondidos mucho tiempo, los lobos de madera los encontrarían por el rastro de la sangre.

Cuando Apple Bloom finalmente subió a Raging Blast a su lomo como pudo, comenzó a galopar con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que solo de ella dependía que ambos salieran del lugar con vida, por suerte los lobos si bien siguieron el rastro de la sangre, al no encontrar nada, simplemente se fueron en busca de otra presa para comer.

Apple Bloom solo galopaba a toda velocidad, sabia que estaba obscuro, ya era de noche, y que ella estaba perdida, si bien se había adentrado en el bosque Everfree en el pasado, nunca lo había hecho a este punto, se habían adentrado demasiado a este, tratando de llegar a una ruta corta hacia Canterlot, y esto hizo que la pequeña no supiera exactamente en donde estaba, lo único seguro, era que sea donde estuviera, era lejos de la casa de Zecora o de algún otro lugar en donde hubiera estado antes.

Luego de unos minutos galopando a toda velocidad, esta se detiene, ya que encontró un árbol en donde ambos podrían esconderse hasta que el peligro pasara, además la herida de Raging había dejado de sangrar por suerte, pero a pesar de eso el pequeño unicornio estaba inconsciente, por lo que se desconocía su real estado de salud y que tan grave pudiera estar.

Así que Apple Bloom a sabiendas de que no sabia que podría pasar, la pequeña de inmediato comenzó a planear la forma de construir una trampa que los protegiera en el lugar mientras ellos estuvieran allí, Apple Bloom sabia que si hacia esto, Raging estaría a salvo, el único deseo de la pony de tierra, era que Raging Blast siguiera vivo, en el fondo ella no soportaría la idea de que el muriera, y menos en este momento en donde Apple Bloom se estaba dando cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Raging Blast quizá sean más que una amistad.

En tanto Pipsqueak había tomado detalle de toda la ruta en donde se habían perdido, por lo que rápidamente con la guía de Pipsqueak, tanto Sweetie Bell, como Fire Blast y la herida Scootaloo, había logrado en poco más de dos horas, salir sanos y salvos del bosque Everfree, cuando salieron los tres llevaron directamente a Scootaloo al hospital, en donde al ver a la pegaso, de inmediato los médicos de turno llevaron a la pegaso a urgencia para tratar sus heridas, la pequeña había perdido bastante sangre, por lo que su condición era grave, así que Fire Blast, fue a Sweet Apple Acres a buscar a Spike para que los ayudara, porque era de noche y ellos debían regresar a buscar a Apple Bloom y Raging Blast quienes todavía estaban en el bosque.

Mientras los dos pequeños se encontraban solos, Sweetie Bell se había dado cuenta de que en el flanco en blanco de Pipsqueak había aparecido una brújula, el hecho de haberlos guiado de regreso, había hecho que el pequeño pony de tierra encontrara su talento:

- ¡Tienes una cutiemark en tu costado Pip! –dice emocionada Sweetie Bell.

Pipsqueak mira su costado sorprendido y feliz en parte, él había obtenido su talento:

- ¡WHOA! ¡Tengo mi cutiemark, realmente tengo mi cutiemark! –dice Pipsqueak emocionado.

- ¡Claro que la tienes, te felicito Pip! –Sweetie Bell le da un abraso de felicitación a Pipsqueak por su logro.

- ¡Ojala podamos celebrarlo cuando los demás regresen y Scootaloo despierte! –dice Pipsqueak bajando la mirada ya que a pesar de que era un momento que le daba alegría, él no podía dejar de apenarse por toda la situación en la que estaban pasando.

- ¡Tienes razón, ojala termine esto pronto! –dice Sweetie Bell en un tono triste.

Han pasado cerca de tres horas desde que los lobos los habían atacado, Apple Bloom solo afilando una piedra para dejarla como una navaja y otra roca pesada para usarla como martillo, fueron las únicas herramientas que tubo la pequeña, con la que improviso una trampa usando un viejo tronco que estaba al lado del árbol y colocarlo como trampa amarrado con unas enredaderas, y con la piedra afilada, cortaría las enredaderas, golpeando a cualquier amenaza con el tronco protegiéndose, no era una trampa muy poderosa, pero era efectiva y funcional, Apple Bloom la había construido muy bien casi sin ninguna herramienta cerca, solo improvisando mostrando así un gran talento, un talento que por lo demás siempre había tenido, pero que en esta ocasión había relucido a pesar del peligro en el que estaban, tanto así que el flanco de la pequeña había tenido una reacción, pero debido a la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban, ella no se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa en su costado.

Mientras esperaban ayuda, la pequeña Apple Bloom hablaba en voz baja mientras Raging seguía inconsciente, quizá para distraer su mente de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba, mientras cuidaba al pequeño unicornio, esperando que este despertara:

- Ojala despiertes pronto Raging, yo solo quiero que te salves de esta, eres un pony fuerte, debes cumplir tu sueño, convertirte en un gran mago, así que por favor Raging resiste.

La pony de tierra improvisó con unas hojas para hacerle vendajes, con los cuales proteger la herida del zarpazo, mientras esta seguía hablando sola mientras el pequeño unicornio seguía inconsciente:

- Además no quiero que mueras, no podría soportar verte morir, desde que te conocí yo… te… bueno… tu… creo que me gustas. –al decir esto Apple Bloom se sonroja por completo.

- Pero sé que a ti te gusta Fluttershy, por eso creo que nunca me atreveré a decírtelo estando consiente pero… no lo se cuando estoy contigo siento cosas diferentes, algo que nunca había sentido, incluso cuando peleamos por tonterías, por eso tu me haces sentir… diferente y me gustaría que tu te fijaras en mi también algún día, pero por ahora ser tu amiga me hace feliz y si tu estas bien, eso también me hace feliz.

Apple Bloom mira el rostro inconsciente de Raging Blast, y se acerca con su rostro lentamente, ella decide aprovechar la ocasión para besar a Raging, quizá para calmar sus sentimientos amorosos de alguna forma, ella sabia que el pequeño estaba enamorado de Fluttershy, y ella no quería intervenir en esos sentimientos, por más que ella estuviera enamorada de él, pero estando absolutamente solos en la obscuridad del bosque Everfree y sin la certeza de que saldrían vivos de esta, era la ocasión perfecta para liberar sus sentimientos más profundos.

Pero sorpresivamente Raging Blast abre los ojos, estos sorprende a la pony de tierra que estaba muy cerca de Raging ya que esta estaba a punto de besarlo en su boca y este extrañado pregunta por qué Apple Bloom esta tan cerca de el:

- ¡E-Eh Apple Bloom! ¿Por qué estas tan cerca mio? Tengo algo en la cara.

- ¡Despertaste Raging! –Apple Bloom le da un abraso a Raging Blast.

- ¡Auch! Si me duele, no aprestes por favor.

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En el bosque Everfree, estamos en un árbol que encontré cuando te rescate de los lobos.

- ¡QUE! ¡Fuiste tú!

- Así es, ¿pues quien esperabas que te salvara la vida Gokú acaso? –dice Apple Bloom haciendo referencia al héroe favorito de Raging Blast, el guerrero alicornio Son Gokú de la historieta (manga) de Dragon Ball, el cual se sigue publicando en Equestria con gran éxito, y el cual Raging Blast era un fan de este.

- Tienes razón, pero habría sido genial que me salvara Gokú no crees y que nos salvara a todos de este bosque. –Raging Blast trata de sonreír a pesar de que la herida lo tiene adolorido.

- Por cierto, espero que los demás haya salido del bosque.

- Yo también Raging, pero por ahora es mejor quedarnos aquí, además aunque ya hayas despertado, necesitas descansar para que tu herida sane un poco para poder movernos, es demasiado peligroso estar aquí y no solo por los lobos de madera.

- Eso me llamo la atención, porque dices que aquí hay más peligros que las criaturas que habitan el bosque Everfree.

- Pues verás Raging, hace algunos años estaba con Twilight en el bosque en un atardecer, allí fuimos a ver a Zecora, pero esta nos dijo que debíamos irnos del bosque porque la maldad asecha en la obscuridad de la noche pero cuando regresábamos una pila de troncos bloqueaba el camino por donde habíamos entrado, así que fui a buscar algo para ayudar a mover los troncos a Twilight cuando una extraña pony de ojos rojos apareció.

- ¿Una extraña pony?

- Así es Raging, se llamaba Ruby, la seguí y me guio a un pueblo muy extraño, ese pueblo se llamada pueblo Soleado, era una aldea en medio del bosque Everfree y que era raro, porque era una aldea soleada a pesar de estar de noche, pensé que usaban una magia para crear un sol radiante en medio de la noche para alumbrarse o algo así, pero lo más extraño de ese lugar era que ninguno de esos ponys tenían marcas, todos sus flancos estaban en blanco.

- ¿Es decir eran chicos como nosotros?

- No, todos eran adultos, pero ninguno de ellos tenia una cutiemark en su costado, era extraño, en el camino me encontré una manivela, me llamo la atención por lo brillante que era, y seguí caminando por todo el pueblo, parecían ponys amables pero, cuando llegue a la ultima casa del pueblo, vi un pozo, use la manivela para subir la cubeta de agua y dentro de ella había una llave, abrí la puerta de la casa y encontré solo una chimenea y dentro de ella…

- ¿Qué había dentro de ella?

- ¡Habían huesos de pony!

- ¡QUE!

- Así es, me asuste y salí corriendo de ahí, pero cuando salí de la casa, me di cuenta que el pueblo estaba en ruinas y ponys zombis empezaron a salir de bajo la tierra y me perseguían por todo el bosque Everfree, hasta que me encontré con Twilight y los zombies desaparecieron.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Pero realmente es cierto? Osea existen zombis.

- ¡Claro que es cierto yo lo viví en serio eso que me paso es real, le conté a Twilight y a mi hermana, pero ellas no me creyeron en esa ocasión!

- ¡Pues parece que fuera una historia escrita por un ocioso para un juego o algo así!

- ¡Pero es la verdad, bueno no te pido que me creas o no, aparte de Twilight y Applejack no le he contado a nadie más esta historia, porque como ellas no me creyeron no esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera!

- ¡Yo si te creo!

- ¡En serio!

- ¡Claro! En mi pueblo siempre hemos creído en espíritus y cosas del otro mundo o criaturas que viven en el tártaro penando a los muertos y esas cosas, lo de los zombies tambien creo que existen y yo siempre he creído en fantasmas, a pesar de que Twilight es una escéptica al respecto. Además de este bosque, que haya fantasma, zombis y espíritus la verdad no seria extraño.

- ¡Que bueno que me crees Raging, eres un buen amigo!

De pronto Raging mira sin querer el costado de Apple Bloom y nota una sorpresa en este, el espacio que alguna vez había estado vacío, ahora lucia orgullosa una cutiemark, un martillo y sobre este una manzana como toda cutiemark de la familia Apple, esto llamo de inmediato la atención de Raging Blast quien grito emocionado:

- ¡TIENES TU CUTIEMARK, TIENES TU CUTIEMARK! –Raging Blast grita emocionado al ver que Apple Bloom ya tenía su cutiemark.

- ¡Que dices, deja de bromar Raging!

- ¡No en serio, la tienes en serio no es broma!

- ¡¿Es cierto? –pregunta al ver a Raging convencido de que decía la verdad.

La pequeña se empieza a girar para tratar de ver su flanco como un perro siguiendo su cola, al final lograr distinguirla un poco aunque no puede ver perfectamente de como era esta cutiemark:

- ¡Oye Raging, parece que es cierto tengo una cutiemark! –dice Apple Bloom sonando emocionada porque al parecer esta había cumplido su cruzada después de tanto tiempo de luchar por encontrar su talento.

Sorpresivamente, el pequeño Raging Blast le da un tierno abrazo de felicitación a pesar de que el aún se encontraba herido y adolorido por la herida del zarpazo, lo que sonrojo a la pony por un momento, pero luego Raging Blast le da un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hace sentir más rara a la pequeña Apple Bloom por tal reacción tan tierna y amorosa hacia ella por haber terminado su cruzada:

- ¡Porque me diste un beso! –dice Apple Bloom sorprendida y completamente sonrojada.

- ¡Eh, no lo se, pensé que seria un lindo gesto, es decir solo eso! –Raging Blast desvía la mirada de Apple Bloom sonrojándose también.

- ¡Es muy tierno de tu parte, no lo esperaba de ti!

- ¡No es que este enamorado de ti ni mucho menos, digo no es para que te pases películas conmigo, por muy atractivo que sea!

- ¿Yo contigo? Para nada, nisiquiera en una dimensión paralela seriamos pareja tu y yo Raging, pero, amigos claro que si seriamos por siempre. –Apple Bloom le muestra una tierna sonrisa a Raging Blast.

- ¡Eh si, tienes razón, amigos claro que si! –dice Raging Blast como queriendo cambiar un poco el tema al respecto.

Un ruido entre los arbustos detiene abruptamente el momento de tranquilidad de ambos, Apple Bloom toma la piedra que había afilado para cortar la trampa que había construido, pero esa tensión se corta abruptamente cuando escuchan las voces de Spike y Fire Blast.

Apple Bloom al escucharlos, sale de inmediato para avisar que estaban allí, así que Apple Bloom comienza a gritar para que ambos la escucharan, rápidamente siente que se acercan, cuando finalmente aparecen, no solo estaba Spike con Fire Blast, sino que también estaba Pipsqueak guiándolos y junto a ellos, estaba tambien Big Macintoch:

- ¡APPLE BLOOM SIN DUDA DESPUES DE ESTO ESTARAS BASTANTE TIEMPO CASTIGADA, TU ABUELA Y YO ESTABAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS! –grita muy molesto Big Macintoch.

- Eh, tienes razón hermano, lo siento, pero mira mi costado, ya tengo mi cutiemark. –Apple Bloom le muestra su costado con ya su respectivo cutiemark, la cara de enfado de Big Macintoch cambio a una sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien Apple Bloom felicidades! –el gran Big Macintoch le da un abrazo a su hermana por el logro conseguido.

- ¡Gracias Big Macintoch sabia que te pondrías feliz por haber encontrado mi talento!

- ¡Y lo estoy, pero no por eso te salvaras del castigo!

En tanto Fire Blast, Pipsqueak y Spike fueron a ver a Raging que estaba en el interior del árbol:

- ¡Hermano en serio estas bien!

- ¡Pues en parte si, los vendajes improvisados de Apple Bloom parece que también me aplico alguna hierba o algo así que estanco el sangrado, pero no por eso sé que estado esta la herida, pero no creo que sea nada tan serio! ¡AUCH! –dice Raging gritando un poco por el dolo que aún sentía por su herida, Fire Blast lo sube en su lomo para llevarlo con ayuda de Spike, cuando Big Macintoch lo mira.

- ¡Chicos, suban a Raging a mi espalda, lo llevaremos al hospital también!

Raging Blast es subido al lomo de Big Macintoch y todos bajo la luz que Spike encendió con su flama para alumbrarse y la guía de Pipsqueak quien también había obtenido su cutiemark luego de guiar exitosamente el regreso de Sweetie Bell, Fire Blast y Scootaloo a Ponyville:

- ¡Oye amigo, te felicito por tu cutiemark, realmente esta súper! –dice Raging Blast sobre el lomo de Big Macintoch al pequeño Pipsqueak.

- ¡Gracias Raging Blast, realmente no pensé que mi talento fuera la orientación! –dice Pipsqueak.

- No es para menos, es decir tu nos ayudaste a salir de donde estábamos perdidos, ese sentido de la orientación si que es un talento a considerar.

- Yo también te felicito Pip, muchas felicidades. –Apple Bloom le da el respectivo abrazo de felicitación a Pipsqueak y lo mismo hace el al notar la cutiemark de Apple Bloom.

- Tu también Apple Bloom, te felicito por tu talento.

- No es nada, pero si quería mucho tener mi cutiemark al fin.

- Ojala que Scootaloo haya despertado, Sweetie Bell se quedo en el hospital con los padres de Scootaloo, por suerte la herida que sufrió, no corto ninguna arteria vital, así que Scootaloo, esta fuera de peligro, eso dijo el medico cuando nosotros nos fuimos del hospital. –dice Spike.

- ¡Que bueno! –dice Raging Blast sonriendo al saber que Scootaloo estaba fuera de peligro.

Todos comienzan su camino de regreso, sabían que lo que venia ahora esta un duro castigo para los pequeños potros, Big Macintoch pondría al corriente de lo sucedido a Twilight cuando regresara, por lo que ni Raging y Fire Blast, tampoco se salvarían del castigo, pero nada podía opacar el momento más importante para la vida de dos potros que por fin habían terminado su cruzada, era casi medianoche, cuando ellos regresaban a Ponyville luego de una traumante experiencia en el bosque Everfree, pero en paralelo y a esa misma hora, estaba comenzando el funeral de la princesa Luna en Canterlot

¿Qué pasara ahora en Canterlot en el funeral de Luna? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	28. Una noche de Azul Caótico

**Capitulo 28: Una noche de Azul Caótico**

Mientras en Ponyville la historia de un viaje fallido terminaba esa noche al mismo tiempo en Canterlot se daba comienzo a la ceremonia fúnebre de la princesa Luna en el cementerio real, un lugar gigantesco, lleno de pasto y hermosas flores, en donde los cuerpos de los ponys de Canterlot descansaban eternamente, por una cuestión de petición real de la princesa Celestia, solo fueron al cementerio algunos nobles cercanos a la familia real de Equestria, como los padres de Twilight quienes estaban en el lugar, pero también se encontraban alcaldes o representantes de las distintas ciudades y aldeas de Equestria, el resto era un ejercito de aproximadamente 500 guardias reales, quienes darían los últimos honores a la princesa caída, en ese momento un viejo unicornio barbado, de color blanco, crin grisácea y ojos azules con un libro y una barita mágica, sube a la parte más alta del escenario montado para la ceremonia y este comienza a dar inicio al funeral real de la princesa Luna:

- Esta noche, a todos los presentes, despedimos en este lugar, y esperando la campanada de medianoche, a la princesa Luna, nuestra dama de la noche, quien desde que regreso de las influencias de la maldad, se ha encargado de darnos a Luna y las estrellas a todo nuestro reino, pero lamentablemente, dos ponys sin pudor asesinaron a nuestra querida princesa, que hoy formara parte de nuestra constelación eterna mirándonos desde las estrellas por toda la eternidad.

Se escucha un silencio cuando sube al escenario la princesa Celestia, quien dedicaría las ultimas palabras a la princesa Luna, mientras la princesa se preparaba Twilight estaba sentada junto a sus amigas a un lado y a su madre al otro, en donde comenzó a hablar con ella en voz baja esperando que la princesa Celestia estuviera lista para su discurso:

- ¡Nunca había visto así a la princesa Celestia, debe ser terrible lo que esta sufriendo!

- ¡Así es mamá, ella se nota que esta destrozada, se me rompe el corazón verla en ese estado!

- ¡Esos dos unicornios no se dieron cuenta el daño que hicieron, ojala los encuentren y sean castigados por su cruel crimen! –dice la madre de Twilight, comentario que molesto por completo a la unicornio morada.

- ¡Cállate mamá!

- ¡Pero!… ¡Twilight!

- ¡Esos ponys a los que te refieres siguen siendo mis amigos, y estoy segura que ellos no tienen nada que ver!

- ¡Pero no ves que la princesa Celestia los reconoció! ¿Acaso estas dudando de la palabra de la princesa Celestia? De alguien que te ha entregado su amor incondicional.

- ¡No dudo de ella, pero algo debe haber ocurrido y lo comprobare, por eso te prohíbo que vuelvas a referirte a ellos de esa forma!

- ¡Pero Twilight, como puedes prohibirme dar mi opinión, si soy tu madre!

En ese momento el padre de Twilight, interrumpe a la pequeña discusión de madre e hija ya que la princesa Celestia comenzaría su discurso:

- ¡Por favor silencio! ¡La princesa Celestia comenzara su discurso! –dice el padre de Twilight.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia comienza su discurso:

- Hoy damas y caballeros, despido con el dolor de mi alma, a mi querida hermana menor, la princesa Luna, y cumpliendo con la voluntad de enterarla a medianoche, como de dijo que lo hiciera una vez, en una tumba, aquí en este lugar del cementerio real de Canterlot, junto a su amado hijo Brave Hearth, uno de nuestros más valerosos héroes que tubo la historia de Equestria, te quiero mucho hermanita linda. –al terminar su pequeña frase una lagrima comienza a correr por su rostro.

Era increíble ver cuantas lagrimas falsas podía dejar caer sin sentirlas, pero todos estaban realmente convencidos del dolor que la princesa sentía, claro todos menos dos presentes, la princesa Candance y su esposo Shining Armor, que solo miraban seriamente el espectáculo de la princesa.

Mientras tanto en la mansión real, se encontraban Blade, Trixie, Vinyl, quienes estaban acompañando a la verdadera princesa Luna, la cual seguía viva y que continuaba incrédula ante esta extraña situación, la de hacerse pasar por muerta:

- Es increíble pensar que en este momento, me están haciendo un funeral real y todo. –dice la princesa Luna.

- Si es increíble, en la escuela siempre nos decían que la princesa Celestia era inmortal y cuando usted apareció, nos dijeron que también era inmortal. –dice Vinyl.

- Pero no es así, ella solo tiene la juventud eterna, no existe la inmortalidad absoluta. –dice Trixie.

De pronto los cuernos de Luna, Trixie y Blade, tienen una reacción, unos rayos negros comenzaron a rodear los cuernos de los tres unicornios, eso era porque estaba sintiendo una gran presencia mágica.

- No puede ser, alguien muy poderoso esta en Canterlot. –dice Trixie.

- ¡Este poder es similar al que se sentía con Gudu cuando este ataco Ponyville! –dice Blade.

- ¡Que pasa! ¿Cómo pueden sentir energía con sus cuernos? Yo no sentí nada. –dice Vinyl extrañada de la seriedad de su hermano, Trixie y la princesa Luna.

- ¡Tú no eres maga, así que no has desarrollado esta habilidad de sentir otras energías mágicas poderosas! –dice Trixie en tono serio y algo molesto.

- ¡No cabe duda, es de alguien de SEEL! –dice la princesa Luna.

- Ósea que esos sujetos otras vez van a atacar.

- Así es Blade, SEEL esta compuesto de cuatro miembros, Blackeye es su líder y el más fuerte, pero esta no es su energía, los otros tres miembros solo dos de ellos tienen un gran poder mágico para el ataque, el miembro restante no es tan poderoso ya que tiene otras habilidades, seguramente y descartando por ende a Dark Star y Gudu que esta muerto, es seguro que el que atacara es Blue Chaotic.

- ¡No puede ser, Twilight y las demás seguramente están en el funeral en este momento! –dice Blade en una expresión preocupada por Twilight y las demás mane.

- Es por eso que deben irse de inmediato al cementerio y ayudar a Twilight y los demás.

- Pero princesa Luna, que pasara si nos descubre Celestia, ella no dudara en atraparnos. –dice preocupada Trixie.

- Conociendo a mi hermana, ella no tomara participación en esta pelea, y menos con las heridas que ella misma se provoco.

- ¡De acuerdo princesa Luna, nos vamos de inmediato! –dice Blade.

Trixie y Blade se colocan unas capuchas color café que cubren todo su cuerpo:

- Muy bien, les deseo suerte y por favor Blade, cuida a Trixie por favor. –con la petición que le hace princesa Luna a Blade, causa que Trixie se sonroje un momento y se moleste.

- ¡No es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola, por algo soy una gran maga! –dice Trixie molesta por la petición de protección que le hizo la princesa Luna a Blade por Trixie.

- ¡Espérenme yo también voy con ustedes! –dice Vinyl, pero esta es detenida bruscamente por su hermano Blade.

- ¡Tú te quedas aquí! –dice enojado Blade deteniendo a su hermana de seguirlos.

- ¡Pero hermano, no puedo dejarte solo, además me preocupa Octavia, ella es mi amiga!

- ¡Escúchame Starlight, no sabemos que tan fuerte pueda ser Blue Chaotic, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí por ahora, yo protegeré a Octavia y a las demás, y además es mejor que te quedes aquí acompañando a la princesa Luna, ella todavía no se ha recuperado del todo de sus heridas y no sabemos que pueda pasar ahora!

Vinyl baja la mirada un momento, para luego darle un abraso y un beso en la mejilla a su hermano Blade:

- ¡Esta bien! Pero promete que te cuidaras hermanito. –dice Vinyl en tono triste y preocupado.

- ¡Claro que si, estaré bien, te quiero mucho y préstame tus anteojos, te lo regreso cuando vuelva! –Blade le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana menor y con levitación le quita sus anteojos y se los coloca, luego de hacer esto se va de la casa con Trixie, dejando a la princesa Luna y a Vinyl (o Starlight como la llama Blade) en la casa de la princesa Candance y Shining Armor.

En tanto en el cementerio de Canterlot, continuaba la ceremonia fúnebre, en donde todos estaban presentes, cuando Pinkie Pie quien estaba sentada la lado de Derpy y Rainbow Dash comenzó a tener una extraña sensación, su sexto sentido estaba volviendo a reaccionar de nuevo:

- Que extraño, tengo mucho frio por mi cuerpo, mi mis orejas y mi cola se agitan. –dice extrañada Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Es acaso alguno de tus sentidos de que algo va pasar? –pregunta Derpy quien ya conoce respecto a "los sentidos" de Pinkie Pie.

- Pues no lo se, pero esta sensación la he tenido antes.

- ¡Por favor Pinkie Pie, este no es momento para tus tonterías! –dice molesta Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No es tontería! La última vez que tuve esta sensación creo que fue cuando ese tal Gudu ataco Ponyville y mato a varios ponys, si creo que fue esa vez cuando mi cuerpo tuvo esta reacción.

- ¿Ósea que algo malo va pasar? –pregunta Derpy.

Al mismo tiempo el cuerno de Twilight tiene una reacción y rayos negros comenzaron a rodear este, la misma reacción que tuvieron Luna, Trixie y Blade, también Twilight noto que el cuerno de la princesa Celestia y el de Shining Armor, la princesa Candance e incluso el de sus padres tenían la misma reacción, todos ellos tienen conocimientos de magia, los padres de Twilight son magos estatales, al igual que su hermano y la princesa Candance era muy fuerte, por lo que no cabía duda de que esa reacción era porque alguien poderoso se acercaba:

- Esta sensación, no cabe duda de que algo pasara. –dice Twilight.

- Alguien poderoso a llegado o esta muy cerca de aquí, por eso tu cuerno esta reaccionando a su poder, todos los magos unicornios con suficiente practica en magia y gran poder mágico, podemos sentir la presencia de otros a través de nuestros cuernos Twilight. –dice el padre de la unicornio.

- Entonces eso significa que…

En ese momento estaba el orador de la ceremonia, el viejo pony gris en el escenario, cuando sorpresivamente una enorme explosión en el centro, que manda a volar al viejo unicornio por el aire, siendo atrapado por Rainbow Dash, quien ágilmente va a ayudarlo volando a gran velocidad:

- ¡Pero que rayos significa esto!

- ¡Debe ser alguien de SEEL!

De pronto en el centro del escenario aparece Blue Chaotic, el cual de inmediato aterroriza a los nobles presentes en la ceremonia:

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos princesa Celestia, vengo a darle mis condolencias por la muerte de su hermana y querida amiga, la princesa Luna. –dice Blue Chaotic en un tono irónico y sonando algo amanerado en su expresión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunta la princesa Celestia.

- Tú sabes a que he venido, resulta que alguien tuvo la brillante pero retardada idea de matar a su propia hermana, porque a SEEL nos engañas, la que mataste a Luna fuiste tú y quien sabe porque rayos lo hiciste.

La cara de asombro era mayúscula por las palabras de este pony, todos estaban sorprendidos, sobretodo Twilight:

- Vaya como te gusta mentirle a la gente, con puras paranoias.

- Bueno sea como sea, yo he venido a cobrar tu vida, es decir nos has facilitado el trabajo, y si no fuiste tú, que seria raro que tú no lo hayas hecho, ahora te matare a ti y de esa forma, ya no habrá nada que nos impide llegar ante NUMA. –dijo Blue Chaotic.

De pronto un grupo de unos veinte guardias comenzaron a rodear a la princesa Celestia:

- No se preocupe princesa Celestia, sé que usted no esta en condiciones de pelar, por eso la protegeremos con nuestra vida si es necesario. –dijo uno de los guardias que rodearon a la princesa Celestia para protegerla.

En tanto Twilight y Shining Armor se reúnen con sus padres:

- Escuchen mamá, papá, por favor, ustedes protejan a los nobles con los guardias y evacuen el cementerio con la princesa Celestia, yo me encargare de proteger a Twilight y sus amigas quienes atacaremos a ese tipo. –dijo Shining Armor.

- ¡Shining Armor tiene razón mamá y papá, ustedes protejan a la princesa Celestia y a los nobles invitados, ese tipo puede crear clones de cadáveres, así que es muy peligroso que se queden aquí! –dijo Twilight.

- ¿Cómo sabes que crea clones de cadáveres? –pregunta Shining Armor a su hermana.

- ¡No es la primera vez que me enfrentó a ese tipo, cuando fui a pueblo Sakura con Raging Blast mi estudiante, nos tuvimos que enfrentar con el! –responde Twilight a su hermano.

- ¡Por favor niños, cuídense mucho por favor! –dijo la madre de ambos unicornios.

- ¡Tranquila mamá estaremos bien, por algo somos magos! –dijo Twilight calmando el miedo y preocupación de su madre.

- ¡Suerte hijos, cuídense! –dijo el padre de Twilight quien les da un abraso a sus dos hijos.

- ¡Ustedes también cuídense por favor! –dijo Shining Armor.

En ese momento se acercan los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor a donde estaba la princesa Celestia, guiando a los nobles poco a poca para poder salir todos juntos, el resto de los guardias del lugar, entre pegasos, unicornios y ponys de tierra, estaban listos en posición de pelea, para comenzar una gran batalla, en ese instante, Shining Armor y Twilight tratan de convencer a la princesa Candance para que se fuera también del lugar:

- Por favor mi amor, vete ahora con mis padres, estarás más segura, ese sujeto es realmente peligroso.

- No te dejare solo peleando, yo también peleare.

- Shining Armor tiene razón, debes irte ahora Candance, sino ten por seguro que te matara.

- ¡Tranquila Twilight, aunque no lo creas, yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, yo les seré más útil en el campo de batalla en serio!

- ¡No digas tonterías Candance, por mucho que quieras pelear, ese sujeto es muy fuerte, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, así que vete con mis padres para que estés segura! –dice Shining Armor tratando de convencer a su esposa, pero esta lo enfrenta con una frase que lo inmovilizo de inmediato dejándolo congelado y sin ninguna posibilidad de argumentar nada más:

- ¡YA CALLATE SHINING ARMOR O ME DEJAS QUEDARME O SINO YA NO TENDRE SEXO CONTIGO! –la princesa Candance le grita a su esposo algo que realmente lo dejo entre la espada y la pared.

- ¡Creo que no tengo remedio, esta bien, quédate! –Shining Armor baja la mirada sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

- Para que aprendas Twilight, por muy educado y tierno que sea tu semental, estos siguen siendo animales adictos al sexo, si los amenazas con falta de sexo, estos harán todo lo que quieras con tal que no aplicarles el corte del sexo, son como gatitos dóciles con esa simple arma, para que la tengas en cuenta para cuando encuentres a tu semental.

- ¡Eh, lo tendré en cuenta! –Twilight en su mente imagino a Blade, su querido amor sonrojado y con la mirada baja, al igual como estaba su hermano, por lo que no podía evitar creerle a la princesa Candance al ver sumido a su hermano ante esa orden.

Twilight va con Applejack y las demás:

- Muy bien chicas, creo que es momento para que los elementos de la armonía vayan de nuevo al campo de batalla. –dijo Applejack.

- ¡Yo estoy lista para todo lo que venga, esta vez no hay un escudo mágico, asi que podre atacarlo con mi Sonic Rainbow sin problemas!

- ¡Tranquila Rainbow Dash! Él puede crear clones usando cadáveres, por lo que es posible que este cementerio, sea el lugar perfecto para usarlos para crear clones y advierto con son muy poderosos, con Raging Blast, tuvimos muchas dificultades para enfrentar a solo un clon.

- Entonces, es alguien peligroso verdad. –dice Fluttershy aterrorizada.

- Él debe ser igual o incluso más fuerte, el problema es que sin saber quien es el noveno elemento de la armonía y sin Trixie aquí, el poder completo no será posible. –dijo Twilight cuando de repente entre ellas aparece Octavia, quien estaba a cargo de música fúnebre con el resto de la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot.

- Disculpen chicas, pero yo soy un elemento de la armonía.

- ¿Quién tú? –dijo en un tono incrédulo Rainbow Dash.

- Espera un momento ¿es cierto lo que dices? –pregunta Twilight a la pony violinista.

- Así es, lo descubrí hace poco tiempo, pero como tal me veo en la obligación de luchar con ustedes.

- Pero como saber si es verdad lo que esta diciendo esta chica. –dijo Applejack también algo escéptica de las palabras de Octavia hasta que apareció la princesa Candance.

- No se preocupen, ella dice la verdad y yo lo puedo confirmar. –dijo la princesa Candance.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto, bueno al menos con ella aquí podremos fortalecer el rayo de la armonía pero… sin Trixie el ataque no será tan poderoso, cuando nos enfrentamos a Gudu, en gran medida fue también el ataque de Raging quien lo debilito y pudo hacer posible que perdiera la pelea, pero aún así resistió dos fuertes ataques.

- Si Trixie sintió esta energía, seguramente no dudara en venir aquí. –dijo la princesa Candance.

- ¡Espera! Como sabes que Trixie no dudara en venir, acaso ¿tú la has visto últimamente? –pregunta Twilight a la princesa Candance.

- Así es, y sabes una cosa escuche cuando discutías con tu madre respecto a la inocencia de Trixie y Blade y te puedo asegurar que ellos son inocentes.

- Entonces ¿Quién ataco a la princesa Luna? Tú lo sabes Candance. –Twilight le pregunta a la princesa Candance al respecto, pero cuando esta iba a responder la tierra comienza a temblar.

El poderoso Blue Chaotic ilumino su cuerno y comenzó a temblar el piso, de pronto a lado del escenario comenzaron a juntarse varios montículos de roca, al parecer Blue Chaotic estaba subiendo la roca del sub-suelo a la superficie, aunque con la característica de que todas estas rocas tenían su punta afilada y eran bastante largas, todas sobrepasaban los cinco metros de altura aproximadamente:

- Saben algo, creo que será divertido ver como sus propios soldados atacan a la princesa Celestia, cuando la muy tonta apenas puede moverse bien, admito que no será una muerte digna ni interesante, pero al menos será efectiva.

- Nosotros nunca atacaremos a nuestra princesa, así que no que pretendes con esto. –dijo uno de los soldados que estaban listos para pelear en el cementerio.

- Por eso, sé que ustedes no la atacaran, pero yo no necesito sus conciencias, solo sus cuerpos.

De pronto Blue Chaotic empieza a lanzar con su magia a gran velocidad todas las rocas largas y afiladas hacia donde estaban los guardias, Shining Armor invoco un escudo que protegió a un grupo de soldados que estaba cerca de él, pero los otros que estaban más alejados, no pudieron ser protegidos por el escudo de Shining Armor, de inmediato al ver esto, los padres de Twilight invocan un escudo mágico que protege a ellos, a la princesa Celestia y a los nobles presentes, en tanto Twilight y la princesa Candance también invocaron un escudo mágico para protegerse.

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersa, se puede ver una dantesca y brutal escena, más de 400 soldados habían sido atravesados por estas rocas y ensartados como carne en brochetas, todos estaban muertos, mientras que la sangre de los soldados escurría por las afiladas piedras, el miedo de todos fue brutal, con una facilidad impresionante, Blue Chaotic, había matado a 400 soldados ensartándolos en rocas, los nobles comienzan a gritar y la princesa Celestia solo mira algo sorprendida la macabra escena ni decir una palabra.

Nuestros héroes estaban realmente shockeados al ver tan dantesca escena de muerte, era sorprendente ver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, caer muertos de esa forma tan horrible a tantos soldados, todos ensartados en rocas, Blue Chaotic no mostraba ningún respeto por nada, la princesa Candance incluso se pone a llorar al ver tanta muerte, era la primera vez que presenciaba en vivo una matanza de este calibre, mientras que el resto de los elementos de la armonía ya había presenciado un acto similar en Ponyville cuando Gudu ataco.

En ese momento Gudu hace iluminar nuevamente su cuerno, y esta vez todas las rocas que había usado para ensartar a los soldados comenzaron a brillar y sorpresivamente un enorme y gigantesco resplandor se puede ver en el lugar de los soldados muertos, unos segundos después de que este resplandor de dispersara, los cadáveres habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían 400 Blue Chaotics, él había usado a los cadáveres de los guardias recién asesinados para crear clones zombis con su imagen:

- Esta es mi pequeña habilidad, mi talento podríamos decir, yo no puedo crear zombis desde cadáveres que llevan mucho tiempo muertos, ya que sus calacas no son poderosas, por eso recurro a los cadáveres recién asesinados, ya que tienen toda la fuerza de un pony vivo, y estos guardias son perfectos. ¡Ahora prepárate a morir Celestia!

Los clones alicornios de Blue Chaotic se abalanzan a donde esta la princesa Celestia bajo el escudo invocado por los padres de Twilight junto a los nobles, pero algunos clones zombis son derribados por rayos de magia, Twilight y la princesa Candance lanzaron rayos que derribaron a algunos clones zombis:

- ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE TOQUE A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NI A NADIE MÁS MALDITO! –grita Twilight furiosa con el alicornio azul.

- ¡Vaya, vaya es Twilight Sparkle! Te recuerdo de nuestra pequeña pelea en pueblo Sakura con uno de mis clones, en ese entonces apenas pudiste enfrentarte a uno, no me digas que ahora pretendes enfrentarte a 400 de mis clones zombis.

- ¡Sea como sea tú, ella no esta sola, nosotras estaremos con ella hasta el final, así que no nos subestimes! –dice Appplejack desafiante a Blue Chaotic.

- ¡Nosotras ya nos encargamos de alguien como tú antes, y contigo no será la excepción! –dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Y creen que porque derrotaron a Gudu, serán capaces de vencerme ahora, se nota que son de lo más patéticas, sin los nueve elementos de la armonía, ustedes no tendrán la fuerza suficiente para atacarme, esta batalla la tengo ganada!

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS! –Twilight invoca el hechizo de replicación de sombras, creando cinco clones de sombra de ella misma.

Todas las mane y la princesa Candance se pone en posición de batalla, mientras que Shining Armor prepara a los soldados que aún estaban con vida:

- ¡Escuchen mis ceméntales, vamos a luchar no importa que nuestra vida se vaya en esto, lo haremos por el honor de nuestra nación! –dice Shining Armor dirigiéndose a sus soldados.

- ¡SI SEÑOR! –gritan al mismo tiempo todos los soldados.

Así que Blue Chaotic envía a sus clones zombis a atacar, pero cuando esto ocurre, los soldados se abalanzan contra los clones, lo mismo hacen Twilight y los demás, comenzando una épica batalla.

En toda la confusión los padres de Twilight aprovechan el momento para comenzar a evacuar a todos incluyendo a la princesa Celestia, Blue Chaotic trata de impedir que escapen, pero este fue sorpresivamente atacado, lanzándole un rayo de energía mágica directo en la cara, Twilight lo ataco para distraer su atención:

- ¡Tú no impedirás que escapen, yo misma me encargare de ti! –dice Twilight en tono desafiante.

- ¿En serio? ¡No digas tonterías, en pueblo Sakura apenas pudiste enfrentarte a un simple clon, tú no eres el oponente indicado para mí!

- ¡Eso lo veremos! –Twilight le lanza un poderoso rayo mágico a Blue Chaotic, este lo esquiva en el aire, con sus alas de alicornio.

En ese momento Blue Chaotic baja al suelo y comienza a atacar a Twilight, la cual comienza un combate mágico entre ella y Blue Chaotic, la unicornio también recurría al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo intentando darle una patada, aunque este era muy habiloso en combate y el alicornio azul, podía esquivarlas, Twilight pensaba que al haber creado clones zombis no seria tan poderoso como para atacar, pero de pronto un rayo mágico salió del cuerno de Blue Chaotic que impacto de lleno en la unicornio derribándola en el piso.

Twilight caía al piso, pero al menos durante el tiempo que estuvo peleando con Blue Chaotic, fue el suficiente para que sus padres lograran evacuar exitosamente a la princesa Celestia y a los nobles presentes en el funeral. Blue Chaotic se prepara para darle un ataque que podría ser el golpe final a la unicornio morada:

- ¡Mira lo que haz hecho, hiciste que se me escapara la princesa Celestia!

- ¡E-Eso fue p-perfecto no crees! –dice Twilight adolorida en el piso tratando de sonreír irónicamente a Blue Chaotic.

- ¡Tienes razón, fue perfecto, perfecto para sentenciar tu muerte, hasta nunca Twilight Sparkle!

Blue Chaotic se prepara para atacar a Twilight quien estaba en el piso, pero de pronto un poderoso relámpago impacta de lleno a Blue Chaotic mandándolo a volar varios metros, de pronto aparecen un grupo de guardias, dos pegasos, dos ponys de tierra y su líder un unicornio viejo y conocido por Twilight:

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Twilight? –pregunta el unicornio, el cual se voltea y así ver su rostro, ese viejo conocido era el general Blast, el padre de Raging y Fire Blast.

- ¡Si, muchas gracias por su ayuda general Blast!

- ¿Mis hijos están en este lugar con usted? –pregunta el general Blast a la unicornio morada.

- No se preocupe, ellos están a salvo en Ponyville.

- Que bien, entonces no tengo que preocuparme, para poder pelear al gusto.

- No imagine que fuera tan fuerte.

- No lo soy, además de que admito que los años me han pasado un poco la cuenta, pero no se preocupe, mis hombres y yo lucharemos no importa que tan fuerte esa el enemigo.

Twilight se levanta del piso adolorida, pero sorpresivamente el general Blast es atacado y mandado a volar por los aires cayendo al piso, por un rayo mágico de Blue Chaotic, el alicornio azul se va directo a atacar al general Blast:

- ¡Soldados estúpidos, ustedes no son el oponente indicado para mi!

En ese momento Twilight vuelve a atacar a Blue Chaotic, y así distrae su atención para que el general Blast no fuera atacado.

En tanto el resto de nuestros héroes, seguían peleando con los clones de Blue Chaotic, Pinkie Pie muy fiel a su estilo estaba muy alegre esquivando los ataques de los clones de Blue Chaotic, forzándolos a atacarse entre ellos, ya que la pony rosa era demasiado impredecible en sus movimientos, en tanto Applejack con sus patadas se despachaba a varios aunque estos regresaban al ataque, la pony de las manzanas volvía a derribarlos con la fuerza sus patadas, en tanto Rarity no usaba su magia para pelear, salvo para levitar algunos objetos y usarlos como proyectiles, por lo general ella iba cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos dándoles fuertes golpes con sus pesuñas, lo mismo Rainbow Dash, esta ultima enfrentándose a los clones que volaban en el aire, pero la pegaso lo que en verdad quería era tener la oportunidad de poder realizar el Sonic Rainbow y poder derribar a varios clones al mismo tiempo, Octavia utilizaba su violin para golpearlos, en tanto Fluttershy estaba aterrorizada, pero a pesar de su mierda trataba de esquivar los ataques de los clones, de pronto un clon aparece de lleno para atacarla, pero Rarity la defiende golpeándolo:

- ¿Estas bien Fluttershy?

- Eh, gracias Rarity, te lo agradezco.

De pronto un clon lanza un rayo con su cuerno impactando a Rarity y mandándola a volar unos metros cayendo al piso aparentemente herida, esto impacto a Fluttershy, la cual soltó toda su ira reprimida:

- ¡Como te atreves! ¡COMO TE ATREVES BASTARDO! –grita enfurecida Fluttershy quien golpea brutalmente al clon de Blue Chaotic abalanzándose a el como una fiera, y golpeándolo como si fuera una maldita demente.

La batalla estaba al rojo vivo en el lugar, una batalla campal se vivía desde distintos frentes, algunos clones se caían, otros se volvían a levantar, los soldados que estaban bajo el mando de Shining Armor también batallaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra los clones de Blue Chaotic, la entereza de cada uno era la de poder vencer a este enemigo que estaba amenazando la paz.

En un momento Rainbow Dash, por fin pudo elevarse por el cielo para de esa forma poder realizar un devastador pero efectivo Sonic Rainbow con el cual podría derribar a un gran número de clones y así reducir la desventaja numérica que pasaban en ese momento.

La pegaso se eleva en el aire a gran altura, lista para poder realizar su poderosa envestida con el Sonic Rainbow, justo en ese momento Blue Chaotic, quien peleaba contra Twilight se dio cuenta del movimiento de la pegaso, el ya tenia antecedentes de que tan poderoso era el Sonic Rainbow, así que envió a cinco clones suyos para que la atacara, pero Rainbow Dash ya estaba bajando en picada e incrementando la velocidad, el Sonic Rainbow que realizaría seria suficientemente fuerte para sacarse a varios clones de encima, así que Blue Chaotic le da un fuerte golpe a Twilight en la cara con una patada para derribarla y se eleva muy rápidamente para alcanzar a Rainbow Dash y justo cuando la pegaso azul cielo estaba lista para realizar su potente ataque, Blue Chaotic le lanza una poderosa bola mágica de energía envistiéndola con esta impidiendo que esta realizara el Sonic Rainbow y que este les diera la ventaja en esta pelea.

Rainbow Dash cae al piso herida, por lo que Blue Chaotic, no dudo en hacer aparecer otra roca afilada del subsuelo, esto con el objetivo de atravesar a la pegaso y asesinarla para evitarse problemas:

- ¡TU NO ATACARAS CON TU SONIC RAINBOW YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE ENVIARTE AL INFIERNO!

En ese momento un guardia acorazado, un pegaso aparece para quitar el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash quien se encontraba en el piso y aún aturdida por el ataque de Blue Chaotic, solo se vio una enorme nube de humo y enorme estruendo.

Cuando Rainbow Dash logra distinguir que había pasado, ve al guardia real que la había protegido, este la había lanzado unos metros fuera del lugar en donde se encontraba tirada luego del ataque de Blue Chaotic, pero este guardia fue atravesado en su flanco por la afilada piedra, el guardia pierde el casco por lo que Rainbow Dash reconoce de inmediato quien era, se trataba del viejo pegaso jefe y fundador de los Wonderbolts, el Señor Bolt, quien fue quien protegió a la pegaso:

- ¡No puede ser Señor! ¿Qué hace aquí y porque lo hizo? –pregunta la pegaso quien queda impactada por tal heroica acción.

- ¡Que b-bueno que no t-te paso nada, solo cumplía con mi deber, yo aún soy un guardia real de Cloundsdale y como tal solo h-hice con mi labor!

Rainbow Dash trata de liberarlo lográndolo al trisarse la roca y partirse en dos, la pegaso se saca la punta afilada que lo tenía anclado al piso, y este comenzó una seria hemorragia, Rainbow Dash comenzó a llenarse de sangre:

- ¡Usted dijo que estaba retirado, no tendría por qué estar aquí! –decía Rainbow Dash entre lagrimas.

- ¡Es cierto, yo solo vine aquí a presentar mis respetos como antiguo guardia de Cloundsdale, pero eso no significara que no cumpliera con mi labor! ¡Además, si yo no te hubiese protegido, no podría volver a mirar a tu madre Firefly a cara en el otro mundo!

- ¡Por favor no se muerta! –dice Rainbow Dash desesperada, al ver como la sangre seguía saliendo.

- ¡Por favor, ve y derroten… a e-es-este s-s-sujeto! –el Señor Bolt cierra sus ojos y pierde el conocimiento.

- ¡M-Maldito! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

En ese momento Rainbow Dash vuela furiosa hacia donde esta Blue Chaotic y lo enviste con todas sus fuerza tirándolo al piso, causando un nuevo estruendo por el choque de ambos.

Rainbow Dash se da cuenta que esta encima de Blue Chaotic, por lo que comienza a golpearlo en la cara violentamente con sus pesuñas, desesperada y furiosa, la pegaso estaba descontrolada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero en ese momento un clon de Blue Chaotic la enviste y este se saca a la pegaso de encima.

Blue Chaotic se levante y se toca el rostro con su pesuña y se da cuenta que este tiene sangre, la cual había salido cuando Rainbow Dash le había golpeado:

- ¡Esto no te lo perdonara pegaso de mierda, ahora si que morirás! –dice Blue Chaotic, quien mataría a Rainbow Dash, esta vez atrapándola con un clon zombi.

Pero esta vez es Applejack quien derriba al clon zombi que tenia atrapada a Rainbow Dash, liberándola:

- ¿Estas bien dulzura?

- ¡Eh, si, gracias Applejack!

- ¡Así que tu también quieres morir vaquerita, entonces de ser así, cumpliré tu deseo!

Blue Chaotic comienza a cargar su cuerno con su magia para darle un poderoso ataque para hacer desaparecer a las dos ponys cuando sorpresivamente aparece Twilight lanzándole un ataque de magia a quemarropa:

- ¡Ah, maldita Twilight Sparkle!

- Sigan peleando con los zombis, yo me encargare de él, recuerda Blue Chaotic, que tu y yo eran los que estábamos peleando.

- ¡Eh, si Twilight, pero tranquila estaremos cerca por si necesitas una pesuña! –dice Applejack quien levanta a Rainbow Dash la cual todavía estaba algo adolorida de la ultima envestida alejándola del lugar unos metros para que pudiera recuperarse y seguir peleando.

- ¡Bueno, entonces continuamos nuestra pelea Blue Chaotic! –dice Twilight con voz desafiante.

- ¡Veo que la estudiante de la princesa Celestia es más presumida de lo que parece!

- ¡No soy presumida, pero si me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible miserable!

- ¡Jeje! ¡Eres alguien muy interesante, veamos si eres capaz de hacerme la vida imposible como dices!

Ambos ponys, Twilight y Blue Chaotic continuaron su pelea de igual a igual por momentos, atacándose mutuamente con magia, esquivando ataques y demás, tal parece que haberle estado enseñando magia a Raiging Blast no solo había logrado su objetivo, sino que ella también había aprovechado la ocasión para volverse más fuerte en batalla.

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, la batalla era intensa y realmente épica, cientos de clones peleando contra no solo nuestros héroes, sino que además contra los guardias reales, Shining Armor y la princesa Candance también peleaban contra los temibles clones zombis usando su magia, en ese momento no había nadie que no estuviera peleando contra estos series, el cementerio de Canterlot se había transformado en una arena de batalla campal, el lugar en donde las almas descansan tranquilamente su paso al otro mundo, esa noche la paz de ese lugar estaba siendo brutalmente interrumpida, incluso cuando Blue Chaotic invocaba las rocas del subsuelo, huesos de ponys muertos comenzaron a quedar regados por el lugar, interrumpiendo el descanso eterno de estos, solo por esa noche el respecto a los muertos se había dejado de lado para poder pelear una batalla en donde la supervivencia era lo más importante, el frio e inerte cuerpo falso de la princesa Luna curiosamente estaba intacto delante del escenario, siendo un silencioso testigo de aquella dantesca batalla.

Blue Chaotic, se estaba dando cuenta que esta batalla se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, sabia que si terminaba rápido esta pelea, podría ser más fácil localizar a la princesa Celestia para eliminarla y así cumplir con la orden que le encomendó Blackeye su líder, así que este envió a tres clones zombi para que rodearan a Twilight y la atraparan, de esa forma Blue Chaotic podría atacarla sin problemas, estos saltan sorpresivamente tirándose encima de la pegaso, uno de estos clones, con su pesuña le pisa la cabeza y la deja tirada en el piso inmovilizada:

- ¡T-Tramposo!

- ¡En esta batalla por la vida no hay reglas querida, solo hay que sobrevivir, no importa el costo!

Twilight no podía moverse ni invocar un hechizo, sus clones de sombra había sido golpeados, por ende ya no los tenía y tampoco podía invocar nuevos clones, sin duda estaba en problemas y bajo la merced de Blue Chaotic:

- Bueno, esta vez si te matare al fin querida, admito que fue entretenido luchar contigo, pero créeme, no tengo tiempo para seguir con esto.

Blue Chaotic invoca nuevamente una afilada roca del subsuelo, con el objetivo de atravesar a Twilight con esta para matarla, la unicornio estaba inmovilizada y solo podía mirar impotente.

Sus amigas de dan cuenta de esto e intentan ir a socorrerla, pero ellas estaban siendo rodeadas por clones zombis, por lo que era imposible que alguna de ellas pudiera hacer algo.

Pero de pronto dos enormes explosiones se sienten en el lugar y que lanzan la misma técnica mágica:

- ¡PONYSLAVE! –gritan las dos voces en el lugar.

La explosión causo que alrededor de 30 clones zombis fuera destruidos, por fin Trixie y Blade han llegado al campo de batalla:

- ¡Pero que demonios! ¿Quién fue el que hizo ese ataque? –pregunta sorprendido Blue Chaotic.

- ¡Se ve que no pudieron resistir seguir escondidos en casa! –dice la princesa Candance.

Dos ponys cubiertos con capuchas café aparece en el lugar, ambos se sacan la capucha, quedando expuestos, eran Trixie y el otro Blade, aunque usando los lentes de Vinyl en sus ojos.

Blade comienza a mirar en donde están los demás y puede notar que no muy lejos de el estaba Twilight atrapada, por lo que el unicornio decide tele trasportarse rápidamente a donde estaba la unicornio morada.

En ese momento Twilight seguía atrapada por lo clones de Blue Chaotic e inmovilizada, luego de ver la explosión, Blue Chaotic trata de apresurar las cosas y matar ahora mismo a Twilight para así poder ir a pelear con los ponys que tuvieron la osadía de destruir a algunos de sus clones zombis:

- ¡Maldición, entonces no perderé el tiempo! ¡MUERTE TWILIGHT SPARK…! –el malvado Blue Chaotic no alcanza a terminar su frase cuando aparece de la tele transportación Blade y este le da una violenta patada a Blue Chaotic en toda la cara derribándolo y haciendo caer al piso la roca que estaba levitando, luego con su cuerno lanza tres rayos mágicos, para sacarle a Twilight los clones zombis que la tenían inmovilizada, en ese momento Blue Chaotic se levanta para ver quien había sido el que lo había atacado:

- ¡Hijo de Yegua! ¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?

Blade se coloca delante de Twilight tratando de protegerla:

- ¡Yo solo soy un mago, es todo, y no dejare que le toques un pelo a Twilight!

El rostro serio y desafiante de Blade aparece como el héroe que viene a rescatar a su doncella en peligro, la unicornio se levante y no duda en sonrojarse, ya que a pesar de estar usando los lentes de Vinyl, sabia que su amado Blade había llegado para salvarla y que por fin él estaba nuevamente junto a ella.

¿Qué pasara ahora que por fin todos se han reunido para pelear? ¿Ahora con los nueve elementos de la Armonía juntos podrán derrotar a Blue Chaotic? ¿Finalmente Twilight y Blade podrán estar juntos el uno al otros sin mentiras de por medio? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	29. La caída del alicornio Azul

**Capitulo 29: La caída del alicornio Azul**

Cuando Twilight estaba por ser atacada por Blue Chaotic, apareció como un caballero heroico, Blade, el cual salvo a Twilight del ataque de su oponente, sin embargo a pesar de tener a su amado unicornio frente a ella, Twilight simplemente no pudo decir ninguna palabra, estaba sorprendida por esto, esta vez tenia la total certeza que era su amado, y quizá eso hizo que ella no encontrara nada que decirle, su mente en ese pequeño instante paso por todo un mar de conflictos en sus sentimientos, por un lado jamás lo había olvidado, pero por otro lado, habían sido dos años que ella lloro su ausencia, dos años que sufrió un dolor que nunca pudo superar al pensar que nunca lo volveria a ver, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? La confusión en un momento en donde la adrenalina del cuerpo esta al máximo y en donde la tensión de luchar por tu vida te hacían literalmente perder el juicio correcto, quizá eso fue lo que pensó Twilight en ese momento y simplemente se quedo callada ante el.

Blade le dirige la palabra a Twilight:

- Señorita Twilight por favor muerda mi cola ya que nos tele transportaremos a otro lugar.

Twilight muerde su cola, aunque ella sigue sin decirle ninguna palabra, guardándole un silencio absoluto.

Ambos se teletransportan a otro punto del cementerio, en ese lugar también habían llegado Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Derpy, Rarity y Fluttershy, solo faltaban Octavia, Pinkie Pie y Trixie esta ultima había ido a buscar a las dos ponys de tierra para reunirse con los demás, y planear una estrategia de ataque.

Unos instantes después llegan Trixie, Octavia y Pinkie Pie al lugar, al mismo tiempo lo hacen Shining Armor y la princesa Candance, esto tenia que ser rápido ya que Blue Chaotic seguía usando sus clones zombis para atacar y los soldados no resistirían mucho tiempo:

- Bueno es obvio que ahora que los nuevo elementos de la armonía estén reunidos, deberán juntar sus poderes y realizar el ataque del arcoíris de la Armonia, solo haci Blue Chaotic caera, mientras eso ocurre, invocare un escudo para protegerlas de cualquier ofensiva. –dijo Blade pero es interrumpido por Shining Armor.

- Yo me encargo del escudo, es mi especialidad, así que yo protegeré a las chicas con mi escudo mágico.

- ¡Perfecto! Eso es lo mejor, entonces yo luchare contra Blue Chaotic directamente para distraerlo de esa forma mientras los guardias luchan con sus clones yo luchare con el, podre llamar su atención el tiempo que sea necesario.

- ¡Yo también luchare contigo! –dijo la princesa Candance.

- ¿Estas segura de correr ese riesgo? –le pregunta Blade a la princesa Candance.

- ¡El hecho de que haya estado peleando contra los clones zombis todo este tiempo, es porque yo si estoy dispuesta a poder ayudar en la pelea como sea!

- ¡Bien confió en que esto resultara!

Blade se voltea para mirar a Twilight y dirigirle la palabra de nuevo:

- Ahora confiamos en el poder de los elementos de la armonía, por favor hagan lo posible por reunir el máximo poder lo más rápido que se pueda, espero que pueda lograrlo señorita Twilight. –al dirigirle la palabra Blade, Twilight solo mueve la cabeza sin decir nada.

- ¡Entonces comencemos el último asalto de esta pelea! –Blade se aleja del grupo solo acompañado de la princesa Candance, mientras que las mane de la Armonia y Shining Armor se preparan para su ataque.

- ¡Muy bien chicas es hora de sacar los elementos de la Armonia! –dijo Twilight alentando a sus amigas.

- ¡ESCUDO MAGICO! –Shining Armor grita la técnica de escudo mágico invocando un escudo mágico protector alrededor de las mane de la Armonia.

Las mane de la Armonia comienzan a concentrarse, el cuerno de Twilight comienza a brillar, y en su cabeza aparece la corona con su elemento de la magia, mientras que en el cuello de las demás ponys, sus diademas con sus cutiemark aparecían, los elementos de la armonía nuevamente estaban reuniéndose para poder destruir a este nuevo enemigo, el único problema era el tiempo que tomaría reunir la máxima energía para derribar a Blue Chaotic en un único ataque.

En tanto Blue Chaotic se repone del violento golpe de Blade y puede distinguir a la distancia como las mane de la armonía comienzan a flotar con sus diademas en sus cuellos alrededor de Twilight, al ver esto Blue Chaotic cae un pánico y escalofrió típico del miedo a morir, sabia que si ellas lo atacan con todo su poder, no tendrá posibilidades de vencer:

- ¡Pero que rayos! ¡Se están reuniendo para atacar, eso quiere decir que los nueve elementos de la armonía se han reunido, malditas yeguas, debo impedir que junten su energía! –Blue Chaotic se eleva con sus alas y vuela a gran velocidad hacia donde están las mane reuniendo la energía para atacar, pero cuando este se acerca, choca con el escudo mágico de Shining Armor cayendo al piso del golpe.

- ¡Maldición, han puesto un escudo mágico, tendré que destruirlo con mi poder! –Blue Chaotic comienza a reunir energía de su cuerno para poder deshacer el escudo cuando Blade lo enviste con gran fuerza.

- ¡OYE BLUE CHAOTIC, DEJATE DE TONTERIAS Y PELEA CONMIGO!

Blue Chaotic observa bien bajo los lentes y nota ligeramente la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo reconociendo quien era:

- ¡Ya veo! ¡Tú eres el protegido que tenia Kyra o me equivoco!

- ¡Veo que ya te diste cuenta quien soy sabandija!

- ¡Veo que quieres pelear, pero bueno, la verdad es que no importa lo que intentes, tu no eres un oponente para mi, nisiquiera tu maestro lo era!

- ¡No me subestimes, esas chicas que están reuniendo su poder, son mis amigas, por ellas daría todo para protegerlas, así que no importa lo que pase, por mis amigos son capaz de vencer hasta la propia Celestia si es necesario!

- ¡Vaya nos toco otro hablador por aquí, igual que la zorra de Twilight!

En el momento en que Blue Chaotic dice "la zorra de Twilight" la furia de Blade no se hace esperar y enviste nuevamente a Blue Chaotic, pero esta vez Blade pierde por completo la cordura por un momento:

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE REFIERAS ASI A TWILIGHT, Y MENOS ESTANDO YO PRESENTE, TE EXIGO QUE LA RESPETES BASTARDO! –Blade usa su cuerno para usar una técnica de alquimia, un círculo de transmutación apareció bajo su cuerpo y una roca empezó a agarrar el cuerpo de Blue Chaotic como una enredadera quedando este atrapado.

- ¡Insecto asqueroso! ¡Usaste alquimia para atraparme!

- ¡Ahora prepárate para recibir mi máximo ataque! –Blade comienza a reunir energía de su cuerno para realizar el Ponyslave.

- ¡Buen intento pero…! –Blue Chaotic comienza a reunir energía en su cuerno y las piedras que lo mantenían atrapado comienzan a romperse.

- ¡ESO NO SERA SUFICIENTE! –un gigantesco rayo rojo dispara energía por todos lados, la princesa Candance al igual que la mayoría de los guardias que pelaban con los clones zombis los esquivaron, Blade al estar acumulando energía para el Ponyslave no pudo escapar y recibió uno de los rayos de lleno en el cuerpo, por lo que sale expulsado por los aires cayendo al piso violentamente.

El rayo había sido muy poderoso, incluso el mismo Blue Chaotic destruyo a varios clones zombis con este, pero no le importo, el solo quería deshacerse de Blade cuanto antes para impedir que las mane de la Armonía terminara de reunir su poder.

Blue Chaotic se acerca rápidamente al cuerpo caído de Blade y este de inmediato decide invocar una roca afilada del subsuelo para atravesarlo y acabar con el:

- ¡Al final tu resultaste ser tan tonto como tu maestro, ahora compartirás su destino en el infierno!

Pero antes de que Blue Chaotic hiciera su ataque final, la princesa Candance lo ataca con un rayo mágico desde el aire:

- ¡Oye tu! ¡Que te parece una pelea alicornio contra alicornio, además si me matas será un punto extra para ti!

Blue Chaotic se levanta adolorido de ese ataque:

- ¡Maldita princesa, como te atreves!

- ¡Gracias princesa Candance!

- ¡No te preocupes Blade, recuerda que yo te estoy ayudando a pelear!

- ¡Entonces vamos al ataque!

La princesa Candance y Blade comienzan un sistemático ataque en simultaneo contra Blue Chaotic, mientras Candance atacaba al alicornio azul por el aire, el unicornio lo hacia por tierra usando la alquimia, esto dejaba a Blue Chaotic sin oportunidad de moverse libremente, por momentos trataba de enviar a sus clones zombis para intentar equiparar el ataque, sin embargo los soldados que comandaba tanto Shining Armor como los soldados liderados por el general Blast, impedían que estos pudieran ir en su ayuda, por lo que Blue Chaotic estaba en dificultades.

Curiosamente en una nube en el cielo tímidamente sobre el estrellado cielo y bastante alejada del cementerio estaba el miembro de SEEL restante, Dark Star presenciando la batalla:

- ¡Vaya no cabe duda que tanto Blue Chaotic como Gudu son los mismos tontos, al final su arrogancia terminara llevándolo al mismo final que el tarado de Gudu, en fin, no creo que sirva de nada seguir en este lugar, ya todo estará terminado!

Dark Star mira fijamente al lugar en donde las mane de la Armonía estaban reuniendo su energía:

- Por fin te he encontrado, muy pronto tú nos ayudaras a despertar a nuestro dios NUMA de su sueño para que castigue a los que nos han hecho sufrir por tantos siglos.

Dark Star se tele transporta de la nube, desapareciendo del lugar anunciando la inminente derrota de su colega Blue Chaotic.

En tanto en la batalla ya todo estaba listo, y el gran ataque a Blue Chaotic iba a comenzar, los ojos de Twilight comenzaron a brillar, lo que significaba que el rayo arcoíris estaba listo para su ataque:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los ojos de Twilight están brillando?

- ¡Shining Armor, libera el escudo ahora! –dice Twilight con su voz algo extraña ya que causaba como un eco, similar a la voz de Canterlot de la princesa Luna.

- ¡Eh, Esta bien lo hare!

Shining Armor libera el escudo mágico y un enorme rayo arcoíris se eleva en el cielo a gran velocidad, listo para llegar a su objetivo.

Al darse cuenta que el rayo arcoíris fue liberado, Blade y la princesa Candance de inmediato se hacen a un lado, cuando Blue Chaotic ve acercarse el rayo, el solo lanza un poderoso rayo rojo de su cuerno el cual choca con el rayo arcoíris, tratando de resistir el poderoso ataque.

La tierra temblaba por el choque tan poderoso de esas tremendas energías mágicas, un aura arcoíris rodeaba el cuerpo de todos los elementos de la armonía, mientras que un aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo de Blue Chaotic, el cual trataba de impedir que ese ataque le impactara de lleno en su cuerpo.

Las rocas del piso sueltas comenzaron a desintegrarse alrededor de lugar en donde ambas energías estaban en choque, Blue Chaotic utilizaba todo su poder para poder detener el ataque, mientras que las mane de la armonía dirigían su rayo con el máximo poder posible contra su oponente.

Pero algo inesperado ocurre cuando poco a poco Blue Chaotic empieza a ganar fuerza y su rayo mágico rojo, comienza a hacer retroceder el rayo arcoíris de las mane de la Armonía.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡USTEDES NUNCA PODRAN VENCERME ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA YO SOY UN SER DE PONY SUPERIOR CREADO POR LA ESCENCIA DE NUMA, JAMÁS ME VENCERAN! –gritaba eufórico Blue Chaotic mientras su rayo seguía haciendo retroceder el rayo arcoíris.

- ¡Nosotras, no vamos a dejar que alguien que asesina a otros ponys, no pague por sus crímenes, te detendremos!

- ¡USTEDES NO TIENEN LA MORAL PARA HABLAR, YA QUE NO SON MÁS QUE LAS SIRVIENTAS DE UNA ASESINA Y UNA TIRANA!

En ese momento Twilight reacciona con furia y le grita a Blue Chaotic:

- ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NO ES UNA ASESINA NI UNA TIRANA! –el rayo arcoíris incrementa su poder y esta avanza y queda nuevamente en el lugar en donde chocaron inicialmente.

Las miradas de la princesa Candance y Blade se cruzaron como teniendo el mismo pensamiento en su mente, y posiblemente al escuchar a su hermana Shining Armor también pensó en lo mismo, ellos sabían que lo que decía en el fondo Blue Chaotic era cierto, la princesa Celestia era una tirana y una asesina, pero Blue Chaotic en este momento era su enemigo y por muy contradictoria que fuera la situación, ellos siempre erigirían luchar con sus amigos, con sus seres amados, por muy equivocados que estén.

Así que Blade decidió sumar su ataque para fortalecer el rayo arcoíris:

- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponys caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder para llevar el dolor y el caos por toda Equestria… ¡TE INVOCO PONYSLAVE! –Blade lanza su poderoso ataque contra el rayo de Blue Chaotic, haciendo que ambos rayos avancen bastante.

Al ver esto tanto la princesa Candance como Shining Armor, también lanzan rayos mágicos por sus cuernos hacia donde esta Blue Chaotic, estos se unen al rayo arcoíris y al Ponyslave haciendo que el rayo de Blue Chaotic retroceda más y más dejando en problemas al alicornio azul:

- ¡USTEDES NO ME VENCERAN, NO LO HARAN AQUÍ! –Blue Chaotic aumenta al máximo su poder para tratar de ganar espacio con su poderoso ataque.

- ¡NO LO HAREMOS!, ¡PORQUE NUESTRO VERDADERO PODER ES!… ¡LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD! –grita Twilight la cual lanza el rayo con todas sus fuerzas.

El poder ya supero por completo a Blue Chaotic, el rayo impacto de lleno en su cuerpo y simplemente no pudo resistir más, el cuerpo de Blue Chaotic poco a poco se comenzó a desintegrar mientras el rayo se hacia más poderoso hasta que un enorme destello multicolor se ve por todo el cementerio, los guardias que seguían peleando contra los clones zombis, solo pudieron echarse al piso para esperar una gran explosión.

Un enorme estruendo se escucha por todo el cementerio y una gran nube de humo se puede ver por todo el lugar, finalmente cuando la nube de humo y el resplandor se dispersan, solo se puede apreciar una enorme destrucción por todo el lugar, pero el cuerpo de Blue Chaotic había desparecido por completo, el alicornio había sido eliminado.

Los clones zombis de Blue Chaotic cayeron al piso y perdieron la vida, y el barro que los cubría y que les daba la apariencia del alicornio se comenzó a quebrar, al igual que lo que sucedió con el cuerpo del alcalde de pueblo Sakura asesinado por Blue Chaotic, mostrando asi la identidad de los soldados usados para esta técnica, soldados que lamentablemente no volverían a la vida y que se han convertido en los mártires de esta cruel batalla.

Las mane de la Armonía ya había terminado su misión, un enemigo había sido derrotado y la paz había vuelto, aunque el panorama en el cementerio no era el mejor, tumbas y mausoleos destruidos, tierra levantada, huesos de ponys muertos y ataúdes rotos por todos lados, sumado a cientos de cadáveres que fueron utilizados como clones zombis daban como resultado una horrible postal, como si fuera la peor de las pesadillas.

En tanto en la plaza principal de Canterlot un gran grupo de soldados que estaban en las calles se agrupo alrededor de la princesa Celestia y los nobles que lograron escapar del cementerio, en ese momento cuando dejan de sentir explosiones y estruendos en la lejanía los padres de Twilight que estaban en el lugar comienza a hablar con la princesa Celestia:

- Creo que los estruendos han terminado, eso quiere decir que la pelea ha terminado. –dijo el padre de Twilight.

- Yo solo espero que Twilight y Shining Armor regresen sanos y salvos. –dijo la madre de Twilight y Shining Armor, preocupada por sus hijos.

- Tranquila, ellos son realmente fuertes, estoy segura que ellos ya se encargaron del asunto, pero... –en ese momento la princesa Celestia comienza a llorar nuevamente haciendo lujo de su soberbia actuación.

- … ¡Nisiquiera pude darle un final digno a mi hermanita querida! –la princesa Celestia sigue llorando conmoviendo a toda la audiencia presente.

- Tranquila princesa Celestia, en el paraíso, la princesa Luna sabe que no es su culpa y que ha hecho lo mejor para darle un funeral digno. –dijo la madre de Twilight tratando de consolar a la princesa Celestia.

Curiosamente y en casa de la princesa Candace y Shining Armor, estaban solas la princesa Luna y Vinyl Scratch, esperando noticias respecto a lo que estaba pasando, aunque la princesa Luna ya había dejado de sentir la presencia de Blue Chaotic y se lo dijo a Vinyl quien la acompañaba:

- La batalla termino, ya no siento la presencia de Blue Chaotic.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que mi hermano y los demás han vencido!

- Así es Vinyl, puedo sentir sus presencias mágicas, si algo debilitadas por el combate, pero al parecer están bien, al parecer no hay que preocuparse por ellos en este momento.

- ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano!

- Tranquila, seguramente tú hermano y Trixie regresaran pronto, si todo término es posible que regresen rápido para no ser sorprendidos por los guardias que deben andar aún por las calles.

En tanto en el cementerio todos se habían reunido para celebrar esta victoria:

- ¡SOLDADOS, HEMOS GANADO UNA NUEVA BATALLA, EL ESCUADRON DE PUEBLO SAKURA REGRESARA TRIUNFANTE Y SIN BAJAS, USTEDES SE MERECEN UNA GRAN CELEBRACIÓN! –grita alegre el general Blast a sus soldados quienes lucharon hasta el final y por suerte el escuadrón que dirigía no tubo bajas en esta pelea.

- ¡GRACIAS GENERAL!

Shining Armor mira alrededor a todos los soldados muertos con una cara de tristeza:

- ¡El precio que se pago por esta pelea fue demasiado alto, que le vamos a decir a cerca de 400 familias, realmente será un duro golpe para ellos, ojala pudiera haber hecho algo más! –en ese momento aparece la princesa Candance a su lado.

- Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso mi amor, hiciste lo correcto es todo. –la princesa Cadance acerca su cabeza acariciando a su querido esposo para subirle el animo, mientras que el resto de los soldados de el escuadrón de Shining Armor que sobrevivió también se sentían en parte felices por la victoria pero estaban agotados por todo el esfuerzo.

En tanto todas las mane estaban exhaustas por el esfuerzo:

- ¡Ufff! ¡Que bueno que ya termino todo esto, nunca me había sentido tan agotada! –dijo Rarity.

- ¡Es cierto, creo que usamos más poder de la cuenta! –dijo Fluttershy quien cayo al piso casi sin fuerzas.

- ¡Tienes razón, creo que fue mucho esfuerzo esta vez! –dijo Applejack quien se hecho en el piso.

- ¡Vaya como ustedes pueden estar cansadas, si ya vencimos, es hora de celebrar! –dijo Pinkie Pie quien seguía dando brincos como si nada.

- ¿Acaso esa pony funciona con energía solar o que rayos? Además como puede festejar si estamos en un lugar tan tétrico. –pregunta extrañada Octavia por la energía de la pony rosa.

- ¡No le busques lógica a la forma de ser de Pinkie Pie querida, a menos que quieras fundirte el cerebro tratando de hacerlo! –le responde Rarity a Octavia respecto a Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comer muffins! –dijo Derpy a la cual le sonó la tripa, gastar tanta energía le había dado hambre.

- ¿Acaso esta pegaso no piensa en otra cosa que no sea muffins? –pregunta Trixie siempre en un tono serio y algo molesto como es su costumbre, aunque ella seguía en pie tras la batalla.

- ¡Yo también tengo hambre, me gustaría comer cupcakes! –dijo Pinkie Pie a quien también le sonó la tripa de hambre.

En tanto mientras las otras mane reposaban un poco Rainbow Dash caminaba y miraba los alrededores del cementerio, ella quería encontrar el cuerpo del Señor Bolt, quien la había salvado, luego de caminar unos metros de donde estaban las demás encuentra el cuerpo de el Señor Bolt, el cual estaba enterrado por la explosión, sin conocimiento y el charco de sangre se había absorbido en la tierra:

- Señor Bolt, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida, usted es un gran pegaso y realmente me alegro que haya pensado en mi como una Wonderbolt, siempre le agradeceré este gesto. –una lágrima de tristeza corre por el rostro de Rainbow Dash.

Cuando todo hacia pensar que el Señor Bolt había muerto, un milagro ocurre, el Señor Bolt comienza mover ligeramente sus patas delanteras, el Señor Bolt seguía con vida:

- ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡ESTA VIVO! –grita desesperada Rainbow Dash.

En ese momento todos se voltean, por lo que Blade quien estaba sentado mirando a Twilight aunque sin decirle nada, decide ir corriendo a donde estaba Rainbow Dash siendo el primero en llegar:

- ¡Que pasa!

- Es el Señor Bolt, el sigue vivo, hay que ayudarlo.

Blade procede a ver sus heridas, se veían muy serias, pero al parecer Blade algo podría hacer:

- Su respiración es débil, pero aún puedo ayudarlo. –el cuerno de Blade comienza a brillar y el circulo de transmutación aparece bajo su cuerpo, mientras el cuerpo del Señor Bolt comienza a levitar en el aire.

En ese momento las demás llegan al lugar en donde estaban presenciando el hechizo de alquimia, Twilight miraba fijamente a Blade, sin embargo ella seguía viéndolo con una mirada extraña, como pérdida y vacía al mismo tiempo que no le decía ninguna palabra.

Finalmente se ve un enorme resplandor y el Señor Bolt queda nuevamente en el piso, su herida había cerrado por completo y parecía estar bien:

- Es lo mejor que pude hacer. –dijo Blade.

- Pero que dices, si lo haz curado, ya no esta herido. –dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

- No es así, deben llevarlo ante un medico, él tiene una fractura en la cola, esto le esta causando parálisis en sus patas traseras, sin embargo esta fractura puede ser tratada con métodos de magia modernos, sin embargo deben llevarlo ahora mismo, sino será demasiado tarde.

- ¡No te preocupes, yo lo llevare al hospital en cinco segundos! –Rainbow Dash lo levanta y lo sube a su lomo, aunque le costaba un poco ya que el viejo pegaso era más grande y pesado que ella.

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunta Derpy a Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No hay problema yo puedo sola, nos vemos luego! –Rainbow Dash se va volando con el cuerpo del Señor Bolt para llevarlo al hospital.

- Ojala se recupere pronto. –dijo la princesa Candance.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Trixie. –dijo Blade que se acercaba a Trixie cuando aparecen los guardias reales rodeando a Blade y Trixie.

- Lo siento, pero ustedes dos están arrestados por el homicidio de nuestra princesa Luna. –dijo uno de los guardias que los rodeaba.

- ¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS! –grita Shining Armor.

- ¡P-Pero señor, no se da cuenta que son los criminales que mataron a la princesa Luna, no podemos dejarlos escapar! –dijo el guardia real.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE BAJES EL ARMA, ES UNA ORDEN!

- ¡Eh, si señor de acuerdo!

- ¡EL RESTO TAMBIEN BAJEN LAS ARMAS!

Entonces todos los guardias reales bajan las armas por orden de Shining Armor obedeciéndolo:

- ¡Bueno Shining Armor, yo regresare con Trixie, hasta pronto! –dijo Blade mirando a Trixie.

Pero Trixie se dio cuenta que Twilight miraba celosamente a Blade por lo que la presumida unicornio tomo una decisión:

- ¡Sabes yo descansare un momento aquí, total si Shining Armor nos dejara ir, al menos quiero descansar un poco!

- ¡Como puedes decir esas tonterías en un momento como este, me extraña de ti!

- ¡Ya te dije estoy demasiado agotada, así que te sigo en un momento!

Blade al no poder convencer a Trixie decide irse solo:

- ¡Bueno si eso es lo que quieres Trixie, nos vemos luego!

Blade se va del cementerio, unos segundos después Twilight decide seguirlo, con sigilo para que él no se diera cuenta.

El unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo caminaba solo, las calles de Canterlot se había vaciado de guardias, quienes estaban en la plaza de Canterlot, esperando noticias de lo sucedido en el cementerio, solo el sonido de los grillos se sentían cuando la única luz que alumbraba el obscuro callejón era la de la luna llena.

Pero Blade se sobresalta cuando se tele transporta frente a el nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle quien había aparecido justo frente a el:

- ¡Pero! ¿Qué hace usted aquí en este lugar señorita Twilight?

Twilight lo mira fijamente haciendo que Blade se sienta realmente nervioso, la mirada de la unicornio era seria y vacía, como si le hubiesen sacado el alma del cuerpo, ella no decía ninguna palabra por varios segundos, solo mirada fijamente a Blade.

Finalmente Twilight usa la levitación de objetos, para de esta forma poder quitarle los anteojos a Blade, quedando sus ojos expuestos, esto de inmediato sorprende a Blade, ya que ahora realmente estaba frente a frente con Twilight, después de tanto tiempo sin poder verse directamente a los ojos:

- ¡T-Twilight, veras… yo solo! –Blade se comienza a poner realmente nervioso.

- ¡Ya no tienes por qué mentirme Blade!

Las miradas de Twilight y Blade se cruzan de la misma forma que lo hicieron la primera vez que se conocieron, pero mucha agua ha pasado bajo el rio y hay muchas cosas que seguramente deben contarse, siendo la luna llena el único testigo de este rencuentro.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	30. NUMA El verdadero dios del mundo

**Capitulo 30: NUMA El verdadero dios del mundo**

Finalmente Twilight y Blade se veían cara a cara luego de dos largos años en donde no se habían visto, tiempo en donde Twilight derramo lágrimas de dolor por su falsa muerte y tiempo en el que Blade nunca dejo de pensar en ella, sin importar la situación en la que él se encontrara, Blade solo quería verla, ella debía ser asesinada por órdenes de Kyra su maestro, pero su amistad y cariño hicieron que Blade comenzara a sentir un gran afecto por Twilight Sparkle, sentimiento que finalmente con el tiempo se convirtió en un amor tan puro y limpio como el aire de los campos, pero ya no habían más mentiras entre ellos, ahora sus miradas estaban frente a frente de nuevo:

- ¡Veras Twilight, yo solo… yo solo quería evitarte problemas, si yo seguía contigo te traería problemas con la princesa Celestia y no quería que te vieras envuelta en otro altercado por mi culpa, por eso fingí mi muerte, así podrías seguir viviendo tranquilamente y yo podría continuar averiguando más de la princesa Celestia, además quería encontrar a mi hermana! –dijo Blade quien miraba entre triste y asustado a Twilight, pero nunca quitándole la vista frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Vinyl es tu hermana? –le pregunta Twilight siempre mirándolo con esa vista vacía de emociones, y con un tono serio al hablar.

- Si lo es, Vinyl Scratch fue la identidad que le dio su familia adoptiva, su nombre real es Starlight Beam, mi hermanita ella es un año menor que yo así que debe ser de tu edad más o menos.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste para crear toda esa ilusión y así engañarnos todo este tiempo?

- No es así, yo al igual que el resto de las chicas perdí la vida en el combate contra Kyra, pero cuando la piedra filosofal restauro todo y revivió a las demás, yo también regrese a la vida en ese proceso, tú fuiste quien con la piedra filosofal me transmutaste de regreso a este mundo. Pero como te dije no quería darte problemas, sobretodo con la princesa Celestia, así que le dije a Trixie que creara esa ilusión con su magia.

- ¿Trixie sabía que estabas vivo entonces?

- Así es, ella siempre lo supo, pero no la culpes, yo le pedí que no te revelara que estaba con vida, ella solo hizo lo que le pedí.

- Ahora entiendo porque me insinuó luego de la batalla contra Gudú que tenía un ángel guardián, pero bueno luego de que Blue Chaotic me dijera que estabas vivo y que luego sorpresivamente te convertiste en el criminal más peligroso de Equestria, era razón más que suficiente para confirmarlo.

- Lo sé pero Celestia se dio cuenta que mi despedida en aquella ocasión fue falsa, aunque me imagino que en un principio pensó que si estaba alejado de ti no seria un problema para ella, ya que yo quería confirmar lo que decía mi maestro a cabalidad y por sobretodo saber si realmente Celestia estaba tras la muerte de mis padres como siempre pensé, pero estaba equivocado, el responsable de matar a mis padres fue Kyra mi propio maestro, mi padre pertenecía a la hermandad de los unicornios y quiso alejarse de esta, así fue como el mismo lo envió a matar.

- Lo imagine, la princesa Celestia nunca mataría algún pony.

- ¡Aunque ella no los haya asesinado, eso no quita que sea una miserable y una farsante, ya que pude confirmar con total certeza que los habitantes de Equestria han sido engañados durante siglos! –dijo Blade en un tono algo agresivo.

- ¿Qué ni ella ni la princesa Luna son diosas? Eso es cierto, no lo son.

- ¡Entonces lo descubriste sola!

- Después de que… bueno de que pensara que estabas muerto comencé a estudiar el comportamiento del sol, la luna y las estrellas, entre al sector 7 de la biblioteca prohibida de Canterlot, en donde encontré un libro de astronomía muy antiguo escrito supuestamente por la extinta raza humana y en donde pude confirmar todo, pero cuando le revele mi descubrimiento a la princesa Celestia, pues ella… –Twilight se queda en silencio por un momento.

- … me encerró en la cárcel por hereje.

- ¡QUE! ¿Ella te encerró?

- Si, pero créeme tubo una buena causa, ella lo hizo para evitar que Equestria cayera en guerra, solo buscaba la paz de nuestro reino.

De pronto el rostro de Blade frunce el ceño y se muestra molesto en su tono de voz:

- ¡Esa maldita! ¡A ella no le importamos!, solo busca proteger a la criatura que le da la juventud eterna, sin importar las consecuencias.

Twilight noto el rostro de enfado de Blade, ella sabía que el unicornio tenía mucho más que decirle, por lo que la unicornio lavanda le exige una explicación:

- ¡Oye Blade! Tú sabes algo más, exijo que me expliques ahora mismo que diablos esta pasando, porque si la princesa Celestia te inculpo fue por algo, así que dímelo ¡AHORA!

- Esta bien, te diré todo lo que Luna me ha dicho al respecto del obscuro secreto que ellas ocultan, aunque es una explicación bastante larga.

- No me importa, necesito saber que diablos esta pasando a nuestro alrededor, tengo que saber a que nos estamos enfrentando, y porque la princesa Celestia quiere tu cabeza, ¡NECESITO SABER QUE RAYOS PASA! –grita Twilight, exigiendo una respuesta a todas las dudas que tenia.

- ¡De acuerdo! La razón de que la princesa Celestia quiera tanto la cabeza de Trixie como la mía, fue porque nosotros sabemos la verdad respecto a lo que oculta la princesa Celestia desde hace siglos, la criatura que es el secreto de su juventud eterna, creada hace miles de años y la que es la responsable de nuestra existencia, la criatura que es el verdadero dios del mundo.

- ¿Criatura? ¿El verdadero dios del mundo? A que te refieres, explícalo.

- Celestia y Luna están bajo el efecto de un elixir que tomaron hace más de mil años y que les dio la juventud eterna de una criatura llamada NUMA.

- ¿NUMA? ¿Qué clase de criatura es?

- No lo sé, yo solo se de lo que Trixie y Luna me contaron, solo ella y Celestia saben en el lugar donde esta pero… ninguna a querido revelar el lugar exacto. Lo único seguro es que esa criatura existe desde antes que Equestria existiera, es una criatura creada a eones por los humanos.

- ¿Y porque los humanos crearon a ese ser? ¿Era para que los protegiera de algo o para buscar inmortalidad o juventud eterna?

- Según lo que Luna nos contó a Trixie y a mi es que los humanos crearon a NUMA para que este se convirtiera en su dios.

- ¿Su dios?

- Así es, los humanos tenían distintas creencias respecto a su propio origen, esto ocasiono que durante siglos estos se enfrentaran contra ellos mismos, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, comenzaron a destruirse entre ellos en una espiral de guerra dolor y sufrimiento sin control, que poco a poco los estaba consumiendo, pero un atentado terrorista llevo las diferencias de creencias e ideologías a un punto critico en donde miles de personas murieron en una sangrienta guerra, por lo que finalmente al darse cuenta de que los dioses que ellos siempre habían creído no existían, los mismos humanos crearon a un dios el cual pudiera llevar la paz al mundo, un dios que fuera justo e igualitario, un dios al cual pudieran rendirle culto y que los guiara para si poder crear un mundo mejor para todos, ese dios fue bautizado con el nombre de NUMA.

- ¿NUMA?

- Ese dios se supone que se encargaría de llevar a la raza humana a una nueva era de paz y armonía, algo que ellos solo veían como una utopía de ideales vacíos aunque hermosos en su teoría, pero lamentablemente las cosas no pasaron como ellos esperaban.

- ¿Qué paso luego?

- Este se revelo contra sus creadores, al sentirse superior a los humanos, este comenzó a esclavizarlos, pero como los humanos eran demasiado rebeldes en su actuar, este tomo la opción de comenzar a usarlos como alimento y así fue como comenzó a exterminarlos hasta que finalmente elimino a todos.

- ¡Eso es terrible!

- Después de exterminar a los humanos, NUMA comenzó a quedarse sin su fuente de energía, al alimentarse de la energía vital humana, este se mantenía vivo pero sin estos, poco a poco empezaba a perder su fuerza, así que este comenzó a comer a otras criaturas pero, ninguna le daba el poder que le entregaba el ser humano, y esto era solo por la capacidad que tenia este de pensar y razonar, ya sea por la inteligencia, pero por sobretodo por sus emociones, este era su mejor alimento, sin embargo al ver que el resto de especies del mundo no emitían esa misma energía, comenzó a atrapar a otras especies con el objetivo de convertirlas en el sucesor del pensamiento humano para alimentarse.

- Un momento, dices que atrapo a otras especies que existían ¿Cómo era posible eso?

- El tenia a su servicio sirvientes que eran similares a él y que el mismo creo para ese objetivo, capturo a cientos de especies y empezó a experimentar con estas, pero ninguna le dio el resultado esperado, tiempo después el comenzó a crear especies propias logrando mejores resultados, como fue el caso de los dragones, las quimeras y los grifos, pero la agresividad de estos era tan grande que los hacia difícil de controlar a voluntad, las especies que no servían para su objetivo NUMA las uso como energía vital exterminándolas, pero como no era suficiente para saciarse, la cantidad especies en el mundo se redujo, finalmente solo seis especies lograron cubrir las expectativas que buscaba NUMA para poder alimentarse, esas especies eran los perros, los gatos, los dragones, los grifos, los simios y… los equinos la especie a la cual pertenecemos.

- Pero existen más criaturas, como las Ursas, manticoras, hidras entre otras.

- Todas las criaturas menores de la fauna como las que mencionas fueron creadas por NUMA en intentos fallidos, NUMA por lo general creaba una pequeña colonia para que se reprodujera, si bien cientos de especies fallidas fueron su alimentos, existieron otras que simplemente no fueron de su atención como los animales pequeños como roedores por ejemplo y otros se reprodujeron tanto que no todos fueron exterminados por NUMA y con el pasar el tiempo, estos se siguieron multiplicando.

- Y de esas especies que cubrieron las expectativas de NUMA, ¿porque nosotros los ponys dominamos el mundo?

- Lo primero que debes saber Twilight que el mundo no es solo Equestria, es muchísimo más grande, lo que se conoce como el tártaro no es más que la puerta hacia… "El otro mundo"

- ¿Otro mundo?

- Detrás de la puerta del tártaro no se esconde el inframundo como Celestia nos ha hecho creer durante siglos, detrás de las puertas del tártaro se encuentra el resto de este planeta, tal cual como lo dejaron los humanos y NUMA cuando estos fueron exterminados.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Si lo es Twilight, además la razón por la que los ponys somos la especie dominante, fue porque después de los simios, fuimos la especie en donde NUMA logro sacar una mayor cantidad de energía, muy similar a la humana, pero a diferencia de los simios, los ponys somos criaturas pacíficas, al ser herbívoros, no incurríamos en la necesidad de matar por subsistencia, además los simios al ser de la misma especie que el humano, tenían esa misma forma de actuar que ellos, y sabia que si se revelaban tendría que eliminarlos, por eso los desterró al tártaro, y comenzó a crear un hábitat habitable para el resto de las especies, a las cuales NUMA pudiera controlar a voluntad, ese hábitat NUMA lo llamo el Edén.

- ¿Edén, me suena haberlo escuchado en algún libro?

- Corresponde a narraciones sagradas muy antiguas de algunos credos religiosos, que hablaban de un lugar perfecto en donde las criaturas vivían en armonía y paz, NUMA decidió crear algo similar, y al ser los ponys la especie que le entregaba más energía, fue la especie que comenzó a reproducirse más rápido y a mayor cantidad, NUMA creo dos variantes del pony de tierra, estas fueron el unicornio y el Pegaso, todos emitían el mismo nivel de energía vital, aunque cada uno con habilidades diferentes, el unicornio podía controlar magia bajo ciertas condiciones, mientras que el Pegaso podía controlar el clima a voluntad, todo era perfecto hasta que un día, NUMA decidió crear a una especie que reuniera lo mejor de las tres existentes, y con su poder creo a la primera unicornio alada, la cual el propio NUMA bautizo con el nombre de Lauren.

- ¿Lauren? Que nombre más hermoso.

- Ella fue la primera creación de su tipo, podía volar y controlar magia, además de controlar el clima y subir a las nubes, era la evolución del pony, basado principalmente en el unicornio, el cual sirvió de base para su creación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que el alicornio deriva del unicornio?

- Para ser más preciso, el alicornio ES, la evolución del unicornio, por eso dicen que cuando el unicornio alcanza su máximo poder mágico, este puede lograr transformarse en un alicornio, aunque claro, nunca ha sucedido eso hasta ahora.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué paso con Lauren?

- Lauren al darse cuenta de sus habilidades, tomo la decisión de cambiar su destino, todos los ponys en ese entonces sabían que tarde o temprano ellos deberían ser parte del alimento de NUMA para que este pudiera seguir manteniendo vivo al Edén, pero Lauren era diferente, ella quería vivir una vida plena, esta comenzó a influenciar a otros ponys dentro del Edén, para así atacar a NUMA, finalmente cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ellos durmieron a NUMA para que este no les diera problemas, por lo que se opto por encerrarlo para siempre en el lugar en donde esta actualmente, las tres especies de ponys creadas por NUMA, más las vacas, toros y minotauros decidieron crear sus propios reinos, al igual como lo hicieron los dragones, los grifos, perros y gatos, para ello abrieron el Edén para que las especies desterradas regresaran y así pudieran crear sus reinos y vivir en un mundo perfecto de paz y armonía, en un principio se logro mantener un mundo pacifico pero los choques de egos y las rencillas propias hicieron que entre las distintas especies siempre existieran disputas que de ves en cuando alteraban la paz, en el fondo eso fue lo que causo bastantes problemas durante los años siguientes.

- ¿A que clase de problemas te refieres?

- Mientras las demás especies tomaban control de un sector del Edén, los ponys decidieron tomar control de zonas limítrofes, y así mantener su zona en paz, para ello realizaron una alianza, de esa forma los ponys de tierra, unicornios y pegasos se mantuvieron en una relativa paz hasta que Lauren, quien se hizo cargo del reino unicornio murió, y su hija se hizo cargo de su tribu, la unicornio conocida como la princesa Platinum.

Ella en un principio trato de mantener todo bajo control, pero una influencia negativa comenzó a rodear el ambiente, Lauren fue la cabeza tras la abertura del Edén, sin ella el mundo se había vuelto un lugar lleno de incertidumbre y sin ella los reinos de los pegasos y los ponys de tierra comenzaron a alterarse, un día una terrible ventisca cubrió por completo las tribus de los unicornios y los ponys de tierra, pensando quela tribu de los pegasos estaban tratando de hacer una declaración de guerra, luego los ponys de tierra dejan de repartir sus cultivos con el resto, mientras que los unicornios quienes "se supone" que con su magia permitían el ciclo del día y la noche, dejaron de compartir sus conocimientos en magia que ellos usaba como moneda de cambio.

- ¿Ósea que la idea de que el sol y la luna son movidas con magia no fue una mentira de la princesa Celestia y Luna?

- No lo fue, es algo que en la familia real de los unicornios ha usado como mentira blanca durante siglos, según me conto Luna, sus ancestros comenzaron con la mentira de manejar el sol y la luna con el objetivo de intimidar a los otros reinos y así nadie se metiera con ellos o intentaran atacarlos, pero como el día y la noche se seguían moviendo, los unicornios lo usaron como un movimiento diplomático. Finalmente el resto de la historia es como la cuentan en los libros, esa parte es verídica y las tres tribus fueron en busca de una tierra nueva, sin embargo todos llegaron al mismo lugar, la zona más fértil del Edén, el lugar en donde habían encerrado a NUMA, curiosamente, solo Lauren y los que participaron en el encierro de este sabían donde estaba y llevaron este secreto a la tumba, al final las tres tribus formaron Equestria. Las tierras en donde habían habitado las tres tribus inicialmente, fue disputada por las especies restantes en una guerra que se desato, posiblemente bajo la influencia de los windingoes que para que lo sepas, también fueron criaturas creadas por NUMA y que vivieron mucho tiempo incluso después que este fuera dormido. Finalmente fueron los minotauros quienes se quedaron con esas tierras.

Años después de la fundación de Equestria, el Comandante Hurricane se casa con la princesa Platinium y tienen dos hijas.

- ¡Me imagino que esas hijas son ellas verdad!

- Sus hijas son Celestia y Luna, las primeras princesas del naciente reino de Equestria.

- Me lo imaginaba.

- Primero nació Celestia y como ella fue un alicornio igual que la legendaria Lauren, se pensó que ella era el emblema viviente de la unión de las tribus que fundaron Equestria, tiempo después nace Luna y se esperaba que con el nacimiento de la segunda princesa alicornio, ya por fin se vería una época de paz y ya libre de rencillas antiguas. Si bien en un principio el reino de Equestria con el nacimiento de las hermanas alicornio parecía estar en paz y armonía, habían bandos de las distintas tribus que a pesar de haber logrado la paz, seguían caldeando los ánimos, siendo algunos nobles unicornios los más molestos, estos nobles transmitieron su descontento durante generaciones tanto así que incluso en nuestros días existía gente como mi maestro que buscaban crear un reino exclusivo de los unicornios, pero sin embargo al ser grupos muy minoritarios, no se les tomo la atención necesaria, por lo que nadie esperaba lo que ocurriría después.

- ¿Pero que sucedió después?

- Bueno a partir de aquí Twilight, la historia esta alterada, según los libros de historia, por ejemplo nunca se menciono nada respecto a la muerte de la princesa Platinium y el príncipe Hurricane.

- ¿Solo se menciona su muerte por causas naturales?

- No lo fue, Luna dijo que sus padres fueron asesinados por alguien, al parecer los unicornios nobles estaban tratando de incentivar un golpe de estado, para ello estos se aliaron con alguien quien decían, tenia el poder del Caos, un unicornio llamado Hell Shock.

- ¿A que te refieres con el poder del caos? acaso ese tal Hell Shock era…

- Él era lo que tiempo después se conoció como Discord.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Discord era un unicornio?, ósea un Pony verdad.

- Si lo era, sus padres fueron asesinados en el propio palacio, pero para evitar un escándalo y una sublevación debido a las influencias conflictivas de los nobles además de romper el pacto de alianza entre las tribus ponys, se decidió decir que la muerte de ellos fue natural, sin embargo al ser aún jóvenes, los representantes nobles de cada tribu optaron por que alguien con más experiencia asumiera el reino hasta que las princesas fueran mayores, así que los nobles unicornios realizaron un lobby diplomático, en donde proclamaron a Hell Shock como rey de Equestria, además al ser alguien supuestamente de confianza a la princesa Platinum y al Comandante Hurricane, se hizo cargo de cuidar de las princesas, esto fue perfecto ya que los nobles por fin podrían influir en las decisiones, en aquel entonces los unicornios esperaban que Hell Shock tarde o temprano se deshiciera de las princesas y así poder crear esta vez bajo su mandato, el reino de Unicornia y sacar a los ponys de tierra y pegasos del camino.

- ¿Los nobles buscaban entonces sacar a los otros ponys a bajo de engaños verdad?

- Así es, sin embargo Hell Shock sabía que si atentaba contra las princesas seria notorio y alterarían el orden político de Equestria que nobles unicornios estaban logrando, por eso este se quedo esperando y no las asesino, además en ese entonces ninguna de ellas sabían que él estaba detrás de la muerte de sus padres, hasta que cuando se enfrentaron a el años después.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que Discord se transformó en bueno… esa cosa que es?

- El al igual que Celestia y Luna bebió el elixir de NUMA, adquiriendo poderes impresionantes y de paso obtener la juventud eterna, con el tiempo el poder de NUMA lo influencio por completo, su voluntad comenzó a ser corrompida poco a poco, hasta que llego a un punto en donde el mismo Hell Shock ya no tenia control de su razón, el poder obtenido lo hizo sentirse tan poderoso, y bueno fue cuando el decidió convertirse en el dios del caos llamándose a si mismo "El verdadero Señor de las pesadillas, el poderoso Discord" que según cuentan, este representa el caos del mundo, en ese momento Discord comenzó a causar el caos por toda Equestria, y traiciono a los propios nobles unicornios que lo colocaron en su puesto de soberano, al sentirse omnipotente, el solo comenzó a actuar a su manera, se convirtió en la criatura que vez y modifico el mundo bajo su propia lógica, es lo mismo que ya todo el mundo sabe de los libros de historia.

- Ya de adolescentes, Celestia y Luna se dieron cuenta que Discord estaba causando el caos y el sufrimiento en todo el reino, él fue un tirano como debes imaginarte, destruyo aldeas completas, ahogo a ponys en ríos de chocolate o cambio el aire puro por gas mostaza, el poder de NUMA lo estaba volviendo loco, mató a muchos de los nobles unicornios que lo proclamaron líder y gobernó con sus propias reglas bajo su propia desquiciada lógica, sin embargo notaban como Discord se hacía más y más poderoso, así que ellas un día siguieron a Discord al lugar en donde él siempre iba solo, y allí descubrieron a NUMA.

- ¿Dices que allí descubrieron a NUMA?

- Así es, ellas descubrieron a la criatura dormida por siglos, y notaron que Discord sacaba una piedra desde el interior de este ser, ellas hicieron lo mismo y sacaron cada una, una piedra roja y grande, es decir ellas se hicieron con lo que ahora se conoce como la piedra filosofal, la piedra que permite realizar magia sin ninguna limitante lógica de la química, física o espiritual, así que cuando tuvieron la oportunidad usaron estas piedras para derrotarlo, y al hacerlo los elementos de la armonía nacen.

- Pero si sus dos fragmentos de la piedra filosofal se convirtieron en los elementos de la armonía, ¿cómo es posible que ellas obtuvieran la juventud eterna?

- Cuando Celestia y Luna asumen el reino, ellas decidieron seguir manteniendo la mentira de mover el sol y la luna para mantener el respeto de sus pares, sin embargo el reino de Discord había causado en Equestria un gran caos interno, los nobles unicornios que seguían en la idea de dividir los reinos no querían que ellas asumieran el cargo, el caos de Discord causo en su reinado todo un periodo negro en la historia de Equestria, ya que ellas no pudieron hacer nada para impedir lo que vino años después.

- ¿Te refieres a la guerra pony que fue impedida por el príncipe Brave Heath?

- Exacto, tal como dices, 30 años después de que las princesas asumieran el reino de Equestria, ocurrió un nuevo golpe de estado, la princesa Luna se había casado con un unicornio llamado Sun Shine teniendo un hijo con este llamado Brave Hearth. Sin embargo el padre de Sun Shine fue el cabecilla del golpe de estado que sacaría a las princesas del poder y esa habría sido la razón de colocarlo allí como amigo de estas, para que enamorara a alguna de ellas y luego traicionarlas, pero el poder del amor, hizo que Sun Shine se revelara contra su padre, sabes algo esa historia me recuerda a la nuestra. –al terminar esta última frase, Twilight solo guarda silencio.

- ¿Y dime que más paso? Y no me hagas perder el tiempo. –pregunta Twilight, sin darle importancia a lo que Blade dijo respecto a la relación de esa historia con la suya, siempre con una mirada vacía y en un tono serio y molesto.

- Bueno él se revelo contra su padre, el cual era un unicornio llamado Light Hohenheim, el cual se especializo en el uso de la magia alquimista, siendo el, quien fuera el precursor de este tipo de magia en Equestria. Entre los magos alquimistas fue conocido como el padre de la alquimia.

- ¿Quieres decir que fue el primer unicornio en usar esa magia?

- Si lo fue, y no solo eso, él fue el que descubrió la forma en que un unicornio podía transformarse en un alicornio, descubrió la transmutación de extremidades y descubrió la ley de equivalencia de intercambios, aunque también era el único que podía omitir esta ley, ya que el obtuvo un fragmento de la piedra filosofal de Discord, el cual uso para sus descubrimientos. Él se sentía tan poderoso con esta y la magia alquimista que fue que logro sacar a ambas princesas del poder, además de que amenazo con poner en evidencia la mentira del ciclo del sol y la luna, esto fue porque como él se sentía tan poderoso con la alquimia, decía que mantener esa farsa más tiempo ya no tenia sentido, que el futuro era la alquimia y que una nueva era estaba por venir, era un idealista pero al mismo tiempo un demente, los nobles unicornios fueron siempre la piedra de tope en los primeros años de Equestria, estos eran pocos, pero tenían tales influencias que comenzaron a ser un problema, a diferencia de Discord, Light no les daría la espalda, por lo que este dividió el reino de Equestria y cambio el nombre de Canterlot a Unicornia, los pegasos y ponys de tierra fueron sacados de la ciudad, incluso en el ejercito, de inmediato esto levanto las alarmas en Cloundsdale y Fillydelphia, lugar en donde los ponys de tierra establecieron su capital y estos decidieron ver la forma de sacar a Light Hohenheim del poder, organizaron un gobierno de emergencia llamado "la nueva Equestria" en donde refugiaron a las princesas y el príncipe Brave Hearth fue elegido como líder de este grupo. Finalmente el príncipe Brave Hearh decide salir a la batalla contra Light Hohenheim su abuelo, en donde Brave Hearth salió victorioso pero… sacrifico su vida para ello al encontrar su cuerpo sin vida, pero como Hohenheim desapareció, se asumió que estaba muerto.

- ¿Nunca encontraron su cuerpo y se asumió que estaba muerto? ¿Cómo podían asegurarlo?

- El nunca apareció Twilight, existe el rumor de que el antes de que muriera, había creado un cuerpo para transmutarse, incluso se dice que creo una aldea llena de ponys transmutados en algún punto de Equestria, pero esta nunca fue encontrada, así que debe haber sido solo un mito de algunos ponys alquimistas en esos tiempos, incluso mi maestro nunca encontró nada que dijera que ese mito fuera real.

- ¡Ya veo! Entonces después de eso las princesas asumen nuevamente el poder no es así.

- Tal como dices, además se hacen cargo de los dos hijos que tubo Brave Hearth, y desde allí nacen las dos ramas de la familia real, de donde vienen Blueblood y Cadance.

Finalmente Celestia y Luna deciden ir a donde se encontraba NUMA y al sacar un fragmento, salió un líquido muy extraño, ellas lo bebieron y de esa forma este líquido detuvo su envejecimiento, al no morir, ellas asumieron el control de Equestria hasta la actualidad.

Para evitar que algún otro pony tuviera acceso al poder de NUMA, ellas decidieron cerrar aún más el acceso a NUMA, y para borrar cualquier registro de su existencia, todos los libros que hacían referencia a NUMA y a los humanos fueron encerrados en el sector 7 de la biblioteca real de Canterlot, para que nadie tuviera acceso a esa información, sin embargo los unicornios alquimistas que siguieron estudiando esta magia después de la muerte de Hohenheim, ellos ya habían tenido acceso a la información de NUMA, por eso se decidió prohibir el estudio de la alquimia para siempre y así evitar una nueva sublevación pony a su gobierno, pasaron 500 años y con estas medidas debilitaron por completo a los nobles unicornios que las querían sacar del poder y gobernaron con justicia durante siglos y Equestria por fin se había vuelto la tierra ideal, la que sus padres habían soñado, y al proclamarse como diosas inmortales, ya nadie tenia el valor de meterse con ellas, hasta que llegaron los SEEL y anteriormente los changelings.

- Pero eso no explica que tiene que ver con que Trixie y tú estén en la mira de la princesa Celestia.

- Es obvio, con el tiempo Celestia poco a poco comenzó a corromperse, tal como sucedió en su momento con Discord, tanto así que ella comenzó a gestar maldad en su corazón en gran medida ya que al haber bebido el mismo líquido que posiblemente bebió Discord, y Luna saco esa maldad de su interior naciendo Nightmare Moon.

- ¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Luna dijo algo al respecto cuando la princesa Celestia me encerró en prisión!

De pronto se viene a la mente de Twilight el pequeño flashback de cuando Luna le dijo a Celestia respecto a lo que realmente había sucedido hace mil años cuando apareció Nightmare Moon:

- No sacamos nada con mentir hermana, hace mil años te plantee lo mismo y mira como termino todo y mira quien tubo que absorber el mal que estaba encubándose dentro de ti y quien fue la que al final tubo que pasar en la luna durante mil años con ese rencor destruyéndome la mente y el corazón.

- ¡No vengas con tonterías Luna! Es cierto que si no me hubieses desafiado ese rencor dentro de mi no habría nacido, tú sabes bien porque hacemos esto, para poder mantener a raya y evitar que nuestros ponys cometan los mismos errores que cometieron los humanos.

El flashback termina y Blade le termina de contar todo lo que sabe:

- Cuando Luna regreso luego de que los elementos de la armonía la liberaran, siempre tubo la intención de destruir a NUMA, de esa forma, quedaría libre de la maldición que le ha significado la juventud eterna, ella quería que Trixie le ayudara en esto y tiempo después yo termine siendo su aliado, por eso me conto todo lo que te estoy revelando ahora.

- ¡Ya veo, ahora puedo entender todo con claridad!

- Si, yo mismo me sorprendí, incluso era tan ignorante que llegue a pensar que Celestia no era un alicornio real, e ignoraba la existencia de NUMA, realmente lo que Luna y Trixie me contaron, abrió mis ojos e invalido muchas tonterías que creía respecto al origen de los ponys y el origen de la magia, bueno solo me guie por lo que mi maestro me enseño de potrillo y seguramente lo que le enseñaron a generaciones de unicornios que aprendían alquimia durante siglos, cuando la historia se empezó a degradar y a alterar con el tiempo.

- Pero aun así, Luna no cumplió su objetivo, ella esta muerta después de todo.

- ¡Te equivocas!

- ¡QUE! –dice Twilight sorprendida al escuchar esto de Blade.

- Ella esta a salvo, el cuerpo que estaban enterrando era un cuerpo falso, que yo mismo cree para protegerla, la verdadera culpable y quien intentó matarla fue Celestia.

En ese momento Twilight se abalanza contra Blade enfurecida:

- ¡MIENTES! ¡ELLA NO PUDO HABER HECHO ESO, LA PRINCESA LUNA ESTA MUERTA, ADEMÁS ES SU HERMANA, NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI! –grita Twilight completamente enfurecida, mientras la unicornio hace que Blade quede de espaldas en el piso y esta se coloca encima de él.

- ¡NO MIENTO! ¡Fue ella quien intento matar a Luna o acaso crees que yo lo hice!

Al escuchar esto de Blade, la unicornio se calmo por completo, saliéndose de encima, cuando lo hizo la unicornio estallo en lágrimas.

- ¡No lo sé!, n-no sé si creerte, o no, y-yo no se si creerte, porque me mentiste todo este tiempo. –dice Twilight quien solo llora de frustración.

- ¡Si mentí! y si hice lo que hice, fue solo para evitarte problemas. ¡Yo te amo! te amo como no tienes idea, y si para protegerte tengo que alejarme de ti, lo haría aunque eso signifique morir en vida. –cuando Blade termina la frase, una lagrima corre en su rostro.

De pronto solo el sonido del viento que movió sus melenas era lo único que se escuchaba junto con el ruido de los grillos, la luz de la luna iluminando el obscuro callejón, la verdad de la vida pony le había sido revelada a Twilight, de boca de su amado Blade, ella estaba confundida, Blade le había mentido y este decía que su preciada mentora era una asesina, era algo que ella no podía aceptar, pero también sabía que Blade no era un asesino, para Twilight esa noche significo enterarse de muchas cosas que ni ella habría imaginado, luego de un silencio sepulcral, Blade decide marcharse:

- Ahora sabes todo lo que Luna nos dijo a Trixie y a mí, y por qué Celestia está en nuestra contra, si tú quieres creer o no todo lo que te he contado es tu decisión, pero esta vez no estoy mintiendo.

- ¡Yo no dudo que lo que me hayas contado sea mentira! al contrario, pero de aquí que digas que la princesa Celestia intentó matar a Luna y que ella sea una asesina no lo acepto.

- ¡Muy pronto te darás cuenta de la verdad! y cuando eso suceda espero que seas fuerte para afrontarlo. –Blade no quiso decir nada más al respecto para no alterar más a Twilight, simplemente el ya no deseaba hacerla sufrir más de lo que lo había hecho.

De pronto nuevamente solo había un silencio en el ambiente mientras ambos ponys se miran fijamente:

- ¡Twilight yo te amo!, lo que siento por ti es lo más sincero que tengo, pero no te pediré que me creas o no, solo quiero que lo sepas. ¡Adiós Twilight! –Blade se acerca y le da un tierno beso en sus labios, para luego mostrar una sonrisa pacifica como la que Blade acostumbraba a tener cuando recién se conocieron.

Las lágrimas de Twilight cayeron por todo su rostro, en el fondo estaba confundida, y esto la frustraba por completo, Blade al darse la vuelta para irse, Twilight decide llamarlo:

- ¡BLADE! –grita Twilight, haciendo que el unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo se voltee, mirando nuevamente de frente a la unicornio morada.

De pronto Twilight corre con todas sus fuerzas para colocarse frente a Blade y darle sorpresivamente un beso en la boca lleno de pasión:

- ¡Twilight! –dice Blade a quien los ojos se le colocaron vidriosos de la emoción.

- ¡YO TE AMO BLADE! –grita feliz Twilight mientras abrasa a su amado.

La emoción de ambos no se hizo esperar, ya no importaba el tiempo que pasó, ya no importaba NUMA, no importaba Celestia, ya nada importaba, ellos estaban solos y se amaban, ambos se tiran al piso y se acurrucan uno al lado del otro, sin impórtales lo obscuro que fuera el callejón, ellos solo se abrasaban y se besaban, los dos unicornios simplemente querían expresar su gran amor, ya sin nada que les impidiera estar juntos, era su momento y solo deseaban aprovecharlo al máximo:

- Siempre desee estar así junto a ti Blade.

- ¡Yo también Twilight! nunca pensé estar así junto a ti.

De pronto la unicornio morada se enrójese ya que quiere decirle algo a su amado semental:

- ¡Blade! ¿Tú haz hecho el amor alguna vez con alguien? –pregunta Twilight a su amado, lo cual causa que este se sonroje por completo.

- ¡N-No Twilight, nunca lo he hecho! –responde Blade tartamudeando un poco al hablar.

- ¡Yo tampoco! –sonríe alegre Twilight.

- ¡Lo imagine!

Twilight mira fijamente a los ojos a su amado Blade y esta sonríe muy feliz, como nunca se había sentido en la vida:

- ¡Pero…! Esta noche quiero ser tuya Blade, quiero entregarme a ti con todo mi amor. –al decir esto Twilight se pone roja como un tomate.

- ¡Y-Yo no quiero forzarte a nada mi amor! –dijo Blade quien estaba nervioso por la propuesta de Twilight.

- ¡Estoy segura! Al único pony al cual podría entregarme así serias tú y nadie más, quiero que esta noche nos una para siempre.

De pronto los ojos de Blade se llenan de emoción, su corazón se acelera como nunca, sabía que esta era la oportunidad de su vida, ambos sentían lo mismo y ya no podían evitarlo, el joven semental deseaba lo mismo que su amada, y él quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma con todo a su doncella:

- ¡Yo también lo estoy! solo quiero estar contigo por siempre mi amor.

- ¡Te amo Blade!

- ¡Te amo Twilight!

Un apasionado abrazo fue el inicio de lo que para ellos era el momento más hermoso de sus vidas, ya no había mentiras, no había princesas ni dioses ni conspiraciones, aunque el futuro era incierto, ellos solo quieren demostrar su amor, sin importar que pase en el futuro, Twilight Sparkle y Blade Beam solo desean entregarse el uno al otro con la fuerza del amor verdadero, un amor tan grande que nada ni nadie seria capaz de separar jamás.

Cerca de allí una sombra que parecía la silueta de un pony, y la luz de luna, eran los silenciosos testigos del acto de amor más hermoso, para Twilight y Blade, era el momento más hermoso de sus vidas, y el cual deseaban que jamás terminara, por fin y con la luna como testigo, estaban juntos entregándose el amor más hermoso y puro que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. La reaparición de Luna

**Capitulo 31: La reaparición de Luna**

Twilight y Blade se dejaron llevar por sus pasiones, el amor que ellos sentían paso del afecto sentimental, al afecto carnal, la joven Twilight ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado un momento como este jamás, con ningún pony, pero su alma se sintió completa y realizada al entregarle a Blade su propia virginidad, así es, Twilight y Blade habían hecho el amor dejándose llevar por el instinto y el amor nada más.

Sin darse cuenta luego de tal hermoso y natural acto sexual, los dos se quedaron dormidos muy abrazados uno al lado del otro, hasta que comenzó a amanecer en Canterlot, los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a ambos unicornios de una noche que fue mágica en todo sentido:

- ¡Ummmm! ¡Q-Que hora es! –dice Twilight algo adormilada.

- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Buenos días! –de pronto Blade al darse cuenta que a su lado estaba Twilight este le da un tierno beso de buenos días.

Ambos se levantan del piso y ven a su alrededor, que el callejón por suerte seguía vacío, y nadie los había visto dormir en la calle:

- ¡Nos quedamos dormidos verdad!

- ¡Si Twilight! ¡Creo que nos dejamos llevar!

- ¡Tienes razón! Pero sabes algo, me hiciste sentir como toda una yegua, y pude sentir tu amor sincero.

- ¡Yo tambien Twilight! Fue la noche más maravillosa que he tenido, contigo a mi lado. –Blade se sonroja por completo.

- Por cierto Blade, con todo lo que paso anoche se me olvido preguntarte, ¿En donde te estas quedando?

- En la casa de la princesa Candance y Shining Armor.

- ¡QUE! ¡EN CASA DE CANDANCE Y MI HERMANO! –grita Twilight sorprendida al enterarse.

- Así es, la verdad es que gracias a su ayuda, nadie descubrió nada.

- ¿De que estas hablado?

Blade se queda en silencio un momento antes de responderle:

- Recuerdas que anoche dije que Luna estaba a salvo, pues bien tanto Shining Armor como Candance son nuestros cómplices, ellos nos ayudaron, si les preguntas a ellos, te lo podrán confirmar. Y tu Twilight ¿en donde te quedarías?

- En el hotel real de Canterlot con las… ¡CHANFLÉ! Las chicas debes estar preocupadas, mejor voy rápido al hotel antes que se den cuenta. –le da un beso a Blade y se va galopando rápidamente.

- ¡Nos vemos Twilight! –le dice Blade con una gran sonrisa.

Blade se coloca los anteojos de Vinyl y decide regresar, ya que sabia que su hermana Vinyl debe estar demasiado preocupada, sobretodo si Trixie y Octavia habían llegado solas anoche a la casa de Shining Armor y la princesa Candance.

Cuando va de camino alegremente pensando en su amada un unicornio se coloca frente a él, ese unicornio era Shining Armor:

- ¡OYE BLADE! –grita Shining Armor en tono molesto y muy enojado.

- ¡Hola Shining Armor, perdón por no llegar ayer, lo que pasa es que…! –Blade no puede terminar la frase cuando Shining Armor le lanza un ataque.

- ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE SE LO HICISTE, MALDITO DEPRAVADO Y DESVERGONZADO, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!

- ¡QUE! ¡Yo no me he aprovechado de nadie, ella lo hizo por decisión…! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo rayos sabes lo que paso anoche?

- ¡COMO NO LLEGABAS CANDANCE ME ENVIO A BUSCARTE Y CUANDO TE ENCONTRE, TE VI!

- ¿Me viste?

- ¡TE VI HACIENDO EL AMOR CON MI HERMANA BASTARDO!

- ¡A poco te molesto eso, es como si yo me molestara por que tú lo haces con Candance!

Shining Armor prácticamente fuera de si le lanza un rayo mágico que le da de lleno a Blade con su cuerno:

- ¡ARRRGGGG!

- ¡PERO TÚ NO ESTAS CASADO CON ELLA, TU NO ERES NADA DE ELLA!

Blade se levanta pro su rostro ha cambiado, ya que él también estaba molesto:

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

- ¡Seguro viste que mi hermana estaba en celo y te aprovechaste verdad!

- ¡YO JAMÁS HARIA ESO, YO AMO A TU HERMANA, LA AMO MÁS QUE CUALQUIER COSA Y SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME A TI PARA ESTAR CON ELLA LO HARE!

- ¡ASI QUE QUIERES PELEAR, BIEN, ENTONCES SI REALMENTE AMAS TANTO A TWILIGHT COMO DICES, VEN AQUÍ Y DERROTAME EN UN DUELO MAGICO AHORA!

- ¡SERA UN PLACER SHINING ARMOR!

Blade como Shining Armor estaban furiosos, siempre existió una gran amabilidad entre ambos, pero Shining Armor quería defender la honra de su hermana, sin embargo Blade quería demostrarle que él amaba a su hermana Twilight de verdad.

En tanto Twilight fue al hotel en donde alojaría junto a sus amigas, claro todo pagado por la princesa Celestia, cuando llego al lobby, al mismo tiempo venia llegando Rainbow Dash, quien también paso la noche afuera, pero en el hospital esperando noticias de el Señor Volt, quien la salvo del ataque de Blue Chaotic, por lo que no dudaron en saludarse:

- ¡Buenos días Rainbow Dash!

- ¿Twilight? ¿No pasaste la noche en el hotel?

- No, no lo hice y tu tampoco ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, la pase en el hospital esperando noticias del Señor Volt.

- ¿Y como esta? ¿Se recuperara? –pregunta Twilight cuando la pegaso le da una sonrisa.

- El esta bien, gracias a la curación esa de la alquimia que le hicieron, sano las heridas más serias, ahora el esta recuperación, incluso podría volver a caminar pronto. –Rainbow Dash se sentía alegre al saber que el Señor Volt, quien le salvo la vida se iba a recuperar.

- Y tú Twilight ¿Por qué pasaste la noche afuera? ¿Fuiste a la casa de tu padres o al palacio de la princesa Celestia?

Twilight no sabía que responderle, ella estaba demasiado feliz para mentirle a la pegaso azul cielo:

- ¡Pues la verdad no! ¡Si supieras lo que hice!

De pronto al escuchar esto último, Rainbow Dash de inmediato le pico la curiosidad:

- ¿Haber, haber que paso? Por esa enorme sonrisa en tu cara debe haber sido algo bueno.

- ¡Si que lo fue!

- ¡Entonces cuéntame que te paso!

- Pues, que tal si en el desayuno se los cuento a todas, encuentro que es relevante que todas ustedes lo sepan.

- Bueno subamos entonces, yo quiero ducharme.

- Yo también quiero darme una ducha Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash acompaña a Twilight a su cuarto, cuando abre la puerta una gran sorpresa, todas las demás mane de la armonía estaban esperando que llegara:

- ¿Chicas que hacen aquí en mi cuarto? –pregunta extrañada al ver a todas en el cuarto.

- ¡Nos tenias preocupada! ¿Dónde corrales te habías metido? –pregunta Applejack algo molesta.

- Pues veras… yo estaba, estaba en… bueno. –Twilight no sabia como decirles lo que había pasado y no como lo tomarían, por lo que solo se sonroja completamente.

- ¡Tú me dijiste que algo paso anoche, bueno ahora que estamos todas aquí porque no nos dices! –dijo Rainbow Dash incentivado a Twilight a que le dijera a todas lo que le había sucedido.

De pronto Pinkie Pie hace un comentario que rompe por completo el misterio:

- ¡SEGURAMENTE TWILIGHT HISO EL AMOR CON UN PONY! –grita Pinkie Pie sorprendido a todas las presentes.

- ¡No digas tonterías Pinkie Pie, como puedes decir semejante tontería! –dijo Rarity.

- ¡Es que… eso fue lo que paso… hice el amor con Blade anoche! –dijo Twilight sonrojada aunque muy feliz.

Un silencio de unos tres segundos solo demostró el tremendo shock que causo en cada una de las chicas, nunca imaginaron una sorpresa tan grande, era algo que no se podía expresar con palabras, solo las caras de sorpresa y shock de cada una de ellas, dignas de una postal, quienes trataban de digerir esta sorprendente noticia, hasta que Pinkie Pie nuevamente rompe el hielo:

- ¿Y ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE BLADE? –pregunta gritando Pinkie Pie.

- ¡QUE! –dijo Twilight sorprendida por lo que dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA DULZURA? –pregunta Applejack.

- ¿YO?

En ese momento Rarity interviene para darle un poco de sentido a todo este entuerto:

- ¡Por favor chicas! ¡Es obvio que Twilight no esta embarazada, o al menos no puede saberlo ahora! Además es la primera vez que lo haces ¿verdad cariño?

- ¡S-Si Rarity es la primera vez que tengo sexo!

- ¿Entonces no esta embarazada? –pregunta Applejack.

- ¡Claro que no, ahora si dentro de un tiempo no entra en celo nuevamente, tiene que hacer un test de embarazo en alguna farmacia y si sale positivo debe encarar al miserable! –dijo Rarity.

Rarity hablan al respecto en tono seguro y casi natural como si supiera perfectamente de todo ese proceso, lo que causo la mirada extrañada de todas las mane del lugar, excepto Fluttershy quien pareciera no estar sorprendida:

- ¿Y como es que estas tan segura Rarity, acaso lo haz hecho tu también? –pregunta Applejack esta vez a Rarity.

- ¿Quién yo? No, no, no, no, no, no, yo nunca lo he hecho, solo lo se por cultura general, yo solo me estoy guardando para el semental perfecto, no lo haría, ni aunque estuviera tan desesperada para hacerlo con cualquier pony, no lo he hecho y porque me miran a mi, si estamos hablando de Twilight no de mi, porque me preguntan tanto, eh, vuelvo en un momento. –Rarity comenzó a sentirse demasiado nerviosa que decidió salir del cuarto rápidamente dejando a las demás con Twilight.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Rarity, se veía nerviosa? –pregunta Derpy extrañada por la reacción de Rarity.

- Tranquila Derpy, digamos que Rarity no quiere que se sepan ciertas cosas cuando se tratan de estos temas, pero ya se calmara. –dijo Fluttershy.

- Bueno y cuéntanos pillína como fue ¿Hubo muchas caricias y besitos? –pregunta Rainbow Dash, pidiendo detalles al respecto.

- ¡Hubo de todo, bueno primero me entere de cosas muy serias!

- ¿Cosa series dulzura? –pregunta Applejack.

- Si, pero creo se las contare luego, porque es muy largo todo lo que supe.

- ¡Bueno, pero queremos llegar a la parte del sexo! –dijo Rainbow Dash, exigiendo que Twilight contara más detalles.

- ¡Nada simplemente nos vimos el uno al otro, y nos comenzamos a besar y nisiquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando estábamos en ese remolino de romance!

- ¿Y como es Blade en la cama Twilight? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Cómo puedes preguntarle eso Pinkie Pie! –dijo Applejack en tono molesto con la pony rosa.

- Pues la verdad, ¡Es todo un semental y eso que era la primera vez que lo hacia!

- ¿Tampoco lo había hecho antes? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No, pero creo que el instinto nos guio, bueno y los libros de biología que siempre uno lee y saben respecto a estos temas!

- ¡Y yo me imaginaba que un cabeza de huevo como Blade eran de esos ponys decepcionantes en la cama! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Que bueno que estés tan feliz y hayas hecho el amor sintiendo amor verdadero, ese sentimiento es el más hermoso, estoy feliz por ti amiga! –dijo Fluttershy quien abrazo a Twilight de forma muy tierna y dulce.

- Gracias Fluttershy, y gracias a todas por entenderme y ser mis amigas.

- Si estas enamorada dulzura, claro que es comprensible. –dijo Applejack.

- Así que, ¡Te gusto eh! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Pinkie Pie no hacen fiestas por debutar! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Y porque no! Twilight hizo el amor por primera vez, y eso merece celebrarse ¡CON UNA FIESTA! –grita Pinkie Pie eufórica y dando brincos de alegría.

- Bueno vamos a desayunar algo para celebrar, bajaremos al lobby para comer algo. –dijo Applejack.

- De acuerdo, pero saben quiero ducharme antes de bajarme.

- Yo también, vengo del hospital y quiero darme una ducha. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Entonces las esperamos abajo! –dijo Applejack.

Así que Twilight y Rainbow Dash fueron a tomarse un baño refrescante para ir a tomar desayuno con las demás y celebrar la primera experiencia romántica de Twilight, curioso celebrar algo cuando venían saliendo de un funeral.

Un rato después Twilight y Rainbow Dash bajan ya luego de su ducha a tomar desayuno con sus amigas, todas las estaban esperando incluso Rarity quien aún estaba nerviosa, dando la sensación de que quería ocultar algo, por lo que estaba fumando un cigarro, algo que hacia en momentos de nerviosismo y ansiedad extrema:

- Hola chicas. –dijo Twilight quien noto que Rarity estaba fumando, era la primera vez que la veía fumar, ya que ella no la vio cuando ella estaba en el hospital luego del combate con Gudu.

- Yo tengo hambre y creo que pediré un redbull helado. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Rarity estas fumando?

- ¡Pues si querida, pero no es algo que acostumbre hacer, de hecho casi nunca fumo, pero aquí en Canterlot si que venden buenos cigarros! –dijo Rarity quien sonaba aún algo nerviosa.

- ¿Ok? –dijo Twilight quien seguía extrañada de ver a Rarity con un cigarro.

Así que Twilight y Rainbow Dash se unen a sus amigas para tomar desayuno, cuando llega al lugar Vinyl Scratch, mostrando un rostro de preocupación:

- ¡Hola Twilight!

- ¡Eh, Hola!

- Haz visto a mi hermano ¿verdad? –pregunta Vinyl.

- Disculpa, pero ¿Por qué veríamos a tu hermano y quien es tu hermano? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Su hermano es Blade, ella es la hermana menor de Blade. –responde Twilight.

Nuevamente todas las mane se sorprenden al enterarse que Blade tiene una hermana:

- Así es, y anoche Trixie llego sola a casa y dijo que tú lo seguiste.

- Es cierto, yo estuve con el anoche, pasamos la noche juntos. –respondió Twilight.

- ¡He hicieron el amor toda la noche! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! –Vinyl no pudo resistir el asombro al escucharlo.

- Así fue no más, nos dejamos llevar, espero que no te moleste. –dijo Twilight.

De pronto Vinyl mostro una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Como me va a molestar si es mi hermano! Además eso te convierte oficialmente en mi cocuña. –dijo Vinyl quien le da un abrazo apretado a la unicornio morada.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué es concuña? –pregunta Derpy.

- Es una manera de decir cuñada. –le responde Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Ok, Ok, pero me estas asfixiando un poco! –dijo Twilight quien se estaba quedando sin aire.

- ¿Y sabes a donde fue?

- Pues iría a casa en donde se estaba refugiando con Trixie, con mi hermano y Candance.

- Entonces creo que regresare, él ya debe haber llegado.

En ese momento llega la princesa Candance con un rostro preocupado:

- Hola chicas.

- Buenos días Candance, que sucede. –dijo Twilight.

- Veras, tengo un problema, Shining Armor anoche fue a buscar a Blade pero cuando regreso no me dijo ninguna palabra, y al día siguiente salió sin decir nada pero estaba muy extraño, además Blade no regreso en toda la noche.

- Bueno Blade no regreso porque pasamos juntos la noche.

- ¡QUE! –ahora era la princesa Candance quien se sorprendía con la noticia.

- Si, pasamos la noche y nos quedamos dormidos en la calle.

Y Pinkie Pie como siempre interrumpe con la frase que más sorprende:

- ¡Y también hicieron el amor!

- ¡HICISTE EL AMOR CON EL! –grita de la sorpresa la princesa Candance, tanto así que los otros ponys que estaban en el lugar se voltearon y quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la princesa Candance.

- Oigan que, acaso es raro que alguien haga el amor ahora o que. –dijo desafiante Rainbow Dash ante la sorpresa de los ponys presentes en la cafetería del hotel.

- Bueno entonces te ayudaremos a buscarlo, ojala no lo hayan atrapado los guardias reales. –dijo Twilight preocupada que salió galopando con la princesa Candance y las demás detrás de ellas, quedándose sin tomar el desayuno.

Ellas continuaron galopando por las calles, cuando sintieron un estruendo no muy lejos de allí:

- ¿Que fue eso? –pregunta sorprendida Fluttershy por el estruendo.

- ¡Es por aquí, algo esta pasando! –dijo Twilight.

Así que siguieron corriendo hasta el lugar en donde había un escudo mágico pero que no se veía nadie del otro lado:

- Un escudo, que rayos. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Es un escudo de camuflaje que hizo Shining Armor. –dijo Candance reconociendo la técnica de escudo mágico.

Luego un nuevo estruendo se escucha aparentemente dentro del escudo:

- ¡Que esta pasando ahí dentro! –dijo Applejack.

- Sujétense de mi cola y la de Candance, vamos a tele transportarnos al otro lado del escudo.

Todas hacen una fila algunas con Twilight y otras con Candance mordiendo sus colas para así poder tele transportarse al otro lado de escudo.

Cuando lo hacen logran ver lo que estaba pasando, dentro del escudo estaban Blade y Shining Armor en pleno duelo mágico, de inmediato, tanto Twilight como Candance les gritan a ambos:

- ¡BLADE! –grita Twilight molesta.

- ¡SHINING ARMOR! –grita Candance molesta.

- ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO! –gritan esta vez las dos al mismo tiempo.

Esto hace que la pelea de ambos se detenga abruptamente dejando de atacarse como lo estaban haciendo.

- ¡BLADE PORQUE RAYOS PELEAS CON MI HERMANO! –le grita Twilight a Blade.

- ¡Y TU ESPERO QUE ME DES UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN! –gritaba Candance molesta con su esposo.

- B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo venia tranquilo cuando Shining Armor que quiso desafiar a un duelo de magia, en serio Twilight. –dijo Blade.

- ¡No vengas a hacerte el inocente, tu engañaste a mi hermana para que hiciera el amor contigo aprovechado, pervertido! –dijo molesto Shining Armor.

De pronto Twilight le da una cachetada con su pesuña a su hermano:

- ¡QUE TONTO ERES, EL NUNCA SE APROVECHO DE MI, YO LO AMO Y YO FUI QUIEN LE HICE EL OFRECIMIENTO! –gritaba Twilight molesta con su hermano.

- ¡QUE TU FUISTE! –grita sorprendido Shining Armor.

- ¡SI, FUE ALGO QUE YO DECIDI, YO FUI QUIEN ELIGIO A BLADE COMO MI SEMENTAL Y NO DEJARE QUE TU NI NADIE LO ARRUINE! –gritaba Twilight quien seguía molesta por la sobrerreacción de su hermano.

Shining Armor solo baja la cabeza apenado por lo que había hecho, luego Twilight le dirige la palabra a Blade:

- Twilight, yo solo…

- No digas nada, eres idéntico a mi hermano, pensé que te resistirías pero a la primera ocasión ya te estas agarrando como un borracho en la calle.

- ¡Pero me dijo que yo solo estaba contigo por sexo y tenia que darle una lección!

- ¡PERO IGUAL ES MI HERMANO, DEBERIAS HABER SIDO MÁS MADURO! –al gritarle a Blade, este solo baja la cabeza apenado por su comportamiento.

- ¡LO MISMO TE DIGO A TI SHINING ARMOR, Y PARA QUE VEAS QUE DEBES SER MÁS MADURO, TE DEJARE SIN SEXO TODO ESTE MES COMO CASTIGO! –grita furiosa la princesa Candance.

- ¡NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO SEAS TAN MALA, NO ME CASTIGUES POR FAVOR! –grita Shining Armor pidiéndole clemencia a su esposa por el duro castigo.

- ¡De acuerdo! Entonces si quieres evitar tu castigo, pídele disculpas a Blade, es una orden.

Al ver el rostro molesto de la princesa Candance este se acerca a Blade para pedirle disculpas, siendo completamente sometido por su esposa:

- ¡Y tú también harás lo mismo Blade, le pedirás una disculpa a mi hermano y harán las pases como buenos chicos! –dijo Twilight molesta con la actitud de su amado.

- ¡QUE! ¡Pero Twilight!

- ¡AHORA BLADE! –grita Twilight.

- ¡E-Esta bien!

Así que Blade y Shining Armor se acercan y quedan frente a frente con la presión de Twilight y Candance para hacer las pases:

- ¡Bueno, lo siento si te juzgue mal, pensando que eras un pervertido y aprovechado!

- ¡Y yo siento haberme puesto a pelear como un gandul!

- ¡Ay, hermano! –dijo Vinyl quien solo se da un facehooves al ver la actitud infantil de su hermano.

Ambos se dan la pesuña y hacen las pases, el resto de las ponys solo fueron simples testigos de este curioso momento:

- No cabe duda de quienes son las que llevan las riendas en la relación de esos ponys. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Es increíble ver tan sumido a un príncipe real. –dijo Rarity.

- Twilight y Candance así dan miedo. –dijo Fluttershy.

- ¡Bueno Shining Armor deshace el escudo ahora y tu Blade, ponte los anteojos para salir! –dijo la princesa Candance quien con levitación le pasa los anteojos de Vinyl a Blade que se habían caído al piso en la pelea para que este se los coloque.

Cuando el escudo se deshace, en el lugar se encontraba Trixie:

- ¡Vaya así que aquí haz estado escondido Blade y veo que con compañía! –dijo Trixie en tono irónico.

- ¡Bueno algo así jajajaja! –dijo Blade riéndose un poco.

- ¡Y también hicieron el amor! –dijo Pinkie Pie como siempre siendo ella la que sacaba a la luz la noticia.

- ¡QUE! –dijo Trixie quien se sorprendió por completo.

- ¡Hicieron el amor Trixie en serio! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Pinkie Pie, ahora le tienes que decir a todos que Blade y yo hicimos el amor! –Twilight ya regañando a la pony rosa.

- ¡Pero, Trixie es nuestra amiga, tiene que saberlo también! –dijo excusándose Pinkie Pie.

- ¡En primera, no soy tu amiga y en segunda no quiero saber más detalles! –dijo Trixie quien se sonrojo y solo bajo un poco la cabeza, al parecer que Pinkie la llamaría amiga, la hizo sentirse apenada, aunque trataba siempre de mostrarse fuerte y dura a los demás.

- ¡Bueno Trixie, me imagino que viniste a busca a Blade verdad! –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Algo así! La verdad es que venia a hablar con todas ustedes.

- Y porque querrías hablar con nosotras dulzura. –dijo Applejack.

- Bueno, yo no soy quien quiera hablar con ustedes es bueno… –Trixie decide callar un momento.

- ¿Quién quiere hablar con nosotras? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

En ese momento habla la princesa Candance:

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos acompañen a mi casa, ya que si les dijera aquí es posible que no lo crean, así al menos todas podrán ver con sus propios ojos la verdad.

- ¡Un momento! ¡No será acaso cierto!, ósea lo que dijo Blade sobre luna ¿era verdad?

- Si lo es, Twilight, veo que Blade ya te lo había comentado. –dijo la princesa Candance, confirmando lo que Blade le a dicho respecto a la princesa Luna.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –Twilight queda casi en shock por la confirmación de Candance, que confirmaba que Luna seguía con vida y Blade no estaba mintiendo.

- ¡Pero de que están hablando ustedes, que corrales sucede aquí! –dijo Applejack exigiendo una explicación.

- Creo que lo mejor es que todas vengan conmigo ahora, para que conozcan la verdad. –dijo la princesa Candance.

- ¡Vamos chicas, creo que es mejor hacerlo! –dijo Twilight.

Así que todas las mane de la armonía se fueron con Candance y Shining Amor a la casa del matrimonio, en ese lugar se encontraban Octavia quien las recibe:

- Hola a… todas. –dijo Octavia sorprendida al ver a todos juntos llegando a la gran mansión.

- Ya regresamos Tavi, bueno creo que ahora si comeré algo y me tomare una jarra de cidra helada. –dijo Vinyl en su tono alegre y jocoso como era su costumbre.

- ¡Bueno, te preparare algo!

Pero de pronto la princesa Candance le interrumpe:

- ¡Quizá eso deba esperar, lo mejor es que se reúnan todas en la sala de estar!

- De acuerdo.

Todas se reunieron en la sala de estar que era bastante grande, todas estaban expectantes por saber porque todas tenían que reunirse y quien quería verlas:

- No se porque tanto misterio, la verdad es que estoy cansada, pase casi toda la noche despierta. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Debe ser algo realmente importante dulzura, sino no habría tanto misterio.- dijo Applejack.

- ¡Que será! Será una fiesta, una fiesta sorpresa. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- O serán muffins gratis, tengo hambre. –dijo una hambrienta Derpy.

- Tengo miedo, esto suena como algo serio. –dijo Fluttershy quien estaba preocupada por toda esa situación.

- Tranquila querida, dudo que tengamos que pelear o algo así de nuevo. –dijo Rarity calmando un poco a Fluttershy.

En tanto Twilight estaba bien pegada a su querido Blade:

- Es ella verdad.

- Si Twilight, es ella, seguramente quiere hablar con ustedes y pensó que seria el momento justo.

- Aún así creo que si la viera me sorprendería demasiado, es decir, en el fondo todavía no puedo creerlo.

- Lo único que puedo decirte Twilight es que debes ser fuerte, y solo confiar en ti misma, pase lo que pase, nunca pierdas tu fortaleza.

- No lo se, pero creo que tienes razón. –Twilight acerca su cabeza para estar cerca a su amado unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo.

- Además estas aquí conmigo Blade.

- No te dejare sola Twilight, voy a estar contigo. –dijo Blade quien con su cabeza acaricia tiernamente a Twilight.

Finalmente el momento del misterio se revelaba antes todas las mane de la armonía, y en el gran cuarto aparecía nada más y nada menos que un muerto, el rostro de sorpresa de todas no tenia cabida a lo que estaban viendo, realmente un muerto estaba entre ellos, por lo que el impacto no era menor:

- Que bueno que están aquí chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes por favor espero que me escuchen. –dijo la princesa Luna quien se presento ante las chicas.

- ¡Pero que corrales! ¡Pero, pero que no estabas muerta princesa Luna! –dijo Applejack sorprendida e incrédula de lo que veía.

- ¡Ya me imagino porque nos reunió aquí princesa Luna! –dijo Twilight la cual a pesar de saber que ella estaba viva por lo que le había dicho Blade y luego confirmado Candance, no podía dejar de sorprenderse al verla con vida.

- Veo que Blade ya te contó, entonces ya te debes estar imaginando lo que pasa y se lo fuerte que debe ser para ti, como lo es para mi enterarme que mi hermana, es una tirana.

¿Qué pasara ahora? La sorpresa de todas las mane de la armonía no es menor, al ver a la princesa Luna con vida y frente a ellas, ¿y como lo hará tanto Luna, como Trixie y Blade a partir de ahora para seguir pasando desapercividos de Celestia? ¿Cómo reaccionaran nuestros héroes al relato de Luna? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	32. El amor y la amistad son inmortales

**Capitulo 32: El amor y la amistad son inmortales**

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que estaban presenciando las manes de la armonía, frente a ellas estaba la mismísima princesa Luna que la noche anterior estaban enterrando en un funeral, viva y hablando, salvo por el vendaje de su estomago, ella estaba allí listas para dirigirse ante nuestros héroes:

- ¡Como es posible! ¿Realmente eres la princesa Luna? o eres un espía transformado en ella –dijo Rainbow Dash quien aún no salía de su asombro.

- ¡No lo soy Rainbow Dash, soy yo la princesa Luna!

- ¿Y como revivió princesa? Le pidieron un deseo algún dragón mágico o algo así, digo si no le molesta responder. –pregunta Fluttershy con voz baja y mucha timidez.

- Yo no estoy muerta, nunca me he muerto, de no ser por Candance, Shining Armor, Blade y Trixie yo ahora de verdad que estaría muerta.

- ¡Pero si no esta muerta, que rayos esta planeando usted con la princesa Celestia! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡No estamos planeando nada, es más Celestia no sabe que estoy con vida!

- Entonces porque no va con la princesa Celestia, es decir la pobre lloraba mucho, mucho, se nota que estaba muy triste por haberse ido, si va al palacio se pondrá muy feliz de verla, porque ella la quiere mucho y seguramente después de eso habrá una fiesta para festejar. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡No puedo volver al palacio, es imposible!

- ¿Pero porque no puede volver? –pregunta Rarity.

- Bueno, la verdad no se como decírselos.

- ¿Por qué no puede decirlo? –pregunta Derpy quien estaba con sus ojos cruzados.

De pronto Twilight decide preguntar en tono preocupado, como ya presintiendo la respuesta de la princesa Luna que cambiaria todo lo que pensaba de su mentora:

- ¡Princesa Luna! La pony quien intento matarla ¿fue la princesa Celestia? –pregunta Twilight mostrando un miedo en su mirada por la respuesta de la princesa Luna.

La princesa Luna guardo silencio muy momento para tomar aire y responderle a Twilight:

- ¡Lo siento Twilight! Pero quien me intento matar fue mi propia hermana Celestia.

- ¡No, No, No! Es imposible que la princesa Celestia hiciera algo así. –dijo Twilight tratando de negarse a la dura respuesta de Luna.

En ese momento interviene Candance y Blade quien estaba al lado de Twilight:

- ¡Es cierto, yo misma fui testigo de todo y vi como mi tía Celestia la ataco, yo misma la traje como pude a mi casa y le pedí a Trixie y Blade que la curaran!

Twilight realmente entra en un momento de frustración y se enfurece:

- ¡ES UNA MENTIRA TUYA CANDANCE, TU Y LUNA PELEARON CON LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y SEGURAMENTE ESTAN INVENTANDO TODA ESA TONTERIA!

- ¡No es una tontería Twilight! –dijo Shining Armor quien se acerca para consolarla.

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI, TU SOLO LES ESTAS CREYENDO, COMO PUEDES CREER QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASI!

- ¡Tranquilízate dulzura! La verdad todas estamos tan sorprendidas como tú y es difícil de creer. –dijo Applejack quien trata de calmar a Twilight de su histeria.

- ¡COMO ME PUEDO TRANQUILIZAR, LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NO ES MALA, ELLA ME LO DIJO, ESTO LO HACIA POR EL PUEBLO DE EQUESTRIA, ELLA SUFRE POR DENTRO, ELLA NO QUIERE DEJARNOS SOLOS QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN TARADOS! –gritaba Twilight furiosa.

De pronto Trixie se pone frente a ella y le da una cachetada con su pesuña:

- ¡Trixie!

- ¡Ya deja de gritar y hacer berrinches como niña mal criada, la princesa Celestia es mala, esa es la realidad te guste o no y tienes que lidiar con eso, así que cállate de una vez!

Luego de la cachetada de Trixie, esta solo se pone a llorar:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Porque tenia que ser así, porque, si ella no es mala, nunca lo ha sido! –dijo Twilight entre lagrimas.

- ¡Tranquila Twilight, no te preocupes, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto! –dijo Blade quien se acercó para acariciar a la unicornio morada.

- ¡Blade! ¡BLADE! –Twilight se lanza a donde esta Blade quien le da un tierno abrazo para contener su tristeza.

- ¡Ya no llores Twilight, ahora estoy aquí contigo y no te dejare sola! –dijo Blade quien abrazaba a Twiliight la cual se comenzó a calmar poco a poco.

Sus amigas se acercan también para consolarla y darle apoyo a pesar de que ellas estaban tan desconcertadas con toda la situación como ella, realmente era increíble comprender que alguien quien se veía tan noble como la princesa Celestia, había sido capaz de semejante acto.

Finalmente Twilight se seca las lágrimas y se tranquiliza y la princesa Luna decide seguir respondiendo las dudas de todas las manes de la armonía:

- ¡Un momento, entonces si Celestia la ataco debió haber tenido algún motivo o no! –dijo Applejack.

- Claro que tiene motivos grandes para eso, yo quiero perder mi juventud eterna y Celestia quiere seguir en el poder por siempre, el mundo esta viviendo un peligro constante, mientras NUMA siga dormido y no sea eliminado.

- ¿NUMA? ¿Es un nombre de algún pastel? –pregunta Pinkie Pie inocentemente.

- No es un pastel, NUMA es el origen de la creación de nuestra especie y de todo este mundo. –le responde la princesa Luna.

- ¿Pero que es NUMA, nos lo podría explicar princesa? –pregunta Fluttershy.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será contarles toda la historia de nuestro reino y de nuestra existencia, de esa forma podrán comprender que es NUMA y porque es tan vital para Celestia mantenerlo con vida pero dormido.

Así que la princesa Luna procedió a contarle a cada una de las manes de armonía lo mismo que Blade le había contado a Twilight respecto al origen de la vida pony atreves de NUMA, cuando este fue encerrado por Lauren la primera alicornio y luego todo el resto de la historia de Equestria, desde su fundación, pasando por el reinado de Discord y el intento de golpe de estado realizado por Light Hohenheim, el unicornio conocido como el padre de la magia alquimista, incluso revelo lo que realmente sucedió cuando ella misma al absorber el mal que estaba forjando el corazón de Celestia, se tubo que convertir en Nightmare Moon.

Nadie podía creer toda la historia, pero era demasiado convincente, años de creer que el mundo siempre había sido como ellas lo conocían, sin saber todo lo que paso antes, y ver la verdadera cara del reino de Equestria, y de como ellas mismas durante siglos han ocultado a todos sus súbditos, muchas cosas, incluso el hecho de que el tártaro no es más que el mundo tal y como lo dejo NUMA tras el apocalypisis que había acabado con la antigua raza dominante en el planeta, la raza humana.

También Luna les conto de sus enemigos, los SEEL quienes querían despertar a NUMA para que este gobernara el mundo y sacar a las princesas del poder de Equestria, el problema es que NUMA es tan impredecible que no sabían cual seria su accionar, y si NUMA quería crear un nuevo mundo, otro apocalypsis ocurrirá y todo los ponys podrían terminar exterminados, tal como ocurrió con los humanos en el pasado.

¿Seria ficción? ¿Sera posible haber ocultado algo así durante siglos? Preguntas lógicas cuando escuchas un relato de una de tus propias gobernantes, pensar que todo lo que creías que era verdad era una mentira, el desconcierto de cada una se hacia notar y era para menos, nadie se esperaba algo así, nadie se esperaba que la princesa Celestia intentara matar a Luna, pero esa era la realidad y debían creerla por muy dura que esta fuera.

Finalmente luego de un largo rato y de que Luna aclarara algunas dudas durante su relato, termina de contar todo lo sucedido:

- Eso es toda la razón del porque estoy en esta situación.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, la princesa Celestia una tirana, es imposible! –dijo Rarity quien no podía estar más sorprendida.

- ¡Me es muy difícil creer que los ponys venimos desde un dios creado por los seres humanos! –dijo Fluttershy.

- ¡A mi me es difícil creer que hayan existido los humanos! –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- El punto es que los SEEL quieren eliminarnos para sacarnos del camino y desperar a su dios no es así. –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Así es, ellos quieren matarnos y como ustedes son los elementos de la armonía también son su blanco, para ellos ustedes son un problema, por eso querían encontrar al noveno elemento, para hacerse de su poder y matarlo para que no diera problemas, ya que para ellos el poder de los elementos de la Armonía es una gran desventaja!

- Entonces esa es la razón por la que SEEL nos esta atacando. –dijo Twilight.

- Luego de eliminar a dos de sus miembros, solo quedan Dark Star, este no es poderoso, pero tiene un poder de control mental muy poderoso, aunque después de las derrotas de Gudu y Blue Chaotic, dudo que el haga algo al menos por ahora, Blackeye es alguien muy precavido y cuida muy bien sus pasos.

- ¡Bueno si todo esto esta pasando por esa criatura NUBA o como se llame, entonces vamos a destruir esa cosa ahora mismo! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo princesa Luna? –pregunta Twilight.

- Ya que aunque yo les dijera donde esta NUMA, Celestia seguramente reforzó el escudo mágico que lo protege, antes las dos lo protegíamos con un escudo mágico que cualquiera de las dos podía romper, pero cuando se entero de mis planes y mis intenciones, ella debe haber creado un escudo mágico que posiblemente solo ella sea capaz de disolver.

- ¡Entonces vamos a encarar a la princesa Celestia para que destruya el escudo y nos encarguemos de el! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡No lo hagan, solo tendrán problemas! –dijo la princesa Luna.

- ¡Pero si esa cosa sigue viva y SEEL la despierta podría matarnos a todos, el peligro es inminente! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡La princesa Luna tiene razón es mejor no enfrentarse a Celestia! –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Pero porque! ¡Nosotras podremos encargarnos de esa cosa! –dijo insistente Applejack.

- ¡QUE ACASO QUIERES TERMINAR EN LA CARCEL COMO YO! –le grito Twilight a la pony de las manzanas.

- ¿En la cárcel? ¿Fuiste encarcelada? ¿Cuándo paso eso? –pregunta extrañada pero insistente Applejack.

- Fue hace casi un año, cuando descubrí que ellas no eran las que movían el sol y la luna me enfrente con ella y me encarceló con Spike, estuve dos semanas encerrada sin comida y con apenas agua para beber. –dijo Twilight recordando su tiempo en la cárcel de Canterlot.

- Un momento una vez estuviste fuera sin decir nada bastante tiempo, y la princesa Celestia dijo que estabas trabajando ósea querida que eso ¿era mentira? –pregunta Rarity.

- Si lo fue, yo estuve en la cárcel todo ese tiempo, hasta que ella me libero y me dijo que su mentira la decía para poder mantener respeto sobre los ponys y gobernar con justicia como lo estaba haciendo, yo lo creí y por eso me libero.

- ¡Como es posible que te haya encerrado, la princesa Celestia nunca me dijo nada! –dice Shining Armor extrañado y sorprendido por saber lo que había sucedido con Twilight.

- ¡Ella lo hizo pero seguramente no quiso decirle a nadie, por eso estuve aislada todo ese tiempo en prisión!

- ¡Es una yegua maldita! ¡Como pudo encerrarte! –dice Rainbow Dash mostrando toda su molestia con la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Por eso no quiero que hagan nada, es más incluso podría matarlas, ahora que sabemos que ella es capaz de cualquier cosa si nos revelamos ante ella!

- Es una lastima, que la princesa Celestia sea alguien tan malvada. –dice Fluttershy.

- Ella aún no ha vendido toda su alma, yo más que nadie conozco a mi hermana y sé que en el fondo, la dulce hermana que siempre he querido sigue allí, por eso no quiero hacer ningún ataque ni vengarme de ella, quiero encontrar la forma de poder recuperar a mi hermana de nuevo, pero eso en este momento es imposible. –dijo Luna apenada al recordar que en el fondo había una dulce princesa Celestia que aún creía que podía volver.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que pasara con usted princesa Luna? –pregunta Twilight.

- Yo ahora me iré al tártaro, lamentablemente no puedo quedarme en Equestria, si Celestia se entera que sigo con vida, ella no dudara en volver a atacarme, lo mejor es que me aleje de aquí por un tiempo, además Trixie y Blade tendrán que venir conmigo.

Al escuchar esto Blade se sorprende y muestra su molestia al respecto:

- ¡Pero porque! ¡Yo no quiero irme, no después de estar con Twilight, no quiero separarme de ella, no quiero volver a estar lejos de ella! –dijo Blade en tono molesto.

- ¡Es cierto princesa Luna! Por qué no puede quedarse, yo misma lo protegeré si es necesario. –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que quieres estar con Twilight, pero por ahora es imposible, eres el criminal más buscado de Equestria, y si te quedas aquí, solo le causarías problemas a Twilight, lo mejor es que se separen por ahora!

Blade al escuchar esto de Luna, le toma la razón y guarda silencio por un momento hasta que este le da su respuesta:

- ¡Esta bien, iré con usted al tártaro! –respondió Blade.

- ¡QUE NO TE PUEDES IR, YO TE ESCONDERE NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE! –grita Twilight a su amado unicornio gris con la cicatriz en el ojo.

- ¡LUNA TIENE RAZÓN! ¡Aunque quisiera quedarme solo te pondría en problemas innecesarios, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa no de nuevo! –dijo Blade quien comienza a llorar.

- ¡HERMANO, YO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! –grita Vinyl quien también se lanza a abrazar a su hermano y comienza a llorar.

- ¡Perdóname Starlight! Pero es lo mejor, no tienes idea como te voy a extrañar, pero es lo mejor, te quiero, te quiero mucho hermana. –dijo Blade quien sigue llorando mientras se abraza con su hermana Vinyl a quien el llama Starlight.

El resto de las chicas va a consolar a Twilight quien al escuchar lo que dijo Luna, nuevamente quedo devastada:

- ¡No es justo, todo lo que habíamos pasado, cuando pensé que ya no nos separaría nada, y pasa esto! –dijo Twilight quien seguía llorando.

- ¡Shining Armor!

- ¡Si princesa Luna!

- ¡Quiero que consigas un carruaje para irnos cuanto antes, para que nos lleve a la base 777, allí estaremos seguros antes de ir al tártaro!

- ¡De acuerdo princesa Luna iré de inmediato! –dijo Shining Armor quien se fue a buscar un carruaje.

Al escuchar el nombre de la Base 777, Derpy se sorprendió, como si supiera algo al respecto.

- ¿Base 777? ¿Qué es eso tía Luna? –pregunta Candance.

- Es la base militar en donde algunos ponys selectos son elegidos para ser soldados permanentes de este lugar, los ponys seleccionados y que son enviados a esa base ya no pueden volver jamás a Equestria, ya que al ser una base que limita con el tártaro, descubren la verdad de este, por eso no pueden volver.

- ¿Entonces por eso los ponys que son elegido para esa base no pueden volver? –pregunta Derpy.

- ¡Así es, Celestia lo determino de esa forma, como dije ella a ocultado muchas cosas y la Base 777 seria una de las que podría revelar sus mentiras!

- ¡Ahora entiendo, por eso el… no regreso! –dijo Derpy quien bajo la mirada apenada.

- ¿Tú conociste a alguien que fue esa base? –pregunta Candance.

- ¡Si, él fue alguien muy importante para mi, yo todo este tiempo pensé que me había dejado! –a Derpy se le colocan los ojos vidriosos al recordar a ese pony importante en su vida.

Así que Luna decidió esperar a que el carruaje llegara para poder partir, lamentablemente ya nada podían hacer, Luna no podía seguir quedándose en casa de Candance y Shining Armor, además Trixie y Blade seguían siendo criminales clase S, por lo que lo mejor era que ellos se fueran con ella:

Un rato después, Twilight ya se había calmado dejando de llorar, por lo que durante ese rato solo se acercó a Blade para estar cerca de él, en ese mismo momento llega Shining Armor con un carruaje, este se coloca en la entrada de la casa, por lo que ya había llegado el momento de partir y el momento en donde Luna, Trixie y Blade, debían emprender su viaje:

- ¡Ya he traído el carruaje!

- ¡De acuerdo, da aviso a la Base 777 que iremos para allá y exígeles que no digan nada!

- ¡No se preocupe, usted sabe que la Base 777 rara vez Celestia va para allá, ya que yo me hago cargo de esa sección!

- ¡Shining Armor! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esa base? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¡Lo siento no podía hacerlo!

- ¿Pero porque no podías hacerlo? –le vuelve a preguntar Twilight.

- ¡Lo siento es el solo cumplía con nuestra orden, cuando le designamos en cargo de la Base 777 él estaba obligado a negar su existencia con cualquiera! –respondió la princesa Luna.

- ¡Ya veo, pero si va para allá princesa Luna, esta segura que no le dirán a Celestia! –dice Twilight, algo preocupada.

- ¡Esa base esta bajo mi cargo y ellos cumplen todas las ordenes que les digo, y si les digo que se queden callados al respecto lo harán, además la princesa Celestia, casi nunca va para allá, lo único que hace es elegir a los soldados ponys más destacados para ir a la Base 777! –responde Shining Armor.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo, eso me deja más tranquila!

- ¡Por cierto Twilight toma esto! –la princesa Luna alumbra su cuerno y lo coloca sobre el cuerno de Twilight haciendo que este brille también.

- ¿Que es esto princesa Luna? –pregunta Twilight.

- Es un hechizo de contacto, al igual como tu te comunicas con Celestia, ahora lo podrás hacer conmigo, solo se lo lanza a Spike cuando quieres escribirme y yo recibiré la carta, además así Blade y tu podrán estar en contacto.

- ¡Muchas gracias, princesa Luna!

La princesa Luna se sube al carruaje quedándose dentro de este, mientras que Trixie y Blade se colocan armaduras de soldados para poder pasar desapercibidos y poder jalar el carruaje:

- ¡Bueno es hora de partir, Twilight, chicas, por favor cuídense! –dijo Blade, apenado por su partida.

- ¡Blade, quiero que sepas que yo te amo y te esperare en serio! –dijo Twilight con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Por favor cuídate mucho, yo también te amo y apenas pueda ver la forma de regresar, lo hare y estaré contigo! –dijo Blade quien le corrió una lagrima por el rostro.

Twilight y Blade se dieron un apasionado beso en la boca para demostrar su amor, en tanto Vinyl quien estaba aún llorando por la partida de su hermano, sorpresivamente se seca las lágrimas de su rostro y levanta una sonrisa a Octavia quien estaba junto a ella:

- ¿Te sientes mejor Vinyl?

- Oye Tavi, me puedes hacer un favor.

- Si dime que quieres.

- Podrías cuidar mi cantón mientras estoy fuera. –dijo Vinyl mostrándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

- ¿Estas fuera? ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta Octavia.

- Me voy ahora, hazme el favor, nos vemos. –Vinyl sale corriendo dejando algo desconcertada a Octavia, finalmente esta se acerca a donde esta su hermano y lo abraza con gran fuerza.

- ¡HERMANITO!

- ¡Starlight, a ti también te voy a echar mucho de menos! –dijo Blade a quien al ser abrazado por su hermana comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Pero de que estas hablando, yo me voy con ustedes!

- ¡QUE! –dijo sorprendida Trixie quien no había pronunciado ninguna palabra en todo este rato y estaba esperando que Blade se despidiera para irse.

- ¡Espera no, tu no puedes ir, no sabemos que hay allá, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos en el tártaro, es muy peligroso, además tu no tienes problemas con la justicia, no tienes por qué venir! –dijo Blade preocupado por lo que había dicho su hermana de querer acompañarlo.

- ¡Veo que te olvidaste de la promesa que hicimos cuando nos rencontramos después de tantos años, recuerda que prometimos no volver a separarnos nunca, y yo si cumpliré con esa promesa hermano, yo estaré contigo aunque sea en el fin del mundo, yo no voy a dejarte solo! –dijo Vinyl sonriente y alegre.

- ¡Perdóname, perdóname, no quiero que arruines tu vida por mi culpa! –dijo Blade quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡No tienes que pedir perdón, es mi decisión, además ya le encargue a Tavi el cantón, así que podremos regresar allá cuando esto se acabe!

Blade abraza fuerte a su hermana, valorando que haya decidido a pesar de todo, irse con el para no dejarlo solo, al menos con su compañía sabia que le seria más fácil superar esta nueva separación de las ponys que el tanto quería, sobretodo a su amada Twilight.

En tanto Twilight se acerca a Trixie para despedirse:

- Trixie, por favor cuídate mucho. –dijo Twilight.

- Claro que lo hare, yo soy una maga muy poderosa, para mi no será problema el tártaro, además sabes que mi objetivo es derrotarte, y yo no voy a morir si haberte vencido en un duelo mágico.

- ¡Veo que sigues con eso!

- Yo vivo para eso, mi vida se ha transformado en ser una maga para demostrarte lo fuerte que soy, tarde o temprano tú y yo nos enfrentaremos.

- Es cierto dulzura, tú también cuídate. –dijo Applejack quien se acercó a despedirse.

- ¡Cuídate mucho Trix, así cuando regreses haremos una fiesta en serio amiga! –dijo Pinkie Pie quien se despide de Trixie como siempre con mucho animo.

Esto hace que Trixie se sonroje por completo por un momento hasta que decide contestar:

- Bueno, bueno, me cuidare, pero no crean que es porque ustedes lo pidan, solo lo hago porque quiero enfrentar a Twilight en un duelo mágico, y porque soy una gran maga, y tampoco esperen que yo las extrañe. –Trixie se muestra molesta pero sonrojada, en el fondo ella se sentía feliz de que alguien más la haya aceptado, por primera vez Trixie no se sentía solitaria, poco a poco las mane de la armonía le entregaban amistad, aunque ella siempre quería mostrarse como alguien fuerte y presumida antes los demás.

- ¡Es hora de irnos! –dijo Blade.

- ¡Es cierto yo me iré en el carruaje con la princesa! –Vinyl se sube al interior del carruaje con la princesa Luna.

- ¡OYE TU DEBERIAS BAJAR A TIRAR YA QUE TU ERES LA COLADA AQUÍ! –le grita Trixie a Vinyl molesta.

- ¡Tranquila estirada, yo tirare cuando estés cansada! –le respondió a Vinyl llamando a Trixie estirada.

- ¡QUE! ¡Me llamaste! ¡ESTIRADA, UNICORNIO VULGAR! –le respondió furiosa Trixie a Vinyl.

- ¡Parece que Trixie no le gusto que la llamaran estirada! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

Esto causo una grata risa de todos los presentes, tanto así que hasta Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír y romper aunque fuera por un momento su mascara de presunción y dureza característica, de esa forma la despedida se hacia menos dolorosa para todos.

Cuando ya estaban por partir Shining Armor le pide un favor a su esposa:

- ¡Oye Candance, podrías hacerme un favor!

- ¡Si dime mi amor!

- ¡Podrías lanzar el hechizo de amor a Blade, digo para que este no se olvide de mi hermana ahora que estarán separados!

La princesa Candance guardo silencio por un momento y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y le respondió a Shining Armor:

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¡Pero porque!

- ¡No será necesario! su amor es tan fuerte y puro, que no es necesario reforzarlo con magia, ya que el amor que se tienen es tan poderoso que estoy segura que este les ayudara a estar siempre cerca hasta que sea el día de su rencuentro.

Así el carruaje comienza a correr, todas se despiden, mientras que Twilight empieza a galopar junto con este:

- ¡Blade, pase lo que pase te esperare mi amor!

- ¡Yo también Twilight, pase lo que pase veré la forma de poder volver a Equestria para estar contigo!

- ¡TE AMO BLADE!

- ¡TE AMO TWILIGHT!

Finalmente el carruaje sigue su camino pero Twilight deja de galopar y solo lo ve alejarse, pero a pesar de esa triste separación ella mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sabia que tarde o temprano, ellos volverían a estar juntos y que lo esperaría hasta entonces.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	33. La base 777

**Capitulo 33: La Base 777**

Era un ambiente extraño, una sensación de que todo lo que habías creído durante tu vida se iba literalmente al carajo de un momento a otro, esa era la sensación que pasaba por cada una de las mane de la armonía, luego de enterarse que la princesa Celestia, el ser más poderoso y al mismo tiempo la tan justa y noble gobernante de Equestria, en el fondo había intentando matar a su hermana solo por sed de poder para seguir con este por toda la eternidad.

La princesa Luna, Trixie y Blade tenían que partir de Equestria, y tomaron la decisión de ir al Tártaro, un lugar en los limites de Equestria, que supuestamente conectaba el mundo de los vivos con el inframundo, un lugar lleno de series con sed de sangre y otros peligros, quizá en esa parte era cierto, pero no era una puerta al inframundo precisamente. De esa forma podrían estar seguros de que Celestia no estaría tras sus pasos, sobretodo porque Trixie y Blade seguían siendo los criminales más buscados de Equestria, luego de supuestamente matar a la princesa Luna, por lo que estos se despiden de nuestros héroes y emprenden su viaje, aunque Vinyl tomo la decisión de ir con ellos, para no dejar a Blade, su hermano mayor solo en esto, ya que Vinyl no estaba dispuesta a volver a separarse de él, luego de haber estado viviendo separados tanto tiempo tras la muerte de sus padres cuando potros.

Finalmente el grupo se despide, dejando en Canterlot a todos sus amigos hacia un destino desconocido, Blade tubo que volver a separarse de Twilight Sparkle, el amor de su vida, a pesar de que él no quería separarse de ella, sobretodo no después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a su amado, al igual como ella lo hizo con el, pero sus corazones estaban tan conectados que sabían que tarde o temprano ellos volverían a verse y cuando ese dia llegara, ya nada los separaría de nuevo.

Así que Twilight y las demás luego de tan ajetreada mañana, decidieron que esa misma noche partirían de regreso a Canterlot sin embargo ellas seguían aún tratando de digerir la noticia:

- Esto es tan extraño, es decir, ahora ya no podremos confiar en la princesa Celestia de nuevo. –dijo Applejack.

- Yo todavía no puedo creer tal cosa, me parece todo tan absurdo. –dijo Rarity.

- No lo se, pero lo único seguro es que ahora más que nunca no debemos confiar más que en nosotras mismas. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Además de esto, SEEL todavía tiene a su líder y a Dark Star de su lado, no sabemos que será lo que están planeando. –dijo Twilight.

- Lo único que pueden hacer ahora es ocultar esto aquí, que lo que escuchamos aquí respecto a NUMA no salga a la luz. –dijo Candance.

- Tienes razón, nosotras no podremos enfrentarnos a la princesa Celestia, ella nos derrotara si revelamos que sabemos algo respecto a NUMA y que Luna sigue viva.

- ¿Entonces que podemos hacer dulzura? Por un lado hay que hacer algo, porque si los SEEL esos despiertan a esa criatura, esta podría destruir Equestria, pero si nos revelamos contra la princesa Celestia e intentamos destruir a esa cosa sea lo que sea, seguramente sea ella misma quien nos mate.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada, tratar de no levantar sospechas de que sabemos de NUMA, de esa forma, la princesa Celestia dudo que nos haga algo. –dijo Twilight.

- Es lo mejor, ya que después de verla atacar a mi tía Luna, la verdad es que ya no sé de que sea capaz mi tía Celestia. –dijo Candance.

- ¿Entonces no haremos nada? –pregunta Applejack.

- Así es Applejack, mejor es no hacer nada por ahora, ya que no sabemos como pueda reaccionar la princesa Celestia si entera que ya sabemos toda la verdad de ella y de NUMA. Después de la cena, regresaremos a Ponyville. –dijo Twilight en tono serio.

- Esta bien dulzura, si dices que es lo mejor.

- Bueno entonces yo iré al hospital, necesito saber si el Señor Bolt ya se ha despertado. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno pero regresa antes de que regresemos a Ponyville.

- Tranquila Twilight, regresare antes de irnos no te preocupes, nos vemos luego. –Rainbow Dash se va de la casa de camino al hospital de Canterlot para volver a saber de la condición del viejo Señor Bolt, el jefe y representante de los Wonderbolts y quien había salvado la vida de Rainbow Dash del terrible ataque de Blue Chaotic.

El resto de la tarde de aquel día paso volando, en paralelo Luna, Trixie, Blade y Vinyl habían estado galopando toda la tarde hasta ya entrando la noche, incluso pasado rápidamente por Appleloosa, finalmente habían llegado a una enorme fortaleza en medio del desierto, con un gran portón de madera y metal, detrás de esta fortaleza solo un gran numero de montañas altas y puntiagudas, esa fortaleza era la famosa Base 777:

- Bueno hemos llegado, esta es la Base 777 de Equestria. –dijo la princesa Luna, quien se bajo del carruaje.

De pronto un foco enorme los alumbra a todos:

- ¡QUINES SON USTEDES, POR FAVOR INDENTIFICANSE DE UNA VEZ! –grita una voz detrás de luz con un altavoz.

- ¡QUE NO ME RECONOCES, SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA DE CANTERLOT, ABRE DE INMEDIATO ESA PUERTA! –grita la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot.

- ¡QUE! ¡ES CIERTO, DE VERDAD ESTA VIVA, DE INMEDIATO LE ABRO PRINCENSA, ESPERE UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!

De pronto el portón gigante se abre, de esa forma el grupo logra ingresar a la base.

En el interior de la base había todo un pueblo, con tiendas de comida y un edificio de hospital, al fondo del pueblo se veía otro portón gigante, esta vez dando hacia las montañas y a diferencia del primer portón de la base, este era completamente metálico.

Al ingresar al pueblo un pony de tierra con las armaduras del ejército de Canterlot aparece, su cuero de es color amarillo limón y su cola es de color verde, debido a que esta usando la armadura, no se podía apreciar su cutiemark:

- Buenas noches princesa Luna, por favor permítame guiarla al cuartel donde esta nuestro general y líder de esta base.

- ¡Gracias, eres muy amable, bueno chicos, vamos al cuartel! –le dice la princesa Luna a sus acompañantes, quienes solo la siguen.

Todos siguen a la princesa Luna y al guardia hasta un edificio de 3 pisos con otros dos guardias en la entrada que al ver a la princesa Luna, de inmediato hicieron su respectiva reverencia de respeto a la princesa. Finalmente ellos entran a la base y son guiados al tercer piso de esta al final de un pasillo, se encuentra una puerta, en donde el guardia toca para saber si su general esta en ese lugar:

- ¡General se encuentra ahí, tengo visitas, es la princesa Luna!

- ¡Hazla pasar de inmediato! ¡Que esperas!

- ¡Eh, si señor!

La puerta se abre y la princesa Luna, Trixie, Blade y Vinyl entran a la oficina en donde estaba el general y líder de la Base 777, un unicornio de color morado, crin café tierra, en su flanco una cutiemark de un relámpago y una barita mágica, representando su magia como principal talento:

- ¡Por favor princesa Luna, sea bienvenida!

- ¡Gracias es usted muy amable general Ash Breeze!

- ¡Es increíble que usted este viva, eso quiere decir que el general Armor estaba en lo cierto, a nosotros nos había llegado la información de su muerte, pero la verdad es que era demasiado difícil de creer, pero veo que usted sigue con viva, en el fondo sabia que no podía morir tan fácil! –de pronto el general se da cuenta que los unicornios que la acompañan son los mismo que ellos habían recibido como culpables de la supuesta muerte de la princesa.

- ¡Un momento! no se supone que ustedes habían atacado a la princesa Luna. –les dice el general Ash.

- ¡No se preocupe, ellos fueron inculpados por error, ellos nunca me atacaron y no tienen nada que ver en esto, es más ellos son mis estudiantes de magia!

- ¿Entonces quien la ataco princesa?

- ¡No lo se, fue un ataque sorpresa, y no se quien pudo haberlo hecho!

- ¡Pero princesa Luna! porque no dice… –antes de que terminara de hablar la princesa Luna mira directamente a los ojos a Blade, dando a entender que mejor no diga nada al respecto, Blade de inmediato capto el mensaje con la mirada de la princesa Luna y decidió quedarse en silencio.

- Sin embargo por ahora me ocultare aquí unos días, ya que luego partiremos al tártaro, estaremos por allá un tiempo hasta que la situación se normalice, además así podre aplicarles un entrenamiento más duro que el que tendrían estando aquí en Equestria.

- Me imagino que sabe que en el tártaro existen un montón de criaturas altamente peligrosas, ¿esta segura en salir hasta allí?

- Lo estoy general, solo me quedare aquí un tiempo, como ve aún falta que mi herida sane por completo, apenas me recupere al 100% me iré al tártaro con mis alumnos.

- Ya veo, entonces le preparare la barraca 5, ese cuartel no se ha usado últimamente, y allí podrá estar tranquila con sus estudiantes, además yo mismo le enviare médicos de la base si necesita alguno.

- No se preocupe, solo esperare que mi herida cierre en unos días, espero que no sea una molestia.

- ¡Para nada! Usted es nuestra princesa, y nosotros como sus súbditos siempre le horraremos y protegeremos nuestro querido reino con nuestra vida si fuera necesario.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¡No hay de que princesa! Venga, yo mismo la acompañare a la barraca princesa.

Así que la princesa Luna y sus acompañantes siguen al general Ash quien los guía al lugar donde se quedaran durante un tiempo antes de partir hacia el tártaro, de camino Blade decide preguntarle algunas cosas respecto a la Base 777 solo por curiosidad:

- Disculpe general, esta base da hacia el tártaro ¿no es cierto?

- Así es muchacho, esta base da hacia uno de las puertas al tártaro, sin embargo a diferencia de la otra puerta custodiada por Cerberos, esa puerta en particular solo da hacia la nada, por lo que solo un suicida maniático va a ese lugar y con Cerberos es más que suficiente para custodiarla, en cambio nuestra base no solo da con el tártaro, sino que cerca de esta base se encuentra la principal aldea de los simios de Mandrilo.

- ¿Simios? Se refiere a esas criaturas de cola larga y bastante grandes.

- Exacto, los simios son una raza que deriva directamente de la extinta raza humana, ellos son casi iguales en todo, hasta en su forma de racionar y pensar, e incluso caminan en dos patas como los humanos.

- ¿Pero porque quieren reclamar esta tierra?

- Yo te lo explico Blade, cuando ocurrió el segundo golpe de estado que organizo Hoemhein para derrocarnos, este tuvo el apoyo de la tribu de los simios en ese entonces, ya que ellos querían reclamar una parte de Equestria como suya, ya sabes la historia respecto al Edén, así que cuando retomamos el poder, ellos fueron expulsados y confinados al tártaro para siempre y para evitar que ellos intentaran ingresar por la fuerza a Equestria y organizar una guerra, fue que nació esta base, con el objetivo de mantener a raya al reino simio.

- Los simios del tártaro, a diferencia de los humanos, son barbaros, les gusta pelear y tienen menor capacidad de razonamiento que sus pares lampiños, además… ¡glup! Ellos comen… carne de pony.

Tanto Trixie, Vinyl y Blade se sorprendieron al escuchar que los simios se alimentaban de carne de pony:

- ¡QUE! ¿Comen ponys? –pregunta sorprendida Vinyl.

- ¿Y como sabe que la comen? –pregunta Trixie.

- Hace algún tiempo enviamos a un espía a su pueblo, es algo que hacemos periódicamente para saber si no están planeando algún ataque, bueno él fue descubierto, y asesinado, al día siguiente encontramos cerca a la puerta del tártaro una costilla rostizada, era de pony y junto a ella la nota de los simios confirmando que era nuestro espía, fue horrible, realmente horrible, lo más triste que su familia no pudo estar aquí para despedirlo en su funeral, pero de la horrible forma que encontramos el cuerpo, creo que fue mejor.

- Pero si son tan hostiles ¿Por qué no nos han atacado en tantos siglos? –pregunta Blade.

- Eso es simple, ellos no pueden usar magia, a diferencia de los humanos ellos son seres mucho menos evolucionados, aunque fueran poderosos en ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, tenemos la ventaja de un ataque aéreo con pegasos y la magia de nuestros cuernos para atacar, ellos si tienen ganas de conquistar Equestria, pero aún no tienen la capacidad de hacerlo en pleno, pero eso no significa que tengamos que tomar medidas, además de cualquier otra amenaza que se encuentre al otro lado del tártaro.

Finalmente la princesa Luna y nuestros héroes llegan a la barraca en donde alojaran, era una barraca vieja y bastante polvosa, ya que hace años que no se usaba, sin embargo era el único espacio disponible en toda la base para que ellos pudieran alojar y quizá con un poco de limpieza podría quedar agradable, hasta que pudieran partir a la aventura hacia el mundo desconocido que significa el tártaro:

- Bueno, esta barraca admito que no se usa desde que yo era cadete y como ven, durante un tiempo se uso como bodega, pero mañana mismo limpiaremos todo para que usted se sienta cómoda princesa lo prometo.

- No se preocupe general Ash, lo entiendo.

En la barraca estaban las viejas camas en donde los cadetes dormían en ese entonces, además de varias fotos de distintos ponys colgadas en sus paredes, posiblemente amigos y familiares, que cuando ellos habían decidido ir a esa base, no habían vuelto a ver:

- ¿Estas fotos son familiares y amigos de ponys de la base? –pregunta Vinyl.

- Eh así es, algunos cuadros con fotos se quedaron aquí, cuando se enteraban de que ya no podrían volver a verlos, muchos colgaban sus fotos para mantenerlos presentes de alguna forma en sus corazones.

Vinyl sigue mirando las fotos y se sorprende al encontrar colgada en una de las paredes, una pequeña foto de una pony de color gris, una pegaso de crin rubia además de una curiosa mirada en sus ojos, una vista cruzada que llamaba la atención de cualquiera:

- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Esta pony no la que es un elemento de la armonía?! –dijo sorprendida Vinyl.

- ¡QUE! –dijo sorprendida Trixie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? –pregunta Blade.

- ¡Mira hermano, es la pegaso bizca, no me acuerdo como se llama!

- ¡Se llama Derpy! –respondió Blade.

Al saber que ellos conocían a esa pony el general de inmediato pregunta al respecto:

- ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso ustedes conocen a Derpy?

- ¡Si general, la conocemos, ellas es un elemento de la armonía!

- Y dígame ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Pues bien, es una pony muy alegre, yo la conocí cuando estuve en Ponyville, trabaja en el correo de la villa, es bastante atolondrada, pero es alguien buena y amable.

- ¿En Ponyville? ¿Ya no vive en Cloundsdale?

- No, ella vive en Ponyville, junto a sus hijas.

- ¡Que! ¿Tiene hijas? –pregunta sorprendido el general Ash.

- Bueno la mayor es adoptada, Derpy la adopto hace un tiempo y la ha criado como suya, se llama Sparkler.

- Ya veo, es adoptada.

- ¡Pero la menor, es una pequeña tímida y muy tierna, siempre estaba apegada a Derpy, se nota que la quiere mucho, esa es su hija de sangre!

- Y dime ¿Quién es el padre?

- Tengo entendido que Derpy es madre soltera, ella le dio su apellido a su hija creo que tiene 10 años más o menos la potrilla.

De pronto el general Ash se asombra al escuchar la edad de la pequeña:

- ¡QUE! ¡Eso quiere decir que…!

- ¿Le pasa algo general?

- ¡Eso quiere decir! que esa pequeña que mencionas por su edad… debe ser… MI HIJA.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar esto del general Ash:

- ¡SU HIJA! –dicen al mismo tiempo Trixie, Blade y Vinyl.

- Así es, Derpy fue mi primer amor, la conocí en Cloundsdale estuve viviendo allí dos meses, por motivos de entrenamiento militar, me enviaron a la academia de pegasos a aprender algunas cosas relacionadas con las peleas aéreas, como luchar contra oponentes aéreos como pegasos o grifos usando la técnica de alas artificiales las cuales algunos unicornios usan para pelear como refuerzo aéreo en situación de guerra. Bueno como les decía, allí la conocí, era joven y me enamore profundamente, sin embargo cuando me dijeron que vendría a esta base me emocione mucho y acepte, pero cuando me dio cuenta que ya no podía volver a verla, la verdad eso me desbasto, no hay día que no piense en ella, y ahora me entero que tiene una hija, realmente esa noticia si que me lleno de alegría. –al recordar a Derpy los ojos del general se colocaron vidriosos, casi a punto de colocarse a llorar.

- ¿Esta bien general? –pregunta la princesa Luna.

El general rápidamente con su pesuña se saca los ojos y muestra la seriedad de un general ante la princesa Luna:

- ¡No princesa! Bueno los dejare dormir, deben haber estado muy cansados por el viaje, mañana. –el general rápidamente se va del lugar dejando a la princesa Luna, Trixie, Blade y Vinyl.

- ¡No cabe duda que enterarse que es padre y estar aquí debe ser fuerte, creo que yo reaccionaria igual en su lugar!

- ¡Ósea que te sientes identificado con el por lo de Twilight! –dijo Trixie.

- ¡Si, y es por eso que en el fondo no quiero irme de Equestria, que pasa si Twilight tiene un hijo mio, no estaré a su lado para verlo nacer o peor aún verlo crecer!

- ¡Pero que tantas posibilidades hay de que ella quedara embarazada de ti en su primera relación hermano! –dijo Vinyl.

- ¡Pues no lo se, es decir, solo lo hicimos, ni Twilight ni yo tomamos preservativos!

- No te preocupes Blade, yo te aseguro que pronto regresaremos a Equestria, además le he entregado un hechizo a Twilight para que este en constante contacto conmigo, así como lo esta con Celestia, de esa forma ustedes podrán estar siempre en contacto, no importante en donde estemos.

- ¿En serio princesa Luna? –dijo Blade con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si, Blade ojala sirve para que ustedes sigan en contacto, además estoy segura que Twilight Sparkle no te olvidara, su amor por ti es muy grande.

- Y lo mismo siento yo por ella.

- Bueno vámonos a dormir, estoy cansada. –dijo la princesa Luna.

Finalmente en una camas polvorientas, cada uno se fue a dormir, estaban agotadas de tan largo viaje que recién estaba comenzando, ellos aún no sabían que clase de peligros se encontrarían en el tártaro, pero sabían que debían afrontarlos, con la esperanza de poder volver a Equestria en el futuro.

Esa misma noche pero en Canterlot, en el hospital se encontraba Rainbow Dash, acompañando al señor Bolt, el jefe de los Wonderbolt, quien había sido herido, tratando de salvar a la pegaso azul cielo del ataque de Blue Chaotic:

- ¡Que bueno que mañana será dado de alta!

- Ese unicornio amigo tuyo realmente curo gran parte de mis heridas con esa magia extraña que hizo, si no fuera por el, quizá yo ya estaría muerto.

- Es cierto, Blade es un pony muy bueno curando heridos, es un gran amigo ojala se encuentre bien.

- Pero… usted me salvo a mi, ese ataque iba dirigido a mi pero usted se interpuso, y por mi culpa, ahora usted esta aquí.

- Tranquila, tu compañía me ha hecho muy feliz, además como dije yo quise mucho a tu madre Firefly, y ella no me hubiese perdonado si te hubiese dejado morir en ese lugar, para ella siempre fuiste su tesoro más preciado.

En ese momento entra a la habitación del hospital Splitfire, quien estaba tan radiante como siempre aunque algo más rellenita, ya que ella estaba esperando a un hijo de Soarin:

- Hola jefe, que bueno verlo tan repuesto.

- Hola Splitfire, no te preocupes, ya mañana me dan el alta.

- Como estas Rainbow Dash. –le dice Splitfire a la pegaso azul cielo, quien estaba nerviosa al ver a Splitfire a su lado.

- Eh, hola Splitfire, estoy bien como estas tu.

- Yo muy bien, pero admito que el embarazo no es algo que se tenga que tomar a la ligera, quizá el próximo mes ya no pueda seguir haciendo presentaciones hasta que mi potro nazca.

- Que bueno verte así feliz.

- Si, de todos modos aunque Soarin no este, este potro es legado de nuestro amor, y eso es lo que me ha ayudado a curar el dolor de su partida.

- Que fue por mi culpa. –dijo Rainbow Dash quien bajo la mirada.

- ¡Ya tonta no te culpes! Además Soarin tampoco habría permitido que te lamentes de esa forma, arriba el ánimo, además me gustaría que tu fueras la madrina de mi potro cuando nazca.

- ¿Quién yo?

- Si tu, sin duda espero que mi hija tenga la suerte de tener de madrina a Rainbow Dash, la hija de Firefly mi heroína de infancia, y la mejor Wonderbolt, claro cuando te unas al grupo.

- Bueno Rainbow Dash, tu sabes que yo estaré esperando que audiciones cuando quieras, no te estamos forzando hacerlo. –dijo el Señor Bolt.

Rainbow Dash se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, ya que sabia que los Wonderbolts la querían en sus filas, pero debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos tras el ataque de Gudu en Ponyville, decidió posponer su sueño un tiempo para quedarse en Ponyville, ya que sabia que al hacer giras con los Wonderbolts, estaría fuera de Ponyville y lejos de sus amigas por un tiempo, pero tampoco quería seguir postergando su sueño por lo que la pegaso decide hacer una pregunta:

- Si yo decidiera adicionar y quedara en los Wonderbolts, si mis amigas están en problemas, ¿me permitiría ir a ayudarlas por sobre el espectáculo?, es decir abandonar todo para ir con ellas en caso de algún problema.

- Claro, sé que eres un elemento de la armonía y estoy plenamente consiente de tu obligación con este, y se lo importante que es para ti tus amigas de Ponyville, claro que podrías no me molestaría ni a mi ni al resto del equipo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que es en serio, eso no significa que no puedas entregarnos tus habilidades y al mismo tiempo estar con tus amigas, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo en caso de formar parte de nuestro grupo aéreo. –dijo el Señor Bolt.

- Entonces… ¡LO HARE, HARE LA AUDICIÓN!

La sonrisa en el rostro del Señor Bolt no se hizo esperar, por fin Rainbow Dash había decidido adicionar para los Wonderbolts:

- Cuando usted se recupere, iré a Cloundsdale y hare la audición para los Wonderbolts, de esa forma, si quedo me uniré a ustedes.

- Pero Rainbow Dash tu no necesitas adicionar, ya conocemos tus habilidades y tienes talento de sobra. –dijo Splitfire.

- Ella quiere adicionar, quiere hacerlo como cualquiera, sin atajos, esa actitud de lograr sus sueños es la misma actitud que tenia su madre Firefly, es por eso que llegamos a un acuerdo, y en ese acuerdo prometí ser estricto e imparcial, así que Rainbow Dash, espero que tu audición este a la altura para alguien que aspira a ser un Wonderbolt. –dijo el Señor Bolt con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No se preocupe señor, primero hablare con mis amigas, y cuando usted este recuperado iré a realizar la audición y prometo no defraudarlo ni a usted ni a los Wonderbolts. –dijo Rainbow Dash, con una cara llena de emoción, ella finalmente decido realizar su sueño pendiente, ya que sabia que los Wonderbolts la apoyarían en todo, y que ellos sabían que para ella su principal prioridad son sus amigas incluso por sobre el espectáculo.

De pronto Rainbow Dash mira el reloj y ve que es tarde, ya que ella había quedado de acuerdo en regresar a la anochecer para viajar de regreso a Ponyville:

- No puede ser ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme ahora, por favor disculpe, tengo que volar rápido de aquí, Señor Bolt, Spiltfire, nos veremos pronto. –Rainbow Dash abre la ventana de la habitación del hospital y se ve volando por ahí.

Rápidamente Rainbow Dash llega a la plaza de Cantelot en donde estaban ya todas sus amigas listas para regresar en los carruajes a Ponyville:

- Disculpen chicas, me retrase un poco.

- ¡Ya era que llegaras Rainbow Dash, solo te estábamos esperando a ti para marcharnos! –dijo Applejack en tono molesto con la pegaso.

En ese momento aparece la princesa Celestia frente a ellas:

- Hola chicas yo solo he venido a despedirme de ustedes, ya que sé que derrotaron a Blue Chaotic y no había tenido la oportunidad de verlas y agradecerles lo que hicieron.

Las miradas de todas era frías y extrañas hacia la princesa Celestia, algunas miradas como la de Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity mostraban un ceño fruncido y molesto, mientras que la mirada de Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Derpy mostraba un gran miedo al verla, sin duda luego de saber la verdad de ella y lo que había hecho, una reacción como esta era completamente natural:

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué me miran asi?

-Eh no pasa nada princesa Celestia, lo que pasa es que estamos cansadas y queremos descansar es solo eso. –dijo Twilight quien solo bajo la mirada hacia la princesa Celestia, algo que solo había hecho cuando esta la había encerrado en los calabozos hace tiempo.

- Entiendo, entonces cuídense mucho mis queridas ponys.

- Lo haremos princesa Celestia. –dijo Twilight en tono serio.

- Y tú también cuídate mi leal estudiante. –la princesa Celestia abraza sorpresivamente a Twilight, y mientras esta le daba un cálido abraso, Twilight hacia lo mismo, pero al hacerlo su rostro solo mostraba el odio y desprecio que esta tenia con ella, por haberla hecho separarse nuevamente de su amado Blade y haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo generando solo un pensamiento en su mente:

_- Maldita Celestia, yo no te intereso, princesa cínica._ –era lo que Twilight pensaba en su mente mientras recibía el abrazo de la princesa Celestia.

Finalmente la pony se separa de su maestra y decide subirse al carruaje, en ese momento justo cuando iba a partir, el general Blast aparece:

- Señorita Twilight espere por favor.

- Dígame general.

- Usted va a Ponyville verdad.

- Si ya estamos regresando justamente nos despedíamos de la princesa Celestia. –Twilight lanza una última mirada a la princesa Celestia muy fría, de inmediato la princesa Celestia nota esta mirada y baja la cabeza rápidamente tratando de disimular, pero ella había notado algo extraño en su estudiante.

- Entonces espéreme, iré con usted, ya que quiero ir a Ponyville a recoger a Fire Blast, me lo llevare de regreso a pueblo Sakura.

- ¿Y sus hombres?

- Ellos se quedaran aquí unos días más ayudando a la guardia de Canterlot y luego regresaran, su hermano se hará cargo de mi grupo.

- Entonces suba general, nos vamos ahora.

El general Blast sube en el carruaje donde estaba Twilight para ir de regreso a Ponyville e ir a recoger a Fire Blast para llevarlo de regreso a su aldea.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Rainbow Dash se convertirá en una Wonderbolt? ¿Qué pasara con SEEL? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	34. La hija perfecta

**Capitulo 34: La hija perfecta**

Finalmente todas las ponys habían regresado a Ponyville silenciosamente a la mitad de la noche, así que debido a la hora todas se fueron de inmediato a sus casas a dormir, Twilight y el general decidieron ir a dormir a la biblioteca esa noche e ir por Raging, Fire y Spike en la mañana temprano para traerlos de regreso, por supuesto Twilight ignora por completo todo lo sucedido en el bosque Everfree y lo sucedido con Raging Blast y Scootaloo.

Al día siguiente Twilight se despierta muy temprano junto al general Blast para ir a buscar Raging, Fire y Spike. Al llegar a Sweet Apple Acres puede ver en la entrada a una furiosa Applejack regañando a su hermana Apple Bloom, a Raging Blast, Fire Blast y a Spike quienes solo bajan la cabeza ante los regaños de la pony vaquera, además Twilight nota de inmediato el vendaje que Raging lleva alrededor de su cuerpo:

- ¡Applejack! ¡Que rayos esta pasando! ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¡Lo mismo pregunto! ¿Raging porque llevas esas vendas? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –dijo el general con voz fuerte y un rostro completamente molesto.

- ¡No puede ser, porque también tenia que venir el general aquí, es como si el destino quisiera que nos den el castigo de nuestras vidas! –dijo en tono preocupado Raging Blast y con un rostro asustado al ver a su padre el general Blast junto con Twilight.

- ¡Estos potros mal criados quisieron ir a Canterlot por su cuenta y se fugaron de la granja, se llevaron a Sweetie Bell, Pipsqueak, Fire Blast y a Scootaloo, pero los atacaron unos lobos de madera y tanto Scootaloo como Raging salieron lastimados y por poco son comida de lobos!

- ¿Es cierto que llevaste a tu hermano menor a un peligro tonto e innecesario Raging?

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Pues algo así general, pero no sabia que habría peligro precisamente. –Raging Blast se comienza a colocar nervioso al ver como el rostro del general se veía más y más molesto.

- General no te enojes con mi hermano, yo decidí ir por mi propia cuenta, así como Spike se quedo, podría haberme quedado, pero yo quería ir a conocer Canterlot ya que nunca he ido.

- ¡TU NO LO DEFIENDAS FIRE BLAST, AHORA TE VIENES CONMIGO Y TE IRAS CASTIGADO TODO UN MES SIN SALIR A JUGAR Y SIN POSTRES JOVENCITO! –grita el general Blast quien le da un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza con su pesuña al pequeño unicornio hermano de Raging Blast.

- ¡Ahora me va a tocar el coscorrón a mí! –dijo Raging Blast asustado.

- ¡Tranquilo, no te golpeare porque estas lastimado! ¡PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO TE REGAÑE PEDAZO DE PENDEJO, COMO PUEDES SER UN POTRO TAN TONTO E IRRESPONSABLE, ARRIEGANDO LA VIDA DE TU HERMANO, NO PUEDES AVENTARTE A IRTE SOLO POR CUALQUIER LADO, TODAVIA ERES SOLO UN POTRO INMADURO Y BUENO PARA NADA!

- ¡L-Lo siento general!

- ¡Y TU NO TE SALVAS DEL CASTIGO, TAMBIEN ESTAS CASTIGADO, TODO UN MES SIN POSTRES!

- ¡QUE NO, SIN POSTRES NO, POR FAVOR GENERAL!

- ¡ADEMÁS TWILIGHT DECIDIRA TU OTRO CASTIGO!

En ese momento aparece Twilight totalmente furiosa:

- ¡CLARO QUE SI, DURANTE DOS MESES TE DEDICARAS A ORDENAR TODOS LOS DIAS LA BIBLIOTECA SOLO, SIN AYUDA Y DE LA LIMPIEZA DE LA BIBLIOTECA POR TODO ESE TIEMPO!

- ¡QUE DE LA LIMPIEZA! –grito Raging Blast.

- ¡Al menos la sacaste más barata que yo hermano, ya que no tendrás al general encima! –le dijo Fire Blast a su hermano.

- ¡Como se nota que no conoces a Twilight, ella es tan temible como el general!

- ¡Y TU TAMBIEN DEBERAS AYUDAR EN LA CONSECHA DURANTE DOS MESES EN LA GRANJA Y TAMPOCO TENDRAS DERECHO A POSTRE JOVENCITA! –le grita Applejack a su pequeña hermana.

- ¡PERO SI BIG MACINTOCH YA ME HABIA CASTIGADO SIN DERECHO A POSTRE, NO PUEDES AGREGAR TAMBIEN LO DE LAS CONSECHAS!

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO Y LO HARAS PORQUE SOY TU HERMANA MAYOR Y ME HAGO CARGO DE TI JOVENCITA, ASI QUE HARAS LO QUE DIGO Y PUNTO! –grito Applejack molesta golpeando fuerte su pesuña en el piso.

- ¡PUES DESEARIA TENER A UNA MAMA Y PAPA QUE HICIERAN CARGO DE MI Y NO TU! –le grita Apple Bloom quien se va corriendo del lugar llorando.

- ¡A DONDE VAS APPLE BLOOM, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

- ¡Tranquila Applejack, ella también se molesto conmigo cuando la regañe anoche, pero ya se le pasara, ella sabe que hizo algo mal!

- ¡Pero, no debería haber dicho lo que me dijo, pero es cierto, ojala mamá y papá estuvieran con nosotros! –al recordar a sus padre a Applejack se le colocaron los ojos vidriosos y su rostro de inmediato mostro una gran tristeza.

- ¡T-Twilight, general, por favor pido permiso para ir al baño, tanto regaño hizo que me doliera el estomago y tengo ganas de liberar de Willy! –al decir la ultima frase a pesar de estar molesta una pequeña risa salió del rostro de Twilight, y Spike comenzó a reírse igual que Fire Blast.

- ¡E-Esta bien, ve al baño, pero no te demores, que el general tiene que irse pronto a pueblo Sakura!

- ¡No te preocupes! –Raging Blast sale corriendo, se notaba que su intención no era de ir a liberar a Willy como decía, sino que ir a ver a Apple Bloom la cual salió llorando y a Raging por alguna razón, le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara a la pony de tierra.

Así que el pequeño comenzó a buscar a Apple Bloom, pero quizá ya llevando tiempo conociéndola decidió ir a la casa club, como era de esperarse, la pequeña estaba llorando en un rincón, por lo que Raging decide hablar con ella:

- Oye no llores, tampoco fue tan malo tu castigo. –decía Raging Blast tratando de calmar el llanto de Apple Bloom.

- ¡T-Tu no lo entiendes! –dijo la pequeña Apple Bloom bajando la cabeza y sollozando.

- ¡Que se supone es lo que no entiendo!

- ¡Tu siempre has tenido a tu papa cerca, en cambio yo, ni siquiera tengo algún recuerdo de la voz de mi mamá y mi papá!

- ¿Tus padres murieron?

- Si, en la casa donde vivíamos hubo un incendio muy grande, ellos nos salvaron a mi y a mis hermanos, pero se murieron calcinados en las llamas, eso fue cuando era una bebe.

En ese momento Apple Bloom nuevamente comienza a llorar:

- ¡P-Por eso, Applejack no tiene derecho de tratarme de esa forma, ni Big Macintoch tampoco, ellos no son mis papás, no lo son!

- ¡Pero ellos tratan de llenar ese vacío, no los culpes!

- ¡Ves, por eso no lo entiendes! –dijo Apple Bloom mientras seguía llorando.

- ¡Sabes! ¡Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre!

- ¡Que! ¡¿No la conociste?! –dijo Apple Bloom algo sorprendida, por lo que se seco un poco las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- ¡Nope! Ella murió antes que mi hermano y yo tuviéramos la capacidad de recordarla, el general tampoco nos ha querido hablar mucho de ella, la única imagen que tengo de ella es una foto en un álbum de fotografía en casa, y su nombre.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Se llamaba Homura, Homura Kibo, su nombre significa Llama de Esperanza en nuestra lengua antigua.

- ¡Que lindo!

- A pesar de eso mi padre trato de criarnos a mi y a mi hermano a su modo, y eso siempre se lo voy a agradecer, para mi el general es el mejor pony que he conocido y eso es lo que deberías considerar, ellos son tus hermanos mayores y solo quieren lo mejor, la abuela Smith es una pony anciana y tus hermanos solo quieren ayudarla a cuidarte, así que deja de llorar y no lo tomes a mal, que no me gusta verte llorar en serio.

Al escuchar esto Apple Bloom se sonrojo un poco:

- ¡P-Porque! ¿Por qué viniste a hablar conmigo?

- Ya te dije, no me gusta verte llorar es todo, me siento mal verte triste, sé que es tonto, es decir no es que sea tonto que me sienta mal verte triste, solo es que no se porque no me gusta, me duele mucho verte así, no se la razón, pero bueno, recuerda que yo soy alguien que actúa sin pensar, así que no debes darme mucha bola ¡JAJAJAJA! –dijo Raging Blast riéndose un poco, esto de inmediato subió el animo de Apple Bloom.

- ¡Gracias Raging, eres un gran amigo! –Apple Bloom le da un beso en la mejilla, esto de inmediato sonrojo por completo a Raging Blast quien se sorprendió por el beso.

- ¡Raging! ¿Estas bien?

- Eh si, si sisisisi, lo estoy, pero no vuelvas a llenarme de gérmenes de niña. –dijo Raging Blast limpiándose la mejilla con su pesuña.

- ¡Ay, ahora saliste delicado, tonto!

- ¡Bueno, bueno, me acompañas a despedir a mi hermano, él se va con el general de regreso a pueblo Sakura!

- ¿En serio? ¿Se va hoy?

- Si, así acompáñame, para que se despida de todos.

- Claro, te acompaño.

De pronto en otro rincón de la casa club y sin darse cuenta, un bulto lleno de frazadas que ellos habían ignorado se movió sorpresivamente llamando de inmediato su atención:

- ¡Oye Raging! ¡Esas frazadas se movieron!

- ¡Eh, si, y-yo también lo vi!

- ¡Ve a ver, es tu obligación como el único semental educado aquí!

- ¡Porque yo! ¡Tú sabes bien que yo no soy un semental educado así que ve tú! –Raging Blast le da un empujón a Apple Bloom hacia donde están las frazadas.

Pero de pronto estas se levantan, por lo que de inmediato asusto a Apple Bloom y Raging Blast:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –gritan los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Apple Bloom se abraza de Raging Blast.

- ¡Q-Que, que pasa chicos! –dijo una voz que salía debajo de las frazadas.

De pronto las frazadas caen al piso, y se puede ver quien era que estaba allí, era Scootaloo, la cual al igual que Raging Blast, aún tenía un vendaje rodeando su cuerpo, por la herida del zarpazo que le dio el lobo de madera:

- ¡Scootaloo! ¿Qué haces aquí en la casa club? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Pues bueno, vine a echarme una siesta y me quede dormida.

- ¿No dormiste en tu casa? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Pues no! Preferí no causar más problemas y me fui. –dijo la pegaso bajando la cabeza y mostrando una señal de tristeza.

- ¿Tus padres te regañaron también? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Es solo que… ellos nunca debieron haberme adoptado!

- ¡Espera! ¿Eres adoptada? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Si lo soy, desde hace un año más o menos, mis padres murieron cuando llegamos a Ponyville, desde entonces vivía sola, pero estaba muy sola, hasta que Rainbow Dash me llevo con unos conocidos que querían tener un hijo, una pareja de pegasos muy amables, pero yo siempre me meto en problemas y desde que he llegado a vivir con ellos, solo los he hecho sufrir.

- ¿Te regañaron?

- No Apple Bloom, no me regañaron, pero mi mamá adoptiva ayer cuando salí del hospital se coloco muy triste y anoche los escuche hablar, creo que están arrepentidos de haberme adoptado y no quieren decirme, por eso me escape y me vine a pasar la noche aquí en la casa club.

- ¡Y te quejas! ¡A nosotros nos han regañado por todos lados! –dijo Raging Blast.

En ese momento aparece Fire Blast:

- Aquí estas hermano, hola Scootaloo.

- Eh, Hola. –al saludar Scootaloo estaba desanimada con la cara llena de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa Scootaloo?

- Tuvo un problema en casa, dicen que sus padres no la quieren y que están arrepentidos de haberla adoptado. –le explica Raging Blast a su hermano respecto a la tristeza de Scootaloo.

- ¡No sabia que ella fuera adoptada!

- ¡Entonces vamos a ayudarla a que sus padres no se arrepientan de haberla adoptado! –dijo Apple Bloom ya más alegre.

- ¡SI! ¡Vamos a ayudar a Scootaloo! –dijo Raging Blast de forma animada.

- ¡Bueno creo que puedo quedarme un poco más para ayudar a Scootaloo, no creo que el general le moleste, de todos modos estoy castigado igual! –dijo Fire Blast.

- ¡USTEDES NO SE METAN! –grita molesta Scootaloo.

- ¡Pero Scotaloo! –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡YA LES DIJE USTEDES NO SE METAN EN ESTO ES SOLO MI PROBLEMA! –Scootaloo se va molesta de la casa club volando.

- ¡SCOOTALOO REGRESA! –grita Raging Blast.

- ¡Creo que le molesto hermano!

- ¡Hay que tratar de ayudarla, es nuestra amiga, Fire Blast, tu ve si encuentras a Scootaloo por ahí en los alrededores!

- ¡De acuerdo Apple Bloom!

- ¡Raging Blast! Acompáñame por favor, iremos a ver a sus padres.

- ¡Esta bien, vamos!

Los tres pequeños ponys se movilizan para ir en ayuda de Scootaloo.

Mientras tanto la pegaso voló hasta la casa de Rainbow Dash, allí la pequeña pegaso solo se sentó en el pórtico de la casa a llorar cuando en ese momento abre la puerta Rainbow Dash:

- ¡RAINBOW DASH! –Scootaloo se lanza al regazo de su heroína la cual solo atina a darle un cálido abrazo al verla llorando y triste.

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué traes esas vendas? –pregunta Rainbow Dash al ver llorando a Scootaloo en su pecho además de notar el vendaje que cubría su cuerpo.

- ¡TU ERES LA UNICA QUE ME QUIERE! –lloraba la pequeña pegaso de forma desconsolada.

Luego de unos instantes de lágrimas desconsoladas, Rainbow Dash logra finalmente calmar a la pequeña:

- Bueno dime que te paso, primero explícame porque estas herida.

- Eso fue por intentar ir a Canterlot con los chicos pero unos lobos de madera nos atacaron y a Raging y a mi nos dieron un zarpazo.

- ¡Eso fue muy irresponsable, podrían haber muerto! –dijo Rainbow Dash en tono molesto con la pequeña Scootaloo.

- ¡Si lo se, pero Apple Bloom obtuvo su cutiemark después de todo, así que no todo fue tan malo!

- ¡Pero estas herida, un lobo de madera perfectamente puede matar a un pony y más si son potros como ustedes!

- Es por eso que… mis padres ya no me quieren.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tu sabes que yo no soy buena estudiante, siempre me duermo en clase y me meto en algún lio, así fue cuando estaba en la cruzada por mi cutiemark, siempre que cometía algún error ellos recibían los regaños, pero no me decían nada, al principio pensé que estaba bien, pero en el fondo los he hecho sufrir todo este tiempo y ahora están arrepentidos.

En ese momento Scootaloo recuerda en forma de flashback lo que ella escucho hablar a sus padres adoptivos tras la puerta mientras la pequeña apoya su oreja para escuchar lo que decían:

- No puedo creer que Scootaloo arriesgara la vida de esa forma. –dijo la voz de una pegaso hembra, la madre de Scootaloo.

- Ella siempre se mete en problemas, pero esta vez se arriesgó demasiado, pero no tengo el valor para regañarla, no lo se, no sé que haría un buen padre en esta situación, si la regaño temo herir sus sentimientos. –dijo la voz de un pegaso macho, el padre de Scootaloo.

- ¡Quizá nosotros no somos los padres indicados para Scootaloo! –dijo la madre de la pegaso naranja.

Al escuchar eso, Scootaloo solo sale corriendo detrás de la puerta y el flashback termina:

- ¡Yo dudo que ellos no te quieran! Yo los conozco, ellos son una pareja joven, solo un par de años mayor que Fluttershy, para ellos desde que te adoptaron siempre me hablan mucho de ti, se nota que te quieren mucho, por eso te anime a conocerlos, ya que ellos te darían el amor y cariño que mereces.

- ¡Pero ya se aburrieron de mí!

- ¡No se aburrieron de ti, ellos te aman, seguramente debe ser otra cosa que escuchaste!

En ese momento Scootaloo solo guarda silencio por un segundo y decide tomar aire profundamente para luego lanzar una frase que dejo sorprendida a Rainbow Dash:

- ¿PORQUE NO ME ADOPTAS? –grita Scootaloo.

- ¡QUE!

- ¡Porque tu no me adoptas! Eres la única pegaso que puede comprenderme y que me acepta tal y como soy.

Rainbow Dash queda impactada por un momento ante tal petición de la pequeña Scootaloo, realmente Rainbow Dash sabía que Scootaloo lo decía en serio, pero ella tenía otros planes, por lo que trato de ser directa con ella tratando de no herir sus sentimientos:

- ¡Yo no podría adoptarte!

- ¡Pero Rainbow Dash, si puedes eres mayor de edad y no es necesario que estés casada o tengas pareja, a Sparkler la adopto Derpy y es madre soltera!

- ¡Pero Derpy ya tenia una hija, y tenia antecedentes de ser una muy buena madre a pesar de lo atolondrada que es, en cambio lo mio es distinto, yo no seria una buena madre para ti!

- ¡Claro que lo serias, eres la mejor pegaso de toda Equestria, la única que puede hacer un Sonic Rainbow y la voladora más ágil y veloz, si eres eso serias la mejor mamá del mundo!

- Yo soy uno de los elementos de la Armonía, últimamente hemos estado envuelto en batallas con varios enemigos, y quien sabe si alguna vez yo muera como sucedió cuando pelee con ese alicornio hace dos años, y esta vez seguramente no regresare a la vida de nuevo.

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Además! ¡Yo me iré de Ponyville!

Al escuchar esto Scootaloo quedo impactada y en un silencio absoluto, casi como shockeada:

- ¡Yo hare la audición para los Wonderbolts y es posible que si quedo, tenga que ir a gira y no este en Ponyville por un tiempo, por eso no seria una buena madre, no puedo obligarte a separarte de tus amigos aquí en Ponyville, no soy alguien responsable, yo no soy como mi mamá!

En ese momento las lagrimas de Scootaloo comenzaron a salir de su rostro por si solas, ya que ella sabia que el sueño de Rainbow Dash siempre había sido ser una Wonderbolt, sueño que incluso ella misma quería seguir, sabia perfectamente que ella no podía ser un obstáculo en el sueño de su gran heroína y amiga, por lo que la pequeña solo se lanzo a darle un abraso a Rainbow Dash, al ver a Scootaloo tan triste, la pegaso azul cielo sin darse cuenta, también le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Apple Bloom y Raging Blast habían estado golpeando la puerta de la casa de Scootaloo, su casa era igual que cualquier casa de la villa, salvo que en la puerta de color morado, tenia en su piso de entrada una imagen de los padres de Scootaloo, dos pegasos, uno de color amarillo y crin verde que era el padre y la madre de color rosa y crin rojo obscuro, y al centro la pequeña Scootaloo sonriente, esa imagen, fue la primera foto que se sacaron los tres cuando la pequeña fue adoptada y la mandaron a imprimir en un piso de entrada:

- Así que estos son los padres, pues se ven muy felices. –dijo Raging Blast mirando el piso de entrada.

- No hay nadie, seguramente salieron a buscar a Scootaloo. –dijo Apple Bloom.

En ese momento aparece Fire Blast, en compañía de Sweetie Bell y los padres de Scootaloo, ya que los padres de la pegaso fueron a preguntar por esta en casa de Sweetie Bell, lugar en donde Scootaloo se había quedado una vez sin decirle a sus padres, luego de haber cometido una travesura cuando recién fue adoptada, alli se veian ambos con rostros de preocupación, se notaba a leguas que realmente le importaba en donde estuviera Scootaloo, además se pudieron distinguir sus cutiemarks, mientras la pegaso hembra tenia un copo de nieve en su flanco, el pegaso macho tenia unas nubes y unas gotas de lluvia en su flanco, demostrando su habilidad como pegasos del clima:

- ¡Hola Apple Bloom! –dijo Sweetie Bell.

- Encontraste a los padres de Scootaloo. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¿Ustedes saben donde esta? –pregunto el padre pegaso.

- Estamos muy preocupados, saben a donde puede estar. –dijo la madre pegaso.

- No lo sabemos, estaba en la casa club pero se fue de allí y no lo hemos visto, ella nos dijo que había escuchado que ustedes no la querían y que estaban arrepentidos de haberla adoptado. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- No es que estemos arrepentidos, es solo que… creo que no somos buenos padres, somos nosotros los que no merecemos a alguien tan buena como ella.

- Pero si la quieren, con eso debería bastar no. –dijo Raging Blast.

- No lo sabemos, pero queremos encontrarla, queremos decirle que la queremos de verdad y que nos perdone por no ser los padres que ella quizá espera.

- ¡Esta bien, pero creo que es mejor pedirle ayuda a Applejack y Twilight! –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Creo que tienes razón, es mejor que ellas nos ayuden a buscar a Scootaloo! –dijo Raging Blast.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rainbow Dash, ya Scootaloo se había calmado un poco, mientras que ella trataba de animar un poco a la pequeña:

- ¡Parece que no te gusto la noticia! –dijo Rainbow Dash, mostrando una cara de preocupación y algo apenada al ver a Scootaloo llorando.

- ¡Al contrario eso es genial! –dijo Scootaloo quien se seca las lagrimas.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que es cierto!, yo si quiero que seas la mejor Wonderbolt y algún día yo también convertirme en una Wonderbolt y actuar juntas haciendo piruetas en el cielo para impresionar a todos, tienes que hacer la prueba, estoy segura que quedaras y serás la mejor, porque lo eres.

A pesar de estar triste Scootaloo lo dijo con gran alegría, ya que aunque en el fondo la noticia si le ha afectado y mucho, ella quería que Rainbow Dash si cumpliera su sueño y sentirse más orgullosa de ella si lo lograba, era el consuelo que hacia mantener oculta su tristeza por la noticia de la pegaso azul cielo:

- ¡Si quieres yo misma te acompaño a Cloundsdale, además nunca he ido allí, seria genial apoyarte y conocer la ciudad en donde naciste y conocer a los grandes pegasos que hicieron historia por esos lados, como la gran Firefly de la que siempre me hablas!

- ¡Que bueno que estés feliz y me apoyes en esto, la verdad es que no quería dejarte sola a ti a mis amigos, pero si tengo tu apoyo me ayuda a estar más segura en esta decisión!

- ¡Ahora me siento triste, porque vine aquí a complicarte con mis problemas! –Scootaloo solo bajo la mirada colocándose triste nuevamente.

- ¡Tu nunca serás una molestia, bueno solo cuando estas las 24 horas del día imitándome, además creo que lo mejor es solucionar el problema ahora mismo! –Rainbow Dash toma a Scootaloo de su brazo y ambas salen en dirección a la casa de Scootaloo a hablar con sus padres y solucionar este entuerto.

Mientras tanto Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Raging y Fire Blast aparecen en Sweet Apple Acres, allí Twilight estaba con el general Blast, ya que Applejack había ido a trabajar en el campo, mientras que la unicornio aún esperaba a Raging Blast que se supone seguía en el baño y Fire Blast quien había ido a ver porque de su demora:

- ¡Hasta que aparecen ustedes, el general debe irse ahora, como pueden demorarse tanto! –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Ahora no es el momento, por favor Twilight, ayúdanos a encontrar a Scootaloo, tu podrás hacerlo! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Nuestra pequeña se escapo anoche de la casa y estamos preocupados! –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

- ¡Y ellos son…!

- ¡Somos los padres de Scootaloo! –dijo el pegaso macho.

- ¡Por favor general, déjeme que ayudemos a solucionar el problema con Scootaloo y luego nos vamos! –dijo Fire Blast pidiendo al general que lo esperara un poco más.

- ¡Si general, nosotros queremos ayudar a nuestra amiga, no puede negarse a eso! –dijo Raging Blast, mirando a los ojos al mal humorado general Blast.

- ¡Esta bien, si algo les he enseñado es ayudar siempre a un amigo en apuros y tenderle el casco, pero traten de apurarse por favor!

- ¡SI GENERAL! –gritan los dos haciendo la clásica referencia en la frente en respeto al general Blast, como siempre lo hacían cuando este les daba en el gusto de algo.

Pero cuando ya iban a la búsqueda, Rainbow Dash, llega junto con Scootaloo volando por el aire, ellas llegaron bastante rápido ya que pasaron por Sweet Apple Acres y lograron distinguir a los padres de Scootaloo en el aire:

- ¡Scootaloo nos tenias tan preocupados! –dijo la madre de Scootaloo quien fue a darle un abraso a su pequeña.

- ¡Es cierto, nunca más hagas esto por favor, perdónanos por no ser tan buenos padres! –dijo el padre quien también va a abrazar a la pequeña.

- ¡Ustedes no son malos, yo soy la mala hija, siempre me meto en problemas, sé que ustedes no han tenido hijos y yo en lugar de facilitarles las cosas, les he hecho todo más difícil!

- ¡No es así, es cierto quizá no te hemos regañado ni nada porque no queríamos herir tus sentimientos, pero nunca, jamás vamos a arrepentirnos de haberte adoptado! –dijo el padre de Scootaloo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Quizá aún no hemos ganado tu cariño, pero haremos lo mejor para que así sea! –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

- ¡Pero!… Si yo los quiero, ustedes desde que me llevaron a su casa me han tratado bien, siempre fueron amables conmigo y me mimaban mucho, incluso si me regañan no me enojaría con ustedes porque… ¡YO LOS QUIERO MUCHO! –al gritar sus sentimientos esta se coloco a llorar, pero de alegría, ya que sabia que sus padres adoptivos la querían como si fuera su verdadera hija, y que nunca estarían arrepentidos de haberla adoptado.

- ¡Ves que Scootaloo, te dije que ellos son buenos ponys, trabajan duro todos los días controlando el clima para que no te falte nada, ellos te quieren, por algo les dije que te adoptaran, porque ellos merecían tener una hija tan buena como tú! –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Tienes razón, y espero que ellos me acompañen a Cloundsdale a verte en tu primera presentación de los Wonderbolts!

- ¿Serás una Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¡Eh si! El señor Bolt me salvo la vida y quiere que haga la audición, yo ya he postergado mi sueño por lo que ha pasado con los SEEL esos y lo de Celestia pero, yo quiero ser una Wonderbolt, solo espero que no les moleste, de todos modos si algo pasa yo estaré allí aunque tenga que salirme a la mitad de una presentación, si ustedes me necesitan por supuesto que iré a ayudarlas.

- Pero que me dices a mi Rainbow Dash, yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo al contrario, si tienes una oportunidad, debes aprovecharla. –dijo Twilight animando a la pegaso azul cielo en su decisión.

- ¡Gracias Twilight! –Rainbow Dash le sonríe a la unicornio.

En ese momento llega Applejack luego de haber estado un rato en las cosechas pateando arboles:

- Vaya parece que tenemos visitas por aquí.

- ¡Applejack! –Apple Bloom va corriendo a donde su hermana a darle un abraso.

- ¡Por favor perdóname por haberte dicho esas cosas hace un rato!

- ¡Y ese cambio Apple Bloom!

- ¡Bueno Raging me dijo que el general siempre lo crio como pudo a pesar de no haber conocido a su mamá y el general siempre lo cuido con cariño a pesar de ser tan estricto, y es lo mismo que la abuela, Big Macintoch y tu han hecho todo este tiempo, por eso ojala me perdones!

- ¡Claro que si, te perdono Apple Bloom! –la pony de tierra le da un gran abraso a su hermana pequeña.

- ¡Fue muy bonito lo que hiciste Raging, a veces me impresionas en tu forma de ser! –le dijo Twilight con una gran sonrisa a su alumno.

- ¡Solo lo hice porque no me gusta verla triste, porque se pone insoportable, sobretodo conmigo, así que lo hice también por mi!

- ¡Lo que tú digas! –dijo Twilight riéndose un poco.

La tripa de Raging Blast sonó bastante fuerte interrumpiendo las múltiples escenas emotivas:

- ¡TENGO HAMBRE, YA CASI ES HORA DEL ALMUERZO! –grita Raging Blast quien estaba hambriento.

- ¡Yo también tengo hambre general! ¿Por qué no comemos antes de irnos? –le pregunta Fire Blast a su padre el general.

- ¡Pues si, yo también tengo hambre, bueno creo que almorzaremos por allí antes de irnos!

- ¡Pero como pueden decir eso, almuercen aquí con nosotros, y disfruten de la mejor comida de manzanas y del pie de manzana de la abuela Smith que es para chuparse las pesuñas! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡SI EL PIE DE MANZANA DE LA ABUELA SMITH ES GENIAL! –grita Raging Blast con gran alegría al saber que se quedaría a comer el pie de manzana de la abuela Smith.

- ¡Pero Raging Blast, recuerda que estas castigado así que no podrás comer Pie! –dijo Twilight en tono serio y molesta.

- ¡P-Pero Twilight, por favor no ahora, de mañana, general usted también por favor! –rogaba el pequeño Raging Blast.

- ¡Esta bien, desde mañana nada de dulces, así que disfruta tu último postre hasta que el castigo termine! –dijo el general Blast.

- ¡Yo también estoy de acuerdo, agradece que el general te esta dando permiso! –dijo Twilight.

- ¡SI, COMERE PIE DE MANZANA! –grita alegre y contento Raging Blast al saber que podría comer un delicioso Pie de manzana antes de comenzar su castigo sin postres.

- ¡Ustedes también están invitados con Scootaloo por supuesto y no aceptare un no por respuesta!

- ¡Eres muy amable! –dijo el padre de Scootaloo.

- ¡Espero que no sea una molestia! –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

- ¡Para nada! Y tu también Rainbow Dash, quédate almorzar aquí, después de todo, extrañaras el pie de la abuela Smith cuando estés de gira con los Wonderbolts.

- ¡Esta bien, admito que el pie de la abuela es delicioso, así que, me quedo!

Así fue como todos los ponys disfrutaron de un grato almuerzo, de una mañana llena de tristeza y problemas, ya para el almuerzo, todos estaban disfrutando alegres y contentos, dejando todos sus problemas atrás, un borrón y cuenta nueva, algo que sin duda todos llevarían consigo como uno de los días más hermosos luego de tantos momentos sombríos.

Luego del almuerzo, todas las manes de la armonía, además de las CMC, Spike y Pipsqueak estaban despidiendo a Fire Blast quien regresaría a pueblo Sakura con su padre el general, luego de haber estado una temporada en Ponyville y haber conocido a grandes amigos:

- ¡Bueno es el momento de partir! –dijo el general Blast quien se subía a un carruaje con dos pegasos quienes los llevarían a "Los Pegasus" en donde abordarían el barco a pueblo Sakura.

- ¡Chicos no se preocupen, volveré en las próximas vacaciones! –dijo Fire Blast.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar Fire Blast! –dijo Sweetie Bell quien le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pequeño Fire Blast se sonroje.

- ¡Te sonrojaste, te gusta Sweetie Bell! –dijo Pipsqueak.

- ¡Eh, no es eso!

- ¡No te apenas, a mi me pasa lo mismo con Rarity! –dijo Spike.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Sweetie Bell y Fire Blast sentados en un árbol! –le canta su hermano Raging Blast para molestarlo un poco antes de irse.

- ¡Hermano! ¡No molestes!

- ¡Vamos una pequeña broma igual estaremos separados un tiempo!

- ¡Tienes razón hermano, te echare de menos! –Fire Blast se sube al carruaje y los pegasos comienzan a elevarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Recomendación de el siguiente tema musical para acompañar a esta parte de la historia:_

_watch?v=ZiTVSjlTcvc** (En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>- ¡ADIOS A TODOS, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO! –grita Fire Blast mientras el carruaje de pegasos se sigue elevando.<p>

- ¡ADIOS FIRE BLAST, LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VENGAS HAREMOS UNA FIESTA MEJOR QUE LA QUE HICIMOS PARA CELEBRAR TU CUTIEMARK! –gritaba alegre Pinkie Pie como siempre, prometiendo hacer una fiesta para su regreso.

- ¡ADIOS FIRE BLAST, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO HERMANO! –grita Raging Blast mientras una pequeña lagrima corre por su rostro al despedirse de su querido hermano menor.

Finalmente el carruaje de pegasos se pierde de vista, ellos ya iban de regreso a pueblo Sakura, obviamente Raging Blast luego de eso aunque se sentía triste, mostraba una alegre sonrisa:

- ¡Bueno ojala que regrese pronto, si duda tendré mucho tiempo libre sin el acompañándome!

- ¡Que tiempo libre! Ahora que estaremos solos y que debes volver a la escuela, apenas tendrás tiempo para jugar, ya que debes cumplir en la clase de la maestra Cheerilee, y cuando regreses, continuaremos con las lecciones, con todo lo que paso, nos hemos atrasado bastante! –le dijo Twilight a su alumno.

- ¡Es cierto, es que a veces olvido que hay que estudiar magia, a veces me gustaría omitir algunas materias aburridas!

- ¡Si quieres ser un gran mago Raging Blast, entonces debes estudiar, además estas castigado, y quizá si avanzas rápido en tus lecciones, podría reducir un poco tu castigo!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡En serio Raging!

- ¡Bueno si de eso depende no tener que ordenar solo toda la biblioteca durante dos meses, entonces prefiero estudiar magia! –Raging Blast sonríe un poco a pesar de que sigue castigado por lo sucedió en el bosque Everfree.

Y así todo trata de volver a la normalidad, la vida en Ponyville debe seguir su curso, todo debe seguir el cause natural como el agua del rio, ellas no podían estar viviendo de lo que ahora sabían, lo único que Twilight tenia seguro, es que debía transformar a Raging Blast en un gran mago, ya que aunque no sabia si el seria capaz de ponerse en contra de la princesa Celestia en caso que esta quisiera deshacerse de ellas como lo intento hacer con Luna, el poder de Raging Blast era su gran apuesta, ya que con su poder podría ayudar a salvar el mundo de las terribles amenazas que tarde o temprano pondrán en peligro a toda la existencia de Equestria y del mundo entero.

¿Qué pasara con Rainbow Dash? ¿Se convertirá en una Wonderbolt? ¿Y que es lo que se viene en el futuro de nuestros héroes? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	35. Buscando un nuevo destino

**Capitulo 35: Buscando un nuevo destino**

Habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos semanas desde el funeral de Luna y la derrota de Gudu por parte de nuestros héroes, como consecuencia de ello y luego de enterarse de la terrible realidad que los envolvía, decidieron seguir con sus vidas ya que por ahora enfrentar a Celestia y sin saber donde estaba escondido NUMA, revelarse era un suicidio asegurado.

Pero este no era un día como cualquier otro, para Rainbow Dash era un día muy especial, ya que daría la audición para convertirse en una Wonderbolt, ella no quería atajos en su sueño, quería demostrar sus habilidades como cualquier aspirante, además de ella, otros tres pegasos habían hecho la audición y que habían impresionado bastante, sin embargo solo uno podía aspirar a ser un miembro del grupo aéreo, por lo que Rainbow Dash comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero por suerte alguien quien tenia una fe ciega en ella y que estaba acompañándola, era la pequeña Scootaloo que fue a Cloundsdale para entregar su apoyo a su heroína y amiga:

- ¡Bueno ahora, viene mi turno, esos pegasos lo hicieron bastante bien!

- ¡Pero tú lo harás mejor que ellos Rainbow Dash, estoy segura que tu serás elegida!

- ¡Deséame suerte Scootaloo!

- ¡Claro pero confía en ti, yo creo que ti y sé que lo logras estoy segura!

Así Rainbow Dash se dirige a la zona central en donde tendrá que hacer su presentación, allí se encontraba en el centro el Señor Bolt quien era el juez en esto y que el mismo había prometido ser totalmente imparcial en su decisión, y él era un pegaso de palabra, así que Rainbow Dash, sabia que tenia que hacer, debía hacer todas las piruetas que le gustaba practicar y rematar con el Sonic Rainbow:

- ¡Muy bien Rainbow Dash, tu fuiste la ganadora dos años seguidos del concurso de vuelo en Cloundsdale, y aunque tengo muy buenos antecedentes de ti, quiero ver si realmente eres lo que busco para los Wonderbolts!

- ¡Si señor, estoy lista!

- ¡Entonces muéstrame lo que tienes!

La pegaso se eleva en el cielo a gran altura y con una velocidad impresionante, similar a un jet comenzando a dar varios giros en espiral, formando un remolino con el viento de sus giros los cuales comenzaron a atraer algunas nubes cercanas formando un tubo de nubes bastante hermoso en el aire y mientras ella seguía volando ese tubo la seguía, por lo que Rainbow Dash comenzó a volar en distintas direcciones, haciendo que el tubo de nubes se estirara la suficiente para así poder crear una especie de cinta formando un hermoso lazo de nubes blancas:

- ¡Vaya no cabe duda que es impresionante! –dijo uno de los Wonderbolts.

- ¡Si es bastante buena, lo mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora! –dijo otro de los miembros.

- ¡Yo sabia que Rainbow Dash tenia talento! –dijo muy emocionada Splitfire.

- ¡VAMOS RAINBOW DASH, TU PUEDES HACERLO! –grita Scootaloo sentada en una nube alentando a su heroína.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora llego el momento del Sonic Rainbow! –dijo Rainbow Dash quien comienza a tomar gran altura con el objetivo de bajar en picada y realizar el Sonic Rainbow.

Así que luego de tomar altura esta se queda unos segundos en el aire y toma todo el aire que puede y decide hacer una pequeña suplica:

- ¡Por favor espero lograrlo, por favor dame de tu fuerza mamá!

Rainbow Dash comienza a ir en picada como un bólido, todos estaban impresionados, ver a alguien realizar un Sonic Rainbow no era algo que se veía todos los días, de hecho la misma Rainbow Dash y anteriormente Firefly su madre, fueron las únicas en lograrlo, por lo que la impresión no podía ser menor.

Finalmente Rainbow Dash logra romper la barrera del sonido y como consecuencia una onda expansiva de todos los colores del arcoíris logra verse en el cielo y un gran ¡BOOOOM! se escucha en el aire, el Sonic Rainbow había sido todo un éxito por lo que Rainbow Dash volaba a una velocidad impresionante, pero ella quería rematar con algo nuevo e impresionante, así que mientras bajaba a toda velocidad todos se sorprenden cuando Rainbow Dash comienza a girar en su eje y ejecuta un segundo Sonic Rainbow, pero esta vez, al estar girando en su propio eje mientras iba en picada, el Sonic Rainbow comenzó a formar una estela arcoíris alrededor de su cuerpo y que al estirar sus pesuñas delanteras, estas terminaban en punta, dando la impresión de verse en el cielo como si fuera un taladro multicolor que perforaba las nubes, esto definitivamente dejo con la boca abierta no solo a los demás aspirantes, a Scootaloo y al resto de los Wonderbolts, sino que el propio señor Bolt quedo bastante impresionado por esa maniobra, era la primera vez que alguien lograba realizar una variación al Sonic Rainbow original, debido a su extrema complejidad y que alguien llegara y lo modificara solo para una presentación, era algo que realmente fuera de lo común. Finalmente Rainbow Dash reduce su velocidad de vuelo y se para en una nube para esperar el veredicto del Señor Bolt y saber si había quedado seleccionada.

Luego de diez minutos de eterna espera el Señor Bolt decide decirle a cada uno de forma pública el resultado de su prueba y si aprobó o no:

- ¡Bueno ahora respecto a la prueba de nuestra ultima aspirante, Rainbow Dash, debo decirte que cometiste varios errores en la inclinación de tus alas al principio de la prueba, si bien lograste una buena ejecución de la pirueta con las nubes, la inclinación y el equilibrio de las alas es fundamental, ya que en algunas situaciones un pequeño error de calculo podría ocasionar un desastre y el espectáculo podría fracasar, y esos errores cuestan caro en una audición!

- ¡Vaya eso no lo sabia!

- ¡Sin embargo, eres la primera pegaso en la historia que no solo logro ejecutar el Sonic Rainbow a voluntad y sin ningún problema, sino que lo hiciste dos veces y además de eso le diste un toque personal, rompiste la barrera del sonido y aún aso tuviste la osadía de cambiar el Sonic Rainbow y realizar una versión propia de forma consecutiva, eso realmente supera con creces todo lo visto hasta ahora, incluso nunca imagine que lograras algo así!

- ¡En serio!

- ¡Así es, por eso felicidades, Rainbow Dash, a partir de ahora eres el nuevo miembro de los Wonderbolts!

- ¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios! –repetía Rainbow Dash igual que cuando gano por primera vez el concurso de vuelo cuando realizo en Sonic Rainbow en aquel entonces en donde participo junto con Rarity.

- ¡HURRA! ¡ERES LA MEJOR DE TODAS RAINBOW DASH! –grita Scootaloo quien va volando a felicitar a su heroína.

- ¡Gracias Scootaloo, por apoyarme!

- ¡Bien hecho sabia que lo lograrías, pero no esperaba que pudieras impresionar de esa forma, lo que hiciste fue increíble! –dijo Splitfire quien también va a felicitarla.

- ¡Muchas gracias Splitfire, la verdad hace dos días que lo venia practicando, pero decidí arriesgarme, por suerte todo salió como esperaba!

La sonrisa de Rainbow Dash era evidente, la alegría en ella era notoria, por fin logro su máximo sueño, ella era una Wonderbolt, su audición fue perfecta, y lo había logrado solo mostrando todo su gran talento.

En paralelo y esa misma hora, en Cantelot se encontraba Twilight Sparkle, como Rainbow Dash pidió que nadie la acompañara con excepción de Scootaloo que le pego como ladilla, la unicornio decidió hacer un viaje rápido a Canterlot, pero no para ir al palacio de la princesa Celestia, sino que para ir a casa de Blade y Vinyl, bueno la casa en donde los dos hermanos habían estado viviendo antes de partir al tártaro, ese día llamo a Octavia y se reunió con ella, para que le diera la dirección de la casa o establo en donde vivían, por suerte Octavia era vecina de Vinyl así que ella no tubo ningún inconveniente en acompañarla hasta la casa, que ella misma estaba cuidando, cumpliendo el favor que le hizo a Vinyl cuando esta decidió partir con su hermano a lo desconocido:

- ¡Realmente te agradezco mucho que me acompañes Octavia!

- ¡No tengo problemas, me imagino que lo que buscas es algo relacionado con magia!

- ¡Si, veras es imposible conseguir libros de magia alquímica en Equestria, ya que esta prohibido, pero espero que Blade tenga de estos libros, ya que quiero aprender a usar la alquimia también!

Octavia abre la puerta del apartamento de Vinyl y ve allí el lugar, las cosas seguían en su lugar como ellos lo habían dejado antes de partir, por suerte a pesar de que Vinyl era bastante desordenada, Blade era totalmente lo contrario y por lo que en una estantería de la casa, se encontraban muchos libros, varios de ellos seguramente Blade los trajo desde la vez que fue a Pony Mesa posterior a la muerte de su maestro, Twilight se sentía como Pinkie Pie en una confitería, por lo que solo tomo un saco y comenzó a echar todos los libros, esperando a leerlos cuando llegara a Ponyville:

- Bueno esos eran todos, sin duda estos libros deben tener todo lo que necesito saber acerca de la magia alquímica. Gracias por permitirme sacar estos libros Octavia.

- No hay cuidado, además si Blade estuviera aquí estoy segura que los dejaría sin dudarlo.

- Tienes razón y sabes que lo extraño mucho. –Twilight al recordarlo bajo la mirada con una expresión de tristeza.

- Yo también lo extraño, eran tan amable, tan culto y elegante, tan tierno, como lo extraño. –dijo Octavia también mostrando en su rostro una gran tristeza.

- Bueno es mejor que me vaya, de nuevo te agradezco por esto Octavia.

- ¡Pero porque no te quedas un poco y tomamos un café, además a diferencia del resto de ustedes, me gustaría conocer un poco más a fondo a alguno de los elementos de la armonía, ahora que también soy parte de estos!

- ¡Creo que tienes razón, acepto la invitación del café!

Así fue como Twilight y Octavia se prepararon un café y se colocaron a charlar entre ellas, allí en el apartamento, aunque a pesar de que cada una expuso sus intereses, al final ambas terminaban hablando de un tema que las unía en común, y ese tema como era de esperarse, era Blade:

- ¡Si, el pobre estaba tan nervioso, pero a pesar de todo el solo se disculpo en el teatro, es increíble lo tímido que puede ser en esas situaciones! –dijo Octavia riéndose de un recuerdo alegre que había tenido con Blade y Vinyl cuando estos iban a verla al teatro a tocar.

- ¡Ni que lo digas, es que Blade siempre trata de verse tan educado y mantenerse así incluso cuando esta con los amigos, que cuando piensa que se ve como tonto se pone tan nervioso, y por eso él es tan lindo! –dijo Twilight el cual recordó a Blade con gran cariño sonrojándose.

- ¡Twilight puedo preguntarte algo!

- ¡Dime Octavia!

- ¿Qué es lo que te guste de Blade?

- Bueno, su inteligencia, fue lo primero que me impresiono cuando lo conocí, el sabia mucho más de magia que yo, incluso en muchas ocasiones quedaba de tonta a su lado, pero que el no solo se conformaba con decírtelo, se daba el tiempo de explicarlo de forma fácil, también su educación para hablar, su amabilidad, y también su timidez, claro no era alguien tímido como Fluttershy, pero si era algo reservado, además de que esa cicatriz lo hacia verse misterioso además de que es alguien bastante atractivo.

- Ya veo.

- ¡Pero lo más importante fue su corazón!

- ¿Su corazón?

- Blade es un gran amigo, el tubo que pasar por muchos momentos difíciles, pero a pesar de eso y de todas las adversidades, el siempre mostraba una sonrisa, incluso el prefirió revelarse contra quien lo había educado con tal de ayudarnos, Kyra era un ser muy poderoso, Blade no tenia el poder para enfrentarse a él y lo hizo a pesar de todo, el tubo que matar en su juventud sin querer realmente hacerlo, Blade es alguien que esta muy dañado aún en sus emociones por todo lo que vivió, pero a pesar de todo el siempre muestra un corazón de oro, y ese corazón fue el que me termino de conquistar.

- ¡Es curioso, porque Blade me dijo lo mismo de ti, que el corazón tuyo era de oro y que gracias a ese corazón él pudo tener el valor de dirigir su vida y dejar de vivir bajo el alero de Kyra!

- ¡Vaya!

- ¡Ahora entiendo porque nunca tuve posibilidad alguna con Blade, sus corazones están conectados el uno con el otro de una forma tan fuerte que nadie podrá romper eso, eres afortunada Twilight, Blade es un buen pony, al menos podre estar conforme, al saber que perdí ante un amor verdadero!

- ¡Ósea que tu estas enamorada de el!

- ¡Te seré sincera, aún estoy enamorada de Blade! Sin embargo, él no lo esta de mi, el esta enamorado de ti, y contra eso no tengo nada que hacer, por eso solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

- ¡Que cosa!

- ¡Que cuando tu y el puedan estar juntos, nunca lo abandones, nunca dejes de amarlo, y nunca dejes que ese corazón sea destruido!

Twilight al escuchar esta petición de Octavia solo sonríe:

- No te preocupes, mi corazón jamás dejara a Blade, él es el semental de mi vida, y aunque tenga que enfrentarme a la propia Celestia, volveré a estar junto a el para amarlo por siempre.

Finalmente la conversación termina, Twilight se levanta y con su magia levita el saco lleno de libros y se despide de Octavia:

- ¡Fue un gusto hablar contigo Twilight Sparkle!

- ¡Lo mismo digo Octavia, fue un gusto que te sinceraras de esa forma!

- ¡Bueno espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea como esta y no en una batalla!

- ¡Lo mismo digo, ojala que algún día encuentres a tu semental!

- ¡No te preocupes, tu solo has lo que te dije!

- ¡Lo hare!

Twilght y Octavia se despiden con un Brohoof con sus cascos y Twilight parte de regreso a Ponyville para llegar antes del anochecer.

Mientras tanto y no muy lejos de allí, en el palacio real de Canterlot la princesa Celestia se encontraba a solas con Shining Armor:

- Bueno Shining Armor, no quiero presionarte pero… tu sabes lo que quiero.

- Pero no sé que es lo que quiere princesa.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero saber y quiero que me lo digas directamente a la cara.

- ¡Es acaso respecto a lo que sucedió en el cementerio!

- Así es, Trixie y Blade estaban allí ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Por qué lo dice princesa Celestia?

- Note actuar muy extraño a Twilight y a las demás conmigo cuando fue a despedirlas, por eso me gustaría que fueras sincero, ya que la única razón para las chicas estuvieran tan extrañas conmigo, es porque seguramente, tuvieron contacto con Trixie y Blade.

- Esta bien princesa, no le mentiré, si estaban allí, es más lucharon con nosotros, de esa forma los nueve elementos de la armonía se reunieron y pudieron derrotar a Blue Chaotic, de lo contrario, ese tipo nos habría matado a todos.

- ¡Y PORQUE NO LOS ARRESTASTE! –la princesa Celestia se coloca como una loca desquiciada, mostrando una cara llena de ira y con su magia toma a Shining Armor del cuello y lo eleva en el aire.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡P-PRINCESA!

- ¡DIME PORQUE NO LOS ARRESTASTE, ELLOS SON CRIMINALES, ELLOS MATARON A LUNA, DIME PORQUE NO LOS ATRAPASTE!

- ¡P-Porque a-alguien los a-ayudo a e-escapar! –dice Shining Armor mientras Celestia lo seguía tomando del cuello, pero al escuchar la respuesta, esta lo suelta de inmediato dejándolo caer al piso.

- ¡COF, COF, COF, P-PRINCESA C-C-CELESTIA, COF, COF! ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Shining Armor mientras recupera el aire luego de ser ahorcado por la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho Shining Armor! Yo nunca soy así lo que pasa es que… cielos, lo siento, lo siento mucho. –la princesa Celestia cambia abruptamente su humor ya que ahora vuelve a recuperar ese rostro amable y justo que la caracterizaba mientras pedía disculpas por el comportamiento que había tenido hace un momento.

- ¡Eh, no se preocupe princesa! ¡COF! Se ve que esta aún muy afectada por lo sucedido.

- ¡Así es! Pero eso no justifica mi accionar, por eso te pido disculpas.

- ¡Esta bien, déjelo así!

- ¡Y dime! ¿Quién crees que le ayudo a escapar?

- No lo se, luego de la batalla una energía mágica los tele transportó, puede que haya sido alguien de SEEL.

- No lo creo, de lo contrario habrían ayudado a Blue Chaotic y no a las chicas.

- Entonces no se quien puede haberles ayudado a escapar.

- ¡Y si fue Luna!

- ¡QUE! –Shining Armor se sorprendió por completo al escuchar esto de la princesa Celestia.

- Lo siento, solo estoy diciendo tonterías verdad.

- Pues si, usted misma vio el cuerpo de la princesa Luna en el antiguo palacio real, todos los vimos, e incluso en el funeral su cuerpo siempre estuvo expuesto, incluso después de lo sucedido algunos guardias y yo supervisamos el entierro de ella, por lo que es imposible que esta viva, no existe la manera.

- ¡Si es cierto! pero es que ese día tenia la ligera sensación de que Luna seguía viva.

- ¡Debe ser donde aún no soporta la idea de que este muerta!

- ¡Tienes razón Shining Armor, debe ser eso!

- Lo único que se es que por ahora habrá que ir con cuidado, aunque la gente aún esta preocupada por esto es decir el Canterlot continua el toque de queda a pesar de haber pasado ya una semana del ataque de Blue Chaotic.

- ¡No te preocupes, levantare el toque de queda, para mañana la ciudad volverá a la normalidad, por eso te llame para que comuniques la decisión al resto de la guardia real y a los magos estatales!

- ¡De acuerdo princesa Celestia, procederé a comunicar lo que usted me ha dicho al resto de los mandos del ejército!

- ¡Muchas gracias, ahora puedes retirarte y no te preocupes, tratare de compensarte por mi mal comportamiento!

- ¡No se preocupe princesa Celestia, no es necesario, con su permiso! –Shining Armor hace la respectiva reverencia de respeto hacia la princesa Celestia y se va del lugar.

Cuando Shining Armor se encuentra solo, el simplemente pensó en una cosa tras lo sucedido:

- ¡_Pero que bipolar es! ¡Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella, seguramente algo sospecha!_

En tanto lejos de allí en Equestria para ser más especifico en el lujoso edificio Centro Solar de Manehattan se encontraba un alicornio de color gris y crin negra, de tamaño similar a Celestia y sin marca en su flanco, era el líder de SEEL, el temible Blackeye, el cual miraba en un gran ventanal el paisaje urbano, desde lo alto de ese edificio:

- ¡Veo que tendré que cambiar mis planes a partir de este punto!

- ¡Tu plan también fallo Blackeye! –dice una voz femenina en el cuarto, quien al parecer acompañaba al alicornio.

- ¡No me digas, seguro que tu plan anterior de atacar con los homúnculos resulto! Tu plan también fue un fracaso. –responde Blackeye.

Pero mis homúnculos no requerían tanta magia para crearse, que sacaste con crear a esos tarados de Gudu y Dark Star, solo gastaste una gran cantidad de magia creándolos con parte de tu personalidad, para que al final cayeran igual que mis súbditos. –dice la voz femenina en el cuarto.

- ¡Es cierto, pero al menos Dark Star no es como el resto, fue muy fácil crearlo y aún me puede ser útil!

- ¡Bueno, porque no mejor juntamos nuestras cabezas, después de todo dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una! –dice la voz femenina en el cuarto.

- ¡Tienes razón, creo que es mejor que planifiquemos esto junto, no crees!

Finalmente detrás de Blackeye se revela una silueta que estaba en la sombra en la luz del ventanal, con una mirada llena de maldad, ojos verdes, y colmillos, similar a un insecto, de color negro y crin verde, con un cuerno parecido a una rama torcida, alas de tono verdoso transparentes en lugar de alas y agujeros en sus piernas y alas la hacían fácilmente reconocible, ella era nada más y nada menos que la reina Changeling, Chrysalis:

- ¡Entonces volveremos a trabajar juntos como en los viejos tiempos! –dice Chrysalis.

- ¡Veo que si, porque tu y yo buscamos lo mismo, despertar a NUMA, para que este nos recompense!

- ¡Lo que siempre hemos anhelado durante siglos! –dice Chrysalis.

- ¡Volver a ser ponys, que estos cuerpos de homúnculos desaparezcan y recuperar la vida que alguna vez tuvimos Chrysalis!

- ¡Tienes razón, la vida en la que tu te hacías llamar Light Hohemhein!

- ¡Y la vida, en donde tu y yo, nos amábamos con locura!

- ¡Volver a sentir emociones y sentimientos en lugar de alimentarse de ellos, generar amor y éxtasis es lo que más extraño de mi antiguo ser pony!

- ¡Solo NUMA nos podrá recompensar y darnos nuestro cuerpos ponys y dejar de ser estas abominaciones para siempre! –dijo Blackeye.

Increíble, cuando nadie podría creerlo, resulta que Blackeye es nada más y nada menos que Light Hohenhemim, el primer mago alquimista quien intento destruir el reino de Celestia y Luna hace siglos y que ahora esta prologando su vida en un cuerpo artificial llamado homúnculo, y no solo eso, sino que además esta aliado con Chrysalis, la reina de los Changeling quien en el pasado intento atacar haciendo pasar por Candance en el matrimonio de Shining Armor, resulto ser también un homúnculo, y ambos quieres despertar a NUMA, para que este les recompense dándoles, verdaderos cuerpos de ponys nuevamente.

¿Que es lo que pasara? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Blackeye y Chrysalis? ¿Celestia realmente sospecha que Luna sigue con vida? ¿Y que pasara con nuestros héroes a partir de ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	36. La Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash

**Capitulo 36: La Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash**

Finalmente Rainbow Dash había cumplido su sueño, luego de impactar a todo el publico, la pegaso azul cielo finalmente con el apoyo de Scootaloo, logro convertirse en el nuevo miembro de los Wonderbolts y así poder ser la acróbata más sorprendente en la historia de Equestria.

Así como Rainbow Dash todos trataban de dar un nuevo giro a sus destinos, el futuro ahora para todos era incierto, lo único que seguro es que solo ellos serian capaces de descubrir que es lo que sucedería a partir de aquí, así como Rainbow Dash a partir de ahora viviría su sueño, por otro lado Blade, Triixie, Vinyl en compañía de la princesa Luna, han decido realizar un viaje hacia lo desconocido para todo el pony, ir al lugar conocido como el Tártaro.

En la base 777 habían abierto el portón principal que comunicaba Equestria con el Tártaro, la zona que los ponys de Equestria jamás han conocido, allí se encontraba la princesa Luna, Trixie, Blade y Vinyl listos para irse, ya la princesa Luna se recupero por completo y se decidió partir del lugar hacia el Tártaro, para así estar lejos de Celestia hasta que pudieran encontrar la forma de regresar y enfrentar a la princesa del sol:

- Muchas gracias general Ash por habernos atendido tan bien.

- Para mi es todo un honor princesa Luna, no se preocupe, además espero que disfrute este regalo, el carruaje militar tiene un cuarto, comedor, un baño y cocina, es pequeño pero tiene todas las comodidades esenciales, ya que en el tártaro seguramente no encontrara muchas cosas ni aldeas que no sean hostiles.

- Realmente se lo agradezco mucho general.

- ¡VAYA QUE BUENA COLECCIÓN DE MUSICA TIENEN AQUÍ Y EL EQUIPO DE SONIDO ES BASTANTE DECENTE! –grita Vinyl que se encontraba en el interior del carruaje.

- ¡Vaya tonta! –dijo Trixie.

- ¡Bueno no los molesto más, y muchas gracias! –dijo la princesa Luna quien se despide nuevamente del general Ash.

- ¡Buen viaje princesa Luna y tenga cuidado! –el general Ash hace una reverencia a la princesa Luna.

- ¡Lo tendré! ¿Blade estas listo?

- ¡Estoy listo princesa Luna, es hora de irnos! –dijo Blade quien estaba listo para jalar el carruaje.

- ¡Oye tonta, baja del carruaje, dijiste que tu ayudarías a Blade a tirar! –le dice Trixie.

- ¡De acuerdo, ahí voy no te molestes estirada!

- ¡Si no fueras la hermana de Blade, le partiría la cara! –dice Trixie molesta con Vinyl por llamarla estirada de nuevo.

Vinyl llega y se coloca el arnés para jalar el carruaje junto con su hermano:

- ¡Bueno es hora de irnos hermano! –Vinyl se coloca sus tradicionales lentes de DJ con su magia.

- ¡Tienes razón, es hora de irnos!

El grupo cruza por un túnel obscuro el cual es bastante largo, ellos solo sienten cerrar el portón de metal detrás suyo y comienza a caminar, Blade usa su cuerno para alumbrar el obscuro túnel.

La princesa Luna aún no se subía al carruaje, solo Trixie se había subido, pero ella mostraba una cara extraña, como si tuviera un poco de temor, Blade decide preguntarle el porqué de esa expresión:

- ¿Le pasa algo princesa Luna?

- Veras Blade, la verdad estoy un poco temerosa.

- ¿Temerosa usted?

- Así es, es la primera vez que voy al Tártaro, ni siquiera cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon tuve esta sensación de nervios en mi cuerpo, ya que no se si lo que estoy haciendo es lo correcto y no se si alguna vez podremos regresar ni que peligros podremos encontrar.

- Pase lo que pase, solo sonríe y todo será mejor, esa frase la aprendí de Pinkie Pie y me ha ayudado mucho, porque no sabe cuanta razón tiene.

- ¿Reír a pesar de todo?

- Pinkie Pie siempre dice que no importa que tengas miedo o estés preocupado, si lo enfrentas con una sonrisa todo saldrá bien.

La princesa Luna le muestra una sonrisa a Blade:

- ¡Creo que Pinkie Pie tiene razón, lo mejor es pensar positivo!

- ¡Así es, yo creo que tarde o temprano regresaremos a Ponyville y podremos volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos!

- ¡Así será Blade, así será!

Finalmente el grupo sale del oscuro túnel, por fin habían llegado al tártaro, allí solo se encuentran con un desolado desierto, y un fuerte viento que levanta la tierra a su alrededor, sin duda, todo era muy distinto a Equestria, mientras en la tierra de los ponys, el pasto, y el hermoso clima hacían gala, aquí solo un sol fuerte y caluroso, sumado a un desierto desolador, era la única imagen que veían a su alrededor, el Tártaro era un lugar sin vida aparentemente, pero desconocido por completo, quien sabe por cuantos peligros deberán atravesar a partir de aquí.

En tanto el día ya estaba pasando, estaba anocheciendo cuando Rainbow Dash junto con Scootaloo regresaban de Cloundsdale, ellas de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el Sugar Cube Corner, lugar donde prometieron reunirse con todos sus amigos apenas llegaran de Cloudsdale.

Cuando Rainbow Dash entra al lugar al mismo tiempo llegaba Twilight, quien paso a dejar los libros a la biblioteca y quien se había atrasado un poco, cuando ambas entran Pinkie Pie solo da un grito alegre al verla:

- ¡SORPRESA, RAINBOW DASH!

- ¡Vaya te hicieron una fiesta sorpresa! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Y dime Rainbow Dash! ¿Cómo te fue en la audición? –pregunta Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash solo lanza una sonrisa, la señal obvia de que la audición había sido todo un éxito:

- ¡AHORA ES UNA WONDERBOLT! –grita alegre Scootaloo.

- ¡SI ENTONCES A FESTEJAR! –grita Pinkie Pie que usa su cañon de fiestas que saco de quien sabe donde para lanzar un cañonazo de serpentinas y confetis para iniciar la fiesta mientras que la música comenzó a sonar.

Todos los presentes felicitan a la pegaso por su gran logro, por fin cumpliría su sueño y se convertiría en una Wonderbolt.

La fiesta continuo hasta bien tarde en la noche, a pesar de eso el animo era enorme, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, esta fiesta en particular ayudaba en cierta forma a olvidar un poco la terrible verdad con la que ahora debían lidiar, ya que a pesar de todo lo sabían, ese no debía ser un motivo para que sus vidas cambiaran, aunque sabían en el fondo que tarde o temprano sus destinos se verían envueltos en una batalla por la subsistencia.

Ya luego de un buen raro y quizá con algunas copas demás Rainbow Dash decide dirigirse a todos sus amigos presentes:

- ¡Amigos, yo solo quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por esta oportunidad y espero que me vayan a ver al inicio de la gira de los Wonderbolts que será dentro de tres semanas en Cloundsdale!

- ¡Allí estaremos Dashie Washie! –dice Pinkie Pie quien estaba muy feliz y aún con muchas ganas de celebrar.

- ¡Cuenta con ello dulzura! –dice Applejack.

- Por supuesto querida, hace tiempo que quería regresar a Cloundsdale. –dice Rarity.

- ¡Tratare de alentarte más fuerte esta vez! –dice Fluttershy hablando siempre en voz baja.

- ¡Nosotros también iremos, verdad chicas! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡CLARO QUE SI! –gritan las CMC al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Gracias a todos y saben algo, cuando este en la gira los extrañare mucho, pero tratare de mantenerme en contacto, lo juro, si me necesitan tengan por seguro que estaré para ustedes! –si bien Rainbow Dash estaba un poco pasada de copas, sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

- ¡BUENO A SEGUIR CON LA FIESTAS, TRAERE MÁS CIDRA! –grita como siempre muy animada Pinkie Pie quien va por más cidra.

Mientras tanto en un rincón del lugar se encontraba Twilight, sentada sola y con una botella de vino tinto, la cual se ha tomado toda, y al lado una segunda botella de vino tinto, de la cual Twilight seguía bebiendo, se podía ver con un rostro algo desganado y triste, nostálgica por una razón, estar separada del amor de su vida de nuevo, Raging Blast y Spike se acercan a verla, ya que temían que Twilight se emborrachara, aunque todo parecía indicar que ella ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol:

- ¡Al menos Rainbow Dash podrá cumplir su sueño, ojala que Celestia no haga algo y se lo arruine, como me ha arruinado a mi la vida! –dice Twilight la cual ya se notaba que estaba borracha.

- ¡Que vergüenza das Twilight, estas borracha y dándome un mal ejemplo! Al menos me hubieras invitado a tomar contigo. –dice Raging Blast quien tenia muchas ganas de probar el alcohol prematuramente.

- ¡Vamos Twilight, has estado extraña últimamente y no me haz dicho que te pasa! –dice Spike preocupado ya que desde que llego del funeral, a notado a Twilight diferente.

- ¡Porque no puedo cumplir mi sueño! El sueño de ser una gran maga, pero al mismo tiempo tener una familia con el pony que amo.

- ¡Pero que dices Twilight, si hace tiempo que Blade bueno… tu sabes, se fue! –dice Spike.

- ¡No entiendo, porque arruina mi vida de esa forma, que pretende esa yegua!

- ¿De quien hablas? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡De esa perra de Celestia! –dice Twilight tratando a la princesa Celestia con gran desprecio.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso de la princesa! –dice Raging Blast, sorprendido en la forma de como Twilight se refería a la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Definitivamente Twilight, estas borracha hasta los cascos, creo que es mejor que nos vamos! –dice Spike.

- ¡Si creo que es mejor, porque parece que Twilight solo dice tonterías, cuando esta ebria! –dice Raging Blast sonando molesto por este incidente.

Así que los dos toman a Twilight y se van de la fiesta, para evitar que Twilight siguiera tomando vino y descansara, para ver si al día siguiente, les daba una explicación del porqué de su actitud hacia la princesa Celestia, ya que ambos no estaban enterados de lo sucedido en Canterlot con la princesa Luna.

Esa misma noche pero en Manehattan, en el edificio solar, Blackeye se encontraba acompañado de Dark Star, el homúnculo creado por el propio Blackeye para ser su asistente y una silueta en las sombras aparentemente de un pony desconocido:

- Bueno Dark Star así que dices que el podrá lograr lo que te pedí.

- Así es, el lograra que una de las mane de la armonía este de nuestro lado.

- Dark Star me dijo que tú eras capas de recuperar mi cuerpo por completo. –dice la silueta en las sombras.

- Claro que puedo, para mi no es ningún problema, si tu estas dispuesto a dejar tu terrenal cuerpo de pony atrás y pasas a ser uno de nosotros.

- Con tal de recuperar mi movilidad soy capaz de vender mi alma si es necesario.

- Bueno si aceptas, es como vender tu alma, así que creo que lo que te ofrezco es justo a cambio de lo que quiero.

- No te preocupes, hare que se una a ti, si cumples estaré a tus órdenes.

- ¡Así me gusta! –Blackeye solo muestra una sonrisa con una mirada de satisfacción.

Al día siguiente Twilight se despierta en su cama, al parecer no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado, solo que Spike y Raging la habían traído de regreso de la fiesta en el Sugar Cube, así que ella se levantó y en la biblioteca estaba Spike quien ya se encontraba levantado:

- Ya despertaste.

- Buenos días Spike.

- ¡Quieres decirme! ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Spike preocupado a su amiga Twilight.

- Spike, si te cuento me prometes no mencionarlo a nadie.

- ¿Pero que cosa es Twilight?

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo, pero dime.

- ¿Raging Blast? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Se levantó?

- El sigue durmiendo, tú sabes que Raging es un dormilón de primera.

- Es mejor así, la verdad prefiero que él no se entere, no quiero perturbarlo.

- ¡Me estas asustando Twilight! ¡Que es lo que esta pasado!

- Te lo explicare Spike, te contare todo.

De esa forma, fue como Twilight le cuenta a Spike todo lo sucedido en Canterlot, desde el ataque de Blue Chaotic, hasta que la princesa Luna seguía con vida incluyendo el hecho de que Celestia ha sido quien intento matar a Luna y la historia de NUMA.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices, es imposible pensar que la princesa Celestia fuera capaz de algo así! –dice Spike quien queda fuertemente impactado al enterarse de todo lo que le conto Twilight.

- ¡Ves Spike, imagínate como me siento, ahora estoy sin Blade a mi lado y me siento más sola que antes, ya que ni siquiera puedo contar con ella, no puedo confiar en alguien que es capaz de matar a su propia hermana solo por poder!

Spike sorprendido solo procede a darle un abraso a su amiga, la cual aún estaba afectada por todo lo sucedido:

- Bueno, no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, somos familia de todos modos.

- ¡Gracias Spike!

- ¡Pero! ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Raging?

- Ya te dije que no quiero perturbarlo, el aún es muy joven, es por eso que traje todos esos libros de casa de Blade en Canterlot, son libros de alquimia, estudiare la magia alquímica, la practicare y se la enseñare a Raging también.

- ¡Pero la magia alquímica esta prohibida, si Celestia se entera te castigara o peor aún, podría hasta matarte! –dice Spike mostrando un rostro lleno de miedo y preocupación.

- ¡Ella no tiene por qué enterarse, Raging sabe que es una magia prohibida y si se la enseño, perfectamente él puede guardar el secreto, pero primero Raging tiene que dominar por completo todas las magias que conozco y yo tengo dominar la alquimia a la perfección antes de enseñarle a Raging y eso puede tomar bastante tiempo!

- ¡Ya veo!

En ese momento Raging baja bostezando ya que el pequeño unicornio recién estaba despertándose:

- ¡B-Buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días Raging! –dice Spike.

- ¡Buen día Raging, ve a lavarte esa cara, tomaremos desayuno y luego comenzaremos de inmediato tus lecciones de magia para colocarte al corriente!

- ¡¿QUE HOY?!

- ¡Si, me prometiste que estudiarías magia con tal de que te redujera el castigo o no lo recuerdas!

- ¡Bueno, esta bien, pero es que recién me estoy despertando y es fin de semana!

- ¡Me importa un pepino si es el día de Celestia, hoy estudiaras magia, hay mucho que estudiar y debes ponerte al corriente!

Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron tres semanas, la vida de todos seguía su rumbo, en Ponyville el resto de los habitantes trataba de retomar sus vidas, si bien lo que ha sucedido con la princesa Luna fue terrible, ellos debían seguir adelante y tratar de olvidar aquel horrible hecho, además aún no se había superado el ataque de Gudu hace ya bastante tiempo, y las secuelas de ese hecho seguían presentes, pero los ponys de la villa a pesar de todo trataban de vivir sus vidas pacíficamente y con gran felicidad.

Ese día Raging Blast se encontraba en la biblioteca con Twilight, ellos ya habían retomado sus estudios regulares de magia durante estas tres semanas, y estaban repasando la ultima lección de magia que el pequeño Raging ha aprendido antes de ir a la primera presentación de Rainbow Dash como Wonderbolt, en Cloundsdale en donde comenzaría su gira por toda Equestria y por ende estaría fuera de Ponyville por un tiempo:

- ¡Muy bien Raging, hagamos este repaso antes de irnos!

- ¡Si Twilight!

En el lugar había una vela encendida y otra apagada:

- Solo tienes que concentrar tu magia y tele transportar el fuego de una vela a otra. –dice Twilight quien concentra su magia con su cuerno y logra tele transportar exitosamente la llama de una vela a otra.

- Ahora hazlo como te enseñe.

- Si lo hare, solo observa.

Raging Blast comienza a concentrar su magia por completo, pero algo ocurre, Raging logra teletransportar la llama de la vela, pero no a la otra vela apagada, sino que algo sale mal, Raging perdió un poco la concentración y tele transporto la llama nada más y nada menos que a la cola de Twilight, la cual de inmediato comenzó a arder:

- ¡FUEGO, FUEGO, APAGALO, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO! –grita Twilight quien se esta quemando la cola.

- ¡RAYOS! ¡QUE HAGO, TRAER AGUA! –Raging comienza a concentrarse en el agua que estaba aposada en el estanque del baño que fue en lo único que pudo pensar, y con su magia tele transporto esa agua sobre Twilight mojándola por completo.

- ¡Perdona Twilight, no fue mi intención, de veras!

Spike quien se encontraba en el lugar comienza a reírse a carcajadas:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIRA QUE PARECES TWILIGHT! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¡JA! ¡JA! No es gracioso Spike.

- ¡B-Bueno que tal si te secas y mejor nos preparamos, dentro de poco las chicas llegaran aquí para que les hagas el hechizo de subirse a las nubes para ir a ver a Rainbow Dash!

- ¡Esta bien, pero será mejor que ensayes tu hechizo, que la próxima vez que me quemes, te triplicare el castigo!

- ¡QUE, NO ES JUSTO!

- ¡ENTONCES NO TE DESCONCENTRES! –Twilight le pega a Raging Blast con su pesuña en la cabeza.

- Eso me dolio.

- Bueno, entonces ve a descansar, que me tienes que ayudar a hacer el hechizo de caminar por las nubes a todos para poder ir a ver a Rainbow Dash en su presentación en Cloundsdale.

- Bueno me iré a leer One Piece un rato, me avisas cuando lleguen los demás. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡De acuerdo, descansa que los demás llegaran pronto! –dice Twilight mientras el pequeño sube a descansar un poco a la espera de que los demás lleguen y ayudar a Twilight con el hechizo de caminar en las nubes para ir a Cloundsdale.

- ¡Spike me puedes hacer un favor!

- ¡JAJA! ¡Si dime Twilight! –dice Spike luego de haberse calmado un poco del reciente ataque de risa por lo que le ocurrió a Twilight.

De pronto el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a brillar y al mismo tiempo a Spike le ocurre lo mismo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Es un hechizo de contacto, de esa forma podrás enviarle cartas también a la princesa Luna.

- ¡QUE!

- Quiero que envíes esta carta.

- ¿Estas segura que le llegara a la princesa Luna y no a la princesa Celestia?

- Si lo estoy, tu solo envíala.

- ¡De acuerdo!

El pequeño dragón hace desaparecer la carta con su aliento de fuego y así Twilight le envió una carta a la princesa Luna.

Mientras tanto ya en Cloundsdale, se encontraban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, esta ultima decidió acompañarla, ambas se encontraban en una gran nube, la cual tenia una escultura gigante de una pegaso parecida a Rainbow Dash, y una placa memorial que decía "Firefly la pegaso más grande de Cloundsdale" y con la frase "que en los cielos vivirás siempre alegre" era un memorial que le construyeron a Firefly, la madre de Rainbow Dash:

- Este día tenia que venir aquí, gracias por acompañarme Fluttershy.

- Al contrario, hace tiempo que no venia su tumba.

- Gracias a ella terminamos siendo hermanas al menos en el papel.

- Si no fuera por tu mamá, yo no estaría aquí, ella me salvo la vida.

Fluttershy tiene un pequeño flashback en donde se ve a una pequeña filly Fluttershy cayendo en picada hacia la tierra y con los ojos cerrados, cuando sorpresivamente una pegaso toma a la pequeña en caída libre, cuando abre los ojos, nota que una pegaso de color rosa, crin azul y dos rayos en su flanco la tiene entre sus brazos, esa pegaso era Firefly, luego de eso el flashback termina:

- Si no fuera por ella, yo no habría conocido a Rarity, Pinkie Pie y las demás, ella me adopto cuando me encontraba completamente sola, ella me dio el casco y es por eso que yo siempre le tengo un gran cariño cuando la recuerdo.

- Es cierto, pero sabes algo, a pesar de que han pasado tantos años de su muerte, yo aún la siento cerca, como cuando luche contra Shi, en el momento que hice el Sonic Rainbow a la velocidad de la luz que bueno, me mato en esa ocasión, sentí que ella estaba a mi lado en lo que pensé que seria mi ultimo suspiro, la sentí tan real, como si estuviera conmigo en ese momento, no se si sea solo un juego de mi mente, o exista un fantasma, pero eso me ha hecho sentir tan bien a pesar de todo. Y quizá es por eso que en este día tan importante, la siento junto a mí.

Fluttershy se acerca y coloca su casco en su hombro:

- Ella esta contigo, esta con nosotras, sobretodo contigo este día, tu solo preocúpate de hacer tu mejor presentación, todas te apoyaremos, incluso prometo gritar más fuete, ¡YAY!

- ¡Gracias Fluttershy! Sabes siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana, pero contigo y los demás, es como si tuviera a varios hermanos. –una lagrima le sale a la pegaso azul cielo mientras sonríe al sentirse apoyada en este momento tan especial.

Ambas pegasos dejan una rosa cada una en la escultura memorial y se van volando, para solo unos instantes después aparecer el Señor Bolt quien también decidió visitar el memorial de Firefly:

- Al parecer Rainbow Dash estuvo aquí, Firefly realmente tienes una hija increíble, ya han pasado tantos años desde entonces, sé que lo que paso en aquella ocasión nos podría haber costado caro, y entiendo porque lo hiciste, y es por eso que te juro que jamás dejare sola a Rainbow, la protegeré siempre, con mi vida y nunca dejare que a ella le pase algo malo, espero que estés orgullosa de ella cuando se convierta en la Wonderbolt más increíble que Equestria haya visto.

El Señor Bolt saca una botella de licor y sirve en un vaso el cual lanza a la escultura de Firefly:

- Un regalo, el licor de limón que tanto te gustaba, como cuando a pesar de nuestros rangos en el ejército y la diferencia de edad, bebíamos como viejos camaradas, como extraño esos días.

El Señor Bolt se queda un rato mirando la escultura de Firefly para luego marcharse sin antes dejar la botella de licor de limón favorita de Firefly en el memorial de la pegaso que salvo a Cloundsdale hace ya varios años.

Ya era media tarde en Cloundsdale, en ese instante Twilight, Raging, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Sparkler habían llegado en el globo de Twilight, mientras que Scootaloo llego volando con sus padres, al igual que Derpy quien llego con Dinky quien estaba dentro del bolso de correos de su madre el cual Derpy cargaba.

Todos ellos se fueron directo al coliseo, el mismo lugar en donde se realiza la competencia de vuelo, ya que allí los Wonderbolts harán su primera presentación en la gira que realizaran por toda Equestria, por lo que nadie podía perderse esta gran oportunidad.

Fluttershy llega unos minutos después y se reúne con los demás para ver el espectáculo de Rainbow Dash, como era de esperarse, Twilight y Raging habían hecho el hechizo de caminar por las nubes, por lo que de esa forma los demás ponys que no eran pegasos, podían estar sentados en las nubes y caminar en estas hasta por tres días, tiempo limite del hechizo:

- Hola chicas, que bueno que todas han podido venir a apoyar a Rainbow Dash. –dice Fluttershy.

- ¡Y crees que nos perderíamos de su primera gran presentación, pues para nada! –dice Scootaloo quien esta muy emocionada y sentada junto a sus padres.

- ¡Ojala que vendan cosas de comer, me gustaría comer algunas palomitas! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Porque siempre tienes que pensar en comida, que simplón eres! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡SIMPLON TU CABEZA! ¡YO SOY UN PONY EN PLENO CRECIMIENTO Y NECESITO COMER PARA CRECER GRANDE Y FUERTE, ADEMÁS LOS MAGOS GASTAMOS MÁS ENERGIA QUE TU PESUÑAS DE TIERRA!

- ¡PESUÑAS DE TIERRA! ¡MÁS RESPETO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! ¡QUE YO PUEDO PARTIRTE LA CARA CON MI CASCO! ¡Y NO NECESITO DE MAGIA PARA HACERLO!

- ¡HABER SI TE ATREVES HACERLO! –dice Raging Blast en tono molesto y desafiante.

- ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! –grita Applejack quien muerde de la cola a Apple Bloom para atacar a Raging Blast.

- ¡TU TAMBIEN, DEJA DE PELEAR! –Twilight usa su magia para detener a Raging Blast.

- ¿Es normal que esos dos peleen de esa forma? –pregunta Dinky a Sweetie Bell quien estaba al lado de Derpy mientras la pequeña estaba en la bolsa de correo de su madre.

- ¡Para ellos es lo más normal del mundo! –responde Sweetie Bell.

De pronto aparece el anunciador, quien era el mismo que estaba en el concurso de vuelo hace unos años.

- Potros y Potrancas, muy buenas a todos, hoy presentaremos la nueva gira de los grandes, sorprendentes y fantabulosos… ¡WONDERBOLTS!

Cuando hace la entrada los Wonderbolts aparecen, aunque habían dos miembros ausentes, uno era Soarin, quien murió en la batalla contra Gudu, y el otro miembro era Splitfire, quien decidió no ir a esta gira hasta que su potro, hijo de Soarin naciera, los Wonderbolts como siempre hicieron gala de sus increíbles piruetas y giros aéreos de gran precisión, que fascinaban siempre a todos los presentes.

En tanto en una nube al fondo, estaba ya con su traje, esperando su entrada Rainbow Dash, ella se sentía nerviosa, pero esta solo respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmarse y que los nervios no le jugaran una mala pasada, no en esta ocasión:

- ¡Pronto entrare, pronto entrare, debo estar tranquila!

Rainbow Dash siente que el casco de un pony le toca el hombro, pensando que era el señor Bolt, esta se voltea pero a su lado no ve a nadie, luego de esto solo cierra los ojos y muestra una sonrisa:

- ¡Gracias por el animo mamá!

El presentador ya esta listo para hacer entrar a Rainbow Dash:

-Y bueno, tal como decía el anuncio, con el inicio de esta nueva gira, los Wonderbolts tienen el honor de presentar a su más reciente miembro, ella es una pegaso conocida desde hace un tiempo, gano el concurso de vuelo aquí mismo en Cloundsdale mostrándonos toda su gracia y esta noche nos viene a impactar con su máxima especialidad, ella es capaz de hacer el legendario… ¡SONIC RAINBOW!

Al decir esto toda la multitud presente se sorprende, ya que el Sonic Rainbow era una técnica especial de vuelo que casi nadie había podido lograr, salvo una pegaso que fue Firefly, la madre de Rainbow Dash:

- Así que con ustedes, les presentamos a la pegaso que se convertirá en toda una sensación… ¡RAINBOW DASH!

Cuando el presentador dice el nombre de la pegaso, ya no habían dudas, esta vuela a gran velocidad, realizando un montón de piruetas y giros en el aire, luego los demás Wonderbolts la acompañan en la rutina, era un espectáculo sorprendente y hermoso, finalmente Rainbow Dash se eleva en el cielo a gran altura, era el momento de ejecutar el Sonic Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash comienza a bajar a gran velocidad, pero esta vez girando en su propio eje, generando una espiral arcoíris cuando de pronto solo se siente un grito de Dash, mientras el silencio de los presentes era casi absoluto por el nerviosismo de la maniobra:

- ¡SPIRAL SONIC RAINBOW!

Un estruendo al superar la barrera del sonido y un gran estallido multicolor dejo a su alrededor el Sonic Rainbow realizado por Rainbow Dash, pero que al mismo tiempo generaba una estela espiral arcoíris en picada, que luego la pegaso elevo cuando esta comenzó su vuelo nuevamente, fue algo realmente hermoso algo que a todos los impacto por completo sobretodo a dos ponys que presenciaron aquella técnica:

- ¡WHOA! ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS FANTABULOSO QUE HE VISTO! –gritaba Pinkie Pie mientras sus ojos brillaba al ver algo incluso más increíble que el Sonic Rainbow original que vio cuando era potra.

- ¡ESO FUE BRUTAL, ERES INCREIBLE RAINBOW DASH! –gritaba Scootaloo completamente sorprendida y maravillada por el Spiral Sonic Rainbow de la pegaso azul cielo.

Después de eso Rainbow Dash siguió realizando piruetas con los demás Wonderbolts mientras la multitud maravillada, gritaba su nombre "RAINBOW DASH" era el grito de furor que ha causado, al realizar algo una acrobacia aérea tan sorprendente como esa.

De esa forma Rainbow Dash cumplía su sueño, por fin había tocado el cielo literalmente, por fin Rainbow Dash era una Wonderbolt y ella lo único que esperaba que este donde este su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

En ese momento Twilight comenzó a recordar la carta que escribió y que le pidió a Spike que enviara a la princesa Luna:

* * *

><p><em>Querido Blade:<em>

_La verdad pareciera que ha pasado tiempo siendo que no es así._

_Hemos decidido continuar con nuestras vidas a pesar de todo, si bien no sabemos que pueda pasar más adelante, lo mejor es tratar de vivir el presente con todo, así no tendremos de que arrepentirnos en el futuro de que hagamos, ahora lo único que importa es nuestro destino y vivirlo, ahora no puedo confiar en nadie más que en mis amigos que son lo único que me va quedando cerca mio._

_Rainbow Dash se convirtió en una Wonderbolt y ahora cumplirá su sueño, estoy segura que tu también estarás feliz con esto, al menos ella vivirá su vida con el sueño de su vida cumplido, ojala yo también pudiera hacer lo mismo, y cumplir el sueño de ser una gran maga estatal y una maestra digna para Raging Blast, el será mi apuesta para el futuro y espero que el quiera ayudarnos a combatir cuando llegue ese momento, sé que es alguien mal educado y travieso, pero es un buen pony, además se nota que es alguien bueno y dulce, que me recuerda a ti._

_Creo que es todo lo que puedo decirte en esta carta, lo único que me queda expresarte es mi amor incondicional, tarde o temprano estaremos juntos de nuevo, eso es lo que me mantiene en pie, y aunque yo sé que tu amas, yo también quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo por ti y que aunque no pueda tenerte junto a mi, no pueda disfrutar de tus caricias y tus besos, al menos estoy seguro que al menos escribiéndote puedo saber que estas ahí presente en mi corazón de oro como tu mismo le haz dicho a Octavia._

_Te escribiré pronto mi amor y cuídate mucho por favor, y también cuida a tu hermana y Trixie._

_Con amor_  
><em>Twilight.<em>

* * *

><p>La carta que escribió Twilight realmente iba dirigida a Blade, su gran y querido amor, el cual a pesar de la distancia, el sentimiento de amor que tenían el uno con el otro era tan grande, que Twilight lo sentía como si realmente estuviera junto a ella.<p>

Y así Rainbow Dash como el resto de nuestros héroes siguió viviendo sus vidas, cumpliendo sus sueños a pesar de todo, tratando de no pensar en el destino que les esperaba, a pesar de que sabían que el futuro era incierto, trataban de vivir el presente con la mayor intensidad posible, para así no tener que pensar el destino que tendrían que afrontar tarde o temprano.

De esa forma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, han pasado ya tres años desde entonces…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Y llegamos oficialmente a la mitad de esta historia, nunca imagine que habrian tantos lectores fieles a esta, realmente agradesco a todos por seguir la historia hasta este punto, nunca pnese que este fic le fuera tan bien cuando me embarque en esto, sin duda muy agradecido con todos ustedes, que me ayudan a seguir adelante, y espero que lo que queda de esta historia siga siendo de su agrado y como siempre los reviews, criticas, dudas o simplemente darle un me gusta como en Facebook en los reviews sirve de mucho para saber si la historia la estoy encaminando como quiero y como quieren que vaya segun los fieles lectores.

Un saludo a todos y espero que sigan disfrutando de los nuevos capitulos que saldran que seguiran saliendo asi que... -alguien interrumpe al autor.

- Hola soy Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Que haces aqui Pinkie Pie?

- Pues vengo a dar un adelanto del proximo capitulo que más, asi los lectores seguiran leyendo la historia y tu nunca pones adelantos en este fanfic.

- ¡No Pinkie, quiero que sea una sorpresa!

- ¡Pero vamos se vienen cosas increibles, en serio, personajes crecidos o si realmente pegaron el estiron, recuerdo cuando pegue el estiron no me di cuenta de cuando creci, pensaba que los demás se habian encogido, pero no fue asi, ya que veia los pasteles más pequeños, ya que no me sentia más grande, tu te haz sentido más grande, porque la verdad...

- Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.**  
><strong>

Un saludo a todos y espero que sigan esta historia.


	37. Y tres años han pasado

**My Litte Pony: Final Arc  
><strong>(La saga Final)

**Capitulo 37: Y tres años han pasado**

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando los destinos de nuestros héroes se cruzaron por ultima vez, pero, aunque parezca increíble el tiempo ha pasado volando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya han pasado tres años desde que las mane de la armonía con la ayuda de Blade, Shining Armor y Cadance, derrotaron a Blue Chaotic, otro de los miembros de SEEL, curiosamente luego de este ataque, Equestria a gozado de un periodo de paz sin nuevos ataques, la supuesta muerte de Luna, sin duda aún sigue impactando, y debido a este Celestia cambio el nombre de la principal plaza de Canterlot re-brutalizándola como "La plaza Lunar" en honor a su supuestamente fallecida hermana menor.

Sin embargo aunque todo parecía estar tan tranquilo como siempre, no todo era realmente así, a pesar de que Celestia levantó en toque de queda posterior al ataque de Blue Chaotic en Canterlot, al no tener pistas de Blade y Trixie, los supuestos criminales y asesinos de Luna según la propia Celestia, esta a mantenido una fuerte restricción a la prensa escrita, lo mismo el correo, el cual era minuciosamente leído por guardias reales antes de ser enviado, esto con el objetivo de saber si alguno de ellos se comunicaría con Twilight o alguna de las demás chicas, de paso también sabría si SEEL estaba planeando algo.

En este tiempo la princesa Celestia, se volvio algo paranoica, y no es para menos, Twilight y las demás chicas durante este tiempo poco la habían visto, y ella las notaba distantes, sobretodo Twilight, quien con suerte le envía un reporte de los progresos que haya a tenido con Raging Blast y porque es Celestia quien los pide, antes Twilight siempre le escribía a su mentora, ahora ella esta distante, incluso las veces que se han visto, la propia Celestia a notado a Twilight, cortante y seria, muy distinta a la pony la cual siempre le daba una muestra de cariño, como si fuera su pequeña hija, esto hacia que Celestia tuviera pensamientos paranoicos, incluso pensando que Twilight y Blade planeaban algo en su contra, pero como a Celestia todavía le queda cordura, sabia que si no tenia pruebas, ella no podría hacer nada al respecto, y a pesar de lo distante que a estado Twilight estos últimos tres años, al menos notaba que seguía siendo fiel tanto como elemento de la armonía que como maga estatal.

En paralelo esta restricción a las libertades estaba haciéndose notar en Equestria, se sentía la incertidumbre en el ambiente, incluso algunos nobles de familias poderosas en Equestria empezaban a dudar si la princesa Celestia realmente podía seguir siendo capaz de desempeñarse como princesa, sin embargo a diferencia de tiempos pasados, los nobles más reacios a la gestión de la princesa Celestia, no tenían con que enfrentarla, así que solo se transformaban en meros espectadores de la paranoia de Celestia.

A pesar de todo, Celestia notaba que en estos últimos años su manejo no era tan acertado como antes, aunque nadie reclamaba, quizá porque sentían que ella aún no superaba la supuesta muerte de Luna, o porque los ciudadanos de Equestria no tenían el valor para decir algo, la economía del reino comenzó a decaer paulatinamente tras la muerte de Luna, los precios de los alimentos comenzaron a subir y Celestia en un intento algo tonto subió los impuestos, algo que solo daño más la economía, los ponys con el constante acoso al correo y la prensa hacia que los inversionistas miraran con menor optimismo los tiempos actuales, y los especuladores de comercio hicieran caer las bolsas, la incertidumbre ha crecido, ya Equestria no se veía tan optimista ni prospera como antes de aquella tragedia que la propia Celestia provoco, por lo que si quería evitar hundirse en una mega crisis económica, debía hacer algo pronto.

En Equestria poco a poco la crisis comenzaba a notarse mientras pasaba el tiempo, habían menos productos en las estanterías, los ponys priorizaban gastos de primera necesidad como los alimentos por sobre otros gastos suntuarios como ropa y libros, y muchas empresas comenzaron a cerrar, para tratar de mantener un equilibrio económico, se comenzaron a reducir los recursos en todo tipo de áreas, como educación, salud e incluso en otros medios como los médicos veterinarios en varias zonas de Equestria fueron reducidos, el ejercito también sufrió recortes en sus presupuestos, sobretodo en las pensiones de jubilación, el estado de Equestria estaba entrando en crisis económica por los malos y desacertados manejos de Celestia tras la muerte de Luna, por lo que comenzó a gestar un plan con tal de evitar que la crisis se agudizara aún más y pusiera en peligro por primera vez en su historia, su gobierno y su capacidad como soberana de Equestria.

A través de una inversión utilizando gran parte de los fondos estatales, y en un despilfarro de dinero impresionante, Celestia comenzó a gestar su plan para mostrar que su reino seguía siendo prospero, a pesar de la incertidumbre económica que en estos últimos años estaba perjudicando a los habitantes de Equestria, y que a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo la misma princesa de siempre, por eso un día de primavera, con un radiante sol y una agradable brisa, la princesa Celestia decide realizar una de las más grandes conferencias de prensa que se haya visto para dar un anuncio importante.

En el palacio real, solo habían ido algunos periódicos, los cuales habían sido estrictamente autorizados, la prensa en el fondo no estaba contenta con las restricciones que habían ocurrido tras la muerte de la princesa Luna, por lo que muchos periodistas no estaban muy contentos, y los que seguían en pie, simplemente trabajan porque tenían que llevar heno a su boca y no por la pasión de informar como lo fue alguna vez.

Allí se encontraba la princesa Celestia y Shining Armor a su lado, como príncipe, comandante general de la guardia real y comandante y jefe de los magos estatales, se convirtió en la mano derecha de Celestia tras la muerte de Luna, a pesar que Shining Armor sabia todo, pero que a diferencia de su hermana y sus amigas, había sabido ocultar muy bien, con tal de no levantar ninguna sospecha, por lo que cuando todos estaban expectantes, la princesa Celestia decidió dirigirse a la prensa:

- ¡Bueno señores de la prensa, he decido hacer esta conferencia de prensa para realizar un importante anuncio!

- ¿Es un anuncio respecto a nuestra economía? –pregunta un periodista.

- ¿Habrá aumento de sueldos? –pregunta otro periodista.

- ¡Por favor luego de mi anuncio responderé a sus preguntas!

- ¡De acuerdo! –dice otro de los periodistas presentes.

- Como iba comentando, sé que Equestria desde la muerte de mi querida hermana Luna, no ha sido el mismo, admito que ese hecho me afecto más de la cuenta, y por culpa de mis malas gestiones en estos últimos tres años, la economía de Equestria no esta en su mejor momento, lo mismo ocurre con la notable molestia que deben sentir los inversionistas y nobles con empresas importantes al ver caer sus acciones y también el gremio de periodistas, por la restricción a la prensa desde aquella tragedia, admito que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha hecho cometer errores, aunque sea inmortal, sigue siendo un pony, el cual puede cometer errores como todos, pero hoy quiero mostrarle a los nobles, empresarios, periodistas, ejercito y al pueblo en general, que Equestria sigue tan bien como antes, que a pesar de estos difíciles momentos, el pueblo podrá salir adelante, y mostrarle a todos los ponys, que nuestro reino sigue siendo prospero y feliz.  
>Es por eso, que dentro de tres meses, se realizara aquí en Equestria el primer evento deportivo nacional, una competencia atlética entre Equestria y en donde también he invitado a el reino aliado de los grifos a participar, será una competencia atlética limpia y honorable, en donde la sana competencia y la amistad será el sello que las distinga.<p>

De pronto la princesa Celestia con su magia, hace levitar una bolsa llena de papeles pequeños:

- Yo he escrito aquí el nombre de todos los pueblos y ciudades de Equestria, y la ciudad que saque a continuación, será la ciudad sede de este magno evento. Por favor Shining Armor te concedo el honor.

- ¡De acuerdo princesa Celestia!

Shining Armor saca un papel con su magia y lo lee en voz alta:

- ¡LOS PEGASUS!

- Entonces, la ciudad sede de este evento será Los Pegasus, aquí será en donde se llevara a cabo nuestra primera "OLIMPIADA PONY"

Así como hace siglos los humanos realizaban una competencia atlética para mostrar sus talentos deportivos, Celestia posiblemente documentada de los libros del sector 7, decidió hacer algo similar, y por primera vez en la historia de Equestria, se realizarían los primeros juegos olímpicos ponys:

- ¡Bueno aceptare las preguntas a continuación!

Así comienza la rueda de prensa:

- ¡Princesa Celestia del diario el clarín de Equestria! ¿Qué beneficio puede traer esto ante la incertidumbre económica que estamos viviendo?

- ¡Pues veras! Este evento será algo realmente grande, para ello planeo quitar varias restricciones a la prensa para aquellas fechas, también con esto planeo vender espacios publicitarios, que pueden aprovechar tanto grandes empresas como pequeños emprendedores, esto ayudara a mejorar el enfoque económico e incluso si piensa a la venta de productos fuera de Equestria, ya que el reino grifo estará invitado y algunos productos disponibles en la publicidad podrían serles de interés como producto de exportación, y así comenzar con un proyecto de exportación de algunos de nuestros productos a reinos vecinos, ya que desde hace siglos que hemos sido muy conservadores en este ítem.

- ¡De el diario "El Hocicón" de Manehattan! ¿Acaso usted piense que solo con ayudar a la publicidad en un gran evento y las recaudaciones de este realmente ayudara a dar el impulso económico que Equestria necesita con urgencia?

- Así es, es algo que se estudio detenidamente, no es un movimiento tonto y sin sentido, me asesore mucho y me documente lo suficiente para poder ver que tan viable seria para nuestra economía, y por lo que veo, incluso al invitar al reino de los Grifos a participar, nos da la posibilidad de abrirnos hacia otros reinos y mostrarnos como una gran nación, ya que como dije durante mucho tiempo creo que hemos estados muy encerrados cultural y económicamente y eso a sido el problema de ahora, de esta forma lograremos una apertura cultural y económica que ayudara a mejorar nuestras arcas fiscales y la de los empresarios que realicen sus inversiones en este evento.

De pronto dos ponys que estaban en el lugar, parte de los miembros de prensa de un diario de Equestria esperaban hacer su pregunta y ellos se colocan a leer un folleto que les entregaron al entrar a la conferencia de prensa, que eran las preguntas "recomendadas" para esta entrevista, entre estos dos ponys se colocan a conversar viendo que cosa van a preguntar.

- Oye tu crees que si le preguntamos respecto a que clase de competencias se realizaran, o mejor preguntarle otra cosa. –dice una tímida pegaso de color rojo y crin morada, con una nota musical como cutiemark.

- ¡Tú eres la encargada de los espectáculos, no deberías estar aquí! –dice otro pony de tierra de color café griseo muy parecido al color de Octavia y crin azul obscuro, en su cutiemark tenia un clarinete como cutiemark.

- ¡Pero, pero, el periódico nos envió a esta entrevista! –decía la tímida pegaso.

- ¡Si, pero es increíble, que no se pueda preguntar algo decente en esta entrevista, ahora entiendo porque nadie quiso venir, pensaron que como nosotros somos los más nuevos, tendríamos estomago para esta farsa! –dice el pony de tierra molesto.

- ¡N-No digas esas cosas! –dice la pegaso tímida como Fluttershy y algo temerosa mirando a su alrededor.

En ese momento luego de responder la princesa llama para otra pregunta:

- ¿Muy bien alguna otra pregunta?

Cuando la princesa Celestia realizo la pregunta, el pony de tierra levanto la mano primero para realizar su pregunta:

- ¡Tengo una pregunta, del diario Cooperativa de Canterlot! me gustaría preguntarle y con todo respeto ¿Cuánto dinero despilfarro en esto? ¿No sabe cuantos ponys están muriéndose de hambre poco a poco? ¿No era mejor crear medidas paliativas para mejorar el empleo con esos fondos? ¿O acaso este evento lo hace para ocultar un hoyo económico?

La cara de impacto de los periodistas presentes fue máxima, pero en el fondo ese valiente periodista expreso algo que muchos querían preguntar, y lamentablemente solo el tubo el valor de hacer preguntas directas fuera de las "preguntas recomendadas" para esta conferencia:

- Bueno, eh entiendo tus inquietudes, sé que estamos mal, la economía pasa por uno de sus peores momentos y tratare de ser lo más directa y concisa posible. –al terminar esta frase la princesa Celestia hace una seña con su cabeza y rápidamente ambos periodistas del diario fueron rodeados por seis guardias reales.

- Lo siento pero deben salir ahora mismo de aquí. –dice uno de los guardias.

Otros dos guardias comienzan a tirar a la pegaso roja y esta empieza a quejarse ya que las estaban empujando muy fuerte:

- ¡Me duele, no me empuje señor! –dice la tímida pegaso roja mientras el guardia la forcejea, esto hace el pony de tierra se enfurezca.

- ¡OYE IMBECIL, NO EMPUJES A BERRY SWEET, NO ESAS TAN SALVAJE! –el pony de tierra empuja al guardia por lo que de inmediato los demás guardias lo reducen.

- ¡NO LO HAGAN, EL SOLO ME ESTABA DEFENDIENDO, QUE HACEN, POR FAVOR NO LO GOLPEEN! –grita asustada la pegaso Berry Sweet.

El pony de tierra es reducido y detenido y a pesar de eso trata de calmar a su compañera:

- ¡Tranquila Berry Sweet, tu solo sal de aquí e informa al diario de lo que paso, estaré bien! –dice el pony de tierra.

- ¡E-Esta bien, cuídate Blue flute! –dice tímidamente Berry Sweet mientras Blue flute, el pony de tierra periodista quien le acompañaba, era detenido por los guardias reales.

A pesar de todo este incidente, el miedo de los demás periodistas, hizo que simplemente ellos realizaran las preguntas recomendadas en el folleto e hicieron como si nada de ese incidente hubiera ocurrido, por supuesto que Celestia nunca contesto alguna de las preguntas de Blue flute.

Así que la princesa Celestia siguió con la rueda de prensa como si nada hubiese pasado:

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- ¡Eh si, del Clarin de Canterlot! ¿Qué tipo de competencias habrá en esta olimpiada? –pregunto el periodista mostrando una expresión de miedo, sin contar con la gran tensión en el ambiente, la típica tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

- Bueno habrán alrededor de 20 diciplinas distintas, existirán algunas competencias hechas para todo tipo de ponys, además de que habrá pruebas especializadas para los distintos tipos de ponys, destacando la competencia de fuerza de los ponys de tierra, la competencia de vuelo y acrobacias de los pegasos y grifos y un torneo de magia para los unicornios, de esa forma podremos tener una gran variedad de deportes para todas las especies de ponys y en donde todos podrán participar.

- ¡Bueno alguien más tiene algo que preguntar!

El silencio en el lugar fue prácticamente absoluto:

- Muy bien, entonces dentro de poco se realizaran las selección de deportistas en las distintas ciudades de Equestria al igual que las ciudades del reino de los Grifos en donde elegirán sus respectivos representantes, les prometo que esta competición será increíble y mostrara de lo que Equestria es capaz de hacer y así comenzar una nueva etapa, en donde vendrán tiempos mejores.

- ¡Gracias por haber venido! –dice Shining Armor quien se retira junto con la princesa Celestia.

Al salir ambos del lugar la princesa Celestia le comenta del incidente con el periodista del Cooperativa de Canterlot:

- Parece que hay algunos listillos que no entienden que esto servirá para ayudarlos.

- No lo culpo princesa, hay que admitir que estos no son nuestros mejores tiempos, la cosa se podría escapar de sus cascos si no hace algo pronto.

- ¡Tranquilo Shining Armor! Esto esta todo perfectamente planificado, pero no quiero que ponys insolentes arruinen esta gran celebración, por eso quiero que no le quites la vista de encima a ese revoltoso.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Sabe princesa, últimamente me extraña esa actitud suya, a veces la desconozco por completo princesa Celestia, ha cambiado en este tiempo!

- ¡Es cierto, pero creo que cambiar un poco mi postura, ayudara a tener un mejor futuro, yo desearía que… nada de esto estuviera pasando, no sabes cuanto odio tener que ponerme en el papel de la dura y mala, ya que no soy así, tu me conoces!

- Si princesa, la conozco. –dijo Shining Armor mientras un pensamiento pasaba por su mente.

- _Claro que conozco lo arpía y manipuladora que puede ser princesa Celestia._

- Bueno ve a ver lo que te dije por favor.

- Como diga princesa Celestia. –Shining Armor se va del lugar dejando a la princesa Celestia.

En tanto en una comisaria de la guardia real, se encontraba Blue flute, encarcelado, al no tener antecedentes criminales anteriores, Shining Armor quien se encargo personalmente de su caso, decidió dejarlo en libertad solo pagando una fianza, claro fianza que debía pagar el diario Cooperativa.

A la comisaria llegaron dos ponys además de Berry Sweet quien acompañaba a Blue flute, uno era un pony con bigote, color amarillo y crin naranja, con una maquina de escribir como cutiemark y una corbata en su cuello, el otro era un pony de color blanco crin azul cielo como Rainbow Dash, una cámara fotográfica como cutiemark y unos anteojos cuadrados, al parecer era asistente del pony de bigote el cual por la forma de hablar y expresarse antes los otros dos, parecía ser el jefe del diario:

- ¡Ya veo entonces ya pague necesito que lo suelte de inmediato! –dice el pony de bigote.

- ¡Esta bien espere un momento!

Unos instantes después, Blue flute aparece ya liberado, pero el pony de bigote mostraba un rostro completamente molesto, aunque no solo con el, sino que también con la pegaso Berry Sweet:

- Ustedes dos, vamos al diario, allí hablaremos.

Así que en un trayecto que fue bastante tenso, luego de un rato llegaron al diario, y allí el pony de bigote se quedo a solas con Blue flute y Berry Sweet, para regañarlos por lo sucedido:

- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE USTEDES ARRUINARAN DE ESA FORMA NUESTRA REPUTACIÓN, ACASO NO SABEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESTO PODRIA OCASIONAR EN EL DIARIO! –grita furioso el pony de bigote.

- ¡L-Lo siento jefe, no fue nuestra intención solo que, que…! –dice tímidamente y completamente aterrorizada por la furia de su jefe pero este la interrumpe violentamente.

- ¡A MI ME VALEN VERGA TUS ESCUSAS JOVENCITA, ASI QUE CALLESE! –le grita furioso el jefe del periódico a la pegaso, la cual solo se coloco a llorar.

- ¡ASI QUE USTEDES DOS SERÁN DESPEDIDOS SIN GOSE DE SUELDO, ASI QUE TOMAN SUS COSAS Y SE LARGAN PAR DE MEQUETREFES!

En ese momento Blue flute toma la palabra:

- ¡Oiga, usted no trate así a Berry Sweet, ella no tubo la culpa de nada, yo soy el único responsable de todo esto, y ella no merece ser despedida, yo fue el que pregunto por mi cuenta, Berry Sweet trato de detenerme pero no pudo, y lo hice porque estoy harto de no poder expresar libremente nuestras ideas!

- ¡TU NO ENTIENDES! ¿CREES QUE YO ESTOY TAN FELIZ CON ESTA RESTRICCIÓN? ¡PUES NO JOVENCITO, PERO TENEMOS QUE ACATAR, SABEMOS QUE LO QUE PASO TRAS LA MUERTE DE LA PRINCESA LUNA Y QUE LOS CULPABLES NUNCA FUERAN ENCONTRADOS, A DEJADO AL REINO EN UN ESTADO DE ALERTA Y AUNQUE NO NOS GUSTEN ESTAS RESTRICCIONES, SON NECESARIAS PARA EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN COMIENZE A INFLUIR EL PANICO EN LA POBLACIÓN!

- ¡Pero que pánico, la gente esta sin trabajo, la situación cada día empeora más y pronto capaz que hasta ni siquiera tengamos dinero para comer y nuestro deber en mostrar como están las cosas, sino porque cree que ninguno de los demás reporteros de este diario fue… simplemente a todos les indigna esta libertad camuflada por culpa de la muerte de la princesa Luna!

- ¡Veo que te no sabes nada, solo eres un soñador que no entiende, que hace siglos ocurrieron golpes de estado y que usaron a la prensa como arma para poder realizarlos, el control de prensa busca evitar que situaciones tan graves como las antiguas guerras ponys vuelvan a ocurrir en esta época complicada, ya que si hay alguien que fue capaz de matar a un princesa, debe ser alguien poderoso en todo sentido y debe tener influencias muy fuertes para tener asesinos como los que mataron cruelmente a nuestra princesa Luna!

- ¡Es cierto, pero solo le pido que no despida a Berry Sweet, ella fue la que me mostro la pasión por el periodismo, además sus padres no han encontrado empleo por la crisis, y ella los ayuda en este trabajo, por eso solo le pido que ella se quede, le digo que no tubo la culpa y solo yo me hare responsable de mis actos!

Al ver a Berry Sweet llorando, el pony de bigote se apiado de ella además de que a pesar de estar enojado, en el fondo era alguien quien podía comprender lo que decía Blue flute:

- ¡Esta bien, Berry Sweet será mejor que vuelvas a tu escritorio ahora antes de que me arrepienta!

- ¡Eh s-s-si s-s-señor! –Berry Sweet se va rápidamente del lugar.

- ¡Y tu solo saca tus cosas y te largas de aquí, no quiero volver a ver tu cara de nuevo!

- ¡De acuerdo! –Blue flute se va de la oficina de su jefe y va a su escritorio a guardar sus cosas.

Cuando termina de guardar sus cosas que no eran muchas, ya que no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el diario, aparece Berry Sweet:

- ¡M-Muchas gracias Blue flute!

- ¡No tienes que agradecerme, si no fuera por ti, no habría descubierto que mi verdadera pasión era el periodismo, el descubrir la verdad de las cosas, además tu si que necesitas este empleo!

- ¡P-Pero tú ya debías el alquiler en el establo de solteros donde vives!

- ¡Tranquila, además somos amigos desde la escuela, así que no te preocupes, tu solo cuídate mucho amiga! –Blue flute le da un abraso a la pegaso.

- ¡Tú también cuídate mucho Blue flute!

- ¡No te preocupes lo hare, adiós Berry Sweet!

Así el joven Blue flute se va al menos con la conciencia tranquila de que su amiga y ex compañera de trabajo se quedaría en el diario, sabia que había cometido una imprudencia, pero al menos solo el pago por su acto.

Cuando llega a su establo de solteros, Blue flute se encuentra con la sorpresa que su habitación estaba cerrada con llave y con un anuncio de desahucio, por no haber pagado desde hace un tiempo el alquiler, allí otro pony de tierra, de color azul y crin negra y una botella de wisky como cutiemark, quien era el dueño del lugar le dirige la palabra:

- Eh disculpe, sé que me hecho de aquí, pero al menos puedo sacar mis cosas.

- No te preocupes, tus cosas están en mi cuarto para que te las lleves.

- Bueno, iré por ellas entonces.

El pony de tierra va por sus cosas y se va, estaba desempleado y sin dinero, tanto el como Berry Sweet les había costado muchísimo encontrar ese empleo, al ser periodistas recién egresados, y con la situación económica actual, encontrar empleo era demasiado difícil, así que Blue flute no tubo otra alternativa que pedirle ayuda a la única persona con la que podía contar en este momento.

Luego de un largo peregrinaje, llega a un bloque de departamentos, aunque el lugar ya era conocido, en ese apartamento vivían Vinyl y Blade antes de irse al Tartaro, así que el pony se dirige a uno de los apartamentos y golpea la puerta.

La puerta es abierta pero una hermosa pony de tierra de color café grisáceo igual que Blue flute y crin gris obscura, con una nota musical color morado como cutiemark y una hermosura que brillaba por su sola, ella era Octavia, una de nuestras heroínas:

- ¡Hola, que bueno que te encontré Tavi, hermana!

- ¡Hola, por tu cara veo que no estas pasándola bien precisamente, entra!

- ¡Veo que me conoces Tavi!

Efectivamente, el pony Blue flute era el hermano mayor de Octavia, por lo que ella lo hace entrar a su apartamento:

- ¿Esas son tus cosas?

- Pues si Tavi, lo que pasa es que perdí el empleo, pero también llevaba arrastrando algunos problemas económicos desde hace algún tiempo, tu sabes con lo que esta pasando desde hace algún tiempo en Equestria, la verdad la situación esta difícil, y como me echaron del periódico y no tengo a donde ir, pues vine aquí.

- ¡Y no haz pensado ir con mamá y papá!

- ¡Estas loca! Tú sabes lo furioso que se puso papá cuando supo que dejaba de tocar el clarinete en la orquesta, para convertirme en periodista.

- ¡Si, tu eres uno de los mejores clarinetistas que he visto en Equestria, pero aún así te empeñas en ser periodista, si bien también nuestros sueldos se han visto recortados por la crisis, al menos tendrías dinero para pasar el mes!

- ¡Lo se! Pero desde que conocí el periodismo me encanto, por eso es que decidí ser periodista, aunque no fuera mi talento natural, es lo que yo quiero ser, aunque eso sea ser la oveja negra de nuestra familia.

- ¿Y porque te despidieron?

- Pues hoy en la conferencia de prensa que hizo la princesa Celestia, que fue para anunciar un tonto torneo deportivo, le hice preguntas directas, y me arrestaron, tu sabes que desde que murió la princesa Luna, hay muchas restricciones, a mi no me gustan, pero entiendo que alguien como la princesa Celestia debe estar aún afectada y con la crisis veo que el ejercito quiere protegerla, pero de todos modos no es justo que uno no pueda expresarse libremente.

- ¡Te recomiendo que no confíes en la princesa Celestia, ella no es lo que parece!

- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por nada, solo digo que con ella hay que tener mucho cuidado, ese control de prensa y correo, tiene otras intenciones que solo seguridad, además que ella esta inculpando a Blade, me imagino que lo recuerdas, el hermano mayor de Vinyl.

- ¡Si, recuerdo habernos reunido con el en algunas ocasiones, yo tampoco creo que el haya sido capaz de hacer algo así, es decir sabia que estudiaba magia, pero para poder matar a una princesa hay que ser prácticamente un monstro como el alicornio que ataco el cementerio hace un par de años y Blade para serte sincero, se veía bastante debilucho!

- ¡Si, es imposible que el haya sido porque ese día estaba aquí conmigo y con Vinyl, pero como la princesa Celestia supuestamente los identifico, a Blade lo han perseguido injustamente todo este tiempo!

- ¡Bueno, como dije yo solo necesito quedarme un tiempo, en lo que consigo empleo y me estabilizo!

- ¡Y que tal si te quedas en el apartamento de ellos, yo lo limpio seguido y allí tendrás toda la privacidad que necesitas!

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Si lo estoy, de todos modos no creo que regresen pronto!

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fueron?

- ¡Ya van tres años desde que se fueron de Equestria!

Como se ve Blue flute el hermano de Octavia ya había tenido la suerte de conocer a Blade en una ocasión y Octavia ya le ha platicado al respecto, ya que ellos son cercanos a pesar de vivir separados, por lo que Octavia lo dejo quedarse en el apartamento de Vinyl y Blade hasta que su situación se mejorara.

El hermano de Octavia decidió ser periodista, sin embargo desde lo sucedido con la muerte de la princesa Luna, y debido a la restricción de la prensa, él se sentía incomodo con esto, ya que solo quería saber la verdad de todo, y aunque Octavia sabia la verdad respecto a la princesa Luna y que esta seguía con vida, ella no le ha comentado nada a su hermano, por lo que este ignora por completo que la princesa Luna sigue con vida.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville la situación tampoco era de las mejores, al igual que en Canterlot, el trabajo escaseaba, el dinero se hacia poco, incluso al ser un pueblo pequeño, este se resentía más económicamente que una gran ciudad como Canterlot, en Sweet Apple Acres por ejemplo, las ventas de manzanas habían bajado bastante, por lo que los cargamentos de manzanas tenían que ser liquidados a muy bajos precios para tratar de recuperar algo de dinero, siendo curiosamente para muchos el único alimento en la mesa debido a la escases de efectivo, en el Sugar Cube Corner, también ya no se hacían tantos pasteles, de hecho los señores Cake solo optaron por hacer pasteles a pedido, cerrando el local temporalmente, pero a pesar de esto ellos con lo que tenían ahorrado pasaban el día a día decentemente, tanto para ellos, como para sus hijos, incluso para Pinkie Pie quien los ayudaba a cuidar a sus pequeños hijos y era ya un miembro más de esa familia.

Pero en el Carrusel de Rarity tampoco la situación era buena, hace ya unos meses que Rarity no ha tenido nuevos pedidos, las prendas extras que fabricaba comenzó a liquidarlas a muy bajo precio, eran unos vestidos realmente hermosos con todo el estilo y el glamur característicos de Rarity en cada uno de ellos, una lastima que prendas tan hermosas, tuvieran que venderse a precios ridículamente bajos, para poder recuperar algo de dinero y así poder subsistir en estos tiempos de crisis.

A pesar de los tiempos difíciles, en Ponyville el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, los pegasos del clima seguían haciendo su trabajo, y en la biblioteca se encontraba Twilight Sparkle, quien estaba preparándose para realizar un viaje rápido a Canterlot por petición de la princesa Celestia:

- ¡Bueno, recuerda que solo estará fuera durante el día, así que regresare antes de la fiesta de bienvenida de Rainbow Dash, quien regresa hoy de su ultima gira con los Wonderbolts!

- ¡Trata de llegar pronto para que llegues a la fiesta! –dice Spike.

- ¡A mi lo único que me preocupa, es que es la primera vez que ustedes se quedaran completamente solos a cargo de todo, aunque sea durante el día y conociéndolos a ambos, pero no creo que sean tan inmaduros a estas alturas!

- ¡Tranquila Twilight, que desconfiada eres! –dice una voz desde el segundo piso de la biblioteca.

Un pony baja desde el segundo piso, ese pony de color amarillo mostaza, crin rubia, ojos carmesí y una ráfaga celeste en su flanco, era el pequeño Raging Blast, pero que ahora de pequeño no tenia nada, era todo un semental adolecente que a crecido bastante, prácticamente ahora era de la estatura de Twilight y su voz de potrillo también cambio, y ahora se escuchaba con una voz más juvenil y masculina, pero a pesar de haber crecido físicamente, al parecer, seguía comportándose como un potrillo inmaduro y travieso.

- ¡Pues conociendo a Spike y sobretodo a ti Raging es que mi confianza es por decirlo de alguna forma, casi nula en ustedes, pero no tengo otra opción, la princesa Celestia quiere verme y tengo que ir!

- ¡A poco tienes ganas de verla! ¿Verdad? –dice Spike.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, a pesar de no querer verla y que prefiera estar aquí estudiando es mi obligación como maga estatal.

- ¡Tú ve tranquila, todo estará bajo control y nos veremos en la fiesta de bienvenida de Rainbow Dash esta noche! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Esta bien, por favor compórtense y sean responsables! –dice Twilight por ultima vez antes de irse de camino a Canterlot.

Al irse de la biblioteca, por primera vez Raging y Spike quedaron completamente solos a cargo de todo el lugar:

- ¡Bueno ahora estamos solos! ¿Creo que podremos hacerlo verdad? –dice Raging Blast guiñándole el ojo a Spike.

- ¡Así es Raging! –dice Spike mirando fijamente a Raging.

- ¡AHORA PODEMOS HACER LO QUE QUERAMOS! –gritan los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Yo iré a estar con mi querida Rarity!

- ¡Y yo iré al mercado a hacer algunas compras para cocinar!

- ¡Espera! ¿Vas a hacer compras?, si tú nunca las haces ni mucho menos cocinas, ¿Estas bien? –dice Spike extrañado, ya que Raging Blast nunca cocina a pesar de que sabe cocinar desde niño en pueblo Sakura, y tampoco hacer compras de la comida.

- ¡Claro que si, he ahorrado algo de dinero, sé que desde hace rato que las cosas no andan muy bien por aquí, pero quería, bueno… invitar a almorzar a Flutterchan! –dice Raging llamado a Fluttershy como Flutterchan, apodo que Raging le pone a la pegaso de cariño.

- ¡Ahora te entiendo, bueno entonces te dejo para que estas asolas en tu cita! –dice Spike, quien se va a ver a Rarity, mientras que Raging toma un bolso, lo coloca en su lomo y sale a hacer las compras.

Raging va de camino al mercado a comprar cosas para realizar la comida a la que invitara a Fluttershy, el joven unicornio se gastaría todos sus ahorros en esta invitación, los cuales ahorro con mucho esfuerzo en este tiempo, ya que sabia que como estaba la situación en Equestria, encontrar ingredientes no será precisamente barato.

Cuando Raging llega al mercado el panorama no era de lo mejor, habían pocos puestos, el heno era escaso, lo mismo que otro tipo de hortalizas, para que decir de las frutas, y lo poco que había tenia un precio bastante exagerado, el único puesto que estaba lleno porque estaban rematando una sobreproducción de productos era el puesto de Sweet Apple Acres, el cual estaba siendo atendido esta vez no por Applejack o Big Macintoch.

Una pony de tierra color amarillo limón, crin pelirroja y grandes ojos naranja, con una cutiemark que simbolizaba su habilidad para construir e inventar cosas un martillo y una manzana como todo miembro de su familia, esa pony era Apple Bloom, aunque al igual que Raging ya no era una pequeña potrilla, ella también creció, ahora era una adolecente de la misma estatura que Raiging Blast y las demás mane de la armonía, sin embargo seguía usando su lazo rosa-magenta en su cabeza característico y como era de esperarse estaba ayudando haciendo cargo del puesto de manzanas, y como se podía notar estaba bastante exhausta ya que había exigido hacer una fila para poder atender a los ponys que querían comprar "el único alimento" barato del lugar, de todos modos Raging decide ir a saludarla:

- ¡Que hay Apple Bloom! Veo que estas ocupada.

- ¡Vaya parece que hoy decidiste estrenar el cerebro!

- ¡Si quieres puedo ayudarte, así podrás terminar más rápido!

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto yo sola, así que nos veremos luego! –dice Apple Bloom quien seguía atendiendo rehusándose a la ayuda de Raging.

- ¡Pero porque no, mírate todavía falta un montón de ponys por atender!

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO NECESITO AYUDA DE NADIE! –grita molesta Apple Bloom.

- ¡Pues vaya que si, es decir tu no podrás vender todo esto sola sin quedar agotada o incluso es posible que Applejack tenga que venir a remplazarte!

- ¿QUE NO PODRE VENDER TODO? ¿ACASO TU LO HARIAS MEJOR? –le grita molesta a Raging Blast mientras seguía atendiendo la inmensa fila.

Raging Blast, al ya conocer lo terca que es Apple Bloom, en lugar de seguirla disuadiendo, decide provocarla:

- ¡HASTA YO PUEDO VENDER MÁS MANZANAS QUE TU Y EN TU CARA! –grita molesto Raging Blast.

- ¡ASI QUE! ¿ME ESTAS DESAFIANDO?

- ¡PUES CLARO, QUE CREES QUE ME IBA DEJAR QUE ME GRITARAS Y QUE ME QUEDARA CALLADO, PUES NO SEÑOR!

- ¡A SI, VEAMOS QUE TAN CAPAZ ERES, SI TU GANAS TE AYUDARE EN TUS QUEHACERES DE LA BIBLIOTECA POR TODA LA SEMANA Y SI YO GANO, TU ME AYUDARAS EN LA COSECHA DE MANZANAS DURANTE TODA LA SEMANA!

- ¡NI QUE SE DIGA, ACEPTO!

- ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A HACERLO!

En toda esta discusión Apple Bloom se había enfocado tanto en la pelea con Raging Blast, que se olvido de atender a los ponys que estaban aún esperando, así que los dos dividieron la mercadería y comenzaron a vender manzanas, al mismo tiempo que ambos trataban de no perder.

Luego de un rato, finalmente todas las manzanas se habían vendido, aunque los dos vendieron todo, nadie se quedo con nada, por lo que técnicamente fue un empate:

- ¡No puede ser, vendiste todo! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Y tú también, entonces creo que lo dejaremos en un empate! –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Al final igual aceptaste mi ayuda! –dijo Raging Blast sonriéndole a la pony de tierra.

- ¿Qué ayuda? –de pronto Apple Bloom se da cuenta que todo lo que había hecho Raging Blast, era su forma de ayudarla y como ella no quería aceptar ayuda de nadie, el unicornio decidió desafiarla, haciendo que esta lo ayudara sin darse cuenta hasta ahora.

- ¡Eh, bueno… gracias Raging!

- ¡Además aquí me deje mi porción de manzanas que necesito para el postre! –Raging Blast hecho en su bolso que traía en el lomo algunas manzanas el que quería comprar para realizar la comida, por lo que pago a Apple Bloom dándole incluso más dinero de lo que costaban.

- ¡Gracias Raging, pero no tengo cambio!

- ¡No importa, sé que a pesar de lo exitosa que fue esa venta!, no hay mucho dinero ¿verdad?

- ¡Es cierto! aunque Applejack y Big Macintoch dicen que estamos bien y que solo es una época difícil, la verdad es que los he notado muy preocupados, creen que me lo ocultan como si siguiera siendo una niña, pero ya no lo soy, me puedo dar cuenta que las cosas no andan nada bien, y es por eso que trato de ayudar en lo posible, pero la verdad me preocupa todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente. –Apple Bloom baja la mirada mostrando preocupación por la situación que esta pasando ahora su familia por la crisis económica.

- ¡No te preocupes, ya vendrán tiempos mejores! –Raging Blast le sonríe para subirle el ánimo.

- ¡Dices las mismas cosas que Pinkie Pie!

- ¡Parece que si!

- ¡Bueno y dime quieres que te ayude a comprar la comida!

- ¡No estaría demás, es para preparar una comida para alguien!

- ¿Para alguien? –pregunta Apple Bloom sorprendiéndose un poco e incluso sonrojándose ligeramente, quizá en su mente tenia la remota esperanza que esa comida fuera para ella.

- ¡Si, para Flutterchan!

- ¡Con que para Fluttershy! –Apple Bloom de inmediato cambia su mirada de sorpresa, ya que en el fondo no le extrañaba nada que el quisiera impresionar a Fluttershy, ya que ella sabia que a Raging le gustaba la dulce y tímida pegaso.

- ¡Si es una preparación especial de fritos de cerezos, los cerezos es lo único que tengo en casa, me los trajo mi hermano la ultima vez que vino a visitarnos hace unos meses!

- ¡Ya veo, me gustaría que alguien me hiciera una comida con lo que me gusta!

- ¡Pues, dile a la abuela Smith, sus pasteles son los más deliciosos que he probado en toda mi vida!

_- Pero que tarado puede llegar a ser Raging_. –dice en su mente Apple Bloom dando a entender que Raging no capto el mensaje que ella le envió indirectamente.

- ¡Por cierto! ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de bienvenida de Rainbow Dash?

- ¡Claro que si, iré con Applejack!

- ¡Es increíble hace más de un año que no la vemos!

- ¡Desde la última vez que se presento en Ponyville, pero ahora que la gira termino y que los ponys ya no pueden ir a ver nuevos espectáculos, los Wonderbolts estarán en receso un tiempo, por lo que Rainbow Dash volverá a Ponyville!

- ¡Si, la que debe estar más feliz es Scootaloo, ella siempre le escribe cartas y sin duda ella también espera convertirse en una Wonderbolt algún día!

- ¡Si me imagino lo ansiosa que debe estar!

Y así Raging Blast y Apple Bloom siguen caminando en busca de alimentos, no era mucho lo que se podía hacer, la comida escaseaba mucho y por ende no había muchas opciones donde elegir.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí, un alicornio de color gris, crin negra y con su flanco en blanco, era Blackeye, él se encontraba en una choza de madera y ramas, y frente a el un trono, en ese trono estaba sentado de espalda, sujetando un bastón de madera con una mano y tomando una banana pelada en la otra, se puede ver una extraña criatura:

Cara alargada, colmillos, pelo negro aunque su rostro estaba lampiño, sentado y sin una cola a diferencia del pony, mirada penetrante y ojos color azul y rojo en las pupilas, su lampiña piel se veía un poco arrugada ya por los años, pero con una mirada de odio y a la vez sufrimiento, una criatura extraña y desconocida para los ponys:

- ¡Hace tiempo que nos vemos, rey de los simios, el gran Mandrilo! –dice Blackeye al reconocer a esa criatura como el rey de los simios, por lo que la criatura en cuestión era un simio, un ser que es el derivado directo de la ya extinta raza humana:

- ¡Lo mismo digo Blackeye, pero me imagino que tu no viniste aquí solo por una reunión social! ¿Verdad?

- Veo que ya me conoces rey Mandrilo, como debes de suponer, mi visita no tiene carácter formal precisamente, lo que vengo a ofrecerte es una propuesta.

- ¡Propuesta! Y que clase de propuesta me puede ofrecer un patán como tú.

- ¡Quieres recuperar tu espacio en el Edén no es así!

- ¡Así es, esas yeguas de Celestia y Luna no debieron habernos desterrado, el Edén fue la tierra que quedo y que nosotros por derecho, deberíamos habitar ahora!

- ¡Durante estos tres años he estado planeando una gran ofensiva contra Equestria, si todo sale bien, finalmente Celestia caerá, durante estos últimos años he estado en tratos con los dragones con la ayuda de Dark Star, y ellos serán mis aliados, y por eso vengo ahora contigo, porque quiero que tu y tus simios sean mis aliados en esto!

- ¡Suena interesante, si los dragones se unen es porque también buscan vengarse del reino de los ponys!

- ¡Es lo que buscamos todos, yo también quiero que Celestia caiga por su propio peso, pero es imposible hacerlo solo, pero con el ejercito de los dragones y la ayuda de los simios, las posibilidades de vencer son más altas, además que mi plan no solo contempla con ataque de los dragones o de los simios, digamos que nosotros solo aprovecharemos de entrar, ya que la puerta a Equestria estará abierta!

- ¡A que te refieres con eso!

- Tengo un plan fríamente calculado, además que no solo los dragones son aliados importantes, ahora también la tengo… a ella…

- ¿A ella? ¿A quien te refieres?

- ¡Una de las grandes aliadas de Celestia, ella será nuestro gatillo hacia nuestras ambiciones viejo Mandrilo, el gastillo de nuestras ambiciones!

¿Quién será el pony que será clave en el plan de Blackeye? ¿El rey Mandrilo aceptara aliarse con Blackeye en una próxima guerra? ¿Cómo será la fiesta de Rainbow Dash? ¿Apple Bloom se muere de celos? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	38. Regresando a casa

**Capitulo 38: Regresando a casa**

A pesar de los duros días que habían en Ponyville, la aldea recibiría el día de hoy y con gran entusiasmo el regreso de alguien quien en este tiempo se había convertido en una celebridad local, y esa pony era la fabulosa Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash, quien volvería a Ponyville a quedarse un tiempo, ya que por los problemas económicos que han ocurrido en Equestria, los Wonderbolts decidieron hacer un receso a sus presentaciones a la espera de que las cosas mejoren.

En la plaza de Ponyville la alcaldesa estaba realizando un gran preparativo con música y orquesta de la banda del pueblo, los ponys se estaban comenzando a reunir, sobretodo los pequeños potros, quienes incluso desde antes que ella se convirtiera en Wonderbolt ya era admirada, pero ahora tras su llegada al selecto grupo aéreo, su popularidad ha subido hasta las nubes, sin embargo había alguien quien no estaba esperando su llegada con los demás, y ese alguien era su admiradora numero 1, la pequeña Scootaloo.

Ella se encontraba en el cielo volando y haciendo piruetas en el aire, al igual que Raging Blast y Apple Bloom, ya no era pequeña, había crecido también, ahora era una pegaso si bien adolecente, mucho más madura que la pequeña revoltosa en los tiempos en donde buscaba su talento, su tamaño era similar al de Rainbow Dash, aunque mantenía su peinado de potra, tal parece que la pegaso quería impresionar a su amiga y en cierto modo mentora, ya que si ella ahora esta volando en el cielo con su orgullosa cutiemark de una nube, un tornado y un rayo morado en su flanco, para ella especialmente el regreso de Rainbow Dash, luego de un año y medio sin verla era algo realmente importante para ella.

En ese momento la pegaso se elevo al máximo en el cielo lo más que pudo, su intención era una sola, ella quería lograr lo mismo que Rainbow Dash, lo que quería hacer era un Sonic Rainbow:

- Desde hace dos meses que llevo practicándolo, sin embargo no he logrado tener la potencia de vuelo suficiente como para poder hacer el Sonic Rainbow, no se como lo hacia Rainbow Dash para poder caer tan rápido como para hacerlo.

Scootaloo solo decide cerrar los ojos cuando una voz detrás de ella la sorprende:

- ¡Si quieres hacer el Sonic Rainbow, y no haz podido eso es porque debes cargar toda la fuerza de cuerpo hacia abajo cuando vayas en picada, además podrías utilizar las alas como impulso si necesitas crear más velocidad de caída hasta romper la barrera del sonido! –dice la voz tras la pegaso.

- ¡En serio gracias! –dice Scootaloo quien no se había dado cuenta quien le dio el consejo cuando comenzó a descender rápidamente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras caía.

Efectivamente al colocar todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia abajo en dirección al piso, y usando sus alas, estaba logrando incrementar su velocidad lo suficiente como para lograr romper la barrera del sonido, hasta que finalmente cuando lo logra realiza el ultimo impulso y una explosión gigantesca ocurre en todo el lugar.

Una onda de color morado en principio y luego ese morado se iba abriendo mostrando los colores del arcoíris al mismo tiempo que el viento generado por la onda expansiva mando a volar a todas las nubes que estaban en el lugar, un viento que fue tan fuerte que llego hasta Ponyville causando una ventisca que derribo los lienzos alusivos a Rainbow Dash en la plaza en donde seria recibida como una heroína local, Pinkie Pie quien estaba allí pudo ver en el cielo aquella hermosa estela arcoíris abriéndose desde el morado a un arcoíris de color hermoso lo cual llamo de inmediato su atención y pudo reconocer de inmediato el Sonic Rainbow:

- ¡ES EL SONIC RAINBOW, ES EL SONIC RAINBOW, RAINBOW DASH YA LLEGO! –gritaba alegre y emocionada Pinkie Pie, quien daba saltos por todo el lugar tratando de sacar la gran emoción al ver nuevamente un Sonic Rainbow.

Sin embargo la suposición de Pinkie Pie estaba errada, ya que finalmente el intento de Scootaloo fue todo un éxito, y era ella quien había hecho su primer Sonic Rainbow.

Sin embargo el vuelo de Scootaloo no fue del todo perfecto, si bien logro una excelente ejecución de este, esta no pudo controlar del todo su vuelo en picada por la velocidad que traía, por suerte tiene muy buenos reflejos y un equilibrio perfecto en el aire que hizo que no se estrellara contra el piso directamente, cosa que hubiese sido incluso fatal, logrando girar a pocos centímetros del piso, sin embargo esta se estrello contra unos arbustos chocando contra estos.

La pegaso estaba llena de rapaduras en su cuerpo, pero se sentía feliz porque logro el Sonic Rainbow, sin embargo estaba tan adolorida que no se ponía de pie.

- ¡Eso si que fue sorprendente, realmente casi me dejaste sin palabras! –dice la voz quien se acerca a Scootaloo quien estaba de espaldas mirando al cielo en el piso adolorida, esperando poder reponerse.

Quien se acerca era una pegaso azul cielo, y crin multicolor, ella era su amiga y por supuesto la mejor Wonderbolt de toda Equestria, la heroína de Ponyville Rainbow Dash:

- ¡Eres tú Rainbow Dash! –sonrie Scootaloo mientras sigue en el piso de espaldas.

- ¡Claro que soy yo!

Scootaloo rápidamente se levanta y se lanza a darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida a su vieja amiga y heroína de toda la vida:

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡auch! –dice Scootaloo al abrazar a Rainbow Dash, ya que todavía estaba adolorida por el aterrizaje.

- ¡Yo también te extrañe mucho Scoot!

- ¡Viste! ¡Hice un Sonic Rainbow!

- ¡Te dije que haciendo más presión con el cuerpo en picada lograrías tener mejor velocidad, aunque con el tiempo ya no necesitaras impulsarte con las alas, aún tendrás que practicar mucho para lograr un Sonic Rainbow a voluntad, a mi me costó muchísimo!

- ¡Dime es cierto que los Wonderbolts dejaran de presentarse por un tiempo!

- ¡Si lo es! ¡Lamentablemente la situación económica no es de las mejores, por lo que por ahora el Señor Bolt decidió hacer un receso, ya que la recaudación por los espectáculos era poca por esta causa, por eso volveré a hacerme cargo del clima por ahora aquí en Ponyville, después de todo aquí esta mi casa y mis amigos, así que por un tiempo nos veremos seguido como en los viejos tiempos!

- ¡Eso es genial! Pero a la vez no lo se, me imagino que debes estar triste por no seguir mostrando tus habilidades.

- Tranquila, esto es temporal, además extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, este año y medio desde la última vez que nos vimos pareció eterno.

- Ya veo.

- Que tal si vamos a mi casa a guardar algunas cosas que traje, la verdad es que debe estar hecha un desastre.

- De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, Fluttershy y yo nos encargamos de mantener todo en orden en tu casa y cuidar a Tank por supuesto.

- ¡En serio! ¡Que bueno porque no tenía ganas de limpiar nada! –dice Rainbow Dash sonriendo alegremente.

- ¡Si me imagino!

Scootaloo se sentía muy feliz, por fin Rainbow Dash había regresado y que fue la primera pony en recibirla, además de que ella estuvo presente en un momento muy importante como gran voladora, por primera vez, Scootaloo logro ejecutar un Sonic Rainbow de forma exitosa.

Mientras tanto lejos de allí en los limites de Equestria, se encontraba la famosa base 777 la base que mantiene a Equestria separada del Tártaro, allí todo esta tranquilo cuando sorpresivamente se siente golpear el portón metálico que da hacia las montañas que dan al Tartaro.

Tras un pequeño orificio colocado en una torre metálica lateral al gigantesco portón, uno de los guardias se asuma y pregunta quienes eran los que estaban golpeando.

Allí había un carruaje jalado por un pony el cual estaba cubierto con una capucha café, junto a él, otro pony que estaba con la misma capucha pero con unos llamativos lentes, a su lado otro pony vestido como el primero y un pony de mayor tamaño también cubierto con una capucha café, pero este es quien decide hablar con una voz fuerte y terrorífica:

- ¡SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA, ABRAN LA PUERTA POR FAVOR! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

- ¡De acuerdo, como ordene majestad! –dice el guardia quien de inmediato da el aviso para abrir el portón.

Efectivamente, los misteriosos ponys de capuchas eran la princesa Luna, Trixie, Blade y Vinyl quienes habían regresado desde el Tártaro luego de tres largos años de ausencia.

Al entrar en unos instantes llego el general Ash a recibir a sus visitas:

- ¡Princesa Luna! Tanto tiempo sin verla.

- Tiempo sin verte general Ash.

Los otros tres ponys saludan al general al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Y dígame princesa Luna, que la trae de regreso aquí! –dice el general Ash.

- ¡Yo solo he regresado porque era el momento de regresar, lamentablemente el mal esta al asecho y pronto habrá que pelear, es por eso que decidí regresar junto con mis queridos estudiantes!

- ¡Pero, si yo no soy su estudiante! –dice Vinyl.

- ¡Si ya todos sabemos que eres solo una colada de cuarta! –dice Trixie en tono irónico y despectivo.

- ¡Si aunque no soy tan presumida ni cascarrabias como tu estirada! –le responde Vinyl a Trixie.

- ¡SOY LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE PARA TI COLADA!

En ese momento Blade se interpone entre las dos unicornios:

- ¡Por favor no peleen, si ya estamos de regreso por fin, hay que disfrutar que hemos regresado a Equestria! –dice Blade quien trata de calmar a las dos ponys, las cuales de inmediato se calman.

- ¡Esta bien, solo porque tu lo dices hermano! –dice Vinyl.

- ¡Tienes suerte de ser la hermana de Blade, sino te pondría ahora mismo como camote! –dice Trixie.

Mientras la princesa Luna sigue hablando con el general Ash ignorando todo este pequeño incidente:

- ¡Hoy mismo le habilitaremos la barraca, desde la ultima vez que usted estuvo aquí la hemos habilitado como cuarto de emergencias, así que tendrá todas las comodidades necesarias para quedarse el tiempo que usted estime prudente!

- ¡Es muy amable, pero también quiero que el príncipe Armor vengan lo antes posible, para que le informen, ya que tengo que hablar con el urgentemente!

- ¡No se preocupe, hoy mismo le pediré al señor Armor que venga a la base para hablar con usted!

- ¡Gracias general!

- ¡No tiene que agradecer princesa para nada, nosotros vivimos para servirla!

Así los tres ponys se dirigen a la misma barraca en donde se quedaron por primera vez para alojar, sin embargo la princesa Luna a exigido hablar con Shining Armor urgentemente, posiblemente para saber la situación de Blade y Trixie ahora que el tiempo ha pasado desde su muerte, desconociendo por completo la difícil realidad económica que vive Equestria desde hace algún tiempo.

En paralelo y lejos de allí, en Canterlot se encontraba Twilight Sparkle con la princesa Celestia ambas sentadas en la terraza del castillo, en una mesa llena de dulces y té caliente, que la princesa Celestia preparo especialmente para recibir a su querida Twilight:

- ¡Vamos Twilight! Prueba uno de estos pasteles, son de la mejor factoría de Canterlot, estoy segura que te gustara, ya que tiene relleno de dulce de leche y moras, y como sé que a ti te gusta la mermelada de mora y el dulce de leche, por eso pedí este dulce especialmente para ti.

- ¿Cree que es justo que tengamos esta comida?, sabiendo que hay cientos de ponys que apenas tienen para comer.

- Te entiendo mi querida Twilight, pero no te preocupes, justamente para eso te citado.

- ¡Que es lo que quiere! –dice Twilight siempre un tono serio aunque formal.

- ¡Realizara los primeros juegos olímpicos ponys de la historia de Equestria y quiero que les digas personalmente a la gente de Ponyville para que elija a sus representas deportivos para este magno evento atlético, la idea de este evento es incentivar a la publicidad, y a llamar la atención de reinos vecinos, de esa forma fortalecer nuestra economía y que Equestria vuelva a tener el destino prospero que tenia antes de que mi hermana muriera!

- ¡Pero si era para eso, solo tenia que haberme escrito no haberme citado!

- ¡Lo se, pero quiero que tu participes en la disciplina de magia, y también quiero que Raging Blast participe, ya que quiero ver en vivo todo el potencial que le has sacado en estos años!

- ¡Raging ahora es un joven semental, que se sigue comportando como potrillo travieso, pero como mago ha tenido progresos enormes y estoy muy orgullosa de todo lo que él ha logrado en el tiempo!

- ¡Ojala tenga la posibilidad de ver todo ese potencial en el torneo de magia que se hará dentro de las olimpiadas!

- ¡No se preocupe, yo confió que Raging será digno mago para esa cita olímpica!

Luego de eso Twilight solo toma su té y apenas come un poco de pastel, ocurriendo un silencio absoluto e incomodo, que la princesa Celestia decide romper:

- ¡Porque ya no eres como antes! –dice Celestia con un rostro triste y preocupado.

- ¿Cómo antes? A que se refiere. –dice Twilight en un tono serio y formal.

- Antes tú siempre me recibías con una gran sonrisa, siempre me abrasas, incluso recuerdo cuando nos reíamos juntas, desde la muerte de Luna, te has vuelto tan distante y la verdad es que eso me ha afectado más que la propia muerte de mi hermana.

Twilight toma un sorbo de té y deja la tasa en el plato con su magia y decide responderle:

- Yo no entiendo porque se ha empeñado todo este tiempo a separarme de Blade.

- ¡Pero si Blade es un asesino el mató a mi querida hermana…!

- ¡NO MIENTA! –le grita Twilight a la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Pero si yo no estoy mintiendo!

- ¡Claro que esta mintiendo, sé que es mentira, si usted lo hizo para separarme de Blade, déjeme decirle que lo ha logrado porque hace tres años que no he sabido de el!

- ¡Twilight yo solo quiero protegerte! No quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometí cuando me enamore perdidamente de un pony que al final solo me hizo llorar.

- ¡Blade para mi no es un error! Yo lo amo y si me caigo con el, tendré que levantarme con mis propios cascos.

- ¡Twilight te veo tan ciega con el, hay cientos de sementales mejores y que serán un mejor romance en el futuro!

- ¡A mi no me importa que existan sementales mejores o peores! Con todos los defectos que tenga yo elegí a Blade, quiero que él sea el pony con quien me case y pueda formar una familia, en este tiempo me ha hecho mucha falta y solo porque usted lo ha perseguido por un crimen que no cometió, y solo para alejarlo de mi.

- ¡Lo siento Twilight, pero es necesario, ya que yo vi como atacaron a mi hermana Luna, para mi es tan difícil como para ti todo esto, pero es la verdad, tienes que creerme!

- ¿Quiere que él diga la verdad? Yo a usted no le creo nada princesa Celestia y mientras siga persiguiendo injustamente a Blade, para mi será imposible perdonarla.

Twilight se toma el té y se levanta de la mesa:

- Adiós princesa Celestia, muchas gracias por los pasteles. –luego de despedirse formalmente aunque algo agresiva, se va del lugar.

La princesa Celestia se queda sola en el balcón con un rostro de tristeza al ver la razón por la que su alumna a sido tan distante todo este tiempo, Twilight aún no la había perdonado, quizá perder el cariño de Twilight en el fondo era el precio que debía pagar por mantener oculto su crimen.

En tanto en Ponyville en la plaza estaban dos ponys sentadas en el banco de esta charlando apaciblemente, una era una pony ya conocida en nuestra historia, de color amarillo pálido y crin rosa pálida, una pegaso amable y dulce aunque tímida, Fluttershy estaba hablando con otra pony, una de color dorado obscuro, crin azul cielo como Rainbow Dash y ojos café, en su flanco destacaba la cabeza de un perro, un gato y pájaro, ella se llamaba Mane Godball, era la veterinaria oficial de Ponyville, la cual tenia a un par de ayudantes a su cargo en la clínica veterinaria, sin embargo con la crisis económica quedo sola, y como había escuchado de una pegaso que tenia habilidad con los animales, le pidió a Fluttershy que le ayudara en la veterinaria, algo Fluttershy hacia con gusto:

- Realmente es increíble, si no hubiese sido por ti, la operación de ese pájaro habría sido un desastre. –dice Mane.

- Es cierto, por suerte aplicar ritamicina por inyección era lo único que podría coagular la sangre de la hemorragia, ya una vez a uno de los conejos que estaba en la misma situación le aplique ritamicina y logro recuperarse, eso si me preocupo que tuviéramos que usar 50mg de esta ya que para un pajarito tan pequeñito como ese, podría haber sido peligroso.

- Al menos se recuperara y todo gracias a ti Fluttershy.

- No tienes que agradecer, esto lo hago por amor a los animales. –al responder Fluttershy se sonroja.

- Por cierto, no haz pensado en formalizar tus conocimientos.

- ¿Formalizar?

- Es decir, no haz pensado en sacar el titulo de veterinaria, es sorprendente como alguien haya estudiado tanto por si sola, sin duda alguien como tú se hecha de menos comparado con muchos otros veterinarios que ni siquiera se toman esta vocación en serio y con suerte saben colocar inyecciones.

- ¡Pues no lo se! Por un lado es buena idea, pero tendría poco tiempo para cuidar de los animales que tengo en casa y de los que voy a recoger de vez en cuando por el bosque.

- La carrera de veterinaria son cinco semestres, pero con tus conocimientos para ti será pan comido, además que puedo decirle a mi profesor de la facultad que te evalué para así poder avanzar más rápido con los conocimientos que ya manejas.

- ¿Tu profesor? ¿Es alguien m-muy estricto? –pregunta con algo de miedo la tímida Fluttershy.

- Para nada, él es el famoso profesor Pink me imagino que lo conoces.

- ¡EL PROFESOR PINK! ¡PUES CLARO QUE LO CONOSCO, COMO NO VOY A SABER DE EL SI ES EL MEJOR ZOOLOGO DE EQUESTRIA! –grita emocionada Fluttershy al imaginarse en su mente al profesor Pink, un pony de tierra de color blanco, crin rosa con la cola corta del mismo color y peinado afro, con bigote también rosa, vestido con un smoking negro y un globo terráqueo con la imagen de un león al frente como cutiemark.

- Si él fue mi profesor, y si hablo con el, creo que quedara maravillado contigo, además así podrías trabajar legalmente, recibirías buena remuneración ideal en estos tiempos difíciles, y además seria un gusto trabajar con alguien como tú, eres tan amable y preocupado, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros veterinarios que me han ayudado en la clínica.

- No lo se, es que bueno, tendría que pensarlo, pero conocer al profesor Pink siempre fue un sueño, si tengo todos sus libros, es toda una eminencia, pero como dije me complica mucho por el cuidado de mis animales y el tiempo que tendría que invertir en los estudios, el hecho que conozca de un tema, no significa que lo conozcas por completo, bueno eso es lo que dice mi amiga Twilight Sparkle, además como dije yo no hago esto por dinero, por suerte herede el dinero de mi familia el cual es suficiente para mis gastos, pero por otra parte conocer al profesor Pink seria todo un gusto.

- ¡No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, de todos modos deberías pensarlo, eres una gran veterinaria ahora, y si sacas tu titulo oficial, se te abrirían muchas puertas!

- Lo sé, lo pensare mucho, aunque debo admitir que la idea de tener clases con el profesor Pink es sin duda todo un honor.

- Bueno yo me voy a casa a descansar, hoy fue un día muy duro.

- También me voy, iré a recibir a Rainbow Dash, ella llega hoy desde Cloundsdale y hace tiempo que no la veo.

- Bueno nos vemos. –la pony veterinaria se va del lugar a descansar mientras que Fluttershy se levanta para ir al centro de Ponyville al evento que se organizo para recibir a Rainbow Dash, la actual heroína del pueblo.

Pero cuando Fluttershy empieza a caminar el joven Raging Blast aparece frente a ella:

- ¡Ossu Flutter-chan! –dice Raging Blast con una gran sonrisa, saludando en Japonés, como era la costumbre cuando veía a Fluttershy.

- ¡Ossu Raging-san! –le responde Fluttershy con saludo Japonés de Ossu que significa "Hola".

- ¡Que bueno que te encuentro aquí, la verdad es que yo, bueno…! –Raging Blast baja la mirada un momento.

- ¡Si! Dime Raging.

- ¡Q-Quieres venir a tomar un té c-c-conmigo en la biblioteca, claro después de ir al evento de Rainbow Dash!

- ¿Un té?

- S-Si un té verde de hierbas, que me trajo mi hermano de pueblo Sakura la ultima vez que nos visito y que me gustaría compartir contigo. –luego de hablar Raging se coloca colorado como tomate y baja la mirada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre es tan agradable tu tierna y dulce compañía.

- ¡En serio!

- Si porque no, hace tiempo que no he tomado un té verde.

- ¡Genial! –Raging Blast muestra una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se van caminando juntos, Raging Blast se sentía muy feliz, Fluttershy había aceptado su invitación a tomar un té verde, pero primero irían a recibir a Rainbow Dash a su regreso a Ponyville.

En tanto no muy lejos de allí, en pleno bosque Everfree entre la obscuridad de las sombras, se encontraba la reina Chrysalis, esta estaba en las ruinas de lo que parecía un antiguo poblado, casas derruidas por completo de lo que parecía haber sido un hermoso pueblo:

- Tantos recuerdos tengo de este lugar, cuando aún era una pony.

- Es increíble como un virus termino por exterminar a casi todos los habitantes de aquí, un virus que carcomía la carne y los cuernos de los unicornios, por esa razón Light y yo nos hicimos magos, queríamos vencer el virus, pero este termino por exterminar a casi todos, solo el y yo fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos a él, aunque para lograrlo tuvimos que sacrificar nuestras vidas como ponys, y todo por culpa de Celestia.

Un flashback se viene a la mente de la reina Chrysalis:

En ese flashback se ve un pueblo completamente solado, lleno de una gran variedad de ponys, todos de distintos colores, todos felices y alegres los cuales disfrutaban de una vida pacifica y tranquila mientras Chrysalis comienza a narrar lo sucedido:

_En ese tiempo todos teníamos una vida pacifica, éramos felices quien iba pensar que un virus destruiría nuestra existencia._

Luego de ve a una pony de color rosa en una perspectiva de primera persona, aparentemente acostada en una cama, mira a su alrededor y ve a otros ponys también en cama aparentemente postrados, luego levanta los cascos y en estos se podían ver unas horribles yagas rojas y negras alrededor, pudiendo ver hacia el otro extremo, la carne y los huesos habían sido carcomidos.

_A pesar de que Blackeye tenia un alto cargo en Canterlot, la maldita de Celestia en lugar de ayudarnos, nos coloco una barrera mágica para dejarnos encerrados hasta que el virus nos consumiera, y si no hubiese sido por Blackeye y la piedra filosofal, todos habríamos muerto, sin embargo, solo nosotros pudimos aplicarnos esta transmutación y el precio de mantenernos vivos en el tiempo, fue el de perder nuestra mortalidad, para convertirnos en los homúnculos que somos ahora._

El flashback termina y se puede ver de pie a la reina Chrysalis en las ruinas de aquel pueblo:

- Light con la magia alquimista intento derrocar a Celestia sin éxito, desde entonces hemos estado tratando de encontrar la forma ideal para lograr su caída, sabíamos que a pesar de haber perdido nuestra mortalidad como ponys, aún podemos ser asesinados, durante siglos intentamos mover los hilos desde dentro, pero siempre el problema de los homúnculos era que no duraban lo suficiente, siempre tratamos de crear un ejercito lo suficientemente grande como para atacar Equestria, pero siempre nos era imposible.  
>Ahora la cosa esta a nuestro favor, durante los últimos siglos hemos perfeccionados a nuestros homúnculos, para ello hemos estado tomando a distintos ponys para transmutarlos, pero recientemente hemos logrado hacerlo con dos ponys de forma exitosa en un 100% y ahora comenzare el proceso de crear a nuevos changeling, más poderosos y fuertes, hace unos años estuvimos a punto de capturar a un espécimen vivo, pero esa pequeña potra que queríamos usar se nos escapo, ahora mis changeling me ayudaran a capturar ponys vivos para poder incluirlos en nuestro ejercito y muy pronto, poder destruir a Celestia y despertar ¡AL DIOS NUMA! –grita Chrysalis al final de su monologo.<p>

¿Qué es lo que pasara? ¿Rainbow Dash tendrá una buena fiesta de bienvenida? ¿Qué plan tan malvado tienen en mente Blackeye y Chrysalis? ¿Cómo están afrontando Rarity, Applejack y los demás ponys estos momentos de crisis? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	39. Recibiendo a la heroína

**Capitulo 39: Recibiendo a la heroína**

En Ponyville todos ignoraban por completo lo que sucedía tras las sombras de Equestria, nadie se imaginaba que el peligro asechaba a todos, para los ponys de Ponyville lo único que importaba en estas duras épocas, era tener comida en la mesa y dinero para sus gastos básicos, lamentablemente esas épocas en donde solo con el trabajo se obtenía dinero suficiente para todo, había quedado en el pasado, así como la familia Apple no estaba en sus mejores días por esta crisis, otra pony tampoco estaba pasándolo de lo mejor.

La prestigiosa boutique "Carrusel" quien hace unos años había comenzado a gozar de gran fama, debido a la creatividad de su dueña y diseñadora, hoy estaba muy lejos de brillar como hasta hace unos pocos años, si bien la tienda seguía abierta, no habían nuevos vestidos que mostrar, con la crisis la ropa de pony paso definitivamente a un segundo plano, era un gasto completamente suntuario, la prioridad ahora era la comida, incluso los nobles que venían desde Canterlot, Los Pegasus, Filldelphya, Cloundsdale y desde distintos puntos de Equestria a pedir algún diseño sumamente exclusivo habían cesado, Rarity en un principio había comenzado a crear nuevos vestidos, gracias a su gran talento eran autenticas piezas de arte en alta costura, e incluso había logrado una manera bastante buena de lograr vestidos de bajo costo pero manteniendo su sello y estilo personal, pensando que de esa forma podría salir a flote a pesar de todo, sin embargo la cosa tampoco resulto como ella esperaba y finalmente se vio en la penosa necesidad de rematar sus saldos a precios absurdamente bajos para así poder obtener algo de dinero.

Hoy Rarity estaba deprimida, y con lo dramática que es esto era magnificado por completo, ella estaba sentada en un gran sofá rojo de la boutique esperando clientes todos los días, su cara mostraba tristeza y desesperanza, para colmo esto le había causado crisis de ansiedad durante estos últimos tiempos, por lo que Rarity estaba allí solo siendo acompañada por Spike quien ha tratado de subirle el animo y al mismo tiempo ser el encendedor personal de Rarity, la cual debido a estas crisis de ansiedad había comenzado nuevamente a fumar, por lo que un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarro a su lado junto a la tristeza de su rostro eran la muestra perfecta de que esta dura época económica le había afectado y mucho:

- ¡Vamos Rarity! animante hoy será un gran día, recuerda que hoy regresa Rainbow Dash de Cloudsdale y harán un gran recibimiento. –dice Spike tratando de animar a una deprimida Rarity.

- ¡Eso lo has dicho todos los días Spike, pero la cosa no ha cambiado en absoluto, que venga hoy Rainbow Dash no significa que eso mejora esta situación! –le responde Rarity mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- ¡Pero si todos están pasando momentos duros, hasta Pinkie Pie y ella se le ve como si nada!

- ¡Pinkie Pie no tiene el cerebro para darse cuenta de las cosas o piensa que así se evitan los problemas! Pero en la vida real, las cosas son más duras, uno no puede pensar que de esa forma se pueden solucionar las cosas.

- Pero estando ahí sentada fumando tampoco ayudara en nada.

- ¡Y que quieres que haga Spike! Créeme que lo intente pero no he podido hacer arribar la boutique en este tiempo.

- Pero que tal si diseñas algo tan genial que sea imposible de no comprar.

- ¡Por favor Spike! Crees que no lo he hecho, pero en estos tiempos hay poco dinero, hay gastos más importantes y aunque cree una obra maestra, si no hay dinero solo servirá para que la vean, pero si nadie la compra el tiempo y el material invertido no me servirá de nada.

- ¿Pero que piensas hacer? Al menos no pagas alquiler por este lugar.

- ¡Si lo pago, yo alquilo el lugar!

- ¿En serio?

- Así, es, pero al menos no me he tenido que preocupar del alquiler, si no fuera por Fluttershy quien se ha estado haciendo cargo de este, la verdad ahora estaría desesperada.

- ¿Fluttershy? ¿De donde saca el dinero?

- Ella dice que es el dinero que heredo de su familia, pero siempre ha sido muy reservada al respecto, pero si es capaz de pagarme el alquiler en este tiempo, debe ser una cantidad bastante considerable, pero si no fuera por eso ahora estaría en la ruina total.

- Por eso, al menos tienes apoyo no solo de ella, también el de todas las chicas, y el mio Rarity, tu me conoces.

- No se quien fue el idiota que dijo que si uno era generoso en la vida, esta te recompensaba, la verdad el que lo dijo era un idiota.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso siendo el elemento de la generosidad!

- ¡Que sea el elemento de la generosidad no significa que no pueda ser realista! –Rarity luego de terminar de fumar con su cuerno se coloca en la boca otro cigarro y le pide a Spike encenderlo.

- ¡Vamos Rarity, esto no es el fin de mundo!

- ¡NO SE QUE SACAS CON DECIRME ESTE MISMO DISCURSO TODOS LOS DIAS EL ULTIMO TIEMPO, ESO NO VA A CAMBIAR NADA SPIKE, Y AUNQUE FLUTTERSHY DIGA QUE NO LE DEVUELVA LO QUE HA GASTADO AYUDANDOME TENGO QUE HACERLO, NO QUIERO SEGUIR DEPENDIENDO DE LOS DEMÁS, PERO SI NO CAMBIA ESTO, NO SE QUE HARE! –Rarity luego de esto se pone a llorar en el sofá.

- ¡No llores Rarity, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti! –dice el pequeño Spike quien se lanza a darle un aliento de animo a la deprimida pony.

Curiosamente Rarity y Spike ignoraban por completo que todo esto lo había escuchado Sweetie Bell, quien iba de visita a ver a Rarity, pero al escuchar lo triste que estaba esta decidió salir sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Como era de esperarse ella al igual que el resto de sus amigos, había crecido en estos tres años, dejando de lado la imagen dulce y tierna de potrilla, ahora era una adolecente, casi de mismo tamaño de su hermana mayor, pero manteniendo su crin igual que siempre, luciendo su cutiemark, una estrella morada, una llave de sol y micrófono encima de estas la cual se veía flamante en su costado, además ella se había vuelto muy popular sobretodo con los jóvenes sementales quienes la encontraban bastante hermosa y atractiva, por suerte para ella su único amigo semental más cercano Raging Blast, la veía solo como su amiga así que siempre cuando estos jóvenes hormonalmente alterados la seguía, siempre Raging, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo estaban ahí para sacarlos de encima.

Obviamente la situación de su hermana era algo que la ponía bastante triste, ya que ella le gustaría ayudarla de alguna forma a salir de esa depresión, ella iba a cocinarle todos los días desde que comenzó esta crisis, sin embargo ella trataba de ocultar esa tristeza para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, pero en el fondo esta situación la tenia tan triste como a su hermana mayor.

En tanto en la plaza de Canterlot ya todo estaba listo, solo estaban esperando que Rainbow Dash llegara, allí coordinando todo estaba una pony rosa de cabello esponjado y con tres globos en su flanco, ella era Pinkie Pie quien cuidaba todo para fuera un gran recibimiento, al contrario de lo que uno podría pensar, ella estaba tan feliz como siempre, ansiosa esperando la llegada de la pegaso, sobretodo después de haber visto ese Sonic Rainboom hace unos instantes, aunque claro sin saber que quien realmente lo había ejecutado era Scootaloo y no Rainbow Dash:

- ¡Ya quiero que Dashie aparezca pronto, para que vea este súper recibimiento!

En ese momento aparecen Fluttershy y Raging Blast:

- ¡Hola Pinkie Pie! –saluda alegremente Raging Blast.

- ¡Como estas Pinkie Pie! –saluda como siempre en tono bajo de voz Flutteshy.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaron! Ojala las demás también venga a este recibimiento.

- Bueno Twilight no vendrá, se fue a Canterlot esta mañana, la princesa Celestia la llamo, pero no te preocupes, que ella vendrá a la fiesta de esta noche.

- ¡Bueno al menos no se perderá la diversión!

- ¡Ojala también vengan Rarity y Applejack que no las he visto con felices últimamente!

- ¡Bueno es natural Pinkie Pie, la situación económica en sus hogares esta bastante mala, es obvio que estén preocupadas! –dice Fluttershy.

- ¡Si es cierto, también pude notar esa preocupación en Apple Bloom! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Como están amigos! –saluda Applejack sonriente y feliz, como si nada de lo anteriomente mencionado estuviera pasado.

- ¡Que bueno que viniste Applejack, y que bien que vengas feliz al gran recibimiento de Rainbow Dash! –dice Pinkie Pie muy entusiasmada.

- Tenia que venir, sé que la situación en la granja no es para nada buena, pero por otro lado ya ha pasado un año y medio desde la última vez que Rainbow Dash estuvo aquí, cuando vino a hacer su presentación con los Wonderbolts.

- ¡Si, hace ya tres años que se unió a los Wonderbolts! Como pasa el tiempo. –dice Fluttershy.

Ya han pasado tres años desde que Rainbow Dash se unió a los Wonderbolts y comenzó su gira por Equestria, y hoy volvía a Ponyville, la pegaso también estaba feliz porque ya ha pasado un año y medio desde la ultima vez que visito el pueblo, en aquella ocasión en la gira que tenia con los Wonderbolts por lo que no pudo estar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ahora la situación económica actual, y la decisión de detener temporalmente las actuaciones, habían hecho que la pegaso regresara a Ponyville por más tiempo.

En tanto cerca de allí, Apple Bloom se encuentra con Sweetie Bell:

- ¡Hola Sweetie Bell!

- Eh, hola Apple Bloom. –le responde Sweetie Bell quien intenta cambiar su rostro de preocupación rápidamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¡N-No, no me pasa nada!

- Y tú ¿de donde vienes?

- Vengo del mercado, al menos pude vender las manzanas así que fui a dejar el dinero y ahora iré a la bienvenida de Rainbow Dash, seguramente Scootaloo debe estar ansiosa, incluso hace un rato cuando estaba con Raging en el mercado, vimos el Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Estabas con Raging?

- Si, el me ayudo a vender las manzanas, ahora debe estar en la plaza con… Fluttershy. –Apple Bloom bajo la mirada al recordar que Raging Blast le estaba haciendo una comida especial a la pegaso.

- ¿Y eso que tiene?

- Eh, nada, solo vamos a la alcaldía a ver si Raging y Scootaloo están allá.

- ¡Entonces vamos, seguro que nos están esperando!

- ¡Si tienes razón!

Así Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell comienzan a galopar rápidamente para llegar al centro de Ponyville en donde seguramente los demás ya estaban reunidos.

Al mismo tiempo en cielo llegando a la alcaldía de Ponyville, las dos pegasos juntas, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo llegan a Ponyville, de inmediato cuando ven a Rainbow Dash los ponys comenzaron a gritar su nombre, por lo que la pegaso de inmediato comenzó a realizar algunas piruetas y giros aéreos para animar a la multitud, mientras que Scootaloo aterriza y se reúne en donde estaban Raging Blast y los demás:

- ¡Hola amigos!

- ¡Te ves emocionada Scootaloo, parece que te encontraste con Rainbow Dash antes que todos nosotros! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Si, y lo mejor de todo es que pude hacer mi primer Sonic Rainboom!

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron impactados:

- ¡QUEEEEEE! –dice al mismo tiempo Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Raging Blast, los cuales quedaron asombrados.

- ¡O-Ósea que! ¿Fuiste Tú? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- La verdad si, pero admito que tuve un aterrizaje bastante forzoso. –dice Scootaloo quien solo sonríe.

- Pero, si tú fuiste la que hiciste el Sonic Rainboom, ¿Por qué tu aura salió de color arcoíris, no debería haber salido de los colores de tu cuerpo y crin? ¿O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo? –pregunta Pinkie Pie a Scootaloo respecto a los colores arcoíris que hizo al hacer el Sonic Rainbow.

- Bueno, la verdad, es que bueno, yo… ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea! ¡JAJAJAJA! –dice Scootaloo que al no saber como responderle a Pinkie Pie solo lanza una carcajada.

- No es tan complicado, cuando Scootaloo rompió la barrera del sonido al hacer el Sonic Rainboom, simplemente la onda expansiva descompuso el agua del ambiente, esto al abrirse a gran velocidad la luz del sol se refleja rápidamente en el agua que se forma en el aire y así es como se logra ver los colores arcoíris aunque Scootaloo no tenga los mismos colores de Rainbow Dash. –le responde Raging Blast a Pinkie Pie sonando bastante inteligente en su comentario.

Pinkie Pie simplemente lo mira fijamente con una gran sonrisa:

- Ok, pero no te entendí absolutamente nada. –dice Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Vaya Raging, eso sonó tan inteligente! –dice Fluttershy.

- ¡Es lógico, porque he estudiando la magia de los elementos y para ello es necesario conocer todos los fenómenos de nuestro entorno, y no es por presumir pero, para ser un gran mago como yo, es necesario ser un genio como mi talento para saber de todo eso! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –dice Raging Blast soltando una carcajada e inflando su pecho de orgullo.

- ¡Y eso te ha convertido en un cabeza de huevo, entonces se acabara el mundo! –dice Apple Bloom quien llega al lugar con Sweetie Bell en ese momento.

- ¡Veo que nunca entenderás cabeza cuadrada, yo soy un mago que debe conocer de aquello, no espero que lo entiendas!

- ¡AH SI, ENTONCES VEN AQUÍ Y DESMUESTRAME QUE TAN INTELEGENTE ERES CEREBRO DE HORMIGA! –le responde enojada Apple Bloom.

- ¡AH SI, ENTONCE TE DESAFIO A QUE TU ME DEMUESTRES TU GRAN INTELIGENCIA! –le grita Raging Blast quien también esta enojado.

- ¡Por favor Raging Blast, Apple Bloom, no peleen! –dice Fluttershy.

- ¡De acuerdo Flutterchan! –Raging Blast de inmediato se calma, mostrándole una gran sonrisa y un ¡SQUEE! a la pegaso.

- ¡Y tú también Apple Bloom, deja de estar discutiendo! –le dice Apple Jack a su hermana menor.

Finalmente luego de ese rápido espectáculo Rainbow Dash baja a donde se encontraba la alcaldesa de Ponyville y en donde Rainbow Dash se dirigiría a los habitantes de Ponyville presentes:

- ¡Ahora les dejo con ustedes a la máxima heroína de todo Ponyville, la máxima celebridad aérea, alguien que a puesto a Ponyville en el mapa, la gran Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash! –presenta así la alcaldesa a la pegaso.

- ¡Como están gente de Ponyville!

- ¡BIEEEEEENNNNNN! –gritan los ponys presentes.

- Bueno yo solo quiero agradecer esta gran bienvenida, y solo quiero decirles que el mejor pueblo siempre será Ponyville.

- ¡RAINBOW DASH, RAINBOW DASH! –gritaba los ponys animando a la pegaso.

- ¡Bueno y como no soy tan buena para los discursos, solo les diera a todos los pequeños pegasos que quieran ser un 20% más geniales, que lo intenten y así podrán volar tan alto como yo por supuesto! –Rainbow Dash se retira, bajo la aclamación popular de los ponys, un sueño hecho realidad, respeto y reconocimiento haciendo lo que más ama, sin duda Rainbow Dash no podía estar más feliz.

Finalmente la pegaso va a reunirse con sus amigas que estaban a un lado del escenario esperándola:

- ¡HOLA DASHIE! –salta a darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida la alegre Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Como están dulzura! –saluda Applejack con un Brohoof.

- ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! –saluda siempre algo tímida Fluttershy.

- ¡HOLA RAINBOW DASH! –saludan al mismo tiempo Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Raging Blast.

- Es bueno verlos a casi todos aquí.

En ese momento aparecen Rarity y Spike, al verla en el lugar, esto de inmediato, causo en Sweetie Bell una gran alegría al ver a su hermana con un mejor rostro que cuando la dejo en casa:

- ¡Querida, tenia que verte si hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! –Rarity le da un gran abrazo a Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste ya! –saluda Spike a la pegaso.

- Bueno veo que están todos aquí, pero ¿y Twilight? –pregunta la pegaso azul cielo.

- La princesa Celestia la llamo porque quería hablar algo urgente con ella así que se fue a Canterlot. –responde Raging Blast.

Al escuchar el nombre de la princesa Celestia todas las ponys de la armonía presentes guardaron un gran silencio, y sus miradas cambiaron rápidamente a unas miradas llenas de rencor al tan solo escuchar su nombre, en este silencio incomodo que ni Apple Bloom, Raging Blast, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo entendían Raging trata de romper rápidamente el hielo:

- Pero no se enojen, ella estará aquí para el atardecer, si no hubiese sido por algo urgente, ella no habrá ido seguro.

- Es cierto, no te preocupes Rainbow Dash, yo tampoco creo que Twilight no quisiera venir a verte. –dice Scootaloo quien estaba junto a ella.

De pronto desde el cielo se siente un gran grito llamando a la pegaso:

- ¡RAINBOW DASH!

- ¿Pero quien es? –dice la pegaso azul cielo.

La pegaso mira al cielo para ver quien la llama para que en solo unos segundo ser envestida violentamente desde el cielo por otra pegaso la cual había tenido un aterrizaje algo forzoso, era una pegaso gris, crin amarilla y burbujas en su flanco, la pegaso que choco con Rainbow Dash era Derpy Hooves:

- ¡Auch! ¡Porque siempre eres tan atolondrada Derpy!

- ¡Lo siento Rainbow Dash, pero no pude aguantar las ganas de saludarte!

- ¡Vaya forma de saludar! –dice Applejack.

- ¡Eso si que fue un saludo forzado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Raging Blast se ríe de su chiste pero nadie se rio con el, esto molesto al joven unicornio.

- ¡Pero que poco sentido del humor tienen ustedes chicas!

- ¡Ya, tranquillo Raging, como comediante te mueres de hambre! –le dice Apple Bloom en tono irónico.

- ¡Bueno! ¡auch! Creo que ahora si están casi todas, la verdad incluso admito que extrañe a esta cerebro de hormiga, la verdad es que a pesar de estar volando por toda Equestria, estar en casa con la gente que quieres es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

Todas en el lugar comienzan a reír muy alegremente, no era para menos, porque a pesar de que Rainbow Dash estaba logrando sus sueños, estar en casa con tus seres queridos no tenia precio.

Al rato después Rainbow Dash decidió ir a dormir un poco a su casa, por lo que todas se fueron a sus hogares, porque esta no seria el único recibimiento, Pinkie Pie organizo una fiesta de bienvenida en el Sugar Cube Corner para esa noche, así que el descanso era solo un receso para continuar con las celebraciones.

En tanto Fluttershy fue a la biblioteca sola en compañía de Raging Blast, ya que Spike decidió acompañar a Rarity quien todavía estaba algo deprimida.

En casa Raging Blast había preparada una mesa baja de madera en donde los dos se sentaría, en el centro un termo de madera y dos vasos de madera tallada, a su lado unos cupcakes cubiertos de flor de cerezo, todo un ambiente aparentemente romántico:

- Vaya Raging Blast, veo que te preocupaste por todos los detalles.

- ¡Claro que si, solo tengo que freír los fritos de flor de cerezo, son crujientes y ricos, claro los pasteles los cargue a la cuenta de Twilight, menos mal que Pinkie Pie los hizo, ella tiene muy buen casco para los cupcakes!

- Si, pero veo que dejaste todo lo necesario para la ceremonia del té.

- Tú también sabes de la ceremonia del té no es así.

- Claro que si, cuando niña me enseñaron todo el protocolo que los ponys de cerezo tienen a la hora de una ceremonia del té.

- Entonces que tal si vamos por favor señorita Flutterchan. –Raging Blast baja su cabeza sonrojándose con la pegaso.

- Con gusto acepto la invitación joven Raging Blast. –Fluttershy le responde con la misma reverencia y ambos se sientan para tomar un té de hierbas.

Así ambos comienzan una calidad ceremonia del té privada, en donde parece que nadie los interrumpirá.

Tal como escucharon, aparentemente están solos y NADIE los interrumpirá.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de allí, al otro lado de Equestria en el Tartaró, en lo alto de una montaña en medio del desértico lugar, una nube negra llena de rayos estaba rodeando un tétrico castillo, parecido al de la princesa Celestia en Canterlot, pero este mostraba un aire lúgubre, al mismo tiempo unas antorchas se podían ver en la lejanía, de ese tétrico castillo, de color gris y café mimetizándose con la montaña en donde se ubicaba, con un aire frio que el solo estar ahí te hacia sentir escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo dentro de este castillo, con calor similar al que se siente en la puerta del infierno, parecido a un horno.

En ese lugar se encontraba un pony, la única creación de Blackeye y miembro de SEEL que quedaba con vida, Dark Star, frente a él, en un trono de gran tamaño, un dragón sin embargo, este no era físicamente como ningún dragón que se haya visto, este ser era más parecido a una gárgola de color café con pelo marrón en el pecho y filosas garras en las manos y en las patas, además de cuernos en su cabeza y feroces colmillos, además también su tamaño era extraño ya que los dragones son mucho más grandes, sin embargo este no era más grande que un simio, su mirada es penetrante, con las pupilas rojas y una llena de odio y maldad:

- Muy pronto Celestia realizara su gran evento y ese será el momento para atacar. –dice Dark Star.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? –responde el dragón.

- Claro que lo estoy Scorpio, tu solo quédate tranquilo, que muy pronto estaremos listos.

- ¡Tú sabes que mis dragones, hace tiempo que no comen buena carne! ¿Verdad?

- Si que lo se, pero no te preocupes, ellos estarán tan desprotegidos que tus dragones podrán darse un gran banquete con el cuerpo de Celestia si lo desean.

- Nosotros ya no podemos sobrevivir de carne de simios y otras criaturas miserables, hace siglos que no he probado una buena carne de vacuno y un pony a las brasas.

- Si tú nos apoyas en esto, tendrás a todo un reino para tu deleite culinario.

- Más te vale, si esas malditas no tuvieran en su poder a NUMA, nosotros habríamos ido de casería a Equestria hace tiempo, ya que si ella despierta a NUMA y lo controla, este podría acabar con nosotros.

- Sé que quieres destruir a NUMA igual que todos los demás aquí, pero tranquilo, nosotros sabemos agradecer a los que quieren ayudarnos.

- No por nada me haz pedido el cuerpo de uno de mis dragones para sus experimentos.

- No te preocupes, ya hemos capitalizado tu aporte, ese dragón que nos entregaste, nos ha servido de mucho, solo te pido paciencia, muy pronto esa inversión será recompensada.

- Más te vale que así sea, de lo contrario… -el dragón lanza de su boca una gran flama de color negra haciendo que Dark Star la esquive.

- Yo mismo te quemare a ti y a tu jefe con mi Flama de las sombras.

- N-No te preocupes Scorpio, SEEL siempre cumple lo que promete a los que cooperan.

- Eso a mi también me interesa mucho. –dice una sombra siniestra que aparece a un costado de la escena en donde están Dark Star y Scorpio.

- A nosotros los minotauros también nos interesa recuperar nuestras tierras del Edén y si los ponys son comidos por los dragones, el Edén será nuestro, además podremos vengarnos de esa región de traidores que prefirió nos desterró por aspirar a más, esos malditos que prefirieron ser la carroña del reino pony al quedarse con sus antiguas tierras y sacarnos del paso para evitar una guerra contra ellos y contra Celestia y Luna por ocultar NUMA, el ser más poderoso de este mundo.

La silueta se muestra, y aparece un minotauro de pelo gris y piel roja, con colmillos similar a Scorpio, y mirada llena de maldad, este se veía más grande que el propio Scorpio:

- Además de que en donde haya guerra, nosotros los minotauros rebeldes, estaremos allí, porque la guerra y ver correr la sangre de nuestros oponentes en nuestros cuernos, es lo que nos hace sentir ¡VIVOS! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

- Tú eres Tyrant, el rey de los minotauros rebeldes.

- Así es veo que tu también me conoces.

- A ti no te hemos invitado a esto.

- No te preocupes, tu jefe Blackeye lo sabe y acepto gustoso nuestra ayuda.

- _Ese maldito de Blackeye no menciono nada que este psicópata también estaba en este plan._ –dice en su mente Dark Star.

- Nuestro ejercito de Minotauros rebeldes, atacara por tierra con los simios, mientras los dragones lo hacen por aire, así todos cumpliremos con nuestros objetivos, los cuales se unen en uno solo. Destruir a NUMA y quitarles el poder a las princesas ponys.

- _Y Blackeye despertara a NUMA y todos ustedes arderán en el infierno._ –dice en su mente Dark Star.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Los dragones atacaran y se comerán a toda Equestria? ¿Raging Blast y Fluttershy seguirán tranquilamente su velada? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	40. Sin invitación

**Capitulo 40: Sin invitación**

Todo parecía estar tranquilo dentro de lo posible en ese ambiente de incertidumbre, era una tarde apacible en Ponyville, Twilight ya venia de regreso a Ponyville para ir a la fiesta sorpresa de Rainbow Dash y de paso informarle a la alcaldesa de Ponyville del gran evento olímpico que pronto se llevaría a cabo en Equestria.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca todo el ambiente era de una paz enorme, allí Raging Blast y Fluttershy estaba disfrutando de una apacible ceremonia del té al estilo oriental, tal como se realiza en las islas cerezo, ambos están terminando de tomar su tasa de té verde con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

- ¡Este té verde la verdad esta delicioso, elegiste una excelente hierba para hacerlo!

- ¡Que bueno que te gusto Flutterchan, eso me hace sentir muy feliz! –al recibir este cumplido, Raging se sonroja por completo y le muestra una dulce sonrisa de alegría a la pegaso.

- ¡Eh, Raging! Tu como eres un pony tan sincero y tierno me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- ¡Si Flutterchan! ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –en ese momento quien sabe que clase de pensamientos shipping tenia Raging en su retorcida mente.

- ¡Que opinarías si yo fuera veterinaria, es decir, una veterinaria titulada!

- ¿Qué no estas titulada?

- La verdad no, pero como últimamente he estado trabajando con la Veterinaria Godball, ella me ha dicho que puedo ingresar a formalizar mis conocimientos y así poder trabajar oficialmente en la veterinaria de Ponyville. Por eso ¿Tú crees que podre ser una buena veterinaria?

- ¡Flutterchan! Eres la pony que mejor se lleva con todos los animales, hasta ese insoportable conejo de Ángel te quiere, tu sabes mucho de veterinaria, no serias unas buena veterinaria, serias la mejor y más hermosa veterinaria de Equestria.

- ¿En serio Raging?

- ¡Pues claro que si! Eres la mejor cuidando animales y curándolos, yo siempre te he ayudado en todo este tiempo que estoy aquí en Ponyville y se el cariño que les dedicas, por eso lo digo en serio.

- ¡Gracias Raging, necesitaba la palabra de aliento de un amigo! –Fluttershy se levanta para darle un abrazo al joven unicornio el cual solo se sonrojo como tomate, ya que prácticamente estaba viviendo el éxtasis de su mayor fantasía con la pegaso.

De pronto se siente un fuerte grito:

- ¡OH VAMOS!

Ese grito de inmediato interrumpió toda esa melosa escena:

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Fue como un grito, y me pareció escuchar a Sweetie Bell. –dice Raging Blast quien comienza a mirar a su alrededor por las ventanas pero no veía nada.

En tanto escondidas bajo una ventana por las afueras de la biblioteca estaban Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell quienes estaban espiando:

- ¡Como no se besaron!

- ¿Tú quieres que se besen?

- Pues así juntos se ven como una bonita pareja.

- Te das cuenta que Fluttershy en mucho mayor que Raging, ella podría ser su mamá incluso.

- ¡Pero yo no veo que Raging le esté haciendo algo malo a Fluttershy como dijiste que lo haría, al contrario, se ven muy felices!

En ese momento Sweetie Bell noto el rostro molesto de Apple Bloom y le decide hacer una pregunta:

- Oye Apple Bloom acaso ¿estas celosa?

- ¡QUE!

- Eso, si estas celosa por Raging.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante tontería Sweetie Bell? Él es mi amigo igual que tú, pero como pareja no me gusta.

- Entonces, que sentido tiene que los estemos espiando.

- ¡Bueno si no te convence, te puedes ir y dejarme sola! –le responde Apple Bloom molesta con la joven unicornio.

- ¡Si eso quieres, entonces nos vemos después! –Sweetie Bell se va molesta, dejando sola a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom estaba casi al borde de una explosión de celos, una vena de furia se podía ver en su cabeza, ella estaba completamente molesta por ver a Raging y Fluttershy así de abrasados a pesar de que no haya existido ninguna caricia, beso o algo más que un simple abrazo amistoso, pero de todos los años que Apple Bloom había estado enamorada secretamente de Raging, nunca los vio abrazarse, por lo que su furia era extrema y su mente comenzó a generar una imagen de lo que haría para detener ese romance.

La pony va hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y le da una gran patada como las que da Applejack para abrir la puerta violentamente, allí con una cara de completa furia la pony de tierra se acerca rápidamente hacia Raging, su rostro mostraba una gran ira contenida, tanto que Fluttershy se asusto al verla, toma a Raging y lo abraza mirando fijamente a Fluttershy:

- ¡ESCUCHAME YEGUA, ESTE UNICORNIO AHORA SERA MIO, ASI QUE O TE ALEJAS O NO RESPONDERE DE MIS ACTOS!

- ¡Eh, eh, b-bueno! –le responde aterrorizada Fluttershy.

- ¡Pero que rayos te pasa Apple…! –Raging no acaba de terminar la frase cuando Apple Bloom lo besa en la boca.

De pronto la escena se disuelve y se puede ver a Apple Bloom mirando por la ventana aún, al parecer todo fue una fantasía creada por la mente de la pony de tierra:

- ¡Eso seria demasiado obvio, además Fluttershy me cae bien, no puedo entrar y asustarla de esa manera!

Así que Apple Bloom decide ir a la puerta de la biblioteca y golpear tímidamente mientras que Raging estaba en la cocina preparando los fritos de cerezo, Fluttershy quien esperaba en la mesa, si escucho y decide ir a abrir la puerta en donde encuentra a Apple Bloom:

- ¡Hola Fluttershy!

- ¡Hola Apple Bloom!

Al escuchar a Fluttershy conversar, Raging Blast sale y ve a Apple Bloom:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Yo solo vine porque Applejack me mando a preguntar si Twilight ya ha llegado porque Pinkie Pie quiere que vaya a la fiesta sorpresa que hará por el regreso de Rainbow Dash!

- ¡Mentirosa! Si Applejack estaba allí cuando dije que Twilight llegaría al anochecer.

- ¡Si pero tu sabes lo olvidadiza que es ya sabes, como tiene que andar pateando manzanas y eso!

- ¡Yo te creo, a veces a Applejack se el olvidan algunas cosas además con toda la preocupación que ha tenido últimamente, como el negocio no a andando del todo bien con esto de la crisis económica!

- Bueno pero ya lo sabe, así que Apple Bloom ¡Ya puedes irte bien a la chingada! –dice Raging Blast completamente molesto.

- Eh, claro, ya me voy tengo nada que hacer, así que me voy.

En ese momento Fluttershy decide hacer una oferta a la pony de tierra:

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? Será divertido compartir la comida con alguien más.

- ¡QUE!

- Eh, no Fluttershy, no quiero interrumpir tu cita con Raging.

- Si no es ninguna cita, vamos, estoy seguro que a Raging le gustara. –le dice Fluttershy a Raging mostrándole una calidad sonrisa, a la que Raging no pudo negarse.

Lo siguiente fue la comida de fritos de cerezo:

- ¡Vaya Raging estos fritos están deliciosos, admito que tienes buena mano para la cocina! –dice Apple Bloom, mientras Raging solo la mira con cara de furia absoluta.

- ¡Es cierto Raging esta comida esta muy buena felicidades!

- ¡Gracias! –responde Raging Blast de forma cortante y seria.

Así que la comida se consumió rápidamente en un ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, finalmente cuando Fluttershy termina de comer, esta se levante y decide despedirse:

- Bueno Raging, todo estuvo excelente, la verdad estoy muy agradecida por esta comida.

- ¡Que bueno que te gusto! –le responde Raging, aunque su molestia aún era evidente, ya que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar.

- Nos vemos en la fiesta, Raging Blast, Apple Bloom. –Fluttershy se va dejando solos a Apple Bloom y Raging Blast en la biblioteca.

- Bueno ya que Fluttershy se fue, te ayudare con los platos.

- ¡NO TOQUES LOS PLATOS! –le grita furioso Raging Blast.

- ¡Que te pasa! ¿Furioso?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI, YO PREPARE ESTO PARA FLUTTERCHAN, ERA UNA VELADA PARA NOSOTROS, NO PARA QUE UNA COLADA AQUÍ VINIERA A ARRUINARLO TODO!

- ¡COLADA, A SI QUE ACASO PENSABAS QUE CON ESO IMPRESIONARIAS A FLUTTERSHY, PUES TE EQUIVOCAS! –le grita molesta Apple Bloom.

- ¡NO ES ESO, TU NUNCA LO ENTENDERIAS!

- ¡QUE TENGO QUE ENTENDER! ¡QUE ESTAS BABOSO POR FLUTTERSHY! ¡ESO SE NOTA A UN MONTÓN DE KILOMETROS CON SOLO VER TU ROSTRO DE TARADO!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BABOSO POR FLUTTERSHY!

- ¡SI LO ESTAS, SI SABES QUE, YA MADURA DE UNA VEZ, FLUTTERSHY PODRIA SER HASTA TU MAMÁ, ES MUCHO MAYOR QUE TÚ Y ELLA SIEMPRE TE VERA COMO EL PEQUEÑO Y LINDO POTRILLO QUE ESTUDIA MAGIA CON TWILIGHT, PERO COMO NOVIO JAMÁS, YA ASUMELO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

- ¡AHORA VIENES A DECIRME QUIEN ME CONVIENE Y QUIEN NO! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIDIR POR MI!

- ¡SOY TU AMIGA Y SI ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASE, Y PORQUE NO QUIERO VERTE COMO TRAPERO EN EL PISO EL DIA QUE ELLA TENGA RELACIÓN CON UN SEMENTAL DE SU EDAD!

- ¡MENTIROSA! ¡ESTO LO HICISTE SOLO PARA FASTIDIARME COMO SIEMPRE, BIEN TE MERECES UN PREMIO MALDITA YEGUA ENTROMETIDA!

De pronto Apple Bloom le un fuerte golpe con su casco en la cara y lo derriba en el piso:

- ¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTARME PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, ESCUCHASTE!

- ¡ENTONCES LARGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE, ENTIENDES! ¡LARGARTEEEEEEEEEE! –le grita furioso Raging Blast a Apple Bloom luego de que esta lo golpeara.

- ¡SABES QUE MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE LLEGASTE A ESTE PUEBLO HIJO DE YEGUA!

- ¡YO TAMBIEN MALDIGO EL DIA QUE TE CONOCI YEGUA ESTUPIDA!

- ¡BIEN ENTONCES, ME VOY DE AQUÍ! –Apple Bloom se va furiosa de la biblioteca cerrando de un fuerte portazo la puerta.

Esta había sido por lejos la más fuerte discusión que habían tenido los dos, y siempre que discutían terminaban arreglándose, pero esta vez la molestia de Raging era mayor que otras ocasiones, ya que el hizo todo con mucho esfuerzo para que la velada que le había hecho a Fluttershy fuera perfecta y Apple Bloom vino a colarse solo para arruinar la velada, pero en el fondo esta discusión a Raging le dolía mucho más porque a él no le gustaba estar molesto con sus amigos, pero lo que había hecho Apple Bloom le dolió y mucho, tanto sentimental como literalmente luego del fuere golpe en la cara que la pony de tierra le dio con el casco.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba anocheciendo aquel día, y lejos de Ponyville en la base 777 el general Armor llego a esta, luego de recibir una carta de la princesa Luna la cual le envió usando su magia:

- Bueno por ahora princesa Luna, Candance ya ha preparado todo para su regreso, los sirvientes de la mansión guardaran absoluta reserva, ya que se les a pagado más para ello.

- ¡Ya veo pero no quiero ocasionar problemas en tu casa, ni que ustedes tengan que pagar de más para evitar que sepan de mi presencia!

- ¡No hay cuidado la gente que trabaja en casa de Candance a servido por años a la familia Amore, así que son ponys de lo que se puede confiar!

- ¡Espero que así sea, porque si Celestia se entera que esta viva, ardera Equestria! –dice Trixie.

- Al menos así la princesa Luna estará segura.

- Y respecto a Trixie y Blade, ya tengo lista sus nuevas identidades, en el caso de Blade, simplemente lo inscribí como hijo legitimo de la familia Scratch, lo mismo con Vinyl quien figuraba como adoptada, de esa forma simplemente mande a modificar estos registros civiles suyos, para que estos no estuvieran ligados con sus verdaderas identidades, es decir la familia Beam. Así que Bill Scratch será tu nombre y Vinyl Scratch será tu hermana tal cual como es ahora, los padres de Vinyl serán tus padres también. –Shining Armor le entrega un papel en donde estaba registrada su nueva identidad.

- No hay problema mis padres adoptivos quieren a mi hermano como un hijo más, así que no hay problema con ello.

- Es cierto ellos siempre se han preocupado de mi desde que me conocen, son ponys a los que quiero mucho.

- Y en el caso de Trixie, bueno te de una identidad completamente nueva, espero que te guste el nombre que te elegí.

Shining Armor le entrega el papel con la información registrada de su nueva identidad, pero al leerlo Trixie coloco una cara de sorpresa y espantó, al darse cuenta de su nueva identidad:

- ¡UNA GRAN Y PODEROSA MAGA QUE YO, JAMÁS TENDRA UN NOMBRE TAN RINDICULO, NO LO ACEPTO! –grita furiosa Trixie.

- ¡Ay! No puede ser tan malo estirada. –Vinyl le quita el papel de registro usando su magia pero cuando lo lee esta comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJA! No puede haber un nombre más graciosos ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Vinyl se cae al piso en donde solo se ríe a carcajadas.

- Lo siento, era el único nombre disponible y que no lo levantaría ninguna sospecha.

Blade levanta el papel del piso para leer el nombre y este lo lee en voz alta:

- ¿Conejita Sukini? –dice Blade mostrando una cara de sorpresa al leer el nombre.

- ¡CONEJITA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡COMO LAS CONEJITAS PLAYPONY! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOLO LE FALTA EL TRAJE NEGRO Y AJUSTADO!

- ¡YA DEJA DE REIRTE SABANDIJA! –le grita furiosa "La gran y poderosa Trixie" a Vinyl.

- ¡Suena gracioso, pero es nombre muy tierno Trixie, te queda lindo! –dice Blade.

Al escuchar esto de Blade, Trixie solo baja la cabeza pero calma su furia:

- No digas tonterías, sigue siendo horrible, pero si no hay otra opción, tendré que aceptarlo. –dice Trixie quien mira a Blade y se sonroja un poco.

- Ves no es tan malo.

- ¡PERO USARE UN APODO, ASI NADIE ME LLAMARA CONEJITA EN VIVO! –grita Trixie.

- Además nosotros nos seguiremos llamando por nuestros nombres, así que no te preocupes Trixie. –dice Blade tratando de animarla.

- ¡Yo la llamare Conejita! –dice Vinyl mostrando una sonrisa con el afán de fastidiar a Trixie.

- ¡Si haces eso, olvidare que eres la hermana de Blade y te sacare las entrañas! –le responde Trixie en tono molesto y serio.

- Ahora necesito tener fotos de sus identidades, sin embargo para ello necesito que cambien un poco, es decir sus peinados y eso.

- No te preocupes Trixie yo me encargo de eso. –dice la princesa Luna.

Esta usa su magia le toma el pelo con un doble moño medio esponjado, mientras el resto de su mechón quedaba igual, básicamente no era un gran cambio, pero era suficiente para no verse como siempre, además se saco el sombrero característico que usa para evitar cualquier parentesco con la foto de "SE BUSCA" que andaba rondando desde hace tres años:

- ¡Te ves bien Trixie! –dice Luna.

- ¡Gracias princesa, pero sabe que no me agrada este peinado formal!

- ¡Es el mismo peinado que te hiciste cuando fuimos a ver el concierto de Octavia hace tiempo, a mi me gusta!

Al escuchar esto Trixie vuelve a sonrojarse:

- ¡Que gusto tienes! –le dice Trixie en tono algo molesto.

En ese instante, Shining Armor levanta una cámara fotográfica y le saca al foto.

- Bien con eso será suficiente, ahora tu Blade, hecha esto en el cabello y esto en la cicatriz.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Gel para el cabello, erízatelo, con eso será suficiente. –Blade se aplica el gel en su melena y se eriza el cabello.

- ¿Así esta bien?

- ¡Vaya hermano te vez genial!

- ¡Te queda bien Blade! –dice Trixie.

- ¡Que bueno, ojala le guste a Twilight cuando me vea!

- Ahora échate esa crema en tu cicatriz.

- ¿Crema mágica borra arrugas? –dice Blade al leer la etiqueta.

- ¡Si es de Candance, es una crema mágica que borra las arrugas con magia mientras la tengas puesta, pero como es mágica, también servirá para borrar tu cicatriz temporalmente!

Shining Armor le hecha esta crema en la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo de Blade y mágicamente esta desapareció por completo.

- ¡Es sorprendente que existan productos como esto, le ha borrado la cicatriz por completo! –dice Vinyl.

- ¡Vaya, ahora ya no se ve como un maleante con esa cicatriz! –dice Trixie.

Blade se ve un pequeño espejo que había en el lugar y nota que su cicatriz ha desaparecido por completo:

- ¡Es increíble! Esta crema ha borrado por completo mi cicatriz.

- Esa crema borra todo tipo de marcas por hasta 48 horas, de ahí debe volver a aplicarse, con eso podrás salir a la calle sin que te reconozcan, tu cicatriz era una señal clara de identificación.

- Eres muy amable Shining Armor.

- Si la princesa Candance se hecha algo tan potente, eso quiere decir que debe tener arrugas ¿verdad? –le dice Vinyl a Shining Armor.

- ¡Eh, bueno si tiene! Pero por favor jamás digan que les dije que tiene arrugas en su rostro, que si se entera, es capaz de castrarme con un cuchillo oxidado. –dice Shining Armor mostrando una cara de preocupación en su rostro y miedo con tal solo imaginar el furioso rostro de Candance si se llega enterar de que Shining Armor menciono sobre sus arrugas a nuestros héroes.

- De acuerdo no diremos nada. –le dice Blade.

- Muchas gracias, por guardar este secreto. Ahora Blade déjame tomarte la fotografía.

Shining Armor le toma la fotografía a Blade y le entrega el papel con su registro de su nueva identidad, Blade comienza a leerlo y allí nota registrado como mago estatal:

- ¡Espera! ¿Seré un mago estatal?

- Así es, pero no te preocupes, entran tantos magos estatales cada año que uno más pasara desapercibido, Trixie también entrara como mago estatal.

- Si ya me di cuenta. –le responde Trixie.

- ¡Pero Celestia podría notar nuestra presencia mágica!

- Si tratan de pasar desapercibidos la princesa Celestia no se dará cuenta de nada, últimamente con todo lo que ha estado pasando en Equestria, hace tiempo que ella ya no se fija en esos detalles, ella ahora solo esta enfocada en su gran evento olímpico.

- ¿Evento Olímpico? –pregunta Trixie.

- ¿De que se trata eso? –le pregunta Blade a Shining Armor.

- Esta bien les contare todo, ya que este último tiempo afuera quizá no estén enterados de la situación actual de Equestria.

Y así Shining Armor les cuenta todo el asunto de la crisis económica y el gran evento olímpico que Celestia pretende hacer con el afán de levantar la economía aunque esto en la práctica la haga perder más dinero del necesario y que podría bien utilizar para realizar algún plan para mejorar la alicaída situación económica de Equestria.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora en la fiesta? ¿Apple Bloom y Raging se reconciliaran? ¿Qué sorpresa nos traerá Pinkie Pie? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	41. ¿Amigos por siempre?

**Capitulo 41: ¿Amigos por siempre?**

Ya era de atardecer, Twilight llega a la biblioteca luego de estar en Canterlot con la princesa Celestia, en casa puede ver platos sucios en la habitación principal, ella decide subir y nota que Raging esta en su cuarto, completamente desanimado y triste, de inmediato la unicornio decide ver lo que le sucede a su alumno:

- Hola Raging, ¿Qué te pasa? Es raro verte tan triste.

- ¡No es nada! –le dice de mala gana el joven unicornio.

- Vamos, se nota que te paso algo, estas con una cara de funeral ¿acaso crees que es un inmaduro contarle tus cosas a tu maestra?

- ¡No es eso, solo que no quiero hablar de ello!

- Entonces anímate, que no recuerdas que hoy Pinkie Pie le organizo la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Si lo se! Pero no pienso ir.

- ¿Y porque no?

Raging Blast solo guardo silencio, pero cuando vio a su maestra a los ojos decidió decirle:

- Discutí con Apple Bloom, y no quiero verla por eso me quedare aquí, espero que no te moleste. –le responde Raging Blast siempre molesto y a la vez triste.

- ¡No es la primera vez que discutes con Apple Bloom, de hecho eso no es para nada raro!

- Pero ahora, le dije había maldecido el día que la conocí, esta vez si fue una discusión fuerte y yo aún estoy molesto con ella, por arruinar la invitación al té que le hice a Flutterchan.

- ¡Ya veo! Ella hizo algo que arruino la velada que habías organizado.

- Así es, yo hice para Flutterchan, algo solo para ella, ya que cuando tu estabas en Canterlot o cuando me ocurria alguna cosa, ella siempre esta ahí, con su angelical personalidad, yo solo… yo solo… yo solo quería agradecer que siempre es tan buena conmigo, me hace sentir como si fuera alguien de mi pueblo, esa cercanía que tengo con ella, es lo que me hace sentir bien cuando estoy a su lado, Apple Bloom no tenia que intervenir en eso.

- Pero aunque Apple Bloom haya cometido un error, no creo que sea tan grave como para que no la perdones por eso.

- ¡Ella siempre se entromete, dice que lo hace porque es mi amiga, entonces que me deje hacer las cosas a mi manera! –dice molesto Raging Blast.

- ¡De acuerdo ya escuche suficiente, quiero que te levantes, te laves esa cara y que me acompañes a la fiesta de bienvenida que Pinkie Pie nos estará esperando!

- ¡No entiendes! Te dije que no pienso ir.

- ¡No te estoy preguntando, te estoy obligando, es una orden de tu maestra de magia y debes cumplirla!

- ¡Aunque seas mi maestra no puedes obligarme, no eres mi mamá! –Raging se sonroja aunque trata de sonar molesto.

- ¡Vamos Raging, yo sé que quieres ir, porque habrá pastel, rico y delicioso pastel de fresa y crema hecho por los cakes y para que decir de los deliciosos cupcakes con glaseado que hace Pinkie Pie, seria una lastima que no haya nadie en la fiesta para se los coma todos!

Al decir esto, Raging comenzó a alucinar en su mente comiendo todos esos deliciosos dulces, por lo que rápidamente la orden de su estomago lo hizo entrar en razón:

- E-Esta bien, iré pero solo por los dulces. –dice Raging Blast bajando un poco la mirada.

- Ves, quizá no sea tu mamá pero al menos se convencerte como si lo fuera. –le dice Twilight con una amable sonrisa.

- Espérame por favor. –Raging se levanta pero antes de salir del cuarto le da un beso a Twilight en la mejilla, luego el joven unicornio solo baja corriendo ligeramente sonrojado.

Así que Raging Blast se mojo la cara y se fue junto con Twilight a la fiesta sorpresa de Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto Applejack venia acompañado de Apple Bloom para ir a la fiesta de Rainbow Dash, en el camino las dos se encuentran con Rarity y Sweetie Bell, allí la joven Sweetie Bell comienza a hablar con Apple Bloom al notarla con un rostro completamente molesto:

- Oye Apple Bloom, vamos a una fiesta, no entiendo porque estas con esa cara.

- ¡Bueno es la única que tengo! –le responde Apple Bloom a Sweetie Bell completamente molesta.

- ¿Algún problema en la biblioteca con Fluttershy y Raging?

- ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a ese imbécil de Raging Blast, ya no quiero volver a hablar con el!

- ¡Discutieron!

- ¡Si, pero sabes que, fue mejor romper con su amistad, él es tan tarado como todos los sementales de su edad, tiene la cabeza llena de aire y hormonas sobresaltadas que porque ven a cualquier pony con buen cuero se arrastran como babosas sin alma, no tengo tiempo para ser amiga de uno de esos tipejos!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Raging es un buen amigo, él nos apoyó cuando tratábamos de descubrir nuestras cutiemarks cuando recién llego y ha sido siempre alguien bueno y alegre, él nunca se enojaría por algo malo.

- ¡Bueno si quieres ponerte de su lado adelante, a mi me importa un maní lo que pienses, pero ese ex-amigo imbécil, para mi ya no existe!

En tanto Rainbow Dash venia de camino a la fiesta con Scootaloo con los ojos vendados:

- No se para que haces esto, si es obvio que Pinkie Pie organizo una fiesta sorpresa, que de sorpresa no tienen nada porque esa pony es tan predecible, así que no entiendo porque tengo que fingir sorpresa de algo que se puede deducir por simple lógica Pinkie. –dice Rainbow Dash mientras estaba con los ojos vendados siendo guiada por Scootaloo.

- ¡Vamos Rainbow Dash! Sabes que Pinkie Pie organizo esta fiesta con mucho cariño, así que lo menos que debes hacer es fingir sorpresa. –le responde Scootaloo.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando finalmente las dos pegasos llegan al Sugar Cube Corner, allí todo estaba obscuro cuando las dos entran y Scootaloo procede a quitarle rápidamente las vendas de los ojos y en ese momento la luz se enciende:

- ¡SORPRESA! –grita emocionada Pinkie Pie y tras de ella estaban Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Spike (quien llego con Rarity), Derpy, Sparkler la hija adoptiva y mayor de Derpy, Carrot Top la mejor amiga de Derpy, además de Pip y Dinky Hooves, la hija de sangre y menor de Derpy, estos últimos estaban al igual que Raging, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell y Scootaloo, algo más crecidos, aunque como eran un par de años menores que los otros era ligeramente más pequeños, Pip lucia su brújula como cutiemark y Dinky tenia tres estrellas en su flanco como cutiemark.

También estaban algunos otros ponys de fondo, como Lyra, Bonbon, Berry Punch, Roseluck, Lily y Minutite (conocida también como Colgate) listos para comenzar la celebración.

Todo estaba decorado como era su costumbre, con globos serpentinas, en la mesa bocadillos, cupcakes, muffins y otros dulces para comer, además de bocadillos salados como patatas fritas, galletas saladas, y salsas de elotes, manzanas y guacamole, en el centro dos barriles de Cidra que Big Macintoch había traído temprano para la fiesta, ya que era la única bebida alcohólica que se lograron conseguir, porque los demás tragos estaban demasiado caros y esta cidra la producía la propia Sweet Apple Acres y como la cidra también a estado en baja de ventas, pues tienen bastantes barriles acumulados fermentando cada vez más y más, por lo que esta cidra en particular estaba bastante fuerte.

Todos comenzaron alegremente la fiesta a celebrar y divertirse, pasaron solo unos minutos llegan Raging Blast acompañado de Twilight:

- Hola Rainbow Dash hace tiempo que no te veía. –saluda Twilight quien le da un cálido abrazo de bienvenida a la pegaso azul cielo.

- Yo también, hace tiempo que no te veía mi amiga cerebrito. –le dice Rainbow Dash.

En tanto Raging Blast se acerca a donde Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Pip y Dinky pero Apple Bloom se aleja apenas ve al joven unicornio:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Apple Bloom? Pregunta Pip.

- ¡Esa tonta, pues por mi que haga lo que le plazca! –le responde Raging Blast molesto.

Raging Blast molesto se fue hacia donde estaban los cupcakes y dulces para llenar su estomago, así que el resto de los jóvenes ponys comenzaron a hablar entre ellos aprovechando que ambos ponys peleados no estaban junto a ellos:

- Se pelearon supongo. –dice Pip

- Si, pero esta vez fue una pelea muy fuerte, por eso están tan molestos. –responde Sweetie Bell.

- Creo que deberíamos hacer algo, para que se reconcilien, no pueden estar así por siempre. –dice la tímida y dulce Dinky.

- Pero esos dos son muy tercos, ninguno de ellos cambiara de parecer. –dice Scootaloo.

- Entonces debemos recurrir a medidas drásticas. –dice Sweetie Bell.

- ¿Medidas drásticas? –pregunta Pip.

- Ya entiendo Sweetie Bell, y se exactamente lo que debemos hacer, así que escúcheme todos, este será el plan de reconciliación de amigos. –entonces Scootaloo empieza a explicar su plan para hacer que Apple Bloom y Raging Blast se reconcilien de una buena vez.

Luego de un rato de explicación ellos deciden comenzar con la operación, por lo que Pipsqueak se acerca a Raging Blast para hablar con el:

- ¡Oye Raging, ya me entere que estas peleado con Apple Bloom!

- ¿Apple Bloom? No conozco a ninguna yegua que se llame así.

- ¡Vamos anímate, de todos modos Scootaloo me dijo que si querías ir a la casa club, ya que allí, ella a servir cidra para nosotros!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Si, la verdad tengo curiosidad por probar la cidra!

- El año pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom llevo unas botellas con cidra que tomamos a escondidas de los adultos y la verdad es que es súper increíble, cuando la pruebes quedaras fascinado.

- ¿Entonces vamos?

- Pues claro, yo te acompañare para que te sepas lo que toma un buen semental si te quieres convertir en uno.

Así que Raging Blast y Pipsqueak se salen de la fiesta para ir de camino a la casa club por cidra.

Mientras tanto Sweetie Bell comienza a hablar con Apple Bloom:

- Vamos Apple Bloom, debes entenderlo, el gasto todos sus ahorros como dijiste, si sabias eso, entonces no debiste haber entrado a interrumpir.

- Lo se, pero aunque tenga razones, el me trato muy mal, por eso para mi Raging Blast ya no existe.

- Oye acompáñame a la casa club, Scootaloo llevo cidra que fue a sacar a escondidas de la granja y allí podremos beber tranquilos sin que nos molesten, además así podrás ahogar la rabia un poco.

- Tienes razón Sweetie Bell, un buen trago de cidra me ayudara a bajar la rabia que ciento.

De pronto Apple Bloom le pregunta a Sweetie Bell como Scootaloo obtuvo la cidra ya que por lo general era la propia Apple Bloom quien llevaba la cidra a escondidas desde la granja:

- ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo Scootaloo saco la cidra de la granja? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Lo hizo cuando estabas vendiendo manzanas, le ayudo a Big Macintoch a llevar el barril de cidra al Sugar Cube y allí aprovecho de llenar unas botellas. –le responde Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Ya veo! Bueno mejor vamos.

Así que Sweetie Bell también guía a Apple Bloom a la casa club en donde Scootaloo y Dinky realizaban los últimos preparativos:

- ¡Ahí viene Raging Blast! –dice Dinky quien ve llegando al joven unicornio con Pipsqueak.

- ¡Bien, por este lado vienen Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell!

Así que Raging Blast y Pipsqueak suben a la casa club, como esta obscuro no se ve nada:

- ¡Vaya parece que se me olvido traer una vela o algo para alumbrar!

- ¡No hay problema Pip yo puedo iluminar con mi cuerno usando magia!

- ¡Pero para que vas a gastar de tu magia, no te preocupes, iré por una vela! –Pipsqueak se va de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, allí se encuentran con Sweetie Bell y Apple Bloom.

- ¡Hola Pipsqueak! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Suban tranquilas que voy por una vela para alumbrar, enseguida regreso! –dice Pipsqueak quien se va del lugar trotando.

Entonces Apple Bloom y Sweetie Bell suben a la casa club, al no verse nada ambas entran a la habitación, pero sorpresivamente Sweetie Bell sale sin que Apple Bloom se dé cuenta y la puerta se cierra violentamente dejando a Apple Bloom adentro de la casa club a obscuras:

- ¡Que rayos paso Sweetie Bell!

- ¡Oye Pip estas ahí! –dice Raging Blast quien decide alumbrar con su cuerno usando magia y justo frente a el ve a la joven Apple Bloom.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Lo mismo digo tonto!

De pronto se siente un enorme estruendo, al mirar por la ventana notan que una roca que quien sabe de donde sacaron colocaron en la puerta para trabarla y todos se sentaron en la entrada:

- ¡Oigan que significa esto! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Simple ustedes no saldrán hasta que se reconcilien! –dice Scootaloo.

- ¡QUE! –sorprendido Raging Blast al notar que no lo dejaran salir.

- ¡Así que será mejor que se reconcilien pronto para volver! –dice Sweetie Bell.

- ¿Y la cidra?, no veo la cidra. –pregunta Raging Blast por la cidra que le prometieron.

- ¡Digamos que fue una mentira! –le responde Scootaloo.

- ¡QUE! ¡No puede ser!

- ¡DEJENOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!

- ¡SI YA NO SIGAN CON ESTO, DEJENOS SALIR DE UNA VEZ!

Ambos ponys comienza a gritar para pedir salir de la habitación, pasaron 5 minutos, luego 10 minutos, después 15 minutos y así hasta llegar a la media hora en donde los dos ponys solo gritaban exigiendo salir de la habitación y nada más:

- ¡YA NO SIGAN CON ESTE DEJENOS SALIR! –grita Raging Blast.

- ¡ES CIERTO, YA SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ! –grita Apple Bloom.

Finalmente ya aburridos deciden dejar de gritar y así comienza a iluminarse la primera luz de esperanza en este plan:

- ¡Esos tontos, no deberían habernos encerrado aquí! –dice enojada Apple Bloom.

- ¡Si imagínate, tener que estar aquí encerrado, no merezco tanto castigo! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Y para mi también es todo un horror estar encerrado en este lugar contigo! –le responde Apple Bloom.

- ¡SI TE DESAGRADO TANTO, ENTONCES PORQUE NO SIMPLEMENTE ME DEJAS EN PAZ!

- ¡SABES PORQUE, PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO DEJARTE EN PAZ, PERO TÚ!… ¡TÚ NO ME DESAGRADAS!

- ¡ENTOCES PORQUE RAYOS FUISTE A INTERRUMPIR LA VELEDA DEL TÉ QUE TENIA CON FLUTTERCHAN, TÚ SABIAS QUE GASTE TODOS MIS AHORROS EN ESA VELADA!

- ¡PORQUE NO QUERIA VERTE SUFRIR, QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE FLUTTERSHY NUNCA TE VERA COMO UN NOVIO TONTO!

- ¡TÚ ERES LA TONTA QUE NO ENTIENDE, YO NUNCA PRETENDI QUE FLUTTERCHAN SE IMPRESIONARA PARA SER MI NOVIA!

- ¡¿A NO?! ¡SI DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO QUE HAS ESTADO BABEANDO POR ELLA, SI NO ERA PARA QUE TE VIERA CON OJOS DE NOVIO, ENTONCES NO SE QUE RAYOS PRETENDES CON ELLA!

- ¡ES CIERTO! ¡CUANDO LLEGUE ME GUSTABA MUCHO FLUTTERCHAN, PERO YA HE MADURADO COMO PARA DARME CUENTA QUE LO DE ELLA Y YO ES IMPOSIBLE!

- ¿ENTONCES PORQUE TE MOLESTO TANTO EH?

- ¡PORQUE YO SOLO…! –Raging Blast guarda silencio por un momento y toma aire.

- ¿BIEN?

- ¡…Yo solo quería agradecerle a Flutterchan por estar siempre cerca mio como amiga, ella me hace sentir cerca de mi hogar, como es la única que habla mi idioma nativo y es la única a la que le puedo hablar de mis costumbres y que me entiende, es eso lo que le quería agradecer a ella, gracias a Flutterchan, he podido extrañar menos mi hogar! –Raging Blast coloca una expresión melancólica al recordar su hogar.

- ¿Entonces no te gusta Fluttershy?

- ¡No, además yo… creo… que me… gusta… alguien…! –Raging Blast comienza a ponerse muy nervioso, esto hizo que el corazón de Apple Bloom se comenzara a acelerar rápidamente y ponerse igual de nerviosa.

- ¡A A-A-alguien! ¿Te gusta alguien? –le pregunta Apple Bloom sonando nerviosa.

Raging Blast mira fijamente a Apple Bloom a sus ojos por un momento sin dirigirle la palabra:

- ¿Quién te gusta? Dime Raging. –le insiste Apple Bloom.

Raging Blast seguía mirando fijamente a Apple Bloom, y mientras la miraba este comenzaba a sonreír, como si su corazón quisiera expresar algo a la joven pony de tierra.

Finalmente Raging Blast baja la mirada rápidamente notándose algo nervioso:

- ¿Vas a decirme Raging? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- ¡Te lo creíste todito, a mi no me gusta nadie, por ahora mi único objetivo es ser un gran mago, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Raging Blast comienza a reírse a carcajadas aunque se veía un poco sonrojado.

- ¡Pero que infantil eres! –le responde Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom mira a Raging Blast y esta decide darle sus disculpas del corazón:

- Perdona Raging, es cierto que no tome en cuenta todo el sacrificio que colocaste en esa velada, la verdad actué mal, ojala me perdones. –dice Apple Bloom bajando su mirada sintiéndose apenada al pedir las disculpas.

Raging Blast se acerca a la joven Apple Bloom y la abraza tiernamente:

- Yo nunca voy a maldecir el día que te conocí, perdóname a mi por habértelo dicho, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. –al decir esto a Raging Blast le sale una lagrima en su rostro.

- ¡Eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener, perdóname amigo! –Apple Bloom comienza a llorar al recibir el abrazo de disculpas de su amiga al mismo tiempo que se encuentra sonrojada y emocionada.

Finalmente el abrazo termina y ambos se miran fijamente y solo comienza a reír a carcajadas los dos bien felices.

Al escuchar las risas, los demás deciden remover el tope que colocaron en la puerta y entran rápidamente y un gran abrazo grupal se hace de forma improvisada entre todos:

- ¡Ya era hora par de tercos! –dice Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Bueno y esto hay que celebrarlo con cidra!

- ¡No se preocupen por la cidra, yo misma traeré una cidra para beber y una vela para alumbrarnos, no podemos estar dependiendo de la magia de Raging para alumbrarnos! –dice Apple Bloom muy alegre.

- ¡Yo te ayudo, el barril de cidra debe ser muy pesado para una chica! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿MUY PESADO? ¿CREES QUE SOY UNA DEBILUCHA?

- No lo creo, pero eso es tarea para un macho semental como yo.

- ¿TE CREES MACHO POTRILLO?, ¡TE DESAFIO ENTONCES A TRAER UN BARRIL DE CIDRA A VER SI PUEDES Y SIN USAR TU MAGIA CHICO MAGICO! –le grita molesta y desafiante Apple Bloom.

- ¡AH SI! ¡ACEPTO EL RETO POTRILLA! –le grita Raging Blast desafiante.

Ambos bajan corriendo con miradas desafiantes para ver quien traía primero de Sweet Apple Acres un barril lleno de cidra, al parecer las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando todos iban saliendo de la casa club se siente un enorme estruendo a la distancia y una gran explosión en el cielo de juegos pirotécnicos, al parecer esa explosión venia del Sugar Cube Corner, obviamente la curiosidad de todos no se hizo esperar y todos juntos galoparon hasta allí para saber que es lo que estaba pasando, dejando de lado la cidra que tomarían a escondidas.

Cuando llegan al lugar se encuentran con el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie en la entrada del Sugar Cube Corner disparando continuamente fuegos pirotécnicos mezclado con serpentinas y confetis, algunas de estas se quemaban en el aire por acción de los juegos pirotécnicos, pero lo más extraño de esto es que no era Pinkie Pie quien disparaba el cañón, era Big Macintoch.

- ¡Big Macintoch! ¿Por qué estas disparando ese cañón? –le pregunta su hermana Apple Bloom.

- Solo le estoy haciendo el favor a Pinkie Pie, yo recién llegue y me dijo que le hiciera esto y no se a donde se habrá ido, dijo que era una sorpresa para Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso azul cielo solo estaba allí junto a todos los demás invitados presenciando este espectáculo sorpresa:

- ¡Vaya esa Pinkie aunque siempre uno sepa que hará una fiesta sorpresa, termina sorprendiéndonos con algo! –dice Rainbow Dash muy feliz por esta sorpresa.

- ¡Tú sabes como es Pinkie Pie, es alguien tan impredecible que uno nunca sabe con que pueda salir! –le responde Twilight.

De pronto desde el techo del Sugar Cube Corner se puede ver volar en una especie de alas delta a Pinkie Pie y junto a esto un gran lienzo amarrado a las alas delta con la palabra "Rainbow Dash la mejor Wonderbolt" esto sin duda hizo que Rainbow Dash se pusiera muy feliz, tal parece que ella había planeado esta pequeña sorpresa, la cual de inmediato agrado a todos los presentes, quienes disfrutaban de este pequeño espectáculo improvisado.

Luego de eso Pinkie Pie decide descender con las alas delta, pero pierde el control y esta comienza a ir directo a donde estaban todos los ponys de la fiesta, los cuales comienzan a correr, cuando Pinkie Pie se estrella con las alas delta derribando a Rainbow Dash y entrando con ellas hasta dentro del Sugar Cube Corner, obviamente con el impacto las alas se destrozaron y con la colisión dentro de la casa todo quedo hecho un desastre.

Cuando ambas reaccionan del golpe, Rainbow Dash se levanta al ver a Pinkie Pie aún en el piso al parecer inconsciente, por lo que de inmediato va a ver a su amiga:

- ¡OYE PINKIE PIE! ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Pero sorpresivamente la pony rosa se levanta rápidamente:

- ¡SORPRESA DASHIE, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! –grita con mucha alegría Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Pinkie Pie, realmente eres increíble!

- Si, pero destrocé todo, no importa, ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!

Todos los ponys entran y deciden continuar la fiesta y disfrutar de esta, por un momento la fuerte crisis económica de Equestria quedo a un lado, las risas de todos en el lugar era solo la muestra que a pesar de lo difícil que las cosas se vean, siempre habrá un momento para reír y disfrutar de la vida con tus mejores amigos, sobretodo Apple Bloom y Raging Blast quienes estaban juntos y tan amigos como siempre.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Cómo se preparan nuestros héroes para la primera cita olímpica de Equestria? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	42. Preparándose para los juegos

**Capitulo 42: Preparándose para los juegos**

Dentro de poco comenzara la primera gran cita atlética en la historia de Equestria, en donde también participaran representantes del reino Grifo el cual fue invitado a participar, así que al día siguiente de la fiesta, Twilight habla con la alcaldesa para que esta entregue el comunicado oficial a todo el pueblo.

En la puerta de la alcaldía ya estaba la alcaldesa lista para dar el gran anuncio a todo el pueblo, todos los ponys de la villa estaban reunidos allí esperando enterarse del porque este anuncio:

- Muy buenos días habitantes de Ponyville. Es mi deber informarles a todos los habitantes, que dentro de poco se llevara a cabo un gran evento deportivo, algo nunca antes visto en la historia de Equestria, muy pronto Equestria será testigo de los primeros juegos olímpicos de su historia.  
>Todas las ciudades y pueblos de Equestria deberán llevar representantes a las distintas disciplinas olímpicas que se llevaran a cabo, son un total de 25 competencias, que reúnen pruebas de resistencia, carreras, maratones, saltos, pruebas aéreas, carreras de botes y un torneo mágico, debido a esto nuestra humilde comunidad, deberá escoger, en cuales de las 25 especialidades llevara representantes, ya que estos deben ser inscritos en Canterlot en un lapso máximo de siete días a contar de hoy, así que desde ya realizo la invitación para que los ponys de Equestria se organicen y es por eso que he designado a nuestra mejor atleta, para que se encargue de organizar esto, así que Applejack por favor ven aquí un momento.<p>

Applejack sube al lugar en donde estaba la alcaldesa:

- ¡Bueno amigos, justamente necesito organizar los equipos en las 25 especialidades en donde crean que pueden participar, de ahí habrá que hacer un filtro para escoger a los mejores y que sean estos quienes nos representen en la gran cita! El único requisito para esto, es que los ponys participantes tengan residencia aquí en Ponyville y tengan ganas de ganar y representarnos de la mejor posible. ¡YAAAAAAHHHHH! –grita al estilo vaquero como es su costumbre cuando esta alegre y emocionada Applejack.

Finalmente los ponys se acercan a la puerta de la alcaldía en donde comienza a revisar las distintas disciplinas, como la mayoría en Ponyville son ponys de tierra, las pruebas físicas, carreras y resistencia eran las más miradas.

Entre los que estaban mirando se encontraba el joven Raging Blast junto a su maestra Twilight al cual le llamo la atención la sección del torneo de magia:

- ¡Mira esto, un torneo de magos unicornios, se ve bastante genial!

- ¿Quieres participar en el Raging?

- Eh, no, se ve divertido lo admito y me encantaría ir, pero la verdad debo admitir con tristeza que no tengo chance contra auténticos magos estatales.

- ¿En serio crees que no eres capaz de enfrentarlos?

- No lo creo, es decir ni siquiera puedo darte batalla a ti en un duelo mágico, como lo haría con magos más poderosos.

- ¡Creo que eso habrá que comprobarlo! ¿No crees?

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Twilight?

- A que tú y yo seremos los representantes de Ponyville en el torneo mágico.

- ¡QUEEEEEE! –dice sorprendido Raging Blast.

- Así es, ya te inscribí como representante de Ponyville hace un rato.

- ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO! ¡NO TENGO CHANCES DE GANAR ESE TORNEO!

De pronto dos unicornios aparecen tras Twilight y Raging, dos unicornios de la edad de Raging, uno era alto, más alto que Raging y Twilight incluso, melena y cola turquesa, color amarillo mostaza similar a Raging Blast aunque algo más obscuro, pescas en su rostro, cara de atolondrado y un caracol en su flanco, y junto a el otro unicornio más pequeño similar al tamaño de Raging o quizá un par de centímetros más pequeño, regordete, melena alborotada naranja obscuro, dientes de castor como los de Timmy Turner, color verde azulado y una tijera en su flanco también con cara de tonto, eran Snips y Snails quienes mostraban una gran actitud y ganas de participar:

- Nosotros hemos practicado magia por nuestra cuenta y queremos participar también. –dice Snips.

- Si, nosotros quizá no tengamos el mismo nivel, pero queremos representar a Ponyville. –dice Snails.

- ¡Están locos! A ustedes también los magos estatales los harán papilla.

- ¡Pero ellos quieren participar Raging, me extraña que seas tan cobarde! –dice Apple Bloom quien aparece sorpresivamente.

- ¡No soy cobarde, soy realista, sé que soy bueno y todo y que he estudiado mucho, pero esos magos estatales son también soldados reales, tienen un entrenamiento más duro, ellos son tipos duros como el general, sé que soy genial, pero aún no estoy a su altura! –dice Raging al compararse con magos estatales que son soldados reales como su padre el general Blast.

- Al menos Snips y Snails tienen ganas de hacer lo que puedan, me das vergüenza Raging.

- ¡VERGÜENZA YO, TÚ QUIEN TE CREEES QUE ERES PARA LLAMARME ASI!

- ¡ALGUIEN QUE SE SIENTE AVERGONZADA DE TENER DE AMIGO A UN COBARDE QUE LE TIENE MIEDO A ENFRENTAR A MAGOS DE VERDAD, HASTA YO QUE NO SOY UNICORNIO PODRIA VENCERLOS!

- ¡AH SI, ENTONCES PARTICIPA TU, SI TE CREES CAPAZ!

- ¡Y PORQUE NO PARTICIPAS TU SI TE CREES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ PARA CALLARME LA BOCA MARIQUITA!

- ¡CLARO QUE PARTICIPARE!... –de pronto Raging guarda silencio al darse cuenta que había caído en la provocación de Apple Bloom como siempre.

- Entonces cállame la boca si puedes. –dice Apple Bloom sonriéndole a Raging.

- ¿Por qué siempre me convences de esa forma? –le pregunta Raging a Apple Bloom, mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos.

- ¡Será porque tienes un cerebro tan básico y porque ya desde hace tres años que siempre caes de la misma forma y nunca me fallado! –le responde alegre Apple Bloom, mientras mira fijamente a Raging Blast.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso ustedes son novios que se están mirando tan fijamente? –dice Snips.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, ASI QUE SI LO VUELVES A DECIR TE MATO! –gritan molestos y al mismo tiempo Apple Bloom y Raging Blast, asustando a Snips.

- ¡Muy bien! Entonces de aquí a que comience el torneo, yo me encargare de entrenarlos, seré alguien estricta con ustedes tres, así que tienes que estar preparados.

- ¡SI SEÑORITA TWILIGHT! –dicen Snips y Snails.

- ¡Esta bien, yo también lo hare!- le responde Raging Blast.

Así ya había un pequeño equipo de magia formado, por Raging, Snips, Snails y también Twilight quien se haría cargo de este grupo de jóvenes representantes.

En tanto en la división de vuelo, Applejack había elegido a Rainbow Dash para eligiera a los mejores pegasos de Ponyville para representarlos en las competencias aéreas:

- Muy bien yo me encargare de reclutar a los mejores pegasos para las pruebas aéreas. –dice Rainbow Dash, cuando aparece Scootaloo.

- ¡Vaya se ve súper un torneo de vuelo, debe ser parecido al que se hace Canterlot, a mi siempre me a gustado participar en ese torneo! –dice Scootaloo.

- ¡Que bueno que tengas ganas, entonces podre contar contigo!

- ¿En serio voy a participar?

- Pues claro, eres la única pegaso aparte de mí que puede hacer un Sonic Rainboom, así que como no vas a participar.

- ¡GENIAL, GENIAL, GENIAL! ¡TE PROMETO NO DECEPCIONARTE, SERE LA MÁS ASOMBROSA! –grita eufórica y alegre Scootaloo.

- ¡Si! Pero recuerda, que yo seré la más genial.

En tanto también allí se encontraba Rarity junto con Fluttershy y Spike, aunque esta no veía con buenos ojos este evento:

- ¿Juegos atléticos? ¡Tonterías! Definitivamente a esa princesa Celestia se le zafaron todos los tornillos posibles.

- Según este folleto, esta abierta la inscripción para auspiciadores sin costo, esto con el objetivo de mostrar las distintas marcas que pueden traer mover elementos de exportación al reino grifo y así revitalizar la economía. –dice Fluttershy quien toma un folleto en donde contenía toda la información respecto a este evento.

- ¡Entonces presenta a Carrusel como auspiciador y lo muestras en el evento! –dice Spike.

- ¡Pues si, no hay problema con eso, pero que saco con auspiciar a la boutique, si ni siquiera tengo que vender, hace meses que no hago nada, porque simplemente no tengo dinero para comprar telas, estas ahora cuestan como diez veces más que antes, me es imposible pagarlas si apenas tengo para comer!

- No te preocupes Rarity, yo te comprare todo lo que necesites para que crees un hermoso vestido y así poder revitalizar Carrusel. –dice siempre algo tímida Fluttershy.

- ¡No Fluttershy! No puedo seguirte pidiendo, ya te haces cargo del alquiler de Carrusel, no puede pedirte más, ya solo con eso haces demasiado.

- ¡Tranquila Rarity, que a mi el dinero no me falta por suerte, además tu siempre has sido generosa conmigo, y es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga!

- En momento como este, lamento no siempre haber sido una buena amiga de verdad contigo. –a Rarity se coloca algo triste.

- No te preocupes, además tu siempre estas ahí para apoyarme, que alguna vez hayamos tenido algún problema, es cosa del pasado, tu eres mi amiga y siempre te apoyare si me necesitas.

Rarity se lanza a recibir un tierno abrazo de su amiga Fluttershy quien a decido ayudar a Rarity a la creación de un vestido, que al ser auspiciado en los juegos olímpicos, podría revitalizar el negocio de Carrusel.

Y así todo Ponyville empieza a prepararse y a organizarse para la primera gran cita olímpica de Equestria en la historia.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en un bloque de apartamentos, un pony de tierra estaba tirado durmiendo lleno de latas de cerveza y cidra, era un pony ya conocido, por ser el hermano de Octavia, llamado Bluflute, de color café grisáceo similar a Octavia, crin azul obscuro, ojos café y un clarinete en su flanco, él se estaba quedando en el apartamento de Vinyl y Blade y lo tenia hecho un desastre en estos días que se había quedado, ya que tras su despido solo se dedico a beber ya que no ha tenido éxito en encontrar otro empleo en algún periódico por la crisis.

De pronto la puerta del apartamento se abre, al parecer alguien la abrió con llave la puerta, y una unicornio blanca y melena azul con celeste alborotada entra, era Vinyl quien luego de una larga ausencia por fin volvía a su casa cuando ve este espectáculo:

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! –grita Vinyl al ver a Bluflute durmiendo entre latas de bebidas alcohólicas y basura.

Al sentir el grito de Vinyl, Blade quien llevaba algo de equipaje desde la base 777 subió rápidamente y vio también a este pony durmiendo en su casa, obviamente cuando entra se puede ver a Blade bastante cambiado, aunque si bien seguía siendo de color gris, sus ojos seguían siendo magenta y su melena seguía siendo azul y celesta como la de su hermana, él se erizo su melena haciendo que solo un mechón de su cabello baje a su cara, también usando la crema magia antiarrugas de Candance logro borrar su cicatriz y también usando un hechizo, este ocultaba su cutiemark original remplazándola por un disco de vinilo.

- ¡QUE PASO, Y QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –dice Blade al ver a Bluflute allí.

- ¡Pues a este pony lo conozco es Bluflute el hermano de Tavi, no lo recuerdas!

Blade lo mira y se da cuenta que si era el hermano de Octavia, quien Blade tuvo la suerte de conocer hace ya algunos años cuando estuvo viviendo con Vinyl luego del combate contra Kyra.

Al sentir los gritos Bluflute despierta sorpresivamente:

- ¡Ah, que diablos! –Bluflute se encuentra desconcertado cuando mira a su alrededor y ve a los dos hermanos unicornios allí.

- ¿Vinyl? Y ¿su hermano verdad?

- Me llamo Blade.

- Ah, si es que no me acordaba, disculpa.

- ¡Me podrías explicar que haces durmiendo aquí en mi apartamento!

De pronto llega Octavia a ver su hermano cuando se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Blade y Vinyl habían regresado.

- ¡Oye Bluflute levanta…! –allí la emoción de Octavia aumento, y su rostro se lleno de alegría al ver a sus más cercanos amigos de regreso, y aunque podía reconocer a Vinyl en un primer momento se extraño al ver a Blade se veía diferente a como ella lo conocia.

Blade estaba algo cambiado obviamente para ocultar su identidad, por lo que Octavia decide preguntarle si el realmente era Blade:

- Disculpa pero, ¿Tú eres Blade?

- ¡Claro que soy yo, soy Blade Octavia! –dice Blade, que al escucharlo hablar, esta de inmediato lo reconoce por su tranquila y amable voz.

- ¡AMIGOS, QUE GUSTO QUE HAYAN REGRESADO! –grita alegre y feliz Octavia quien se va a darle un gran abrazo a Blade.

- ¡Como estas Octavia, te extrañe mucho amiga! –dice Blade al recibir el cariñoso abrazo de Octavia.

- ¡Oye, porque solo abrazas a mi hermano lanzada! –le dice Vinyl quien estaba al lado.

- ¡Como no me voy alegrar que tu también estés aquí amiga vulgar! –le responde Octavia quien también abraza a su amiga.

- ¡Bueno creo que debemos saber porque tu hermano esta aquí Octavia! –dice Blade.

- ¡Tranquilo les explicaremos que es lo que esta pasando aquí!

Y así fue como Octavia les explico el motivo de él porque su hermano mayor Bluflute estaba en casa de Vinyl y Blade:

- Ya veo quedaste sin empleo y tuviste que recurrir a quedarte con Tavi y ella te dejo aquí. –dice Vinyl.

- ¡Si, pero no se preocupen, me iré ahora mismo si les molesta!

- ¡Para nada Bluflute, siéntete como en casa, la única regla que tengo es "no toques mis discos" ni "tomes mi cerveza y cidra sin permiso" así que si entiendes eso no hay problema!

- ¡Para nada, aunque no se si a tu hermano le molestara!

- ¡Yo tampoco tengo problemas, entiendo que la situación en Equestria no anda bien, así que no veo porque no puedas quedarte!

- ¡Muchas gracias chicos!

- ¡Pero Octavia podemos pedirte un favor a ti!

- ¡Claro Blade!

- ¡Como Bluflute se quedara aquí, Trixie podría quedarse en tu apartamento, ella se quedaría aquí con nosotros, pero como Bluflute esta aquí, pues nos quedamos sin espacio!

- ¡Claro! ¿Pero en donde esta?

- Ella ahora esta acompañando a la princesa Luna quien en casa de Shining Armor. –dice Blade en voz alta, llamando la atención de Bluflute.

- ¿Princesa Luna? ¿Qué no esta muerta? –pregunta Bluflute al escuchar a Blade.

- ¡Eh! Digo la princesa Candance, no se como me pude equivocar así, que tarado soy ¡JAJAJAJA! –Blade se ríe tratando de disimular, pero se notaba algo nervioso.

Mientras tanto Vinyl va al refrigerador y se encuentra con six-pack de cervezas que había dejado ahí hace tres años y que Bluflute no se había bebido obviamente por el tiempo que tenían:

- ¡MIREN CERVEZA TUFF, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME TOMABA UNA DE ESTAS DELICIAS! –grita feliz Vinyl.

- ¡Starlight! Esas cervezas tienen tres años, las compramos antes de irnos. –dice Blade llamado a Vinyl con el nombre de Starlight, el cual es el nombre original de Vinyl y el que tenia antes de ser adoptada por los Scratch.

Pero Vinyl abre la lata y se toma toda la cerveza de esta en un solo trago:

- ¡Ahhhhh! Delicioso sabor a añejo, pero igual de refrescante.

Mientras tanto la princesa Luna muy tapada llegaba en el carruaje a casa de la princesa Candance y Shining Armor, acompañados de Trixie y la propia Candance:

- ¡Bueno tía Luna llegamos, no te preocupes, ya todos los empleados de mansión son de extrema confianza y no dirán nada!

- ¡Espero que así sea! –dice Trixie.

Así Luna se baja junto con Trixie y Candance, mientras dentro de la casa, se encontraba Shining Armor junto con todos los empleados:

- Escuchen bien, es estrictamente necesario que digan que ella esta aquí, porque de lo contraria, no solo pondrán su vida en peligro, sino también la de la princesa Celestia, por eso nadie absolutamente NADIE, debe saber que ella esta aquí, por eso también hemos triplicado sus salarios, con tal de que guarden al máximo el hermetismo, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia se puede enterar de esto, porque con todo lo que esta pasando, esto la podría alterar demasiado además de ponerla en peligro a ella también, así que espero que cumplan.

- ¡ASI SERA SEÑOR ARMOR! –dicen en coro todos los empleados de la casa de Candace y Shining Armor.

- Pero señor Armor, ¿Quién esa pony tan importante?

- Ahora lo sabrán.

La puerta se abre en la mansión y se ve entrar a la princesa con Trixie y junto a ellas, nada más y nada menos que una pony de mayor tamaño con una capucha café que la cubría por completo.

- ¿Quién será esa pony? –dice una de las empleadas.

- No lo se. –dice otro empleado de la mansión.

- ¡Tranquila Tía! Ya puedes quitarte la capucha.

- ¡Esta bien!

Así que en ese momento cuando se quito la capucha, todos los empleados quedaron completamente con la boca abierta, ya que simplemente no podían dar crédito a lo que ellos estaban viendo, la princesa Luna, quien había muerto hace tres años, estaba allí a vista de todos, sana y salva:

- ¡ES LA PRINCESA LUNA! –grita una empleada.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿NO ESTABA MUERTA? –grita sorprendida otra empleada.

- ¡Espero que por favor no se asusten, soy la verdadera princesa Luna, mis queridos ponys!

Al darse cuenta que era ella y luego de empezar a asimilar esta sorprendente revelación todos los empleados le realizan la respectiva reverencia de respeto como princesa de Equestria:

- ¡ESTAMOS PARA SERVIRLE QUERIDA PRINCESA LUNA! –gritan en coro, todos los empleados.

- ¡Muchas gracias, son muy amables!

La princesa Luna es acompañada al cuarto que habían acondicionado para ella especialmente, era enorme, perfectamente decorado, con el objetivo de hacerla sentir completamente cómoda, así que cuando Luna se instala Shining Armor se va de nuevo a sus labores, mientras que Candance se queda con la princesa Luna y Trixie todo ese día.

Al día siguiente pero en Ponyville, Twilight decidió comenzar con el entrenamiento de magia para Raging Blast y también para Snips y Snails quienes tenían ganas de participar. Así que ese día fueron al campo abierto cerca de Sweet Apple Acres y allí comenzaron a practicar magia, Twilight se centro en reforzar sus enseñanzas en Snips y Snails que tenían menor nivel de manejo de magia, mientras que Raging Blast se dedicaba a practicar el control de los clones de sombra, en donde ya en este tiempo Raging podía crear hasta diez clones de sombra, y controlarlos a voluntad sin ningún problema, por lo que Raging dedico toda esa mañana a luchar contra esos clones para medir sus habilidades mágicas.

Paso toda esa mañana y llego la hora de la comida, por lo que Apple Bloom en compañía de Spike llega para llamar a todos los ponys magos para que fueran a comer a Sweet Apple Acres:

- ¡OIGAN TODOS, LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA! –grita Apple Bloom.

- ¡Que bien! –dice Snips.

- ¡Yo también me muero de hambre! –dice Snails.

- ¡Comida, comida, comida, que bueno que es hora de comer! –dice Raging Blast dando saltitos como Pinkie Pie al escuchar la palabra "comida" como todo comilón que es.

- ¡Yo aprovechara de ir a dejar estos libros, así ustedes vayan y coman, también aprovechan de descansar un poco! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Si quieres puedo ir yo, tu haz estado aquí toda la mañana! –dice amablemente el pequeño dragon Spike.

- ¡Tranquilo Spike, tu ve con Raging y los demás, yo solo iré a dejar estos libros, así que no tardare!

- ¡Bueno, de todos modos también tenemos tu porción Twilight! –dice Spike.

- ¡Gracias, apenas guarde estos libros iré a comer con ustedes! –dice Twilight quien se dirige a la biblioteca a dejar algunos libros que había llevado para reforzar teóricamente el entrenamiento de magia.

Así Twilight llega a la biblioteca y comienza a guardar los libros para ir a comer, ella esta de espalda, por lo que ella no se da cuenta cuando una silueta se puede ver tras de ella y que la mira fijamente.

¿Quién será esa misteriosa silueta? ¿Será un enemigo? ¿El entrenamiento de magia correrá peligro con este misterioso personaje? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	43. Aires de guerra y pasión

**Capitulo 43: Aires de guerra y pasión**

Una silueta miraba fijamente a Twilight mientras esta se encontraba de espaldas, cuando esta se voltea logra ver a un pony, un unicornio gris de melena erizada de color azul y celeste con un disco de vinilo en su flanco, aunque a Twilight le recordó a Blade, al no ser igual a su novio decide preguntarle sobre quien es:

- ¡Hola! ¿Eres forastero? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí.

Pero al parecer al ver a la unicornio, este hace algo que derechamente sobrepasa toda la lógica formal y racional a menos que sea un pervertido, este se acerca y le da un beso en la boca, por un momento Twilight cerro los ojos, pero esta reacciona dándole un fuerte empujón:

- ¡OYE QUE HACES PERVERTIDO! –grita Twilight.

- ¡No soy un pervertido soy yo! –dice el misterioso pony.

Al escucharlo hablar de inmediato logra reconocer su voz, él era Blade:

- ¿Eres Blade? –dice Twilight a la cual se le estaba haciendo una gran sonrisa de alegría al verlo aparentemente.

- ¡Claro que soy yo mi amor, he regresado! –Blade con su casco se quita la crema mágica borra arrugas que cubre su cicatriz y esta aparece nuevamente en su ojo izquierdo, ya la cicatriz era lo que confirmaba completamente su identidad y con esto Twilight salto hacia su amado.

- ¡BLADEEEEE! –Twilight salta a darle un abrazo a su querido amor y luego esta comienza a besarlo apasionadamente.

- ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe mi amor, estas aquí, volviste por mi!

- ¡Claro que volví, y esta vez me quedare para pelear por ti mi amor!

- ¡Pero no me dijiste nada en tu ultima carta que regresarías ahora!

- ¡Es que aún no íbamos a volver, pero ocurrió algo que nos obligo a regresar a Equestria!

- ¿Algo? ¿Qué fue ese algo? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¡Luego te lo explico todo! yo ahora solo quiero estar aquí contigo, sintiendo tus caricias y tus besos, yo no aguantaba más estar sin ti, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! –grita al final emocionado el joven unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Yo también te amo! ¡TE AMO! –grita al final igual que Blade, la enamorada Twilight.

De pronto Twilight comienza a besar a Blade de forma apasionada, como si no existiera mañana, como si fuera un sueño del que tarde o temprano despertaría, por otro lado, luego de tres años en donde Blade estuvo en el tártaro solo auto complaciéndose, finalmente tenia a su amada yegua junto a él, por lo que su instinto lo llevo a seguir en ese ardiente remolino de pasión en el que estaba junto con su amada Twilight.

Ambos se comenzaron a besar y a revolcarse abrazados apasionadamente en el suelo, botaron la mesa de la recepción de la biblioteca, también chocaron contra el librero botando con esto varios libros, mientras ellos se besaban con locura y pasión desmedida, su pasión quemaba como la intensidad de 1000 soles si no es que más, la respiración de Twilight aumentaba cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente lo siguiente a esto fue solo el efecto lógico de las hormonas de ambos ponys reprimidas durante tres años, ambos se entregaron nuevamente a su pasión e hicieron el amor en la biblioteca.

El rato paso, y Twilight no llegaba a la granja a almorzar, los demás habían terminado por lo que Applejack decidió ir a buscar a Twilight para saber que es lo que le había sucedido, mientras los tres ponys que estaban siendo entrenados aprovecharon ese rato para descansar hasta que Twilight regresara.

Applejack se encuentra con Pinkie Pie quien al ver a la pony de las manzanas preocupada decide preguntarle el porqué, de esa preocupación:

- ¡Hola Applejack! ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a la biblioteca, Twilight dijo que iría a almorzar con nosotros, pero no llego, fue a la biblioteca e iré a ver si esta allá.

- ¡Yo te acompaño entonces!

- De acuerdo.

Ambas llegan a la biblioteca en donde encuentran la puerta entre junta de esta, ambas entran y ven que la biblioteca estaba hecha un desastre, como si una gran pelea hubiese ocurrido en el lugar:

- ¡Pero que corrales paso aquí! –dice sorprendida Applejack al ver el desastre del lugar.

- ¡Quizá hubo una fiesta!

- ¿Cómo va a haber una fiesta? No hay globos ni nada, me pregunto quien podrá haberlo hecho.

- ¡Dah! ¡Yo me refiero a una fiesta romántica, una fiesta en donde cuando dos ponys se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho, ambos comienzan a darse caricias, besos en la boca y luego se abrazan con sus cascos y se empiezan a revolcar en el piso hasta que el pony macho mete su p… –dice Pinkie Pie siendo interrumpida por Applejack.

- ¡SANTOS CORRALES QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –dice sorprendida Applejack al ver al otro extremo de la habitación a dos ponys tiernamente abrazados, siendo Twilight uno de ellos:

- ¡Vez! Era una fiesta romántica, aquí ocurrió un remolino de pasión.

Twilight y Blade quienes se habían quedado dormidos, abren los ojos y se dan cuenta que Applejack y Pinkie Pie están allí y de inmediato se pusieron nerviosos y rojos como tomates:

- ¡APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE! ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ? –grita sorprendida Twilight.

- ¡Tu dime, que corrales esta pasando aquí y ese pony!

- ¡ES BLADE! –grita Pinkie Pie quien se va a abrazar a su viejo amigo de forma muy alegre.

- ¡Pinkie Pie eh, hola, hace tiempo que no te veía te extrañe mucho amiga! –Blade abraza amablemente a su amiga, aunque aún estaba avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido con los cascos en la masa.

- ¡Eres Blade! ¡Un gusto verte de nuevo dulzura! –le dice Applejack quien también le da su casco y luego abraza al joven unicornio.

- ¡Gracias Applejack! Para mi también es un gusto volver a verte amiga.

- ¡Oye Twilight! Puedo preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué quieres preguntarme Pinkie Pie?

- ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?! –grita Pinkie Pie colocando a Twilight roja como tomate y Blade también se sonrojo al escuchar esto de la pony rosa.

- ¡COMO ME PREGUNTAS ESO! –grita nerviosa Twilight.

- ¡Si, eso no se sabe aún, pe-pero, si Twilight estuviera embarazada por su puesto que seria el pony más feliz de Equestria! –dice Blade sonando algo nervioso.

- ¡Oye dulzura! Por qué le preguntas a Twilight si esta embarazada, ¿acaso te interesa? –le pregunta Applejack a Pinkie Pie.

- Pues si veras, yo quiero organizar la mejor fiesta de baby shower para una amiga y como Twilight es la única de nosotras que ha tenido un novio y a tenido sexo, pues espero que tenga un potro para así poder organizar la mejor fiesta baby shower de ¡TODA LA HISTORIA! –le responde alegre y animada Pinkie Pie.

- Y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¿Cómo que hacemos aquí? Se supone que tu solo venias a dejar unos libros e irías a almorzar con nosotros, no te acuerdas que hoy comenzaste el entrenamiento de magia para las olimpiadas.

- ¡Es cierto! Con la emoción olvide el entrenamiento de Raging y los demás.

- ¿Tu alumno va a participar en el torneo de magia que habrá en las olimpiadas? –le pregunta Blade sobre si es verdad que Raging Blast el alumno de Twilight y del que ella le había comentado en las cartas que se escribían cuando él estaba en el tártaro iba a participar.

- ¡Claro que participara, además de él dos ponys más participaran por Ponyville y yo también participare!

- ¡¿Tú también?!

- Y tu Blade ¿Vas participar? –le pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- Pues la verdad.

- ¿Cómo va participar? La princesa Celestia lo esta buscando que no recuerdas. –le responde Twilight a Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Bueno como ves, gracias a tu hermano el me dio una identidad y con una crema antiarrugas mágica borro mi cicatriz, y con un hechizo de ilusión cambio mi cutiemark original, de esa forma no podre ser reconocido por la autoridad!

- ¡Ya veo! Mi hermano otra vez te dio su ayuda.

- Si, realmente le estoy muy agradecido por hacer esto por nosotros.

- ¡Por cierto! Me imagino que tu hermana, Trixie y la princesa Luna también regresaron contigo ¿verdad?

- Así es, ayer regresamos todos desde el tártaro, la princesa Luna estará en casa de Shining Armor, para que así Celestia no se entere que esta con vida.

- ¡Me imagino que ella ira a enfrentar a la princesa Celestia, por eso regreso!

- ¡La verdad, la razón de nuestro regreso fue por lo que descubrimos en el tártaro!

- ¿Descubrieron algo? ¿Qué fue dulzura? –le pregunta Applejack.

- Esta bien, se los diré, es necesario que ustedes lo sepan, ya que tendremos que estar preparados para un gran ataque.

- ¡¿Gran ataque?! –dice sorprendida Twilight.

En paralelo la princesa Luna se encontraba charlando con su sobrina Candance y Shining Armor quienes habían ido a comer con ella:

- Tía Luna, me gustaría preguntarte ¿Regresaste acaso para enfrentar a tía Celestia?

- Creo que este es el momento de decirles el motivo de mi llegada, aprovechando que ambos están juntos, ya que como príncipes de Equestria, pueden hacer algo para evitar lo que se viene pronto.

- ¿A que se refiere princesa? –le pregunta Shining Armor.

- Veras, nosotros aún no íbamos a volver a Equestria, sin embargo cuando estábamos en el tártaro vimos algo que nos llamo la atención por completo.

- ¿Algo tía Luna?

- Pudimos ver por casualidad a la banda de los dragones del tártaro y a su líder Scorpio un ser conocido como Gargodragon, siendo más pequeño que el resto, pero solo en apariencia, ya que él puede transformarse en un ser realmente poderoso y sangriento, es alguien que mi hermana y yo logramos detener en el pasado manteniéndolo fuera de Equestria, sin embargo él estaba junto con Blackeye.

- ¡El líder de SEEL!

- Así es Shining Armor, nosotros decidimos seguirlo para saber que planeaban y llegamos a un lugar, una gran planicie en donde nos ocultamos y vimos algo aterrador. –dice la princesa Luna.

- ¿Algo aterrador?

- Cuando estábamos en el lugar vimos a un gran ejercito de simios y minotauros rebeldes, estos seres fueron expulsados del edén hace siglos por sus intenciones expansionistas, y ahora lo peor es que Blackeye al parecer los a unido a todos con el objetivo bastante lógico.

- ¡Destruir a Celestia! –dice Shining Armor.

- ¡Y despertar a NUMA, para así crear un nuevo mundo con este, exterminando a toda la raza equina!

- ¡Eso suena terrible!

- ¡No se cuando ocurrirá el ataque ni como planean hacerlo, lo único seguro es que aunque el reino de Equestria se alié con los demás reinos del edén, las posibilidades de perder son gigantescas, los dragones son seres sedientos de sangre y los simios son más fuertes que nosotros en tierra, al igual que los minotauros, la verdad es que Equestria esta en una situación de sumo peligro!

- ¡Desde hace tres años intente averiguar los movimientos de SEEL, pero era como si a estos se los hubiese tragado la tierra, entonces esos miserables todo este tiempo estaban planeando un ataque a gran escala contra nosotros! –dice preocupado Shining Armor.

- ¡Es por eso que hay que reforzar al máximo la seguridad de todo, posiblemente en el evento olímpico, ellos quieran atacar aprovechando la conmoción de este!

- ¡Reforzare la seguridad al máximo!

- ¡Y también, hay que preparar a Twilight y a las demás, solo con el poder de los elementos de la armonía, tendremos una pequeña esperanza de vencer en esta batalla!

Y así la mientras la princesa Luna les contaba a Shining Armor y a Candance el motivo de su regreso anticipado a Equestria, al mismo tiempo pero en Ponyville, Blade les contaba lo mismo a Twilight, Applejack y Pinkie Pie que estaban en la biblioteca luego del bochornoso incidente del sexo:

- Ósea que si lo que dices es cierto, quiere decir que pronto algo grande ocurrirá. –dice Twilight.

- Exacto, sin embargo, desconozco cuando ellos pretenderán atacar Equestria, sin embargo es posible que tengan a ponys espías pagados en Equestria, ellos siempre lo han hecho así, sobretodo ahora que el dinero escasea.

Cuando Blade termina de hablar respecto a los posibles espías que habían en Equestria, entra sorpresiva pero tímidamente Fluttershy:

- ¡Eh Hola chicas, veo que tienen visitas! –dice en tono tímido y algo asustada la pegaso amarilla.

- ¡Tranquila Fluttershy soy yo Blade! –le responde con su alegre y pacifica sonrisa el joven unicornio.

- ¡¿En serio?! –pregunta tímida al no reconocerlo inmediatamente.

- ¡Nos ves mi cicatriz! –Blade le muestra la cicatriz a Fluttershy.

Al darse cuenta de la cicatriz Fluttershy ya le pierde el miedo y su rostro se llena de alegría y abraza a su viejo amigo:

- ¡Que bueno que eres tú!

- ¡Es un gusto verte amiga!

- ¡Perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que estaban hablando de algo importante!

- ¡Creo que deberías contarle también dulzura, es necesario estar atentos a todo lo que pueda ocurrir! –le dice Applejack al joven unicornio.

- ¡Tienes razón, de todos modos Fluttershy no quiero que te asustes! –dice Blade en tono serio.

- ¡Pues, yo, yo, ya me estoy asustando!

Así que Blade le cuenta a Fluttershy lo mismo que les conto a las demás manes:

- ¡Eso es horrible, horrible! –dice Fluttershy quien estaba completamente aterrada y nerviosa.

- ¡Tranquila Fluttershy, sé que suena aterrador pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase podremos enfrentarlo! –les dice Blade sonando seguro de sus dichos.

- ¡Te hiciste más fuerte en el tártaro! ¿Verdad? –le pregunta Twilight.

- Así es, la princesa Luna durante todo este tiempo estuvo entrenándonos a Trixie y a mí para poder enfrentar a Celestia, y me he hecho más fuerte, no se si más fuerte que los de SEEL, pero al menos prometo que no me vencerán, si tengo que protegerlas.

- ¡No estarás solo Blade, somos los elementos de la armonía y juntos vamos a derrotar este mal que hay en Equestria! –le dice Twilight.

- ¡Bueno, creo que deje mucho caos aquí, ordenare este desastre antes de irme!

- ¡Yo te ayudo Blade! –le dice Twilight quien va rápidamente junto a él.

- ¿Me perdí de algo verdad? –pregunta Fluttershy al ver como Twilight estaba muy junto y sonrojada junto a Blade quien tenia la misma reacción al estar junto a su amada.

- ¡Y de lo que te perdiste, no querrás imaginarlo dulzura!

- ¡O-Ósea que fue…!

- ¡Tuvieron una fiesta romántica, se revolcaron en el piso y tuvieron sexo, y a lo mejor Twili está embarazada! –le responde Pinkie Pie.

- ¡QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! –le grita Twilight enojada a Pinkie Pie.

Así paso el tiempo, Blade luego de ordenar los libros, se despide de Twilight:

- ¡Bueno me voy, además así les aviso a Trixie que están bien!

- ¡Dime que te volveré a ver! –le dice Twilight.

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Crees que ahora que estoy en Equestria no te visitare? Al contrario, esta vez he venido porque ya no quiero seguir huyendo, si estoy aquí, ya no me iré y luchare por ti, aunque se Celestia me maté, así que vendré lo más que pueda.

- ¡Entonces ya no es un sueño, aunque admito que ahora estaré bastante ocupada por lo del entrenamiento de magia para los juegos, pero ahora que sé que estas aquí, para mi es suficiente!

- ¡Adiós mi pastelito! –Blade besa tiernamente a Twilight en la boca.

- ¡Adiós mi caramelito! –le dice Twilight.

- ¡Ya se están poniendo cursis, como se nota que están enamorados hasta los cascos! –dice Pinkie Pie.

Pero Blade se devuelve rápidamente para preguntarles algo a las chicas:

- Oigan chicas ¿alguna de ustedes tiene crema antiarrugas? Es que necesito tapar mi cicatriz, ya saben, todavía estoy siendo buscado por Celestia.

- ¡Pues yo no uso! –le responde Twilight.

- ¡Yo no uso esas cosas de maquillajes hechas de químicos raros! –le responde Applejack.

- Yo no me maquillo ni me gustas esas cremas que se echan en el rostro porque no son dulces al comerlas, pero la crema dulce me encanta sobretodo en los pasteles, como la crema de merengue, la crema de mora, la crema de elotes y la crema frutilla, la crema de banana también es deliciosa con pastel de bananas, y como olvidar la crema de cidra de manzana, es súper deliciosa, la crema de mango es algo pesada pero también tiene un sabor como picoso en la lengua y me gusta el gusto picoso, es como comer chili picante, también me gusta el chili picante… –y asi Pinkie Pie siguió hablando de cremas y chili picante siendo ignorada por los demás presentes.

- Eh, no debería decir esto pero, Rarity tiene todo tipo de maquillajes, aunque últimamente no ha comprado muchos, pero yo recuerdo haberle regalado hace poco una crema antiarrugas, ya que ella no puede sobrevivir sin esa crema, pero por favor no les digan que les conté esto ultimo.

- ¡No lo haremos Fluttershy, vamos donde Rarity! –le dice Twilight.

Y así fueron a Carrusel, allí se encontraba Rarity quien gracias a la ayuda de Fluttershy, ya estaba trabajando en un hermoso vestido que esperaba que fuera el vestido que ayudaría a revitalizar su negocio al mostrarlo en la próxima cita olímpica:

- ¡Hola Rarity tanto tiempo sin verte! –saludo amablemente Blade a la unicornio blanca.

- ¡Vaya que guapo semental tenemos aquí! –le dice Rarity.

- ¡Soy yo Blade, mira mi cicatriz! –Blade le muestra la cicatriz de su ojo a Rarity.

- ¡Cariño! ¡Que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo! –Rarity abraza cálidamente a Blade al verlo después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Estas diseñando un vestido?

- Así es, estoy creando una autentica obra maestra, creare cinco vestidos diferentes que llamaran la atención de todos en las olimpiadas, para así colocar a Carrusel nuevamente en el mapa, como la más grande boutique de toda Equestria.

- Con tu talento, estoy seguro que lo lograras.

- ¡Gracias cariño! Siempre dando apoyo a los demás, por cierto ¿a que se debe esta visita? –pregunta Rarity.

- ¡Bueno, es que necesito una crema antiarrugas para borrar mi cicatriz para poder andar por la calle sin que me reconozcan y me dijeron que tu tienes una!

Al escuchar esto Rarity se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa:

- ¡YO! Y-Yo no uso de esas cremas, n-n-no las necesito.

- ¡Pero si Fluttershy dijo que te regalo una! –le dice Pinkie Pie.

Rarity miro bastante molesta a Fluttershy y esta se asusto y solo bajo la mirada mientras su melena cubría parte de su rostro:

- ¡Eh! Si tengo, pero no la uso, lo que pasa que Fluttershy me la regalo, pero ella no sabia que yo no usaba de estas cremas, así que la tengo guardada, yo misma te aplicare en la cicatriz.

Así Rarity fue a buscar el frasco con crema, usando levitación le aplico la crema en su ojo izquierdo borrando la cicatriz, pero cuidando que nadie notara que el frasco ya estaba a menos de la mitad, por suerte el frasco era blanco y no transparente por lo que así no delataba que ya la había usado:

- ¡Bueno cariño, tu cicatriz fue borrada!

Blade se mira al espejo y comprueba que su cicatriz fue borrada por completo:

- ¡Gracias Rarity, bueno ahora las dejo, salúdeme a Rainbow Dash de mi parte! –pero cuando Blade estaba saliendo de Carrusel, justo llego volando la pegaso azul cielo.

- ¡Oigan, estuve en la granja y me dijeron que hace como una hora que Applejack había ido a buscar a Twilight y no regresaba, así que cuando pase por un poco de pastel, Raging y Spike me pidieron que fuera a ver que pasaba y están todas aquí babosas detrás de este semental! Y por cierto ¿Quién eres chico? –le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Soy yo Blade, lo que pasa es que he cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos! –Blade se iba a quitar nuevamente la crema antiarrugas pero Rarity lo detiene.

- ¡Yo no voy a volver a echarte crema en tu cicatriz si te la sacas, así que! ¡NO TE LA QUITES! –le grita molesta Rarity con tal de no tener que volver a echarle de su crema antiarrugas mágica.

- ¡Bueno pero créeme soy yo! –le insiste Blade.

- ¡Te creo, por tu voz sé que eres tu, aunque creo que esa cicatriz de hacia ver 20% más cool, ahora te vez como todo un cabeza de huevo amigo! –le dice Rainbow Dash quien le sonríe alegremente a Blade y luego le da un abrazo de bienvenida.

- ¡Que bueno que sigues siendo tan genial como siempre! –le dice Blade.

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido!

- ¡Bueno me voy, no quiero hacerles perder más el tiempo, pero la próxima vez les avisare para juntarnos todos de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos!

- ¡Más vale que vengas, porque habrá una gran sorpresa para entonces! –le dice Pinkie Pie alegre y feliz como siempre.

- ¡Adiós mi amor! –Twilight besa a Blade en la boca.

- ¡Adiós mi Twilight! –Blade se va mirando a su amada Twilight y sus amigas a las cuales por fin podía ver después de tanto tiempo.

Así todas volvieron a sus actividades, y luego de más de dos horas de interrupción, Twilight regresa al entrenamiento de magia, ya que este era solo el primer día, y los juegos olímpicos serian dentro de poco tiempo más.

Blade regreso en la noche al apartamento en donde ceno con su hermana Vinyl, Octavia, Bluflute y Trixie y allí Blade conto que había ido a Ponyville a visitar a Twilight y a las demás:

- ¡Así que visitaste a Twilight, seguro que se estuvieron poniendo al día! –le dice Bluflute, comentario que sonroja a Blade.

- ¡Eh, bueno, la verdad, es que no era la intención, pero, pero la verdad, bueno es que yo! –Blade se ponía muy nervioso tratando de explicar lo que paso en Ponyville.

- ¡Ay hermano, que malo eres disimulando! –le dice Vinyl.

- ¡Vaya, así que nuestro amigo no aguanto un día, pensé que resistirías más! –le dice Trixie.

- ¡Bueno, pero también hablamos, ahora Twilight se esta preparando, ya que entrara con su estudiante a las olimpiadas de Equestria, ellos participaran en el torneo de magia, en donde enfrentaran a otros magos estatales!

De pronto, al escuchar esto una enorme sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Trixie, como si hubiese recibido la mejor noticia de su vida, luego de esto empezó a reírse a carcajadas:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esto es perfecto, realmente perfecto. –dice Trixie mientras se seguía riendo.

- ¡Eh, a ella se le zafó un tornillo, o contaron un chiste y no me di cuenta! –dice Bluflute extrañado por la risa de Trixie.

- ¡Es perfecto! Twilight Sparkle participando en un torneo de magia uno contra uno, por fin, es la oportunidad que estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, por fin podrá hacerse realidad.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Quieres participar? –le pregunta Blade al suponer de la reacción de Trixie.

- ¡Recuerda que somos magos estatales Blade, Shining Armor nos metió en el ejercito, así que si Twilight Sparkle participara!, entonces ¡Yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie, también participare! –le responde Trixie con gran sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo tratando de sonar seria.

- ¡Entonces cuentas con mi apoyo Trixie! –le responde Blade.

- ¡Seguro que Twilight Sparkle llegara a las finales, pero no ganará, porque cuando se enfrente contra mi, ella perderá ante la magnificencia de mi poder, sobretodo ahora que soy poderosa!

La alegría de Trixie era extrema, tal parece ella quería entrar ahora a las olimpiadas aprovechando su condición, ya que al ser ingresada al ejercito por su nueva identidad, podría participar y enfrentar a Twilight Sparkle en un duelo mágico, sin duda lo que ella más deseaba.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche pero lejos de allí en un lugar que parecía ser el bosque Everfree dos siluetas de ponys estaban reunidos, amparados por la obscuridad de la noche:

- ¡Ya esta todo listo, pronto la señora Chrisalys tendrá listo a los changeling que gatillaran el ataque, espero que tú hagas lo que el señor Blackeye nos ordeno! –dice la silueta de un pony aparentemente macho.

La silueta de la otra que parecía una pony hembra solo mueve la cabeza dando un rotundo ¡SI! a la respuesta:

- ¡Bien, recuerda que ahora eres miembro de SEEL y tú me prometiste que te unirías a nosotros para estar conmigo, así que espero que cumplas!

Nuevamente la pony mueve la cabeza dando un ¡SI! en su respuesta sin decir una palabra.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Los juegos olímpicos se acercan, sin embargo SEEL sigue moviendo sus fichas para un inminente ataque, aires de guerra se siente en el horizonte, ¿nuestros héroes podrán detener este feroz ataque a Equestria? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony Final Arc:

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	44. Recuerdos y enseñanzas

**Capitulo 44: Recuerdos y enseñanzas**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya solo faltaban dos días para que el gran evento olímpico diera comienzo en Equestria.

Todo se encontraba tranquilo, ya que aún era de madrugada, en el campo abierto se encontraban Twilight y Raging, ambos antes del amanecer entrenaban para el torneo de magia solos para que después Twilight trabajara en Snips y Snails quienes tenían menos conocimientos y que esta debía reforzarlos, mientras que Raging era su estudiante durante tres años y ya debía conocer todos los conocimientos necesarios de magia.

Aún con las estrellas en el cielo, Raging usaba su cuerno para alumbrarse mientras leía un libro de magia:

- ¡Oye Twilight! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¡Si Raging!

- ¡En este libro sale un hechizo de como regenerar mis heridas durante una pelea! ¿Por qué nunca me lo haz enseñado?

- ¡Ufff! ¡Eso lo debes saber, fue una de las primeras lecciones que te enseñe, por tu tipo de magia, se te hace imposible realizar hechizos curativos ya que pertenecen a otro tipo de magia apuesto al tuyo!

- ¿En serio?

- ¿COMO PUEDES CUESTIONARLO? –le grita molesta Twilight.

- ¡Ay lo dices como si fuera un crimen no saberlo!

- ¡PERO DEBERIAS SABERLO, FUE LO PRIMERO QUE ESTUDIAMOS, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO TE LO ENSEÑE! –le grita Twilight cuando a Raging Blast se le viene un flashback a la mente.

En ese flashback Twilight le estaba explicando a Raging justamente el tema de los tipos de magia:

- ¡Muy bien, como tu primera lección hablaremos de los tipos de magia! –le dice Twilight al en aquel entonces pequeño potro unicornio, el cual se le puede ver una nube de pensamiento en su cabeza.

En esa nube de pensamiento, se puede ver a una princesa Trollestia digo Celestia cantando con rostro de Trollface el Trololo:

- ¡TROLOLO LOROLO LOROLO TROLOLOLO, TROLOLOLO TROLOLOLO LOLO LOLO! ¡JAJAJA! ¡JOJOJO! ¡JEJEJE! ¡TROLO LOLORO LOLORO! –Trollestia cantando el Trololo era lo que Raging Blast estaba pensando en ese entonces.

El flashback termina y volvemos al campo abierto ya con un crecido Raging Blast.

- ¡Eh, no lo recuerdo, pero ahora que lo mencionas, si sé que tipos de magia tienen los unicornios!

- ¡Bueno entonces dime cuales son!

- ¡Claro que te los digo, los tengo en la punta de la lengua!

Twilight espero unos instantes pero al no recibir respuesta de Raging, esta le da un coscorrón, golpeándolo con su pesuña en la cabeza:

- ¡AUCH! ¡Porque me pegas! –le dice molesto y a la vez adolorido el joven Raging Blast.

- ¡COMO PORQUE, ESO LO TIENES QUE SABER, ES ELEMENTAL, TIENES QUE RECORDARLO SI QUIERES SER UN BUEN MAGO! –le grita enojada Twilight.

- ¡Auch! Yo no creo que Celestia fuera tan dura contigo cuando te enseño magia. –le reclama enojado Raging Blast.

En ese momento Twilight tiene un pequeño flashback de ella cuando era una filly en donde estaba en una especie de fuente en el palacio de Canterlot tratando de hacer levitar agua en forma de una esfera, sin embargo la pequeña Twilight no logra hacerlo y el agua cae a la fuente:

- ¡Ups! Lo siento princesa Celestia, no puedo hacerlo. –dice apenada la pequeña filly Twilight.

- ¡Hiciste un buen esfuerzo mi fiel estudiante no te preocupes! –le dice en un tono calmado y amoroso la amable princesa Celestia.

Pero de pronto esta con su cuerno le lanza un violento relámpago a Twilight, la cual se electrocuto por completo al estar en el agua y esta se pone a llorar:

- ¡Buaaaaa! ¿Por qué hizo eso princesa Celestia?

- Es solo un pequeño correctivo, cada vez que falles yo te electrocutare y así estaremos hasta que lo hagas bien, no podrás ir al baño ni tampoco iras a comer hasta que no lo hagas bien y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que logres hacer bien el hechizo que te pedí, así que será mejor que lo hagas bien, si no quieres que otro violento relámpago vuelva a electrocutarte y por cierto será más fuerte que el anterior. –le dice en un tono dulce y amable la princesa Celestia mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su estudiante.

El rostro de la pequeña filly Twilight se lleno de terror al escuchar esto e intento de nuevo, sin embargo fallo nuevamente:

- ¡No puede ser, volví a fallar!

La princesa Celestia sonríe y el flashback termina con el grito desgarrador de la pequeña filly Twilight siendo electrocutada nuevamente por su maestra.

Luego de ese hermoso aunque perturbador recuerdo, Twilight respira profundamente y decide explicarle nuevamente este concepto básico, que se supone que Raging debería saber de memoria, pero como es pelotudo, pues simplemente lo olvido:

- ¡Esta bien! Ahora ponme atención, a no ser que quieras ser electrocutado por un relámpago de más de 8000 voltios.

- ¡De acuerdo, ahora si te pondré atención! –le dice asustado por la amenaza Raging Blast.

- Muy bien, los unicornios por lo general suelen manejar solo un tipo de magia por completo, principalmente la que este relacionada con su talento especial, reflejado en su cutiemark.  
>Pero a pesar de esto, las magias de los unicornios solo se agrupan en cuatro grupos comunes, me imagino que recuerdas cuales son los grupos ¿o no? –le pregunta Twilight a su estudiante.<p>

- Eh, mejor sígueme contando no más.

- ¡Uf! Bueno los cuatro tipos de magia son:

**Intensificación:** Es el tipo de magia relacionado con la magia de ataque, por lo general se trata de un tipo de magia ofensiva, en esta se concentran grandes ataques y bolas de energía, es una magia en la que se puede usar todo tipo de tácticas de ataque y poder de fuego a través de magia concentrada, la magia de intensificación es la que tiene un gran poder destructivo, sin embargo para un unicornio con naturaleza de intensificación le es imposible usar hechizos de tipo de Regeneración, ya que su tipo de magia es completamente opuesto.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Por eso no puedo hacer hechizos curativos?

- Así es, tu perteneces al tipo de unicornio que tiene magia de Intensificación, por ende como tu tipo de magia se contrapone al del tipo Regeneración, te será imposible manejar ese tipo de hechizos, sin embargo, puedes manejar magia como alquimia perteneciente a otro tipo, sin embargo, al magia de Intensificación será la única que podrás dominar al cien porciento.

- ¿Y los otros tipos?

- Eso deberías saberlo, pero como veo que por desgracia no es así te los diré:

**Regeneración:** Es el tipo de magia relacionado principalmente con magia de curación y magias defensivas como potentes escudos mágicos, también la magia de regeneración al tener un mayor poder de sensibilidad a los objetos ya sea naturales como artificiales, es muy buena también en lo que se refiere a hechizos de rastreo de objetivos o minerales, pero para este tipo de unicornios, le es imposible realizar hechizos del tipo de Intensificación, por ende nunca los verás hacer una magia de ataque a menos que esta sea un hechizo del tipo Elemental o Ilusión.

**Elemental:** O también conocida como tipo controlador, es la magia del control de los elementos del ambiente, principalmente químicos, es por eso que siempre me ves mesclando distintas formulas químicas en mis propios estudios, ya que pertenezco al tipo de magia elemental, también se puede realizar sin problemas hechizos de alquimia, y cualquier magia que tenga que ver con el control de elementos incluso al control de elementos climáticos si es necesario, mi elemento contrapuesto es la magia del tipo Ilusión, para mi me es imposible crear una magia de Ilusión de cualquier tipo porque es opuesta a la magia de tipo Elemental, pero puedo realizar ataques de tipo de Intensificación y Regeneración, sin embargo, las magia del tipo Elemental, son las magias que puedo dominar completamente.

- ¡Vaya no sabia que fueras del tipo elemental!

- ¡Bueno ahora lo sabes, y escucha que solo queda un tipo de magia más!

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno y el ultimo tipo de magia es el Ilusión:

**Ilusión:** Es un tipo de magia que maneja principalmente las ilusiones, puede crear cosas que no existen y jugar con nuestra mente para hacerlas ver reales, incluso un buen mago ilusionista, tiene la capacidad de materializar esas ilusiones y hacerlas reales, ellos tienen una serie de hechizos muy poderosos conocidos como los "hechizos del caos" los cuales son un conjunto de hechizos que pueden alterar por completo la realidad del entorno que los rodea, al igual que el resto de los tipos de magia, si bien también pueden controlar magias del tipo Intensificación y Regeneración, estos no pueden controlar magias del tipo controlador, no tienen la capacidad de manejar elementos, sin embargo tienen la capacidad de hacer ciertos hechizos de intensificación que usan cierto nivel de control de elementos, aunque para ello debe ser alguien demasiado habilidoso, una pony que admiras mucho pertenece a este tipo de magia Raging.

- ¡Te refieres a…!

- Así es Raging, Trixie es una maga que se especializa en magia del tipo Ilusión.

- ¡Que genial!

- ¡Pero además existe un quinto tipo, el cual es muy raro!, ¿recuerdas cual es? –le pregunta Twilight a su estudiante.

- Claro que… ¡No! –Raging Blast solo baja la cabeza.

- El quinto tipo también lo debes considerar por muy raro que sea:

**Maestro:** Se le conoce a la magia del tipo maestro a un pony que por lo general es capaz de manejar correctamente los cuatro tipos de magia anteriormente mencionados, incluyendo sus tipos contrapuestos entre si, sin embargo los únicos ponys que pueden usar la magia maestra son los alicornios, pero tampoco es que una magia que se da naturalmente como los otros tipos que están en el unicornio desde que nace, es un tipo de magia que se adquiere con el estudio intensivo de todos los hechizos en todos los elementos, incluso los alicornios que nacen en este estado como la princesa Candance, al nacer solo pueden manejar completamente un tipo de magia como los antes mencionados, por ejemplo ella es del tipo Regeneración igual que mi hermano Shining Armor, pero un alicornio al tener un mayor poder mágico, tiene la capacidad de poder controlar todos los demás elementos a la perfección si así lo quiere, lamentablemente solo muy pocos ponys en el pasado lograron controlar todos los tipos de magias del tipo maestro, y las únicas alicornios con esta habilidad especial en la actualidad, son la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

- ¡Aunque la princesa Luna esta muerta! –dice Raging Blast ignorando por completo el hecho de que la princesa Luna sigue con vida, porque Twilight decidió no contarle nada respecto a eso ni respecto a NUMA para no perturbarlo ni confundirlo sobretodo ahora en la adolescencia.

- ¡Espero que esta vez lo tengas en cuenta y lo más importante! ¡YA NO LO OLVIDES! –le grita molesta Twilight a su estudiante cabeza de chorlito.

- ¡De acuerdo, esta vez lo grabare en mi memoria!

- ¡Más te vale, porque no volveré a explicártelo! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Entendido Twilight!

Y así Twilight y Raging siguieron entrenando hasta que amaneció.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot ya de mañana, Blade se encontraba en el apartamento con Shining Armor quien lo fue a visitar:

- ¡Bueno Shining Armor, entonces estaré mañana junto con los representantes de magos de Canterlot al igual que Trixie!

- ¡Así es, obviamente fueron inscritos con sus identidades encubiertas, pero que bueno que aceptaste participar, de esa forma podre tenerte cerca por si algo grande pasa en los juegos!

- ¡Tranquilo, entiendo lo que dices, y es por eso que decidí ayudarte en esto!

- ¿Y Trixie? hace días que no ha ido a la cada a ver a la princesa Luna y ella esta preocupada.

- ¡Ella esta bien, solo se fue por ahí, dijo que debía prepararse, esta muy ilusionada desde que se entero que Twilight también participara, ella esta obsesionada con enfrentarla cara a cara en duelo mágico!

- ¡Ya veo, seria interesante ver como mi hermana como estudiante de la princesa Celestia se enfrenta a Trixie, la estudiante de la princesa Luna!

- ¿Y tú hermana?

- ¡QUE!

- ¿Eso? ¿Y tú hermana? Siempre esta contigo y ahora no la veo aquí.

- Ella salió muy temprano con Bluflute el hermano de Octavia, ya que ellos se juntarían con un amigo de mi hermana Starlight* (nombre real de Vinyl*) para llevar a cabo un proyecto que mi hermana ha querido llevar hace tiempo, pero faltaba gente y como Bluflute le entusiasmo la idea de la radio, pues quiere llevarla a cabo.

- ¡Pero me imagino que saben que las radioemisoras fueron prohibidas en Equestria tras la muerte de la princesa Luna, dejando solo la radio real para anuncios y emergencias e incluso antes de aquel incidente era demasiado difícil tener una radioemisora, las cinco que habían en Equestria, casi todas solo se escuchaban en Canterlot y todas eran de instituciones ligadas al reino y autorizadas por la propia princesa!

- ¡Si, pero ellos se quieren arriesgar a operar ilegalmente, sobretodo Bluflute, porque me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de los movimientos sociales que están ocurriendo últimamente en Canterlot!

- ¡Claro que si! la verdad no me gustaría reprimirlos, pero debo seguir ordenes de la princesa Celestia aunque no me guste, ya que lo que los ponys se sienten reprimidos, y ahora tratan de expresar su molestia, incluso ahora Celestia durante los juegos quiere endurecer el casco contra cualquier manifestante.

- ¡Creo que es hora de que se sepa la verdad, la princesa Celestia ya no puede seguir cubriendo todo! –dice Blade en tono serio.

- La princesa Celestia poco a poco esta perdiendo la poca cordura que le queda, tengo el presentimiento que dentro de poco Celestia podría actuar brutalmente en contra de todos los ponys que se le opongan, por eso tu hermana y los demás deben tener mucho cuidado.

- ¡Ellos saben el riesgo, pero creo que este es el momento de mostrar la verdadera realidad de Equestria, ya que ni siquiera los diarios pueden expresarse! Además yo no dejare que Celestia le toque un pelo a mi hermana sin antes pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

- ¡Entiendo lo que dices Blade, yo tampoco quiero seguir encubriendo sus actos, me parece el colmo como esta actuando ella últimamente, ojala ella pudiera darse cuenta del mal que esta haciendo!

- ¡Bueno ahora me voy a Ponyville, ya que allí hay un pony que fabricaría la antena y la llevare a Los Pegasus en donde se comenzara a transmitir!

- ¡Tengo la sensación de que no solo vas por eso! ¿Verdad? –le dice Shining Armor.

- ¡Tienes razón, hace un tiempo prometí que iría a ver a las chicas para juntarnos como en los viejos tiempos!

- ¡Bueno ojala que la pases bien, pero ten cuidado de incomodar a mi hermana o te parto las piernas! –le dice Shining Armor.

- ¡Eh, de acuerdo! –le dice Blade.

En tanto en el palacio real de Canterlot la princesa Celestia les pidió a los guardias que siempre están junto a ella bajo el trono, que la dejaran a solas un rato, cuando se fueron comenzó a pensar en el inicio del gran evento olímpico:

- ¡Que curioso, esta semana se cumplieron tres años, desde que maté a Luna!

De pronto Celestia tiene un flashback en donde Celestia ataca a su hermana Luna:

En el flashback Celestia con su magia toma a Luna del cuello y la levanta por el aire comenzando a ahorcarla:

- Tú quisiste traicionarme quitándome lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, tú quieres destruir a NUMA para dejar de ser inmortal.

- ¡S-Suéltame! –la princesa Luna trata de zafarse de la magia de Celestia, pero le es imposible hacerlo.

- ¡Tenias que decirla la verdad de nosotras y de NUMA a tu querida alumna hermanita, y no solo eso sino que le mandaste a decirle todo a ese jovencito mal criado de Blade Beam aliándote con el verdad!

- ¡S-Si y q-que! –a pesar de estar siendo ahorcada por el poder mágico de Celestia esta mira a su hermana con una mirada desafiante.

- ¡Ya veo entonces querías traicionarme!

- ¡N-No p-puedes s-s-seguir e-esclavizando a n-n-nuestros ponys, ellos m-merecen s-seguir su d-d-destino p-p-por si s-solos! –dice Luna a quien le falta el aire.

- ¡YO NUNCA LOS HE ESCLAVISADO, YO SOY SU DIOS QUE TE QUEDO BIEN CLARO ESO, LUNA, PARA MIS PONYS SOY SU DIOS Y ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTARÁN BAJO MI ALERO Y CUIDADO! –grita Celestia en un tono cada vez más desquiciado y violento.

- ¡Pero sabes algo, cumpliré tu deseo que siempre has querido, te enviare al otro mundo junto con Brave Heart y Sun Shine, hasta nunca querida hermanita!

De pronto un rayo solar sale del cuerpo de Celestia, y este atraviesa el cuerpo de Luna manteniéndola sujetada en el aire, esto hace que Luna escupa sangre de su boca, después de atacarla con el rayo tira su cuerpo al piso en donde Luna comienza a desangrarse:

- ¡No sabes lo que me dolió tomar esta decisión, pero si hay algo que no soporto es la traición como la que querías hacerme, ojala lo puedas comprender!

Luna solo estaba en el piso con la mirada casi perdida, la herida en su cuerpo era muy seria, mientras el charco de sangre crecía cada vez más y el flashback termina.

- ¡Ella nunca iba a entender, que esto lo hago, para evitar que mis ponys caigan en la desgracia, este evento olímpico le mostrara a nuestros aliados a todos los ponys de Equestria, que seguimos tan grandes y prósperos como siempre, de esa forma reavivar la economía que ha caído!

De pronto se escucha la voz de la princesa Luna la cual se presenta frente a ella como un espectro:

- ¡PORQUE ME MATASTE! –dice ese espectro de la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot.

Al ver esto la princesa Celestia se ve aterrada y asustada:

- ¡Tú ibas a traicionarme, querías destruir a NUMA, querías destruir nuestra juventud eterna!

- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MALDITA LOCA!

- ¡No soy loca, yo solo quiero que mis ponys no tengan problemas y puedan tener una buena vida!

- ¡A TI TE INTERESA EL PODER, Y ESO TE A CORROMPIDO YEGUA!

- ¡No lo ha hecho!

- ¡ENTONCES PORQUE ME MATASTE! –le vuelve a gritar con voz de Canterlot.

- ¡PORQUE TE ODIO, PORQUE SIEMPRE FUISTE MÁS QUERIDA, PORQUE SIEMPRE FUISTE MÁS SENSIBLE Y PORQUE SUNSHINE SE FIJO EN TI Y NO EN MI, POR ESO SIEMPRE TE ODIE! –le grita la princesa Celestia en un estado de locura y furia similar a una psyco Twilight pero con un rostro lleno de furia.

- ¡QUE VERGÜENZA ME DAS, YA NO ERES LA CELESTIA QUE QUERIA QUE NUESTROS PONYS VIVIERAN UN MEJOR FUTURO, AHORA ERES SOLO UNA VIBORA SEDIENTA DE PODER! –le grita la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot.

- ¡YA CALLATE, TU ESTAS MUERTA, ESTAS MUERTA, NO PUEDES RECRIMINARME NADA, PORQUE TU ESTAS MUERTA, YO ESTOY VIVA, YO TE HE GANADO LUNA! ¡YO SOY ESTOY VIVA! –grita en un estado casi de locura y furia la princesa Celestia cuando un guardia real entra sorpresivamente y decide preguntarle a la princesa Celestia que era lo que estaba haciendo:

- Disculpe, princesa Celestia ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué esta hablando sola?

Celestia mira que ahora ese espectro de la princesa Luna ya no estaba, por lo que todo había sido solo una imagen generada por su retorcida mente:

- ¡La verdad no, me siento muy agotada, pero mañana empiezan los juegos y creo que hoy descansare hasta el anochecer! Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- ¡Hemos recibido información de algunas protestas en Los Pegasus, y al parecer están algo cortos de personal para poder controlarlas, el general Armor dijo que podríamos llevar contingente de Canterlot si usted lo autoriza, por eso he venido a confirmar su autorización!

- ¡Pues claro que lo autorizo! El evento olímpico es donde la imagen de Equestria tanto para dentro de nuestro reino como para los reinos vecinos debe ser perfecto, por eso todo desorden debe ser reprimido, y si hay que llevar más contingente militar de Canterlot, que se haga entonces.

- ¡De acuerdo, entonces así será princesa Celestia, me retiro! –el guardia real le hace la respectiva reverencia y se va del lugar.

Cuando se va el guardia la princesa Celestia nuevamente se encuentra sola:

- Debo dejar de imaginarme tonterías, Luna ya no esta aquí, ella nunca volverá a molestar.

En tanto en Ponyville, Twilight seguía entrenando y ayudando a Snips y Snails a utilizar al máximo su magia, ambos manejaban el mismo tipo de magia, que era la magia de Ilusión, por ende Twilight estaba tratando de dedicarle tiempo a enseñarles hechizos de este tipo que encontraba en sus libros y a pesar de ser un par muy atolondrado, sus ganas y entusiasmo hicieron que en este poco tiempo mostraran buenos progresos y eso enorgulleció a Twilight, ya que estos tres años con Raging le habían enseñado a tener una buena metodología de aprendizaje que la estaba usando en otros ponys con éxito y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Mientras algo alejado estaba Raging Blast, quien estaba obviamente más avanzado, y este estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, tratando de practicar lo último que había aprendido con Twilight, este abre sus ojos y comienza a mirar fijamente uno de sus cascos delanteros:

- ¡Muy bien, si puedo concentrar mi magia en mi cuerno, también puedo hacerlo con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo!

De pronto viene un flashback reciente de cuando aún entrenaban de madrugada con Twilight en donde esta le explica su última enseñanza:

- Bien Raging, como ya te había dicho, un unicornio puede canalizar su magia a través de nuestro cuerno, que es el lugar en donde nuestra magia fluye, sin embargo solo puedes realizar un hechizo a la vez por el cuerno mientras lo estas usando, pero la magia es una energía que fluye por todo nuestro cuerpo por ende, así como ya la sabes canalizar por el cuerno, aprenderás a canalizarla en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, como en los cascos por ejemplo.

Twilight comienza a concentrarse y en su casco delantero derecho una bola de energía comienza a formarse al mismo tiempo que este se rodeo de la misma aura mágica con la cual se rodea el cuerno del unicornio al usar magia:

- ¡Ves, ahora quiero que te concentres y hagas lo mismo, si ya controlas la magia por el cuerno, y con la práctica que tienes, no te será complicado concentrar tu magia en otro punto del cuerpo!

- ¡Esta bien lo intentare! –le responde Raging Blast.

El flashback termina con Raging Blast concentrándose con los ojos cerrados mientras tiene su casco derecho levantado a la altura de su rostro y poco a poco una pequeña bola de energía comienza a formarse al mismo tiempo que el aura mágica que cubre su cuerno también comenzó a cubrir su casco:

- ¡Perfecto, pude lograrlo, pude concentrar mi técnica en mi casco!

Raging tenía una bola de energía concentrada en su casco la cual giraba en si misma de color dorado, el color que tiene su aura mágica:

- ¡Ahora solo tengo que concentrar otro hechizo sin perder este! –Raging Blast concentra su magia en el cuerno y su cuerpo se rodea de aura mágica de color dorado y comienza a levitar, este realiza la levitación, un hechizo que había aprendido con Twilight, perteneciente al tipo elemental el cual permite levitar a un unicornio en el aire y volar a distancias cortas, así que usando este hechizo, Raging se elevo algunos metros en el aire.

Finalmente cuando estaba en el aire, su casco aún mantenía la bola de energía:

- ¡Perfecto, puedo controlar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo sin problemas, y ahora va!

Raging se impulsa en el aire caída libre aunque manteniendo la técnica de levitación para controlar la caída mientras que con su casco apunta hacia el piso a gran velocidad como si fuera a lanzar un golpe:

- ¡SPIRAL BLAST!

Raging aterriza en el piso usando la bola de energía causando un gigantesco remolino de aire y una explosión de arena y polvo, lo cual llamo la atención de Twilight, Snips y Snails que no estaban lejos de el:

- ¿P-Pero que fue eso? –pregunta Snips.

- ¡No lo sé, no sé que rayos hizo Raging! –le responde Snails.

Mientras que Twilight sonreía con orgullo.

Cuando la nube se disipa, un gran agujero se había formado en el piso, Raging estaba de pie en este agujero, y al darse cuenta solo mostro una risa de satisfacción, el joven unicornio estaba listo para la gran cita olímpica y estos tres años de estudio de magia bajo la tutela de Twilight, estaban dando sus frutos.

Al ver el resultado Twilight le da una orden a su alumno:

- Raging, veo que estas listo, así que termina de entrenar por hoy, recuerda que mañana viajamos a Los Pegasus, ve a la biblioteca y duerme un poco.

- ¡Gracias Twilight! –Raging feliz decide terminar y se comienza a ir del lugar, pero Twilight lo llama nuevamente.

- ¡Por cierto Raging, puedes pasar a casa de Fluttershy a buscar un libro de veterinaria que me pidió, es que quiero dejar todo en orden antes de irnos!

- ¡De acuerdo! –Raging se va a hacerle el encargo a Twilight mientras ella se queda con Snips y Snails para prepararlos al máximo para el torneo de magia de las olimpiadas.

Así que Raging Blast se va rápidamente a casa de Fluttershy, cuando llega ve salir a un pegaso semental, de color blanco, melena y cola rubia, este pony estaba con una capa color negro, por lo que esta cubría su flanco, este solo lo miro fijamente y se fue volando, de inmediato Raging Blast entra a la casa, y ve a Fluttershy completamente asustada al ver a Raging:

- ¡Hola Flutterchan! –le saluda alegremente Raging Blast.

- ¡Eh, H-Hola R-Raging! –le responde extremadamente nerviosa Fluttershy.

¿Porque Fluttershy estará nerviosa? ¿Acaso ese pegaso la conoce y la amenazo con algo? ¿Qué es lo que Fluttershy tiene que ocultar? ¿Qué pasara de camino a Los Pegasus? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	45. De camino a Los Pegasus

**Capitulo 45: De camino a Los Pegasus**

Ese día Raging Blast luego de lograr una técnica mágica especial, Twilight lo envió a descansar del entrenamiento, pero le pidió que fuera a casa de Fluttershy a buscar un libro que había pedido en la biblioteca, cuando el llego, vio a un pegaso que lo miro fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando entra a la casa ve a una Fluttershy bastante nerviosa, por lo que llamo de inmediato la atención del joven unicornio:

- ¿Qué te pasa Flutterchan?

- N-No me p-pasa nada R-Raging, estoy bien.

- Acaso el sujeto que estaba aquí ¿te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo lo busco y le parto las narices para que nadie moleste a alguien tan dulce como tú Flutterchan.

- ¡E-Él era solo un p-pegaso de la correspondencia!

- ¿Pero que la correspondencia en Ponyville no esta a cargo de Derpy y sus compañeros carteros?

- ¡No, es de Canterlot, es que hice un encargo a Canterlot y lo pedí por mensajería exprés!

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué pediste?

Cuando Raging le pregunto nuevamente comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa:

- ¡N-Nada i-importante R-R-Raging! –dice Fluttershy con un sudor frio que recorría su cuerpo y mostrando mucho miedo en su rostro.

- Si es algo vergonzoso o privado no te obligare a que me lo digas si no quieres. –le dice Raging, al ver esta actitud de Raging hacia ella, esta decide contarle su secreto.

- ¡S-Si te digo que es! ¿T-Tu no te reirás de mí? –le pregunta Fluttershy a Raging aún nerviosa.

- Yo nunca me reiría de ti Flutterchan ¡En serio!

- ¡Entonces! ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¡Si me quieres contar y que te guarde el secreto, claro que lo hare!

- ¿Promesa Pinkie?

- Claro que si ¡Promesa Pinkie! –le responde Raging Blast recitando la promesa de Pinkie Pie.

- De acuerdo, ven aquí. –Fluttershy da un suspiro mostrando algo de alivio al poder confiar en el su secreto.

Fluttershy le muestra lo que ella le estaba ocultando a Raging Blast, en la mesa donde tenia el libro que le pidió a Twilight, junto a él había una revista con su empaste sin abrir, pero no era cualquier revista, era una historieta y no cualquier historieta, sino que un manga para ser más exactos, y este era nada más y nada menos que manga favorito de Raging Blast, era el ultimo tomo de Dragon Ball, que en el mundo de Equestria se sigue publicando con gran éxito y que trata de las aventuras de Gokú, un pony naranja que con sus amigos viajan en busca de las milenarias esferas del dragón que pueden cumplir deseos, viviendo un sinfín de aventuras y enfrentando a poderosos enemigos.

Entonces al ver el manga, Raging se emociona:

- ¡ES INCREIBLE, EL ÚLTIMO TOMO DE DRAGON BALL QUE SALIO RECIENTEMENTE!

- ¡Eh, Si, este es el ultimo que ha salido hasta la fecha!

- ¿Tú lo compraste?

- ¡Pues si! veras, es que soy fanática de la historieta de Dragon Ball, pero como es una historia con mucha violencia, explosiones y peleas, tengo miedo de que piensen que soy algo… extraña por tener esos gustos y se burlen de mí.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En serio eres fanática?

- ¡Si!

- ¡PERO QUE GENIAL! No solo hablamos el mismo idioma nativo y tenemos las mismas costumbres, sino que ahora tenemos el mismo gusto por una historieta, es súper genial.

- ¿Tú no crees que soy ridícula al gustarme una historieta que leen principalmente los chicos?

- ¡También hay cientos de chicos que disfrutan con series para chicas, y no por eso se hacen menos hombres, al contrario toda cosa tiene su encanto y el que no quiera respetar el gusto de alguien por ser distinto a la mayoría o lo que es supuestamente normal, pues que se vaya al diablo!

- ¡Entonces tú respetas mi gusto y no te burlas de mi! ¿Verdad?

- ¡Exacto! Si alguien se entera que te gusta Dragon Ball y se burla de ti porque te gusta una historieta para chicos, pues el idiota es el y no tú, solo ignora a esos tontos, tu eres especial, hermosa y sobretodo bondadosa, vales muchísimo como para dejarte intimidar por unos zopencos.

Al escuchar estas palabras de Raging, esta abraza con gran cariño al joven unicornio, el cual se sonroja por completo:

- ¡Que tierno eres! ¡Lo que dijiste fue tan lindo, que me hizo acordar a un viejo amigo que tuve cuando potra, él me decía lo mismo que tú! –le dice Fluttershy luego de abrazar a Raging, el cual aún estaba dirigiendo ese amoroso abrazo en su mente.

- ¡Vez, t-todos t-tus amigos t-te apreciamos como eres! –dice Raging Blast en tono nervioso y sonrojado completamente.

- ¡Tengo mucha suerte que tu seas tan buen amigo!

- ¡Eh, S-Si, pero cuando termines de leerlo me lo prestas para leerlo, es que yo no tengo dinero para encargarlo, ya que lo gaste! –le dice Raging Blast, aún algo nervioso por el abrazo de Fluttershy.

- ¡Toma, te lo mereces! –Fluttershy le entrega la historieta a Raging.

- ¡Pero es tu historieta, debes leerla tu primero!

- ¡No te la estoy prestando, te la estoy obsequiando!

- ¡QUE! ¡N-No, no, no, no puedo aceptarlo, es tuya tu la compraste con tu dinero, no debes regalármela!

- ¡Para mi el dinero no es problema, yo puedo pedirla de nuevo, así que no te preocupes, es mi regalo por siempre ser tan bueno y amable conmigo!

Raging completamente sonrojado acepta el obsequio:

- ¡Muchas Gracias Flutterchan! ¡En serio! –le sonríe tiernamente el joven unicornio color mostaza.

- ¡Por cierto has visto alguna de las películas que han hecho para el cine!

- ¡Pues si, en pueblo Sakura a pesar de ser pequeño teníamos una pequeña sala de cine en donde se exhibieron, de hecho si hay algo que extraño aquí en Ponyville es que en este pueblo no exista una sala de cine, y las películas son buenísimas! –dice Raging emocionado por su gusto por las películas que han hecho basadas en la historieta (manga) y que a diferencia de Dragon Ball Evolution que fue una mierda, en la época pony las películas si son fieles a la historia original.

- ¡Que tal si cuando vamos a Los Pegasus, vemos la ultima película que salió hace poco, como allá se filman todas las películas, seguramente deben haber varios cines para verla! –le dice Fluttershy.

Al escuchar esta invitación Raging se coloco rojo como tomate, y decide responderle:

- ¡Claro, me encantaría verla con una fanática como tú!

- ¡Que bueno!

- ¡B-Bueno me voy a descansar, ya que mañana viajamos y todo, por lo que Twilight me dijo que debía descansar por hoy!

- ¡Claro Raging, nos vemos luego!

Raging se va muy feliz y sonrojado, ya que a pesar de que ya no sentía ese sentimiento infantil de amor platónico por la pegaso amarilla, seguía colocándose rojo como tomate en circunstancias como esta, además de que realmente aprecio mucho el gran regalo que Fluttershy le hizo a Raging Blast, el cual el joven unicornio cuidaría como un tesoro.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya en la tarde Blade llegaba a Ponyville, pero él no fue directamente a la biblioteca, sino que fue a la casa de Derpy Hooves, la pegaso de ojos cruzados que hace poco había terminado de entregar la correspondencia restante ya que se tomo la decisión de suspender la entrega de correos durante los juegos olímpicos, salvo que sea para emergencias puntuales y solo la oficina central en Canterlot y la de Los Pegasus seguiría funcionando para esto.

Así que Blade toca la puerta y encuentra a la pegaso gris de ojos cruzados quien le abre amablemente:

- ¡Hola, eres tú Blade! –le saluda Derpy.

- ¡Hola Derpy, quisiera saber si sabes donde puedo ubicar al Doctor Hooves, me dijeron en la aldea tu sabias donde vivía! ¿Es cierto?

- ¡Pues claro, es solo es mi vecino medio chiflado, siempre lo invito a comer de los deliciosos muffins que mi gran muffin hace y le quedan deliciosos, seguramente el esta en su cobertizo ahora, es alguien bastante reservado!

- ¡Bueno dime donde queda el cobertizo para visitarlo!

- ¡No hay problema! Yo misma te llevare.

Así que Derpy decide avisarles a sus hijas que saldrá un momento de casa:

- ¡Mis muffins voy a salir un momento enseguida regreso!

Cuando Derpy les avisa salen las dos unicornios hijas de Derpy, primero Dinky, la menor e hija de sangre de Derpy, y la mayor, una pony rosa obscuro con crin morada y que tenia tres gemas en su flanco llamada Amethyst Star aunque ella siempre la llamaba Sparkler, que parecía no tener tantos años de diferencia con Derpy aunque esta era aproximadamente 8 años menos que esta:

- ¿Vas a salir mamá? –le pregunta Dinky.

- Así es mi pequeño muffin, mi gran muffin, cuida a Dinky enseguida regreso.

- ¡Tranquila mamá, tu ve y sale si lo necesitas! –le responde la joven Sparkler.

Pero esta cuando logra ver a los ojos a Blade esta se quedo congelada un momento y un flashback vino rápidamente a su mente:

En ese flashback dos unicornios adultos se encontraban muertos en el piso en un charco de sangre en una habitación obscura ya que era de noche, solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas del cielo, en el centro estaba una pequeña filly Sparkler llorando desconsoladamente:

- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, DESPIERTEN, POR FAVOR DESPIERTEN! –le grita entre lagrimas la pequeña Sparkler.

Frente a un gran ventanal, se podía ver una silueta de un pony que en aquel entonces era un adolecente de la edad de Raging, con una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo, pero fácil de reconocer, ya que en el trasluz del ventanal, se vio su rostro, unos ojos color magenta, melena azul y celeste, un pony de color gris con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, el pony que había hecho tal acto de muerte era Blade, en los tiempos que servía a Kyra, su desquiciado maestro de magia y protector.

Este se queda mirando a la pequeña unicornio que solo lloraba desconsoladamente, con una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo intimidante, al verlo el terror recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña unicornio, pensando que aquel asesino, la mataría también, sin embargo el solo se tele transporto dejando sola a la pequeña, cuando el flashback termina, Derpy estaba llamando a Sparkler, pero esta no se dio cuenta ya que estaba metida en sus recuerdos:

- ¡Mi muffin, Sparkler me escuchaste!

- ¡Ah! Eh, si mamá te escuche, es que estaba distraída.

- ¡Bueno enseguida regreso! –le dice Derpy a sus hijas quienes se despiden, aunque Sparkler estaba aún algo distraída.

- ¡Te pasa algo hermana!

- ¡No, no es nada Dinky no te preocupes!

Sparkler sigue pensando en por qué vino ese recuerdo tan sorpresivamente:

- Los ojos de ese pony, me hicieron la muerte de mis verdaderos padres, no entiendo porque recordé esto ahora.

Derpy guío a Blade a un lugar no muy lejos de su casa, en donde había un gran cobertizo como el de Sweet Apple Acres, una pequeña puerta en la entrada estaba abierta, por lo que ambos ponys deciden entrar.

Dentro del cobertizo se podían ver una serie de artefactos extraños, metales y una especie de cabina azul similares a las cabinas telefónicas inglesas, y otras cosas cubiertas por sabanas, también habían muchos cuadernos y libros, tal parece que el tal doctor, era una especie de científico loco, así que cuando los dos estaban adentro Derpy decide llamarlo:

- ¡DOCTOR, DOCTOR, SOY DERPY, HOLA! –grita Derpy cuando aparece el doctor.

En ese momento un pony de tierra de color café, de pelo erizado, de crin color café más obscuro, y en su flanco un reloj de arena como cutiemark, de ojos azules, una corbata verde y un marcado y educado acento al hablar:

- ¡Eres tú, mi fiel asistente! –le dice el doctor.

- ¿Asistente? –le pregunta Blade a Derpy.

- ¡Si, a veces lo ayudo con sus inventos raros, pero no te preocupes, no es tan chiflado como parece! –le responde Derpy.

- Disculpa joven, me presento, soy el doctor, podrías decirme ¿quien eres tú?

- ¡Soy Bill Scratch es un gusto doctor! –le responde Blade con su nombre falso con el que se presenta ante otros ponys que no conoce.

- ¿Pero que no te llamas Blade? –le pregunta Derpy inocentemente mientras cruza sus ojos nuevamente.

- ¡Si pero no puedo usar ese nombre por ahora! –le responde Blade a Derpy en voz baja luego este le dirige la palabra al doctor.

- Doctor, usted conoció a unos ponys DJ en Canterlot entre ellos mi hermana Vinyl, ella me dijo que lo conocieron porque que usted les hacia la mantención de sus equipos de sonido y ellos le pidieron fabricar una antena que estaría lista para hoy y ahora estoy aquí para recogerla.

- ¡Ah si es cierto! Anteriormente cuando estuve un tiempo en Canterlot le realice la mantención a un grupo de ponys DJ aunque ya ha pasado tiempo de eso, por casualidad tu hermana era una unicornio blanca de lentes morados ¿verdad?

- ¡Si es ella!

- ¿Y porque vienes por la antena? Yo mañana mismo pretendía llevarla personalmente a Canterlot.

- Es que la antena la instaran en Los Pegasus, ya que pretenden aprovechar los juegos olímpicos para transmitir desde allí.

- ¡Ya veo, entonces no hay problema te la entrego de inmediato!

El doctor saca de entre todos sus metales y demás, una mochila y unos fierros en forma de pequeñas parrillas, era la antena que el mismo doctor ha fabricado:

- Esta es la antena, no es muy potente y solo podrá cubrir una distancia corta en Los Pegasus, en la mochila he dejado el instructivo con todos los pasos para poder montarla.

- ¡Es muy amable doctor, sobre la cobertura no es problema, las ondas se pueden amplificar con magia, así que con estas expandiremos la señal, y esta antena es suficiente!

- ¡Vaya no imaginaba que se podían amplificar las ondas electromagnéticas con la magia que usan los unicornios!

- ¡Si es posible con la magia elemental!

- ¡Interesante!

Blade levanta los implementos usando levitación y colocándose la mochila en su lomo:

- ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

- ¡No hay de que, saludos a tus amigos de la radio! –le dice el doctor.

- ¡No se preocupe doctor, muchas gracias!

Así Blade se va del lugar con Derpy, quien la acompaña de regreso a su casa:

- ¡Bueno gracias por acompañarme Derpy, eres muy amable!

- ¡No hay de queso no más de papa!

- ¡Eh, Ok!

En ese momento Sparkler abre la puerta de la casa para recibir a su madre, aunque esta aún se sentía un poco incomoda al ver a Blade, ya que este le había causado recordar la muerte de sus padres:

- ¡Ya regresaste mamá!

- ¡Si, como dije no me tardaría!

- ¡Por cierto Derpy, vendrás a la fiesta de reunión esta noche en la biblioteca, nos reuniríamos con Twilight y las demás chicas, y como tu también has peleado con nosotros este tiempo, seria bueno que fueras también!

- ¡Claro que iría pero, no puedo dejar sola a mis muffins!

Al escuchar esto Sparkler y Dinky deciden tomar la voz:

- ¡Tranquila mamá, tu puedes ir, nosotras estaremos bien! –le dice Sparkler.

- ¡Si mamá, nosotras nos portaremos bien en serio! –le dice alegre la pequeña y jovencita Dinky.

- ¿Están seguras?

- ¡Mamá, siempre estas aquí cuidando de nosotras, tu también debes salir a divertirte de vez en cuando, te lo mereces! –le insiste Sparkler.

- ¡Bueno, esta bien, vamos entonces! –le dice Derpy sonriéndole a Blade.

- ¡Que bueno!

- ¡Tranquila mamá, todo estará bajo control aquí!

- ¡Nos vemos pronto mis muffins! –Derpy les da un beso en la mejilla a sus dos hijas y se va con Blade a la fiesta de reunión.

Cuando ambos llegan, efectivamente estaba todo preparado para esta pequeña reunión, allí estaban todas las manes de la armonía, además de Spike y Raging Blast, quienes como viven en la biblioteca estaban allí disfrutando de la comida gratis.

Al entrar a la biblioteca Twilight llega y de inmediato recibe a Blade con un beso en la boca, al ver esto Spike y Raging se sorprendieron mostrando un rostro de WTF! quedando en estado shock:

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste mi amor! –le dice Twilight.

- ¡Te extrañe mi Twilight! –le responde Blade.

- ¡HABER UN MOMENTO, TWILIGHT TIENE NOVIO Y NO NOS LO PRESENTA! –grita Raging Blast sorprendido al ver la escena del beso.

- ¡Oye Twilight! ¿Quién es tu novio? ¿Por qué no los has presentado antes? –le pregunta Spike quien aún esta en estado de shock y sorpresa por ese beso a aquel semental.

- ¡Quizá no me recuerdan, pero soy Blade Beam, estuve presente en la pelea con Gudu!

- ¡Espera! ¿Tú eres Blade? Pero si el tenia una cicatriz en el ojo y su cutiemark era diferente. –le dice Spike al no ver la cicatriz de Blade.

- ¡Ah, es solo crema antiarrugas mágica! –Blade se quita la crema antiarrugas mágica y su cicatriz parece nuevamente.

- ¡ES INCREIBLE, REALMENTE ERES BLADE! –grita sorprendido Spike.

- ¡Entonces, ahora volviste a ponerte al día con Twilight! ¿Verdad? –dice Raging Blast, comentario que sonrojo a Blade por completo.

- ¡B-Bueno, la verdad es que yo…! –Blade se coloca nervioso por completo.

- ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN INRRESPETUOSO CON LA PAREJA DE TU MAESTRA! –Twilight molesta le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a Raging.

- ¡Auch! Siempre me pegas abusiva.

- ¡Puedo mandarte a tu cuarto y te quedas sin comer los pasteles que trajo Pinkie Pie! –le responde Twilight molesta.

- ¡Ya de acuerdo, moderare mis comentarios! Pero por como reaccionan creo tenia razón.

- ¡Tu alumno es alguien bastante maduro y perspicaz!

- ¡Para algunas cosas! Para el estudio de magia en cambio a veces es bastante flojo.

- ¡No tenias que decir eso!

- ¡Y por cierto! ¿Cuándo te iras de nuevo? –le pregunta Spike en tono serio.

- ¿Por qué piensas que me iré de nuevo? –le pregunta Blade.

- ¡Porque Twilight sufrió mucho, y no me gusta ver a mi amiga sufrir por amor! –le contesta Spike.

- ¡Esta vez me quedare en Equestria, ahora quiero pelear por Twilight, además quiero dejar de tener una vida alejada de las ponys que me dieron su amistad, cuando pueda limpiar mi nombre, quiero vivir aquí en Ponyville, junto a Twilight y las demás!

- ¡Y con nosotros, porque Spike y yo somos un paquete con Twilight! –le dice Raging Blast mostrándole una sonrisa a Blade.

- ¡Pues claro, aunque parece que a Spike nunca le he agradado del todo!

- ¡Pues es cierto, pero si Twilight es feliz, podre tolerarte! –le responde Spike.

- ¡Entonces como miembro de la familia Sparkle, Blast y Spike, te doy la bienvenida! –Raging Blast le levanta su casco con el cual Blade le responde con un Brohoof.

- ¡Muchas gracias por el gesto Raging Blast!

- ¡No hay de que, yo quiero a Twilight más que como una maestra, ella es casi… como mi madre, es decir ella en todo este tiempo me ha enseñado magia pero, también me a dado mucho cariño, yo nunca conocí a mi madre ya que murió antes de tener la capacidad de recordar, pero con Twilight, he sentido un amor similar a ese amor de madre, por eso si ella es feliz contigo, yo estaré feliz y tratare de que Spike también lo este!

- ¡Oye Raging no respondas por mi!

- ¡En serio, gracias Raging, Spike!

De pronto Pinkie Pie toma a Blade de uno de sus patas delanteras y lo arrastra violentamente:

- ¡VEN AQUÍ BLADE, TU SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN PONERLE LA COLA AL PONY!

- ¡Esta bien!

Pinkie Pie lo venda y luego este realiza su intento el cual por suerte le fue bastante bien ya que se acercó mucho al objetivo.

El tiempo paso, la fiesta fue divertida, todas contaron sus vivencias, incluso Blade conto algunas de sus aventuras que tubo con Trixie y Vinyl en el tártaro, esa noche todo se veía alegre y feliz, como si esos viejos tiempos, en donde Blade llego a Ponyville con una misión de asesinato, pero gracias a la amistad y amor que le dio Twilight y las demás, logro enmendar su camino y ahora poder convivir nuevamente con ellas en esta fiesta, para Blade, era un regalo del cielo que siempre había deseado.

La fiesta termino, mientras que Applejack se fue a su casa junto con Rarity, Fluttershy y Derpy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se emborracharon y se quedaron a dormir en la biblioteca, mientras que Raging y Spike durmieron en sus cuartos, por ultimo Blade iba a dormir en la biblioteca también, pero Twilight le exigió que fuera a su cuarto, por lo que al final ambos ponys durmieron juntos en la misma cama abrazados tiernamente.

Al día siguiente había que partir temprano con la delegación de Ponyville la cual saldría desde la estación de tren de Ponyville en donde se reunirían todos los equipos representantes del pueblo, así que luego de un rápido desayuno todos esa mañana se reunieron en aquel lugar para comenzar su viaje a Los Pegasus:

- ¡Bueno, Raging, Snips y Snails, recuerden que ustedes tres representaran a Ponyville en la competencia de magia, así que realicen su mejor esfuerzo y dejen en alto el nombre de este pueblo! –les dice Twilight quien estaba junto a los tres jóvenes unicornio.

- ¡SI! –responden en coro los tres ponys al mismo tiempo.

En tanto las otras delegaciones se estaban formando para luego estas tomaran el tren respectivo para el viaje:

- Muy bien, ahora quiero que se reúna el equipo de hockey patín de Ponyville, ellos viajaran en el tercer vagón. –dice Applejack quien como representante atlética de Ponyville, esta organizando a los equipos representantes para que se fueran a subir al tren.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! –grita Pinkie Pie alegre y sorprendiendo a todas sus amigas con excepción de Applejack.

- ¡Espera! ¿Tu estas en el equipo de hockey Pinkie Pie? –le pregunta Rainbow Dash aún sorprendida.

- ¡Dah! Pues claro que estoy en el equipo, si yo lo forme y yo he entrenado a este equipo durante este tiempo y me costó mucho, pero ganaremos y si ganamos hare una gran fiesta para celebrar la copa. –les dice Pinkie Pie a otros cinco ponys que pertenecen a ese equipo de hockey, entre estos se encontraba Lyra, quien era la portera de aquel equipo.

- ¡Pinkie Pie, se entregara una medalla de oro al ganador no una copa! –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No importa igual si ganamos! ¡HAY FIESTA! –al final grita alegre y optimista Pinkie Pie.

Luego Applejack siguió organizando los equipos hasta que finalmente logro ordenarlos a todos quedando solo los invitados:

- Muy bien, los últimos dos vagones serán para los invitados que irán a Los Pegasus y tengan su pasaje, así que formen una fila y súbanse con orden. –les dice Applejack.

- ¡Que lastima que no viajaremos con Raging, Scootaloo ni Pipsqueak! –dice Sweetie Belle ya que participan en equipos del evento.

- ¡Tienes razón, tendremos que esperar a llegar a Los Pegasus para verlos! –le responde Apple Bloom quien también iba a Los Pegasus.

De pronto hace su entrada Rarity acompañada de Fluttershy mostrando un precioso vestido negro, decorado con algunas lentejuelas hechas con gemas en tonos rojos y azul dando una combinación elegante y sobria, además ella había cambiado un poco su peinado y ha vuelto a taparse un ojo con su melena, causando los silbidos de varios sementales que estaban en el lugar:

- ¡A UN LADO TODOS LOS PONYS, HAGAN PASO A RARITY BELLE, LA PONY CON MÁS CLASE Y ESTILO DE TODO PONYVILLE! –grita Rarity llamando la atención de todos los sementales calentones presentes.

Detrás de ella Fluttershy estrenando un vestido similar pero en rojo y con gemas amarillas y verdes, aunque al recibir silbidos y piropos de los sementales, esta solo se sonrojaba y se colocaba muy nerviosa escudándose detrás la propia Rarity.

- Mi hermana y Fluttershy se ven hermosas. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- Si, tienes razón sus vestidos son realmente hermosos.

- ¡Sus vestidos son muy bonitos! –dice Derpy quien llega en el lugar con sus hijas Dinky, Sparkler y el Doctor.

- Sin duda, tienen un gran gusto por la fina confección. –dice el doctor Hooves al ver a ambas ponys.

En ese instante llega Blade el cual se reúne donde estaba Derpy y los demás:

- ¡Hola chicas!

- ¡Hola Blade! –le saluda Derpy.

- ¿Blade? ¿Qué no te llamabas Bill? –pregunta el doctor.

- Eh, si pero es mi apodo ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –Blade se ríe estando algo nervioso.

- ¿Y la antena? –pregunta el doctor.

- Ya la deje en equipaje junto a algunas pertenencias, ya que me reuniré con mi hermana en Los Pegasus. –le responde Blade.

Al distinguir a Rarity y Fluttershy, Blade las llama para que viajen juntos:

- ¡OIGAN CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTOY, VENGAN! –las llama Blade, por lo que las dos ponys van a donde esta Blade.

- ¡Hola cariño, que bueno que te encuentro!

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste Blade, así será más agradable y nos dejaran de lanzar piropos! –dice nerviosa Fluttershy.

- ¡Un momento! ¿No me digas que eres Blade Beam verdad? –pregunta Apple Bloom quien no lo reconoció en primer momento ya que este se había vuelto aplicar crema mágica borrando su cicatriz.

- ¡Pues si Apple Bloom, veo que haz crecido mucho!

- ¡INCREIBLE, REALMENTE ESTAS CAMBIADO, TE VEZ INCLUSO GUAPO! –grita emocionada al verlo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Si, antes tenias una cicatriz en el ojo! –dice Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Es que me la he quitado, y gracias por el cumplido!

- ¡Bueno que estamos esperando, subamos mejor, que si no iremos apretados en el tren! –dice Derpy mostrando su vista cruzada característica.

Así ellos se suben al tren de los invitados, en donde también van la alcaldesa y otros ponys como la familia de Diamond Tiara entre otros y finalmente en tren parte de camino a Los Pegasus en donde nuestros héroes estarán a punto de vivir una gran aventura en la primera gran cita atlética de la historia de Equestria, los juegos olímpicos ponys.

En tanto en medio del bosque Everfree en las ruinas de lo que fue un pueblo similar a Ponyville un gigantesco ejercito de pegasos con armadura real estaba en fila en el lugar y frente a todos estos se encontraba la reina Chrysalis:

- ¡Muy bien mis changelings, con esta forma de pegasos solados, se moverán al reino grifo y esperaran mi orden para así poder atacar!

En ese momento aparece Dark Star, el homúnculo creado por Blackeye y miembro de SEEL:

- Señora Chrysalis vengo aquí a ver como va su ejército de changeling que usaremos para atacar el reino grifo.

- ¡Tal como vez, ya están todos listos, ahora volaremos a los límites de Equestria a la espera de que Blackeye decida atacar!

- No se preocupe, pronto Blackeye tendrá todo listo para que el gran ataque, recuerde que nuestro gatillo ya va de camino a Los Pegasus.

- ¡Pues eso espero, porque la verdad es que desde que estado aquí, solo he tenido recuerdos no muy lindos, y me he aburrido bastante!

- ¡Tranquila, pronto NUMA despertara y así Celestia caerá por su propio peso!

- ¡Solo imaginar el cadáver de Celestia me da una gran alegría, ojala pronto ese deseo se haga realidad!

En ese momento Chrysalis mira fijamente a sus changelings convertidos en soldados pegasos:

- ¡MUY BIEN A VOLAR TODOS!

De pronto todo ese gran ejercito de pegasos se eleva con sus alas y salen cientos de estos volando desde el bosque everfree, a la distancia parecía como su fueran un enjambre de paraspites en el cielo.

Los habitantes que habían en Ponyville miraron sorprendidos volar por sus cielos a cientos de soldados pegasos, sin imaginarse que en realidad eran changelings ni mucho menos imaginarse que una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


	46. Bienvenido a Los Pegasus

**Capitulo 46: Bienvenido a Los Pegasus**

Toda Equestria se preparaba, un gran evento atlético estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, los primeros juegos olímpicos ponys, donde equinos y seres del reino grifo y minotauro que también fueron invitados, competirían por llevar la mayor cantidad de preseas doradas a su pueblo, esto Celestia lo hacia supuestamente, con el objetivo de mostrar una Equestria solida sobretodo ante sus reinos aliados y así lograr un reflote económico, al menos era algo que se podía apreciar en Los Pegasus, la ciudad que fue elegida para ser la sede de este evento.

La crisis económica golpeaba duro a toda Equestria, había poco dinero, y la poca comida disponible era cara y al no existir demanda por su elevado precio, esta se descomponía y por ende quedaba poca, el desempleo aumento a cifras astronómicas, y el descontento del pueblo se hacia sentir, aunque lamentablemente, la princesa Celestia trataba de callar esas voces rebeldes y descontentas, para evitar una sublevación y un estado de pánico en el resto de la población equina, por lo que la seguridad aumento considerablemente en Los Pegasus, ya que todo debía estar perfecto para la gran cita olímpica que se llevaría a cabo.

El tren de Ponyville llega en la tarde de aquel día a la estación de trenes de Los Pegasus, a diferencia de la pequeña estación de Ponyville, esta era enorme, como las clásicas estaciones de trenes de Londres, techadas con varias zonas de embarque para pasajeros, divida en dos pistas y al fondo un edificio en donde había que subir para poder cruzar al extremo este en donde se encontraba la entrada a la calle.

La estación estaba llena de ponys, ya que el tren de Ponyville no era el único que había llegado, también habían llegado otros dos trenes de otras dos ciudades, por lo que se podía apreciar bastante movimiento, pareciera como si a la estación no le hubiese pegado la crisis económica, ya que dentro de esta se podían encontrar puestos de comida, venta de sándwich de Narcisos, jugos de frutas y bebidas gaseosas, también puestos de artesanías, una tienda de revistas y periódicos, así que todo era un ambiente propicio para poder disfrutar.

Nuestros héroes se bajan de la estación desde sus respectivos vagones en donde viajaron, allí Twilight junto con Spike y el resto del equipo de magia se reunió con sus amigas del tren de los invitados, en donde viajaron, Fluttershy, Rarity, Derpy y sus hijas, el Doctor Hooves, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y por supuesto su querido novio Blade:

- ¡Aquí estamos amigos! –dice Twilight quien llega con Raging Blast, Snips y Snails.

- ¿Y como estuvo el viaje? –le pregunta Apple Bloom a Raging y sus amigos.

- ¡Pues no estuvo tan mal, la comida si no estaba muy buena, pero con hambre! –dice Snips.

- ¡Si fue algo aburrido, pero tampoco estuvo mal, salvo la comida! –dice Snails.

- ¡Ustedes no deberían quejarse, la comida es comida, y yo aún estoy con hambre, era muy poca porción! –dice Raging Blast con cara de tristeza y con sus tripas haciendo ruido.

- ¡Pero eso lo dices porque tienes estomago de basurero! –le dice Apple Bloom a Raging.

- ¡No lo tengo! Solo que soy un fanático de la comida.

- ¡Eso es cierto, Raging es un tragón de primera! -dice Spike quien viajo con Twilight y los demás.

Raging ve a Fluttershy con un hermoso vestido y va de inmediato donde la pegaso amarilla:

- ¿Y como la pasaste en el viaje Flutterchan? –le pregunta Raging a la tímida pegaso amarilla.

- ¡Eh, no tengo quejas, aunque admito que fue algo pesado!

- ¡Por cierto, te ves hermosa con ese vestido! –le dice Raging quien se sonroja.

- ¡Gracias, el merito es de Rarity, ella lo hizo, que bueno que te guste! –le responde Fluttershy por el cumplido a Raging.

Apple Bloom quien estaba junto al unicornio color café mostaza, solo suspira profundamente, ya que ella sabia que Raging solo sentía gran cariño por ella, sin embargo en el fondo la mirada molesta de la joven pony de tierra era evidente:

- ¿Oye Apple Bloom porque esa cara? ¿La pasaste mal en el viaje? –le pregunta Snails.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO LA PASE MAL, ASI QUE NO ME PREGUNTES TONTERIAS! –le grita Apple Bloom a Snails asustando al pobre unicornio del caracol en su flanco.

- ¡Apple Bloom! ¡No seas así con Snails! –le dice en tono molesto Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Tienes razón perdona Snails!

- ¡De acuerdo!

- ¡Que bipolar eres, así nunca tendrás un novio! –le dice Raging Blast a su amiga Apple Bloom.

El comentario molesto mucho a Apple Bloom:

- ¡BIPOLAR SERA TU ABUELA, YO NO SOY ASI, TU NO TIENES DERECHO A CRITICARME TARADO!

- ¡CON QUE TARADO, PUES MIRA QUIEN ESTA MOLESTA, NI QUE ESTUBIERAS EN CELO YEGUITA!

- ¡OSEA PIENSAS QUE SOY UNA LOCA!

- ¡PUES ASI COMO ERES SI!

- ¡QUIERES PELEAR UNICORNIO PAJERO!

- ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY LISTO!

Ambos luego de gritarse en uno al otro Twilight los detiene a ambos usando su magia:

- ¡Ya basta los dos, no pueden pasar un día sin pelear por tonterías! –Twilight regaña a los dos jóvenes ponys.

- ¡Pero ella empezó!

- ¡Pero él me dijo bipolar!

- ¡Ya basta, ya son adolecentes y siguen comportándose como potrillos, debería darles vergüenza a ambos!

Apple Bloom y Raging Blast solo bajan las miradas por el regaño de Twilight:

- ¡Lo sentimos! –dicen ambos ponys al mismo tiempo.

- ¡HERMANO! –se siento un grito de un pony macho en la distancia no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Un unicornio de crin celeste, y cuero gris claro con una guitarra en su flanco y un par de centímetros más pequeño que Raging Blast, ese era su hermano menor Fire Blast quien también había crecido y al igual que Raging Blast su voz cambio por una más juvenil y masculina.

Cuando llega curiosamente en lugar de saludar primero a su hermano mayor con un abrazo, este llega sorpresivamente a darle un abrazo de bienvenida a Sweetie Belle:

- ¡Ha pasado tiempo que no nos veíamos! –le dice Fire Blast a Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Si yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, al menos si estas aquí como dijiste la ultima vez que me escribiste! –le responde Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Oye! Saludas primero a Sweetie Belle y no a tu hermano mayor.

- ¡A es cierto, que bueno verte a ti también hermano! –este le da un abrazo de bienvenida a su hermano Raging Blast.

- ¡Que bueno que estas aquí hermanito!

- ¡Oye Sweetie Belle! ¿Tú y Fire se escriben? ¿Desde cuando?

- Bueno, desde hace un año más o menos, cuando vino de visita en Ponyville en una ocasión, decidimos escribirnos, como a él también le gusta la música como a mi, le estaba ayudando a aprender a componer melodías y bueno eso... –Sweetie Belle enrojese y baja la mirada.

- ¡No me digas que, te gusta Fire Blast! –le dice Apple Bloom a Sweetie Belle la cual enrojecio aún más.

- ¡QUE! –dice sorprendido Fire Blast.

- ¡Acaso te gusta Sweetie Belle eh! –le dice Raging Blast con una sonrisa picara en el rostro a su hermano menor.

- ¡P-Pero que dices hermano, ella y yo solo somos amigos, y solo nos escribimos cartas en plan de amistad! –le responde Fire Blast quien se veía nervioso.

- ¡Si, es c-cierto, no tenemos nada Fire Blast y yo, simplemente somos amigos! –le responde Sweetie Belle quien también se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

- ¡Si tu lo dices! –le responde Raging Blast a la nerviosa Sweetie Belle y su hermano Fire Blast, así que este decide cambiar de tema para no ponerlos más nerviosos.

- Por cierto Fire Blast ¿viniste solo a apoyarme? –le pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Claro que no vino solo! –dice una voz de otro pony que estaba detrás de él.

Era un unicornio ya mayor, y con la armadura de soldado real del ejército de Equestria, pero muy querido ambos jóvenes unicornios, de color café, crin rubia y aunque su flanco era tapado por la armadura, su voz seria y atronadora hacían que ambos lo reconocieran de inmediato, era el padre de Raging y Fire Blast, el general Giga Blast:

- ¡Veo que participaras en las olimpiadas por Ponyville! –dice el general Blast.

- ¡Así es general! –le dice Raging Blast bajando la cabeza un poco.

- ¡Párate derecho niño, cuantas veces te lo voy a decir! –le dice en tono serio el general Blast.

- ¡SI SEÑOR! –le grita firme su hijo Raging.

- ¿Quién es este general? –pregunta Snips.

- Él es nuestro padre, el general Giga Blast, pero le decimos general, y por cierto yo soy Fire Blast, el hermano menor de Raging, un placer conocerte amigo.

- Snips, me llamo Snips y el alto de aquí al lado es mi mejor amigo Snails. –le responde el pony regordete con dientes de castor como Timmy Turner.

- Es bueno verlo por aquí general Blast. –le saluda cordialmente Twilight Sparkle.

- Lo mismo digo señorita Twilight. –el general Blast también saluda a Twilight.

- ¿Quién es Twilight? –pregunta Blade.

- ¡Es el padre de Raging Blast, es mago estatal y guardia real en Islas Cerezo, el general Giga Blast!

- ¡Mucho gusto general Blast! –le saluda amablemente Blade.

- ¡Gracias jovencito! ¿Quién es usted? –le pregunta el general Blast al joven Blade.

- ¡Soy Bill Scratch general! –le contesta Blade usando su nombre falso para no levantar sospechas.

- ¡Tengo la sensación de haberte visto en alguna parte!

- ¡QUE! ¡No para nada, no creo que nos hayamos visto antes!

En ese momento interviene Twilight:

- No, la verdad es que él no se parece en nada al fugitivo que buscan supuestamente, además él no ha hecho nada malo, porque es mi novio.

- ¡Novio, ya veo usted es la pareja de la señorita Twilight, entonces mis respetos y por favor trate bien a la señorita, ella una buena pony y excelente maestra por soportar al cabeza hueca de mi hijo!

- ¡Eh, gracias señor, yo realmente amo a Twilight!

- ¿En donde están alojando? –pregunta Raging a su hermano.

- ¡En el hotel tres herraduras de la calle Solar Sweet!

- ¡Que bien, es en el mismo hotel en donde se aloja la delegación de Ponyville, entonces podremos estar juntos!

- ¡Que bueno, allí también aloja la delegación de pueblo Sakura y la delegación representante del pueblo Dodge!

- ¿Y cuantos representantes tiene nuestro pueblo? –le pregunta Raging a su hermano.

- ¡La mayoría son pegasos que competirán en las competencias de vuelo y algunos ponys de tierra en las pruebas de maratón!

- ¿Y algún unicornio en el torneo de magos? seria interesante ver a alguien del pueblo a parte de mi claro.

- Bueno la verdad…

De pronto es interrumpido Fluttershy:

- Raging, tengo entendido que tu te vas con Twilight al hotel tres herraduras, Rarity, Blade las chicas y yo nos iremos al hotel Radison, allí hice las reservaciones para quedarnos, pero mañana nos reuniremos en la ceremonia inaugural.

- ¡Bueno ojala te vea mañana Flutterchan!

- ¡Claro que si, ahora descansa y mañana nos veremos con los demás!

Raging Blast solo le sonríe a la pegaso cuando aparece Apple Bloom con Sweetie Belle:

- ¡Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos, que descansen!

- ¡Adiós chicas!

- ¡Bueno Twilight, yo tengo que ir al hotel pacifico, allí deben estar alojando la delegación de Canterlot, según me dijo tu hermano, además el y Candance estarán en el mismo hotel, de todos modos creo que queda solo a unas calles del hotel tres herraduras!

- ¡De acuerdo, nos veremos mi amor! –Twilight y Blade se despiden dándose un beso.

Y así cada grupo siguió su camino, Fluttershy hizo reservaciones en el hotel Radison, uno de los más caros de Los Pegasus para alojarse, allí invitó a Derpy y al Doctor ya que ella había hecho reservaciones para todas sus amigas por cualquier eventualidad, pero como la organización corrió finalmente con todos esos gastos, a Fluttershy le sobraron habitaciones, pero para ella no era ningún problema ya que el dinero no le faltaba.

Cuando llega Fluttershy solo confirma las habitaciones para Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, El Doctor y Derpy y sus hijas quienes compartieron una amplia habitación, al igual que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, así que como le sobraron, simplemente deshizo las reservaciones del resto de habitaciones, que como era de esperarse, basto con poner vacantes en la entrada, para que estas en cuestión de minutos fueran ocupadas.

Mientras tanto Blade, antes de ir al hotel de la delegación de Canterlot que era la más grande, fue a una casa que quedaba casi al otro extremo de la ciudad y algo alejada de la zona en donde se realizarían los juegos, un sector periférico, lugar donde Vinyl, Bluflute y sus amigos DJ se consiguieron para quedarse e instalar la radio clandestina que llevarían a cabo.

La casa era como cualquier otra de dos pisos de altura, nada novedoso en su entrada, Blade lleva consigo la antena que montarían para transmitir, asi que golpea la puerta y su hermana Starlight (Vinyl) le abre la puerta:

- ¡Ya llegaste hermano!

- ¡Si aquí traigo la antena!

Así que allí entra y se encuentra a Bluflute el hermano mayor de Octavia y a otros cuatro ponys, similares a Vinyl, todos era DJ o músicos, amigos de ella:

- ¡Hola Blade! –le saluda un pony unicornio como el y Vinyl, de color verde azulado igual que Snips, crin negra y gris, su melena estaba erizada idéntica al actual peinado que usa Blade, lentos obscuros, una camisa negra y una corbata blanca, además de tres estrellas blancas en su flanco.

- ¡Hola Neon Lights! –Blade le saluda, se llama Neon Lights, el cual Blade ya conoce desde hace algún tiempo como todos los amigos de su hermana menor.

- ¡Hola Blade, ya lleva tiempo sin verte viejo, por cierto te ves bien con ese cabello y te quitaste la cicatriz!

- ¡Gracias, pero por favor cuando estemos fuera llame Bill Scratch!

- ¿Bill? Es un poco común ese nombre.

- ¡Ya te dije que el todavía no ha aclarado el asunto, la princesa Celestia piensa que él tiene que ver en eso, por eso el príncipe Armor le dio ese nombre!

- ¡Si algo me habías contando, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mi viejo!

- ¡Gracias!

De pronto entra otro pony, era un pegaso blanco macho, de crin y melenas rojas, ojos celestes y un audífono como cutiemark, este era otro de los amigos de Vinyl:

- ¡Si viejo, Bill es un nombre poco original, el nombre de Vinyl de DJ es más original que Bill, o porque no algo como mi nombre, el fabuloso Max Power! –le responde el pegaso de nombre Max Power.

- ¡Si Max Power, vamos tu te llamas Gregory así que no me vengas con que tienes un nombre tan sofisticado! –le dice Vinyl.

- ¡No soy Gregory, mi nombre es Max Power!

- ¡Lo que tú digas! ¡Gregory! –le dice Vinyl en tono irónico.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS GREGORY, ODIO QUE ME DIGAN GREGORY! –grita el pegaso blanco amigo de Vinyl.

- No te enojes, de todos modos tu nombre de DJ es Max Power, eso es lo importa. –le dice Blade.

- Por eso me caes bien, eres alguien que si sabe animar a un artista como yo.

- No cabe duda que ese Max es un idiota. –dice otro pony que entra al lugar.

Era un pony de tierra macho, de color gris claro, de crin y melena azul, un parlante en su flanco y serio, de ojos café tierra, con una actitud más seria y madura que el resto de los presentes:

- ¡No te preocupes, no encuentro que Bill sea mal nombre, además es para proteger tu identidad, Vinyl nos contó y no te preocupes, que puedes confiar en nosotros! –le dice el pony de tierra gris claro.

- ¡Muchas Gracias Sound Wave! –le dice Blade, era otro de los amigos de su hermana, el cual ya conocía, este pony se llamaba Sound Wave.

- Bueno al grano, traje aquí la antena, eso si no es tan grande, pero podre ampliar su señal de cobertura usando mi magia, así las ondas radioeléctricas, podrán cubrir no solo Los Pegasus, sino que también lo harán hasta Ponyville más o menos.

- No hay problema, esta casa es de mi tío, y tiene un patio amplio en donde podremos instalarla.

- Perfecto, entonces instalémosla de inmediato.

Así Blade, junto a los amigos de Vinyl fueron a instalar la antena de radio para su radioemisora ilegal, leyendo el instructivo que dejo el Doctor Hooves, fue muy fácil montar la antena y conectarla al transmisor que tenia Sound Wave, el cual su tío usaba para una antigua radio comunitaria en la ciudad de Fillydelphia, que fue cerrada tras lo sucedido con la muerte de la princesa Luna en donde se limito la libertad de prensa y las radios comunitarias, dejando solo la radio de cobertura nacional del palacio real como único medio, por lo que Sound Wave seria el encargado de manejar los equipos.

Luego Blade cargo la antena con energía mágica para que esta aumentara las ondas sonoras y pudieran viajar a mayores distancias, ya que la antena por si sola tenía una limitada área de cobertura que solo cubriría Los Pegasus y con suerte.

Así que luego de dejar todo listo deciden realizar su primera transmisión de prueba, usando un equipo de música que había en la casa, deciden probar si la señal transmite:

- ¡Muy bien ya tengo sintonizada la radio! –dice Vinyl.

- ¿Estas listo Neon? –le pregunta Blade a Neon Lights que estaba en una habitación en el segundo piso de la casa, la cual estaba cerrada con alfombras en sus paredes para evitar rebote en el sonido.

De pronto la voz de Neon Light se escucha en la radio:

- ¡Buenas noches Equestria, soy Neon DJ, y a partir de mañana cubriremos el evento olímpico de Los Pegasus, además de traer la mejor música elegida por los mejores DJS de Equestria y las noticias para mantenerle informado.

Un aplauso con sus cascos al piso de todos los presentes se pudo sentir, la transmisión fue todo un éxito, luego de eso Neon Lights baja a donde están los demás:

- Así que se escucho. –dice Neon Lights.

- ¡Si claro que se escucho! –dice Max Power.

- Con esto mañana daremos a conocer la realidad de Equestria. –dice Vinyl sonriente.

- Y traeremos música de verdad. –dice Bluflute.

Así que todos toman unas latas de cerveza y comienzan a celebrar este exitoso proyecto que aunque ideal, era algo que desde ya hace un tiempo querían realizar, aunque la razón de hacerlo justamente ahora fue por la insistencia de Bluflute en informar a Equestria lo que en verdad estaba pasando y luego de enterarse de lo que sucedió con Blade que obligo a ambos hermanos Blade y Vinyl a vivir fuera de Equestria por tres años:

- Creo que debemos hacer un brindis, nosotros queríamos formar la radio, pero tras lo sucedido con la princesa Luna y la partida de nuestra querida Vinyl y Blade, nos dejo con esta idea en el tintero y con miedo a lo que pudiera pasarnos si intentábamos sacar la voz, pero ahora que nuestra amiga y su hermano han regresado, esto nos ha motivado a volver a tomar esta idea de la radio DJ. –dice Max Power tomando una lata de cerveza en su casco.

- ¡Pero también debemos agradecer a Bluflute, ya que cuando le planteamos la idea, él nos dijo lo que en verdad estaba pasando con la represión que ha sufrido Equestria en este tiempo y que gracias a eso podremos cubrir a nuestra manera de forma seria y con periodista de tomo y lomo la verdad con nuestra radio! –dice Neon Lights.

- ¡Para nada, gracias a que Vinyl me comentó su idea de la radio fue la que me motivo a seguir mi sueño de ser un gran periodista y juro que aportare para llevar la verdad de lo que pasa en Equestria a todos los ponys! –dice Bluflute.

- ¡Al diablo los discursos! ¡SALUD! –grita Vinyl.

- ¡SALUD! –gritan todos los presentes chocando sus latas de cerveza y tomándoselas al seco.

Luego de un rato de reír y disfrutar de esta pequeña fiesta, ya era de noche:

- ¡Oye hermano! ¿Pasaras aquí la noche? –le pregunta Vinyl a Blade.

- No lo se Starlight, ya que como pertenezco a la delegación de Canterlot debería ir a dormir en el hotel.

- ¡Vaya se nota que le tienes confianza a tu hermana! –le dice Bluflute a Blade.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, es que ya sabes, tu dejaras a tu hermana aquí sola, aunque los conozcas y todo, pues son tres ponys machos solteros y eso. –le dice Bluflute a Blade.

- ¡Bueno hermano, entonces deberías irte antes que se haga más tarde! –dice Vinyl pensando que Blade se iría a dormir al hotel de la delegación.

- ¡No hay problema, cambie de idea, me quedare aquí pásame otra cerveza! –le responde Blade.

Así fue como Bluflute convenció a Blade de pasar la noche ya que el unicornio si bien no estaba ebrio, había bebido un poco demás.

Al día siguiente Blade partió muy temprano de camino al hotel para unirse con el resto de la delegación de Canterlot, al igual que el resto de los ponys, pero cuando llega al hotel se encuentra con una Twilight muy molesta:

- ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAS? –le grita Twilight molesta.

- ¡QUE!

- ¡Ayer vine a verte incluso pregunte a Shining Armor cual era tu habitación y me dijeron que no habías llegado, y ahora pareces aquí afuera! ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Y quiero que me respondas ¡ahora!

- ¡Yo pase la noche con mi hermana y sus amigas, aparte creo que bebí demás! –Blade le muestra su aliento a Twilight el cual todavía apestaba un poco a alcohol.

- ¡Mejor comete una menta, al mediodía comenzara la ceremonia inaugural, y tu debes estar con la delegación de Canterlot! –le dice una aún molesta Twilight.

- ¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Acaso estas celosa? –le pregunta Blade lo que de inmediato hace sonrojar a la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Bueno, si y que! ¡Eres alguien tan guapo y apuesto, que aquí en Los Pegasus deben haber cientos de yeguas buscando un semental como tú y debes saber que tu ya tienes dueño, eres mio y solo mio! –le dice Twilight molesta pero completamente sonrojada.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Tú realmente crees que me dejare seducir por las yeguas de Los Pegasus, por favor Twilight, yo te amo solo a ti, he pasado todo este tiempo sufriendo por estar juntos y ahora quiero estar solo contigo, pero me gusta cuando te pones celosita. –Blade le comienza dar besos a Twilight, la cual le responde de la misma forma, y ambos comienzan nuevamente a besarse cada vez más y más apasionadamente de no ser porque en ese momento llega Shining Armor.

- ¡EJEM! Creo que tengo que interrumpir su escena amorosa, pero Blade, debes reunirte ahora mismo ya que la delegación de Canterlot debe irse al estadio olímpico en donde se realizara la ceremonia inaugural y tu Twilight debes hacer lo mismo con tu delegación de Ponyville.

- ¡De acuerdo Shining Armor! –le responde Blade.

- ¡Tienes razón hermano! –le responde Twilight.

- ¡Después de la ceremonia tendremos la tarde libre, ya que las competencias comenzaran oficialmente mañana, así que te parece que en la tarde nos reunamos y vayamos no se, a ver una película en el cine!

- ¡Claro, y después podemos seguir en lo nuestro! –le contesta Twilight con una mirada seductora, y esto hizo que la sonrisa de Blade creciera tanto como su ver… como su amor a su querida Twilight.

Así que todo estaba listo ya las delegaciones deberían partir al estadio en donde todo debía estar listo para la ceremonia inaugural.

Mientras tanto Vinyl, Bluflute y sus amigos esa misma mañana dieron el inicio a su radio ilegal, comenzaron con algo de buena música, y usando un sistema radial de comunicación por otro canal de frecuencia de amplitud modulada, AM en donde estos podían comunicarse de forma radial con woquitoquis, los mismos que usan los guardias reales para coordinar ataques de distancia entre patrullas en ejercicios de guerra, pero el tio de Sound Wave tenia todo este tipo de aparatos, por ende le paso uno a Bluflute, quien se habia ofrecido a ser el periodista de la radio y cuando llego a solo un par de calles del estadio, pudo ver algo que llamo mucho su atención.

Un grupo de alrededor de 300 ponys si no es que más, todos con carteles pidiendo hacer algo respecto a la crisis, con frases alusivas a esta problemática como "Queremos trabajo no eventos sociales" u otros como "Por favor princesa Celestia no derroche el dinero del pueblo" y asi seguían las frases, curiosamente ninguna frase era ofensiva hacia Celestia, ya que a pesar de lo corrupta que estaba su alma, en Equestria ella seguía siendo vista como una princesa justa, amable y de buen corazón, obviamente tras la restricción a los diarios y a que solo existía una única radio oficial que tampoco cubriría esto, Bluflute se comunico por radio a donde estaba Vinyl y los demás para dar el extra:

- ¡C-Chicos, hay p-protesta e-e-en curso, denme un despacho ahora! Cambio. –dice Bluflute desde el woquitoqui que estaba en la casa donde estaba el estudio y Sound Wave le contesta.

- ¡De acuerdo saldremos ahora al aire con tu despacho! Cambio. –le contesta Sound Wave.

- ¡Bueno Neon Light, coloca la música de noticias!

- ¿Cuál música de noticias?

- ¡Bueno, no se, ahí hay algunos discos con música instrumental, usa cualquiera, pero colocalo ahora!

- ¡Esta bien, colocare este!

Así comienza a sonar una característica música, que daba a entender que la primera noticia salía al aire en vivo:

- ¡Buenas gente de Equestria, esta es la radio que los acompaña con la verdad, aquí podremos ver a cientos de ponys protestando a solo unas calles del estadio en donde se llevara a cabo el inicio de los juegos olímpicos, las primeras olimpiadas de Equestria!

Bluflute se acerca con uno de los manifestantes:

- ¡Por favor princesa Celestia, haga algo con esta situación o pronto moriremos de hambre! –decía un pony azul de crin roja y un trébol de cuatro hojas en su flanco.

- ¡NO MAS DERROCHE DE DINERO QUEREMOS SOLUCIONES! –grita otro pony manifestante de color negro, crin amarilla y tres semillas en su flanco.

Luego Bluflute continúa con el despacho:

- ¡Y aquí la situación continua siendo caótica, ya que estos ponys quieren llegar al estadio, esto esta en vivo!

Pero de pronto un enorme ejército de ponys guardianes llega frente a la multitud y de inmediato comienza a envestirlos y a arrestarlos, estos aplican toda su brutalidad militar, ya que muchos de estos ponys son brutalmente golpeados, siendo que estos estaban protestando pacíficamente de camino al estadio, Bluflute se esconde y narra todo este escenario de violencia desmedida:

- ¡Esto es increíble, los guardias reales están reduciendo a los manifestantes de forma muy violenta, los guardias reales están golpeando violentamente a todos los ponys, incluso algunos salen con heridas abiertas y muchos golpes! –narra Bluflute para la radio.

- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO, PRINCESA CELESTIA DA LA CARA Y MIRA A TUS BRUTOS GUARDIAS! –grita un pony de tierra color café chocolate, crin negra, ojos purpura y un papel y un lápiz en su flanco como cutiemark.

Dos guardias van a tratar de detenerlo, pero este comienza patear a algunos guardias y poner resistencia:

- ¡Al parecer uno de los manifestantes esta colocando resistencia y ya a derribado a dos guardias reales con fuertes patadas!

Finalmente cinco guardias tenían atrapado a este alborotador mientras el resto seguía siendo reducido, Bluflute escondido solo narraba todo lo que podía ver desde su escondite.

Luego este golpeado pony es llevado en un carruaje policial y llevado aparentemente a la estación militar y policial de la guardia de Los Pegasus en donde se determinaría que hacer con los detenidos.

Cuando todo acabo, en el lugar solo quedaron en el piso algunas pancartas tiradas de lo que había sido una protesta y Bluflute decide terminar su despacho.

- Eso fue todo, como dije la guardia real llevo a todos detenidos, me imagino que deben estar en la guardia real de Los Pegasus, para que los familiares de estos ponys estén informados sobre que pasara con ellos, si se les seguirá juicio o serán liberados, es todo ahora los dejamos aquí y cuando comience la inauguración de los juegos haremos otro despacho.

Así termina el despacho de prensa de Bluflute, al menos esperaban que los ponys que lograran sintonizar la radio, supieran de la represión que Celestia siempre se ha empeñado en ocultar, desde que comenzó esta crisis.

En tanto los ponys detenidos fueron llevados a la guardia de Los Pegasus y los dejaron allí, excepto a uno, el pony de tierra color café chocolate y con un papel y un lápiz en su flanco, este era llevado a una habitación por uno de los guardias unicornio del lugar.

Este pony es guiado a un subterráneo, una habitación obscura y con gran humedad, solo un foco encendido en el centro y allí el guardia un unicornio color blanco y crin roja, de ojos color turqueza y un escudo y una espada en su flanco, se quita su casco al quedar solo con el pony detenido:

- ¡Dime como te llamas alborotador!

- ¡Me llamo Mist Shine! –le contesta el pony nombre que significa neblina brillante.

- ¡Lindo nombre, me parece que tu fuiste el que lidero esta protesta! ¿Verdad?

- Si, nos organizamos con varios amigos y ponys que ya no dan más con esta situación queremos que la princesa Celestia haga algo, aunque en Los Pegasus parezca que todo marcha bien, la verdad no sabemos hasta cuando podremos aguantar la falta de empleo y la inflación.

- ¡Ósea que querías arruinar el gran evento olímpico!

- ¡No arruinarlo, pero si quería que nuestra voz se oyera en todo el estadio, poco me importa si los reinos aliados se enteran de nuestros problemas, pero la princesa Celestia debe reaccionar, sé que puede reaccionar!

- Una lastima, porque yo debo cumplir una orden directa de ella, como comandante de la guardia real, pero también como el miembro de I.S.K el servicio de inteligencia del reino, organización secreta creada por la propia princesa Celestia para encargarnos de tipos como tu y otros alborotadores.

- ¡QUE! –dice el pony de tierra el cual es inmovilizado por la magia de este misterioso unicornio y levantado por la levitación dejándolo sin posibilidad de huir y poner resistencia.

- Y por tu osadía, tu castigo es… ¡LA MUERTE! –el unicornio toma con su boca una espada y este corta al pony con su movimiento el cual estaba paralizado y levitando en el aire, luego del corte, este se partió como un saco de arena, sus patas traseras y su cola caen al piso primero y luego el resto de su cuerpo.

El unicornio se lleno de sangre, pero con total frialdad usando su magia toma un gigantesco saco y hecha aquí los restos del pony que había acabado de matar.

De pronto otro unicornio aparece en el lugar, de color rojo y crin amarilla, con un casco de armadura como cutiemark, ojos azules, le dirige la palabra al unicornio que estaba manchado de sangre:

- ¿Era el líder de la protesta?

- Así es, ya esta muerto.

- Entonces le informare a la princesa Celestia de inmediato. –el pony se tele transporta del lugar dejando a este solo limpiado la obscura habitación de la sangre como su fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En tanto la princesa Celestia quien ya estaba lista para partir al estadio en su habitación, es interrumpida cuando este pony aparece justo frente a ella:

- ¡Princesa Celestia, los guardias reales acaban de detener una gran protesta y el líder de la protesta ya fue eliminado!

- ¡Que bien, es bueno siempre contar con ustedes! –le dice la princesa Celestia mostrando una sonrisa con bastante malicia en su semblante.

- ¡Bueno yo solo cumplo con informarle!

- ¡Muchas gracias, Shadow Rush, ahora vete antes que los guardias reales te vean!

- ¡Si princesa! –el unicornio se tele transporta dejando a la princesa Celestia sola en su cuarto.

- Hace 100 años tuve que crear la I.S.K debo admitir que me ha costado mucho mantenerlos en secreto, incluso de Luna y del resto de la familia real y el ejercito, porque si Shining Armor, Candance o alguien cercano se enteraran de su existencia, mi credibilidad estará en cuestionamiento, pero gracias a ellos, ex-criminales y algunos soldados corruptos, me han servido para mantener la paz de Equestria de alborotadores como estos.

Celestia sonríe con malicia cuando se va de su habitación de camino al estadio a iniciar la ceremonia inaugural.

Así como la princesa Celestia con suerte se preocupa de la base 777 y lo que aquí sucede dejado a Shining Armor que se haga cargo de este y el cual el joven príncipe a usado para ayudar a la princesa Luna a sus espaldas, este también ignora por completo la existencia del I.S.K servicio de inteligencia del reino, una organización creada por la princesa Celestia hace 100 años para evitar sublevaciones, usando a soldados corruptos y ex-criminales matando a todo pony que intente revelarse ante ella, hasta ahora con gran éxito, ya que su imagen se mantenía intacta y había logrado mantener esta organización en secreto incluso de su propia hermana Luna cuando esta regreso de su confinamiento en Luna al ser liberada de la influencia de Nightmare Moon por Twilight y las demás manes de la armonía.

Increíble, la princesa Celestia más que una princesa es una dictadora que cada vez es más cruel y sanguinaria, mientras que en Los Pegasus los juegos olímpicos están a punto de comenzar, y nuestros héroes ingnoran por completo toda la maldad que Celestia tiene en su ser.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Comenzaran los juegos? ¿Raging y Fluttershy verán la nueva película de Dragon Ball juntos? ¿Blade y Twilight tendrán su cita? La guerra esta cada vez más cerca ¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	47. Olimpiadas con cuenta regresiva

**Capitulo 47: Olimpiadas con cuenta regresiva**

Mientras que la atención ocurría en Los Pegasus en donde los juegos olímpicos se llevarían a cabo aquel día, en Canterlot la princesa Luna se había quedado sola con los sirvientes de la casa de Candance y Shining Armor luego que estos viajaran a Los Pegasus, sin embargo aquel día del inicio de los juegos, ella les dio libre a los sirvientes, los cuales por supuesto acataron el petitorio de la princesa por lo que la princesa Luna se quedo sola aquel día.

Así que aprovechando su soledad, ella se coloco una capucha café que la cubría por completo y se va de la casa galopando a un particular destino.

Ese destino era el cementerio de Canterlot, el cual había cambiado desde la vez que nuestras mane de la armonía y Blade lucharon contra Blue Chaotic miembro de SEEL creado por Blackeye, de hecho en la entrada se podía apreciar una gigantesca estatua de la propia princesa Luna con la cita grabada en una placa "por la gran y poderosa princesa de la noche que siempre vivirá en nuestro corazón" la risa de ironía que lanzo Luna no era para menos y ella siguió su destino.

El cementerio fue reconstruido por completo, luego de que tras la batalla con Blue Chaotic quedara casi destruido por completo, ya no habían señales de que en aquel lugar ocurrió una gran y terrible batalla, el cementerio tenia grandes hectáreas de pasto verde y hermosas flores, decoradas con estatuas de ella y otros príncipes que la historia de Equestria había tenido.

Finalmente Luna llega al mausoleo real, en donde había dos guardias fijos en el lugar, por lo que al notarlos, la princesa Luna saca de su capucha una bolsa de polvos para dormir, los cuales no contenían más que cloroformo en polvo, así que aplico sigilosamente un poco de este polvo y los guardias quedaron dormidos de inmediato, por lo que esta entro libremente al mausoleo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Cuando llega a su destino puede ver otra estatua en donde dice "aquí yace la princesa Luna, la princesa que trajo la noche y las estrellas" al igual que la gran estatua de ella en la entrada ella solo lanzo una risa irónica, bajo la estatua se veían cientos de flores que los ponys visitantes le dejaban, mostrando así que a pesar de haber pasado tres años de su muerte, el cariño que ella se había ganado en su pueblo era el suficiente para sentirse feliz, y al lado de su tumba se encontraba la tumba de su único hijo Brave Hearth.

También tenía flores pero no tantas como su tumba, ella se acercó a la placa y a la pequeña estatua del príncipe y la abraso con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Perdóname hijo, por no venir a verte, pero no podía venir, me haces tanta falta Brave Hearth, tanta falta! –las lagrimas de la princesa Luna comenzaron a caer solas de su rostro al recordar con melancolía a su hijo el cual nunca ha podido olvidar a pesar de haber pasado siglos de su muerte.

La princesa Luna luego de abrasar la tumba de su hijo se seca las lágrimas y saca de su capucha un ramo de maravillas, las flores favoritas de su príncipe la cuales deja con mucho cuidado en la tumba:

- ¡Si NUMA es destruido, la juventud eterna se acabara y así podre continuar mi ciclo de envejecimiento normal, desde que bebí esa cosa es vivido una maldición, ya que el dolor de perder a un hijo es incurable, ni aunque pase mil años este dolor se pasa, pero ahora quiero que esta maldición termine y quiero que Equestria tenga un nuevo futuro, un futuro en donde nuestros ponys vivan en igualdad y crezcan por su cuenta, ojala tu tía Celestia pudiera entender eso, ojala que pase lo que pase en el futuro, nuestros ponys sepan llevar a Equestria a una nueva era de armonía.

La princesa Luna solo se sentó frente a la tumba de su hijo, pensativa y recordando los mejores momentos de su vida, cuando se caso y formo una familia, cuando ella pudo criar y ver crecer a su hijo hasta que este se convirtió en un semental hecho y derecho, los cuales a pesar del dolor que tenia su corazón, podía recordad con gran cariño y felicidad.

En tanto en Los Pegasus, ya todos los ponys estaban en lugar listos para la ceremonia inaugural, por lo que todos estaban reunidos esperando organizar las delegaciones que desfilarían en el estadio, en donde cientos de ponys, grifos y minotauros estos dos últimos invitados por Celestia al ser reinos aliados, se encontrarían para ver a sus representantes competir en las distintas especialidades deportivas.

Mientras esperaban que se organizaran las delegaciones, los representantes de Ponyville estaban todos reunidos en el estadio esperando el inicio de la ceremonia para desfilar, allí estaban reunidos también algunos invitados de las distintas delegaciones dando los últimos alientos antes de irse donde el publico a presenciar el evento, allí se encontraban reunidos Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Raging Blast, Fire Blast y Scootaloo, los cinco dando los últimos alientos a Scootaloo y Raging Blast que estarían representando a Ponyville en las disciplinas de magia y vuelo respectivamente:

- ¡Bueno pronto va a empezar! –dice Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Por favor! Hagan su mejor esfuerzo y no dejen en ridículo a Ponyville. –dice Apple Bloom.

- No te preocupes, con Rainbow Dash seguro que ganaremos en vuelo la medalla de oro, además yo también hare lo mejor para ganar la medalla de plata, porque la de oro será de Dash seguro. –dice Scootaloo.

- Yo no prometo nada, porque si me toca pelear con Twilight ella me dará en la madre como siempre, pero al menos tratare de quedar en una posición decente.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿En serio crees que lograras llegar a una posición decente? –dice una voz cerca de allí.

- ¡Esa voz, no puede ser! Es realmente ella… –dice Raging Blast completamente bajando la mirada y sorprendido pero a la vez decepcionado en su mirada al reconocer la voz de algún quien al parecer no le agradaba para nada.

Aparece una pony hembra unicornio, de color beige obscuro, de crin color burdeo con mechones de un tono burdeo pero algo más claro y ligeramente larga, al igual que su cola, en su flanco un corazón rodeado de unas flamas era su cutiemark, ojos celestes, un listón en su cabello igual que Apple Bloom pero de color negro y de la misma edad que Raging Blast y las CMC, una adolecente que era bastante presumida y al parecer alguien a la cual Raging no le agradaba en lo más mínimo:

- ¡Hace cuatro años que nos vemos Raging Blast! –dice la presumida unicornio.

- ¡De todos los ponys desagradables que he conocido en pueblo Sakura, a ti era a la que nunca quería recordar Akira! –le responde Raging Blast, llamándola por su nombre.

- ¡Señorita Akira Sparking para ti mago pedorro! –le responde la unicornio del listón negro.

- ¡No pensé que buscarías a mi hermano Akira! –le dice Fire Blast.

- Es que cuando me puse a mirar la lista de participantes del torneo de magia, me sorprendió ver a Raging Blast, así que busque la delegación de Ponyville para saludarlo como amigos que somos.

- ¡Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos zorra! –le responde enojado Raging Blast.

- ¡Vaya veo que sigues tan grosero y mal hablado como siempre, como quien dice a ciertos equinos que nunca se podrán adiestrar porque tienen cerebro de hormiga! –le contesta Akira.

- ¡Oye no dejare que le digas eso a Raging yegua presumida! –le responde molesta Scootaloo.

- ¡Vaya, veo que tienes una defensora, bueno que más se puede esperar de una pegaso cerebro de aire, seguro debe ser tan tonta como tú querido Raging! –dice Akira agrediendo a Scootaloo causando que esta se enoje por completo.

- ¿EN SERIO? ¡VEN AQUÍ Y TE PONGO COMO CAMOTE AQUÍ MISMO! –le grita furiosa Scootaloo, pero Sweetie Belle y Fire Blast la detienen para que esta no se abalance en contra de la unicornio.

- ¡Pobre violenta pegaso, se parece a ti!

- ¡No molestes a Scootaloo zorra de mierda, el problema lo tienes conmigo, no con mis amigos!

- ¡Yo nunca he tenido problemas contigo! ¡YO SIEMPRE TE HE GANADO EN MAGIA!

- ¡Pero al final yo fui elegido por la princesa Celestia, no tu! –le dice Raging Blast, lo cual de inmediato cambio el rostro de Akira y su mirada comenzó a ponerse similar a la de Pinkamena cuando pierde la razón por un momento pero luego esta toma aire profundamente y le responde al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Quizá sea cierto, tu fuiste elegido por la princesa Celestia para practicar magia con ella, pero eres tan idiota que no aprendiste nada!

- ¡La princesa Celestia no fue mi maestra, ella me delego a mi verdadera maestra la mejor maestra que existe!

- ¡Ah ya veo, con que la princesa Celestia se dio cuenta de lo inútil que eres y te entrego a otro pony, me imagino la clase de idiota que debe haberte entrenado! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –el comentario de Raging hizo que su seño se frunciera por completo y su furia saliera a flote.

- ¡CALLATE, TWILIGHT NO ES UNA INUTIL Y NO DEJARE QUE TE EXPRESES ASI DELANTE DE ELLA ENTENDISTE ZORRA! –le grita completamente furioso Raging, pero Apple Bloom se interpone frente a ambos.

- ¡Tranquilízate Raging, ella solo quiere provocarte! –le dice Apple Bloom quien al verla a ella comienza a calmarse.

- ¡Tienes razón debo calmarme, no es la primera vez que Akira me trata así, desde que éramos potros en pueblo Sakura, debería estar acostumbrado! –le dice Raging Blast a Apple Bloom más calmado.

- ¡Vaya aquí tienes a otra imbécil que te defiende, como se nota que aquí te has ganado de simpatía de estos pobres diablos, bueno como siempre he dicho, los tontos se atraen como imanes! –al escuchar este comentario de Akira, Raging Blast vuelve a enfurecerse.

- ¡APPLE BLOOM NO ES UNA IMBECIL Y NADIE DE PONYVILLE ES IMBECIL! –grita furioso de nuevo Raging Blast.

En ese momento Fire Blast enfrenta a Akira:

- ¡Ya detente Akira, deja de fastidiar a mi hermano! –le dice molesto Fire Blast.

- ¡Siempre tan pasivo y cobarde defendiendo a su hermano cuando le dicen la verdad! –le responde Akira a Fire Blast tratando de provocarlo, pero este al ser un pony mucho más tranquilo en su personalidad este solo respira profundo y la ignora.

- ¡Sabes que tus palabras no me hacen daño ni me provocan, así que no me importa lo que digas! –le responde Fire Blast.

- ¡Bueno, veo que no le agrade a nadie por aquí, pero bueno que más podría esperar de idiotas como ustedes, yo solo venia a saludar y a decirle a Raging Blast que no llegara ninguna parte, porque yo, Akira Sparking llevare a pueblo Sakura una medalla de oro y seré la verdadera maga numero uno de Islas Cerezo, y tu solo serás el mismo pobre diablo que tubo su momento de fama destruyendo una de las islas Cerezo pero que sigue siendo el mismo perdedor de siempre, maguito pedorro!

Raging Blast estaba furioso, pero el solo la mira con su furia y no le responde tratando de no seguirle en el juego de la provocación.

En ese momento aparecen Rarity:

- ¡Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Fire Blast, ustedes vengan conmigo que Fluttershy ya consiguió buenos lugares para ver el evento! –les dice Rarity la cual mira a la unicornio del listón negro y la saluda.

- ¡Hola jovencita! –le responde Rarity para ser cortes y educada.

- ¡Hola! –le responde Akira.

- ¡Bueno después hablan con su nueva amiga, la ceremonia esta por comenzar chicos, así que deben venir conmigo! –les dice Rarity a Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Fire Blast cuando Akira Sparking hace una pregunta en voz alta.

- ¿Quién es esta vieja? –pregunta Akira en tono irónico y despectivo.

De inmediato la mirada de Rarity cambio, y se coloco no molesta, sino que furiosa y no solo furiosa, sino que su mirada cambio, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a saltar como un tic y una vena en su frente mostraba que lo que dijo Akira era quizá la peor cosa que alguien le podría decir:

- ¡Disculpa! ¿Pero me hablas a mi verdad? –dice Rarity quien estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Pues claro que a ti abuela! –le contesta de forma grosera Akira.

Las miradas de terror en los rostros de Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Raging Blast no se hicieron esperar:

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Por qué esas caras? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- ¡No te diste cuenta, Akira le dijo vieja y abuela a mi hermana y eso la saca de sus casillas como no tienes idea!

- ¿En serio Sweetie Belle?

De pronto Rarity da un grito de furia desquiciada y completamente furiosa:

- ¡VOY A DESTRUIRLA! –Rarity intenta abalanzarse contra Akira pero todos los jóvenes potros la detienen para evitar una masacre de proporciones, ya que jamás pero JAMÁS, debes decirle vieja a Rarity, a menos claro que quieran suicidarse o sentir la experiencia única de ser ahorcado con sus propios intestinos.

- Bueno, mejor me voy yo tengo que ir para prepararme para el desfile, nos vemos maguito pedorro. –Akira se va mientras que los demás trataban de detener la masacre de una intratable Rarity.

- ¡NO ESTOY VIEJA, ESTOY EN LA FLOR DE LA MADUREZ, EDAD A LA QUE NO LLEGARAS PORQUE TE MATARE AQUÍ MISMO, ASI QUE REGRESA YEGUA! –Rarity sigue completamente furiosa, hasta que aparece Fluttershy.

- Rarity, perdón pero ¿Te pasa algo?

Al ver a Fluttershy la unicornio blanca se calma:

- ¿Verdad que no estoy vieja Fluttershy? –le pregunta Rarity ya casi llorisqueando.

- ¡Claro que no! Eres una pony hermosa, estoy segura que eres la envidia de muchas, incluso a mi me gustaría tener un poco de tu gracia. –le contesta Fluttershy.

- Por eso te quiero tanto Fluttershy! –Rarity abraza fuerte a Fluttershy y esta como que no entendía que rayos había pasado.

- ¡Eh, no quiero ser desagradable ni nada, pero debemos ir a los puestos para ver el desfile inicial! –le dice Fluttershy a Rarity quien finalmente la suelta.

- ¡Tienes razón, vamos chicos! –Rarity llama a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Fire Blast para que las acompañen a la platea del estadio.

- ¡Raging, Scootaloo, les deseo suerte!

- ¡Gracias Fluttershy! –le contesta Scootaloo.

- ¡Gracias Flutterchan! –le contesta Raging diciéndole Flutterchan, como el la llama cariñosamente.

Finalmente Rarity, Fluttershy y los jóvenes potros se van a la platea por lo que Scootaloo y Raging se van a reunirse con el resto de la delegación de Ponyville:

- ¡Esa yegua me cayó terrible, me hizo recordar a Diamond Tiara!

- ¡Si, pero ella es incluso peor, esa fue una de las razones por las que me desagrado tanto Diamond Tiara, se parecía mucho a Akira, desde potros siempre hemos sido rivales, primero como bromistas, ella siempre hacia mejores bromas que las mías y más pesadas y lo peor es que en muchas ocasiones ella me inculpo en bromas que ella hacia, pero luego cuando decidí ser mago, comenzamos a rivalizar y en aquel entonces yo ni siquiera sabia usar hechizos, solo magia básica como levitación y eso, entonces siempre que la desafiaba a un duelo mágico, simplemente me humillaba y me dejaba en ridículo, siempre ha sido así, al menos a mi hermano no lo molesta tanto porque sabe que él siempre la ignora, ya sabes con lo amable y tranquilo que es, pero yo en cambio siempre he sido bastante más ardido entonces siempre busca la manera de provocarme, ya hace cuatro años que no la veía, porque la tuve que ver justo ahora!

- ¡Tranquilo Raging! Tu eres un gran mago, te he visto estudiando duro con Twilight desde que llegaste a Ponyville, y estoy segura que si te enfrentas a ella le ganaras. –le dice Scotaloo de forma animada para subirle el animo a Raging Blast.

- ¡Gracias amiga! Te prometo que por ustedes le ganare a Akira, con su apoyo tendré la fuerza para vencerla y dejar bien el nombre de Ponyville. –le responde Raging Blast, ya con una sonrisa a la pegaso, así que ambos se van de camino a la delegación de Ponyville, porque la ceremonia inaugural ya estaba por comenzar.

Así ya luego de que organizaran a las delegaciones, estas comenzaron a desfilar, alrededor del estadio, mientras que la princesa Celestia llegaba a una zona en la parte alta del estadio en donde estaba acompañada tanto de la princesa Candance, los príncipes Shining Armor y Blue Blood, como del rey grifo, un grifo grande, con corona y capa roja un grifo macho y de tamaño similar a Celestia, y el rey minotauro, cuernos de toro en su cabeza y una corona igual que el rey grifo, de tamaño incluso mayor que Celestia, del mismo color que Iron Will, con cuatro patas de antílope, pero brazos y dedos musculosos, similar al de los gorilas, ya que los minotauros, fueron la cruza entre los toros y los monos, también los minotauros son conocidos en algunas zonas de Equestria como "Toro simios" en alusión a su mezcla de especias toro y simio.

Luego de que todas las delegaciones desfilaran en el estadio, la princesa Celestia se tele transporta al centro de este para así dirigirse a todos sus ponys, allí habían micrófonos para su discurso se escuchara en todo el estadio:

- ¡Bienvenidos todos los ponys, como princesa y gobernante de reino de Equestria les doy la bienvenida no solo a los ponys presentes, sino que también a todos los invitados de los reinos grifo y minotauro, a la primera olimpiada pony de la historia, y espero que igual que yo se disfruten estos 10 días en donde prevalecerá la sana competencia y el juego limpio, mesclado con la ilusión de elevar el nombre de su pueblo y reino en lo más alto de olimpo!

Los ponys presentes comienzan a aplaudir con sus cascos en el piso:

- ¡Así que a continuación procedo a presentar a los pueblos que en esta ocasión a los representantes de las distintas delegaciones!

Y así ahora aparece el príncipe Blue Blood el cual se tele transporta al lugar donde estaba su tia Celestia:

- ¡A continuación el reino de Equestria realizara su presentación de los pueblos representantes! –dice el príncipe Blue Blood.

Las yeguas del estadio al mirar al soltero príncipe Blue Blood de inmediato casi babeaban por el y se imaginaban siendo la novia del príncipe soltero más cotizado de Equestria, entre algunas yeguas que estaban sentadas cerca de donde estaban Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Fire Blast y en donde también estaban Derpy, sus hijas Sparkler y Dinky y el Doctor Hooves:

- ¡Ese Príncipe Blue Blood es todo un bombón! –dice la voz de una pony cercana al lugar de donde estaban ubicados, Rarity, Fluttershy, Derpy y los demás.

- ¡ESE SI ES UN SEMENTAL, TE AMO PRINCIPE BLUE BLOOD! –grita una fanática pony que también estaba cerca de donde nuestros héroes presenciaban el desfile.

Al escuchar estos gritos de fanáticas, Rarity solo se pony a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Pobres yeguas, ni se imaginan lo pelmazo que es ese idiota de Blue Blood.

- ¿En serio es tan pesado como dices Rarity? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- No solo es un pesado y un egocéntrico de lo peor, es más incluso si fuera por eso lo podría haber tolerado como novio, pero el problema de Blue Blood es otro.

- ¿Otro? –pregunta Sweetie Belle inocentemente.

- ¡Si digamos que a Blue Blood no le gustan las yeguas, el los prefiere machitos! –dice Rarity.

- ¿Machitos? ¿A que te refieres? –vuelve a preguntar Sweetie Belle.

De pronto un flashback se viene en la mente de Rarity mientras le comienza a contar y explicar a Sweetie Belle el porque le gustan los "machitos" a Blue Blood.

El flashback nos regresa hace bastante tiempo atrás, hace aproximadamente seis años con la gran gala del galope en donde nuestras mane de la armonía fueron por primera vez a cumplir sus máximos deseos.

En ese recuerdo Rarity estaba saliendo de la gala ya decepcionada de Blue Blood, por lo pelmazo y mal educado que había sido con ella, cuando ya saliendo de la gala ve a Blue Blood junto a un guardia detrás de unos arbustos a algunos metros de la puerta principal del castillo y de curiosa, Rarity se mueve sigilosamente hasta que se acerca lo suficiente y los escucha conversar:

- ¡No puedo creer que esa yegua de Rari no sé que, quisiera que yo hiciera cosas por ella, sin duda no esta a mi altura!

- ¡No debería expresarse así mi príncipe! –dice el guardia real en tono amanerado.

- ¡Quizá tengas razón! Pero en cambio tu si que estas a mi altura, sobretodo tu amiguito Verguis.

- ¡¿Acaso le quieres dar besos en la puntita?!

- ¡Me leíste la mente, realmente me leíste la mente!

Sorpresivamente Blue Blood y el guardia del palacio se comienzan a besar apasionadamente, mientras que Rarity solo es una silenciosa testigo de aquella escena en la soledad en la entrada del palacio real detrás de unos arbustos.

Luego Rarity se va y solo lanza una sonrisa irónica:

- _¡Vaya de la que me salve!_ –dice en su mente en aquel flashback.

Finalmente el flashback termina, resumiéndole a Sweetie Belle que Blue Blood es homosexual:

- Ósea que Blue Blood entonces ¿Es gay?

- Así es Sweetie Belle, pero el muy tarado se lo tiene bien guardado y hasta ahora nadie se a dado cuenta, el típico gay de closet, si supieran los gustos que tiene Blue Blood ya dejaría de ser el soltero más cotizado de Equestria.

Los ojos de Sweetie Belle quedaron como huevo frito al enterarse que Blue Blood era ultra gay, claro ahora Sweetie Belle era una adolecente, así que ella entendía perfectamente lo que era un homosexual, pero aún así eso no pudo quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

Y así continua el desfile de las delegaciones en donde nuestros héroes estaban siendo participes, dando así el inicio oficial a este magno evento atlético.

En tanto lejos de allí, en la meseta Badlands en los limites de Equestria con el Tártaro, en una zona altamente volcánica en donde los dragones se reúnen justamente por los gigantescos geiseres y lagos de magma, se encontraban reunidos Blackeye, el malvado alicornio sin marca en su flanco, junto a Scorpio, el Gargodragon, que para los que no lo saben, es un dragón con cuerpo de Gárgola pero con la capacidad de transformarse en un poderoso dragón si le es necesario, allí este un Blackeye estaban platicando y afinando los detalles de su inminente ataque:

- ¡Me imagino que no nos reunimos aquí para ver el paisaje! ¿No es así? –dice Scorpio.

- ¡Así es ya sabes que somos socios en esto, por eso mismo solo vengo a decirte que ya esta todo listo, el ataque se llevara a cabo en aproximadamente tres días!

- ¿Tres días? Porque no ahora, no se supone que no era hoy el día que Celestia realizaría su gran evento de no sé qué como dijiste.

- ¡Claro que si, hoy comienza, pero aún no es el momento, el escandalo seria mayor y eso seria demasiado obvio, por lo que estoy viendo en Los Pegasus, Celestia tiene el presentimiento de que algo podría pasar y reforzó la seguridad, por eso es mejor que se confié un poco y dentro de tres días tendrá la guardia baja, ahí será el momento de atacar!

- ¿Y como puedes saberlo? Si estas aquí ahora.

- ¡Tengo un truco bajo la manga, un pequeño clon zombi a mi disposición!

De pronto se vuelve rápidamente al estadio, en donde hay un guardia real con armadura y todo, pero este tiene los ojos rojos igual que Blackeye lo que da a entender que ese guardia fue asesinado por Blackeye en algún momento y fue convertido en un clon zombi con el que Blackeye puede ver que es lo que pasa en cualquier punto en donde ese clon este, es la misma técnica que tenia Blue Chaotic, que como sabemos, era un homúnculo (ser vivo creado por alquimia) creado por el propio Blackeye, luego la acción vuelve a donde estaban Blackeye junto a Scorpio:

- Aquel día, tengo en gente de SEEL allá que se encargara del atentado, en el cual Celestia será la inculpada, eso dejara a Equestria en un estado de guerra con sus aliados, en el caos, será el momento en donde todos atacaremos y entraremos, Equestria estará en un caos tal, que cuando destruyamos a NUMA, ni Celestia se enterara.

- Más vale que tu plan resulte, porque si Celestia usa a NUMA en nuestra contra, ella nos ganara.

- Tranquilo Scorpio, por eso esperamos y atacaremos en pleno estado de guerra, allí dejaremos a Celestia suplicando por dejarla con vida.

- Con Celestia y NUMA destruidos, nada nos impediré ir de casería nuevamente a Equestria, oh carne de pony, un manjar que hace siglos que no he comido, en las brasas su carne es deliciosa, mis dragones ya no aguantan más las ganas de probar auténticos bocados como esos equinos.

- Yo solo quiero destruir a NUMA y vengarme de Celestia, así que por mi hagan lo que quieran con el resto de los ponys.

- ¡Entonces esperaremos el momento para atacar! –al decir esto Scorpio usa sus alas y se va volando dejando solo a Blackeye en el lugar:

- ¡Dragón estúpido! Cuando NUMA despierte, ese insecto morirá junto a todos los demás insectos que quieren destruirte a ti gran y poderoso NUMA. –dice Blackeye mientras estaba en la soledad absoluta.

En tanto lejos de allí la princesa Luna había volado a otro lugar, por suerte para ella, en Canterlot habían menos guardias de lo normal y los ponys estaban al pendiente del evento olímpico atreves de tanto la radio oficial de reino como esa nueva y curiosa radio que nadie sabia de donde transmitían, pero que no solo estaba cubriendo los juegos, sino que también las protestas que se estaban desarrollando en Los Pegasus, respecto a la crisis económica, por lo que ella paso desapercibida y voló hasta un lugar bastante extraño y recóndito alejado del de Canterlot, hacia el norte de Equestria.

Allí Luna entra a una cueva desolada por completo, luego de caminar lentamente la obscuridad de esta se hacia absoluta, solo el goteo del agua en alguna estalactita, se podía escuchar, la humedad del aire era enorme y el calor era sofocante, así que Luna usa su cuerno para alumbrarse y seguir hacia su destino.

De pronto llega a un acantilado y allí habían unas escaleras de madera en muy mal estado, por ende Luna prefiere usar sus alas y bajar aún más, cada vez el calor era más y más sofocante, la humedad en el aire aumentaba, y el aire era espeso y cálido, no era un ambiente que cualquier pony pudiera soportar, sin embargo Luna seguía bajando como si nada hasta llegar al fondo del profundo acantilado, y allí encuentra un letrero que dice "excavación arqueológica, equipo Zumus Hearthtrings" así que la princesa Luna pasa por donde estaba aquel letrero y cuando llega encuentra una puerta metálica gigantesca y un enorme resplandor en un lugar bastante bien iluminado y con un aire helado y fresco, con las siglas NUMA, aquel lugar en donde Luna se encontraba, era el lugar en donde NUMA estaba sometido en su eterno sueño:

- Hace tiempo que no venia a este lugar, la estancia de NUMA, aquí es donde el sigue durmiendo.

De pronto Luna cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse, su cuerno se rodea de aura mágica azul obscuro, al parecer la princesa Luna quería saber si estaba bajo algún escudo mágico:

- Como lo sospeche, Celestia a fortalecido el escudo mágico, si intento atacarlo, Celestia se dará cuenta y vendrá hasta aquí, si no fuera por eso, ahora mismo, yo misma destruiría a esta cosa.

Luna queda mirando el portón metálico por un momento pensativa como en el cementerio:

- Recuerdo cuando encontraron estas ruinas, Tia (abreviación de Celestia) y yo aun éramos potras, y estábamos bajo el cuidado de Discord, bueno en aquel entonces el aún era el unicornio conocido como Hell Shock.

- Nadie imagino que en este lugar algo tan poderoso estaba escondido, me sorprende aún después de tanto tiempo que una criatura como el ser humano haya sido capaz de crear algo así, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Mientras siga vivo, seguiremos viviendo a merced del terror de su presencia, pero Celestia esta cegada por el poder y no es capaz de comprender el peligro que esto atrae.

De pronto Luna solo lanza un suspiro y su mirada baja mostrando una gran tristeza:

- La guerra es inevitable, pero creo que quizá así aún Tia pueda darse cuenta que mantener esta cosa viva más tiempo, nos llevara a la perdición, nuestro tiempo ya se cumplió, además si nosotras no estamos aquí, ya Twilight estaría lista para asumir el cargo de princesa de Equestria, ella y Trixie son las únicas ponys que tienen el poder suficiente para poder gobernar con justicia en una nueva Equestria y llevarla por el camino correcto, además junto a ellas estarán Shining Armor y Candance para apoyarlas en su misión, ellos son el futuro de Equestria, la sangre joven que puede llevar a este reino a un nuevo y mejor tiempo.

- Solo espero que pase lo que pase Twilight y mi querida Trixie junto a los elementos de la armonía afronten el destino que esta por venir con valentía. Por suerte para mi, ahora tengo alguien que será fundamental con sus conocimientos, creo que tuve mucha suerte de conocer a un pony como Blade Beam, el será otro pilar fundamental en esta guerra, sus conocimientos mágicos y de ciencia serán muy útiles sobretodo a la hora de la batalla, a pesar de su obscuro pasado ahora tiene la oportunidad de remendar su camino, ojala que todos esos factores sean claves para evitar que una nueva pesadilla como la que destruyo a los seres humanos se repita con esta criatura con vida.

Luna solo se queda mirado la puerta de aquella criatura poderosa conocida como NUMA, la cual aún desconocemos de que se trata, del lugar exacto en donde se esconde y cual es su gran poder, solo sabemos que Celestia siempre a querido que Twilight se convierta en princesa debido a su gran poder mágico por algún motivo, y por otro lado, Luna quiere que su estudiante Trixie comparta el mismo destino que Twilight, pero en el caso de Luna, ella quiere que ambas sean las sucesoras como lideres del reino de Equestria, en caso que tanto la propia Luna como Celestia ya no sean inmortales e inevitablemente su tiempo en la tierra se agote por causa natural.

El futuro de Equestria es incierto, una guerra ya parece inevitable en el destino de nuestros héroes, ahora nadie sabe que es lo que pasara, solo se espera que el poder de los elementos de la armonía sea suficiente para enfrentar cualquier amenaza como la que esta por venir.

En tanto en Cloundsdale un pony pegaso con armadura real se comunica con otro viejo pony en la oficina de aquella ciudad el cual se veía de espaldas en un sillón detrás de una mesa de escritorio, aparentemente en una base militar:

- ¡Señor ya ha pasado dos días y todavía no encontramos nada de la supuesta banda de pegasos que se vieron volando desde Ponyville con dirección al este!

- ¡Ya han sobrevolado todos los pueblos cercanos a esa dirección!

- ¡Así es señor, solo nos queda pensar que fueron hacia las afueras de Equestria, de todos modos de Canterlot ni de ninguna de las grandes ciudades han sacado contigente militar, ni tampoco de ciudad Nimbus!

- ¡Ahora entiendo porque me sacaron de mi retiro, y yo que quería disfrutar de ver a mis chicos de los Wonderbolts representando a sus respectivos pueblos en las olimpiadas! –dice el pony que al darse cuenta se revela su identidad, un pony café tierra, pegaso macho y de edad algo avanzada, melena blanca, ojos azules y un tornado en su flanco, él era el Señor Bolt, fundador de los Wonderbolts y el jefe de Rainbow Dash como miembro del grupo aéreo.

- ¿Qué hacemos señor? –pregunta el guardia pegaso al Señor Bolt.

- ¡Seguir buscando, y diles a los guardias que enviamos a Los Pegasus, que no bajen la guardia para nada! –dice el Señor Bolt.

- ¡Como ordene Señor! –el guardia pegaso se va del lugar dejando solo al señor Bolt en aquella oficina.

- ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasará, ojala pudiera estar en Los Pegasus con mis chicos, para protegerlos, y sobretodo con nuestra hija! –el señor Bolt mira una vieja foto en su escritorio en donde sale el equipo conocido como batallón estrella voladora, en donde él era el jefe en aquellos tiempos y en esa foto aparecen varios miembros de este escuadrón volador del ejercito de pegasos de Cloundsdale, entre ellos, una pegaso rosa de crin azul, ojos purpura y dos rayos azules en su flanco, esa pegaso era la legendaria Firefly, la madre de Rainbow Dash.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Cada vez el olor a sangre se siente más fuerte, una inevitable batalla esta cada vez más cerca, faltan solo tres días para que un gran atetado comience y la gran guerra que dejara a Equestria convertida en un mar de sangre, ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	48. Día libre

**Capitulo 48: Día libre.**

Finalmente y luego de una ceremonia que duro aproximadamente dos horas y la que termino con el concertó sinfónico de las orquestas de Canterlot y Los Pegasus, llegaba a su fin, salvo por el último detalle y quizá el más importante, por lo que la princesa Celestia se vuelve a dirigir a los presentes del estadio:

- Y así concluye esta ceremonia inaugural, sin embargo, los juegos no se pueden dar por iniciados si la flama del fénix no enciende la antorche que esta arriba del estadio, la cual a estar encendida durante estos diez días, simbolizara el espíritu ardiente de los atletas y su corazón lleno de pasión por la sana competencia.

Así que Celestia llama a su pájaro mascota Filomena, el ave Fénix que en esta ocasión se veía saludable con sus alas rojas, por lo que el ave Fénix voló hacia la antorcha gigante que estaba en la parte alta del estadio por el lado norte y de la nada, apareció una gigantesca flama que encendió por completo la antorcha y luego un ave envuelta en llamas sale volando para luego apagarse y recuperar su hermoso plumaje rojo, y así los juegos olímpicos de Equestria se daban oficialmente por comenzados:

- ¡Mañana al amanecer comenzara las distintas disciplinas que se llevaran a cabo en los distintos lugares acordados, así que mañana asistan y apoyen a su pueblo por la competencia, me despido mis queridos ponys hasta mañana! –la princesa Celestia da por iniciado los juegos oficialmente, ella despide y se va del centro del estadio en donde hace su discurso concluyendo la jornada inaugural.

Cuando la ceremonia termino todos decidieron reunirse ya que tendrían la tarde libre para hacer algo todos nuestros héroes juntos, un apacible día en la majestuosa ciudad de Los Pegasus:

- ¡Vaya!, así que las competencias comenzaran mañana. –dice Rainbow Dash.

- Pues si, yo tengo mi prueba de clasificación en carrera de obstáculos. –dice Applejack.

- ¡Y mañana con los chicos tenemos nuestro primer partido de hockey en hielo, vamos a ganar para hacer una fiesta! –dice alegre Pinkie Pie.

- A mi lo que me sorprende es que Pinkie Pie tenga la capacidad cerebral de entrenar a un equipo, digo solo mírala. –le dice Rarity a Blade que caminaba junto a ella.

- ¡Y porque no! Pinkie Pie podrá ser infantil y todo, pero si ella se lo propone puede hacer lo que quiera. –le contesta Blade.

- Opino lo mismo que Blade. –dice tímidamente Fluttershy.

En ese momento aparece Octavia:

- ¡Hola Blade!

- ¡Que hay Octavia!

- ¡Hola Octavia! –le saluda con una sonrisa Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡Como estas Twilight! –saluda Octavia a la unicornio lavanda.

- Te gustaría que tomáramos un café aquí he escuchado que existe una cafetería muy agradable, !Yo invito! –le dice Twilight.

- ¡Por supuesto!, siempre es un gusto tomar un café contigo. –Octavia le sonríe a Twilight.

En eso aparece Blade:

- ¡Vaya parece que ustedes ya se conocen!

- Bueno, cuando tu y Vinyl se fueron, ella llego a tu casa y sacó los libros de alquimia que tenias como te dije, pero desde entonces empezamos a entablar una buena amistad. –le responde Octavia a Blade.

- ¡Siempre que voy a Canterlot me junto con Octavia para charlar, es una pony muy amable y educada, nos llevamos muy bien, además que tenemos un tema en común que nos une mucho!

- ¿Un tema?

- Si pero es solo para chicas. –le contesta Octavia soltando una leve sonrisa.

No era raro sospechar que el tema que las unía en común era hablar de Blade:

- Bueno, entonces yo me iré con los demás y nos reuniremos en la plaza Applehood más rato. –les dice Blade a ambas ponys.

- ¡Claro que si mi amor, tu ve tranquilo! –le contesta Twilight la cual se va con Octavia.

- ¡HERMANO! –se siente el grito de una pony, esa pony era Vinyl Scratch o Starlight Beam, el nombre de su familia real y por el que Blade la llama, la cual llevaba colgado en su cuerpo un pequeño equipo similar a un estéreo portátil o reproductor de música, en donde se conectaban unos audífonos que llevaba en su cabeza, y una mochila en su lomo donde guardaba el micrófono y la radio de onda corta para comunicarse con los chicos en la casa que utilizaban como estudio, además de traer puestos sus lentes morados característicos:

- ¡Hola Starlight!

- Vaya al menos por ahora no tendré que cubrir más cosas del estadio, así que tengo la tarde para disfrutar, los chicos pondrán el playlist de música durante la tarde, además Bluflute dijo que regresaría a descansar ya que por poco y se lo llevan detenido.

- ¿Detenido?

- Si es decir, él estaba cubriendo las afueras del estadio y había una gran manifestación por la crisis económica, pero Celestia mando a guardias reales y los detuvieron a todos, Bluflute tuvo que esconderse para que no lo atraparan, así que la cobertura en el estadio la tuve que hacer sola y eso me dio hambre.

- ¡Entonces vamos a comer con las chicas!, Twilight y Octavia se fueron a tomar café para conversar cosas de chicas.

- ¡Jejeje! ¿Cosas de chicas? o mejor dicho cosas de Blade. –le dice Vinyl/Starlight a su hermano Blade, haciéndole este comentario el joven unicornio gris se sonroja.

- ¡N-No, deben ser temas de personales! –dice Blade quien estaba sonrojado.

En el mismo grupo estaba Rainbow Dash cuando alguien aparece a su lado y le da un puñetazo suave en el hombre, por lo que Dash se voltea y sorprende al ver que allí estaba su vieja amiga Gilda:

- ¡Que hay Rainbow Dash!

- ¡GILDA! –dice Rainbow Dash con gran alegría al ver a su amiga grifo.

- ¡HOLA GILDA! –grita alegre Pinkie Pie quien le da un fuerte y apretado abrazo a Gilda tomando a la grifo por sorpresa.

- ¡AAAAHHHHRRRRRGGGGG! ¡S-suéltame! –dice Gilda mientras Pinkie la abraza con fuerza.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste, hace tiempo que no te veía y veo que sigues igual de gruñona, pero no importa! –finalmente suelta a Gilda quien pone una mirada llena de ira con Pinkie hasta que Rainbow Dash se acerca.

- ¡Que bueno verte Gilda!, no nos veíamos desde hace un año.

- ¡Tienes razón!, la última vez que nos reunimos fue cuando fuiste con los Wonderbolts a realizar una presentación con los Grinflyers en el reino grifo.

- ¡Y tú sigues como guardia en el ejército grifo!

- Si, tú sabes que a mí nunca me gusto, pero como mi familia es del ejército grifo, no tuve otra opción, al menos ahora representare a la ciudad en donde vivo en el reino grifo para la competencia aérea.

- ¡EN SERIO, GENIAL!

- ¡Veo que tú también estarás allí! ¿Verdad?

- Claro que estaré allí, y es un gusto saber que me enfrentare con alguien que vale la pena de verdad a menos que estés oxidada. –le dice con una sonrisa irónica Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Oxidada? Ya quisieras Dash, para nada y yo tratare de vencerte también.

- ¡Entonces que gane la mejor! –ambas se da la mano, bueno Gilda le da su garra y Dash su casco, pero se entiende, ambas competirían en la competencia aérea y mostrarían sus habilidades aéreas como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Y porque no vienes a comer con nosotros! –le dice Dash con una sonrisa a su amiga grifo.

- ¡Una invitación es una invitación, y es comida gratis, solo aleja a Pinkie Pie de mi!

- ¡No te preocupes!, cuando come se olvida de todo el mundo.

- ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres amiga de Rainbow Dash?

- ¿Y esta mocosa quien es?

- ¡No soy una mocosa!, soy una pegaso y me llamo Scootaloo.

En eso Rainbow Dash interviene y las presenta de forma más amistosa:

- No la trates así, como dijo, se llama Scootaloo y no debes subestimarla, ella es casi tan buena como yo, y también competirá por Ponyville.

- ¿En serio? Bueno si Dash lo dice entonces confiare que así sea, para que la competencia sea más emocionante.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Gruñona! –dice al final en voz baja Scootaloo para que Gilda no la escuchara.

Al final los ponys y la grifo llegan a un lujoso restaurant en pleno centro de Applehood en Los Pegasus, allí se acerca Rarity y Fluttershy a hablar para pedir una mesa:

- ¡Eh d-disculpe, señor, señor, señor! –le decía un voz baja y muy tímida Fluttershy siendo ignorada por completo por el mozo que estaba en la entrada.

- ¡Yo me encargo querida!

Rarity se pone al frente y ella decide hablar por la pegaso amarilla:

- ¡Buenas tardes! Mis amigos y yo quisiéramos una de sus mesas amplias para que podamos comer. –le dice Rarity mientras que el mozo de la entrada les responde.

- ¡Lo siento señorita, pero para poder venir aquí se debe hacer reservación por anticipado, ya que este lugar es muy exclusivo y no aceptamos a nadie que no haya pagado por anticipado la reserva, además solo queda una mesa de eventos para 15 ponys de una reserva cancelada, pero como ya esta pagada, no podemos dejarla, el resto del restaurant esta lleno!

- Y no habrá posibilidades de que nos alquilen ese espacio, ustedes no pierden, piénselo.

- ¡Lo siento, pero esas son las reglas! –le dice serio y molesto el mozo.

- ¡Pero que grosero es con una dama de clase como yo!

En eso aparece otro pony algo mayor de edad, de color negro y crin blanca, con una copa de vino tinto en su flanco, al parecer era el dueño:

- ¡Que sucede aquí!

- ¡Esta señorita insiste que les dejemos usar la mesa que se cancelo hoy pero no han hecho reservación anticipada!

- ¡Lo siento!, se debe realizar reservación anticipada, son las reglas ya que este restaurant es el más exclusivo de Los Pegasus.

En eso interviene Fluttershy tímidamente:

- ¡P-Pero señor yo puedo cancelar sin problemas el valor de la mesa! –Fluttershy quien estaba aún algo intimidada por la situación saca de su bolsa una tarjeta de crédito dorada y se la muestra al dueño del restaurant.

- ¡Un momento, esa tarjeta es… imposible!

- ¡O-Ojala sea suficiente y espero que acepten esta tarjeta de crédito! –dice con voz tímida Fluttershy, mientras que el viejo dueño del restaurant aún estaba asombrado al ver esa tarjeta de crédito dorada.

- N-Normalmente no aceptamos esto, pero creo que esta vez p-puedo h-hacer la excepción por usted señorita… Furukawa. –dice el viejo dueño del restaurant el cual al tomar la tarjeta lee el nombre para saber quien era la portadora, llamándola Furukawa, el cual era el apellido de Fluttershy.

De pronto el dueño del restaurant da un gran grito a su mozo de la entrada:

- ¡OYE TÚ! Lleva la señorita Furukawa y sus invitados a la mesa y diles a los demás que prepararen una bienvenida de honor, llévales de inmediato la carta, y además dile a Juanelo que traiga el mejor vino del restaurant, cortesía de la casa.

Así que todos entran a ese lujoso restaurant luego de que Fluttershy mostrara su tarjeta de crédito y de inmediato comenzaran a ser tratados casi como si fuera la propia princesa Celestia quien llegaba a ese lugar.

Todos se sentaron y les entregaron las cartas de menú y uno de los mozos trajo un finísimo vino por cortesía de la casa, el cual Rarity, Fluttershy y Blade probaron:

- ¡Este vino es existo, nunca había probado alto tan bueno! –dice con gracia y delicadeza Rarity.

- Es una excelente cosecha, es como el vino de roble uva que le gustaba a Kyra, ya sabes mi maestro. –dice Blade bajando un poco su cabeza al mencionar al malvado Kyra, maestro de Blade y que causo muchos problemas a los elementos de la armonía en el pasado.

- ¡Que rico, sin duda es el vino más rico que he tomado! –dice Fluttershy.

Finalmente todos los presentes deciden que cosa comerán cada uno pero tres ponys en particular destacan por lo abultado de sus pedidos, Pinkie Pie, Raging Blast y Dinky Hooves pidieron casi toda la carta disponible, así que de inmediato los mozos corrieron a la cocina, la cual comenzó a trabajar a toda la capacidad disponible, porque sin duda debían ofrecer el mejor banquete para esa pegaso poseedora de la tarjeta de crédito dorada.

Mientras tanto en un tranquilo y apacible café se encontraban Twilight y Octavia hablando como dos buenas amigas, ellas ya llevaban años hablando entre ellas y entablaron una hermosa amistad, claro que entre ellas existía algo que las unía en común, el unicornio Blade Beam:

- ¿No me digas que en serio le hiciste una escena de celos? –pregunta Octavia.

- Si la verdad, es que me bueno, es que es mi primera pareja y nunca he tenido experiencia en estas cosas. –le responde Twilight.

- Yo conozco a Blade, y te puedo asegurar que en lo ultimo que pensaría seria en engañarte, Blade es muy inteligente, pero también es alguien muy inocente en su forma de expresar sentimientos, además créeme que si te hubiese querido engañar, él ya lo habría hecho conmigo siendo que durante bastante tiempo estuve muy cerca de él.

- ¡Tienes razón! Soy una tonta en pensar eso de Blade, ya hemos pasado por tantas cosas, quizá por el miedo de volver a perderlo y separarme de él, me ha hecho reaccionar como una potrilla.

- Todos cometemos errores, pero debes saber que Blade babea por ti y besa el suelo que pisas, así que la próxima vez que hagas una escena de celos como esa, yo misma te partiré la cara por idiota. –le dice Octavia con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es cierto!, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que empiece a pensar en tonterías. –le contesta Twilight.

En ese momento aparece un guardia real pegaso, con sus respectivas armaduras el cual busca a Twilight Sparkle:

- ¡Señorita Twilight Sparkle, que bueno que la encuentro!

- ¿Sucede algo?

- La princesa Celestia me pidió que la buscara porque ella desea verla ahora mismo.

- ¿En serio? De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué querrá la princesa Celestia? –pregunta Octavia.

- ¡No lo sé! Perdona por interrumpir nuestra reunión.

- No te preocupes Twilight, será mejor que vayas, yo iré a la plaza a esperar a Blade y los demás.

- Bueno, cuando termine de hablar con ella, me esperan allí con los demás, por cierto toma, aquí esta el dinero por la invitación para que lo pagues y nos reuniremos después.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Twilight. –Octavia se despide de Twilight mientras esta se va con el guardia pegaso

Mientras tanto en el restaurant ya los mozos llevaban las grandes cantidades de comida a la mesa, tanta era que incluso debían poner carritos para acarrear servicios y vajillas para colocar todos los alimentos, sin duda pareciera ser el banquete más caro, lleno de ensaladas, comidas, y sobretodo pasteles, en donde Pinkie y Raging se habían pedido la carta completa.

- ¡No creo que podamos comernos todo esto! –dice Rarity.

- ¡A COMER! –dicen al mismo tiempo Pinkie Pie, Raging Blast y Dinky Wooves.

Era sorprendente, tanto Pinkie Pie como Raging Blast y Dinky Hooves, se hechaban toda la comida en la boca y comían como si no hubiera mañana, mientras Rarity, Fluttershy y Blade trataban de mantener la educación, el resto comía como si fuera en su casa y los tres ponys tragones antes mencionados, comían como bestias salvajes, devorando todo lo que había a su paso, los tres tragaban todo, la única cosa que ellos no tocaron fueron los muffins, ya que Derpy se apodero de todos ellos y se empezó a echar de hasta seis muffins a la boca al mismo tiempo, y por un rato, ella también entro en el juego de los tragones ponys, pero cuando se acabaron los muffins Derpy quedo satisfecha, pero su hija Dinky, Raging Blast y Pinkie Pie al contrario seguían devorando todo dejando no solo a los demás ponys de la mesa impactados, sino a toda la gente que estaba en el restaurant, incluso el mismo dueño que no daba crédito a como tres ponys podían comer tanto.

Finalmente toda la comida se acabó, pareciera que todos quedaron satisfechos, pero cuando todos pensaban que ya no tenían más espacios para la comida, Pinkie Pie decide hacer una propuesta:

- ¡Oigan chicos, yo pediré otra ronda de pasteles! ¿Quieren ustedes también? –le pregunta Pinkie Pie a todos sus amigos, pero solo recibe respuesta de dos de ellos.

- ¡MÁS PASTELES, YO ME APUNTO! –grita emocionado Raging Blast quien comió comida como para diez ponys, dejando a Apple Bloom quien estaba a su lado con ojos de huevo frito al impactarse por el gigantesco y casi sobre equino apetito de Raging Blast.

- ¡Yo también quiero más pasteles y muffins! –responde Dinky Hooves.

- ¡OIGA MOZO, QUEREMOS MÁS PASTELES! –grita al mismo tiempo Pinkie Pie, Raging Blast y Dinky Hooves.

Para resumirlo los mozos traen una nueva ronda de pasteles los cuales los tres comen y siguen devorando, el impacto del resto de nuestros héroes no era menor al ver a estos tres ponys comerse casi todos los pasteles de restaurant, y lo más increíble que en solo 15 minutos se devoraron todo, pero por fin ellos habían quedado satisfechos después de comerse casi el restaurant completo, el resto de los ponys presentes, aún no podían recuperarse del impacto de ver a estos tres ponys tragar tanta comida y pasteles, era algo que superaba las leyes de la lógica, o al menos de la lógica normal, posiblemente en la lógica de Discord o en la lógica de Pinkie Pie si era posible.

Finalmente el dueño del restaurant le entrega la cuenta a Fluttershy, Rarity y Blade que estaba a su lado miran la cuenta y la cantidad de dinero era increíble, con lo que habían comido y el valor de la comida en ese exclusivo restaurant, nada más y nada menos que $1.850.350 bits, Fluttershy mira la boleta y solo sonríe:

- ¡Pensé que saldría más caro, la verdad es un buen precio, cárguelo a mi tarjeta! –dice Fluttershy entregando su tarjeta de crédito dorada.

- ¡Pero $1.850.350 bits es una fortuna! ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? –le pregunta Blade.

- Es solo la herencia de mi familia, yo no hago muchos gastos, por eso me he podido hacer cargo del alquiler de carrusel y ayudar a otros ponys si lo necesitan, ya que por suerte mi familia tenia una cantidad de dinero importante, con ella puedo vivir tranquilamente, y sé que estamos en crisis, por eso no tengo problemas en compartirlo con mis amigos.

- Vaya entonces debe ser mucho dinero.

- Si por suerte es suficiente como para poder financiar estos pequeños lujos.

El dueño del restaurant le entrega personalmente la tarjeta a Fluttershy:

- ¡Aquí esta su tarjeta señorita Furukawa!

- Muchas gracias y agradecidos por su buena atención.

- ¡Y recuerde si quiere venir de nuevo, venga cuando quiera, usted no necesitara reservación ya que desde hoy será nuestra mejor cliente! –le dice el dueño del restaurant, con una gran y gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro por todo el dinero que había ganado.

Finalmente todos se van a la plaza de Los Pegasus en donde se reunirían con Twilight y Octavia, en el restaurant estaban prácticamente de fiesta, ya que se había ganado en un día, lo que habrían ganado en prácticamente un año entero, todo por lo que Pinkie, Raging y Dinky comieron y que Fluttershy tuviera una tarjeta con cupo suficiente para financiar tal banquete.

En tanto Twilight llega al prestigioso hotel real, en donde la princesa Celestia y el resto de los reyes de los reinos invitados alojan y en su habitación, la princesa Celestia estaba reunida con Twilight:

- ¡Usted me llamó para algo no es así!

- Así es mi querida Twilight, sabes sé que me haz enviado muchos reportes acerca de los progresos de Raging Blast y las evaluaciones que les has hecho y la verdad es que estoy sorprendida por como ese pequeño ha evolucionado como mago.

- Raging Blast es un pony que le pone mucho entusiasmo al estudio, si bien algunas cosas aún le cuestan, él se a dedicado mucho tiempo a estudiar, además quiere ser un buen mago y ha sido perseverante en ello.

- Lo sé y por eso quiero verlo pelear, mañana es el inicio del torneo de magia, las clasificatorias.

- ¡Así es!, mañana es el primer día del torneo de magia.

- ¡Yo mañana iré personalmente a presenciarlas, para ver los progresos de Raging Blast!

- Pues le aseguro que Raging Blast mostrara buenos progresos, y no la dejara disconforme al contrario.

- Lo se, espero ver los resultados de estos más de tres años de enseñanzas.

- Bueno si es por eso, me retiro, quiero pasar el día con mis amigas, princesa Celestia.

Pero sorprendentemente la princesa Celestia se acerca tiernamente a Twilight y le da un cálido abrazo:

- ¡Disculpe princesa! –le dice Twilight mientras es abrazada por la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo que me odies! –le dice Celestia quien una lagrima le corre por el rostro.

- ¡Yo no la odio! Pero, usted sabe porque estoy distante a usted.

- ¡Eres lo único que me queda, tu eres la única pony que me queda, desde que mi querida hermana Luna se fue, tu eres como mi hija, y no quiero que me odies, no quiero! –la princesa Celestia comienza a llorar tratando de conmover a Twilight, sin embargo esta trataba de mantenerse lo más neutral posible, ya que ella si conocía en el fondo como era realmente la princesa Celestia.

- Yo tengo sentimientos muy profundos a Blade, y yo sé que el no mató a la princesa Luna, y en cambio usted solo lo ha alejado de mi.

- ¡Pero solo quiero protegerte, no quiero que él te haga daño, no quiero que alguien te haga sufrir!

- Ve, usted sigue pensando mal de Blade.

- ¡Él fue un asesino, el mató a muchos magos estatales cuando servía a Kyra, el mismo Kyra lo crio como su hijo, y aún debe tener influencia suya en su subconsciente!

- ¡Por favor princesa Celestia no insista!, es mejor que dejemos la conversación hasta aquí, como dije yo solo estoy dolida, a menos que cambie su actitud y se dé cuenta que Blade no es un mal pony y deje de tenerlo en la lista de los más buscados, cuando eso ocurra, realmente podre recuperar la confianza que le tengo, yo aún la quiero princesa Celestia, pero me gustaría que cambiara su actitud, es de ponys equivocarse, eso usted misma me lo enseño! ¡Adiós princesa Celestia! –Twilight se va de la habitación quedando sola en el cuarto la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! –la princesa Celestia furiosa patea su cama dándole una fuerte patada mientras su rostro mostraba una gran ira.

- ¡Esa Twilight, me quiere poner las cosas más difíciles! Ahora estoy sola, si ella accediera a ser mi aliada incondicional, podría hacerla ocupar el lugar de Luna, no sé que pueda pasar, últimamente he sentido muchas presencias mágicas muy poderosas en Equestria, y es por eso que necesito tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien como Luna, lamentablemente Luna ya no esta aquí, porque ¡YO LA MATE! –dice la princesa Celestia en un monologo lleno de rabia y algo de locura en sus palabras.

- La culpa te carcome por dentro ¿verdad? –dice de pronto frente a Celestia una imagen de la princesa Luna, aunque algo transparente, como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¡Deja de atormentarme! –le dice Celestia con una cara de miedo en un tono de voz desafiante.

- ¡Yo no te estoy atormentando, yo solo soy el recuerdo de Luna, eres tu la que se esta atormentando por la culpa!

- ¡Yo no tengo culpas, Luna me traiciono, por eso la tuve que matar!

- ¡MIENTES, ZORRA ASQUEROSA! –le grita esa imagen de la princesa Luna.

- ¡NO MIENTO, YO NO SIENTO CULPA, TU MERECIAS MORIR YEGUA MALDITA! –le grita la princesa Celestia.

- ¡¿Entonces porque lloras?! –le dice la princesa Luna, la cual la propia princesa Celestia al verse en un espejo que estaba detrás de la semitransparente imagen de Luna, puede ver como las lagrimas corren por su rostro.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Eres alguien realmente patética Tía! –le dice la imagen de Luna.

- ¡CALLATE, CALLATE! –Celestia le arroja una lámpara de velador que había en la habitación, la cual da en el espejo que estaba detrás rompiéndolo.

Después de eso la princesa Celestia solo se tira en el piso a llorar, su mente cada vez estaba más perturbada de lo que parecía.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	49. Ponys en el cine

**Capitulo 49: Ponys en el cine**

Mientas la princesa Celestia sufría de crisis paranoica, en otra parte de Los Pegasus, Twilight uso su cuerno para teletransportarse con su magia a la plaza de Applehood en donde se reunirían.

Cuando la unicornio se tele transporta justo estaban llegando el resto de nuestros héroes, por lo que todo se dan un saludo para la reunión, aún tenían toda la tarde libre para descansar antes que los juegos comenzara de lleno el día siguiente:

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste Twilight! –dice Spike quien comió con Raging y los demás y viajo con Twilight en la delegación de magia.

- Octavia me dijo que la princesa Celestia te llamo. –dice Blade.

- ¡Así es!, pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio, lo que pasa es que quiere ver los resultados del entrenamiento de Raging, mañana estará presente en las clasificatorias del torneo de magia.

- Entiendo, bueno no pongas esa cara de seriedad, recuerda que hoy vinimos a divertirnos. –le dice Blade al notar a Twilight seria y algo apenada.

- ¡Tienes razón!, además como no voy a estar feliz, si tu estas conmigo. –le dice Twilight la cual le muestra una gran sonrisa a su novio.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Y a donde iremos? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- ¡Pues a conocer la ciudad por supuesto! –responde Apple Bloom.

- Si vamos a ver películas, dicen que aquí existen los mejores cines de Equestria. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- Creo que si, deberíamos aprovechar de ver una película juntos. –le dice Blade a Twilight.

- ¡Así que quieres una cita!, es raro que a pesar de ser novios, nunca hayamos tenido una cita.

- Que tal si tenemos ahora nuestra cita, juntitos en el cine, y viendo una buena película. –le dice Blade a su querida Twilight.

- Ya entiendo a que película te refieres. –le responde Twilight con una mirada seductora.

En tanto Raging Blast se acerca a Fluttershy sonrojado:

- ¡Eh, Flutterchan! Recuerdas que dijiste que veríamos juntos la nueva película de Dragon Ball que se estrena ahora, me preguntaba si tu pensabas ir realmente o lo dejamos para la próxima. –le dice Raging poniéndose nervioso, sin darse cuenta que Apple Bloom lo miraba celosamente unos metros más atrás.

- Por supuesto, si ahora quería ir al cine, claro que la veremos juntos. –le responde con una sonrisa Fluttershy.

- ¡EN SERIO! –grita emocionado Raging Blast.

- ¡Claro que si!, fue una promesa, además será divertido ver la película con un fanático como yo.

- ¡YAHOOOOO! –grita con mucha emoción y alegría el joven unicornio mostaza.

- ¿Y tu hermano vendrá con nosotros? –le pregunta Fluttershy a Raging cuando justo aparece Fire Blast con Sweetie Belle.

- No hay cuidado, con Sweetie Belle veremos otra película, así que no tienes por qué invitarme hermano. –responde Fire Blast.

- ¡Gracias hermanito por esto! –le responde Raging Blast.

- Si no es problema, ya con Sweetie Belle lo veníamos planificando desde el almuerzo.

- ¡Bueno, te deseo suerte en tu cita hermanito! –le dice Raging Blast lanzándole una sonrisa haciendo que su hermano menor se sonroje.

- ¡N-No es una cita hermano! –dice nervioso Fire Blast.

- ¡E-Es cierto, con Fire Blast, solo s-somos amigos, nada más! –responde nerviosa Sweetie Belle quien estaba a su lado y la cual se coloco roja como tomate.

- Bueno Flutterchan, creo que iremos solos tu y… –Raging Blast no acaba la frase cuando Apple Bloom irrumpe en ese instante.

- ¡Yo quiero ir, a mi también me gusta Dragon Ball! –dice Apple Bloom, cambiando por completo la gran sonrisa de Raging Blast por una cara de molestia.

- ¡QUE! –dice sorprendido Raging Blast a la vez de molesto.

- Por supuesto que tu también puedes venir Apple Bloom, entre más fans estemos reunidos más divertida será la película. –dice Fluttershy sonriente.

- ¡Que bien! –Apple Bloom jala a Raging de su pesuña para acompañar a Fluttershy al cine, mientras que Raging no dejaba de mostrar que esta intromisión de Apple Bloom no le había agradado en lo más mínimo.

Así que cuando todos caminaban por las calles de camino al cine, podían ver las tiendas y todas las cosas increíbles que estas tenían, Rarity se detuvo en una tienda de ropa fina, y aunque habían traído algunos modelos de algún diseñador, el pony de tierra color azul, crin negra, ojos verdes y un esmoquin en su flanco, encargado de la tienda al ver al Rarity con el llamativo y hermoso vestido que traía puesto de inmediato sale a preguntarle de donde sacó tal exclusiva prenda:

- ¡Señorita, disculpe!, soy en encargado de esta boutique y me gustaría preguntarle si no es mucha molestia ¿de donde consiguió este vestido? Nunca había visto algo tan increíble.

- ¡Este vestido, no es nada del otro mundo, es de mi ultima colección que he confeccionado para presentar en Los Pegasus!

- ¿USTED ES DISEÑADORA? –grita sorprendido el pony encargado.

- ¡Que no lo sabe! Ella es la gran Rarity Belle, la mejor diseñadora de toda Equestria. –le responde Spike que como siempre anda pegado a Rarity como ladilla.

- ¡OH, POR CELESTIA! Yo había escuchado de Rarity Belle, permíteme presentarme, soy Black Esmoquin, y había escuchado de sus diseños, pero debo decir que verlos en vivo es algo realmente increíble, como me gustaría tener algo de sus diseños.

- Si quiere podemos negociar mis precios, y puedo hacerle un vestido exclusivo.

- ¡Por favor!, seria un honor tener algo de su finísima colección, juro que ahora que el reino nos inyecto un buen capital, podría pagarle muy bien. –al escuchar esto, los ojos de Rarity comenzaron a brillar, por fin su suerte laboral comenzaba a cambiar luego de tiempos muy difíciles, por lo que la unicornio blanca decide quedarse a hacer negocios, dejando que los demás sigan su camino.

- ¡Chicas perdonen! !Pero tengo negocios que atender, no se preocupen, nos veremos para cenar juntos!, que tal si nos reunimos de nuevo en la plaza de Los Pegasus al atardecer. –les dice Rarity a sus amigas.

- ¡No hay problema dulzura!, trabajo es trabajo, y te esperaremos en plaza al atardecer para la cena. –le dice Applejack.

- ¡Mucha suerte Rarity! –le dice alegre Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Ojala te vaya muy bien, sé que deseabas mucho esta oportunidad! –le dice Fluttershy con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Yo te acompaño Rarity!

- ¡No te preocupes Spike, tu ve a divertirte, yo estaré bien sola!

- ¡De acuerdo! –Spike solo baja la mirada con tristeza al dejar a Rarity sola.

- ¡Buenos, nos veremos luego! –Rarity entra al local con el encargado de la tienda.

- ¡No te pongas triste Spike, vamos al cine a ver una súper película, súper divertida, yo nunca he ido a un cine, así que estoy súper emocionada, tanto como cuando comí toda la ronda de pasteles en el restaurant, o cuando hice la fiesta de bienvenida cuando tu y Twilight llegaron a Ponyville, o tan emocionada como la vez que hice mi primer salto invertido, o tan emocionada como la vez que supe que podía meter dos pies de manzana en mi boca al mismo tiempo, o tan emocionada como la vez que se me ocurrió… –hablaba y hablaba de emoción Pinkie Pie, mientras que Gilda quien estaba con nuestros héroes, apenas la soportaba.

- Escucharla hablar es como si se murieran mis neuronas una a una. –dice Gilda.

- Si a veces te comprendo porque no le tienes paciencia Gilda. –le responde Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Por cierto Gilda! ¿Qué película quieres ver?

- No lo se, una de zombis o de acción, ya sabes algo como Terminator Pony o Fast 2 Furious.

Nuestros héroes siguen caminando hacia el cine y de paso vitrinean por las tiendas en el camino:

- ¡Vengan, venga, aquí tenemos espejos mágicos, para verse más joven, para predecir el futuro y nuestro ultimo espejo, para poder clonarse! –dice un pony vendedor que estaba en la entrada de su tienda de espejos.

- ¡Espejos para clonarse, yo no necesito eso! –dice Raging Blast quien con su magia hace aparecer un clon de sombra.

- ¡Ya deja de clonarte! –Apple Bloom le da una patada al clon de sombras de Raging desasiéndolo por completo.

- ¡Uy! !Yo quiero clonarme, yo quiero clonarme! –dice alegre y emocionada Pinkie Pie, pero Rainbow Dash la agarra de la cola antes de que esta fuera a intentar clonarse con el espejo mágico.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!, la ultima vez que te clonaste casi destruiste por completo Ponyville, y el mundo ni siquiera esta preparado para una sola Pinkie Pie, menos lo estará con cientos de tus clones. –le dice molesta Rainbow Dash.

- De acuerdo Dashie Washie. –baja la mirada al ver molesta a la pegaso y luego simplemente se va saltando de alegría como siempre y se olvida de la idea de clonarse.

- Gracias Dash, por poco pensé que se haría real mi peor pesadilla. –le responde Gilda.

- Créeme Gilda, la vez que se clono a si misma, causo un caos total, ni siquiera lo imaginas.

Así todos siguieron caminando alegres hasta que llegaron al cine, era un gigantesco teatro con una entrada igual a la de un templo chino, bajo el nombre de "El gran teatro chino de Equestria", nuestros héroes entran.

Al entrar se dan cuenta que no era solo un cine, sino un multicine, en donde estaban estrenando más de 20 películas, en las más de 20 salas que tenia el gigantesco cine.

Nuestros héroes comienzan a caminar por el pasillo para ver que películas verían en las cuales se encontraban todo tipo de géneros, algunas muy conocidas entre los cinéfilos, como Star Wars, El señor de los anillos, Harry el unicornio entre otros tantos conocidos así que ellos tenían muchas opciones a elegir, Fluttershy, Raging y Apple Bloom, ya habían elegido la película de Dragon Ball, el resto de nuestros amigos tenia que ver que película verían allí:

- Bueno, necesito que me avisen que películas quieren ver para poder comprar todas las entradas juntas. –dice Fluttershy quien será la que pagara por todas las entradas.

- ¿Estas segura? Blade y yo podemos pagar nuestra entrada, ya que él me contó que pagaste una fuerte suma de dinero por el almuerzo y Raging comió más de lo que debería. –le dice Twilight a la pegaso amarilla.

- No te preocupes Twilight, yo puedo pagarlo para mi esto no es nada.

- ¿Segura?

- Tú y Blade no deben preocuparse, solo elijan la película y disfruten. –le dice sonriente Fluttershy a su amiga Twilight.

En tanto Gilda y Rainbow Dash buscaban una película de zombis cuando de pronto aparece un cartel gigante que decía "Daring Doo y el templo de la perdición" era la adaptación cinematográfica del segundo libro de la saga de Daring Doo, de la cual Rainbow Dash era fan:

- ¡OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! –gritaba emocionada Rainbow Dash, quien estaba con Gilda y Scootaloo que también se les pego como ladilla.

- ¡No me digas que quieres ver Daring Doo! –le dice Gilda.

- ¡TENGO QUE VERLA, ACOMPAÑAME GILDA, POR FAVOR! –grita emocionada pidiéndole a Gilda que la acompañe.

- ¡Esta bien Dash!, por ti lo hare, pero te anticipo que esta película es una ofensa para el libro, la autora no sabes cuanto se ha arrepentido de haber vendido los derechos para esta película.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una autora? Nadie sabe quien escribe los libros de Daring Doo, ella solo usa un apodo artístico y no se sabe si es macho o hembra.

- ¡Eh, yo supongo, digo para escribir algo tan ñoño, y me extraña que te guste! –le responde Gilda algo nerviosa.

- ¿Y como sabes que es una ofensa y lo comparas con el libro si es tan ñoño? O acaso ¿tú también lo lees?

- ¡Claro que no lo leo!, solo estoy suponiendo, pero se ve que al menos su escritor o escritora es mejor que pendejos como raigatux u otros autores tarados.

- A mi me gusta raigatux y otros escritores, aunque admito que no leo mucho. –dice Scootaloo.

- ¡Bueno y tu Scootaloo! ¿Veras Daring Doo con nosotras? –le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Pues claro que iré con ustedes! –le responde con una gran sonrisa Scootaloo.

En tanto Fluttershy con Raging Blast y Apple Bloom caminaba mirando los carteles cuando el joven Raging Blast nota uno que le llamo la atención:

- ¡WHOA! Esto esta súper. –dice Raging Blast al ver el cartel de una película de piratas, pero no cualquier grupo de piratas, era la película basada en la historieta (manga) de One Piece.

La película se llamaba "One Piece la maldición de la perla negra" con el cartel donde salen los piratas del sombro de paja (ponyficados) luchando con otro sujeto, un pony barbón y parecido a Jack Sparrow pero en versión pony:

- ¡Vaya que genial que la historieta del señor Oda le vaya también que hayan hecho una adaptación al cine, además estoy seguro que si Pipsqueak estuviera aquí, iría a ver esta película seguro! –dice Raging quien no se da cuenta que un pony de tierra, blanco con machas café detrás de él viendo el cartel.

El pony que estaba detrás de Raging era Pipsqueak, el cual también participaría en los juegos en la pruebas de exploración representando a Ponyville y que como buen fan de One Piece, ya se había enterado del estreno y había juntado el dinero para poder ver la película, de inmediato Raging lo saluda:

- ¡HOLA PIP! –le grita alegre Raging Blast.

- ¡Hola Raging! –le responde sonriente el joven pony de tierra café y blanco manchado.

- ¿Vienes a ver esta película? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- ¡Pues claro, no me perdería de la primera película de One Piece en el cine!

En ese momento aparece Fluttershy:

- Si quieres ver la película, yo te invito.

- ¡Eh, no se preocupe, yo tengo dinero!

- Anda, no te preocupes, si quieres vienes con nosotros, y luego Raging y tú van a ver la película de One Piece. –le responde Fluttershy.

- ¿No te molesta Raging? –le pregunta Pipsqueak al joven unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Pues no!, total Apple Bloom ya se nos pego, así que al menos tu si serás mejor compañía que la gruñona de Apple Bloom. –le dice Raging sonriente, pero Apple Bloom al escuchar el cometario del unicornio, le pega una patada.

- ¡No soy gruñona tarado! –le dice molesta Apple Bloom, quien le da un golpe en su cabeza con su casco.

- ¡AUCH! Eso me dolió. –le dice molesto Raging Blast.

- Bueno, si no hay problemas acepto. –dice sonriente Pipsqueak.

- ¡GENIAL! –grita alegre Raging Blast.

Así que ahora Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Raging Blast y Pipsqueak verían la película de Dragon Ball y luego Raging y Pipsqueak verían la película de One Piece, claro si Apple Bloom no se les pega también.

En tanto Twilight y Blade caminaban junto para elegir alguna película para ver entre los dos como su primera "cita" oficial:

- Bueno Twilight, no sé que película quieres.

- Pues, elige tú. –le responde Twilight quien estaba abrazada a su novio, mientras miraba el cartel de una película romántica llamada "Llamas de pasión" en donde salían dos ponys besándose apasionadamente, pensando que Blade elegiría esa película.

- Bueno, entonces elegiré esta "Apocalypsis Pony" me encantan las películas de zombis.

La cara de Twilight mostro de inmediato su desilusión al saber que Blade prefirió la película de zombis por sobre la romántica:

- ¡Pero yo pensé que elegiríamos la romántica!

- ¡Pero dijiste que yo eligiera!

- Si pero no sabes que en el lenguaje de las chicas elige tú es una forma indirecta de decir "quiero la romántica"

- Lo siento, por no leer entre líneas y ser un novato en eso. –dice Blade molesto.

- Bueno perdóname por no ser directa. –dice Twilight molesta.

En eso aparecen Vinyl, Octavia, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Derpy con sus hijas y el Doctor Hooves:

- Mira quien lo diría, su primera pelea conyugal, son tan lindos. –dice Pinkie Pie.

- Es increíble que compartan gustos por tantas cosas, pero no se pongan de acuerdo para ver una película. –dice Spike.

- A mi me gustan las películas de zombis. –dice Octavia, pero Vinyl le da un golpe con su pata delantera ya que estaba a su lado.

Así que Vinyl decide intervenir a esta discusión:

- Aquí hay que ser bien precisos, si ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo para ver una película, entonces YO elegiré la película por ustedes. –dice Vinyl quien trata de solucionar la discusión de su hermano y cuñada Twilight.

- ¡Pero Starlight, a mi gustan las películas de zombis igual que a ti!

- ¡Lo se, pero si Twilight quiere ver la romántica y tu la de zombis, entonces verán, ESTA PELICULA! –Vinyl señala con su casco un cartel de una película de súper héroes llamada "Tiger & Bunny" traducido como "El tigre y el conejo" en español.

En el cartel aparecían un montón de ponys con trajes de súper héroes llenos de auspiciadores de distintas marcas e incluso bajo el titulo decía en grande "esta película es auspiciada por Hasbro" por lo que llamaba bastante la atención.

- ¡QUE! Tu no puedes obligarnos Starlight. –le dice Blade llamándola Starlight (nombre real de Vinyl Scratch)

- ¡Claro! No puedes decidir por nosotros. –le contesta Twilight.

- ¡Pero a mi eso me vale un cacahuate! ¡Ustedes verán esta película y punto! –les dice Vinyl/Starlight en un tono enojado y molesto, incluso frunciendo el seño, al final los dos unicornios por extraño que parezca simplemente acataron la orden como dos potros obedientes.

- ¡Esta bien! –le responde Twilight.

- ¡De acuerdo Starlight! –le contesta Blade.

- ¡Que bien, ahora déjense de pelear por tonterías! –Vinyl al final lanza una gran sonrisa a su hermano mayor y su novia Twilight Sparkle.

- ¿Y nosotros que veremos? –pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Que tal "Apocalysis Pony" se ve buena! –dice alegre Vinyl.

- ¡De acuerdo! –contesta Octavia.

- ¡Yo me anoto con la de zombis! –dice Spike.

- ¡SI! ¡YO TAMBIEN VOTO POR LA PELICULA DE ZOMBIS! –grita alegre y muy animada por ver la película de zombis, Pinkie Pie.

- De zombis, a mi me da miedo. –dice Dinky Hooves quien estaba junto a su madre, su hermana Amethyst Star aunque la llamaban Sparkler, y el Doctor Hooves.

- Si quieres vemos otra película mi muffin. –le dice su madre Derpy.

- Pero tu quieres ver la de zombis. –le contesta Dinky.

- Si tu hermana y el doctor también quieren ver la de zombis, pero si tu no quieres vemos otra película aunque sea nosotras. –le dice compresiva y cariñosa Derpy a su joven hija unicornio.

- ¡Eh! No mamá, además ya no puedo tener tanto miedo, ya no soy una niñita, y tengo que comportarme como una valiente, además los zombis no existen. –dice Dinky tratando de reunir valor.

- ¡Bueno! De hecho los zombis si existen, son reales y todo, lo puedo asegurar. –le dice el Doctor Hooves.

- ¡En serio! –Dinky comienza a sentirse nerviosa y nuevamente con miedo, al darse cuenta de eso, el doctor trata de arreglar lo que dijo.

- ¡Bueno si, pero en Equestria no hay zombis, así que nunca te pasara nada malo, y los zombis de la película son falsos, no son reales, los reales no comen carne de pony! –dice el Doctor Hooves poniéndose nervioso.

- ¡Bueno si es así, entonces… iré a ver la de zombis! –dice Dinky Hooves, tratando de reunir el valor necesario a su miedo por los zombis.

Quizá en el fondo, la joven Dinky Hooves aún tenia el recuerdo de cuando unas piñatas que eran como zombis, trataron de comérsela cuando Raging realizo un hechizo de vida, el cual salió mal luego de que el temible Gudu, altero la magia de Raging, haciendo que cuando Raging le dio vida a las piñatas, estas comenzaron a comerse a todos los ponys, siendo Pinkie Pie y el resto de las mane de la armonía, las que tuvieron que hacerse cargo en ese entonces.

Entonces ya todos fueron a hablar con Fluttershy para realizar la elección de las entradas, ya con todas las películas elegidas, finalmente todos fueron a ver sus respectivas películas.

En una sala entraron Fluttershy, Raging, Apple Bloom y Pipsqueak listo para ver la primera película de "Dragon Ball" película que la pegaso amarilla y el unicornio mostaza querían ver juntos.

Apple Bloom en un intento de evitar que Fluttershy se sentara con Raging, ella se coloco en medio de los dos, de esa forma, Fluttershy y Apple Bloom quedaron juntas, y Raging quedo junto con Pipsqueak y aunque al joven unicornio mostaza no le agrado mucho esto, nada impediría que disfrutara de esta película de todos modos, Raging llevaba una gran caja de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, la cual comería durante la función.

Finalmente las luces del cine se apagan y comienza la película con la introducción, no era la primera película basada en las historietas de Dragon Ball, por lo que esta tenía la misma canción de apertura de las películas que Raging y Fluttershy habían visto antes.

Así que cuando comenzó la introducción, ambos comenzaron a cantar a todo pulmón, incluso Fluttershy con la tímida que era, trataba de cantar lo más fuerte que podía para ella, que no era muy fuerte, pero con el mismo sentimiento que el que tenia Raging al interpretar el mismo tema:

- ¡EL CIELO RESPLANDECE A MI ALRREDEDOR! –cantan al ritmo de la canción Raging Blast y Fluttershy, mientras Apple Bloom solo los miraba con celo, mientras la canción continuaba.

Cuando comenzó el coro de la canción, la pegaso amarilla y el unicornio mostaza se pararon de sus butacas por la emoción:

- ¡CHALA-HEAD-CHALA! –cantaba el coro Raging Blast y Fluttershy.

Ambos se veían felices, realmente felices mientras los personajes se seguían mostrando en pantalla, para ambos era todo un panorama, mientras que Pipsqueak comía palomitas y Apple Bloom solo miraba fijamente y algo molesta a Raging, eso era un claro signo de celos.

Finalmente la película comenzó ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a disfrutar de la película y Apple Bloom quien miraba a Raging con celo, decidió dejar de hacerlo para disfrutar de la película, al fin y al cabo a ella también le gustaba las historieta (manga) de Dragon Ball.

Cuando salen de la sala Fluttershy y Raging Blast lo único que hacen era comentar de lo fabulosa que fue la película.

- ¡Estuvo genial, ver a Goku transformarse fue épico! ¿No lo crees Flutterchan? –le pregunta Raging a la pegaso amarilla.

- Si, la verdad nunca pensé que verlo en el cine fuera incluso más emocionante que la propia historieta. –responde Flutterchan.

- ¡Si la verdad es que la película estuvo muy buena, me gusto mucho! –responde Apple Bloom quien siempre trataba de colocarse junto a Raging.

- ¡A mi también me gusto, estuvo increíble! –dice Pipsqueak.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora a las palomitas y luego a ver One Piece! –dice Raging muy animado.

- ¡SI, AHORA LA DE ONE PIECE! –grita emocionado Pipsqueak.

- Yo también iré con ustedes, total la película de los piratas también se ve buena. –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¿Y tu la veras con nosotros Flutterchan? –le pregunta Raging a la pegaso.

- Lo siento, la verdad es que no me gusta estar mucho en las salas obscuras mucho tiempo, pero no hay problema, ustedes solo vayan y diviértanse chicos. –les responde Fluttershy.

- ¡Bueno, si tu lo quieres así, pero igual gracias, en serio gracias por esto! –le dice Raging quien le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Que tierno y lindo eres. –le responde la pegaso amarilla.

De pronto Apple Bloom lo jala de su pata para que vayan a comprar palomitas:

- ¡Ven Raging, que debemos hacer fila para comprar las palomitas antes de la película!

- ¡Pero si no tengo dinero! –dice Raging Blast.

- No se preocupen chicos, como no gaste el dinero de la entrada, yo invito las palomitas y las sodas. –dice Pipsqueak.

- ¡Grande Pip! Ahora vamos. –los tres jóvenes ponys se van, ya que como Fluttershy ya había comprado las entradas con anterioridad, se las paso a los jóvenes.

En ese mismo momento aparecen Twilight y Blade quienes salían del cine luego de ver la película que Vinyl los obligo a ver:

- ¡Hola amigos! Díganme ¿disfrutaron la película? –les pregunta Fluttershy.

- ¡Bueno, la verdad es que…! –dice Blade.

- ¡Para ser sincera! –dice Twilight.

De pronto ambos se miran a los ojos y dan su respuesta a la pegaso:

- ¡NOS ENCANTÓ! –dice los dos unicornios al mismo tiempo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro!, la película estaba llena de acción y la variedad de personajes y situaciones que tenía era impresionante. –dice Twilight.

- La verdad la película tiene de todo, es quizá de lo mejor que hemos visto, tiene acción, romance, aventura, suspenso, y todo en dos horas de duración. –dice Blade.

- Y lo mejor de todo… –dice Twilight.

- Es que esta película nos gusto a los dos por igual. –termina la frase Blade.

Luego los dos se miran y se dan un tierno beso en la boca:

- Es un gusto saber que ustedes ya encontraron una película en común que les guste a ambos. –les dice Fluttershy.

- ¿Y tu veras otra película? –le pregunta Blade.

- No la verdad es que quería salir a mirar un poco las tiendas.

- Si quieres vamos contigo. –le dice amablemente su amiga Twilight.

- ¡Oh no! Ustedes pasen el tiempo juntos, hace mucho que no tenían esta oportunidad, como dice el dicho dos son compañía pero tres son multitud. –le contesta Fluttershy.

- Bueno, los dejare solos, nos veremos luego. –Fluttershy se despide y se va del cine a mirar de nuevo por las tiendas de Los Pegasus.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Blade.

- Que tal si vamos al hotel en mi habitación y cerramos esta cita con broche de oro. –le responde una Twilight con lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de seducción.

- ¡En serio! –dice Blade en un tono nervioso pero alegre.

- ¡Claro!, porque no, estaremos solitos en el hotel, y luego nos tele transportamos al lugar de reunión cuando terminemos, además puedo pedir una champaña en servicio al cuarto.

- ¡De acuerdo! –la sonrisa de Blade se hizo notar de inmediato.

Así que Twilight y Blade se tele transportaron al hotel donde estaba Twilight, en donde ambos terminarían su cita de toda forma que podría finalizar una cita romántica cuando ya la pareja a pasado de segunda base, pero como diría Pinkie Pie, ellos se fueron a hacer el amor.

Mientras tanto Apple Bloom, Raging Blast, y Pipsqueak entraron al cine a ver la segunda película, la de One Piece.

Al igual que en la película de Dragon Ball, Raging disfruto mucho la película de la aventura de los piratas del sombrero de paja, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era Pipsqueak que era la primera vez que podía ver a sus héroes favoritos en movimiento de la gran pantalla del cine, Apple Bloom ahora al menos podía disfrutar más de la película ya que al no estar junto a Fluttershy, sus celos casi innatos habían bajado.

Finalmente el tiempo pasa y luego de hora y media, la película de One Piece llego a su fin, ambos salen de la sala, Raging y Pipsqueak salen cantando alegres la canción de One Piece:

- ¡NUESTROS PONDRE, DEBEMOS JUNTAR, UN TESORO ESCONDIDO IREMOS A BUSCAR! ¡ONE PIECE! –Raging y Pipsqueak cantando alegres y a todo pulmón la canción de la película.

- ¡Admito que es la primera vez que veo una película de piratas y estuvo bastante buena! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¿Buena? ¡Fue increíble, nunca pensé ver el gomu gomu no puño en vivo! –dice Raging Blast.

- O el Santoryu Ogi la técnica de las tres espadas, por cierto Raging tu que sabes ese idioma que usa el Señor Oda ¿Qué significa ese nombre? –le pregunta Pipsqueak.

- Es fácil Santoryu Ogi significa en nuestra lengua, técnica de las tres espadas en vuelta al mundo o de vuelta giratoria. –responde Raging.

- ¡WHOA! Me lo imaginaba en la historieta por la forma que se movía Zoro en las viñetas, pero en el cine se vio súper increíble.

En ese momento se encuentran con Rainbow Dash, Gilda y Scootaloo, y la cara de las tres no era de la mejor, sin contar que su película duro más que las otras, casi cuatro horas, la decepción en sus caras no era para menos, sobretodo en la pegaso azul cielo y crin arcoíris:

- ¡POR LA MIERDA, ARRUINARON A LA GRAN DARING DO! –dice enojada Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Ves, te lo advertí, te dije que su autora estaba arrepentida de ver como se cagaron en toda su obra original! –dice Gilda y también sonando molesta.

- ¡Yo me leí el libro y esta porquería no merece el nombre de Daring Do! –dice Scootaloo enojada.

Así que los tres jóvenes ponys se acercan a donde estaban las pegasos y la grifo molestas:

- ¡Hola chicas! Veo que la película no era buena. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿NO ERA BUENA? ¡FUE LA PEOR CAGADA QUE HE VISTO, LA TRANSFORMARON EN UNA NOÑA SENSIBLE Y ENAMORDISA! ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA LA VALIENTE DARING DO QUE SE ENFRETABAN A CUALQUIER PELIGRO? ¡ADEMÁS EL PENDEJO QUE PUSIERON DE PAREJA, PARECIA UN JODIDO MARICA, JURO QUE SI VIERA AL DIRECTOR LE PARTIRIA LA CARA AHORA MISMO! –grita furiosa Rainbow Dash, al ver como su heroína del libro fue arruinada en una pésima adaptación saca cuartos de Applehood.

- Tranquila Dash, te puedo asegurar, que la autora cuando vio el resultado le partió la cara al director, pero créeme no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ese desastre saliera a la luz. –dice Gilda tratando de calmar a la pegaso arcoíris de su furia y decepción.

- ¿Oye como sabes eso? ¿Tú conoces al autor de Daring Do? –le pregunta Apple Bloom, por lo que de inmediato, Gilda comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Solo lo digo para que Dash se sienta mejor. –dice molesta pero nerviosa Gilda.

- ¡Gracias amiga!, pero nada me quitara el trauma. –dice triste y desilusionada ya más calmada Rainbow Dash.

- Mañana cuando comiencen las competencias y la adrenalina corra por tu sangre, entonces te olvidaras. –le dice Gilda.

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a la plaza principal, ya que allí nos reuniríamos para poder ir a cenar todos juntos. –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Tienes razón! –dice Raging Blast.

Así que el grupo se fue camino a la plaza en donde se reunirían, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que cuando llegaron, ya estaban todos esperando, salvo por Twilight y Blade, los cuales luego de que Rainbow Dash, Gilda, Scootaloo, Raging Blast, Apple Bloom y Pipsqueak llegaran a la plaza aparecieron usando la tele transportación:

- ¡Vaya eso fue increíble mi amor! –le dice Twilight a Blade.

- ¡Lo mismo digo, eres toda una yegua! –le contesta Blade con una tierna mirada.

- ¡Uy! Por como se miran, parece que estuvieron haciendo el amor. –les dice Pinkie Pie al ver a ambos tan juntos y mirándose fijamente con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno, la verdad, es… bueno que sacamos con mentir! –dice Twilight quien estaba roja con el comentario de Pinkie Pie igual que Blade que estaba a su lado.

En tanto a Raging le sonaba la tripa, ya quería ir a comer:

- ¡Que hambre tengo! –dice Raging Blast.

- Pero si en la comida del almuerzo te comiste casi todo el restaurant. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- Si, pero no importa, pastare un poco. –en ese momento Raging Blast decide pastar y comienza a comer pasto del piso de la plaza.

- ¡ESTAS PASTANDO, COMO ES POSIBLE, QUE TENGAS TANTA HABRE Y SI HAZ ESTADO COMIENDO PALOMITAS TODA LA TARDE! –grita Apple Bloom sorprendida por el apetito de Raging Blast.

- ¡Y que! Todos los ponys comemos pasto de vez en cuando, y en pueblo Sakura, todos nos íbamos a pastar a la hora del almuerzo, aunque admito que he probado pasto más rico que este, además las palomitas no llenan. –le contesta Raging Blast a Apple Bloom.

- Es que mi hermano, siempre ha tenido un gran apetito. –le contesta Fire Blast quien aparece y estaba junto a Sweetie Belle.

- Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo su película? –le pregunta Raging Blast a su hermano menor con la boca llena aun masticando el pasto que comía, el cual se sonrojo con la pregunta, al igual que la unicornio blanca.

- ¡Bueno, fue muy buena, pero… es que no se como lo vayan a tomar! –dice Fire Blast, poniéndose realmente nervioso.

- ¡Si, es que sé que si se lo decimos, realmente no lo creerían! –les contesta Sweetie Belle completamente nerviosa.

- ¿Pero que paso? –pregunta Scootaloo quien estaba reunida con los demás jóvenes ponys.

- ¡Si, díganos! –les dice Pipsqueak.

- ¡No nos dejen con la intriga! –dice algo tímida pero sonriente Dinky Hooves.

- Bueno… Fire Blast y yo… nos besamos en el cine. –dice Sweetie Bell

Al escuchar esto de la boca de Sweetie Belle, fue como entrar en un estado de sorpresa increíble, ninguno de ellos se esperaba algo así, ni siquiera se les cruzo por la cabeza la posibilidad de que lo que había pasado fuera justamente lo que acababa de anunciar Sweetie Belle ante sus amigos:

- ¿Hermano es cierto? –le pregunta Raging Blast a su hermano.

- ¡Si! –le responde su hermano Fire Blast confirmado lo dicho por Sweetie Belle.

- ¡PERO ES INCREIBLE! –gritan todos en coro al mismo tiempo, por lo que apareció Pinkie Pie quien le llamo la atención el grito de los jóvenes.

- ¡Que paso, que paso! ¿Paso algo súper? –dice Pinkie Pie como siempre emocionada y saltando de alegría.

- ¡Mi hermano y Sweetie Belle se besaron lo puedes creer! –le dice Raging Blast a la pony rosa.

De inmediato la pony rosa da un gran suspiro como cuando conoció a Twilight por primera vez:

- ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! ¡SE BESARON! ¿SON NOVIOS? ¿SON NOVIOS? ¡PORQUE SI SON NOVIOS, HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA PARA CELEBRARLO, UNA FIESTA DE NOVIOS SI, UNA GRAN FIESTA! –grita emocionada Pinkie Pie quien saltaba sin control alrededor de los jóvenes por la gran noticia.

- ¡Bueno la verdad… solo fue un beso, aún no sabemos si eso significa que nos gustamos! –dice Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Por favor, no vengan con tonterías, si se besaron es porque sienten algo! –les dice Apple Bloom.

- La verdad si cuando estábamos viendo la película romántica, nos dio algo en el estomago, como mariposas y sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos besando. –dice Fire Blast.

- ¡Entonces están enamorados!, eso es amor, bueno hermano, te felicito, porque Sweetie Belle es una buena pony, gran amiga y muy bonita, realmente estoy orgulloso. –Raging Blast abraza a su hermano menor.

- ¡Bueno, gracias hermano! –le dice Fire Blast con una amable sonrisa.

- Lo mismo te digo a ti amiga, Fire Blast es un buen pony, me siento orgullosa que tengas el valor de mostrar tus sentimientos. –le dice Apple Bloom quien abraza a su amiga para felicitarla y también para darse cuenta que si realmente quiere que Raging sienta algo por ella, debía sincerarse con el de alguna forma.

En ese momento ya cuando todos estaban listos para ir a cenar a un restaurant, aparece Trixie, quien ni siquiera se había aparecido para la ceremonia inaugural en la mañana y va donde esta Blade:

- ¡Hola Blade!

- ¡Hola Trixie! –la saluda Twilight quien estaba junto a Blade.

- ¡Que hay Trixie, no te había visto en todo el día! ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunta el unicornio gris.

- ¡Yo solo me estaba preparando para mañana, ya sabes que comienza el torneo de magos en las olimpiadas, y debo ser perfecta si quiero ganar el torneo y enfrentarme a mi rival más poderosa! –dice Trixie mirando fijamente a Twilight Sparkle, haciendo que esta se sintiera algo nerviosa.

- Bueno yo solo venia a preguntarte si pasaras esta noche en el hotel o afuera como fue ayer.

- Yo pasare todas las noches en la casa donde se aloja mi hermana y los chicos de la radio.

- Entiendo, entonces le avisare a Shining Armor, así que me voy. –le dice Trixie a Blade y esta se voltea para irse, pero es Twilight quien la detiene.

- ¡Espera Trixie! ¡Porque no vienes a cenar con nosotros, me imagino que no has comido nada y cenaremos en grande todos juntos, eres un elemento de la armonía y una amiga aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias! –le dice sonriente Twilight Sparkle, esto hace que Trixie se sonroje, pero esta seguía mostrándose fuerte y seria.

- ¡Que sea un elemento de la armonía, no significa que sea su amiga y menos, tú amiga Twilight Sparkle, para mi tu eres mi rival al que debo derrotar para ser la mejor maga de la historia y la más poderosa! –le contesta Trixie.

- ¡Vamos Trixie, anímate además tu y yo si somos amigos, porque no disfrutas, te hará bien! –le dice Blade quien al mostrar una calidad sonrisa en su rostro esta decide ceder en su postura.

- ¡Bueno, esta bien, cenare que todos ustedes! –le contesta con una sonrisa a Blade, la gran y poderosa Trixie.

- Bueno vamos a comer, ya se esta haciendo tarde, además mañana comienzan las olimpiadas y los que compiten deben hacer lo mejor, así que esta noche cenaremos y celebraremos porque estamos todos juntos el día de hoy. –dice Twilight.

- ¡Y también celebraremos mi regreso a la alta costura! –dice Rarity quien se veía muy feliz al haber tenido un gran éxito en sus negocios para volver a diseñar como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡SI HAY QUE CELEBRAR Y COMER MUCHO, HAY MUCHOS MOTIVOS PARA HACER UNA FIESTA Y COMER COSAS DELICIOSAS! –dice alegre y muy feliz Pinkie Pie.

Finalmente todos se van a cenar y celebrar felices, todos nuestros héroes y sus amigos estaban todos juntos como nunca, alegres pasando momentos increíbles, todos con una gran paz y alegría en sus corazones, sin duda era un momento que ellos atesorarían muchísimo en el momento que la guerra diera inicio.

En tanto lejos de allí pero también en Los Pegasus en uno de los asientos del estadio en donde se realizo la ceremonia inaugural y en donde solo la llama del Ave Fénix iluminaba el lugar, estaba sentada una pony de color gris obscuro, crin morada, ojos dorados y un armadura color morado y negro, pero con un detalle curioso, ella llevaba alas pero no de pegaso, sino unas alas moradas escamadas, eran las de un dragón.

De pronto se tele transporta junto a ella un unicornio macho de color gris igual que la otra pony con alas de dragón, pero de crin blanca y celeste grisáceo, ojos dorados iguales a los de la otra pony y al igual que ella llevaba una armadura en su cuerpo, además de una capa amarilla:

- Oye Shadow, que haces en este lugar tan solitario.

- Solo disfruto de la noche hermano. –le contesta Shadow la yegua con alas de dragón al unicornio macho que era su hermano.

- Nunca cambiaras Shadow, pensé que aprovecharías más esas alas de dragón que el Señor Blackeye te transmuto.

- Si y como crees que llegue hasta aquí, claro que volando, además con las lecciones de Flyer, he aprendido a volar en poco tiempo, ya sabes que sino solo seria una pony de tierra sin ninguna gracia Aster. –le contesta su hermana, llamando al unicornio por su nombre el cual era Aster.

De pronto cubierto por una capucha café aparece otro pony misterioso volando por el aire extendiendo sus alas de pegaso color blancas y ojos azules, confirmando que él era un pegaso aparentemente macho por su tamaño y por su voz claramente masculina:

- Oigan ustedes veo que les gusta charlar en las sombras. –dice el misterioso pegaso.

- ¡Y tú! ¿Qué haces aquí Flyer? –pregunta Aster el unicornio.

- Yo solo vengo por ustedes, recuerden que debemos pasar desapercibidos, además vengo de ver que hacia ella. –dice el misterioso pegaso.

- ¡Ella! ¿Te refieres a tu amiga de la infancia? –le pregunta Shadow.

- ¡Si, esa misma! –le responde el misterioso pegaso.

- ¡Yo solo espero que no nos traicione a último minuto, ya que mientras nosotros estamos aquí esperando, ella se da la buena vida! –dice Shadow molesta.

- ¡Tranquila, recuerda que ella es un homúnculo al igual que nosotros, así que no nos traicionara, ella no traicionara a sus consanguíneos, y mucho menos ella me traicionaría a mí! –dice el misterioso pegaso de la capucha.

¿Quién será el misterioso cuarto miembro de estos homúnculos? ¿Porque esta disfrutando de la buena vida? Solo faltan dos días para el gran ataque de SEEL. Acaso nuestros héroes ¿Podrán evitarlo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	50. Las Olimpiadas inician

**Capitulo 50: Las Olimpiadas inician**

Luego de que el día anterior fuera la ceremonia de inauguración, al día siguiente comenzaban de lleno las competencias en las distintas disciplinas, había una gran emoción de la mayoría participantes presentes en el magno evento, sobretodo en los participantes, pero otros los cuales comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos, principalmente dos jóvenes ponys, la pegaso Scootaloo y el unicornio Raging Blast.

Si bien se encontraban en sitios diferentes al participar en disciplinas distintas, el sentimiento que tenían era el mismo, un nerviosismo tremendo, ya que querían dar lo mejor y no decepcionar ni a su pueblo representante ni mucho menos a sus amigos.

Scootaloo se encontraba con Rainbow Dash, esta se veía nerviosa, pero la pegaso arcoíris trataba de animarla:

- No te pongas nerviosa, sé que es la primera vez que compites, pero eres muy buena, estoy segura que lo harás bien, además recuerda que tus padres te verán competir aquí.

- Si lo se, sé que gastaron todos sus ahorros en verme competir y con lo difícil que es juntar dinero en estos tiempos, no quiero que se vayan decepcionados, tampoco quiero que mis demás amigos se decepcionen y sobretodo, no quiero que te decepciones de mi Rainbow Dash. –dice Scootaloo quien se sentía nerviosa.

- Lo harás bien, ya puedes hacer el Sonic Rainboom, eso no lo cuenta cualquiera, además las acrobacias son cosas de niños, en donde esta la emoción es en la carrera extrema de vuelo, si estas nerviosa aquí, simplemente no podrás con los nervios de volar a 200 Kilómetros por ganar la medalla.

- Si, lo se, tienes razón si me pongo nerviosa ahora, no seré capaz de competir luego en la carrera de vuelo extrema. –Scootaloo le muestra una sonrisa a su heroína y amiga.

Mientras Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo esperaban su turno para salir, Fluttershy se encontraba sentada junto a los padres de Scootaloo para ver a la pegaso naranja y a la pegaso arcoíris participar en la etapa de clasificación:

- No cabe duda que son muy buenos voladores, pero estoy segura que mi pequeña Scootaloo los hará tragar polvo. –dice el pegaso color amarillo de crin verde y ojos purpura con una nube con gotas de lluvia en su flanco, que era el padre de Scootaloo.

- Veo que usted confía mucho en su hija señor. –dice Fluttershy.

- ¡Pues claro que si!, ella vuela mejor que muchos pegasos, además Rainbow Dash le enseño a volar como ella y es la mejor voladora de Ponyville, no cabe duda que Scootaloo llegara al podio0 –le contesta el padre pegaso a la tímida Fluttershy.

- Y yo sacare las fotos. –dice una pegaso color rosa claro, crin roja, ojos violeta y un copo de nieve en su flanco, la madre de Scootaloo.

Todos estaban expectantes, pronto la competencia de acrobacias daría inicio, y se esperaba que tanto Rainbow Dash como Scootaloo hicieran un buen papel.

Mientras tanto en otra dependencia de los juegos, en un enorme gimnasio techado con un gigantesco ventanal en la pared del fondo que ayudaba a iluminar el lugar, se encontraban, Twilight quien llego junto con Raging Blast, Snips y Snails estos últimos quienes decidieron descasar el día anterior para estar listos y frescos para el torneo de magia, lamentablemente Rarity, Spike, Fire Blast, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom no pudieron entrar ya que solo estaban dejando entrar al lugar a los participantes:

- ¡Vaya estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que veo tantos unicornios reunidos! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Si yo también, tengo miedo! –dice Snips.

- ¡Vaya! Este lugar es enorme. –dice Snails.

- ¡Cálmense chicos! Por ahora lo único que deben hacer es estar tranquilos y dar su mejor esfuerzo. –les dice Twilight.

En ese momento aparecen Blade, claro que usando su identidad falsa como Bill Scratch y acompañado de una pony cubierta por una capa de color negra, con estrellas blancas, al igual que el sombrero:

- Hola mi amor. –le saluda Twilight.

- Hola Twilight. –le dice Blade quien le da un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Que hay Blade! –saluda alegre al unicornio Raging Blast.

- Te pediría de favor que me llames Bill en este lugar, espero que entiendas.

- De acuerdo Bill. –le contesta Raging Blast a Blade.

- ¡Niño, tu no deberías estar nervioso! –dice la pony de la capa y el sombrero, la cual era como era de esperarse la gran y poderosa Trixie.

- ¡Mira es la gran y poderosa Trixie! –dice Snips.

- ¡Es realmente ella, hace años que no la veíamos! –dice Snails.

- ¡Esta bien, le prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para poder enfrentarme a usted, Trixie Sensei! –le dice con una gran sonrisa Raging Blast a Trixie llamándola sensei, que significa maestro en su lengua nativa.

- ¿Por qué la llamaste Sensei? ¿Qué significa? –pregunta Snips.

- Si, tú nunca nos has contando como es que conociste a la gran y poderosa Trixie. –dice Snails.

- Bueno yo conocí a Trixie sensei hace mucho tiempo, antes de obtener mi cutiemark, cuando yo todavía vivía en las islas cerezo, en aquel entonces era un pequeño potro que digamos que, no era precisamente un buen mago ni nada, al contrario.

El rápido recuerdo de Raging se va hacia una obscura cueva en donde se encuentra con la temible Anguila de tierra frente a frente alumbrándose con su cuerno:

- ¡H-Hola A-Anguilita d-de t-t-tierra, por favor, n-no me comas no tengo b-buen sabor! –dice un pequeño y aterrado Raging Blast, el cual tenia aproximadamente como cuatro años menos, aún era un potro y no tenia cutiemark en su flanco.

La Anguila de tierra se abalanza para devorarse al pequeño cuando una misteriosa pony aparece, la cual llevaba un sombrero y una capa y lanza un enorme rayo por este, el cual causa un enorme destello que ilumina la obscura cueva y enceguece al pequeño unicornio, el cual solo escucha un enorme estruendo, y luego solo una gigantesco nube de humo y tierra, sin embargo no se ve a la Anguila de tierra por ningún lugar, finalmente la misteriosa unicornio en ese momento le dirige la palabra al pequeño unicornio:

- Toma mi cola niño ¡AHORA! –dijo el misterioso unicornio.

- Si señora. –dijo Raging quien al oírlo hablar reconoció que era una unicornio hembra.

Raging tomo de la cola a la unicornio y esta se tele transporto con el pequeño Raging, hasta el bosque de cerezos cercano a la ciudad:

- Bueno ahora vete a tu casa niño. –dijo la unicornio, la cual nunca le mostro el rostro a Raging Blast.

- ¡ES SORPRENDENTE! ¿QUE PASO CON LA ANGUILA?

- ¡La hice desaparecer del lugar, así no causaría problemas!

- ¡DIGAME COMO PUEDO HACER ESO, ENSEÑEME POR FAVOR!

- ¡Si quieres ser un mago tan genial como la yo, deberías estudiar por tu cuenta y hacerte fuerte por ti mismo enano! –dice la misteriosa unicornio la cual no le muestra el rostro al pequeño en ese momento, pero cuando estaba por irse logra distinguirse su rostro por la luz de la luna, esa misteriosa unicornio era Trixie, la cual finalmente se tele transporta del lugar.

El flashback de Raging Blast termina:

- Tiempo después cuando Gudu ataco en Ponyville y ella apareció la reconocí por su voz, y por el color de su cuero y crin aunque no había visto su rostro, desde entonces Trixie a sido mi heroína y mentora, claro junto con Twilight.

- ¡Así que sensei! Ahora me entero que soy maestra aunque no te he enseñado nada niño, bueno no importa, es posible que nos enfrentemos y si Twilight te enseño lo que sabe, no cabe duda que serás un rival de peso. –dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno, sin embargo aún me siento nervioso aunque espero que estos nervios no aumenten! –Raging Blast da un suspiro, esperando no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

De pronto unas trompetas se sienten tocar y unos guardias unicornios entran, para luego entrar al lugar, la princesa Celestia y junta a ella, el príncipe Shining Armor:

- ¡Ahora entran la princesa Celestia y el príncipe y general Shining Armor! –dice la voz de uno de los guardias reales.

- ¡QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA ESTA AQUÍ! –dice Raging Blast, el cual grita de la sorpresa al ver a la propia princesa Celestia en el lugar.

- Así es, ella viene justamente porque quiere ver tus progresos sino no habría venido. –le dice Twilight a su alumno.

- ¡NO INVENTES! –grita pero esta vez asustado y mostrando a un más nerviosismo el joven Raging Blast.

En ese instante, la princesa Celestia se dirige ante todos los unicornios presentes:

- Buenos días mis queridos participantes, el día de hoy, quiero presenciar las preliminares del torneo de magos de este año, ya que quiero ver a nuestros magos que tanto han progresado y deleitarme con sana competencia, así que desde ya espero que den lo mejor y mucha suerte en este torneo. –dice la princesa Celestia.

El verla Raging comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso y un sudor frio corría por su cuerpo:

- ¡Ósea no inventes, sere visto por la propia princesa Celestia, ósea que ella espera mucho de mi, y no se si lo hare bien! –dice Raging quien se sentía muy nervioso por fracasar en el torneo.

- ¡Tranquilo Raging! Estoy segura que tu lo harás bien y que estas lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar este torneo y hacerlo bien.

- ¡ADEMÁS QUE TANTO DE PREOCUPAS SI SOLO ERES UN POBRE TONTO! –grita una voz no muy lejos de allí, era de Akira, la rival de Raging la cual se acerca como siempre arrogante y engreída.

Pero junto a ella aparecen dos ponys de tierra de la misma edad de Raging, dos ponys de tierra, una de color rosa pastel, crin lavanda y blanca, ojos azul grisáceos y una tiara en su flanco, esa pony era Diamond Tiara la cual al igual que Raging y las CMC había crecido y ahora era una adolecente y junto a ella una pony gris azulado, crin gris claro y más obscuro en tono azulado, ojos violeta y usando unos finos pero elegantes anteojos, y una finísima cuchara en su flanco, esa era la eterna amiga de Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, ambas junto con la presumida unicornio:

- ¡Un momento! ¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí? Si esta prohibida la entrada a publico. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Nosotras solo estamos acompañando a nuestra amiga Akira! Además, solo bastó un poco de bits para hacerme entrar libremente. –responde Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Como siempre pensando que con dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras, tanto tu zorra, como la cuatro ojos de tu amiga!

- ¡Oye! Deja de llamarme cuatro ojos imbécil. –le contesta molesta Silver Spoon.

- ¿Y ustedes cuando se conocieron? –le pregunta Raging.

- Ellas me encontraron ayer y presenciaron nuestro no muy alegre rencuentro, así que ellas se acercaron a mí y como tenemos un odio desagradable en común, pues nos hicimos amigas. –responde Akira.

- ¡Como quien dice, entre víboras se entienden! –les responde Raging Blast.

- ¡No sé que tanto te alegras Raging Blast, me imagino que sabes quienes son los rivales de tu grupo! ¿Verdad? –le pregunta Akira a Raging Blast.

- Pues, la verdad no lo se, es decir, Twilight dijo que tanto Snips, Snails y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo, pero no he revisado el folleto que me entregaron para saber quienes son los demás participantes de mi grupo. –le contesta Raging Blast.

- Entonces te darás cuenta que yo también estoy en el mismo grupo de clasificación.

- ¡QUE! –dice sorprendido Raging.

- ¡Así es pedorrito! Tú y yo nos enfrentaremos y es obvio que cuando eso pase, yo simplemente trapeare el piso contigo.

- ¡Maldición!, de todos los posibles rivales, me tenia que tocar con alguien tan desagradable como tú.

- ¡Bueno, espero que tu desempeño sea bueno, porque quiero ser yo la que trapee el piso contigo, ya sabes, me gustaría disfrutarlo! –le dice en un tono engreído Akira.

- ¡Ya ves Raging, con Akira no tienes ninguna posibilidad zorrito! –le dice de forma burlesca y arrogante Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Malditas zorras! –dice Raging molesto y frunciendo el ceño con ellas.

- ¡Por favor, como dice el dicho, pedro que ladra no muerde! –dice otra voz familiar de una pony que Raging reconoce de inmediato.

Al darse vuelta, esa pony era Apple Bloom la cual venia con un bolso en su lomo posiblemente con cosas para alentar a Raging:

- ¡Vaya así que haz venido a apoyar a tu amigo! –dice Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Claro que si!, el sin duda ganara el grupo, así que será mejor que prepares tu trasero Akira, porque Raging se encargara de patearlo hasta la luna y más allá!

- Entonces estaré esperando ansiosa nuestra pelea. –dice Akira quien se va junto con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon.

- ¡Esas tres son como una patada en las pelotas! –dice Raging Blast dando un suspiro de alivio al verlas irse.

- Tranquilo, es decir, con todo lo que haz aprendido llegaras lejos eso lo se. –dice alegre Apple Bloom.

- ¿Y tu como rayos entraste? –le pregunta Raging a Apple Bloom.

- Pues aproveche el momento de que la princesa Celestia entraba, eso distrajo la atención de los guardias de la puerta y pude entrar. –le responde Apple Bloom.

- Ojala no te descubran, ya que casi todos aquí son unicornios.

- Tranquilo, además tengo que darte esto. –Apple Bloom saca de su bolso una capa y se la coloca a Raging Blast.

Cuando la pony de tierra le termina de colocar la capa, este la luce, era una capa blanca con una gran manzana que decía "Las mejores manzanas las tiene Sweet Apple Acres" con una clara alusión publicitaria:

- No critico la capa pero, era necesario hacerle publicidad a la granja.

- Claro que lo era, de lo contrario no te le habría hecho.

- Eres una interesada lo sabias.

- Vale por cumplido.

- Bueno al menos nosotros nos salvamos de eso amigo. –dice Snips.

- Tienes razón. –le contesta Snails.

- ¡A poco creen que me he olvidado de ustedes! –dice Apple Bloom la cual saca otras dos capas que se las coloca a Snips y Snails, por lo que los tres terminaron con la misma capa con la misma publicidad en sus espaldas.

- ¡Estas capas me hacen sentir como un aviso! –dice Snails.

- Tranquilos, los tres se ven bien con estas capas, admito que me podrían haber quedado mejor, pero en una noche no se puede hacer demasiado.

De pronto se siente la voz de un pony unicornio blanco, de crin roja y un silbato en su flanco, que se para en la plataforma más cercana a nuestros jóvenes participantes:

- Muy bien todos los participantes del grupo A, vengan a esta plataforma, recuerden que son ocho grupos de 16 oponentes, así que haremos esto lo más rápido posible. –dice el unicornio blanco con el silbato en su flanco.

- Bueno Raging, yo me voy a la plataforma 3 ya que mi grupo es el C. –le dice Twilight.

- Te deseo suerte. –Raging le da un abrazo de suerte a su maestra.

- Yo también, pase lo que pase, estaré orgullosa. –Twilight se va con Blade y Trixie para reunirse en sus respectivas plataformas.

En resumen existen ocho grupos de 16 oponentes cada uno, Raging, Snips, Snails y Akira están en el grupo A, Blade en el grupo B, Twilight en el grupo C y Trixie en el grupo D, de los ocho grupos totales, solo el ganador de cada grupo clasifica a la ronda final, en donde podrán participar por las preciadas preseas olímpicas:

- Muy bien los grupos fueron definidos al azar, y ahora todos ustedes sacaran un número y se lo pegaran en su cuerpo, para así definir el orden por el que peleara, así que fórmense y saque un número de esta caja. –el unicornio del silbato hace levitar una caja con números y cada unicornio participante saca un numero distinto, y se lo pega en el cuerpo, de esa forma, se determina el orden de las peleas.

Mientras tanto en las alturas de Los Pegasus, los pegasos estaban en su prueba de acrobacias, todos expectantes a ver lo que sucedería en el torneo, ya todo estaba listo y dispuesto, porque el turno de Scootaloo había llegado:

- ¡Ahora representado a Ponyville, la participante numero 104, un aplauso para Scootaloo! –dice el pegaso quien da el anuncio de entrada a Scootaloo para que salga a mostrar sus talentos de vuelo.

- ¡Por fin llego mi turno! –dice Scootaloo.

- Recuerda que esta prueba es solo de habilidad y precisión, tu solo preocúpate de hacerlo perfecto y la clasificación estará asegurada. –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Esta bien, hare lo mejor! –Scootaloo se va volando a la nube central en donde comienza la carrera de acrobacias.

La prueba era similar a la que había en la competencia que tubo Rainbow Dash en Cloundsdale, tenia que volar rápidamente por unos pilares, luego cruzar por unos aros y luego realizar una acrobacia libre, todo esto le daría una nota del 1 al 10 y entre más alta fuera su nota promedio, más posibilidades tendría de quedar entre las 16 finalistas de la disciplina.

Así que Scootaloo solo respira profundo y parte en su vuelo, por suerte el equilibrio de Scootaloo era perfecto de forma natural, así que logro pasar por todos los pilares con una precisión sorprendente, luego vino las pruebas de los aros y Scootaloo logro hacerlo sin ningún problema, ahora venia la acrobacia libre, si bien Scootaloo podía hacer algunos vuelos simples, decidió usar algo más arriesgado, claro tampoco usaría el Sonic Rainboom porque aún no lo dominaba por completo y porque una técnica como el Sonic Rainboom debía ser usada solo en un momento que fuera decisivo, así que Scootaloo comenzó a descender a gran velocidad y a girar en su misma creando un remolino a su alrededor que comenzó a atraer las nubes, pero luego comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que las nubes formen un listón en el aire, finalmente Scootaloo logra un aterrizaje en la nube en donde inicio pero un pequeño tropezón, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse, obviamente, esto coloco nerviosos a todos los presentes, ya que por mi perfecto que haya sido todo lo anterior, una caída podía jugarle en contra.

En el lugar había un silencio absoluto, todos esperando la nota de los jueces.

Habían tres jueces pegasos evaluando la prueba, entonces el primer juez levanta un cartel con su nota de clasificación, un 10, luego el segundo le da un 10, y el tercero le da un 8, tal parece este ultimo la penalizo por la caída, pero la buena nota de los otros jueces hizo que Scootaloo promediara un 9.3 el cual fue anotado en un marcador que los pegasos colocaron y mostraban a Scootaloo con una nota que hasta el momento era de las cinco más altas, por lo que la dejaba holgadamente dentro de las clasificadas para la ronda final.

Al ver la nota Scootaloo solo va donde esta su amiga Rainbow Dash y se abrazan por el logro de la pegaso naranja:

- ¡LO LOGRE ESTOY ENTRE LAS CINCO PRIMEROS PUESTOS PARA CLASIFICAR! –grita alegre Scootaloo por su gran rendimiento.

- ¡Ves, te dije que no tenias que ponerte nerviosa! –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Bueno ahora vas tu Rainbow Dash, te deseo suerte a ti también! –le dice Scootaloo.

Ahora Rainbow Dash seria la siguiente en participar, la cual como era de esperarse salió volando he hizo una prueba perfecta, ya con el tiempo que estuvo con los Wonderbolts, se había vuelto una autentica voladora experta, así que esta logro pasar por los pilares de forma perfecta, luego los aros sin problemas y la acrobacia libre, la pegaso hizo una pirueta de vuelo invertido, la cual es básicamente volar boca arriba, algo complicado para cualquier pegaso debido a lo complejo que es mover las alas cuando estas están hacia el piso, pero Rainbow Dash hizo una serie de piruetas en esta posición y todas perfectas, además a diferencia de Scootaloo, la pegaso azul cielo logro un aterrizaje perfecto.

Las notas de los tres jueces fueron unánimes, los tres le dieron un 10 promediando un 10 y siendo la clasificada con mayor puntaje, es decir la primera clasificada de momento.

En tanto ya todos habían sacado un número y sus nombres habían sido inscritos en un pizarrón que estaba al fondo de plataforma, aunque Apple Bloom, en lugar de ver el pizarrón, el cual no se notaba muy bien a esa distancia, decide preguntarles a los tres jóvenes unicornios, que números les habían tocado:

- ¿Qué número te toco Snips? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Me toco el numero 11. –le responde Snips.

- ¿Y a ti Snails?

- A mi me toco el número 16.

- ¡Tienes suerte!, serás el ultimo en pelear en la primera ronda. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- Y a ti ¿Qué numero te toco Raging? –le pregunta Apple Bloom, pero nota que Raging esta muy nervioso por el numero que le había tocado.

- A m-mi m-me toco el número 1, seré el primero en pelear. –dice Raging quien ya estaba que se orinaba del nerviosismo, su rostro mostraba un miedo al fracaso similar al rostro de terror que tenia Rainbow Dash cuando participo en la competencia de vuelo en Cloundsdale.

- ¡Tranquilo Raging! Mientras no te toque con Akira, deberías estar tranquilo.

Entonces el unicornio del silbato llama a los primeros oponentes:

- Muy bien suban de inmediato los participantes Raging Blast y Banbi correspondientes a los números 1 y 2.

- ¡Suerte Raging! –le dice Snips.

- ¡Tú puedes ganar! –dice Snails.

- No lo se, no lo se, no quiero arruinarlo. –Raging estaba ya muy nervioso por lo que venia.

- Raging normalmente no haría esto pero yo… confío en ti. –Apple Bloom le da un beso en la mejilla a Raging y un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Apple Bloom! –dice sorprendido Raging por la repentina muestra de afecto la pony de tierra haciendo que este se sonroje un poco.

- ¡Ahora ve y gana, de lo contrario te pateare en las pelotas toda una semana!

- ¡Eh, si, no te preocupes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Raging sube a la plataforma y se encuentra frente a frente con su primer oponente, un unicornio de color naranja similar a Applejack, de crin rubia y cola larga y extensa, pero con detalles completamente fuera de lo común ya que tenia las pestañas muy delineadas, además de labios pintados de rojo, algo poco común en las yeguas, pero lo que sin duda más llamaba la atención es que esta no era una yegua con mal gusto y maquillaje de ramera, era UN SEMENTAL, con mal gusto y maquillaje de Ramera:

- ¡Vaya! Pero que jovencito tan lindo, tratare de ser suave contigo, lo prometo terroncito. –le dice Banbi el unicornio transformista con voz afeminada, el cual Raging mira con una cara de espanto.

- _¡Porque! ¡Porque rayos, me tubo que tocar la pelea con el oponente más joto!_ –dice Raging Blast en su mente.

La princesa Celestia quien estaba en el lugar se acerca a la plataforma donde estaba Raging, ya que para ella, era el joven unicornio su mayor interés, de esa manera podría verlo en acción, a pesar de que la princesa Celestia estaba allí, y su presencia hacia sentir nervioso a Raging, este solo suspiro para calmarse y hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Luego el unicornio del silbato en su flanco decide dar las reglas de como serán estas peleas:

- Muy bien, la cosa es simple, cada ataque que hagan les dará puntos, dos puntos si el ataque es con magia y un punto si el ataque es sin magia, si uno de los oponentes sale de la plataforma, este queda automáticamente eliminado, lo mismo si el oponente se rinde o queda inconsciente, los golpes bajos descuentan puntos y hay un limite de tiempo de cinco minutos máximo, en ese tiempo gana en el que tenga más puntos.

- ¡Ya veo entonces debo ser rápido para ganar! –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡AHORA COMIENZEN! –dice el unicornio del silbato el cual hace sonar una campana que levanta usando su magia y la pelea comienza.

Por fin daba comienzo la primera pelea de Raging, allí el unicornio transformista decide comenzar a atacar usando rayos mágicos que explotan alrededor, pero que Raging Blast logra esquivar sin problemas:

- Vaya, eso no esta nada mal terroncito, creo que ahora es mi turno de realizar mi ataque. –dice Banbi, el cual realiza un sorprendente ataque de viento, este manda a volar a Raging unos metros, causando que Banbi obtenga dos puntos.

Raging solo comienza a pensar en su estrategia para vencerlo:

- _Él es un unicornio elemental, entonces posiblemente controle el aire, por lo que debo tener cuidado de no caer a la plataforma, pero tengo que atacarlo rápido, de lo contrario perderé._ –dice Raging en su mente, el cual con su magia crea tres clones de sombra.

- ¡Vaya replicación de sombras! Así que también usas magia elemental, dándole forma a esos cuerpos formados por aire. –le dice Banbi.

- ¡Así es, pero esa no es mi sorpresa! –dice Raging Blast el cual usa su cuerno para levitar en el aire mientras los otros clones de sombra comienzan a intentar golpear a Banbi, logrando uno de estos clones golpearlo, dándole así un punto a Raging Blast.

Mientras el verdadero Raging estaba levitando en el aire, pero de pronto este se lanza en picada hacia Banbi, mientras este estaba distraído esquivando y deshaciendo los clones de sombra, pero antes de lograrlo Raging lo golpea con sus cascos traseros y salta hacia atrás mientras rápidamente carga su cuerno, el ataque le había dado otro punto así que estaban dos a dos, pero luego Raging Blast, lanza un poderoso rayo mágico por su cuerno que Banbi recibe de lleno, lo cual lo manda a volar hasta fuera de plataforma donde cae, obviamente y como decían las reglas y en solo dos minutos, Raging Blast había vencido:

- ¡Y el ganador de la primera pelea es Raging Blast! –dice el unicornio del silbato.

Al ver el resultado, una gran sonrisa se pudo ver en el rostro de la princesa Celestia, tal parece que estos años de estudios de magia bajo la tutela de Twilight, habían dado sus frutos y Raging Blast se estaba convirtiendo en un mago bastante bueno.

Al notar que había ganado el unicornio sale de la plataforma saltando de alegría ya que había ganado su primera pelea, por lo que Apple Bloom, Snips y Snails salen a felicitarlo:

- ¡GANE, GANE, GANE MI PRIMERA PELEA! –grita emocionado Raging Blast quien se abraza con Apple Bloom mientras saltan de alegría.

- ¡SI GANASTE LA HICISTE DE LUJO RAGING! –grita alegre Apple Bloom.

- ¡GENIAL, GANASTE VIEJO! –grita alegre Snips.

- ¡RAGING, RAGING, LO LOGRASTE! –grita alegre Snails.

Los cuatro celebraban, Raging Blast pasó a cuartos de final en las clasificatorias, aunque claro aún faltaba ya que debía enfrentar a Akira en algún momento.

El tiempo siguió y en paralelo Twilight, Blade y Trixie ganaban sus respectivas peleas, Blade participaba bajo el nombre de Bill Scratch y Trixie bajo el apodo de Lulamoon Tsukini.

Luego vino el combate de Snails contra otro unicornio que era mago estatal, lamentablemente Snails no pudo ganar y perdió por puntos, sin embargo Snails hizo su mejor esfuerzo y ofreció una digna pelea, perdiendo por un ajustad por lo que a pesar de estar apenado, al menos se podía ir con la frente en alto, ya que él no había recibido ningún entrenamiento especial y sin embargo había logrado dar una pelea pareja y digna por lo cual debía sentirse orgulloso.

Finalmente llegaba el último combate de la primera ronda, allí se enfrentaría Snips que tenía el número 16 con la unicornio que había salido con el número 15, que para la sorpresa de los tres unicornios presentes, esa pony era la presumida Akira Sparking:

- El siguiente combate será entre el participante Snips de Ponyville y la participante Akira de pueblo Sakura, de acuerdo ¡AHORA COMIENZEN! –dice el unicornio con el silbato en su flanco.

La campana suena y la pelea entre Snails y Akira da inicio.

Snips queda al frente de Akira, la cual estaba recibiendo los ánimos de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, así que Snips decide realizar un ataque defensivo para evitar una ofensiva de Akira y así tener tiempo de planear algo, además de esa forma evitaría que Akira sumara puntos.

Sin embargo Akira hace que Snips quede en un estado de shock sorpresivo mostrando una cara llena de terror dejándolo inmovil, mientras Akira lo mira fijamente al mismo tiempo que solo sonríe confiada en sus habilidades.

Esto hace que Snips se saque el escudo mágico, por lo que Akira galopa rápidamente para taclearlo, de esa forma Snips cae al piso pero no de la plataforma, por lo que Akira recibe un punto. Snips se levanta mientras sus amigos lo animan a mantenerse firme y no dejarse vencer por Akira, por lo que este corre para intentar taclearla mientras reúne una bola de energía en su cuerno con la cual taclearía a Akira y así obtener dos puntos, sin embargo Akira logra esquivar la ofensiva sin problemas, para luego reunir una gran cantidad de energía con su cuerno, esta vez mandando a volar a Snips por los aires, pero antes de que este caiga al piso, con su magia Akira lo toma y comienza a levantarlo usando la levitación, y comienza a girarlo a gran velocidad con esta. Snips en tanto trata de romper el hechizo pero le es imposible romper el hechizo de Akira, finalmente esta suelta a Snips con su magia y lo manda a volar varios metros por el aire y este sale volando hasta un ventanal al fondo del gimnasio en donde Snips sale disparado rompiendo los cristales, obviamente el estruendo detuvo todos los demás combates, quienes fueron a ver lo que había pasado.

A pesar de eso y del excesivo abuso en su magia, Akira no había hecho nada que estuviera fuera de las reglas y como Snips aterrizo fuera del gimnasio y obviamente fuera de la plataforma, Akira era la ganadora del duelo mágico.

Raging, Snails, Apple Bloom, Twilight y Blade fueron a ver a Snips quien cayo fuera del gimnasio, allí el regordete unicornio estaba quejándose de dolor, y tenia cortes en su cuerpo causados por la rotura de los cristales, la princesa Celestia también fue a ver como estaba el joven unicornio:

- ¡Auch, auch! ¡Me duele, me duele todo mi cuerpo! –dice Snips quejándose de dolor y algunas de sus heridas aún sangraban.

- ¡No se ven heridas graves, sin embargo deben llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo curen cuanto antes! –dice la princesa Celestia quien pide atención medica, allí dos guardias unicornios, toman una camilla con levitación y se llevan a Snips directo a la enfermería.

Lamentablemente ninguno puede acompañarlo, excepto Snails quien ya había sido eliminado, decide ir a acompañar a su amigo derrotado y herido hacia la enfermería:

- Pobre Snips, esa chica exagero demasiado con ese ataque. –dice Twilight.

- ¡Pero porque Snips se quito el escudo y quedo inmóvil por un momento cuando Akira lo miro a los ojos! –dice Apple Bloom.

- Porque Akira es una maga ilusionista o al menos esa debe ser su mayor habilidad, seguramente altero la mente de Snips con una ilusión y por eso lo dejo a su merced. –le contesta Raging Blast con mucha seriedad.

- ¡Entonces debes tener cuidado cuando te enfrentes a ella Raging! –le dice Twilight a su alumno.

- ¡No te preocupes! Yo no caeré en sus ilusiones infantiles. –le dice Raging quien se va molesto a su plataforma a esperar su turno en pelea.

Cuando este llega Akira estaba con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, haciendo que este se enfade y la enfrente directamente:

- ¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A SNIPS ZORRA DE MIERDA! –le grita furioso Raging Blast.

- ¡Sorprendido por mis habilidades Raging!, el regordete solo fue una simple herramienta para provocarte. –le contesta Akira como siempre en un tono arrogante y déspota.

- ¡Eres una vergüenza! Ni siquiera era necesario usar tanto poder, abusas del poder que tienes y en nuestra cultura, eso es lo más bajo que puede caer un pony.

- ¡El poder es para usarse! Ahora el como lo usemos es algo que solo yo puedo decidir, además ese pobre diablo ni merecía estar aquí, era un perder igual que su amigo e igual que tú. –le dice Akira a Raging Blast tratando de provocar su furia.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No me digas que sientes miedo zorrito. –le dice Diamond Tiara burlándose de Raging quien solo mostraba su rostro lleno de ira.

- ¡Te partiría el rostro si no fuera porque eres una chica! –le dice Raging Blast quien se tiene que tragar su furia contra Akira.

- ¡Pero eso puede arreglarse! –dice Apple Bloom quien sorpresivamente con su casco le da un fuerte golpe en la cara a Akira derribándola y cayendo al piso.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon va a recoger a Akira y la ayudan a levantarse, cuando Akira se levanta, pone su casco en su nariz y nota que esta tiene sangre, debido al golpe que Apple Bloom le había propinado:

- ¡HIJA DE YEGUA! ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A ATACARME MALDITA YEGUA ASQUEROSA! –grita Akira quien estaba completamente furiosa.

- ¡Eso es para que nunca más humilles a alguien con tu poder, pero sobretodo, para dejes de humillar a Raging Blast de una buena vez, porque él es mi amigo y lo defenderé pase l o que pase! –le contesta Apple Bloom con una mirada seria pero tranquila.

Akira decide calmarse, ya que Raging fue llamado al siguiente duelo y ella quería verlo, además así tenia tiempo de limpiar su herida de la nariz, al menos Apple Bloom se dio el gusto de partirle la cara por lo que le hizo al pobre Snips.

Así los duelos mágicos continúan hasta las finales, a donde Raging Blast llega en su respectivo grupo.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Quién será su oponente? ¿Twilight, Blade y Trixie clasificaran a las finales? Y ¿Qué pasara con Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo en la carrera de vuelo y en las acrobacias? Y también ¿Cómo les habrá ido a Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Pipsqueak con sus grupos? La cosa se pone más interesante. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	51. La garra del dragón

**Capitulo 51: La garra del dragón**

Como era de esperarse Raging Blast había llegado a la final de su grupo, el duelo finalista de grupo a diferencia del resto, tendría una duración de diez minutos, además de eso tenían quince minutos de receso antes del combate final, obviamente debido a que luego de tres duelos mágicos consecutivos, el cuerpo debía estar fatigado, por eso el mayor tiempo de descanso en el combate final.

La final del grupo A en donde estaba Raging Blast fue predecible, la final de es grupo por definir quien seria el próximo finalista seria entre Raging Blast representando a Ponyville y a Akira Sparking, representando a pueblo Sakura.

Raging se sentía más seguro que al principio, aunque ahora se enfrentaría a su némesis, ella siempre le había ganado tanto cuando hacían bromas cuando potros en pueblo Sakura como en magia, aunque con todo lo que le enseño Twilight, el joven Raging estaba más confiando por lo que había logrado a lo largo de estas clasificatorias, además él quería vengarse de lo que Akira le hizo a Snips en el combato que tuvieron en donde Akira lo mando herido a la enfermería.

Allí Apple Bloom quien estaba junto a él, solo le daba todo el ánimo que podía al joven unicornio mostaza:

- ¡Escucha Raging!, lo haz hecho increíble, ahora debes demostrarle a esa engreída que tu eres el mejor mago, y si no lo haces te partiré la cara!

- ¡No te preocupes! Ella pagara lo que le hizo a Snips, alguien que abusa de su poder no es alguien que merezca mi consideración.

- Tú solo preocúpate por cuidarte, en todos los combates Akira inmoviliza a sus oponentes, así que sea lo que sea que haga, tú no debes caer en sus trucos.

- ¡Claro no lo hare!, sé que eso debe ser alguna técnica de ilusión, que altera la realidad en sus mentes con algo traumante, por eso caen sus oponentes, pero yo soy diferente.

- Tú solo dale su merecido.

- ¡Apple Bloom!

- ¡Si Raging!

- ¡Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, sin tu apoyo, no me sentiría seguro de hacerlo!

- No es nada, Applejack compite con la carrera de obstáculos en la tarde, así que como tenía la mañana libre, por eso vine a verte, además siempre estaré aquí, porque somos amigos. –le dice Apple Bloom soltándole una gran sonrisa a Raging Blast.

- ¡Te quiero mucho! –le dice Raging Blast haciendo que la pony de tierra se sonroje por completo.

- ¡Ya no digas tonterías, yo también te quiero mucho! –le responde Apple Bloom haciendo que el joven unicornio mostaza se sonroje también.

- ¡Claro que como amigos! –le dice Apple Bloom para aclarar que su cariño es solo amistad.

- ¡Claro que si entiendo que como amigos, no soy un retrasado para darme cuenta! –le responde Raging.

De pronto una multitud de ponys entran al lugar, bueno no era una multitud, solo eran Fire Blast, Sweetie Belle, Spike y Rarity quien acompañaba a su hermana menor y entraron al lugar:

- ¡Hola hermano!

- ¡Fire Blast, Sweetie Belle, Rarity! ¿Cómo entraron aquí?, si solo los participantes pueden entrar aquí y Apple Bloom entro de colada. –le pregunta Raging Blast a su hermano.

- Pues no nos dejaban entrar, pero justo la princesa Celestia nos vio y nos dejo entrar personalmente. –responde Fire Blast.

- ¡Así es!, venimos del torneo de hockey en hielo y el equipo de Ponyville ganó y Pinkie Pie jugo fenomenal. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- ¡PINKIE GANO! ¡SUPER GENIAL! –grita alegre Raging Blast por el triunfo de Pinkie Pie con su equipo de hockey.

- Bueno querido, ¿Cuál será tú oponente? –pregunta Rarity.

- ¡Sera Akira!, ya la conoces, la pony que te dijo vieja. –le responde Raging Blast.

- ¿Pelearas con esa unicornio vulgar? Entonces solo te diré esto ¡DERROTALA, QUIERO SU VER SU CABEZA RODAR! –grita eufórica Rarity ya que esta odia a Akira Sparking desde que esta la llamo vieja.

- ¡Vaya, entonces te deseo suerte amigo! –le dice Spike quien le da un abrazo a su amigo y casi hermano, Raging Blast.

- ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen que tu, mi hermano, Rarity y Sweetie Belle estén aquí con Apple Bloom y conmigo en esta final, la verdad me ayuda a no ponerme nervioso, además que cada vez que peleo la princesa Celestia viene a verme y eso me hace sentir más nervioso aún!

- No hay de que, además me imagino que Twilight, Blade y Trixie también clasificaran. –dice Spike.

- Eso es obvio, ellos están a otro nivel, son los mejores magos que he visto y no dudo que llegaran a las finales sin problemas. –le contesta Raging al pequeño dragón.

En eso la princesa Celestia vuelve a aparecer para presenciar el combate final de Raging contra Akira y el unicornio con el silbato en el flanco que es el réferi decide llamar a los dos unicornios para definir el ganador de ese grupo:

- ¡Muy bien ahora dará inicio el combate final, entre Raging Blast de Ponyville y Akira Sparking de pueblo Sakura!

Ambos ponys suben a la plataforma, pero Raging nota que Akira se coloco encima una capucha que cubre su cuerpo por completo, así que cuando ambos suben Raging nota este detalle que le llamo mucho la atención:

- Las reglas son las mismas de siempre, solo que el combate tendrá un tiempo límite de diez minutos, así que listos ¡COMIENZEN! –grita al final el unicornio del silbato.

La campana suena y el combate final del grupo A comienza:

- ¡Raging Blast! Contigo no seré condescendiente, voy a hacerte trizas, mostrándote mi verdadero poder.

- ¡Tu verdadero poder! ¡No digas estupideces! Además no se para que te colocaste esa capa.

- ¡Solo para mostrarte una técnica con la que te derrotare y te humillare de nuevo!

En ese momento llega Blade, el cual como era de esperarse, había ganado su grupo y fue el primer clasificado a las finales:

- ¡Hola chicos, veo que llegue justo a tiempo para ver el duelo!

- ¿Cómo te fue querido? –le pregunta Rarity al unicornio gris.

- Estaré en las finales, Twilight tendrá que esperar un poco para pelear y Trixie debería venir en un momento, ya que ella no le ha costado avanzar. –le contesta Blade, cuando justamente Trixie aparece.

- Así que también clasificaste, bueno no me extraña. –dice Trixie.

- Y tú también, por tu sonrisa. –le responde Blade.

- Claro, esos novatos son juego de niños, mi verdadero oponente aún no ha terminado.

- Pero yo también seré tu oponente.

- Lo se, pero recuerda que tu no vienes precisamente a divertirte.

- Y tú tampoco, tu sabes que estamos aquí por pedido de Shining Armor por si algo ocurre en estas olimpiadas.

- Pero hasta ahora, todo a estado bastante tranquilo, si realmente esos sujetos quieren hacer algo, deberían estar moviéndose.

- No lo se, pero no debemos bajar la guardia.

- Mejor miremos la pelea Blade, porque ese chico, se ve que será un rival interesante.

Así que ambos presencian la pelea de Raging Blast que acaba de iniciar:

- ¡Ya déjate de parloteo, que yo quiero terminar esto rápido! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS! –en ese instante Raging Blast invoca a cinco clones de sombra.

- ¡Clones de sombra eh! Que técnica tan aburrida, ahora te mostrare lo que puede hace mi técnica especial. –de pronto el casco derecho de la pata delantera se convierte en una garra de dragón, con afiladas garras y escamas, sorprendiendo a Raging.

- ¡QUE! !UNA GARRA DE DRAGON! ¿COMO HICISTE ESO? –grita sorprendido Raging.

- ¿Te sorprendió?, !Ahora te sorprenderá más esto! ¡GARRA DE DRAGON DE GOMA ESTIRATE! –de pronto esa garra se estira varios metros alcanzando a Raging, pero este esquiva la garra, sin embargo logra deshacer a sus clones de sombra.

- _¡Es imposible! ¡Ella no puede invocarse una garra de dragón! Debe haber un truco en esto, seguramente debe ser alguna ilusión, ya que al parecer ella es una unicornio del tipo ilusión, así que esa garra de dragón que se estira, no debe ser real_. –dice Raging en su mente.

- ¡Me imagino que estas pensando que esta garra de dragón de goma es una ilusión! Pues siento decirte que esta garra es real. –Akira vuelve a estirar la garra, y esta le causa ligeros cortes a Raging Blast en sus patas delanteras y en su lomo, estos cortes empiezan a sangrar un poco.

- ¡QUE! ¡Me ha cortado con esas garras! ¡Imposible, son garras reales! –dice Raging sorprendido al ver los cortes que tenia en sus patas delanteras.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Que patético eres, la verdad es que no esperabas que esto ocurriera pequeño insecto.

En tanto Blade y Trixie miran fijamente a Akira y descubren su secreto.

- Para ser tan joven es una buena ilusión no crees Trixie.

- Claro que si, esa garra mecánica que usa usando un hechizo de ilusión, la muestra como una garra de dragón, ocultando las cadenas, para alguien que aún no esta acostumbrado completamente a descubrir este tipo de hechizos realmente caerá en la trampa.

- Pero Raging se dará cuenta y podrá contratacar. –dice Twilight quien llega y se coloca junto a Blade y Trixie.

- ¡Mi amor!, me imagino que tú clasificaste. –dice Blade.

- Claro Blade, no tuve problemas y gane mi grupo.

- ¡Perfecto, es perfecto! –dice Trixie la cual mostraba una gran alegría al saber que Twilight también llego a las finales.

En tanto Raging seguía tratando de descubrir el truco.

- ¿Cómo rayos logró invocar una garra de dragón? Esa garra hace daño porque es real, pero si es una maga ilusionista, seria imposible que lograra estirar sus extremidades, ya que para lograrlo debería usar una magia como la alquimia para esto, y por lo que he visto en sus peleas, se especializa en ilusiones por lo que es imposible que use magia elemental, así que debe ser una ilusión, esa no es una garra de dragón, pero debe ser un arma, maldita tramposa.

- Bueno Raging, te obligare a salir de plataforma con mi técnica especial, claro admito que no es del todo original y la copie de una historieta, pero me gusta.

- ¡Que dices!

- ¡GOMU GOMU METRALLETA DE GARRAS DE DRAGON! –grita Akira mientras su garra se estira muy rápidamente y va de lleno contra Raging el cual solo puede esquivar las rápidas garras de Akira.

El combate continua y Raging esta casi acorralado, al esquivar esas filosas garras se fue retrocediendo y poco a poco comenzó a quedar al borde de la plataforma y si este caía, Raging Blast perdería automáticamente, el joven unicornio mostaza no podía perder la pelea, ya que todos sus amigos y su maestra lo estaba apoyando.

Así que antes de caer en la trampa, Raging invoca nuevamente a cinco clones de sombras los cuales se colocan como escudo, eso le da un segundo apenas, para así poder usar la técnica de levitación y elevarse en el aire, y decide sorprender a todos los presentes, incluso a la propia princesa Celestia con una estrategia que estaba prácticamente improvisando:

- ¡Así que a ti te gusta plagiar técnicas de historietas, pues yo también puedo hacerlo, además así destruiré el arma que usas para atacarme!

De pronto Raging Blast mientras estaba levitando en el aire, junta sus dos cascos delanteros hacia el lado derecho de su cuerpo a la altura de la cadera, y con un casco arriba y otro abajo comienza a concentrar magia en los mismos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos a Twilight, Blade y Trixie quienes ya sabían que lo que Raging hacia era concentrar su energía en otro punto de su cuerpo, algo que no cualquier unicornio puede hacer, ya que concentrar magia en otro punto que no sea el cuerno, es algo demasiado difícil de lograr:

- ¡KAME! –grita Raging mientras una gran cantidad de energía mágica se reunía en sus cascos al mismo tiempo que este usaba la levitación con su cuerno.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE, NO PUEDES ESTAR REUNIENDO ENERGIA MAGICA EN TUS CASCOS, ES IMPOSIBLE! –grita sorprendida Akira por lo que estaba haciendo Raging.

La princesa Celestia solo sonríe de satisfacción al ver como Raging realmente estaba llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el lugar:

- ¡WHOA! Realmente Raging hará un Kamehameha de verdad. –dice Apple Bloom quien se sorprende al ver como Raging Blast reúne magia en sus casco haciendo la misma posición que el héroe de su historieta favorita, pero ahora seria real.

- ¡VAMOS RAGING, HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS NO DEJES GANAR A ESA ENGREIDA! –grita Rarity dándole ánimos a Raging para que gane esta pelea.

- ¡TU PUEDES HERMANO! –grita su hermano Raging Blast.

- ¡ANIMO RAGING! –grita Sweetie Belle.

- ¡TU GANARAS, SE QUE PUEDES RAGING! –grita Spike.

- ¡VAMOS RAGING HAZLO, PUEDES GANAR! –grita Blade.

- ¡VAMOS RAGING, DEMUESTRA QUE ERES EL MEJOR! –grita Twilight.

- ¡DALE RAGING, CONFIO EN TI! –grita Apple Bloom.

Todos estaban dándole ánimos, así que con todo ese entusiasmo Raging se sentía seguro de poder ganar esta pelea:

- ¡HAME! –grita Raging mientras una gran cantidad de energía se reunió en sus cascos.

- ¡TU NO ME VENCERAS CON ESO PEDORRITO, NO LO HARAS! –grita Akira quien rápidamente usa su garra de dragón de goma para evitar que Raging realizara su ataque.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Raging lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía mágica desintegrando la garra de Akira, y ahí se logra revelar que en realidad la garra era solo una garra metálica, y la extensión solo era una cadena amarrada a su casco delantero.

Finalmente la energía choca contra la plataforma y causa una gran explosión, Twilight rápidamente invoca un escudo mágico, para evitar, que ella, sus amigos, todos los curiosos que habían ido a presenciar la pelea a la plataforma e incluso Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon que apoyaban a Akira salieran volando por los aire, Blade y Trixie decidieron reforzar más el escudo, mientras que la princesa Celestia también hizo lo mismo para protegerse junto a sus guardaespaldas, solamente Akira salió volando varios metros, cayendo en otra de las plataformas en donde se estaba desarrollando también una definición, al ver la explosión, todos los que aún estaban definiendo sus batallas se detienen por la explosión y el gran estruendo causado.

Una nube de humo se esparce rápidamente por todo el gimnasio, pero finalmente luego de disiparse se ve que gran parte de esta plataforma había sido volada en pedazos, Raging luego de usar toda esa energía aterriza como costal de papas en el piso, ya que no pudo seguir controlando la levitación luego de usar esa cantidad de magia, pero a pesar de quedar adolorido por la caída, parecía estar bien y por suerte cayo en la zona en donde aún quedaba parte de la plataforma, por lo que técnicamente había ganado el duelo.

- ¡AUCH, AUCH, AUCH! Me dolió, mi colita, me dolió el golpe. –dice Raging adolorido por la caída.

La primera en subir es Apple Bloom quien va darle un fuerte abrazo a Raging:

- ¡RAGING GANASTE! –grita alegre Apple Bloom quien abraza a Raging por haber ganado el combate.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Oye me duele! –dice Raging al sentir todavía dolor por el abraso que le da Apple Bloom.

Raging a pesar de eso también abrasa a Apple Bloom, porque se sentía feliz de haber ganado:

- ¡GANASTE, GANASTE HERMANO! –grita su hermano menor Fire Blast.

- ¡LO LOGRASTE, ERES GENIAL RAGING! –grita emocionada Sweetie Belle.

- ¡ERES EL MEJOR RAGING, SIN DUDA ERES EL MEJOR! –grita alegre y feliz Spike.

- ¡Raging Blast, estoy orgullosa de ti, realmente lograste llegar a las finales, debes estar orgulloso! –le dice Twilight con una sonrisa de satisfacción, por lo cual Raging se va donde su maestra y le da un cálido abraso.

- ¡Sin ti nunca lo habría logrado, gracias por esto, gracias Twilight! –dice Raging Blast mientras una lagrima cae de su rostro por la alegría que significaba haber llegado a las finales.

La princesa Celestia se acerca donde estaba Raging y los demás para darle sus felicitaciones:

- ¡Raging Blast! Desde ya te doy mis felicitaciones, por haber logrado llegar hasta las finales, y ser el oponente más joven en llegar a esta instancia, eso demuestra que todo lo que me dijo Twilight era cierto, que has trabajado duro para lograr esto, y que solo espero que sigas demostrando esas habilidades y sigas progresando.

- ¡Eh, M-Muchas gracias princesa Celestia! –dice Raging Blast algo nervioso pero a la vez feliz y orgulloso por las frases de la princesa Celestia, la cual todos miraban con gran respeto y alegría, claro todo menos Twilight, Blade, Trixie, Spike y Rarity, quienes ya sabían como era en el fondo y quienes eran los únicos que la miraban de forma indiferente.

La princesa Celestia se retira ya que ella solo estaba allí porque quería ver los progresos de Raging, los cuales para su fortuna fueron lo que ella esperaba.

Sin embargo Raging decide ir a ver a Akira la cual estaba frustrada por haber perdido, mientras que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon la recriminaban por perder:

- ¡Pensé que dijiste que le ganarías a ese tonto, como pudiste perder con el! –dice Diamond Tiara molesta.

- ¡Si, como pudiste rebajarte a perder con ese tonto! –le recrimina Silver Spoon.

Esas recriminaciones la hicieron enfadarse al máximo soltando toda su frustración por haber perdido:

- ¡YA CALLENSE PAR DE BASTARDAS, USTEDES NO SON NADIE PARA RECRIMINARME, USTEDES NISIQUIERA SON MAGAS, ASI QUE NO PUEDEN PEDIRME GANAR SI TENGO QUE ENFRENTARME A ALGUIEN MÁS PODEROSO! –grita frustrada Akira mientras lagrimas de impotencia caen por su rostro, cuando justo en ese momento aparece Raging Blast.

- ¡Nunca espere que dijeras que era alguien poderoso, me siento alagado al escuchar esas palabra de tu boca! –le dice Raging con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos, anda, dime todo lo que quieras, humíllame todo lo que puedas, total siempre haz querido esto no, siempre haz querido derrotarme, felicidades anda tírame con todo! –le dice molesta Akira al sentirse frustrada al perder la pelea.

- ¡Claro que lo hare! Yo nunca me comporto como los típicos clichés que hay al respecto de estas circunstancias así que ¡YO GANE, TE GANE Y EN TU CARA, JAJAJAJAJA! –le grita Raging emocionado mientras Akira solo se traga su orgullo hasta que Raging luego de un par de risas se detiene.

- ¡Estoy bromeando! Yo no soy un mal ganador, y para serte sincero, me siento feliz porque me enfrente a alguien que realmente fue un digno oponente, aunque admito que fue sucio usar una garra metálica con una cadena.

- No es sucio, a los magos ilusionistas se les permite usar un arma o implemento que pueden usar en un duelo mágico, siempre y cuando lo usen solo cuando se invoque una ilusión que haga uso de esta, esta en el folleto que nos entregaron al entrar por si no te habías enterado. –dice en tono serio pero algo triste Akira.

- Bueno, es que no leí el folleto, ya sabes lo descuidado que soy.

- Tienes razón, había olvidado lo descuidado que eres, no cabe duda que nunca cambiaras.

- Si, pero sabes algo, a pesar de lo que paso, tengo que felicitarte, siempre has estado encima de mi, cuando hacías bromas siempre eran mejor que las mías e incluso me inculparon por tu culpa en varias ocasiones, aunque claro gane crédito por esas geniales bromas en el pueblo Sakura cuando potros. ¡JAJAJAJA!

- ¡Ya cállate bobo!

- Bueno, yo solo quiero decirte, que de verdad fue un gusto pelear con alguien tan genial como tú, sé que siempre eres desagradable, pero como oponente fuiste muy buena y sé que yo no te agrado y que nunca seremos amigos, pero al menos puedo tolerarte, si puedo tolerar a las hincha bolas de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon en Ponyville, creo que también podre tolerarte. –le dice Raging mostrándole una sonrisa y haciendo un Brohoof con su casco derecho.

- ¡Esta bien!, creo que por ahora puedo hacer una tregua y tolerarte un poco. –le dice Akira quien con su casco le responde el Brohoof.

- ¡Oye no puedes hacer eso, él es nuestro enemigo recuerdas! –le dice molesta Diamond Tiara cuando aparece Apple Bloom.

- ¡Oye, deberías aprender un poco de ella Diamond Tiara! –le dice Apple Bloom.

- Creo que el bobo de Raging tiene razón, por ahora no hay nada que hacer, si Akira decide tratar de tolerarlo, al menos hagamos lo mismo para disfrutar el resto de los juegos. –le dice Silver Spoon a su amiga Diamond Tiara.

- ¡No vengas con tonterías Silver Spoon, él siempre nos trata mal y se coloca a favor de esas bobas que fueron las ultimas en tener cutiemarks! –le dice molesta Diamond Tiara.

- Lo hago porque ustedes siempre fastidian a mis amigas, además tu Diamond Tiara me recordabas a un idiota que fastidiaba a mi hermano, pero sobretodo me recordabas mucho a Akira, la cual es muy parecida a ti, además tu siempre me fastidias cuando puedes. –le contesta Raging Blast.

- ¡AARRRHHHHH! Ahora se pusieron todos un montón de ponys sentimentales aquí. –dice Diamond Tiara molesta.

- ¡Tranquila Diamond Tiara, mejor vamos con tu papá, y vamos a comprar otro vestido en la tienda más cara de la ciudad! –le dice Silver Spoon.

- ¡Esta bien, todo con tal de alejarme de esta ñoñez sentimental! –ambas ponys se van del lugar.

- Bueno al menos Akira será más amable contigo. –dice Apple Bloom.

- Bueno eso si, pero aún estoy molesta por lo que le hizo a Snips. –dice Raging Blast.

En ese momento Akira le dirige la palabra a Apple Bloom.

- ¡Apple Bloom!

- ¡Que quieres Akira!

- Veo que Raging Blast te ha elegido a ti, por favor, nunca lo dejes solo. –le dice Akira a Apple Bloom, algo que llamo mucho la atención de la pony de tierra y al entender lo que esta decía entre líneas hizo que esta se sonrojara por completo.

Luego de eso la unicornio se da media vuelta y se va, mientras por su mente solo pasa un pensamiento de tristesa y melancolía:

- _Si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente antes en ves de mostrar esa actitud tan arrogante con él, yo habría sido la dueña de tu corazón Raging, y aunque seas un tonto, ojala seas feliz con tu amiga._ –dice Akira en su mente sincera los verdaderos sentimientos que siempre ha tenido hacia Raging, pero que nunca tubo el valor de decírselo, por esa razón siempre fue arrogante y molesta con el, porque no fue lo suficientemente madura para admitir sus sentimientos reales por el unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Que crees que habrá querido decir con que hice mi elección! –dice Raging un poco inocente y confundido por el ultimo comentario de Akira.

- Siempre eres tan tonto para esas cosas, bueno de ti no puedo esperar mucho.

- ¡Es cierto!, con Akira aquí, olvide lo desagradable que eres.

- ¡Así que soy desagradable! ¿Quieres pelear?

- ¡Acepto la pelea!

Pero como siempre cuando estos ya se van a agarrar, llegan Twilight y los demás al lugar donde ellos estaban:

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos! –les dice Twilight haciendo que ambos se detengan.

- Ustedes nunca cambiaran. –dice Fire Blast alegre.

- Bueno, que tal si vamos a vamos a reunirnos con Fluttershy para almorzar, ya que Applejack competirá esta tarde. –dice Rarity.

- Y también competirá Pipsqueak y el grupo explorador que recorrerá desde hoy hasta el ultimo día distintos puntos de Equestria. –dice Raging recordando que Pipsqueak también comenzara la carrera de exploración con el equipo de Ponyville esa misma tarde.

- Bueno entonces que estamos esperando, seguramente mi hermana también vendrá a comer con nosotros, así que creo que será mejor irnos, que mañana comenzaran de lleno con las finales. –dice Blade.

- ¿Y sabes a que hora harán el sorteo del orden de los combates? –pregunta Trixie.

- Por lo que escuche, a las 6 de la tarde darán esa información en el estadio principal. –responde Blade.

- Entonces dentro de poco sabré contra quien me enfrentare, si es Twilight, creo que ya habré perdido entonces. –dice Raging preocupado por el sorteo.

- Bueno, pero quien sabe quien te tocara, mejor esperemos a ver el sorteo primero y después comienzas a preocuparte. –dice Twilight.

Finalmente todos se van a almorzar, ya que luego de una agitada mañana, nuestros magos deberán reponer energías para saber contra quien se enfrentaran a partir de mañana en los torneos finales.

En tanto en un lugar lejos del estadio en el mismo restaurant al que habían ido el día anterior nuestros héroes a comer, los dos esbirros de SEEL y Blackeye, los hermanos Shadow y Aster, se encontraban comiendo en un restaurant de lo más tranquilos, mientras Shadow, la pony de tierra con alas de dragón comía un plato de heno frito, Aster solo tomaba tranquilamente una tasa de té:

- Es el mejor té que he probado.

- ¡Tienes razón! El heno frito de este restaurant es simplemente delicioso, ahora entiendo porque cobraban tan caro por venir aquí.

- Pero como siempre, eres demasiado poco sutil, si ya nos habían dado el lujo de atendernos, no tuviste que haber reaccionado de esa forma.

- ¡Y que tanto! O acaso tú tenías dinero para pagar, por eso preferiste ayudarme con el problema.

- Lo se y por eso me arrepiento, porque ya no podre probar un buen té como este si no hay nadie quien me lo pueda preparar. –dice Aster.

- ¡Tienes razón! Quizá debí perdonarles la vida. ¡BRUP! –al final Shadow la yegua pega su eructo al terminar de comer.

En ese momento se puede ver que alrededor de la mesa en donde ambos hermanos se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo, habían cientos de cadáveres de tanto la gente del restaurant como de los clientes que allí se encontraban, lleno de charcos de sangre y cuerpos desmembrados y otros carbonizados, sin duda ambos habían causado una autentica masacre matando a todos los ponys presentes en el lugar.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Solo falta un día, para que el gran ataque planeado por SEEL ocurra, nuestros héroes de la armonía ¿podrán hacer algo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	52. Sorpresivo ataque

**Capitulo 52: Sorpresivo ataque**

En la plaza de Applehood al igual que el día anterior, nuestros héroes se reunieron para juntarse a almozar, esta vez invitaron a Pipsqueak quien el día anterior se había encontrado con Raging y los demás en el cine para ver la pelicula de One Piece, Snips y Snails quienes ya salieron de la enfermería con Snips ya curado y Bluflute, el hermano mayor de Octavia quien al igual que Vinyl, estuvieron toda la mañana haciendo reportes de las distintas disciplinas olímpicas para su radio clandestina, la cual por suerte aún no había sido denunciada.

Así que todos partieron rumbo al mismo restaurant en donde comieron el día anterior, como era de esperarse, seria Fluttershy quien correría con todos los gastos, porque tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

De camino al restaurant Raging le contaba a Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Snips, Snails y Dinky su gran hazaña y del como clasifico como finalista al torneo de magia:

- ¿En serio le lanzaste un poder con tus cascos? ¿Es eso posible? –pregunta Dinky Hooves.

- Claro, pero se necesita de un entrenamiento duro y mucho trabajo para lograrlo, no cualquier unicornio puede hacerlo, por algo soy alguien tan talentoso ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe Raging Blast presumiendo su logro el cual llego a ser épico.

- ¡Si talentoso un cacahuate! Solo imitaste una técnica de la película de Dragon Ball y tuviste suerte que te saliera. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Bueno, sé que tu no aprecias mi gran talento!, pero al final llegare a las finales, admito que antes no estaba seguro de llegar lejos, pero ahora incluso creo que si tengo un poco de suerte y no me toca pelear con Twilight o Trixie sensei podre ganar la medalla de oro en el torneo mágico ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –se sigue riendo de presumido Raging Blast.

- ¡Yo tengo una duda! –dice Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Dime Sweetie Belle!, solo pregúntale a este mago tan talentoso. –le dice Raging Blast alegre y con el ego por los cielos.

- ¿Cómo es que Akira podía mover su garra de esa manera? ¿Era también una ilusión? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Claro que no lo era! Ella uso un poco de magia de intensificación, en la magia de intensificación existe un hechizo el cual permite al mago tener habilidades físicas sobre equinas, sin embargo, esto es solo temporal, ya que esto se reduce a la resistencia física de tu cuerpo, puedes incluso hacer que un golpe con el casco rompa una pared sin tener la fuerza física para hacer pero, te desgastas tanto físicamente, que eso puede ser un arma de doble filo en un duelo mágico.

- ¡Ya veo, entonces uso dos hechizos, uno de ilusión y otro de intensificación!

- ¡Exactamente! Ella es una maga ilusionista, será siempre su mayor fortaleza, pero también puede dominar algunos hechizos de intensificación y regeneración, sin embargo ella nunca podrá usar la magia elemental, ya que su tipo de elemento es contrario, lo mismo en mi caso como unicornio del tipo intensificación, la magia de regeneración me es imposible, pero puedo usar magia elemental e ilusiones sin problemas.

- ¿Y la levitación o alumbrar con el cuerno? ¿Qué tipo de magia es? –sigue preguntando la curiosa Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Esas magia no entran en ninguna categoría, ya que el 100% de los unicornios puede controlarla, a ese tipo se le conoce como magia básica o magia de base!

- ¡Vaya! Realmente eres todo un experto en magia. –dice Sweetie Belle sorprendida por todo lo que le explico Raging Blast.

- ¡No es por nada! ¡Por algo soy un mago tan talentoso, inteligente y apuesto! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –se vuelve a reír presumido Raging Blast, con el ego por los cielos y orgulloso de su gran logro todavía como era de esperarse.

- ¿Apuesto? ¡Eres más feo que mula con dientes chuecos! –le dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Ya tenia que salir la graciosita! Si no tuviera tanta hambre, pues te devolvería el insulto.

- Vaya como se nota que tu cerebro con hambre dejo de funcionar luego de esa charla de magia que le diste a Sweetie Belle. –dice Apple Bloom.

Así que todos siguen su camino hasta cuando llegan al restaurant y se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa.

El restaurant estaba cercado por guardias reales, además habían paramédicos y Shining Armor quien se fue del estadio con la princesa Celestia, recién había llegado al lugar:

- ¡Hermano! Dinos que esta pasando. –le dice Twilight a su hermano mayor quien muestra un rostro serio y de preocupación.

- ¡Por ahora no puedo decir nada!, es mejor que vayan a comer a otro lado, porque aquí ya no se podrá volver a comer. –le responde Shining Armor.

- ¿Fue un ataque? –le pregunta Blade quien estaba como era de esperarse junto a su pareja Twilight.

Shining Armor solo mueve su cabeza, confirmado los dichos de Blade.

- ¿Un ataque? ¿De quien? ¿Son esos tales SEEL? –pregunta Twilight.

- Tú que conoces sobre magias prohibidas, quizá me puedas ayudar a identificar que tipo de ataque fue. –le dice Shining Armor a Blade.

- ¡Esta bien! Quizá pueda ayudarte en eso. –en ese momento Shining Armor deja pasar a Blade.

Un guardia en el lugar intenta detenerlo, pero Shining Armor le dice que él es un mago estatal, así que podría estar ahí, ambos entran, pero Twilight no aguantó la curiosidad y decidió entrar también y Trixie fue tras ella, obviamente Twilight entro rápidamente antes que su hermano la detuviera y presencio una dantesca escena:

- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO! –grita impactada Twilight al ver esa terrible escena.

Ella ve varios ponys, entre quemados y mutilados, sangre por todos lados, además de signos de haber quemado el lugar, ya que incluso habían unas pocas sillas quemadas por acción del fuego, todo sumado a huesos y viseras esparcidas por el piso y las paredes, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, era una masacre.

Shining Armor, Blade y Trixie entran al mismo tiempo, tanto Blade como Trixie solo miran seriamente el lugar, sin impactarse como Twilight:

- ¡Por eso no quería que entraras Twilight, esto es demasiado fuerte para ti! –le dice Shining Armor a su hermana menor.

- ¡No te preocupes hermano! Como maga estatal, debería acostumbrarme a ver este tipo de cosas, estos no son los mejores días si esos sujetos de SEEL siguen rondando por ahí.

- ¡Esto fue un hechizo del libro de Diclaudius! –dice Blade al reconocer que tipo de hechizo podría haber provocado ese horrible ataque.

- ¿El libro de Diclaudis? –pregunta Twilight.

- Es un libro prohibido de magia alquímica, Blade me comentó una vez que había estudiado hechizos de ese libro prohibido. –dice Trixie siempre en un tono serio.

- El libro de Diclaudis, se basa en teorías mágicas del antiguo mago Star Swirl el barbón, ya que entre sus descubrimientos dicen que logro crear un compuesto volátil conocido como pólvora, de hecho el mago Diclaudis quien lo escribió fue el maestro de el padre de la alquimia Light Hoenheim, tanto Diclaudius, como el propio Star Swirl le enseñarían a Light Hoenheim gran parte de sus conocimientos.

- ¿Pólvora? ¿Qué clase de compuesto es? –pregunta Twilight.

- Es un compuesto químico, definido en el propio libro de Diclaudius como una especie de mineral artificial, ya que se crea a través de la combinación de azufre, carbón y nitrato de potasio, se dice que esta formula existía incluso antes de la creación del mundo pony y que fue utilizada por civilizaciones antiguas, anteriores a los Golem.

- ¡Es decir, los humanos! –contesta Twilight, y Blade solo mueve su cabeza positivamente en señal de afirmación.

- Es posible que haya utilizado pólvora para hacer estallar los cuerpos, sin embargo estos necesitan de fuego para su combustión, por eso podemos encontrar fuego, recordemos que un mago alquimista experimentado puede invocar fuego del medio ambiente a través del oxigeno.

En ese momento interviene Shining Armor:

- Sin embargo en una mesa se encontró un plata vacío y una tasa de té que estaban intactas en el lugar, lo que hace presumir que fue allí donde se encontraban los asesinos que hicieron esto, ya que fue la única mesa que aún esta muy parada y ordenada a comparación del resto del lugar y también daría a confirmar que se trataban de dos sujetos.

- Es posible que uno hiciera la mescla y el otro hiciera la combustión. –dice Trixie.

- ¡Es posible!, porque incluso para un mago alquimista, crear una gran cantidad de fuego como la que se uso aquí, seria un gastó muy grande de magia usar tanto fuego, y tal parece que quien lo uso, exagero en su uso, aunque no al punto de incendiar por completo el lugar, ya que han invocado agua para apagar las llamas, ya que se puede ver mucha humedad y pequeños charcos de agua mesclados con la sangre de estos pobres sujetos. –dice Blade.

- ¿Crees que fue SEEL? –le pregunta Trixie.

- No lo creo, ¡Estoy seguro que fueron ellos los que hicieron esta masacre! –le responde Blade.

- ¡Pero! ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? –le pregunta Twilight a Blade.

- Lo más probable es que sea una advertencia de lo que podrían hacer en las olimpiadas.

- ¡Entonces hay que suspender el evento y sitiar la ciudad para encontrarlos! –dice Twilight preocupada y asustada.

- Si se hiciera eso ahora, el caos que ocurriría seria brutal, cientos de ponys e invitados de los reinos vecinos escaparían, y eso dejaría terriblemente mal a Equestria diplomáticamente y nuestros sistemas de seguridad, la guardia real y los magos estatales serian seriamente cuestionados. –dice Shining Armor.

- ¡Pero hermano! ¡Si SEEL hizo esto aquí, imagínate lo que podría causar a mayor escala, ellos son sujetos muy peligrosos! –dice Twilight tratando de convencer a su hermano de advertir lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¡TWILIGHT CALMATE! –le grita Trixie.

- ¡Trixie!

- Por ahora si da la alarma, seguramente causaran un gran escandalo, al hacerlo obligaran a los guardias reales y a los magos estatales a priorizar la seguridad de los aterrados visitantes de la ciudad por sobre la seguridad del ataque, lo cual nos dejaría vulnerables ante un ataque sorpresivo, el riesgo que se corre esparciendo el pánico seria demasiado, por eso lo mejor es tratar de tapar esto y que nadie se entere.

- ¡Eso es frio y cruel!, varios ponys fueron masacrados, y ustedes piensan en la diplomacia por sobre las vidas de los ponys. –dice Twilight con voz quebrada, pero Blade se acerca para darle un tierno abrazo para calmarla.

- A mi tampoco me gusta esa manera de pensar, sin embargo en esta situación es lo mejor que se puede hacer, piensa que estos juegos se organizaron como una manera de fortalecer la economía y si esto se sabe, Equestria caerá en un pozo económico tan profundo que podría perjudicar a cientos de ponys, por eso lo mejor es hacer lo que Shining Armor dice.

- ¡Esta bien Blade! Creo que puedo entender esto. –dice Twilight ya más tranquila mientras una lagrima corre por su rostro.

De pronto entra un guardia que estaba afuera de la puerta:

- General Armor, un montón de ponys insisten en entrar, hasta el momento hemos impedido que lo hagan, pero siguen insistiendo ¿los arrestamos señor?

- ¡NO! ¡Estas loco! Además quiero que traigan aquí a toda la brigada especial, para que cierren el lugar, también necesitamos a los forenses en el hospital, recuerda que todo debe hacerse con la más absoluta discreción, y también sanidad para que cierre el local por salubridad, de esa forma, los visitantes no se darán cuenta, por ahora es todo lo que se puede hacer. –dice Shining Armor.

En tanto afuera, Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de ponerse a pelear con el guardia, con tal de entrar al restaurant hasta que Twilight, Blade y Trixie salen del lugar:

- ¡Que esta pasando! ¿Díganos que rayos pasó? –pregunta insistente Rainbow Dash.

- El restaurant fue cerrado por sanidad, lo mejor será ir a otro lado. –responde Twilight.

- ¡QUE POR SANIDAD! –grita Raging Blast sorprendido.

- ¡Si, así es!, hubo una intoxicación, por eso cerraran el restaurant, así que debemos irnos a comer a otro lado. –le responde Twilight a Raging Blast con una mentira blanca.

- ¡Y pensar que ayer te comiste casi toda su comida, como se nota que tienes un estomago de basurero! –le dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Que raro!, de todos modos por muy podrida que haya estado la comida, se sentía deliciosa, sobretodo los dulces, el dulce de piñas y duraznos estaba exquisito, o el de sandia y ciruelas o el de bananas con chocolate o también el de… –como siempre Pinkie Pie dándole al parloteo sin pausa alguna.

Así que todos deciden ir a buscar otro restaurant, en eso se acerca Applejack quien decide hablar con Twilight, ya que ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que paso no era precisamente un caso de intoxicación:

- ¡Twilight, por tu rostro veo que no fue lo que nos dijiste! ¿Verdad? –le pregunta Applejack, al notar el rostro triste de Twilight.

- A ti no puedo mentirte Applejack, lo que allí ocurrió fue una masacre, todos los ponys del lugar fueron asesinados, verlo fue horrible.

- ¡ASESINADOS! –grita Applejack, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¡Eh digo, vaya esa película tenia asesinatos, que cruel! –dice Applejack tratando de disimular su impresión, para que los demás, sobretodo los ponys más jóvenes, no se dieran cuenta de lo que ambas estaban hablando.

- ¡Perdón dulzura! Pero es que realmente me sorprendí, esta vez si seré discreta.

- Como te iba diciendo, todos los ponys del restaurant fueron brutalmente asesinados, viseras, sangre, huesos esparcidos por todos lados, nunca había visto una escena tan sangrienta y horrible como es en mi vida, seguramente fue un ataque de SEEL, esos ponys que quieren revivir a ese dios llamado NUMA.

- ¿Pero porque habrán atacado de esa manera en el restaurant?

- No lo se, quizá solo para advertirnos de lo que son capaces de hacer, pero por ahora ocultaran todo al respecto, nadie se puede enterar, ni menos la radio esa que están haciendo la hermana de Blade con sus amigos, porque si esto se esparce, podría ocurrir un caos en toda la ciudad, no estoy de acuerdo, pero algo como la suspensión de las olimpiadas, podría afectar negativamente a nuestra economía más de lo ya esta.

- ¡Seré discreta dulzura! Pero ahora entiendo porque saliste así, pero anímate, pase lo que pase, nosotras como elementos de la armonía, podremos salir a pelear y enfrentar a cualquier enemigo que se nos ponga en frente.

Así que nuestros héroes siguieron y encontraron otro restaurant en donde comieron, aunque ni Twilight, Blade y Trixie comieron mucho, sobretodo Twilight, quien todavía estaba shockeada por lo sucedido y apenas probo bocado, no así Raging Blast, Pinkie Pie, Dinky Hooves y ahora también Snips, quienes se comieron casi toda la carta prácticamente dos veces, sobretodo los postres y dulces en donde sobretodo Pinkie Pie y Raging Blast, comen en grandes cantidades.

Finalmente ya era la tarde y todos van al estadio principal, allí Vinyl y Bluflute vuelven a realizar la cobertura del evento para su radio, y mientras los más jóvenes con excepción de Apple Bloom fueron a despedir a Pipsqueak que iniciaba la carrera de exploración, Applejack correría en la pista de obstáculos del rodeo en las clasificatorias.

Por un lado Pipsqueak se comenzaba a despedir de sus amigos, ya que debía competir en la carrera de exploración:

- ¡Suerte amigo! La carrera de exploración debe ser una prueba muy dura. –dice Raging Blast.

- Si, el camino es difícil, pero se pueden tomar varios atajos que nos darán tiempo valioso para lograr un buen lugar en el podio.

- ¿Y de que se trata la carrera de exploración? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- Es una carrera en donde un equipo de cinco ponys, debe recorrer una ruta basada en una serie de caminos alternativos que llevan a la misma meta, la cual se corre por etapas y recorre distintos puntos de Equestria, y luego regresar aquí a Los Pegasus el día final de los juegos, en el equipo, cada miembro ayuda entre si, para así poder llegar a nuestra meta en el menor tiempo posible en cada etapa.

- ¡Ya veo!

- ¡Tendrás suerte!, además tu tienes un sentido de orientación único y tu cutiemark lo demuestra. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Si, tienes razón!

Se siento un grito el cual llama a Pipsqueak, para que vaya con su equipo para poder comenzar la competencia.

Finalmente sus amigos lo despiden y este parte corriendo con su equipo, él se ira de Los Pegasus, quizá era un afortunado, porque tras lo que había sucedido en el restaurant, podría perfectamente ser el anticipo de que algo terrible esta por ocurrir y que mejor que estar lejos del epicentro del caos.

En tanto Applejack se prepara para su prueba, Twilight se hace de ánimos para brindarle el apoyo a su amiga en la competencia, había grandes atletas, pero Applejack era la mejor de Ponyville, así que todos sus amigos esperaban que su desempeño fuera el mejor de alguien tan atlética como ella:

- ¡VAMOS APPLEJACK! ¡TU PODRAS GANARLE! –le grita animada Apple Bloom a la pony de tierra, la cual al igual que Raging Blast, Snips y Snails en el torneo de magia, la joven pony pelirroja le coloco a su hermana mayor una capa, con la publicidad de Sweet Apple Acres.

- ¡VAMOS APPLEJACK, HAZLES MORDER EL POLVO! –grita animada Raimbow Dash.

- ¡GANA, VAMOS GANA, GANA APPLEJACK! –grita entusiasmada Pinkie Pie dando saltos con gran alegría.

- ¡Tu puedes ganar! ¡Yay! –dice Fluttershy gritando lo más fuerte que ella podía, es decir de forma tímida.

Así que todos están preparados, en un altavoz anuncia a la participante representante de Ponyville que era Applejack, la cual competiría en la carrera de obstáculos, para así clasificar a las rondas avanzadas del evento.

Finalmente la campana suena y Applejack comienza a correr, con el objetivo de ganar la carrera clasificatoria.

Para Applejack la carrera no le presento inconveniente, es más no era de extrañarse debido a la gran fama atlética que siempre a tenido por lo que su nombre se hacia notar entre los demás competidores. Todo fue perfecto, y para que decir del tiempo, el mejor de todos los participantes hasta ese instante, por lo que era un hecho lógico que Applejack clasificaría sin problemas a las rondas avanzadas, e incluso de todos los ponys representantes de Ponyville, la propia Applejack, era la más segura candidata a llevarse una presea dorada para su pueblo.

Todas fueron a felicitar a Applejack, dentro de dos días se correría la ronda de avanzada, así que tendría tiempo suficiente e incluso mañana en las tardes podría practicar en un sector del recinto que se acondiciono en exclusiva para las prácticas de las distintas disciplinas que están en competencia:

- ¡Eres lo máximo hermanita! –dice Apple Bloom quien va a abrazar a su hermana mayor orgullosa.

- ¡No fue nada, pero prometo que a Ponyville llevare la medalla de oro! –dice Applejack.

En ese momento llegan, Raging Blast con el resto de los jóvenes ponys que no alcanzaron a ver el evento ya que estaban con Pipsqueak:

- ¡Oye Apple Bloom! ¿Cómo le fue a Applejack? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Gano y clasifico! Por algo es la mejor atleta. –dice orgullosa Apple Bloom.

- ¡Muchas felicidades señorita Applejack! –dice Fire Blast.

- Que amable y educado es este chico. –le responde la pony vaquera.

- ¡Que genial! Felicidades Applejack. –le dice Raging Blast.

- Muchas gracias a todos por este gran apoyo, eso me ayuda a querer ganar, por todos ustedes, prometo dar lo mejor.

- ¡YAHOO! ¡ESA ES APPLEJACK, CUANDO GANE LA MEDALLA DE ORO, HAY QUE HACER FIESTA! –grita alegre Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Esa pony justifica cualquier cosa para festejar! –dice Gilda.

- Eso es lo que más le gusta hacer. –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- Por cierto ¿alguien tiene hora? –pregunta Raging.

- Yo tengo hora, son las 6 de la tarde. –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Entonces deben ya estar la lista del sorteo del torneo de magia! –dice Raging Blast, ansioso por ver quien será su oponente en la ronda final.

- ¡Es cierto, es mejor que vamos a ver! –dice Twilight.

Así que nuestros héroes se dirigieron a un sector del estadio principal en donde se publico un gran pizarrón que el diagrama de las peleas que ocurrirían mañana en el torneo de magia, y el orden del sorteo con los ocho finalistas que están peleando por las medallas, como era de esperarse, salvo Twilight y Raging, todos los demás incluyendo Blade y Trixie, representaban a Canterlot.

Finalmente nuestros héroes presencian quienes serán sus oponentes, siendo dos ponys quienes destacaron por sus reacciones, que fueron Trixie y Raging:

- ¡SI! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡POR FIN LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE PODRA ENFRENTARSE A SU MÁS PODEROSO OPONENTE! –grita alegre al borde de la locura la gran y poderosa Trixie, bajo el nombre de Lulamoon Tsukini.

La alegría de Trixie era de esperarse, ya que enfrentaría nada más y nada menos que a Twilight Sparkle en la segunda pelea, por fin el duelo de magia que había esperado por tanto tiempo recién se llevaría a cabo:

- Vaya no puede creer que te interese más este duelo de magia que lo que esta pasando que esos sujetos. –dice Twilight aún desanimada.

- Tú sabes que el objetivo de mi vida es derrotarte en un duelo mágico que nunca ha tenido una fecha hasta ahora, y mañana por fin será el día de nuestra gran pelea. –dice Trixie muy animada.

- ¡Anímate Twilight!, por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es distraerte y definitivamente Trixie peleara en serio, lo mejor seria que tu hicieras lo mismo, de esa forma incluso servirá en caso de que haya que luchar con alguien poderoso y prepararse para una batalla. –le dice Blade.

- ¡Tienes razón mi amor! Esta pelea nos servirá para prepararnos para lo que podría venir, además estoy segura que Trixie dará todo en esa pelea, así que yo hare lo mismo. –le dice Twilight ya algo más animada.

En tanto Raging Blast todo su gran ego se cayó hasta el piso al darse cuenta de quien seria su oponente:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡PORQUE ME PERSUGE LA DESGRACIA! –grita Raging impactado, al ver quien será su oponente.

- ¡Pero que te paso! ¿No que a lo mejor ganarías la medalla de oro? –le dice Apple Bloom en tono irónico.

- ¡Mira, mira quien será mi oponente en la siguiente pelea! –dice Raging ya desanimado, mostrándole quien será su oponente, aquel oponente seria nada más ni nada menos que Bill Scratch, ósea Blade Beam ya que el Bill Scratch es un nombre falso, por lo que Raging Blast tendría que enfrentarse a Blade Beam en la primera pelea.

- ¡Vaya así que te toco Blade! –le dice Apple Bloom.

En eso aparece Blade:

- ¡Vaya Raging!, será todo un gusto tener un duelo contigo, te prometo que peleare con todo mi poder y todas mis habilidades para que sea una pelea digna de alguien como tú. –le dice animado y sonriente Blade Beam.

- ¡N-No es necesario, de hecho prefiero que me tengas compasión! –dice Raging triste y asustado, ya que era evidente que Blade estaba por encima de el en habilidad y experiencia.

Mientras tanto lejos de allí un molesto pegaso en capucha que era el miembro de SEEL y esbirro de Blackeye Flyer regañaba la yegua con alas de dragón y su hermano unicornio:

- ¡QUE SON IMBECILES PAR DE TARADOS, COMO PUEDEN COMENZAR A MATAR ASI PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN, RECUERDEN LA ORDEN DEL SEÑOR BLACKEYE DE PASAR DESAPERSIVIDOS HASTA QUE EL DIERA LA ORDEN! –grita furioso Flyer.

- ¡Bueno pero no te enojes!, solo estábamos tratando de divertirnos un poco, tu sabes a que mi me gusta la acción y la sangre. –le dice Shadow.

- Yo trate de detener a mi hermana, pero al final me gano mi instinto de sangre, perdona Flyer. –le dice Aster.

- Tú eres el que más me sorprende, porque ya se lo impulsiva que es Shadow, pero tu siempre eres el más centrado de nosotros.

- ¡Pero el instinto es débil! –le responde Aster a Flyer.

- ¡Además no se cuanto tiempo más habrá que esperar! ¡Yo estoy ansiosa por comenzar esto de una vez!

- ¡Para mañana, el mismo señor Blackeye nos dará la señal con un clon zombi, de esa forma sabremos en que momento vamos a atacar!

- ¿Y le dirás a tu amiguita? –le pregunta Shadow a Flyer.

- Ella se encargara de todo, no te preocupes, podemos confiar en ella. –le responde a Flyer.

- ¡Yo no confió en esa yegua!, realmente no se como tu puedes hacerlo.

- ¡Porque yo la conozco Shadow!, y fue por eso que ella y yo nos hicimos amigos porque ella confiaba en mi como ahora yo confió en ella.

Tal parece que todo esta casi listo, el ataque al restaurant, fue solo por mera entretención, sin embargo ya todo estaba listo y solo faltaban algunas horas, para que Blackeye, Chrysalis y SEEL junto a sus aliados, comenzaran con una cruel y terrible guerra que hará derramar la sangre de muchos por toda Equestria.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	53. Blade vs Raging

**Capitulo 53: Blade vs Raging**

Ya la noche paso y en el día siguiente, el torneo de magia comenzaba sus duelos finales, los primeros dos duelos programados para ese día eran los de Blade contra Raging que seria el primero y Twilight contra Trixie que vendría después.

Todos nuestros héroes fueron al estadio principal en donde se coloco una gran plataforma en donde se llevara a cabo el duelo mágico, y en donde la expectación era máxima, al ser una competencia por medallas en la parte central del estadio en asientos muy bien vigilados por guardias reales ponys, soldados grifos y minotauros, se encontraba la princesa Celesta y junto a ella, ambos reyes, el rey grifo y el rey minotauro, quienes presenciarían estos dos torneos de magia, además de ser la primera vez que los tres reyes se juntaban para ver un evento, ya que el día anterior, cada rey vio solo los eventos en donde tenían representas, como la propia princesa Celestia que fue a presenciar las clasificatorias del mismo torneo de magia.

El estadio estaba lleno, así que la expectación no era menor, todos esperaban ver grandes duelos de magia en este torneo, todos querían espectáculo y todos esperaban ver magos de calidad, estoy hacia a Raging sentirse muy nervioso, el cual se encontraba acompañado por Twilight quien también estaba en la entrada al centro del estadio tratando de darle ánimos a su alumno:

- ¡Tranquilo Raging! Sé que tú harás un gran esfuerzo en esta pelea.

- Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, además no enfrentaré a cualquier oponente, él es tu novio, y tu lo apoyaras a él.

- ¡No lo hare! Aunque Blade y yo seamos novios, yo te daré mi apoyo, tu eres parte de mi, yo te enseñe lo que sabes de magia y es por eso que hay una parte importante de mi en ti, y que me haría sentir orgullosa si ganaras.

- ¿No te enojaras si llego a ganar en caso que ocurra un milagro? –le pregunta Raging algo temeroso y nervioso a la vez.

- ¡Claro que no! Tu solo demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer.

- ¡Gracias Twilight!

En eso aparece Blade:

- ¡Vamos Raging!, vamos a dar un buen duelo a todos. –le dice Blade con una calidad y pacifica sonrisa.

- ¡Tienes razón!, vamos espero que sea un buen duelo. –dice con una sonrisa Raging Blast y ambos van solos de camino a la plataforma para comenzar su duelo.

En tanto Vinyl llega a donde están todos los demás listos para presenciar el duelo, ella viene acompañada de Octavia, la cual a pasado todos estos días realizando múltiples conciertos con la banda sinfónica de Canterlot en distintos lugares de la ciudad como parte de la oferta turística que esta realizando Los Pegasus para las olimpiadas:

- ¡HOLA TODOS LOS PONYS! –grita animada Vinyl Scratch.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! –dice Octavia.

- ¡Tú eres la hermana de Blade! –dice Apple Bloom.

- Así es, soy DJ 3PON, pero puedes llamarme Vinyl es más corto y simple.

- O-Octavia, porque no te sientas aquí a mi lado. –dice con voz tímida Fluttershy.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, eres muy amable. –le responde Octavia.

- ¡VAMOS HERMANITO, TU PUEDES GANAR! –grita alegre Vinyl.

- Bueno es obvio que apoyaras a tu hermano, además él también es nuestro amigo, para nosotros, esta pelea tiene sentimientos divididos ya que a ambos los queremos mucho, pero yo apoyare a Raging, porque tengo más cercanía con el. –dice Apple Bloom.

- Yo apoyare al mejor, eso es lo que hace una dama. –dice Rarity como siempre de forma educada y elegante, al mismo tiempo que mira sin que nadie se dé cuenta, un boleto de apuestas, ella había apostado 150 bits a Blade, por lo que ella decidió ir por sobre seguro y aposto al joven unicornio gris para ganar algo de dinero extra.

- Que bueno que tendremos la carrera de vuelo en la tarde. –dice Scootaloo.

- Si tuvimos suerte de que el partido también fuera en la tarde, porque se juega en este mismo estadio. –dice Pinkie Pie.

- Pensé que no vendrías y que aprovecharías de dormir Gilda. –dice Rainbow Dash.

- La verdad eso haría pero como el rey grifo esta aquí, me obligaron a hacer guardia, que aburrido, como si fuera a pasar algo. –dice Gilda como siempre algo molesta.

En ese momento un guardia real aparece para presenciar la pelea, con sus armaduras reales y todo, Fire Blast logra reconocerlo, ya que ese guardia real, de color café, crin rubia y ojos carmesí, su flanco estaba tapado por la armadura pero en esta se veía en relieve un relámpago, que seria su cutiemark, era el general Blast, el padre de Raging Blast y Fire Blast:

- Veo que llegue justo a tiempo.

- ¡General! –dice alegre al verlo Fire Blast.

- Así que a Raging Blast le tocara pelear con el novio de la señorita Twilight, ojala que Raging haga una buena pelea.

Ya ambos finalmente habían subido a la plataforma y a través de unos altavoces en el estadio ambos son presentados:

- Ahora presentaremos a los retadores de este duelo mágico.

El primero es un jovencito que llamo la atención en las clasificatorias, su nombre es Raging Blast, él es un unicornio nacido en las Islas Cerezo, pero desde hace casi cuatro años que ha estado realizado sus estudios de magia en Ponyville, ciudad a la que el esta representando bajo la tutela de la maga estatal Twilight Sparkle, hermana del príncipe Shining Armor y estudiante numero uno de la princesa Celestia, siendo el mago más joven que a llegado a estas instancias en el torneo mágico.

El otro es Bill Scratch (presentan a Blade con su identidad falsa), nacido en Fillydelphia, en donde vivió mucho tiempo con sus padres y su hermana menor, sin embargo tanto el como su hermana decidieron irse a Canterlot en donde Bill Scratch ingreso a la escuela militar para convertirse en mago estatal, y ha llamado la atención por su estrategia e inteligencia a la hora de pelear, y el cual tubo un desempeño perfecto durante las clasificatorias.

Sin duda hoy veremos un duelo realmente interesante.

Todos estaban expectantes, desde Twilight que veía desde un banco a un costado del estadio con Trixie, hasta todos nuestros héroes que se habían reunido a ver la pelea, con todos allí, tanto Raging como Blade debían dar una gran pelea.

En ese momento aparece el réferi, que era el mismo pony réferi que estuvo en las clasificatorias, pero usando unos lentes de sol obscuros que lo hacia verse 20% más genial:

- Las reglas las conocen, si el oponente sale de la plataforma, se rinde o queda inconsciente, este pierde automáticamente. Recuerden que la pelea se gana por mayor cantidad de puntos, un ataque usando magia son dos puntos, y sin magia un punto. El tiempo límite para la pelea son 60 minutos y ganara el que tenga más puntos durante ese tiempo.

- ¡Vaya 60 minutos! Eso quiere decir que la pelea tiene de límite de tiempo una hora completa. –dice Raging Blast quien aún se sentía algo nervioso.

- ¡LISTOS QUE EMPIECE EL DUELO! –grita el réferi y la pelea comienza.

Ambos ponys se miran fijamente esperando a realizar su primer movimiento y es Raging el que decide tomar la iniciativa y realizar el primer ataque:

- _Tengo que tomarme en serio este duelo, él no es como los que enfrente en las clasificatorias, Blade es alguien realmente bueno._ –dice en su mente Raging Blast.

- _Así que ya se ha comenzado a mover, excelente._ –dice su mente Blade.

- ¡Tengo que distraerlo! Así que ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS! –grita Raging Blast para invocar su técnica de replicación de sombras y sacar a cinco clones de sombras que va a envestir a Blade.

Estos intentan golpear a Blade, pero este esquiva los ataques sin problemas con múltiples saltos, giros y rápidas tele transportaciones, hasta que Blade, con patadas comenzó poco a poco a deshacer a los clones de sombras, al menos eso le sirvió a Raging para poder ver sus movimientos iníciales, aunque curiosamente Blade, siempre regresaba al mismo lugar.

Así que Raging opto por hacer algo realmente grande para llamar su atención, usando levitación levanto una de las baldosas de la plataforma para cubrirse, de esa forma Blade no tendría la visual de lo que estaba haciendo, dándole un punto ciego, la estrategia de Raging era atacarlo por sorpresa, así que el invoco nuevamente a dos clones de sombras, que salen por los costados intentando atacar a Blade cuerpo a cuerpo, pero este no tiene problemas en esquivarlos. De pronto la baldosa se rompe frente a Blade y Raging Blast logra darle su primer golpe, ya que usando un hechizo de fuerza, una de las magia de intensificación, partió con su casco la baldosa, golpeando a Blade, el cual rápidamente reacciono con un escudo mágico, para reducir la fuerza del golpe, de esa forma, Blade solo cae al piso pero Raging Blast sorprende dando el primer golpe y al usar magia obtiene dos puntos.

Twilight a pesar de que quien fue atacado fue su novio, ella estaba muy feliz y eufórica, porque igual su alumno había hecho algo increíble y muy bien planeado:

- ¡Eso es Raging! ¡Todo fue brillante! Es lo mejor que le he visto, sin duda me hace sentir tan orgullosa.

- No hay duda que le has enseñado muy bien a ese chico. –dice Trixie quien estaba sentada a su lado.

Blade se levanta y este solo muestra una agradable sonrisa:

- ¡Me impresionas! Realmente lo haces muy bien, no espere que planearas todo eso para atacarme y me disculpo contigo, porque me di cuenta que te estaba subestimando y Twilight realmente te enseño todo lo que sabe.

- ¡Lo logré! Pensé que no lo haría pero lo hice, esto si que es increíble. –dice Raging muy feliz pero aún algo sorprendido porque su estrategia funcionara.

En tanto en el público todos estaban sorprendidos, Apple Bloom salto de su asiento feliz, lo mismo que Fire Blast y el general que se notaban los más felices.

- ¡SI RAGING ERES GENIAL! –grita eufórica Apple Bloom.

- ¡VAMOS HERMANO, TU PUEDES GANAR! –grita Fire Blast.

- ¡VAMOS RAGING, LO ESTAS HACIENDO BIEN! –grita el general Blast.

En tanto Vinyl obviamente apoyaba a su hermano mayor:

- ¡HERMANO NO TE PREOCUPES, TU PUEDES LOGRARLO! –grita Vinyl apoyando a su hermano Blade.

En tanto en el lugar de batalla Blade decide tomarse más en serio la pelea ahora que sabe que Raging es más habilidoso de lo que parece:

- Sin duda me alegra saber que podre pelear con todo el potencial que tengo, ahora espero seguir viendo lo mejor de ti. –dice Blade el cual con su cuerno crea unos tornados controlando el aire como mago elemental.

Estos tornados envuelven a Raging y lo mandan a volar algunos metros en la plataforma, por lo que Blade de inmediato dos puntos.

- ¡Eso fue rápido! –dice Raging sorprendido por ataque de Blade.

- Pero no fue todo.

- ¡QUE!

- ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!

De pronto un gran chorro de agua sale del cuerno de Blade el cual moja por completo a Raging, como el unicornio mostaza es mago de intensificación, no puede usar hechizos de regeneración por ende no puede usar escudos mágicos aunque si puede reforzarlos si otros mago lo hace, por lo que el joven Raging no pudo esquivarlo, Blade obtenía así dos puntos más. Este último ataque de inmediato llamo la atención de la princesa Celestia quien en su mente comienza a pensar como pudo haber hecho algo así:

- _¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo pudo haber invocado agua con un hechizo? Es imposible controlar los elementos mágicos a ese punto con los hechizos elementales actuales, para poder separar la humedad del aire y transformarla en agua a su alrededor con su magia, la única forma que el haya eso algo así es usando alquimia, pero es imposible, la alquimia esta prohibida hace siglos y desde la derrota de Kyra y la hermandad de los unicornios, me he preocupado de eliminar todos los textos que hagan referencia a esta para evitar otra revolución, además ese muchacho de Fillydelphia, me recuerda mucho a ese miserable de Blade Beam, pero él no tiene la cicatriz que el lleva en su ojo, pero aún así tengo mis dudas._ –era lo que pensaba la princesa Celestia.

En ese momento, aparecen la princesa Candance y Shining Armor quienes llegan algo atrasados a la pelea y se sientan junto a la princesa del Sol:

- Hola tía Celestia, disculpa el atraso es que me quede dormida.

- ¡Si yo también! Llegue muy tarde luego de estar toda la noche en la base militar obteniendo pistas de lo que sucedió ayer en el restaurant. –dice Shining Armor, haciendo el comentario que de inmediato llamo la atención de los reyes grifo y minotauro.

- ¿Paso algo en un restaurant? –pregunta el rey grifo.

- Es que ocurrió una fuerte intoxicación y estamos siguiendo un sumario para que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir y menos ahora que hay tantos visitantes. –le responde la princesa Celestia para ocultar lo que realmente había ocurrido en aquel lugar donde hubo una terrible masacre.

- ¡Disculpe! Creo que debí ser más discreto. –dice Shining Armor quien se disculpa con la princesa Celestia haciéndole la respectiva reverencia.

- No te preocupes, por cierto Shining Armor, ¿Tú conoces a él joven de Fillydelphia que esta peleando contra Raging Blast? –le pregunta la princesa Celestia a Shining Armor, el cual obviamente sabia que era Blade.

- Todo lo que se es que el entro hace seis meses a la academia militar y es alguien que ha resaltado como mago, por eso se decidió enviarlo a este torneo, nació en Fillydelphia y tiene una hermana y sus padres, buen estudiante en su escuela, nada fuera de lo común. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Por nada, solo quiero que lo observes y no le quites los ojos de encima, por precaución.

- Esta bien princesa Celestia.

En tanto al darse cuenta del comentario la princesa Candance en su mente de inmediato lo relaciona con alguna sospecha de la verdadera identidad de Billy Scratch ósea Blade:

- _¡Mi tía Celestia debe estar sospechando de el al verlo pelear! Espero que ella no descubra que en realidad él es Blade, de lo contrario, todos nuestros esfuerzos por protegerlos a ellos, a Trixie y la tía Luna habrán sido en vano._ –decía Candance en su mente preocupada.

En tanto en la zona de batalla Blade quiere terminar con eso rápido, así que comenzó a invocar nubes cargadas en el cielo:

- ¡Que pasa! ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Esto es solo para poder realizar mi ataque! Me imagino que sabes lo que pasa cuando la electricidad tiene contacto con el agua.

- ¿Electricidad? Pues claro se supone que el agua es conduc... –Raging no alcanza a terminar ya que se da cuenta que él, esta empapado por agua y el impacto en su rostro se hace evidente.

- ¡Veo que te diste cuenta! Entonces prepárate para mi ataque.

En ese momento Blade comienza a reunir una bola de rayos en su cuerno con los relámpagos que caen de las nubes de lluvia que el invoco con su magia, por lo que Raging estaría en problemas y esa bola de rayos lo tocaba de lleno, podría noquearlo y perder la pelea, pero Raging no estaba dispuesto a perder y menos de esa forma, por lo que este debía ser rápido y ágil si quería evitar el gigantesco relámpago.

- _¡Maldición! Tengo que pensar… ya se, le creare un punto ciego como antes para poder moverme y esquivar su ataque._ –dice en su mente Raging planeando la manera de evadir el ataque.

- Bueno Raging, no tengo otra opción que atacarte, así que ahora recibe mi ¡THUNDER BLADE! –grita Blade el nombre de su técnica y el gigantesco rayo que forma en su cuerno es lanzado hacia donde estaba Raging.

Pero el unicornio mostaza de inmediato reacciona al ataque creando un muro de cinco clones de sombra con su técnica de replicación de sombras, al igual como lo hizo en aquel combate con Akira para poder aplicar la levitación y elevarse en el aire algunos metros esquivando de esa forma el violento relámpago de Blade.

Para evitar que el relámpago impactara a multitud inocente, apenas noto que el relámpago no impacto en su objetivo, este lo hizo estallar causando un gran destello por todo el lugar y en la plataforma se formo un gigantesco cráter, dejando un cuarto menos de plataforma donde poder moverse.

Blade se da cuenta de la estrategia de Raging, pero a diferencia de él, Blade nunca sube su cabeza ni lo observa con la vista, el simplemente lo sigue usando su cuerno, detectando el rastro de la presencia mágica propia de Raging Blast, esto hace que Raging piense que el aún no se a dado cuenta de que el esta en el aire:

- ¡Esto es perfecto! Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es distraerlo en tierra para que no vea hacia arriba, así que ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS! –nuevamente Raging utiliza clones de sombra, ahora son cinco que bajan a donde esta Blade y que tratan de taclearlo, mientras Blade solo esquiva los ataques.

En ese momento decide concentrar su energía en su casco derecho solamente, entonces una bola de energía comienza a formarse en su casco derecho, esta vez no era el Kamehameha, una técnica que copia de su historieta favorita y fue una improvisación, este hechizo, por el contrario lo ha estado practicando mucho tiempo con Twilight y ahora quería llevarlo a cabo para así poder ganar la pelea:

- ¡Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo! Es ahora o nunca.

Raging Blast comienza a descender en el aire rápidamente apuntando su casco derecho al frente con la bola de magia para así impactar de lleno en el lomo de Blade el cual al igual como lo hacia al principio, a pesar de esquivar los ataque volvía al mismo punto o no se movía demasiado, pensando que así podría golpearlo de lleno y mandarlo a volar con la onda expansiva:

- ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡SPIRAL BLAST! –grita Raging para atacar a Blade de lleno.

Sin embargo como Blade siempre siguió la presencia magia de este, el solo se tele transporto por lo que el ataque de Raging solo impacto en la plataforma, causando una gigantesca explosión, un enorme remolino de aire y un gran destello que al mismo tiempo levanto una gran nube de polvo que encegueció a todo el estadio.

Finalmente cuando el humo se disipa, Raging estaba parado en una de las zonas de la plataforma que aún quedaban, usando para ello la levitación y así evitar perder por quedar fuera de la plataforma, sin embargo hacer el Spiral Blast lo había debilitado mucho ya que había gastado una gran cantidad de magia en ese ataque.

- ¡DONDE ESTAS! –grita Raging Blast cuando sorpresivamente Blade aparece justo detrás del joven unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Lo siento Raging! –dice Blade el cual utiliza una fuerte ráfaga de viento con su magia.

Esa violentamente ráfaga de viento que usa al controlar el aire con su magia hace que Raging Blast salga volando y caiga fuera de lo que quedaba de plataforma, de esa manera el duelo entre Blade y Raging Blast quedaba concluido.

- ¡Y FUERA! ¡EL PARTICIPANTE BILL SCRATCH ES EL GANADOR! –grita el réferi el cual luego del primer ataque se había alejado de la plataforma y protegiéndose con un escudo mágico.

Raging Blast quedo devastado, a pesar de que sabia que Blade iba a ser alguien duro de enfrentar, el hecho de perder la pelea lo hizo sentirse triste y este comenzó a llorar:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Perdí, Perdí! ¡No pude ganar! ¡Los defraude a todos! ¡Maldición! –decía Raging Blast entre lagrimas, por haber perdido la pelea.

Twilight quien estaba sentada con Trixie en el banco, corre rápidamente a ver a su alumno:

- ¡Raging tranquilo! –dice Twilight tratando de animarlo.

- ¡Perdóname, perdí! ¡No quería perder! ¡Quería ir por el milagro! ¡Pensaba durante la pelea que podía ganar! ¡Yo quería ganar, quería demostrar que podía hacer algo bueno alguna vez! –decía el pobre Raging Blast quien lloraba desconsolado.

Entonces Twilight le da un tierno abrazo, el cual más que el abrazo de amigo y felicitación era un abrazo con mucha calidez, como su fuera un abrazo de una madre a su hijo:

- ¡No llores Raging! ¡Lo que hiciste hoy fue increíble! Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos, todo tu esfuerzo se vio reflejado aquí, no importa que no hayas llegado a la final, yo estoy muy, pero muy orgullosa de ti el día de hoy, porque demostraste ser un gran mago, así que no llores mi querido Raging. –le dice Twilight mientras una lagrima corre por su rostro sintiendo también así el dolor que su joven estudiante sentía por haber perdido.

Blade decide también darle ánimos al verlo tan triste, pero Trixie lo detiene:

- ¡No intervengas! Deja que el chico se desahogue primero, estará bien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- El dolor de la derrota es fuerte, pero él debe afrontarlo. –le dice con una sonrisa Trixie.

En tanto Twilight le da una caricia en la cabeza a su estudiante el cual aún estaba muy triste por haber perdido la pelea:

- ¡Ya Raging, no llores! Tranquilo, sé que te sientes triste, pero deberías estar orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado ahora. –le decía Twilight a su alumno, el cual aún estaba triste y sollozaba.

Finalmente Raging Blast se calma un poco y ahí aparece Blade:

- ¡Raging Blast! Yo te felicito, realmente fuiste un oponente digno el mejor que he tenido. –le dice Blade a Raging el cual aún estaba triste.

- No necesito tu compasión, tú ganaste limpiamente porque yo no fui un buen oponente. –dice Raging triste y desconsolado.

- No es así, tu fuiste un gran mago, incluso me diste el primer golpe, planeaste perfectamente tu estrategia y lo hiciste de forma perfecta, eso ni yo podía hacerlo a tu edad.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, tienes un potencial tremendo, Twilight realmente ha hecho algo increíble contigo, pero no solo la magia son conocimientos, también es la inteligencia de usarla y tu eso lo tienes, así que anímate, porque tu realmente eres alguien muy bueno.

- ¡Gracias! Eso me hace sentir mejor.

Y ahora es Trixie quien interviene:

- ¡Raging Blast! Yo la gran y poderosa Trixie, te reconozco como alguien grande y poderoso y a partir de hoy, te veré a la cara como un gran y poderoso mago como yo.

- ¡QUE! ¿EN SERIO? –grita ya más animado al escuchar estas palabras de su maga heroína.

- ¡Así es! Eres un mago asombroso, casi tan bueno como yo, realmente hoy me sentí orgullosa de haberte salvado la vida, porque gracias a eso se formo un mago y rival que me obliga a hacerme más fuerte y si alguna vez nos enfrentamos tu y yo, estoy segura que será un duelo mágico digno de nuestro nivel como magos, así que anímate, porque hoy eres alguien grande.

Al escuchar estas palabras de Trixie, Raging se sintió mucho mejor, porque era Trixie, su heroína, la pony que lo salvo y por la que decidió seguir el camino del mago, la que le estaba reconociendo como un digno rival y que se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado, por lo que la tristeza de Raging cambiaba por una sonrisa más alegre:

- Bueno Raging, subamos a donde están los demás, todos nuestros amigos están aquí y sin duda deben estar felices por haber hecho tan buena pelea. –le dice Twilight.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Así que todos suben y se van del lugar, ya que debido a los daños ocurridos en la plataforma, el siguiente combate recién ocurriría hasta dentro de 60 minutos, para dar tiempo de reponer la plataforma por completo, además de que el combate de Blade contra Raging solo duro cerca de 20 minutos de los 60 minutos de tiempo limite.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora realizaremos un descanso de 60 minutos hasta el siguiente combate para poder reparar la plataforma! –dice la voz del altavoz del estadio y de inmediato varios unicornios aparecen en el lugar con baldosas nuevas para reponer el lugar en donde se debía realizar el segundo duelo mágico de la jornada.

Finalmente Twilight, Blade, Raging y Trixie, se reúnen en el lugar donde estaban todos juntos presenciando la pelea:

- ¡RAGING BLAST! ¡LO HICISTE INCREBLE! –grita Apple Bloom quien corre para abrazar fuerte a su amigo unicornio.

- ¡Gracias Apple Bloom!

- ¡ESO FUE GENIAL, FELICIDADES! –ahora era Spike el cual le daba un fuerte abrazo de emoción a Raging por lo que había logrado en el duelo.

- ¡Tu también Spike! Siempre estas conmigo amigo.

- ¡Esa fue la derrota 20% más cool que he visto! –dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Eres increíble! –le dice Scootaloo.

- ¡Lo hiciste increíble, bien hecho! –le dice Sweetie Belle.

- Lo hiciste excelente Raging, no importa que hayas perdido, total el esfuerzo y es lo cuenta, además que eres bastante joven, así que para la próxima lo harás increíble. –dice Rarity.

Claro pero en la mente de la unicornio de la generosidad, pensaba en otra cosa:

- _¡Si! ¡Yo gane! Me gane cerca de 700 bits, así que para mi fue ganancia._ –dice en su mente Rarity feliz por haber ganado en su apuesta.

Pero de pronto el general Blast aparece junto a su hermano menor Fire Blast:

- ¡RAGING BLAST FIRME! –grita el general.

- ¡EH! ¡SI GENERAL! –grita Raging Blast.

- El día de hoy perdiste tu pelea, sin embargo lo que hiciste fue por lejos más de lo que esperaba de ti, y por el día de hoy, te has ganado un premio.

- ¿Un premio? ¡Espera un momento! ¿EL GENERAL DANDOME UN PREMIO A MI? ¡QUE ACASO EL MUNDO ESTA AL REVES! –grita Raging Blast sorprendido porque el general lo estaba recompensado por lo que había hecho.

- ¡No lo esta! Y el premio es un bufet de todos los pasteles que pueda comer en la pastelería Saltadilla que esta aquí en las afueras del estadio olímpico.

- ¡UN BUFET DE DULCES! ¡OH POR CELESTIA! ¡SISISISISISISISISI! –grita Raging Blast dando saltos alrededor de su padre y su hermano y repitiendo constantemente un si, al igual que Twilight cuando obtuvo su cutiemark cuando niña.

- ¡Esta loco señor! Raging es capaz de comerse un restaurant entero, lo dejara sin dinero. –dice Apple Bloom.

- No te preocupes, aquí entre nosotros, yo cargare el bufet a la cuenta del ejército. -el general Blast le guiña el ojo a la pony peliroja.

- Vaya, sin duda el ejército tendrá que pagar mucho por todo lo que come Raging. –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Raging Blast deja de saltar como idiota y ponte firme que tengo algo que decirte! –dice con voz seria y autoritaria el general Blast como era su costumbre.

- ¡Si general, que quiere decirme!

El general se sonroja un momento, ya que el si bien ha sido un excelente padre hasta la fecha y ha tenido el valor de criar solo a sus dos hijos, él no era alguien que se mostrara afectuoso o que mostrara con facilidad sus sentimientos, él se sentía incomodo, ya que así era su personalidad, por eso sus hijos lo llaman general en lugar de Papá, a pesar de eso, el propio general por esta vez quería mostrarse más afectivo por lo orgulloso que se sentía de su hijo mayor.

Así que respira profundo y decide tomar la palabra:

- Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que haces algo que no sea una travesura y lo mejor es que lo haces como el mejor unicornio de Equestria, hoy no solo dejaste en alto el honor de pueblo Sakura ni el de tu hermano, sino que me hiciste sentir orgulloso de tener un hijo tan bueno como tú. –dice el general con una sonrisa.

- ¡General! –dice Raging el cual sus ojos se le colocaron vidriosos de la emoción.

De pronto el general le da un abraso a su hijo y beso en la frente, algo bastante poco común en un unicornio, que incluso con sus hijos tenia un trato más formal y no tan afectivo o al menos no tan afectivo a vista del publico:

- ¡Hijo yo estoy orgulloso de ti! –le dice el general Blast.

- ¡Yo también estoy orgulloso de que tú seas el mejor general y el mejor papa del mundo! –Raging abrasa a su padre y las lagrimas de este corren solas por sus ojos, Fire Blast se une a este abraso familiar, los tres miembros de la familia Blast reunidos como nunca y felices a pesar de que Raging había perdido en su duelo.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡Momentos como estos me hacen llorar de alegría! –llora pero de emoción y alegría Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Esos Blast realmente me conmovieron! –dice Rainbow Dash, la cual trata de disimular que una lagrima cayó de su ojo, curiosamente a su lado Gilda tenia la misma reacción, tratando de mostrarse fuerte e indiferente, pero en el fondo ella estaba también emocionada.

- ¡Raging Blast! Y-Yo solo quiero felicitarte por lo que hiciste. –dice Fluttershy quien se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y un abraso también luego de que terminara el abraso familiar de los Blast.

- ¡Gracias a ti también Flutterchan! Te quiero mucho. –le dice Raging quien también siente un cálido abraso de la pegaso amarilla.

- ¡BUENO, SI HAY QUE CELEBRAR LA DERROTA, HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA! –grita alegre Pinkie Pie.

- ¡DEJA DE OFRECER FIESTAS PARA TODO, NI SIQUEIRA HEMOS REGRESADO A PONYVILLE, ACASO CUANTAS FIESTAS QUIERES HACER! –grita Rainbow Dash tratando de hacer callar a Pinkie Pie con sus ofrecimientos de fiestas por casi cualquier cosa.

- Pues contando esta, creo que serán unas ocho fiestas, claro podría hacer una fiesta por día, así que serian ocho días fiesta, por todas las cosas súper increíbles que están pasando para celebrar hasta que el sol aparezca. –dice como siempre con gran animo y alegría la pony rosa la cual ya llevaba una cuenta de todas las fiestas que debía hacer después de las olimpiadas.

- Pues podría juntar todas las fiestas que quiere hacer en una mega fiesta maratónica de 72 horas continuas, como en la fiesta maratónica de las disco herradura en Canterlot en donde tuve que colocar la música con los chicas por 72 horas y fue genial, claro después no pude levantarme de la cama como por una semana. –dice Vinyl.

- ¡UNA SUPER FIESTA MARATONICA DE 72 HORAS, ESO SI QUE ES SUPER INCREBLE! –grita emocionada Pinkie Pie por lo que había dicho Vinyl y porque al parecer ya a Pinkie Pie se le pasa por su mente una súper fiesta de 72 horas en forma maratónica.

- ¡Gracias por darle ideas tontas! –le dice Rarity a Vinyl molesta.

- ¡Creo que debiste callar la boca! –ahora es Rainbow Dash quien le dice molesta.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Lo siento!, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo así y menos organizarlo. –dice Vinyl tratando de arreglar un poco esa mala sugerencia.

- ¡No conoces a Pinkie Pie! Ella si es capas de hacerlo. –le dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Eso es cierto! –dice Blade quien aparece junto a su hermana.

- ¡QUE! ¡Ósea realmente va hacer una fiesta maratónica! –dice Vinyl sorprendida.

- Claro que lo hará, ella es capas de hacer cualquier cosa, y definitivamente fue una mala idea decirle lo de las fiestas maratónicas. –dice Blade.

- ¡Perdón hermano! –dice Vinyl bajando la mirada.

- ¡Pero que diablos! Si regresamos a Ponyville, igual nos divertiremos en una súper fiesta, y tú puedes colocar la música. –le dice Blade con una sonrisa a su hermana menor Vinyl Scratch, la cual también le sonríe a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Que tal si comemos! Estoy exhausto y hambriento. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Yo también quiero comer algo! –dice Dinky Hooves quien estaba con su madre, su hermana y el doctor Hooves.

- ¡Oye tu Dinky! ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto apetito? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- ¡No lo se! Pero que importa, total nunca engordo. –le responde Dinky con una sonrisa.

Así que nuestros héroes fueron a comer algo, ya que aún faltaba tiempo para el segundo combate y para que la plataforma fuera completamente reparada.

En tanto en el mismo estadio pero lejos de nuestros héroes se encontraban Shadow y Aster:

- Se supone que hoy atacaría esa boba amiga de Flyer. –dice Shadow.

- Tranquila Shadow, recuerda que aún no hemos recibido la orden del señor Blackeye para comenzar a movernos, además recuerda que nuestro ataque debe ser al mediodía. –dice Aster su hermano unicornio.

- ¡Lo se! Tú sabes que no puedo aguantar mi ansiedad de derramar sangre.

- Deja de comportante como una psicópata por una vez y se paciente, además recuerda que será ella con su ataque quien nos dará la señal para ponernos en acción.

- ¡Esta bien hermano! Tratare de ser paciente.

Finalmente la hora de espera se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos nuestros héroes había regresado a presenciar la siguiente pelea, Blade y Raging se sentaron en el estadio con el resto de nuestros héroes en lugar de sentarse en los bancos al costado de la plataforma, además de que esa seria la ultima pelea de la jornada, para definir al segundo semifinalista que enfrentaría a Blade o como se coloco en aquel torneo Bill Scratch.

Finalmente ambas oponentes suben a la plataforma, las dos con una mirada serie pero felices, porque era un duelo que sin duda quedaría en la historia y que nadie podría detener.

- ¡Yo estoy lista Twilight Sparkle!

- ¡Y yo también lo estoy Trixie Lulamoon!

Ambas se miran fijamente, un gran duelo mágico esta a punto de comenzar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	54. Twilight vs Trixie

**Capitulo 54: Twilight vs Trixie**

Ya estaba todo casi listo para comenzar el segundo duelo mágico del día, en donde dos rivales se enfrentarían cara a cara para medir sus habilidades.

Mientras esperaban que ese combate iniciara dentro de un par de minutos, nuestros héroes ya esperaban ver un gran duelo mágico desde la galería del estadio, entre ellos el joven Raging Blast, quien recién había perdido su duelo mágico contra Blade, que justamente estaba a su lado y ambos como grandes amigos, ya el joven había superado un poco su dolor de la derrota, y se dio cuenta que si quería ser más fuerte, debía trabajar más.

Ambos estaban juntos, cuando de pronto apareció su rival y enemiga de infancia Akira Sparking junto con sus enemigas publicas de Ponyville Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon:

- ¡Hola Raging!

- ¡QUE! ¡Dime que hacen ustedes aquí!

- Yo solo estoy acompañando a Akira, porque me ella me agrada, no es por ti zorrito. –dice Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Si! Ya lo imaginaba zorra.

- Yo solo vengo a felicitarte, así como tu no te burlaste de mi cuando me ganaste en nuestro duelo, yo tampoco lo hare.

- ¿En serio? –dice Raging sorprendido.

- Si, es cierto, lo hiciste muy bien y por eso solo quiero decirte. –dice Akira guardando silencio un momento y sonrojándose ligeramente, hasta que saca la voz nuevamente.

- ¡Que la próxima vez! Yo te ganare. –dice Akira con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pues yo no me daré por vencido tampoco! –le responde Raging Blast.

- ¿Tú eres amiga de Raging? ¿Veras el duelo con nosotros? –le pregunta Blade.

- ¡No! Nosotras veremos el duelo desde la platea baja, para no perdernos de nada, así que nos vemos pedorrito. –dice Akira quien se va con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon a ver la pelea a otro lugar.

Apenas se fueron del lugar, aparecen Snips y Snails que fueron a ver a Raging y a darle sus felicitaciones por aquel gran duelo:

- Lo hiciste increíble Raging Blast. –dice Snips

- Eso fue asombroso, y pensar que llegamos atrasados por eso no vimos todo y tuvimos que sentarnos por la galería al fondo y no se veía muy bien. –dice Snails.

- ¡No hay problema! Pero quédense, porque el duelo que vendrá estoy seguro que será súper ultra recontraarchimega chi… digo increíble. –dice Raging.

Finalmente el segundo duelo mágico y el ultimo de esa mañana ya iba a comenzar, este seria entre dos unicornios, las cuales tenían una rivalidad natural, pero por sobretodo, porque ambas representaban los conocimientos de ambas princesas, por un lado Twilight representaba a todo lo que le había enseñado la princesa Celestia como la diosa del Sol y por otro lado Trixie, quien fue la alumna de la princesa Luna, la diosa de la Luna y las estrellas, ambas princesas se habían hecho cargo de ambas unicornios y este duelo en parte era como si Celestia y Luna se enfrentaran.

Ambas estaban de frente en la plataforma mientras por el altavoz ambas son presentadas:

- Ahora viene el segundo combate de la jornada:

La primera oponente es Twilight Sparkle, representando a Ponyville, pero es una conocidísima maga estatal al servicio del reino, con una soberbia carrera académica y de familia militar, ha sido conocida como la gran prodigio siendo entrenada directamente por la propia princesa Celestia, además que su hermano mayor es el mismísimo general Shining Armor, actual príncipe de Equestria y esposo de la princesa Candance. Actualmente ella es maestra de Raging Blast el jovencito que peleo en el primer duelo mágico.

Mientras que la participante Lulamoon Tsukini es proveniente de Canterlot, nacida y criada allí por su madre, y entro a la academia militar de magos estatales hace un año mostrando gran manejo de la magia ilusionista, por lo que llamo la atención para estar presente en este torneo.

- Hace tiempo que venia esperando este momento Twilight ¡Siempre lo espere! –decía Trixie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Si vas a pelear con todo, yo también peleare con todo mi poder.

- ¡Es lo que estaban esperando Twilight Sparkle!

Aparece el réferi repitiendo las mismas reglas que en el combate de Blade contra Raging, dando como limite máximo de tiempo 60 minutos y ganara el que tenga más puntos en ese tiempo o el primer oponente que quede inconsciente, se rinda o caiga de la plataforma:

- ¡LISTOS! ¡QUE EMPIESE EL DUELO! –grita el réferi y la campana suena dando inicio al duelo.

La primera en atacar es Twilight, lanzando un rayo mágico por su cuerno, sin embargo Trixie crea un agujero por donde su ataque entra y esta hace aparecer el agujero justo encima de ella dándole directamente en el lomo, de esa forma Trixie obtiene los primeros dos puntos de ataque, Twilight de inmediato reconoce el hechizo realizado por Trixie:

- No estuvo mal, veo que usas magia de caos.

- Así que diste cuenta de inmediato, bueno la princesa Luna cuando vio mi potencial como maga, no dudo dos veces en enseñarme magia del caso, recuerda que nosotros podemos crear un mundo lleno de ilusiones a nuestro alrededor, ilusiones que tenemos la capacidad de volver reales y usarlas a nuestro favor, sino como crees que Discord se hizo tan poderoso.

- Entiendo lo que dices, pero no por eso significa que tú me derrotaras. –dice Twilight cuando un clon de sombras aparece tras de Trixie y le da una sorpresiva patada y el clon desaparece, al golpear con un clon de sombras, este se considera como un ataque mágico y Twilight obtiene dos puntos por aquel ataque.

- Así que te lo estas tomando en serio, ya veo, entonces es momento que yo también me lo tome en serio.

En ese momento Trixie comienza a realizar el conjuro de un hechizo:

- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponys caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder para poder llevar el dolor y el caos por toda Equestria… ¡PONYSLAVE! –Trixie lanza un violento rayo rojo con relámpagos negros alrededor.

Este ataque se dirige directo a Twilight pero Twilight se tele transporta detrás de Trixie para así evitar el ataque, pero Trixie hace nuevamente uso de la magia del caos para alterar la realidad a su favor, y hace que el Ponyslave desaparezca sorpresivamente, y aparezca justo sobre Twilight, la unicornio lavanda, vuelve a tele transportarse, pero esta vez apegándose a Trixie para que esta dirigiera su bola de energía a otro lado y la hiciera desaparecer, sin embargo Trixie ya se adelantaba a eso cuando Twilight apareció junto a ella, por lo que Trixie hizo aparecer un agujero en piso en donde se lanzo para que luego apareciera ese agujero en el aire en donde sale y levita con su cuerpo usando la levitación con su cuerno, dejando a Twilight desprotegida y recibiendo el impacto de la feroz técnica.

Una gigantesca explosión ocurre en el lugar, una gran nube de polvo se levanta y un cráter se crea en la plataforma en donde se encontraba Twilight levitando y con un escudo mágico a su alrededor, así que esta usando levitación se para en un lugar seguro lejos del cráter:

- ¡Eso fue astuto! Pero aún así no lograras resistir por mucho tiempo si sigues solamente evadiendo mis ataques. Además recuerda que yo soy una maga de las ilusiones y perfectamente puedo no ser la Trixie real.

- ¡QUE!

De pronto tras de ella aparece Trixie quien lanza un rayo con su cuerno golpeando a Twilight y ganando así otros dos puntos quedando la diferencia en 4 contra 2 puntos, de momento con ligera ventaja para Trixie o mejor dicho Lulamoon, su apodo en este torneo.

- Caí en una ilusión.

- No es una ilusión común y corriente Twilight, aunque parezca contradictorio, es la realidad, todo es real, las ilusiones mías modifican la realidad a mi antojo, yo en este momento altero todo el lugar donde estamos peleando bajo mis reglas, y tu no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. –dice Trixie con voz presumida y confiada de sus habilidades.

Mientras en su mente Twilight trataba de crear una estrategia:

- _Debo forzar a romper sus ilusiones y su realidad alterada, si lo hago podre tener oportunidad, pero como lo hare, eso es lo que… ya lo tengo._ –dice Twilight en su mente.

Twilight comienza a atraer las nubes con su magia, tal como lo hacia Blade, lo cual sorprende al joven unicornio gris:

- ¡No es posible! Twilight acaso ¿Hará el Thuder Blade?

- ¡Ella piensa atacar con la misma técnica tuya! ¡No es justo! Esa técnica no me la enseño, que rata es Twilight. –dice Raging Blast molesto por no haberle enseñado a el a realizar también un Thunder Blade.

Mientras tanto Trixie sigue muy confiada en sus habilidades:

- ¡Acaso piensas que eso me detendrá! ¡Por favor! Yo conozco perfectamente las limitantes del Thunder Blade, Blade y yo estuvimos entrenando durante tres años en el tártaro, y conozco a la perfección sus debilidades.

- ¡Ah si! Entonces veo que también sabes lo que pasa cuando eres mojada. –de pronto un clon de sombras aparece tras Trixie y esta con su cuerno le lanza un chorro de agua mojándola por completo, Trixie le da una patada y deshace el clon de sombras, al mojar a Trixie con magia, la cosa queda igualada a 4 puntos.

- ¡QUE ME HICISTE! –grita enojada Trixie.

- ¿No que sabias como va la técnica de Blade? Pues déjame decirte que ahora recibirás en Thunder Blade con todo su poder. –le dice Twilight con una sonrisa de que su ataque resultaría existoso.

En tanto la princesa Celestia queda sorprendida al ver a Twilight usar un chorro de agua sin haber agua en el lugar:

- _¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Como fue posible que ella invocara agua de la nada! No existe una gran fuente de agua cercana para su tele trasportación, lo que ella hizo fue alquimia, pero ¿Dónde pudo conseguir los libros prohibidos?_ –se pregunta la princesa Celestia en su mente hasta que recordó a Blade.

- _¡Ya veo! Posiblemente Blade se lo enseño antes de desaparecer… a menos que ¡Twilight lo siga viendo y lo esté ocultando! ¡Twilight me esta traicionando!_ –fue el pensamiento de la princesa Celestia por un momento, pero esta luego se quito de inmediato esa idea de la mente.

- _¡No, No! De todos los ponys que existen, Twilight jamás me traicionaría, incluso aunque ahora este molesta conmigo, ella nunca me traicionaría, es como mi hija y yo puedo confiar plenamente en ella, pase lo que pase_. –era el pensamiento de la princesa Celestia que a pesar de su paranoia, en su lucidez aún tenia un claro afecto y confianza plena en su estudiante, y a pesar que Twilight este distanciada de ella por lo sucedido con Blade, la princesa Celestia, sigue viendo a Twilight como su pony más confiable.

En tanto en la zona de batalla, Twilight se preparaba para realizar el Thunder Blade:

- Esta vez Trixie atacare con mí… ¡THUNDER BLADE! –grita Twilight quien lanza una gigantesca bola de rayos en su cuerno.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa la bola de relámpagos atraviesa el cuerpo de Trixie, por lo que Twilight desvía con su magia su trayectoria y este estalla en el aire causando un gigantesco resplandor y haciendo que las nubes cargadas por los rayos desaparezcan.

De pronto cientos de Trixies aparecen en el campo de batalla, esto hace que Twilight se sienta confusa, al ver a tantas Trixies, ya que Twilight había caído en otras de sus ilusiones:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Trata de encontrarme! Porque aunque tu no sepas quien soy realmente, yo en cambio puedo verte perfectamente y saber donde rayos estas.

Sorpresivamente cientos de sables y cuchillos aparecen rodeando a Twilight y estos caen en una gigantesca lluvia de sables, cuchillos y espadas hacían donde esta la unicornio lavanda, una gran nube de polvo se levanta y cientos de cuchillos ensartados en un punto de la plataforma, pero Twilight no estaba allí y aparece justo al lado de una de las Trixies:

- ¡Buena ilusión! Pero a mi no me engañaras de nuevo, porque siento tu presencia mágica. –dice Twilight la cual golpea a la Trixie real de una patada tumbándola al piso y ganando un punto extra.

La pelea se veía pareja, ambas mostraban habilidades sorprendentes, en tanto en el público, nuestros héroes solo veían la pelea:

- ¡WHOA! ¡ESO FUE SUPER INCREIBLE, VAMOS TWILIGHT, VAMOS TRIXIE SENSEI! –grita emocionado Raging Blast al ver tan increíble duelo.

- _No cabe duda que Trixie se volvió fuerte, ella entreno duro en el tártaro, pero por otra parte, pensé que Twilight se habida descuidado al entrenar a Raging, pero no fue así, además ella aprendía magia alquímica de los libros que deje en Canterlot, y ahora ambas están casi al mismo nivel, sin embargo, no se si esto baste, para poder derrotar a esos sujetos que quieren atacar Equestria._ –dice Blade en su mente mientras presencia esta pelea.

- ¡Eh! Sé que la pelea esta emocionante y todo pero… quiero ir al baño. –dice Fluttershy en tono muy bajo como siempre.

- ¿Dijiste algo querida? –le pregunta Rarity que estaba a su lado.

- Es, es que quiero… ir al baño. –dice en tono tímido y con voz baja.

- ¡Que dices! Apenas te escucho. –le dice Rarity.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño! –dice Fluttershy ya en voz alta.

- ¿Quieres ir al baño? Porque yo también quiero ir. –le dice Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

- Y yo, porque creo que exagere tomando tanto jugo de manzanas. –dice Applejack.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Me acompañan? –dice tímidamente la pegaso amarilla.

- ¡Claro! Pero rapidito, que este duelo se ve bastante bueno. –dice Applejack.

- ¡Aprovechare de comprar dulces! –dice Pinkie Pie.

Así las tres ponys van al baño mientras que la emocionante pelea continuaba.

En tanto en la plataforma la cosa estaba bastante pareja, ambas tenían habilidades similares y a pesar de que la magia del caos podría parecerle una desventaja a la pony lavanda, esta a resistido bastante bien, por otro lado, Trixie ha hecho un gran uso de todas sus habilidades pasadas sumada a los hechizos del caos que le enseño la princesa Luna. El resultado parcial era de 4 puntos para Trixie y 5 puntos para Twilight:

- Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de atacar. –dice Twilight.

Así que esta comienza a lanzar con su cuerno varios rayos mágicos, pero Trixie los esquiva con gran facilidad, esta le lanza también bolas mágicas de energía que explotan en la plataforma, pero Twilight también logra esquivarlas, de pronto ambas deciden correr al mismo tiempo para taclearse, pero concentrando gran energía mágica en su cuernos.

Ellas corren a gran velocidad para chocar una contra la otra en el centro de la plataforma y cuando lo hacen una gran aura de energía las rodeo, ambos cuernos chocaban entre si con sus respectivas bolas de energía mágica, ambas usaban magia de intensificación para este ataque y como tal, esta comienza poco a poco a levantar fragmentos de la plataforma al mismo tiempo que ambas trataban de forzar la bola de energía hacia una de ellas y así obtener dos puntos extras, sin embargo la fuerza magia de ambas, además de su fuerza física, era bastante similar, por lo que ninguna de las dos quería ceder un milímetro, hasta que finalmente ambas bolas de energía estallan y mandan a volar a ambas ponys algunos metros hacia atrás, al ser un ataque mágico, se les dio dos puntos extra a cada una.

Ellas se levantan del piso aún algo adoloridas pero deciden continuar con el duelo en ese momento Trixie decide mostrarle a Twilight uno de sus mejores hechizos:

- No esta mal Twilight Sparkle, pero como sabes, yo seré quien gane este duelo y para derrotarte te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa? La verdad me gustaría saber de que se trata. –dice Twilight con una sonrisa de emoción en su rostro y mirada desafiante.

No era para menos su emoción, ya que era la primera vez que ella usaba todo su potencial mágico, a pesar de que Twilight no es una pony que le gusten las peleas ni mucho menos, en esta ocasión Trixie la estaba haciendo sentirse con un deseo de lucha que nunca había sentido, ella estaba feliz, porque era la primera vez que un pony la enfrentaba con magia de igual a igual y esto sin duda a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando y el miedo latente de un ataque de SEEL, la hacia sentir emocionada y feliz:

- ¿Quieres verla entonces? –le pregunta Trixie.

- ¡Claro que quiero! –le dice Twilight con una mirada desafiante y sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entonces Twilight Sparkle ¡PRPERARATE PARA CONOCER LA FURIA DE LA NOCHE! –grita Trixie.

De pronto el radiante sol que había en el estado desaparece, para dar lugar a una obscuridad total, se oscureció de pronto, tanto así que las luces del estadio se encendieron y alumbraron el lugar, todo estaba obscuro, la noche llego de repente al lugar y sorprendió a todos los ponys presentes:

- ¡IMPOSIBLE ES DE NOCHE! –grita un pony en el publico.

- ¡OH POR CELESTIA! ¡OBSCURECIO DE PRONTO! –grita otro pony en el publico.

- ¡EL HORROR! ¡EL HORROR! –grita una pony poniéndose los cascos delanteros en la cara, parecida a Lily de Ponyville, pero de color amarillo como Fluttershy, crin roja y tres girasoles en su flanco que estaba en el publico.

En tanto nuestros héroes también observan la pelea:

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! ¡SE OBSCURECIO! –grita Raging Blast sorprendido.

Blade quien estaba a su lado solo da una sonrisa en su rostro al ya saber de que hechizo se trata:

- Hermano, ¿acaso la estirada hará esa técnica que le enseño la princesa Luna? –le pregunta Vinyl a su hermano mayor Blade sobre la técnica que hará Trixie a la cual apoda como "la estirada" solo para fastidiarla y porque a ella le gusto ese apodo.

- Así es, ella sin duda hará una de las técnicas de la princesa Luna.

- ¿Técnica de la princesa Luna? ¿Qué técnica? –le pregunta Raging Blast a Blade que estaba a su lado.

- Solo observa, así sabrás de que se trata. –le responde Blade.

En eso llega Pinkie Pie quien se sorprende pero no se muestra asustada:

- ¡GUAU! Se hizo de noche, pero a mi no me gusta, el día estaba muy soleado y hermoso, además que no hay ninguna estrella en el cielo, y el cielo sin estrellas es tan aburrido, tan aburrido como las fiestas en silencioso o también… –y ya saben lo que pasa cuando Pinkie Pie comienza su parloteo sin control.

En tanto la princesa Celestia presenciaba la pelea y de inmediato quedo impactada al ver ese hechizo nuevamente:

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Esa es la técnica de Luna! –dice Celestia sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo.

- Es el hechizo de lluvia de estrellas que uso Nightmare Moon cuando tomo el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, aparece en varios textos de magia. –dice Shining Armor en voz alta y fuerte, tratando así de que la princesa Celestia escuchara eso y así no pensara que esa pony Lulamoon, podría ser Trixie.

En tanto la princesa Celestia en su mente tenía una serie de pensamientos:

-_ ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Ella acaso es Trixie?! No lo se, se parecen, sin embargo por su capa no puedo ver su marca con facilidad, además como dijo Shining Armor, este hechizo aparece en libros de magia, sin embargo, para lograrlo necesita gran habilidad, es incluso casi imposible para un alicornio dominar esta técnica a la perfección, ¿Cómo es posible que este haciendo este hechizo tan bien?_ –decía en su mente la princesa Celestia cuando de pronto en la plataforma ve a la princesa Luna al lado de Lulamoon (Trixie) aunque semitransparente como un fantasma haciendo la técnica.

- ¡LUNA! –grita la princesa Celestia en voz alta llamando la atención de Shiining Amor y la princesa Candance.

- ¿Luna? –pregunta Shining Armor al ver el rostro de impacto de la princesa Celestia por haber visto aquella ilusión de Luna.

- _¡No es real, es una fantasía, una fantasía!_ –dice en su mente la princesa Celestia tratando de conversese, cuando comienza a escuchar la voz de Luna.

- _¡Soy yo, Celestia, y este ataque ira dirigido a lo que más quieres, será mi venganza por haberme enviado al otro mundo!_ –dice la voz de Luna en la mente de Celestia.

- _¡No lo harás! Tu no eres real, tu estas muerta._ –dice la princesa Celestia en su mente.

- _¡No lo estoy! Y este hechizo lo usare para matar a tu querida Twilight y también para matarte a ti Celestia._ –dice la ilusión de la princesa Luna en mente de la princesa Celestia.

- ¡NO LO HARAS, NO LO HAGAS LUNA, NO NOS MATES LUNA! –grita la princesa Celestia en un estadio de locura absoluta, esto de inmediato llamo la atención de los reyes grifo y minotauro que estaban con ella, además de Shining Armor y Candance.

- ¡Pero que rayos le pasa! –dice el rey grifo.

- ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! –dice Shining Armor el cual queda impactado al ver tal reacción, mientras la princesa Celestia gritaba y pedía piedad a su hermana muerta en un estado de locura absoluta.

- ¡NO, NO LUNA, TU NO PUEDES HACERLO, TU ESTAS MUERTA, ESTAS MUERTA! –seguia gritando la princesa Celestia, como su el mayor de sus temores se apoderada completamente de ella.

En tanto en la obscuridad del estadio aparecieron comenzaron a aparecer cientos de estrellas, lo cual sorprendió a Twilight:

- ¿Estrellas? Me imagino que es una ilusión.

-¡Una de las ilusiones que me enseño la princesa Luna!

- ¡Eso se ve bastante bueno!

- ¡Ahora prepárate para recibir! ¡LA LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS! –grita Trixie el hechizo llamado lluvia de estrellas.

De pronto todas esas estrellas que aparecieron en el cielo comenzaron a caer en la plataforma como ráfagas de energía mágica que explotaban y causaban gran daño, así que Twilight se cubrió con un escudo mágico, ya que los rayos de estrellas eran tantos que era imposible esquivarlos a todos.

En tanto la princesa Celestia al ver esto comienza a pedir perdón y pedirle a Shining Armor que hiciera algo:

- ¡NO LO HAGAS LUNA! ¡DEJA A TWILIGHT LUNA! ¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA! ¡SHINING ARMOR, NO DEJES QUE LUNA MATE A TWILIGHT POR MI CULPA, NO LA DEJES, HAZ ALGO! –grita la princesa Celestia completamente desesperada, pensando que en la plataforma estaba la princesa Luna.

- ¡Tranquilícese princesa Celestia, lo mejor es que se vaya, yo me encargare de todo! ¡Mi amor!, por favor acompaña a tu tía Celestia al hotel y que repose.

- ¡Esta bien! –la princesa Candance toma de su casco derecho a la princesa Celestia y se tele transporta con ella a la habitación del hotel en donde la princesa Celestia alojaba con el objetivo de que se calmara.

En tanto Shining Armor intenta arreglar un poco el bochornoso incidente:

- Deben disculpar a la princesa Celestia, desde la muerte de la princesa Luna, ella aún no ha podido superarlo, eran demasiado unidas y su asesinato, a ha afectado demasiado, incluso al día de hoy no ha podido superarlo.

- Lo entiendo, ojala se recupere pronto para ver los otros eventos. –dice el rey grifo.

- Yo también entiendo lo que es perder a un ser querido, yo hace algunos años perdi a mi padre y me costó mucho tiempo poder superar esa perdida. –dice el rey minotauro.

- Agradecido que entiendan y por favor sigan disfrutando del duelo. –dice Shining Amor haciendo la respectiva muestra de respeto hacia los reyes invitados.

En tanto en la plataforma solo había explosiones continuas una tras otra, mientras que Trixie solo reía de la emoción, ya que tarde o temprano Twlight no resistirá más el escudo y recibirá la lluvia de estrellas de lleno causándole un gran daño, al parecer era una de las grandes cartas del triunfo que guardaba Trixie.

Así que Twilight debía reaccionar rápido si quería evitar que toda la lluvia de estrellas le cayera encima, así que invoco a un clon de sombras para que mantuviera el escudo mágico, mientras ella reúne una bola de energía, pero no en su cuerno, sino que en su casco delantero izquierdo, y luego esta antes de que el escudo no resistiera más, se tele transporta nada más que a unos tres metros de altura por encima de Trixie en el aire y usando la levitación para aparecer en ese lugar, así que luego esta se impulsa rápidamente poniendo su casco delantero hacia el cuerpo de Trixie:

- ¡QUE! –dice Trixie impactada.

- ¡SPIRAL BLAST! –grita Twilight.

Twilight uso el Spirtal Blast, la misma técnica que uso su joven aprendiz Raging Blast para atacar a Blade, y esta le impacto de lleno en el cuerpo a Trixie mandándola a volar varios metros y haciendo que esta deshaga el hechizo de lluvia de estrellas y la ilusión del anochecer, volviendo el sol y el día al estadio.

- ¡AARGG! ¡Eres una maldita! Lograste deshacer mi lluvia de estrellas.

- ¡Claro que lo hice! –dice Twilight con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber golpeado a Trixie y ahora haber quedado en ventaja con 9 puntos para Twilight y 6 puntos para Trixie.

- Pero, ese no es mi único truco, la lluvia de estrellas es poderosa, pero no como lo es el rayo lunar.

- ¿El rayo lunar? ¡La técnica que concentra la energía de la luna en un rayo! ¿Verdad?

- Claro que si, toda la energía de la luna puede ser concentrada, quizá ya lo sepas, pero así como el sol emite rayos gama, la luna hace lo mismo, pero a estos se le llaman rayos plut, pero que en el fondo representan lo mismo y cuando hay luna llena la cantidad de ondas plut aumenta, haciendo al rayo lunar más poderoso.

- El rayo lunar es solo una variante del rayo solar, que es exactamente igual pero usando de luna en lugar de la energía del sol para hacerlo.

- Veo que sabes de lo que hablo.

- Y sabes que yo también puedo hacer un rayo solar con todo mí poder, y con la fuerza propia del sol, mi energía aumenta.

De pronto Twilight comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía desde su cuerno que era de color amarillo cálido con blanco y radiante, Twilight haría el rayo solar, una de las técnicas de la princesa Celestia y que uso contra Chrysalis:

- ¡Este soleado día me favorecerá para vencer! Con la técnica del rayo solar que me enseño hace tiempo la princesa Celestia. –dice Twilight con una gran mirada desafiante.

- ¿Y tú piensas que no puedo hacer el rayo lunar porque no hay luna? Se nota que no sabes nada de nada.

- ¡Porque lo dices!

- ¡Porque por si tu no lo sabes! La tierra en donde estamos también emite gran cantidad de ondas plut.

- ¡¿En serio?! –dice Twilight impactada por lo que dijo Trixie.

- Así es Twilight Sparkle y por eso mi rayo lunar puede ser tan poderoso como tu rayo solar, además de que yo misma he perfeccionado y optimizado su poder. –dice Trixie.

- ¡No lo creo! Solo mientes. –dice Twilight mientras seguía cargando su rayo solar.

- ¡Ahora lo creerás tonta! –dice Trixie la cual con su cuerno comenzó a juntar energía igual que Twilight, pero de color blanco y celeste.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Es el rayo lunar!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Así es, yo soy tan grande y poderosa, que puedo generar un rayo lunar sin luna, así que este ataque definirá a la ganadora de este duelo y veremos que es más poderoso, el rayo solar que te enseño la princesa Celestia o el rayo Lunar que me enseño la princesa Luna. –dice Trixie mientras seguía reuniendo energía.

- ¡Entonces que se defina esto de una vez no crees!

- ¡Eso es justo lo que quiero Twilight Sparkle!

De pronto ambos rayos lograron cargarse y ambos rayos son disparados al mismo tiempo, chocando ambas energía mágicas en el centro de la plataforma.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, este era un duelo mágico de altísimo nivel, por un lado Trixie usando todo su poder para atacar, pero también Twilight hacia lo mismo, ninguna quería ceder un centímetro, por lo que a veces era el rayo solar que avanzaba unos centímetros o a veces era la energía de Trixie la que avanzaba, por lo que era impredecible el resultado con poderes tan similares entre si, ambas usando técnicas de intensificación que les enseñaron en su momento tanto la princesa Celestia como la princesa Luna a sus respectivas alumnas.

Poco a poco la plataforma comenzaba a desintegrarse por este tremendo choque de energías, al mismo tiempo que la totalidad de la plataforma se comenzó a agrietar por el gigantesco poder mágico de ambas ponys, ninguna cedía espacio alguna, su poder era gigantesco, Twilight y Trixie estaban usando toda la magia que podía en este ataque, ya que tarde o temprano, solo una de las dos caería y perdería este duelo, pero tanto la voluntad de Twilight como la de Trixie las mantenía aun tratando de ver cual de ellas lograría su objetivo primero, por lo que ambas deciden aumentar aún más el poder de sus respectivos rayos mágicos.

Al hacerlo ya la plataforma comenzó a destruirse y la tierra comenzó a templar en el estadio, lo cual asusto a algunos ponys pensando que era un terremoto o algo peor, ya que el poder de ambas estaba en choque máximo y en cualquier momento esas energías mágicas, podrían causar una gigantesca explosión.

Algunos espectadores asustados comenzaron a salir del estadio, otros seguían observando este increíble duelo a pesar de que la tierra se moviera bajo sus cascos en el lugar, el poder que Twilight y Trixie estaban mostrando era realmente impresionante, tanto así que Blade y Raging Blast estaban muy emocionados por lo que estaban viendo:

- ¡Esto es! ¡TAN INCREIBLE! –dice Rainbow Dash colocando la misma cara de emoción (cara de so awesome!) que cuando recordó que Applejack le prometió ayudarla con un nuevo truco aéreo cuando estaban hablando de ella en un acto especial de premiación, luego de que la pony de tierra fuera premiada por salvar Ponyville de una estampida de vacas, hace ya varios años.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, no cabe duda que ambas son increíbles! –dice Blade con una gran sonrisa de alegría al ver un duelo tan bueno como ese.

- ¡ES TAN INCREIBLE! –dice Raging Blast poniendo la misma cara de emoción que Rainbow Dash al ver el choque de ambas energías.

- ¡Vaya no puedo creer que este temblado y no es la cidra! –dice Applejack quien luego de llegar del baño, había traído una garra de cidra helada para ver el resto del duelo.

Ambas energías no querían ceder un solo centímetro, su poder era increíble, incluso algunas partes del estadio comenzaron de derrumbarse por el constante temblor en el piso que causaba el choque de ambas energías, ya comenzaron a aumentar la cantidad de ponys que preferían huir que seguir viendo el duelo, ambas no estaban dispuestas a perder, esto mientras la plataforma seguía desintegrándose:

- ¡YO NO VOY A PEDER MI DUELO! ¡NO LO HARE! –grita Trixie usando casi todo el resto de su poder para fortalecer el rayo lunar y ganar el duelo.

- ¡YO TAMPOCO PIENSO DARME POR VENCIDA, NO AHORA! –grita Twilight que al igual que Trixie, fortalece al máximo su rayo solar.

Finalmente la energía de ambos chocan a tal punto que ambas energías causan una gigantesca explosión en la plataforma, al ver esto Shining Armor coloca un escudo mágico alrededor del estadio para proteger a todos los ponys que aún estaban presentes en el lugar, tras la violenta explosión solo se ve un enorme resplandor y un gran estruendo, solo se ven volar dos bultos a gran velocidad, eran Twilight y Trixie, cayendo ambas casi al mismo tiempo.

Luego de esa gigantesca explosión, en donde alguna vez hubo una plataforma y estadio al mismo tiempo, hoy no había más que un gigantesco cráter, la plataforma ha desaparecido por completo, sin plataforma ambas quedaban fuera de esta.

El réferi que tubo que usar su escudo mágico para no morir en ese ataque logro distinguir quien cayo primero ya que usaba lentes de sol obscuros y no le molesto el resplandor, y así da a conocer su resultado:

- ¡Ambas participantes cayeron fuera de la plataforma, sin embargo, la participante Twilight Sparkle fue la primera en chocar contra el piso cerca de un segundo antes que la participante Lulamoon, sin embargo estoy esperando la confirmación de la prueba fotográfica! –dice el réferi cuando otro unicornio con una cámara en su cuello, se tele transporta y le pasa la foto al réferi, el cual el unicornio protegió de la cámara con un escudo mágico y así evitar que se destruyera y pudiera confirmar lo que dijo el réferi.

Finalmente al ver la foto, el réferi confirma lo que el había visto:

- ¡SE CONFIRMA! ¡LA PARTICIPANTE LULAMOON ES LA GANADORA AL CAER UN SEGUNDO DESPUES QUE SU OPONENTE AL PISO! –grita el réferi confirmando la victoria de Trixie.

De inmediato todos nuestros héroes bajan a ver a ambas ponys quienes aún no se recuperaban de tal violenta explosión.

En tanto en otro punto del estadio estaban Shadow y Aster, los miembros de SEEL, junto con un guardia real, el cual era un clon zombi de Blackeye y el cual se retira luego de hablar con ellos:

- ¡Perfecto! Esto va comenzar, va a comenzar.

- Tuvimos mucha suerte que la princesa Celestia se fuera antes, así será más fácil inculparla d esto.

- De pronto aparece un pegaso volando con una capucha, ese pegaso era el otro miembro del grupo Flyer.

- ¡Ya esta todo listo! La guerra esta por comenzar.

En tanto lejos de Equestria en el portón metálico que separa al tártaro de Equestria en la base 777 se encontraba Mandrilo, el simio lleno de sus guardias simios con armaduras en la entrada, cuando se tele transporta el propio alicornio Blackeye, para guiar el ataque:

- ¡AHORA ESTAMOS LISTO, DENTRO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS, USTEDES SIMIOS ENTRARAN A EQUESTRIA NI DESTRUIRIAN A TODOS LO QUE ESTEN EN SU CAMINO! –grita Blackeye.

- ¡VENGAN MIS SIMIOS, HOY VOLVEREMOS POR FIN AL EDÉN! –grita Mandrilo a sus simios los cuales empiezan a gritar igual que los simios en son de triunfo, antes su inminente ataque.

- ¡PREPARENCE PARA EL GRAN ATAQUE MIS QUERIDOS EXILIADOS, PORQUE HOY COBRAREMOS VENGANZA CONTRA EQUESTRIA Y CONTRA LOS MINOTAUROS QUE NOS EXILIARON Y QUE DECIDIERON ALIARSE CON ESA YEGUA MALDITA! –grita Tirant el rey de los minotauros exiliados que solo busca venganza contra Celestia y contra los minotauros que lo exiliaron.

En tanto en las cercanías del reino grifo en las montañas al otro extremo de Equestria, cientos de guardias pegasos, que en realidad eran changelings también estaban volando alrededor de Grifintown, la capital del reino grifo, listos para comenzar un ataque, cuando aparece Chrysalis:

- ¡Muy bien mis queridos changeling, estén listos para atacar, al mediodía exacto, y tal como lo pactamos todos, el ataque comenzara! –dice Chrysalis quien en su cuello lleva un reloj, confirmando que el ataque se llevaría a cabo justo al mediodía.

En tanto en las alturas cientos de dragones volaban desde las mesetas hacia Cloudsdale y encima de uno de los dragones iba Scorpio, el ser Gargodragón (dragón, pero con un cuerpo de Gárgola) y Dark Star el otro miembro de SEEL:

- ¡Recuerden mis dragones que a medio día, Cloudsdale será nuestro objetivo! –dice Scorpio.

- ¡Por fin llego el día! ¡Hoy todo será bañado en sangre! –dice Dark Star.

En tanto en Cloudsdale la guardia real ya ha alertado de una gran cantidad de dragones que se dirigen a la ciudad, por lo que allí, el Señor Bolt, jefe de Rainbow Dash y creador de los Wonderbolts, el cual ahora salió de su retiro para volver a las filas del ejercito de Cloudsdale por petición de los encargados para investigar el caso de los guardias pegaso que volaron por toda Equestria sin saber de donde venían, realmente se impacto cuando este sargento le dio la noticia, aunque el viejo había sido precavido ya que el presentía que algo grande ocurriría:

- ¡Señor dicen que cientos de dragones vienen directamente hacia Cloudsdale! ¡Que hacemos!

- Tuve mucha razón al mandar a evacuar Cloudsdale y que las yeguas y potros de aquí fueran enviados a ciudad Nimbus para así evitar una masacre de inocentes.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Nos preparamos para un ataque?

- ¡Así es! Prepárense para pelear. –dice el Señor Bolt.

El sargento se va y el viejo Señor Bolt mira la foto de su antiguo escuadrón, en donde aparece Firefly, la madre de Rainbow Dash y el viejo le dedica unas palabras en sus pensamientos:

- _¡Firefly! No se si moriré aquí, pero al menos prometo no dejarme matar, ya que quiero cumplirte la promesa que te hice y no abandonar a Rainbow Dash, no ahora._ –dice en su mente el señor Bolt.

En tanto en Los Pegasus, nuestros héroes ignoraban por completo lo que estaba a punto de comenzar y estaban más pendientes de lo que había ocurrido en la pelea de de Twilight y Trixie:

- ¡Twilight! Perdiste. –dice Raiging Blast con tristeza en su rostro.

- Si lo se, pero no importa, eso significa que tengo que hacerme más fuerte la próxima vez. –dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

Luego Twilight se levanta y le da su casco en señal de Brohoof a Trixie:

- ¡Felicidades Trixie! Has ganado limpiamente. –Twilight le coloca su casco pero Trixie lo tira a un lado molesta.

- ¡No he ganado! Ganar por un tecnicismo no es ganar, no es como yo quiero ganar, hoy fallé no fui más fuerte que tú, y aún tengo mucho que hacer para seguir siendo más fuerte.

- ¡Ya veo y te entiendo! –dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

- La próxima vez Twilight, nos enfrentaremos pero no aquí, será en un duelo en donde el primero en rendirse o quedar inconsciente será el perder el duelo, nada de plataformas y reglas tontas, en una pelear en donde podremos pelear con todo y más. –dice Trixie sonando como siempre orgullosa y engreída.

- ¡Acepto el reto Trixie! –Twilight le coloca nuevamente su casco en señal de un Brohoof, el cual esta vez Trixie si acepta y se lo da a Twilight para cumplir su palabra.

- ¡Su duelo fue súper increíble, Twilight, Trixie sensei, ustedes son las mejores magas que existen! –dice emocionado Raging Blast.

- ¡No es para tanto Raging, no exageres! –dice Twilight.

- No exagera, al menos de mi no exagera. –dice Trixie como siempre presumida.

- Bueno quizá si lo hace un poquito no crees. –le dice Blade a Trixie mostrándole una sonrisa y esta al verlo solo baja la mirada algo sonrojada, pero luego le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

- Quizá, pero muy poco, demasiado poco diría yo. –dice Trixie.

De pronto una gigantesca explosión nada más y nada menos que en el palco en donde estaban los reyes grifo y minotauro, además de Shining Armor, finalmente era el mediodía exacto y el ataque había comenzando.

La explosión levanto una gigantesca nube de humo que hizo que no se viera absolutamente nada en el lugar, ni los guardias, ni Shining Armor podían ver más allá de sus narices, además de que el polvo los estaba ahogando.

El rey grifo permaneció sentado en su trono esperando que el polvo se disipara y esperando que uno de sus guardias grifo lo escoltara, pero de pronto una voz le susurra al oído del rey grifo:

- ¡Estas muerto!

- ¡QUE!

De pronto solo se puede ver una mirada de impacto absoluto del rey grifo, mientras que poco a poco la neblina comenzaba a dispersarse.

Ya se podía comenzar a ver lo que pasaba y Shining Armor fue el primero en darse cuenta y quedar impactado al ver lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Luego nuestros héroes que estaban en el centro del estadio, ya pudieron ver que es lo que había pasado, y absolutamente todos, incluyendo Blade y Trixie quienes no se mostraron impactados al ver la masacre del restaurant, si se impactaron por completo al ver la escena.

Todos ya ven como caía al piso la cabeza del grifo y un gigantesco chorro de sangre que brota de su decapitada cabeza como si fuera una fuente de agua, impacto a todos en el lugar, incluido a los guardias grifo que vieron impotentes, la muerte de su rey:

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡HAN MATADO A NUESTRO REY! –grita un guardia grifo.

- ¡HIJA DE YEGUA! –grita otro guardia grifo.

Sin embargo el autor material de aquel horrendo crimen no huyo, solo se lleno de la sangre del decapitado rey, pero lo peor y lo que más impacto a nuestros héroes, que la identidad de este asesino, ya que era alguien que ellos conocían:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –grita Rarity shockeada.

- ¡POR MIS SANTOS CORRALES! –grita Applejack en estado de sorpresa.

- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –grita Twilight sorprendida.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! –grita Blade quien también quedo shockeado.

- ¡PERO QUE HAZ HECHO! –grita con furia y al mismo tiempo en un estado de shock por lo que veía, la pegaso Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente la nube se disipa completamente, y se puede ver a una pegaso amarilla y pelo rosa pálido, bañada en sangre y tomando con su casco una espada similar a una katana, con la que había decapitado al rey grifo, con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos al hacerlo:

- ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡QUE HICISTE FLUTTERSHY! –grita con desesperación Raging Blast al reconocer a la asesina del rey grifo.

Fluttershy deja de tener esa mirada dulce y tierna, ahora su mirada era de una total frialdad, sin importarle el crimen que había realizado, solo miraba fijamente con una mirada fría a sus amigas, mientras su cuerpo quedaba bañado en sangre.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	55. Adiós general

**Capitulo 55: Adiós general**

Mientras algo sin precedentes ocurría en Los Pegasus, en Canterlot la princesa Luna se encontraba sola en el cuarto de la casa de su sobrina Candance tomando sutilmente una copa de vino tinto bastante cara, una cosecha que era de las favoritas de la princesa de la noche.

Sin embargo, esta sorpresivamente suelta la copa de vino que levantaba usando la levitación de objetos, cayendo violentamente al piso rompiendo la copa y derramando por el piso su contendió.

La princesa Luna, solo se toma el pecho con uno de sus cascos y empieza a suspirar aparentemente por miedo:

- Tengo el presentimiento que hago malo esta pasando, además puedo sentir una poderosa fuerza mágica un poco lejos de Canterlot que no es ni de Trixie, Blade o Twilight, es una presencia poderosa… posiblemente ya no se pueda evitar la guerra, solo desearía poder cambiar todo. –dice la princesa Luna perdida en sus pensamientos y perdida en su melancolía y miedo al presentir un horrible destino para todos.

En tanto en la base 777 un fuerte ruido se comenzó a sentir en portón metálico, tratando de empujar este:

- ¡Que es eso, que pasa! –dice uno de los guardias que esta tras la puerta.

- ¡ESTA LLENO DE SIMIOS, LA PUERTA ESTA LLENA DE SIMIOS EN LA ENTRADA! –grita uno de los guardias, mientras otro corre hasta el despacho en donde se encontraba el general Ash Breeze.

- ¡GENERAL, GENERAL, HAY SIMIOS CIENTOS DE ELLOS EN LA PUERTA DE METAL! –grita el guardia desesperado.

- ¡Tranquilo! Esa puerta es de metal reforzado, no es la primera vez que los simios intentan atacar pero esa puerta no podrá ser destruida fácilmente, ellos no podrán hacer…

De pronto una gigantesca explosión manda a volar la puerta y un fuerte estruendo, al sentir este el general ve por la ventana de su despacho como los simios entran con sus lanzas y de inmediato comienzan a matar a todos los ponys a su alrededor:

- ¡No es posible!

- ¡VE A TU PUESTO, HAY QUE COMBATIR! –grita el general Breeze.

- ¡SI SEÑOR! –el guardia se va galopando para ir a batallar, mientras el general Ash Breeze se coloca su casco para ir a pelear.

Pero antes de salir, decide mirar una fotografía que tenía en su escritorio que Shining Armor le trajo, era una fotografía de Derpy con su hija Dinky Hooves aunque algo antigua ya que aparecía como una pequeña filly, por lo que el general decide darle un vistazo a aquella fotografía:

- Me habría gustado tenerlas a ustedes en mis brazos alguna vez, me habría gustado abrazarte alguna vez en mis cascos, pero por sobretodo, me habría gustado escucharme decirte Papá, por favor Derpy, cuida a nuestro muffin. –fue la ultima frase que dijo el general Breeze antes de salir a pelear contra los simios sin saber si regresaría de aquella batalla, ya que lo único que veía era como sus soldados eran descuartizados y masacrados por unos brutales simios, mientras que entre toda esa masacre, Blackeye solo presenciaba aquella escena luego de destruir el portón de metal, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En tanto en Cloundsdale comenzaron a llegar los primeros dragones, quienes de inmediato se empezaron a lanzar contra la ciudad delas nubes, en eso el general Bolt, decide comendar los ataques para evitar la destrucción total de Cloundsdale:

- ¡MUY BIEN EQUIP ATAQUEN POR EL ESTE, EQUIPO 3 QUE ENTRE CON LOS MEDICOS, ESTA NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE NOS ATACAN! –grita el Señor Bolt quien comandaba la operación para proteger Cloundsdale contra los primeros dragones que entraron.

Luego de unos minutos llegan volando sobre un dragón Scorpio y Dark Star, quienes presencian la ofensiva pegaso:

- ¡Vaya Scorpio! Esos pegasos no lo hacen nada mal, ¿no crees? –le dice Dark Star.

- ¡Esos tontos solo se dejan engañar! No es la primera vez que intentamos atacar Cloundsdale, es más la ultima vez perdimos a uno de nuestros dragones blanco de ojos azules por culpa de una pegaso, pero esta vez ella no esta aquí y siguen comportándose como idiotas y eso que ahora estamos en grupo. –dice molesto Scorpio el gargodragón.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Vas a intervenir?

- Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Scorpio se baja del dragón en donde estaba subido usando sus alas de Gárgola y de pronto este comienza a transformarse, su musculatura comienza a crecer considerablemente, al igual que su tamaño el cual era en principio solo ligeramente más grande que un simio, ahora era de aproximadament metros de alto, color gris, con un bigote en su rostro, cuernos y colmillos, él se había convertido en un temible dragón, esa era la verdadera forma de Scorpio, con la cual se tiro en picada a volar contra un escuadrón de pegasos a gran velocidad, los cuales en su totalidad fueron destazados brutalmente por las garras de Scorpio cayendo sus restos desmembrados a tierra, por lo que con Scorpio en su verdadera forma, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran escasas.

Pero mientras eso ocurría, al mismo tiempo en Los Pegasus, una pegaso amarilla de crin rosa pálido y tres mariposas en su flanco, que representaba a el elemento de la Bondad, había perdido su brillo, algo que ni sus propios amigos podían comprender el por qué cometió tal acto criminal siendo alguien tan dulce y bondadosa:

- ¡QUE RAYOS HAS HECHO FLUTTERSHY! ¡EXIGO SABERLO! –grita Twilight tratando de buscar respuestas por aquel acto.

- Yo solo sigo ordenes, lamentablemente ya no puedo mirar atrás, y menos ahora, por eso solo cumplí con las ordenes que me dieron, fueron ordenes de la ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA! –grita Fluttershy con la intención de que los grifos escucharan.

- ¡QUE FUE ESA BASTARDA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! –grita uno de los grifos.

- ¡ES MENTIRA, ES UNA MENTIRA, FLUTTERSHY MIENTE! –grita Shining Armor.

- ¡Hasta tú lo dudas Shining! Sabes que la princesa Celestia es capaz de cualquier cosa, pero bueno que más puedo esperar de alguien que no es capaz de darse cuenta que Celestia tiene un servicio de inteligencia que funciona tras tus espaldas. –le dice Fluttershy, pero ya no con esa voz dulce y tímida, ahora suena seria, fría e incluso despectiva y arrogante, dejando atrás toda esa timidez que la caracterizaba.

- ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGO ASI FUNCIONARA TRAS MIS NARICES SIN HABERME ENTERADO! –grita Shining Armor.

- ¡O acaso tú tampoco le ocultabas cosas a Celestia, cosas que tú, yo y todos nosotros sabemos! –dice Fluttershy completamente arrogante, incluso peor que Flutterbitch en su forma de ser, ya que es más despreciable y con mayor malicia en sus palabras.

- ¡QUE TE PASA! ¿PORQUE LO MATASTE? ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESA MUERTE LA CARGARAS TODA TU VIDA! –le grita Blade furioso y tratando de hacer razonar a su vieja amiga.

- ¡Y QUE HABLAS TÚ! Tu has vivido una vida normal tras lo sucedido con Kyra y mientras estabas con el mataste a muchos magos estatales, así que no vengas a hablarme de moral y valores, un asesino es un asesino y nunca dejara de serlo hasta el día de su muerte, además que no es la primera vez que me baño en sangre, porque yo… también he sido una asesina.

Al escuchar esto, todos, y digo todos hasta Pinkie Pie, quedan helados al escuchar esta fuerte confesión de Fluttershy, aún sin darse cuenta que ella ya no era la pegaso que alguna vez conocieron:

-¡ATAQUEN A ESA PEGASO! –grita uno de los guardias grifo, también Gilda al escuchar la orden, va a atacar a la pegaso.

Fluttershy solo se ríe con malicia y decide usar su técnica especial:

- ¡Malditos…! ¡MALDITOS ESTUPIDOS! –grita Fluttershy mientras una de sus plumas de pegaso, se transforma en una filosa katana y comienza cortar a gran velocidad a todos los guardias grifo, dos de ellos, cayeron muertos al piso, mientras que el resto cayo con distintas heridas, incluso Gilda recibió un fuerte corte en su brazo izquierdo y cayo al suelo en donde empieza a sangrar y Rainbow Dash va de inmediato en su ayuda.

- ¡GILDA RESISTE! –grita Rainbow Dash, además va Blade a ver a la grifo.

- ¡ESA ZORRA ASQUEROSA! –grita Gilda furiosa.

- ¡Es profundo, pero puedo curarlo con mi magia alquímica! –Blade realiza un hechizo para curar el brazo herido de Gilda, el cual lo logro con éxito.

- ¡¿Estas bien?! –le pregunta Rainbow Dash a su amiga.

- ¡Siento entumecido el brazo! –dice Gilda.

- ¡Ella estará bien! El entumecimiento se le pasara una vez que la sangre vuelva a irrigar todas las arterias. –dice Blade.

En tanto todos quedaron impactados por lo que había hecho Fluttershy, lo cual era imposible para un pegaso:

- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA HECHO ALGO ASI! –dice Rarity impactada.

- ¡Acaso eso fue…! –dice Twilight aún en estado de shock.

- ¿Fue alquimia cierto? –le pregunta Trixie a la pegaso amarilla.

- ¡Veo que eres inteligente Trixie! Efectivamente eso fue solo alquimia, la misma que todos nosotros podemos usar, ¿verdad Flyer? –dice Fluttershy cuando aparece volando otro pegaso con una capucha.

- Así es querida Fluttershy, nosotros los homúnculos no somos criaturas mortales, así que podemos usar la alquimia a voluntad y sin límites debido a que dentro de nuestros cuerpos, se encuentran pequeños fragmentos de la piedra roja. –dice Flyer.

- ¡Piedra roja! Te refieres… –dice Blade sorprendido.

- Quizá tú la conozcas por el nombre de la piedra filosofal, es parte de la sangre cristalizada de nuestro señor NUMA. –dice Flyer.

- ¡NUMA! –dice el doctor Hooves que estaba en el lugar sorprendido por escuchar su nombre pero al mismo tiempo dando la sensación que sabia de que se trataba.

Luego Flyer, se saca la capucha y se muestra como un pegaso macho de color blanco y crin rubia, el cual Raging Blast reconoce:

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES EL! –grita impactado Raging Blast.

- ¿Lo conoces chico? –le pregunta Trixie.

- Yo lo vi un día que fui a casa de Fluttershy, lo vi a el salir de su casa una vez, era el, entonces si es así desde cuando nos esta traicionando. –dice Raging Blast quien aún no se puede reponer dé la impresión.

- ¡Vaya creo que te recuerdo!, pensé que eras un pony cualquiera, pero luego de ver tu pelea con el otro alquimista me di cuenta que no eres alguien cualquiera, sino un ser más poderoso. –dice Flyer.

- ¡Maldito algo le hicieron a Fluttershy! ¡DIGAME QUE LE HICIERON MALDITOS HIJOS DE YEGUA! –grita furioso Raging Blast.

- No le hicimos nada, ella sola acepto convertirse en un homúnculo.

- ¿Un homúnculo? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Raging que estaba junto a Blade y su hermano Fire Blast.

- Un homúnculo es básicamente una vida creada artificialmente con la alquimia, sin embargo para poder realizar un homúnculo vivo se requiere de un alma viviente por la ley de equivalencia de intercambio, en resumen es posible que esos ponys hayan sido convertidos en homúnculos a través de la transmutación usando sus cuerpos y sus almas para poder realizar la ley de equivalencia de forma exitosa. –le responde Blade.

- ¡BINGO!, sino porque crees que no tenemos cutiemarks. –le dice Flyer.

- ¡Pero si Fluttershy aún tiene su cutiemark! –dice Rarity.

- ¡No es así perra! –le responde de forma violenta y grosera la pegaso amarilla.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE! –sorprendida dice Rarity por la respuesta de Fluttershy.

De pronto esta saca otra de sus alas y la convierte en una hoja similar a una navaja, y a vista de todos, esta comienza a cortarse el cuerno en la zona del flanco, su propia sangre comenzaba a correr por la herida que se estaba provocando, mientras esta cortaba sus flancos, la escena era realmente violenta.

Finalmente Fluttershy termina de cortarse el cuero sacándose ambos flancos y los lanza al piso, pero sorprendentemente de inmediato las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse y en unos segundos cuero nuevo había aparecido, sin embargo, ahora su flanco estaba en blanco como todo un homúnculo:

- ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO! –grita sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No puede ser! Su cutiemark ya no esta. –dice sorprendida Apple Bloom.

- Esa cutiemark, solo fue un simple tatuaje, me lo hice con el objetivo de no levantar sospechas, durante todo este tiempo, he estado siendo silenciosa, presenciando sus acciones, esperando que la idiota de Celestia hiciera algo, pero no lo hizo. –dice Fluttershy.

- ¡Tú no puedes habernos traicionado! Tu eres el elemento de la bondad, que no lo recuerdas. –dice Applejack.

- ¡Yo no tuve opción! ¡TU NUNCA LO VAS A ENTENDER YEGUA IMBECIL! –le grita Fluttershy furiosa.

- ¡TÚ NUNCA VAS A ENTENDER LO QUE ES VIVIR DIA A DIA, SIENDO MOLESTADA POR TODOS, PORQUE TODOS TE VEN COMO UNA INUTIL, DURANTE TODA MI VIDA HE TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR LAS BURLAS Y LOS ABUSOS DE TODOS LOS PONYS, TU NUNCA VAS A ENTENDER LO QUE ES SER ODIADA POR TODOS, NI TAMPOCO ENTENDERAS LO QUE ES PERDER LA COSA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA POTRA PUEDE PERDER EN SU VIDA, TU NUNCA ESTUBISTE SUCIA, NUNCA LO ENTENDRAS HIJA DE YEGUA! –grita Fluttershy de forma completamente desquiciada.

- ¡Pero nosotros somos tus amigos! –dice Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Eso es cierto! Ustedes fueron buenas conmigo, y por ustedes llegue a dudar en entregar mi cuerpo como homúnculo, sin embargo tuve que hacerlo, fue necesario para ganar el perdón de el primer pony que toco mi corazón y que me dio la chispa de la vida cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido para mi. –le responde la pegaso amarilla.

De pronto a su lado se coloca Flyer y ambos se dan un beso en la boca, dejando a todos con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad a lo que veían, ya que esa pegaso amarilla, pareciera ser otra pony y no su querida y tímida amiga.

- ¡QUE! ¡Que significa esto! –dice Raging Blast aún en estado de shock.

- Nada, solo quiero mostrarles que la Fluttershy que conocieron murió, esa pegaso imbécil y cobarde ya no existe.

En ese momento aparece volando Shadow y galopando su hermano el unicornio Aster:

- ¡Mira eso hermano! Aún hay ponys aquí, me imagino que podemos aniquilarlos a todos. –dice Shadow.

- Pues claro, sino que para crees que estamos haciendo esto.

- Es cierto, debemos matar a todos los ponys que están aquí. –dice Flyer.

- Yo estoy lista. –dice Fluttershy.

Shadow vuela hacia donde estaban un grupo de curioso ponys viendo toda esa escena y sorpresivamente Shadow lanza de su boca una gigantesca flama que comenzó a quemar vivos a todos esos ponys, al ver esto, Rainbow Dash vuela a gran velocidad y le parte la cara de un golpe con su casco, mientras ve como todos esos ponys comienza a carbonizarse:

- ¡ERES UNA YEGUA MALDITA! ¡VOY A MATARTE AHORA! –grita furiosa Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Que tú vas a matarme! No me hagas reír. –dice Shadow.

Shadow le lanza una nueva flama, pero Rainbow Dash dispersa estas usando sus alas e intenta golpear nuevamente a Shadow, pero esta con gran habilidad sorprende a la pegaso azul cielo dando un fuerte golpe en el estomago con su casco.

- ¡COF, COF, COF! ¡H-HIJA DE YEGUA! –grita Rainbow Dash mientras aún recuperaba el aire.

- ¡Oh lo siento te dolió! –dice Shadow que luego le da un golpe en su lomo mandándola directamente al piso, dejando un cráter en donde su cuerpo cayo por la velocidad a la que la pegaso descendió por el golpe.

- ¡RAINBOW DASH! –grita Gilda quien de inmediato va atacar a Shadow y esta golpea en el rostro a la pony con alas de dragón, pero esta la da una patada y le lanza una gran flama quemando por la espalda a la grifo, para ser derribada también.

Scootaloo va también al ataque e intenta darle un golpe a Shadow, pero esta lo esquiva, luego Shadow usa su gran aliento de fuego, pero Scootaloo lo esquiva e intenta atacarla, pero Shadow usando sus alas con gran habilidad esquiva el golpe de Scootaloo y toma su pata delantera y lo coloca a su espalda.

- ¡S-SUELTAME MALDITA! –grita Scootaloo intentando soltarse.

- ¡Eres muy agresiva para ser alguien tan jovencita! –de pronto Shadow le tuerce la pata de tal forma que se siente un fuerte crujido, en donde la pegaso naranja grita de dolor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH! –se siente el fuerte y desgarrador grito de Scootaloo al cual le rompieron su pata delantera derecha, luego Shadow la golpea y la tira violentamente al piso dejando un cráter al caer al igual que Rainbow Dash.

- ¡SCOOTALOO! –grita Apple Bloom.

Luego volando en el cielo llega Derpy quien dejo a suS hijas en cuidado con el profesor y enviste violentamente a Shadow, haciéndola aterrizar en el piso cargándose con todos sus cascos y el peso de su cuerpo, dejando aturdida a la pony de las alas de dragón.

- ¡Arg! Maldita yegua.

- ¡No dejare que le causes daño a ponys inocentes! –dice Derpy con si vista cruzada, mostrando un gran valor al enfretarse a esta poderosa pony.

- ¡¿Quien tu?! ¡Eres muy valiente para tener esa cara de retrasada que tienes! –le responde Shadow.

- Retrasada será tu abuela idiota. –le contesta Derpy quien comienza a golpear en la cara a Shadow mientras esta estaba encima de ella, pero de pronto Shadow le da un golpe con su casco en la cara y le lanza su aliento de fuego, causando que Derpy se quemara y se tuviera que revolcar en el piso para apagarse sus llamas.

Pero en el piso, la pegaso gris de vista cruzada es golpeada de una violenta patada que le da Shadow y que la manda a volar varios metros, quedando adolorida por tal ataque.

Al ver esas dantescas escenas, Twilight decide reaccionar a todos los otros ponys presentes:

- Oigan, Snips, Snails, ustedes pueden crear escudos mágicos, así que vayan con los guardias pegasos y ayuden a sacar de aquí a todos los ponys inocentes, porque no sabemos que pueden llegar a ser capaces de hacer estos sujetos. –les dice Twilight a los dos jóvenes unicornios que estaban allí.

- ¡Esta bien! –dice Snips.

- Vinyl, tu acompáñalos, no se si puedas usar escudos mágicos, pero Blade seguro quiere que estés a salvo.

- ¡No te preocupes! La princesa Luna me enseño a usar escudos mágicos con mi magia, así que ayudare también a evacuar a los heridos y todos los demás, pero por favor cuida a mi hermano.

- ¡Esta bien! Tú hermano es alguien fuerte y si necesita de ayuda yo se la daré. –le dice Twilight sonriéndole a Vinyl Scratch.

Así que Snips, Snails y Vinyl se reúnen con algunos guardias y comienzan a usar escudos mágicos, los cuales Twilight les enseño a usar a Snips y Snails antes del torneo de magia, de esa forma ayudar a salir a los ponys que hay permanecían en el estadio.

En tanto Shining Armor, coloco un escudo mágico sobre el rey minotauro y algunos soldados y comenzó a evacuar con ellos para poner al rey minotauro a salvo, sin embargo Aster se da cuenta y decide atacarlos:

- ¡A donde creen que van ustedes! –dice Aster el cual con su cuerno lanza unas bolas negras que tenia en una bolsa que llevaba en su lomo, y estas causaron gigantescas explosiones en el lugar, pero como Shining Armor estaba usando su potente escudo mágico, ellos estaban a salvo.

De pronto Blade lo derriba usando un rayo mágico, y decide enfrentarse a el:

- ¡Así que esas cosas son explosivos! –dice Blade.

- Así que sabes acerca de la polvora, entonces no eres como los otros magos idiotas, serás alguien más interesante de enfrentar.

- Si sabes de química debes ser un alquimista como yo, ya que la creación de pólvora sale en el libro de Diclaudius.

- Me alagas, pero me sorprende, eres alguien muy instruido Blade Beam.

- ¿Sabes mi nombre?

- Claro que si, desde la muerte de Kyra tu haz sido observado por SEEL como el mayor mago alquimista, pero sabes algo, creo que darte ese titulo es exagero y lo digo porque ¡YO SOY MÁS FUERTE! –grita Aster el cual le lanza unos explosivos a Blade, pero se tele transporta y lo ataque usando el Ponyslave causando una gigantesca explosión y mandando a volar a Aster varios metros.

En tanto los otros guardias reales entre pegasos y unicornios comienzan a ayudar a evacuar a los ponys que aún quedaban en el lugar, entre estos Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon y Akira Sparking, quienes veían la pelea, pero se quedaron en medio de este desastroso ataque:

- ¡HAY QUE IRNOS O NOS MATARAN Y NO QUIERO MORIR! –grita asustada y aterrada Diamond Tiara.

- Esto es terrible, vamos a morir. –dice con una cara de horror Silver Spoon.

- ¡Cálmense ustedes dos! Yo puedo defenderlas, así que les ayudare a salir.

- ¡Ahora tomen un poco de las alas de la muerte! –dice Fluttershy quien agita fuertemente sus alas y lanza una lluvia de cuchillos filosos, hacia el lugar donde estaba Akira, y esta usa un escudo mágico, sin embargo uno de los cuchillos le hizo un corte en su rostro, Akira se toma con su casco y se da cuenta que tiene sangre, lo cual enfureció a la joven unicornio:

- ¡Maldita! ¡MALDITA YEGUA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A ATACARME! –grita furiosa Akira.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te molesto perra? Pues lo siento. –le dice Fluttershy en tono irónico y burlesco.

- ¡LA PERRA ERES TÚ MALDITA! –Akira fuera de sus cabales le lanza un violento rayo mágico que Fluttershy esquiva y que causa una gran explosión en otro punto del estadio.

Luego de eso Fluttershy vuela a gran velocidad donde esta Akira con Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara, golpeando a las tres ponys con una fuerte envestida.

El general Giga Blast al igual que otros guardias reales que estaban en el lugar estaba ayudando a evacuar a los ponys que aún quedaban en el estadio y evitar un mayor numero de victimas, cuando esto ocurre, y al ver a esas tres ponys en peligro el general Blast como todo un guardia real, va en servicio de ayudar al inocente.

Raging y Fire Blast observan como Fluttershy ya estaba lista para matar a las tres jóvenes ponys, tanto así que Raging, trata de ir a ayudar a Akira para que Fluttershy no la maté.

En tanto la pegaso amarilla, estaba completamente fuera de si y decide eliminar a esas tres jóvenes:

- ¡AHORA USTEDES MORIRAN POR MI LLUVIA DE CUCHILLOS! –grita Fluttershy quien agita violentamente sus alas haciendo que sus plumas se conviertan en poderosos cuchillos que atravesarían el cuerpo de esas tres ponys.

Pero sorpresivamente el general Giga Blast, se coloca en medio y evita que las tres reciban esos cuchillos, siendo el propio general Blast a quien esas filosas armas se le ensartaron en todo su cuerpo:

- ¡H-Huyan niñas, h-huyan! –dice el general Blast el cual estaba gravemente herido.

- ¡G-General Blast! –dice Akira que esta en estado de shock aún.

Al ver esto Raging galopa a toda velocidad junto con su hermano para ver a su padre herido:

- ¡GENERAAAAAAALLLLLL! –grita impactado Raging Blast quien es el primero en llegar.

- ¡ESPERAME HERMANO! –grita Fire Blast quien va un poco más atrás.

Al ver a Akira, junto al Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, Raging decide gritarle para que reaccione:

- ¡ESCUCHEME VAYANSE AHORA SI NO QUIEREN MORIR! –grita Raging furioso.

Ninguna de las tres aún reaccionaba por el violento shock:

- ¡NO SE QUEDEN AQUÍ EL TRIO DE YEGUAS TONTAS, REACCIONEN Y HUYAN DE AQUÍ! ¡QUE ESPERAN! –grita Raging Blast, ese grito como que despertó un poco de shock a Akira quien con un escudo mágico se protege junto a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon y comienza a huir del lugar.

Fire Blast llega justo en el momento que el general Blast cae al piso:

- ¡PAPA! –gritan los dos unicornios al mismo tiempo al ver caer a su padre lleno de cuchillos ensartados por su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la palabra Papá, hizo que Fluttershy quedara congelada por un momento, como que si aún una parte de esa bondadosa pegaso que todos sus amigos querían estaba tratando de reaccionar a lo que había hecho, por lo que solo pego un vuelo hacia las nubes quedándose en el aire mirando fijamente desde arriba lo que había hecho, para finalmente luego de unos segundos, tomarse la cara con uno de sus cascos y comenzar a reír desquiciadamente:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA! ¡ESTO ES TAN GRACIOSO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡COMO TODAVIA PUEDO DUDAR EN MATAR A ALGUIEN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SI YO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YA NO SOY LA DE ANTES! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Fluttershy reía como loca, luego comenzó a mirar al cielo con una cara de psicópata maniaca que solo reía y reía completamente fuera de si, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo seguía bañando en sangre, verla en ese estado de locura era demasiado fuerte sobretodo para sus amigos más cercanos, ya que la pegaso era irreconocible en su actuar.

En tanto Twilight y Trixie llegan primero al lugar a ver al general en piso y el cual comienza a formarse un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo:

- ¡General Blast por favor resista! –dice Twilight mientras ve al general mal herido.

- ¡Es increíble, que todavía este vivo después de ese ataque! –dice sorprendida Trixie.

- ¡Trixie, trae a Blade de inmediato para ver si puede hacer algo! –le dice Twilight.

- ¡De acuerdo! –Trixie se tele transporta a donde Blade y Aster unos metros más alla de donde estaba el cuerpo del general y en donde ambos estaban peleando usando magia.

En tanto la batalla de Blade con Aster continuaba:

- Vaya no lo haces nada mal Blade Beam.

- Lo mismo digo, peleas bastante bien.

De pronto Trixie aparece con la tele transportación:

- Siento interrumpir su duelo, pero el padre de Raging Blast esta herido y sangrando, ve si puedes curar esas heridas antes que muera, yo te cubro. –dice Trixie con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tu yegua! Se nota que no eres alguien que valga la pena. –le dice Aster.

- ¡Esta bien!, pero ten cuidado con ese sujeto y sus explosivos, son muy poderosos. –le dice Blade a Trixie.

- ¡Tranquilo! Tú sabes que puedo arreglármelas. –le responde Trixie con voz confiada.

Así que Blade se tele transporta a donde esta Twilight, Raging y Fire Blast con el general herido:

- ¡Así que tú pelearas conmigo!

- Como se nota que aún no sabes que gran y magnificente maga soy yo.

- Con que te crees muy poderosa ¿verdad?

- Yo no me creo poderosa ¡Yo soy poderosa! –dice orgullosa Trixie.

- Entonces demuestra lo que sabes hacer si eres "tan poderosa" como dices.

- ¡Te hare que te tragues esas palabras! –dice Trixie.

Y así ambos comienzan a pelear para de esa forma Blade pueda ver al general Blast e intentar salvarle la vida.

- ¡Por favor general resista! –dice Twilight cuando Blade aparece.

- Ya estoy aquí.

- Por favor Blade, haz algo. –dice Raging Blast el cual tenia los ojos vidriosos y voz quebrada al ver a su padre en ese estado.

Blade de inmediato usa su magia para intentar cerrar sus heridas, pero una mirada de impacto que vio en su rostro lo que de inmediato llamo la atención de todos:

- ¡Que paso! ¡Porque esa cara!

* * *

><p><em>Nota del autor: Recomendación de el siguiente tema musical para acompañar a esta parte de la historia:<em>

_**watch?v=tyQNz7u5Ii0 (En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>Blade decide guardar silencio por un momento y tomar aire para dar su diagnostico.<p>

- Aunque pueda curar las heridas, esos cuchillos están enterrados en todos los órganos vitales, bastara con sacarlos para que el muera, lo siento, no podre ayudarlo. –dice Blade con voz quebrada.

- ¡No, no, no! No es cierto. –dice Fire Blast quien al escuchar esto se pone a llorar.

- ¡Es mentira! Él se recuperara, estoy seguro. –dice Raging Blast quien también comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento aparecen Apple Bloom y Spike para ir a ver como estaban sus amigos:

- ¡Chicos que paso! –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¿El general se pondrá bien? –pregunta Spike.

Al ver a todos llorando, la joven pony de tierra y el pequeño dragón, presintieron que era algo muy grave.

De pronto los dos hermanos se abalanzan a abrazar al cuerpo mal herido del generla Blast:

- ¡GENERAL! –dicen los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo con voz quebrada.

- ¡C-Chicos, p-por e-esta v-vez, no m-me molestara s-si m-me d-dicen p-p-papá! –les dice el general Blast agonizante.

- ¡P-PAPÁ! –grita los dos unicornios entre lagrimas abrazando a su padre.

- ¡S-Señorita T-Twilight! Le encargo a m-mis hijos por favor. –les dice el general Blast quien estaba cada vez más débil.

- ¡N-No se preocupe! Yo me hare cargo de ellos, no se preocupe general. –dice Twilight quien también comenzó a llorar.

- ¡H-Hijos, p-por f-favor prométanme, que s-serán grandes ponys, q-que cumplirán sus sueños y que v-vivirán felices! –dice el general Blast quien se debilitaba más y más.

- ¡No hables papá, tu estas muy débil, tu aún puedes salvarte, tu eres alguien fuerte! –dice entre lagrimas Raging Blast.

- ¡Papá por favor resiste! –dice Fire Blast entre lagrimas al igual que su hermano.

- ¡Si, tú eres fuerte, eres el mejor unicornio, tú eres el mejor pony que hay, tú no puedes morirte! –dice Raging Blast llorando y tratando de esperar un milagro.

- ¡R-Raging, F-Fire Blast, y-yo los quiero m-mucho! –dice el general Blast con su ultimo suspiro, girando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos mientras un charco de sangre seguía creciendo bajo su cuerpo.

- ¡No puede ser! –dice impactada Twilight al darse cuenta que el general Blast dio su ultimo suspiro en este mundo.

- ¡NO, NO….! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Raging Blast de forma desgarradora y con lagrimas en sus ojos al igual que su hermano.

Ya no había nada que hacer, esta cruenta guerra ha cobrado otra victima, el general Giga Blast sacrifico su vida para salvar la de otros, como todo un guardia real, cumpliendo con su trabajo, mientras deja este mundo a sus dos hijos destruidos llorando a su lado por su muerte.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	56. Pesadilla al despertar

**Capitulo 56: Pesadilla al despertar**

Mientras en Los Pegasus los juegos olímpicos fueron interrumpidos violentamente, la base 777 ubicada en el límite de Equestria con el tártaro, estaba siendo destruida y todos sus soldados estaban siendo violentamente masacrados, y mientras en Los Pegasus un querido general Blast fallecía como mártir por Equestria, en este lugar otro gran general también estaba dando sus últimos alientos.

El general estaba tirado en el piso, con el cuerpo partido literalmente en dos, sin embargo este aún le quedaba algo de vida, un radiante sol, mientras poco a poco dejaba de escuchar los sonidos de guerra, el cerro sus ojos y un solo un flashback de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente.

En aquel flashback se veía a un joven unicornio Ash Breeze entrando a la academia de pegasos en Cloudsdale, allí es presentado frente a una clase llena de pegasos:

- ¡Bueno chicos! Él es Ash Breeze, como ven es un unicornio, sin embargo a entrado a la escuela militar y por un programa de intercambio, el recibirá estudios sobre estrategias militares aéreas, sin embargo debe terminar sus estudios secundarios y lo hará aquí con nosotros. –dice el viejo profesor pony.

Luego este se sienta atrás en donde estaba una pony de vista cruzada y color gris y burbujas en su flanco, de crin rubia era la pegaso Derpy Hooves:

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola soy Ash Breeze!

- ¡Yo me llamo Derpy Hooves, mis papas me colocaron así porque tengo mi vista como Derp!

- ¿Derp? ¿Qué es eso?

- Eh, no lo se, pero me gusta mi nombre.

Luego él tiene una serie de rápidos flashbacks en donde llega a un baile escolar en donde se ve a Derpy llegando con el general Breeze:

- Gracias! Es la primera vez que alguien me invita a un baile. –dice Derpy.

- Es raro, eres alguien tan graciosa, no se porque te molestan, deberían ver tu corazón.

- Eres el primer pony que me dice eso y no eres un pegaso.

- Derpy, bueno yo solo… quiero decirte… es que bueno… –el en aquel entonces más joven general Breeze empieza a tartamudear y ponerse nervioso.

- ¡Si dime! –Derpy lo mira con su vista cruzada como siempre.

- ¡Tú me gustas! –le dice el general Breeze sonrojado.

- ¡QUE YO QUE! –dice Derpy sorprendida por aquella declaración.

Cuando el general Breeze besa sorpresivamente a la pegaso de la vista cruzada en la boca.

Luego el flashback termina y en su mente se puede ver una luz dentro de una habitación obscura, y en aquella luz que parecía una puerta, se ve la imagen de Derpy y una filly Dinky que era la única imagen que la tenia de su hija en su mente:

- ¡D-Derpy!... Te amo. –dice el general Ash Breeze que se ve caminando a aquella luz.

Finalmente el corazón del general Ash Breeze deja de latir, sin embargo a pesar de lo mal herido que estaba el cuerpo, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa, ya que su ultimo pensamiento fue el agradable recuerdo del amor que el sitio por Derpy Hooves, quien al igual que el, estaba luchando en Los Pegasus.

En tanto en Los Pegasus, aún destrozados, los jóvenes Raging y Fire Blast abrazaban el cuerpo sin vida de su padre:

- ¡PAPA, NO TE MUERAS! –grita entre lagrimas Fire Blast.

- ¡DESPIERTA, PAPA, RESISTE! –grita también entre llantos y sollozos Raging Blast.

En ese momento aparece Apple Bloom tras Raging Blast:

- ¡Tranquilo Raging, no llores por favor! –dice Apple Bloom quien rompió en llanto al ver la muerte del general.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PORQUE APPLE BLOOM! –grita Raging el cual se lanza a los brazos de su amiga la cual solo lo puede contener en este difícil momento.

Mientras Twilight abraza a Fire Blast para que este también pudiera desahogarse siendo una escena demasiado triste y emotiva, en tanto la mirada de Twilight aunque triste estaba completamente dolida, lo que su amiga había hecho era horrible, mató sin piedad al general Blast y dejo huérfanos a dos hermanos unicornios y esta parecía no mostrar ninguna pisca de la bondad que siempre la caracterizo:

- ¡Ya déjense de llorar, bueno quizá me precipite un poco, pero que más da, si total si no moría hoy, moriría después en los cascos de Blackeye! –dice Fluttershy en tono grosero como si fuera Flutterbitch.

Al escuchar estas palabras Raging deja de abrazar a Apple Bloom y mira fijamente a la pegaso amarilla y a los miembros de SEEL:

- ¡Fluttershy! Tu no eres así… eres la bondad en vivo… eres dulce y tierna… tu no eres esta cosa que esta aquí. –dice Raging Blast mostrando un rostro molesto y casi dominado por la furia al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

- ¡ESOS MALDITOS QUE TE TRANSFOMARON EN ESA COSA, DEBEN MORIR! –grita Raging Blast furioso, causando que el pelo de su crin y melena se ericen por completo, y el aura magia comenzó a salir por su cuerpo como si fuera KI, incluso con rayos azules que rodeaban esta aura mágica.

- ¡VAN A MORIR HIJOS DE YEGUA, TODOS USTEDES! –grita furioso Raging Blast mientras comienza a acumular energía en su cuerno, y la tierra comienza a temblar.

- ¡H-HERMANO! –grita Fire Blast al ver a su hermano furioso y aún con lagrimas en sus ojos

- ¡Raging Blast! –dice Apple Bloom.

En unos pocos segundos la energía fue cargada completamente:

- ¡MUERAN! ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS! –Raging Blast grita con fuerza y libera todo su poder en un gigantesco rayo mágico.

El rayo mágico se dirige directamente a donde estaba Fluttershy y Flyer, sin embargo Aster deja de pelar con Trixie y usando la tele transportación aparece, al mismo tiempo llega Shadow para reunirse con los pegasos y Aster invoca un escudo mágico para protegerlos a todos.

El rayo de Raging choca en aquel escudo mágico lo que causa una brutal y gigantesca explosión, que manda a todos los ponys que aún estaban presentes en el lugar a volar por la onda expansiva de esta.

Luego de eso una gigantesca nube de huma nublo la vista de todos, y cuando la nube de humo se disperso, los cuatro habían desaparecido.

Al no ver sus cuerpos, Raging Blast cae inconsciente en el piso.

- ¡N-No puede ser! ¡Mi hermano los mato! –dijo impactado Fire Blast por lo que hizo Raging.

- ¡No lo hizo! –le responde Twilight.

- ¿En serio? –le pregunta Fire Blast.

- Ese unicornio se los llevo a otro lugar, posiblemente no muy lejos de aquí, yo vi cuando ese miserable uso la tele transportación, para ello tele transportó el escudo mágico con el y sus amigos adentro, para hacerlo más simple, fue un pony astuto.

- Esos malditos escaparon. –dice Blade.

Apple Bloom fue la primera en ver a Raging y decidió subirlo en su lomo:

- Raging, es mejor así, pero seguramente estará devastado cuando despierte. –dice Apple Bloom.

- Lo se, pero creo que es mejor ir al hotel y que descansemos allí, no sabemos que pueda pasar ahora, así que lo mejor será esperar a ver que mi hermano diga los procedimientos a seguir.

En tanto también en el lugar Rainbow Dash estallo en llanto por su frustración:

- ¡Como es posible! ¡Como es posible que ella nos traicionara! ¿Por qué tubo que ser ella? ¡DEMONIOS! –Rainbow Dash golpea el piso con su casco con fuerza mientras sollozaba triste por presenciar la traición de su amiga.

En tanto Rarity miraba al cielo en un estado de shock tan grande que simplemente no reaccionaba a lo que ocurría a su alrededor:

- ¡No puede estar pasando esto! ¡No puede estar pasando esto! –repetía Rarity como si fuera un zombi.

Allí aparece Applejack tratando de hacer, que la unicornio reaccione:

- ¡Oye Rarity reacciona! –le dice Applejack pero esta seguía igual.

- ¡Porque esta pasando esto! ¡Porque esta pasando esto! –repetía Rarity como un zombi.

Así que Applejack tomo la determinación más simple, le dio una cachetada con su casco:

- ¡Lo siento dulzura! Pero debes reaccionar. –le dice Applejack.

Finalmente Rarity reacciona ante la cachetada y esta solo abraza a Applejack y rompe en llanto.

En tanto Pinkie Pie se encontraba con Octavia, como era de esperarse Octavia aún estaba tratando de reaccionar todo lo que había pasado, mientras que Pinkie Pie lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su pelo se coloco lacio, estaba tan triste y deprimida que ella estaba completamente en estado Pinkamena.

En tanto Derpy se levantaba adolorida por el ataque de Shadow, y junto a sus hijas y el doctor que se quedaron en el lugar:

- ¿Estas bien mamá? –le pregunta Sparkler.

- S-Si lo estoy mis muffins, p-pero ese golpe todavía duele.

En tanto el doctor Hooves solo mira al cielo perdido en sus pensamientos:

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Como es posible que pretendan despertarlo en esta época. –dice en su mente el doctor Hooves.

Así que tras lo sucedido se reunieron con Vinyl, Snips y Snails y todos partieron al hotel en donde estaba la delegación de Ponyville, ya que era un hecho que con lo que había pasado, las olimpiadas se suspendían, además que ellos desconocían aun lo que estaba pasando en otros puntos de Equestria.

En tanto la princesa Candance se quedo acompañando a su tía Celestia, la cual cuando llego al hotel y tras recobrar su cordura luego de ese arranque de demencia en el estadio, ella solo durmió tranquilamente en su cama mientras su sobrina a su lado velaba su sueño.

En sus sueños la princesa Celestia solo era atormentada por las pesadillas de sus propios fantasmas, de sus propias culpas.

En el sueño se puede ver a la princesa Celestia en su palacio con ella sentada en el trono y con su alumna frente a ella, mientras tomaba tranquilamente una tasa de té caliente:

- ¡Buen día mí querida Twilight! Me imagino que has venido a visitarme para platicarme de tus progresos como maestra.

- ¡LA ODIO! –grita aquella Twilight con rostro marcado por la furia y la ira del enojo, aunque estos estaban completamente rojos.

- No es cierto, tú no me odias. –le responde en el sueño la princesa Celestia.

- ¡LA ODIO!, ¡POR SU CULPA BLADE Y YO NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS! –le grita furiosa Twilight.

- Tranquilízate Twilight, ya tienes que darte cuenta que Blade no es para ti.

Pero de pronto una gran lluvia de estrellas cayeron sobre Twilight, haciéndola desaparecer por completo, dejando solo un charco de sangre en el piso, y en su lugar aparece la princesa Luna, con una sonrisa llena de malicia:

- ¡Hola hermana! –le dice la princesa Luna.

La princesa Celestia queda impactada y se encuentra en estado de shock:

- ¡QUE LE HICISTE A TWILIGHT! –le grita asustada la princesa Celestia al no ver a su alumna.

- Ella esta aquí. –le responde la princesa Luna y usando levitación le muestra la cabeza decapitada de Twilight, en un estado de terror absoluto, mientras su cabeza goteaba aún la sangre.

- ¡NO! ¡NO TWILIGHT, MI TWILIGHT! ¡COMO LA MATASTE MALDITA PERRA ASQUEROSA! –le grita furiosa la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Porque tú me mataste! –le responde la princesa Luna, la cual se empieza a transformar nada más y nada menos que en Nightmare Moon.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE, TÚ NO PUEDES VOLVER!

- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO, PORQUE ES TU MENTE Y HE VUELTO, PARA LLEVARTE CONMIGO AL INFIERNO! –le grita Nightmare Moon y con gigantesco rayo ataque a la princesa Celestia.

Aquí termina su pesadilla que hace que despierte, y note que su sobrina esta a su lado leyendo un periódico:

- ¿Eres tu Candance?

- Así es tía Celestia, veo que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, ya estoy más calmada.

- ¿Y tú sabes que paso en la pelea de Twilight? ¿ella gano?

La princesa Candance guardo silencio por un momento, dejando a la princesa Celestia preocupada:

- ¿Paso algo?

- Las olimpiadas están suspendidas, Shining Armor lo determino ahora y me aviso para que te dijera cuando despertaras.

- ¡QUE! –mostrando gran sorpresa la princesa Celestia, para luego preguntar el porqué.

- ¿Pero porque lo hizo?, él no puede tomar decisiones sin consultarme primero.

- ¡Porque el rey grifo fue asesinado!

- ¡QUE DICES! –grita sorprendida la princesa Celestia al recibir aquella noticia.

- Que el rey grifo fue asesinado en el estadio, lo decapitaron. –le responde la princesa Candance.

- ¡Imposible! Quien pudo hacerlo, lo digo para traspasar sin problemas la seguridad que había en el lugar.

Candance si bien en un principio dudaba en decirle la verdad, finalmente tomo un respiro profundo y decirle la verdad:

- Quien mato al rey grifo fue… Fluttershy.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –grita nuevamente la princesa Celestia, la cual queda en un estado de shock absoluto al enterarse de tal noticia.

- Así es, pero Shining Armor y los demás la vieron, ella dicen que se fue con esos tales SEEL,

- No puedo creerlo.

- Así que Shining Armor esta ahora tratando de arreglar lo sucedido y así evitar alguna represalia de los grifos.

- ¿Y donde esta Shining Armor?

- Él esta en el ayuntamiento de Los Pegasus.

- Entonces debo ir.

- No te preocupes, Shining Armor puede arreglárselas.

- Tranquila, ya estoy mejor.

La princesa Celestia usa tele transportación para ir al ayuntamiento de Los Pegasus y ponerse al día con todo lo que ha pasado.

Y así paso rápidamente la tarde, hasta que llego el anochecer, en el hotel, Twilight se quedo con Fire Blast el cual estuvo acompañado todo el tiempo de Sweetie Belle, quien lo contenía cuando este se ponía a llorar, mientras que Raging paso toda la tarde dormido en su cuarto, allí Apple Bloom se quedo velando su sueño.

Shining Armor llega al hotel donde se alojaba nuestros héroes y pide que estos se reúnan urgentemente con el, por lo que todas las manes de la armonía, Blade y su hermana Vinyl que lo a acompañado todo el día, bajaron para reunirse con Shining Armor en el lobi del hotel quedándose Fire Blast con Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Snips, Snails y Apple Bloom junto a Raging el cual aún dormía luego de una temible batalla en donde su padre había muerto.

En ese lugar se encontraba Shining Armor con su traje real, y en su lomo llevaba tres bandas doradas, el unicornio estaba acompañado de su esposa la princesa Candance, y con rostro que demostraba que algo realmente grave estaba pasando:

- Hola a todos. –saluda Shining Armor.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste hermano! –le dice Twilight.

- ¿Cómo esta Raging y Fire Blast? –pregunta Candance.

- Raging aún esta dormido, gasto toda su magia y para él ha sido un día muy fuerte. –le responde Twilight.

- Si, Shining me contó lo que le paso a su padre el día de hoy.

- Pero lo que aún no podemos creer, es que Fluttershy se haya unido a SEEL y que nos haya traicionado. –dice Candance mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

- Bueno respecto a eso, yo vengo solo con malas noticias. –dice Shining Armor.

- ¡Pero que otras malas noticias pueden haber después de todo lo que ha pasado! –dice Applejack.

- Los grifos nos declararon la guerra.

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron sorprendidos:

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunta Blade.

- Bueno, pensamos que lo de rey grifo ya era grave, pero como no se vio a nadie de nosotros atacarlo, podría haber pasado como un atentado terrorista pero…

- ¡Que paso hermano! –dice Twilight con un rostro serio.

- Un ejercito de cerca de 500 pegasos, ataco la capital del reino grifo Grifintown, y estos masacraron a casi todo el ejercito y ahora tienen tomada la ciudad, en nombre del reino de Equestria. –dice Shining Armor.

- ¡QUE! ¿Cómo es posible? –dice Blade sorprendido.

- Eso es lo que no sabemos, ya que todo el personal pegaso estaba desplegado a ir en ayuda a Cloudsdale. –dice Shining Armor en donde al escuchar Cloudsdale, a Rainbow Dash le llamo la atención.

- ¡Que dices! ¿En Cloudsdale? ¿Qué paso allá? –le pregunta Rainbow Dash a Shining Armor.

- Bueno respecto a eso…

- ¡Vamos habla de una vez! –dice molesta la pegaso azul cielo.

- Al mismo tiempo que Grifintown fue atacada y que aquí ocurría el atentado de SEEL, un gigantesco grupo de dragones ataco la ciudad.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE! –grita sorprendía Rainbow Dash.

- Dije que fue atacada, al parecer en Cloundsdale, uno de los generales ya sospechaba que algo podría pasar desde que se reporto que un gran ejercito pegaso estaba volando por Equestria sin identificarse, por lo que decidió evacuar a gran parte de la población civil a ciudad Ninbus, el alcalde accedió y así se hizo, por ende solo había personal militar en la ciudad la cual fue destruida por completo.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –dice Rainbow Dash impactada al escuchar que Cloundsdale había sido destruida por completo.

- Pero además de eso, la base 777 en donde Blade, Trixie y la princesa Luna alojaron, también fue atacada a la misma hora.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta Blade.

-Así es fue atacada por los simios, quienes destruyeron el portón que los separaba, y junto con un grupo de minotauros exiliados de su reino, atacaron a todos los ponys de lugar, fue una masacre por lo que me contaron.

Al escuchar esto Derpy decide preguntar por un viejo conocido:

- Y Ash Breeze ¿Qué sabes de el? –le pregunta Derpy a Shining Armor.

Shning Armor cerró los ojos y una lágrima corrió por su rostro:

- Él ahora es un mártir, y es por eso que te entrego esa banda dorada, es un símbolo que espero que guardes con cariño. –le entrega la banda dorada Derpy la cual reciba y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

- ¿Esta bien asistente? –le pregunta el Doctor Hooves quien estaba a su lado y la llama asistente en lugar de su nombre, ya que la pegaso de las burbujas a veces lo ayudaba en su establo.

Derpy rápidamente se seca las lágrimas:

- S-Si estoy bien, no se preocupe.

- Recuerda que es bueno desahogarse, así podrás estar tranquila. –le dice esta vez Applejack.

- No te preocupes Applejack. –Derpy le sonríe a la pony de las manzanas, pero en el fondo a ella si le había afectado la noticia y mucho.

- Entonces me imagino que los juegos se suspenden. –dice Vinyl.

- Así es, es mejor que lo informes por la radio que tienen ustedes.

Esto causa gran sorpresa a Vinyl:

- ¡Espera! ¿Sabes de la radio? –le pregunta sorprendía Vinyl, además de algo asustada.

- Blade me conto, tranquila, yo los dejare funcionar sin problemas no se preocupen. –el responde Shining Armor.

- Que alivio. –dice Vinyl dando su suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Y que pasara ahora? –le pregunta Twilight a su hermano.

- Equestria a entrado en estado de guerra, así que se están habilitando trenes y carruajes, para que lleven a los ponys de regreso a sus respectivas ciudades, ustedes deberán regresar a Ponyville lo antes posible, porque no sabemos que pueda pasar, y desde hoy Equestria deberá realizar toques de queda pero esta vez por toda Equestria, para así poder saber y SEEL planea algún otro ataque, y tal parece el no esta solo.

- Es horrible que este pasando esto. –dice Octavia.

- Lo mejor es nos vayamos todos a Ponyville, ya que es muy posible es que si SEEL quiere atacar, vaya por nosotros y así al menos llamar la atención, en caso que nos ataquen, podremos salir de Ponyville para no poner en peligro al resto de la población. –dice Blade.

- Lo que dices tiene sentido. –le responde Shining Armor.

- Bueno a mi me dolerá dejar a los chicos a Tavi, pero es mejor que me quede en la radio, así si llegan aquí podre estar al tanto de lo pasa, e incluso podremos enviar mensajes desde allí.

- Tienes razón Bluflute, nosotros debemos seguir en la radio e informar de todo lo que podría pasar, así todos los ponys sabrán que hacer en caso de un ataque de esos grifos o de los SEEL esos. –dice Vinyl.

Pero Blade le alza la voz a su hermana como nunca lo había hecho:

- ¡Tú no te quedas! ¡Vendrás conmigo y punto! –dice Blade en tono serio y molesto dándole una orden a su hermana.

- ¡Pero hermano! Tu mismo sabes que yo estoy con los chicos de la radio, no puedo dejarlos solos.

- ¡Lo harás! Lo siento por ellos, pero si estas sola y te pasa algo… yo no me lo perdonaría, si te mueres y yo no estoy ahí para protegerte, nunca podría superarlo. –Blade abraza con ternura a su hermana a pesar de haberle subido la voz.

- ¡H-Hermano! –dice Vinyl a la cual se le colocan los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Tranquila Vinyl! Con los chicos nos haremos cargo, además que eres la única chica de nuestro grupo y sin duda estarás mucho más segura junto a tu hermano, así tranquila, cualquier cosa escúchanos y así estaremos en contacto.

- ¡Lo siento Bluflute! –dice Vinyl apenada.

- ¡No lo sientas! Total yo puedo arreglármelas solo con los despachos en vivo. –le responde Bluflute con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias por entenderme Bluflute! –le dice Blade con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo viejo, lo único que te pediré a cambio es que cuides mucho mi hermana Tavi, de lo contrario ¡Te romperé todos tus huesos si le pasa algo! Espero que lo entiendas Blade. –le dice Bluflute.

- Yo nunca dejare que a Octavia le pase algo, ella es mi amiga y la protegeré ante todo.

- ¡Ahora te volviste sobreprotector!, si hasta hace poco era yo quien debía cuidarte a ti de los desastres de tu vida. –le dice Octavia a su hermano mayor en tono irónico.

- ¡Lo se! Pero por favor, cuídate mucho si. –le dice Bluflute con una sonrisa.

- ¡Estaré bien! Tu tranquilo.

En eso Twilight decide plantear la gran duda que nadie se había atrevido a dar a conocer hasta ese instante:

- Pero lo que ahora debemos pensar es ¿Qué pasara con el poder de los elementos de la armonía? Para que tengamos el máximo poder de estos, deben estar los nueve elementos, sin embargo ahora que Fluttershy no esta… estamos en seria desventaja.

- Tienes razón, ahora estamos en desventaja sin Fluttershy con nosotros. –le dice Blade.

- Creo que habrá que preguntarle a la princesa Luna, ella quizá sepa que hacer. –dice Trixie.

- Es posible, creo que alguien debe ir y preguntarle.

- Yo lo hare, de todos modos debo regresar a Canterlot con mi tía Celestia, con todo lo que paso aquí, esta bastante afectada. –dice Candance en tono preocupado.

- ¡Si claro! Afectada, más bien debería ser culpable, porque por su culpa esta pasando todo esto. –dice Rainbow Dash molesta.

- Yo apoyo a lo que dice Rainbow, si no fuera por ella por tener a esa cosa dormida, nada de esto estaría pasando. –ahora es Applejack quien se expresa de forma molesta contra la princesa Celestia.

- Y ella… seguiría siendo nuestra amiga. –dice Rarity quien luego de terminar la frase comienza a llorar al recordar a Fluttershy.

- Bueno, es todo lo que les quería decir, esta noche preparare carruajes que las llevaran por tierra hasta Ponyville a todas, incluyendo a Candace. –dice Shining Armor.

- ¡Que yo! –dice sorprendida Candance.

- Es mejor que estés con las chicas ahora, no sabemos que puede pasar y definitivamente la princesa del amor es un blanco para una negociación con rehenes de guerra. –le contesta Shining Armor, por lo que Candance a diferencia de lo que uno podría esperar de ella cuando su esposo le pedía hacer algo que no quería, esta vez comprendía la situación y decidió solo hacerle caso.

- ¡Así que arréglense, aprovechen de comer algo y darse un baño antes de irnos, para la medianoche traeré los carruajes! –dice Shining Armor.

Todas se van a esperar los carruajes y comer algo o tomar un baño rápido antes de partir rápidamente de regreso a Ponyville, mientras que Shining Armor decidió subir al cuarto de Twilight, en donde estaba Raging Blast, Fire Blast junto con Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike, Snips y Snails.

Al entrar ambos notan que Raging Blast recién había despertado, pero él estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada al piso, y melancólico, mientras su hermano Fire Blast, es quien lo recibe si bien aun notando una gran tristeza, al menos ya calmado y más sereno que su hermano:

- Buenas noches señor Armor. –le dice Fire Blast.

- Hola Fire Blast, me imagino que debes estar pésimo con lo que sucedió.

- Es cierto, pero ahora me siento tranquilo, además debo estar firme ahora, porque mi hermano esta devastado y si él no puede levantarse, debo tratar de hacerlo yo para ayudarlo. –le dice Fire Blast en un tono muy maduro.

- Vamos Raging, necesito entregarles estas bandas doradas. –es dice a ambos Shining Armor, esto hace que Raging levante su mirada triste un momento y vea las bandas doradas.

- ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunta Raging Blast en un tono triste y con voz quebrada.

- Son bandas que le entregamos a las familias de mártires caídos en guerra, como lo fue su padre.

- ¡Y de que nos sirve que sea un mártir si ahora no volverá! –dice Raging Blast quien estaba apunto de romper en llanto.

- Es cierto, pero su padre protegió a su país, con su vida, con su honor en alto, ustedes sé que están tristes y que esto no los consolara por su partida, pero al menos, tengan la certeza, que su padre fue un pony de bien, y que murió orgulloso de su obra y que a pesar de no seguir con ustedes, al menos con esto, podrán tener algo para recordarlo como lo que fue, un héroe de verdad.

Shining Armor procede a entregarles las bandas doradas a los dos hermanos, aunque Raging se había puesto a llorar nuevamente:

- Lo siento chicos, realmente lo siento.

- No se preocupe señor Armor, guardare esto con cariño, por la memoria de mi padre. –le dice Fire Blast.

Raging Blast no dijo nada, solo comenzó a llorar, y Apple Bloom era quien estaba a su lado conteniendo la tristeza de su buen amigo:

-Bueno Twilight me retiro, tengo que ir cuanto antes a Canterlot, la princesa Celestia fue para allá y quiere que este allí cuanto antes.

En eso Raging Blast decide dirigirle la palabra:

- ¡OYE SHINING! –le grita entre lagrimas Raging Blast.

- ¡Que pasa! –le contesta Shining Armor.

- ¿Cuándo entregaran el cuerpo del general? –le pregunta Raging a Shining Armor.

- Mañana saldrá de aquí camino a pueblo Sakura, yo mismo me encargare de todo los detalles, no te preocupes.

- ¡Quiero ir a despedir al general! –dice Raging Blast en tono serio como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien.

- ¿Estas seguro Raging? –le pregunta Twilight.

- Si lo estoy, seremos nosotros mi hermano y yo quien le daremos nuestra despedida en el pueblo en donde nacimos.

- Mi hermano tiene razón, queremos estar presentes para despedirlo en pueblo Sakura, es todo, no pedimos nada más.

- ¡Si están seguros! ¡Entonces iré con ustedes! –les dice a ambos hermanos Twilight.

- ¡No es necesario! –le dice Raging Blast.

- Si lo es, ustedes ahora son parte de mi familia, yo nunca los dejare solos, y menos ahora. –les dice Twilight.

- Gracias señorita Twilight. –le dice Fire Blast.

- Ahora solo dime Twilight, recuerda que ahora tu también formas parte nuestra familia. –le dice la unicornio lavada haciendo alusión a la familia compuesta por ahora los hermanos Blast, Spike y ella.

- De acuerdo se… digo Twilight. –le contesta Fire Blast.

- Yo también iré con ustedes, no los voy a dejar solos a ustedes dos no señor. –dice animada Apple Bloom.

- ¿Estas segura Apple Bloom? –le pregunta Fire Blast.

- Estoy segura, ahora más que nunca necesitan estar cerca de los ponys que más los quieren y yo los quiero mucho a ustedes porque son mis amigos. –le responde Apple Bloom a Fire Blast, cuando Raging abraza sorpresivamente a Apple Bloom.

- G-G-Gracias Apple Bloom, te quiero mucho amiga. –Raging rompe en llanto mientras abraza con fuerza a su amiga, la cual se sonrojo y solo procedió a darle una tierna caricia para que este tratara de levantar el animo.

- Yo también iré, no voy a dejarlos solos tampoco. –dice Sweetie Belle, quien le da un beso en la mejilla a Fire Blast.

- Gracias Sweetie Belle, si no fuera por ti, quizá estaría incluso peor que mi hermano. –le dice Fire Blast.

- Y yo también iré. –dice Scootaloo.

- Y nosotros también. –dice Snips, haciendo alusión a que tanto el como Snails también querían acompañar a los hermanos Blast ya que ambos se habían hecho amigos principalmente de Raging.

- Lo siento, pero ni Scootaloo, Snips y Snails podrán venir, los sus padres se preocuparían demasiado y con todo lo que esta pasando, es mejor que estén con ellos en Ponyville. –les dice Twilight a los tres, ya que efectivamente a diferencia de Apple Bloom o Sweetie Belle quienes contaban con los cuidados de sus hermanas que estaban con ellas, e incluso alguna podría acompañarlas, tanto Scootaloo, como Snips y Snails, tenían padres que los esperaban y que lo mejor seria que estuvieran con ellos en estas horas inciertas.

- ¡Esta bien! –dice Scootaloo bajando la cabeza.

- ¡Lo sentimos Raging! –le dice Snails bajando la cabeza igual que la pegaso naranja.

- No se preocupen, de todos modos gracias por preocuparse. –dice Raging quien da un abraso grupal a Scootaloo, Snips y Snails, agradeciendo por su preocupación.

En tanto lejos de allí, los cuatro miembros de SEEL y esbirros de Blackeye que eran Shadow, Aster, Flyer y Fluttershy llegan al puerto de la ciudad, allí un guardia real los esperaba, sin embargo, este guardia en realidad era Blackeye, el cual se comunicaba con este guardia, el cual era un cadáver y que manejaba usando su magia con la técnica de los clones zombis:

- ¡Veo que llegaron justo a tiempo! –dice Blackeye en el cuerpo del guardia real.

- ¡Así es señor Blackeye! –dice Aster haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Yo solo sirvo a usted señor! –le dice Shadow también con una reverencia.

- ¡Reportándonos señor Blackeye! –le dice Flyer haciendo una reverencia igual que los otros dos hermanos.

Allí Blackeye ve como Fluttershy lo mira fijamente, con una mirada seria pero llena de odio y resentimiento:

- Cambia esa cara, recuerda que a partir de hoy, trabajaras para mi tiempo completo, y gracias a eso, vuelves a estar con tu querido Flyer, así que alégrate. –le dice Blackeye a Fluttershy.

La pegaso amarilla, solo lo mira y le da una sonrisa y le hace la misma reverencia que los otros miembros de SEEL:

- ¡Sera un gusto servirle a usted, señor Blackeye! –Fluttershy solo le hace una reverencia con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? Fluttershy se ha unido a SEEL, y con esto el poder máximo de los elementos de la armonía se ha perdido, Además tal parece que esta guerra recién esta cobrando sus primeras victimas, ¿Lograran detener esta masacre? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	57. Volviendo a reír

**Capitulo 57: Volviendo a reír**

Cuando se pierde a alguien querido, es un dolor que queda no importa lo que pase, pareciera que aquella perdida jamás se recuperara, y que una parte suya se va con el pony que los deja de este mundo, ese era el sentimiento de los hermanos Blast, sobretodo de Raging Blast, ambos perdieron a quien los crio solos como pudo, con gran cariño, compresión y claro también disciplina, el general Giga Blast, murió como mártir al salvar la vida de tres jóvenes ponys de las garras de el más reciente miembro de SEEL, Fluttershy quien asesino al general Blast sin piedad.

Todos regresaron a Ponyville luego de que el incidente que acabo con la vida del general Blast en donde también el rey grifo fue asesinado, suspendiera por completo los juegos olímpicos ponys, los grifos declararon la guerra a Equestria y esta se había convertido en un caos absoluto.

Sin embargo Twilight, Raging Blast, Fire Blast, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Pinkie Pie, decidieron ir a pueblo Sakura al funeral del general Giga Blast antes de regresar a Ponyville, si bien Sweetie Belle ya era la novia de Fire Blast, Apple Bloom no quiso dejar solo a Raging, ella se fue con el, tenia que estar al lado del pony más importante en su vida en este duro momento, además ella también es huérfana, así que comprendía perfectamente la sensación de ya no tener una imagen de padres a su lado, ella solo quería tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía, de decirle "te amo y siempre estaré junto a ti" pero el miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, siempre terminaban defendiéndola.

Pinkie Pie es la única "colada" pero ella insistió en ir por dos razones muy fuertes, quería ver los arboles de cerezo y llevarse un poco de pétalos de cerezo para su nueva preparación de cupcakes, pero la razón más importante, era que los hermanos Blast, volvieran a sonreír, ella no podia ver ponys tristes, además ella también comprendía el dolor de perder a un ser querido y era por eso, que la pony rosa decidió acompañarlos, para que así los dos pudieran recuperar su sonrisa.

Finalmente el grupo de ponys llega por carruaje de pegasos con el cuerpo del general Blast a pueblo Sakura, en donde toda la gente del pueblo los estaba esperando, incluso los carruajes de la delegación de pueblo Sakura en donde venía Akira Sparking, su rival y que había llegado minutos antes.

Todos los ponys del pueblo Sakura tenían las caras largas y tristes, el máximo general se había ido, junto a él, sus fieles soldados escoltan el cuerpo hasta el cementerio en donde procederán a realizar la ceremonia fúnebre militar y seria llevado al cementerio en donde descansaría, como otros héroes que ha tenido este pequeño poblado en medio del océano.

Mientras el cuerpo era llevado al lugar de su ceremonia fúnebre, el pueblo lloraba la partida del general, sus hombres llevaban el cuerpo en un carruaje, Twilight y Spike siempre estaban al lado de Raging y Fire Blast, y tras de ella estaban Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Pinkie Pie, esta ultima se mostraba seria y respetuosa, algo difícil de imaginar por la actitud siempre alegre y risueña de la pony rosa, solo la música instrumental de la banda del pueblo Sakura tocaba mientras que el cuerpo era llevado al cementerio en donde se oficiaría el responso fúnebre.

Luego de un largo caminar que parecía no acabar nunca, se llega al cementerio y allí las dos jóvenes sacerdotisas del templo Hiragii y amigas de Raging y Fire Blast, las unicornios gemelas Kaname y Tsubaki ambas ponys gemelas de color blanco y crin lavanda claro, una tenia dos coletas en el peinado de su melena, la otra en cambio tenia una melena más corta y una cinta amarilla, las dos estaban vestidas con sus trajes de sacerdotisas ceremoniales, de color blanco y rojo entablillado en sus patas traseras, en el pueblo Sakura las sacerdotisas eran conocidas bajo en nombre de micos.

Ellas proceden a realizar una ceremonia típica del folclore oriental, en donde tras una ceremonia y unas palabras, el cuerpo comenzó a ser sepultado, lamentablemente al ver esto, Raging comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, pero nuevamente era Apple Bloom quien lo contiene y el cual solo debe ser testigo de como su padre, era sepultado sin poder todavía asimilarlo.

Poco a poco la tumba era cubierta por la tierra húmeda, los dos hermanos solo se colocaron a llorar mientras recordaban en sus mentes todos los bellos momentos que vivieron su padre, verlo partir era algo que en ese momento ellos jamás se habrían imaginado, pero no solo ellos, Twilight también comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas notaban que la tristeza que embargaba a su alumno y su hermano menor, la afectaban bastante, al igual que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Spike quienes también estaban al borde del llanto, en tanto Pinkie Pie solo guardo silencio con gran seriedad y respeto por el emotivo momento, aunque su rostro demostraba una paz absoluta, no dejándose dominar por la tristeza que embarga a todos los presentes en el acto fúnebre.

Finalmente la tumba fue cubierta y una lápida fue colocada con el nombre del general "Giga Blast" con la frase "yase aquí un héroe querido por su ejército, por su pueblo y el más querido padre" la tristeza de los hermanos era evidente, pero su padre ya estaba sepultado y era hora de ir a casa de los hermanos Blast, ya que tenían que descansar ya que al día siguiente debían regresar a Ponyville, la muerte de su padre no solo significaba la despedida de su ser más querido, sino que la despedida de su pueblo, ya que ahora Ponyville se convertiría en su nuevo hogar:

- Bueno chicos, creo que es mejor irse, necesitan descansar, es lo mejor que pueden hacer después de esto. –les dice Twilight aún con una mirada triste y melancólica.

- De acuerdo Twilight, hermano vamos con Twilight a casa a descansar. –le dice Fire Blast a su hermano mayor.

- Yo iré después, solo quiero estar solo. –le responde Raging Blast con gran tristeza y voz quebrada.

- Yo me quedare contigo. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡No! Quiero que me dejen solo por favor. –Raging Blast lo dice con su voz quebrada, su tristeza lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

- Raging, vamos no te eches a morir, tú no eres así. –le dice Apple Bloom casi quebrada por ver a su amigo en ese estado de tristeza y desesperanza.

- Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz, por favor váyanse.

En ese instante interviene Pinkie Pie, aunque como siempre manteniendo seriedad en esta situación:

- Deben dejarlo solo, lo necesita en serio, se lo que digo.

- ¿Estas segura? Raging se ve muy mal. –dice Twilight.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! Yo sé lo que se siente y puedo comprenderlo, así que déjalo que desahogue su pena, y luego el volverá a sonreír. –le dice ya con una sonrisa Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Está bien! Vamos, dejemos a Raging Blast en paz. –les dice Twilight a todos dejando a Raging mirando a la tumba de su padre.

En tanto lejos de allí en Cantelot, la princesa Celestia y Shining Armor se encontraban viendo la situación de todo lo que había pasado aquel día del atetando, reunidos en un salón del palacio real:

- Esto es horrible, nos han deteriorado nuestras defensas. –dice Shining Armor.

- Es cierto, Cloudsdale, y la base 777 fueron destruidas, y ahora el ejercito de mandrilo ya está en Equestria. –dice la princesa Celestia en tono serio al tomar cuanta de la situación.

- Ya hemos movilizado tropas hasta la zona de Applelossa, ya que es la zona más cercana de donde estaba la base 777 así que esperamos poder retenerlos para que así no sigan su camino hasta Canterlot.

- Pero ¿Por qué los simios se hicieron tan fuertes? Si yo siempre los pude mantener a raya en el pasado, no entiendo porque ahora se hicieron más fuertes.

- Yo puedo responder a eso.

- Tengo informes, de que alguien a aliado a los simios, minotauros y dragones para realizar un gran ataque a Equestria y no cabe duda que SEEL está tras de esto.

- ¿Y quién te dio esa información?

- Eh, uno de los espías de la base 777, aún no se sabía que planeaban, por eso di la orden de mantenerse alerta en los juegos olímpicos, pero nunca imagine que sería Fluttershy quien… bueno, matara al rey grifo.

- Ese imbécil de Blackeye, ahora no solo nos ataca con sus aliados, sino que nos coloca a los grifos en nuestra contra y nos deja casi solos.

- Así es, al enterarse que se vieron minotauros camino a su ciudad al este de Equestria, ellos se colocaron en guardia, ya que se saben que los minotauros que viven en el tártaro fueron exiliados por su adicción a la guerra y querrán vengarse por su exilio.

- Es cierto, pero ahora Equestria está muy herida, sin Cloudsdale solo ciudad Nimbus tiene a todos pegasos civiles.

- Así es princesa Celestia, también movilizamos a la guardia de pegasos hacia Nimbus para mantenerla en pie.

- Eso quiere decir que estamos solos ¿verdad?

- Exactamente, con los minotauros lidiando con sus exiliados, estamos solos en esto, ya hay vidas perdidas, entre ellas el general Giga Blast, el padre de Raging Blast.

- Su perdida debe haber sido un duro golpe para Raging y su hermano.

- Así es princesa Celestia, esos dos jóvenes unicornios estaban destruidos, fue un duro golpe, lo peor es que cientos de familias en Equestria vivirán lo mismo, la pérdida de vidas esta vez será inevitable.

La princesa Celestia se levanta para irse de la sala en donde estaba reunida con Shining Armor:

- Shining Armor, te dejo a cargo de todos los movimientos, puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

- Está bien, no se preocupe.

- Yo necesito tomar aire y enfriar mis pensamientos, para mí esto ha sido demasiado difícil.

La princesa Celestia se va dejando solo a Shining Armor en sus pensamientos:

- _Esto está demasiado grave, pero estoy seguro que ella prefiere esta situación a que destruyamos a NUMA y le quitemos su juventud eterna, pero si no queda otro remedio y esta situación empeora, quizá… lo mejor sea revelarse contra ella, en lugar de enfrentarnos contra tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo._ –dice Shining Armor el cual mostraba preocupación y miedo en sus pensamientos en caso de que la situación empeorara aún más y se saliera de control por completo.

La tarde de ese día paso rápidamente, al parecer luego de la agitada jornada de ayer no hubo mucho movimiento ni de los grifos ni de SEEL y sus aliados, al parecer ya dentro de Equestria pretendían realizar mejor sus movimientos para hacer más efectivo su ataque, ya que se sentían seguros de que tenían la ventaja y que lograrían su objetivo, destruir a NUMA y vengarse de Celestia, la culpable según ellos de todas sus desgracias.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Raging Blast aún no volvía a casa luego del funeral, por lo que Twilight se encontraba preocupada, ya que su alumno estaba muy mal emocionalmente e incluso temía de que su alumno cometiera una tontería, así que Twilight estaba pensando en salir a buscarlo.

En ese mismo momento Pinkie Pie se encontraba con Fire Blast, pero este último ya no mostraba una cara triste, el joven unicornio ya mostraba una sonrisa más alegre y feliz, al parecer Pinkie Pie había logrado su objetivo con el menor de los hermanos Blast y le pudo devolver su sonrisa:

- Es bueno verte reír de nuevo Fire Blast. –le dice alegre Pinkie Pie.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, me hiciste sentir mejor, sobre todo con tu canción. –le responde Fire Blast ya sonriente.

- Ya te ves mejor Fire Blast. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- Así es, gracias a Pinkie Pie.

- Bueno, ahora creo que debo ir a ver a tu hermano, seguramente como ha estado solo, ya debe sentirse algo más calmado.

Twilight abre la puerta para salir a buscar a Raging:

- Pinkie Pie, quédate aquí por su Raging Blast llega, que iré a buscarlo.

- Tranquila Twilight, yo iré a buscarlo, tu solo debes estar tranquila, yo me encargo, tu solo prepárate la comida, que ya tengo hambre. –Pinkie Pie se va saltando y cantando alegremente.

- ¡Espérame Pinkie Pie! –le dice Apple Bloom quien sale hecha un bólido siguiendo a la pony rosa pero Twilight la toma de la cola con su magia impidiendo que esta salga de la casa.

- ¡Qué haces Twilight! –le dice Apple Bloom molesta.

- Quiero que dejes a Pinkie Pie encargarse de esto, además necesito a alguien que me ayude con la cena, algo rápido, además de eso estoy segura que Raging llegara con hambre.

- Bueno, está bien, te ayudare con la comida. –le dice Apple Bloom.

En tanto el unicornio mostaza se había quedado dormido en la tumba del general Blast, cuando despierta, se da cuenta que estaba oscureciendo:

- Vaya, ya está anocheciendo, pero me da igual, total ya nada vale la pena si mi papa no está conmigo.

- ¡HOLA RAGING! –grita Pinkie Pie quien apareció detrás de Raging Blast sorpresivamente asustando al joven unicornio y haciéndolo saltar.

- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Vine animarte, que esperabas, ya has estado triste mucho tiempo, y ahora quiero que tú vuelvas a sonreír. –le dice como siempre en un tono alegre y muy animado la pony rosa.

- No creo que vuelva a sonreír, mi papa está muerto, y Fluttershy nos traiciono, ¿acaso crees que debemos estas felices por eso?

- Raging, claro que se todo lo que ha pasado y a mi también me duele lo que paso con Fluttershy, pero debemos pensar positivo y sacar lo mejor de lo que nos pasa.

- ¡Lo mejor! ¡Crees que esto es lo mejor! Que se puede sacar de esto acaso, mi papá se murió y nunca lo veré de nuevo, una de las ponys que más quería nos traiciono, y lo peor es que ella mato a mi papá, esto es incluso peor que una pesadilla, lo siento pero lo que dices es estúpido. –le responde molesto y con lágrimas en sus ojos Raging Blast.

Pinkie Pie se acerca sorpresivamente y le da un abraso a Raging:

- Pero estas vivo, y tú aún puedes vivir una vida plena, no te eches a morir. –le dice Pinkie Pie en un tono dulce y tierno, pero Raging Blast le da un empujón ya furioso.

- ¡TÚ NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR TRISTE! ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS ALEGRE POR LA VIDA Y TODO, TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES LA TRISTESA VERDADERA! –le grita furioso Raging Blast a la pony rosa.

- ¡CLARO QUE LO SE! –le grita Pinkie Pie.

- Cuando perdí a mi amigo Victor, fue cuando supe lo que es el dolor de verdad, esa tristeza es la que te deja un dolor en el corazón tan grande que nunca se cierra. –dice Pinkie Pie emocionada al recordar a Victor colocándose sus ojos vidriosos.

- ¡Pinkie Pie! ¿Estas llorando? –dice Raging Blast sorprendido al ver por primera vez a Pinkie Pie emocionada de esa forma y a la cual le comenzaron a caer lágrimas de su rostro.

- ¡Eh! Si un poco, pero no te preocupes. –Pinkie Pie se seca rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro y muestra su sonrisa de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué vuelves a sonreír si también tienes un dolor tan grande? ¿Qué sacas con eso? Si aún tienes tu herida abierta. –le pregunta Raging Blast.

- Por una promesa Pinkie.

- ¿Promesa Pinkie?

- Así es, la promesa Pinkie Pie, de que nunca dejaría que la tristeza me embargara, que sería feliz y que ayudaría a todos los demás ponys a mi alrededor a ser felices y verlos reír, y gracias a eso, sé que estoy haciendo feliz a Victor en donde está, porque él me pidió que yo fuera feliz, además con tiempo comprendí, que si lo recuerdo con alegría y cariño, el siempre estará vivo en mi corazón, y es mejor recordarlo con alegría que seguir derramando lágrimas.

- Pero el también se fue, Victor murió y tampoco volverá, entonces porque recordarlo con alegría y al hacerlo sabes que el ya no está contigo acompañándote.

- Porque así el seguirá vivo, tu papi vivió feliz, tuvo dos hijos súper increíbles, y murió como un héroe, no debes estar triste, a tu papi debes recordarlo con cariño y alegría, así nunca sentirás que se fue.

- Pero no estará conmigo, ni con mi hermano.

- El siempre estará en tu corazón Raging, por eso debes vivir, recordarlo y vivir todos los días con alegría y teniendo ¡FIESTAS! –grita al final alegre Pinkie Pie.

- No lo sé, yo extraño a papá, y aunque estaba lejos de el por los estudios de magia, sentía que él estaba cerca mío, pero siento como se me hubiese abandonado, y por eso me siento triste. –dice Raging Blast como siempre con la mirada baja y triste aún.

- Lo que debes hacer es reír, reír y reír, no dejar que ese sentimiento de consuma, por eso siempre debes sonreír, porque me gusta ver a mis amigos sonreír, y porque quiero tu vuelvas a estar feliz como siempre mi buen amigo.

Pinkie Pie comenzó a entonar una canción que siempre le levantaba el ánimo y que ella misma creo improvisadamente, una canción que siempre muestra que hay que sonreír y ser feliz, así Pinkie Pie comenzó a cantar "Smile, Smile, Smile" junto a Raging quien con la pegajosa canción y la contagiosa alegría de Pinkie Pie, la comenzó a corear con la pony rosa a pesar de no haberla escuchado antes, esto comenzó a subirle el ánimo al joven Raging, tanto así que al final de la canción ya esa tristeza de su corazón se había apagado, o al menos ya no lo estaba dominando como antes:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>El tema musical de Smile, Smile, Smile para acompañar la escena:_

_watch?v=-db0tRFwD9s **(En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>- ¡SONREISTE, SONREISTE! ¡QUE GENIAL! ¡ESTAS FELIZ, ESTAS FELIZ! –grita alegre y eufórica Pinkie Pie abrazando fuerte al joven Raging Blast.<p>

El joven unicornio aún tenía tristeza, pero al ver que Pinkie ha podido superar el dolor con alegría y no dejar que este la consuma, Raging decidió hacer lo mismo que su querida amiga:

- Pinkie Pie, gracias por venir, me hiciste sentir mejor y bueno… perdóname por empujarte.

- Para nada, estas riendo de nuevo, ese eres tú, el Raging que siempre ríe y esta alegre estudiando jugando o comiendo pasteles, por cierto cuando lleguemos a Ponyville te hare unos cupcakes de cerezos, probé un pétalo y era delicioso, también compre una bolsa de arroz, porque me encanta el arroz con leche y miel, aunque como en Ponyville hay manzanas de la granja, le agregare manzanas y quedaría súper delicioso… –Pinkie Pie ya al ver animado a Raging comienza su parloteo sin control.

Raging Blast se va con Pinkie Pie a su lado, junto a ella sintiéndose tranquilo y que gracias a ella, al menos podría afrontar esta pérdida con alegría y pensar que a pesar de todo su padre siempre estará con el su corazón.

Esa noche Raging llego a casa con Pinkie Pie y vio a su hermano más alegre igual que el:

- ¿Estás bien Fire Blast? –le pregunta Raging.

- Si hermano, gracias a Pinkie Pie.

- Tienes razón, ella me mostro que a pesar de todo debo recordar a papa con alegría.

- Sí, el general siempre fue alguien estricto, pero el mejor padre del mundo, y estoy seguro que el quiero que tú y yo seamos felices y vivamos la vida como le habría querido verlo.

Ambos hermanos se dan un abrazo reconfortándose el uno al otro, al menos saben que ellos siguen juntos y si ambos piensan igual, podrán superar la muerte de su padre:

- Bueno, será mejor comer algo, con Apple Bloom preparamos la cena, no es mucho, pero es lo mejor, mañana iremos a Ponyville. –dice Twilight.

- Qué bueno, porque yo ya tengo hambre. –dice Spike.

- Yo también, ahora que me siento mejor, he recuperado mi apetito. –dice Raging Blast.

- Entonces eso significa que ya estas mejor, porque sí que era raro no verte comer. –le dice Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

- No hay duda, mi hermano ya está mejor, tiene hambre. –dice Fire Blast con una sonrisa igual que su hermano mayor.

El grupo cena aquella noche, para luego dormir, mañana debían regresar a Ponyville, al menos aquella noche Pinkie Pie podía seguir manteniendo su promesa Pinkie a su amigo Victor al mismo tiempo que dos de sus amigos, habían recuperado las ganas de reír, ella sabía que el dolor de la muerte del general seguiría latente como el dolor de ella al perder a su amigo Victor, pero sentía que había ayudado a que ahora ellos vivieran esa pérdida de forma más positiva de cara al futuro y que no dejarían de ser los mismos buenos ponys que siempre han sido.

Antes de irse a dormir Raging decide hablar con Apple Bloom:

- Vaya que rico he comido. –dice Raging satisfecho.

- Qué bueno que te gusto, la abuela Smith me ha enseñado a cocinar un poco y parece que voy bien encaminada. –dice Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

- Apple Bloom, puedo hablar contigo a solas aquí afuera de la casa. –le dice Raging sonrojándose un poco.

- Eh, de acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos salen de la casa quedándose frente a esta, curiosamente ellos no se dieron cuenta que Fire Blast los veía desde la ventana con Sweetie Belle:

- Oye Fire Blast ¿Por qué ellos se fueron solos afuera?

- No lo sé, pero parece que mi hermano quiere decirle algo.

- Y que querrá decirle, digo para que salga haya afuera solos.

- A lo mejor… bueno quien sabe, mejor vamos a dormir Sweetie Belle.

- Creo que tienes razón Fire Blast.

En tanto Raging como Apple Bloom sigue fuera de la casa:

- Dime Raging que quieres decirme.

- B-Bueno yo s-solo quiero decirte algo. –dice Raging viéndose muy nervioso.

- Vamos, porque tan nervioso.

- P-Porque b-b-bueno yo solo quiero decirte…

- Si dime.

- Quiero decirte… que te… te… te… –Raging Blast comenzó a sudar y a sonrojarse, al ver la expresión de Raging Apple Bloom comenzó a sentirse de la misma manera, y comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ¡VAMOS DIME QUE QUIERES DE DECIRME! –grita Apple Bloom la cual el nerviosismo del unicornio mostaza la coloco también nerviosa y solo quería saber de una vez que era lo que tenía que decirle.

- Te… Te quiero agradecer todo lo que haces por mí, es decir venir hasta aquí, acompañarme cuando más lo necesito, y por eso, te lo agradezco. –Raging Blast baja la mirada nervioso.

- Eh, claro, como no lo voy a hacer, si eres mi amigo.

- Bueno entremos, así será mejor ya que mañana entonces habrá que despertarse temprano.

- Claro, mejor vamos a dormir.

Así ambos ponys se van a dormir, Raging se va a su cuarto en donde dormía también con su hermano Fire Blast en una litera que aún estaba allí a pesar de que Raging hace tiempo que había dejado el pueblo, y también una cama adicional más pequeña en donde dormía Spike, al ver a ambos acostados, el solo se acostó en su cama y pensando que ambos estaban dormidos comenzó a murmurar sus pensamientos:

- Soy un cobarde, el general era alguien valiente, pero en cambio yo, no tengo ni siquiera el valor de decirle a Apple Bloom… lo que siento. –Raging cierra los ojos pensando que así se sacó algo de su frustración por no tener el valor de decirle a Apple Bloom que aparentemente siente algo por ella.

Sin embargo Fire Blast aún no se quedaba del todo dormido y escucho murmurar a su hermano, este solo sonrió alegre, porque se había dado cuenta que a su hermano cierta pony lo había enamorado.

En tanto Twilight se encontraba durmiendo en la sala de la casa y ella estaba sentada viendo un pequeño cofre que le llamo la atención, el cual tenía un candado el cual se habría con clave, sin embargo la unicornio desconocía la clave de este, sin embargo ella lo observaba porque podía sentir una presencia mágica extraña en este cofre:

- Es raro, desde que tome este cofre, he sentido una presencia mágica, que será lo que guardo aquí el general, creo que me lo llevare a Ponyville, así sabré que cosa podría haber dentro de este cofre.

Twilight decidió llevarse el cofre que el general Blast tenía guardado y celosamente protegido con una cerradura de clave, ya que ella al tomarlo sintió una presencia mágica de algo que hay dentro de este cofre, lo cual le llamo la atención.

Al día siguiente todos salen de la casa de camino a la plaza de la ciudad, a esperar el carruaje de pegasos que Shining Armor mando para que Twilight y los demás regresaran a Ponyville, antes de irse Raging y Fire Blast miran por última vez su casa en donde vivieron toda su vida:

- Realmente extrañare esta casa y extrañare pueblo Sakura hermano.

- Yo también lo extraño Fire Blast, pero tranquilo, tarde o temprano este momento llegaría, es decir, eso de crecer y vivir nuestra vida lejos de aquí, pero no importa, que no vivamos aquí, no significa que no podamos regresar de nuevo y visitar el pueblo, además en Ponyville tenemos amigos increíbles, los mejores amigos que un pony puede tener.

- Eso me hace sentir mejor, saber que en Ponyville tenemos amigos increíbles y también bueno… ya sabes, allá esta Sweetie Belle. –al mencionarla Fire Blast se sonroja.

- Lo sé, quizá tuviste mucha suerte de que antes de esto, te enamoraras, sin duda Sweetie Belle es una gran pony y será mejor que la cuides mucho.

- Claro que lo hare hermano.

- ¡RAGING, FIRE BLAST, APURENSE QUE EL CARRUAJE PRONTO LLEGARA! –grita Twilight llamando a los dos hermanos quienes miraban por última vez su antiguo hogar.

- ¡Bueno vamos hermano!

- Vamos Fire Blast, es hora de irnos.

Entonces nuestros amigos llegaron a la plaza de pueblo Sakura a esperar su carruaje cuando sorpresivamente en ese lugar estaba también Akira Sparking, rival de Raging Blast con una maleta:

- Hola Akira. –dice Fire Blast.

- Hola Fire Blast. –le saluda amablemente Akira.

- Oye que haces con esa maleta, ¿acaso vas a viajar? Si vives aquí en pueblo Sakura. –le pregunta Raging Blast.

- Me iré a Ponyville con ustedes.

La cara de sorpresa de los hermanos Blast, además de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle no se hizo esperar al escuchar esto de Akira Sparking, quien hasta hace unos días era alguien con quien habían tenido varias rencillas durante el torneo de magia:

- Akira, sería demasiado cruel de tu parte que comenzaras a hacerme la vida imposible ahora que mi padre está muerto. –le dice Raging Blast molesto.

- Lo sé, y es por eso que decidido acompañarte.

- ¡Que!

- Es decir, no para fastidiarte, veras, tú padre me salvo la vida, si no fuera por el general Blast, yo no estaría con vida hoy, él se sacrificó para salvarme, por eso hable con mi padre y el me dio permiso para que me quedara con ustedes un tiempo, solo para poder agradecer lo que el general hizo por mí. –al nombrar al general Blast quien le salvo la vida una lagrima corrió por el rostro de Akira.

- No tienes que ser nuestra amiga a fuerza solo porque el general te salvo. –le dice Raging Blast.

- No es ser su amiga, ni les estoy pidiendo eso, yo solo quiero encontrar la forma de agradecerles por el sacrificio de su padre, estoy en deuda con ustedes y en la memoria del general Blast, quiero ver cómo puedo pagar esa deuda, por eso quiero acompañarlos hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de saldar mi deuda, por favor solo les pido eso. –Akira le hace una reverencia bajando su cabeza.

- Nosotros no queremos abusar de eso contigo Akira, ni mi hermano ni yo queremos eso. –le dice Fire Blast.

- Si quieres saldar tu deuda, entonces se una buena amiga. –le dice Pinkie Pie quien interviene.

- Disculpa, ¿tú quién eres? –le pregunta Akira.

- Yo soy Pinkie Pie, si vas a Ponyville debes ir a probar los cupcakes al Sugar Cube Corner, además, si vas a quedarte con nosotros te haremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida. –le dice Pinkie Pie alegre como siempre.

Entonces Raging y Fire Blast decide aceptar la petición de Akira:

- Está bien, puedes venir, creo que si así lo quieres no será problema, además veo que realmente tienes buenas intenciones. –le dice Fire Blast con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Fire Blast.

- Si mi hermano te acepta, no creo que haya problema, además que ya estábamos en tregua, quizá si nos damos el tiempo, tengamos una remota posibilidad de ser amigos, digo, si tú quieres. –le dice Raging Blast.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Raging! –Akira se lanza y abraza a Raging Blast, esto de inmediato hizo que Apple Bloom se sintiera molesta por ese sorpresivo abrazo.

- ¡Oye no tanto abraso entiendes! –le dice Apple Bloom quien separa a Raging y Akira de ese abrazo, con claros signos de estar celosa.

- ¡Tranquila Apple Bloom! Sé que yo ya perdí mi oportunidad, así que no deberías estar celosa. –le responde Akira.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué cuando ustedes dos hablan se dicen cosas como en clave que yo no puedo entender? –les pregunta Raging Blast a ambas ponys.

- ¡Porque eres un chico!, y uno que en lugar de cerebrito tiene un cerebruto.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya te haces la graciosa. –dice Raging en tono irónico y molesto por el comentario de Apple Bloom.

- No te preocupes Apple Bloom, Raging siempre ha sido así, desde potro siempre ha sido igual y no cambia. –le dice Akira a la pony pelirroja.

- ¡Ahí viene el carruaje! –dice Twilight.

Finalmente todos se suben al carruaje y se van de pueblo Sakura, los hermanos Blast miran por última vez el pueblo en donde nacieron y se criaron, pero al menos gracias a Pinkie Pie y a la compañía de sus amigos, sabían que ellos no estarían solos, y menos con ponys tan buenos como los que están a su alrededor, y que vivirán felices para cumplir sus sueños, tal como el general les pidió, por lo que ahora ambos miran tranquilos de cara al futuro esperando poder cumplir con el deseo del general Blast el cual siempre vivirá en sus corazones recordándolo con cariño y alegría, como Pinkie Pie les enseño.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	58. Ataque en Appleloosa

**Capitulo 58: Ataque en Appleloosa**

Equestria se encontraba en un caos, SEEL logro matar al rey grifo y colocar a uno de los principales aliados del reino de Celestia en su contra, luego de que un misterioso grupo de misteriosos pegasos tomara el control de la ciudad capital Grifintown al mismo tiempo que uno de los elementos de la armonía, decapito al rey grifo diciendo que fue orden de la propia Celestia, algo que no es cierto y lo hizo solo porque Fluttershy el elemento de la bondad que traiciono a sus amigos y a su reino para servir a SEEL, lo hizo inculpando a Celestia siguiendo las órdenes de su nuevo jefe, el temible Blackeye.

Celestia se encontraba acorralada, ya que además del reino grifo, SEEL logro unir a seres exiliados como los antiguos minotauros rebeldes, quienes querían vengarse de su rey por haberlos exiliado hace tiempo, al mismo tiempo, los simios liderados por un mandril llamado Madrilo, el cual quiere recuperar el reino con la mejor vegetación y recursos para colonizarlo tal como lo hicieron en el pasado su raza ancestra, conocida como la raza humana, y por último los dragones, quienes durante siglos se mantuvieron al margen de un ataque debido a que Celestia tenía bajo su poder a la criatura más temible y poderosa de este mundo, no tenían los huevos para atacar Equestria, pero ahora si líder con ayuda de SEEL decidió unirse y destruir aquella criatura que Celestia protege, esa que le da a ella su juventud eterna, una criatura llamada NUMA, un ser muy poderoso creado por los seres humanos antes del que el propio NUMA los eliminara y que nadie sabe qué cosa es realmente ni su apariencia.

Además el hecho de haber asesinado a su hermana Luna, la dejaba completamente indefensa y Equestria quedaba indefensa, si NUMA era destruido, su inmortalidad desaparecería, así que Celestia debía hacer algo y aliarse con alguien, pero lamentablemente no tenía a nadie, más que Shining Armor y Candance, pero ellos no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como lo era Luna, ella estaba consciente que quizá fue un error matar a Luna al menos en ese momento, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ella estaba "muerta" así que ya no podía volver y tampoco le convenía que ella regresara si existiera esa posibilidad.

Así que ella simplemente le delego las decisiones estratégicas a Shining Armor, el cual en este momento era su único semental de confianza, y resistir lo mejor posible, hasta tener alguna idea de que hacer en esta complicada situación, lamentablemente su mente no estaba en buenas condiciones, el fantasma de la culpa, poco a poco le ha ido destruyendo su sobriedad, y cada vez las alucinaciones de una Luna que regresa de la muerte para su venganza son más seguidas y para Celestia, mucho más reales y tormentosas.

Shining Armor, como comandante general y príncipe de Equestria, decidió defender el punto más cercano de la base 777 el cual era la pequeña comunidad de Appleloosa, en donde desde hace más de cinco años, tanto los búfalos nativos, como los ponys de Equestria, vivían en armonía, luego de que con la ayuda de las mane de la armonía, solucionaran sus diferencias en el pasado.

Así que envió a un gran número de tropas, entre ponys de tierra y unicornios principalmente, dejando a los pegasos reservados solo para enfrentar a los dragones, la cantidad de ponys entre soldados y magos estatales superaban los 1200 sementales, todos con armaduras y armados con lanzas, espadas y cuchillos, además los magos estatales atacarían con todo su poder mágico, la idea era que los simios no tomaran la ciudad de Appleloosa.

En paralelo, los búfalos nativos también se armaban, algunos con flechas, el resto lo haría cuerpo a cuerpo, la idea de ellos era ayudar a resistir a los ponys y evitar que su tierra sagrada sea conquistada por seres extranjeros como los simios.

En aquel pueblo, la gente de la ciudad nombre a Braeburn Apple, primo de Applejack, como encargado de proteger al pueblo junto con un pony de tierra de color azul, ojos cafés tierra, crin y melena blanca y gris, provisto de su armadura y con una estrella de sheriff con puntas circulares en el relieve que mostraba la que sería su cutiemark, cubierta por la propia armadura, él era el general Magma Drill:

Él se encontraba en la entrada de Appleloosa, junto con su grupo de soldados, esperando un posible ataque de los simios, también era posible que llegaran con algunos minotauros, aunque según reportes que ellos manejaban, estos se habrían separado de los simios para ir directamente a la ciudad del reino minotauro el cual era la prioridad de estos, así que el general con cabeza fría y usando binoculares, comenzó a observar si los simios venían al ataque:

- ¿Ya aparecen los simios esos? –le pregunta Braeburn que estaba junto al general Drill.

- Aún no muchacho, pero es evidente que tarde o temprano llegaran, al menos no atacaron ayer, la zona desértica de Equestria es demasiado calurosa, si no se abastecen de agua podrían deshidratarse en poco tiempo, es por eso que luego de atacar la base 777 optaron por congelar sus pasos, pero es obvio que vendrán aquí, es el pueblo más cercano de la base.

- No lo sé, solo estoy seguro que si esos simios vienen yo mismo les daré una buena patada directo a sus pelotas.

- Por cierto, ¿ya están a salvo los civiles?

- Si, ya en el ayuntamiento de la ciudad hemos metido a todas las yeguas y potros del pueblo, además algunos de nuestros sementales están protegiendo la zona, y con sus guardias, esperamos resistir lo más posible, sin embargo espero que no tomen toda la ciudad, porque si llegan ahí, será porque los simios nos habrán pateado el trasero.

- No te preocupes chico, yo mismo me encargare de que no destruyan el pueblo, además espero que sus amigos de los búfalos nos ayuden también.

- Usted puede confiar en ellos general, el jefe Thunderhooves defenderá esta tierra al igual como lo haremos nosotros.

El general Drill se coloca los binoculares nuevamente y puede ver a la distancia como al parecer se acerca un ejército de simios:

- ¡YA VIENEN LOS SIMIOS! ¡TODOS A SUS POSICIONES! –grita el general Drill preparándose para una inminente batalla.

En tanto desde el otro extremo, un grupo de aproximadamente 1800 simios corrían a gran velocidad y frente a todos ellos, había un simio con un gran y gigantesco casco, ojos rojizos, un tono verdoso en la piel de su cuerpo, pelo negro como todos los simios, y una capa morada que lo hacía resaltar de los demás simios con armaduras y lanzas que iban al ataque:

- Muy bien mis soldados, ahora debemos atacar a esos ponys coloridos, recuerden, debemos matarlos para así poder controlar esa ciudad y poder abastecernos, no debemos dejar a ninguno vivo, porque si dejamos uno vivo, significa que no hemos matado a todos y si no matamos a todos no podremos tomar el control de la ciudad, que es nuestro principal objetivo, porque esa es la misión que me confió el líder Mandrilo, misión el cual yo el gran Mojo, cumpliré, para que así podamos tomar nuestro objetivo que es poder tomar la ciudad esa donde viven los ponys por completo matando a todos los ponys que este allí. ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe el general Mojo, líder de aquel ejercito de simios que parecía ser una gran cantidad, que sin duda pondría en problemas a los ponys de Appleloosa.

Cientos de simios corren con armaduras y lanzas, algunos con arcos y flechas, al parecer venían preparados para la guerra, mientras que al otro lado, guardias reales de Equestria con armaduras y también con lanzas se van al ataque.

Si bien los guardias reales podían envestir a los simios, muchos de estos eran bastante agiles, daban un gran salto y se subían al lomo de los guardias reales tratando de montarlos, estando encima de estos, algunos simios usaban sus lanzas para enterrárselas y así hacer que cayeran al piso, de esa manera muchísimos simios lograron someter a un gran grupo de guardias reales de Equestria.

En paralelo cientos de búfalos corren y comienzan a envestir con gran fuerza a varios simios que estaban al ataque, pero como estos tenían mayor tamaño físico, algunos simios quedaban aturdidos por estos y morían arrollados por el peso de estos, sin duda esto mejoraba un poco la situación pero no mucho cuando algunos simios sorpresivamente comenzaron a atacar a distancia a los búfalos con flechas, las cuales herían los cuerpos de estos, la mayoría de las flechas caían en sus lomos, sin embargo el dolor que causaba enterrarse estas fechas, ralentizaba su arrasador paso.

En tanto el general Mojo seguía viendo la pelea y decide tomar una decisión:

- Esos ponys y búfalos están resistiendo bien el ataque, debemos movernos e ir directamente al pueblo, así que ustedes vengan conmigo, nos moveremos sigilosamente, para que así no se den cuenta que estamos allí, porque si se dan cuenta no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo, el cual es matar a todos los ponys y tomar el pueblo, ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –dice el general simio Mojo.

Así que el general Mojo con un grupo de 200 simios se mueve hacia otro punto sin que los guardias reales, o el general Drill, se den cuenta para llegar al centro del pueblo, mientras el resto seguía distraído por enfrentarse en la entrada del pueblo.

La batalla que por un momento se veía algo pareja poco a poco comenzó a desequilibrarse, ya que la cantidad de simios era mayor que la cantidad total de búfalos y ponys que habían en Appleloosa, por lo que los simios comenzaron a tomar ventaja en la batalla, eran más y eran bastante agiles, más que los ponys y los búfalos, así que comenzaron a sentir el mayor volumen bélico de los simios, tanto así que tanto el general Drill como Braeburn salieron a patear traseros de simios.

Los simios no dudaban en aprovechar la oportunidad y con sus lanzas darles estocadas directas al cuello causando que los soldados se desangren y mueran, poco a poco la situación comenzó a empeorar y los simios comenzaron a ganar más terreno mientras que la cantidad de cadáveres entre simios, ponys y búfalos se incrementaba.

En el pasado los búfalos y los ponys de Appleloosa pelearon por el control de las tierras, pero gracias a la ayuda de Twilight y las mane de la armonía, lograron que ambos lograran la paz del pueblo, y ahora cinco años después de aquel conflicto ambos estaban luchando por defender aquellas tierras desérticas, de los invasores simios que llegaron desde las afueras de Equestria, sin embargo la batalla se veía cada vez más y más complicada.

Luego de casi una hora de batalla, la situación pintaba bastante adversa, la cantidad de víctimas ponys ascendía a las 500 casi la mitad de la totalidad de contingente bélico enviado desde Canterlot, mientras que los simios no superaban las 300 bajas, así que tanto los ponys como los búfalos se replegaron cada vez más, y tal parece que esa situación podría seguir empeorando de seguir así.

Pero cuando pensaban que la cosa no podía empeorar, el general Mojo y su grupo de simios entro sorpresivamente al centro de la ciudad, para ser específicos, entraron al ayuntamiento en donde estaban solo sementales civiles defendiendo aquel lugar en donde las yeguas y potros estaban siendo resguardados y estos comenzaron a ser fácilmente asesinados por el ejército del general Mojo.

- ¡Ahora todos están muriendo! Es perfecto, de esa forma conquistaremos el pueblo. –dice alegre por su ataque el general Mojo.

Al darse cuenta de esto aparece Braeburn que es el primero en llegar al lugar ya que él estaba peleando cerca del ayuntamiento:

- No dejare que sucios simios como ustedes maten a la gente de Appleloosa.

- Vaya, así que tenemos a un valiente que se atreve a desafiarnos, nosotros corremos con ventaja aquí, no te das cuenta que todos y que tú al igual que resto de ese patético ejercito de ponys, morirá en este lugar y nos quedaremos con este pueblucho. –dice el general Mojo.

Sorpresivamente tras Braeburn un simio con su lanza da un gigantesco salto en el aire con el objetivo de tomar a Braeburn por sorpresa y matarlo.

Pero este sorpresivamente es envestido en el aire por un búfalo, era hembra ya que era ligeramente más pequeña que un búfalo macho adulto y el pelo de su cuero era más corto que el un macho, de color anaranjado y ojos con pupilas negras y ligeramente café obscuro, con un cintillo amarrado en su cabeza con dos plumas como todos los búfalos, era una vieja conocida ya algo mayor conforme pasaron los años desde su primera aparición en aquel entonces, en conflicto con los ponys colonizadores de Appleloosa:

- ¡No dejaremos que simios como ustedes invadan nuestras tierras! –dice la búfalo con una mirada desafiante.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una búfalo que se viene a entrometerse en donde no la llaman.

- Eres tú, Little Stronhearth. –dice Braeburn al verla con una sonrisa.

- Veo que se conocen, aún así es cosa que vean como sus ejércitos caen frente a nuestra superioridad, porque si no fuéramos superiores iríamos perdiendo, pero vamos ganando porque somos superiores y como somos superiores, somos más fuertes y como somos más fuertes vamos ganando esta pelea, porque si fuéramos débiles iríamos perdiendo, cosa que no pasa, porque como somos fuertes vamos ganando y vamos ganando porque tenemos mayor fuerza y habilidad y yo el gran general Mojo, les matare a todos. ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- Pero qué tipo más redúndate, podría haber dicho lo mismo en dos o tres palabras.

- ¡Ya cállate! Ahora prepárense a ser asesinados.

De pronto otro simio salta sobre Little Stronghearth y le entierra la lanza que portaba sobre su cuello con gran fuerza, esto hace que la búfalo caiga al piso con una grave herida y la lanza enterrada el cuello, la herida se veía que era muy profunda ya que al enterrar la lanza salió un gran chorro de sangre.

- ¡MALDITOS! –dice Braeburn sorprendido mientras que Little Stronghearth perdió el conocimiento mientras comenzaba a desangrarse.

- ¡Tranquilo porque compartirás el mismo destino que ella! –dice el general Mojo cuando otro simio con su lanza se va a atacar a Braeburn por la espalda.

Pero esta vez el simio sale volando varios metros y choca contra una de las paredes del ayuntamiento, sin saber que rayos había pasado:

- ¡Pero que rayos fue eso! ¿Por qué mi soldado salió volando? ¿Quién lo ataco?

En eso llega un pony de tierra, era un pony macho ya algo mayor de edad, su cuero era de color negro, melena y crin rubias, ojos celestes, una manzana dorada en su flanco y un cigarro en su boca, al parecer era alguien quien era capaz de dar unas patadas realmente sorprendentes debido a la fuerza con la que tumbo aquel simio:

- Lo mejor será los dejes en paz y se vayan de aquí, esta tierra es de los ponys y los búfalos y no es justo que invasores como nosotros vengan a quitarles lo que les pertenece.

- ¿Invasores? ¿Pero eres un pony? Es cierto que nunca te había visto pero tú eres de Equestria ¿verdad? –le pregunta Braeburn a aquel pony negro.

- Yo vengo del tártaro igual que ellos, de hecho solo aproveche que se abrió el portón de la base 777 para regresar a Equestria por una buena jarra de sidra, ya que hace años que no me tomo una, sin embargo no puedo permitir que simios como este hagan lo mismo que hicieron en la base 777, seré un forastero, pero a mí no me gustaría ver otra masacre como la de aquella base.

- Así que vienes del tártaro como nosotros, bueno un gusto, pero si vas a dedicarte a defenderlos a ellos, entonces prepárate a ser asesinado. –le dice el general Mojo.

- Hablas mucho para ser un simio bruto, al parecer eres más listo que el resto de tus soldados, bueno si quieres matarme, pues aquí estoy, intenten eliminarme si pueden. –dice el pony negro mientras fuma tranquilamente su cigarro.

- ¡Ya veo! ¿Conque quieres desafiarnos? ¡Entonces prepárate a morir! –dice el general Mojo cuando dos soldados simios sale a su ataque.

Pero era realmente sorpréndete, con una agilidad que dejo a Braeburn con la boca abierta este pony dio un giro y con sus patas traseras golpeo a ambos simios y los mando a volar varios metros dejándolos inconscientes inmediatamente:

- ¡PERO COMO LO HICISITE! –grita sorprendido Braeburn al ver la sorprendente manera en la que se movió el pony negro.

- ¡Escucha chico! ¡Llévate a esa búfalo para que curen su herida, ella aún esta con vida y puede salvarse, yo me encargare de todos estos simios estúpidos!

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Tu solo? No podrás contra todos ellos. –le dice Braeburn preocupado.

- ¡Hazme caso y vete de una vez! –le dice en tono molesto y serio como si fuera una orden.

- ¡Eh si, de acuerdo! –le dice Braeburn.

Entonces el joven Braeburn le quita la lanza del cuello a Little Stronghearth y la sube en su lomo herida e inconsciente a un lugar seguro para poder tratar su herida y dejar entonces a este misterioso pony negro, el cual al parecer vino a ayudarlos y que era alguien realmente fuerte.

Finalmente Braeburn se va con la búfalo herida mientras que tres simios van tras ellos, pero nuevamente el pony negro se mueve con gran agilidad y de una sola patada a uno de ellos, hace que derribe a los otros dos como su fueran pinos de bolos, como ya era de notarse, él no era un equino ordinario:

- ¡Cómo es posible que hayas hecho eso!

- Eso fue solo una muestra de lo que puede hacer un viejo soldado de elite.

- ¡Que! Ya veras, ¡Escuchen mis simios atáquenlo, atáquenlo todos! –les dice el general Mojo a sus soldados restantes.

En ese momento alrededor de carca de 200 simios se van contra este único pony, el cual seguía fumando tranquilamente su cigarro, cuando los simios con sus lanzas se van contra él, pero este le da una fuerte patada a uno y derriba como pinos de bolos a otros tantos, luego da un giro y da otra patada a otro simios y por la fuerza con la lo golpea lo manda a volar y derriba a su paso a otro grupo de simios, luego este con gran habilidad comienza a esquivar cada uno de los ataques armados, pero este sorpresivamente, dando sorprendentes giros golpea a cada uno de sus atacantes, por momentos parecía un remolino de patadas con donde ningún simio era capaz de tocarle, sin duda era un pony demasiado sorprendente, por su forma de moverse y por la increíble fuerza de sus patadas, sin duda era alguien realmente poderoso y fuera de lo común, esto sin duda sorprendió al general Mojo el cual veía impotente como cada uno de sus soldados caían como moscas ante sus ojos.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos en donde aquel pony negro mostro todas sus habilidades, los cerca de 200 solados con los que el general Mojo había llegado al centro de Appleloosa se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, derrotados por un solo pony:

- ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO, NO TIENE SENTIDO! –grita con cara de asombro y miedo el general mojo al ver a todos sus soldados derrotados.

- Simple, yo soy más fuerte que ellos nada más, y ahora será mejor que te rindas y te marches de aquí.

- ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Aunque hayas podido derrotar a estos soldados aún tenemos la ventaja, el ejército suyo está cayendo ante nuestra supremacía superior y aunque hayas derrotado a 200 de mis simios, nunca derrotaras al resto. –se reía de forma diabólica el temible general Mojo.

De pronto una enorme explosión y gran estruendo puede escucharse en la entrada del pueblo en donde se continuaba llevando a cabo una épica batalla en donde los simios llevaban la ventaja:

- ¡QUE RAYOS FUE ESE RUIDO! –grita el general Mojo.

- ¡Vino de donde está ocurriendo la batalla!

Así que ambos deciden ir a ver que rayos pasaba, quizá esa explosión le salvaba la vida al general Mojo, ya que simplemente el solo no tendría posibilidades contra este pony negro de gran habilidad con sus cascos.

De camino se sienten nuevos estruendos y gritos, sobretodo de simios mientras se podían distinguir gigantescas nubes de humo desde todo el pequeño pueblo.

Cuando llegan al lugar notan una gigantesca explosión donde se ven volar a varios simios por el aire, incluso algunos de ellos desmembrados por la onda expansiva de lo que eran aparentemente un fuerte explosivo.

Allí el general Drill, quien comandaba al ejercito de Equestria miraba atónito la escena ya que ellos no tenían ninguna clase de explosivos tan poderosos, y los magos estatales del lugar no podían causar explosiones tan grandes, de pronto entre la nube de polvo sale volando un pegaso, al parecer el no pertenecía al ejercito real, ya que no traía armadura.

Él era un pegaso blanco, de crin y melenas en tono rojo y verde, ojos verdes, una botella de wisky en su flanco y una muy característica sonrisa maniaca que llamaba mucho su atención, además de llevar una capa roja que lo hacía ver como un superhéroe, y en uno de sus cascos delanteros llevaba algo parecido a un cañón pero más pequeño amarrado a este, al parecer era el único pegaso de Appleloosa:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esta es mi fiesta explosiva tontos.

- ¡Pero como! ¿Quién rayos es ese pony? –pregunta el general Drill.

- ¡No dejare que invadan mi pueblo, y como el único pegaso de aquí debía hacer algo, además sabía que alguna vez tenía que usar estas joyitas que me encontré en el desierto! –dice el pegaso blanco.

- ¡OIGAN TONTOS QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO BAJENLO DE AHÍ! –grita el general Mojo a sus simios para que bajen del cielo al pegaso.

Así que los simios armados con flechas comienzan a atacarlo para que así al herirlo caiga al piso, pero este esquivaba sin problema las flechas, hasta que sorprendentemente desciende al piso al lugar en donde estaba uno de los simios artilleros, quedando frente al él y con una sonrisa psicopática decide saludarlo:

- Oye viejo será mejor que sonrías.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que tengas una bonita cara cuando vayas al infierno. –dice el pegaso blanco.

De pronto esa cosa que parece un pequeño cañón en su casco derecho la apunto a la cabeza y haciendo un muy ligero movimiento con su casco, dando un sutil movimiento de atrás hacia adelante, hace que un proyectil salga de lleno de este cañón y se siente un enorme estruendo mientras que con el disparo, la mitad de la cabeza de este simio es volada saltando, sangre y pedazos de cráneo por todos lados.

Esto impacto a otro simio que estaba a su lado y que salió corriendo al ver la muerte de su compañero de forma tan brutal.

Pero el pegaso le apunta con su pequeño cañón y con el mismo movimiento de casco un disparo sale haciendo el simio caiga con una potente herida en su espalda.

Luego este se eleva al cielo y con su otro casco toma una especie de pelota color verde, con una argolla en la punta, la cual saca usando su boca y comienza a lanzar al piso y esta explota mandando a volar varios simios con mucha facilidad.

Aprovechando la conmoción que estaba causando el pegaso, el resto del ejército pony y los búfalos que aún permanecían en pie, comenzaron a atacar y entre las explosiones y todo el asunto, la ventaja que llevaba el ejército simio comenzó a perderse y los ponys con los búfalos aprovecharon esta oportunidad para contraatacar:

- ¡NO PODEMOS PERDER ESTO, NO PODEMOS PERDER! –grita furioso el general simio Mojo el cual toma una lanza del piso, pero antes que este se lance al ataque, alguien le golpea violentamente en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, ese alguien era Braeburn quien con un palo en su boca, deja inconsciente al líder del ejercito simio.

- ¡Nosotros vamos a ganar esto, no dejaremos que Appleloosa caiga en su poder! –le dice Braeburn.

La batalla continuaba, seguían las explosiones y el pegaso blanco, siempre tomaba vuelo y en el aire usando ese pequeño cañón, les disparaba a los simios hiriéndolos o si tenía suerte, le volaba los sesos, de paso el pony negro seguía pateando a varios ponys tumbando a cientos de soldados, por lo que con la llegada de estos dos, el ejercito de Equestria y los búfalos comenzaron a tomar ventaja y a ganar la batalla, Braeburn también salió al ataque, todos estaba luchando por un único objetivo que era defender a Appleloosa de los invasores.

Luego de un largo rato de pelea, los simios se ven perdidos, solo un grupo de 300 de los más de 1800 simios que estaban peleando quedaron y decidieron huir al verse perdidos, finalmente, cerca de 400 ponys del ejército y un grupo de búfalos, aún estaba con vida y de pie, cuando los simios restantes huyeron, dándole la victoria a Equestria de esta batalla, finalmente Appleloosa había sido salvada por ahora.

Así que los guardias que quedan amarran y detienen a todos los simios que seguían inconscientes de las patadas del misterioso pony negro que los ayudo a ganar, incluyendo al general Mojo, este último noqueado por Braeburn.

Cuando la batalla termino, el pegaso, baja del cielo al centro de la ciudad, ya que estaba exhausto de este ajetreado día:

- ¡Ufff! Esto sí que fue pesado, pero al menos logramos ganar.

De pronto aparece Braeburn:

- Pues no puedo creer cómo pudiste arriesgar la vida de esa manera usando esas porquerías que encontraste en el desierto querido Vash. –le dice con una sonrisa Braeburn llamándolo por su nombre, el cual era Vash.

- ¿Así que te llamas Vash? –pregunta el general Drill que aparece en el lugar.

- Bueno, sí, me llamo Vash Stampede, habitante de Appleloosa y el único pegaso del pueblo que controla el poco variado clima de este lugar. –le responde el pegaso blanco al general Drill.

- Pues debo agradecerte, ya que tu vital ayuda hizo que Appleloosa no fuera tomada por el ejército invasor.

- No es nada, yo solo defendía mi pueblo es todo.

- Y por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste esas cosas que traes?

- Bueno es una historia bastante larga, pero para resumirlo, a la salida del pueblo encontré una cueva metálica y dentro de ella había muchas de estas cosas, están viejas y oxidadas y solo las bolas verdes estas y este mini cañón fue lo único que funcionaba, eso si el cañón lo desarme y lo adapte para que se disparara con un movimiento de mi casco, originalmente tenían como un botón o algo así, pero era muy pequeño para disparar, era imposible meter los cascos por esas pequeñas ranuras, por eso la adapte y funciono bastante bien.

- ¿Pero es la única que sirve? ¿Las otras cosas que encontraste no funcionan? –le pregunta insistente el general Drill.

- La verdad, no, esto fue lo único que pude rescatar, pero si quiere lo llevo a donde encontré todas las cosas, quien sabe si usted pueda encontrar algo de utilidad.

- No lo sé, porque esas cosas tiene un poder destructivo impresionante y sin duda tener más de estas podría darnos ventaja contra nuestros invasores. –le responde el general Drill.

- Bueno como sea, yo quiero tomar cidra, esta batalla me seco la garganta.

En ese momento aparece el líder de los búfalos, el Jefe Thuderhooves:

- ¿Oigan, algunos de ustedes vieron a un pony negro? –pregunta el viejo búfalo.

- ¿Pony negro? –pregunta el general Drill.

- Debe referirse a quien nos salvó a Little Stronghearh y a mí de los simios, además el pelea de una manera sorprendente y si no fuera por sus patadas, habría sido imposible ganar esta pelea. –le responde Braeburn al general Drill.

- ¿Lo han visto? Quiero darle las gracias por haber defendido esta tierra y haber ayudado a Little Stronghearth. –dice el viejo búfalo.

- No lo sé, hace rato que no lo veo. Por cierto ¿Cómo esta ella? –le pregunta Braeburn por el estado de la joven búfalo.

- Ella estará bien, ya hemos logrado curar su herida, y se recuperara, por eso queria agradecerle, porque sin su ayuda, ella habría sido asesinada por esos simios.

- ¡Qué bueno! –sonríe aliviado al saber que la búfalo se recuperara.

- Como sea, yo voy a tomar una jarra de cidra al bar. –dice Vash el pegaso el cual se fue de allí de camino al bar de Appleloosa.

Pero cuando llega Vash y varios soldados reales que querían ir a tomarse una refrescante jarra de sidra, se llevan una desagradable sorpresa:

- ¡QUE COMO QUE NO HAY! –grita enojado Vash.

- Lo siento, pero alguien se llevó todos los barriles de sidra, me los han robado y ahora no tengo cidra para servir. –dice un viejo pony amarillo de crin café castaño, con una jarra de cidra en su flanco y con gorro de vaquero, el cual era al parecer el dueño de la cantina.

- ¡PERO QUIEN RAYOS SE LLEVARIA TODA LA CIDRA! –grita enojado Vash al saber que no podrá calmar su sed con sidra.

Mientras que ya alejándose del pueblo en una carreta un pony de tierra negro se lleva tres barriles llenos de sidra, el mismo pony que ayudo con sus sorprendentes patadas a detener la invasión a Appleloosa, se había robado la sidra y ahora se iba del pueblo:

- Con esto tendré para un buen tiempo de buena cidra, no creo que les importe, además es mi paga por haberlos ayudado, al fin y al cabo en Equestria yo soy un criminal después de todo. –dice el viejo pony de tierra negro, el cual se lleva la sidra consigo.

¿Quién será este pony? ¿Por qué es un criminal? Eran muchas las dudas que dejaban a este personaje, sin embargo ¿Por qué los ayudo? Sin duda un manto lleno de misterio cubría a este misterioso pony.

El resto del día se pasó volando y ya era de noche, Celestia ya había sido informada de la victoria en Appleloosa, sin embargo, ella sabía que no sería la última batalla, y que ella sola, simplemente no podría enfrentar a Blackeye y sus aliados, y menos ahora que uno de los elementos de la armonía, la ha traicionado:

-_ Aunque hayamos ganado, con solo mi poder será imposible enfrentarme a tantos enemigos y sin Luna con vida creo que no tengo otra alternativa, si no cuento con su ayuda, será imposible ganarle a SEEL, además el al igual que yo está bajo la influencia de la esencia de NUMA, por ende no podrá decir que no y tendrá que aliarse conmigo._ –dice la princesa Celestia en su mente con una sonrisa maléfica en su semblante.

Finalmente la princesa Celestia llega a el jardín de las esculturas de Canterlot, y ella se para frente a la escultura de un viejo enemigo, un draconequus que hace cinco años causo más de un problema, pero en su mente Celestia pensaba que solo con su ayuda podría salir victoriosa de esto, además de que ambos estaban conectados con la misma maldición de la semi-inmortalidad.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	59. La alianza de la Discordia

**Capitulo 59: La alianza de la Discordia**

La batalla en Appleloosa había terminado, por suerte con una victoria para el reino pony, gracias a la intervención de dos ponys que sin su ayuda, ahora Appleloosa estaría bajo el dominio de los simios y habrían aún mucho más víctimas, pero eso no significaba que había ganado la guerra, el reino simio volveria más fuerte, además los dragones ya se había hecho con el control de Cloundsdale y sabía que en cualquier momento los grifos realizarían un contraataque a Equestria.

Esta situación la superaba, además de que desde hace tiempo la culpa de haber asesinado a su hermana Luna, le estaba pasando la cuenta, ella estaba entrando en la desesperación, Celestia en el fondo tenía miedo, pero nada podía asegurar si el miedo era por esta guerra, o por los pensamientos que cada día destruían más y más su conciencia.

Durante estos últimos años Celestia había tenido un montón de desaciertos y cometió muchos errores en su mandato como nunca los había cometido, punto más bajo que llego con la crisis económica que hasta el día de hoy tiene sumido a más de la mitad de Equestria en la tristeza y la desesperanza absoluta, algo que solo había logrado su anterior gobernante, el unicornio Hell Shock, mano derecha de sus padres y que asumió en control de Equestria y que al igual que ella, el poder y posiblemente la influencia de la esencia de NUMA lo terminaron corrompiendo y tuvieron que ser su hermana Luna y ella misma, quien se encargaran de este y terminaran con su terrible reinado.

Lamentablemente Hell Shock cayo por la misma locura y sed de poder que ahora sufría Celestia y esto le trajo consecuencias, las cuales hicieron que su esencia pony desapareciera por completo, y que se convirtiera en una terrible criatura capaz de usar una de las magias más poderosas de los magos del tipo ilusión, la magia de alteración de la realidad y la lógica, conocido como "la magia del caos" y que cegado por el poder, pierde la razón y se terminara convirtiendo en una especie de dios del caos, con el cual cambio su identidad para llamarse así mismo Discord.

Hace cinco años, los elementos de la armonía, ya en poder de Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Fluttershy, tuvieron que enfrentarlo luego de que este lograra liberarse de su prisión de piedra, luego de que Discord estuviera a punto de vencerlas separando la gran unión que ellas tenían, finalmente los elementos de la armonía volvieron a encerrar a Discord en su prisión de piedra y desde entonces él ha permanecido encerrado, esperando que nada ni nadie lo vuelvan a sacar de su largo encierra nuevamente.

Era de noche, la obscuridad y las estrellas dominaban junto con la luz de la luna llena, la princesa Celestia comenzó a caminar por el jardín de las esculturas de Canterlot y llego a la estatua de Discord el draconequus, ella solo comienza a mirar la estatua de aquel temible enemigo fijamente, ya que a pesar de ser algo que ella no quería hacer, no tenía otra alternativa, ella se sentía acorralada por Blackeye y sus aliados, finalmente esta sonríe con malicia, al parecer ya era una decisión que ella mismo había tomado y estaba segura que no se iba arrepentir.

De pronto tras unos arbustos la princesa Celestia vio un movimiento, por lo que de inmediato se acercó y pudo ver a una pony que se escondía tras de estos.

La pony era de color violeta pastel, melena y crin violeta obscuro con mechones blancos, ojos morados y una mirada algo extraña con sus ojos morados, además de usar una gorra de Kiko (con hélice en su centro), por ultimo un tornillo, una bola de beisbol en su flanco y en su boca llevaba un plato con un trozo de pastel, la cual al ver a la princesa Celestia quedo aterrada y se echó en el piso, temerosa y sin decir una palabra, al parecer esta pony no tenía la capacidad de hablar:

- Eres tú, la hija de Discord si no me equivoco.

La pony de tierra con el tornillo y la pelota en su flanco solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación y deja el plato de pastel en el piso:

- Ya veo, y me imagino que vienes a ver a tu padre no es así.

La pony mueve su cabeza nuevamente en señal de afirmación, mostrando mucho miedo con la presencia de la princesa Celestia:

- Y me imagino, que te gustaría ver a tu padre de regreso aquí.

Al escuchar esto, la pony violeta mueve su cabeza en señal de si, pero además se pudo ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al escuchar de la posibilidad de que su padre Discord, podría regresar:

- Bueno para que veas que no debes tenerme miedo, yo traeré a tu padre de regreso para que este junto a ti. –le dice con voz dulce y tierna la princesa Celestia.

Al escuchar esto la pony mostro una gran sonrisa, ella solo quería ver a su padre de regresa, quizá no podría hablar, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran emoción al saber que su padre regresaría nuevamente.

Así que Celestia se colocó frente a la estatua de Discord, y comenzó a concentrar su magia, de pronto sus ojos se tornaron de color verde, su cuerno se tornó de color negro y un aura morada comenzó a cubrir este, rayos negros rodeaban el cuerno, realmente esto aterro nuevamente a la pony violeta, ya que Celestia parecía un temible demonio, al parecer estaba utilizando magia negra para poder traer de regreso a Discord.

La piedra comienza a trisarse poco a poco mientras Celestia seguía concentrando toda su magia, de pronto uno de sus brasos aparece nuevamente y comienza moverse perdiendo su estado petrificado, luego un ala, luego una pata y así poco a poco mientras Celestia concentraba aún más su magia con el claro objetivo de lograr despertar a Discord de su sueño, finalmente un gran destello se ve en todo el jardín y cuando este se desvanece, solo se puede sentir una risa maléfica, que no era Celestia, sino que era el draconequus, finalmente Discord había despertado:

- Veo que sigues con el mismo humor de siempre. –le dice la princesa Celesita, la cual luego de romper el hechizo de petrificación, había vuelto a la normalidad.

Al escucharla Discord se da vuelta y nota que solo Celestia y su hija estaba en el lugar:

- ¿Celestia? ¿Fuiste tú la que rompió el hechizo?

- Veo que adivinaste al primer intento. –le responde Celestia con una sonrisa.

La pony violeta corre y abraza con fuerza a su padre y se queda siempre junto a él:

- ¿Por qué me despertaste? Qué razón tendrías tú para sacarme de la prisión en donde tus queridas ponys me encerraron hace tiempo.

- No fue hace tiempo, solo han pasado cinco años desde entonces.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

- Simplemente porque te necesito, te necesito a mi lado.

- ¿En serio lo haces por eso? ¿O acaso tú quieres tomar mi pedazo?

- ¿Tu pedazo?

- ¡Mi pedazo de pastel, esta delicioso! –dice Discord mientras come el pedazo de pastel que su hija le había traído.

- Te necesito, porque estoy sola y tú eres el único que podrá ayudarme, ya que estas influido por la esencia de NUMA igual que yo.

- ¿Y tú hermana? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermana? Después de todo ella me encerró también la primera vez.

- ¡Ella está muerta!

Al escuchar esto Discord queda impactado, ya que no podía creer lo que Celestia le estaba diciendo:

- E-Es imposible Celestia, ella no puede morir, a menos que alguien la maté.

- Así es alguien la mató, y ahora estoy sola.

- Crees que soy tonto, todos sabemos que nadie tendría los huevos como para matar a Luna, nadie excepto, tu y yo y estoy seguro que yo no fui, porque tengo una cuartada, ya que he sido una estatua estos últimos cinco años.

- Veo que esperes suspicaz, yo la mató porque quiso traicionarme, ella trataba de destruir a NUMA.

- ¡Que! ¡Destruirlo!

- Así es, y eso también te perjudicaría, ya que si NUMA es destruido perderemos nuestro poder de juventud eterna.

- Bueno solo quiero decirte, que primero soy más viejo que tú y segundo que gano con tener juventud eterna, si me la he pasado más tiempo siendo una piedra que disfrutando de la vida y claro del poder del caos.

- Por eso te he liberado, porque creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, que seguramente te puede interesar mucho.

- ¡Interesar! Bueno escucho. –de pronto se puede ver en la mente de Discord a una Celestia cantando el Trolololo con rostro de Trollface, al igual que Raging cuando esta distraído en las clases de magia.

- ¡Puede dejarte libre y dejar que esparzas el caos!

Al escuchar esto Discord decide ponerle atención ya que esto si se escuchaba interesante para el draconequus:

- ¿Estas segura?

- Así es, pero fuera de Equestria, te dejare todo el tártaro y sus reinos para que esparzas el caos que se te ocurra, pero fuera de Equestria, ese es mi trato, y podre dejarte en libertad de acción.

- ¿Pero porque a fuera de Equestria?

- Es mi parte de trato, o que prefieres ¿seguir siendo una roca por siempre? –le dice Celestia en tono arrogante.

- Está bien acepto. –le dice Discord quien extiende su mano para sellar el trato.

Celestia levanta su casco derecho para corresponder al apretón mano-casco, pero sorpresivamente Discord justo cuando Celestia le daría el saludo, Discord quita su mano y decide usar su magia:

- ¡Y TÚ CREES QUE ACEPTARIA ALGO ASI CELI, SIGUES SIENDO UNA INGENUA! –grita Discord mientras se ríe diabólicamente y comienza a concentrar su magia.

Sin embargo al hacerlo algo ocurre, Discord comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, de inmediato Discord no puede soportar el inmenso dolor y cae al piso quejándose de un terrible dolor en el pecho, era tan grande que incluso Discord comenzó a botar saliva por su boca y el aire le comenzó a faltar, haciéndole difícil poder respirar con normalidad, debilitando al draconequus por completo, mientras la sonrisa de maldad de Celestia se hace presente.

La pequeña pony morada va a ver a su padre, esta comienza a sentirse aterrorizada al ver a su padre Discord en ese estado, su rostro lleno de terror y preocupación se hacían notar en la pony, mientras Celestia solo disfrutaba con el dolor del draconequus:

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! Q-Que r-rayos está pasando. –dice Discord a duras penas mientras seguía sintiendo ese fuerte dolor en su pecho que le dificultaba su respiración.

- ¿Tú creíste que te iba dejar libre usando todo tu poder? Que ingenuo eres, lo siento Discord, pero ahora te tengo agarrado de las pelotas.

- M-Maldita p-perrra a-a-a-asquerosa. –le dice Discord a duras penas.

- Vaya, creo que deberías lavar esa boquita con jabón. –le dice Celestia la cual su cuerno comienza a brillar, mientras sus ojos se tornan de color verde y sus pupilas rojas haciendo gritar y aumentando el dolor del draconequus.

- ¡YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Discord con un insoportable dolor, mientras Celestia solo sonreía con una gran maldad en su rostro al usar magia negra para causarle más dolor que el que ya sentía al intentar usar su magia del caos.

- ¡Intenta hacerme algo Discord, esta vez he tomado todas las precauciones del caso! ¡Tendras que suplicar clemencia si intentas hacer algo en mí contra, esta vez te tengo dominado por completo! –le dice Celestia con una sonrisa arrogante e indiferente, sin duda ella disfrutaba del dolor del draconequus y torturarlo con su magia negra.

Finalmente Celestia deja de usar su magia y el dolor de Discord comienza a calmarse y este comienza a recuperar un poco de esta tortura:

- ¡¿Q-Que r-rayos m-me h-haz hecho?! –pregunta un aún debilitado Discord.

- Cuando te traje de regreso, use un hechizo de control elemental, y he colocado un bloqueo de magia, el cual bloquea tu magia causando un gran dolor en tus órganos vitales, de esa forma no podrás usar tu magia en mi contra, porque si lo haces, tu cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias de mi sello, el único problema es que tuve que usar un poco de mi sangre para tener el control total. –Celestia le muestra a Discord su casco izquierdo delantero en donde cerca de la pesuña había un corte que aún tenía algo de sangre.

- Usaste tú sangre para b-bloquear mi magia.

- Al regresarte a la normalidad use un poco de mi sangre, de esa forma mi magia estaría presente en todo tu cuerpo ya que ahora ese poco de sangre se ha unido a tu torrente sanguíneo, de esa forma le di una regla de condición con magia de regeneración y esa condición es que no puedas usar tu magia del caos, de lo contrario tu sangre atacara tus órganos vitales con mi magia y si lo haces por mucho tiempo, morirás con dolor.

- N-Nunca lo espere de ti.

- ¡Por favor! Hablamos de alguien que cambiaba el aire por gas mostaza para matar de asfixia a pueblos enteros causando el caos y la Discordia, y tú tienes el descaro de juzgarme a mí, tu y yo aunque no lo queramos admitir, somos parecidos y ambos tenemos una conexión especial con NUMA, así que agradece que te estoy dando una oportunidad de ser mi aliado y luchar junto a mí, además si yo quisiera haberte matado, habría destruido tu estatua hace tiempo.

- B-Bueno, entonces mátame. –le dice Discord sonriéndole irónicamente.

Celestia solo lo mira con una sonrisa maligna, mientras Discord se pone de frente a la princesa del sol:

- Sabía que harías algo así, por eso he tomado precauciones adicionales.

Los ojos de Celestia se tornaron nuevamente verdes con las pupilas rojas y su cuerno se volvió negro y rayos morados a su alrededor mientras sorpresivamente la pony violeta hija de Discord cae al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor:

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita la pony violeta mientras se retuerce de dolor.

- ¡DEJA A SCREWBALL CELESTIA, ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA! ¡UHHHH! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –grita Discord quien va a ver a su "hija" que el creo la cual se retorcía al mismo tiempo que de un terrible dolor en sus cuerpos, mientras Celestia seguía sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Tú hija también está siendo influida por mi poder, ya que como fue creada por tu poder mágico del caos, ahora he extendido la regla para que ella también sea afectada por el mismo dolor que tu cada vez que intentes usar magia!, la próxima vez que intentes usarla, tanto ella como tu sufrirán un dolor que es peor que la muerte. –le dice Celestia la cual solo sonríe mientras ve a Screwball y a su padre Discord retorcerse de dolor en el piso.

- ¡AHORA INTENTA HACERME ALGO, VERDAD QUE NO PUEDES, NO PUEDES PORQUE AHORA TU ESTAS SUMIDO BAJO MI PROPIO PODER! –grita Celestia desquiciada, disfrutando del dolor del draconequus y su hija pony, sin duda ella no parecía ser la compresible princesa del solo que todos creían que era, ella se había convertido en un ser malvado, lleno de ira y odio, que había carcomido por completo su alma.

Finalmente Celestia deshace el poder que influía sobre ambos y estos comenzaron a recuperarse, por lo que Celestia simplemente se sentó y espero a que ambos se recuperaran del poder del hechizo para seguir "negociando" su nueva sociedad.

Cuando ambos se recuperan Celestia decide explicarles de forma "amable" las condiciones de su trato:

- Ves Discord, por eso he tomado esta medida, sabía que me traicionarías al primer intento, pero yo he sido más lista que tu esta vez. –dice siempre con una sonrisa engreída la princesa Celestia

- Es increíble ver hasta dónde has caído, la representante de la justicia y del bien, torturando a un draconequus, das lastima Cely. –le dice Discord de forma molesta pero despectiva en su forma de hablar.

- Tienes el descaro de reclamarme, siendo que tu solo piensas en esparcir el caos por diversión, no nos saquemos la suerte Discord, tu y yo estamos igual de locos.

- Dime de una vez que quieres de mí, porque ¿alguna razón tienes para esto?

- Claro que la tengo, lo que yo quiero es que vayas al lugar donde se encuentran los dragones y los destruyas con tu magia del caos, si lo hago yo, me pondría en riesgo, además que si lo haces tú, eso haría pensar a mis enemigos que yo todavía no he hecho nada aún.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo quieres que ataque si has bloqueado mi magia?

- Simple, cuando estés ahí desbloqueare tu poder, sin embargo como la regla del hechizo la puedo modificar a mi antojo, si este detecta que quieres usar tu magia en mi contra, este reaccionara como ya lo has notado, destruyendo tus entrañas poco a poco, las tuyas y las de tu hija.

- ¿Y cómo sabrás que lo hare? Aunque pueda no pueda usar tu magia en tu contra, puedo huir o decirle a otro pony que rompa el hechizo.

- ¡Por favor Discord no vengas con tonterías de ese tipo! Este hechizo está ligado a mi energía vital y la única forma para romper este hechizo, es que yo muera y de vejes no puedo morir, y como no puedes matarme, como que simplemente no tienes opción.

- ¡Maldita! –Discord solo la mira con odio.

- Bueno Discord, haz lo que te dije, puedo seguirte usando mi poder mágico, como un rastreador, así que aprovecha, ya que si lo haces, te dejare causar todo el caos que deseas y si cumples con todo lo que digo, prometo darte de libertad, piensa que es una oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre has querido Discord.

- ¡Está bien lo hare! –le responde Discord, el cual se sentía completamente frustrado e impotente, para el estar bajo el control de Celestia era toda una humillación.

- Es curioso que luego de cinco años, los papeles se hayan invertido de esta forma ¿no crees? –le pregunta Celestia a Discord.

- Si lo que digas, mejor me voy. –Discord se da la vuelta y se va mientras su pequeña hija simplemente lo sigue.

Celestia simplemente se da la vuelta con una sonrisa de satisfacción:

- _Sin duda no tenía otra opción, pero con Discord a mi lado, con su magia del caos, sin duda pondrá a mis enemigos a llorar, la capacidad que tiene Discord de alterar la lógica y la realidad de su entorno es insuperable, la magia del caos en su máxima expresión, solo él puede lograrla. Pronto SEEL caerá y todo volverá a la normalidad, no necesito a Luna para ganar esta guerra._ –dice Celestia en su mente.

La sonrisa de Celestia era digna de una postal, su maldad estaba llegando a límites insospechados, ella cada vez se alejaba más y más de su propia cordura, esa que alguna vez la hizo ser una justa y amable líder, de esa Celestia que defendía las causas justas, de esa princesa compresible y tierna, ya poco o nada quedaba, ahora era un ser como Blackeye o el propio Discord, un ser lleno de rencor, sed de poder y arrogancia.

En tanto en un lugar lejos de allí en un castillo en la altura de una montaña, similar a una mazmorra, se encontraban un grupo de grifos, ellos estaban decidiendo algo de suma importancia para ellos, estos se encontraban decidiendo quien sería su nuevo líder, luego de que su anterior rey, fuera asesinado en los cascos de Fluttershy:

- Ya no podemos seguir posponiendo esto, en cualquier momento los ponys vendrán a atacarnos de nuevo, y debemos darle su merecido a esa yegua mal nacida de Celestia. –dice un grifo de color blanco y beige con pico negro y una mirada molesta de ojos color dorado y pupilas café castaño.

- ¡Es cierto! Necesitamos a alguien fuerte, alguien que tome las riendas y que nos lleve a la victoria para vengar a nuestro rey caído. –dice otro grifo de color negro y café, ojos dorados y una mirada imponente.

- Yo encuentro que deberíamos esperar aún, no podemos precipitarnos, recordemos que nuestro caído rey no tenía hijos, por ende creo que lo mejor es preguntarle al resto de los grifos quien debería ser su líder. –dice otro grifo blanco y café, muy similar a Gilda, pero más grande y con voz grave.

- ¿Una elección? Estamos en una situación deplorable, hemos perdido nuestra capital, tenemos a cientos de grifos muertos, ¿crees que tenemos tiempo para eso? Deja de decir estupideces Aquiles. –le dice el grifo blanco de pico negro en tono prepotente y desafiante.

- Quizá sea tonto, pero está en nuestra carta real, no puedes venir a imponer cosas fuera de la regla, eres muy joven para entender eso.

- Pero al menos yo si he sido un orgullo para mi familia, tú eres un viejo grifo que solo está aquí por haber sido un antiguo soldado y porque nuestro anterior rey te tenía confianza, pero eres un pobre idealista, y lo que ahora necesitamos es a un guerrero. –le dice molesto y desafiante el grifo blanco de pico negro.

- Creo que él tiene razón Aquiles, lo que ahora necesitamos es un líder de guerra, no a un diplomático, además si algo nos ha dejado de lección es que nunca debemos confiar en nuestros aliados, por mucho que digan serlo, porque si pueden te traicionaran. –le responde otro grifo similar a él, de color negro y café y ojos verdes.

- ¡Yo propongo que mi hijo Paragus como el nuevo rey! Él es ha sido elegido como el mejor guerrero del ejercito grifo, además de tener gran experiencia y un riguroso entrenamiento militar. –dice otro grifo blanco y beige algo más grande, el cual usa un par de anteojos, con una mirada seria, pero con una sonrisa algo malvada.

- ¡NO PUEDES LLEGAR Y PROPONER A TU HIJO, EL ES DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA ASUMIR EL CARGO, EN ULTIMO CASO, DEBERIAS SER TU Y NO EL! –grita Aquiles el grifo.

- ¡Lamentablemente yo ya estoy viejo! Yo a estas alturas no podría hacerme cargo del reino directamente, además que nuestro rey me odiaba por alguna razón. –responde el grifo blanco de anteojos.

- ¡Claro que tenía razones! Tu intentaste un golpe de estado Pepper y desde entonces se te inhabilito para asumir cualquier cargo político, o que no lo recuerdas. –le recrimina Aquiles al grifo blanco de anteojos llamándolo por su nombre.

- ¡Pero eso fue hace tiempo! Además ya quedo demostrado que esa idea de la paz se fue al carajo, así que cualquier apoyo a su memoria ya no vale ni un doblón.

- ¡ES INJUSTO QUE NO HAGAMOS LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO DICE LA CARTA REAL, DEBERIAMOS HACER QUE EL PUEBLO GRIFO DECIDE QUIEN ES EL MÁS IDONEO! –grita Aquiles quien solo desea que se cumpla la ley de la carta real, la cual especifica que en caso de no existir descendientes, debe ser el pueblo grifo quien debe elegir a su nuevo rey.

- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA CARRERA POLITICA VIEJO! ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA SEGUIR PERDIENDOLO AQUÍ, DEBEMOS VENGAR A NUESTROS HERMANOS CAIDOS, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! –le grita molesta Paragus, el grifo hijo de Pepper.

Al escuchar esto, todos los demás grifos comenzaron a apoyar al joven grifo blanco, y alentado por esto Paragus comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso:

- ¡Entiendo que deberíamos respetar la carta real! Pero ya hemos perdido muchas vidas, hemos perdido Grifintown, nosotros no somos los invasores, nuestro antiguo rey quizá buscaba el camino de la paz, pero lamentablemente fue horriblemente traicionado, hoy solo quiero como muchos de ustedes, vengar a nuestros hermanos caídos y a nuestro rey para así recuperar nuestra capital y recuperar nuestra dignidad y demostrarle a esos equinos multicolores, que con los grifos… ¡NO SE JUEGA! –grita al final Paragus, el cual comenzaba a ser alentado por toda la multitud de aquel salón.

- ¡Además solo quiero que recuperemos lo que es nuestro reino y que los grifos demuestren que NADIE NOS PUEDE PASAR POR ENCIMA! –grita Paragus siendo alentado por casi todos los presentes.

Entonces dando un golpe con un martillo de madera, otro grifo de color café completo, de pico naranja, ojos azules y bastante avanzado de edad decide dar orden al alboroto que causo el discurso de Paragus:

- ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO! Ahora lo que debemos hacer es elegir entre todos los militares pertenecientes a la comisión real, si están de acuerdo a que Paragus, sea el nuevo soberano.

Todos los grifos levantan la mano (o garra) menos Aquiles el cual fue el único que no estuvo de acuerdo:

- ¡Muy bien! Es cierto que normalmente, se debe llamar a una elección en caso de que el rey no tenga descendencia, pero como estamos en una situación de emergencia y no parece haber ninguna objeción, entonces se tomara como medida de emergencia, la omisión de una elección del pueblo grifo, por ende si toda la comisión real está de acuerdo, entonces a partir de este momento se proclamara a Paragus como el nuevo rey grifo.

Todos los grifos de la comisión con excepción de Aquiles muestran su aprobación, por lo que por amplia mayoría Paragus, fue elegido el nuevo rey grifo, al escuchar esto, su padre Pepper mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción personal por esto.

Luego realizan una rápida ceremonia de juramento, en donde Paragus recibe la corona y es nombrado como soberano:

- Muy bien, les agradezco este reconocimiento, prometo gobernar con justicia, pero antes de eso, prometo recuperar nuestra capital y vengar nuestros hermanos grifos caídos, así que iré de inmediato a planificar nuestra ofensiva contra esos ponys estúpidos.

Paragus sale de la habitación justo al resto de la comisión real, al salir choca con una agresiva grifo blanco y café, con cara de pocos amigos y mala actitud, esa grifo era Gilda:

- ¡OYE FIJATE POR DONDE PASAS TONTO! –le grita molesta Gilda sin notar que tenía la corona puesta en su cabeza.

- ¡TRANQUILA GILDA, DEBERIAS TENER MÁS RESPETO POR TU REY! –le grita Paragus.

- ¡QUE! –grita sorprendida Gilda al notar la corona de Paragus.

De pronto a su lado aparece el grifo Aquiles:

- ¡No lo provoques Gilda, debes tenerle más respeto a nuestro nuevo rey!

- ¡Debes estar bromeando Papá! –le dice Gilda sorprendida, además llamándolo Papá, confirmando que el grifo Aquiles era su padre.

- No es broma Gilda, la comisión lo eligió por amplia mayoría, como estamos en situación de emergencia, se decidió omitir la elección del pueblo grifo como decía la carta real, de esa forma poder realizar una ofensiva contra el reino pony.

- ¡Pero ese tonto, no puede ser el nuevo rey! –dice Gilda molesta al saber la noticia, mientras Paragus solo se va mirando fijamente a Gilda con una gran sonrisa burlesca, al parecer ambos grifos no se llevan muy bien.

Gilda solo ve alejarse a Paragus aunque a la distancia pudo notar una extraña sonrisa en el semblante de Pepper, el padre de Paragus, que a la grifo llamo la atención.

En tanto ambos grifos se van hasta una habitación en donde solo ambos entran, al entrar a esta habitación del castillo, un alicornio de color negro, melena blanca, ojos rojos y su flanco en blanco aparece:

- Te ves feliz Pepper, me imagino que tu hijo salió elegido como rey o me equivoco.

- Así fue.

Paragus solo lo mira fijamente incomodando un poco al alicornio.

- Y bien, quiero que le avises a tu jefa, que retire a los changeling de Grifintown, ya no necesitamos más la farsa de la invasión, ahora que nosotros lucharemos contra Equestria igual que ustedes, y que ya nadie podría impedir, ya que la alianza se ha roto. –dice Pepper.

- Está bien, lo hare. –le responde Dark Star.

Increíble, al parecer el ataque a Grifintown había sido planificado por Pepper y su hijo el cual se había aliado con SEEL aparentemente para matar al rey y de esa forma tener un motivo para que Paragus, tomara el control del reino, a cambio de que los Grifos le declararan la guerra a Equestria.

¿Qué pasara ahora? SEEL se hace más y más fuerte pero al mismo tiempo, ahora con Discord libre bajo en control de Celestia ¿Se podrá confiar en el a pesar de todo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	60. En casa de Fluttershy

**Capitulo 60: En casa de Fluttershy**

Finalmente, ya había amanecido, nuestros héroes ignoraban todo lo sucedido el día anterior en Applelossa, todos nuestros héroes con excepción de Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Raging, Fire Blast, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, habían regresado desde Los Pegasus con destino a Ponyville, luego de que los juegos olímpicos fueran abruptamente suspendidos por la muerte del rey grifo a cascos de nada más y nada menos que Fluttershy.

El regreso a Ponyville fue triste, Blade, Trixie, Octavia y Vinyl decidieron unirse al grupo de regreso a Ponyville, Blade no había podido acompañar a Twilight, por lo que el como el único semental del grupo, trataba de mostrarse fuerte en caso de que un enemigo decidiera atacarlos.

Ninguno de los ponys que estaban allí mostraban un semblante de alegría o al menos de calma, todas las caras eran de tristeza o de impacto, sobre todo para dos ponys que aún no podían creer todo lo que estaba pasando, esas ponys eran las más cercanas a Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, esta última parecía un zombi al cual le han robado el alma ya que no respondía a nada de lo que le dijeran, quien alguna vez fue una elegante unicornio, estaba como un vegetal, solo pestañeaba y no reaccionaba a nada.

Cuando regresaron a Ponyville, Rarity solo fue a Carrusel y decidió encerrarse allí, Spike la acompaño para no dejarla sola, sin embargo ya había pasado todo un día y la unicornio seguía igual, por lo que el pequeño dragón trataba de animarla y hacerla reaccionar:

- ¡Vamos Rarity! No puedes dejarte morir de esa forma, debes decir algo, comer algo, por favor Rarity. –le dice Spike quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver a Rarity no reaccionar, mientras la unicornio solo lo mira y nada más.

- ¡Por favor Rarity debes reaccionar! Que dirá Sweetie Belle si te ve así, no puedes seguir con esta actitud, por favor reacciona, por nosotros. –le insiste desesperado Spike pero no logrando resultados, simplemente Rarity estaba choqueada por completo.

En ese instante Blade aparece para ir a ver al dragón y la unicornio blanca, cuando entra puede ver a Spike casi llorando por intentar lograr que Rarity dijera algo:

- ¡Spike no llores por favor! Para ella debe ser demasiado difícil poder asimilar todo lo que está pasando, sobre todo con Fluttershy.

- Rariry desde el día del ataque que esta así de mal, ahora ni siquiera ha probado bocado y eso me tiene desesperado, porque yo… bueno tu sabes. –le dice Spike al borde del llanto al ver que Rarity seguía en ese estado.

- Te entiendo, pero debes ser fuerte, todos debemos ser fuertes, por ahora debemos estar juntos para afrontar esto.

De pronto Rarity mira a Blade y decide responderle:

- Y que sacamos, Fluttershy no regresara aunque estemos todos juntos, perdí a mi mejor amiga, ella fue incluso más que una amiga, ella fue una hermana a la que le confiaba todo, la que me apoyo cuando las cosas estaban mal, ella fue la pegaso más bondadosa que he visto, ella era la pony más tierna que he conocido, por eso no puedo asimilar esto, siento que fuera una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar, y quizá si muero, despertare de esta pesadilla. –le responde Rarity con los ojos vidriosos y una mirada algo perdida y desquiciada sobre todo al final en donde la unicornio solo deseaba morir para tratar de olvidar la horrible realidad.

Al escucharla Blade frunce el ceño y la recrimina:

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡La muerte es algo que no puede tomarse a la ligera! ¡Acaso crees que si mueres dejaras de sentir el dolor tú, pero no así los que te queremos, te pido por favor que no vuelvas a decir tal cosa! –le dice molesto Blade.

Rarity al escucharlo finalmente reacciona y se va a abrazar al unicornio y al pequeño dragón, y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, para ella todo esto era demasiado.

En tanto en su casa en una nube se encontraba Rainbow Dash, ella también estaba muy choqueada por todo lo que había pasado y por como su amiga ha reaccionado, ella estaba con una mirada melancólica, mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías, en ese álbum se podían ver fotos de dos pequeñas fillys, eran ambas pegasos juntas y sonrientes y detrás de ellas en la fotografía, una pegaso rosa de melena azul, su madre Firefly:

- Esta foto, nos la sacamos el día que Fluttershy llego a nuestra casa, recuerdo que cuando llego la miraba con celos porque mi mamá le ponía mucha atención, además que pensé que mi mamá ya no me quería y que la había adoptado porque estaba aburrida de mí. –dice Rainbow Dash dando un suspiro mientras su mente viaja a aquel momento de recuerdo.

En aquel flashback, se podía ver una gran casa en una nube, en la entrada una filly Fluttershy se escondía detrás de Firefly cuando esta se encuentra por primera vez con la pegaso azul cielo:

- Tranquila Fluttershy, ella no te hará nada.

- Mmm… h-h-hola. –dice tímidamente la pegaso amarilla de melena rosa pálido.

- ¿Quién es ella mamá? –le pregunta una filly Rainbow Dash a su madre.

- Ella se llama Fluttershy, a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros en esta casa y será un miembro más de nuestra familia, tú no querías tener una hermana, pues bueno a partir de hoy ella será tu hermana. –le dice Firefly con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Pero es mayor que yo! Yo quería una hermanita menor.

- No seas así Rainbow, además ella no lo ha pasado nada bien, por eso es tan tímida, así que debemos hacerla sentir que esta es su casa. Vamos Rainbow salúdala. –le dice Firefly.

- Hola. –le dice Rainbow Dash mirándola con recelo.

- Ven, ahora estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien. –Firefly les muestra una dulce sonrisa, mientras que Rainbow Dash solo la mira algo molesta, mientras que la pegaso amarilla solo baja la cabeza.

- Bueno Rainbow Dash, llévala a tu cuarto, dormirán juntas por ahora, espero que no te moleste. –le dice su madre Firefly.

- ¡QUE!

- No pongas esa cara Rainbow Dash, así que acompáñala a tu habitación para que se sienta cómoda. –le dice alegre su madre Firefly.

Así que ambas pegasos van a la habitación de Rainbow Dash, la pequeña filly azul cielo se notaba molesta por esta situación, por otro lado, la pegaso amarilla, solo bajaba la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Rainbow Dash se encuentra con que habían movido todos sus juguetes y cosas a un costado de la habitación, algunas embaladas en cajas y una cama se había colocado en su lugar, era la cama que Firefly había preparado para que Fluttershy se quedara:

- ¡No puede ser mamá movió todas mis cosas! –decía molesta Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy entra tímidamente a la habitación y decide hablarle a la filly pegaso azul cielo:

- Yo, Yo s-siento molestar, no es mi intención causarte problemas. –dice en voz baja Fluttershy.

En eso Rainbow Dash se voltea y le contesta molesta:

- ¡Mira no sé de dónde has salido! ¡Pero no dejare que te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo ni dejare que me quites el cariño de mamá! –al contestarle de forma agresiva la pegaso solo baja nuevamente su cabeza quedándose callada y sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos.

- L-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –era lo que repetía murmurando Fluttershy.

Luego otro recuerdo viaja rápidamente por la mente de la pegaso arcoíris, en aquel recuerdo se ven a ambas pequeñas en unas nubes en Cloudsdale, allí se ve a Firefly leyendo un periódico sentada tranquilamente en una nube, mientras que unos pocos metros, Rainbow Dash estaba volando por los aires, mientras que Fluttershy estaba echada en una nube con una expresión de miedo en su rostro:

- ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? –le dice Rainbow Dash de forma burlesca la pegaso amarilla.

- Eh, b-bueno si, t-tengo miedo. –le responde Fluttershy tartamudeando al hablar.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo? Eres una pegaso, los pegasos podemos volar, es imposible que le tengas miedo a las alturas.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes, me asusta en serio.

- Ya deja de ser miedosa y vuela de una vez. –Rainbow Dash se tira hacia atrás y enviste a la pegaso amarilla con su cabeza haciéndola caer de la nube, esto hizo que la pegaso quedara de espaldas y comenzara a caer como un bulto hacia el piso.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Fluttershy aunque su grito era algo débil, pero cuando Firefly escucha el grito de inmediato la pegaso rosa va en ayuda de la filly Fluttershy abrasándola con su cuerpo y dejándola en una nube a salvo.

Rainbow Dash va a donde estaba Fluttershy con su madre en donde la pequeña pegaso amarilla estaba llorando y abrasando a Firefly, así que Rainbow Dash se acerca y va a reclamarla por lo cobarde que había sido:

- ¡Deja de llorisquear! Como es posible que no seas capaz de volar un poco se siquiera, eso es patético. –dice engreída Rainbow Dash.

De pronto Firefly se voltea y le da una cachetada con su casco a Rainbow Dash quedando impactada por la reacción de su madre:

- ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡ELLA TUBO UNA HORRIBLE EXPERIENCIA CON UN DRAGON POR ESO ELLA NO PUEDE VOLAR, POR ALGO LA ESTOY TRATANDO CON EL PSICOLOGO, NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO Y MENOS SI ERES SU HERMANA! –le grita Firefly furiosa a su hija.

- ¡ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA MAMÁ! ¡YO NO TENGO HERMANA, TÚ TRAJISTE A ESTA EXTRAÑA!

- ¡NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA, YO LA ADOPTE, ASI QUE ES TU HERMANA TE GUSTE O NO! –le grita Firefly, esto hace que que Rainbow Dash comience a llorar, porque nunca su madre se había enfadado con ella de esa forma.

- ¡ESTAS FELIZ PEGASO IDIOTA! ¡ME QUITASTE A MI MAMÁ, AHORA ELLA NO ME QUIERE, QUE SEAN FELICES! –Rainbow Dash le grita a Fluttershy y se va volando con lágrimas en su rostro.

Rainbow Dash se puso a volar sola por el cielo y luego se durmió en una nube para pasar la tristeza y el enfado que tenía por la fuerte pelea que había tenido con su madre.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Rainbow Dash regresa a su casa, sin saludar a su madre que estaba en el salón, esta se va a su habitación, allí está sentada Fluttershy parada en la entrada con una mirada triste:

- ¡Qué quieres ahora! ¡Seguro que ahora también te quieres apoderar de mi cuarto! –le dice Rainbow Dash enojada.

Cuando sorpresivamente la pequeña pegaso amarilla abraza a la pequeña de crin arcoíris:

- Perdóname por ser una cobarde, perdóname por no ser una hermana fuerte como lo eres tú, lo siento, lo siento. –dice Fluttershy quien comienza a llorar, las tristes lágrimas de la pegaso amarilla en cierta manera conmovieron a la pegaso de crin arcoíris.

- Eh, Tranquila, no sigas llorando por favor.

- Me gustaría, me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero que me odies, ya no quiero que me odies. –repetía en sus llantos Fluttershy haciendo relucir algunos de sus traumas con los que ella venia.

Los tristes llantos de la pequeña pegaso amarilla, hicieron sentirse culpable a Rainbow Dash, ella sabía que la empujo de la nube apropósito solo porque ella sentía celos de la pegaso amarilla, por lo que la filly de crin arcoíris abrazo a la pequeña pegaso amarilla y decidió pedirle disculpas:

- Tú eres la que tiene que perdonarme, no debí haberte empujado de la nube, no era mi intención asustarte de esa forma. –dice Rainbow Dash quien también comienza a sollozar.

En ese momento entra Firefly a la habitación y ella les da un fuerte abrazo a ambas fillys:

- Eso era lo que quería de ustedes, estoy tan feliz. –Firefly besa a ambas pegasos con mucho cariño, sobre todo a Rainbow Dash, quien decide darle una disculpa a su madre.

- Mamá, ¿me perdonas por haberte gritado?

- Claro que si mi amor, y espero que me perdones por hacerte sentir incomoda con esto, yo nunca te reemplazaría, como lo haría si eres mi hija, mi amor por tu nunca cambiara, te quiero mi pequeña arcoíris. –Firefly le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hija, haciendo que Rainbow Dash se sienta muy feliz.

- ¡Te quiero mamá! –Rainbow Dash besa en la mejilla a su madre y le da un tierno abrazo.

- Bueno y para celebrar este día, que tal si comemos una rica copa de helado con salsa de chocolate.

- A mí me gusta mucho el chocolate. –dice tímidamente Fluttershy.

- ¡Que estamos esperando mamá, vamos a comer helado ahora! –dice alegre y feliz Rainbow Dash.

- Espera mi amor, antes de irnos, quiero sacar una fotografía, nuestra primera foto con Fluttershy como parte de nuestra familia.

Firefly toma en su boca una cámara fotográfica, le coloca el reloj de cuenta regresiva a esta y se pone detrás de las dos pequeñas fillys, las tres sonrientes y alegres.

El Flashback termina con Rainbow Dash adulta, mirando aquella fotografía con tristeza y melancolía:

- ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué mierda nos traicionaste! –dice Rainbow Dash quien se pone a llorar cuando ve la fotografía, la tristeza la embargaba mucho.

Caminando lentamente aparece Tank, la tortuga que adopto como mascota, luego nuevamente un recuerdo de como Fluttershy le mostraba mascotas en la ocasión que ella buscaba a la mascota más genial, finalmente luego de ese rápido recuerdo, toma a la tortuga y la abraza mientras ella siguió llorando.

Fluttershy fue como su hermana mayor, una hermana que aunque no compartieran esos lazos de sangre, el tiempo y el amor sobretodo de su madre Firefly, las había unido como si fueran hermanas de sangre.

En tanto en ese momento, Twilight, Raging, Fire Blast y Akira Sparking llegan a la biblioteca luego del viaje desde Islas Cerezo, estaban algo agotados, menos Pinkie Pie quien apenas llego fue al Sugar Cube Corner a trabajar llena de energías.

Cuando el grupo notan que Vinyl y Trixie están mirándose fijamente:

- ¿Qué rayos hacen esas dos ponys? –pregunta Akira Sparking.

- No lo sé. –le responde Fire Blast.

- Eh disculpen, chicas pero, ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunta Twilight.

- Disculpa por no verte concuña, pero ahora estoy en un desafío muy importante. –le responde Vinyl.

- ¿Desafío? –pregunta la unicornio lavanda a la pony DJ.

- Así es boba, no dejare que esta pony venza a "La gran y poderosa Trixie". –dice Trixie sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Vinyl.

- Pero ¿Qué clase de desafío? –le pregunta Twilight a alguna de las dos unicornios.

Sin embargo Octavia quien estaba también en la sala leyendo un libro contesta a la pregunta de la unicornio lavanda tras la nula respuesta de ambas unicornios:

- Ellas están en una competencia de miradas, han estado dos horas más o menos en eso, Vinyl desafío a Trixie a que ella podía mirarla sin pestañear y Trixie se enojó y acepto el desafío. –responde Octavia.

- ¿En dónde están Blade y Spike? –pregunta Twilight.

- Blade fue a ver a tu amiga Rarity junto con el dragón, al parecer la unicornio esa aún estaba muy afectada por lo que paso con la pegaso. –le responde Trixie quien sigue mirando fijamente a Vinyl.

- Ya veo, entonces iré a ver si necesitan algo. –dice Twilight quien se va dejando a las dos unicornios en su "duelo" de miradas.

- Entonces yo iré a ver a los animales. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿Animales? –pregunta Akira Sparking.

- Sí, es que Fluttershy es una veterinaria no titulada y se dedica a cuidar y curar a los animales del bosque.

- Bueno ella dijo que les dejaría comida por varios días, pero que le diría a la doctora Godball que es la veterinaria con la que trabajaba Flutter… –Raging baja la cabeza al recordar a la pegaso amarilla.

- Entiendo, entonces te acompaño hermano.

- Yo también, a mí me gustan mucho los animales. –dice Akira con una sonrisa.

Ambos unicornios se van del lugar mientras el duelo de miradas entre Trixie y Vinyl continuaba.

Así que ambos unicornios se dirigen a la clínica veterinaria de la doctora Godball, ella era la veterinaria de Ponyville e incluso atendió a Spike tras lo sucedido con su fiebre de codicia, era una veterinaria titulada y Fluttershy trabajaba con ella, debido al gran conocimiento que la pegaso manejaba, por ende si había alguien a quien podría confiarle el cuidado de sus queridos animales, era a ella.

Cuando llegan al lugar la doctora estaba saliendo de su consulta y saluda a los hermanos unicornios:

- Hola chicos. –dice amablemente la doctora.

- Hola doctora, soy Raging Blast, quizá no me recuerde, pero soy amigo de Fluttershy. –dice el unicornio mostaza.

- Si, te recuerdo, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bueno me gustaría saber si usted tiene la llave de la casa de Fluttershy, pues verá sé que ella dijo que le encargo a usted los animales por los días que estaríamos en Los Pegasus.

- ¿En serio? Porque ella nunca hablo conmigo respecto a eso y jamás me entrego las llaves de su casa. –les dice la doctora Godball.

- ¡QUE! –Raging Blast se sorprende al escuchar lo que la doctora dijo.

- ¿Está segura de eso doctora? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Así es, incluso le pregunta al respecto, pero me aseguro que ya tenía a alguien que los cuidara así que no me preocupara por ello. –le responde la doctora.

Entonces Raging Blast comienza a galopar a toda velocidad a casa de la pegaso, su hermano y Akira deciden seguirlo en el galope, ya que sin duda, Raging tenía un mal presentimiento de esta situación.

En el camino Apple Bloom y Scootaloo notan que ambos unicornios están corriendo y deciden alcanzarlos para preguntarles el porqué de su galope:

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Quería saludarlos para saber cómo estaban tras lo que pasaron con su padre! –les dice Scootaloo mientras vuela junto a ellos.

- No te preocupes, ya estamos bien Scootaloo, gracias por preocuparte. –le responde Fire Blast.

Al notar que Akira estaba con ellos de inmediato pregunta molesta la razón por la cual está con ellos:

- ¿Qué diablos hace esa chica aquí? –pregunta molesta Scootaloo.

- Es una larga historia, luego te la contamos. –le responde Fire Blast.

- Tranquila pegaso, esta vez no vengo a pelear contigo. –le responde Akira.

- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Mi hermano va a casa de Fluttershy a ver a sus animales, él pensaba que la veterinaria del pueblo se estaba haciendo cargo, pero no es así.

- Ya veo, entonces vamos a ver. –dice Apple Bloom.

Así que los hermanos Blast, junto a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo llegan al lugar, y como era de esperarse la casa estaba completamente cerrada, y ninguno de sus animales estaba a la vista, además de eso en el lugar se sentía un pesado olor que ninguno de los jóvenes ponys podía identificar:

- ¡Vaya pero que es ese olor! –dice Apple Bloom tapándose la nariz.

- No lo sé, nunca lo había sentido. –dice Fire Blast.

Raging Blast rápidamente comienza a galopar y a lanzarse contra la puerta, tratando de envestirla:

- ¡Maldición! ¡Puerta estúpida porque no se cae! –dice Raging Blast molesto al no poder derribar la puerta.

- No te preocupes Raging, yo te ayudare a derribarla. –dice Scootaloo.

- Muy bien, entonces a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres. –dice Raging Blast el cual a la cuenta de tres corre a toda velocidad para envestir la puerta, mientras que Scootaloo hace lo mismo, logrando derribar la puerta sin embargo esta no cae.

- ¡Rayos! Esta puerta sí que es sólida. –dice Raging Blast molesto.

- ¡Cómo se nota que para algunas cosas sigues siendo un mago mediocre! –le dice Akira.

- ¡Oye como puedes decir eso! –le responde molesta Scootaloo para defender a Raging el cual ignora el reclamo de Akira y seguía tratando de envestir la puerta.

- Simple, con magia de intensificación puedo incrementar temporalmente la fuerza física de mi cuerpo.

Así que Akira reúne energía en su cuerno y esta rodea por completo su cuerpo:

- Hazte a un lado Raging.

- Está bien.

Raging se aparta mientras Akira corre a toda velocidad y usando la magia de intensificación para incrementar su fuerza física temporalmente, logra envestir la puerta derribándola con éxito.

Pero al entrar el olor que se sentía afuera de la casa era mucho más fuerte, y al entrar a la sala en un canasto, se encontraba Ángel, el conejo de Fluttershy, sin embargo este se encontraba muerto y claro estado de descomposición:

- ¡No puede ser el conejo de Fluttershy! –dice Apple Bloom.

- Es Ángel, está muerto. –dice sorprendida Scootaloo.

- Pobre conejo, aunque yo lo odiaba porque siempre golpeaba a Fluttershy y que además ya estaba viejo, es una lástima que este muerto, Fluttershy sin duda lamentara mucho su partida. –dice Raging Blast quien baja la cabeza guardando el respeto necesario por el conejo.

- Ese conejo tiene ese mismo olor nauseabundo, pero no es por el ese olor tan fuerte. –dice Akira.

- Hermano el olor se siente más fuerte en el segundo piso.

- Entonces vamos a ver.

Raging sube rápidamente al segundo piso, mientras que el resto de sus amigos va tras de él, pero cuando entra se puede ver una desgarradora escena que lo impacto tanto a él como a los demás ponys.

Todas las mascotas y animales a los cuales Fluttershy cuidaba, todos estaba allí, todos muertos y con claros signos de descomposición, pues al parecer ya había pasado varios días de la muerte de cada uno de estos pequeños animales, por lo que Raging quedo choqueado al ver esto:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no es verdad! ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD! –grita Raging Blast mostrando impacto en su mirada.

Tras lo ocurrido, y por el terrible olor, todos deciden salir de la casa y de inmediato avisar lo que estaba pasando, así que Scootaloo y Fire Blast partieron a buscar a Twilight, mientras que Raging se quedó impactado mirando la casa de Fluttershy, y como era de esperarse, Apple Bloom y Akira se quedaron con él ya que había quedado bastante afectado.

Así que en unos instantes Scootaloo y Fire Blast llegan a la biblioteca, gritando y pidiendo ayuda:

- ¡OIGAN NECESITAMOS AYUDA RAPIDO! –grita Scootaloo.

- ¡ALGO TERRIBLE HA PASADO! –grita Fire Blast.

Los fuertes gritos de ambos ponys, hicieron que tanto Trixie como Vinyl parpadearan al mismo tiempo:

- ¡Parpadeaste! ¡Yo gane estirada! –dice feliz Vinyl.

- ¡Mentirosa! Tú parpadeaste primero, a la gran y poderosa Trixie, nadie le gana. –dice Trixie molesta con Vinyl.

- Pues yo gane y punto. –dice Vinyl.

- ¡Tú parpadeaste primero, no yo DJ vulgar! –dice enojada Trixie.

- ¡Oigan escúchenos, algo terrible ha pasado! –dice Scootaloo.

Justo en ese momento, entran Twilight, Blade, Spike y Rarity, esta última si bien aún se mostraba triste, al menos ya acompañada se veía más tranquila:

- ¡Que rayos sucede! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Algo horrible en casa de Fluttershy! –dice Fire Blast.

- ¡Que! ¿Algo horrible? ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Blade.

- ¡Deben acompañarnos por favor! –dice Scootaloo insistente.

- ¡De acuerdo! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Andando! –dice Blade.

- ¡Espérenme, yo iré también! –dice Rarity mostrando una cara de seriedad.

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunta Spike.

- ¡Lo estoy Spike! –dice Rarity.

- ¡Entonces vamos! –dice Twilight.

Así que todos en la biblioteca, incluyendo Trixie y Vinyl, fueron a la casa de Fluttershy, allí Raging Blast seguía con una mirada melancólica viendo desde el exterior la casa de la pegaso amarilla, mientras que Apple Bloom lo abrazaba con ternura y cariño al mismo tiempo comienza a llamar a los demás ponys cuando ella los divisa a la distancia:

- ¡Apple Bloom, Raging, Akira! ¿Están bien? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¡Si estamos bien pero…! Lo que verán en casa de Fluttershy no es agradable. –dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡¿Pero que es ese olor tan nauseabundo?! –pregunta Spike.

- Ese olor es de carne descompuesta, cuando un cuerpo viviente muere y descompone por acción del calor ambiente. –responde Blade.

- ¡QUE! ¿Carne dices? –pregunta sorprendido Spike.

- Así es, hay cientos de animales muertos. –le responde Akira

- ¡OSEA QUE LOS ANIMALES DE FLUTTERSHY…! –grita sorprendido Spike.

- Mejor entren y véanlo con sus propios ojos. –les dice Akira a los demás ponys para que vieran con sus propios ojos el macabro hallazgo.

Así que al entrar y subir al segundo piso de la casa, los demás vieron la desgarradora escena de muerte de todos los animales que tenía Fluttershy en el lugar.

En tanto en el lugar, al ver la escena Rarity se ve con la mirada perdida, al parecer como si esta escena ya no le impactara, por lo que Twilight quien estaba a su lado y también algo choqueada por lo que estaba viendo, decide preguntarle a la unicornio blanca si estaba bien:

- ¿Estás bien Rarity? –pregunta Twilight.

- Si lo estoy querida, ahora ya no tengo que llorar, solo tengo que aceptar esta horrible realidad. –dice Rarity seria y casi inexpresiva en sus palabras, ya que en el fondo esta escena fue como una doble puñalada a su corazón por la traición de su más querida amiga.

- ¡No cabe duda! Estos animales fueron envenenados, posiblemente para darles una muerte en el sueño, todos están con los ojos cerrados como si durmieran, eso quiere decir, que si Fluttershy los enveneno, los hizo con algo para que estos no sintieran dolor alguno y se quedaran dormidos al morir, posiblemente usando algún anestésico en gran cantidad o algo similar.

- ¡Como sea Blade, no podemos dejar a los animales aquí, debemos sepultarlos y ventilar este lugar, el olor es horrible! –dice Twilight.

Así que luego de un rato Applejack llega al lugar junto con Big Macintoch y ayuda a Twilight y Blade a sacar los animales de la casa y sepultarlos, mientras que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Fire Blast y Spike deciden limpiar la casa mientras que Rarity estaba sentada afuera de la casa junto con Raging Blast, ambos duramente afectados:

- ¡Raging!

- Dime Rarity.

- ¿Tú odias a Fluttershy por todo lo que ha hecho?

- Sinceramente, no la odio, por mucho que ella haya sido responsable de atacar al general, y de esto, no puedo odiarla.

- ¿Pero ella mató a tu padre? ¿Por qué no puedes odiarla?

- Porque mi padre me enseño una lección muy importante desde niño, él siempre decía esta cita "la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena"

- Que frase tan linda, pero es difícil de aplicar en la vida real.

- A veces lo es, pero si yo odiara a Fluttershy por lo que hizo, yo no podría vivir tranquilo, la venganza me consumiría por completo a tal punto que puedo perder a todo lo que quiero y yo ya no quiero perder a la gente que aún está a mi lado por una venganza, yo no soy ni seré un emo-vengador estúpido.

- Te entiendo.

- Además para mí, Fluttershy siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, yo la quiero mucho.

- ¿Te gusta? Porque Spike me dijo una vez que si te gustaba.

- Spike bocón, bueno la verdad no, la quiero como a un familiar muy querido, aunque admito que cuando recién llegue a Ponyville si me gustaba.

- En eso te pareces mucho a Spike. –le dice Rarity con una ligera sonrisa aunque aún se sentía con voz deprimida y triste.

- ¿Y tú la odias Rarity?

- La verdad, es que yo tampoco puedo odiarla querido, yo conozco a Fluttershy desde hace muchos años y ella era como mi hermana, y aunque haya hecho todo esto y me duela en el alma que nos haya traicionado, yo no puedo dejar de sentir ese gran cariño que siento por ella.

- Lo entiendo.

- Pero me gustaría saber por qué lo hizo, yo aún no puedo comprenderlo.

- Yo tampoco, pero no lo sé, a lo mejor en esta casa podremos encontrar alguna respuesta, no creo que Fluttershy lo haya hecho porque si, a lo mejor ese pegaso la obligo de alguna forma, no lo sé, a lo mejor si buscamos en su casa, podremos saber algo.

- Tienes razón cariño, debemos ver si en su casa encontramos alguna pista.

- Entonces, vamos Rarity.

- Te acompaño querido.

Así que ambos deciden entrar a la casa que aún se estaba limpiando, por lo que deciden ayudar con la limpieza de la casa, al mismo tiempo que se ponen de acuerdo de buscar algún indicio que les dijera por qué Fluttershy, se había unido a SEEL.

Ambos limpiaron distintos lugares de la casa junto a los demás, sin embargo trataban de revisar cada rincón tratando de encontrar algo sin éxito, hasta que al parecer la suerte les sonrió a ambos unicornios.

Raging Blast mientras limpiaba el librero que estaba debajo de la escalera tras una lámpara de piso, sintió que la pared de aquel librero estaba hueca, así que al darse cuenta que es una pared falsa, el unicornio decide moverla y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa llamando a todos para que fueran a ver el descubrimiento del unicornio mostaza.

Cuando todos bajan a ver Raging les muestra lo que encontró escondido en la pared falsa de aquel librero, allí habían una libreta bancaria, un álbum de fotografías y cuatro libros de aproximadamente 400 paginas cada uno, pero con una particularidad, todos los libros tenían una cerradura, aunque junto a estos libros se encontraban sus respectivas llaves para abrirlos:

- ¿Pero qué es esto? –pregunta Twilight al ver los libros.

- No lo sé, los libros grandes parecen diarios, digo por la cerradura que tienen. –dice Rarity.

- Y esto es una libreta de un banco. –dice Applejack quien mira por curiosidad aquella libreta.

- Así que Fluttershy guarda dinero en el banco. –dice Spike.

- ¡SANTOS CORRALES! ¡ESTO ES REALMENTE INCREIBLE! –grita sorprendida Applejack.

- ¡Que! ¿acaso viste algo en esa libreta? –pregunta Blade.

- ¡Nunca había visto tantos ceros al lado de un cinco, Fluttershy tiene muchísimo dinero! –dice sorprendida Applejack.

- ¡Que! ¡¿En serio?! –dice Rarity quien sorprendida mira la libreta de ahorros y queda realmente impactada.

- ¡SANTO CIELO, SON MÁS DE 500.000.000 de bits, no puedo creerlo, realmente Fluttershy es millonaria!

- ¡Pero qué dices, es imposible, debe haber un error en…! –dice Twilight quien no termina la oración al quedar sorprendida por la gran cantidad de dinero que poseía la pegaso.

- ¡Es increíble! Hay familias de nobles en Canterlot que tienen menos dinero que Fluttershy.

- Eso explicaría porque Fluttershy podía hacer tantos gastos sin problemas, ella tiene muchísimo dinero. –dice Blade.

- Con 500 millones de bits podría comprar toda una ciudad y me sobraría dinero. –dice Vinyl.

- ¿Pero de donde lo saco? –pregunta Twilight aún sorprendida.

- Es posible que estos diarios este la respuesta. –dice Rarity quien con levitación toma uno de los diarios con su respectiva llave.

Un hallazgo en casa de Fluttershy llamo la atención de nuestros amigos, una libreta confirmaría que Fluttershy tiene mucho dinero en su cuenta pero ¿de dónde salió realmente? ¿Los diarios tendrán las respuestas que buscan? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	61. El secreto de una potra

**Capitulo 61: El secreto de una potra**

Nuestros amigos encontraron en casa de Fluttershy una horrible escena, todos sus animales muertos, aparentemente envenenados, lo cual afecto mucho a Rarity y Raging Blast, sin embargo luego de retirar y enterrar a todos los animales, nuestros amigos decidieron limpiar su casa y fue allí ocultos en un librero, una libreta bancaria y unos libros con cerraduras, que según Rarity corresponderían a diarios de vida, además de descubrir que Fluttershy posee una abultada cantidad de dinero.

Así que al encontrar estos libros Rarity decide abrirlos para saber a fondo todo lo que hasta ahora desconocían de la pegaso amarilla:

- ¡Muy bien abriré esto y seguramente encontraremos respuestas! –dice Rarity decida a abrir el diario, pero Twilight toma los diarios con su magia.

- ¡Lo siento pero no podemos leerlos! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Pero qué dices querida! –dice Rarity.

- Escucha, sé que Fluttershy nos ha traicionado y todo, pero no podemos leer sus diarios, sería una falta de respeto. –le dice la unicornio lavanda a su amiga Rarity.

- ¡Pero como dices eso ahora!

- Es cierto Twilight, lo entiendo pero en ese diario podremos saber las razones que tubo Fluttershy para traicionarnos, seguramente debe haber alguna razón muy grande para hacer lo que hizo. –le dice Blade.

- Blade tiene razón Boba, si quieren saber porque esa pegaso se fue con esos sujetos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es leer esos diarios, además de que ella no está aquí así que no puede recriminarnos. –dice Trixie.

- Esperen, es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo pero tienen razón, si queremos saber porque Fluttershy hizo todo eso, debemos leer estos diarios, sin embargo creo que lo justo es que estemos todos los elementos de la armonía presentes, además ya está anocheciendo, por eso mañana en la mañana nos reuniremos en la biblioteca y alli leeremos el diario cuando estemos todos presentes.

- Está bien querida. –le responde Rarity.

En tanto Applejack quien seguía viendo la libreta bancaria de Fluttershy se seguía sorprendiendo al ver algunos movimientos de dinero:

- ¡Esto es increíble, Fluttershy hizo una gran transferencia de dinero a la cuenta de Sweet Apple Acres solo un día antes de que se fuera, también depósito grandes cantidades a la cuenta de Carrusel, en la cuenta de banco de los Cakes y en la cuenta de débito de Rainbow Dash! –dice Appejack.

- Ósea que ella repartió parte de su dinero con nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta. –dice Rarity.

- Pues así parece, la verdad es que todo esto lo hizo un día antes del torneo de magia desde Los Pegasus, tal parece que lo hizo quizá como una forma de despedirse. –dice Applejack.

- Bueno, avísenle a Derpy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie que mañana nos reuniremos todos en la biblioteca, que es de suma importancia, así podremos saber qué es lo que realmente le paso. –dice Twilight.

Así que la unicornio lavanda se lleva los cuatro diarios y la libreta bancaria a la biblioteca, pidiéndoles a todos que al día siguiente se reunieran en la biblioteca para conocer los posibles secretos que Fluttershy guardaba.

La noche pasó volando, a la mañana siguiente absolutamente todos nuestros héroes habían llegado a la biblioteca y ya se preparaban para leer el diario de Fluttershy:

- En serio Fluttershy tiene un diario, que increíble, yo tendría uno, pero me da flojera escribir todo lo que hago, bueno no es que me dé flojera, pero es que hago tantas cosas, no me imagino escribiendo algo como "hola soy Pinkie Pie, hoy como muchos pastelitos y ahora esto saltando de alegría y hablando con mi amiga Rainbow Dash que está muy deprimida, pero que no me gusta verla así, además de que me gusta reír, sobre todo con chistes y también me gusta mucho hablar, pero… –Pinkie Pie como siempre hablando demás pero Rainbow Dash pone su casco en la boca de la pony rosa.

- ¡Ya cállate, cállate, cállate, que me desesperas! –le dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

En tanto Twilight ya se aprontaba a abrir el diario:

- Muy bien chicas, comenzare a leer el diario. –Twilight coloca la llave en uno de los diarios, cuando siente golpear la puerta.

- ¿Están golpeando? Si yo coloque el letrero de que la biblioteca estaría cerrada. –dijo extrañado Spike.

- No te preocupes, yo veré quien es. –dijo Blade quien abrió la puerta.

Allí dos pony con una capucha negra estaba frente a él, no se le veía su rostro, por lo que Blade desconfió de inmediato y ambos se tele transportaron a dentro de la biblioteca sorprendiendo al unicornio gris:

- ¡Que! Digan quienes son ustedes. –dijo Blade molesto pero Trixie toma su hombro con su casco en señal de que se calmara.

- Tranquilo Blade, fíjate bien en sus cascos. –le dice Trixie al unicornio gris cuando este ve los cascos y nota que esos cascos corresponden a ponys que conoce.

- ¡Vaya realmente me asusto mucho princesa Luna y Candance! –les dice Blade.

Al hacerlo ambas se sacan sus capuchas confirmando efectivamente que eran la princesa Luna y Candance:

- Bienvenida princesa Luna y Candance. –les saluda amablemente Twilight Sparkle.

- Es un gusto verlas a todas aquí. –dice la princesa Luna.

- No a todos, no se da cuenta quien falta. –dice entristecida Rarity.

- Lo sé, ya me entere por Candance y Shining Armor lo que paso con Fluttershy, y el problema que tenemos ahora que su elemento de la armonía no está.

- Entonces, debe saber que las cosas no están nada de bien. –le dice Blade.

- Así es, y lo que más me preocupa es Celestia, hace un par de días sentí una energía muy poderosa de su parte, y era usando magia negra, no sé qué pretende mi hermana, pero estoy preocupada y eso me tiene muy inquietada.

- Bueno princesa Luna, nosotras nos disponemos a leer el diario de Fluttershy, así quizá podremos saber por qué se fue con ellos, y posiblemente encontrar alguna pista que nos ayude a enfrentar a esos sujetos. –dice Twilight.

- No te preocupes, si quieres me voy.

- No princesa Luna, de hecho creo que es mejor que usted se quede aquí, ya que al igual que nosotros, está implicada en esto y si hay pistas sobre SEEL quizá usted nos sea de ayuda.

- Lo entiendo.

Así que Rarity abre el diario con la llave y con su magia intenta leer la primera página, sin embargo para la unicornio blanca le es imposible leerlo:

- ¡Pero que rayos! No puedo leer esto. –dice Rarity tratando de leer el diario.

- ¿Qué dices Rarity? –Twilight toma el diario e intenta leerlo, aunque a diferencia de Rarity, la unicornio lavanda si sabía en qué idioma estaba escrito.

- ¡Ya veo! Esto Fluttershy lo escribió en japonés.

- ¿Qué Japonés? ¿Qué es un idioma o escritura rara? –pregunta Derpy.

- El Japonés es el idioma nativo de Islas Cerezo, la familia de Fluttershy era de islas Cerezo, por eso a ella le enseñaron desde potra a hablar y escribir el idioma, yo puedo leerlo, obviamente al venir de islas Cerezo para mi es no es ningún problema. –dice Raging Blast.

- Entonces léelo Raging, que esperas. –dice Applejack.

- Está bien.

Raging Blast toma con su magia el diario y comienza a traducir la lectura para todos los demás presentes:

**_Sábado 7 de Julio:_**

_Hola, no sé cómo escribir en un diario, porque nunca he tenido uno, hoy fue mi octavo cumpleaños, y mi mamá me regalo este diario, me dijo que me ayudaría a expresarme mejor con otros ponys, porque a mí me cuesta mucho hablarle a los demás._

_Me llamo Fluttershy Madoka Furukawa, soy una pegaso que nació en Cloudsdale, sin embargo mi familia viene de una región llamada Islas Cerezo al oriente de Equestria, yo nunca he estado allí, pero sobretodo mi mamá me ha enseñado las costumbres de las Islas Cerezo, entre ellas el Japonés, la lengua nativa y la primera lengua que aprendí ya que aquí en mi casa se habla Japonés, y por eso prefiero escribir en este idioma, ya que aunque hablo y entiendo perfectamente el idioma pony de Cloundsdale y el Japonés a la vez, me siento más acostumbrada al Japonés, además así si te extravió, será difícil que alguien lea mis pensamientos, porque admito que soy una pony muy distraída._

_Respecto a mi familia tengo un papá y una mamá que son pegasos igual que yo, mi mamá se llama Yuhi (se pronuncia Yuji) Asahina ella es un pegaso de color amarillo, una hermosa melena rosa obscuro, ojos calipso y tres girasoles en su flanco, mientras que mi papá se llama Makoto Furukawua, es un pegaso de color beige pálido, melena café castaño, ojos cafés claro y con un oso de felpa en su flanco, ambos son buenos y amables conmigo, pero no entre ellos, la verdad es que desde que recuerdo siempre los he escuchado discutir y pelear, incluso los he visto irse a los golpes en varias ocasiones, y eso me da mucho miedo, quizá por eso me cueste hacerme de amigos con quienes hablar._

_Espero que no me sea difícil poder escribir lo que me pasa, admito que para ser la primera vez que escribo, me hizo sentirme mejor._

**_Domingo 8 de Julio:_**

_Querido diario, hoy mi mamá me llevo al parque en las nubes, allí se ven a muchos pegasos jugando en el cielo, pero a mí me da miedo, no soy buena volando y tengo una orientación torpe, mi madre siempre me ha ayudado a volar pero yo sigo sin aprender a hacerlo bien, es por eso que cuando estoy en el parque de nubes, prefiero quedarme echada en la nube que volar por ahí, ya que cuando lo he intentado, los demás pegasos se burlan de mí y eso me hace sentir muy triste, porque no quiero que se burlen de mi torpeza, porque me cuesta mucho superarla._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, mi papá me trajo un obsequio, era un hermoso hámster de peluche de felpa casi de mi tamaño, de color café y blanco, con brillantes ojos tono castaño, es un peluche blandito y lindo, le he llamado Nezumi-chan._

**_Lunes 9 de Julio:_**

_Tengo miedo, si bien no es la primera vez que escucho discutir a mamá y a papá pero lo de hoy fue terrible, mi papá llego con trago, y cuando mi papá llega así mi mamá dice que me encierre en mi cuarto, mientras yo solo los escucho pelear y gritar, pero hoy mi mamá comenzó a pedir ayuda, no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo, mis piernas temblaban, solo llore y llore mientras mi mamá solo gritaba "déjame hijo de yegua mal nacido" y mi papá furioso gritaba "así que te gusta usar labial de puta eh, que te parece si te hecho labial de puta, para tu puta boca de puta" mientras sentía golpes, cosas romperse y cuando menos lo espere, solo sentí un terrible y desgarrador grito, ese grito fue de mi mamá._

_Después de eso escuchaba a mi papá llorar y decir "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" para finalmente sentir un portazo, ya que es al parecer se habría ido._

_Cuando el salió, yo salí de mi cuarto y vi a mi mamá ensangrentada y con golpes, le pregunte que le había pasado, pero ella solo me dijo "no te metas y quédate en tu cuarto" ese grito me tiene aún aquí y por eso te escribe, porque tengo miedo, mucho miedo que mis papás se odien y se sigan haciendo daño._

**_Martes 10 de Julio:_**

_Hoy mi madre se levantó a pesar de estar lastimada, todos los martes, mi madre me enseña la costumbre de los arreglos florales y el té, mi madre dice que toda una dama distinguida de Islas Cerezo debe aprender a la perfección esto, ya que así podre encontrar fácilmente a un esposo que me quiera por mi dote, no sé qué significa eso, pero me imagino que debe ser modales._

_Ya hace dos años que hago esto todas las semanas y mamá es muy estricta con ello, cada vez que hago algo mal, ella me da un golpe con el abanico de papel, por suerte ya con el tiempo mis arreglos florales son cada vez mejores y mis modales de la ceremonia del té son realmente perfectos son mi mamá, así que lo que al principio para mi parecía un suplicio, ahora no me es tan complicado._

Y así seguía la narrativa del diario de Fluttershy, básicamente ella narraba todas las vivencias de su vida como una pequeña potra, destacando por sobretodo las discusiones de sus padres, las cuales siempre terminaban en peleas que incluso muchas veces llegaban a la violencia física, también haciendo alusión a las burlas por ser alguien poco atlética y poco ágil para el vuelo en el parque de nubes y la gran dificultad que ella siempre ha tenido para hacer amigos.

A pesar de eso ella siempre destacaba que sus padres a pesar de que entre ellos existiera una mala relación, eran amables y cariñosos con ella, o al menos en la gran parte del primer diario, Fluttershy siempre se refería en buenos términos tanto de su madre a pesar de destacar que era una pegaso muy estricta, como su padre que a pesar de tener problemas con el alcohol, con ella demostraba un gran cariño.

Así que luego de un rato llegan a un día que fue distinto a los demás narrados por aquel diario:

**_Sábado 19 de Octubre:_**

_Hoy fue un día bastante curioso, mi mamá dijo que hoy se sentía cansada y agotada, así que solo quería dormir, por lo que este día la pase completamente con mi papá y el hoy me llevo a un lugar muy bonito._

_El me llevo a una casa en las afueras de Cloudsdale, no era muy grande, pero si estaba alejada de la ciudad, la superficie era una de las nubes más esponjosas en las que he estado jamás, cuando entre vi algo realmente hermoso._

_Mi papá abrió una puerta y allí había un hermoso cuarto, lleno de juguetes de todo tipo, habían trenes a vapor, solados de madera, peluches, muchísimos peluches, y unos libros, muñecas ponys y una caja musical en donde había un pony que se movía de un lado a otro de la caja y el cual tocaba la misma melodía que cantaba mi mamá cada noche para yo durmiera._

_Luego de eso mi papa tomo una tijera y corto un mechón de mi cabello, me pareció un poco raro al principio pero él me dijo que eso era porque ese mechón sobresalía de mi peinado y se veía mal, después de eso el me abrazo y me comenzó a acariciar y decirme lo mucho que me quería:_

-Eres una potrilla hermosa.

-Si papá.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero mucho papá.

_Luego mi papá me da un tierno beso en la frente:_

-Tú sabes que con tu mamá no nos llevamos bien, por eso quiero a partir de ahora, este sea nuestro refugio secreto en donde pasaremos el mejor tiempo padre e hija que podamos tener, así que no le cuentes a tu madre de este lugar, de esa forma se puede evitar otra discusión, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si papá, no diré nada.

-Tú y yo aquí la pasaremos increíble mi amor.

_Mi papá me dijo que podría traer a Nezumi-chan también a este lugar, mi papá siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, pero ahora lo fue más que nunca, y eso me hace sentir tan feliz y especial, a veces desearía que el también fuera igual con mi mamá y así poder llevar una vida felices los tres juntitos._

Luego el diario vuelve a narrar más o menos las mismas vivencias que tenía la filly pegaso, del miedo que tenía a volar y que los demás pegasos de su edad se burlaban de ella por su poca habilidad y las pelas que seguían teniendo sus padres, aunque al menos estas últimas ya no habían golpes, solo insultos e improperios que la pequeña pegaso escribía textualmente.

Así siguieron leyendo toda esa mañana hasta ya el mediodía cuando decidieron hacer una pausa para el almuerzo.

Todos comieron pensativos, pero al mismo tiempo el diario no les daba ninguna pista del porque se unió a SEEL, ya que este diario pertenecía a la infancia de la pegaso amarilla, sin embargo sus amigas tenían la esperanza de que tarde o temprano encontrarían las respuestas que ellas buscan.

Luego de comer retomaron la lectura del diario y Raging Blast nuevamente comenzó a leer el diario de Fluttershy al ser de los únicos (junto con su hermano Fire Blast y Akira) que podrían traducirlo.

Así continúan leyendo hasta que llegan a un día muy especial:

**_Sábado 21 de Diciembre:_**

_Hoy diario, la verdad te escribo en la mañana de hoy ya que ayer me dormí temprano para este día, y eso es por lo que estoy muy emocionada, nuevamente iré como todas las semanas al refugio secreto que tenemos con papá, y la verdad estoy muy feliz cuando vamos cada semana, juego con mi papá, me da helado, dulces y la paso increíble, como ya es costumbre llevare conmigo a Nezumi-chan, además mi papá dijo que hoy sería un día especial para nosotros, pronto está por venir el día de Hearth's Warming Eve en donde siempre me regalan hermosos obsequios, además mi papá dijo que me daría una sorpresa, quizá me dé por adelantado mi regalo de Hearth's Warming Eve, la verdad estoy muy emocionada._

Sin embargo después de eso el diario tiene dos hojas en blanco que fueron arrancadas y Raging le menciona esto a Twilight que estaba junto a él:

- Es raro, después de ese día hay dos hojas que fueron arrancadas, además de dejar varias páginas en blanco, no sé porque lo habrá hecho.

- ¿Por qué habrá arrancado las hojas? –pregunta Twilight.

- No lo sé, es raro, mejor hojeo unas páginas más adelante en donde parece que retomo la escritura otra vez.

Raging comienza a hojear las páginas en blanco para luego llegar a una página en donde nuevamente la pegaso había escrito, sin embargo aquí no hay un texto normal como en los otros, sino que algo que al verlo y leerlo era realmente perturbador:

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO! –grita sorprendido Raging Blast al ver el texto.

- ¡Tú debes saber lo que dice! –le dice Twilight.

- Bueno dice, ¡PUTA! ¡PUTA! ¡SOY UNA YEGUA PUTA! ¡SOY UNA SUCIA! ¡SOY UNA SUCIA! ¡SOY UNA ASQUEROSA! ¡SOY UNA ASQUEROSA! –lee fuerte Raging Blast aquel perturbador texto que se repetía en varias páginas, de forma desordenada y escrito con furia, y en cualquier dirección, incluso sobrescribiendo a veces los textos haciéndose a veces difíciles de entender, aunque siempre eran las mismas frases.

Raging adelanto rápidamente las páginas y llego al día de Hearth's Warming Eve en donde la pegaso había vuelto a escribir:

_**25 de Diciembre día de Hearth's Warming Eve:**_

_Hoy para los todos los ponys es un día especial, hoy todos recibieron sus regalos de Hearth's Warming Eve, y yo también recibí mis obsequios, pero ya no me importa, porque no sé qué hacer con esto, quiero llorar, quiero llorar y no tengo con quien hacerlo, no puedo decirle a mamá porque si no algo malo le pasara, y Nezumi-chan no está conmigo, él fue el testigo del día en que perdí lo que mi mamá siempre dijo que tenía que cuidar, ella me decía que tenía que cuidar mi integridad, que no debía dejar que nadie me tocara, que nadie me hiciera sentir incomoda, pero le he fallado, y lo peor es que quien me toco fue mi papá._

Raging siguió leyendo lo siguiente, en donde Fluttershy describía algo horrible, de forma cruda y sin censura alguna, ella escribió en su diario textualmente, como su querido padre, le hizo el acto más sucio y terrible que alguien puede hacerle a una potra pequeña e inocente, su padre quien parecía ser hasta antes de este texto un buen padre, en segundos se transformó en un monstro el cual Fluttershy lo describió con terror, la forma en la que él, le quito su más preciada inocencia, la pequeña sufrió el peor de todos los crímenes, su padre había abusado de ella sexualmente, la pequeña Fluttershy fue brutalmente violada por su padre.

Cada palabra era más cruda que la anterior, incluso para un adolecente con un criterio medianamente formado como Raging, lo que leía era demasiado fuerte, la pegaso fue muy gráfica en su relato, a tal punto que la propia Rarity comenzó a sentir nauseas por cada horrible palabra que describía como fue que su padre la había violado.

Finalmente luego de leer todo el relato de como su padre la violo, la pegaso termina de escribir en su diario la siguiente frase:

_No sé si quiero seguir viviendo esto, tengo miedo, no quiero que mi papá le haga algo malo a mi mamá y tampoco quiero que él me haga algo malo, me siento sucia ya que ningún pony me querrá jamás, lo único que sé, es que yo ahora no soy inocente, y a partir de aquí, todo lo que haga será solo para evitar un desastre, porque simplemente ya perdí todo lo que podía perder._

Así Raging termina de leer el horrible relato, el cual lo deja impactado por completo, una cara de horror lo decía todo.

Pero no era el único, todos los presentes resultaron quedar impactados ante tal escabroso texto, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado, nadie ni siquiera la princesa Luna quien estaba tan impactada como los demás ante tal horrible historia.

Rarity tomo sus cascos en la cara y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, para ella esto prácticamente la destrozo por completo, Spike de inmediato trata de contener a la unicornio blanca al igual que Sweetie Belle, pero la unicornio comenzó a llorar y llorar.

Rainbow Dash dio una fuerte patada al librero botando varios de estos libros sintiéndose furiosa:

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE YEGUA! ¡COMO MIERDA PUDO HACERLE ESO A SU PROPIA HIJA, ES UN MALDITO ENFERMO, MISERABLE! –en su furia Rainbow Dash soltaba lágrimas de frustración.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Santos corrales! –dice una impactada Applejack.

Derpy y Octavia no pudieron contener las lágrimas y ambas estaban abrazadas llorando, sobretodo Derpy a quien esto le afecto mucho desde su óptica como madre de una potra a la cual le era horrible imaginar un acto tan detestable.

Pinkie Pie quien normalmente no le afectan las cosas malas y siempre le busca el lado positivo a todo, esta vez simplemente la situación la supero por completo, a tal punto que su pelo se aliso en estado Pinkamena y bajo la mirada, guardando silencio absoluto y con sus ojos vidriosos, sin duda incluso para alguien tan feliz como ella, esto le fue demasiado fuerte.

Blade y Vinyl estaban juntos, ambos hermanos estaban bastante impactados con el relato:

- ¡Eso fue horrible hermano! –dice Vinyl sorprendida a su hermano Blade por aquella horrible historia.

- No puedo creer que exista alguien capaz de hacerle algo así a su propia sangre, ese pegaso es un maldito, juro que si lo viera ahora, yo sería capaz de matarlo con mis propios cascos. –dice Blade expresándose de forma furiosa contra el padre de Fluttershy por lo que hizo.

Incluso Trixie quien normalmente muestra ser alguien dura, mostraba un rostro de impacto al escuchar tal historia, a la cual solo guardo silencio.

Raging levanta el libro y decide comenzar a leer lo que sigue:

- Bueno creo que es mejor seguir leyendo.

- ¿Estás seguro de poder continuar leyendo? Te veo muy afectado. –le pregunta su maestra Twilight.

- Soy de los pocos junto con mi hermano y Akira que puede leer japonés, además es mejor que sepa ahora quien es Fluttershy, así que no te preocupes, tratare de mantenerme tranquilo.

- Está bien Raging. –Twilight acaricia en la cabeza a su alumno el cual decide continuar leyendo el diario de la pegaso.

El resto de los días seguían narrando los sentimiento de una pequeña pegaso la cual cada semana le destruían más su vida, ya desde ese día cada semana cuando su padre la llevaba a aquel refugio, el pegaso adulto la violaba sin piedad, y conforme fue avanzando en la lectura, la imagen de su padre que al principio parecía como la de cualquier otro padre cariñoso, comenzó a verse destruida poco a poco.

Hasta que llegan a un día en donde la pequeña Fluttershy describe el cómo por fin pudo liberar esa horrible carga:

**_Domingo 23 de Marzo:_**

_Ya el invierno ha sido embalado en toda Equestria, las aves han comenzado a volar en los cielos de Cloudsdale otra vez, pero este día fue bastante fuerte, hoy mi mamá descubrió la verdad, pero por accidente._

_Mi papá ayer volvió abusar de mí, sin embargo al igual como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, el me da un jugo que hace que me de sueño, no sé qué tendrá pero siempre me hace tener sueño, así que esta mañana desperté y de inmediato me fue a bañar en la tina, sin embargo estaba sangrando, entonces mi mamá entro y me vio que había sangre en el agua y me pregunto que me pasaba con su rostro lleno de preocupación, trate de no decirle nada y ocultarlo, pero yo me había dado cuenta que venía sangrando desde que me levante de mi cama, por eso cuando ella vio mis sabanas ensangrentadas, y me dijo que me llevaría al hospital, solo rompí en llanto y le conté todo lo que he pasado estos últimos meses._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comencé a sentir como me sacaba un peso de mi pecho, era algo que no se lo podía contar a nadie, pero cuando se lo conté a mi mamá, ella solo se me abrazo y se puso a llorar conmigo, sus lágrimas me hacían sentir mal, pero luego su abrazo y su cariño me hacían sentir tranquila a la vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía comprendida, luego mi mamá me seca con mucho cuidado y me dice con palabras directas:_

- Fluttershy, guarda tus cosas en un bolso, después que tu padre regrese nos iremos de aquí.

- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde iremos? –le pregunte y ella me contestó.

- A un lugar en donde estaremos tú y yo solas, pero felices, así que guarda tus cosas y aprovecha de dormir un poco, porque esta noche será larga.

- E-Esta bien mamá.

_Guardo mis cosas y luego me acuesto en mi cama, allí llega mi mamá y empieza a cantarme la canción que siempre me canta en las noches:_

_Calma a descansar,_  
><em>¡Es hora de acostarse ya!,<em>  
><em>Calma a descansar,<em>  
><em>Muy pronto dormirás.<em>

_Después de cantarme cerré mis ojos y cuando lo hice sentí que mi mamá salir de mi cuarto y la verdad es que por eso me he levantado, ya que no podía dormir sin antes decirte como me siento diario, por primera vez ya no me siento sola, que me siento comprendida y que ahora estaré feliz solo con mi mamá, es que estoy aprovechando de escribirte diario, bueno creo que ahora mejor me duermo un ratito y después te escribiré de nuevo._

Luego de eso hay nuevamente algunas páginas sin nada escrito, estaban en blanco, Raging salto unas páginas hasta que llego a otra página en donde Fluttershy continúo su relato, pero esta vez pasando un tiempo importante desde su último escrito:

**_Viernes 11 de Abril:_**

_Hola diario, sé que han pasado tres semanas, tres semanas en donde mi vida cambio para siempre y no sabía por dónde comenzar, tenía miedo de escribir lo que hice, ya que nunca imagine que haría tal cosa, pero ya no importa, el único problema es que ahora estoy sola en el mundo, pero creo que lo mejor es escribirte por qué ahora estoy sola._

_Todo comenzó aquel fatídico 23 de Marzo, luego de quedarme dormida después de escribir por última vez, despierto luego de escuchar un fuerte estruendo, fue un ruido horrible, no sé cómo describirlo, pero fue algo que me dio mucho miedo, así que salí de mi cuarto y fui a buscar a mi mamá._

_Pero cuando llego a la sala la veo a ella tirada en el piso con la vista perdida y mi papá frente a ella, no reaccionaba, trate de hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil, ella estaba tirada con la cabeza girada hacia la espalda y en el piso solo había un cuchillo para cortar pasteles, cuando mi papá me ve el me lleva la habitación en donde dormían mamá y el y me acuesta y me toma de las pesuñas con fuerza, no podía zafarme, mi papá tenía una mirada horrible, parecía un loco y con una macabra sonrisa solo me gritaba:_

- ¡Ahora tú! ¡VAS A QUERERME!

_Ese era el grito desquiciado mi papá cuando nuevamente procede a abusar de mi de nuevo, yo solo me puse a llorar mientras mi papá volvía hacérmelo, me dolía mucho, lo único que pude hacer fue morder la sabana para no gritar, cada lagrima que derramaba me hacía sentir peor, sabía que no podía llamar a mamá, ella no se movía, mi papá le hizo algo, mi papá la mató por mi culpa, porque le dije lo que él me hacía todo este tiempo y ahora él se estaba desquitando por ello._

_Luego de dejarme tirada en la cama, el comienza a hablar como un loco sin control:_

- Tu madre fue igual de tonta que tu abuelo mi amor, tu abuelo también se murió, cuando trato de decirle a todos lo que hacía en Islas Cerezo, el me vio con una potra cuando estaba de novio con tu madre, una potrilla casi de tu edad, la cual me encantaba poder hacerlo con ella, me hacía sentir especial, sin embargo ella se murió cuando le conto a mi papá, y tuve que deshacerme de ambos, nunca le dije a tu madre lo que hice, por eso cuando tu abuelo murió, vendí todo lo que el tenia y nos vinimos a Cloudsdale a hacer una nueva vida, que ahora ¡por tu culpa! Se fue al diablo.

_Mi papá me toma de la boca con su casco y luego pone sus pesuñas en mi cuello y comienza a apretarme con fuerza, el aire se me acaba y yo solo lo escuchaba llorar y repetir la misma frase:_

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

_No sé de donde saque fuerza para zafarme, pero le di una patada a mi padre en su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a correr por mi vida._

_Finalmente mi padre me alcanza en la sala de la casa y me toma de mi pata trasera izquierda, trataba de zafarme, pero me era imposible hacerlo, hasta que vi el cuchillo que estaba tirado en el piso y con mi casco lo tome y se lo enterré en la pesuña de mi papá, esto hizo que me soltara y empezara a sangrar, cuando el cuchillo cae al piso, eso solo lo enfureció aún más:_

- ¡ERES UNA NIÑA MALA FLUTTERSHY, AHORA TU PADRE TE HARA DORMIR PARA SIEMPRE!

_Ahí me asuste tanto que lo único que hice fue tomar nuevamente el cuchillo y envestí a mi papa con todas mis fuerzas impulsándome con mis alas, de esa forma quede encima del cuerpo de mi papá._

_Lo siguiente me supero por completo, ya que las únicas imágenes claras que tengo en mi mente de ese momento es como yo enterré una y otra vez el cuchillo en el cuerpo de mi padre, no sé cuántas veces lo hice, solo sé que lo enterré desesperadamente muchas veces, en su pecho, mi miedo a morir hizo que hiciera tal horrible acto de muerte, cuando finalmente logre reaccionar, solo veo el piso lleno de sangre, igual que mis cascos y el cuerpo de mi padre inerte, me bajo de encima suyo, te fue a buscar y luego con mis cascos te abrase con fuerza y me fui a un rincón en donde me eche en el piso lleno de sangre, mientras mamá y papá estaban muertos frente a mis ojos._

_Luego recuerdo que unos pegasos llegan y me llevan con ellos junto unos paramédicos, me llevan al hospital, y me hacen varios exámenes, después de eso una pony de color beige de melena blanca y una estrella plateada y con alas en su flanco me visita en mi habitación, y ella me acaricia la cabeza con gran cariño y me dice:_

- Tranquila querida, ahora estarás en un lugar mejor, yo seré tu psicóloga y te ayudare a afrontar tu terrible experiencia.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –le pregunto con temor.

- Soy Crystal Skies, soy psicóloga del orfanato de Cloudsdale, en donde estarás hasta que encuentre un hogar en donde te acojan, mientras tanto estarás con varios pegasos de tu hogar en tu misma situación y así poder más tranquila mientras tratamos de superar tu problema.

_Luego ella me abrazo con ternura, de la misma forma que lo hacía mamá, y por primera vez desde aquel día en donde perdí todo lo que podía perder, me sentí segura y querida por alguien._

De pronto Raging interrumpe violentamente la lectura y comienza a llorar, y sorpresivamente sale corriendo de la biblioteca:

- ¡Raging! ¿A dónde vas? –le dice Twilight al ver al joven unicornio mostaza corriendo y llorando.

De pronto y por casi acto reflejo Apple Bloom sale tras él, para alcanzarlo, Akira trata de hacer lo mismo, pero Fire Blast la detiene usando su cola:

- ¡Qué haces Fire Blast! Raging está muy mal debo verlo. –dice Akira preocupada por Raging.

- Tranquila Akira, Apple Bloom podrá encargarse de eso, ella es la única que podrá calmar a mi hermano en este momento. –le dice Fire Blast, por lo que Akira solo baja la cabeza preocupada por la reacción de su ahora casi amigo.

Raging Blast galopo a gran velocidad llegando hasta el parque en donde se reúnen los ponys a disfrutar del aire libre cuando sorpresivamente Raging Blast da un fuerte grito:

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡QUE CLASE DE MALDITA PESADILLA ES ESTA! –grita al cielo Raging Blast rompiendo en llanto cuando Apple Bloom se coloca gusto detrás de él y lo abraza de su cuello.

- ¡Ya Raging! ¡No llores, que esto va pasar mi amor, ya no llores! –le dice Apple Bloom para calmar al unicornio mostaza el cual solo se plantó a llorar mientras la pony de tierra lo acariciaba con dulzura, Raging estaba tan mal, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Apple Bloom lo llamo "mi amor" por un momento, pero a pesar de eso el joven unicornio solo se plantó a llorar al regazo de su querida amiga Apple Bloom que siempre estaba junto a él.

Definitivamente esto era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, ya que nunca jamás nadie habría imaginado la horrible infancia de Fluttershy.

Sin embargo el relato no terminaba ahí, aún había muchas cosas por descubrir de la pegaso que alguna vez fue la representación más pura de la bondad.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	62. Lagrimas de soledad

**Capitulo 62: Lagrimas de soledad**

Fluttershy luego de matar horriblemente a su padre con un cuchillo, fue llevada al hospital en donde los médicos comprobaron que la en aquel entonces pequeña pegaso amarilla fue abusada sexualmente, al no tener padres ni cercanos fue llevada al orfanato de Cloudsdale en donde continua el relato de la pegaso amarilla, en su diario.

Sin embargo Raging Blast no estaba, ya había pasado más de media hora desde que él se había ido corriendo y aún no regresaba con Apple Bloom, así que aún la lectura no podía ser continuada:

- ¡Creo que no podemos seguir leyendo, Raging se vio muy afectado! –dice Twilight.

- ¡Si pero el entiendo el idioma en el que está escrito ese diario! –dice Rainbow Dash.

- ¡No se preocupen! Yo puedo leerlo. –dice Fire Blast con voz algo timida.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunta Twilight.

- Sí, mi hermano ya no podrá seguir leyendo.

En eso aparece Akira y con su magia toma el diario:

- No te preocupes, yo lo leeré, ya que a diferencia de ustedes, yo no conozco a esa tal Fluttershy, así que para mí es indiferente la historia, aunque admito que igual lo de su violación me impacto de todas formas.

- ¡Gracias Akira! –le dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

De pronto Raging y Apple Bloom entran a la biblioteca con Raging más calmado:

- ¡Hermano! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, ya estoy mejor. –dice Raging quien aún estaba muy triste y deprimido.

- Quizá sea mejor que descanses. –le dice Twilight en tono dulce y amable.

- ¡No! Yo tengo que leer el diario, ya que esta en japonés, y debo traducirlo.

- Tranquilo Raging, yo se los traduciré, así que si quieres puedes irte. –le dijo Akira.

- Gracias, pero tengo que quedarme igual, no puedo dejar que esto me afecte más de lo que ya me ha afectado.

En ese momento Rarity aparece junto al joven unicornio mostaza:

- Te entiendo Raging, eres un chico valiente. –de pronto Rarity abraza tiernamente al joven unicornio mostaza, una lagrima corre por el rostro de este al igual que por el rostro de la unicornio blanca, ya que ambos se entendían muy bien debido a que en cierta forma, eran bastante cercanos a Fluttershy.

- Por favor Akira, continúa con la historia. –le dice Apple Bloom quien se queda junto con Raging y Rarity.

De esa forma ahora es Akira quien continúa leyendo el diario de Fluttershy:

_**Sábado 12 de Abril:**_

_Creo que ya quedan pocas páginas, bueno deje algunas en blanco pero ya no puedo seguir escribiendo hacia atrás, el tiempo no puede retrocederse, o al menos para un pegaso le es imposible, dicen que si uno es unicornio puede viajar en el tiempo, o al menos algo escuche una vez ya no recuerdo en donde, pero no creo que sea real._

_Hoy salí del hospital con destino a mi nuevo hogar, el orfanato de Cloudsdale, y a partir de hoy viviré aquí, hoy conocí a dos ponys muy amables, una es la psicóloga llamada Crystal Skies, ella vendrá a verme tres veces a la semana, me dijo que era importante que siguiera escribiendo un diario, por eso cuando salí del hospital, ella te entrego a mi luego de que nos separamos después que maté a papá, la verdad ella es una pony tan dulce y amable, me hizo sentirme muy bien._

_La otra pony es la señora pegaso que se encarga del orfanato, ella se llama Sweet Heath, es una pegaso de edad algo avanzada pero siempre preocupada de todos los pegasos que estamos aquí, se nota que es una Pony muy dedicada en esto y también le he tomado afecto, ya que ha sido la única con Crystal Skies que ha sido buena conmigo desde que llegue aquí._

_No puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros, el resto de los pegasos aquí no me hablan o me ignoran, y cuando salimos a hacer ejercicio me caí al no poder pasar por unos anillos al volar y se han estado burlaron de mi todo el día, me puse a llorar y ellos en lugar de parar, se ha seguido burlando más y más, y eso me entristece muchísimo._

Los siguientes días del diario solo narran su vida en el orfanato, y en como los demás pegasos la molestaban por ser poco hábil a la hora de ir a hacer ejercicio de vuelo, la pequeña solo se ponía a llorar a mares y como consecuencia, estos se burlaban más y más de ella, lo cual la hacía sentir terrible.

Y esto se podía ver en cada uno de los días posteriores al primer día que escribió desde que entro al orfanato:

_**Jueves 17 de Abril:**_

_Todavía no puedo acostumbrar a este lugar, el orfanato de Cloudsdale es un lugar terrible para mí, y aunque la señora Sweetie Hearth quien se hace cargo del lugar, se ve que es una buena pony y me trata muy bien, al resto de los pegasos simplemente no le simpatizo, para mi estos días han sido una pesadilla, de la cual todavía no despierto._

_Esta mañana a la hora del almuerzo un grupo de pegasos comenzó a aventarme chicharos durante toda la comida, se me hizo imposible comer tranquila, en el comedor me siento sola, nadie quiere acercarse a mí, a no ser que sea para molestarme, creo que como estoy llorando todo el tiempo, a los ponys de aquí les gusta hacerme llorar como diversión, quizá por esa razón siempre son malos conmigo._

_No sé si pueda aguantar esta presión diario, no sé si tenga el valor de poder ser más fuerte, no sé si algún día volveré a reír de nuevo._

Pero después de ese relato el del día siguiente es un día especial para ella, ya que tenía su primera sesión con la psicóloga del orfanato, desde que había llegado a este:

_**Viernes 18 de Abril:**_

_Querido diario, hoy me sentí mucho mejor que ayer, hoy fue mi primera sesión con la señorita Crystal, ella es alguien tan dulce y tierna, desde el primer minuto que entre, ella me hizo sentir tranquila, y por un momento me ayudo a olvidar mi soledad._

_Cuando entro ella me saluda de forma muy amable:_

- Hola Fluttershy, no seas tímida entra.

- Eh, si señorita.

Me siento en un confortable sillón grande que había en su consulta y luego comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente:

- ¿Cómo lo has pasado en estos días?

- Eh bien, creo…

- El creo quiere decir que no estás bien ¿o me equivoco?

- Bueno… yo…

- Tranquila, lo que pasaste fue terrible, pero sabes una cosa, yo también te entiendo perfectamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, verás cuando yo tenía tu edad más o menos, fui abusada por un buen amigo de mi padre, le decía el tío Max, un día me llevo a tierra firme según el a ver un atardecer desde un lago, pero cuando llegamos al lago, me llevo a una cueva en donde el hizo conmigo lo mismo que tu padre te hizo a ti, en aquel entonces conocí a una psicóloga amiga de mi madre que me ayudo a superar ese episodio y fue lo que me motivo a ser psicóloga infantil, para así poder ayudar a todos esos ponys que han pasado por experiencias que no deberían pasar jamás.

- Lo siento.

- No tienes que lamentarlo, yo solo quiero demostrarte que aunque te sientes de lo peor, aún vales mucho, no importa que tan torpe seas en el vuelo o en el galope, no importa si eres bonita, fea, tímida o agresiva, todos tenemos un valor importante y un motivo para estar vivos.

- ¿Pero yo no tengo ese motivo?

- Claro que lo tienes, lo que pasa es que no lo has encontrado, y eso lo harás cuando obtengas tu cutiemark, mírate ahora, estas en pleno crecimiento, aún puedes hacer muchas cosas, aún puedes descubrir tu talento especial y con eso encontrar tu misión en este mundo.

- ¿Pero yo no soy buena en nada?

- No digas eso, mírame a mí, yo era pésima en vuelo, con suerte pasaba los aros de equilibrio en las pruebas, pero con el tiempo fui cobrando habilidad, además de eso era terrible en la escuela, me sacaba malas notas, pero aún así, cuando encontré mi vocación, fue cuando realmente supe que sea como sea tu siempre serás bueno en algo.

- ¿En serio lo cree? ¿Puedo ser buena en algo?

En ese momento ella se acercó a mí y me dio una caricia en la cabeza, admito que me sentí incomoda al principio, pero luego me calme por completo, al sentir que ella era alguien buena:

- Claro que lo eres, lo que te paso no le debería pasar a ningún potro jamás, y aunque sufriste todo eso, tú no tienes por qué sentirte inútil ni mal por ello, tu eres especial y tarde o temprano encontraras ese propósito que llenara tu vida de alegrías, y serás feliz para poder afrontar ese dolor, así que quiero te vayas de aquí con una sonrisa.

_Ella era tan buena, tan genial y tan positiva para todo, que logra transmitirme parte de su optimismo en mí y sabes que diario, eso me hace sentir bien conmigo misma._

_Me fui feliz de nuestra sesión, era como tener una ventana abierta en una habitación cerrada, ella es como el aire fresco que entra por la ventana, ella es tan genial, que me gustaría ser como ella._

_Sin embargo lamento que solo nos veamos una vez a la semana, porque el resto del tiempo en este lugar para mi seguirá siendo un martirio._

_Y sobre todo ahora que ya no tienes más paginas para escribir, porque he llegado a la última hoja._

Después de eso el primer diario termina, ya se había leído la última página de este:

- Bueno eso es todo lo que sale aquí en este diario. –dice Akira quien lo leía para todos los presentes.

- No te preocupes, hay otros diarios que seguramente continúan este.

- Ya veo entonces abriré otro y continuare la lectura.

Akira saco todos los diarios que quedaban con su magia, los abrió y los comenzó a hojear rápidamente, hasta sacar uno de estos:

- Lo encontré, este diario es la continuación del anterior, así que procederé a traducirlo.

- Por favor, si eres tan amable. –dice Twilight.

De esa forma Akira continúo con la lectura del segundo diario que continuaba el primero ya leído:

_**Viernes 25 de Abril:**_

_Hola diario nuevo, soy Fluttershy Madoka Furukawa, soy una pequeña pegaso que está en el orfanato de Cloudsdale y que a partir de hoy, te contare todo lo que me pasa y continuare lo que había escrito en mi diario anterior._

_Bueno hoy tuve mi segunda sesión con la señorita Crystal y la verdad es tan buena, ya que fue ella quien me dio este diario y por eso ahora puedo sentirme más tranquila, hoy llegue muy triste a la sesión porque justamente mi antiguo diario se había terminado:_

- ¿Qué te pasa Fluttershy? Te veo muy apenada. –me pregunta siempre con una gran sonrisa.

- Es…. Que… yo… –la verdad solo bajaba la cabeza entre la tristeza y la timidez que me embargaba en ese momento.

- ¿Te paso algo querida?

- Yo… ya no tengo diario, se me acabaron las páginas y ya no puedo escribir lo que me pasa.

- ¿Es solo eso?

- Si, vera ese diario fue el último regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo mamá, y gracias a el podía expresarle a alguien lo que me pasa, y ahora no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Tienes un diario?

- Si, lo tengo bajo mi cama escondido para que nadie lo vea, pero ya se le acabaron las páginas.

- Tranquila.

_Luego vi que ella se acercó a un bolso que tenía y saco una libreta con llave igual que me antiguo diario:_

- La verdad es que a mis pacientes siempre les recomiendo escribir un diario para ayudar a tratar sus patologías psicológicas, es más incluso te iba entregar uno, pero si ya lo estabas haciendo, pues mejor, de esa forma no te guardas toda esa frustración en tu cabecita. –como siempre ella me muestra una amable sonrisa que me hace sentir muy bien, para después entregarte a mí.

- Muchas gracias señorita Crystal.

- No es nada, es más me gustaría que trajeras ese diario de vez en cuando, así podríamos tener mejores progresos y así poco a poco ayudarte a superar tu trauma y cuando eso ocurra, te prometo que iremos a comer un rico pastel de salsa moras.

- ¿Pastel de salsa moras?

- No lo haz probado, mira la próxima sesión te traeré un pastel de salsa moras para que lo pruebes, es el pastel más delicioso que existe y admito que el yo concino es de los mejores sin presumir.

- ¿Usted cocina?

- Si, en mis pasatiempos, tener pasatiempos ayuda mucho a mantenerte alegre y fresca, quizá debas buscar un pasatiempo, aquí en el orfanato hay clubes de pintura, de vuelo y de literatura y de música, quizá debas unirte algún club para tener tu pasatiempo.

- Pues no sé, yo lo le agrado a los chicos de aquí.

- No digas eso, estoy segura que tarde o temprano encontraras a un amigo de tu edad y la pasaran increíble.

- No lo sé.

- Además así podrás saber cuál es tu talento y de esa forma obtener tu cutiemark.

- Está bien señorita Crystal.

_Al final me fui muy feliz y tranquila como siempre, ella es la única razón por la que estoy aún aquí en pie, tratando de hacer lo que ella me dice, para mi ella es la única amiga que tengo aquí, en donde nadie me quiere._

_**Sábado 26 de Abril:**_

_Hoy nos sacaron hacer ejercidos de vuelo como todo día sábado, este día es el que más odio desde que comenzaron los ejercicios de vuelo, ya que aquí todos se burlan de mí, todo el día y me miran solo para reírse de lo pésima de que soy._

_Como era de esperarse la instructora de vuelo nos hizo pasar unos aros en el aire entre una serie de nubes, así que cuando fue mi turno, tan solo fue mirar al piso para que el miedo me entrara de nuevo e hiciera el ridículo:_

- Oye Fluttershy, suéltate de esa nube y comienza a volar de una vez. –fue el grito de la instructora de vuela a la distancia.

- E-Esta bien. –fue mi respuesta entre el miedo.

_Así que me eleve en el cielo y comencé a volar, pero para no ver hacia abajo, cerré los ojos y comencé a chocar con todos los anillos y cuando los abrí, trate de esquivar el último aro y al volar termine aterrizando con mi trasero en una nube, y ahí nuevamente todos comenzaron a burlarse:_

- ¡Miren esa tonta, esta vez sí que hizo el ridículo!

- ¡Sí que tonta es esa pegaso, ni siquiera sabe volar bien!

- ¡Fluttershy es una tonta!

Luego todos los pegasos de ahí comenzaron a corearme y a burlarse:

- ¡Fluttershy, Fluttershy, la tonta que no vuela ya! –repetían todos en coro, mientras se reían de mi cada vez más y más fuerte

_Sus risas sus miradas me hicieron sentirme horrible, apuntándome con sus cascos y haciéndome sentir como la peor pegaso del mundo, así que solo me puse a llorar, simplemente porque no era capaz de aguantar todas esas miradas y esas burlas, si yo nunca me he burlado de nadie, mis piernas solo temblaban mientras solo lloraba más y más al mismo tiempo que los demás se seguían burlando de mí y arrojándome cosas que golpeaban mi lomo, no sé qué seria ya que solo me tope mis ojos mientras estaba echada en una nube al mismo tiempo que seguía llorando, y cada lagrima me hacía sentir miserable._

_Luego de un rato la instructora de vuelo hacen que los demás dejen de molestarme y ahí fue la ocasión que tuve para irme lo más lejos posible de donde ellos estaban, para así poder seguir llorando, pero esta vez sin sus terribles burlas._

_Trate de mantenerme oculta hasta la hora de la cena, allí en el comedor sirvieron heno frito y ensalada de orquídeas, me gustan las orquídeas, pero fue entrar y todos comenzaron a reírse y a mirarme otra vez con sus ofensas y burlas._

_Me lanzaban pedazos de pan y otras cosas, nuevamente no pude aguantar la presión de las burlas y me puse a llorar de nuevo, lo único que pude hacer fue colocarme la bandeja bajo mi cabeza para poder llorar tranquila y esperar que tarde o temprano esas burlas terminaran._

_**Domingo 27 de Abril:**_

_Hola de nuevo, hoy me siento terrible otra vez, mi cuerpo me duele y eso fue porque fui golpeada por tres pegasos de aquí, ellas eran tres chicas muy agresivas, una de color verde, melena roja y ojos azules, al igual que yo no tenía cutiemark, y junto a ella, otras dos pegasos, una de color azul, melena violeta y ojos naranja obscuro, y la ultima de color café, melena negra y ojos violeta, esas tres chicas por lo general siempre se metían en problemas, aunque trataba de no decirles nada e ignorarlas, pero hoy esas tres chicas estaban frente, quien me dirigió la palabra fue la pegaso de color verde, la líder de este grupo y que en el orfanato, se le conocía como Bubbles Skyrim:_

- Así que aquí está la pegaso que no sabe volar bien. –me dijo la chica verde con gran agresividad.

- Eh, H-H-Hola.

- Hola Fluttershy, o mejor dicho Fluttercry ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –ella comienza a reírse de mi junto a sus amigas.

- Q-Que es lo q-que q-quieren d-de mí. –les pregunta a pesar de que un miedo invadía por completo mi cuerpo.

- Pues nada, solo estamos aburridas y venimos a darte una lección.

- ¿Una lección?

- Así es, aunque es divertido verte fallar constantemente y reírnos de lo lindo, como eres una llorona y una vergüenza para los pegasos, te daremos una lección para que madures potrillita. –me dijo hablándome siempre de forma agresiva la pegaso Skyrim.

- ¿P-Pero qué clase de l-lección c-chicas?

- ¡Ya verás!

_Entonces sus dos amigas me toman de mis alas y me atracan contra una pared, en ese momento comencé a sentir un miedo que recorrió por completo mi cuerpo, ya que en ese instante presentí que algo malo me iba a suceder:_

- ¡Q-Que haces!

- Solo te daremos una lección para que dejes de ser tan llorona e irritante.

- ¡Qué dices!

_De pronto y sin compasión comenzó a golpearme con su casco en mi cara, ella me dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz y esta de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, al mismo tiempo que ella comenzó a golpearme con golpes de casco en todo mi cuerpo, incluso me golpeo tan fuerte que me saco el aire del cuerpo con uno de ellos, pero si no fuera suficiente ella, me dio patadas repetidas veces por todo mi cuerpo, luego de unos minutos, ellas me soltaron y me dejaron el piso, mientras yo comencé a llorar del dolor:_

- ¡Mírenla, otra vez llorando la tonta de Fluttercry! –escuche a Skyrim decir mientras ella y sus amigas comenzaron a reírse mientras yo sollozaba en el piso.

- ¡P-Porque a m-mi! –decía en voz baja en mis sollozos para que no me escucharan llorar sino me golpearían más fuerte.

- ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno, pegaso estúpida y llorona, eres una vergüenza, tu no deberías haber sido pegaso, tus vuelos dan vergüenza, llorona patética!

_Luego ella me patea en el piso y se va junto a sus amigas, cuando finalmente se va, fue cuando comencé a llorar mientras tomaba mi nariz la cual todavía seguía sangrando por los golpes de esa pegaso._

_Después de eso trate de pararme pero mi cuerpo temblaba aún estaba muy débil por la golpiza, y al final preferí echarme en el piso y dormir, ya que es la única ocasión en donde puedo estar tranquila de las burlas y los abusos de los demás._

El resto de la narración era desgarradora, en ella se mostraba a una Fluttershy duramente golpeada, humillada y fastidiada por esas tres pegasos del orfanato, además de ser la burla del resto de los pequeños pegasos, durante los meses siguientes el diario fue el escrito de duros relatos de maltrato hacia ella y de abusivas golpizas, solo por el hecho de ser débil y no saber volar bien, mostrando como la vida se seguía ensañando con ella.

La única vez que ella narraba hechos más felices, eran cuando se centraba en sus sesiones con la psicóloga Crystal Skies, que realmente la escuchaba y que la hacía sentir viva, la única pegaso que le trababa como una amiga, en un lugar en donde nadie quería ser tu amigo, en un lugar en donde durante el resto del tiempo, solo recibía maltrato y burlas injustificadas.

Finalmente la narrativa del diario llega a un día que marcaría a Fluttershy:

_**Lunes 8 de Julio:**_

_Hola diario, hoy me siento un poco más animada que otros días, ya que primero, ayer fue mi cumpleaños ¡Yay!, y la señorita Crystal me sacó del orfanato y me llevo a comer deliciosos pasteles y me llevo a ver una película al cine, además ella me compro unas revistas para que leyera en mis ratos libres, aunque solo he leído algunas, todavía no he leído todas las que me regalo, pero sabes algo, a pesar de que fue mi primer cumpleaños sin mis padres, la pase mucho mejor que en los años que ellos estaban vivos, y que solo se la pasaban discutiendo y peleando, lo único que me siento un poco mal, es que al parecer ella no tenía permiso para sacarme del orfanato, y la retaron cuando regresamos, pero a pesar de eso, a ella se le veía con una sonrisa, ella es tan genial y tan amable, como me gustaría que ella me adoptara, pero ella misma me explico que no podía hacerlo, ya que no tiene novio y solo le dan ponys a quienes tengan una pareja estable y no a pegasos solteras como ella._

_Es más llegue tan agotada de todas las cosas que hicimos, que apenas llegue y me fui a dormir, así que perdón por no haberte escrito antes, pero es que fue todo tan bonito, nos reímos tanto, jugamos, cantamos, hasta bailamos y eso que no soy buena en baile, pero por primera vez desde que llegue aquí, volví a reír, y eso me hizo sentir tan bien, pero cuando pensé que ese hermoso día solo era una pequeña luz en mi realidad, hoy conocí a alguien muy especial, y debo contártelo querido diario._

_Bueno como te iba contando, ayer la señorita Crystal me saco a pasear todo el día, y me hizo sentir muy feliz, además ella me regalo un hermoso moño rojo, el cual me amarro en mi cabeza, para mí era un lindo regalo de su parte, porque ese moño rojo me hacía ver muy bonita, era un regalo que para mí valía mucho._

_Así que decidí usarlo hoy, pero cuando salí al patio, allí estaban Skyrim y sus amigas, las cuales me rodearon para molestarme como siempre lo hacen:_

- Qué lindo moñito traes Fluttercry.

- H-Hola c-chicas.

- No está mal, sabes mejor me quedo yo con él.

- P-Pero si es un regalo que me h-hicieron para mi cumpleaños.

- Ah sí, bueno entonces no te pediré que me lo pases, sino que te lo quitare por la fuerza.

_Entonces ella me da un fuerte golpe con su casco en mi cara y me tumba al suelo cayendo boca a abajo, pensé que ella nuevamente me daría una golpiza, así que me tape mis ojos con los cascos esperando lo peor, pero cuando ya me aprontaba para los golpes alguien apareció:_

- ¡Oigan como se les ocurre golpear a una pegaso de esa forma, grupo de abusivas! –dice la voz de un chico, al parecer un pegaso de mi edad más o menos.

- Miren que tenemos aquí, no te habíamos visto, así que me imagino que eres alguien nuevo aquí en el orfanato, de ser así me presento, soy Bubbles Skyrim.

- Vaya, eres muy amable, pero yo no le dio el nombre a chicas abusivas.

- ¡Y que vas hacer! No puedes golpearme, porque soy una chica y tú un chico.

- Es cierto, no puedo golpearte, pero no hay nada que diga que no puedo mandarte a volar en un tornado.

- ¡Qué dices!

_Mientras yo seguía en el piso, sentí un fuerte viento soplar, al parecer ese chico lo estaba generando con sus alas, no lo sé, pero solo sentí un fuerte grito y luego de eso, deje de escuchar a las chicas, hasta que este pegaso toco mí espalda:_

- ¡Ya no te preocupes, no volverán a molestarte! –me dijo aquel pegaso.

Así que me di vuelta y me saque los cascos de mi rostro y pude ver quien fue quien me ayudo.

Como suponía era un pegaso de mi edad, con flanco en blanco, melena y cola rubia, ojos verdes agua, aunque sin cutiemark en su costado:

- ¡Tú me ayudaste, gracias!

- No tienes que agradecer, a mí no me gusta que molesten a los más débiles, tal como dice mi heroína, la gran Firefly.

- ¿Firefly? La pegaso más increíble en vuelo no es así.

- Así es, a esas chicas las mande a volar con mi tornado súper rápido, así algún día podre entrar al ejercito de Cloudsdale y quien sabe, a lo mejor soy instruido por la propia Firefly.

- Así que tú sueño es ser un gran volador, yo soy pésima en vuelo.

- Claro es mi sueño, y sé que tarde o temprano lo hare, no importa que me pase todo el resto de mi infancia en este orfanato, juro que lo hare.

Sus ojos llenos de ilusión, la verdad me hicieron sentir muy tranquila e incluso me hacían sentir feliz, como si su sueño lo llenara de alegría, algo que en mi vida casi no existía:

- P-Por c-cierto me llamo F-Fluttershy, Furukawa Fluttershy.

- Mi nombre es Flyer, Flyer Skyblue, un placer conocerte Furukawa, aunque es un nombre un poco extraño ¿no crees?

- Eh, no, es que, verás en mi familia me enseñaron a presentarme primero con el apellido, pero mi nombre es Fluttershy, Furukawa es mi apellido.

- Entonces un gusto Fluttershy.

_El no solo me ayudo, sino que por primera vez, alguien me hablo sin agredirme y sin hacerme algo malo, por primera vez me sentí tranquila con un pegaso del orfanato, y al parecer, por fin encontré un amigo en este lugar, el amigo que la señorita Crystal me dijo que debía encontrar._

Akira termina de leer el relato y todos quedan sorprendidos, sobretodo Raging, quien reconoció a aquel pegaso del diario:

- Ese pegaso, es el sujeto que estaba con Fluttershy cuando atacaron en Los Pegasus. –dice Raging Blast en tono serio.

- Ya veo, entonces ese miembro de SEEL es amigo de la infancia de Fluttershy. –dice Twilight.

- Pero ¿Por qué se unió a SEEL? Es más el mismo decía que quería unirse a la guardia de pegasos de Cloudsdale porque admiraba a mi madre, que ironía. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Pues habrá que seguir leyendo, pero primero, lo mejor es parar un poco y comer algo, luego podremos seguir leyendo estos diarios y saber que paso. –dijo Twilight.

Todos nuestros héroes, además de la princesa Luna y Candance hacen un receso, pero todos estaban muy atentos a aquel relato, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a dar pistas de donde conocía a Flyer miembro de SEEL, pero aún hay muchas respuestas por responder, y estas solo podrán ser contestadas si siguen leyendo aquellos diarios.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	63. Los giros del destino

**Capitulo 63: Los giros del destino**

Nuestros héroes continuaban leyendo los relatos escritos por Fluttershy en diarios, estos mostraban la dura y terrible infancia que ha tenido que sufrir, en donde su padre le quito la vida a su madre y a la pequeña pegaso su inocencia y en donde tuvo que matar a su padre para sobrevivir, pero el destino no conforme con esto, la ha hecho sufrir las burlas y el bulling de los pegasos del orfanato de Cloudsdale donde ella fue a parar luego de la muerte de sus padres, solo la relación de amistad creada con la doctora Crystal Skies, su psicóloga la cual le ayuda a superar el trauma que fue su violación de parte de su padre, ha sido para ella la única amiga que realmente la trata con cariño y respeto que quiere.

Pero parece que la suerte de la pegaso comienza a cambiar, ya que un pequeño pegaso macho ha llegado al orfanato y al parecer este pegaso de buen corazón, ha ayudado a Fluttershy de ser nuevamente golpeada por unas pegasos matonas del lugar, y tal parece que el destino por fin le comenzara a entregar alegría a la vida de la pequeña pegaso amarilla.

Así que luego de la pausa por la comida, Akira quien traducía el diario desde el japonés, idioma en el cual Fluttershy escribió sus vivencias, continuaba leyendo y traduciendo para nuestros héroes el resto de estos relatos de vida:

- Bueno creo que debo continuar o no. –dice Akira.

- Por favor, ya todos estamos aquí listos para escuchar. –dice amablemente Twilight.

Así que Akira retoma el relato:

_**Martes 9 de Julio:**_

_Hola diario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento muy feliz, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo un amigo, o al menos alguien que si me trata bien y es amable conmigo, por supuesto yo también lo soy con él, admito que es un pegaso algo hiperactivo, pero a pesar de eso, es muy buen chico, y por primera vez en la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería del orfanato, me senté con alguien, pero me sentí mal porque el también al principio comenzó a ser molestado, pero a diferencia mía, él tiene un gran valor que lo hace enfrentar cualquier adversidad, veras que cuando comenzamos a comer dieron chicharos con ensalada de tomate y maravillas pero solo me vieron y me comenzaron a atacar y como Flyer estaba junto a mí, también comenzó a sufrir el ataque:_

- ¡Auch! Esos tontos.

- Perdóname Flyer, esto es por mi culpa, será mejor que te sientes en otro lado, es a mí a la que molestan, porque soy callada y débil, así que mejor vete.

- No es tu culpa Fluttershy, esos imbéciles deben aprender una lección.

_Sin que me diera cuenta Flyer vio a un chico pegaso de color azul, melena negra y ojos verdes lanzar unos chicharos que me dieron en la cabeza, cuando Flyer le lanzo el plato entero con todas sus fuerzas, volando por los aires e impactando de lleno en la cabeza del chico de los chicharos, rompiéndose el plato con el golpe:_

- ¡AAAAYYYY! Mira lo que hiciste pedazo de estúpido. –dijo el pegaso azul el cual tenía una gran herida en su cabeza la cual lo hizo sangrar mucho.

Pero Flyer vuela rápidamente a donde esta ese chico y se tira encima de él y comienza a golpearlo en el piso violentamente con sus cascos:

- Escúchame bien animal estúpido, como vuelvas a arrojarle chicharos a Fluttershy, la próxima vez te golpeare tantas veces hasta que tu cara parezca una pasa podrida ¿Entendiste?

Algo que me dio mucho miedo fue que cuando Flyer lo miro fijamente, este uso una mirada muy aterradora, lo cual hizo que el otro pegaso de inmediato se colocara a llorar del miedo:

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! Suéltame, está bien, no lo vuelvo hacer.

- Lo mismo a todos ustedes, malditos pegasos faltos de respeto. –Era increíble que con esa mirada, Flyer lograra intimidar a todos los pegasos que nos molestaran.

_Sin embargo, tras lo sucedido llega la señora Sweet Hearth y se lleva a Flyer tirándolo de su oreja muy molesta, ella también al verla admito que me dio mucho miedo._

_Apenas probé bocado, ya que me fui a esperar a Flyer en la oficina de la señora Sweet Hearth, sé que ella es muy buena pony, pero tampoco era alguien que iba a dejar que ocurrieran peleas o al menos si ella estaba presente, como en esa ocasión, ya que cuando Skyrim y sus amigas me atacaban, lo hacían a escondidas para que la señora Sweetie Hearth no se diera cuenta._

_Luego de cómo una hora Flyer sale, algo molesto porque le había impuesto un castigo:_

- ¿Estás bien F-Flyer?

- Claro, solo me castigaron sin postres y sin salir a jugar al patio hasta el fin de semana.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, si no me hubieses defendido, tu no habrías hecho eso. –baje mi cabeza porque me sentía muy culpable por haber causado que a Flyer lo castigaran por defenderme.

- Escucha, tú no debes dejar que nadie te pase por encima de esa forma, tú no debes dejar que te falten el respeto, vales mucho como para que seas molestada de esa forma.

- Es que veras, yo soy pésima volando y como soy callada y tímida, pues parece que a los chicos de aquí, eso les molesta y por eso he sido blanco de burlas y abusos desde que llegue aquí y ahora por mi culpa, te molestaran a ti también.

- No lo harán, yo ya he aprendido a defenderme solo.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo haces para intimidarlos así y que no te sigan molestando? Ya que podrían haberte atacado, pero cuando pusiste esa mirada furiosa realmente incluso a mí me dio miedo.

- La aprendí de la experiencia, veras aunque yo soy un pegaso, vengo de ciudad Nimbus, pero mis padres murieron en un accidente hace años, eran pegasos de la guardia de ciudad Nimbus, pero cuando practicaban maniobras de vuelo, algo paso y colisionaron en el aire, quedando inconscientes y cayendo a tierra, el golpe los mató a ambos, desde entonces he estado solo, me mandaron al orfanato de ciudad Nimbus, y allí todos los chicos me molestaban y me golpeaban, yo era igual que tú, era callado y reservado y prefería evitar los conflictos, pero entre más al margen me mantenía, más y más me molestaban, como que eso los provocaba más y más, hasta que finalmente decidí tomar las riendas del asunto, sabía que solo yo podía defenderme, entonces me volví más asertivo, agresivo y practique esta mirada intimidante, ya que una historieta leí que el secreto para ser asertivo era simplemente "matar con la mirada" y bueno desde entonces comenzó a practicar mi mirada asesina hasta que logre hacerla, y de esa forma puedo imponer respeto y nadie me ha molestado.

- ¿Y porque estás aquí en el orfanato de Cloudsdale?

- Porque me expulsaron del orfanato de Nimbus.

- ¿Te expulsaron?

- Así veras, la mirada no siempre funciona, hay algunos chicos que realmente son tercos y no saben medir sus límites, bueno un día uno de ellos me intento provocar, claro él era más fuerte que yo por lo que comenzó a golpearme violentamente en la cara tratando de noquearme, por suerte cerca mío había una botella de vidrio de los jugos de manzana ya que estaba golpeando justo al lado de un basurero el muy tonto, así que la tome con mi casco, rompí la botella y se la enterré en la garganta para que dejara de golpearme, casi muere y estuvo varios días en cuidado intensivo, y fue por ese incidente que me mandaron aquí, como pony conflictivo.

- ¡Ya veo, pero tú no te ves cómo alguien malo!

- Claro que no lo soy, yo solo me tengo que defender, lamentablemente cuando estas solo en el mundo, debes defenderte, debes proteger tu existencia al máximo, sin importar el precio, ya que yo tengo un sueño que cumplir y por ese sueño estoy dispuesto a sobrevivir lo que sea.

- Y estoy segura que cumplirás ese sueño.

- Y tu Fluttershy ¿Qué sueño quieres cumplir?

- Pues la verdad… no lo sé, nunca he tenido un sueño así que quiera cumplir, no soy buena volando, así que no tengo oportunidad de ser una gran pegaso de vuelo y las nubes con truenos me dan miedo ya que a veces dan golpes eléctricos.

- Deberías tener un sueño, tener un sueño y cumplirlo es el máximo placer de cualquiera, yo me puse como meta ser un gran pegaso de vuelo como Firefly y sé que puedo cumplirlo.

- Es que tú eres tan genial Flyer, en cambio yo pues… no lo soy.

- Si lo eres, eres la pegaso más bonita de este basurero, además se ve que eres alguien amable de y de buen corazón, además el vuelo es algo que con practica demás que se puede lograr.

- No lo sé, soy muy tonta.

- Vamos, sé que podrás hacerlo mejor, yo mismo te ayudare, porque no es por presumir, pero soy un excelente pegaso volador, y en el aire me manejo bastante bien.

_El me mostro una sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo, así que cuando a Flyer se le acabe su castigo, el me ayudara con las lecciones de vuelo y también me dijo que me enseñaría a defenderme de los abusivos, para que así ya nadie vuelva a molestarme._

Los otros días no tenían un gran relato, eso hasta el día de la sesión con la señorita Crystal Skies:

_**Viernes 12 de Julio:**_

_Hola diario, el día de hoy como todos los viernes, tenía sesión con la señorita Crystal, pero hoy llegue bastante tarde, y eso fue porque me quede acompañando a Flyer y nos pusimos a jugar, y sin darme cuenta se me paso la hora:_

- Vaya, vaya, con que llegas tarde a nuestra sesión Fluttershy Furukawa. –me dijo con una mirada seria, y que parecía algo molesta

- Eh, yo… perdóneme señorita Crystal, es que yo… estaba… estaba…. Con un amigo.

En ese momento la señorita Crystal me muestra su cálida y hermosa sonrisa como siempre:

- Así que un amigo, por fin hiciste un amigo en el orfanato.

- Eh, si, es el chico que acaba de llegar de Nimbus, se llama Flyer.

- ¡Flyer! Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Sí, cuando llego yo hablé con él y se veía un chico bastante antisocial en su forma de ser, pero me alegra mucho que ese chico haya hecho un amigo y que en especial esa amistad seas tú.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Veras Flyer es bastante agresivo con sus pares, estuvo involucrado en peleas muy fuertes en el orfanato Nimbus e incluso cuando llego agredió violentamente a un chico en la cafetería.

- Pero él me defendió de los chicos que me molestaban, fue por eso que agredió al chico, él lo hizo solo para defenderme.

- Ósea que te defendió, vaya al parecer ese chico no es tan malo como aparenta, y lo mejor es que tú seas su amiga, ya que tú eres una pony muy bondadosa y amable, sin duda ser amigo de alguien como tú, ayudara mucho a emblandecer la rudeza de ese pegaso.

- Eh, bueno, el conmigo siempre es amable y tierno, y eso me hace sentir muy bien cuando estoy con él.

_En ese momento, la señorita Crystal me abrazo y eso realmente me sonrojo mucho:_

- Estoy tan feliz que por fin tengas un amigo con quien estar. –así que yo también la abrace a ella, ya que no podía resistirme a un abrazo tan dulce.

- Gracias señorita Crystal, la quiero mucho.

Cuando dejo de abrasarme, note que había lágrimas en su rostro y eso me preocupo mucho:

- ¿Por qué está llorando señorita Crystal? ¿Le pasa algo?

_Ella se seca rápidamente las lágrimas y nuevamente me muestra su alegre sonrisa:_

- No es nada, es que me emocione de más, la verdad es que de todos mis pacientes, tu eres la que más me ha llenado de alegrías, ya que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, a tu edad yo era muy similar a ti, y en todo este tiempo, me he encariñado muchísimo contigo, más de lo que debería ya que a pesar de todo tu eres mi paciente.

- Pero yo a usted la veo como mi mejor amiga, la mejor amiga que he tenido. –en ese momento me acerco y le doy un beso la mejilla y ella solo me sonrió y me hizo cariño en mi cabeza.

- Eres tan tierna, ojala que pase lo que pase, tú nunca cambies, y yo siempre estaré orgullosa.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Si es tan incierto lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, que lo mejor es vivir el hoy con alegría y entusiasmo, así que vive, vive y aprovecha a ese amigo, sean felices, jueguen y diviértanse, ya que aunque no tengan padres, si se tienen el uno al otro, nadie podrá destruir su felicidad, además así podrás curar definitivamente la herida de lo que te paso con tu padre.

- Ya veo.

- Así que, dejaremos la sesión hasta aquí, la próxima semana me cuentas más ¿de acuerdo?

- Si señorita Crystal.

_Me fui muy feliz, ya que no solo tengo a ahora a Flyer, sino que desde que llegue aquí, la señorita Crystal, siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme, y por eso la quiero mucho diario._

La siguiente parte de la historia sin duda era la más conmovedora, pero no por su tristeza, no por su dolor, no por los golpes y los abusos, no por las lágrimas, sino por la alegría, por la felicidad, y porque Fluttershy y Flyer tenían una relación más cercana con el tiempo, pasando a ser de buenos amigos a amigos inseparables, en paralelo, ya con la psicóloga había dejado de llorar y comprender sus dramas y sufrimiento, ahora compartía con ella sus aventuras y vivencias con su amigo, estas historias alegraban mucho a la psicóloga, la cual había admitido que Fluttershy para ella era más que "un caso especial" y durante todo este tiempo, ella había desarrollado un gran cariño hacia la pequeña pegaso amarilla, un cariño hermoso, tan grande que Fluttershy para la doctora Crystal Skies, era casi como una pequeña hija, como la hija que ella misma no ha tenido hasta la fecha, debido a que en el fondo ella aún tenía un dolor latente, ya que como Fluttershy, también fue abusada cuando niña, aunque ella quería con toda su alma que Fluttershy realmente lograra superar ese trauma y así poder vivir una vida normal y plena.

También Fluttershy cuenta como ella y Flyer practicaba el vuelo de la pegaso, Flyer era un habilidoso pegaso en el aire y dedico gran parte de su tiempo en lograr que Fluttershy pudiera lograr volar correctamente y aunque la pequeña pegaso amarilla seguía siendo torpe en el vuelo, al menos ahora era mucho mejor que antes, y realmente eso la llenaba de alegría.

También con Flyer aprendió a defenderse, este le enseño a hacer una "mirada asesina" con la técnica de "matar con la mirada" de esa forma, la pegaso podría imponer respeto, sin necesidad de dar un golpe y evitar una pelea, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndose respetar, así fue solo cuestión de meses, para que Fluttershy lograra aprender su conocida "mirada" la cual usa para dominar a algunas animales salvajes, esa misma mirada que un viejo amigo le enseño para que nadie la pasara a llevar nuevamente.

El relato cambio radicalmente de lo que fue al principio, todo finalmente parecía que le sonreía a la pegaso, incluso ya los recuerdos de la última vez que su padre la había violado, estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, y ella realmente estaba recuperando algo que creyó haber perdido, las ganas de vivir.

Tan alegre era el relato que incluso todos nuestros héroes, quienes en un principio quedaron impactados y derramaron lagrimas por lo sucedido, comenzaron a reír y sentirse mejor, ya que parecía que todo lo que Fluttershy sufrió, todo lo que ella lloro, todos los golpes que ella recibió, y todos los recuerdos que ella tenía, estaban quedando sepultados en lo más profundo de su mente, ahora ella comenzó a ver la vida con mejores ojos, incluso ella no esperaba ser adoptada por alguien, porque mientras Flyer y la señorita Crystal estuvieran con ella, siempre habría un motivo para enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa.

Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y luego de varias páginas llenas de vivencias felices, el diario llega hasta un día de Julio, poco más un año después de conocer a Flyer, en donde la vida de Pegaso daría otro giro:

_**Viernes 18 de Julio:**_

_Hola diario, la verdad es que me siento súper feliz de todo lo que me ha pasado estos últimos días, hoy nuevamente tuve mi cita con la señorita Crystal y le conté un secreto, el mismo secreto que te contare a ti, si ese secreto se lo revele hoy cuando estábamos conversando tomando una taza de té:_

- Vaya así que te ves muy feliz.

- Sí, es que Flyer me dijo que mañana me mostraría algo increíble.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero si le digo, bueno… guardara el secreto.

- Está bien, te prometo que guardare el secreto.

- La próxima semana, Flyer me llevara a la meseta del oeste, dijo que el ver el atardecer desde ese lugar era increíble y nos escaparemos de aquí para verlo, pero no se preocupe, regresaremos pronto para que no se den cuenta que nos fuimos. –le dije en voz baja para que no se escuchara, a pesar de estar solas en la habitación.

- Pero Fluttershy, debes tener cuidado, porque en esa meseta suelen volar los dragones y ellos son criaturas muy agresivas, algunos incluso comen ponys, es muy arriesgado que vayan solos.

- No se preocupe, Flyer dijo que los dragones de esa zona no son agresivos ya que solo van a la meseta a buscar gemas y ya que esos dragones solo se alimentan de las gemas del lugar.

- Pero aunque no sean de esos dragones que comen ponys, aún así es arriesgado.

- Pero, con Flyer estaré segura, por favor, por favor no se preocupe.

_Al final ella me mostro su sonrisa, aunque igual note preocupación en su rostro:_

- Está bien, no diré nada, pero por favor, cuídate mucho, en serio cuídate.

- Se lo prometo señorita Crystal.

- Quieres otro trozo de pastel de salsa mora ¡COF, COF! –ella tocio muy fuerte y me preocupe, por lo que le pregunte si le pasaba algo.

- ¿Está enferma? ¿Se siente bien?

- Si ¡COF, COF, COF!, es solo el resfrió, la verdad es que me agarro fuerte, con eso de los cambios de clima, me duele un poco la garganta. –de pronto note que de su boca había algo rojo como sangre y me preocupe mucho, ya que pensé que era por la tos que tenía.

- ¿Está sangrando? –le pregunto y ella se toma la boca con su casco.

- ¿Eso? No para nada, es solo salsa mora, lo que pasa que es se colocó más clara con el té, como alguien va sangrar por toser, tu quédate tranquila, que cuando llegue a casa, me recostare y tomare unos antigripales, y para nuestra próxima sesión ya estaré a toda máquina como siempre, tú me conoces Fluttershy.

- Si tienes razón, creo que me estoy preocupando demasiado.

- Muy bien, que tal si después de comer, te vas a descansar, ya que mañana seguro que querrás aprovechar el día para jugar con Flyer.

- Claro que si señorita Crystal.

_De pronto ella me dio un beso en la frente y me abraso con fuerza:_

- ¡Te quiero mucho Fluttershy!

_Así que la abrase de la misma manera, ya no era la primera vez que ella se portaba así de amorosa conmigo:_

- Yo también… ¡Yo también la quiero mucho señorita Crystal!

- Ya mejor termina de tomarte el té para que vayas a descansar.

_Así que me termine de tomar el té con ella y luego me despedí, como siempre su sonrisa de felicidad cada vez que terminamos una sesión me hace sentir muy bien, y sabes una cosa, a veces me gustaría que mi nueva madre, fuera ella, ojala conociera algún semental y quizá así adoptarme, estoy segura que ella sería una madre excelente, es dulce, amorosa y alegre, por momentos me hace recordar mucho a mi verdadera madre, aunque ella era más estricta que la señorita Crystal._

_Bueno mejor me duermo que mañana será otro día._

Los días siguientes no tenían mucho que contar, salvo alguna que otra pequeña aventura con Flyer, y de como ella se preparaba para escapar con el pequeño pegaso para ver el atardecer en la meseta del oeste, la verdad es que la pequeña Fluttershy estaba muy emocionada porque ese día llegara.

Finalmente el relato llega a aquel esperado día:

_**Viernes 25 de Julio:**_

_Hola diario, la verdad es que debería haberte escrito ayer, pero no puedo, no puedo, porque no… no se… como todo pudo irse al diablo, tu ahora eres el único al que le puedo contar esto, ya no tengo a nadie, no tengo a nadie, a nadie, estoy sola otra vez, y mi vida se arruino para siempre, mejor habría preferido que me comiera el dragón a seguir viviendo este dolor, el dolor de perder todo lo que quiero de un momento a otro, el dolor que más me clava en el alma, perdí a alguien que era mi amigo o mejor dicho más que mi amigo, pero también perdí a la mejor pony que he conocido, la señorita Crystal, no estará conmigo, ella se fue igual que mamá, ella no volverá y eso fue como luego de golpearme varias veces, me golpean estando en el piso, no sé porque la vida es tan injusta conmigo, porque cuando comenzó a reír, porque tuvo que pasar eso, porque, ¡PORQUE MIERDA!_

_Bueno creo que debe comenzar a contarte todo lo que paso…_

_Ayer Flyer y yo nos escapamos después del almuerzo por un túnel que el mismo hizo entre algunas nubes, de esa forma pudimos salir son problemas del orfanato, y luego de casi un par de horas volando, llegamos a la meseta del oeste, allí nos echamos en una nube, porque el vuelo me había dejado exhausta, y lo único que ahora quería era descansar mis alas:_

- Bueno llegamos a la meseta.

- Es cierto, es la primera vez que la veo.

_La meseta era una gran cadena de montañas, en donde se podía dentro de ella un rio de lava ardiente, pero a pesar de que esa lava provocaba calor, no era un calor sofocante ni nada por el estilo, además el sol aún no había bajado lo suficiente, ya saben, la princesa Celestia es muy puntual con eso de bajar el sol, así que hay que esperar que ella lo haga para poder ver el atardecer que Flyer me hablo._

_Pero cuando estábamos sentados en la nube, él me dijo algo que realmente pensé que sería lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida:_

- Eh, Fluttershy…

- Si Flyer.

- Tú… digo… antes de que llegaras al orfanato… te gustaba algún pony en especial.

- La verdad no, cuando era más pequeña, mi madre me envió a una exclusiva escuela privada en donde solo habían niñas, pero como era un grupo tan pequeño, no había casi comunicación entre nosotras, quizá por eso también yo nunca he sido alguien muy sociable.

- Eso quiere decir que nunca conociste a un chico ¿verdad?

- Sí, tú eres el primer amigo que tengo y también eres el primer chico que conozco.

- Y si yo… te dijera… es que no es como decirlo. –podía notar que Flyer estaba rojo como un tomate y muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa Flyer?

- ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS MUCHO FLUTTERSHY, ERES LA PRIMERA PEGASO QUE CONOZCO Y ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI!

- ¡Qué dices!

_Pero de sorpresa, Flyer se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la boca, para mí fue algo extraño, porque pensé que me incomodaría pero no fue así, además que cuando me beso, mi corazón se aceleró como nunca, y por primera vez logre sentir una sensación tan especial, que no sabía cómo expresarla con palabras en un principio, solo sabía que en el momento que me beso, me sentí como estar en el lugar más hermoso de toda Equestria:_

- ¡Flyer!... tú, tú también me gustas mucho.

- ¿EN SERIO? ¡OSEA QUE SI TE PIDO QUE TU Y YO SEAMOS NOVIOS! ¿VAS A ACEPTAR?

- Bueno… ¡Si Flyer! Tú también me gustas.

_De pronto la sonrisa de Flyer creció como nunca, en ese momento descubrimos que éramos el uno para el otro, no podía creer lo feliz y hermoso que ese momento era para mí, parecía que estaba viviendo la más increíble fantasía._

_Luego de un rato esperamos y comenzamos a ver el sol bajar para dar paso a la noche, y así realmente pude ver la meseta en el atardecer y era tan hermosa como lo decía Flyer, el habiente y los colores eran hermosos, todo el lugar se veía como un hermoso paraíso lleno de felicidad, yo solo me abrase de él y comenzamos a contemplar juntos este hermoso paisaje:_

- ¡Tenías razón Flyer, este atardecer es hermoso!

- Ves, te dije que era bonito.

- ¿Y cómo sabia de este lugar?

- Una vez mi papá antes de morir, me regalo una fotografía que el saco en este lugar, desde entonces siempre quise venir a este lugar, y ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y ahora te puedo decir, te amo mucho.

- Yo también, eres el mejor pony que he conocido.

_Ambos seguíamos viendo el atardecer desde la nube, cuando de improviso un gigantesco dragón apareció frente a nosotros, y abrió su gigantesca boca, yo me quede petrificada por completo al verlo, realmente no pude moverme, y quizá si hubiese reaccionado como lo hizo Flyer, ahora el estaría bien, pero mis alas se congelaron tan solo al verlo frente a mí con sus afilados dientes, cuando vi su gigantesca boca abierta frente a mí, pensé que morirá._

_Sin embargo Flyer rápidamente se coloca sobre mí y me empuja, pero al hacerlo una de sus alas fue atrapada por la mandíbula del dragón y este comienza a tironearlo de arriba abajo mientras el gritaba de dolor:_

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SUELTAME!

- ¡FLYER! ¡FLYEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR!

- ¡AYUDAME FLUTERSHY!

_Sin embargo no podía moverme, no sabía qué hacer, podía envestir al dragón para que lo soltara, pero no lo hice, el miedo me atrapo por completo, yo estaba en la nube con mis alas petrificadas por el miedo, quería llorar, pero no podía, simplemente miraba fijamente mientras que un sudor frio nuevamente volvió a correr por todo mi cuerpo, como aquel día que mate a mi padre._

_Si hubiera sido valiente por una vez en mi vida, Flyer estaría bien, él y yo viviríamos una nueva etapa como novios, pero ese dragón llego y arruino todo en un segundo, pero también yo lo arruine al no poder hacer nada para evitar que Flyer perdiera todo lo que el anhelaba._

_Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos el dragón zamarreo tan fuerte el cuerpo de Flyer, que su ala se desprende de su cuerpo, mientras el dragón comienza a masticarla, el cuerpo de Flyer al perder una de sus alas, comienza a caer rápidamente al piso, así que en ese momento decidí reaccionar de una vez y me tire al vacío para ayudar a Flyer._

_Logre tomar su cuerpo con mis cascos, sin embargo mis alas aún seguían petrificadas por el miedo, pero sabía que si no las movía pronto, o el dragón nos atraparía o nos caeríamos al vacío, así que comencé a tratar de mover mis alas, hasta que finalmente lo logre y comencé a volar lo más rápida que podía, incluso yo me sorprendí por lo rápido que volaba, el dragón comenzó a perseguirnos, así que mientras el dragón seguía tras nosotros, yo solo volaba más y más rápido, mis alas estaban muy exhaustas, pero sabía que si me detenía, Flyer y yo moriríamos devorados por el dragón, así que solo volaba, incluso cerré mis ojos mientras mis alas se movían a toda velocidad, tan rápido las movía que incluso sentí un crujido y un dolor intenso, pero en ese momento no podía detenerme, la vida de Flyer dependía de nuestro escape._

_Pero cuando pensaba que el dragón nos alcanzaría y que la cosa no podía empeorar, aparece justo otro dragón frente a mí, pensé en ese momento que ese sería nuestro fin, pero como si fuera un milagro, el dragón voló sobre nosotros y ataco al dragón que nos perseguía, era raro ver a dos dragones pelear, pero al menos así lo perdería de vista y podría llevar a Flyer al hospital de Cloudsdale urgentemente._

_No recuerdo bien como lo hice, pero llegue al hospital de Cloudsdale con Flyer en mi espalda, él estaba inconsciente e incluso no me di cuenta de cómo mi lomo estaba cubierto de sangre, pensando que yo también estaba herida, así que también me metieron a urgencia médica, mientras que Flyer fue llevado en una camilla por médicos para atención médica._

_Luego de que me lavaran la sangre de mi cuerpo y vendaran las alas, llega al lugar la señora Sweet Hearth y me abraza, realmente ella estaba muy preocupada, pero también molesta por habernos escapado del orfanato:_

- ¡En que estaban pesando, como se les ocurre ir a lugares tan alejados!

- ¡Flyer me invito, pero nunca pensamos que un dragón nos atacaría de esa forma!

- ¡Se arriesgaron demasiado y mira lo que paso, la verdad es que estoy muy molesto con ustedes dos!

Solo baje la cabeza, sabía que había sido nuestra culpa, pero sobretodo sabía que por mi culpa Flyer estaba mal herido:

- Bueno Fluttershy, ahora iras de regreso al orfanato y estas castigada.

- ¡Pero quiero quedarme para saber cómo sigue Flyer!

- ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡Lo siento, yo te avisare cuando Flyer se recupere, por ahora solo queda esperar y deberás esperar allá, debes dormir de todos modos! –me dijo molesta la señora Sweet Hearth.

_Así que otro de los pegasos que cuidan el orfanato me llevo de regreso y me quede allí esperando noticias de Flyer, pero era extraño, no solo porque cuando me iba una pegaso apareció a hablar con ella y se puso a llorar, no sé quién era, pero me dejo intrigada._

_No pude dormir toda esa noche, preocupada por lo que le podía pasar a Flyer, solo me di vueltas en mi cama, rogándole a Celestia que Flyer se salvara._

_Al día siguiente, era Viernes y como no había visto a la señora Sweet Hearth todo el día, me fui a la sesión con la señorita Crystal, quizá ella sabía algo de cómo estaba Flyer, pero cuando entre a su oficina, esta estaba vacía, nunca la había visto vacía, ya que siempre que venía, ella estaba aquí, pero ahora ella no estaba, pero de pronto tras mío aparece la señora Sweet Hearth y me habla con voz quebrada y triste:_

- ¡Fluttershy!

- ¡Señora Sweet Hearth! ¡Dígame por favor como esta Flyer!

- Él ya está fuera de peligro, si quieres te puedo llevar al hospital para lo veas un rato.

- Qué alivio, menos mal que salió de peligro y que ahora poder verlo.

- Si querida, si él ya está mejor e iremos a verlo ahora, no te preocupes. –de pronto esta comienza a llorar lo cual me llamo la atención.

- ¿Por qué llora? ¿Le paso algo?

- Fluttershy… tienes que ser fuerte, más que nunca ahora.

- ¿Pero porque? Por cierto ¿Dónde está la señorita Crystal?

_De pronto un silencio frio se pudo sentir en toda la habitación, que fue justo el momento en el que recibí la peor noticia de mi vida:_

- La señorita Crystal… ha muerto querida.

_En ese momento mi mundo se devasto por completo, ya que no podía dar crédito a las palabras de la señora Sweet Hearth:_

- ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA! ¡LA SEMANA PASADA ESTABA BIEN, AQUÍ CONMIGO! ¡NO SE PUEDE HABER MUERTO! –las lágrimas comenzaron a correr solas por mi rostro, yo podía creerlo, de pronto ella me abraso y comenzó a llorar junto a mí.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ella si estaba muy enferma, pero siempre quiso trabajar hasta el último momento, ella no quería hacerte sufrir por eso, ella te quería mucho más que a un paciente, por eso debes ser fuerte!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Fue mi grito desgarrador ante la noticia, la señorita Crystal había muerto la mañana del día de ayer, y lo peor es que ella se murió, sin que yo siquiera pudiera verla por última vez, aquella sesión la semana pasada, fue nuestro ultima día juntas, sin ella una parte de mi muere también, porque fue la única pony que me apoyo en todo momento, yo la quería mucho._

_Me sentía confundida, ya que estaba desbastada, pero por otro lado quería ver a Flyer, ya que estar con él sería el único consuelo que me quedaba, por lo que luego de un rato, la señora Sweet Hearth se secó las lágrimas y me llevo al hospital._

_Yo llore todo el camino a este, la señorita Crystal estaba muerta y para mí era algo terrible, ni siquiera con la muerte de mamá sentí un dolor tan grande, quizá porque en esa ocasión, fue el miedo quien se apodero de mí en ese momento, todo lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla tan grande como la vez que mi papá abuso de mí, cuando lo maté._

_Cuando llegamos al hospital la señora Sweet Hearth me llevo hasta la habitación donde estaba Flyer y ahí me seque las lágrimas:_

- Te dejare entrar sola, pero recuerda que solo puede ser por máximo diez minutos.

- ¡Snif! Está bien señora Sweet Hearth.

_Cuando entre, Flyer estaba en su cama sentado, con una mirada molesta, de pronto el comenzó a mirarme fijamente con su mirada asesina, y cuando vi esos ojos llenos de odio, realmente me dio un miedo terrible que corrió por mi cuerpo, además se podía notar que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, tal parece que había estado llorando:_

- H-Hola Flyer.

- ¡QUE RAYOS QUIERES TU AQUÍ! –me grita furioso y yo realmente quede paralizada ante su grito de furia.

- P-P-Pero si yo solo v-vine a verte, además la, la s-s-señorita Crystal. –estaba a punto de llorar cuando Flyer me respondió de una forma horrible.

- ¡PERDI UNA DE MIS ALAS, MI SUEÑO DE SER UN PEGASO DE VUELO COMO FIREFLY SE FUE PARA SIEMPRE, PERDI MI SUEÑO, PERDI LO QUE MÁS ANELABA, LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE AFRONTE TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE SE ME PRESENTARON, PERDI MI SUEÑO!

- L-Lo siento mucho…

- ¡SI NO TE HUBIESES QUEDADO INMOVIL Y ME HUBIESES AYUDADO A SAFARME DEL DRAGON, TODAVIA TENDRIA MI ALA Y PODRIA VOLAR, AHORA NUNCA MÁS PODRE VOLAR OTRA VEZ, MI VIDA SE ARRUINO POR TU COBARDIA!

- P-P-Pero Flyer… yo solo… no quería que…

- ¡TE ODIO MALDITA! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMÁS!

_Esas duras palabras, para mí fueron un golpe de remate en el piso, yo solo me fui llorando de la habitación, ahí me vio la señora Sweet Hearth y me pregunto que me pasaba:_

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡VAMONOS POR FAVOR, VAMONOS POR FAVOR! –rompí el llanto, lo que me dijo Flyer termino por destruirme.

_Y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo, escribiéndote por última vez, tome una decisión en mi vida, ahora sé que ya nada tiene sentido en mi vida, perdí a los ponys más importantes y ahora sé que la vida jamás me sonreirá a mí, por eso me despido, gracias, gracias por ser mi confidente silencioso todo este tiempo, pero lo mejor es que mi vida acabe ahora, que seguir sufriendo en la soledad._

Akira termina de leer el relato, todos quedaron nuevamente choqueados y tristes ante tal triste desenlace:

- ¡Pobre Fluttershy! Como puede ser la vida tan injusta. –decía Twilight con voz quebrada.

- Mi amiga, mi pobre amiga, sufrió tanto, ella no se merecía sufrir de esa forma. –decía Rarity quien nuevamente comenzó a llorar al escuchar tal desgarrador relato.

- F-Fluttershy… que fuerte, porque a ella, porque, no lo entiendo cómo pudo la vida ensañarse con ella de esa forma. –decía Raging Blast quien se le notaban los ojos vidriosos ante tal historia.

- Pobre Fluttershy, ella tuvo una infancia mucho más terrible que cualquier pony. –decía Blade con un rostro claramente entristecido.

- Pobre chica, realmente no puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que uno pensaba, exista alguien que tenga una historia peor. –decía Trixie, también con un rostro de pena al escuchar la historia.

- ¡Yo no puedo creer que Fluttershy, se haya suicidado! –decía Pinkie Pie quien su pelo estaba lacio en y caído en modo Pinkamena, mientras sus ojos estaba vidriosos.

- Fluttershy no se suicidó terroncito, ella sigue viva. –le responde Applejack, también mostrando gran pena y tristeza.

- Ya es de noche, creo que es mejor que continuemos mañana. –dijo Twilight aun con voz triste.

- ¡Por favor sigamos leyendo! –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¿Estás seguro Raging?

- ¡Yo también quiero seguir escuchando! –dijo Rarity.

De pronto todo el resto de nuestros héroes se unen a la respuesta de Raging y Rarity de continuar el relato:

- ¡Ya veo! Pero depende si Akira quiera seguir, ella debe estar exhausta.

- No tengo problemas, si estoy cansada, pero puedo seguirles traduciendo.

De pronto Raging usa levitación y le quita el diario a Akira:

- No te preocupes Akira, tú ya has leído todo el día, yo puedo seguir traduciendo.

- ¿Estás seguro Raging? –le pregunta Twilight.

- Lo estoy Twilight.

De esa forma Raging toma el libro para así poder continuar el relato.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué hizo que Fluttershy se retractara de su decisión de suicidarse? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	64. Mi nueva familia parte 1

**Capitulo 64: Mi nueva familia parte 1**

Cuando la vida parecía sonreírle a Fluttershy, el destino se ensaña con ella de una forma horrible, el ataque de un dragón causo que su mejor amigo el cual incluso estaba enamorado de ella, ahora la odie por perder una de sus alas y no poder volver a volar destruyendo así sus sueños de ser un gran Pegaso volador, cómo perder a la psicóloga que tanto la quería, la doctora Crystal Skies de una enfermedad que la venia matando desde hace algún tiempo.

Al sentirse sola y destruido, Fluttershy había escrito que sería la última vez que escribiría en su diario, ya que había tomado la determinación de acabar con su vida, la pequeña Pegaso a pesar de ser una potrilla, ya estaba cansada de vivir dolor, la vida con ella ha sido extremadamente cruda, le ha quitado todo lo que alguna vez amo, e incluso le ha quitado su propia integridad a cascos de su maldito padre quien la violo repetidas veces antes de que la propia pegaso lo matara para salvar su joven existencia.

Así que nuestros héroes decidieron continuar con la lectura, ya había caído la noche, pero nadie tenía sueño, poco a poco ellos estaban encontrando las respuestas a algunas cosas y poco a poco, esperaban encontrar las razones que tubo Fluttershy para renunciar a sus amigos y a su vida, para volver con Flyer y unirse a SEEL.

Por lo que ahora Raging Blast luego que Akira estuviera traduciendo gran parte del segundo diario, el joven unicornio, a pesar de que estos relatos lo afectaban mucho sentimentalmente, el decidió seguir leyendo y traducir el texto en japonés que escribió la pegaso amarilla, con tal de entender las razones por las que ella los ha traicionado:

- ¿Raging, Estas seguro de estar bien para leer esto? –le pregunta amablemente su maestra de magia Twilight Sparkle.

- Ya te dije, si quiero entender porque ella nos traiciono, tengo que leer estos diarios, solo así podre entenderla, no importa que tan duros sean, además yo soy un adolecente crecido, estoy a punto de convertirme en un semental hecho y derecho, y es por eso, que tengo que leer esto, y debo superar el dolor que me provoca cada línea de esto.

- Eres muy valiente. –le dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, entonces continuare traduciendo el texto.

De esa forma Raging continúa con la traducción del diario de la pegaso amarilla:

_**Domingo 27 de Julio:**_

_No sé cómo expresarme a ti, se supone que al día de hoy, yo debería estar muerta, a esta hora, se supone que ya no debería seguir respirando, se suponía que al día de hoy, yo ya me habría suicidado para dejar de llorar por todo lo que he perdido, pero el destino parece que quiere otra cosa de mí, no sé qué sea, pero la verdad estoy cansada de seguir llorando siempre._

_Lo que paso fue, que el día de ayer me escape del orfanato y me fui a la meseta del oeste de Cloudsdale, no quise mirar atrás, ya que se supone que yo ya no volvería, estaba decidida a acabar todo ese día, estaba decidida a morir para nunca más volver a sufrir el dolor que siento, ni la soledad en la que estoy, yo quería acabar todo aquel día de ayer, pero el destino quiso que sucediera otra cosa._

_Me coloque en una nube a gran altura, mire por todos lados si había un dragón, al no ver ninguno, fue el momento en donde solo respire profundamente, cerré mis ojos y comenzó a tirarme en picada a tierra._

_Yo no abrí mis alas, solo mantuve los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo caía a gran velocidad, me tire con la boca hacia abajo, de esa forma mi cabeza aterrizaría primero en el piso y moriría rápidamente, estaba decidida a dejar todo atrás y que mi muerte fuera la respuesta a la paz que buscaba, fue raro, porque fue la única vez que no sentí miedo alguno, es como si incluso mi cuerpo y mente estuvieran esperando aquel desenlace, yo solo sentía como el aire tiraba hacia atrás mi melena y mi cola, nunca abrí las alas ni tampoco me puse a aletear, yo solo quería caer al piso de cabeza y morir, no quería otra cosa, yo solo quería descansar de esta pesadilla en vida._

_Pero de pronto, siento que algo me toma rápidamente y me envuelve, como si me abrazara con fuerza, cuando me di cuenta que ya no estaba cayendo, abrí mis ojos para ver qué pasaba, y efectivamente ya no estaba cayendo, estaba en los brazos de una pegaso color Rosa, melena azulada, que fue lo único que pude distinguir, hasta que ella me llevo a una nube y me sentó allí, en ese momento pude verla de cuerpo completo._

_Era rosa, melena y cola azulada, con dos rayos azulados del mismo tono de su crin en su flanco, demostrando su cutiemark, de ojos violeta y una mirada amable, ella era difícil no reconocerla, todo Cloudsdale la conoce, ella es la máxima leyenda aérea viviente, y la pony que más admira Flyer, ella era la pegaso Firefly._

_Ella se colocó frente a mí me comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas:_

- ¿Estás bien niña? Dime ¿Qué rayos pretendías hacer? Responde por favor, dime algo, ¿te pasa algo?

_Ella era insistente, pero se veía preocupada, en ese primer momento lo único que hacía era guardar silencio, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, comenzó a mirar a mí alrededor, mientras ella me veía y me hablaba, ignorando por completo, por qué yo aún seguía viva:_

- ¡Niña, vamos reacciona! ¡Rayos! Si no responde tendré que llevarla al hospital, quizá esta ciega, porque parece que no me ve, ya que no reacciona.

_Al escuchar eso, no sé qué paso, pero no reaccione de una forma de la que una pegaso podría esperar, lo más lógico sería dar gracias, en cambio yo no sabía si darlas, porque yo quería morir, pero al mismo tiempo ella se arriesgó para ayudarme, quizá sin siquiera conocerme, ella solo me ayudo sin más y sin pedir nada a cambio, además se preocupaba por mí, era raro, por eso creo que a pesar de todo, mi reacción no fue normal:_

- ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –rompí en un tremendo llanto y comenzó a llorar abrazando a la señora Firefly con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Ya niña! Tranquila, ya paso, ya paso. –ella comenzó a acariciarme con su casco, por un momento, ella me hizo recordar a la señorita Crystal, mientras yo seguía llorando.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No quería molestarla, no quería preocuparla! ¡Lo siento! –repetía mientras ella seguía siendo muy dulce y amable conmigo.

_Luego de unos instantes ya pude calmarme y entender la situación de esto, la legendaria Firefly, la pegaso más conocida de Cloudsdale y la más famosa pegaso en toda Equestria, me salvo la vida, sin impórtale nada ni arriesgar la suya, por eso lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle perdón:_

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué pretendías volando en picada de esa forma?

- Pues ¡Snif! Vera… yo la verdad, quería suicidarme.

_Al escuchar eso su cara se llenó de un miedo terrible, para luego fruncir el ceño, al parecer a ella no le gustó nada mi respuesta:_

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Que rayos pretendes! ¡Como se le puede ocurrir a una potrilla tan linda como tú, pensar en suicidarse! ¡COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR ALGO ASI! –al final me grito muy molesta.

- Es que yo… a mí nadie me quiere… y las únicos ponys que me querían ya no están conmigo, uno me odia por haberme salvado y perder su ala, y la otra pony acaba de morir ayer, y la verdad sin ellos a mi lado, me siento muy sola.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tienes alguna mamá o papá?

- No señora, mis padres murieron hace algunos años, yo vivo en el orfanato de Cloudsdale.

- Así que eres huérfana, eso es triste, ya veo el porqué de tu dolor, pero no por eso puedes pensar en quitarte la vida, y menos a esa edad, mírate, si ni siquiera has obtenido tu cutiemark, así que tienes mucho porque vivir y estar feliz por ello.

- Pero es que… nadie me quiere señorita, si no fuera por Flyer, me seguirían molestando y golpeando todos los días, y si no fuera por la señorita Crystal, no habría podido sonreír, ahora que ellos no están, estoy sola, completamente sola señora Firefly. –nuevamente me puse a llorar, pero la señora Firefly me acaricia y trata de contenerme.

- No llores, no hay peor mal que el llanto, tú debes seguir viviendo, eres joven, tienes mucho por que vivir, no te dejes morir, ya tranquila.

_Ella me acariciaba con cariño tratando de calmarme, cuando lo hice ella me dijo algo que me hizo sentir mejor:_

- Sabes algo, que tal si ya que no tienes amigos, yo me transformo en tu amiga, al menos así no estarás tan sola.

- ¿En serio? Pero no quiero forzarla ni que lo haga por lastima.

- No lo hago por lastima, para mi será un placer ser amiga de una pegaso tan linda como tú, así que no deberías porque llorar, o al menos si la pasas tan mal, tendrás a alguien a quien contarle, podre visitarte en mis descansos del ejército y así tener a alguien con quien hablar, además así te sentirás mejor, eso sí lo hare con una condición.

- ¿Una condición?

- Así es, que nunca entiendes, NUNCA, intentes volver a quitarte la vida, ¿entiendes? Esa es mi condición.

- Sí, ya no volveré a hacer algo como eso.

_Al escuchar eso ella me sonríe con alegría:_

- Entonces tú y yo seremos grandes amigas.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que soy amiga de alguien famosa. –cuando le dije me dio vergüenza y baje la voz y agache la cabeza.

- Ves, ahora tienes a la amiga más famosa y más genial de todo Cloudsdale o mejor aún, tienes a la amiga más genial de toda Equestria, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_Esa alegría, ese cariño, me hizo recordar a la señorita Crystal de nuevo, es increíble las vueltas que da la vida, cuando estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo, un ángel me envió a la señora Firefly, al menos debo cumplir mi promesa de no volver a intentar matarme, y menos cuando ella se arriesgó para ayudarme._

_Así que ella me llevo de regreso al orfanato en donde la señora Sweet Hearth estaba esperándonos:_

- ¡Fluttershy! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada. –dice la señora Sweet Hearth.

- La encontré afuera, me dijo que es la segunda vez que se escapa de aquí, ella es una pequeñita muy dulce.

- Muchas gracias por traerla señora Firefly, realmente alguien como usted de ser alguien muy ocupada, espero que esto no le incomode.

- A mí para nada, es más me gustaría hablar con usted en privado un rato.

- Claro, no hay problema, pero espere un momento.

_La señora Sweet Hearth que estaba hablando con la señora Firefly, se acerca a mí:_

- Fluttershy, hay alguien que está esperándote en la oficina de la señorita Crystal, después que hables con ese pony, te acuestas, mañana será el funeral de la señorita Crystal y todo el orfanato se despedirá de ella, así que deberás ir a descansar.

- D-De acuerdo.

_Cuando dijo eso, decidí ir a la habitación en donde estaba la consulta de la señorita Crystal, cuando llegue a ese lugar, había un pegaso macho de color azul, melena morada, ojos cafés y un remolino en su flanco:_

- ¿Tú eres la pequeña Fluttershy?

- Eh, s-s-sí, sí señor. –me dio miedo y baje mi cabeza, cubriendo mi cara con la melena.

- Tranquila no seas tímida, me presento soy Quartz Skies, el hermano mayor de Crystal.

- ¿S-Su h-hermano?

- Sí, yo solo venía a entregarte esto.

_Cuando lo vi, era un sobre, al parecer era una carta que decía "Para mi adorada Fluttershy" escrita con su letra, así que recibí la carta:_

- G-Gracias señor.

- Mi hermana sufrió de un abuso cuando era niña, por eso dijo que cuando supo de tu caso, se identificó mucho con ella, ya que sufrió una experiencia parecida, incluso para mí lo que le paso me afecto mucho, ya que era un adolecente en ese entonces, entonces ella me dijo que si lograba hacerte superar tu abuso, ella también en cierta medida lograría superar su fantasma interior, se encariño muchísimo contigo, incluso cuando nos reuníamos con nuestros padres, ella siempre hablaba de ti con tanto cariño y alegría, gracias a eso, mi hermana murió con una sonrisa.

- Yo la extraño mucho, aún no puedo creer que ya no este. –sin darme cuenta una lagrima corrió por mi rostro.

- Bueno me voy, mañana será si funeral, la señora Sweet Hearth dijo que iría con los chicos del orfanato a despedirla, así que creo que allí nos veremos.

- C-Claro h-hasta luego.

_Apenas se fue, no puede aguantar a leerla en mi cama, así que me senté en el sillón que había en el lugar y comenzó a leer la carta que la señorita Crystal había dejado para mí y esta decía:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor: <strong>Recomendación de el siguiente tema musical para acompañar a esta parte de la historia:_

watch?v=K7vjKDwBd8Q **(En Youtube)****_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Querida Fluttershy:<em>

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque yo ya me habré ido de este mundo, pero quiero que sepas que tú para mi fuiste más que una paciente, fuiste como una amiga, con alguien con quien me identifiqué, porque a tu edad pase por el mismo dolor que tu sentiste, y por eso te podía entender cada vez que esas pesadillas que me contabas que tenías en las noches muchas veces me tocaban profundamente porque yo también sufri de pesadillas y situaciones muy similares a las tuyas, me hacías recordar a mí misma, pero a diferencia tuya, yo tenía a mi familia como apoyo, pero tú no, por eso me quise convertir en tu apoyo, quería ayudarte a superar tu pasado, pero con el tiempo me encariñe contigo a tal punto, que incluso pensé seriamente en adoptarte legalmente como mi hija._

_Sin embargo, hace un año comence a sentirme rara, dolores constantes en mi estómago me obligaron a ver un médico, el cual fue lapidario en su diagnóstico, está sufriendo una enfermedad que no fue detectada a tiempo, y que se me había ramificado por todo mi cuerpo, el medico en ese momento me dio solo un año de vida como mucho._

_Para mi ese hecho me devasto, ya que tenía todo preparado para convertirte en mi hija, pero con mi enfermedad matándome poco a poco, si te adoptaba, habría sido muy envidioso de mi parte hacerlo, porque solo podría estar un tiempo contigo, además de que tenía la esperanza de que encontraras una familia que te quisiera en ese tiempo, pero veo que hasta este momento, eso aún no ha ocurrido._

_Lamentablemente mi flama se está apagando, y aunque trate de mantenerla viva lo más que he podido, mi cuerpo ya no da para más, sin embargo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, tú me entregaste mis mejores días en mi vida, y que al menos podre morir, sabiendo que tuve la suerte de conocer un alma tan bondadosa y pura como tú._

_Por eso en esta carta, solo quiero decirte que no importa lo que pase, aunque muera hoy, tú debes seguir viviendo la vida, eres joven y con una fortaleza que muchos pegasos adultos quisieran, quiero que sonrías y que si tienes algún sueño lo cumplas, quiero que ya no llores y que te conviertas en una mare alegre y amable, y créeme que de donde este mi alma, voy a estar orgullosa de mi querida pegaso._

_Con amor_  
><em>Crystal.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas, en ese momento me di cuenta que si hubiese cometido la tontería de matarme, habría traicionado la voluntad de la señorita Crystal, quizá cuando el dragón que ataco a aquel otro dragón que nos perseguía, era ella quien lo coloco allí para protegerme, en ese momento supe que si no quería defraudar a la memoria de la señorita Crystal, debía vivir la vida y disfrutar de ella, para que así ella se sienta tranquila este donde este ahora.<em>

_Después de secarme las lágrimas, fui a dormir porque al día siguiente seria el funeral._

_Esta mañana, desperté y me arregle, luego nos formaron a todos en una gran fila y nos quedamos en la entrada del orfanato, esperando que la carrosa fúnebre pasara por el frontis y así unirnos a la caravana de pegasos, todos los chicos del orfanato estaban en silencio, todos guardaban mucho respeto, también otros pegasos del orfanato también estaban tristes por su partida, ella era alguien que se hacía querer mucho entre sus pacientes, me incluyo._

_Así que cuando llego la caravana, nosotros nos unimos y seguimos el paso hasta el cementerio de Cloudsdale._

_El en el cementerio levantaron la lápida en la nube que decía "con cariño para la señorita Crystal Skies" luego llevaron su ánfora con sus cenizas para realizar la ceremonia fúnebre._

_Era la primera vez que he estado en una, ni siquiera estuve en el funeral de mis padres, debido a que estaba hospitalizada aún por lo de la violación de mi padre, solo sabía que cuando un pegaso muere, este es cremado hasta que su cuerpo se convierta en cenizas y luego estas son lanzadas al aire que permanezcan volando en el cielo por siempre, dejando solo una lápida de recuerdo, por lo que luego de la ceremonia las cenizas de la señorita Crystal fueron soltadas al aire y el funeral termina, en ese momento todos los pegasos del orfanato se comenzaron a ir de regreso, menos yo que quise quedar un momento en la lápida._

_Allí estaba también el hermano de la señorita Crystal, se veía melancólico, pero aún así me saludo amablemente:_

- Qué bueno haz venido.

- Sí, pero la verdad yo quería estar aquí con momento, porque para mí aún es difícil, ella fue casi mi única amiga de verdad en el peor momento de mi vida, pero en su carta ella quería que fuera feliz y cumpliera mis sueños o lo que me propusiera para hacerla sentir feliz.

- Qué bueno, que tengas esa actitud, estoy seguro que a mi hermana le agradara mucho que tu vivas feliz.

- Sí, lo sé, muchas gracias.

- Bueno me voy, aún mis padres están bastante tristes con su partido y debo acompañarlos.

- No se preocupe, hasta pronto señor.

_Él se va volando y me quede sola por un momento pero de pronto, sentí que alguien se colocó detrás de mí, cuando me voltee, me di cuenta que quien estaba allí era la señora Firefly:_

- Qué bueno que te encuentro.

- Señora Firefly. –de inmediato coloque una sonrisa al ver a ella junto a mí.

- Hoy me entere que sería el funeral de la psicóloga del orfanato y por eso vine, y como supuse, tu estas aquí.

- Sí, tenía que despedirme de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? La encargada del orfanato me contó que tú y la psicóloga tenía una relación bastante cercana.

- Así es, ella fue quien me acompaño en un momento muy importante en mi vida, cuando me sentía más sola.

- Ya veo.

- Por cierto, le agradezco haberme salvado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, porque de lo contrario si me hubiese suicidado, habría traicionado a la memoria de la señorita Crystal, por eso le doy las gracias.

- No te preocupes, yo no te iba a dejar morir, no sería capaz de dejar morir a una potra pequeña, como madre me es imposible no hacer algo para ayudar a un potro del peligro.

- ¿Es madre?

- Sí, tengo una hija maravillosa, ella debe es un par de años menor que tú, pero es mi amor más preciado.

- Su hija debe ser muy afortunada al tener una madre tan famosa como usted.

- Si, a ella le gusta volar igual que a mí, tenemos el mismo gusto por la adrenalina, ella sin duda cuando crezca será una pegaso de vuelo, la mejor sin duda.

- Sabe yo tenía un amigo que la admiraba mucho, pero el ahora no podrá volver a volar… por salvarme perdió una de sus alas y ahora me odia muchísimo.

- Si ayer cuando hable con la directora del orfanato, me conto lo que te sucedió a ti con otro chico amigo tuyo, él dice que se está recuperando bien y quizá en unas dos semanas lo darán de alta.

- Si sé que esta fuera de peligro y se recuperara, pero el ya no quiere volver a verme, ya que él no podrá cumplir su sueño de ser un gran volador como usted.

- Mira, si quieres yo misma hablare con el cuándo le den de alta y regrese al orfanato, quizá me escuche y así sepa que aunque él no sea un pegaso volador, su vida no está acabada, y que aún puede seguir siendo un gran pegaso.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí, si dices que es un fan, por supuesto que lo hare.

- Muchas gracias.

_Luego de eso la señora Firefly me llevo de regreso al orfanato, y ahora decidí escribirte todo lo que he vivido, al menos no importa lo que pase, a partir de hoy viviré la vida con valor para así cumplir con la memoria de la señorita Crystal, así que quiero que sepas querido diario que yo al menos he decidido que esto no cambiara mi vida y continuare viviendo y espero poder seguir contándote mis vivencias._

Luego la historia de Fluttershy siguió narrando como la señora Firefly iba a visitarla seguido, esto hizo que entre ellas comenzara a gestarse una linda amistad, poco a poco, además de esa manera poder planificar una gran sorpresa para Flyer cuando regresara del hospital, y con la ayuda de Firefly, tratar de que el volviera a tener esperanza y de paso, recuperar el afecto que el tenia por Fluttershy antes que el incidente con el dragón ocurriera.

Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos semanas hasta el día en que Flyer supuestamente regresaba:

_**Lunes 18 de Agosto:**_

_Hola diario, hoy para mí es un día triste, se supone que el día de hoy Flyer seria dado de alta del hospital y regresaría al orfanato, entonces hable con la señora Firefly para que así animáramos a Flyer y así el subiera el ánimo, lo único que yo quería era que el ya no estuviera tan enfadado conmigo._

_Así que la señora Firefly llego cercana a la hora en donde se supone que la señora Sweet Hearth iría a recoger a Flyer del hospital y estuvimos esperando un a rato a que Flyer llegara, pero cuando la señora Sweet Hearth entra al orfanato, ella estaba sola, y Flyer no la estaba acompañando:_

- Señora Sweet Hearth, ¿Dónde está Flyer? –le pregunto al no verlo junto a ella.

- Si, donde está el pequeño de una sola ala. –le pregunta la señora Firefly.

- ¡Uffff! Lo siento, pero él se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde se fue? –pregunta desesperadamente la pequeña pegaso amarilla.

- Veras, cuando estaba en el hospital, me hablaron de ciudad Nimbus, al parecer encontraron a un pariente lejano de el que vivía en Manehattan, y que llego justo en esos días a preguntar por él y le dijeron que estaba aquí en el orfanato de Cloudsdale por el incidente en el que el participo en el orfanato de Nimbus, por lo que este pariente se comunicó conmigo, y le conté lo sucedido, así que él lo vino a ver y dijo que se haría cargo de el a partir de hoy, por lo que su pariente se lo llevo ahora cuando le dieron el alta en el hospital.

- ¡Pero si Flyer no tenía padres! Si hubiese tenido parientes, el no habría llegado a un orfanato.

- Así fue, parientes cercanos no tiene, sin embargo este pariente es una prima de su padre, la cual se enteró recientemente de la muerte de este, esta prima era muy lejana y cuando supo que había un hijo de su primo en un orfanato, no dudo en sacarlo, es una chica soltera y se ve que no tiene malas intenciones, así que Flyer ahora vivirá en Manehattan con la prima de su padre, ojala sea feliz.

- F-Flyer. –en ese momento rompí en llanto, y la señora Firefly comenzó a consolarme.

_Para mi ese día fue muy triste, porque ya no veré de nuevo a Flyer, y lo más me duele, es que él se fue odiándome, él se fue de mi lado despreciándome, pero al contrario de él, yo estoy aquí llorando su partida y a diferencia suya, yo no lo odio, yo lo amo, Flyer es mi primer amor, y nunca podré olvidarlo, este día una parte de mi corazón se ha muerto para siempre, al menos la señora Firefly está a mi lado en este momento tan difícil._

En ese momento nuestros héroes pausan la lectura y deciden hacer un pequeño descanso, ya era de madrugada, y todos decidieron tomar un poco de café, aunque todos querían seguir despiertos, el café sin duda ayudaría a mantenerlos más despiertos aquella noche.

En tanto mientras Twilight y Pinkie Pie fueron a preparar café, la princesa Luna quien estaba en el lugar escuchando el relato con el resto, desde que llego a la biblioteca, le llamo muchísimo la atención que ni Raging Blast con su hermano, ni Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, e incluso Akira quien era la primera vez que ella la veía, no se mostraran sorprendidos por su presencia, porque solo nuestros héroes sabían la verdad, si bien la princesa Luna escucho atentamente el relato del diario, el hecho de que estos jóvenes ponys ni se sorprendieran al verla, la intrigaba mucho.

De pronto una amable Sweetie Belle le da una taza de café a la princesa Luna de forma amable:

- Aquí tiene su café princesa Luna, tenga cuidado con quemarse la lengua como le paso a Scootaloo. –le dice Sweetie Belle mientras Scootaloo gritaba porque se había quemado la lengua con el café caliente.

- En, claro, muchas gracias Sweetie Belle. –le responde la princesa Luna sorprendida por la nula sorpresa de la joven unicornio.

En ese momento justo aparece Twilight y la princesa Luna, decide preguntarle al respecto:

- ¡Disculpa Twilight!

- Dígame princesa Luna.

- Me llama muchísimo la atención que ninguno de los jóvenes ponys se haya visto sorprendido por verme aquí hablando con ustedes.

- Eso es porque antes de que llegara tomamos la decisión de decirle la verdad de que usted seguía con vida, ya que como Shining Armor quería que viniera con nosotros y ella quería que usted la acompañara, decidimos que era lo más prudente decirles la verdad.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿Les dijeron toda la verdad?! ¿Cómo lo tomaron tan bien? –pregunta sorprendida la princesa Luna, al escuchar que Twilight confirmo que ya los jóvenes ponys sabían que era ella y que estaba viva.

- En realidad no toda, es cierto le dijimos que estaba viva y todo, pero no les hemos contado nada de NUMA y de la princesa Celestia, les inventamos que usted fingió su muerte para evitar que atacaran a la princesa Celestia y que por esa razón ellos debían guardar el secreto como nosotros.

- Ya veo, entonces ya veo por qué todos lo tomaron bien.

En ese momento aparece Akira quien se lleva la taza de café que le llevo Sweetie Belle y que la princesa luna ya habia bebido:

- Así es princesa Luna, no se preocupe, no diremos nada para que ni su vida ni la de la princesa Celestia corran peligro, y es más, es un honor como futura maga de la guardia real, ayudar a nuestra dignísima princesa. –Akira le hace una reverencia a la princesa Luna, luego de entregarle el café.

- Puedo sentir que eres una chica muy poderosa, sin duda lograras grandes cosas y te agradezco que me guardes el secreto.

- ¡QUE ESA ES LA PRINCESA LUNA, OSEA QUE LO QUE DECIA TWILIGHT ERA VERDAD! –grita sorprendido Raging Blast al ver a la princesa Luna.

- ¡Y ahora recién te vienes a dar cuenta que ha estado aquí todo este tiempo tarado! –le dice Apple Bloom al unicornio mostaza de ojos carmesí.

- ¡Bueno! Es que Twilight cierto que nos contó al respecto, pero como que no le creí mucho la verdad, vaya, entonces era verdad, la princesa Luna se está ocultando para proteger a la princesa Celestia.

- Se nota que eres distraído Raging Blast.

- Es que… con todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente, la verdad no he estado muy atento a las cosas que pasan a mí alrededor.

- Te entiendo, debió ser difícil perder a tu padre.

- Sí, pero ya lo estoy superando, aún tengo a mi hermano, a Twilight y a mis amigos, sin ellos no sabría qué hacer, pero realmente me duele mucho lo de Fluttershy, y enterarme de todo lo que le ha pasado, me tiene aún muy impactado. –Raging baja su cabeza triste, al recordar a Fluttershy.

- Anímate, poco a poco nos damos cuenta de todo lo que paso ella, y eso nos dará pistas para saber por qué se fue y en como poder convencerla para que regrese.

- ¡Claro que si regresara! Así que arriba ese ánimo Raging Blast. –la princesa Luna le sonríe amablemente a Raging Blast.

- Muchas gracias princesa Luna. –Raging le muestra una sonrisa a la princesa de la luna.

- Bueno, tomate tú café para que sigas leyendo Raging, porque la noche es larga. –dice Apple Bloom quien toma a Raging de su brazo y lo lleva a sacar una taza de café.

De esa forma todo aprovecharon el descanso y todos nuestros héroes tomaron café, a excepción de un pony:

- ¿Por qué no puedo tomar café con azúcar? No sé porque me lo prohíben, si el café con azúcar igual es amargo, pero me carga de súper energías. –dice Pinkie Pie insistente.

- ¡Por eso mismo Pinkie Pie! La última vez que tomaste café estuviste despierta por 15 días saltando, corriendo y haciendo fiestas sin parar y volviste locos a todos en Ponyville. –le dice Rainbow Dash, recordándole un hecho pasado de cuando la pony rosa bebió café.

- Sí, eso fue súper extremo, de hecho hice tantas, tantas cosas que ya no recuerdo ninguna de ellas, flotar, volar, cantar, volar con planeador, hacer pasteles, guerra de pasteles y de ahí todo es muy borroso.

- Y las alucinaciones en donde decías que eras una diosa de la fiestas que se llamaba Corjolio y que tu traerías la máxima híper mega fiesta a Ponyville como regalo divino a tu dios fiestero, el que si mal no recuerdo llamabas "El negro de la boina" o "el papurri no sé qué" o algo así. –dice Blade, quien recuerda este hecho ya que esto habría ocurrido en la época en que Blade llego a vivir con las mane 6 en Ponyville para cumplir la misión de matar a Twilight por orden de su maestro Kyra, hace ya cinco años.

- ¡Así es dulzura! Mejor que no tomes café sino quien sabe que pasara.

- Está bien Applejack. –Pinkie toma disimuladamente una taza de café.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Rainbow Dash reacciona rápidamente, quitándole un mofan que Derpy había llevado para comer y que justo se preparaba a comer y se lo tiro a Pinkie Pie la cual reacciono como un perrito buscando un frisbi y fue a buscar al muffin y el cual comenzó a comerse, así que en ese momento Applejack se lleva la taza de café y se la bebé rápidamente, se la bebió tan rápido que incluso se quemó la lengua, entonces al regresar la pony rosa pregunta por el café:

- Oigan, ¿alguien se tomó mi café?

- Para nada dulzura, tú te lo tomaste, que no lo recuerdas.

- Eh no, bueno pero no importa, el muffin estaba delicioso.

En tanto Derpy estaba con los ojos vidriosos recordando con mucha tristeza el muffin que ella no pudo comer:

- No puede ser, mi muffin, mi delicioso y rico muffin, ¡NOOOOOOOO! –Derpy da un grito de frustración al darse cuenta que perdió el delicioso muffin que se iba a comer con el café.

- Vaya se nota que a esa pegaso le gustan mucho los muffins, yo haría el mismo drama si me robaran una jarra de cidra helada. –dice Vinyl.

- No puedo creer que haga tanto escándalo por un muffin. –dice Octavia.

Luego de todas estas tonterías sin sentido durante el receso que a pesar de todo sirvieron de relajo a nuestros héroes luego de todo un relato lleno de tristeza, Raging decide retomar la lectura, y ahora todos más despiertos con el café, salvo Pinkie quien seguía igual de despierta a pesar de prohibirle el café, ya todos estaban listos para seguir escuchando lo que la pegaso amarilla escribió en sus diarios:

- Bueno Raging, creo que ya puedes comenzar, todos estamos atentos. –dice Twilight.

- Está bien, comenzare a leer entonces.

De esa forma Raging retoma el relato, los meses siguientes no tenían mucho que contar, salvo por las visitas que Firefly hacia casi día por medio para ver a la pequeña pegaso amarilla, a medida que los relatos y el tiempo en el diario avanzaba, la pequeña comenzó a acercarse más y más a la pegaso rosa de crin azul, logrando de esa forma, entablar una hermosa amistad, de esa forma Fluttershy no se sintió sola, tras la muerte de la señorita Crystal, quizá la llegada de Firefly a su vida, fue un milagro del cielo de parte de la señorita Crystal, para que de alguna forma, la pequeña Fluttershy siguiera teniendo ganas de vivir y poder tener por fin la felicidad que siempre le ha sido esquiva en su vida.

Finalmente los relatos llegan a un día de Diciembre, algo frio en Cloudsdale, pero que para Fluttershy cambiaría su vida para siempre:

_**Lunes 1 de Diciembre:**_

_Ya está terminando otro año, el último mes del año comenzó hoy, pero para mí, comenzara una nueva vida, aún no puedo creerlo, aún no puedo creerlo diario, hoy será mi último día aquí en el orfanato, por fin mañana tendré un nuevo hogar, hay alguien que quiso adoptarme y llevarme a la calidez de su hogar, y esa pony es justamente la señora Firefly._

_Te contare, hoy la señora Sweet Hearth me llamo a su oficina, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero cuando llegue allí, se encontraban tanto la señora Firefly como ella juntas y frente a mí, cuando la señora Sweet Hearth tomo la palabra:_

- Fluttershy, ya has estado dos años en este lugar, salvo por un par de ocasiones, siempre has tenido buen comportamiento y haz sido buena alumna cuando has tenido clases aquí en la escuela del orfanato, pero lamentablemente tú, ya no puedes seguir aquí en este lugar, así que tienes que irte mañana.

- ¡Que! ¿Irme? ¿Pero a dónde? ¿Yo no tengo un lugar a donde ir?

- Claro que lo tienes, vendrás conmigo. –me dice con una gran sonrisa la señora Firefly.

- ¿Con usted señora Firefly? –le pregunto extrañada.

- Así es Fluttershy, la señora Firefly ha oficializado tu adopción, y a partir de mañana, ella será tu nueva madre.

_Al escuchar eso, realmente no podía creerlo:_

- ¡QUE! ¿EN SERIO? –grito y pregunto por la emoción que me embargaba.

- ¡Claro que sí! A partir de mañana vivirás conmigo y mi hija en mi casa, estoy segura que viviremos muy felices todas juntas.

_En ese momento solo salte sobre la señora Firefly y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas:_

- ¡GRACIAS POR ESTO SEÑORA FIREFLY! –la abrase con mucho cariño, porque ella es tan amable conmigo como lo fue la señorita Crystal y saber que a partir de ahora sería mi madre, me lleno de una inmensa alegría.

- Ves, aunque prefiero que ya me empieces a decir Firefly a secas, no es necesario tanto formalismo, con quien será mal que mal tu madre ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se rio alegremente y eso me lleno de felicidad.

_Sin duda ahí supe que realmente la vida no es tan gris como parecía, cuando todo parece obscuro, siempre habrá una luz que nos llenara de esperanza, por eso diario, estoy feliz porque por fin poder vivir con alguien que me quiere mucho._

_Aunque también admito que estoy nerviosa por otro lado, ya que mañana también conoceré a la hija de la señora Firefly, pero si es como la señora Firefly dice, debe ser una pony maravillosa._

_Bueno diario, mañana comenzare a escribirte desde mi nuevo hogar, así que creo que es el momento de despedirnos de este lugar._

Al terminar de leer este relato, Rainbow Dash quien escuchaba la lectura de Raging, mostro una sonrisa melancólica:

- ¿Estás bien Rainbow Dash? –le pregunta Pinkie Pie.

- Si lo estoy Pinkie Pie, es que me dio mucha nostalgia escuchar como Fluttershy describía a mi mamá, ella fue justamente como dice en el relato, y también me sorprende que ella pensara que era alguien increíble sin siquiera conocerme… y cuando nos conocimos… ¡snif! No fui amable con ella… y eso al recordarlo… me duele mucho. –Rainbow Dash comenzó a sollozar al recordar algunas cosas de su vida con Fluttershy, por lo que Pinkie Pie, solo abrazo a la pegaso azul cielo para que esta se sintiera mejor.

Raging Blast, continúo leyendo la siguiente parte de la historia, en donde Fluttershy conoce por primera vez a su nueva hermana y su nuevo hogar.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	65. Mi nueva familia parte 2

**Capitulo 65: Mi nueva familia parte 2**

Finalmente el día más esperado por Fluttershy había llegado, el día en que llegaría a su nuevo hogar y conocería al resto de su familia, que en realidad solo era la hija de la pegaso Firefly.

Así que Raging quien se encarga de la narración y la traducción del diario escrito originalmente en japonés, el joven unicornio procede con continuar la lectura del relato:

**_Martes 2 de Diciembre:_**

_Hola diario, hoy es mi primer día aquí, y aunque en gran parte estoy muy feliz, porque tengo un hogar, también estoy triste, y es que no le agrade en nada a mi nueva hermana, no sé porque, quizá tenga celos de mí, pero la verdad quiero tratar de llevarme bien con ella, se ve que es alguien increíble, y una pegaso muy bonita, con un color azul cielo, ojos violetas y una gran crin arcoíris de melena alborotada, es la primera vez que veo una crin tan colorida como la de la hija de la señora Firefly._

_Así que cuando llegue ella me presento ante ella y eso me puso muy nerviosa:_

- ¿Mamá quien es ella? –le pregunta extrañada, mientras que yo me escondí nerviosa detrás de la señora Firefly.

- Tranquila Fluttershy, ella no te hará nada.

- Mmm… h-h-hola. –dije con bastante temor, el nerviosismo recorría mi cuerpo como gotas de agua helada en un cuerpo caliente por el intenso calor.

- ¿Quién es ella mamá?

- Ella se llama Fluttershy, a partir de hoy vivirá con nosotros en esta casa y será un miembro más de nuestra familia, tú no querías tener una hermana, pues bueno a partir de hoy ella será tu hermana.

- ¡Pero es mayor que yo! Yo quería una hermanita menor.

- No seas así Rainbow, además ella no lo ha pasado nada bien, por eso es tan tímida, así que debemos hacerla sentir que esta es su casa. Vamos Rainbow salúdala. –le insiste la señora Firefly mientras ella me empuja con su cabeza para saludar a su hija.

- Hola. –ella me saluda, pero puedo notar su rostro enfadado.

- Ven, ahora estoy segura que se llevaran muy bien.

- Si tú lo dices Mamá

- Bueno Rainbow Dash, llévala a tu cuarto, dormirán juntas por ahora, espero que no te moleste.

- ¡QUE! –pude notar por su expresión de sorpresa, que lo que dijo respecto a compartir su cuarto no le agrado para nada.

- No pongas esa cara Rainbow Dash, así que acompáñala a tu habitación para que se sienta cómoda.

- Muy bien sígueme. –me dice con voz enojada, sin duda, mi llegado no le había agradado para nada.

_Así que la seguí a donde dormiríamos juntas, trate de no decir palabra alguna, así que solo baje la cabeza hasta que llegamos a la habitación que compartiría con esta pegaso._

_Cuando llegamos, se podía ver todo aún desordenado, al parecer la señora Firefly no tuvo tiempo de organizar todo antes de mi llegada, ahí habían dos camas, una mía y la otra de la pegaso, aunque al ver la habitación de inmediato esta se enfadó y mucho._

_Se podían escuchar sus gritos de molestia al ver su habitación en ese estado:_

- ¡No puede ser mamá movió todas mis cosas!

_Trate de hablarle para que no siguiera enojada pero parece que fue peor:_

- Yo, Yo s-siento molestar, no es mi intención causarte problemas.

- ¡Mira no sé de dónde has salido! ¡Pero no dejare que te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo ni dejare que me quites el cariño de mamá!

- L-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

_Luego de su dura respuesta, me disculpe, pero ella se fue dejándome sola, y después de eso me tire en mi cama a llorar, ya que quería causarle una buena impresión a la que será mi hermana, pero ella al parecer no me quiere cerca y esta celosa de mi por el cariño que me entrega la señora Firefly._

Los días siguientes narraron su llegada la casa de Firefly y Rainbow Dash y a pesar de que Fluttershy narraba con felicidad los recuerdos que tenía con la señora Firefly, esta también narra con muchísima tristeza, la indiferencia y al parecer el odio por celos que en aquel instante tenía Rainbow Dash por el cariño de su madre.

Al escuchar estos relatos que incluso incluían insultos hacia la pequeña, en el lugar, Rainbow Dash, quien rara vez se muestra débil, ahora estaba llorando de forma desconsolada, ya que cada parte de aquellos relatos, la hacían sentir culpable, por todo lo que le hizo.

Luego esos relatos llegan hasta solo unos días antes de Hearth's Warming Eve:

_**Domingo 21 de Diciembre:**_

_Hola diario, hoy por fin me siento feliz, al fin, al fin Rainbow Dash comenzó a quererme, bueno no sé si en realidad le agrado del todo, pero espero que con el tiempo pueda agradarle del todo, ella es tan genial, la verdad admiro mucho su forma de ser y me gustaría ser igual de fuerte que ella, sin duda es tal cual como la señora Firefly._

_Bueno hoy fue un día que en un principio parecía terrible, pero que termino muy bien, hoy estábamos en el parque de nubes con la señora Firefly, y yo me eche en las nubes mientras Rainbow Dash se colocaba a volar por ahí, yo a pesar de que Flyer trato de enseñarme a volar como pudo y mejore, seguía siendo pésima, por lo que prefería no volar y hacer el ridículo, además que todavía se me vienen a la mente las burlas desde el orfanato._

_Pero cuando estaba echada Rainbow Dash apareció junto a mí:_

- ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? –me dijo en un tono algo grosero, como burlándose de mí.

- Eh, b-bueno si, t-tengo miedo.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener miedo? Eres una pegaso, los pegasos podemos volar, es imposible que le tengas miedo a las alturas.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes, me asusta en serio.

- Ya deja de ser miedosa y vuela de una vez.

_Rainbow Dash se tira hacia atrás y me enviste con su cabeza haciéndome caer de la nube, pero como gire de espaldas, me era imposible abrir mis alas, así que comencé a caer al vacío a gran velocidad, por lo que solo di un gran grito de terror._

_Pensé que caería, aunque rápidamente la señora Firefly me tomo y me puso a salvo en una nube, mientras yo aún lloraba por el miedo._

_En ese momento aparece Rainbow Dash a recriminarme por no haber volado:_

- ¡Deja de llorisquear! Como es posible que no seas capaz de volar un poco se siquiera, eso es patético.

_Pero de pronto, la señora Firefly le da una cachetada con su casco, la verdad nunca imagine ver a la señora Firefly así de enfada, claro quizá ella me estaba defendiendo, pero tampoco quería ser la responsable de que ella y Rainbow Dash se pelearan, sin duda lo sucedido le había molestado muchísimo a la señora Firefly:_

- ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡ELLA TUBO UNA HORRIBLE EXPERIENCIA CON UN DRAGON POR ESO ELLA NO PUEDE VOLAR, POR ALGO LA ESTOY TRATANDO CON EL PSICOLOGO, NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO Y MENOS SI ERES SU HERMANA!

- ¡ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA MAMÁ! ¡YO NO TENGO HERMANA, TÚ TRAJISTE A ESTA EXTRAÑA!

- ¡NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA, YO LA ADOPTE, ASI QUE ES TU HERMANA TE GUSTE O NO! –la señora Firefly le grita furiosa y esto hace que Rainbow Dash comience a llorar y también se molestara con ella, pero ella me mira con una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento, algo que me hizo sentir terrible cuando me comenzó a gritar.

- ¡ESTAS FELIZ PEGASO IDIOTA! ¡ME QUITASTE A MI MAMÁ, AHORA ELLA NO ME QUIERE, QUE SEAN FELICES! –Rainbow Dash se va volando con lágrimas en su rostro.

_Después de eso me puse a llorar, pensé que Rainbow Dash me odiaba, que nunca me querría, realmente me sentí terrible, yo nunca quise que ella me tratara así, yo solo quería… solo quería… que ella me quisiera._

_Luego la señora Firefly y yo regresamos a casa, ella me sirvió un vaso de leche de chocolate y después de eso ella solo se sentó en la sala de la casa, mientras yo me fui a llorar a mi cuarto, porque nunca quise que Rainbow Dash me odiara también, como lo hacía todo el mundo._

_Rainbow Dash regreso al anochecer, entonces ella entro al cuarto en donde al verla solo baje la mirada aún triste porque ella aún se veía enfadada:_

- ¡Qué quieres ahora! ¡Seguro que ahora también te quieres apoderar de mi cuarto!

_Me dijo molesta, no sabía qué hacer, me sentí terrible, yo nunca quise que la señora Firefly y ella pelearan jamás, así que le di un fuerte abraso, no sé porque, y comencé a llorar, ya que lo único que quería, era que ella me perdonara por haberle causado tantas molestias por mi llegada:_

- Perdóname por ser una cobarde, perdóname por no ser una hermana fuerte como lo eres tú, lo siento, lo siento. –estaba destruida, pero en ese momento Rainbow Dash trato de calmar mis lágrimas.

- Eh, Tranquila, no sigas llorando por favor.

- Me gustaría, me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tú, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, no quiero que me odies, ya no quiero que me odies.

_Pero de pronto mientras lloraba, ella me dice unas palabras que realmente me calmaron:_

- Lo… lo siento.

- ¡Qué dices!

- En realidad, tú eres la que tiene que perdonarme, no debí haberte empujado de la nube, no era mi intención asustarte de esa forma.

_Pero lo que más me impacto fue cuando ella comenzó a sollozar, cuando justo aparece la señora Firefly y nos da un fuerte abrazo a ambas:_

- Eso era lo que quería de ustedes, estoy tan feliz. –Firefly nos besa a ambas con mucho cariño, sobre todo a Rainbow Dash.

- Mamá, ¿me perdonas por haberte gritado?

- Claro que si mi amor, y espero que me perdones por hacerte sentir incomoda con esto, yo nunca te reemplazaría, como lo haría si eres mi hija, mi amor por tu nunca cambiara, te quiero mi pequeña arcoíris. –Firefly le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Rainbow Dash, de inmediato ella se sintió muy feliz.

- ¡Te quiero mamá! –Rainbow Dash le da un beso en la mejilla a la señora Firefly para luego abrazarla.

_Después de eso fuimos a comer helado, sé que es invierno y hace frio, pero que importa, un helado siempre es delicioso todo el año._

_Así que fuimos a la relatoría más grande de Cloudsdale, un lugar en donde también hay juegos y otras cosas, así que luego del helado nos fuimos a jugar mientras que la señora Firefly fue a leer una revista tranquilamente, estando juntas solo nosotras, pero de pronto dos pequeños pegasos machos aparecen._

_Uno de cuerpo corpulento para su edad, de color café oscuro, crin beige, ojos azules y unas pesas en su flanco, el otro color café anaranjado, crin café tierra con tres balones de basquetbol en su flanco, aunque no se le veían los ojos ya que el pelo de su melena los cubría, ambos comenzaron a molestar a Rainbow Dash:_

- Miren quien está aquí, la maestra para estrellarse, Rainbow Crash. –dijo el pegaso café oscuro.

- Mira quien tenemos aquí, al pobre tonto de Dumb Bell y el cerebro de maní de Hoops.

- Oye no nos provoques. –le dijo molesto el pegaso llamado Hoops.

- Si en nuestra última carrera terminaste estrellándote en las nubes, y solo te crees la mejor porque tu madre es la gran Firefly.

- Así es, solo te crees la mejor, porque Firefly es tu mamá, sino serias una pobre diabla cualquiera.

_En ese momento me sentí identificada, recordé esos momentos en que a mí me molestaban, esos días en el orfanato en donde diariamente era objetivo de burlas e insultos, en aquellos días en donde nadie era capaz de defenderme, por eso creo que actué sin pensar, solo lo hice, pensando que no quería ver a Rainbow Dash por lo mismo que yo pase, por lo que me pare en frente de ambos y los enfrente cara a cara:_

- ¡Oigan par de tontos! –los mire fijamente molesta por como trataban de molestar a Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Qué quieres tu potra del peinado emo!

- ¡No dejare que ustedes molesten a Rainbow Dash, ella es mi hermana menor, y nunca dejare que la sigan ofendiendo, me escucharon par de tontos!

_Nunca pensé responderles de forma tan agresiva y quizá por eso es que sin darme cuenta ellos, me tomaron y me lanzaron con fuerza hasta una especie de piscina de la pelotas plásticas en donde habían unas res baladillas, en ese lugar caí de cabeza._

_Lo único que recuerdo es que ellos se comenzaron a reír de mí:_

- ¡Vaya mira como voló en el aire esa pegaso tonta, por meterse en asuntos que no le competen! –dijo Dumb Bell.

_En eso Rainbow Dash le da una fuerte patada y va corriendo a verme en aquella piscina de pelotas plásticas:_

- ¡Oye no debiste meterte! Yo me podría haber encargado.

- P-Pero eres mi hermana, y no me gustaría que se burlaran de ti.

- Sí, pero no eres rival para esos abusivos.

_En ese momento nos volteamos para ver como esos tontos se seguían riendo de nosotras cuando Firefly aparece tras de ellos:_

- Así que lanzando a una potrilla a una piscina de pelotas plásticas, que vergüenza.

- ¡QUE! –dijo Dumb Bell.

_Ambos se dan cuenta que la señora Firefly esta tras ellos:_

- E-Es la g-gran Firefly.

_Entonces la señora Firefly los toma a ambos de sus brazos y comienzan a regañarlos._

_En ese intertanto escuche unas palabras que me hicieron sentir muy bien de parte de Rainbow Dash:_

- Eres una buena hermana mayor después de todo, muchas gracias.

_Ella me abraza esta vez con cariño y eso la verdad me hizo sentir muy feliz._

_Por eso al final todo termino bien, y lo mejor de todo es que Rainbow Dash me quiere también, y por eso nunca me había sentido tan feliz._

El terminar de leer esto Rainbow Dash quien estaba con Pinkie Pie rompió en llanto, uno el cual jamás nadie hubiese imaginado escuchar de aquella pegaso:

- ¡Yo también la quiero mucho! ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? Te extraño Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie y Scootaloo van a abrazar a la pegaso azul cielo, la cual con aquel recuerdo quedo devastada, sin duda recordar aquellas épocas le habían tocado su lado más sensible.

Por lo que luego de tratar de calmar un poco a Rainbow Dash, finalmente Raging decide retomar el relato.

En los relatos el tiempo paso, en aquellas hojas se podía ver como la relación entre Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy mejoro muchísimo, al punto de hacerse cercanas y amigas, además que junto con la compañía de Firefly, las tres pegasos vivían tranquilamente y felices, era el sueño que siempre quiso Fluttershy en sus días en el orfanato y lo que la señorita Crystal siempre quiso para ella, una familia que la tratara como un igual y la quisieran de verdad, tal parecía que luego de una dura vida llena de adversidades, por fin Fluttershy estaba comenzando a ser realmente feliz.

También en esos relatos, cuentan como Firefly y Rainbow Dash, le enseñan a volar mejor a Fluttershy, lamentablemente aunque la pegaso ponía todo su esfuerzo, realmente era una pegaso poco ágil para el vuelo, pero a pesar de eso, tanto Firefly como Rainbow Dash, creían que Fluttershy aún tenía esperanzas, quizá no sería una pegaso de vuelo, pero al menos lo haría lo suficientemente bien, para que no se burlaran de ella.

Así que el tiempo paso hasta que llegamos a uno de los días más importantes para las dos pequeñas pegasos:

**Viernes 2 de Agosto:**

_Hola diario hoy quizá sea lo último que escriba, primero porque ya casi no te quedan páginas, y segundo porque no estoy en casa, sino que en un campamento de vuelo, si bien quizá sea la última vez, al menos a pesar de que me acompañaste bastante tiempo y siempre te guardare con gran cariño, por eso hoy te contare algo increíble que me paso, y que cambio mi vida para siempre, empezando por el hecho de que por fin obtuve mi cutiemark._

_Bueno creo que debo comenzar a contarte, lo que paso hoy, esta mañana Firefly nos trajo al campamento de vuelo de los Juniors Speed, allí me encontraba tratando de volar, intente hacerlo, pero al final solo termine tropezando con un aro y resbalando por una rampa aterrizando en una nube, en ese momento aparecieron Dumb Bell y Hoops para burlarse de mi caída, me sentí terrible, para mi aún me es muy fuerte soportar las burlas de otros, ya que siempre los recuerdos del orfanato vienen a mi mente, pero volando aparece Rainbow Dash para defenderme de ellos:_

- Oigan no molesten a Fluttershy. –grita Rainbow Dash.

- Miren quien viene a defenderla, si es Rainbow Crash. –le dijo Dumb Bell.

- ¡Déjenla en paz! –les grita Rainbow Dash.

- Así que quieres que las dejemos en paz ¿o no?

- Claro que sí, sino se las verán conmigo.

- Y acaso ¿pretendes desafiarnos?

- Claro que sí, díganme que tienen en mente y aceptare el reto.

- Entonces que tal una carrera Rainbow Crash.

- Una carrera, eso será pan comido hijo de yegua, acepto.

_Sin darme cuenta solo habrán pasado diez minutos y Rainbow Dash me dio una bandera a cuadros que no sé de donde la habrán sacado, estaba muy nerviosa parada en una nube, lista para mover la bandera y hacer que Rainbow Dash y los otros chicos comenzaran su carrera._

_Con todo el alboroto varios pegasos se fueron a mirar la carrera, los que competirían serian Dumb Bell, Hoops y Rainbow Dash, así que ocurrió un silencio por un segundo, el viento soplo con fuerza y finalmente moví la bandera y la carrera comenzó pero algo inesperado paso._

_Solo basto mover la bandera y los tres pegasos volaron a toda velocidad, eso me hizo perder el equilibrio en la nube en la que me encontraba y comencé a caer a tierra. Ya no era la primera vez que me precipitaba a tierra, me fui de espaldas por lo que me era imposible poder mover mis alas, las veces anteriores Firefly me había salvado, sin embargo ella no estaba allí, por un segundo pensé incluso que iba a morir, sin embargo la fortuna estuvo nuevamente de mi parte._

_Cuando estaba por caer a tierra justo apareció una banda de mariposas, un milagro inexplicable, eran cientos, que digo cientos, miles de ellas, eran tantas mariposas, que entre todas lograron amortiguar mi caída, fue lo más increíble que me haya pasado, además era la primera vez que realmente pisaba la tierra con mis cascos, ya que mi vida siempre fue en las nubes en Cloudsdale, o al menos hasta donde puedo recordar._

_Fue increíble, era la primera vez que las veía en vivo, solo había visto fotografías en libros de la escuela, y me parecieron unas criaturas maravillosas, increíbles, no sé cómo describirlas, es que… bueno, estaba tan emocionada y sorprendida que realmente estaba muy feliz._

_Era increíble ver a todas esas feliz criaturitas, tan adorables, tan dulces, tan hermosas, es que si supieras todas las emociones que sentí al estar ahí, para mí fue algo increíble y especial, una cosa era verlos en libros o ilustraciones y otra muy diferente era estar allí con ellos en vivo._

_Estaba apreciando las maravillas de la tierra, cuando una explosión gigantesca se vio en el cielo y un gran estruendo mientras que en el cielo un enorme arcoíris se formaba en el cielo, esto hizo que los animales huyeran despavoridos, el estruendo los había asustado, de inmediato trate de calmar a todos los animales que se escondieron por el ruido, por suerte ellos me hicieron caso de inmediato, rápidamente y en unos instantes, pude lograr calmar a todos los animales del lugar, y cuando lo logre, mi flanco ya no estaba en blanco, tres mariposas rosas simbolizaban mi talento especial, y ese talento era tratar con los animales, y esa cutiemark también me mostro cual es mi destino en esta vida, y desde hoy tengo un sueño que quiero cumplir, un sueño que llevare a cabo, el cual es ser una zoóloga o veterinaria, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con animales, jugar con ellos y cuidarlos, sea cual sea mi camino, yo lo hare, así como Flyer tuvo su sueño y como la señorita Crystal me dijo, que si tenía un sueño, debía cumplirlo, además ahora no estoy sola, porque Firefly y Rainbow Dash, están a mi lado._

_Sin embargo, hoy no fue un día especial solo para mí, Rainbow Dash también obtuvo su cutiemark, una nube y un rayo arcoíris que simbolizan su talento, ya que ella gano la carrera y no solo eso, logro hacer el legendario Sonic Rainboom, una técnica legendaria que muy pocos pegasos ha realizado._

_Así que cuando obtuvimos nuestras cutiemarks ambas nos abrazamos y celebramos tal acontecimiento, sin duda para nosotras este fue un día especial, después de eso le mandamos una carta a Firefly para que supiera que ya teníamos nuestras cutiemarks, seguramente cuando terminemos este campamento, ella nos dará una sorpresa, así que la verdad estoy muy feliz, en este día tan especial, no solo para mí, sino que para mi hermana y amiga Rainbow Dash._

_Gracias segundo diario por aguantar tanto tiempo, pero al menos termino de escribirte, con algo feliz y que ahora el futuro se ve más prometedor._

Así Raging Blast termina de leer aquel diario, y aunque el diario tubo un evento final muy hermoso, la melancolía de no tener a su amiga cerca en todos, era evidente, sobre todo para Rarity, quien aún estaba muy apenada, y Rainbow Dash, quien durante todo el tiempo que Raging Blast relato la parte de su infancia en donde aparecen ella y su madre, la pegaso azul cielo solo lloro desconsoladamente al recordar esos tiempos con mucha melancolía.

Ya era de mañana cuando terminaron de leerlo, todos los presentes estaban exhaustos, pero aún quedaba otro diario por leer, y todavía no se habían resulto todas las respuestas, aún no se hacía mención a SEEL, salvo el hecho de que Flyer, miembro de SEEL fue un amigo y amor de Fluttershy en su infancia.

Así que nuestros héroes decidieron tomar desayuno, había sido una larga noche tanta lectura, sobre todo para Raging quien leyó gran parte de la historia durante la extensa madrugada.

Finalmente ahora es Fire Blast, para que Akira y Raging descansaran, ya ambos habían leído bastante, ahora él pensó que él toma el siguiente diario y comienza la lectura:

- Bueno comenzare a leer este diario hermano.

- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansado.

- Deberías dormir un poco.

- Para nada, necesito encontrar las razones de porque Fluttershy nos dejó.

- Por favor Fire Blast, ya estamos listos, por favor comienza. –le dice Twilight a Fire Blast.

- Está bien Twilight.

Así que Fire Blast comienza la lectura del siguiente diario de Fluttershy:

_**Domingo 1 de Septiembre:**_

_Hola nuevo diario, me presento, me llamo Fluttershy Furukawa, y actualmente estoy a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, soy una pegaso bastante tímida, con una mamá adoptiva llamada Firefly y una hermana adoptiva llamada Rainbow Dash, ella también se ha convertido en mi gran amiga, y a ambas las quiero muchísimo._

_Te contare como te obtuve, ya que tú fuiste uno de los regalos que me dio Firefly por haber obtenido mi cutiemark durante el campamento Juniors Speed de verano, quizá no aprendí a volar bien, y siga siendo torpe en el vuelo, pero al menos sé que tengo un sueño que quiero cumplir y es seguir mi talento especial el cual tiene que ver con cuidar a los animales de la tierra._

_Hoy Firefly nos organizó al regresar del campamento Junior Speed una gran cena con un gigantesco pastel y cientos de regalos, entre ellos tu querido diario, había globos en casa esperándonos y música, sin duda Firefly realmente quería festejar nuestro máximo logro como potras, haber encontrado nuestros talentos:_

- Bueno niñas, hoy hay que festejar, porque al fin tienen sus cutiemarks.

- Gracias por la fiesta Firefly. –le di un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

- Que tierna eres Fluttershy.

- Yo también, si vieras como logre el Sonic Rainboom, realmente habrías quedado impresionada, ya que dicen que es una técnica legendaria que muy pocos pegasos lo han logrado alguna vez.

- Claro, solo unos cuantos pegaso lo han logrado y es más, algunos perfeccionado con el tiempo.

- ¿Y tú eres una de esas pegasos mamá?

- Así es mi Rainbow Dash, cuando joven logre ser la pegaso que logre hacer el legendario Sonic Rainboom, estaba en la milicia de Cloudsdale cuando lo hice, y la verdad creí que había sido suerte, ya se decía que Sonic Rainboom era una técnica legendaria, sin embargo, con el tiempo la fue perfeccionando y ahora lo puedo hacer a voluntad, aunque todavía no lo he mostrado a nadie.

- ¿En serio mamá?

- Claro, o porque crees que yo siempre iba una vez a la semana a las afueras de Cloudsdale, claro que iba a practicar y en una de esas prácticas, fue cuando conocí a Fluttershy.

- Ósea que usted estaba practicando un Sonic Rainboom cuando me salvo ¿verdad?

- Así es Fluttershy, y así fue como el destino me premio con otro linda pegaso en mi vida.

- La quiero mucho Firefly. –me lanzo a abrazar a Firefly.

- Yo también te quiero mucho mamá. –Rainbow Dash también se lanza a abrazarla.

- Niñas, lo que ustedes lograron fue algo muy importante, es un claro signo de que están creciendo y que poco a poco se están convirtiendo en unas yeguas adultas, y hagan lo que hagan en la vida, yo estaré siempre orgullosa de ustedes.

_Ellas nos dio un tierno beso a cada una, sin duda ella es tierna y cariñosa, y siempre voy a agradecer el día en que mi vida me entrego a Firefly y Rainbow Dash._

_Luego de eso seguimos festejando hasta el anochecer cuando nos fuimos a dormir, sin duda hoy fue un día increíble, y que solo me hace pensar en lo afortunada que soy en tener una familia como esa._

Los siguientes relatos eran similares, todos muy felices y divertidos, atrás quedaban esos tristes días de soledad en un orfanato, atrás quedaron el sufrimiento y el dolor de perder a ponys importantes durante su vida, ahora todo parecía sonreírle a la pegaso amarilla, y el tiempo en los relatos pasaba, y destacaba cosas interesantes, como la vez que Firefly se presentó en la academia de pegasos en donde estaban Rainbow Dash y ella en la cual Firefly presento el legendario Sonic Rainboom, sorprendiendo a todos los ponys presentes, incluso a los militares que la acompañaban, sin duda Firefly era una pegaso que Fluttershy admiraba mucho y que en los relatos destacaba el enorme cariño que ella le tenía.

Finalmente el tiempo en aquel diario corrió casi un año de relatos felices hasta llegar a un día en el que las vida de Fluttershy volvería a dar un giro completo:

_**Martes 28 de Enero:**_

_Diario, porque, porque la vida es tan injusta, no merezco esto, Rainbow Dash no merece este dolor, no hemos hecho nada para que el destino nos quite lo que más queríamos, porque Celestia, porque el destino nos tubo que quitar a Firefly, porque ella tenía que morir, porque no pudo sobrevivir ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, hoy Rainbow y yo solo la hemos pasado llorando, porque nuestra madre se fue, porque quien más amábamos nos dejó para salvar a Cloudsdale, para nosotras, este día quedara marcado para siempre, al igual que para varias otras familias que perdieron a sus ponys, luego de que un dragón nos atacara de sorpresa, así que te contare que fue lo que sucedió._

_Hoy estábamos en la academia de pegasos, yo estoy en segundo año de secundaria, mientras que Rainbow Dash está en 5to de primaria, por lo que aunque estamos en la misma academia, nos encontramos en zonas distintas de la misma, por lo que no pude encontrarla cuando todo paso._

_Estábamos en clases, cuando se siente un gruñido agudo, no sabíamos que era ese gruñido, pero fue escalofriante escucharlo, a mí me dio mucho miedo, jamás había escuchado tal ruido en mi vida y era horrible, a todos nos extrañó en el salón, hasta que de pronto se siente un estruendo y de inmediato gritos de ponys pidiendo ayuda, nosotros tratábamos de mirar por la ventana de la sala de clases, cuando un profesor pegaso entra al salón de clases:_

- Escuchen todos, deben salir de aquí de inmediato.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta la maestra pegaso que nos hacía clases en el salón.

- ¡Un dragón! ¡Así que salgan de inmediato!

_Fue escuchar que había un dragón y el salón de clases perdió por completo el control, y todos salieron despavoridos de este, cuando salimos al pasillo, por las ventanas de este, podíamos ver el edificio de la primaria, en donde el dragón ya había roto el techo, y estaba levantando con su hocico a pequeños pegasos en el aire para comérselos de un bocado, los gritos que se escuchaba eran aterradores, al mismo tiempo que veíamos como aquel temible dragón se daba un banquete con los pequeños ponys._

_El dragón además era un de un tamaño descomunal, nunca había visto un dragón tan grande, mediría unos 40 metros de largo, gigantescos colmillos, color blanco y de ojos azules, aunque su mirada era aterradora, pero en su boca se le podía ver sangre, aparentemente de los ponys que el mismo devoraba._

_Al ver eso, yo decidí escapar del grupo y me fui volando al edificio de primaria, sabía que Rainbow Dash estaba allí, y tenía que ver si estaba bien y si lo estaba sacarla de ese lugar como fuera, el miedo me inmovilizaba por momentos, pero Rainbow Dash era mi hermana y solo es me llenaba de valor para ayudarla._

_Trate de volar y me fui al edificio, en ese momento llegaron cientos de pegasos de la milicia de Cloudsdale a combatirlo, por lo que si el dragón si distraía, me daría tiempo para ver si Rainbow Dash estaba bien, por lo que mientras esos pegasos volaban y atacaban al dragón al mismo tiempo que otro grupo sacaba a la mayor cantidad de pequeños pegasos que podían, aunque más de alguno, era rápidamente tragado por el dragón, finalmente logre entrar en el edificio y buscar a Rainbow Dash, tenía miedo pero si Rainbow seguía con vida, tenía que llevarla a un sitio seguro, cuando entre me encontré con ruinas y subí al piso superior de aquel edificio en donde estaba el salón de Rainbow Dash. Cuando estaba arriba vi la puerta abierta de un salón y estaba todo lleno de sangre, yo realmente al ver eso me aterre, pero no tanto como lo que vi cuando sentí que algo me tiro la pierna:_

- A-A-Ayúdame p-por favor.

_Cuando mire de donde venía la voz y que tiraba mi pierna, era una pequeña pegaso hembra de color café claro, ojos verdes claro y crin azul calipso, pero estaba brutalmente herida, ella no podía levantarse, el dragón había comido la mitad de su cuerpo, sus patas traseras no estaban, por lo que ella se había arrastrado por el salón dejando en su estela un gran charco de sangre que seguía votando sangre, tratando de poder salir de allí, a pesar de que aún era increíble que ella estuviera con vida, siendo que el dragón se comió casi la mitad de su cuerpo:_

- P-P-Por f-f-favor ayúdame.

- E-E-Esta bien.

_No podía dejar a la pequeña allí a su suerte, pero era evidente que moriría, ella seguía desangrándose y era imposible que sobreviviera si el dragón se había comido algunos de sus órganos vitales, pero a pesar de eso, ella no merecía morir de esa manera devorada por un dragón, pero cuando me disponía a subirla en mi lomo la cabeza del dragón bajo al salón y abrió su gigantesca boca, allí pensé que iba a morir, cuando alguien me tomo rápidamente y me saco a gran velocidad del lugar, no pude ver si la pequeña moribunda fue comida, algo me saco de allí, cuando me di cuenta que fue, supe que quien me había salvado, era nuevamente Firefly._

_Ella me llevo volando a una zona en donde estaban resguardando a todos los pegasos que habían salvado de la escuela, cuando llegamos para mi fortuna, Rainbow Dash estaba allí sana y salva, al verla bien, eso me lleno de gran alegría y me sacó un gran peso de encima, por lo menos Rainbow Dash estaba bien y podía estar tranquila, cuando Firefly nos dirige la palabra a ambas:_

- Niñas escúcheme, por favor, saben que ustedes son lo más especial que tengo.

- ¿Estás bien mamá? –le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Hija, tu eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi vida, yo solo quiero que seas la mejor Pegaso de Equestria, mejor que yo y que todos, pase lo pase y hagas lo hagas yo siempre estaré orgullosa de ti mi querida Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Mamá! –Rainbow Dash estaba a punto de llorar ya que sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos.

_Luego ella me dirige a mí la palabra:_

- Fluttershy, sé que lo has pasado mal, pero te encargo mucho a mi querida Rainbow Dash, eres una pony sensata y estoy segura que nunca la dejarás sola.

- S-Señora Firefly, si usted no me hubiese ayudado, yo no estaría aquí con vida, realmente prometo estar al lado de Rainbow Dash.

- Lo mismo te digo a ti cuídala a ella también, ella es como tu hermana mayor y te quiere mucho, sean felices y cumplan sus sueños, yo estaré orgullosa de lo que hagan. Ahora debo irme.

_Firefly abraza a su Rainbow Dash con un abrazo lleno de amor:_

- Yo tengo que salvar esta ciudad, así que cuídense por favor.

_En aquel momento Firefly salió del refugio y Rainbow Dash fue tras ella, así que yo la seguí, pero como seguían trayendo pegasos al lugar, no pude salir de inmediato, de pronto se sintió un gigantesco estruendo, y un gigantesco grito de Rainbow Dash:_

- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Al escuchar ese grito, un frio horrible recorrió mi cuerpo, mi respiración se aceleró, no sabía que había pasado, cuando Rainbow Dash entra al refugio en donde estábamos con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando me acerco a ella, solo me da un fuerte abrazo, al verla supe que algo malo le paso a Firefly, por lo que yo también la abrase y comenzamos a llorar juntas, porque el día de hoy, Firefly se había ido para siempre, ella había muerto, para salvar a Cloudsdale._

Fire Blast termina el relato de aquella parte de la historia:

- Vaya, es sorprendente, la madre de Rainbow Dash murió peleando con un dragón. –dice Raging Blast

- Esa técnica que uso Firefly, fue la misma técnica que usaste contra Shi cuando moriste para salvar Ponyville ¿no es así? –le pregunta Blade a Rainbow Dash.

- Así es, esa técnica que uso mi mamá para destruir al dragón, la use para enfrentar a ese sujeto que trabaja para la hermandad de los unicornios a la que pertenecías. –le responde Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash ya había usado la misma técnica que mato a Firefly en el pasado, cuando la pegaso azul cielo se sacrificó para salvar a sus amigas de ser asesinadas por Shi, un unicornio que se trasmuto alas de pegaso con la transmutación, y el pertenecía a la hermandad de los unicornios para la cual trabajaba Blade bajo las ordenes de Kyra, su maestro de magia hace ya cinco años.

En tanto Rainbow Dash al recordar la muerte de su madre, no pudo para de llorar:

- No quería recordarlo ¡snif! Todavía me duele mucho acordarme del día que murió mamá. –dice Rainbow Dash quien rompía en llanto, mientras que Scootaloo, Blade, Rarity y Pinkie Pie trataban de consolarla.

- ¡Tranquila querida! Eso ya paso, debes superarlo. –le dice Rarity.

- No llores Dashi Washie, no quiero verte llorar así. –le dice Pinkie Pie con los ojos vidriosos.

- Por favor Rainbow Dash, anímate por favor. –le dice Scootaloo.

- Ya Rainbow Dash, tu eres fuerte, cálmate. –le dice Blade.

Sin embargo Rainbow Dash estaba muy afectada, todos esos hechos y esos recuerdos la habían hecho muy mal, sin duda todo esto le había abierto una herida que tenía abierta desde hace ya muchos años, por lo que si tristeza era evidente.

Pero aún esto no ha terminado, todavía queda una parte por contar, ¿Qué les paso luego de que Firefly muriera a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy? ¿Qué nuevos obstáculos les tiene preparado el destino a Fluttershy? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	66. El ultimo diario

**Capitulo 66: El ultimo diario**

Sin duda ya habían pasado muchas cosas, Firefly murió y solo quedaba el diario final, allí debían encontrarse las respuestas que buscaban, por lo que nuestros héroes debían proseguir, ya estaban desvelados y el día pasaba, pero había que hacer el último esfuerzo antes de encontrar las respuestas que buscaban.

Así que Fire Blast prosiguió con la lectura:

_**Lunes 4 de Febrero:**_

_Hola diario, bueno no tengo mucho que escribir, salvo que al menos uno de mis mayores temores no se cumplió, pensé que regresaría al orfanato, sin embargo, como esta academia a la vez es un internado para los pegasos que vienen a estudiar desde otros puntos de Equestria, el ejército nos da a Rainbow Dash y a mí una buena pensión para nuestros gastos, sin embargo como Rainbow Dash sigue en primaria, ella fue reubicada en otro sector de la academia, así que hoy trate de buscarla, pero la encontré junto a una grifo, se veían muy alegres, así que preferí dejarla que se distrajera, y así reunirnos más tarde, mientras que yo fui reubicada en una habitación en el aula de los secundarios, tras el ataque del dragón tuvieron que habilitar gran parte de las habitaciones como improvisados salones de clase, por lo que tuve que compartir mi habitación con otra pegaso._

_Cuando llegue había una litera que habían colocado, algo de decoración y una pegaso gris, de melena amarilla limón y burbujas en su flanco, ella parecía tener la misma edad mía, aunque me llamo la atención su estrabismo por su vista cruzada:_

- Eh hola d-disculpa.

- Hola, veo que seremos compañeras de cuarto, yo soy Derpy Hooves, del salón 16.

- H-Hola D-Derpy s-soy F-Fluttershy.

- Anda, no seas tímida, no te comeré ni nada, aunque si me comería un muffin, acomoda tus cosas con confianza.

_Ella se llama Derpy, parecía ser una pony muy amable y atenta:_

- ¿Tú vas en el mismo grado que yo?

- Sí, aunque debería ir un grado más arriba, pero repetí el año pasado, verás es que no soy muy lista.

- Ya veo. Por cierto ¿Por qué estás aquí en el internado?

- Mi madre nos dejó cuando era una potra y mi papá trabaja todo el día en el correo, así que nos vemos solo los fines de semana.

- Ya veo.

- Por cierto, no quieres venir conmigo a comer unos muffins, son deliciosos ¿haz comido?

- Si he comido, son muy ricos.

- Entonces vamos por unos muffins.

_Así que cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería unas pegasos se acercaron a Derpy y comenzaron a fastidiarla:_

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la boba de la mirada estúpida. –le dice una pegaso de color rosa, melena rubia, ojos cafés y una nube tapando con un sol en su flanco.

- Hola Sunny Cloud. –le responde de lo más normal, sin molestarse o aterrase.

- Vaya, no sé cómo puedes vivir con esa cara de boba, yo que tú me aterraría al verme al espejo, pero no te preocupes, te tenemos un regalito, una máscara de huevo para que veas mejor.

_De pronto las otras pegasos junto a Sunny Cloud le lanzan muchos huevos a la cara de Derpy, trate de defenderla, pero Derpy me detuvo y no dejo que me metiera:_

- Vaya ahora sí que quedaste bien, bien fea ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

_Las pegasos se van y Derpy solo se saca los huevos de su cara y sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado:_

- Bueno, vamos a comer los muffins.

- ¡Pero porque no hiciste nada! Como puedes dejar que te humillen así.

- Ellas huelen el miedo, si me lanzaron huevos, pero se aburren rápido, lo mejor es ignorar, si te molestaran las cosas malas que te hacen no podrías vivir, además yo me acostumbre a esto desde siempre.

_Derpy me conto que desde niña, sufría de abusos y por eso los aprendió a tolerar, la verdad era increíble la fortaleza que ella tenía, no era como el valor que tenía Rainbow Dash para enfrentar el peligro, era distinto, a pesar de que la molestaran, ella iba feliz por la vida, siempre digna y orgullosa de ser quien es, sin duda hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentar de esa forma las adversidades, creo que tuve mucha suerte de conocerla._

El resto de los relatos narraban como ella seguía su vida en la secundaria y como iba entablando una buena amistad con su compañera de cuarto Derpy, también comenzó a narrar como poco a poco Rainbow Dash se distanciaba más y más de ella, ya que cuando decidían juntarse, Rainbow Dash la dejaba plantada, al parecer al comenzar a juntarse con la grifo y otros pegasos, estaban dejando de lado esa amistad que ellas habían tenido cuando estaban con Firefly.

Otro detalle es que Fluttershy ya no escribía tan seguido en el diario, al parecer ahora se distraía mucho, la razón la detallo en unos de esos días en que escribió:

_**Lunes 15 de Septiembre:**_

_Hola diario, acabamos de comenzar las clases, pero este verano fue muy activo, la verdad estoy triste en parte, pensé que este verano Rainbow Dash y yo lo pasaríamos juntas, sin embargo ella fue invitada a un campamento de los Júnior Speed para mostrar sus habilidades de vuelo, así que la pase sola ya que Derpy fue de vacaciones invitada por un unicornio que es un estudiante de intercambio que está en su salón y al parecer está saliendo con ella, la verdad espero que ese unicornio realmente la quiera y no la haga sufrir._

_Pero yo aproveche este verano de bajar a tierra, al bosque, allí lleve vendajes y distintos medicamentos para curar las heridas de los animales del bosque, me pase gran parte del verano en tierra, razón por la que no te había escrito en todo ese tiempo, estuve muy ocupada, pero la verdad es que a pesar de que la ausencia de Firefly me sigue doliendo, sé que ahora tengo un sueño y que planeo cumplir para así poder explotar al máximo mi talento especial._

Y efectivamente al leer los relatos del diario, cada vez Fluttershy escribía menos en su diario, ella dividía su tiempo entre bajar a tierra a ver a los animales cuando podía y sus estudios, mientras que Rainbow Dash seguía distanciada de ella, ya que esta se unió al grupo de voladores de la academia y dedicaba casi todo su tiempo practicando vuelo con Gilda, que su relación de casi hermanas, se había deteriorado.

Por otra parte Fluttershy entablo una amistad con su compañera de cuarto Derpy, la cual era bastante torpe en los estudios, razón por la que la propia Fluttershy le ayudaba, así que Fluttershy tuvo una adolescencia bastante ocupada, por lo que el tiempo paso rápidamente, lamentablemente el destino nuevamente la haría distanciarse de otra buena amiga:

_**Viernes 12 de Junio:**_

_Hoy sin duda para mí no fue un buen día, como ya te había contado querido diario, hace ya un tiempo, Derpy quedo esperando un potro, ella es solo un año mayor que yo y aún es una adolecente, sin embargo, el novio que tenia se fue a una estancia en la milicia en donde él estaba participando, y desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablar con él, ha tratado de ubicarlo pero es inútil, nadie sabe dónde está, por lo que Derpy durante todo este tiempo lo ha estado llorando, pero finalmente hace solo un par de días, la potra de Derpy nació, lamentablemente es un unicornio, por lo cual será imposible que este pueda vivir en las nubes, pero Derpy tomo una decisión que me sorprendió mucho:_

- Hola Derpy veo que tu bebita es hermosa. –tome a la pequeña en mis brazos y realmente era una adorable unicornio.

- Así es mi muffin Dinky, es la bebita más hermosa que existe, y la verdad que tenerla es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, menos mal que nunca lograron convencerme que la diera en adopción.

- Pero eres una pegaso, tu hija no podrá pisar las nubes ya que dicen que solo unos pocos unicornios pueden hacer tal cosa.

- Lo sé, por eso solo vine por mis cosas, me iré a vivir a tierra.

- ¡QUE! ¿Vas a dejar la escuela?

- No tengo otra opción, iré a alguna aldea en tierra, y buscare un establo en donde quedarme con ella, mi papá me ayudara en estos primeros meses ahora que Dinky está aún en lactancia, pero después trabajare en el correo con mi papá, así podre mantener a Dinky.

- Pero te iras sola a un establo en un lugar que no conoces ¿no tienes miedo? Todavía eres una pegaso adolecente.

- Si lo sé, pero no importa, yo quise tener a Dinky, ahora debo asumir las consecuencias, yo elegí al estúpido Ash Breeze que después me dejo plantada para siempre, bueno no importa, tengo salud y a mi pequeño muffin sana, no necesito nada más para ser feliz y salir adelante.

_Me sorprendió esa determinación de Derpy, ella era muy atolondrada y causaba desastres de vez en cuando, y era solo un año mayor que yo, pero al menos era lo suficientemente madura como para darse cuenta que solo depende de ella salir adelante, por lo que solo pude apoyarla y despedirme de ella:_

- Te deseo suerte Derpy, ojala nos volvamos a ver. –le entrego a Dinky la cual Derpy toma con sus cascos.

- Gracias Fluttershy, fuiste una buena amiga de cuarto, realmente te extrañare y espero que nos veamos luego.

_Derpy coloco a Dinky en un bolso para bebes que cargaba en su lomo y nos abrasamos por esta anticipada despedida, como el tiempo ya ha pasado y la academia ya ha sido reconstruida desde el ataque del dragón, estaré sola en este cuarto, al menos me dio mucho gusto conocer a alguien tan valiente y determinada a salir adelante como Derpy._

Al escuchar esta parte del relato a la pony de la vista cruzada no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de rostro, aquel relato que la describía, sin duda la habían emocionado mucho.

El resto del relato sigue la historia de Fluttershy hasta que se gradúa, también se ve como ella sigue distanciada de Rainbow Dash, e incluso se entera que la pegaso se había "escapado" del internado con Gilda y que ya llevaban meses sin saber de ellas, definitivamente esto hacía sentir mal a Fluttershy, ya que la hacían pensar que la pegaso azul cielo la había olvidado por completo para hacer su propia vida, pero ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto, era lo que pensaba la pegaso, si Rainbow Dash quería olvidarla, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, por lo que ahora ella debía continuar con su vida y seguir con su sueño.

Por lo que los cada vez más esporádicos relatos llegan hasta un día en donde la pegaso es llamada urgentemente para algo importante ya cuando era una yegua adulta:

_**Lunes 8 de Julio:**_

_Hola diario hace muchísimo tiempo que no te he escrito, pero creo que este momento debía expresarlo con alguien, porque bueno, ahora soy una yegua adulta, tengo la mayoría de edad, debido a esto fui llamada desde el orfanato de Cloudsdale de forma urgente, por lo que de inmediato fui a ver porque me llamaban de forma tan urgente._

_Allí me reuní con la señora Sweet Hearth, ella estaba algo más vieja pero era tal y como la recuerdo, junto a ella, otro pegaso de color amarillo, melena roja y anteojos, vestido con un smoking negro y un maletín, con un signo de dinero en su flanco, realmente me llamo mucho la atención, no sabía que querían ellos conmigo, pero cuando fui realmente me sorprendí mucho:_

- Bueno Fluttershy, me imagino que te preguntas para que te he citado aquí luego de tantos años.

- Pues sí, acabo de cumplir la mayoría de edad, realmente me sorprendió que me llamara después de tanto tiempo.

- Está bien lo que te diré será directo veras, cuando te trajeron aquí nos enteramos que tu familia biológica los Furukawa tenían gran cantidad de dinero.

- ¿Tenían gran cantidad de dinero? ¿En serio?

- Así es, cuando Firefly te adopto, ella se enteró de esto, y si te daba su apellido, ella seria automáticamente la propietaria de toda esa fortuna al ser tu madre adoptiva, sin embargo, ella prefirió no aceptar y fue la razón por la que cuando te adopto no modifico tu apellido, de esa manera el dinero de los Furukawa quedaría en fideicomiso para que nadie pudiera utilizarlo excepto tu cuando crecieras, y bueno ya eres mayor, por lo que podrás hacer uso de ese dinero.

- ¿En serio? Bueno acabo de graduarme y creo que un poco de dinero extra no vendría mal, mientras busco algo que hacer en mi vida.

- Eh, Señorita Furukawa, aquí está la libreta de toda la cuenta de la familia Furukawa. –el pony de smoking me entrega una libreta de ahorros y cuando la reviso mi impacto fue enorme.

- ¡Que! ¡E-Es una cantidad increíble! ¿Esto debe estar mal?

- No lo está señorita Furukawa, usted es la única propietaria de ese dinero.

- P-Pero es increíble, es muchísimo dinero.

- Así es Fluttershy a partir de ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, seguro te servirá mucho en tu vida, así que adminístralo con sabiduría. –me dijo con una sonrisa la señora Sweet Hearth.

_No podía creerlo, ese dinero era como un regalo caído del cielo, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, era demasiado dinero para mi sola, por eso luego de tomar la libreta, transferí una importante cantidad a la cuenta que le abrieron a Rainbow Dash de forma anónima, ya que seguramente ella quien sabe que estaba haciendo y seguramente el dinero no le hará falta, con eso Rainbow Dash no debería tener problemas._

_Y con el resto, planeo seguir mi vida, ahora que soy una adulta, iré a vivir a la tierra, allí sin duda me dedicare al cuidado de animales, por eso creo que lo mejor es cerrar la página de Cloudsdale y aventarme a la aventura de una nueva vida en una ciudad en la tierra._

El relato se detiene cuando Rainbow Dash sonríe ya más calmada aunque de forma melancólica cuando escucha aquel relato del dinero y decide contar la razón de su distanciamiento con la pegaso amarilla:

- ¡En ese tiempo, me escape y comenzó a correr en carreras de vuelos clandestinas con Gilda! Apostaba el dinero de la pensión que me entregaban y con eso viví, pero en una ocasión fui estafada y perdí todo mi dinero, Gilda y yo la pasamos muy mal, porque no teníamos ni siquiera para pagar alojamiento en algún establo de pegasos, pero cuando fui a un cajero a sacar lo poco que quedaba milagrosamente apareció una cantidad descomunal de dinero, siempre lo atribuí a un milagro de mamá, o a un error del banco, ahora veo que fue Fluttershy que a pesar de haberla dejado en el olvido para vivir mi vida de carreras, se acordó siempre de mí. –una lágrima corre por el rostro de Rainbow Dash.

- Ya Dashie Washie, no llores más por favor. –le dice Pinkie Pie quien la consuela.

- Si Rainbow Dash anímate. –le dice Scootaloo.

- Es más aún recuerdo que ese mismo día, fui a la tumba de mamá, bueno a su memorial, y cuando llegue, Fluttershy estaba allí:

En eso Rainbow Dash comienza a contar una parte que no aparecía en el diario de Fluttershy, por lo que la escena cambia a un flashback en donde se puede ver a Rainbow Dash llegando y justo en el memorial de Firefly, la pegaso amarilla estaba allí también:

- Hola Fluttershy, ya va tiempo que no nos vemos.

- Eh, Hola Rainbow Dash. –Fluttershy le sonríe a la pegaso azul cielo.

- ¿Qué haces? Escuche que escapaste de la escuela hace meses, trate de ubicarte pero fue imposible.

- Nadie apreciaba mi talento en la academia, así que me fui por mi cuenta con Gilda una amiga grifo y hemos estado viviendo de las apuestas que hacíamos en las carreras de vuelo clandestinas, ya sabes como a mí me gusta la adrenalina extrema.

- Claro que sí, desde pequeña has sido igual.

- Pero unos tipos con los que corrimos la última carrera nos engañaron y a Gilda y a mí nos quitaron todo el dinero, nos estafaron horriblemente y desde ya hace un par de días no tenía ni para pagar un alojamiento, estaba esperando el pago de la pensión de la armada, pero cuando revise mi cuenta, apareció una gigantesca cifra de dinero, fue como un milagro de parte de mamá, con eso tendré para vivir tranquilamente por un buen rato.

- ¿Pero estas segura de seguir tu vida en las carreras clandestinas?, aún eres adolecente y una menor de edad para la ley.

- No lo sé, yo solo me he guiado por mis instintos, pensé que lo que estaba haciendo era lo que quería.

- Me acuerdo que poco antes que Firefly muriera, ella nos llevó a ver a los Wonderbolts y desde ese momento tú dijiste que querías ser una, ¿has olvidado ese sueño?

- Claro que no lo he olvidado, pero no lo sé, mamá me hace tanta falta, por eso decidí estar sola, no quería molestar a nadie con mi vida, ni siquiera a ti, por eso he estado haciendo esto, pero no lo sé, no sé si sea lo correcto Fluttershy. –Rainbow Dash comienza a sollozar.

En ese momento Fluttershy abrasa a la joven Rainbow Dash:

- Ya no llores, tu siempre has sido fuerte y valiente, quizá ahora estés desorientada, pero estoy segura que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, esa decisión será la correcta.

- Gracias, creo que es lo mismo que diría mamá.

El abrazo termina y ambas pegasos comienzan a ver el memorial de Firefly con una gran sonrisa:

- Y tu Fluttershy ¿te graduaste de la academia?

- Sí, ya saque mis estudios, ahora me iré de Cloudsdale, quizá para no volver de nuevo.

- ¡Que! ¿Te iras?

- Aquí es pasado momentos demasiado dolorosos, así como algunos felices, claro eso no significa que no venga a visitar este lugar de vez en cuando, pero ya he decidido hacer mi vida en la tierra, ya que quiero convertirme en zoóloga o veterinaria para cuidar animales.

- ¡Ya veo! Bueno viendo tu costado creo que es justamente lo que debes hacer.

- Bueno me voy, creo que es el momento de comenzar de nuevo y espero que me visites a donde este, te prometo escribirte apenas sepa en donde me quedaré, me imagino que puedo mandarte alguna carta a algún sitio ¿o no?

- Tranquila, mándala a la academia no más, creo que ya se lo que hare a partir de ahora. –Rainbow Dash le sonríe y se despide finalmente de Fluttershy la cual se va volando a su nueva vida en la tierra.

El flashback de Rainbow Dash termina con la pegaso sollozando en la biblioteca:

- Tiempo después, ella me dijo que se había comprado una casa de árbol en Ponyville, así que cuando me gradué entre a trabajar como pegaso del clima y pedí que me trasladaran aquí, así pude reunirme con Fluttershy de nuevo y de paso conocer a todas mis amigos de verdad.

En ese momento aparece Rarity:

- Yo también recuerdo cuando Fluttershy apareció por primera vez en Ponyville, yo aún estaba en la escuela, en ese momento yo aún no tenía el local Carrusel, así que como toda emprendedora lunática, decidí ofrecer mis diseños en la calle.

Ahora es Rarity quien tiene un flashback en donde la escena cambia nuevamente a la plaza central de Ponyville con una Rarity colocándose uno de sus vestidos, mientras que el resto puestos en el piso, aunque perfectamente bien embalados y sobre una manta con cualquier vendedor ambulante:

- ¡Lleve este espectacular vestido, un diseño único y original!

Rarity miraba a su alrededor, pero ningún pony los compraba, a pesar de ser hermosos, el precio que pedía Rarity era bastante elevado, cuando tímidamente la pegaso amarilla aparece:

- ¡Q-Que vestidos tan lindos! –dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

Rarity se sorprende mucho al ver a la pegaso amarilla:

- Vaya que pegaso tan hermosa eres, ¿en serio te gustan?

- Claro, nunca había visto vestidos tan hermosos como estos ¿Dónde los conseguiste? Digo… si no es mucha molestia.

- De ninguna parte, yo misma los hice, son de creación propia.

- Increíble, p-puedo probarme alguno si no es mucha molestia.

- Para nada, es más será un gusto ver mis vestidos en un cuerpo tan hermoso.

Fluttershy se coloca uno de los vestidos, como era de esperarse, la pegaso se veía realmente hermosa:

- Qué lindo vestido.

- Vaya incluso te quedan mejor que a mí, te ves divina querida.

- Gracias, por cierto ese es el precio ¿o no?

- Claro que sí, quizá sea caro, pero mi talento creo que lo vale.

- Qué bueno, la verdad para esos vestidos tan hermoso es un precio justo, me los llevo todos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Todos?

- Sí, me encantaron todos, solo tengo que ir a sacar dinero del banco, y allí te los pago todos, si quieres me acompañas.

- Claro, por que no.

Rarity hecha todos los vestidos en una bolsa la cual coloca en su lomo y comienza a caminar con Fluttershy:

- Por cierto querida me llamo Rarity, un gusto conocerte.

- Mi nombre es Fluttershy, Fluttershy Furukawa.

- Nunca te había visto, ¿eres nueva no es cierto?

- Sí, justamente me iré a vivir a una casa de árbol a las afueras de Ponyville, ya que escuche que aquí había un bosque lleno de animales a los cuales poder cuidar, ya que mi sueño es ser una cuidadora de animales ya sea zoóloga o veterinaria, y pretendo comenzar desde ahora.

- ¡Qué bueno!

El flashback termina con una Rarity quien se abrazaba a Rainbow Dash, ambas melancólicas, porque eran las que más extrañaban a la pegaso amarilla.

En tanto al parecer en el diario ya no había más texto:

- Creo que eso es todo, eso fue lo último que escribió. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Seguramente en algunas páginas más adelante escribió algo, debe ser como en el primer diario que dejo varias páginas en blanco. –Raging Blast con su magia toma el diario y comienza hojearlo esperando encontrar un texto hasta que finalmente lo encuentra.

- Eureka, aquí esta y miren la fecha, es de hace solo tres meses. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Que! ¿En serio? –dijo sorprendida Twilight.

- Así es, creo que lo comenzare a traducir de inmediato.

Así que Raging Blast decide comenzar de inmediato con la traducción, ya que al fin habrían encontrado la respuesta que buscaban:

_**Sábado 6 de Marzo:**_

_Hola, para mí es un poco difícil escribir luego de tantos años que no te he escrito nada, creo que fueron hace cuanto, ocho o nueve años más o menos que no te he escrito ya que pensé que ya no era necesario seguir escribiendo, ya que cuando llegue a Ponyville conocí a amigos maravillosos, he estado dedicada al cuidado de animales y de paso me convertí en un elemento de la armonía y he ayudado a salvar a Equestria en algunas ocasiones con mis mejores amigas, e incluso he conocido ponys que hablan japonés como yo, como el joven Raging Blast, quien para mí ha sido un muy buen amigo, el aún es un adolecente y algo inmaduro, pero tiene un corazón de oro, y de paso me he sentido a gusto de conocer a alguien que sepa de la cultura de la que vengo y cuando hablamos en japonés es muy divertido._

_Sin embargo hoy me paso algo que no se lo puedo contar a nadie y es por eso que volví a recurrir a ti después de tanto tiempo, y el asunto es que hoy me he reencontrado con Flyer, mi primer amigo y mi amor de infancia apareció de nuevo frente a mí, golpeando mi puerta literalmente, bueno todo comenzó hace dos noches, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando siento golpear la puerta muy fuerte, eso me asusto mucho en un primer momento y me escondí en las sabanas, pero como seguían golpeando, decidí bajar y averiguarlo aunque el miedo me tenía dominada por completo._

_Al final baje y abrí la puerta y en la obscuridad solo vi una capucha y una voz que me llamaba:_

- Fluttershy, soy yo.

- Eh, ¿Q-Quien eres t-t-tú?

_De pronto el pony se saca la capucha, cuando yo enciendo la luz y al verlo quede impactada al reconocerlo, sé que había crecido muchísimo, pero su rostro aún estaba grabado en mi mente como el primer día que nos conocimos, era Flyer:_

- F-Flyer… ¡FLYER!

_Al verlo salto y lo abrase con fuerza, a pesar de que la última vez me dijo que me odiaba y que no quería verme, ahora estaba allí y fue como si una parte de mi hubiese vuelto a nacer:_

- Perdóname, yo no quería que perdieras tu ala, perdóname, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y el de pronto me comenzó a abrasar con cariño, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando él me confesó sus sentimientos antes de que el dragón nos atacara.

- ¡Tú perdóname! Yo solo estaba dolido, pero ya paso, te he extrañado tanto.

_Luego de abrazarlo, decidí invitarlo a tomar una taza de té y el acepto y nos pusimos a charlar:_

- Dime Flyer, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Yo la verdad, durante mucho tiempo estuve devastado, sin embargo no quería obligarte a estar cerca mío por lastima, por eso decidí que lo mejor era que no fueras amigo de un invalido como yo.

- Pero eso no me importaba, no sabes lo impórtate que has sido en mi vida y que aún sigue siéndolo.

- ¿Aún? ¿Qué acaso tu sientes algo por mí todavía?

- B-Bueno, así es, sin embargo como pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, la verdad trataba de dejar ese sentimiento en el olvido, pero mi vida siempre estuvo llena de tropiezos y cuando estos ocurrían nuevamente me acordaba de ti, tu ternura y cariño.

- Es raro, porque si vengo aquí, es justamente porque yo tampoco te he olvidado… pero no tenía el valor de acercarme como el inválido que era.

- ¿Qué eras?

- Sí, porque mira esto.

En eso Flyer extiendo sus alas, efectivamente él ahora tenía nuevamente dos alas radiantes, lo cual me sorprendió mucho:

- T-Tienes tus alas… ¿Pero cómo?

- Bueno te lo contare.

_En ese momento Flyer me conto como un pony extraño de color negro sujeto había ido al lugar en donde vivía con su tía, él se había dedicado todo este tiempo al negocio de su tía el cual era vender semillas de girasoles, por lo que me dijo que este sujeto le había dicho que el podía darle sus alas de regreso a cambio de hacerle un favor:_

- ¿Hacerle un favor?

- Así es Fluttershy.

- ¿Y qué clase de favor te pidió a cambio?

- Cuando ese sujeto me llevo al lugar donde me restauraron mis alas, otro pony apareció y él fue el que me pidió el favor a cambio, él me dijo "debes unir a nuestro grupo a una pegaso llamada Fluttershy que sé que tú conoces, si lo haces, daremos por saldada la deuda que tienes con nosotros"

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué sujetos? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

- Nada, solo quieren que te les unas, ellos me contaron que tú eras un elemento de la armonía y que con tu poder de la bondad ya habías ayudado a vencer a dos de sus aliados.

_En ese momento recordé los ataques de Gudu y Blue Chaotic en Canterlot, no cabía duda, Flyer había sido convencido por SEEL para atraparme:_

- No puede ser, son esos sujetos que intentaron atacar Ponyville y luego en el funeral de la princesa Luna.

- Así es, yo ahora soy miembro de SEEL y necesito que te unas a ellos.

- ¡No quiero! No me uniré a ellos, nunca traicionaría a mis amigos.

_En ese momento Flyer comenzó a suplicarme:_

- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! Si no te unes a ellos, me mataran, ellos me mataran y luego vendrán a matarte a ti también, ellos me prometieron, que si te convencía, te dejarían con vida, por favor Fluttershy no quiero morir, he estado muerto en vida todos estos años, no quiero sufrir de nuevo, no ahora que he recuperado lo que más anhelaba.

_Flyer comenzó a llorar, la verdad se me partió el alma verlo así, no sabía qué hacer, pero yo no quería verlo morir, pero por otro lado, no quería traicionar a mis amigos, no sabía qué hacer, la verdad estaba entre la espada y la pared hasta que Flyer sorpresivamente me beso en la boca:_

- Yo te amo Fluttershy, no quiero morir, si te unes a SEEL, podremos estar juntos, yo no quiero hacer mi vida con otra pegaso que no seas tú mi amor.

- F-Flyer… yo…

_En aquel instante mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, toda esta situación me tenía desconcertada:_

- P-Pero esos SEEL, son los malos, ellos están en contra nuestra.

- Ellos no están en su contra, ellos solo están en contra de Celestia, porque ella oculta al verdadero dios creador de este mundo.

- N-No lo sé. –le respondí con mucho miedo, cuando Flyer me beso otra vez.

_Ese beso fue tan apasionado que simplemente me deje llevar por él, fue algo extraño, nunca había hecho lo que hice, simplemente me deje llevar por mis sentimientos, tenía miedo por un lado, pero por otro, tenía junto a mí al único pegaso por el cual había sentido algo distinto a una amistad o una simple atracción física, el realmente con ese beso me hizo sentir algo extraño, por lado terror por lo que le pudiera pasar, pero sobretodo me hacía pensar que su amor por mi aún era lo suficientemente sincero._

_Ángel despertó y el fin el único silencioso testigo de lo que allí paso, el día que por primera vez hice el amor, digo la primera vez que lo hago por voluntad, y no porque alguien me forzara como lo hacía mi padre, y por primera vez pude tener sexo sin sentirme sucia, al contrario, me sentía feliz y amada._

_Luego de terminar Flyer me da un tierno beso en la boca:_

- Yo te amo muchísimo Fluttershy, yo te quiero de verdad.

- Yo también te amo Flyer, nunca te he olvidado y de verdad me has hecho sentirme amada.

- Entonces que dices ¿te unirás a nosotros y me salvaras de morir?

_En ese momento cuando mi cuerpo ya se había entregado a Flyer, era obvio que no podía dejarlo ir de nuevo, no podía dejar morir a alguien que me amaba como el:_

- Si lo hare, si para eso tienes que salvarte lo hare, siempre que estés junto a mí.

_Flyer me abraza con fuerza y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla:_

- Si te unes a SEEL, estaremos juntos, no te preocupes, a ti no te pasara nada.

_Luego él se fue volando, yo me coloque a llorar, porque a pesar de que he decidido ayudar a Flyer, me duele en el alma tener que traicionar a mis amigos, ojala ellos me entiendan._

Luego de eso Fluttershy no escribió nuevamente hasta el día antes de partir a los juegos olímpicos en Los Pegasus:

_**Jueves 5 de Agosto:**_

_Querido diario, esta será la última vez que escriba desde Ponyville, mi vida ha cambiado demasiado, yo ya he dejado de ser una pony normal, ahora soy un monstro, los de SEEL usaron mi elemento de la armonía y lo mutaron en mi cuerpo con un metal extraño, ahora tengo habilidades extra equinas inexplicables, como la capacidad de volver mi cuerpo como un metal líquido, es un poder extraño, cuando me hicieron este cambio pensé que moriría, pero fue mi elemento de la bondad lo que evito una muerte segura, ahora Flyer y yo somos iguales, al menos el estará conmigo y quizá así no me duela tanto este paso que daré._

_Ya todo está hecho, y no hay marcha atrás, el día de ayer Flyer vino aquí para definir los detalles del ataque que SEEL realizara al rey grifo para inculpar a la princesa Celestia y así dejarla vulnerable, sin embargo hay algo que yo aún no quiero dejar y son mis animales, por lo que le hable a Flyer al respecto cuando él fue a visitarme a mi casa:_

- Entonces eso haremos, espero que te puedas hacer cargo.

- Eh, si Flyer.

- Qué bueno, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

- P-Por cierto, respecto a mis animales, yo aún no he encontrado la forma de que alguien los cuide por mí y no sé si pueda estar tranquila si tendré que dejar Ponyville.

- Tranquila, yo me encargo.

_De pronto Flyer coloco su casco sobre una de las ardillas que había por la casa y comenzó a pisarla con fuerza, en ese momento yo lo envestí con fuerza para que no siguiera haciéndole daño:_

- ¡QUE HACES! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASI!

- Y qué esperas, tú no tienes a nadie a quien dejarle los animales ni siquiera a tus amigos, que les dirás "me voy a unir a SEEL y por eso necesito que me cuiden los animales" lo siento pero debes deshacerte de ellos para siempre.

- P-Pero no los puedo dejar a su suerte en el bosque Everfree, morirían, muchos de ellos aún están enfermos o lastimados.

- Entonces ve la manera de sacártelos de encima, sino yo puedo matarlos a todos.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! Y-yo me hare cargo, no te preocupes.

_Baje la mirada y me puse a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero lamentablemente estoy metida hasta el fondo y no puedo ya salir, por eso es que he tomado esta decisión._

_Les inyecte a mis animales una alta dosis de éter, de esa forma ellos morirán en el sueño y no sufrirán dolor alguno, es la única forma que tengo para solucionar esto… estoy arrepentida de esto pero… ya no tengo otra opción._

_Adiós diario, adiós vida en Ponyville, adiós amigos, ojala algún día me puedan perdonar…_

Ese fue el último escrito que Fluttershy había dejado, ya no había nada más, que contar, el último diario había sido leído.

- Ese maldito, por lo que se ve, la manipulo para ponerla a su lado. –dijo Blade.

- Ahora entiendo porque Fluttershy se unió a SEEL, esos malditos aprovecharon sus traumas y mente débil para controlarla, miserables. –dijo molesta Twilight.

- Todas esas experiencias, tienen a aquella pegaso aún muy perturbada, luego de leer toda su historia, no me extraña que ella haya caído tan fácil en las garras de SEEL. –dijo Trixie.

En ese momento Raging Blast suelta el diario y sale corriendo de la biblioteca y como era de esperarse Apple Bloom de inmediato corre tras él.

Raging Blast galopo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a casa de Fluttershy, allí entra al salón y se queda mirando fijamente el sillón verde en donde Fluttershy dormía cuando ya sea el o las CMC se quedaban a dormir en su casa, mientras Raging Blast se quedaba mirando fijamente aquel sofá con los ojos vidriosos, una imagen, un recuerdo llego a su mente, una ocasión en donde Raging se quedó en casa de la pegaso amarilla cuando aún era pequeño.

El flashback muestra a Fluttershy durmiendo en aquel sofá cuando un pequeño Raging aparece tímidamente:

- F-Flutterchan, perdona. –dice Raging.

- ¿Qué te pasa Raging?

- Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo? –el pequeño unicornio mostaza coloco ojos de cachorrito, a los cuales Fluttershy no pudo resistirse.

- Qué lindo eres, claro que puedes dormir conmigo.

Raging se sube al sofá y Fluttershy lo cubre con una de sus alas:

- ¿Estas cómodo?

- Si lo estoy Flutterchan. –Raging estaba totalmente rojo con una gigantesca sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sangre salía de su nariz, al parecer Raging no solo estaba feliz sino que también algo excitado por la situación.

Finalmente el flashback termina con Raging Blast llorando:

- ¡Snif! Malditos SEEL, ese maldito de Flyer no debió manipularte, te han pasado cosas horribles y aún así esos malditos se atreven a jugar con tus emociones.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS FLYER! ¡MALDITOS SEAN SEEL! –Raging Blast grita furioso rompiendo en llanto cuando Apple Bloom aparece para contenerlo nuevamente.

- Ya Raging, no quiero seguir viéndote llorar, me partes el corazón viéndote triste, cuando tú siempre eres alguien tan alegre. –le dice Apple Bloom quien estaba con los ojos vidriosos y voz quebrada al ver a su amigo llorar de esa forma.

- A-Apple Bloom ¡Snif! Te quiero mucho. –Raging Blast abraza a Apple Bloom.

La pony de tierra pelirroja se sonrojo, ella solo abraza a Raging, porque sabía que él estaba destrozado, pero también tenía la esperanza de que estando a su lado, quizá sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de alguna forma, claro que ella ignoraba por completo que Raging Blast sentía algo muy fuerte y especial por ella.

_- Yo también te quiero Raging, yo te amo como no te imaginas, y por eso yo estaré siempre a tu lado._ –dice en su mente Apple Bloom mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su amigo.

_- Apple Bloom, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, me gustaría tener el valor para poder decirte... te amo._ -dice también Raging Blast en su mente mientras abrazaba con cariño a su gran amiga.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	67. Moviendo a los peones

**Capitulo 67: Moviendo a los peones**

Finalmente nuestros héroes habían terminado de leer el diario que narraba el pasado de Fluttershy y como Flyer manipulo los recuerdos y sentimientos de la pegaso amarilla, para que esta finalmente traicionara a las cosas que más quería, sus animales y sus amigos, lamentablemente ya no podía dar vuelta la espalda, su cuerpo fue transmutado y convertida en un homúnculo al servicio de Blackeye y SEEL, por ende simplemente la pobre Fluttershy no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar toda su antigua vida, sueños y amigos atrás.

Luego de que Rarity y Rainbow Dash se calmaran, todos decidieron irse a dormir temprano a pesar de que aún no oscurecía, Spike acompaña a Rarity y Sweetie Belle, mientras que Scootaloo pidió a sus padres permiso para acompañar a Rainbow Dash, sus padres no pusieron problema alguno y ella se quedó con su amiga y heroína, los últimos relatos del diario la tenían bastante decaída, el resto fue a descansar, Vinyl, Octavia y Akira, se quedarían en Sweet Apple Acres en donde la familia Apple las recibió y las acomodo en su humilde morada, mientras que la princesa Luna, Candance, Trixie y Blade, se quedaran en la casa de Fluttershy, así que todos se fueron a descansar y dormir, fue una larga noche y había que recuperar el sueño.

Sin embargo ya entrando la noche Twilight no podía dormir aún a pesar de haberse desvelado, ella aún estaba preocupada, no solo por Fluttershy, sino que por algo que la intrigaba aún más, y era el baúl que se trajo de la casa de Raging en pueblo Sakura, un baúl cerrado, el cual la unicornio intento abrir, sin embargo un fuerte sello mágico no dejaba que ella pudiera siquiera revisar su interior.

En ese momento Blade llega a la biblioteca, ya que Vinyl había olvidado sus lentes allí y él se los fue a buscar cuando encontró a la unicornio morada en una mesa con aquel baúl:

- Sigues despierta, deberías descansar.

- Lo sé pero… este baúl realmente me tiene intrigada.

- ¿Ese baúl? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Lo traje de islas cerezo, estaba guardado en un armario, pero lo que me atrajo a él fue que puedo sentir una fuerte presencia mágica dentro de este baúl.

Blade concentra su magia en su cuerno para poder sentir la presencia, la cual el unicornio gris siente inmediatamente:

- Es cierto es una presencia mágica y muy poderosa.

- El problema es que esta sellado con magia y no puedo romper el sello mágico.

Blade trata de usar su magia para romper el sello con un hechizo sin éxito:

- Es cierto, tal parece que esto fue impregnado con magia vital, un hechizo que hace que solo quien lo ejecute pueda romperlo o alguien quien tenga una onda mágica similar ya sabes, dependiendo del tipo de mago que fuera, si el hechizo fue hecho por un mago ilusionista o de regeneración, es imposible que nosotros que somos unicornios elementales podamos romperlo, debe ser del mismo tipo de magia de quien hizo el sello.

- Tienes razón, primero debemos saber qué tipo de magia se usó para el sello.

- Lo mejor será descansar, después podremos averiguar más al respecto.

- Y tú ¿Por qué no has ido a descansar?

- La verdad es que el pasado de Fluttershy me toco de forma muy profunda, sobre todo cuando ella mato a su padre para sobrevivir, el miedo a la muerte, esa sensación de horror en donde tus huesos se congelan, tu respiración se detiene y donde piensas que tu final es inminente, el miedo a morir, morir con dolor, para un potro es terrible, y puedo entenderla porque yo pase por una situación muy parecida cuando tuve que matar para sobrevivir, cuando conocí a mi maestro. –Blade baja la cabeza y se apena al recordar dolorosos momentos de su pasado, como cuando tuvo que matar al trio de granjeros que lo tenían de prácticamente esclavo en una plantación de Sandias en donde conoció a Kyra su maestro.

- Ya tranquilo, eso ya paso, además ya no estás solo, tienes a tu hermana menor a tu lado, todos nuestros amigos que te quieren mucho y también me tienes a mí. –le dice Twilight con una agradable sonrisa.

- Es cierto, ahora no estoy solo, pero igual siento lastima por Fluttershy, además lo que hicieron esos malditos de aprovecharse de ella me enfurece mucho.

- A mi también Blade, además sin ella no podemos hacer nada, con un elemento de la armonía menos, nuestro poder está debilitado, por ende SEEL corre con ventaja.

- Sí, creo que mañana le consultaremos mejor a la princesa Luna que podemos hacer al respecto.

- Bueno, creo que tomare tu consejo e iré a descansar.

- Yo también, le llevare los lentes a mi hermana, ella no puede vivir sin sus lentes favoritos.

En eso Twilight toma a Blade de su casco delantero derecho:

- ¡Blade no te vayas! Quédate aquí esta noche.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Blade ya no es necesario que te quedes en otro lugar, tu y yo estamos juntos, claro que puedes quedarte.

- Entonces, dormiré aquí abajo.

En ese instante Twilight comienza a llevar a Blade a su habitación arrastrando hasta llegar al cuarto de la unicornio lavanda:

- Es tu cuarto Twilight, no estarás pensando que tú y yo…

- Si Blade, dormiremos juntos, somos adultos y nadie puede juzgarnos, tu y yo estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa.

- Te entiendo.

- Entonces vamos a dormir.

Blade y Twilight comparten la cama como una pareja de casados, al estar juntos Twilight no pierde la oportunidad de estar abrazada a su amado:

- Blade, quiero que te prepares.

- Eh, ¿para qué Twilight?

- Para comenzar.

En eso Twilight ataca en el erótico sentido de la palabra, era curioso porque a pesar de estar agotados por la desvelada anterior y de que a diferencia del resto no han ido a dormir, aún tenían muchas energías para hacerlo, fue rápido pero intenso, lo suficiente para agotar las fuerzas de ambos unicornios y que ambos se quedaran dormidos tiernamente luego de la relación carnal entre ambos.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya a la mitad de la noche lejos de Ponyville, dos pegasos se estaban acercando a la ciudad de Manehattan, y tras de ellos al menos unos 1500 grifos, el objetivo era claro, tomar la ciudad para los grifos y para SEEL para debilitar la fuerza militar pony.

Los dos pegasos que volaban con los grifos eran miembros de SEEL, eran Flyer y Fluttershy:

- Ya estamos a punto de llegar a Manehattan, es curioso que venga atacar el lugar donde he vivido por tantos años desde lo sucedido con el dragón.

Pero Fluttershy volaba distraída y pensativa, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos:

- ¿Fluttershy me escuchaste? –le dice en tono agresivo Flyer.

- Eh, D-Disculpa Flyer, andaba distraída.

- No puedes distraerte, recuerda que debemos tomar la alcaldía con los grifos, luego tomar al alcalde de rehén y así hacernos con el control público de Manehattan, con eso podremos compensar lo sucedido en Appleloosa y así dar espacio a los minotauros para que tomen otras zonas de Equestria.

- Si ya se. –le responde molesta Fluttershy.

- Muy bien, recuerda que sino el señor Blackeye se enfadara con nosotros y créeme que nunca querrás ver enfadado a ese sujeto.

- Está bien, iré más atenta.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, debemos llegar antes del amanecer.

Así que Flyer y Fluttershy apuran el vuelo, mientras los cientos de grifos van atrás, el objetivo era hacerse de Manehattan.

En tanto a esa misma hora en Canterlot, Shining Armor no podía dormir casi, el como comandante supremo de todas las fuerzas militares, debía estar al pendiente de cada movimiento, así que él estaba en una oficina mirando un mapa de Equestria sobre la mesa con varios fichas de caballos como las del ajedrez, cuando un guardia entra:

- ¡Señor Armor, tenemos urgencia! –dice el guardia pegaso que entra al cuarto donde estaba Shining Armor.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nos han informado que un gran número de grifos vuelan con dirección a Manehattan.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, se dice que cerca de 2500 grifos fueron avistados por los controles aéreos que ha puesto el ejército en Equestria.

- ¡Maldición! Con nuestra mayor fuerza aérea debilitada por la pérdida de Cloudsdale, sin duda un ataque aéreo nos traerá muchos problemas.

- ¿Qué hacemos señor? Ya hemos dado aviso a las tropas de Manehattan, sin embargo la mayoría son ponys terrestres y estarán en desventaja.

- ¿Cuántos pegasos tenemos disponibles en Canterlot?

- Alrededor de 2200 soldados pegasos.

- Perfecto, entonces quiero que organices a los grupos de pegaso de la armada de pegasos y que partan de inmediato a Cloudsdale ahí habrá una fuerza cercana a los 1000 pegasos, que a ese grupo le complementen también un grupo de unicornios, para la contraofensiva mágica, eso ayudara a la fuerza terrestre de Manehattan.

- ¡Cómo usted diga señor! –el guardia pegaso sale rápidamente de la oficina.

- Maldición, con suerte salimos bien de Appleloosa, pero Manehattan, es una zona más poblada, aún así nuevamente estamos en desventaja numérica, sin duda SEEL se ha sabido organizar bien y darnos en donde más nos duele, no sabemos aun cuando pueda atacar ciudad Nimbus, porque si la ataca, nuestro máximo bastión de pegasos caerá y tendremos nuestras fuerzas aéreas vulnerables, seremos un blanco fácil para los dragones y los grifos.

Shining Armor se va de la oficina donde está, ya que decide informarle de todo lo que está pasando a la princesa Celestia.

Así que él se dirige a la habitación del trono real, en donde al entrar ve a la princesa Celestia hablando con un grupo de ponys entre unicornios, pegasos y ponys de tierra, todos con armaduras del ejercito real:

- Eh, princesa Celestia ¿está ocupada? Es que necesito hablar con usted urgente.

- Tranquilo Shining Armor, ellos ya se iban.

El grupo de ponys guardianes se van pasando por el lado de Shining Armor y casualmente a uno de ellos se le cayó un papel, el cual Shining Armor toma con su magia y descubre que en aquel papel sale la fotografía de nada más y nada menos que Fluttershy con letras gigantescas que dicen "WANTED" "dead or alive" "Fluttershy" por la suma de $30.000.000 de bits, lo cual de inmediato sorprendió a Shining Armor por qué les entrego a aquellos guardias este cartel de se busca:

- Princesa Celestia ¿En serio pedirá la cabeza de Fluttershy? ¿Está bromeando?

- No Shining Armor, Fluttershy ya no es alguien de confianza, ella fue la que ocasiono la guerra con los grifos y me inculpo de algo que nunca le mande a realizar y si no fuera poco, asesino a un guardia el cual además era el padre del alumno de tu hermana.

- Lo sé, pero treinta millones, es incluso más de lo que se pidió por Trixie y Blade de recompensa y aún así nunca los encontraron. –dice Shining Armor mientras mira a todos lados disimuladamente.

- Así es, pero un traidor es un traidor, eso no se puede cambiar, no te preocupes.

- Bueno en realidad yo venía a… –Shining Armor no termina de hablar cuando la princesa Celestia le responde.

- Ya me imagino, acaban de informarme de que un gran número de grifos se mueve hacia Manehattan, y realmente admito que la situación es muy delicada y autorizare cualquier movimiento que creas conveniente para contrarrestar un ataque y evitar la vida de muertes civiles.

- Bueno, yo solo quería informarle.

- No te preocupes, sé que estamos en guerra, desde el inicio de Equestria que no hemos entrado en una guerra, la verdad, estas vez… solo espero que SEEL caiga y todos sus esbirros también caigan. –dice la princesa Celestia con enfado en su expresión.

- Disculpe princesa Celestia, procedo a retirarme. –dice Shining Armor realizando la respectiva reverencia a la princesa Celestia.

- No te preocupes Shining Armor, puedes retirarte.

Shining Armor se retira y se dirige a ver a las tropas que enviara a Manehattan a reforzar la armada terrestre.

Si bien la mayoría de los ponys que irían eran pegasos, el grupo se estaba reforzando con varios unicornios, todos eran magos estatales altamente calificados y de gran poder mágico, sin embargo entre los unicornios que irían al ataque en Manehattan, habían dos que el reconocía muy bien quienes eran:

- ¡Oigan! ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? Mamá y Papá.

Efectivamente, entre el grupo de unicornios que irían a reforzar la defensa de Manehattan, estaban nada más y nada menos que sus padres, su madre llamada Twilight Velet, era una unicornio físicamente idéntica a Twilight Sparkle e incluso el peinado de su melena era muy similar al de su hija, pero su cuero era de color blanco, su crin violeta y blanco, ojos celestes y su cutiemark eran tres estrellas violetas. Mientras que su padre llamado Night Light era de color azul grisáceo medio, mientras que su crin era azul obscuro, ojos mostaza y su cutiemark son dos lunas de color amarillo y una voz bastante masculina aunque de tono amable (Nota del autor: si son de Latinoamérica la voz del padre de Twilight es igual a la voz de Goku obviamente a la voz original no la de DBZKai):

- ¡Eh! Bueno, nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –dice nervioso Night Light.

- Así es, con armaduras y todo, porque hace tiempo que no los la colocábamos. –dice también nerviosa Twilight Velet.

- Acaso creen que me creeré escusas tan tontas a mi edad, por favor ya no soy un potrillo.

- Lo sabemos, eres príncipe y comandante general del ejército de Equestria y los magos estatales y por eso eres todo un adulto.

- Díganme entonces, ¿Qué hacen?

- Pues la verdad… –trataba de excusarse el padre de Shining Armor cuando su esposa, la unicornio blanca lo hace guardar silencio y esta decide decirle la verdad.

- Nosotros además de ser tus padres, somos magos estatales, es cierto que tu padre y yo hace tiempo que no hemos estado en una situación de este tipo o activos en el ejército, pero esta vez Equestria está en peligro y nos necesita a todos.

- Pero no quiero que se arriesguen. –dice Shining Armor.

- Lo se hijo, pero es algo que debemos hacer, y entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros, pero te prometemos que estaremos bien. –le dice con voz dulce y tierna Twilight Velet a su hijo.

- Entiendan que no quiero que se arriesguen, estos enemigos son capaces de matar, no quiero que mueran. –dice preocupado Shining Armor insistiendo a sus padres para que no vayan al campo de batalla.

- Shining Armor, recuerda quien te enseño todo lo que sabes en artes militares, tú sabes muy bien que nosotros tenemos el poder suficiente para poder pelear y sobrevivir, por algo vamos, porque sabemos que podemos ser de ayuda a nuestro ejército y no ser una carga.

- Bueno, creo que tienen razón, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esta guerra, y no he olvidado que ustedes también son magos sorprendentes. –dice Shining Armor resignado a no poder persuadir a sus padres.

- Además, nosotros no nos pensamos morir sin antes ver a tu hermana Twilight con un esposo. –dice Night Light, que tras este comentario coloco a Shining Armor con una cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo hacerlo sentir nervioso, porque sus padres ignoran la relación que tiene Twilight y Blade y menos se imaginan siquiera, que ambos ponys ya ha tenido relaciones.

- Y tampoco nos moriremos sin ver a nuestros primeros nietos, los nietos que Candance y tú nos deben dar tarde o temprano.

Al escuchar eso Shining Armor de inmediato se colocó tan nervioso, que ignoro los comentarios de sus padres:

- ¡No oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! –dice Shining Armor.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunta Twilight Velet a su hijo quien se notaba nervioso.

- Eh, nada, solo cuídense por favor. –les dice Shining Armor a sus padres.

- Tranquilo, estaremos bien. –le responde Twilight Velet con una sonrisa.

- Confió en que ustedes estarán bien y ayudaran a los ejércitos de Manehattan. –les dice Shining Armor.

En tanto en Manehattan, el tiempo paso rápidamente y ya se podía notar que estaba por amanecer, en las estación de trenes de esa ciudad habían muchos ponys esperando la posibilidad de poder salir de la ciudad de Manehattan a otros puntos de Equestria, sin embargo la ciudad esta situada desde el atentando en Los Pegasus, por ende, muchos ponys se han quedado en la estación de trenes a esperar que el ejército permita que algunos trenes comiencen a salir de Manehattan de forma controlada, ya que muchos ponys asustados, querían huir a otras zonas de Equestria supuestamente más seguras.

Entre esos ponys que trataban de evacuar la ciudad a otro punto de Equestria, se encontraba una pony de tierra de color mostaza como Raging Blast aunque con un tono algo más oscuro, de crin rosado obscuro o tono Fresa oscuro y fresa pálido, pecas en su rostro, ojos verde pistacho, y lo que parecían ser tres semillas como cutiemark, mientras que la acompañaba otra pony de tierra, algo mayor, de color amarillo limón, crin violeta, ojos naranjas y una naranja partida por la mitad en su flanco, ambas eran hermanas y estaban ahí por motivos familiares:

- Hemos estado esperando todo el día aquí, ya estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco, no entiendo porque mamá y papá insistieron tanto en que debemos irnos de aquí. –dice la pony de crin fresa.

- Ellos dicen que aquí seguramente podrán ocurrir peleas que podrían comprometer a población civil, por eso nos mandaron a la granja de los primos Apple fuera de la ciudad. –le responde su hermana mayor de color amarillo limón.

- Tienes razón, sé que ahora realmente estamos jodidos con esto de la guerra, pero no entiendo porque no podemos esperar en casa.

- Obvio que no podemos Babs, simplemente costo mucho comprar estos boletos y mira todos estos ponys, muchos se quedaron varados por los juegos y demás, créeme, no me gustaría dejar aquí a mamá y papá solos, pero ellos nos obligaron y tenemos que hacerles caso.

- Solo espero que en Ponyville todo este más tranquilo, además así aprovechare de estar con Apple Bloom y sus amigos.

- Ves que no todo es tan malo, bueno salvo que estamos aquí esperando que salga un tren.

En ese momento un pony con una chaqueta azul, de color beige, cola café oscuro, con gorra de policía y un silbato en su flanco, hace el llamado de que un tren está a punto de salir:

- ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡Dentro de cinco minutos saldrá el primer tren con destinos a Canterlot, Ponyville, Los Pegasus y VanHoover, asi que todos los que van a esas ciudades, por favor suban de inmediato!

- Ese va a Ponyville, asi que vamos antes que no nos dejen subir. –dice la pony amarillo limón.

Asi que ambas ponys de tierra fueron a subirse rápidamente al tren, como era de esperarse, solo bastaron segundos para que subirse al tren fuera todo un martirio, está completamente lleno, los ponys se empujaban entre ellos, el caos era máximo, pero por suerte divina, ambas ponys de tierra lograron subir al tren y mostrar sus boletos, asi que se acomodaron en unos asientos y se sentaron juntas:

- Por poco y no lo logramos Babs. –dice la pony mayor amarillo limón agotada y algo ahogada por los empujones y apretones al tratar de subir.

- Tienes razón Orange Slice. –dice la joven Babs quien al igual que su hermana mayor, trataba de reponerse de aquel caótico instante.

Asi que el tren comenzó poco a poco a moverse, tal parecía que no habrá inconveniente, al menos allí dentro, podrían dormir un poco hasta llegar a Ponyville.

Al mismo tiempo en Ponyville, Raging Blast y Apple Bloom sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos en la sala de la casa de Fluttershy, luego de aquel momento en donde Raging lloro desconsoladamente, Apple Bloom nuevamente lo estuvo abrazando y conteniendo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, ambos estaban cubiertos por una manta, al parecer alguna de las princesas que dormían arriba, los cubrieron al encontrar a ambos ponys dormidos y tiernamente abrasados.

Por lo que Raging es el primero que comienza a despertar el cual al despertar, se da cuenta que su cuerpo está muy abrazado al de Apple Bloom, tomando a la pony de tierra de la cintura tiernamente, sin embargo Raging en lugar de mostrarse sorprendido, este se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla:

- Gracias por todo Apple Bloom, si no fuera por ti, sin duda estaría peor que ahora.

Raging al notar que la pony de tierra está dormida este la comienza a acariciar con gran ternura:

- Ni me di cuenta como paso esto, pero ya llevo tiempo sintiendo lo mismo, y ni yo me hubiese imaginado jamás enamorarme de una chica como tú de esa manera, pero ya no puedo cambiar esto sin embargo, no tengo el valor para decirte dos simples palabras. –le dice Raging en voz baja mientras la pony de tierra aún duerme.

Raging Blast se levanta del piso y le coloca la manta a la pony de tierra, aún estaba oscuro asi que el solo iría a la biblioteca a acompañar a su hermano, posiblemente con su abrupta salida en la tarde, lo había dejado preocupado, además ya había dormido lo suficiente, pero al ver a Apple Bloom, Raging tuvo una tentación.

El unicornio mostaza se acercó al rostro de Apple Bloom, y este baja su cabeza con el objetivo de darle un beso en la boca a la pony de tierra, pero cuando este se acerca demasiado, la pony de tierra pelirroja despierta:

- ¡Oye aleja tu carota de encima! –le dice molesta Apple Bloom.

- Eh, lo siento, no sabía que no podía acercar mi cara a donde se me pegue la gana. –le responde Raging Blast molesto.

- Parece que ya estas mejor, estas peleando de nuevo.

- Yo peleando, si tú te enojaste vaya.

Ambos se dan cuenta que aún estaban en casa de Fluttershy y no en sus respectivos hogares durmiendo:

- ¡No puede ser! Nos quedamos dormidos aquí.

- Sí, está por amanecer, pero si nos vamos a nuestras casas, nadie se dará cuenta que no hemos llegado.

- Si tienes razón.

- ¡Para que se van a ir! –les dice una voz que sorprende a ambos ponys, al voltearse, se dan cuenta que esa voz es de la princesa Luna.

- ¡Eh! P-Princesa Luna esta despierta. –le dice Raging Blast algo nervioso.

- Sí, la verdad es raro que me duerma en las noches, pero ya me siento con más energías.

- Pero es que nosotros deberíamos a ver ido a dormir a nuestras casas. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- No se preocupen, mejor que se queden, pronto amanecerá, asi que ya que se despertaron, que tal si les preparo algo para desayunar.

- Muchas gracias princesa Luna.

- ¿Usted cocina? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Bueno si, hace miles de años aprendí a cocinar, y se me dio muy bien, aunque perdí un poco de práctica, pero en el tártaro retome el ritmo perdido.

- No sabía. –dice Apple Bloom.

- Bueno que tal si tomamos todos un rico desayuno antes que salga el sol. –les dice la princesa Luna con una sonrisa.

- ¡Porque no! Siempre he querido probar una comida hecha al estilo de la realeza. –dice con una sonrisa Raging Blast.

- Sí, creo que estará bien. –le responde Apple Bloom.

Asi que luego de unos instantes la princesa Luna les sirve el desayuno, sin embargo, este no se veía para nada apetitoso, el pan que había traído estaban carbonizado, el té estaba carbonizado, y la leche estaba carbonizado, sin duda era peor que un desayuno preparado por Sweetie Belle:

- Coman con confianza. –dice con una sonrisa la princesa Luna.

- Eh, yo no tengo tanta hambre princesa Luna, no debió haberse molestado. –dice Apple Bloom, bajando la cabeza para disimular la mala cara por la comida.

- C-Creo que podría mejorar. –dice Raging Blast quien se comía el pan quemado.

Apple Bloom lo mira con un rostro de impacto al notar que Raging Blast comía la comida quemada:

_- ¡Como puede comer eso! Admito que Raging nunca desprecia una comida, pero esto es el colmo, ¿Qué clase de estómago tiene?_ –se pregunta en su mente Apple Bloom al ver sorprendida como Raging Blast comía el no muy buen desayuno que les sirvió la princesa Luna.

En tanto en el tren en donde se movilizan Babs y su hermana Orange Slice, ya estaba moviéndose, y en unos instantes saldría definitivamente de Manehattan cuando de pronto el tren se detiene abruptamente, dejando extrañado a todos los pasajeros, incluyendo a las dos ponys de tierra:

- ¿Por qué se habrá detenido? si todavía no ha salido de la ciudad. –se pregunta Orange Slice.

- Y me lo preguntas a mí, yo estoy igual de extrañada que tú con esto hermana. –le responde extrañada por la situación Babs Seed.

De pronto por las ventanas del vagón entran volando cuatro grifos con armaduras en su cuerpo, quienes al parecer habían sido quienes detuvieron el tren:

- Vengan ponys, ahora son nuestros prisioneros y este tren será nuestra carta de negocios. –dice el grifo.

- ¡Qué dices! –dice uno de los ponys del tren.

- A partir de ahora, serán nuestros rehenes, que creen, si los dejamos de prisioneros, podremos negociar con la alcaldesa su libertad a cambio que nos entregue el control de Cloudsdale.

En ese Babs y su hermana están asustadas ante el ataque de los grifos, Babs mira por la ventana y efectivamente el tren está rodeado de grifos, todos armados con lanzas y dispuestos a matar si es necesario:

- No podremos salir, el tren está rodeado. –dice Babs atemorizada por la situación.

- Tranquila, hay que ver la manera de salir de aquí. –dice su hermana Orange Slice.

- Pero como si está lleno de grifos.

- Escucha, yo llamare la atención de uno de ellos y asi cuando se distraigan nos movemos con mucho sigilo.

- ¿Y cómo los distraerás?

Orange Slice tenía en su casco un muffin que había llevado de casa para comer en el viaje, asi que ella no dudo dos veces y lanzo el cupcake hacia un sector del vagón para llamar la atención de los grifos que estaban dentro del tren, pero la trayectoria del muffin hace que de directo en la cabeza de uno de los grifos, al voltearse, este se da cuenta que la joven Orange Slice fue quien lo arrojo y va rápidamente donde la pony de tierra y el grifo la toma del cuello con sus garras:

- ¡Qué te has creído para arrojarme eso! –dice el grifo furioso.

- ¡H-Huye B-Babs! –dice Orange Slice quien se comenzaba a quedar sin aire.

- ¡SUELTALA ESTUPIDO! –Babs Seed golpea con una fuerte patada al grifo haciendo que este suelte a su hermana que cae al piso, tosiendo al comenzar a recuperar aire.

- ¡Auch! Yegua estúpida. –dice el grifo.

- De inmediato los otros tres grifos que estaban en el vagón se acercan para atacar a ambas ponys de tierra, pero de pronto, un joven pony macho ataca sorpresivamente a uno de los grifos dándole una patada por la espalda y hacerlo caer al piso.

El pony que lo ataco era un jovencito un par de años menor que Babs Seed, este era un pony de tierra macho, blanco y café manchado en su cuerpo como una vaca, crin y ojos café, una brújula en su flanco y lo más llamativo era que llevaba puesto un sombrero de paja de copa redonda:

- ¿Están bien? –pregunta el joven pony del sombrero de paja.

- Sí, gracias. –Babs lo mira y su rostro se le hace familiar, ya que al parecer lo había visto en alguna ocasión pasada.

- ¿Oye tú no eres de Ponyville? –le pregunta Babs.

- Sí, tu cara se me hace conocida. –le responde el pony del sombrero de paja.

De pronto otro grifo se coloca detrás del joven pony pero luego otros tres ponys machos de tierra aparecen, pero eran ya sementales mayores y adultos, uno de color café tierra, crin azul, y una carretilla en su flanco, grande y corpulento como Big Macintosh, el otro de color verde musgo, crin negra, ojos azules y una jarra de cidra en su flanco, y el otro de color calipso, melena amarillo limón, ojos violetas y un sándwich en su flanco, quienes vinieron en ayuda del jovencito del sombrero de paja:

- No dejaremos que ataque a nuestro amigo. –dice el pony de la carretilla en el flanco.

- ¡M-Malditos ponys! –dice el otro grifo atacado tratando de levantarse.

Los otros dos grifos se van al ataque pero estos le dan una fuerte patada a ambos, siendo mandados a volar por el aires y cayendo al piso inconscientes:

- Nosotros iremos al vagón del maquinista para ver si podemos echar andar el tren, asi que Pipsqueak tu quédate aquí, y cuida a estas chicas.

- ¿Alguien más nos ayuda? No podemos ir solo nosotros tres. –pregunta a los ponys que estaban en aquel vagón aterrorizados, el pony de color verde musgo.

En ese momento otros ocho sementales que estaban allí, decidieron unirse a estos tres ponys de tierra para ayudarlos, mientras que el resto se quedó quieto en el vagón, cuando en las afueras se siente gritos.

Cuando los ponys miran por la ventana, notan que un grupo de pegasos, y ponys de tierra han comenzado a luchar con los grifos que estaban afuera del tren, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta para ir a ver al maquinista y echar andar el tren.

En tanto Pipsqueak, el pony del sombrero de paja se queda con Babs y su hermana Orange Slice, al escuchar su nombre Babs logro recordarlo:

- ¿Pipsqueak? Ya recuerdo, tú eres un amigo de mi prima Apple Bloom.

- Sí, ahora veo porque se me hacía conocida tu cara, has ido de visita a Ponyville.

- Claro que he ido, pero ya hace un tiempo que no he visitado el pueblo, por cierto ¿tú que haces aquí?

- Yo estaba con los chicos compitiendo los juegos de Los Pegasus en la competencia de exploración, pero como ocurrió en atentado allá y los juegos se suspendieron, nos quedamos varados aquí en Manehattan, hace tres días que estábamos esperando algo en la estación de tren. –le responde Pipsqueak.

De pronto por la ventana de su asiento cae un grifo el cual fue derribado aparentemente por un pegaso de la guardia, este al parecer fue golpeado y voló hasta chocar con la ventana del tren, el grifo estaba inconsciente, por lo que al verlo chocar y romper el vidrio causo que los tres dieran un fuerte grito:

- ¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO! –grita Orange Slice.

Pipsqueak se acerca a la ventana y puede presenciar una gran pelea entre los pegasos, y ponys de tierra contra el grupo de grifos que tenían tomado el tren:

- Están peleando. ¡VAMOS PONYS USTEDES PUEDEN! –grita Pipsqueak para animar al ejército que les estaba salvando el pellejo de ser rehenes.

En tanto a la alcaldía de Ponyville llega otro grupo de grifos por el aire, junto a ellos también llegan al lugar Flyer y Fluttershy, sin embargo al lugar ya había llegado otro grupo de los pegasos que habían sido enviados como refuerzos desde Canterlot, mientras que en la entrada en tierra, cientos de ponys de tierra y algunos unicornios defendiendo la entrada:

- Muy bien, ustedes encargase de los pegasos, que los ponys se encarguen de los que están abajo. –dice un grifo quien usaba una chaqueta negra quien lideraba al ejercito grifo que iba a atacar la ciudad.

- ¡De acuerdo, esos de abajo no serán un problema para nosotros! –dice Flyer.

- Eh, De acuerdo.

- ¡Fluttershy! Atácalos con tus alas espada.

- Está bien.

Fluttershy extiende sus alas de pegaso y hace un fuerte aleteo haciendo volar cientos de alas en forma de cuchillos que iban con el objetivo de herir a todos los que estaban abajo, pero un fuertísimo viento desvía por completo las afiladas plumas protegiendo a todos los ponys que estaban abajo:

- ¡¿Quién rayos hizo eso?! –pregunta Flyer.

- No lo sé. –le responde Fluttershy.

Asi que ambos pegasos diciendo a la puerta de la alcaldía y se colocan frente a dos unicornios que estaban en frente del grupo de guardias que cuidaban la puerta del ayuntamiento:

- ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? –pregunta Flyer a los dos unicornios, quienes al verlos se podían reconocer que eran Twilight Velet y Night Light, los padres de Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor:

- Asi es, no dejaremos que tomen el ayuntamiento y el control de la ciudad de Manehattan.

Twilight Velet reconoce a la pegaso amarilla y se sorprende mucho al saber de quien se trataba:

- No puedo creer que una buena amiga de mi hija nos esté traicionando, es una pena. –dice Twilight Velet apenada al reconocer a Fluttershy en el bando enemigo.

- Es cierto, sería una pena, ¡SI TWILIGHT SIGUIERA SIENDO MI AMIGA! –Fluttershy da un grito de furia como Flutterage y ataque directamente a Twilight Velet con sus filosas alas metálicas, pero Twilight Velet usa su cuerno y con un hechizo de control de aire causa una gigantesca ventisca que hace que las filosas alas se le regresen, causando incluso pequeños cortes en el cuerpo de la pegaso amarilla:

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es capaz de controlar el aire de esa forma? –pregunta sorprendida la malvada Fluttershy.

- Eso es simple, ella es conocida entre los magos estatales como la mejor unicornio elemental que controla el aire, Twilight Velet, también conocida como la doncella del viento. –le responde Night Blade su esposo.

- No tenías que ser tan exagerado querido. –le dice Twilight Velet quien se sonroja un poco.

- A nosotros no nos importan que sean los amos del viento o lo que sea, nosotros somos más poderoso que un pony mortal, asi que ustedes morirán aquí. –les responde Flyer en tono desafiante.

- Eso lo veremos jovencito. –le responde en tono también bastante desafiante Night Light.

El amanecer llego a Manehattan en medio de una batalla, mientras los Pegasos luchan contra los grifos en el aire, los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor, luchan contra Flyer y Fluttershy para impedir que tomen el ayuntamiento en donde estaban reunidas las autoridades de la ciudad y asi hacerse del control de esta.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Twilight Velet y Night Light lograran vencer? ¿Quién ganara esta pelea? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	68. El rescate de Celestia

**Capitulo 68: El rescate de Celestia**

En Manehattan se encuentra en medio de una gran batalla, ya está amaneciendo, y cientos de grifos fueron a atacar la ciudad, además de ellos Flyer y Fluttershy el más reciente miembro de SEEL fueron a ayudar con sus poderes de homúnculos, sin embargo allí los están esperando Twilight Velet y Night Light, los padres de Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor:

- ¡Ustedes no podrán detenernos ahora, ni ustedes ni el ejército de Equestria, los homúnculos somos mejores! –dice furioso Flyer.

- Es cierto, ustedes no podrán con nosotros. –dice Fluttershy mostrando una sonrisa diabólica.

- Eso es lo que ustedes creen. –Night Light comenzó a concentrar su magia con su cuerno y rápidamente todo el lugar cambio por completo, lo que era una ciudad, ahora era un ambiente parecido a la luna, pero sin estrellas y con el cielo negro.

- ¿Qué es esto? Una ilusión. –pregunta Fluttershy.

- La noche y la obscuridad son mi talento, la ilusión es mi elemento, y esta es mi técnica, prepárense para "el reino de las sombras" –dice Night Light.

- ¿Reino de las sombras? –pregunta Flyer.

- Asi es, esta es mi ilusión, el reino de las sombras. –de pronto Night Light desaparece a la vista de ambos, por lo que Fluttershy lo ataca con sus alas, sin embargo nuevamente Twilight Velet crea un escudo de viento.

- ¡Maldita! –dice Flyer.

- No te dejare que lo ataques.

- Eso lo veremos yegua. –Flyer se eleva rápidamente en el aire para realizar una envestida aérea, sin embargo Twilight Velet lo envuelve en un remolino que le hace perder el control en el aire y caer al piso.

- ¿Estás bien Flyer? –pregunta Fluttershy preocupada.

- ¡Auch! M-Maldita Yegua.

- ¿Tú crees que te dejare volar libremente si puedo controlar el aire? –dice Twilight Velet.

- Es cierto, esa maldita que controla el aire, es toda una desventaja para el ataque aéreo.

De pronto Flyer es envestido y golpeado:

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Q-Que r-rayos fue eso!

- Eso fue solo mi ataque de las sombras. –dice la voz de Night Light el cual no se podía ver por ningún sitio.

- Asi que usas esta ilusión para ocultarte a la vista ¡Eh! ¡Maldito Cobarde! –dice Flyer.

- Lo mejor será que se rindan, ustedes no podrán hacer nada para defenderse, además si se entregan, un jurado tendrá contemplación con ustedes. –dice la voz de Night Light.

En eso Flyer se acerca a Fluttershy para planear una estrategia para la pelea:

- ¡Fluttershy escúchame!

- Si te escucho Flyer.

- Ya pudiste dominar la técnica de explosión metálica.

- Eh, bueno, aún me cuesta un poco, pero creo que podré hacerlo al primer o segundo intento.

- Bien, porque con eso podremos atacar a todos los puntos ciegos posibles, y luego yo me hare cargo con mi técnica, con eso los dejaremos vulnerables.

- ¿Crees que resultara Flyer?

- Nosotros somos mejores que ellos, por muy buenos magos que sean, solo son ponys, asi que solo haz lo que te digo, para asi tener una oportunidad.

- De acuerdo.

En eso los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor los miran desde sus posiciones para devolver cualquier contraataque:

- No importa lo que hagan, de todos modos, no tienen posibilidad de vencer. –dice Twilight Velet.

- Asi es, no sacan nada con intentar atacarnos. –dice la voz de Night Light.

De pronto Fluttershy se eleva en el aire rápidamente, por lo que al ver a la pegaso amarilla elevarse, Twilight Velet se prepara para realizar un ataque de control de viento, pero Flyer la enviste con gran fuerza empujando a la unicornio varios metros haciéndola chocar contra algo, ya que se siente un gran impacto, como si su cuerpo se hubiese estrellado con una pared o algo asi, sin embargo como todo estaba bajo la ilusión de Night Light, no se podía ver nada.

Con Twilight Velet en el piso, Flyer es envestido por Night Light quien aún permanece oculto en la oscuridad para ver si su esposa estaba bien, pero toda esta distracción fue perfecta para que Fluttershy realizara la técnica que aprendió ahora que es homúnculo:

- ¡EXPLOSION METALICA! –grita Fluttershy.

Su cuerpo se convierte rápidamente en metal e inmediatamente después, este estalla, lanzando filosas lanzas metálicas, por todo el lugar de la batalla, y hacia todas las direcciones posibles, curiosamente cuando una de estas lanzas tocaba a Flyer, esta no lo atacaba, sino que se caían sobre su lomo como un cristal líquido, similar al mercurio, dejando a Flyer sano y salvo.

Sin embargo no corrió la misma suerte Night Light, ya que se siente un estremecedor grito de dolor:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! –se siente gritar a Night Light entre la obscuridad.

De pronto cerca de su esposa en las sombras aparece una mancha de sangre y esta comienza a escurrir, esto hace que Night Light aparezca con una de esas lanzas enterradas profundamente en su lomo, cayendo herido al piso. Otra de las lanzas se enterró en una de las piernas traseras de Twilight Velet, haciéndola sentir un dolor intenso:

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA! –grita Twilight Velet al ver una de esas lanzas metálicas enterradas en su pierna, las cuales comenzaron a causarle un gran sangrado.

- Muy bien, ahora será mi oportunidad de atacar.

Flyer se eleva varios metros en el aire para luego dejarse caer a gran velocidad hacia el piso:

- ¡PREPARENSE AHORA PARA UN METEORITO FINAL! –grita Flyer.

Flyer se tira con todo el peso del cuerpo contra Twilight Velet causando un gigantesco estruendo y una nube de humo, lo que causo una gigantesca onda expansiva que mando a volar por los aires al herido Night Light.

La ilusión creada por Night Light desaparece, dando lugar a todo el daño causado por el ataque de Flyer el cual era realmente impresionante.

El ataque fue tan poderoso que otros ponys de tierra y unicornios del lugar salieron volando por los aires violentamente, incluso algunos grifos se vieron afectados por aquel ataque, el nivel de destrucción era impresionante, mientras que Twilight Velet comienza a toser sangre por su boca por aquel violento ataque, pero aún seguía con vida.

Al mismo tiempo las lanzas que tenían enterradas Night Light y Twilight Velet en sus cuerpos comenzaron a elevarse y a unirse, junto con el resto de las esquirlas metálicas las cuales al unirse se trasformaban en un líquido metálico similar al mercurio, el cual una vez reunido todo, este tomo la forma de Fluttershy pero metalizada, hasta que finalmente recobro su color normal, al ver a ambos unicornios heridos, la pegaso amarilla baja a ver en qué condiciones están ambos:

- ¡Buen trabajo Fluttershy! Ahora ellos no podrán volver a moverse. –dice Flyer.

- Menos mal que el ataque salió al primer intento. –dice Fluttershy, la cual estaba agitada y recuperando el aliento.

- ¡E-Estúpidos s-son ustedes q-que piensan que n-nos han vencido! –dice con dificultad Night Light quien estaba herido en su lomo.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, y tu esposa está muerta luego de recibir toda la fuerza de mi ataque, nosotros como homúnculos somos físicamente superiores, y no importa que sean unicornios, no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros. –les dice Flyer.

- S-Se nota q-que eres un i-ingenuo. –le responde Night Light el cual comienza a concentrar magia en su cuerno y la herida de su lomo se cierra parcialmente, al ser un unicornio del tipo ilusionista, el también puede usar la magia curativa del tipo regeneración aunque no con la misma efectividad que un unicornio que tiene ese tipo de magia por naturaleza.

- ¿Asi que por curar un poco tus heridas no has perdido? Me das lastima viejo. –dice Flyer de forma arrogante.

- Tú crees que es por eso nada más. –le responde Night Light el cual sonríe.

Sorprendentemente una gigantesca ventisca los envuelve en un enorme remolino, quedando ambos pegasos atrapados y sin posibilidad de moverse, de pronto Twilight Velet quien se encontraba en el piso abre los ojos y al hacerlo su cuerno saco un sorpresivo brillo mientras esta se levantaba aunque adolorida por el ataque y al igual que su esposo, la herida de su pierna se había cerrado parcialmente, posiblemente usando magia regenerativa de curación al igual que Night Light.

Asi que Night Light rodeo todo su cuerpo con su aura mágica para utilizar la levitación con su cuerpo, y este da un gigantesco salto hacia el remolino, en donde golpea violentamente a Flyer con sus cascos, haciéndolo caer violentamente al piso, mientras que Twilight Velet luego de pararse se impulsa en el aire usando una ráfaga de viento para hacerla entrar al remolino y asi llegar a donde estaba Fluttershy para golpearla y votarla al piso de forma violenta cayendo su cuerpo, justo encima del cuerpo de Flyer.

El remolino se deshace y ambos unicornios aterrizan en tierra sin problemas mientras que Flyer y Fluttershy estaban tirados en el piso:

- ¡Les dije que no nos subestimaran! –dice Night Light.

- ¿C-C-Como es p-posible q-q-que esa unicornio s-siga con vida? –se pregunta Flyer quien estaba aún en el piso debajo de Fluttershy, quien quedo algo aturdida por el fuerte golpe y la caída de gran altura.

- Coloque un pequeño escudo de aire en mi cuerpo, y aunque recibí tu ataque mortal, el aire que me rodeaba amortiguo en gran medida el ataque y fingí quedar moribunda mientras generaba el hechizo del remolino, y nunca notaste cuando use mi cuerno, gracias a una pequeña ilusión de mi esposo.

- M-Maldita Yegua.

- Y ahora me encargare de ti, y sabes algo ¡voy a matarte! –le dice Twilight Velet poniendo una mirada seria y perturbadora y una ligera sonrisa malvada.

- No cabe duda, cuando se emociona, se vuelve un ser que hasta a mí me da miedo. –dice Night Light.

- ¡Entonces comenzaremos lento y con dolor! –dice Twilight Velet siempre con una mirada seria y perturbadora.

Mientras tanto ignorando por completo lo que ocurría en Manehattan, la princesa Luna, Raging Blast y Apple Bloom llegan a la biblioteca, la princesa Luna estaba cubierta por completo, por lo que asi y sumado a que recién estaba amaneciendo, pasaba desapercibida, asi que los tres entran a la biblioteca y allí ven a Twilight y Blade juntos, quienes recién se habían despertado:

- ¿Raging donde rayos estuviste toda la noche? –le pregunta Twilight quien estaba molesta.

En ese momento la princesa Luna decide responder:

- Ellos durmieron en la casa de Fluttershy, cuando Candance, Trixie y yo llegamos a descansar, ellos ya se habían quedado dormidos, por eso preferimos que se quedaran allí durmiendo juntos para no despertarlos, además que abrasados se veían tan lindos. –dice la princesa Luna.

Al escuchar esto tanto Raging Blast como Apple Bloom se sonrojan por completo:

- No es cierto, no estábamos abrazados. –dice Apple Bloom nerviosa.

- Sí, solo parecía, pero nunca nosotros estaremos amorosamente abrasados. –dice Raging Blast nervioso.

- ¿Y qué me dicen ustedes? Se supone que tú llegarías a dormir en la casa de Fluttershy, pero veo que te quedaste aquí con Twilight. –le dijo la princesa Luna al unicornio gris.

- B-Bueno, la verdad es que… lo siento, pero no pude resistir la invitación. –dice Blade sonrojado.

- Ah sí, y me imagino que paso lo que tenía que pasar ¿verdad? –les dice la princesa Luna con una sonrisa, la cual hace que ambos unicornios se sonrojen.

- Si princesa Luna, paso lo que usted está imaginando. –le responde Twilight Sparkle sonrojada.

- Ah, asi que Twilight se puso traviesa con Blade ¡eh! –le dice con una sonrisa Raging Blast haciendo alusión a una posible noche ardiente entre ambos unicornios y dándole un golpe suavecito con su pata trasera al hacer el comentario y guiñándole un ojo.

Sin embargo tanto Twilight como Apple Bloom, le dan a Raging Blast un fuerte coscorrón, ambas golpeando a Raging en su cabeza:

- ¡Auch, Auchi, Auchi! ¿Por qué me pegan las dos?

- ¡PORQUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO! –le gritan al mismo tiempo Twilight y Apple Bloom al joven Raging Blast.

Luego de ese ligero momento de relajo, Blade decide aprovechar de preguntarle a la princesa Luna de lo que sucederá ahora que Fluttershy ya no está con ellos y por ende ya no pueden usar su poder de elemento de la bondad:

- Bueno princesa Luna, ya que está aquí, quería preguntarle respecto a lo que ha pasado con Fluttershy.

- Si lo sé, y creo que es el momento de hablar al respecto.

En ese instante aparecen la princesa Candance y Trixie:

- Asi que aquí estaba princesa Luna. –dice Trixie.

- Tía Luna, veo que trajiste a los chicos aquí ¿no es asi? –le dice Candance.

- Si, como se despertaron, decidí acompañarlos, nadie me vería si recién está amaneciendo.

- De hecho que bueno que llegaron, asi podremos hablar de lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora. –le dice la princesa Luna.

Asi que Twilight se acerca a donde esta Raging Blast y Apple Bloom:

- Bueno chicos, será mejor que vayan con Fire Blast y nos preparen algo para desayunar, y tomemos desayuno entre todos. –les dice Twilight.

- Por supuesto Twilight, iremos a buscar dulces al Sugar Cube Corner y pan fresco.

- ¿Y porque no nos dejan escuchar lo que van a hablar si no somos potros pequeños? Además que ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer el desayuno?

- ¡Porque ustedes se quedaron a dormir afuera sin pedir el permiso de nadie y no solo a mí, Applejack seguramente estará molesta porque Apple Bloom no fue a la granja a dormir, asi que yo que tu no me quejo! –le responde de forma burlesca Twilight.

- ¡Rayos! Odio cuando me agarran de las pelotas.

- Ya no te quejes Raging, vamos a comprar las cosas para hacer un buen desayuno y luego regresamos.

- Está bien, pero yo no tengo tanta hambre, si la princesa Luna nos dio desayuno. –dice Raging Blast.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta sorprendida Twilight.

- Créeme, mejor que mantengan a la princesa Luna alejada de la cocina, para que no se moleste. –le dice Apple Bloom que por su expresión, se notaba que efectivamente la princesa Luna, no era buena en la cocina.

- Ok, te entiendo. –le responde Twilight.

Asi que Apple Bloom y Raging se van solitos a buscar pan y dulces para que todos en la biblioteca tomaran desayuno, dejando a Twilight, Trixie, Blade, Candance y la princesa Luna, solas en la biblioteca, ya que Fire Blast seguía durmiendo:

- Bueno yo le planteé mi inquietud, sin Fluttershy con nosotros el poder de los elementos de la armonía no estará completo, el rayo arcoíris es nuestra carta segura de triunfo si alguien de SEEL nos ataca, pero ahora, estamos vulnerables.

- Lo sé, y lo único que nos queda por hacer, es crear un nuevo elemento de la armonía que reemplace al anterior.

- ¿Qué dices Tía Luna? ¿Cómo se podrá crear un elemento de la armonía? –pregunta Candance.

- Se puede hacer, usando un fragmento de la piedra filosofal. –le responde Trixie.

- ¿Pero de donde sacaremos un fragmento de la piedra roja? Nosotras como elementos de la armonía teníamos toda la piedra filosofal, ya que esta se dividió luego que Kyra uniera los elementos a su piedra.

- Existen más fragmentos de la piedra filosofal, y uno de esos fragmentos, mi hermana lo guarda celosamente.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿Ella tiene uno?! –dice Blade sorprendido.

- De hecho, tanto ella como yo teníamos fragmentos de la piedra roja, pero seguramente cuando me convertí en Nightmare Moon, ella debe haberse quedado con mi fragmento o incluso puede hasta haberlo unido con el suyo.

- ¿Y cómo mi maestro no supo de esto? –dice Blade.

- Porque la única que sabía de la existencia de ese fragmento era ella y yo y nadie más, al igual que lo de NUMA, solo nosotras sabemos de él y su ubicación.

- Entonces debemos conseguir el fragmento de la princesa Celestia. –dice Twilight.

- Exacto, pero no sabemos dónde lo tiene. –dice Trixie.

- Yo sí, ella lo debe tener en un baúl en su habitación, nadie excepto yo y sus más cercanos como Candance y Twilight han entrado a ese lugar, por lo que es imposible que alguien sacara el fragmento sin que ella lo hubiese notado, además mi hermana es muy confiada, asi que nunca pensaría que alguien quisiera robarle el fragmento en su habitación y enfrentarse con ella.

- Entonces si está en su cuarto solo hay que sacarlo de allí ¿no es asi? –dice Blade.

- Sí, pero es demasiado peligroso, es una locura entrar al palacio sin ser visto antes.

- Para mí eso no es problema, yo tengo mucha experiencia en infiltración, cuando fui el asesino de la hermandad, tuve que aprender a moverme en las sombras sin ser jamás descubierto, asi que para mí no será problema. –dice Blade.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si la princesa Celestia te descubre te matara! ¡No quiero que te arriesgues asi! –dice Twilight asustada y preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a su amado.

- ¡No te preocupes mi amor estaré bien! –le responde Blade con una tierna sonrisa.

- Yo también me preocuparía, porque la princesa Celestia no es cualquier maga, ella tiene un poder que no serás capaz de enfrentar, está a otro nivel, por eso creo que es mejor que te acompañe. –le dice Trixie al unicornio gris.

- ¡No Trixie! No sería justo arriesgarte, si fuéramos dos sería demasiado peligroso, estaré bien amiga, no te preocupes. –le dice Blade a Trixie quien solo da un suspiro ya que a pesar de que Blade tenía razón, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ufff! Está bien, pero te me cuidas, que no quiero tener que ver llorar a la boba de Twilight. –dice Trixie.

- Lo de boba sobraba en esa frase. –dice Twilight en tono algo molesto a Trixie.

Asi que decidieron que Blade fuera a Canterlot a buscar el fragmento de la piedra roja que guarda la princesa Celestia, para asi crear un nuevo elemento de la armonía para fortalecerse y asi cubrir la ausencia de Fluttershy y su elemento de la bondad.

En tanto casi a la salida de Manehattan, todos los pasajeros del tren que había sido detenido por los grifos para tomar a sus ocupantes como rehenes, por fin estaba comenzando a moverse, luego de varios minutos de tensión, aunque la batalla seguía afuera y se podía apreciar por las ventanas, si el tren estaba moviéndose, significaba que ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad y que pronto estarían en zona segura.

Asi que los pasajeros del vagón en donde venían Babs Seed, Pipsqueak y Orange Slice esta última hermana mayor de Babs, amarraron a los grifos inconscientes que consiguieron con cuerdas y los sacaron del tren, por lo que cuando este comenzó a moverse, ya no tenían a grifos adentro y tal parecía que por fin se irían del lugar y saldrían de aquella caótica situación:

- El tren se está moviendo, pronto saldremos de aquí. –dice Babs Seed.

- Ya era hora, esta situación me tenía los nervios de punta. –dice algo más tranquila Orange Slice.

- Eso quiere decir que pudieron soltar al maquinista, asi que solo debemos esperar que no nos sigan y estaremos tranquilos. –dice Pipsqueak.

Pero sorpresivamente en las ventanas del vagón, entran cinco grifos, dos ellos rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas, asi que estaban nuevamente rodeados de enemigos indeseados:

- ¡Ahora tomaremos este tren y a todos ustedes! –dice uno de los grifos, los cuales estaban armados con lanzas.

- ¡Qué haremos! ¡No podemos pelear con ellos! –dice asustada Orange Slice.

En eso Pipsqueak enviste con toda su fuerza a uno de los grifos y de paso empuja con fuerza a otro más:

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TOMEN ESTO! –grita Pipsqueak.

- ¡M-Maldito enano… las pagaras! –dice furioso el grifo que fue envestido por el joven Pipsqueak.

De pronto uno de los grifos prepara su lanza ya que esta justo detrás de él, listo para ensartarlo como una brocheta, sin embargo Babs Seed le da una fuerte patada, por lo que con el violento golpe el grifo cae adolorido al piso:

- ¡G-Gracias Babs! –dice Pipsqueak sorprendido.

- Eso fue para devolverte el favor por habernos ayudado al principio. –le dice Babs Seed con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pretendes con arriesgarte de esa forma? –le pregunta Babs al pony del sombrero de paja.

- Ser valiente cuando hay que serlo no es arriesgarse, si estás seguro de lo que haces. Eso es lo que haría un Mujiwara.

- ¿Mujiwara? –pregunta Babs.

- Veo que no lees One Piece ¿verdad?

- Eh, la verdad no.

- Ya veo, aunque esto lo haría también un buen amigo allá en Ponyville.

- ¿Es Raging Blast por casualidad? Por qué solo él es tan imprudente como tú para algunas cosas. –pregunta Babs Seed.

- Sí, veo que también lo recuerdas. –le responde Pipsqueak.

- Claro es difícil olvidar a un pony tan loco como él. –dice Babs Seed, confirmando que ella ya ha conocido a Raging Blast de visitas anteriores a Ponyville.

En ese momento el resto de los pasajeros del tren enfrentaron a los grifos que estaban allí y entre todos les dieron una fuerte paliza, asi que con los grifos derrotados y apaleados, estos son arrojados por las ventanas, el tren se seguía moviendo, pero aparentemente ya los pocos grifos que los seguían, estaban siendo detenidos por los guardias reales del ejercito pony:

- Bueno parece que estamos saliendo por fin de Manehattan. –dice Orange Slice quien veía por la ventana que estaban ya saliendo de la ciudad.

- Creo que por fin podremos descansar y esperar llegar a casa. –dice Pipsqueak que quedo exhausto por tantas emociones.

- Sí, pero aún con esto quede preocupada por mamá y papá, ojala estén bien. –dice Babs preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a sus padres que se quedaron en Manehattan.

- Yo solo espero que ellos estén bien Babs, ojala lo estén. –le responde Orange Slice quien también se le notaba una gran preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar a sus padres, quienes se quedaron en Manehattan.

Asi que el tren continuo su camino y estos tres ponys se dirigen rumbo a Ponyville.

En tanto en el ayuntamiento de Manehattan, continuaba la pelea entre los grifos, pegasos y unicornios de la guardia real y magos estatales, mientras que tanto Flyer como Fluttershy, enfrentaban en combate a Twilight Velet y Night Light, los padres de Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor.

En aquel lugar, Flyer trataba de elevarse en el aire, pero estaba siendo atacado por una lluvia de golpes invisibles, los cuales eran creados por la magia de Twilight Velet la cual creaba pequeñas ráfagas de viento que lanzaba a gran velocidad, las cuales al tocar el cuerpo de Flyer, era el equivalente a recibir cientos de proyectiles, incluso algunos habían causado heridas en su cuerpo, Flyer cae como un saco de papas al piso, cuando Twilight Velet se impulsa y le pisa la cabeza con fuerza con su casco:

- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡M-M-Maldita b-bestia! –dice a duras penas Flyer, mientras Twilight Velet le pisa la cabeza con su casco.

- ¡Eso fue por atacarme con tu técnica imbécil! No que te gusta golpear a una dama, ¡eh! Bastardo.

Fluttershy seguía en el piso sin moverse, pero tenía un ojo ligeramente abierto, por lo que al parecer ya estaba recobrando la conciencia, y ella podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Flyer, mientras Twilight Velet seguía torturándolo.

En tanto Twilight Velet seguía golpeando brutalmente a Flyer, mientras que su esposo Night Light no le quitaba la vista de encima a Fluttershy ya que si intentaba hacer algo, él debía atacarla sin piedad.

Asi que Twilight Velet usando su magia, comenzó a tirar el brazo de Flyer:

- ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –comienza a gritar Flyer, mientras que Twilight Velet sin ninguna piedad, le tira del brazo con su magia con gran fuerza, mientras esta mostraba una mirada fría y sonrisa maligna.

- ¡Ahora te duele! ¿Verdad? Una lástima, porque te arrancare el brazo.

- ¡Y-Yegua m-maldita!

De pronto Twilight Velet le da un fuerte tirón en el brazo a Flyer con su magia, sintiéndose un gran crujido, al parecer le había roto el brazo con su magia:

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tan poco resistes? Pobre diablo debilucho, esperaba mucho más de ti realmente, pero bueno, creo que no me queda otra, asi que, te tendré que matar. –le dice Twilight Velet, quien comenzó a envolver a Flyer en un remolino, con el objetivo de darle el golpe de gracia.

Pero de pronto se siente un desgarrador grito de parte de Night Light:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! –grita con fuerza Night Light.

Twilight Velet se voltea para darse cuenta que una lanza metálica había atravesado el cuerpo de su esposo por completo, de pronto Fluttershy quien estaba en el suelo, se levanta sorprendentemente, sin embargo ella no tenía una de sus extremidades, su pierna delantera derecha no estaba, solo tenía un pequeño muñón en aquel lugar donde debía estar su pierna, envuelta en metal liquido plateado, luego esta lanza se transforma en cristal líquido y vuelve con la pegaso amarilla, haciendo aparecer su pierna entera otra vez y recuperando su color normal:

- ¡Eso te pasa por atacar a Flyer, ahora tu esposo sufrirá las consecuencias! –dice Fluttershy, quien tiene una mirada completamente desquiciada, era una mirada tan psicopática, que solo verla a los ojos, te hacía sentir un miedo terrible.

Asi que Fluttershy se eleva y le lanza sus alas filosas, al cuerpo herido de Night Light, pero Twilight Velet usa su magia de viento para protegerlo y desviar las alas, pero Fluttershy en el aire toma dos alas y estas se unen como metal líquido y forman una sola hoja larga y filosa, similar a una katana, Fluttershy la toma con sus cascos y baja a donde esta Night Light y le entierra este sable hecho de sus alas filosas en todo el cuello, lo cual hace que al sacar el sable, salga un gigantesco chorro de sangre, manchando la cara y el cuerpo de la pegaso amarilla:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita desesperada Twilight Velet.

- ¡Eso es! ¡POR HABER HECHO SUFRIR A FLYER! –grita como loca Fluttershy.

Asi que Fluttershy toma el sable mientras se acerca volando a gran velocidad contra Twilight Velet, mientras Flyer seguía en el piso presenciando todo lo que estaba haciendo Fluttershy para salvarlo, cuando de pronto Fluttershy prepara su sable mientras que Twilight Velet se dirige contra ella para envestirla, pero finalmente la pegaso amarilla pasa por el lado de Twilight Velet quedando cada una de pie de espaldas una de la otra, sin embargo un chorro de sangre sale del costado del cuerpo de Twilight Velet, causando que la unicornio caiga herida al piso.

En eso Fluttershy toma esta vez con su boca el sable hecho con sus alas metálicas y se acerca caminando al cuerpo herido de Twilight Velet:

- ¡Eso te mereces por hacerle daño a Flyer! –dice Fluttershy quien mira fijamente a Twilight Velet quien estaba herida en el piso.

- ¡E-Entonces m-mátame si te a-a-atreves! –le dice Twilight Velet quien estaba débil y sangrando en el piso.

- Eso es lo que hare.

Fluttershy se prepara para darle el golpe de gracia a Twilight Velet, pero justo cuando iba a enterrar el sable, la pegaso se detiene y en su mente comenzaron a pasar rápidamente recuerdos, bellos recuerdos de ella junto a Twilight Sparkle, como la vez que estaban buscando juntas a Filomena cuando esta la saco de su jaula, u otras ocasiones en donde la pegaso compartía tanto con la unicornio lavanda, como con el resto de sus amigas, asi que finalmente ella suelta el sable metálico y se va dejándola en el piso, mientras la pegaso amarilla va a subir a Flyer en su lomo:

- Mejor nos vamos, Flyer, ya estarás bien.

- G-Gracias F-Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se eleva con el cuerpo herido de Flyer, mientras que en el cielo la batalla entre grifos, pegasos y unicornios en tierra continuaba, mientras que Twilight Velet estaba en el piso desangrándose y pensando que su esposo había muerto:

- Night Light, perdóname por no haberte salvado mi amor, pero creo que llego nuestro momento. –dice en su mente una Twilight Velet que cada vez perdía más y más el conocimiento.

Pero sorpresivamente frente a ella se tele transporta nada más y nada menos que la princesa Celestia, quien aparece, sorprendiendo a Twilight Velet y a todos los presentes:

- ¡P-Princesa C-C-Celestia! –dice Twilight Velet quien estaba bastante débil por su herida.

- ¡No hables Twilight Velet! He venido a terminar con esto con mis propios cascos, los protegeré y los sacare de aquí con vida, porque si ustedes mueren, Twilight llorara mucho, y no quiero que mi querida Twilight sufra. –le sonríe la princesa Celestia a Twilight Velet.

- ¡G-Gracias p-princesa C-Celestia! –le responde Twilight Velet quien seguía debilitándose.

En tanto el general de los grifos ve a la princesa Celestia en el lugar y decide atacarla:

- Miren quien está aquí, es la princesa Celestia, ahora prepárate, porque vamos a matarte. ¡A ELLA MIS GRIFOS!

Al escuchar la orden, todos los grifos que estaban peleando dejan de hacerlo y se van a volar en picada contra la princesa Celestia para atacarla entre todos y asi matarla, por lo que la princesa Celestia alumbro su cuerno, y coloco a Twilight Velet y Night Light en un escudo mágico, luego la crin de Celestia se encendió a tal punto que se transformó en una gigantesca flama de fuego, Celestia sonríe ligeramente y lanza con su cuerno un gigantesco rayo solar.

El rayo solar fue tan, pero tan poderoso que el rey grifo recibió de lleno todo el ataque junto a todos sus soldados, los cuales se desintegraron al recibir el rayo solar, pero Celestia hizo aquel ataque sin medir las consecuencias, porque el rayo choco en uno de los edificios de Manehattan, causando una gigantesca explosión, un estruendo horrible y un gigantesco resplandor en el lugar, la explosión fue tan grande, que varios soldados de la guardia real y magos estatales, también fueron desintegrados por el rayo y otros tantos salieron volando por los aires por la gigantesca onda expansiva, cuando esta onda se debilita, la princesa Celestia, quita el escudo mágico que la protegía a ella y los padres de Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor, para luego ella tele transportarse con ambos unicornios heridos.

El centro de Manehattan se transformó en un gigantesco cráter, todo lo que estaba en ese lugar resulto destruido, Celestia uso gran parte de su magia para derrotar al ejercito grifo completo, sin embargo, ella no midió consecuencias y no le importo matar a cientos de soldados de la guardia real ni menos le importo matar a cientos de civiles, pero sin duda la intervención de Celestia derroto al ejercito grifo, lo cual dejaba a Manehattan más o menos a salvo, ya que el alcalde quien estaba en el ayuntamiento también murió, cuando Celestia destruyo todo a su alrededor.

Luego Celestia se tele transporta a su salón real en donde está su trono con Twilight Velet y Night Light mal heridos:

- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! ¡NECESITO UN MEDICO URGENTE! –grita desesperada la princesa Celestia, cuando Shining Armor entra al lugar y ve a sus padres mal heridos.

- ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ POR FAVOR RESISTAN! –grita Shining Armor al ver a sus padres mal heridos.

La princesa Celestia cae al piso exhausta luego de usar tanto poder mágico:

- ¡M-Menos mal que me dijiste que habían ido, p-por suerte, ellos aún están con vida, pero si no los atienden rápido m-morirán! –dice la princesa Celestia quien se encontraba agotada.

- ¡Gracias por esto princesa Celestia! –dice Shining Armor, quien a pesar de saber qué clase de pony es Celestia, no podía dejar de agradecerle que ella haya ido a salvar a sus padres.

- ¡Yo solo quiero que Twilight no sufra más, no quiero que mi pequeña Twilight sufra en esta guerra! –dice la princesa Celestia a quien se le comenzaron a colocar vidriosos los ojos.

Finalmente llegan los paramédicos que ven a Twilight Velet y Night Light, y se los llevan de inmediato al hospital, Shining Armor se queda porque de momento él debe seguir cumpliendo funciones y seguir minuto a minuto lo que está pasando en Manehattan:

- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos? –le pregunta la princesa Celestia aún débil.

- Porque debo seguir en mi puesto, no sé qué más está pasando en Manehattan.

- No te preocupes, yo ya me encargue personalmente de Manehattan.

- ¡Qué dice! –dijo sorprendido Shining Armor.

- Yo mate a todo el ejército grifo, asi que ya no hay peligro en Manehattan, asi que por ahora no debes preocuparte, eso sí, luego hay que realizar un consejo de emergencia, porque Manehattan se quedó sin alcalde.

- ¿Lo asesinaron?

- El murió junto a cientos de soldados y civiles como un mártir, pero al menos hemos ganado esta pelea, por eso ve con tus padres y me informas de su estado, yo por ahora descansare un poco, ya que he usado mucha magia. –dice la princesa Celestia quien seguía echada en el piso exhausta.

- ¡Está bien princesa Celestia! Con su permiso me retiro. –Shining Armor le hace la respectiva reverencia a la princesa Celestia y se va a ver cómo están sus padres, sobretodo Night Light quien tenía la herida más grave.

En tanto no muy lejos de allí, en otro punto de Manehattan, Fluttershy y Flyer, cayeron al piso por la onda expansiva de la explosión, quedando sorprendidos aunque al menos, ellos continuaban con vida:

- Nunca pensé ver un poder tan grande como ese. –dice Fluttershy.

- Tuvimos suerte de que nos fuéramos de allí antes que ella atacara. –dice Flyer.

- Lo mejor será irnos e informarle al señor Blackeye, que la princesa Celestia ha intervenido en su ataque a Manehattan. –dice Fluttershy.

Luego ella sube a Flyer en su lomo y se van al lugar donde esta Blackeye para informarle de lo sucedido, y para confirmar la intervención de la princesa Celestia.

¿Qué consecuencias traerá la intervención directa de Celestia en la guerra? ¿Los padres de Twilight se recuperaran? ¿Blade lograra recuperar la piedra filosofal que tiene Celestia para crear un nuevo elemento de la armonía? Y también ¿Cuál será el contraataque de SEEL? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	69. Salvando una vida otra vez

**Capitulo 69: Salvando una vida otra vez**

Sin duda Manehattan estaba a salvo, pero a un precio demasiado alto, la intervención directa de la princesa Celestia salvo a la ciudad, pero con miles de muertos, el centro de Manehattan completamente destruido, en donde no solo el ejército grifo fue eliminado, sino que también gran parte del ejercito pony, bajando aún más las alicaídas defensas del reino, y miles de civiles inocentes, que no tuvieron oportunidad alguna de escapar del poderoso rayo solar de Celestia.

Al menos Celestia logro su objetivo, salvar a Twilight Velet y Night Light, los padres de su querida estudiante Twilight Sparkle, ellos ya estaban en el hospital siendo atendidos y Shining Armor estaba esperando noticias, estaba solo, ya que el aún no quería decirle nada Twilight para asi no preocuparla aún más, en esta grave situación.

En eso aparece el doctor Horse, quien en su momento atendió a la vista de Twilight Sparkle en la batalla contra Gudu, un unicornio de cuero café y melena negra, con un estetoscopio y un frasco de píldoras como cutiemark, que siempre caminaba cojeando de una de sus pesuñas, y como siempre, mostrando un rostro de pocos amigos y mal humorado:

- Doctor dígame como están mis padres.

- ¿Tus padres? Se murieron idiota.

- ¡QUE! –al escuchar esto Shining Armor se coloca pálido por la noticia.

- Ah no, solo estaba trolleando, tus padres no están muertos todavía. –le responde el doctor Horse.

- ¡COMO PUEDE TROLLEAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE! –grita furioso Shining Armor.

- ¿Problema?

- Oiga solo quiero saber cómo están mis padres y sin trolleos.

- Está bien, como me aburro en estas emergencias, bueno tu madre se le suturo el corte, si bien el sangrado fue bastante, no corto ninguna arteria vital, asi que esta fuera de peligro. Respecto a tu padre si bien el corte que recibió tampoco afecto la arteria yugular, por ende debería estar fuera de peligro ocurrieron algunas complicaciones.

- ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

- Su padre agarro un virus intrahospitalario, lo cual está causando constantes hemorragias en sus otras arterias afectadas, en este momento lo tenemos con coagulantes, sin embargo luego de un rato sigue sangrando, por suerte su padre tiene un tipo de sangre que en nuestro banco de sangre está disponible y podemos hacerle algunas transfusiones pero sin no se detiene el virus que causa que las plaquetas no puedan hacer su trabajo, llegara un punto en que su padre podría morir, y hasta ahora hemos tratado a su padre con distintos antivirales pero no hemos tenido éxito, sus tejidos y sus venas no se pueden regenerar por si solas y mientras no se combata esto, su padre podría morir, en este rato está aislado en terapia intensiva.

- ¡POR FAVOR SALVENLO POR FAVOR! –grita Shining Armor al borde de las lágrimas.

- Haremos lo posible, sino que más da, total tengo otros asuntos que hacer. –el doctor Horse se va tomándose una pastilla de bicodin.

Mientras tanto lejos de allí en un lugar cercano al tártaro llegan heridos Flyer y Fluttershy quienes informaban de lo sucedido a Blackeye, el jefe de SEEL.

- Y eso fue lo que paso, la princesa Celestia apareció y derroto a todos con su poder. –dice Fluttershy.

- Asi que Celestia finalmente decidió intervenir, eso quiere decir que a pesar de nuestras caídas en Appleloosa y ahora en Manehattan, ella está desesperada.

Entonces Blackeye se acerca volando y le da una caricia a la pegaso amarilla, la cual cierra los ojos algo asustada:

- Tranquila, no les hare nada, por muy poderosos que ahora sean, Celestia está a otro nivel.

- Sí, hemos fallado. –dice Flyer aún algo adolorido.

- Bueno, creo que llego el momento de intervenir personalmente, y creo que tendremos que realizar una pequeña visita a Ponyville.

- ¿A Ponyville? –pregunta sorprendida Fluttershy.

- Sí, creo que al menos yo iré para ser testigo de una masacre, aunque claro quién sabe si seré yo, quien la haga. –dijo Blackeye con una malvada sonrisa.

- ¿Tendremos que ir con usted? –pregunta la pegaso amarilla.

- No, Áster y Shadow me podrán acompañar, cuando se recuperen, quiero que acompañen a Dark Star, necesito encontrar algo importante.

- Está bien.

Blackeye se retira dejando a Fluttershy y Flyer en el lugar.

En tanto el tiempo paso rápidamente, esa misma mañana Blade se movilizo hasta Canterlot para llegar a mediodía a la capital, a diferencia de Manehattan está aún tiene libre tránsito, pero los guardias reales y magos estatales estaban por toda la ciudad, evidentemente la vigilancia había aumentado por si Canterlot era blanco de algún ataque.

Blade decide no perder ningún segundo y galopa rápidamente hasta el palacio real, sin embargo de camino hasta allí choca con otro unicornio que también estaba galopando a toda velocidad y ese pony por azares del destino, era Shining Armor:

- ¡Ay, Ay! Lo siento. –dijo Blade.

- ¡Auch! No te preocupes. –le responde Shining Armor algo adolorido.

Finalmente ambos se miran sus rostros y se reconocen:

- ¡Blade! ¡Qué bueno que eres tú! –dijo Shining Armor bastante feliz de haberse encontrado con el unicornio gris.

- Hola Shining Armor, disculpa es que vengo con prisa.

- Si yo también, de hecho la razón por la que iba galopando rápido, era para comunicarme contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? –pregunta Blade.

- Es sobre mis padres.

- ¿Tus padres?

- SIP, ellos son magos estatales y salieron a pelear en Manehattan recientemente, allí se enfrentaron a Fluttershy y uno de sus nuevos amigos, pero ellos regresaron heridos, y aunque lograron estabilizar a mi madre, mi padre ha tenido complicaciones con un virus que evita que sus arterias abiertas se regeneren y esto hace que le cause hemorragias constantes que si no se detiene, podría morir.

- Ya veo.

- Sé que tú puedes curar sus heridas con magia alquimista, la princesa Luna me conto, que asi fue como salvaste los ojos de mi hermana la vez que fue atacada por Gudu.

- Asi que te conto de aquella ocasión, ya veo, me imagino que quieres ver si puedo curar a tu padre ¿no es asi?

- Si Blade, por favor, yo confió en que podrás hacer algo.

- Está bien, veremos qué podemos hacer. –le responde Blade con una amable sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! Gracias por esto amigo.

- Tú también has hecho muchísimo por mí, incluso es lo menos que podría hacer para agradecerte todo lo que tu haz hecho para ayudarnos todo este tiempo.

Asi que ambos se van galopando al hospital rápidamente, en el camino Shining Armor le pregunta la razón por la que Blade está en Canterlot:

- ¿Por qué estás aquí en Canterlot? Porque debiste venir por algo ¿o no?

- He venido a robarle el fragmento de la piedra filosofal que la princesa Celestia guarda en el castillo.

- ¡Que! ¿Fragmento? ¿En serio existe ese fragmento? ¿Quién lo dijo?

- Fue la princesa Luna quien me lo conto, por eso iré al castillo y me lo llevare, ya que con este se podrá crear un elemento de la armonía con el cual poder reemplazar al elemento de la bondad, tu sabes, Fluttershy ahora es nuestra enemiga.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, te ayudare un poco y bajare la guardia del castillo para que te sea más sencillo entrar.

- ¡Gracias!

Asi que nuestros jóvenes sementales siguieron galopando hasta que llegaron al hospital, Shining Armor decide llevar a Blade hasta la habitación de su padre en cuidado intensivo, conectado a una máquina de monitoreo con ventilación mecánica e inducido a un coma, además que una venda cubría su cuello y está estaba roja, ya que el sangrado estaba comenzando.

Blade retira la venda estando solo con Shining Armor y logra ver y analizarla, Blade es un gran conocedor de la medicina en general, el estudio muchísimo al respecto para poder dominar la transmutación de extremidades y otras patologías similares usando magia alquimista, por lo que luego de analizar la situación, Blade decide decirle a Shining Armor el estado de su padre:

- ¿Y crees que se puede hacer algo? –le pregunta preocupado Shining Armor.

Blade solo le sonríe a su amigo mostrando una gran calma:

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero necesito hacer algo desde ya, porque el efecto del coagulante pasara, asi que necesito neutralizar el virus, al ser un virus que se alimenta en este caso de plaquetas, hay que aplicar una dosis de antibióticos, luego de eso necesitare algunos elementos químicos o similares que contengan algunos compuestos, de esa forma podre regenerar su herida por completo.

- OK, dime que necesitas y te lo traigo enseguida. –le responde Shining Armor.

Asi que Blade le pide una serie de elementos, principalmente medicinas las cuales incluyeran algunos elementos químicos que el necesitaba para tratar la herida, al mismo tiempo que los antibióticos para parar el virus intrahospitalario.

En menos de 10 minutos, Shining Armor encontró todo lo necesario y Blade comenzó a mezclarlo en un frasco, haciendo de este una especie de ungüento, el cual aplico en la herida que tenía el padre de Shining Armor, después de eso inyecto el antibiótico a su vía venosa, Blade hacia todo esto con gran precisión, como si realmente fuera un médico, lo cual llamo la atención de Shining Armor:

- ¡Con eso será suficiente! –dice Blade ya terminado todos los pasos del tratamiento.

- Blade ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso?

- Mi maestro me enseño medicina desde niño, como sabes mi maestro me enseño muchas cosas relacionadas con la medicina alquímica, incluso la posibilidad de implantarnos extremidades usando la ley de equivalencia de intercambios, como obtener alas de pegaso matando a un pegaso para que la ley de equivalencia se diera.

- Ya veo, me sorprendes.

- Ahora procederé a transmutar el ungüento para que la herida se cierre y sane por completo.

- ¿No dibujaras un circulo de trasmutación como cuando creaste el cuerpo falso de Luna? Porque me acuerdo que me dijiste que dibujar el circulo de transmutación era necesario para realizar cualquier hechizo relacionado con la alquimia.

- Si lo es, solo que ahora no necesito hacerlo, veras la princesa Luna me enseño esto, la capacidad de crear un circulo mental de trasmutación concentrándolo en mi hechizo y uniéndolo con mi mente, la verdad suena fácil, pero es muy difícil lograr una armonía plena entre la magia y la mente y unirlas como una sola, sin embargo y gracias a la princesa Luna, en el tártaro pude perfeccionar este método.

En ese momento Blade cierra sus ojos y empieza a concentrar todo su poder mágico, de pronto el ungüento aplicado sobre la herida de Night Light comienza a brillar al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el cuerno de Blade, finalmente el unicornio gris causa un gigantesco resplandor, el cual luego de desvanecerse muestra que la herida de Night Light estaba completamente sanada:

- ¡Increíble! la herida está cerrada, lo lograste.

- ¡Ufff! Si no te preocupes ya todo ha sido combatido, al usar el hechizo de transmutación aumente la potencia del antibiótico, y al no existir herida, el virus que agarro en el hospital, ya no le causara problemas. Además quien haya atacado a tu padre, fue muy preciso.

- ¿Preciso? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quien lo ataco perfectamente podría haberlo atacado cortando la arteria yugular, eso lo habría matado en solo minutos desangrado, sin embargo no lo hizo, y solo realizo un corte profundo cercano a esta arteria, de esa forma no morirá por el ataque, lo del virus fue solo cuestión de mala suerte, sino esto no habría sido tan grave.

- Ósea que dices que quien lo ataco ¿no quiso matarlo?

- Asi es, quien haya eso esto, sin duda no quiso matarlo, pudiendo haberlo hecho fácilmente.

En ese momento el padre de Shining Armor despierta de su coma inducido al ser sanado por completo:

- ¡E-En donde! ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunta Night Light quien recién se estaba despertando.

- ¡Estás bien papá! ¡Estás en el hospital pero pronto saldrás de aquí! –le dice Shining Armor quien le da un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

- ¿Qué me paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que fui atacado por una espada por parte de una pegaso que se me hacía conocida.

- ¿Pegaso? –pregunta Blade.

- Sí, creo que la vi en la boda de Shining Armor, era de color amarillo y melena rosa pálida.

- Es Fluttershy. –dice Blade al escuchar la descripción de Night Light.

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunta preocupado Night Light.

- No te preocupes, sus heridas no eran tan graves, ya está en cuidados intermedios recuperándose. –le dice Shining Armor, calmando la preocupación de su padre.

- Que bien, al menos eso me deja tranquilo, pero por cierto ¿Quién es este chico? –le pregunta Night Light a su hijo.

- Bueno él es un recluta de la guardia estatal y conoce mucho de medicina, el me ayudo a curarte, se llama Bi… –sin embargo Blade interrumpe a Shining Armor.

- Mi nombre es Blade Beam señor Night Light. –le responde Blade, presentándose con su verdadero nombre y acto seguido se quita la crema antiarrugas mágica que se aplica sobre su cicatriz para cubrirla, dejándola al descubierto.

- ¡Que! ¡Imposible! –dice sorprendido Night Light.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué dijiste tu verdadero nombre?!

- Porque no puedo seguir ocultando mi identidad, él es tu padre, y tú eres mi amigo Shining.

- ¡Explícame! Como puedes estar siendo amigo de alguien que asesino a nuestra querida princesa Luna. –Night Light le exige una explicación a su hijo respecto a cómo él puede ser amigo de Blade, quien para sus ojos al igual que el de casi toda Equestria, era el supuesto asesino de la princesa Luna.

- Bueno es una historia muy larga de explicar, pero si no fuera por él, tú no te habrías recuperado.

- No tengo mucho que explicar señor Night Light, mi razón para ayudarlo es primero porque Shining Armor es muy buen amigo al cual aprecio mucho al igual que su esposa Candance.

- ¡Pero eres un asesino! –le dice Night Light.

- ¡No lo soy! Y sabe cuál es la otra razón por la que lo ayudo, es porque estoy interesado en su hija señor.

Al escuchar estas palabras de Blade, Night Light quedo perplejo, era increíble que luego de haberse recuperado de una grave herida, ahora parecería que sufriría de un infarto, al recibir una noticia tan impactante de su hija.

- ¡No puede ser! –Shining Armor se toma la cara con sus cascos, sin duda Blade en lugar de mantenerse de bajo perfil, se muestra al descubierto delante de quien es el padre no solo de su amigo, sino que de su amada novia.

- ¡Pe…Pe…PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES MUCHACHO! –grita Night Light.

- Yo estoy interesado en su hija, yo la amo como no tiene idea y por eso me estoy mostrando asi con usted, porque cuando logre limpiar mi nombre, quiero formar una familia con su hija, porque la amo y ella me ama a mí, y queremos ser felices juntos.

- ¡NUNCA DEJARE QUE MI HIJA SE ACERQUE A UN ASESINO COMO TÚ! –grita furioso Night Light.

- ¡Entonces que espera! Si cree que soy un asesino, como mago estatal arrésteme, no me importa, yo solo sé que soy inocente y con que mis amigos me crean, es suficiente. –le dice Blade a Night Light.

- ¡Maldito, mataste a la princesa Luna y te atreves a decir que te interesa mi hija!

En eso se interpone Shining Armor:

- ¡Escúchame papá! Si Blade fuera un asesino ¿Por qué te salvaría la vida? –le dice Shining Armor enfrentando a su padre el cual guardo silencio.

- Además, el y Twilight se conocen desde hace tiempo y ambos están enamorados, la propia Candance me dijo que su amor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera su hechizo de amor sería necesario en su caso, y del tiempo que vengo conociendo a Blade, sé que es alguien de quien puedes confiar, un buen amigo y aliado en esta guerra, y si no fuera por él, ella realmente estaría muerta.

- ¿Ella? ¿Qué rayos dices Shining Armor? –le pregunta Night Light a su hijo.

- De la princesa Luna. –le responde Blade.

- ¡QUE DICES! –grita sorprendido Night Light.

- Asi es papá, hemos estado ocultando a la princesa Luna todo este tiempo, realmente alguien intento matarla, y para protegerla la hemos ocultado desde entonces. –le responde Shining Armor a su padre, aunque ocultando el hecho de que quien trato de matar realmente a la princesa Luna fue la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Pe-Pero y como la princesa Celestia lo inculpo a él y a la unicornio que era estudiante de la princesa Luna! –le dice Night Light tratando de buscar una explicación.

- Fuimos inculpados por los mismos sujetos que ahora atacan Equestria. –dice Blade.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Y dónde está ella? –le pregunta Night Light.

- Nos ocultamos en el Tártaro, luego nos alojamos en casa de Shining Armor y Candance, bueno la casa que tienen aquí en Canterlot, ahora la princesa Luna esta con Twilight en Ponyville.

- ¡Entonces debemos decirle a la princesa Celestia! ¡Eso la pondría muy feliz!

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO PAPÁ! –le grita Shining Armor.

- ¡Pero como dices eso! –le dice Night Light.

- Si le dijéramos a la princesa Celestia, si se entera que Luna está viva, no solo esos sujetos intentarían atacarla de nuevo, sino que también irían por la princesa Celestia, por eso por ahora es mejor que guarde el secreto. –le responde Blade.

- Y-Ya veo.

- Bueno, yo solo quería presentarme como realmente soy, no sé si usted crea aún que soy un criminal, pero créame, yo solo quiero limpiar mi nombre, si usted me acepta o no, no es algo que me afecte, pero al menos solo quería que supiera, que yo soy el pony que ama con todo el corazón a su hija, quizá me odie, pero al menos no tendré que mentirle al padre de mi amada.

Blade se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando Night Light le habla:

- ¡Oye Muchacho!

Blade se voltea al escuchar la voz de Night Light:

- ¡Gracias por salvarme! –Night Light le sonríe a Blade.

- No se preocupe, es lo que tenía que hacer señor Night Light.

- Ojala la próxima vez que te vea, sea en una cena con mi esposa, y con mi hija, pero si la haces sufrir, te partiré todo lo que se llama cara con mi casco.

- No se preocupe, cuídese señor. –Blade se va mostrándole una agradable sonrisa a Night Light, dejando a Shining Armor acompañando a su padre.

Blade ahora no debía detener su objetivo, él debía entrar al palacio de la princesa Celestia y robar el fragmento de la piedra roja que ella posee.

En tanto Twilight quien luego de desayunar con los que estaban en la biblioteca comenzó a mirar el cofre que se había traído de pueblo Sakura, ya que el aura mágica que emitía le llamaba la atención:

_- Qué tipo de magia será la que utiliza como sello, el poder mágico de este cofre es tan extraño que, es imposible descubrir cual tipo de magia se usó para sellarlo._ –era el pensamiento de Twilight mientras observaba el cofre junto a varios libros tratando de buscar una manera alternativa de romper el sello o de al menos saber qué tipo de magia se necesitaría para abrir el cofre.

En ese momento aparecen la princesa Luna y Trixie:

- ¿Qué es ese cofre boba? –le pregunta Trixie.

- Es un cofre que tiene un sello mágico muy poderoso, sé que esta sellado con una magia de algún tipo y solo un mago que posea esa magia podría abrirlo.

- Yo podría hacerlo, ya que manejo todos los tipos de magia. –dice la princesa Luna.

- Es cierto, la princesa Luna es la única con la princesa Celestia que puede manejar todos los tipos de magia perfectamente. –dijo Twilight.

- Claro, déjame intentarlo.

La princesa Luna concentro magia en su cuerno, tratando de abrir el cofre, sin embargo al tratar de hacerlo, el cofre salió volando por los aires, pero seguía fuertemente cerrado:

- Es increíble, no pude abrirlo, eso no debe tener un sello de elemento solamente.

- ¡Que dice princesa!

- Es posible que el sello de elemento o de tipo de magia, este reforzado con un sello de sangre.

- ¿Sello de sangre? –pregunta Twilight.

- Sí, es decir que solo alguien o algún familiar cercano a quien hizo el sello podrá abrirlo.

- Ósea que solo, alguien con su sello familiar ¿será que el general lo cerro? –se pregunta Twilight.

- Quizá sí, pero recuerda que si fuera el general Blast quien lo cerrara de esa forma, al morir el sello habría desaparecido. –le responde Trixie.

- Pero ese cofre emite un aura mágica extraña, no puedo describirlo, pero no es como un aura mágica normal, es como si el portador de esa magia estuviera allí dentro. –dice la princesa Luna.

- Asi es, por eso este cofre me intriga tanto, me gustaría saber qué es lo que guarda aquí dentro.

En ese momento bajando por las escaleras están los dos hermanos Blast por lo que al verlos Twilight decide pedirle a alguno de ellos que intenten abrir el cofre con su magia:

- ¡Oigan chicos!

- Si Twilight. –dice Raging Blast.

- Les puedo pedir un favor.

- Claro, que necesitas Twilight. –le responde amablemente Fire Blast.

- Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes pueden abrir este cofre con su magia? –les pregunta Twilight a ambos unicornios.

- Pues si porque no. –le responde Raging quien es el primero en intentar abrir el cofre.

Raging concentra toda su magia y no logra abrirlo:

- Yo intentare hacerlo hermano, recuerda que tú me enseñaste a abrir cosas con magia cuando éramos potros. –le responde Fire Blast quien concentra su magia para intentar abrirlo.

Fire Blast también lo intenta pero tampoco tiene éxito al hacerlo:

- Es raro, no se puede abrir, no sé cómo lo abran cerrado.

- Y si lo intentan juntos. –dijo Twilight.

- No lo sé, bueno intentémoslo.

Ahora tanto Raging Blast como Fire Blast concentran su magia e intentan abrir el cofre y a diferencia de sus intentos individuales, esta vez logran abrirlo:

- Lo logramos hermano, está abierto.

- Tienes razón pudimos abrirlo. –dijo Raging Blast.

Asi que Twilight va a ver que hay dentro de este cofre y allí encuentran tres cosas, la primera son un álbum de fotografías, la segunda una carta y la tercera que es la que más llamaba la atención era una campana dorada aunque recubierta solamente ya que por dentro se veía que era de un material similar al cuarzo pero de color rojo:

- ¿Una campana? –Twilight levanta la campana con su magia y allí cae un pequeño papel el cual estaba escrito en japonés.

- ¿Qué dice esto? –dice Trixie quien trata de leer el papel sin entenderlo.

Entonces Raging decide leer las siglas japonés que en este aparecen:

- Aquí dice "Gurogar" que adaptado a este idioma seria Grogar.

- ¿Grogar? Tengo el presentimiento de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado. –dice la princesa Luna.

- Quizá en esa carta se sepa que es Grogar. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Sea lo que sea, esta campana almacena un poder mágico impresionante. –dijo Trixie al sentir una gran fuerza mágica en la campana.

- Hermano mira estas fotos ella es…

Raging Blast se acerca al ver las fotos que Fire Blast le dijo que viera y él pudo reconocer a la pony que aparecía en estas fotos, una unicornio de color blanco, de crin morado lavanda, peinado corto en su melena con un listón en su cabeza similar al de Apple Bloom color amarillo, ojos violeta obscuros y en su flanco había un arco y una flecha, una pony que destacaba por su belleza y su rostro inocente y angelical que hacia recordar por momentos a Fluttershy:

- ¡Es hermosa! –dijo Twilight quien se acerca también a observar las fotos.

- Esa pony era nuestra madre. –dijo Raging Blast al ver las fotos.

Efectivamente aquella pony tan hermosa de las fotografías era Honoka Kibo la madre de los hermanos Blast.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	70. La furia del sol

**Capitulo 70: La furia del sol**

Finalmente el contenido del cofre que Twilight se trajo de pueblo Sakura había sido descubierto, en el había una carta de varias hojas, un álbum de fotografías de Honoka Kibo, quien en vida fue la madre de los hermanos Blast pero lo más llamativo era una campana dorada y roja como cuarzo en su interior, la cual emitía un gran poder mágico, además de un papel que en Japonés decía "Gurogar" que al adaptarse a la pronunciación de la lengua principal de Equestria se dice "Grogar", por lo cual esta ocultaba un gran misterio:

- Esta campana sigue emitiendo un gran poder mágico, y eso me llama mucho la atención. –dijo Twilight mientras observaba la campana.

- Es posible que sea el poder de la campana lo que mantuvo el sello fortalecido. –dijo Trixie.

- ¿Tú crees eso? –le pregunta Twilight.

- No digo que sea seguro que eso fuera, pero es una posibilidad. –le responde Trixie a la unicornio lavanda.

Twilight toma la carta, pero de inmediato nota que esta está escrita en japonés, asi que no puede leerla completamente al igual que el diario de Fluttershy:

- Esto está en Japonés, sin duda debe ser algo para que Raging y Fire Blast lean. –dijo Twilight quien procedió a entregarles la carta a los dos hermanos, los cuales seguían observando el diario de fotografías en donde salía su madre y su padre más jóvenes.

- Chicos, aquí tienen esta carta, seguramente debe ser personal, asi que se las entrego. –Twilight les entrega la carta a los dos hermanos.

- Eh, gracias Twilight. –dijo Fire Blast quien recibe la carta.

- Sí, gracias. –le responde Raging Blast.

Ambos hermanos se van con la carta y el álbum de fotografías, sin tomarle mucha atención a la campana, las cuales tanto Twilight, como Luna y Trixie que estaban en el lugar la observaban con mucho cuidado, ya que podían sentir la presencia mágica que esta emitía.

En tanto al interior de una cabaña, de un pueblo abandonado en medio del bosque Everfree, el cual era el mismo pueblo de donde salió el ejercito de changeling que "atacaron" a los grifos, se encuentran Blackeye y Chrysalis juntos mirando a una crisálida con el cuerpo de un changeling dormido dentro de esta, pero este tenía un detalle bastante particular, su cuerno no era como el de un changeling común y corriente, sino que era un cuerno más largo y de color rojo intenso en su punta:

- ¿Estás seguro de esto mi amor? –le pregunta la reina Chrysalis.

- Claro que sí, gracias a la alquimia y a este fragmento de la piedra filosofal, pude traer de vuelta a la vida a este soquete. –le responde Blackeye, mostrando un fragmento de la piedra filosofal el cual colgaba de su cuello.

De pronto el changeling dentro de la crisálida despierta, al abrir sus ojos se notan que estos tienen un fuerte color verde y pupilas escarlata, además que este comienza a hablarles desde el interior de la crisálida al parecer usando su magia para ampliar el sonido y que su voz pudiera escucharse desde el interior de la crisálida y al mismo tiempo, poder escuchar lo que decían fuera de esta:

- ¿D-Donde demonios e-estoy? –pregunta el changeling dentro de la crisálida.

- Asi que te despertaste finalmente, y por cierto veo que no me recuerdas ¿verdad? –le dice Blackeye al changeling dentro de la crisálida.

El changeling lo mira fijamente por un momento, hasta que finalmente reconoce a Blackeye:

- E-Eres tú Blackeye y también Chrysalis.

- Veo que también me reconociste querido. –le dice la reina changeling.

- Que rayos, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí?

- Te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad de remedar tu incompetencia.

- ¡Qué has dicho!

- No te hagas el inocente, hace cinco años planeamos todo para que tú recuperaras el reino de Cristal, sin embargo el muy imbécil termino siendo derrotado por los elementos de la armonía y al final tu muerte fue inevitable ya que estallaste en mil pedazos.

De pronto la mente de aquel changeling viaja rápidamente a una escena de su pasado, allí se puede ver como la princesa Candance y Spike aterrizan en la tierra con el corazón de cristal, el cual hace que los ponys de cristal recuperen su cristalizada forma y un gran resplandor comienza a rodear el palacio de cristal, luego en una estalactita se ve un viejo enemigo de nuestros héroes, de color gris obscuro, crin negra, una mirada malvada, con sus ojos de color rojo carmesí, además de una capa roja que cubría su lomo ocultando su cutiemark, y al sonreír se podían ver dos dientes puntiagudos como colmillos a pesar de ser un herbívoro, al parecer el mismo se los había afilado para simular aquellos dientes de los dragones u otros animales comedores de carne, ese pony era, "El rey sombra", el cual luego de ese gigantesco resplandor, explota en mil pedazos.

Luego el flashback termina y el changeling mira fijamente a Chrysalis y Blackeye desde dentro dela crisálida:

- Es cierto, yo había muerto, entonces me trajiste a la vida usando alquimia ¿verdad? –le dice el changeling el cual mira el fragmento de la piedra filosofal que Blackeye tenía en el cuello.

- Algo asi, es cierto, tengo suerte de aún poseer fragmentos de la piedra filosofal, me costó muchísimo tiempo hacerme de este y dividirlo con tal de tener más de un fragmento, ya que asi aunque su poder baje ligeramente, puedo acceder a hacer cualquier cosa sin necesidad de la ley de equivalencia de intercambios.

- ¡Pero! Para que me haz traído a la vida de nuevo.

- Ya te dije, quiero darte la oportunidad de remedar tu error, tu derrota nos costó muchísimo, se supone que tu tomarías el control del reino de cristal, y que desde allí fortaleceríamos nuestras fuerzas, con ayuda de la hermandad de los unicornios, y asi, con su poder, poder encontrar a NUMA y despertarlo.

- Tú no puedes culparme, Chrysalis también fallo en su intento, no recuerdas que ella se casaría con Shining Armor para obtener su poder y asi fuera Chrysalis quien tomara el control de Equestria y asi despertar a NUMA, asi que yo no soy el único que he fallado antes, además tu deberías hacer algo en lugar de solo dar órdenes. –le dice molesto el changeling.

- No me subestimes, tú sabes que la única razón por la que te he devuelto la vida, es porque compartimos la misma sangre, sino jamás te habría regresado a la vida querido hermano.

Blackeye revela que aquel changeling, alguna vez fue su hermano y que este hermano aparentemente era nada más y nada menos que el rey Sombra:

- Tú nunca cambiaras tonto hermano mayor.

- Claro que no Sombra, recuerda que incluso te crie casi como mi propio hijo, eras mucho menor que yo, y yo fui quien trato de ser un padre para ti más que un hermano, pero en la guerra pony fuiste un inútil, tu propio sobrino Sun Shine lucho contra ti y te derroto de una manera patética.

- Él no me derroto, recuerda que yo también le atravesé el pecho con mi rayo negro, y asi el traidor de tu hijo termino muriendo.

Nuevamente un flashback viene a la mente del changeling en donde se ve a dos ponys luchando aparentemente en las cercanías del antiguo palacio real, en el bosque Everfree.

Uno de ellos era un unicornio macho de tamaño similar a Shining Armor, de color naranja, crin roja, y ojos mostaza, con dos montañas y un sol detrás de ellas en su flanco, el cual representaba su cutiemark, este estaba con solo un casco de la guardia real en su cabeza, y con heridas por todo su cuerpo.

El otro pony era el rey sombra, aunque algo más joven y sin capa, por lo cual se podía ver su cutiemark el cual era dos espadas cruzadas.

Al igual que Sun Shine, Sombra estaba con heridas en todo su cuerpo, y extremadamente agotado, pero mucho más debilitado que el unicornio naranja:

- Escucha tío sombra, no quiero tener que recurrir a esto, pero ya ríndete.

- Yo no me rendiré y menos contra alguien quien traiciono a su propia sangre.

- ¡Yo amo a Luna! Por eso estoy luchando a su lado, y aunque tenga que enfrentar a mi propio padre lo hare, es una lástima que tenga que destruir a mi propia familia, pero Luna y yo tenemos un precioso hijo y es por ellos, que soy capaz de revelarme contra quien sea, ustedes trataron de manipularme toda mi vida, pero ya no más, porque yo…

Sun Shine queda en silencio por un momento para luego dar un fuerte grito:

- ¡PORQUE YO SOY, EL UNICORNIO SUN SHINE! –grita Sun Shine lleno de emoción en sus palabras.

- ¡HIJO DE YEGUA! ¡HAZ TRAICIONADO A TU SANGRE, Y POR ESO DEBES MORIR! –grita furioso Sombra.

- ¡YO NO DEJARE QUE SIGAN MANIPULANDO MI VIDA! ¡USTEDES SOLO QUIEREN CAUSAR TERROR POR AMBICIONES ESTUPIDAS, EN LUGAR DE CREAR UN REINO EN DONDE TODOS PODAMOS SER UNO SOLO Y POR ESO, ES QUE YO TE MATARE AHORA! –grita también furioso Sun Shine.

- ¡AH SI! ¡ENTONCES ATREVETE SI PUEDES!

En ese momento Sun Shine empieza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía con su cuerno, un rayo resplandeciente de color amarillo intenso comienza a formarse en su cuerno, el rayo con el cual atacaría a su tío Sombra, luego este comenzó a formar flamas de fuego a su alrededor, mientras la bola de energía incandescente con fuego, crecía más y más en su cuerno.

En tanto Sombra comienza a reunir una bola de energía negra en su cuerno, el cual comienza a aparecer unos relámpagos morados a su alrededor y antes que Sun Shine le lance su ataque, es sombra quien lanza un poderoso rayo al cuerpo de Sun Shine.

Aunque no se veía tan poderoso como el rayo de Sun Shine, si era sorprendentemente rápido, ya que en menos de un segundo llego a su objetivo y atravesó por completo el pecho de Sun Shine, saliendo aquel rayo por su espalda, y el cual al salir hizo que de su herida saliera un enorme chorro de sangre.

Al recibir el ataque Sun Shine suelta la bola de energía y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde estaba su tío Sombra.

El temible Sombra trato de colocar un escudo con su magia pero fue inútil, el rayo de Sun Shine era tan poderoso, que atravesó el escudo de sombra con gran facilidad, por ende Sombra recibe la energía de lleno y se va volando con el rayo por los aires.

Mientras sombra sale volando por los aires y antes de perder la conciencia, se puede ver a Sun Shine quien cae al piso, al parecer luego de atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo se agotó ya que el rayo de sombra atravesó su corazón, y por ende Sun Shine había muerto.

Finalmente el flashback termina y se puede ver al changeling dentro de la crisálida con Blackeye y Chrysalis quienes lo siguen observando desde fuera de la crisálida:

- Salí volando por los aires, mis heridas y quemaduras fueron demasiado serias, estuve casi tres años en coma sin poder despertar y me costó cerca de cinco años recuperarme por completo, ya que al caer, mi espalda tuvo muchas lesiones. –dijo el changeling.

- Sí, vez que tú derrota fue patética Sombra.

- Pero al menos mate al traidor de tu hijo.

- Es cierto, al menos fuiste útil en eso.

- ¡YA NO TE ARRANQUES CON LOS CASCOS Y DIME PARA QUE ME HAS TRAIDO A LA VIDA OTRA VEZ! –le grita el changeling.

- Es obvio que te traje a la vida para que me fueras útil, créeme que con el plan que tuve que hacer para arreglar todo lo que arruinaste cuando moriste en el reino de cristal, no te quería contemplar, pero creo que sinceramente a pesar de ser un inútil, me servirás más como aliado que el resto de las sabandijas con las que me tuve que unir para lograr mi plan.

- ¡Asi que te seré útil! ¿Para qué? ¡Dímelo! –le insiste el rey sombra dentro del cuerpo del changeling.

- Bueno, tu habilidad de ilusionista siempre ha sido destacada, tu control mental es muy superior a cualquier pony, incluso al mío propio, y es por eso que creo que solo tu podrás dominar el poder que te pienso entregar.

- ¿Poder?

- Asi es, por eso te regrese a la vida, pero para evitar que tu antiguo poder se mesclara con el que planeo darte, decidí que transmutaría tu alma en el cuerpo de un changeling usando tu cuerno.

- ¿Mi cuerno?

- Lo encontraron en las afueras del reino de cristal, uno de mis esbirros me lo entrego cuando fuimos a buscar lo que quedaba de tu cadáver tras tu derrota, asi que usando tu cuerno, la alquimia, el poder de la piedra roja y el cuerpo de un changeling, te he dado la vida nuevamente.

- ¡Pero no quiero ser un asqueroso changeling! –dice Sombra en el cuerpo del changeling.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Mis changelings no son asquerosos! –le dice molesta la reina Chrysalis.

- Como te dije, no quería que tu antiguo cuerpo tuviera relación con el poder que quiero que controles.

- ¡Qué poder! ¿De que estas hablando Blackeye?

- Del poder que planeo darte, apenas encuentre la campana.

- ¿Campana? ¡Espera! Acaso esa campana de la que estás hablando, ¿es la de Grogar?

- Asi es, veo que recuerdas la campana del líder de los carneros.

- La campana que perteneció al líder de los carneros, la cual tenía un poder tan grande, que las propias princesas le temían, ya que este se estaba haciendo extremadamente poderoso.

- Asi es, según se la campana aún está en ese lugar, por eso ya mande a buscarla, y espero que esta vez mis esbirros la encuentren.

- Ósea que pretendes que yo, ¡controle el poder de Grogar! ¿No es asi?

- Asi es, cuando controles el poder de Grogar, podremos deshacernos de los simios, los minotauros y los dragones y asi poder despertar a NUMA definitivamente.

- ¡Pero como se te ocurrió aliarte con ellos! ¡Ellos quieren destruir a NUMA, no despertarlo!

- Digamos que la necesidad me impulso a hacer cosas que no quería, pero bueno, si tengo un poder más grande que cualquiera de ellos, podre desecharlos a todos y asi cumplir lo que realmente queremos que es que NUMA despierte en este mundo.

Al escuchar esto, se pudo ver como el changeling dentro de la crisálida comienza a sonreír:

- ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡ES PERFECTO! ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJA! –grita y comienza a reírse como desquiciado dentro de la crisálida el rey sombra en el cuerpo del changeling.

- ¡Vaya!, sin duda a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de mi changeling, el sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. –dijo la reina Chrysalis.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había comenzado a anochecer en Canterlot, en ese momento Blade se aprontaba para entrar al castillo luego de haber esperado durante la tarde, en parte porque al sacarse la crema antiarrugas mágica, su cicatriz quedaba expuesta y por ende no podía andar libremente por la calle y también espero a que Shining Armor bajara ligeramente la seguridad y hacer más fácil la entrada al castillo, además que según lo que le dijo Shining Armor mientras ayudaba a curar a su padre, fue que la princesa Celestia estaría todo el día en el cuartel central de Canterlot para ponerse al día de todo lo que está pasando y si hay novedades respecto a una ofensiva en algún otro punto de Equestria, por lo que la oportunidad era perfecta.

El objetivo de Blade era sencillo, robar el fragmento de la piedra roja que guardaba la princesa Celestia en su cuarto, por lo que al ver solo un guardia en la entrada, Blade procedió a dormirlo usando polvos mágicos de sueño que traía en una pequeña bolsa colgada en su cuello, la cual compro antes de ir al hospital cuando llego a Canterlot y asi poder entrar con sigilo.

Blade siguió recorriendo el castillo, a pesar de que antes había estado allí, el desconocía por completo el lugar en donde estaba la habitación de la princesa Celestia, asi que solo se guio en su mente con algunas indicaciones que le dio la princesa Luna para asi llegar y cumplir su objetivo.

Luego de unos instantes recorriendo el castillo y solo durmiendo a un par de guardias debido a la baja seguridad, Blade finalmente logra llegar al cuarto de la princesa Celestia, por suerte para él, este estaba vacío, por ende solo tenía que registrarlo rápidamente antes que Celestia llegara y llevarse consigo el fragmento de la piedra roja que la princesa tiene en su poder.

Blade comienza a registrar todo el lugar, registra armarios, cajones, e incluso bajo su cama, pero nada, Blade prácticamente dio vuelta la habitación buscando el lugar en donde la princesa Celestia pudo haber escondido la piedra roja, Blade busco con la audacia de un sabueso, pero a pesar de eso le fue imposible encontrar el fragmento de la piedra en cualquier lugar de la habitación, al menos cualquier lugar lógico en donde esconderlo.

Finalmente cuando Blade ya casi estaba dándose por vencido, ve un cuadro con una fotografía en la pared. En ese cuadro aparece la princesa Celestia y junto a ella su hasta ahora fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle juntas y sonrientes, quizá porque en la foto aparecía su amada novia le llamo la atención, por lo que se acercó a estay noto que el cuadro con la foto estaba ligeramente separado de la pared, asi que Blade saca el cuadro y puede ver una caja fuerte, al descubrirla, Blade de inmediato supo que en ese lugar podría estar la piedra roja y con su magia comenzó a tratar de abrirla.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente logro abrir la cerradura y por ende abrir la caja fuerte. Tal como supuso, dentro de esta caja se encontraba el fragmento de la piedra roja que Celestia guardaba celosamente, asi que Blade tomo la piedra usando levitación y la guardo en la misma bolsa en donde llevaba los polvos mágicos del sueño, para asi poder escapar del castillo cuanto antes, al parecer ya con esto, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

Blade se acerca a la puerta de la habitación para salir cuando un aura mágica lo envuelve y lo paraliza por completo para que luego alguien lo envistiera violentamente.

Quien había envestido a Blade violentamente fue nada más y nada menos que la propia princesa Celestia la cual aprisiono a Blade con sus cascos ya que este quedo de espaldas al piso, ella de inmediato reconoció al joven unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo y como era de esperarse, la princesa Celestia, estaba furiosa al verlo:

- ¡Sabía que alguna vez te aparecerías aquí bastardo!

- ¡P-Princesa C-Celestia!

- ¡Miserable hijo de yegua! ¡Tú eres el responsable que Twilight me odie, todo este tiempo mí Twilight se ha alejado de mí por tu culpa maldito!

- Yo no tengo la culpa que ella no quiera estar cerca de ti, no eres más que una arpía miserable.

- ¡CÁLLATE! –la princesa Celestia le da una cachetada con su casco en la cara.

- ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me has arruinado la vida alejándome de mi Twilight, yo nunca tuve una hija, para mi Twilight es lo más cercano que tengo a una hija, y no puedo dejar que cualquiera se acerque a ella y le haga daño!

- ¡Yo no le hago daño alguno! ¡Yo la amo de verdad!

- ¡MIENTES! –grita nuevamente furiosa la princesa Celestia.

- ¡No miento! ¡Yo amo a Twilight y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella!

- ¡Tú solo buscabas venganza de tu maestro, él era un pony miserable que tenía ideas tontas de sacarnos a Luna y a mí del poder, tu no la querías!

- ¡Yo incluso fui capaz de morir una vez por salvarla!, sacrifique mi vida para que ella sobreviviera y con la transmutación, ella me trajo de regreso a este mundo, para mi Twilight es tan o incluso más importante que mi propia vida.

- ¡Tú no quieres a mi Twilight, a ti no te importa! ¡Tú no quieres a mi hija, tú no la quieres maldito!

- ¡Twilight no es tu hija yegua loca!

Al escuchar esto la princesa Celestia pierde el control de sus cabales y comienza a golpear a Blade con uno de sus cascos en la cara mientras con el otro lo sujeta con fuerza en el piso incrustando su casco en su pecho para que no pudiera moverse:

- ¡CÁLLATE BASTARDO, ELLA ES MI HIJA, ELLA ES MI TWILIGHT, PARA MI TWILIGHT ES MI HIJA Y TU LE LLENASTE LA CABEZA DE TU MIERDA MALDITO BASTARDO IMBECIL! –la princesa Celestia fuera de todos sus cabales golpea violentamente a Blade hasta que este comienza a sangrar por su nariz y boca, pero que a pesar de los golpes este solo le sonríe.

- ¡Jajajaja! C-Como s-se nota que la princesa L-Luna tenia r-razón. E-Estas completamente loca. –le responde Blade con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante.

- ¡Asi que mi difunta hermana te hablo de mí antes de que la mataras! –le dijo Celestia.

- ¿Eres mitómana o qué?, yo no maté a Luna, tú inventaste eso para que no me acercara a Twilight, y la única que pudo haberla matado fuiste tú. –le responde Blade como siempre de manera desafiante y agresiva.

- Yo no soy una mitómana.

- Entonces deja de mentirme, tú mataste a Luna.

- ¡Quieres que lo admita! ¡Entonces SI! ¡YO LA MATE! –le grita la princesa Celestia a Blade.

Blade solo sonríe de forma burlesca para provocar más a la princesa del sol:

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Pero sabes que es lo más gracioso?

- ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! ¡Imbécil!

- Que aunque hayas matado a tu propia hermana y me hayas inculpado, Twilight me quiera más a mí que a ti. –le responde Blade de forma burlesca.

Al escuchar esto la princesa Celestia vuelve a perder los estribos:

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE YEGUA MAL NACIDO! ¡TU ME HAS ARRUINADO LA VIDA Y AHORA YO ACABARE CON LA TUYA Y LA DE TU HERMANA! –grita furiosa la princesa Celestia.

Al escuchar esta amenaza, Blade también se enfurece:

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO A STARLIGHT, NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS ALGO A MI HERMANA YEGUA MALDITA! –le grita furioso Blade.

- ¡Tu hermana fue adoptada por una familia llamada Scratch, asi que apenas la ubique, podría acabar con ella! –le dice la princesa Celestia en tono arrogante para provocar a Blade.

- ¡NO TE DEJARE, SUCIA PERRA, NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS NADA, NO TOCARAS A MI HERMANA DESGRACIADA! –grita furioso Blade.

- ¡Pero si tú no podrás hacer nada! ¡Porque ahora te matare a ti primero! –le dice con una sonrisa malvada la princesa Celestia.

Asi que la princesa Celestia comienza a concentrar energía por su cuerno, al parecer, ella quería darle un ataque directo, volarle la cabeza y matarlo.

Pero justo en ese momento entra a la habitación Shining Armor el cual ve esta complicada escena:

- ¡¿Que hace princesa Celestia?!

- ¡Encontré en mi cuarto al criminal número uno de Equestria y me estoy encargando de él!

- ¡No quiere que yo me encargue y lo detenga!

- ¡No es necesario! ¡Yo misma me encargare de matarlo! –dice la princesa Celestia mientras poco a poco comienza a concentrar magia de su cuerno.

Blade estaba en serios problemas, si no se zafaba de esta pronto, la princesa Celestia lo mataría, pero Blade al ver a Shining Armor, ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y le guiño el ojo, al parecer tenía un plan y ahora con Shining Armor allí, sería más sencillo:

- ¡AHORA PREPARATE A REUNIRTE CON TÚ MAESTRO EN EL INFIERNO! –le grita una desquiciada princesa Celestia, mirando a Blade fijamente con un rostro lleno de furia.

- C-Celestia e-estúpida. –le dice Blade.

De pronto comenzó a concentrar su magia y lanza un gigantesco rayo al techo del cuarto, esto sorprende a la princesa Celestia y al hacerlo una gigantesca nube de humo queda por todo el lugar debido a que gran parte del techo del cuarto de la princesa Celestia se derrumbó con el rayo, definitivamente la humareda de tierra, hacía que la princesa Celestia no pudiera ver absolutamente nada y sorpresivamente alguien enviste a la princesa Celestia con fuerza, haciendo que suelte a Blade al caer esta al piso.

Quien la envistió fue Shining Armor, pero por suerte para él, la princesa Celestia con el humo no podía ver nada y aunque Shining Armor tampoco podía ver casi nada, al menos tubo un golpe de fortuna de que ella estuviera frente a él, para que cuando todo fuera humareda de polvo, el solo corriera hacia adelante.

Obviamente la princesa Celestia al no saber que Shining Armor la había envestido, esta empieza a llamarlo desesperadamente:

- ¡SHINING ARMOR! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS!? –grita la princesa Celestia.

- ¡¿ESTA BIEN PRINCESA CELESTIA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA QUE NO LA VEO CON EL POLVO?!

- ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡VE Y PERSIGUE A BLADE, AL PARECER NO ESTA SOLO, SEGURAMENTE TRIXIE ESTA CON EL, ASI QUE VE TRAS EL Y LLAMA A TODOS LOS GUARDIAS DE PALACIO, NO QUIERO QUE ESOS BASTARDOS ESCAPEN! –grita desquiciada la princesa Celestia.

- ¡A LA ORDEN PRINCESA CELESTIA! –le grita Shining Armor quien sale de la habitación al lograr distinguir la puerta al haberse disipado un poco la nube de polvo.

Blade aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar y salir galopando a toda velocidad, el ruido alerto a los guardias que aún había en el castillo, sin embargo Shining Armor galopo a toda velocidad y se colocó junto a Blade:

- ¡Ve a mi casa y te quedas allí hasta que yo llegue, ahora solo galopa que llamare a los guardias!

- ¡Te entiendo amigo, nos vemos después!

Blade comienza a galopar a toda velocidad para salir del castillo, mientras que Shining Armor, da el grito de aviso para que los guardias que seguían allí fueran a su busca.

El unicornio gris de la cicatriz sigue galopando por el pasillo del castillo hasta que ve un gran ventanal, sabía que si bajaba por las escaleras lo podrían rodear los guardias, asi que Blade decide irse a la segura y salta el ventanal, rompiendo todos sus cristales y causándose algunos ligeros cortes en su cuerpo, Blade se tira desde el ventanal el cual estaba a gran altura, pero Blade, concentra su magia para usar levitación, y asi usa levitación con su propio cuerpo para asi poder amortiguar la caída y reducir los golpes. De esa forma, Blade logra salir exitosamente del castillo real dejando desconcertados a los guardias que lo seguían en el camino.

Blade solamente galopa a la casa que Shining Armor y Candance tienen en Canterlot y ocultarse allí hasta que Shining Armor llegue para reunirse con él.

¿Qué pasara ahora? El rey sombra a regresado a este mundo y Blackeye quiere que este controle el poder de Grogar, un ser que al parecer tiene poderes temibles, por otra parte ¿Blade finalmente podrá salir de Canterlot con la piedra roja? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	71. Una noche más

**Capitulo 71: Una noche más**

Blade se había salvado de ser asesinado, luego de que la princesa Celestia lo sorprendiera en su habitación llevándose consigo el fragmento de la piedra filosofal que la princesa guardaba celosamente y gracias a la ayuda de Shining Armor, ahora Blade está a salvo y con el fragmento, el cual pretenden usar, para crear un nuevo elemento de la armonía que reemplace al elemento de la bondad, luego de que Fluttershy se convirtiera en un homúnculo y se uniera a SEEL traicionándolos.

Pero mientras esto ocurría en Canterlot, en una casa de árbol en medio del bosque Everfree, se veía dormido en una cama, un pegaso de color café, crin blanca, ojos azules y un tornado en su flanco, algo mayor eso sí, él era el Señor Bolt, jefe de los Wonderbolts y soldado de la guardia de pegasos de Cloudsdale, aparentemente por alguna razón, el había sobrevivido al feroz ataque de los dragones que destruyo Cloudsdale.

Él estaba inconsciente, metido en un profundo sueño, en el cual se encontraba en un gran y gigantesco prado con abundante vegetación, de pronto una pegaso rosa de crin azul y dos rayos azules en su flanco, aparece frente a él, esa pegaso era Firefly:

- ¡Asi que sigues aquí, tu no deberías estar en este lugar, tú sigues con vida! –le dice la pegaso rosa en aquella ilusión creada por la mente del viejo Señor Bolt.

- ¡Firefly! Siento no poder cuidar de Dash como te lo prometí, mi cuerpo ya no da más.

- Lo sé, por eso es que tú debes seguir con vida, Rainbow Dash te necesita.

De pronto se ve que un aura blanca se coloca alrededor del viejo Señor Bolt:

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tú debes regresar, tu vida aún no se ha acabado viejo. –le dice Firefly.

Sorpresivamente un destello cubre todo el lugar y el sueño termina, por lo que el viejo Señor Bolt despierta y en aquel lugar ve un pony extraño que él jamás había visto.

Aquel pony era de color gris claro con rayas gris obscuro, crin blanca y gris obscura con una figura similar a un sol en espiral, quien al parecer ha estado cuidando de este:

- ¡Haz despertado al fin! –dijo la extraña Pony.

- ¡D-Disculpa! ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy una cebra, me llaman Zecora.

- U-Un gusto, mi n-nombre es Twister B-Bolt.

El señor Bolt se levanta y se sienta en la cama, al ver su cuerpo, este estaba cubierto por unas hojas, similar a una palmera las cuales cubrían todo su pecho:

- ¿Tú me has ayudado?

- Tus heridas he curado, solo eso he hecho.

- ¡Muchas Gracias!

- Agradecimientos no quiero, con despertar es suficiente.

El señor Bolt de pronto tiene un rápido flashback en donde recuerda como un dragón le da un gran zarpazo en su cuerpo y este al recibirlo comienza a caer al vacío con profundas heridas sangrantes en su pecho, luego de eso el flashback termina:

- Lo último que recuerdo, fue que aquel dragón me dio un zarpazo, y de ahí perdí el conocimiento, si caí en tierra, debería estar muerto.

- En un lago flotando estabas, al verte respirar, tu cuerpo he sacado y te traje a mi cabaña.

- Ya veo, entonces creo que un milagro me salvo de la muerte.

- Recuperarte es lo que debes hacer, un gran peligro está por venir.

- ¿Un gran peligro? –pregunta el viejo Señor Bolt.

- Un gran peligro está por venir, que destrucción y muerte traerán. –dijo Zecora casi de forma profética.

En tanto el tiempo paso rápidamente, y del anochecer llegamos a plena medianoche, en Ponyville se respiraba una calma y un viento tibio pero agradable y refrescante, la obscuridad es iluminada tenuemente por una hermosa y reconfortante luna llena, con un cielo lleno de estrellas, la mayoría de la gente de Ponyville dormía, menos cuatro ponys que iban llegando a la biblioteca.

Esos ponys eran Raging, Fire Blast, Apple Bloom y Akira Sparking, quienes venían de una fiesta de bienvenida, ya que durante la tarde tanto Pipsqueak como Babs Seed la prima de Apple Bloom, habían llegado de Manehattan y ellos decidieron hacerles un pequeño recibimiento, por lo que habían estado conversando y pasándola muy bien, y como solo estaban ellos, Apple Bloom como siempre llevo a la fiesta sidra sin que nadie se enterara, y como era de esperarse, Raging Blast a quien le gusta muchísimo la sidra a pesar de ser aún menor de edad para consumirla debido a su grado alcohólico, había bebido un poco demás, por ende estaba bastante feliz y jocoso cantando mientras llegan a la biblioteca:

- ¡Realidad tus sueños hoy seraaaa hip! –cantaba animosamente Raging Blast.

- ¡Ya cállate Raging! Si no se darán cuenta que estas borracho. –le dice Akira Sparking regañando al unicornio mostaza.

- Es cierto hermano, si Twilight te ve borracho te castigara hasta el bachillerato.

- ¡Aventuras, podrás disfrutaaaar! ¡Hip!…. ¡Y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball Z! –Raging Blast seguía cantando alegremente.

Pero Apple Bloom le da un golpe en la cabeza con su casco para asi lograr que Raging Blast dejara de cantar en su borrachera:

- ¡Auch! Siempre tienes que pegarme.

- ¡Era para que te quedaras callado tonto! –le dice molesta Apple Bloom con Raging.

Asi que los cuatro jóvenes ponys entran a la casa y suben a Raging a su habitación y lo acuestan en la litera de abajo, la cual comparte con su hermano en el cuarto donde duerme:

- ¡Hip! Qué bueno que volvió Pip y que Babs viene a visitarnos, ahora entre todos los pasamos genial.

- ¡Sí! Al menos sirvió para distraerte de todo lo que ha pasado amigo. –le dice Apple Bloom quien se sienta al lado de su cama junto con Fire Blast y Akira.

- Creo que lo mejor es traerle algo de café. –dijo Akira.

- Tienes razón, si quieres yo lo preparo. –dijo Fire Blast.

- No hay problema, yo te ayudo. –le responde Akira de forma amable.

- Espérenme, yo los acompaño chicos. –dice Apple Bloom quien iba a acompañar a ambos unicornios cuando Raging toma a Apple Bloom de uno de sus cascos.

- ¡Oye Raging! ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Apple Bloom mientras Raging sujeta su casco sin soltarla.

- ¡Quédate conmigo por favor! ¡Te quiero a mi lado por favor! –dice Raging Blast, quien le suplica en su estado que Apple Bloom se quede con él.

Al escuchar esto, Apple Bloom decide acceder a la petición de Raging:

- Está bien Raging, me quedare aquí.

Al escuchar esto Akira sale rápidamente de la habitación, y luego Fire Blast sale tras de ella.

Aunque Akira Sparking ya se había dado cuenta que el corazón de Raging le pertenece a Apple Bloom, en el fondo, ver como Raging se apegaba tanto a la pony pelirroja, era algo que le dolía mucho, ya que ella aún sentía un gran amor no declarado hacia el unicornio mostaza, por lo que una lagrima salió sin querer de su rostro, la cual Fire Blast nota al verla:

- ¿Estas llorando Akira? –le pregunta Fire Blast.

- ¡No! Solo tengo una basura en el ojo. –Akira se seca rápidamente la lágrima.

- ¿Entonces le vamos a preparar el café a mi hermano?

- Sí, y yo también tomare un poco de café antes de irme con Apple Bloom a la granja, ya que también tome algunas jarras de sidra de más. –dijo Akira, tratando de mostrarse entera nuevamente.

En tanto en el cuarto de los hermanos Blast, Apple Bloom se mantuvo sentada al lado de la cama de Raging cuando este le hace una petición:

- Apple Bloom, acuéstate junto a mí por favor ¡hip! –le dice Raging Blast poniendo ojos de cachorro.

- ¡No inventes! –le dice Apple Bloom negándose en principio.

- ¡Hip! Porfissss. –le dice Raging Blast.

- Está bien, pero no te pases rollos pervertidos o si no te romperé los huesos uno a uno. –le dice Apple Bloom en forma agresiva.

Apple Bloom se acomoda y queda junto a Raging acostada, esperando hasta que Raging se tomara el café para que la borrachera bajara, sin embargo Raging abraza a Apple Bloom con ternura y está en lugar de ponerse agresiva, se sonroja por completo mientras Raging solo le habla en su claro estado de ligera ebriedad:

- ¡Te quiero tanto! ¡Te quiero tanto! ¡Eres la mejor pony que existe!

Apple Bloom estaba roja como tomate, por lo que en aquel momento, esta solo comienza a acariciar a Raging Blast con ternura en su cabeza, mientras este seguía hablando en su estado de ebriedad:

- Ya Raging, solo dices esas cosas porque estas bebido, asi que no sigas diciendo tonterías.

- Sé que soy un tonto ¡hip! Pero un tonto que no sería nada con una amiga ¡hip! Como tú. –le dice Raging mientras sigue abrazando a Apple Bloom.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, eres un buen amigo. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Hip! Duerme aquí conmigo esta noche, quédate ¡hip! conmigo por favor.

- ¡Qué dices! Sabes que tengo que ir a casa. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Que sea como ayer, quiero que estés durmiendo a mi lado por favor. –le suplica Raging, a lo que Apple Bloom no pudo resistirse.

- ¡E-Está bien! Me quedare aquí.

Apple Bloom se acomoda con Raging mientras este la abraza, sin duda algo le hacía decir en su interior que hacia lo correcto, y también su corazón le decía que quizá la oportunidad que esperaba estaba allí, Raging por otro lado, tenía un gran temor y ese temor era que sus sentimientos por Apple Bloom no fueran correspondidos, ignorando por completo que Apple Bloom sentía el mismo amor que el por ella.

Entre las caricias de Apple Bloom, Raging se quedó dormido, él estaba pasado de jarras de sidra, pero al parecer en aquel estado fue un poco más valiente y demostró sentimientos algo más profundos, aunque Apple Bloom era cautelosa con estas reacciones, ya que igual Raging no estaba al 100% por ende tampoco podía ilusionarse de los balbuceos de un joven borrachín.

Minutos después entran Akira y Fire Blast con el café los cuales ven a Raging Blast ya dormido al regazo de Apple Bloom, al ver esto Akira solo respiro profundamente y se mostró indiferente a la escena, a pesar de que eso sí que le había llegado profundo a la vieja rival de Raging Blast:

- ¡Eh! ¡Traíamos el café! –dijo Akira.

- No se preocupen, Raging se quedó rápidamente dormido, lo mejor es dejarlo dormir. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Bueno chicas, lo mejor es que se vayan, yo las acompañare a la granja. –dijo Fire Blast.

- N-No es necesario, si me muevo quizá Raging se despierte, asi que me quedare a dormir aquí si no es molestia. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- No, no es molestia. –le responde con una sonrisa Fire Blast.

- ¡Entonces yo me quedare también! –dijo Akira Sparking.

- Qué bueno, entonces yo dormiré abajo y Akira dormirá en mi cama. –le dijo Fire Blast a la unicornio.

- No hay problema, me acomodare contigo, asi como lo hace Apple Bloom con Raging, asi que no creo que haya problema, claro si no te molesta Fire Blast.

- ¡Eh! No para nada, creo que nos acomodaremos bien en la litera de arriba. –le responde Fire Blast algo nervioso.

Asi que ambos unicornios se acostaron en la litera de arriba, al igual que Raging y Apple Bloom, estaban bastante apretados, pero se acomodaron y se colocaron a dormir por ende apagaron las luces, mientras que Apple Bloom a pesar de haber oscurecido, continuo acariciando con ternura a Raging Blast, hasta que ella finalmente, también se quedó dormida.

En tanto a esa misma hora en Canterlot, Shining Armor recién venia llegando, toda la guardia real y magos estatales en Canterlot se habían movilizado por orden de la princesa Celestia, para la captura de dos viejos criminales, que eran Blade Beam y Trixie Lulamoon, ambos estaban siendo buscados por el crimen de homicidio hacia la figura de la princesa Luna, por lo que Blade cuando llego a casa de Shining Armor, este solo se escondió bajo unos arbustos del jardín y se quedó dormido, por lo que cuando Shining Armor llega, nota que Blade estaba allí y decide despertarlo:

- ¡Oye dormilón despierta! –le dice Shining Armor, despertando a Blade.

- ¡Ah! E-Eres tu Shining Armor, ya llegaste.

- Entra a la casa, ya todos los sirvientes terminaron su turno, asi que estaremos solos.

- Está bien.

Ambos unicornios entran a la casa, ya era de noche, pero la guardia estatal seguía alerta tras el ataque de Blade al castillo real, en donde el mismo se robó, el fragmento de la piedra roja, que guardaba Celestia:

- Menos mal que ningún guardia viene aquí, asi que pude descansar un poco.

- Si Blade, lo que hiciste fue osado.

- Pero al menos, ya tengo el fragmento de la piedra filosofal, ahora se lo llevare a la princesa Luna, ya que ella es la única que podrá crear un nuevo elemento de la armonía que reemplace al elemento de la bondad.

- ¿Y quién será el pony elegido?

- No lo sé, cuando los nuevos elementos de la armonía se crearon, estos eligieron a sus portadores por cuenta propia, no fue algo que se haya podido controlar, por lo que el problema radicara una vez creado aquel elemento, en encontrar al portador.

- Vaya, eso complica mucho las cosas.

- Ni que lo digas, pero sin un elemento que reemplace al elemento de la bondad, estamos en desventaja ante el poder de SEEL y Celestia.

- No hay duda de eso, bueno espero que una vez creado el nuevo elemento, encontremos pronto a su portador.

- Yo también espero lo mismo y que el portador no este demasiado lejos de nosotros.

- Por cierto Blade, ven conmigo, te aplicare un poco de crema antiarrugas mágica de Candance, para que puedas salir y borrar tu cicatriz.

- Está bien Shining Armor, lo mejor es que me aplique crema si quiero pasar desapercibido.

Asi que Shining Armor llevo a Blade hasta su cuarto, en donde lo sienta en una cómoda llena de maquillajes de Candance, de la cual saca la crema antiarrugas mágica y le aplica sobre la cicatriz, como era de esperarse, su efecto en invisibilidad fue inmediato y la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo de Blade desaparece por completo:

- Quedo perfecto, ahora tu cicatriz esta oculta.

- Gracias, es mucho mejor asi.

De pronto se siente que golpean la puerta con fuerza y gritos llamando a Shining Armor:

- ¡SEÑOR ARMOR! ¡SEÑOR ARMOR! ¡POR FAVOR HABRA LA PUERTA ES URGENTE! –grita alguien desde el exterior de la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Blade.

- Mejor quédate aquí en el cuarto y no salgas, yo me encargo. –le responde Shining Armor quien sale de la habitación.

Shining Armor sale a abrir la puerta en donde se encuentra con un guardia real completamente aterrado:

- ¿Qué pasa soldado? Recién he regresado de la guardia ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

- ¡ESTAN LLEGANDO! ¡ESTAN ENTRANDO A CANTERLOT GRIFOS Y AL PARECER TODO EL EJERCITO MINOTAURO!

- ¡QUE! ¡MINOTAURO!

- ¡Si señor! Están entrando por el oeste, pero avanzan muy rápido hacia el centro de Canterlot.

- ¡Escucha bien!, ve al palacio real e infórmale urgente a la princesa Celestia y quédate con los guardias reales para su protección, yo estaré allí en diez minutos.

- ¡Entendido Señor Armor!

El guardia real sale galopando a gran velocidad, por lo que Shining Armor sube a su cuarto a colocarse un escudo de la guardia real:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Escuche gritos de algo que está llegando! ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Los minotauros! Por fin los minotauros han comenzado su ofensiva y se tiraron directamente contra Canterlot.

- ¡QUE! ¡Ósea que están tan confiados que pretenden enfrentar a la propia princesa Celestia! –dice Blade sorprendido.

- ¡Asi parece! Pero sea como sea, debo defender Canterlot, es mi deber como líder de la guardia real y mago estatal.

En ese momento Blade toma otro de los escudos que tenía Shining Armor y comienza a colocárselo:

- ¡Qué haces Blade!

- Te ayudare, que no es obvio.

- Pero no te das cuenta, tú debes irte a Ponyville ahora con el fragmento de la piedra roja, con este ataque, podrás salir de Canterlot sin problemas.

- Escúchame, no te dejare solo, tú me has ayudado muchas veces, es hora de devolverte el favor, ya que si no fuera por ti, Celestia me habría matado.

- ¿Y el fragmento?

- No te preocupes, lo llevare conmigo. –Blade se coloca la bolsa en donde guardaba el fragmento de la piedra roja bajo el escudo que cubre su pecho.

- Muy bien, vamos entonces soldado Scratch.

- A sus órdenes Señor Armor.

Ambos unicornios con sus escudos reales salen de la casa a una nueva batalla, apenas Blade tuvo tiempo para reponerse de la huida del palacio de Celestia, cuando un sorpresivo ataque nocturno de parte de los grifos y los minotauros principalmente, obligaron a que ambos tuvieran que salir a la batalla nuevamente, esta vez un ataque en la capital de Equestria, ponía en serios problemas a nuestros dos sementales otra vez.

En tanto de camino a Ponyville una extraña criatura se ve caminando por el prado, en la obscuridad de la noche se podía ver a un ser extraño, parecía dragón mesclado con otros seres y junto a él un pony color violeta pastel, melena y crin violeta obscuro con mechones blancos, ojos morados con una mirada algo extraña y gorra con hélice, ellos eran Discord y su hija Screwball:

- Vaya, esto de caminar es nuevo para mí, y es agotador. –dice Discord agotado de tanto caminar.

Mientras su hija pony lo mira, aunque a diferencia de su padre, ella no estaba agotada.

- No me mires asi, tú tienes un cuerpo pony, ellos están acostumbrados a galopar grandes distancias, en cambio yo, hace siglos que no galopo, desde que deje ese cuerpo de pony, ¿ahora crees que puedo galopar sin cansarme con estos pies?

Screwball solo mueve su cabeza en señal de negación:

- Vez, claro que no me imaginas, antes con un simple chasquido de dedos, podría traer el lugar que quisiera a un vaso de leche, pero sin el poder del caos, todo es tan aburrido y agotador, ¡como extraño mi magia del caos! ¡Pinche Celestia! –dice enojado al final Discord.

En ese momento Screwball le señala a su padre, que están llegando a un pueblo:

- ¡Tienes buen ojo querida! Es un pueblo y uno conocido al parecer, si mal no recuerdo ese lugar es Ponyville, claro que mis recuerdos de cómo era Ponyville son un poquito diferentes, es decir, cuando lo visite, el pueblo era mucho más hermoso con caos a su alrededor.

- Bueno al menos servirá para descansar, total no sé cómo pretende que yo sea capaz de ir hasta Cloudsdale sin magia, sin duda esa Celestia es toda una arpía, un lobo con piel de oveja, pero bueno, aún asi creo que ella me encuentra sexy. –dice Discord soltando una irónica sonrisa.

Asi que el draconequus y la pony continuaron su camino hacia Ponyville, sin embargo por ahora Discord sin la posibilidad de usar su magia, no era una amenaza, aunque claro, el seguía siendo un manipulador y un genio para poner a cualquier pony de su lado con el poder de la Discordia, claro este último poder, tampoco podía usarlo directamente, por el bloqueo que le coloco Celestia con su energía vital.

- ¡Oh! Que aburrido es esto sin música, creo que cantare otra canción para amenizar la cansadora caminata. –dijo Discord.

Al escuchar esto su hija Screwball solo baja las orejas y coloca una cara de miedo, al escuchar que su padre cantaría y de nuevo, ya que por lo que se veía, era algo que venía haciendo desde hace un rato:

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ejem! ¡MI MUÑECA ME HABLO Y ME DIJO COSAS, QUE NO PUEDO REPETIR, PORQUE ME HABLA SOLO A MI! –grita Discord mientras canta una melodía.

Como era de esperarse, el draconequus tiene una voz horrible, y lo peor es que es desafinado por completo, por lo que al escucharlo Screwball solo baja la cabeza tratando de ignorar el horrible canto de su padre.

En tanto en Canterlot, solo bastaron unos minutos para que por aire, los grifos llegaran al centro de la ciudad y por tierra, llegan cientos de bueyes y minotauros, todos con armaduras y junto a ellos, su líder.

Este minotauro era de pelo gris, piel roja, con colmillos y mirada llena de maldad, de gran tamaño y enormes cuernos, sin duda era un ser intimidante a simple vista:

- ¡MUY BIEN MIS TOROS! ¡ESTA NOCHE PROCLAMAREMOS A CANTERLOT NUESTRA NUEVA CAPITAL, COMO ALGUNA VEZ LO QUIZO MI PADRE TIREK, YO TYRANT, CUMPLIRE CON LLEVAR AL REINO TAURINO, A SU NUEVA ERA, POR SOBRE LOS PONYS Y TODOS LOS EQUINOS DEBILES! ¡HOY ES EL DIA DE NUESTRO ACENSO! –grita Tyrant el líder de los minotauros y toros en general.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –gritan al mismo tiempo todo el ejército taurino.

El ejército taurino, era enorme, alrededor de 10000 fuerzas, que físicamente eran superior a todos los ponys, y en el aire, otros 1500 grifos, no dejarían que los pegasos disponibles en la ciudad hicieran algo para ayudar a las fuerzas terrestres, las cuales estaban en clara desventaja numérica y física.

En tanto desde el balcón, la princesa Celestia mira fijamente a Tyrant y su ataque:

- ¡Hijo de Yegua! a él solo le importa la guerra y la idea de ser alguien poderoso, pero yo no dejare que tomen Canterlot, este reino es mi vida y si tengo que defenderlo personalmente, ¡JURO QUE LO HARE! –alza la voz la princesa Celestia escuchándose igual que la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot, estruendosa y con fuerte eco.

En tanto el ejército pony ya se estaba parando frente al poderoso ejército taurino, pero los ponys del ejército real, al lado de los toros y minotauros, la verdad es que se veían muy débiles, sin contar los cerca de 1200 pegasos, los cuales también se veían superados por los grifos que llegaron desde los cielos.

En ese momento aparecen nuestros dos héroes sementales, Shining Armor y Blade Beam, este último al estar con armadura y con la crema antiarrugas mágica, no sería reconocido fácilmente por Celestia, quien definitivamente no le tomaría importancia, ocurriendo este ataque a su capital y hogar.

Asi que Shining Armor decide encarar al líder del ejército taurino:

- ¡ESCUCHA TYRANT! ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE TU NO PUEDAS VENCERNOS! –grita Shining Armor.

- ¡Vaya asi que aquí está el famoso príncipe Shining Armor! Es un gusto conocerte en vivo, príncipe pony. –dijo Tyrant en tono irónico.

- ¡Aunque seamos menos yo confió, en cada uno de mis soldados, y por nuestro pueblo, por nuestros hijos, por nuestro futuro venceremos! –le dice Shining Armor de forma desafiante a Tyrant.

- Eh, no es por criticarte, pero sonaste más como político que como motivador. –le dice Blade quien estaba al lado de Shining Armor en voz baja.

- Admito que no soy muy bueno en discursos motivacionales. –le responde en voz baja Shining Armor.

- ¡Asi que planeas vencerme! Que tonto eres si piensas que me vencerás a mi ¡QUIEN SE CONVERTIRA EN EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA DE ESTE MUNDO! –grita Tyrant.

- ¡VAMOS EJERCITO PONY, POR LA VICTORIA! –grita Shining Armor.

Una batalla épica está por comenzar, el ejército de toros y minotauros de Tyrant aliado con los grifos por el cielo, son todo un problema para el ejército pony, mientras Celestia es solo una testigo desde su balcón, pero ella ¿intervendrá en la batalla? ¿Esta será la última noche de nuestros sementales en Canterlot? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	72. Una batalla de dioses

**My Little Pony: Final Arc  
><strong>(La saga final)

Especial de aniversario

**Capitulo 72: Una batalla de dioses**

La tranquila noche de Canterlot fue interrumpida, Tyrant el líder del ejercito taurino, llego a atacar la capital pony, con más de 10000 soldados entre toros y minotauros, físicamente era una desventaja enorme, pero además de ellos, otra gran cantidad de grifos llegaban por el aire, dejando también en desventaja a las fuerzas de pegasos disponibles en la capital de Equestria.

La princesa Celestia quien estaba en el balcón de su castillo, usa su magia para colocarse un casco metálico dorado con una punta similar a un cuerno pero algo más largo que este, la cual estaba afilada, esta extiende sus alas, y comienza a descender al centro de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba Tyrant su líder, quedando frente a frente contra el:

- ¡Tyrant! No dejare que ataques Canterlot, aunque yo misma deba matarte.

- ¿Tú vas a matarme? Eso quiero verlo.

- Yo tengo el poder de un dios, asi que no podrás vencerme. –dijo Celestia mostrando una sonrisa y viéndose muy confiada.

- Creo que tú no sabes, que ¡YO SOY EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA! –grita con fuerza Tyrant.

En ese momento Tyrant saca dos cadenas rodeadas de un aura roja, estas cadenas en su punta tenían unas hojas metálicas similares a un cuchillo pequeño, además que las cadenas eran de un enorme grosor y gran peso, en ese momento Tyrant comenzó a girar ambas cadenas con sus manos y estas comenzaron a crear un enorme remolino ya que la velocidad a las que la movía el minotauro era impresionante, hasta que este decide dar el primer golpe contra Celestia.

Sin embargo Celestia rápidamente reacciona y esquiva el ataque de Tyrant, este seguía moviendo las cadenas a gran velocidad mientras Celestia esquivaba los movimientos de esta, de pronto esta se tele transporta rápidamente apareciendo al lado de Tyrant y dándole una patada con sus patas traseras mandándolo a volar por el aire, pero el minotauro usa una de sus cadenas para tomar a Celestia de una de sus piernas y hacerla girar en el aire con gran fuerza, tumbándola violentamente en el piso.

El golpe resintió muchísimo a Celestia, asi que Tyrant rápidamente se lanza contra ella con sus cadenas para golpearla sin parar, pero al dar el primer golpe, su cuerpo hace un ¡Puff! mágico y aparece nada más y nada menos que una maseta con una planta, Celestia uso la técnica de sustitución, técnica mágica del tipo ilusión, entonces Tyrant comienza a mirar a donde pudo irse la princesa del sol, cuando sorpresivamente esta lo enviste con fuerza.

Tyrant es envestido por Celestia varios metros haciendo que su cuerpo se estrelle contra una muralla de uno de los edificios del lugar, sin embargo Tyrant le da un puñetazo a Celestia en el rostro mandándola a volar hacia atrás, pero esta se tira con fuerza e intenta enterrarle la lanza de su casco pero Tyrant usa su cadena para envolver a la princesa y amarrarla por completo de sus patas, derribándola al piso.

Esto deja indefensa a la princesa Celestia por lo que Tyrant de inmediato la golpea en la cara con fuerza a tal punto que su nariz comenzó a sangrar, pero esta no podía zafarse de la prisión que eran las cadenas, de pronto Tyrant se lanza nuevamente al ataque, pero esta vez Celestia usa su cuerno y justo cuando Tyrant estaba frente a ella, esta lanza un violento rayo mágico el cual Tyrant apenas logra esquivar y lo hace retroceder, entonces usando sus alas, comienza a elevarse rápidamente en el aire aún con las cadenas que la amarran, aunque moviéndose para asi comenzar a soltarlas poco a poco.

Cuando ya estaba en el aire, la princesa Celestia comienza a girar su cuerpo en el aire y a caer en picada mientras esta giraba, de pronto el aire alrededor de ella comenzó a crear un tornado similar a los tornados que hace Rainbow Dash, y esta seguía cayendo en picada.

Al parecer mientras hacia este movimiento, la fuerza centrífuga comenzó a soltar aún más las cadenas, por lo que asi podría ser más fácil zafarse de estas, asi que esta siguió descendiendo acercándose a gran velocidad a donde estaba Tyrant.

Mientras el minotauro, levanta una piedra enorme de uno de los escombros de la muralla y la lanza con gran fuerza contra la princesa alicornio, sin embargo la fuerza centrífuga de Celestia era tan potente que la piedra termino destrozándose por completo, finalmente esta choca violentamente contra el cuerpo de Tyrant enterrando a este en el piso, causando un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo gigantesca.

En tanto en otro punto del lugar, el resto del ejército taurino luchaba contra el ejército pony, obviamente los soldados toros y minotauros eran físicamente mucho más fuertes, por lo que estos envestían con facilidad a varios ponys de la guardia estatal, sin embargo allí tanto Blade, como Shining Armor luchaban contra estos usando su magia, aunque Shining Armor usaba su magia para proteger a sus soldados, Blade usaba hechizos de magia elemental para derribar a varios soldados taurinos, claro que la cantidad de soldados taurinos era muy superior a la del ejercito pony:

- ¡Shining Armor! Estos siguen y siguen saliendo. –dice Blade mientras con su magia sigue despachándose soldados taurinos.

- Asi es Blade, sin duda esto está complicado, creo que es necesario tomar medidas más drásticas. –dice Shining Armor.

- Entiendo lo que dices.

Blade nota que a su lado había un letrero de mediano tamaño de color verde y letras blancas que indicaba la dirección hacia el palacio real, asi que Blade aprovecha que uno de los toros del ejercito taurino va a embestirlo para tele transportarse, esto hace que el toro bote aquel letrero, asi que Blade, quien aparece detrás de este toro lo manda a volar con una ráfaga de aire usando su magia, este se para arriba del letrero y comienza a concentrar su magia:

- ¿Qué harás Blade? –le pregunta Shining Armor quien estaba cerca de él luchando contra soldados taurinos.

- Prepárate para una zambullida enorme, porque aquí habrá mucha agua.

En ese momento Shining Armor comienza a concentrar al máximo su magia, y otros cinco toros y tres minotauros van contra el unicornio gris, con el objetivo de envestirlo.

Sin embargo Blade sorprende increíblemente, cuando detrás de él comienza a formarse una muralla de agua gigantesca, de aproximadamente unos 8 metros de alto y de pronto detrás de esta muralla todo comenzó a llenarse de agua comenzando a ahogar a los minotauros y toros que estaban tras la muralla de agua, parecía como si Blade estaba creando una especie de presa de agua invisible.

Al ver el enorme muro de agua, Shining Armor queda sorprendido:

- ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –grita Shining Armor sorprendido.

- ¡TSUNAMI ELEMENTAL! –grita Blade haciendo que el agua que él estaba juntando tras de él, avance como una gigantesca ola por todo el lugar.

Blade quien estaba subido en el letrero, comenzó a surfear usando el letrero como una tabla improvisada, mientras la fuerza del agua comenzó a derribar a cientos de minotauros y toros en segundos, el cual inundo por completo el centro de Canterlot en donde ocurría la cruenta batalla.

El agua también llego al lugar en donde la princesa Celestia y Tyrant estaban teniendo su batalla, con la fuerza centrifuga de su ataque, esta logro soltarse de sus cadenas y al estar de pie y ver el agua que venía, esta comienza a volar en el aire, mientras ve como todo el centro de Canterlot se llena de cientos de litros de agua y mira al piso en donde aparentemente seguía Tyrant, luego de recibir el ataque de Celestia:

- Asi que ¿el dios de la guerra? ¡Jajaja! No eres más que un pobre diablo Tyrant, lo fue tu padre y lo eres tú, asi de simple. –dice la princesa Celestia de forma arrogante, pensando que ya había dejado fuera de combate el líder minotauro.

De pronto en el aire las dos cadenas de Tyrant salen del agua y golpean a la princesa Celestia haciendo que esta caiga al piso, o mejor dicho al agua ya que el lugar seguía inundado.

Entonces Tyrant se levanta va a donde estaba la princesa Celestia, la cual se levanta rápidamente:

- ¡Asi que no te lo esperabas yegua!

- ¡Piensas que eres un dios, pero solo eres un minotauro nada más!

- Veo que no sabes que me han dado un regalito, me lo dio un viejo amigo tuyo, Blackeye.

- ¡Qué regalo! ¿De que estas hablando? –pregunta la princesa Celestia.

Tyrant con su mano agarra uno de sus cuernos y hace un pequeño tirón a uno de estos, y luego muestra como en su palma, queda un pequeño fragmento, de lo que sería la piedra roja:

- ¡LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL! –dice sorprendida la princesa Celestia.

- Asi es, Blackeye me dio un pequeño trozo, se la pedí a cambio de entregarle mi ayuda y mis solados para su causa, claro digamos que fue mi pequeño cobro adicional.

En tanto en un lugar lejos de allí estaban Chrysalis y Blackeye hablando en la misma cabaña en donde se refugiaban junto con el changeling que tenía el alma de Sombra:

- Blackeye, además de ese fragmento, ¿no tenías otro? –le pregunta Chrysalis.

- Se lo di a Tyrant.

- Se lo diste a ese minotauro, pero pensé que no le darías fragmentos a nadie que no fueran miembros de SEEL.

- Le di el fragmento más pequeño, no es nada de qué preocuparse, aunque lo tenga, el nunca usara su máximo poder, aunque los minotauros manejen ciertos niveles de magia, nunca estarán a nivel de un pony.

- ¿Pero si él se revela contra ti?

- ¿Acaso me subestimas querida?

- Claro que no Blackeye, yo solo lo digo, porque tú mismo dices que una vez que consigas el poder de Grogar y controlarlo, te desharás de todos los aliados que hiciste para atacar Equestria ya que ellos quieren destruir a NUMA y no despertarlo.

- Es cierto, pero dejemos que el pobre diablo de Tyrant crea que es poderoso, quien sabe, él dijo que atacaría Canterlot, en una de esas nos sorprende con la derrota de Celestia, nuestro principal obstáculo.

Blackeye estaba muy confiado y al parecer no le habría importado darle otro pequeño fragmento de la piedra roja a Tyrant, el líder del ejército taurino.

Volviendo al lugar de la batalla, todo era digno de una épica batalla de libros de fantasía, en el cielo los grifos y los pegasos, peleaban con lanzas y flechas, y varios simplemente a golpes de casco y puños, golpeándose mutuamente, mientras que en tierra, cientos de ponys empapados se levantan, luego de ser barridos por una gigantesca ola de agua, al mismo tiempo que varios minotauros y toros, se levantan y van al ataque, mientras que Blade y Shining Armor, seguían noqueando a soldados taurinos usando su magia para ello:

- ¡Con la ola no solo bajaste a varios enemigos, sino que a nuestros solados también!

- ¡Lo siento! Pero al menos, ellos al ser más pesados les tomara más tiempo reponerse que nosotros, asi que aprovechemos ese tiempo para reducir a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡VAMOS EJERCITO PONY! –grita Shining Armor.

Asi que los ponys que estaban en pie continuaron con una violenta pero decisiva batalla, ellos desconocían si ganarían aquel combate, pero lo único seguro, es que había que defender Canterlot a cualquier costo.

En tanto Tyrant y Celestia continuaban con su lucha, el minotauro junto sus cadenas y comenzó a invocar un hechizo:

- ¡VENGAN A MI ESPADAS DEL CAOS! –grita Tyrant el cual sus cadenas se alumbraron y las puntas de estas se comenzaron a transformar en dos dagas.

Los minotauros al igual que los unicornios tienen la capacidad de usar magia, aunque no al mismo nivel que un unicornio, pero si pueden realizar algunos hechizos mágicos limitados, sin embargo, este se veía magnificado al usar el fragmento de la piedra roja:

- ¡ESTAS SON MIS ESPADAS DEL CAOS!

- Asi que ahora sacaste un par de dagas, que poco original.

- ¡Ya cállate yegua! ¡AHORA CONOCERAS EL PODER DEL DIOS DE LA GUERRA! –grita Tyrant el cual corre a gran velocidad para atacar a Celestia.

Asi comienza nuevamente una gran batalla, Tyrant usa sus dagas y se lanza a golpear a la princesa Celestia con estas, mientras la princesa del sol esquiva los golpes y le lanza rayos de energía el cual Tyrant también esquiva, el objetivo era que uno de los dos pudiera dar un golpe cuerpo a cuerpo.

Celestia intenta envestirlo, pero Tyrant es ágil y esquiva los ataques de Celestia, obviamente el minotauro se veía más entero que la princesa del sol, y al parecer el poder que le dio la piedra roja, lo hacía sentirse más imponente y poderoso.

Al mismo tiempo una épica batalla continuaba tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, en el cielo los pegasos que aún estaban en el aire, quienes principalmente eran los arqueros lanzaban sin parar flechas hacia los grifos los cuales también tenían arqueros en el aire, por lo que en el cielo se podía apreciar una gran lluvia de flechas que iban a todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que otros pegasos y grifos peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, dándose golpes y tratando de derribarse primero, y aunque los grifos corrían con ligera ventaja, los pegasos no se rendían y daban una batalla bastante pareja, resistiendo muy bien la ofensiva.

En tanto en tierra la cosa estaba muchísimo más dispareja, la cantidad de soldados del ejército pony era bastante menor que la del ejercito taurino, con suerte algunos ponys de tierra y unicornios que eran magos estatales, resistían el ataque y habían logrado noquear a algunos soldados taurinos, entre ellos Blade y Shining Armor, quienes han resistido bastante bien esta exhaustiva batalla.

Sin embargo Shining Armor es rodeado sorpresivamente por varios soldados taurinos, eran cinco en total, dos minotauros y tres toros, que se preparaban a cornearlo con sus afilados cuernos, por lo que los cinco se lanzan al mismo tiempo, Blade estaba ocupado, por lo que no podía darle apoyo a su amigo, cuando sorpresivamente Shining Armor desaparece y los soldados taurinos se detienen sorpresivamente.

Shining Armor se sorprende, él no estaba haciendo ningún hechizo, sin embargo los toros y minotauros se quedaron estáticos sorprendiendo a Shining Armor que estaba frente a ellos, mientras notaba que estos veían a todas direcciones como si no lo vieran frente a ellos.

De pronto cinco rayos mágicos caen encima de cada uno de ellos, dejándolos noqueados de inmediato, de pronto un pony aparece delante de Shining Armor, ese pony era nada más y nada menos que su propio padre Night Light:

- ¡Eso les enseñara a no meterse con mi hijo!

- ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que lo estoy, ese chico Blade curo mis heridas por completo, me siento mejor que nunca.

En ese momento aparece Blade:

- Un gusto verlo señor Night Light.

- Soy un soldado y un mago estatal, y si estoy como nuevo es gracias a ti, pero ahora dejémonos de charlas y vamos a pelear.

- Tienes razón papá, vamos a pelear.

Asi que Night Light, el padre de Twilight y Shining Armor, se une a la batalla, luego de que Blade curara sus heridas, por lo que su magia de ilusión, sin duda seria de ayuda en esta cruenta lucha en donde a pesar de esta adición a sus fuerzas, seguían en clara desventaja.

En tanto la batalla entre Tyrant y Celestia continuaba, la princesa del sol lanzaba ráfagas de energía por su cuerno, las cuales el minotauro o esquivaba o desviaba con sus poderosas dagas, al parecer, estas dagas eran bastante poderosas al haber sido creadas o transmutadas con las cadenas usando la piedra roja, finalmente, el poderoso minotauro decide hacer su poderoso movimiento:

- ¡Ya estoy harto de estar con este jueguito de los golpes que vienen y se van! ¡AHORA YO ATACARE CON TODO MI PODER!

- ¡Aquí te espero hijo de yegua!

De pronto Tyrant junta las dos dagas y este da un atronador grito:

- ¡ATATAATATATATATATATATATATATA TATATA! –grita Tyrant mientras mueve con velocidad sobre equina sus brazos con las dagas.

Este comienza a mover sus brazos a una velocidad impresionante a tal punto que apenas podía verse sus movimientos mientras avanza hacia la princesa Celestia la cual en un principio trata de esquivar los ataque de Tyrant, sin embargo de pronto uno de los ataques da de lleno en el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia y luego el resto de los golpes vinieron como meteoros en cadena, golpeando a la princesa Celestia y enterrando las dagas por todo su cuerpo, sin duda esto alegro a Tyrant al ver como la princesa Celestia era golpeada por su ráfaga de golpes, cayendo de espaldas al mojado piso.

Tyrant se acerca para ver a la princesa Celestia y ver si efectivamente la había matado cuando su cuerpo hace un ¡Puff! y nuevamente demuestra que ella uso la técnica de sustitución, ya que en su lugar apareció increíblemente un soldado taurino, el cual Tyrant había enterrado sus dagas, esto de inmediato enfado al minotauro:

- ¡YEGUA MALDITA! ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE Y PELEA COBARDE! –grita furioso Tyrant.

De pronto detrás de él aparece la princesa Celestia y le entierra la punta de su casco en su espalda, causando que Tyrant de un estremecedor grito:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! ¡MALDITA PERRA! –grita furioso Tyrant mientras Celestia retira la punta de su casco del cuerpo de Tyrant, notando de inmediato como la punta de su casco tenia sangre.

- ¡Vaya! Asi que te dolió ¿verdad?

De pronto en su furia Tyrant le da un fuerte puñetazo a la princesa Celestia en toda la cara y esta sale volando por los aires y choca contra una muralla de otro edificio cercano a donde ambos peleaban y donde la fuerza del golpe hizo que la princesa Celestia rompiera la pared.

Esta se levanta con dificultad y decide concentrar toda su magia, al parecer volvería atacar con una de sus más temibles técnicas, el poderoso rayo solar.

En tanto los ponys en tierra seguían luchando contra los toros y minotauros, y lamentablemente la desventaja era clara y contundente, solo 1000 soldados derrotados entre noqueados y asesinados, contra cerca de 1800 caídas del ejercito pony también entre derrotados y asesinados, lo cual dejaba al ejercito pony bastante debilitado, mientras que Shining Armor, su padre Night Light y Blade, aún resistían el intenso ataque taurino, obviamente ellos estaban cada vez más exhaustos y cada vez se les hacía más difícil la pelea:

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunta Night Light.

- No lo sé, no podremos resistir mucho más tiempo asi, ellos son más de 8000 soldados, y nuestras fuerzas han sido reducidas al mínimo, sin contar que los pegasos siguen luchando contra los grifos. –dijo preocupado Shining Armor.

- Yo tengo una idea, pero implica usar… la piedra. –dijo Blade.

- ¡QUE DICES! –grita sorprendido Shining Armor.

- ¿La piedra? ¿De qué está hablando? –pregunta Night Light.

- Tengo una idea, eso podría darnos la ventaja si amplifico el poder de mi hechizo elemental con la piedra roja.

- ¿Es posible tal cosa?

- Con la piedra roja todo es posible amigo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que harás?

- Mira tengo un plan, pero debes juntar a la mayor cantidad de soldados y protegerlos con el escudo mágico, ya que lo que hare podría ser devastador.

- ¡Dime chico! ¡Qué pretendes hacer! –dijo Night Light exigiéndole una explicación a Blade.

- Es una locura, pero creo que es lo único que podría salvarnos el pellejo.

En tanto la batalla entre Celestia y Tyrant continuaba, la princesa Celestia concentro todo su poder y se afrontó a lanzar su rayo solar, mientras que Tyrant se acercaba corriendo rápidamente para atacarla nuevamente:

- ¿Asi que harás el rayo solar en la noche? No creo que sea tan poderoso ya que no tienes la fuente del sol, es imposible que pretendas atacarme con algo asi. –le dice Tyrant mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia.

- Con todo el poder mágico que tengo es más que suficiente para hacer explotar este planeta por completo si quisiera, asi que para matarte, con eso basta y sobra.

Asi que la princesa Celestia libera su rayo solar, a pesar de que era de noche y no tenía la luz del sol para fortalecerlo, era un rayo de un poder destructivo impresionante, el rayo atravesó la fuente de agua que había en el lugar haciéndola polvo, el rayo realmente tenía un poder destructivo increíblemente devastador.

Finalmente Tyrant ve como aquel rayo solar va de frente contra él, asi que este decide usar sus dagas para detener el rayo mágico, pero este era tan poderoso que era imposible detener tal ataque, por lo que al no poder seguir aguantando tal cantidad de poder mágico, el desvía el rayo con sus poderosas dagas hacia el cielo, por lo que la energía mágica llego al lugar donde estaban peleando los pegasos con los grifos y muchos soldados tanto grifos como pegasos, recibieron el ataque del rayo solar de lleno, desintegrándose en el aire, finalmente en el cielo se vio un gigantesco resplandor que alumbro por unos segundos la obscuridad de la noche, acompañado de un gran estruendo tras la explosión, el cual sorprendió a todos los soldados que aún seguían peleando en aquella batalla.

En tanto la princesa Celestia agota gran cantidad de su magia por lo que queda exhausta de usar tanto poder, por ende fue la oportunidad perfecta para Tyrant el cual corrió a gran velocidad y realizo nuevamente su devastadora técnica con las dagas:

- ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT ATATATATA! –grita con furia Tyrant realizando su poderosa técnica.

Una ráfaga de golpes que parecían meteoros golpean el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez Celestia ya no tenía el poder suficiente para la técnica de sustitución, por lo que Tyrant enterró varias veces sus dagas por todo el cuerpo de la princesa Celestia, luego de una ráfaga impresionante de golpes, la princesa Celestia cae al piso mientras sus heridas comienzan a sangrar profusamente.

En tanto lejos de aquel lugar en Ponyville en la entrada de la casa de Fluttershy estaba la princesa Luna contemplando la hermosa Luna nocturna y las estrellas mientras tomaba una copa de vino, sin embargo de pronto esta suelta la copa de vino y la deja caer rompiéndose por completo, y acto seguido se toma el pecho presintiendo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento a su hermana:

- Tengo un presentimiento extraño, no lo sé, es como si algo malo le estuviera pasando a Celestia, es raro, pero es posible, que mi hermana esté en peligro. –dijo la princesa Luna quien mostraba un rostro preocupado mientras seguía contemplando la luna y las estrellas nocturnas en la puerta de la casa de Fluttershy.

En tanto regresando a Canterlot, tal como era de esperarse la princesa Celestia se encontraba muy mal herida, al parecer esta vez el ataque realizado por Tyrant había dejado a Celestia con múltiples heridas luego de recibir cerca de 105 estocadas muy rápidas con las dagas de Tyrant, por lo que el minotauro toma a la princesa de su cuerno levantando su cabeza, notándose lo lastimada que estaba:

- ¡Vaya! Asi que sobreviviste a mi ataque, como se nota que eres resistente.

- M-Maldito, como fue posible que tus dagas resistieran m-mi rayo solar. –dice la princesa Celestia debilitada.

- Simple, la piedra roja en mis cadenas, no solo convirtió a estas en dagas, sino que las hizo tan poderosas, que ahora ni siquiera un rayo solar puede destruirlas.

- E-Es cierto, l-lo había olvidado. –dijo la princesa Celestia en voz algo baja y aún más débil que antes.

- Bueno Celestia, para mí fue un gusto poder demostrarte quien es el verdadero dios de la guerra aquí, ya que yo seré quien llevara tu cabeza en un muy querido trofeo.

Con una de sus manos Tyrant levanta el cuerpo herido de la princesa Celestia con el claro objetivo de cortarle el cuello y arrancarle la cabeza en señal de victoria, al más puro estilo de los Espartanos en la antigua Grecia.

De pronto cuando Tyrant iba dar el golpe de gracia un pony enviste con fuerza Tyrant y lo lanza varios metros hacia atrás y este se coloca delante de la mal herida princesa Celestia:

- ¿Q-Quien eres tú? –pregunta la princesa Celestia la cual estaba al borde de la inconciencia.

- ¡Vine a salvarte la vida! –le responde el unicornio, el cual estaba con sus armaduras.

Ese unicornio que protegió a la princesa Celestia fue nada más y nada menos que Blade:

_- Si tú te murieras aquí, no sabes lo feliz que me haría, ya que solo tú eres la culpable de que no pueda estar con mis amigos, con mi familia, y con mi querida Twilight Sparkle. Pero a pesar de todo, para Twilight sigues siendo alguien muy importante, solo por eso te he venido a ayudar._ –decía Blade en su mente.

En ese momento Tyrant se levanta reponiéndose del ataque de Blade:

- V-Vaya, con que uno de tus peones te ha venido a salvar el culo ¡eh! –dijo Tyrant.

- Algo asi, pero en el fondo poco me importa lo que le pase a ella, pero es necesario salvarla.

- ¿Salvarla? Con esas heridas, no tardará mucho en desangrarse y morir.

- Pero yo tengo una sorpresita con la que los venceré a todos ustedes.

- ¿Sorpresita? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres muy gracioso chico pony, muy gracioso! –se ríe de forma burlesca Tyrant.

Blade solo sonríe confiado, al parecer en su mente él ya tenía un plan para terminar esto rápido y al parecer el uso del poder de la piedra filosofal, seria clave en este enfrentamiento.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Tal parece que Blade y Tyrant están a punto de comenzar otra épica batalla.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	73. Tormenta de hielo

**My Little Pony: Final Arc  
><strong>(La saga final)

Especial de aniversario

**Capitulo 73: Tormenta de hielo**

Tyrant había estado luchando contra la princesa Celestia y si bien parecía una batalla pareja, este usa una devastadora técnica usando sus poderosas dagas, lo cual dejo a la princesa Celestia con múltiples heridas profundas por las más de 100 puñaladas hechas por las dagas, por lo que la princesa se encontraba gravemente herida, sin embargo un unicornio apareció para salvarla de la muerte, pero era alguien quien ella no hubiese imaginado, ya que quien fue a su rescate, era Blade Beam.

Solo unos instantes después de que Blade llegara, aparecen Shining Armor y su padre Night Light:

- Shining Armor ¿ya están todos los soldados ponys vivos juntos?

- Si ya lo están.

- Entonces podremos seguir con el plan.

- Me imagino que nos llevaremos a la princesa Celestia donde están aún luchando los demás ¿no es asi? –pregunta Night Light.

- Si por favor. –le responde Blade.

- Solo espero que tu plan resulte amigo. –le responde Shining Armor con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, tu protege a todos con tu escudo mágico, con el todos estarán a salvo.

- Por favor cuídate, que si mueres, a Twilight le dolerá mucho.

- No te preocupes, claro que estaré bien, no moriré aquí. –Blade le sonríe a su amigo Shining Armor.

Asi que Night Light sube aunque con dificultad a la princesa Celestia en su lomo ya que al ser más grande que él, era más pesada:

- Como pesa, claro sin ofender a nuestra majestad. –dice Night Light.

- Vámonos papá, esperemos que su plan resulte.

- ¿Podemos confiar en él? –le pregunta con rostro de preocupación Night Light.

- Si papá, podemos confiar en él, estoy seguro que sabe lo que hace.

Shining Armor y su padre se van con la princesa Celestia quedando frente a frente contra Tyrant:

- Muy bien, ahora me enfrentare a ti.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Tú te enfrentaras a mí? Debes estar bromeando.

- No lo estoy, estoy aquí para derrotarte.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Sabes contra quien te enfrentas? ¿Sabes que yo poseo un fragmento de la piedra roja que fortaleció mis cadenas transformándolas en dagas? No me hagas reír, mira en qué estado quedo su gran gobernante, tú no eres más que basura.

- Sabes, a mí no me interesa tu monologuito de ser poderoso, y comencemos a pelear en lugar de charlar.

- ¡Agresivo! ¡Bueno si quieres tanto morir con gusto cumpliré tu deseo!

- Y sigues con frases cliché, se nota que eres un pobre diablo.

- ¡YA CALLATE! –grita Tyrant.

En ese momento Tyrant utiliza la misma técnica de velocidad con sus brazos y sus dagas, atacando a Blade a gran velocidad, pero este comenzó a esquivar con gran agilidad los golpes y a retroceder ligeramente, finalmente este se tele transporta y queda en el aire, entonces con su cuerno utiliza la técnica de levitación para asi mantenerse flotando en el aire:

- ¡Estúpido pony! ¡Ahora veras lo que puedo hacer!

Tyrant usa una de sus dagas y concentrando su poder mágico de minotauro, la vuelve a transformar en cadena, pero esta termina en su punta adosada a la otra daga y este la lanza con gran fuerza hacia donde estaba Blade, este en el aire comienza a esquivar la daga con la cadena.

De pronto Blade comienza a concentrar su magia en uno de sus cascos delanteros, al parecer al igual como lo hace Raging y Twilight, el concentraría su poder mágico en otro punto de su cuerpo, para asi realizar otro hechizo. Finalmente luego de esquivar algunos ataques de las armas de Tyrant, Blade realiza su hechizo:

- ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!

- ¿Qué dices?

Blade realiza su ataque de alquimia usando la humedad del aire y el propio oxigeno del ambiente para crear agua, asi que de su casco derecho delantero lanza un potente chorro de agua, el cual moja por completo el cuerpo de Tyrant y detiene su potente ataque con la daga inundando más el lugar de la batalla, el cual aún estaba con bastante agua en sus alrededores.

Al ver que más agua se acercaba Shining Armor decidió usar su escudo mágico:

- Muy bien todos quietos soldados. –dice Shining Armor.

- ¡ESCUDO MAGICO! –grita Shining Armor mientras su cuerno se alumbra.

El potente escudo mágico de Shining Armor apareció y este cubrió por completo a todos los soldados que estaban en tierra y a la herida princesa Celestia, este impidió que ellos recibieran el agua y esta no los mojaría mientras Shining Armor mantuviera el escudo.

En tanto Blade quien seguía levitando en el aire observa la situación y comienza a pensar en una estrategia para el ataque:

- Si bien con el Thunder Blade podría detenerlo y dejarlo caído, eso no lo derrotaría, no tengo otra opción que usar esta técnica, es mi carta de victoria ahora que tengo un fragmento de la piedra filosofal.

De pronto la mente de Blade realiza un rápido flashback a la época en donde él estaba en el tártaro junto con su hermana Starlight (que es Vinyl Scratch) y Trixie.

En aquel recuerdo se ve a Blade junto a la princesa Luna en medio del desierto en la obscuridad de la noche, en el lugar solo se veían al fondo montañas, acantilados y nada más, todo lo demás era tierra y polvo levantado por la misma.

En aquel desértico lugar, la princesa Luna le estaba enseñando algo al unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo:

- Muy bien Blade, sé que eres alguien que puede aprender fácilmente este hechizo, y tu naturaleza como alquimista y mago elemental, este te será útil.

- Usted dígame princesa.

- Tú maestro ¿nunca te enseño a controlar la temperatura del ambiente?

- No, pero por mi cuenta leí algunos libros que hablaban al respecto y de momento puedo crear calor suficiente para evaporar el agua usando mi magia y crear incluso nubes de lluvia.

- ¿Pero a bajar la temperatura?

- No lo hizo.

- Entonces creo que yo sí puedo enseñarte, y de paso, te será muy útil saberlo.

- Por favor Blade, quiero que crees un charco de agua aquí frente a mí con tu magia.

- De acuerdo princesa.

Blade usa su magia para hacer aparecer un charco de agua frente a la princesa Luna, en medio de aquel desierto:

- Ahí está.

- Perfecto, ahora fíjate en mi hechizo; "noches frías, invierno nevado, trae aquí el hielo deseado". –dice la princesa Luna la cual alumbra su cuerno y lanza un pequeño rayo gélido a este.

El resultado de esta técnica, fue que el charco de agua, se enfriara por completo, por ende toda el agua del charco se convirtió en hielo:

- ¡Es hielo!

- Asi es, con este hechizo bajo la temperatura del aire usando mi magia a tal punto de hacer el agua hielo, de esa forma, podrás controlar por completo el elemento agua junto a tu magia alquímica.

- Con esto podrás congelar temporalmente a un enemigo que este cerca de algún charco de agua, dejándolo inmovilizado y poniéndote en ventaja.

- ¡Lo entiendo!

- Ahora quiero que practiques esto, y como sé que eres alguien que puede dominar magia rápidamente, para mañana espero que logres dominar este hechizo.

- ¿Mañana? Está bien princesa Luna, para mañana prometo tener este hechizo dominado.

- Confió en que lo harás Blade.

El flashback termina mostrando a Blade quien aún seguía levitando en el aire usando su magia:

- No tengo otra opción, usando la piedra filosofal podre congelar a todo el ejército.

Asi que Blade comenzó a concentrar magia en sus dos cascos delanteros, en tanto que Tyrant se levanta y lanza nuevamente su daga contra Blade usando su cadena:

- ¡Pony estúpido! Tú no podrás detenerme con otro chorro de agua.

- "Noches frías, invierno nevado, trae aquí el hielo deseado". –dijo Blade quien invoca un hechizo.

De pronto la piedra filosofal que estaba bajo su armadura hace un gigantesco resplandor rojo que traspasa la armadura y que termina rodeando por completo el cuerpo del unicornio, lo cual impacto a todos los presentes, incluso los pegasos y los grifos quienes seguían con su batalla en el aire.

En tanto en el escudo mágico, Shining Armor como su padre, observan lo que está haciendo Blade:

- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese chico? –pregunta Night Light.

- No lo sé papá, pero su poder mágico es impresionante, ¿acaso ese es el verdadero poder de la piedra roja? –le responde Shining Armor.

En tanto en la altura de uno de los edificios, otro pony misterioso el cual estaba cubierto por completo por una capucha, había llegado recién a la batalla y era testigo de lo que Blade estaba haciendo mostrando su asombro:

- ¿Quién es ese pony? ¡Tiene un poder mágico tremendo! –dice la pony que por su voz se nota que era una yegua.

En tanto Blade ya estaba completamente rodeado de esa aura roja y sus cascos ya habían concentrado toda su magia:

- Finalmente está listo.

- ¿Qué es ese poder?

- Es la piedra filosofal y asi es como se usa maldito, ¡VENTISCA DE INVIERNO! –grita Blade lanzando su poderosa técnica.

Blade lanza un gigantesco rayo celeste de sus cascos directo a donde estaba Tyrant el cual recibe el rayo de lleno, y este al estar en el agua, se comenzó a congelar al mismo tiempo que todos sus soldados que estaban en el centro de Canterlot pisando el agua, comenzaron a congelarse, mientras que el rayo de Blade seguía saliendo de sus cascos, el hielo aumentaba y cubría cada vez más y más a los soldados taurinos, a tal punto de congelar sus cuerpos por completo.

De pronto el lugar fue cubierto por completo por una gigantesca ventisca de hielo que quito la visibilidad de todos los presentes, mientras los pegasos y los grifos que seguían peleando en el aire, miran atónitos como todo el campo de batalla es congelado por completo con el poder mágico del unicornio gris.

En tanto dentro del escudo, tanto Shining Armor como los soldados dentro de este quedaron impactados como incluso los soldados taurinos que trataban de atacar el escudo mágico quedaron congelados por completos, al parecer el ataque de hielo hecho por Blade, fortalecido con el poder del fragmento de la piedra roja, habían hecho de su ataque de hielo, algo mucho más potente y devastador de lo que se habría imaginado.

Luego de eso Blade desciende al piso, el cual era una enorme pista de hielo, este deja su hechizo de levitación y queda de pie, trata de caminar pero se resbala y cae, aunque rápidamente se repone y trata de mantener el equilibrio y finalmente logra caminar en la pista de hielo en la que se convirtió el centro de Canterlot.

Al ver esto, los grifos que quedaban se asustaron por completo, además que ellos tuvieron varias bajas cuando el rayo solar que desvió Tyrant, mato a mucha fuerza militar de su ejército, por lo que temiendo que Blade los pudiera atacar a ellos con su magia, decidieron huir del lugar, tal parece que la batalla había terminado luego de más de dos horas desde la llegada del ejercito taurino a la capital de Equestria.

Blade se acerca a donde estaban los soldados y le pide a Shining Armor que quite el escudo mágico:

- ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE! –le grita sorprendido aún Shining Armor.

- Te diré que ni yo imaginaba que el poder de la piedra filosofal incrementaría mi ataque a ese nivel, sin duda sin su poder, habríamos perdido esta pelea.

- ¡Por favor princesa Celestia resista! –dice preocupado uno de los soldados al ver el estado de la princesa del sol.

Asi que al escuchar esto, Blade y Shining Armor se acercan al lugar en donde estaba la princesa Celestia, la cual tenía profundas heridas, que si no eran tratadas pronto, podría morir.

En tanto en un lugar lejos de Canterlot, se encontraban Discord y su hija Screwball caminando a Ponyville en la obscuridad de la noche en donde Discord seguía aullando sus canciones:

- ¡LOS GUARDIANES DEL UNIVERSO PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL MAL, SIN DUDA SALEN A COMBATIR POR UN MUNDO IDEAL, CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO, CUANDO LANZAN SU ATAQUE…! –cantaba completamente desafinado el draconequus mientras su hija solo agachaba las orejas con mucho terror en su rostro, cuando su padre se calla sorpresivamente.

En ese instante su hija mira como su padre mira sus manos de draconequus y unos rayos comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de su padre y luego ella también comenzó a sentirse extraña, en ese instante Discord chasquea sus dedos y se tele transporta algunos metros, mostrándose sorprendido:

- ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? Al parecer he recuperado parte de mis poderes, pero ¿Por qué? –se pregunta extrañado el draconequus.

En ese momento Discord al darse cuenta que algo de su magia había regresado, pensó que esto era el momento perfecto de hacer algo para que Celestia no pudiera bloquear sus poderes por completo nuevamente:

- Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Celestia, tengo que hacer este hechizo "Sello del caos". –dice Discord usando un conjuro el cual cubre su cuerpo con un aura roja por un momento y luego esta desaparece.

Luego Discord chasquea sus dedos y ve que él puede tele transportarse sin problemas aunque a distancias cortas solamente:

- Al menos con ese hechizo evitare que Celestia bloquee por completo mis poderes, al parecer tampoco los he recuperado por completo, pero con eso evitare perder los pocos poderes que han regresado. ¿Pero porque me paso esto? ¿Acaso Cely está en peligro de muerte? Es la única explicación al porque he recuperado parte de mis poderes, aunque claro, aún no puedo usar todo mi poder del caos, sino estaría muy feliz.

Discord chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer un pedazo de pastel de chocolate:

- Bueno al menos puedo hacer aparecer este delicioso pedazo… de pastel. –dijo Discord mostrando una sonrisa al notar que al menos ahora tenía magia para hacer aparecer pasteles de chocolate sin motivo ni razón más que desearlo.

Luego Discord chasquea nuevamente los dedos y hace aparecer otro trozo de pastel que se lo da a su hija Screwball, el cual al verlo se pone muy feliz:

- Comamos pastel querida, por lo menos aunque solo pueda tele transportarme en distancias cortas, llegaremos más rápido a Ponyville, de paso descansare mi cuerpo, porque estoy muy exhausto. –dijo Discord quien comía pastel de chocolate con su hija Screwball.

En tanto volviendo a Canterlot, Blade se encontraba frente a frente con la princesa Celestia, la cual estaba mal herida y al parecer, esa habría sido la razón por la que Discord recupero parte de sus poderes, ya que su energía vital, estaba disminuyendo:

- ¡Si no recibe atención medica pronto, ella morirá! –dice uno de los soldados.

- ¡A un lado! –dice Blade con voz seria.

Este ilumina su cuerno, e hizo que el aura roja que lo rodeo cuando hizo el ataque de hielo volviera aparecer, entonces apunto su cuerno al cuerpo de la princesa y mágicamente, sus heridas comenzaron a desaparecer por completo.

Todos miraban con impacto tal magia, para los soldados y magos estatales, esa magia nunca la habían visto, ya que como sabrán la magia alquímica ha sido prohibida en Equestria desde hace siglos, por ende ver como las heridas de la princesa Celestia sanaban, sorprendía a todos los presentes, incluso al propio Shining Armor, que sabía de la magia alquímica.

Finalmente la princesa Celestia despierta de su estado de inconciencia y ve como sus heridas son curadas, y nota al soldado que la estaba curando:

- G-Gracias. –dice la princesa Celestia quien se estaba reponiendo luego de estar inconsciente tras ser atacada por las dagas de Tyrant.

Blade solo la mira con sus ojos, su rostro estaba cubierto y como no tenía la cicatriz en el ojo luego de aplicarse crema antiarrugas mágica antes de la batalla, no lo reconoció a primera vista.

Para que no lo reconocieran Blade alumbra su cuerno y usa el hechizo de cambio de voz, haciendo su voz más grave de lo normal:

- Todos los soldados están congelados hasta las entrañas, aunque haga calor, les tomara varios días descongelarse, asi que pueden llevarse detenidos a todos los soldados y a su líder para tomarlos prisioneros.

Blade sale corriendo del lugar cuando la pony de la capucha que estaba en un edificio, se tele transporta al lugar y enfrenta a este soldado:

- ¡OYE TÚ! ¡DIME QUIEN ERES! –le dice la pony de la capucha.

Shining Armor al escuchar la voz la reconoce de inmediato:

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Mamá? –le pregunta Shining Armor a aquella pony de la capucha.

Asi que esta, se saca la capucha y deja su identidad al descubierto, era la madre de Twilight y Shining Armor, Twilight Velet, la doncella del viento:

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú todavía debes descansar.

- Lo mismo digo de ti, ¿tú que haces aquí?

- Bueno vine ayudar un poco.

- Además mis heridas no eran graves, son solo pequeñeces.

-Bueno yo me retiro a mi barraca, con su permiso señor Armor. –dijo Blade en su disfraz de soldado.

- Está bien soldado. –le dice con una sonrisa Shining Armor.

Pero Twilight Velet se coloca frente a Blade:

- ¡EXIJO QUE ME RESPONDAS! ¿QUIÉN ERES? –le grita mal humorada Twilight Velet.

- ¡Solo soy un soldado y mago estatal como usted! ¿Para qué le interesa saber mi identidad?

Twilight Velet baja la mirada sorpresivamente luego de estar altamente agresiva:

- Nada, solo quiero darte las gracias por ayudar a nuestra princesa. –le responde esta vez de forma amable Twilight Velet a Blade.

- Es lo que había que hacer, con su permiso.

Asi Blade comienza a galopar para irse rápidamente del lugar, porque estaba llamando demasiado la atención y si la princesa Celestia sospechaba que era el, sin duda, su vida estaría en peligro.

Entonces el resto de los ponys, veían a todos los soldados taurinos completamente congelados, la princesa Celestia va al lugar donde Tyrant, su enemigo estaba congelado y lo mira por un momento:

- ¡Te creías dios, pero fuiste superado por un soldado! ¡Qué vergüenza me das! –dice de forma arrogante la princesa Celestia.

En ese momento se acerca Shining Armor:

- No se preocupe princesa Celestia, nos aseguraremos que quede bien vigilado para su juicio por intento de ataque a Canterlot a su merced.

- No es necesario un juicio.

De pronto la princesa Celestia lanza un gran rayo de su cuerno al cuerpo congelado de Tyrant el cual recibe este ataque de lleno, destrozándolo por completo, su cuerpo se rompió como un cristal y sus trozos salen volando por todas partes, al estar convertido completamente en hielo, su cuerpo era como una piedra, y al lanzar un rayo explosivo, Tyrant quien estaba convertido en hielo vuela en pedazos, los trozos congelados de Tyrant quedan esparcidos por los alrededores, de esa forma la princesa Celestia, acababa con la vida de uno de sus enemigos sin piedad alguna, todos los soldados ponys quedaron sorprendidos con la frialdad que actuó su princesa, ya que nunca habrían imaginado una actitud asi de ella:

- ¡No me miren asi! Son demasiados soldados, por ende no podríamos encarcelarlos a todos.

- ¡L-Lo mató! –dijo Shining Armor sorprendido por la actitud de su soberana.

- ¡QUE ESPERAN SOLDADOS, DESTRUYAN A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS CONGELADOS, QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNO, ES UNA ORDEN! –grita la princesa Celestia.

Todos los soldados quedaron impactados por escuchar esta orden de boca de una princesa que siempre había demostrado ser amable, comprensible y que pareciera que sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca:

- ¡YA ESCUCHARON, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR LAS ORDENES DE NUESTRA PRINCESA CELESTIA! –grita Twilight Velet.

De pronto esta con su cuerno usa una de sus técnicas de control de aire:

- ¡SABLES DE AIRE! –grita Twilight Velet la cual con su magia de control de aire, comienza a cortar los cuerpos congelados de un grupo de soldados taurinos.

Luego los otros soldados, solo siguieron con las órdenes y comenzaron a destruir los cuerpos congelados de todo el ejército taurino, los pegasos que estaban allí, también siguieron la orden y comenzaron a destrozar todos los cuerpos, los cuales quedaban hechos pedazos.

Shining Armor en tanto solo baja la cabeza impotente al no poder hacer nada para evitar esta forma de luchar:

- ¡Maldición! No era necesario matarlos.

De pronto su padre aparece al lado:

- No te sientas culpable hijo, en una guerra tú sabes que las bajas son inevitables.

- Pero no de esta forma, ellos están congelados por completo, no caen en batalla, tú me enseñaste que un semental en guerra, solo debe matar a su enemigo si su vida o la de alguien querido está en peligro y como último recurso, ellos están indefensos. –le dice su hijo mostrando un rostro lleno de frustración.

- Es el ideal, pero la guerra siempre nos muestra la peor cara, y aunque no queramos, esa yegua que esta allí, es nuestra soberana y quien ha guiado con sabiduría nuestros destinos durante siglos, para ella debe ser muy difícil haber tomado esa decisión y mostrarse fría ante esto, estoy seguro que en el fondo, ella debe estar tan o más destrozada que tú hijo. –le dice con voz tranquila su padre Night Light.

_- Si supieras, que en realidad te equivocas papá._ –dijo en su mente Shining Armor, ya que el sí sabe cómo es realmente la princesa Celestia y que en el fondo no es la justa princesa que todos creen.

Al mismo tiempo muy lejos de Canterlot, en Islas Cerezo, debido a la distancia con el resto de Equestria, este estaba adelantado por varias horas, por lo que en aquel lugar ya era de día, sin embargo en el cementerio de aquella ciudad se veía como una silueta terminaba de cavar un hoyo.

Luego se revela que esa silueta era Fluttershy quien había estado cavando dos hoyos en el lugar, pero ella no estaba feliz ni seria, ella estaba destrozada, ya que mientras terminaba de cavar, la pegaso amarilla lloraba desconsoladamente.

De pronto mientras cavaba, esta tubo un flashback de lo que había ocurrido solo horas antes.

En aquel flashback aparecieron dos unicornios, ambas ponys gemelas de color blanco y crin lavanda claro, una tenía dos coletas en el peinado de su melena, la otra en cambio tenía una melena más corta y una cinta amarilla, eran las sacerdotisas del pueblo Sakura, Kaname y Tsubaki.

Ambas estaban sentadas amarradas en una silla mientras que frente a ellas estaba Dark Star:

- ¡Muy bien chicas! O nos dicen dónde está la campana o morirán. –dijo Dark Star.

- Pero no sabemos, esa de hecho nosotras nunca hemos visto esa campana. –dice en lágrimas Kaname, la pony de las dos coletas en su melena.

- Es cierto a nosotros nunca nos han mostrado la campana. –le dice tímidamente Tsubaki, la pony de la melena más corta.

- ¡MIENTEN ZORRAS! ¡SI NO NOS QUIEREN DECIR ENTONCES MORIRAN! –grita Dark Star que estaba acompañado por Flyer y Fluttershy.

En ese instante Fluttershy se para en dos patas y con sus cascos delanteros apunta a una de ellas con una hoja similar a una katana al cuello de Kaname, la pony de las dos coletas:

- ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR! –grita Kaname desesperada al ver como la hoja de la espada de Fluttershy rosa su cuello y la pegaso estaba lista para enterrarle esta y eliminarla.

- ¡QUE ESPERAS MATALA! –grita Dark Star ordenando a Fluttershy la cual solo se queda mirando a Kaname al mismo tiempo que la pegaso comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –repitió tres veces en voz baja Fluttershy con voz quebrada rompiendo en llanto.

Esta se quedó quieta por un momento, mientras seguía llorando, tanto ella como su víctima, ambas lloraban y sabían que preferirían no estar allí, de pronto Flyer le da un fuerte grito:

- ¡QUE ESPERAS MATALA! –grita Flyer.

El grito hace que Fluttershy reaccione y entierre la espada en el cuello de Kaname con fuerza, luego Fluttershy saca esta espada y sale un gran chorro de sangre que la salpica, finalmente Kaname muere con los ojos abiertos amarrada y sin posibilidad de defenderse:

- ¡HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Tsubaki al ver morir a su hermana.

En ese momento Fluttershy se quiebra, soltando el sable y llevando sus cascos a la cara colocándose a llorar desconsoladamente:

- ¡QUE HICE! ¡QUE HICE! –grita entre llantos Fluttershy, toda esa situación la había superado por completo.

- ¡YA NO LLORES YEGUA! –le grita Dark Star.

- ¡Asi que si no quieres morir como tu hermana, nos dirás donde esta esa campana! ¡AHORA! –le grita Flyer.

- ¡NO LES DIRE MALDITOS, MATENME SI QUIEREN! –grita Tsubaki quien rompió en llanto.

- ¡ENTONCES MORIRAS! ¡FLUTTERSHY MATALA! –le grita Dark Star ordenando a Fluttershy que haga lo mismo que hizo con Kaname.

Fluttershy se para en dos patas y con sus cascos delanteros toma la espada para matar a Tsubaki, pero esta suelta la espada y en ya de nuevo en sus cuatro patas comienza a llorar:

- ¡NO PUEDO!, ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO DE NUEVO! –grita entre llantos Fluttershy.

Pero sorpresivamente Flyer le da una cachetada con su casco en su cara:

- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR TONTA! ¡YO LO HARE! –Flyer toma la espada y en la misma posición que Fluttershy, le entierra la espada a Tsubaki en el cuello matándola al igual que su hermana.

Fluttershy se toma la cara con uno de sus cascos, mientras sigue llorando al mismo tiempo que su cara estaba salpicada en sangre.

Finalmente el flashback termina con Fluttershy terminando de cavar los hoyos y tirando los dos bultos envueltos a cada uno de estos hoyos, al parecer estos eran los cadáveres de las dos sacerdotisas.

Fluttershy guarda silencio por un momento, al parecer se encontraba sola en el lugar, y solo repitió la misma frase en su soledad:

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –la pegaso amarilla baja la cabeza y con su boca toma la pala y empieza a empujar la tierra y cubrir los cuerpos.

Fluttershy ya había renunciado a todo, a sus animales, a sus amigos, a su cuerpo mortal como pony, lamentablemente sabía que su decisión por mucho que le pesara ya no podía revertirla, ya lo único que podía hacer era seguir con ellos, hasta que su muerte llegara, pero eso no significaría que el dolor de dejar a sus seres queridos atrás, le estaba pesando en el alma.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Luego de terminar de escribir "La revelion de los unicornios" me puse a trabajar en una secuela que narrara en un estilo manga, las nuevas aventuras de las ponys con elementos propios, y con una historia que respondiera a mi manera algunas dudas que deja el mundo pony, y asi nacio Final Arc que no solo responderia a eso, sino que a las dudas que dejo el fic anterior, planifique la historia y comenze a escribirla a mi ritmo con el objetivo de lograr esto.<p>

Hoy a un año de la publicación, solo me queda agradecer a cada uno de sus seguidores por disfrutar de esta historia, y que han tenido la paciencia de soportar la historia y sus faltas ortograficas XD, desde ya estoy muy agradecido, por haber llegado hasta aqui, y que esta historia sea de las preferidas en FFnet en Español, para mi, es todo un gusto y un agrado saber que el fic le gusta a tantos bronies.

Como dije como autor aún tengo historia que contar, que espero que les guste, y que los siga sorprendiendo con todo lo que viene, ya he planificado practicamente todo lo que falta, por lo que no creo que las ideas varian mucho de lo que tengo pensado, y espero que el resto del fic los sorprenda gratamente.

Los que preguntan ¿cuando lo terminare? no puedo decirles la fecha exacta ni la cantidad de capitulos, sin embargo espero terminarlo antes que empieze la cuarta temporada, como saben solo he tomado el canon hasta el reino de cristal y el resto de la tercera temporada la deje de lado salvo por Babs Seeds, por ende no veran referencias al resto de la temporada ya que esta se pisa la cola con este fic y además que algunas cosas de esa temporada, se pueden plantear de otra forma.

Asi que espero que sigan la historia, ya que el resto de la historia estoy seguro que los impactara, además de que este fic tendra elementos de ficcion que normalmente no se mezclan o rara vez lo hacen y espero que esa mezcla les sea de su agrado.

De pronto una pony rosa salta e interrumpe a Raigatux:

- ¡Hola a todos los ponys!

- ¡Espera que haces aqui otra vez Pinkie Pie!

- Pues solo vine a saludar a todos los lectores, y ¡HACER UNA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS POR EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FIC! -grita Pinkie Pie dando saltos por todas partes y botando serpetinas a mi alrrededor.

- Si, pero esto es un fic, no podemos hacer una fiesta porque cumplio un año. -asi que agarro un vaso de café caliente, y comienzo a beberlo, además tenia leche por lo que estaba bastante rico.

- ¿Como no vamos a celebrar? ¡Eres ABURRIDO! -me dijo Pinkie Pie mirandome seriamente.

De pronto ella me quita el café y se lo toma todo:

- ¡QUE HICISTE! ¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES TOMAR CAFÉ!

De pronto la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie comenza a subir y rostro parecia el de un psicopata con una gran sonrisa que llegaba a ser aterradora.

En tanto en la mente de Pinkie Pie ella ve a un alicornio de color negro, crin café obsuro, algo regordete como Snips pero adulto, con una barba larga como chivo, con una garra de sidra y una nota musical en su flanco y con una boina negra en la cabeza:

- ¡Es hora de celebrar, total ya me deposito el Papurri!

- ¡Tienes razón dios de las fiestas! ¡negro de la boina!

Yo veo a Pinkie Pie hablar sola y me comenze a sentir incomodo:

- Eh ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Que te pasa?

De pronto ella saco un bate de beisbol y me golpea en la cabeza y perdi la conciencia:

- No se preocupen, solo lo llevare a celebrar, asi que lo traere de vuelta para que escriba el proximo capitulo. -dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa algo psicotica.

¿Que le sucedera a Raigatux? ¿Podra continuar con el fic? La respuesta, nah, si continuara, asi que no se piedan el proximo capitulo.


	74. Ya no hay vuelta atrás

**Capitulo 74: Ya no hay vuelta atrás**

En islas Cerezo, los miembros de SEEL, Dark Star, Flyer y Fluttershy fueron por orden de Blackeye a buscar un objeto a aquel lugar, al parecer una campana era el objeto que ellos buscaban.

Asi que tomaron de prisioneras a las sacerdotisas del pueblo, pero al no obtener información importante, Fluttershy y Flyer las asesinaron y luego Fluttershy enterró sus cuerpos en el cementerio, sin embargo en el fondo la situación destrozo a la Pegaso, ya que ella toco fondo como no tienen idea, ella siguió lo que su corazón le dicto, pero lamentablemente en el proceso la Pegaso perdió cosas demasiado importantes, como sus amigos de Ponyville, su vida como pony mortal y a sus animales, ella simplemente ya no podía retractarse, seguir el resto de su vida atada a SEEL era lo único que podía hacer.

Luego de enterrar los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas, esta regresa al templo en donde las secuestraron, se secó las lágrimas para mostrarse más entera y entro al templo en donde Flyer limpiaba la sangre:

- H-Hola F-Flyer. –dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

- ¿Ya enterraste los cuerpos?

- Eh, si ya lo hice. –Fluttershy bajo la cabeza con timidez.

- Que bien.

En ese momento aparece Dark Star con unos libros de color café y en la tapa estaba escrito en japonés:

- Fluttershy, tu entiendes este idioma ¿verdad? –le pregunta Dark Star.

- Claro que sí, el japonés es mi segunda lengua nativa, puedo entenderla perfectamente.

- ¿Qué dice aquí en la tapa? –le pregunta Dark Star por el escrito que tenía la tapa.

- Dice "registro de sacerdotes del templo Sakura" –le responde la Pegaso amarilla al traducir el texto del japonés.

- Eso quiere decir que en el pueblo pueden haber más sacerdotes.

- Eh, no lo sé. –le responde con timidez Fluttershy.

- Entonces quiero que leas este libro y encuentres las respuestas, porque si hay otro sacerdote viviendo en el pueblo, es este quien podría tener la campana de Grogar. –le dice Dark Star a la Pegaso amarilla.

- E-Esta bien, leeré el libro completo.

- Entonces hazlo y espero que no te demores mucho, porque seguramente tarde o temprano, no tardaran en preguntar que les paso a sus sacerdotisas y para ese entonces, deberíamos habernos ido con la campana si es posible.

- Si e-entiendo. –responde en voz baja Fluttershy.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche. –le dice Dark Star.

- ¡Si entiendo! –le responde Fluttershy, esta vez alzando su voz.

Asi que Fluttershy comenzó a leer el libro de registros, se notaba que era muy antiguo, pero en ellos mostraba a todos los miembros y sacerdotes que ha tenido el templo, sin embargo todos los datos eran bastante antiguos, salvo uno, dos sacerdotisas que habían muerto hace 14 años más o menos, eran dos hermanas gemelas igual que Kaname y Tsubaki, sin embargo solo una de ellas vivía en el templo del pueblo quien era la gemela mayor, la gemela menor aparecía como casada y con una dirección en pueblo Sakura.

Asi que luego de varias horas de lectura, Fluttershy habla con Dark Star confirmando el hallazgo que había hecho:

- Si bien esta sacerdotisa murió hace 14 años, era la única más reciente que no vivía en el templo del pueblo. –le dice Fluttershy a Dark Star.

- Muy bien, entonces iremos a ver a esta casa, quizá allí este la campana.

- ¿Lo crees? –le pregunta Fluttershy a Dark Star.

- Claro que lo creo, no me extrañaría, además Blackeye me conto que Grogar fue sellado más o menos por esas mismas fechas, por lo que perfectamente podría estar allí.

Asi que Dark Star, Flyer y Fluttershy se dirigieron a la casa que aparecía en el registro, una pequeña casa típica a todas las casas y a la arquitectura del pueblo, con puertas de madera y papel correderas y pisos de madera brillante, por lo que los tres ponys de inmediato comienzan a registrar la casa en busca de la campana.

Los tres se dividen para registrar todo, asi que la Pegaso amarilla fue a registrar una de las habitaciones de aquella casa.

La habitación era de color blanca en la parte alta de la pared y azul en la parte baja de esta, había una litera de dos pisos y cortinas blancas en la ventana, al parecer era un cuarto de niño o adolecentes, ya que habían posters pegados a la pared, uno que llamo su atención era un gran poster de un pony naranja y pelo negro alborotado como palmera, era un personaje que ella conocía, ya que era Son Goku, el protagonista de la historieta de Dragon Ball, de la cual ella misma era fanática e incluso compartió ese fanatismo con Raging Blast en Ponyville, quien también era fan de esta historieta.

Habían juguetes, balones, y figuritas de acción de Dragon Ball en una gran caja, también había un escritorio, Fluttershy comenzó a registrar los cajones sin encontrar nada, pero de pronto se fijó en dos portarretratos que habían sobre este escritorio y que ella no se había fijado en un principio, pero que le llamaron demasiado la atención al notarlos.

En una foto aparecían tres unicornios que ella conocía muy bien, en el centro aparecía un unicornio adulto de color café, melena rubia, ojos verdes y un escudo como cutiemark, el cual la Pegaso reconoció de inmediato, ya que era el General Giga Blast, quien ella misma había asesinado y junto a él, sus dos hijos, eran Raging Blast y Fire Blast cuando estos eran potros, los tres alegres y felices.

Al ver la fotografía, la Pegaso se quebró y comenzó a llorar y flashbacks comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

Estos flashback correspondían a cuando ella ataco al general con su técnica de alas filosas dejándole heridas mortales y viendo como su padre agonizaba bajo el desconsuelo de sus hijos, mientras esta solo veía la escena desde el aire:

- ¡GENERAL! –dicen los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo con voz quebrada.

- ¡C-Chicos, p-por e-esta v-vez, no m-me molestara s-si m-me d-dicen p-p-papá! –les dice el general Blast agonizante.

- ¡P-PAPÁ! –grita los dos unicornios entre lágrimas abrazando a su padre.

- ¡S-Señorita T-Twilight! Le encargo a m-mis hijos por favor. –les dice el general Blast quien estaba cada vez más débil.

- ¡N-No se preocupe! Yo me hare cargo de ellos, no se preocupe general. –dice Twilight quien también comenzó a llorar.

- ¡H-Hijos, p-por f-favor prométanme, que s-serán grandes ponys, q-que cumplirán sus sueños y que v-vivirán felices! –dice el general Blast quien se debilitaba más y más.

- ¡No hables papá, tu estas muy débil, tu aún puedes salvarte, tu eres alguien fuerte! –dice entre lágrimas Raging Blast.

- ¡Papá por favor resiste! –dice Fire Blast entre lágrimas al igual que su hermano.

- ¡Si, tú eres fuerte, eres el mejor unicornio, tú eres el mejor pony que hay, tú no puedes morirte! –dice Raging Blast llorando y tratando de esperar un milagro.

- ¡R-Raging, F-Fire Blast, y-yo los quiero m-mucho! –dice el general Blast con su último suspiro, girando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos mientras un charco de sangre seguía creciendo bajo su cuerpo.

- ¡NO, NO….! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Raging Blast de forma desgarradora y con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que su hermano.

El flashback termino viendo la trágica escena de la muerte del general Giga Blast en la cual ella fue testigo desde las alturas cuando ocurrió el atentado contra el rey grifo.

Luego la Pegaso toma la segunda fotografía, la cual pertenecía a una de las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, en donde aparecían todas sus amigas en Ponyville, y en donde aparecía Raging Blast bien pegadito junto a ella y con Apple Bloom tironeándolo para que no se apegara tanto a la Pegaso amarilla, al tomar la foto, nuevos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

En aquellos recuerdos fueron todos los momentos que ella vivió alguna vez en Ponyville, como la vez que la Pegaso estaba siendo entrenada por Rainbow Dash para hacer una porra decente, ya que ella no era alguien muy animosa para realizar porras por su voz baja y su extrema timidez:

- ¡Más fuerte!

- ¡Yay!

- ¡Más fuerte!

- ¡Yay!

- ¡MÁS FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Fluttershy toma un gran respiro y da una porra con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡Yay! –sin embargo Fluttershy responde con la misma fuerza que antes, haciendo que Rainbow Dash se vaya de espaldas por lo mal que lo hacia la Pegaso.

- ¿Fue muy fuerte? –pregunta tímidamente la Pegaso amarilla.

Luego otros recuerdos vienen a su mente como cuando Rarity la invito a la inauguración de su boutique Carrusel:

- ¡A partir de hoy el mundo conocerá a Carrusel como la mejor boutique de Equestria! –dice Rarity muy animada y emocionada.

- Sin duda, espero que logres ser famosa Rarity, tus vestidos son los más bonitos que existen.

- Y la verdad he mejorado muchísimo mis diseños ya que tu cuerpo anatómicamente perfecto, me ha servido mucho para poder crear mis obras maestras.

- P-Pero me siento mal que siempre termines regalándome tus diseños, ya que trabajaste duro para hacerlos.

- Querida, si no fuera por tu ayuda, si no hubieras llegado a mi vida, quizá no me habría atrevido a seguir adelante de forma tan segura, tú fuiste la primera en comprar mis vestidos y en lucirlos.

- Pero fue porque fuiste la primera en entregarme tu amistad sin pedir nada a cambio. –Fluttershy baja la cabeza con timidez.

- Eso no es nada, porque aunque uno sea autosuficiente e independiente, sin amigos a tu lado, no eres nada. –le responde Rarity con una sonrisa.

- M-Me invitas al Spa siempre, me das tus vestidos, y solo te ayudo a modelar, se supone que yo debería devolverte lo mismo a cambio. –dice Fluttershy triste y bajando la cabeza.

Pero Rarity le da un cálido abrazo que sorprendió a la Pegaso amarilla:

- Con tenerte a mi lado como una amiga de verdad, para mi es suficiente, eres la primera pony desde potra, que realmente aprecia lo que hago y gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí, ¡Gracias!

El cálido abrazo de amistad de Rarity hizo que una lágrima corriera por el rostro de Fluttershy, cuando se ve que el flashback termina con Fluttershy en la habitación y al igual que en aquella ocasión, una lágrima cae de su rostro:

Por ultimo sigue teniendo variados flashbacks de su vida en Ponyville, como cuando estuvo trabajando con la veterinaria del pueblo, o cuando ayudaba con sus amigas a la recolección de manzanas de Applejack, luego de que Applejack quedara exhausta por exceso de trabajo, o la vez que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie comenzaron a colocar las piñatas para la fiesta del día de los fundadores antes de la batalla contra el alicornio Gudu, y luego una vez en donde está en la biblioteca con Twilight buscando libros de flora y fauna, ambas sonrientes y felices.

Todos esos recuerdos causaban una gran melancolía en la Pegaso amarilla, un dolor tremendo al saber que ya no podía estar con ellas, con las amigas que ella misma gano en un lugar que a ella nunca le hubiera gustado dejar atrás, finalmente en la foto ve a Raging con una gran sonrisa junto a ella y tiene un pequeño flashback con el estudiante de Twilight Sparkle.

En este la Pegaso amarilla se encuentra dándole de comer a las aves de espaldas a Raging y Ángel, el cual se supone que el pequeño unicornio estaba tratando de darle zanahorias al pequeño conejo:

- Raging ¿ya le diste de comer a Ángel? –pregunta la Pegaso amarilla.

- En eso estoy Flutterchan. –le responde la voz de Raging llamándola Flutterchan, apodo con el que el unicornio se refería cariñosamente a la Pegaso.

Cuando la Pegaso se voltea y ve como Ángel le da una patada voladora a Raging en la cara y este se lanza encima del conejo el cual Fluttershy detiene alzando su voz:

- ¡Raging! –dice Fluttershy alzando la voz.

- El empezó, ¡De veras! –le dice Raging a la Pegaso amarilla.

- No debes ser tan brusco con él, es solo un conejo y es más pequeño que tú.

- L-Lo sé, lo siento y ojala p-puedas perdonarme Flutterchan. –el pequeño Raging baja la cabeza y coloca ojos de cachorro apenado.

- Y tú Ángel, deberías ser más amable, Raging solo quiere ayudarme y es un buen pony. –Fluttershy mira a Ángel seriamente aunque no usando su mirada asesina, solo lo mira con seriedad, haciendo que el conejo tome la zanahoria y se la lleve, al hacer eso la Pegaso le sonríe al conejo.

Luego esta va a donde esta Raging Blast apenado:

- ¡Ya Raging! Sé que eres novato en esto y hace poco te ofreciste a ayudarme a cuidar de los animales una vez a la semana y se ve que no tienes experiencia, pero yo puedo ayudarte a tratar a los animales, ya que la verdad contigo aquí me facilitas mucho el trabajo.

- Ósea ¿Me perdonas?

- Pero si no estoy enojada contigo Raging-san. –le dice con una cálida sonrisa la Pegaso amarilla, además de usar un honorifico, los cuales son usados como señales de respeto o cariño hacia una persona, el cual es común utilizarlo en el Japonés, el idioma de las islas cerezo que ambos ponys hablan y entienden a la perfección.

- ¡QUE BUENO! –grita alegre Raging Blast quien se lanza contra Fluttershy para abrazarla con fuerza, esta se cae de espaldas y le responde abrazando al unicornio con mucha calidez y una sonrisa.

- ¡Que tierno eres Raging-san!

- ¡Te quiero mucho Flutterchan! –le dice Raging con una gran sonrisa mientras abraza a la Pegaso amarilla.

El flashback termina con una Fluttershy mirando la fotografía de sus amigos en Ponyville, la cual rompe en llanto, luego de eso ella baja la cabeza y sigue sollozando, para luego registrar el resto de la habitación, ya que a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, ella debía cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada junto con Dark Star y Flyer.

Luego de registrar todo el lugar, ninguno de los tres encontró la campana como esperaban, asi que los tres salen de la casa:

- ¡Vaya fue una pérdida de tiempo! –dijo Dark Star.

- Sin duda deben haber escondido la campana en otro lugar de la isla. –dijo Flyer.

- En su momento Blue Chaotic fue mandado aquí a buscarla, pero el tampoco encontró nada, seguramente la gente de este pueblo debe tenerla oculta muy bien en este lugar. –dijo Dark Star, confirmando que la vez que Blue Chaotic había ido a pueblo Sakura, en realidad no lo hacía tanto por el noveno elemento de la armonía como le dijo la primera vez que enfrento a Twilight y Raging con un clon zombi usando el cadáver del alcalde del pueblo que el mismo había asesinado, sino que el verdadero motivo de su visita, fue para averiguar algo respecto a la campana de Grogar.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? –pregunta Flyer.

- Simple seguir buscando en todo el pueblo y registrar cada casa de esta aldea, no queda otra opción. –responde Dark Star.

- Eh, no creo que sea necesario, q-quizá en el templo encontremos alguna otra pista. –dice Fluttershy con voz baja y tímida.

- Pero ya registramos el templo y no encontramos nada, solo perderíamos el tiempo. –le responde Dark Star.

- Bueno, entonces destruiré este lugar para no tener que registrarlo de nuevo.

En ese instante Flyer se eleva en el aire, con el objetivo de destruir la casa con su ataque especial, sin embargo Fluttershy se eleva y se coloca en frente de este:

- ¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR! –grita Fluttershy.

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Es solo una casa vacía.

- ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS, NO TOQUES ESE LUGAR POR FAVOR, NO LO TOQUES, NO LO TOQUES! –Fluttershy comenzó a llorar para suplicar que Flyer no destruyera la casa deshabitada.

- ¡Está bien! No lo hare, solo porque te debo una disculpa, por haberte golpeado. –le responde Flyer el cual desiste.

- ¡PERO! ¿QUE HACES FLYER? ¿POR QUÉ NO DESTRUYES ESA CASA? –le grita molesto Dark Star.

- ¡No es necesario! –le responde Flyer.

- ¡Por favor! Sé que es un capricho, pero solo te pido que no destruyas esta casa, te prometo que la próxima vez si cumpliré con lo que me digan incluso si tengo que matar otra vez, pero solo quiero que no destruyas este lugar.

Dark Star se acerca con una cara de psicópata que intimida de inmediato a la Pegaso amarilla:

- ¡Espero que asi sea! Sino juro que esta casa será destruida, no quiero numeritos de llantos como cuando te negaste a matar a esas sacerdotisas, asi que ahora espero que realmente cumplas en esta misión.

- L-Lo prometo. –dijo asustada Fluttershy.

Asi que los tres se fueron del lugar, dejando la casa intacta, la casa en donde la familia Blast vivió por tanto tiempo, y de la cual solo quedaban recuerdos de una feliz familia, la cual Fluttershy destruyo al unirse con SEEL.

En tanto en Canterlot en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba amaneciendo, en la casa de Canterlot de Shining Armor, tanto el como Blade estaban descansando, sin embargo Blade, ya estaba preparándose para irse a Ponyville:

- Bueno, esta noche sí que fue movida, apenas y pude descansar algo. –dijo Blade.

- Si, por poco y no la contamos, pero el poder de la piedra filosofal es sorprendente, si tú usas la piedra contra nuestros enemigos, seguro que nadie podrá detenernos. –le dijo Shining Armor.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!, ¡No usare la piedra de nuevo! –dijo Blade de forma seria y tajante.

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué no la usaras? No viste que con ella, tus poderes aumentaron tanto que fuiste capaz de congelar a todo un ejército. –le pregunta Shining Armor.

- Porque no quiero corromperme.

- ¿Corromperte?, ¿A qué te refieres?

- Verás, desde hace algún tiempo la princesa Luna me comento algo interesante respecto al uso de la piedra filosofal, el cual si uno lo medita fríamente, tiene mucho sentido, verás ella me conto cuando estábamos en el tártaro que la princesa Celestia uso la piedra filosofal para derrotar a Discord, sin embargo conforme fue pasando el tiempo, ella comenzó a usar la piedra con cada vez más frecuencia y poco a poco, noto como ella fue corrompiéndose, luego ella creo los elementos de la armonía y encerró a Luna, cuando esta intento quitarle el rencor que Celestia estaba creando en su corazón absorbiendo su maldad y naciendo asi Nightmare Moon con lo cual evito que Celestia se terminara de corromper, sin embargo con Luna encerrada, la princesa Celestia siguió usando el poder de la piedra y ahora vemos como esta ella, enceguecida por el poder y ya definitivamente es un enemigo más.

- ¿Pero si es un enemigo más? ¿Por qué la salvaste?

- Porque Twilight aún la quiere, si no fuera por eso, habría dejado que muriera.

- Además mi maestro cuando le entregaron la piedra filosofal, también comenzó a realizar magia con esta, por lo cual comenzó a sentirse poderoso, a tal punto que quiso traicionar a SEEL y unir los elementos de la armonía a su fragmento de la piedra filosofal y gobernar Equestria, a él no le importaban los métodos e incluso fue capaz de intentar matar a su propia hija con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

- ¿A su hija? ¿Quién era?

- Es Trixie, mi maestro Kyra, era su padre.

Al escuchar esto Shining Armor quedo sorprendido, ya que él no sabía de la relación sanguínea que tenían Kyra, el maestro de Blade y Trixie:

- Sin contar que ya tenemos como referencia lo que le paso a Hell Shock, quien al usar el poder de la piedra filosofal, se creyó tan poderoso que cambio su cuerpo pony para convertirse en el draconequus conocido como Discord, usando la magia del caos y el increíble poder otorgado por la piedra roja.

- Ya veo, pero tu ¿Qué sentiste al usarla?

- No te mentiré, cuando use la piedra, su poder era tan sorprendente, que algo me hizo sentirme bien, me hizo sentirme intocable, me sentía más vivo que nunca, era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, pero mucho más fuerte y mucho más poderoso que cualquier pony, era como un éxtasis que lleno mi cuerpo de una energía nunca antes vista, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí tan poderoso como un dios, y realmente me gustó mucho.

- Pero no quieres que esa sensación te corrompa ¿no es asi?

- Asi es, incluso creo que si vuelvo a usarla, rápidamente me haré adicto a su poder, creo que la piedra filosofal te hace adicto a su poder, como una droga, una vez que la pruebas, te obliga a probar más y más, hasta un punto en donde pierdes tu voluntad por completo, como le paso a mi maestro.

- Creo que te entiendo.

- No sé si sea por la sensación de poder que llena tu cuerpo, o porque la piedra pueda tener algún compuesto que llene a tu cuerpo de morfina, que hace que te de una sensación similar al éxtasis o la heroína, drogas prohibidas que se usan en Equestria, por los efectos de inhibición que causan en el sistema nervioso central.

- Ya veo, entonces no usaras el poder de la piedra nuevamente.

- No lo haré, prefiero no arriesgarme y prefiero que una situación como la de ahora no vuelva a repetirse, de lo contrario no sé qué efectos puede causar la piedra en mí.

- Pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué mi hermana y las demás chicas no se ven afectadas? Digo no se supone que los elementos de la armonía son también fragmentos de la piedra roja.

- Sí, pero aquí se da un caso especial, los corazones de cada una de ellas, deben impedir que la piedra filosofal las corrompa ya que no se usan para usos codiciosos como el poder, y quizá si los efectos de adicción a esta son causados por un compuesto, quizá esto hace que ellas mismas creen un efecto para hacerse inmune a este.

- Creo que con eso quede claro.

- Bueno creo que mejor me voy.

- Espera, toma desayuno, asi al menos te iras a Ponyville sin hambre.

Blade solo le sonríe a Shining Armor aceptando la invitación:

- Está bien amigo.

Sin embargo golpean la puerta y al no haber sirvientes en la casa los cuales aún no han llegado, es Shining Armor quien va abrir la puerta.

Él se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que quienes llegaban allí eran Night Light y Twilight Velvet, sus padres:

- ¡Mamá y Papá! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Nada, solo vinimos a acompañarte después de todo lo que ha pasado. –dijo Twilight Velvet, quien le da un amoroso beso en la mejilla de su hijo.

- Asi es hijo, tu madre insistió en venir a verte después de todo lo que paso en la noche. –dijo Night Light.

Sin embargo Twilight Velvet se sorprende al ver a Blade en el lugar:

- ¡TÚ SOLDADO! ¿QUE HACES EN CASA DE MI HIJO? –grita molesta Twilight Velvet.

- ¡Eh disculpe! No sabía que vendría.

- ¡DIME QUIEN ERES!, ¡O JURO QUE TE MATO AQUÍ MISMO! –le grita furiosa la madre de Shining Armor.

- Cálmate mamá, él es solo un soldado que vino a darme noticias, además que sin su ayuda no habríamos podido ganar. –dijo Shining Armor tratando de calmar a su madre alterada.

- Si quiere saberlo se lo diré, ¡Yo soy Blade Beam, el criminal más buscado de Equestria! –le responde Blade con una sonrisa y nuevamente al igual como lo hizo con Night Light se quita la crema antiarrugas mágica de su ojo para mostrar la cicatriz que lo caracteriza.

Al hacerlo tanto Shining Armor como Night Light de inmediato mostraron sus rostros llenos de terror:

- ¡ASI QUE ERES TÚ! ¡EL ASESINO DE LA PRINCESA LUNA, YA VEO, AHORA VIENES POR LA PRINCESA CELESTIA MALDITO! –le grita furiosa Twilight Velvet.

- No es asi, se me acusa de algo que no hice, además que si hubiese querido matar a la princesa Celestia, pude haber dejado que muriera por las heridas que tenía y no haberle salvado ¿no cree? –le dice Blade en tono desafiante, por lo que al escuchar esto, Twilight se da cuenta que sus palabras tienen sentido, ya que si él hubiese querido matar realmente a la princesa Celestia, el simplemente habría dejado que sus heridas la matarán y no la habría curado, por lo que se calma un poco.

- ¡Está bien! Creo que tienes razón, pero no confió en ti en lo más mínimo, dime ahora ¿Por qué estás aquí con mi hijo? –le pregunta Twilight Velvet aunque sigue algo molesta.

- Eso es simple, yo quiero ayudarlo, él es mi amigo, además de eso, lo respeto mucho porque es el hermano de Twilight Sparkle.

- ¿Conoces a mi hija?

- No solo la conozco… –Blade guarda silencio un momento.

- ¿Cómo es eso que no solo la conoces? –le dice en tono molesto Twilight Velvet.

- ¡YO LA AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! –le grita con fuerza Blade Beam, lo cual deja con una cara de impacto a Twilight Velvet.

- ¡Ay!, No puede ser le dijo. –dice Shining Armor mostrando un rostro aterrado.

- ¡C-Creo que debemos irnos hijo, sin duda tu madre estallara en ira! –dijo Night Light también mostrando un rostro de miedo.

- V-Vuelve a repetirlo bastardo. –le dice Twilight Velvet bajando la mirada, pero en su tono de voz, se notaba que estaba completamente furiosa.

- ¡YO AMO A TWILIGHT SPARKLE, LA AMO COMO NO TIENE IDEA, SOY CAPAZ DE TODO POR ESTAR CON ELLA, QUIERO TENER UNA FAMILIA CON ELLA Y VIVIR FELICES JUNTOS, YO LA AMO, LA AMO, Y SOY CAPAZ DE TODO CON TAL DE QUE EL MUNDO SEPA QUE TWILIGHT ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, Y SOY CAPAZ DE ENFRENTARME A QUIEN SEA CON TAL DE DEMOSTRARLO, INCLUSO ANTE USTED SEÑORA VELVET! –le grita furioso Blade y completamente desafiante ante Twilight Velvet.

Al escuchar esto Twilight Velvet respira profundo y le lanza una técnica de ráfaga de aire, la cual Blade esquiva, pero Twilight Velvet corre a toda velocidad y lo enviste, haciendo que este caiga de espaldas y esta se coloque encima de Blade colocando uno de sus cascos en el pecho del unicornio gris con la cicatriz en el ojo:

- ¡Pobre estúpido! ¡No dejare que un delincuente como tú se acerque a mi hija! Y si eres tan valiente como dices ¡ENTONCES ATACAME Y MUESTRAME QUE ESTAS DISPUESTO A TODO POR EL AMOR DE MI HIJA BASTARDO! –le grita al final furiosa Twilight Velvet.

En ese momento Blade usa su cuerno y realiza el chorro de agua, lanzando a Twilight Velvet por los aires y mojando todo el salón principal de la casa de Shining Armor, la cual era bastante amplia, pero dentro de esta todo era un desastre.

Blade se pone de pie, decidido a continuar el duelo contra Twilight Velvet, mientras que Shining Armor y Night Light se colocaron dentro del escudo mágico invocado por Shining Armor y subieron las escaleras para no mojarse, sin duda ambos estaban impactados ante lo que veían.

Sin embargo Twilight Velvet sorpresivamente le muestra una sonrisa y su estado de furia de inmediato cambio en cuestión de segundos a un estado de completa tranquilidad:

- ¡Fuiste capaz de atacarme con tal de demostrarme que amas a Twilight!

- Sí, créame que preferiría no pelear contra usted, sobretodo porque aún tiene heridas, sin embargo, si solo asi puedo demostrarle que amo a Twilight, no me deja otra opción, porque yo quiero algo serio con ella, y no me importa contra quien tenga que enfrentarme, yo amo a Twilight Sparkle, la amo de verdad.

- Entonces pasaste la primera prueba, ya que mientras no hable con mi hija al respecto, no tendrás mi aceptación, sin embargo, puedo ver en tus ojos que lo que dices es verdad.

- Qué bueno que entienda.

- Sin embargo, eres el asesino de la princesa Luna, y eso no lo puedes cambiar, eres un criminal y solo por eso tengo que detenerte por el crimen de asesinato a la princesa Luna. –le dice Twilight Velvet cambiando nuevamente su personalidad a una seria y autoritaria, pero Shining Armor se coloca en frente de su madre.

- Si vas a detener a Blade por el homicidio de la princesa Luna mamá, entonces deberás detenerme a mí también, porque he sido su cómplice todo este tiempo. –le dice Shining Armor.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡No puedo detenerte eres mi hijo y un príncipe! –le dice su madre Twilight Velvet.

- La ley es pareja madre, yo lo estado escondiendo durante años, y si lo detienes, deberás detenerme por ser su cómplice.

Al escuchar esto, Twilight Velvet al final se arrepiente y decide dejarlo en paz:

- Está bien, no lo detendré esta vez, pero eso no significa que le perdone haber asesinado a nuestra querida princesa Luna, además es cierto que salvo a nuestra princesa Celestia.

- Blade, quizá es el momento que mi madre también sepa la verdad, tú ya has visto lo fuertes que son mis padres y con su ayuda podremos enfrentar a los SEEL y sus enemigos.

- ¿Verdad? –pregunta Twilight Velvet.

- ¿Podremos confiar en ella y que no le dirá nada la princesa Celestia? –pregunta Blade a Shining Armor.

- Claro que podemos confiar en mi mamá, ella no dirá nada, sobre todo si no quiere poner en peligro la vida de nuestras princesas.

- ¡Es cierto! Yo también me entere hace poco de boca de mi hijo y del muchacho Blade. –dijo Night Light.

- Mamá, la princesa Luna está viva, la hemos estado ocultando para evitar que SEEL, los sujetos que organizaron el ataque con los minotauros y quienes mataron al rey grifo, intentaran matarla, Blade la curo y la hemos mantenido oculta, sin embargo para no arriesgar su vida, decidimos fingir su muerte, de esa forma se mantendría oculta.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices hijo?

- Si lo es madre.

- ¡Entonces! ¿Por qué no le has dicho a la princesa Celestia al respecto?

- Porque si ella se entera, sabrán en donde está, la princesa Celestia está siendo espiada por SEEL, y se cómo se siente, pero lo mejor es que no lo sepa, porque si ella se enterara, pondríamos a ambas en peligro.

- No lo sé, es difícil de creer, dígame ¿Dónde la tienen?

- Está en Ponyville madre, con Twilight y con Candance.

Twilight Velvet muestra un gran impacto al enterarse de la noticia:

- Por Celestia.

- Yo ahora iré a Ponyville, si quiere usted y su esposo podrían acompañarme, además asi podrá ver a Twilight, que estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz de verlos. –le dice Blade con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, iré contigo. –le responde Twilight Velvet.

- Yo te acompañare mi amor. –le dijo Night Light a su esposa.

En tanto en otro lugar lejos de Canterlot en una aldea en medio del pantano, cientos de pegasos y algunos ponys de tierras con armaduras estaban todos listos para salir, serian alrededor de 500 soldados en total, de pronto entre estos aparece la princesa Chrysalis:

- Muy bien mis soldados changeling, hoy iremos a Ponyville y atacaremos.

De pronto a su lado aparece Blackeye:

- ¡Vaya!, asi que 500 changeling, como te gusta exagerar, con la mitad de estos eran suficientes.

- Si pero no están demás mi amor.

En ese momento llegan los otros dos miembros de SEEL, los hermanos homúnculos, una era Shadow, una pony de tierra, de color gris obscuro, crin morada, de ojos dorados aunque con la particularidad de tener alas de murciélago color morado, unas garras metálicas en sus patas delanteras y una armadura que cubría su cuerpo, mientras su hermano Aster, el unicornio era del mismo color que su hermana, tanto en su cuerpo como en sus ojos, solo su crin era distinta, ya que era de color blanca, este usaba una armadura, pero sin ningún arma:

- Estamos listos señor Blackeye y señora Chrysalis. –dice Aster.

- Yo también estoy lista para la acción. –dijo Blackeye mostrando una tenebrosa sonrisa malvada.

- Entonces vamos a Ponyville, a combatir nuestra más importante batalla. –dijo Blackeye.

Todo estaba listo, Blackeye y Chrysalis junto a sus esbirros Aster y Shadow, acompañados de un ejército de changeling se dirigen de camino a Ponyville, en donde el resto de nuestros héroes, desconoce lo que allí está a punto de ocurrir.

¿Nuestros héroes podrán vencerlos? ¿Qué tan poderoso es realmente Blackeye? ¿Será tan temible como la propia princesa Celestia? Y los demás miembros de SEEL ¿Descubrirán que la campana no está en Islas Cerezo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos mis lectores, desde ya agradecido por el enorme apoyo que ha tenido el especial de aniversario, y como dije Final Arc todavia tiene historia por contar que espero que sea de su agrado.<p>

Es por eso, que los invito a todos a leer mi One Shot Fic llamado "HollowXHunters" una historia nueva, la cual estoy probando y dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga, poder serializarla, asi que les invito cordialmente a leerlo y que den sus opioniones en los reviews, si les gusto, si les gustaria leer más a futuro, si no les gusto, cualquier opionion es bienvenida, la cual si tiene buena recepción, podria ser mi proximo fan fic una vez terminado Final Arc.

Asi que desde ya un saludo a todos mis lectores y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic y de mi nueva historia.


	75. Peleas y reconciliaciones

**Capitulo 75: Peleas y reconciliaciones**

En Canterlot se ha vivido una dura noche, Tyrant un minotauro que creció lejos de su tierra luego de que su padre y el fueran desterrados de su reino, se alió con Blackeye para que le ayudara a atacar Equestria a cambio que este le diera poder para asi apoderarse del reino del que fue desterrado, asi que este le da un pequeño fragmento de la piedra filosofal que tenía, por lo que este tomó el control del reino taurino y una vez tomado el poder, este decidió devolverle el favor a Blackeye y atacó con todo su ejército la capital de Equestria.

La princesa Celestia lucho contra él, pero Tyrant la dejo mal herida, sin embargo Blade quien tenía un fragmento de la piedra filosofal que le había robado a la propia Celestia horas antes, logro derrotar a la totalidad del ejército taurino, además de curar las heridas de Celestia.

Finalmente en Equestria ya estaba amaneciendo, y asi nuestros héroes de Ponyville seguían durmiendo desconociendo totalmente, de todo lo sucedido en Canterlot durante la noche.

En una de las habitaciones de la biblioteca, se encontraba Raging Blast y Apple Bloom compartiendo la cama de abajo de una litera de dos pisos, mientras que Fire Blast compartía la cama de arriba con Akira Sparking, ya que esta última quien decidió quedarse luego de ver a Apple Bloom y Raging juntos.

Apple Bloom es la primera en despertar, sin notarlo cuando abre los ojos, se da cuenta como ella abrazaba a Raging, y que su cabeza estaba a la altura del pecho del unicornio mostaza, ella se levanta un poco y mira como Raging sigue durmiendo tranquilamente luego de una noche de borrachera, cuando fueron a celebrar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para Pipsqueak y Babs Seed esta última prima de Apple Bloom, luego de que ambos ponys de tierra, pasaran por grandes aventuras en Manehattan.

Mientras lo veía dormir los pensamientos de Apple Bloom solo decían una cosa:

_- Que adorable se ve Raging durmiendo, el pobrecito ha pasado por muchas cosas terribles, Fluttershy mato al general, luego enterarse del pasado de ella y de cómo SEEL la hizo traicionar a las chicas, sin duda le afecto muchísimo. Pero yo nunca voy a dejarte solo Raging, solo desearía que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti desde hace tiempo, yo te amo Raging, y cada día es más difícil seguir mirándote como amigo cuando mi corazón dicta otra cosa._

En ese momento siente golpear la puerta de la biblioteca:

- Vaya están golpeando temprano, creo que iré a abrir. –dijo Apple Bloom.

Esta sale del cuarto pero nota que Twilight ya se había levantado y es la unicornio lavanda la que abre la puerta:

- Buenos días Twilight. –saluda Sweetie Belle, quien viene con Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Pipsqueak y Dinky Hooves.

- Hola Twilight, se supone que Apple Bloom iría a dormir a la granja pero no llego y ella venía con Fire Blast y Akira ya que decidieron acompañar a Raging porque se sentía un poco mal ya que estaba... –dijo Babs, pero Scootaloo le tapa la boca antes que diga todo.

- Estaba enfermo del estómago, es que tú sabes que Raging come muchísimo más de lo que debería. –le dice Scootaloo.

- Por eso preguntamos si sabes si ¿Apple Bloom llego aquí? –pregunto Pipsqueak.

- Pues no lo sé, la verdad no sé, porque me dormí temprano anoche. –le responde la unicornio lavanda.

Al escuchar sus voces Apple Bloom les grita desde la entrada del cuarto de Raging:

- No se preocupen estamos aquí. –les dijo Apple Bloom.

- Vaya asi que se quedó con Raging. Entonces es verdad que él estaba enfermo del estómago, ¿o no es asi? –les pregunta Twilight a los jóvenes ponys que estaban con ella.

- ¡Eh sí! Si estaba enfermo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque una vez no hace mucho tiempo luego de que ustedes se juntaran a celebrar, Raging llego borracho y creo que alguna de ustedes llevo sidra siendo que aún son menores de edad. –les dijo Twilight algo seria.

- No, no, no, no tomamos sidra, solo soda de manzana, Coca-Cola y Pepsi.

- Sí, eso, solo Apple gas, Coca-Cola y Pepsi, nada de alcohol.

- ¿En serio? –les pregunta insistente Twilight.

- ¡SI! –responde los jóvenes ponys en coro.

- ¡Está bien! Les creeré por esta vez, eso sí, si despiertan a Raging y Fire Blast, díganles que bajen pronto para desayunar.

- ¡SI! –nuevamente le responden a Twilight en coro los jóvenes ponys.

Asi el grupo de jóvenes ponys sube mientras que Apple Bloom los esperaba en la puerta fuera de la habitación:

- Asi que te quedaste aquí con Raging. –le dijo Scootaloo a la pony pelirroja.

- Sí, él estaba borracho.

- Le dijimos que no tomara tanto, pero bueno, a Raging siempre le gusta pasarse lo que dicen los demás por la cola. –dijo Babs Seed, la prima de Apple Bloom.

- ¿Y Fire Blast? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- Está adentro, aún no despierta.

- No te preocupes, yo iré a despertarlo. –le responde Sweetie Belle sonrojándose.

Asi que la unicornio blanca entra al cuarto, mientras que Apple Bloom sigue hablando con el resto:

- Oye Babs, ¿Applejack y Big Macintosh notaron que no llegue anoche? –le pregunta Apple Bloom a su prima Babs Seed.

- Claro que lo notaron, y estaban molestos.

- ¡Ay no!

- Pero yo les dije que te quedarías con Raging y Akira porque el idiota de Raging enfermo y me creyeron por suerte.

- ¡Gracias prima!

- Por cierto ¿Akira también durmió aquí?

- Sí, y ella tuvo que dormir en la litera de… –Apple Bloom no alcanzo a terminar la frase, cuando siente un fuerte golpe, como si alguien hubiese tirado un gran bulto en el piso y seguido a este ruido, se sintieron caer algunas cosas desde el interior del cuarto.

Al escuchar el ruido, Apple Bloom y los demás que estaban en la entrada, se asoman al cuarto y ven a Fire Blast en el piso y frente a él Sweetie Belle completamente furiosa, al parecer ella misma lo había botado de la litera y lo tiro contra la pared usando su magia.

En ese momento los demás fueron a tratar de calmar lo que parecía una tensa situación:

- ¡FIRE BLAST! ¡NUNCA PENSE QUE TUBIERAS ESAS COSTUMBRES! ¡HIJO DE YEGUA! –le grita furiosa Sweetie Belle, a la cual se le podían notar como las lágrimas caían de su rostro.

- ¿C-Costumbres? ¿D-De que e-estás hablando Sweetie Belle? –le pregunta Fire Blast en el piso, confundido por la reacción de la unicornio blanca y adolorido aún por la caída.

- ¡Espera Sweetie Belle! Estas malinterpretando todo. –le dijo Akira tratando de calmar la furia de la joven unicornio blanca.

- ¡TÚ CALLATE ZORRA DE MIERDA! –Sweetie Belle le grita furiosa esta vez a Akira.

-Sweetie Belle, cálmate por favor. –le dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Y TÚ! ¡ERES DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS Y ELLOS ESTUBIERON ENGAÑANDOME EN TU PROPIA CARA Y LOS AVALAS!, ¡ERES UNA YEGUA TRAIDORA! –le grita furiosa Sweetie Belle a Apple Bloom, la cual no quería escuchar razones, ya que la joven unicornio, estaba enceguecida, por los celos en su estado más puro.

Con todo el ruido de esta situación Raging Blast recién despierta:

- ¡Ay! Mi cabeza me duele y siento que me pesa como una tonelada. ¿Por qué tanto ruido? –pregunta Raging recién despertándose.

- ¡CLARO, TÚ CUBRIENDO A TU HERMANO CON TU VIEJA AMIGA O ENEMIGA, AQUÍ EN TÚ CUARTO, ERES IGUAL DE TRAIDOR QUE APPLE BLOOM, MONTÓN DE MALDITOS HIJOS DE YEGUA, SOBRETODO TÚ FIRE BLAST! –grita furiosa Sweetie Belle.

- Tenemos que hacer algo para arreglar este entuerto. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- Sí, de lo contrario quien sabe que hará Sweetie Belle. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Okey, yo me encargo. –dijo Babs Seed, mostrándose molesta y de no muy buena gana.

Esta se acerca a la celosa e histérica Sweetie Belle, cuando de pronto, Babs le da una cachetada con su casco a Sweetie Belle haciendo que esta se calme por un momento:

- ¡Ya cálmate! ¿Realmente los viste teniendo sexo que estas tan histérica?

Sweetie Belle aún con sus ojos llorosos y tomándose su cara luego del fuerte cachetazo de Babs, esta le responde a la prima de Apple Bloom:

- ¡Eh! ¡No, no los vi en nada raro!

- Mira yo no puedo abogar por Fire Blast ni por la otra unicornio porque apenas los conozco, pero tú sí que conoces al que elegiste como novio, además si Apple Bloom y Raging estaban aquí, es porque no estaban haciendo nada malo. –le dice Babs Seed a la celosa unicornio blanca.

- Asi que ahora te tentaste por Akira anoche hermanito, que galán ¡jeje! –dijo Raging Blast haciéndole un guiño a su hermano, claro en plan de broma, pero sorpresivamente Apple Bloom le da una patada voladora en el aire al más puro estilo de las artes marciales, dándole a Raging en toda la cara.

- ¡CALLATE TARADO! ¡NO VES QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ARREGLAR ESTE ENBROLLO! –le grita muy molesta Apple Bloom, luego de haberle dado a Raging la patada voladora.

- ¡AUCH! ¡OYE NO DEBISTE HACER ESO! ¡AHORA NO VES QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA! –le grita furioso Raging Blast a Apple Bloom.

- ¡YA CALLATE O QUIERES QUE SWEETIE BELLE Y FIRE BLAST TERMINEN!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

En tanto Sweetie Belle trataba de calmarse un poco y le pregunta a Fire Blast lo que paso:

- ¡Dime! ¿Por qué durmieron juntos? –le pregunta Sweetie Belle en tono molesto a Fire Blast.

- Bueno, tú sabes que mi hermano tomo demás, asi que lo trajimos aquí, pero el, le pidió a Apple Bloom que lo acompañara y como esta se quedó, pues Akira también decidió quedarse, pero por Raging.

- ¿Es cierto eso Akira?

- Pues claro, es decir, no es que a mí me interesen ni Raging ni Fire Blast, o acaso crees que te lo voy a quitar, perdóname que te lo diga, pero pobre de Fire Blast en haberse fijado en una celopata como tú.

- ¿Celopata? –le pregunta molesta Sweetie Belle.

- Mira, de Raging puedo decir mil y una pestes, desde que es un tonto, grosero, zopenco, tragón y pedorro.

- ¡OYE!, al menos dame aunque sea una buena ¿no? –le dice Raging Blast a Akira.

- Pero Fire Blast, es todo lo opuesto a él, es bastante amable, educado, centrado y muy pacifico, además el jamás haría algo como eso y si dices quererlo y conocerlo lo suficiente, como para haberlo elegido como tu novio, lo mínimo que se podría esperar de ti, es que confíes en él. –le dijo Akira encarando a Sweetie Belle.

Al escuchar esto, Sweetie Belle solo baja la cabeza:

- Además, Apple Bloom es tu mejor amiga, si hubiésemos hecho algo como lo que piensas, ella lo habría impedido, por lo que si ni siquiera eres capaz de confiar en tus propios amigos, pues qué pena por ti.

- C-Creo que tienes razón. –le responde Sweetie Belle mostrándose apenada.

- Creo que le debes una disculpa a Fire Blast y a Apple Bloom por lo menos.

En ese momento Sweetie Belle se acerca a Fire Blast bajando la cabeza y mostrándose apenada:

- Perdóname por ponerme celosa, es que soy nueva en esto y eres mi primer novio, y me siento insegura, creo que exagere y entiendo que quizá no quieras perdonarme ahora, sobretodo después de haberte lanzado contra la pared.

Pero Fire Blast la abraza con gran cariño:

- No te preocupes, todos nos equivocamos, además si te molesto, perdóname por no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos.

- ¡No para nada! Yo no debí pensar mal de ti, ni de Apple Bloom, ni de Akira, y del tiempo que vengo conociéndote, sé que eres alguien amable y bueno, asi que tú debes perdonarme.

- ¡Tú me gustas! Desde que te vi la primera vez que vine a visitar a mi hermano, pero era pequeño y demasiado tímido para admitirlo, luego todas las otras veces que venía de visita, siempre quería decírtelo, pero nunca tuve el valor hasta hace poco, por eso no quiero perderte Sweetie. ¡Yo te quiero de verdad!, ¡Te amo! –al terminar la frase, Fire Blast besa en la boca a la joven Sweetie Belle.

- Yo también, yo también, ¡Te amo! –Sweetie Belle le responde con otro beso en la boca.

En eso Apple Bloom y Raging Blast miran la romántica escena de sus amigos, mientras que varios pensamientos pasan por sus mentes:

_- Te admiro mucho Sweetie Belle, tu si has tenido el valor de decirle a Fire Blast lo que sientes, como me gustaría tener yo el mismo valor, para decirle a Raging Blast lo mismo, decirle sin miedo, ¡Te amo! _–era el pensamiento de Apple Bloom, la cual se voltea para ver a Raging Blast.

_- ¡Hermano que suerte tienes! Siempre has sido tímido y más callado que yo, pero en momentos como este, tienes mucho más valor, ya que tú te atreviste a decirle lo que sientes a Sweetie Belle, en cambio yo, aún no soy capaz de decirle a Apple Bloom, ¡Te amo!_ –fue el pensamiento de Raging Blast el cual también se volteó a ver a Apple Bloom y ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, hasta que Apple Bloom reacciona.

- ¡Eh! Digo, ¡Que! ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? –le dice en tono molesto Apple Bloom.

- ¡Lo mismo digo!

- Eh, no, yo puedo mirar a donde quiera. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- ¿Si? Porque yo también soy libre para mirar a donde se me pegue la regalada gana. –le responde molesto Raging Blast.

Al final ambos se quitan la mirada y se muestran molestos, sin embargo al hacerlo ambos se sonrojaron.

Luego de esa tierna reconciliación, Sweetie Belle se acerca a Akira:

- Akira, discúlpame por haberte insultado tan feo. –dijo Sweetie Belle bajando la cabeza apenada.

- Tranquila, si no estoy molesta. –le responde Akira la cual le muestra una amable sonrisa a Sweetie Belle.

- Y tú también perdóname Apple Bloom, nunca debí pensar mal de ti.

- No hay rollo, pero realmente cuando estabas molesta, dabas miedo.

- Eh, bueno, no era mi intención. –le responde Sweetie Belle sonrojada.

- ¡Oigan! Ya que todo se solucionó vamos a desayunar algo. –dijo Dinky Hooves.

- Yo también apoyo la noción de desayunar pero, primero podemos ir por algo para el dolor de cabeza, todavía me duele mucho. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Lo que tú necesitas, es una pastilla efervescente para que se te quite la resaca. –le dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¡Oigan!, ¿Y si vamos al Sugar Cube todos juntos? –dijo Pipsqueak.

Al escuchar esto, todos dieron su respuesta:

- ¡SI VAMOS! –gritan en coro todos los jóvenes.

Al bajar todos, Twilight pregunta si alguno de ellos se quedara a tomar desayuno:

- ¿Oigan ustedes tomarán desayuno aquí?

- No Twilight, iremos al Sugar Cube Corner todos juntos. –dijo Raging con una sonrisa a pesar de que aún le dolía la cabeza por la resaca.

- Está bien, entonces que les vaya bien.

- No te preocupes, regresaremos pronto. –dijo Raging Blast despidiéndose de Twilight y yéndose con el resto de sus amigos.

Al verlo ya más alegre y acompañado, la unicornio solo dio un suspiro y se mostró feliz, ya que su alumno, estaba superando el difícil momento que significo la muerte del general y la partida de Fluttershy del grupo.

En tanto muy cerca de Ponyville, se encontraba un ejército de guardias reales ponys, sin embargo estos en realidad eran changelings disfrazados, los cuales aún no ingresaban al pueblo.

Además junto a ellos estaban los otros dos miembros de SEEL, los hermanos Aster y Shadow:

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Porque el jefe no deja que vamos de una vez por todas al ataque. –dice Shadow.

- Tranquila hermana, siempre tan impaciente, ya la señora Chrysalis fue a Ponyville para anunciar que un ejército de 500 soldados llegara, porque si no hace eso, sería muy extraño que un ejército apareciera de la nada en el pueblo, sobretodo porque en el pueblo deben haber guardias reales que podrían sospechar de algo asi, después del ataque a Grifintown.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! Yo quiero pelear, quiero destazar ponys, quiero matar a esas yeguas de la armonía. –le decía insistente Shadow.

- Solo debes esperar un rato, a veces eres peor que una potrilla. –le dice Aster a su hermana.

- Y por cierto ¿Dónde está el señor Blackeye?

- No lo sé, seguramente él se colocara en una nube en altura y observara todo desde allí, dudo que vaya a intervenir, total con la señora Chrysalis y nosotros, seremos más que suficientes para destruir a esos elementos de la armonía.

Asi que tal parece que ellos esperarían un poco para que la reina Chrysalis, diera el anuncio de que parte del ejército real llegaría a Ponyville, para no causar sospechas y luego atacar por sorpresa.

Mientras esto ocurría, en Ponyville, el grupo de jóvenes amigos ponys, iban de camino al Sugar Cube Corner a tomar desayuno todos juntos, luego de haber tenido un pequeño episodio de celos en la biblioteca, el cual por suerte termino muy bien, con Sweetie Belle y Fire Blast ya reconciliados y felices.

Sin embargo en el camino se encuentran con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, cuando esta los ve, de inmediato Diamond Tiara le dirige la palabra a Akira Sparking:

- ¡Oye Akira Sparking! Dime que haces juntándote con esos fenómenos. –le dijo siempre en tono arrogante Diamond Tiara.

- Pues íbamos todos a tomar desayuno al Sugar Cube Corner, si quieres puedes venir, después de todo, ellos con el tiempo han sido amables conmigo, la verdad no veo porque tú no puedes ser asi con ellos.

- ¡Estás loca! Esos bobos te lavaron el cerebro, además que yo puedo invitarte a comer a casa, en donde tenemos mejores dulces que en el Sugar Cube Corner y más exclusivos.

- Gracias por la oferta, pero iré al Sugar Cube Corner. –le responde Akira.

Al escuchar esto Diamond Tiara se molesta:

- ¡Cómo puedes preferir ir con esos bobos! Prefieres estar con la estúpida de Apple Bloom o el idiota de Raging que a ti también te desagrada, en lugar de estar conmigo.

- ¡No es nada personal Diamond Tiara! Además aunque Raging y yo no nos llevemos bien, igual debo agradecerle, porque gracias a su padre, es que estoy aquí con vida y tú deberías también guardarte ese rencor por un momento y al menos no decirle idiota a Raging. –le dijo Akira en tono molesto y desafiante.

- No hay cuidado Akira, lo que me diga Diamond Tiara no me molesta a estas alturas. –le dijo Raging Blast, mostrándose tranquilo.

- ¡Ese era su deber! Por algo era guardia estatal, este debía protegerme, era SU OBLIGACIÓN, ahora que se haya muerto, fue por tonto por no esquivar el ataque. –dijo Diamond Tiara.

Al escuchar esto de boca de ella, de inmediato indigno a todos los chicos, y aunque Raging y Fire Blast trataban de mantenerse tranquilos ante lo dicho por Diamond Tiara, igual se notó por sus miradas, que lo que ella les dijo, los impacto mucho:

- ¡OYE TÚ IDIOTA! ¡TEN ALGO DE RESPETO POR EL PADRE DE RAGING Y FIRE BLAST, QUE MURIO COMO UN HÉROE TONTA! –le grita molesta Scootaloo.

- ¡Pero que tanto! Total los guardias son solo herramientas para proteger a los civiles, si uno muere, vendrá otro, como las ruedas de las carretas, si se gastan, las cambias y ya, asi son los soldados reales.

- ¡LOS SOLDADOS SON PONYS TAMBIEN Y REALMENTE ME OFENDE MUCHO QUE PIENSES ASI, SOBRETODO PARA ALGUIEN COMO YO, QUE VIENE DE UNA FAMILIA DE SOLDADOS! –le grita molesta Akira.

- ¡Bueno es lo que pienso, es un país libre! ¿No?

Apple Bloom quien estaba junto a Raging, noto que este aunque se mantenía callado, se mordía el labio, pero lo que más noto, es que una lágrima cayó del rostro del unicornio mostaza, mientras que sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos.

En tanto Diamond Tiara, sigue diciendo cosas bastante ofensivas al grupo de jóvenes ponys:

- ¡Eres una yegua mala y venenosa Diamond Tiara! –dijo Dinky Hooves.

- ¡Si, no puedes decir eso del papá de Raging! –dijo Pipsqueak molesto contra Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Ay sí! Mira que mala soy por decir lo que me pega la regalada gana, y el general Blast solo me protegió porque a ellos les ordenan morir por un civil si es necesario, y si el prefirió eso que seguir con vida, sin importarle su tonta familia, simplemente él era un imbécil.

Al escuchar esto, no es Raging Blast quien le responde si no Fire Blast, el cual se muestra molesto completamente:

- ¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGAR A UN PONY QUE SOLO ENTREGO VALORES SANOS Y HERMOSOS A SU FAMILIA Y TÚ NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE LLAMAR AL GENERAL BLAST UN IMBECIL, TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO! –le grita furioso Fire Blast, algo que llamo la atención de todos, porque Fire Blast era alguien muy pacífico y nunca nadie lo había visto asi de molesto.

En eso aparece Sweetie Belle corriendo y le da un empujón:

- ¡CALLATE! ¡TÚ DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE SEGUIR VIVA IDIOTA!

Luego del empujón, Diamond Tiara se molesta y le da una cachetada con su casco a Sweetie Belle en la cara:

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme sucia yegua!

- ¡NO SIGAS GOLPEANDO A SWEETIE BELLE! –grita Fire Blast, el cual se iría a encarar a Diamond Tiara o incluso a envestirla, pero Raging le da un fuerte grito a su hermano.

- ¡FIRE BLAST, DETENTE AHORA Y CALMATE! –le grita Raging Blast a su hermano, el cual estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¡H-Hermano!

- ¡Si quieres mantener el alma digna del general, no debes dejar que sus palabras te molesten! –decía Raging Blast frustrado y al borde de las lágrimas, al acumular tanta ira, que en otra ocasión él le habría devuelto el insulto a Diamond Tiara por uno incluso peor y más ofensivo, sin embargo en esta ocasión, el quería demostrar madurez en memoria de su padre.

- ¡Vaya asi que el zorrito decidió hablar! –dijo Diamond Tiara en tono arrogante.

- ¡Mi padre fue un héroe, para mí y para todos en el ejército, y es por eso que palabras como las tuyas aunque me duelan, no ofenderán la memoria de mi papá! –le responde Raging Blast con voz algo quebrada, mientras que Apple Bloom, lo mira, también con los ojos vidriosos.

- Bueno para mí solo fue un pony que cumplía su función de salvarme, era guardia real y por ende su obligación, por eso no tengo que agradecerle nada, si se murió, bueno la culpa fue de quien lo atacó y no mía, pero bueno que más se puede esperar de alguien a quien un general le lavo el cerebro de potro, tu simplemente piensas como tu padre y si es asi, entonces… –Diamond Tiara toma aire para gritarle a Raging Blast.

- ¡TÚ Y TU PADRE, SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS SIN CEREBRO! –le grita Diamond Tiara a Raging Blast.

Esto hace que Raging Blast quede impactado, quizá esperando que este le respondiera, pero en lugar de eso, solo una lagrima corrió por su rostro, al parecer Raging, estaba dispuesto a no responderle y ni ponerse al nivel de Diamond Tiara.

Pero sorpresivamente Apple Bloom corre contra ella y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara con su casco delantero, haciendo que esta caiga al piso de espaldas:

- ¡Apple Bloom! –dijo sorprendido Raging Blast.

- ¡YEGUA MALDITA! –le grita furiosa Diamond Tiara la cual aún estaba en el piso.

Pero Apple Bloom se tira encima de esta y colocando uno de sus cascos en su pecho, con el otro la pony pelirroja, comienza a golpear repetidas veces a Diamond Tiara en la cara:

- ¡TÚ DEBERIAS HABER MUERTO Y NO EL GENERAL, PERRA MAL AGRADECIDA DE MIERDA! –le grita furiosa Apple Bloom mientras seguía golpeando con furia a Diamond Tiara en el rostro.

- ¡A-Ayúdame A-Akira, S-Silver S-Spoon! –dice Diamond Tiara con dificultad mientras esta seguía siendo golpeada por Apple Bloom, sin embargo Silver Spoon solo guardo silencio y Akira, le quito la mirada en señal de desprecio por lo que había dicho contra el general Blast.

Sin embargo cuando Apple Bloom levanto su casco para darle otro golpe, Raging Blast se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda, haciendo que la furia de la pony pelirroja se detuviera:

- ¡Por favor Apple Bloom no sigas!

- R-Raging. –dijo Apple Bloom con voz quebrada.

- No vale la pena que te ensucies los cascos con alguien como ella, y mejor vamos al Sugar Cube Corner. –le dijo Raging Blast con una sonrisa, aunque notaba que aún estaba afectado por todo lo que Diamond Tiara le dijo.

- Tienes razón, mejor nos vamos. –Apple Bloom deja tirada a Diamond Tiara en el piso.

Luego de eso, los jóvenes deciden seguir su camino al Sugar Cube Corner, mientras que Akira quien fue la última en seguirlos, se quedó allí por un momento para decirle unas palabras a Diamond Tiara quien aún estaba en el piso:

- ¡Pensé que eras alguien amable y que solo eras rencorosa con Raging por ser como era, pero tú eres alguien mala de corazón y las ponys como tú, están condenadas a estar solas, una lástima que el general haya salvado a alguien como tú y no lo agradezca, al menos yo si le estoy agradecida por su gesto heroico. Adiós Diamond Tiara, ojala no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra de nuevo. –Finalmente Akira Sparking se va con el resto de los jóvenes ponys al Sugar Cube Corner.

Solo Silver Spoon ayudo a Diamond Tiara a levantarse, sin embargo, su cara estaba llena de golpes, su ojo estaba morado por el fuerte golpe de casco que le dio Apple Bloom además que su nariz y boca estaba llena de sangre por la golpiza:

- G-Gracias S-Silver S-S-Spoon por ayudarme.

- No es nada. –le dice Silver Spoon aunque de forma seria y cortante con la pony de la tiara en el flanco.

Diamond Tiara noto que Silver Spoon la miraba seriamente y le pregunta el porqué de esa mirada:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras asi?

- Y todavía preguntas.

- ¡Que!

- ¡No puedo creer que pienses asi!

- ¡No me digas que te pondrás de su lado también!

- Es cierto, ellos no me agradan, pero no por eso le faltare el respeto de esa manera al pony que nos salvó la vida, y la verdad es que nunca espere que pensaras de una forma tan frívola.

- Tú sabes que soy asi, somos amigas de potras, asi que no tienes que juzgar mi forma de ser ahora que somos adolecentes.

- Lo siento, pero muchas veces te he apoyado en cosas en las que yo no comparto la misma opinión, pero esto, esto es demasiado, yo al menos siempre seré agradecida con el pony que dio su vida para que hoy este aquí hablando contigo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, Equestria está pasando por un momento terrible, y cientos de guardias reales, sacrifican sus vidas por protegernos, por ese motivo es que al menos deberías tener un poco de respeto y guardar esas opiniones tan horribles.

- Asi que ahora te pusiste delicada, pobre tonta.

En ese momento Silver Spoon se comienza a marchar, sin antes darse la vuelta y decirle una última cosa a Diamond Tiara:

- Lo siento, pero yo no puedo ser amiga de alguien que no sepa valorar siquiera el hecho de que la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, y Akira tiene razón, con ese corazón tan negro, estas condenada a estar sola por siempre.

Silver Spoon se va dejando a la golpeada Diamond Tiara sola:

- ¡ESO LARGATE! ¡NO NECESITO AMIGOS, ES MEJOR ESTAR SOLA QUE MAL ACOMPAÑADA! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE PERRA! –le grita furiosa a Silver Spoon, sin embargo esta ya la había dejado sola.

Al ver que nadie estaba con ella, esta comenzó a sollozar, al parecer que su mejor amiga se haya enojado con ella de esa forma, la hizo sentir mal en el fondo.

En tanto el resto de los jóvenes ponys se dirigían hacia el Sugar Cube Corner, allí Apple Bloom le pregunta a Raging, el porqué de su reacción, ya que conociéndolo como ella lo conocía, realmente esperaba que Raging trapeara el piso con ella a punta de insultos y groserías:

- ¡Oye Raging, puedo preguntarte algo!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Por qué no insultaste a Diamond Tiara cuando estaba ofendiendo al general?

- Porque ya no soy un potrillo, el general ya no está aquí, y en su memoria y como el mayor de sus hijos, seguramente espera que yo me comporte a la altura de cualquier circunstancia, el general no habría dejado que eso lo ofendiera, yo hice lo que él haría, si esperabas al Raging que se ponía a pelear y se ofendía con facilidad, pues te digo que ya no lo verás, porque ahora tengo que ser maduro como el general, ya no soy potro y solo tengo a mi hermano, a mis amigos y también te tengo a ti. –al decir esto último, Apple Bloom se sonroja.

- Estoy orgullosa que decidas comportarte de forma más madura.

- ¡Gracias!

- Pero entonces, para la próxima, toma como la gente y no como un potrillo que recién prueba la sidra y que llega borracho a su casa. –le dice Apple Bloom en un tono irónico a Raging.

- ¡Eh! Creo que tienes razón, también debo madurar con otras costumbres.

Al escuchar eso, Fire Blast le habla a su hermano:

- Ya veo, entonces por eso no te dejaste ofender por Diamond Tiara.

- Asi es Fire Blast, de hecho pensé que tú tampoco te enojarías, la verdad la única vez que te vi molesto fue cuando ese chico ricachón que iba a nuestro pueblo te molestaba cuando éramos potrillos.

- Es que, realmente me molesto lo que dijo.

- Para nosotros el general es un héroe y de los grandes, son las palabras que yo mismo me he repetido en la mente cuando lo recuerdo y asi mantenerlo con un recuerdo grato en mi corazón, tal como dijo Pinkie Pie. Además que nos debería importar lo que diga una potra mal criada como ella, para los ojos de todos nuestro padre será un héroe al cual siempre se le respetara y tú al igual que yo, aunque se haya ido, deberías sentirte orgulloso, al menos con el tiempo ya he aceptado esa idea, además que el general siempre lucio con orgullo su armadura y eso es lo que debe hacerte sentir feliz hermanito.

- Ya veo y te entiendo. –Fire Blast le da un abrazo a su hermano mayor.

- Bueno, hagamos que nada paso y vamos al Sugar Cube Corner a comer pie de manzanas. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Bueno, pie de manzanas y cupcakes de manzana, son los únicos que hay en el Sugar Cube Corner desde hace tiempo, con eso de la crisis económica. –dijo Dinky Hooves.

- Sí pero allí hacen el segundo mejor pie de manzana que he comido. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¿El segundo? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Sí, el mejor es el pie de manzana de tu abuela, solo una mordida y es como estar en el cielo de los pie de manzanas.

Asi todos los jóvenes luego de aquel desagradable momento, se fueron con una sonrisa al Sugar Cube Corner a disfrutar de un grato momento entre todos.

En tanto en un edificio, el cual era el cuartel general de la guardia real en Ponyville, desde una puerta, sale un pony de tierra con armadura dorada, de color blanco, crin castaño oscuro y ojos celestes, en la armadura estaba tallada una lanza y delante de esta un escudo, el cual al parecer representaba su cutiemark además de llevar un bigote, este le dirige la palabra a unos soldados que estaban en el lugar:

- Señores, hemos recibido una información importante, el general Armor, a mandado desde Canterlot un contingente de 500 soldados para venir a reforzar la seguridad de su hermana, la maga estatal Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, en caso de haber algún ataque enemigo.

- Qué raro, yo no he recibido ninguna carta de la guardia real. –dijo un guardia que estaba allí.

- Yo la recibí, la deje en mi oficina, si quieres la vas a buscar, en caso que quieras confirmar.

- Bueno señor, si usted lo dice. –el guardia entra a la oficina, que estaba en una puerta detrás del general y este cierra la puerta.

- ¡Entonces que haremos nosotros! –le dice otro de los guardias.

- Nada por ahora, el contingente solo viene a reforzar nuestras defensas, me imagino que habrá que esperar nuevas órdenes del señor Armor.

- ¡Ya veo señor! –este soldado realiza el respectivo saludo militar a su jefe.

El guardia del bigote se va del lugar, sin embargo este coloca una sonrisa algo diabólica al irse.

En tanto dentro de la oficina el mismo general del bigote que estaba afuera, aparece encerrado en una crisálida y en el piso, estaba el otro guardia que había ido a buscar la supuesta carta que avisaba de los refuerzos que venían desde Canterlot, este había sido asesinado, ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando el gran impacto que le causo al parecer un ataque sorpresivo directo a su corazón, ya que en su pecho se podía ver un agujero con sangre y luego delante de él, aparece un changeling con su cuerno lleno de sangre y el cual toma la forma del guardia muerto, mostrando una sonrisa malvada.

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Al parecer los changeling se han infiltrado en la guardia real, entonces nuestros héroes ¿podrán derrotarlos? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	76. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Capitulo 76: La calma antes de la tormenta**

Era una mañana tranquila en Ponyville, todo parecía normal, nadie en ese momento se imaginaba que un gran peligro estaba por venir.

Los jóvenes ponys Apple Bloom, Raging Blast, Sweetie Belle, Fire Blast, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Dinky Hooves, Babs Seed y Akira Sparking, fueron a tomar desayuno al Sugar Cube Corner, para continuar luego de un agitado despertar con el incidente de los celos de Sweetie Belle y por último la tensa discusión con Diamond Tiara.

Finalmente cuando estos entran al Sugar Cube Corner, es Pinkie Pie quien los recibe con su sonrisa y alegría características:

- ¡HOLA CHICOS! –grita con emoción y alegría la pony rosa.

- ¡Que hay Pinkie! –le responde Raging Blast.

- Qué bueno que están todos reunidos, que acaso quieren hacer algo ¿UNA FIESTA? –pregunta al final Pinkie Pie dando un grito de alegría.

- Eh no, solo vinimos a desayunar, tenemos hambre, sobretodo Raging y Dinky, ellos nos han venido hablando del desayuno gran parte del camino. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- Oki doki loki, les traeré muchos pasteles y dulces, además me imagino que quieren jugo de manzana y leche fresca.

- Claro que sí, nos encantaría. –dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, siéntense todos y espérenme que estoy sola aquí, así que tengan paciencia. –les responde Pinkie Pie.

Al escuchar que estaba sola, de inmediato fue algo que llamo la atención de los jóvenes ponys:

- ¿Estás sola? ¿Y los Cakes? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Ellos viajaron con mis hermanos, estarán fuera de Ponyville con algunos familiares, el tren que iba de camino a pueblo Azalia, en donde viven los padres de la señora Cake.

- ¿Pero no es peligroso viajar en tren? Ya que Babs y yo tuvimos muchas dificultades para salir de Manehattan. –dijo Pipsqueak.

- El tren estaba con guardias en su interior, después de lo sucedió en Manehattan, siempre están colocando un contingente militar en los trenes, eso lo supe ayer cuando los fui a dejar a la estación. –le responde Pinkie Pie alzando su voz desde la cocina.

- Ya veo. –dice Pipsqueak.

- No quieres que te ayudemos. –le dice Dinky Hooves.

- Para nada, solo esperen tranquilos, y así iré a desayunar con ustedes.

- De acuerdo. –le responde Dinky.  
>Mientras los jóvenes ponys esperaban pacientemente que Pinkie Pie les llevara los pasteles, leche y jugo para el desayuno, mientras estos esperan Apple Bloom hace un comentario de algo que le llamo la atención:<p>

- Oigan, ¿no notaron a Pinkie Pie un poco extraña? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Pues no, es decir, esta de color rosa y su crin esponjada, la verdad no vi nada raro. –dice Raging Blast.

- Yo lo digo por su actitud, tonto.

- ¡Ah eso! La verdad no.

- ¿Y porque piensas eso? –le pregunta Fire Blast.

- Bueno todos saben que Pinkie Pie habla sin parar de lo que sea, incluso saca temas sobre temas y no para de parlotear.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? –pregunta esta vez Scootaloo.

- Ella respondió solo lo necesario y se fue a la cocina, además su mirada era un poco rara, no lo sé, como que se veía algo preocupada.

- ¿Preocupada? No lo sé, quizá solo lo estés imaginando Apple Bloom. –le dijo Raging Blast.

- Sí, quizás tengas razón, mejor esperemos a que esté listo el desayuno.

Así que los jóvenes ponys deciden esperar su desayuno en el Sugar Cube Corner.

En tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight sigue observando la campana que había en el interior del cofre, la cual le llamaba la atención por el increíble poder mágico que esta emitía:

- Es raro que en mis libros no haya encontrado ninguna referencia a este objeto, sin embargo emite un poder mágico sorprendente, ¿Por qué el general Blast habrá escondido algo como esto? –se pregunta Twilight cuando entran a la biblioteca la princesa Cadance y "La gran y poderosa Trixie"

- Buenos días Twilight.

- Buenos días Cadance.

- ¿Y la princesa Luna? –pregunta Twilight.

- Mi tía Luna está durmiendo, sabes que ella duerme ya que pasa la noche despierta.

- Veo que sigues mirando esa campana. –le dijo Trixie sin saludar.

- Así es Trixie, su poder sigue llamándome la atención y anoche busque en mis libros alguna referencia sobre como un objeto puede tener tal poder o incluso si esta campana es algún objeto mágico o algo asi, sin embargo no encontré nada en estos.

- De lo único que puedo estar segura, es que esa campana encierra un poder sorprendente, pero más que sorprendente, un poder maligno.

- ¿Maligno? –pregunta Cadance.

- ¿Estas segura Trixie? –le pregunta Twilight.

- Así es, si te concentras bien y tratas de sentir por completo su presencia mágica, tu cuerno mostrara un aura de color negro, lo que quiere decir que un poder obscuro se ha guardado en esa campana.

Twilight decidió seguir el consejo de Trixie y concentro su magia con su cuerno cuando de pronto al acercar este a la campana, su aura cambio a color negro, por ende Twilight dejo de concentrar su poder mágico:

- Tienes razón, un escalofrió horrible se sintió por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Qué es esta cosa?

- Sea lo que sea, si el padre de tu alumno la oculto y mantuvo sellado por tanto tiempo, debe ser algo bastante poderoso, ahora la razón de guardarlo, es un misterio que solo él puede responder.

- La carta. –dijo Twilight.

- ¿Una carta? –pregunta Cadance.

- ¿Carta? –pregunta Trixie.

- Sí, verán, junto a este objeto había una carta, esa carta estaba escrita en japonés y junto a ella habían fotografías de la madre de Raging y Fire Blast, por eso les entregue la carta, pensando que era algo personal y que hablaba de su madre.

- Es posible que esa carta nos diga que es realmente esta campana. –le dijo Trixie a la unicornio lavanda.

- Quizá tengas razón Trixie, pero aunque le pida la carta y me la entreguen, esta está en japonés y salvo por ellos, yo no puedo leer el idioma.

- Pero no había una chica que es de allí, podrías decirle a ella que te traduzca la carta. –le dijo Trixie.

- Es cierto, pero, no se ir a su cuarto y sacarles la carta, eso no me corresponde.

- Pues quítasela y asunto arreglado.

- No puedo Trixie, ya te dije que no corresponde.

- Creo que en esta ocasión Twilight tiene razón, sería una falta de respeto leer una carta si esta es de carácter privado. –dijo Cadance.

- Ya olvídense de eso, creo que no hay otra opción, necesitamos saber lo qué es, porque no sabemos que pueda pasar y como su presencia pueda alterar nuestra magia.

- Creo que tienes razón Trixie.

En ese momento llegan Spike y Rarity, el dragón desde el día de la lectura del ultimo diario de Fluttershy se ha quedado con Rarity en casa de sus padres, ya que la unicornio no quería ir a Carrusel, porque estando allí, los recuerdos de la pegaso amarilla se le venían a su mente, aparentemente la unicornio blanca se veía ya más entera y repuesta emocionalmente:

- ¡Hola Rarity! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Twilight.

- Mejor, estos días los he usado para pensar en casa de mis padres, además que Spike siempre estuvo a mi lado, si no fuera por su apoyo, yo no estaría en pie ahora.

- Yo no te dejare sola nunca Rarity. –le dice Spike.

- Eres muy amable Spike, veo que tenías razón en insistirme en quedarte junto a ella. –le dijo Twilight al pequeño dragón.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Iba a preparar el desayuno, pero Raging y los chicos se fueron al Sugar Cube Corner.

- ¡Oye boba! No que ibas a ir a…

- Claro que me gustaría. –dijo Rarity interrumpiendo a Trixie.

- Bueno entonces tomemos desayuno y claro tu también estas invitada Trixie.

- ¡Que! La gran y poderosa Trixie no tiene hambre. –le responde Trixie, pero sus tripas sonaron mostrando que ella claramente mentía al respecto.

- Vamos Trixie, relájate un poco. –le dijo Spike.

- No has comido nada desde la cena, además mi tía Luna siempre dice que debes alimentarte bien para ser fuerte. –le dijo Cadance a la unicornio azul.

- Está bien, tomare desayuno con ustedes. –Trixie baja la mirada y se sonroja, aceptando la invitación de Twilight.

En tanto en la casa de Canterlot de Shining Armor, tanto el como Blade y sus padres, aún continuaban en el lugar, ya que si bien luego de la pelea que tuvieron Blade con su madre Twilight Velvet querían irse de inmediato, el joven Shining Armor insistió que todos tomaran desayuno antes de salir, sin embargo la situación era algo incomoda, sobre todo por Twilight Velvet, solo hace un rato ella y Blade Beam, estuvieron peleando con magia dentro de la mansión, y ahora estaban sentados en la misma mesa, Blade solo bajaba la mirada, tratando de no cruzar su vista con el ceño molesto de Twilight Velvet, la cual a pesar de lo que le habían dicho sobre la princesa Luna, aún no confiaba en Blade, por lo que la tensión de ese desayuno se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Asi que Night Light, el padre de Shining Armor, trata de romper el hielo con un chiste:

- ¡Oigan! Que tal un chiste para amenizar este desayuno.

- Eh si papá, cuéntanos un chiste. –dijo Shining Armor, quien al notar la intención de su padre, le ayudo a animar la situación.

- ¿Saben lo que pasa cuando una estrella cae a tierra?

- No papá.

- Pues queda como una ¡Estrella estrellada! ¡Jajajajaja! –se ríe al final del chiste Night Light, pero la verdad, salvo por su risa, solo se pudo sentir un silencio incómodo.

- ¿En serio fue lo mejor que pudiste contar papá? –le pregunta Shining Armor.

- Bueno, la verdad sí. –su padre baja la cabeza avergonzado por su terrible chiste.

- No sé porque cuentas chistes, si sabes que eres pésimo. –le dijo Twilight Velvet a su esposo.

- Lo hizo para que te animes un poco mamá, además con esa cara de pocos amigos, solo estas intimidando al pobre el Blade.

- Que ustedes le hayan dado cierta confianza, no significa que yo lo haga aún, y aunque creo en lo que dijo mi hijo, mientras no vea a la princesa Luna, no creeré del todo que esta con vida.

En eso Blade le dirige la palabra:

- Bueno, cuando la vea, espero que pueda confiar en mí.

- Exacto, cuando la vea, y si me entero que nos has engañado a todos, juro que no me importara lo que sientas por mi hija, yo misma te cortare el cuello y te mataré.

- No será necesario, además que no pienso morir, porque quiero estar junto a Twilight.

En eso Twilight Velvet da un salto tirándose encima de Blade y parándose sobre este, mientras que el unicornio gris queda de espaldas en el piso:

- ¡ESCUCHAME MUCHACHO! ¡No te pases de listo conmigo! Porque aunque tus sentimientos por ella sean reales, el hecho de que este con alguien que es el criminal más buscado de Equestria me repugna. –le dice Twilight Velvet mostrando un rostro furioso.

- ¡Yo no soy un criminal! Cuando vea que lo que digo es verdad, se dará cuenta que no soy malo, y que solo he sido inculpado injustamente, además ahora la prioridad es detener a los SEEL, porque ellos se aliaron con muchas criaturas en las afueras de Equestria, y no sabemos con qué otra cosa nos puedan salir.

Twilight Velvet se quita de encima, haciendo que Blade se levante del piso:

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será irnos cuanto antes a Ponyville, si no mi madre matara a Blade. –dijo Shining Armor.

- Creo que tienes razón hijo. –dijo Night Light completamente asustado al ver el rostro molesto de su esposa.

Asi que Shining Armor, sus padres y Blade se comienzan a acercar a la salida, pero en la puerta de entrada Blade nota algo que llamó demasiado su atención, ya que encima como si fuera cualquier objeto, estaba nada más y nada menos que un pequeño fragmento de la piedra filosofal, que no era el fragmento que Blade llevaba aún bajo su armadura, ya que era algo más pequeño, por lo que Blade de inmediato pregunta de dónde rayos había salido:

- ¡Esto es un fragmento de la piedra filosofal! ¿De dónde ha salido? –pregunta Blade.

- Esa piedra la traje del campo de batalla, me llamo la atención y la recogí. –responde Twilight Velvet.

- Entonces debe ser la piedra que estaba usando Tyrant cuando este lucho con la princesa Celestia.

- Vaya suerte, eso significa que con este fragmento, tendremos más posibilidades de crear un nuevo elemento de la armonía.

- ¿Más posibilidades? ¿De qué están hablando? –pregunta insistente Twilight Velvet.

- Lo mejor es que te lo expliquemos en el camino. –dijo Shining Armor.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será explicarle todo, para que sepa lo que está pasando. –le dijo Blade.

- Eso espero. –les responde a ambos unicornios Twilight Velvet.

Mientras tanto en el Sugar Cube Corner, Raging Blast, Apple Bloom y sus amigos, estaban ya tomando desayuno, Pinkie Pie les dio muffins y varios pasteles de manzana que era lo único que ha habido en Sugar Cube Corner desde la crisis económica que afecta a Equestria, además de chocolate caliente, allí estaban todos incluyendo Pinkie Pie quien se sumó a desayunar con los jóvenes, por lo que ellos conversaban amenamente, ignorando el peligro que se avecinaba:

- Eso me dio mucha risa, todavía lo recuerdo. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Sí, me acuerdo del plan de salvar a los hijos de los Cakes de un temible Pony Lobo. –dijo Scootaloo.

- ¿Pony Lobo? ¿De qué están hablando? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Lo mismo digo, me gustaría saber ¿De qué rayos hablan? –pregunta Akira Sparking.

- Fue cuando mi prima Apple Bloom y los demás, me ayudaron a encontrar mi talento y como obtuve mi cutiemark. –respondió Babs Seed.

- No me lo recuerdes, eso fue estúpido, desde entonces que odio a los pony lobo. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Si todavía lo recuerdo. –dijo Babs Seed.

Su mente comenzó a recordar la ocasión en como ella obtuvo su cutiemark, hace ya tres años, solo dos meses después de la batalla contra Blue Chaotic en Canterlot, cuando ella y sus amigos, aún eran potrillos.

En ese recuerdo se veían en el mismo Sugar Cube Corner en donde Babs Seed y Apple Bloom estaban juntas con los pequeños Pound y Pumpkin Cake:

- ¿Crees que resultara? –pregunta Babs Seed.

- Nope, sin embargo ya llevamos más de quince intentos sin éxito alguno y a estas alturas, ya solo nos queda probar el plan de Scootaloo que hemos tratado de dejar de lado.

- Es que es un poco tonto, es decir ¿un Pony Lobo? ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir tamaña estupidez?

- Lo se prima, pero a mí ya se me agotaron las ideas para que pudieras obtener tu cutiemark, dijimos que entre todos te ayudaríamos a terminar tu cruzada y eso es lo que haremos.

- Gracias prima, ojala hubiese estado aquí para ayudarles a obtener sus cutiemarks.

En ese momento aparece un temible ser, de pelaje gris, garras en sus patas, cola larga, con feroces colmillos y un cuerno de unicornio en su cabeza, era el terrible "Pony Lobo" o por lo menos eso era lo que quería aparentar el disfraz mal cocido por Sweetie Belle, el cual tenía un ojo colgando, se podía ver la cremallera en el lomo del disfraz, los colmillos de plástico se caían solos y este disfraz estaba ligeramente deshilachado, el pony que llevaba puesto este desastroso disfraz era Raging Blast:

- ¡Gruarrrr! ¡Soy un Pony Lobo que vengo a comer pequeños ponys como ustedes! –dijo Raging Blast disfrazado.

- Ahora Babs defiéndelos. –le dice Apple Bloom empujando a su prima frente al temible monstro que atacaba el Sugar Cube Corner.

- De acuerdo.

Babs se coloca en frente de los gemelos para defenderlos:

- No dejare que ataques a esos inocentes potros, yo los defenderé. –dijo Babs Seed, mientras que tras de ella, ambos potros solo se reían del ridículo disfraz de Raging Blast.

- ¡Gruarrrr! ¡Entonces te comeré a ti también! –dijo Raging Blast en su papel de Pony Lobo.

Pero desde el aire es golpeado violentamente por una escoba, era Pinkie Pie quien salto y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Raging Blast en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en el piso:

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO A MIS HERMANOS NI A BABS PONY LOBO! –grita Pinkie Pie quien se colocó en frente de Babs y los pequeños Cakes para protegerlos.

- ¡QUE HICISTE PINKIE PIE, EL NO ES UN PONY LOBO, ES RAGING DISFRAZADO! –le grita Apple Bloom quien de inmediato va a ver al pequeño unicornio mostaza.

- ¡QUE! ¿ES RAGING? –pregunta sorprendida Pinkie Pie quien corrobora que realmente era Raging a quien dejo aturdido en el piso.

En ese momento entran Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle al Sugar Cube Corner:

- Y díganme, ¿Resulto mi plan? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- ¡Pero qué pasó! –dijo sorprendida Sweetie Belle al ver como Apple Bloom, Pinkie Pie y Babs Seed están viendo a Raging Blast inconsciente en el piso.

- ¡Lo siento Raging!, perdóname, no era mi intención, ósea no sabía que eras tú, pensé que eras un Pony Lobo con ese disfraz, es que esta tan increíble, que realmente imagine lo peor, despierta amigo, ¡por favor! –decía Pinkie Pie asustada al ver a Raging aturdido.

- ¡EN SERIO! ¿LO CREISTE POR EL DISFRAZ? –pregunta sorprendida Apple Bloom.

- Eh, si, por eso salí a defender a mis hermanos y a Babs. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

En eso Raging comienza a despertar, al menos el pequeño unicornio mostaza, tiene la cabeza bastante dura:

- ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!

- ¡Qué bueno que despertaste, perdóname no fue mi intención! –Pinkie Pie abraza con fuerza a Raging Blast al ver que el pequeño ha despertado después del fuerte golpe.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues te golpee con una escoba en la cabeza, es que pensé que eras un Pony Lobo con ese disfraz.

- ¡QUE! ¿En serio lo creíste?

- Si perdóname, juro que te compensare, te preparare de inmediato un pastel para disculparme, estará listo en unas horas, pero será para ti solito. –Pinkie Pie se va de inmediato a hacer el pastel de disculpas para Raging Blast.

- ¿Estás bien Raging? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Sí, es decir me duele un poco la cabeza, pero que importa, me darán un pastel para mi solito. –sonríe Raging Blast al saber que Pinkie Pie le hará un pastel de disculpas.

- A ti se te convence fácil con el estómago. –dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

Al notar que el plan había fracasado, Babs solo baja la mirada, al sentir que ella no tenía ningún talento para algo.

Finalmente los chicos se van del lugar y caminan por el pueblo casi dándose por vencidos, ya que todos los planes que habían tenido para que Babs obtuviera su cutiemark habían sido un fracaso.

Sin embargo cuando pasan por la florería del pueblo, Babs nota en una maseta unas lindas flores de maravilla que llamaron su atención:

- ¡Qué flores más bonitas!

- ¿Te gustan? –le pregunta Sweetie Belle a Babs Seed.

- Me encantan las flores de maravillas.

En eso entran a la florería ya que ella quería comprar el arreglo de maravillas:

- Disculpe señorita, ¿a cuánto venden ese arreglo de maravillas? –pregunta Babs Seed.

Quien lo atiende es una pony de color crema, crin color rojo vino y rosa, ojos verdes y una rosa en su flanco quien le responde a Babs Seed:

- Lo siento niña, pero ese arreglo ya se ha vendido.

- ¿Y no tienes otro?

- No era el último que me quedaba, lo siento.

Babs se apena al saber que no había más arreglos florales de maravillas:

- A mí me gustaba. –decía Babs Seed con la cabeza baja.

En eso Raging Blast toma con su boca una bolsa de semillas que tenían en un aparador junto con las masetas y otros productos de botánica para la venta y se lo muestra a Babs Seed:

- ¡Quizá esto te pueda servir! –le dijo Raging Blast sujetando con su boca la bolsa.

- ¿Semillas?

- Sí, son semillas de girasol, podrías plantarlas y tener tus propias flores.

- Creo que tienes razón, aunque no sé si me crezca, yo no tengo habilidad para nada. –dijo apenada Babs Seed.

- No pierdes nada con intentarlo. –le dijo esta vez Apple Bloom.

- Sí creo que tienes razón, comprare las semillas y cuando llegue a casa hare el intento, ya que mañana tengo que regresar a Manehattan. –dijo Babs Seed.

Asi que Babs Seed se lleva la bolsa de semillas y los ponys se van de la florería.

Luego Babs recuerda cuando regresa a Manehattan con la bolsa de semillas, plantándolas en una maseta en su cuarto, luego de eso, ella comienza a cuidar con mucho cuidado esas flores, luego se ve como el tiempo las hizo crecer, grandes y hermosas, Babs al ver lo que había hecho se sentía muy feliz, ya que su cultivo fue un éxito y sin siquiera notarlo, tres semillas de girasol aparecieron en su flanco en blanco, finalmente su cruzada había terminado.

Luego de aquel recuerdo, Babs termina de contar como obtuvo su cutiemark en el Sugar Cube Corner:

- Y gracias a eso obtuve mi cutiemark.

- Ven, mi idea de sembrar las semillas si le sirvió. –decía Raging Blast hablando con la boca llena de comida.

- ¿Y decías que querías ser más maduro? Pues mira que hablando con la boca llena demuestras tanta madurez. –le dijo Apple Bloom.

- Claro que soy maduro, y te lo puedo demostrar. –Raging traga toda la comida que tenía en su boca.

- Ah sí, claro dices que quieres ser maduro, pero te sigues comportando como un potrillo.

- ¡No me comporto como un potrillo!

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Raging Blast y Apple Bloom comienzan a discutir cómo es ya su costumbre, pero al contrario de lo que uno podía pensar, todo el ambiente del lugar era ameno y feliz, sin embargo Pinkie Pie quien normalmente aporta mucho a la conversación, ahora estaba callada y distraída, como si estuviera en otro planeta:

- Pinkie Pie, escúchame, ¿te pasa algo? –le pregunta Pipsqueak.

- Eh, no, disculpa Pipsqueak que estaba distraída, ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, solo quería preguntarte si hay más chocolate caliente.

- Claro, enseguida te lo traigo. –Pinkie Pie se levanta a traer más chocolate caliente, mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos! ¿No notaron a Pinkie Pie extraña? –pregunta Pipsqueak a sus amigos.

- ¡Ves! Te dije que Pinkie Pie estaba algo rara desde que la vi. –dijo Apple Bloom quien dejo de discutir con Raging Blast.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Pip? –le pregunta Scootaloo.

- Pues yo estaba frente a ella y a estado todo el rato extraña, como distraída e incluso algo preocupada.

- ¿Sera porque Los Cakes están viajando y este preocupada? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- Puede ser, pero no estamos seguros.

En tanto en la cocina Pinkie Pie sirve el chocolate, mostrando un rostro de miedo y preocupación:

- No puede ser, mi Pinkie sentido desde la mañana de ayer que ha estado reaccionando igual que cuando apareció ese alicornio hace años, mi cola se agita muchísimo, mis orejas tiemblan y tengo constantes escalofríos, es incluso más seguido que la vez anterior, por eso le insistí a los Cake que salieran de aquí con mis hermanos, algo horrible esta por pasar aquí y tengo miedo que mis amigos salgan lastimados, creo que lo mejor es decirle a Twilight y los demás apenas terminen los chicos de desayunar.

De pronto se siente un gran alboroto en las afueras del Sugar Cube Corner, que llamo tanto la atención de la pony rosa, como de los pequeños potros:

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- ¡MIREN AFUERA! –grita Scootaloo quien se asoma por la puerta del Sugar Cube Corner y ve a más de 500 soldados ponys galopando con dirección a la biblioteca del pueblo.

- ¿Soldados del ejército? Son muchos. –dijo Akira Sparking.

- Van a la biblioteca ¿Qué estará pasando? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Quizá los mando la princesa Celestia! –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Es posible, pero aún asi es raro que envíen a tantos soldados aquí, es decir, ni aquí ni en Canterlot, ha habido ataques aún. –dijo Apple Bloom obviamente desconociendo lo que había sucedido en Canterlot durante la noche, en donde Blade derroto al ejercito taurino luego de que este atacara la capital de Equestria.

En tanto Twilight, Trixie, Cadance, Rarity y Spike estaban en la biblioteca disfrutando de un buen desayuno cuando sienten el ruido del galope de un gran número de ponys acercándose:

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? Suena como una estampida. –dijo Rarity.

- Son cascos, parece que es el galope de un ejército. –responde Cadance.

- Es posible, pero se siente que son muchos. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

De pronto se siente golpear la puerta de la biblioteca:

- ¿Quién será? –pregunta Trixie.

- ¿Cómo quién? Seguro es Blade que ya regreso. –dijo Twilight sonriente pensando que podría ser su novio.

- Spike, ve abrir la puerta. –le dijo Rarity.

- Está bien, solo porque tú lo pides mi dama.

Spike abre la puerta y allí aparece un pony de tierra, color blanco con armadura y bigote, el cual era comandante general de Ponyville:

- Buenas, soy el general de Ponyville y quiero hablar con Twilight Sparkle.

- Eh claro. ¡TWILIGHT TE BUSCAN DE LA GUARDIA REAL! –grita Spike hacia dentro de la biblioteca.

Luego de ese llamado, Twilight, Trixie, Cadance y Rarity salen a ver y es la unicornio lavanda la que habla con el general:

- ¡Buenos días general!

- Buenos días señorita Sparkle, desde Canterlot ha llegado un contingente de 500 soldados, los cuales ha enviado su hermano para proteger su seguridad, la de su esposa Cadance y la de los elementos de la armonía.

- ¡Vaya que considerado es Shining Armor!, aunque claramente se nota que está sobreprotegiendo a su esposa y hermana. –dijo Rarity.

- ¿Pero porque? Digo no es que no confié, pero me causa extrañeza. –pregunta Cadance.

- Pues vera, anoche Canterlot fue atacado, pero no se preocupe, ya la situación está controlada, sin embargo, para evitar que alguien ataque, su esposo ha enviado un ejército desde Canterlot.

- Ya veo.

De pronto Trixie alza la voz y se coloca frente al general de la guardia real:

- ¡Dígame mejor quien es usted en realidad!

- ¡Pero qué rayos estás diciendo Trixie! –dijo sorprendida Twilight.

- Shining Armor sabe del poder de los elementos de la armonía, también sabe que si hay alguna amenaza podríamos hacernos cargo de esta sin problemas, además que Shining Armor nunca enviaría a un ejército, el vendría personalmente para proteger a su esposa y a su hermana si algo malo pasara, asi que díganme ¡Quienes son! –les dice Trixie.

- ¡Vaya veo que eres alguien muy perspicaz! Como se nota que eres la estudiante de la princesa Luna.

- ¡QUE! –grito sorprendida Twilight.

En ese momento el comandante se transforma, este cambia por completo apareciendo nada más y nada menos que la reina Chrysalis:

- ¡ES CHRYSALIS! –grito sorprendida Twilight.

- ¡ES ESA REINA BICHO! –grito Rarity.

- ¡MALDITA, HAS REGRESADO! –grito Cadance.

De pronto todo el ejército de soldados reales se transformaron en Changelings.

- ¡SON CHANGELINGS! –grito sorprendido Spike.

- ¡Esta vez, derrotare a los elementos de la armonía, y seré yo quien tome control de este pueblo, sin contar que en el camino, matare a las alumnas de Celestia y Luna!

- Sin duda te parieron de cabeza, si piensas que tú podrás derrotarme a mí, siendo que soy una maga tan grandiosa. –dijo Trixie sonriendo confiada de sus habilidades.

- Vaya, se nota que eres muy presumida de tus poderes.

- No debes subestimarla Trixie, ella derroto a la tía Celestia cuando ataco en mi boda, y si no fuera por el poder del amor que logramos crear con Shining, no habríamos vencido.

- Eso no me importa, porque ahora ¡YO SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE CELESTIA! –grita Trixie.

Trixie lanza un poderoso rayo mágico de su cuerno el cual Chrysalis desvía con mucha facilidad:

- Vaya que eres precipitada yegua. –dijo Chrysalis.

- ¡Esto es sin duda! ¡LA PEOR, COSA, QUE PUEDA, PASAR! –dijo Rarity de forma altamente dramática.

Chrysalis ha aparecido, acaso ¿Trixie será capaz de vencerla y ser tan fuerte como Celestia? ¿Qué sucederá con el resto de nuestros héroes? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	77. Amigas y Rivales

**Capitulo 77: Amigas y Rivales**

Finalmente cuando nadie se lo esperaba, la reina Chrysalis ha aparecido en el lugar con un claro y único objetivo, atacar Ponyville y a los elementos de la armonía, los ponys que casualmente pasaban por el lugar y simples curiosos que notaron como esos guardias se trasformaron en Changelings, de inmediato huyeron despavoridos, asustados por lo visto.

Así que el grupo decide enfrentar a la reina Changeling:

- ¿Qué haremos? Son muchos no podremos enfrentarlos, estamos perdidas. –dijo dramáticamente Rarity.

- Escúchame Rarity, quiero que Spike y tú vayan al Sugar Cube y te reúnas con Pinkie Pie, ella debe estar con Raging, Sweetie Belle y los demás, y se queden allí por ahora.

- Entiendo pero, como escaparemos.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedare con Trixie, juntas enfrentaremos a Chrysalis.

- Ya veo, pero ten cuidado querida.

- Tranquila Rarity, por cierto si llegas al Sugar Cube Corner, dile a Raging Blast que no haga ninguna estupidez y que se quede allí, no quiero que él se coloque en riesgo.

- Está bien se lo diré, por favor cuídate. –Rarity se va galopando llevándose a Spike en su lomo, pero justo cuando unos Changelings se aprontaban para bloquearle el camino, Twilight Sparkle, les lanza un rayo mágico abriéndole el camino a Rarity para que esta continuara con su galope mientras un grupo de Changelings comenzó a perseguirla.

Luego de eso Cadance le habla a Twilight:

- Yo también te ayudare Twilight. –dijo Cadance.

- No, quiero que vueles y le avises a Rainbow Dash, Derpy y luego vayas hasta Sweet Apple Acres, allí están Applejack y Octavia, ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, porque me temo que toda la guardia de Ponyville fue capturada por los Changelings.

- Pero estarás sola con Trixie.

- Tranquila estaremos bien, además si bien no creo que sea más fuerte que la princesa Celestia, su poder debe ser parecido al de ella.

- ¡QUE! –se mostró sorprendida Cadance al escuchar esto de boca de Twilight.

- Y no solo eso, yo también creo que mi poder ahora es muy similar al de la princesa Celestia y creo que podemos hacer una buena pelea contra ella.

- E-Esta bien, ten cuidado por favor.

- Tranquila Cadance, claro que lo tendré. –Twilight le sonríe a Cadance la cual se eleva con sus alas para ir en busca de los demás para que los ayuden a pelear contra los Changelings, sin embargo una pegaso en el aire la detiene.

- ¿A dónde vas princesita de cristal? –pregunta la pony voladora.

- ¿Quién eres?

Era Shadow, la pony de color gris obscuro, ojos dorados, crin violeta, con alas de murciélago, flanco en blanco y garras metálicas, la cual es un miembro de SEEL:

- Soy Shadow, y creo que si te dejo seguir tu camino, tu único destino será morir.

- ¡Tú no podrás impedírmelo!

- ¿Quieres apostar? –Shadow sonríe y trata de darle un zarpazo a la princesa Cadance usando una de sus garras, aunque esta logra esquivar el ataque.

- ¡Maldita yegua!

- Vaya eres rápida, no lo esperaba, debo decir que me dejaste sorprendida.

- Veo que no tengo opción, tendré que pelear contra ti primero.

En ese momento Cadance vuela con todas sus fuerzas y enviste a Shadow, luego esta usa su cuerno para lanzar un ataque elemental de viento.

- ¡REMOLINO ENJAULADO!

Cadance logra encerrar el cuerpo de Shadow en una especie de tornado usando su magia, de esa forma Cadance logra sacarse a Shadow de encima por un momento, el suficiente para poder escapar y avisarle a los demás de la situación.

En tanto Twilight se coloca junto a Trixie:

- Oye Trixie, tendremos que trabajar juntas si queremos vencerla.

- ¿Tú y yo trabajando juntas? No me hagas reír, conmigo es más que suficiente para enfrentar a la reina bicho.

- Por muy fuerte que seas ahora, ella es muy poderosa, se fortalece con el amor y los sentimientos de cariño amistad y de quienes tengan un corazón puro.

- Por eso conmigo es más que suficiente, porque mi corazón es puro. Pero, mi corazón es pura maldad. –al decir esto Trixie sonríe con una mirada llena de malicia en su rostro.

- ¡No inventes! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

- ¡YA NO DUDES DE MI BOBA! –le grita furiosa Trixie.

En eso la reina Changelings le dirige la palabra a Trixie:

- Debo reconocer que tienes una gran capacidad para mentir, pero a mí no me engañas, yo puedo sentir con mi magia los sentimientos de los ponys, y tú tienes un sentimiento no solo de amistad sino de amor por alguien.

- ¿Amor? –pregunta extrañada Twilight.

Al escuchar esto, Trixie le responde a Twilight rápidamente aunque notándose nerviosa.

- Eh si, un pony que me gustaba hace tiempo, fue antes de conocerte a ti y a la princesa, pero eso no es de tu importancia. –rápidamente Trixie mira para todos lados, ya que se notaba que ella mentía sobre eso, pero con que Twilight lo creyera era suficiente.

- Bueno, entonces no dejes que esa yegua se coma esos sentimientos hermosos que aún guardas. –le responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

- Te dije que para mí esa yegua no es problema, y por cierto, si le mencionas a alguien sobre mi antiguo amor, juro que te mataré ¿entiendes?

- Tranquila, será mi secreto mejor guardado. –le responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

- Ya dejémonos de tonterías y comencemos a pelear.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero antes, solo quiero decirle a mis queridos Changelings, que son libres de saciarse de la apariencia y los sentimientos de todos los ponys de esta villa, así que váyanse mis queridos y dense un banquete ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe con maldad la reina Changelings mientras que todos los Changelings que estaban en el lugar se esparcen por toda la villa.

Pero cuando la cosa no podía empeorar, aparece un unicornio de color gris y crin blanca, era Áster, otro miembro de SEEL:

- Reina Chrysalis, ¿Quiere que yo me encargue de ellas?

- No Áster, yo sola puedo con esas dos, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a ayudar a tu hermana a salir de su prisión de aire y con ella sigas a la princesa Cadance, ya que si la atrapas, podre usar su poder del amor para así destruir a estas yeguas definitivamente.

- Está bien, entonces hare lo que pide señora Chrysalis. –Áster se retira del lugar dejando solas a Chrysalis, Twilight y Trixie.

- ¡Qué bueno que no tendremos que enfrentar a otro oponente! –dijo Twilight aliviada de que Áster no entrara a la pelea.

- Ya déjense de tonterías yeguas, ahora verán lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer.

Chrysalis se impulsa al ataque con sus alas, de inmediato Twilight y Trixie se tele transportan para colocarse justo detrás de la reina Changeling, por lo que Trixie decide atacarla con su magia de ilusión:

- ¡Aparezcan sables mágicos!

Trixie invoca un montón de sables que son lanzados contra la reina Changeling pero esta se tele transporta para colocarse justo al lado de Trixie, dándole una patada, pero esta hace un ¡puf! Mágico, cambiando su forma por la de una piedra, por lo que Trixie realizo una técnica de sustitución, de pronto todo el lugar alrededor de Chrysalis comienza a obscurecerse y a desaparecer:

- ¡Qué rayos! ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Chrysalis.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que fácil caíste reina Changeling. –dice una voz en medio de esa obscuridad.

- Esto es una ilusión ¿verdad? –pregunta la reina Changeling.

- Veo que descubriste mi secreto, haz caído en el Trixiemundo, y ahora estas bajo mi merced por completo.

- Así que usando el Tsukuyomi, era de esperarse de un unicornio con magia del tipo ilusión.

- Esto es algo mucho mejor que el Tsukuyomi, porque a quien mate aquí, morirá en la realidad.

De pronto frente a Chrysalis aparece una Trixie gigante de aproximadamente unos 50 metros de altura:

- Bueno entonces, si lo sabes, te aplastare como el insecto que eres.

Así la Trixie gigante aplastaría con su casco a la reina Changeling, pero esta se tele transporta y de pronto aparece una gigantesca crisálida que envuelve por completo a la Trixie gigante:

- ¡Qué rayos!

- Es cierto, tú eres la que controla todo en este mundo, pero recuerda que yo también puedo atacarte, idiota.

En tanto en la realidad, los ojos de Trixie y Chrysalis estaban de color rojo mientras ambas estaban paradas en frente sin hacer nada, en tanto Twilight solo era testigo de esto mientras esperaba a que alguna hiciera un movimiento:

- Demonios, ella uso su técnica de control mental, solo para que no pudiera ayudarla, esa Trixie, siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera. –dijo molesta Twilight.

En tanto en la ilusión de Trixie, la unicornio azul gigante seguía siendo envuelta por una babosa crisálida de color verde y negro gigante:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Al final te he vencido en tu propia ilusión yegua y ahora te matare en tu propia mente, claro que no sin antes absorber tus sentimientos para hacerme más fuerte.

La Trixie de la crisálida solo sonríe y sorpresivamente esta desaparece:

- ¡QUE PASÓ! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS? –grita y pregunta Chrysalis.

- Recuerda que es mi mente, así que puedo zafarme de aquí cuando yo quiera y de todas las trampas que me pongas. –dijo la voz de Trixie la cual nuevamente se escuchaba desde una obscuridad total.

- ¡Rayos! No tengo otra opción que salir de este trance, pero si dejo que ella me ataque me matara, así que tengo que ser yo misma quien me ataque.

- ¡AHORA MUERE!

De pronto cientos de sables, espadas y cuchillos aparecen en el lugar y estos se abalanzan contra Chrysalis, sin embargo esta se tele transporta usando su magia.

Al ver en el piso una espada, está la toma con su magia y acto seguido la reina Changeling se entierra la espada en su hombro de la pata delantera causando un enorme grito de dolor:

- ¡YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Chrysalis mientras esta entierra cada vez más y más profundo la hoja de la espada, haciendo que la sangre de su cuerpo la cual era de color verde musgo, comience a salir.

- ¡Pero que hace esa imbécil! –dijo sorprendida Trixie.

De pronto la obscuridad a su alrededor se comienza a trizar hasta que esta comienza a desmoronarse y ambas aparecen nuevamente en la biblioteca:

- ¡Qué rayos pasó! ¡Esa yegua salió de mi trance! –dijo sorprendida Trixie.

- ¿Salió? ¿Cómo? ¿Te ataco directamente como lo hizo Kyra cuando lo atacaste? –pregunta Twilight recordando la vez que Kyra quien era el maestro de Blade y el padre de Trixie ataco a esta dentro de su propia ilusión cuando lo enfrentaron hace ya cinco años atrás.

- No, esa reina bicho fue capaz de agredirse a sí misma para romper con dolor la ilusión.

- ¿Pero? Si tú la agredías también al sentir dolor rompería la ilusión ¿No es así?

- Claro que no boba, ya que si yo la agredía ella no podría hacer nada, en cambio así ella pudo enfriar su mente, para que el Trixiemundo y cualquier técnica de ilusión y control mental funcione, la victima debe creer que eso es real y aunque se dé cuenta que es una ilusión, una parte de su subconsciente sigue mostrando el Trixiemundo como algo real y palpable, pero esta al atacarse, se auto convenció de que eso era una ilusión y con ese pensamiento en mente, logro controlar a su subconsciente para romper el hechizo usando el dolor físico, odio admitirlo, pero esa reina Changeling fue astuta, ya que supo aprovecharse de ese pequeño detalle que tiene el Tsukuyomi y por ende también el Trixiemundo.

En tanto la reina Changeling luego de gritar comienza a respirar de forma agitada, pero al menos logro que la ilusión de Trixie desapareciera:

- M-Maldita yegua, a-al final logre salir de tu control mental, p-pero mira lo que me obligaste hacer. –decía una agitada y adolorida reina Changeling.

- Entonces no hay que subestimarla Trixie, y luchemos juntas.

Twilight se pone en posición para ayudar a pelear a Trixie pero esta le da un empujón:

- ¡Te dije que no quiero que te metas! –le dice molesta Trixie.

- Pero Trixie.

- ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO TWILIGHT SPARKLE, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE NO NECESITA AYUDA DE NADIE PARA VENCER A QUIEN SEA! –grita furiosa la gran y poderosa Trixie.

- ¡Vaya así que quieres morir sola! ¡Eh! –le dice la reina Changelings.

De pronto Chrysalis se tele transporta de donde estaba y aparece justo al lado de Trixie dándole una patada con sus patas traseras, mandándola a volar unos metros, pero luego de eso la reina Chrysalis le lanza de su cuerno un potente rayo mágico, el cual se lo lanza a la unicornio azul que aún estaba en el piso, cuando Twilight Sparkle se tele transporta frente a ella y coloca un escudo mágico para protegerse ambas del ataque que causo una gran explosión en el lugar:

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE ATAQUES A MI AMIGA CHRYSALIS! –grita Twilight Sparkle.

- ¿Tú amiga? ¡Ella no te quiere como amiga! ¡No me hagas reír!

Al ver este gesto, los ojos de Trixie se colocaron vidriosos, en el fondo este gesto y el hecho que Twilight la llamara amiga, la habían emocionado:

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras! ¡Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie para enfrentar a esa yegua! –le dice molesta Trixie.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Yo no puedo dejar que mueras, eres un elemento de la armonía, una rival, pero por sobre todo una amiga y como tal, no te dejare sola en esto.

- ¡Vaya así que eres su amiga, entonces las matare a las dos! –dijo la reina Changeling.

La reina Chrysalis sale al ataque para eliminar a las dos unicornios, en ese momento esta daría una fuerte envestida con su cuerno impulsándose con sus alas de insecto, sin embargo tanto Twilight como Trixie esquivan aquella envestida y ambas se disponen a realizar un ataque mágico:

- ¡FLAMA ARDIENTE! –grita Twilight.

En ese momento del cuerno de Twilight sale una potente flama de fuego que envuelve por completo a la reina Changeling, sin embargo esta da un salto y se eleva con sus alas envuelta en llamas y es en ese momento que Trixie realiza su ataque:

- ¡PONYSLAVE! –grita Trixie.

Una bola de energía roja con rayos negros sale del cuerno de Trixie, la cual aparentemente golpea de lleno el cuerpo de la reina Changelings envuelta en llamas, causando una gigantesca explosión que levanta una gran cantidad de tierra debido a la onda expansiva, sumado a la fuerte llamarada de la técnica de Twilight. Sin embargo cuando el fuego se disipa, notan que a lo que en realidad habían atacado, era una crisálida y no a la reina Changeling:

- ¿Dónde está? –pregunta Twilight.

- Uso una técnica de sustitución usando para ella una de sus crisálidas. –dijo Trixie.

- ¡Maldita! –dijo molesta Twilight.

- Me sorprendiste, no imagine que pudieras invocar fuego.

- Siempre he podido invocar fuego, fue una de las cosas que me enseño hacer la princesa Celestia desde potra, ella me enseño a provocar combustión, usando una chispa de mi magia y el oxígeno, sin embargo la princesa Celestia siempre me dijo que nunca debía usar esa técnica a menos que no me quedara otra opción.

- ¡Eso me indigna! Porque deberías haberme atacado con ella cuando luchamos en el torneo de magia.

- Como dije, no quería mostrarle a la princesa Celestia que usaba esta técnica para algo como un torneo de magia, siendo que ella estaba observando, ya que me dijo que solo podía usarla en una situación de vida o muerte.

- ¡Como sea! Pero aún así. –Trixie guardo silencio por un momento.

- ¿Si?

- Te debo agradecer, por haberme salvado y por considerarme tu amiga a pesar de todo. –le dijo Trixie sonrojándose un poco.

- No hay de que Trixie, tu misma lo dijiste, somos rivales, pero al mismo tiempo te considero una amiga, eres una buena pony y Blade siempre habla muy bien de ti, siempre dice que para el has sido una buena amiga. –al escuchar esto Trixie se sonroja por completo.

- ¡Eh! No, para mi Blade ha sido mi primer amigo, el primero y el mejor, él es bueno, amable y tierno, y la verdad, si no fuera por él y la princesa Luna, yo no sería tan fuerte y ni estaría peleando contra una reina bicho en este momento. –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

Pero sorpresivamente la reina Changeling aparece envistiendo a Trixie y tirándola directamente contra el árbol de la biblioteca haciendo que del choque, esta escupa sangre de su boca:

- ¡TRIXIE! –grita asustada Twilight.

El sombrero de Trixie cae al piso con el golpe que le dio la reina Changeling:

- ¡Ahora te tengo! ¡Absorberé todos tus sentimientos y luego te matare!

En ese momento el cuerno de la reina Changeling comenzó a brillar de un verde intenso y justo detrás de Trixie en el árbol, comenzó a crecer una crisálida, la cual comenzó a envolver a la unicornio azul.

Pero antes que esta crisálida envolviera por completo a Trixie, la unicornio lavanda enviste con todas sus fuerzas a la reina Changelings haciéndola caer al piso y luego atacándola con su magia:

- ¡CHORRO DE AGUA!

De pronto del cuerno de Twilight sale un chorro de agua que manda a la reina Changeling a volar varios metros empapándola por completo, de esa forma Trixie cae al piso, si bien adolorida por el golpe, seguía consiente:

- ¡G-Gracias! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! –dice Trixie tosiendo luego de que ese golpe le quitara casi todo el aire.

- No te preocupes Trixie, lo que importa es derrotar a la reina Chrysalis.

En tanto la reina Changeling luego de ser empapada por Twilight Sparkle se pone de pie:

- M-Maldita yegua, me atacaste.

- N-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya ¡NO LO HARÉ! –grita furiosa la reina Changeling la cual comienza a lanzar varios rayos mágicos por su cuerno.

El ataque llega a donde estaban ambas, pero tanto Twilight como Trixie esquivan estos rayos los cuales destrozan la entrada de la biblioteca por completo, luego estás galopan para envestir a la reina Changeling, sin embargo esta enviste a Twilight Sparkle con toda su fuerza, tumbando a la unicornio lavanda al piso. Después de eso la reina Chrysalis ataca lanzando un potente rayo con su cuerno, sin embargo esta vez, es Trixie quien coloca un escudo mágico para evitar que el ataque de Chrysalis le llegara a Twilight:

- ¿Estás bien boba?

- S-Si T-Trixie, m-muchas gracias.

- Así que ahora tú defiendes a Twilight Sparkle. –dijo Chrysalis.

- Claro, porque la única pony que podrá matarla alguna vez seré yo, en un duelo mágico, sin embargo, también la ayude porque. –Trixie guardo silencio y se giró para mirar a Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa.

- ¡Porque ella también es mi amiga! –dijo Trixie.

Esto hace que Twilight sonría al escuchar estas palabras de Trixie:

- Vaya así que tu amiga ¡eh!, bueno creo que debo usar con ustedes medidas más drásticas.

En ese momento un brillo color verde fluorescente rodea el cuerpo de la reina Changelings la cual de pronto vomita de su boca una especie de larva rodeada de un líquido baboso de color amarillo y verde musgo.

- ¡Ay qué asco! –dijo Twilight al ver la repugnante escena.

- Es un bicho que más puedes esperar. –le dijo Trixie.

- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Ahora verán el poder de dos reinas Changelings.

- ¿Dos reinas? –pregunta sorprendida Twilight.

- Así es Twilight Sparkle.

De pronto la larva comenzó a moverse y esta se empezó a expandir como una masa gelatinosa, y a tomar forma, solo en cuestión de segundos, la larva envuelta en sustancia gelatinosa, toma la forma de la reina Chrysalis:

- ¡Un clon! –dijo sorprendida Twilight.

- Creó un clon. –dijo Trixie.

- Así es, ella es mi clon larva, sacada directamente desde mis entrañas, con ella he dividido mi poder, pero será suficiente para encargarme de ustedes.

- Eso quiere decir que dividió su poder en dos. –dijo Twilight.

- Se nota que eres idiota reina bicho, al dividir tu poder te hiciste más débil y si es así es porque nos estas subestimando, y no te has dado cuenta, que no hemos peleado con todo nuestro poder.

- Parece que la tonta eres tú, sin duda eres muy habladora y presumida para ser estudiante de Luna.

- ¡Qué dices maldita!

- Es que confías tanto en tus habilidades que asumes que mi poder se dividió en la mitad siendo que no es así.

- Pero acabas de decirnos que tu poder se ha dividido. –le dijo Twilight.

- Eso es cierto Twilight Sparkle, pero hay un detalle con el que ustedes no cuentan.

- ¡Qué detalle!

- Es que cada vez que un pony atrape a un Changelings en una crisálida, no solo se alimenta de sus emociones, sino que al hacerlo, mis Changelings me envían parte de ese poder para hacerme más fuerte.

- ¡Maldita! Eso quiere decir que…

- Así es, mientras nosotras luchamos, mis Changelings están absorbiendo las emociones de los ponys de este pueblo, absorbiendo su energía vital, y mientras lo hagan, seré más fuerte al igual que mi clon larva.

- ¡Maldición! Entonces si no la derrotamos pronto, estaremos en problemas. –dijo sorprendida Twilight Sparkle.

- Además a diferencia de los Changelings que conociste en la boda real, estos no son iguales, ya que si bien sigue prefiriendo absorber energía creada por las emociones, estos tienen la capacidad de absorber cualquier tipo de energía, incluso la mágica si esta es mucha.

- ¡QUE! –grito sorprendida Twilight.

- Así es, estos Changelings son incluso más poderosos que antes, ya que estos Changelings fueron mejorados para absorber energía vital que se usara para despertar a NUMA. –dijo Chrysalis.

- ¡QUE DICES! ¡DESPERTAR A NUMA!

- Así es Twilight Sparkle, desde hace años que hemos estado reuniendo energía vital, ya que Blackeye necesita de mucha de esta si se quiere despertar a NUMA para que este nos premie con lo que queremos.

- ¿Los premie? –pregunta Twilight.

- Así es, él nos dará lo que más queremos, nuestra mortalidad, dejar de ser lo que soy, dejar de ser un Changelings y volver a ser lo que alguna vez fui, una pony como ustedes.

- ¿Fuiste una pony? –pregunta sorprendida Twilight.

- Así es, yo fui una pony y lamentablemente por culpa de un virus, tuve que convertirme en el homúnculo que ves hoy.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –dice Twilight impactada al escuchar de boca de la reina Changelings que en algún momento, ella fue una pony.

- Así que, por eso es que yo aprovechare de reunir energía vital para NUMA, si queremos despertarlo, por eso mis Changelings absorberán no solo emociones, sino que también energía mágica si es necesario, y aquí se pueden sentir presencias mágicas muy poderosas.

_- ¡No puede ser! esa energía debe ser la de la princesa Luna._ –dijo Trixie sorprendida en su mente.

_- ¡No puede ser! ¡Raging Blast!_ –dijo sorprendida Twilight también en su mente.

- Así que por cada pony al que le absorben su energía vital, mágica o emocional, tanto mi clon como yo nos haremos tan fuertes, que ambos tendremos el mismo poder que tenía cuando estaba unido, y así ustedes serán derrotadas.

- ¡Maldita yegua! –dijo enojada Twilight.

- Pero eso igual tomara tiempo, así que con que te derrotemos dentro de los próximos cinco minutos, estaremos bien. –dijo Trixie con una sonrisa presumida.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Como se nota que te gusta decir chistes graciosos, ustedes no podrán vencerme en cinco minutos, yo no lo permitiré.

- Eso lo veremos reina bicho. –dijo Trixie.

Al ver la confianza de Trixie, esta hizo que Twilight sonriera y tomara confianza también:

- Tienes razón Trixie, con cinco minutos, serán suficientes para derrotarla con nuestras habilidades.

Ya el segundo asalto entre la reina Changeling y las portadoras de los elementos de la magia y la perseverancia estaba por comenzar.

En tanto en el Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity y Spike ya habían llegado, pero al menos unos 30 Changelings venían tras ellos, por lo que al llegar cerró la puerta y la tranco con sillas y mesas, mientras que los Changelings sacaban sus cabezas por las ventanas como zombis tras cerebros al mismo tiempo que empujaban la puerta para tratar de entrar:

- No se detienen. –decía una asustada Rarity.

- Es cierto. –dijo Spike también asustado.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- No lo sé, pero aparecieron cuando el príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance se casaron. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Son Changelings, son unas criaturas asquerosas que absorben emociones y que toman la forma de los ponys que quieran. –le responde Rarity.

- Ya veo, que bichos tan feos.

De pronto se siente una gran envestida que manda a volar a Rarity y Spike quienes trababan la puerta y un grupo de Changelings entran al interior del Sugar Cube Corner, causando el terror de todos los presentes:

- ¡Cuidado que no los atrapen los Changelings! –dijo Spike.

- ¡No podemos huir! –dijo asustada Sweetie Belle.

Pero algo sorprende a todos los ponys cuando un cañonazo lleno de globos, serpentinas y demás le da de lleno al grupo de Changelings mandándolos a volar:

- Aquí nadie nos ataca sin enfrentar el poder del cañón de las fiestas. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Sorprendente! –dijo Akira Sparking al ver el poder del cañón de fiestas.

- Veo que no tenemos más opción que derribarlos a todos. –dijo Raging Blast con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pero qué dices Raging! –dijo Apple Bloom preocupada porque otro grupo de Changelings rompió las ventanas y entro al Sugar Cube Corner para atacarlos.

- Yo me refiero a esto. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Raging Blast da un fuerte grito y un aura mágica dorada cubrió por completo su cuerpo, lo cual causo una gigantesca onda expansiva que mando a volar a los Changelings, mesas, sillas y casi todo lo que estaba al interior del Sugar Cube Corner, solo los ponys fueron protegidos por un escudo mágico que Akira Sparking logro invocar justo a tiempo para evitar que ellos fueran afectados por la repentina expulsión de energía del unicornio mostaza:

- ¡JAJAJAJA! Creo que exagere al expulsar mi poder.

- ¡DEBES TENER MÁS CUIDADO IDIOTA! –le grita molesta Apple Bloom quien le pega con su casco en la cabeza al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Auch! Siempre tienes que pegarme abusiva. –le dijo molesto y adolorido por el golpe Raging Blast.

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo presentía, pero no es solo por los Changelings, es por algo más, que no sé cómo describir. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Otra vez tus raras predicciones querida? –le pregunta Rarity.

- Si, por eso convencí a los Cake que se llevaran a los mellizos de aquí, por suerte ellos me hicieron caso.

- Entonces creo que debemos ayudar a Twilight y Trixie, ya que ellas están luchando contra Chrysalis.

- ¡EN SERIO! –grito sorprendida Pinkie Pie.

- Sí, de hecho Spike y yo escapamos, al igual que Cadance.

- Entonces hay que ir a ayudarlas, no podemos quedarnos aquí. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Nos quedaremos aquí! –dijo de forma tajante la unicornio blanca.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Porque Twilight dijo que no quería que hicieras ninguna estupidez, que esto es algo serio y no quiere que arriesgues tu vida en vano.

- Se nota que aún piensa que no puedo tomar las cosas con la seriedad necesaria.

- De todos modos creo que habrá que salir de aquí, porque aquí está todo abierto. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Oigan miren afuera! –dijo Scootaloo que se estaba asomando por una de las ventanas rotas.

El resto de los ponys del Sugar Cube Corner se asoma para darse cuenta que fuera del Sugar Cube hay muchos Changelings persiguiendo ponys y atrapándolos en crisálidas que estos invocaban con su poder:

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción que salir peleando o resistir aquí a la espera de refuerzos.

- ¿Refuerzos? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- Ya sabes, Cadance fue por Rainbow Dash, Derpy, Applejack, Octavia y Vinyl que están en la granja. –dijo Rarity.

De pronto quince Changelings se acercan, algunos galopando, otros volando hacia el Sugar Cube Corner donde estaban nuestros héroes:

- Creo que primero debemos resistir aquí. –dijo Spike.

- No lo sé, pero lo que es yo, con el entrenamiento de soldado que he recibido desde potra, puedo defenderme de estas cosas. –dijo Akira Sparking sonriendo.

- Y no te olvides que yo también puedo patear traseros cuando quiera. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Yo haré caer más bichos de esos que tu Raging Blast! –dijo desafiante Akira Sparking.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! –dijo con una gran sonrisa Raging Blast.

Así nuestros héroes del Sugar Cube Corner, se preparaban para una nueva ofensiva Changeling en espera de que el resto de los elementos de la armonía se reunieran con ellos.

En tanto Cadance logra llegar a la casa nube de Rainbow Dash, y esta golpea desesperadamente la puerta mientras que Shadow a quien había encerrado en una jaula de aire, la seguía luego de que su hermano Áster la liberara y ambos trataran de derribarla, ya que Áster lanzaba rayos mágicos desde tierra como su hermana que volaba a gran velocidad, siendo la pony gris con alas de murciélago quien acorrala a la princesa Cadance:

- Ahora no tienes a donde escapar yegua. –le dice Shadow.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo la princesa Cadance quien quedo justo frente a la puerta de la casa.

- ¡AHORA ERES MIA YEGUA! –grita Shadow.

La pony gris de alas de murciélago vuela a toda velocidad para atacar a Cadance, cuando la puerta se abre y rápidamente Rainbow Dash sale al vuelo golpeando con su casco en la cara a Shadow:

- ¡ME GOLPEASTE! –grita furiosa Shadow.

- ¡Anda! Si quieres pelear, yo seré quien patee tu trasero y lo mandare a la chingada. –dijo en tono desafiante Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Gracias Rainbow Dash! –dijo Cadance.

- Tu tranquila, veo que abajo hay otro pony, así que yo me encargare de esta yegua para que la pelea sea más justa y tú te encargas del otro pony.

- Así lo hare Rainbow Dash. –dijo Cadance sonriéndole a la pegaso.

Entonces la princesa Cadance desciende a gran velocidad a donde estaba Áster, el unicornio:

- ¡Vaya ahora dejaste de huir!

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya te cansaste?

- No, pero no saco nada con seguir huyendo si tú estarás siempre detrás, así que no tengo otra que luchar contra ti. –le dijo la princesa Cadance.

- ¡Qué bien! Porque yo también me estaba aburriendo de perseguirte.

- Entonces comencemos de una vez.

Dos peleas estaban comenzando en la casa de Rainbow Dash, en el aire la pegaso azul cielo se enfrentaba a Shadow, la pony gris con alas de murciélago, mientras que en tierra, la princesa Cadance está a punto de enfrentar a Áster el unicornio de color gris y crin blanca, sin duda grandes batallas están por comenzar en toda Ponyville y ya nadie sería capaz de detenerlas.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Aprovecho de escribir aqui abajo los motivos que tube de ausentarme por tanto tiempo siendo que soy alguien que por lo general mantiene cierta regularidad:<p>

-Los estudios, eso fue mi principal motivo un conjuto de pruebas encima me obligaron a dedicarme a estudiar de lleno.

-Me salieron unos trabajos que decidi tomar para tener algo de dinero extra, esto absorvio más mi tiempo.

-Estube un tiempo corto sin acceso a Internet salvo una bolsa de navegacion por celular la cual apenas alcanzaba para ver el correo y un par de cosas más.

Ahora ya estoy teniendo tiempo libre, por ende estoy volviendo a escribir con regularidad y terminando los capitulos que tenia pendiente.

Sigo firme y espero y deseo terminar Final Arc antes que la 4ta temporada de MLP: FiM se estrene.

Asi resumo las ultimas noticias relevantes respecto a este fic y otras cosas:

-Voy a volver a publicar regularmente, en lo posible un capitulo por semana como minimo, aunque la idea es seguir el mismo ritmo que tenia antes de este receso

-MLP: Final Arc ya esta planificado completamente y no falta tanto para el final, asi que solo estoy escribiendo tal como lo tengo planeado.

-Llevare este fic hasta el final, asi que a los fieles lectores tranquilos, que de repetirse algun otro receso, esta vez tratare de anunciarlo de forma anticipada.

-La pelicula de Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses, llego a latinoamerica y Brasil y se estrenara en los cines a finales de año, espero que con las voces latinas originales.

Sin más que decir, un gran saludo a los fieles lectores de este fic y espero que disfruten lo que aún queda de esta historia.


	78. Una batalla por cielo y tierra

**Capitulo 78: Una batalla por cielo y tierra**

En el cielo Rainbow Dash golpeo a Shadow, la pony con alas de murciélago miembro de SEEL, y es ella quien decide enfrentar a esta pony de extrañas alas:

- No dejare que una pegaso como tú me desafíe, yo no solo soy una gran voladora, también soy la mejor en combate.

- ¡Ah sí! Eso lo veremos.

- Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, no hay comparación entre nuestras habilida… –Shadow no alcanza a terminar la frase, cuando Rainbow Dash la golpea nuevamente en la cara con su casco delantero izquierdo tirándola hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe.

- ¡Ya cállate! Tanta habladuría me enferma.

- ¡MALDITA!

En ese momento Shadow comienza a darle varios zarpazos con sus garras metálicas a gran velocidad, se notaba que ella se manejaba muy bien con estos, por suerte Rainbow Dash era ágil y podía esquivar los ataque sin mayor problema, de pronto Shadow trata de darle una patada, pero Rainbow Dash agarra su pata y comienza a hacerla girar muy rápidamente, causando que un remolino se formara a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente suelta la pata de Shadow y esta sale disparada chocando con una montaña cercana.

Se sintió un fuerte estruendo debido al choque del cuerpo de Shadow, sin embargo en segundos esta vuela a gran velocidad y enviste en el aire a Rainbow Dash y la tira varios metros estrellando su cuerpo contra otra montaña cercana con gran fuerza, tan fuerte fue el impacto, que causo un rodado que hizo caer una gran cantidad de rocas de gran tamaño, Shadow se tira hacia atrás para evitar que la avalancha de rocas la golpeara y esta comienza a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ves te dije que soy mucho más fuerte que tú, no hay comparación entre nuestras habilidades.

De pronto como una bala dejando una estela arcoíris en su vuelo Rainbow Dash enviste a Shadow y luego esta le da un golpe con sus cascos, tirándola a gran velocidad al piso, una gran nube de polvo se ve luego que el cuerpo de Shadow impactara a gran velocidad, la pegaso azul cielo con su casco se limpia un poco la sangre de su boca después de recibir el último golpe, esperando a que Shadow se levantara, sabía que esa pony no sería derrotada fácilmente.

En ese momento, Shadow sale volando del piso con una velocidad impresionante pensando que trataría de envestir de nuevo a la pegaso azul cielo, por lo que esta esquiva el ataque sin embargo esta comenzó a volar alrededor de Rainbow Dash a gran velocidad:

- ¡Que pretendes yegua!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No podrás impedir que con mis garras de acero te corte en pedacitos, yegua imbécil.

De pronto el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash comenzó a tener ligeros cortes provocados por las garras de Shadow en su cuerpo, a pesar de eso, la pegaso azul cielo no pierde la calma y logra ver que al igual que un tornado, al moverse de forma circular, logra ver que puede salir por arriba de este, así que ella comienza a subir para salir del tornado, sin embargo Shadow trato de cerrarle rápidamente camino y aunque al final Rainbow Dash logro salir de este, su cuerpo quedo con cortes y heridas.

- ¡Eres una tramposa! Tú estas usando esas garras.

Shadow trata de atacar a Rainbow Dash y darle un zarpazo con una de sus garras, pero la pegaso azul cielo nuevamente toma a Shadow de esta y levanta su cuerpo para lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso, sin embargo esta vez Shadow agita sus alas rápidamente para evitar caer nuevamente a tierra.

Luego Shadow se eleva a gran velocidad con el objetivo de atacar con sus garras a Rainbow Dash, así que esta se impulsa contra la pony gris, pero no de cabeza, sino que la golpea usando sus patas traseras, como su fuera una bala, de esa forma no dañaría su cabeza si esta lo atacaba con sus garras.

Finalmente se sintió un gran choque con un fuerte estruendo, ya que Rainbow Dash bloqueo el ataque de Shadow, en ese momento la pegaso azul cielo con sus patas traseras comienza a golpear con fuerza a Shadow mientras esta bloquea los golpes, luego esta se mueve rápidamente a un costado por lo que Rainbow Dash queda desprotegida y Shadow logra darle un zarpazo. Sin embargo Rainbow Dash tiene unos rapidísimos reflejos, por lo que evito que ese zarpazo la hiriera gravemente quedando solo en cuatro leves cortes en su pecho:

- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! –dijo Rainbow Dash dando un suspiro de alivio.

- Eres rápida, fuiste capaz de moverte sin casi tiempo de reaccionar.

- Pero no cuentas que soy un homúnculo y tengo sorpresas bajo la manga.

- ¡Qué dices! –dijo sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

- Veo que no lo recuerdas, de la vez que nos conocimos por primera vez.

- Es cierto, yo te recuerdo de la vez que atacaste en el torneo de magia.

- Pero te has olvidado de esto, ¡ALIENTO DE FUEGO!

Shadow lanza una fuerte flama de fuego por su boca, la cual Rainbow Dash esquiva y pudo notar como la pony gris con alas de murciélago puede lanzar flamas por su boca.

- ¡Hija de yegua! Había olvidado que podía lanzar llamas por su boca.

- Así que te sorprendiste. –le dijo Shadow quien rápidamente voló a la espalda de Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso azul cielo quedo impactada al notar que Shadow estaba detrás de ella, de pronto esta le da un fuerte zarpazo con sus garras causando que de su espalda salgo un chorro de sangre y cae al piso como un costal de papas.

- ¡M-Maldita yegua! –dijo Rainbow Dash adolorida en el piso y con sangre en su cuerpo por el zarpazo de Shadow, aunque esta aún podía agitar sus alas.

- Menos mal que no corto mis alas solo mi espalda, pero debo cuidarme de su aliento de fuego.

De pronto desde el cielo se ve caer una bola de fuego, la cual Rainbow Dash esquiva con gran maestría, y al notar que podía ser atacada por el aliento de fuego decide elevarse a gran velocidad en el aire:

- ¡No tengo otra opción!, debo envestirla usando el Sonic Rainboom, de lo contrario estaré en desventaja. –decía Rainbow Dash mientras rápidamente comenzó a tomar altura.

Sin embargo al notar que la pegaso se elevaba cada vez y se alejaba, Shadow la comenzó a seguir y rápidamente esta alcanzo a Rainbow Dash en el cielo.

Ellas subieron tan rápido hacia el cielo que se elevaron a tal punto que ya no se podían distinguir sus cuerpos, solo se sentían estruendos y ruidos de choque y envestida, ya que mientras se elevaban, ambas trataban de envestirse en el aire tratando de derribar una a la otra.

En el cielo Rainbow Dash enviste con fuerza a Shadow, ya que ella debe derribarla para poder tomar el impulso necesario para el Sonic Rainboom, pero con esta encima no podría hacerlo, mientras que Shadow envestía y trataba de darle otro zarpazo con las garras que traía puestas, sin embargo Rainbow Dash esquiva la mayoría de los zarpazos sin problemas mientras al mismo tiempo ella trata de derribar a la pony gris usando su envestida:

- No puedo impulsarme para hacer el Sonic Rainboom si ella me está siguiendo el paso.

- Sea lo que sea que estés planeando no te dejare hacerlo.

- ¿Ah sí?

En ese momento Rainbow Dash comienza a volar sin rumbo definido a gran velocidad, de esa forma Shadow comienza a perseguirla, quizá con el objetivo de ganar distancia y altura, en tanto Shadow comenzó a lanzar poderosas bolas de fuego de su boca.

Sin embargo al parecer este era el plan de Rainbow Dash quien comenzó a girar en sí misma en su propio eje, y de esa forma comenzó a formar un remolino alrededor de su cuerpo que comenzó a atrapar las llamas de Shadow:

- ¡Que hace! ¡Está atrapando mis llamas!

- No tengo otra opción para atacarla y alejarme de ella que usar su propia flama en su contra.

Shadow seguía lanzando flamas de fuego, pero el remolino que creaba Rainbow Dash atrapaba cada vez más y más flamas mientras se alejaban cada vez más de donde estaban peleando al principio, solo en cuestión de segundos ya estaban sobrevolando el bosque Everfree.

En tanto Rainbow Dash ya había logrado envolver una gran cantidad de llamas girando muy rápidamente creando un remolino que atrapaba las llamas e impedía quemar su cuerpo:

- ¡Es ahora o nunca!, de lo contrario me rostizare en mi propio tornado de fuego.

Así que Rainbow Dash luego de seguir varios metros en línea recta girando en su propio eje para formar un remolino, esta cambia de trayectoria girando en sí misma para colocarse justo al frente de Shadow, la cual al ver que un remolino de fuego se venía frente a ella no le dio tiempo para reaccionar de este sorpresivo ataque.

Un gran choque se puede sentir al mismo tiempo que en el cielo se ve una gigantesca bola de fuego, de la cual una pony comienza a caer envuelta en llamas, era Shadow y se comenzó a precipitar a tierra, mientras que otra pony envuelta en llamas comienza a elevarse como un ave fénix, era Rainbow Dash la cual mientras se elevaba las flamas se iban extinguiendo hasta que luego de unos metros se apagaron por completo.

Finalmente luego de elevarse varios metros estaba lista para realizar el Sonic Rainboom:

- ¡Prueba el arcoíris hija de yegua! –dice Rainbow Dash ya lista para impulsarse, así que esta comienza a descender a gran velocidad para realizar el Sonic Rainboom y noquearla de un solo golpe.

Pero cuando Rainbow Dash comenzó a descender justo en pleno descenso, Shadow aparece y enviste a Rainbow Dash impidiendo que esta siguiera tomando velocidad:

- ¡Maldita!

- Te dije que no dejare que hagas lo que quieras hacer, porque tú a mí no me vencerás.

Shadow lanza otra flama por su boca pero Rainbow Dash la esquiva, esta vuela a gran velocidad para golpear con su casco a Shadow en la cara, para luego tomar sus patas delanteras y colocárselas en la espalda:

- ¡SUELTAME PEGASO MALDITA! –grita furiosa Shadow.

- ¡Eres una cobarde! Ya que tú tienes estas garras de acero con las cuales puedes cortar mi cuerpo, ósea que no tienes el valor para enfrentarme casco a casco.

En ese momento trata de torcerle el brazo, pero Shadow golpea con su cabeza la cara de Rainbow Dash haciendo que esta la suelte, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la nariz de la pegaso azul cielo comenzó a sangrar:

- ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE YEGUA! –grita furiosa Rainbow Dash quien se limpia la sangre de su nariz al mismo tiempo que se mantiene a flote con sus alas.

- ¡Así que soy una cobarde!, pues te equivocas, yo no soy cobarde, soy mejor que cualquier pegaso, soy más fuerte, yo soy especial ¡YO SOY ESPECIAL! –grita Shadow en un estado de furia absoluta mientras esta al igual que Dash se mantiene a flote con sus alas.

- ¡Especial! ¿Por qué tienes esas alas raras? ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡SABES NO NECESITO DE ESTAS GARRAS PARA PARTIRTE LA CARA, PORQUE YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU PEGASO ESTUPIDA! –le grita furiosa Shadow quien sorpresivamente se quita las garras y las arroja al vacío.

- ¡Así que ahora iremos uno contra uno! –sonríe Rainbow Dash, con una mirada seria y desafiante hacia su oponente.

- ¡Esta vez! Te mostrare lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer.

- ¡Te estoy esperando!

En ese momento Shadow se lanza contra Rainbow Dash golpeándola en la cara con su casco al mismo tiempo que la pegaso azul cielo conecta un golpe en la cara de Shadow, luego ambas empiezan a dar una lluvia de golpes con sus cascos delanteros, las cuales comienzan a esquivar con gran velocidad, aunque en algunas ocasiones ambas ponys conectaban golpes directos, a pesar de eso seguían atacando sin parar, al parecer lo que buscaban era derribarse a golpes para demostrarle a la otra quien era más fuerte.

Ambas comenzaron a moverse muy rápido mientras seguían esquivando y conectando golpes con sus cascos, ninguna quería ceder, ninguna quería caer y ninguna de ellas quería perder, sin duda las dos a pesar de ser enemigas, en el fondo el corazón de ambas estaba emocionado, y eso se podía notar ya que mientras estas seguían en su intensa lluvia de golpes, ambas sonreían, al parecer esta pelea las estaba emocionando más de la cuenta.

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres todo parecía estar tranquilo, sin embargo una pegaso gris claro de crin rubia volaba a toda velocidad llevando a cuestas su bolsa de correo y siguiéndola de cerca un pony de tierra de color café, y crin castaño medio, era Derpy Hooves y el Doctor Hooves:

- ¡APPLEJACK! –grita Derpy.

- ¿Crees que estará aquí? No dices que la señorita Applejack siempre sale muy temprano a cosechar manzanas. –dijo el doctor Hooves.

Al escuchar los gritos, son Vinyl, Octavia y Orange Slice, la hermana de Babs Seed, quienes salen de la casa de la granja a ver lo que sucede:

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué grita tanto la pegaso? –pregunta Orange Slice.

- Acabo de sobrevolar Ponyville y unos bichos están atacando toda la villa, y están encerrando a los ponys en unas cosas como capullos, e incluso uno me siguió hasta el cobertizo del doctor y el me ayudo, pero es todo un caos, y había alguien, no vi bien quien era pero estaba atacando la biblioteca. –dijo Derpy.

- ¿La biblioteca? –pregunta Octavia preocupada.

- Si.

- ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Viste a mi hermano? ¿Estaba allí? –pregunta Vinyl preocupada, pensando que su hermano podría estar en la biblioteca.

- La verdad me fui casi de inmediato, no sé si tu hermano estaba allí.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –pregunta Octavia.

- Hay que ayudar, los ponys de Ponyville están el peligro, por eso vine aquí por ayuda.

- ¿Pues algo debemos hacer? Mi hermano podría estar en peligro.

- Te preocupas demasiado, Blade es alguien fuerte, estoy segura que si el estuviera en problemas lo que menos querría sería ponernos en peligro. Sin embargo, en mi caso yo soy un elemento de la armonía, al igual que tu Derpy Hooves y creo que es nuestra obligación hacer lo que podamos. –dijo Octavia en un tono serio y calmado.

- Lo sé, por eso venia por Applejack, de hecho es una suerte que estés aquí, así nos puedes acompañar también.

- Claro que te acompañare. –sonríe Octavia al responderle a Derpy.

Por suerte en ese momento llegan Applejack y Big Macintosh:

- Hola Derpy, ¿Cómo estas dulzura? –le saluda amablemente Applejack.

- Buenos días a todos. –saluda el semental rojo.

- ¡No hay tiempo! Ponyville está en peligro, algo está atacando la villa.

- ¿Algo? ¿De qué hablas?

- Derpy dijo que unas cosas están causando caos en la villa y atacando a otros ponys.

- ¡Santos Corrales! Apple Bloom y sus amigos están en la villa.

- Sí y algo pasaba en la biblioteca, ya que vi que algo estaba atacando en ese lugar, pero en el aire no note bien que era, ya que uno de esas criaturas me siguió y si no fuera por el doctor, quien sabe que me hubiese hecho.

- ¡Entonces que estamos esperando! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡Yo también voy! –dijo Big Macintosh.

- Por favor hermano, tu quédate aquí con la abuela, y por si Apple Bloom regresa, quien sabe si lo que sea que este atacando aparece por la granja.

- ¡Pero Applejack!

- Ya te dije, necesito que te quedes aquí.

Sin embargo Orange Slice decide tomar la palabra:

- Es mejor que mi primo Mac vaya contigo prima, él es grande y fuerte, yo me quedare aquí en la granja con la abuela Smith, no se preocupen.

- ¿Estas segura terroncito? –le pregunta Applejack.

- Si prima.

- ¡Cuídate por favor!

- Tranquilo primo, estaré bien.

- ¡VAMOS ANDANDO PONYS! ¡YEAHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Applejack.

De esa forma Applejack, Derpy y Octavia quienes eran elementos de la armonía, se fueron en la compañía de Vinyl Scratch, Big Macintosh y el Doctor Hooves a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando en la villa.

En tanto en tierra Áster y Cadance estaban frente a frente luchando en el campo bajo la casa de Rainbow Dash, Cadance ya manejaba hechizos de control de elementos, en específico del control de aire enseñados nada más y nada menos que por su suegra Twilight Velvet, la cual en algún momento le enseño estos hechizos, quizá con motivo de tener alguna forma de defenderse ante una amenaza ya que la princesa Cadance, es una pony con magia de regeneración y no elemental, mientras que Áster, era un experto en la manipulación de elementos al ser un unicornio del tipo elemental, sin embargo con Cadance aún no había usado ninguna de sus técnicas de manipulación de fuego, habilidades que ya mostro con anterioridad:

- Vaya admito que no eres tan débil como esperaba. –dijo Áster.

- Así que esperabas que no pudiera hacer nada, pues te equívocas. –le responde Cadance en modo agresivo.

- Entonces veo que no tendré que tener compensaciones por la princesa encargada del reino de cristal.

- ¿Por qué todos los villanos tienen que hacer monólogos tontos? y no se dedican a pelear, no se supone que vienes a matarme, entonces ¡Qué esperas! –le dice Cadance, en tono agresivo y desafiante hacia su oponente.

De pronto sale de la tierra una bolsa color café casi del mismo tono que la tierra en donde estaban enterradas, el cual Áster levanta usando su magia:

- Creo que me obligas a usar el armamento pesado.

- ¿Cuándo enterraste eso?

- Lo hice mientras te seguía por tierra junto a mi hermana, es obvio no.

- ¿Obvio esconder cosas en la tierra como los perros? Bueno aquí el rarito eres tú.

- ¡YA CALLATE!

Áster lanza de esa bolsa una serie de bombas redondas de color negro las cuales Cadance esquiva y estas al hacer contacto con el piso explotaban:

- Así que usando explosivos. ¿Ese es tu armamento pesado?

- Se ve que no has visto nada princesita.

En ese momento Áster se tira contra la princesa Cadance para envestirla, esta crea un escudo mágico para protegerse y decide elevarse en el aire usando sus alas, ya que Áster no podría atacarla en altura, sin embargo Áster realiza uno de sus ataque elementales:

- ¡RAFAGA LLAMEANTE!

Áster lanza de su cuerno una gigantesca flama que rodea a Cadance, sin embargo esta al estar envuelta en un escudo mágico, no se quema, por lo que la princesa vuela e intenta dar un giro en picada y esta sorpresivamente toma con sus cascos de la cabeza a Áster y lo levanta en el aire, para ello Cadance se quita el escudo mágico justo en el momento que toma al unicornio, luego de eso ella abraza a Áster para inmovilizarlo por completo:

- ¡S-Suéltame m-maldita!

- ¡No te soltare!, te noqueare en este mismo momento e iré a ayudar a Rainbow Dash.

Cuando ya Cadance había tomado gran altura comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, con el objetivo de hacer aterrizar a Áster de cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente, de esa forma, Cadance esperaba ganar la pelea e ir en ayuda de Rainbow Dash quien seguía peleando en paralelo contra Shadow, la hermana de Áster.

Sin embargo Áster al verse atrapado usando su magia mientras caía saca tres bombas de su bolsa de bombas y las tele transporta a donde él estaba con Cadance, de esa forma usando su magia este pego las bombas a la princesa de cristal con su magia y luego se tele transporta dejando las bombas pegadas en el cuerpo de la princesa mientras esta seguía cayendo.

Finalmente Áster aparece en el piso y ahora usando su magia hace estallar las bombas en el cuerpo de la princesa Cadance:

- ¡EXPLOTA BOMBAS! –grita Áster

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita Cadance cuando las bombas explotan en su cuerpo.

En el aire solo se ve una gran explosión, las bombas habían estallado en el cuerpo de la princesa de cristal, lo cual sin duda era una excelente estrategia de parte de Áster, ya que de esa forma esperaba que ella ya no fuera una molestia.

Luego desde la humareda, se ve a la princesa Cadance caer al piso como un costal de papas, lo cual de inmediato alegro a Áster, pensando que efectivamente su ataque había sido un éxito, por lo que el unicornio se acercó a ver si Cadance había muerto tras ese ataque.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se acerca y ve como la princesa Cadance se levanta. Su cuerpo estaba herido, sus alas habían recibido el mayor daño ya que tenían quemaduras causadas por las bombas por lo que ya no podría volar de nuevo mientras tuviera las alas en ese estado, pero a pesar de eso, la princesa de cristal solo le dio una presumida sonrisa al unicornio:

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Porque realmente pensabas que con unas bombitas me ibas a matar, que iluso.

- Me imagino que no te has dado cuenta de las heridas que tienes.

- Claro que lo sé, no soy estúpida.

- Entonces debes saber, que ahora yo estoy con ventaja, ahora no puedes volar, ese era el único lugar en donde podías sacarme algo de ventaja, tú no eres una hechicera o maga estatal, solo eres una princesita descendiente de la familia de Luna, nunca has sufrido lo que mi hermana y yo y cualquier pony que no tiene la fortuna de vivir alrededor de la realeza ha sufrido.

- Q-Que s-sea de la r-realeza, n-no significa que sea una d-débil e inútil. –le dice la princesa Cadance la cual se notaba que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

- Tienes agallas, pero eso no te bastara para vencerme, princesita del amor.

- Yo reparto amor eso es cierto, pero si tengo que repartir golpes, ¡LO HAGO!

La princesa Cadance galopa con todas sus fuerzas y enviste de lleno a Áster arrastrándolo varios metros y luego con su cabeza lo levanta en el aire para lanzarlo, sin embargo este usa su hechizo de fuego otra vez:

- ¡RAFAGA LLAMEANTE!

Áster envuelve a la princesa Cadance en llamas mientras este es levantado en el aire, por lo que este cae al piso, mientras la princesa Cadance está corriendo envuelta en llamas, por lo que esta se tira al piso y comienza a rodar para poder apagar el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Eso no lo esperabas princesita.

Sin embargo la princesa Cadance a pesar de tener heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo se vuelve a poner de pie aguantando el dolor que le provocaban las quemaduras:

- E-Eso no t-te bastara para ganarme m-maldito.

- Oh, así que sigues empeñada en seguir luchando, se nota que tienes valor para enfrentarme en una pelea, pero creo que eso no será suficiente.

- No lo será, pero esto sí.

El cuerno de Cadance se alumbra con el objetivo de hacer un hechizo:

- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Desde el cuerno de la princesa de cristal salen una serie de ráfagas de viento que comenzaron a cortar el cuerpo de Áster, al parecer esta era una de las técnicas enseñadas por su suegra Twilight Velvet, sin embargo Áster logra salir de la ráfaga para así no tener más cortes en su cuerpo, por lo que ataco nuevamente usando su técnica de fuego, pero ahora Cadance había puesto un escudo mágico a su alrededor para evitar ser quemada de nuevo, de pronto esta corre con todas sus fuerzas y le da otra violenta envestida al unicornio, el cual lo mando a volar varios metros, finalmente luego de hacerlo, Cadance encierra al unicornio en una jaula de aire, al igual como lo hizo con Shadow:

- ¡Eres una maldita!

- Te dije que no te dejaría ganar fácilmente, aunque admito que me dejaste bastante quemada.

- Tú no me has ganado aún princesita. –le dice Áster quien estaba encerrado dentro de la jaula de aire.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo aquí, yo tengo que avisarle a las demás de lo que está pasando en Ponyville y que Twilight y Trixie necesitan ayuda.

Cadance se da media vuelta para retirarse, pero Áster nuevamente usando su magia acerca la bolsa con bombas que estaba tirada por ahí en el piso del lugar a donde estaba la jaula y allí coloca una bomba justo al lado la cual Áster hace estallar.

La explosión levanto una gran cantidad de humo, la princesa Cadance se da vuelta y ve la humareda que envolvió por completo la jaula de aire donde estaba Áster, lo cual sorprendió a la princesa de cristal.

Pero de pronto Áster aparece a un costado de ella, el unicornio hizo estallar una bomba para que el polvo lo tapara y así tele transportarse hacia fuera de la jaula de aire, de esa forma con su bolsa de bombas, lanza dos nuevos explosivos los cuales caen de lleno en el cuerpo de la princesa alicornio y este los hace estallar con su magia, la explosión fue tan grande, que incluso gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de Áster, al parecer esta explosión había causado serias heridas en Cadance, por lo que al notar esto, el unicornio solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción por el ataque realizado.

Una nube de polvo cubrió todo el lugar, cuando esta se disipo se pudo ver que la princesa Cadance estaba ya en el piso, su ataque la había dañado gravemente en su lomo, ya que en este se podían ver como la carne quedo viva en esas heridas las cuales estaban sangrando profusamente e incluso al parecer parte de su piel había sido desprendida en la explosión, ya que se veían como agujeros en su cuerpo color rojo por la carne y la sangre, al verla en el piso Áster solo sonrió pensando que ese había sido el fin de la princesa de cristal:

- Admito que tuviste agallas, pero tú nunca estarás a la altura de un mago como yo, por eso no deje que me ganaras en esta ocasión, a pesar de eso, al menos tuviste el honor de pelear hasta el final y ahora al menos podrás descansar dignamente en paz.

- ¡Y-Yo n-no e-e-estaría t-tan seguro! –dice débilmente la princesa Cadance.

Áster queda sorprendido al ver como la princesa Cadance se levanta a duras penas, sus piernas temblaban y el dolor que sentía por las heridas de su cuerpo era inmenso, pero ella aún se levantaba aguantando el inmenso dolor:

- ¡Como rayos estas en pie! –dice sorprendido Áster.

- Y-Yo n-no puedo ser débil, yo t-tengo mucho p-porque vivir, t-tengo amigos, familia, y u-un esposo que me ama, y que y-yo amo, y p-por ellos, yo seguiré peleando, por mi querido Shining, ¡YO NO MORIRE AQUÍ! –grita la princesa Cadance la cual galopa con el objetivo de envestir a Shadow, pero este la esquiva y le da una patada de lleno en donde estaba su herida sangrante:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita la princesa Cadance luego de recibir la patada de Áster de lleno en su herida cayendo al piso.

- ¡Estúpida! Mírate como estas, veo que quieres morir, tienes suerte que se me acabaran las bombas, pero aun puedo quemarte con mi técnica de fuego.

- M-Mago elemental q-que invocas f-fuego con tu magia, igual como lo hace mi cuñada y mi tía Celestia, admito que yo no soy como ellas, p-pero yo no perderé. ¡NO VOY A PERDER! –grita Cadance.

Cadance se tele transporta y aparece justo de espaldas a Áster, por lo que con sus patas traseras le da una violenta patada que le da de lleno en toda la cara al unicornio haciéndolo caer al piso, luego esta con su magia levanta varias rocas del piso y se las lanza de lleno al unicornio, siendo este golpeado por todas estas rocas, las cuales al impactar causaron una gran nube de polvo en el lugar.

Después de eso Cadance comienza a concentrar su magia la cual rodea sus lastimadas alas:

- No tengo las fuerzas suficientes para curarme por completo las alas, pero al menos así podre volar aunque me duela.

La princesa Cadance concentro su magia y curo sus alas parcialmente, ya que ella al ser del tipo regeneración, podía usar magia curativa y de esa forma logro curar un poco sus alas, para al menos poder elevarse en el aire.

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse y Áster estaba en el piso aunque aún consiente luego de recibir la lluvia de rocas:

- M-Maldita princesita, n-no me dio oportunidad d-de escapar de su ataque.

De pronto esta comienza a usar sus alas y dio un gran vuelo en el aire para luego descender rápidamente. Ella sentía un dolor intenso en su cuerpo, que en una situación normal sería insoportable, pero en esta ocasión, sabía que debía aguantar el dolor si quería ganar esta pelea, por lo que al igual que al principio ella toma de la cabeza con sus cascos delanteros a Áster y lo levanta en el aire mientras ella comenzaba a tomar altura, aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, Áster aún estaba algo aturdido por el último ataque, finalmente ya a una gran altura abraza por completo el cuerpo de Áster para que este quedara inmovilizado.

Cuando Cadance ya tomo la altura suficiente comenzó a descender a gran velocidad cabeza abajo, Áster estaba débil aún por lo que no podía zafarse de esta caída libre mientras la princesa Cadance caía a una velocidad impresionante.

Finalmente cuando estaban a escasos 20 metros de altura, la princesa Cadance, lanza el cuerpo de Áster hacia el piso de cabeza, causando un gigantesco estruendo cuando el cuerpo del unicornio choca contra la tierra, siendo tan fuerte el impacto que el lugar en donde el unicornio cayo, causo un gigantesco cráter en el piso con la fuerza del impacto, mientras que Cadance a solo cinco metro de altura gira su cuerpo para volar de frente nuevamente y no estrellarse ella contra el piso.

Sin embargo su cuerpo colapso al no resistir más el dolor y la princesa dejo de aletear con sus alas cayendo al piso y comenzando a rodar en este durante varios metros debido a la velocidad que esta llevaba.

Cuando esta cayó al piso, quedo tirada como un costal de papas, al parecer varios de sus huesos se habían roto con la caída y el dolor de las quemaduras aún era intenso:

- ¡H-He v-vencido, n-no c-creo que s-s-se l-levante! –dice la princesa Cadance con sus últimas fuerzas antes de perder el conocimiento.

La princesa Cadance había ganado, al parecer Áster había muerto luego de que su cabeza golpeara a gran velocidad contra la tierra, ya que este estaba con casi la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado de cabeza.

En tanto en la casa de Zecora, la cebra sigue cuidando al viejo Twister Bolt, el jefe de los Wonderbolts, el cual al parecer era el único sobreviviente de la masacre causada por los dragones en Cloudsdale, ciudad ahora tomada por los dragones del tártaro liderados por Scorpio.

Zecora estaba preparando una poción cuando de pronto aparece caminando el viejo pegaso:

- Veo que te has levantado. –le dice Zecora.

- Sí, ya no podía mantenerme en cama más tiempo, además creo que ya estoy mejor, por cierto regresaste luego de la ciudad a donde se supone que ibas a comprar algunas cosas.

- Ponyville en peligro está, por eso esta poción tengo que entregar.

- ¿Entregar? ¿En peligro? ¿De que estas hablando?

- Criaturas que comen emociones están aquí, atacando a todo pony que en su camino este.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Criaturas?

- Esta poción a Twilight Sparkle debo entregar, para que sus energías puedan regresar.

- Twilight Sparkle ese nombre me suena.

- Ella y sus amigas están peleando contra el mal y si pierden todos moriremos.

- ¿Sus amigas? ¡Ya recuerdo! Ella es amiga de Rainbow Dash, ósea que ella también está luchando.

- Seguramente peleando esta, yo solo pude ver a Twilight y a otra pony, peleando en la biblioteca, y suerte tuve de escapar.

- Maldición, ósea que ella está en peligro.

- Rainbow Dash fuerte es, así que solo en ella puedes confiar.

De pronto y sin pensarlo el viejo Twister Bolt abre la puerta de la casa de Zecora y se va del lugar rumbo a Ponyville para ayudar a Rainbow Dash.

Esto no ha terminado, grandes batallas siguen ocurriendo alrededor de Ponyville, los Changelings están causando un gran caos en toda la villa y al menos por ahora nadie sabe que es lo que pueda pasar.

¿La princesa Cadance habrá muerto? ¿Rainbow Dash le ganara a Shadow? y además ¿Que pasara con el resto de nuestros héroes? La respuesta en el próximo My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	79. Changelings por doquier

**Capitulo 79: Changelings por doquier**

Finalmente y luego de una dura batalla, la princesa Cadance logro derrotar a Áster, uno de los miembros de SEEL, que junto con Shadow su hermana y la reina Chrysalis, fueron con un ejército de 500 Changelings a atacar Ponyville. Sin embargo Cadance luego de derrotar al unicornio maestro de las bombas quedo inconsciente con serias heridas que podrían provocar en minutos, una inevitable muerte.

Mientras tanto desconociendo lo sucedido a la princesa Cadance, en el Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike y los jóvenes ponys Apple Bloom, Raging Blast, Fire Blast, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Babs Seed, Akira Sparking y Dinky Hooves se encontraban peleando contra los Changelings que en hordas venían a atacarlos al mismo tiempo que otros iban por la villa capturando a ponys y encerrándolos en crisálidas que absorbían sus emociones para fortalecerse y de paso fortalecer a su reina que luchaba en ese mismo momento, contra Twilight y Trixie.

Los Changelings iban al Sugar Cube Corner constantemente, por lo que nuestros héroes decidieron salir del lugar con el objetivo de enfrentarlos con mayor facilidad, así podrán moverse y evitar ser arrinconados por estos dentro de la misma pastelería, además que para Raging y Akira, sería más fácil usar su magia.

Una horda de 20 Changelings rodea a nuestros héroes, en ese momento tres de ellos saltan por la espalda de Raging al cual eligieron como su primera víctima, posiblemente por su mayor poder mágico, pero Pinkie Pie sin siquiera verlos, le avisa a Raging que tres Changelings estaban tras de el:

- Cuidado Raging, detrás de ti. –le dijo Pinkie Pie a Raging siendo que ella estaba en la misma posición que el unicornio mostaza.

Así que Raging Blast se voltea y al notar que los Changelings estaban justo saltando encima de él, este eleva su poder mágico y con su propia aura los manda a volar en el aire:

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaban detrás de mí?

- ¡Dah! Con mí sentido Pinkie.

- ¡Eso es increíble!

De pronto otros Changelings se tiran contra la pony rosa, pero esta usa su cañón de fiestas para derribarlos, al mismo tiempo que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Pipsqueak, Fire Blast y Rarity a punta de golpes de casco y patadas se sacaban encima a los Changelings, Akira Sparking usaba un hechizo de intensificación para aumentar su fuerza física con magia, de esa forma derribando a más Changelings de un solo golpe o patada.

El problema es que varios de estos Changelings se ponían de pie y volvían a atacar, algunos volando por el cielo tiraban rayos mágicos por sus cuernos, por lo que nuestros héroes solo podían esquivarlos para evitar que algún Changeling los atrapara y los encerrara en su crisálida.

Una nueva horda aparece rodeándolos, pero las municiones fiesteras del cañón de fiestas de Pinkie Pie se agotaron, por lo que la pony rosa quedo sin su arma la cual le ayudaba a sacarse a varios Changelings de encima:

- Mi munición de fiestas se acabó.

- Rayos Pinkie Pie, bueno no te preocupes quédate cerca y golpea a los Changelings que vengan, no te queda de otra. –le dice Raging Blast quien estaba al lado de la pony rosa.

- Tengo una idea. –dice Pinkie Pie quien se coloca en dos patas detrás de Raging tomando su cola como si fuera una especie de arma.

- Yo puedo predecir los ataques Changelings con mí sentido Pinkie, así que tú dispara los rayos y yo seré tus ojos del futuro.

- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado para un plan en una horda de bichos, pero que importa ¡HAGAMOSLO! –grita Raging Blast con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡YO SOY PINKIE PIE! ¡SOY UNA HEAVY ARMADA! –grita emocionada Pinkie Pie al mismo tiempo que diez Changelings van a atacarlos a ambos.

- ¡Hasta la vista baby! –dice Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie empieza a hacer girar la cola de Raging como una manivela mientras que el unicornio mostaza empieza a disparar de su cuerno rayos mágicos que comienzan a derribar a los Changelings, y efectivamente, como el Pinkie sentido por alguna razón estaba prediciendo los ataques y el lugar donde aparecerían los Changelings con algunos segundos de antelación, este junto a Raging, podían mantenerlos a raya, ahora ¿Cómo es que Pinkie Pie puede predecir el futuro a corto plazo? La respuesta es simple, y eso es porque ¡ELLA ES PINKIE PIE! Creo que con esa explicación debería ser suficiente.

Los Changelings los rodeaban y se les tiraban encima, pero nuestros héroes resistían como podían los ataques, ellos jamás se rendirían, gracias a la magia de Raging y Akira, sumado a la ofensiva física del resto y el Pinkie sentido, están logrando resistir las constantes hordas de Changelings que van tras ellos, mientras poco a poco avanzan con rumbo a la biblioteca en donde Twilight y Trixie luchan contra la reina Chrysalis.

En tanto en otro punto del pueblo no muy lejos de allí, habían tres unicornios, la unicornio mayor del grupo era hembra de color lila, crin purpura y lila, ojos morados y tres gemas en su flanco quien es nada más y nada menos que Amethyst Star o mejor conocida por su apodo Sparkler, junto a ella estaban también dos machos adolescentes menores de edad, también eran viejos conocidos, uno alto color mostaza como Raging y crin verde turquesa con un caracol en su flanco, el otro algo más pequeño regordete color ópalo, con dientes de castor y crin naranja oscuro con una tijera en su flanco, eran Snips y Snails, los tres estaban siendo rodeados, por un grupo de quince Changelings quienes los estaban atacando.

Debido a esto para evitar que estos se les tiraran encima, tanto Snips como Snails invocaron un escudo mágico y se quedaron dentro de este, ellos eran magos del tipo ilusionistas, así que hacer escudos mágicos estaba dentro de sus capacidades, claro eso logrado con el entrenamiento que tuvieron de parte de Twilight Sparkle, antes del torneo de magia en donde si bien no llegaron a estar entre los ocho finalistas, hicieron una más que respetable participación.

- No se cuanto podamos resistir. –dijo Snips mientras los Changelings envestían el escudo mágico tratando de romperlo.

- ¡Tienes razón! No somos tan poderosos como para aguantar mucho. –dijo Snails.

- Yo les ayudare a reforzar el escudo. –dijo Sparkler, quien usando su cuerno ayuda a reforzar el escudo.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –dijo Snails.

- ¡Pero! ¿Qué podremos hacer? Si quitamos el escudo, esas cosas nos encerraran en esos capullos raros en donde han encerrado a otros ponys. –dijo Snips quien mira como a unos metros de donde ellos estaban con el escudo, varios ponys estaban inconscientes y encerrados en crisálidas.

Pero lo que sin duda más sorprendió a los tres unicornios, fue como algunos de estos Changelings que habían encerrado a los ponys en crisálidas tomaban la forma de los ponys que atrapaban y luego se iban corriendo tras otro grupo de ponys que venían corriendo por sus vidas mientras Changelings en su forma original los seguían por tierra o aire:

- ¡QUE RAYOS! ¡ESA COSA SE TRANSFORMA EN PONY! –grito impactado Snips.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? –pregunta Snails.

- No lo sé, esto cada vez se pone más extraño. –dijo Amethyst Star o mejor conocida como Sparkler.

En tanto los Changelings se tiraban contra el escudo tratando de romperlo, incluso algunos de estos tiraban rayos de sus cuernos con el objetivo de romper el escudo, obviamente como Sparkler no era maga y Snips y Snails aún les faltaba experiencia, el escudo se estaba debilitando rápidamente:

- No podremos resistir más tiempo. –dijo Snips.

- Es cierto, ellos romperán el escudo. –dijo Snails.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo Sparkler.

Sin embargo cuando uno de los Changelings iba a envestir el escudo desde el cielo una pegaso lo enviste, esa pegaso fue Derpy Hooves:

- ¡Qué bueno que te vi mi muffin!

- ¡ERES TU MAMÁ! –grita emocionada Sparkler.

En ese momento llegan Applejack, Big Macintosh, Octavia, Vinyl y el Doctor Hooves, envistiendo y golpeando a todos los Changelings que rodeaban el escudo:

- ¡Quédense ahí! Enseguida nos encargamos de esto. –dijo Applejack.

Todos nuestros amigos seguían golpeando y sacándose Changelings de encima, sin embargo Vinyl Scratch fue atacada por un rayo de los Changelings que la mando a volar hacia la vitrina de una tienda, sintiéndose un fuerte estruendo y ruido causado por los vidrios rotos.

- ¡VINYL! ¿ESTAS BIEN? –grita Octavia quien va a todo galope a ver como estaba su amiga debido a que no tenía respuesta de esta.

De pronto un Changeling aparece justo detrás de ella listo para atacarla, pero Octavia da un sorprendente salto en el aire con el objetivo de quedar sobre el Changeling, cuando ya estaba justo encima por el salto, Octavia aterriza detrás de este, y con su cabeza levanta el cuerpo del Changeling por el aire derribándolo. Pero por uno de sus costados aparece otro Changeling dispuesto a atacar a la pony dando un salto, pero esta vez se agacha con su cuerpo a ras de piso para que el Changeling pasara por encima de ella, dándole una fuerte patada, luego esta se giró debido a que otro Changeling apareció frente a ella y con su casco delantero izquierdo le da un fuerte golpe en la cara derribando al Changeling.

Otros dos Changelings rodean a Octavia, y esta estaba dispuesta a atacar a los dos al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos estaba volando así que intento atacar por arriba, pero la pony fue astuta esquivando el ataque y con su casco le da otro fuerte golpe en la cara a aquel Changeling derribándolo, sin embargo ella queda indefensa ante el ataque del otro Changeling, pero cuando pensó que este la atacaría alguien salta y golpea al Changeling con nada más y nada menos que un enorme chelo, para sorpresa de Octavia, quien golpeo al Changeling con el chelo, era Vinyl Scratch, la cual salvo por algunos ligeros cortes en su cuerpo, parecía estar bien:

- ¡Justo a tiempo Tavi!

- ¡Increíble! –dijo emocionada y sorprendida Octavia.

- Sí, admito que soy alguien dura de eliminar. –dijo Vinyl con una presumida sonrisa.

- Un chelo de madera de abeto con arcos y puente tallado a casco, y cuerdas de hilo de metal cristalizado, las mejores cuerdas creadas en Equestria, para un sonido perfecto y puro. ¿Cómo rayos pueden tener un instrumento de este calibre en esta villa?

- ¡Oye! No me ignores, preocúpate más por tu amiga que por el instrumento.

- Sí, me imaginaba que estarías bien, pero es increíble que tengan aquí una belleza como esta si hasta en Canterlot son imposibles de encontrar.

De pronto otro Changeling aparece atacando a Vinyl pero esta lo esquiva y el Changeling termina tirándose encima del chelo.

- ¡SACA TUS APESTOSOS CASCOS DE ESE CHELO! –grita furiosa Octavia quien da un salto golpeando al Changeling con una fuerte patada voladora.

La pony se va a ver el celo que a pesar de la envestida del Changeling, este está impecable, dando a relucir la enorme calidad de esta pieza instrumental:

- No cabe duda, su calidad y resistencia son únicas, sin duda debo tener esta preciosidad.

Octavia se levanta en dos patas y coloca el celo en su hombro, con rostro agresivo y decidido a defender el chelo hasta el final:

- ¡Así que quieren pelear bichos mugrosos! ¡Pues vengan por mi tontos! –les dice Octavia con una risa presumida cuando cuatro Changelings comienzan a rodearla.

Sin embargo Octavia salta en el aire, en el salto le da una patada en el rostro a uno de los Changelings derribándolo, mientras los otros tres comienzan a rodearla, pero esta vez usando el chelo, esta lo toma con sus dos cascos delanteros y golpea a otro Changeling, los otros se acercan a ella, pero esta vez Vinyl Scratch salta en el aire y golpea a otro Changeling mientras que el restante fue derribado por Derpy ya que este último estaba más arriba volando.

Después de eso Snips, Snails y Sparkler liberan el escudo mágico que los rodeaba, al notar esto Derpy de inmediato se acercó a su hija:

- ¡Ufff! Ya no podemos seguir resistiendo. –dijo Snips.

- T-Tienes razón, esto sobrepasa lo que podemos hacer. –dijo Snails.

- L-Lo siento, no p-pudimos mantener más tiempo el escudo. –dijo Sparkler.

- Tranquila mi muffin, traten de golpear a los bichos que puedan, no dejare que nada malo les pase.

- Gracias mamá. –Sparkler le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre Derpy.

Pero el momento emotivo apenas duró, porque los Changelings volvían a atacarlos, así que estos comenzaron a golpearlos al igual como lo hacían el resto de nuestros héroes, para así poder resistir y sacarse del paso a los enemigos.

Pero de pronto un pony macho de color marrón, crin azul, ojos verdes y tres tuercas en su flanco enviste a Derpy y este se coloca encima de esta luego que la pony de las burbujas cayera de espaldas:

- ¡Oye que haces! –dijo Applejack al ver que un pony envistió a Derpy.

- ¡SUELTA A MI MAMÁ! –grita Sparkler quien corre a atacar al pony para que suelte a su madre, pero el pony le da una patada derribando a la unicornio.

Al ver la patada que le dio a Sparkler la furia de madre de Derpy despierta:

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE TOQUES A MI HIJA DESGRACIADO! –grita furiosa Derpy.

De pronto el pony muestra un rostro de dolor inmenso, ya que Derpy pateo a aquel pony justo en la entrepierna, por lo que cae al piso liberando a Derpy, por lo que la pony se levanta y le da una fuerte patada esta vez en la cara, lo que causa que el pony sea derribado:

- ¡ESO TE GANAS POR TOCAR A MI MUFFIN! –le grita Derpy en un estado de furia.

Al caer el pony se convierte en un Changeling, al parecer era uno de estos, disfrazado de algún pony que seguramente encerraron en alguna crisálida:

- ¿Estás bien mi muffin? –le dice Derpy a su hija mirándola a la cara con sus ojos cruzados.

- Si mamá, estoy bien.

La batalla continuaba, al parecer nadie quería ceder en este combate, los Changelings seguían llegando en hordas y nuestros héroes querían ir al Sugar Cube Corner en donde estaban los jóvenes potros que se habían reunido a tomar desayuno.

En tanto en el cielo algo lejos de Ponyville el combate entre Rainbow Dash y Shadow continuaba, durante varios minutos ambas estaban en una intensa lluvia de golpes, algunos los esquivaban y otros los recibían de lleno, pero a pesar de que su lucha era intensa, ambas estaban muy emocionadas, tanto Rainbow Dash como Shadow se sentían muy felices por como esta lucha continuaba, así que luego de darse un golpe simultaneo, ambas caen al piso causando un gran estruendo, ya habían pasado el bosque Everfree por lo que caen en un campo abierto, la caída de ambas causo dos gigantescos cráteres en el piso, finalmente ambas se levantan adoloridas, pero muy emocionadas, ya que su pelea era bastante pareja:

- E-Esa y-yegua sí que r-r-resulto ser interesante. –dijo Rainbow Dash adolorida por los golpes.

- V-Vaya h-h-haz r-resistido muy bien, a-aunque admito que l-lo esperaba de t-ti. –dijo Shadow también adolorida por los golpes de la pegaso arcoíris.

- T-Te mueves a una velocidad impresionante, mira si ya hasta pasamos el bosque Everfree.

- T-Tienes razón, pero sabes algo aunque admito que esta pelea me ha llenado de emoción, no dejare que ganes, yo te venceré aquí.

- Eso lo veremos, admito que para tener esas alas tan raras, eres una pegaso muy hábil.

Al escuchar este último comentario, Shadow solo comienza a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! E-En serio c-crees que soy una… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –ríe a carcajadas Shadow al escuchar este comentario de Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Q-Que es gracioso, y todavía lo pregunta ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se sigue riendo Shadow sin control.

- Pues, no dije ningún chiste, o al menos que tu tengas un humor extraño.

Finalmente Shadow se calma para responderle por qué le hizo gracia su comentario:

- ¡JAJAJA! B-Bueno te lo explicare.

- Pues sí, porque yo todavía no he captado el chiste.

- Bueno, el chiste es que yo no soy una pegaso.

- ¡QUE DIJISTE! –grita sorprendida Rainbow Dash.

- Así es, ahora soy un homúnculo alado, pero antes de serlo, fui una simple pony terrestre, sin ninguna gracia ni habilidad alguna.

- ¡Ósea que antes no tenías alas!

- No, yo era una pony terrestre, y para desgracia de mi familia, tuve que nacer en un lugar en donde cualquier pony que no fuera unicornio era mirado como basura, ese lugar se llamaba Pony Mesa.

- ¿Pony Mesa? Me suena, el nombre de ese lugar me suena.

- Ese lugar era liderado por unicornios, estos tenían el control absoluto del lugar y a todo pony que no fuera unicornio, era esclavizado y usado para trabajos pesados y si trataba de rebelarse, este era asesinado.

- Increíble.

- Mi hermano y yo somos gemelos, mi padre vivía en ese lugar porque a todo aquel que fuera unicornio le ofrecían grandes plazas laborales como magos estatales, mi padre se salió de los magos estatales para ir a Pony Mesa a tener mejores oportunidades, tanto económicas, como de habilidad como mago. Pero mi bisabuelo por parte de mi madre era un pony terrestre, y aunque mi madre y mi hermano nacieron unicornios, yo nací como pony terrestre.

- Pero eso no justifica que te convirtieras en una pegaso.

- Desde potra si bien mi madre y mi padre siempre me criaron con cariño y amor a pesar de que tuvieron que tenerme escondida para no tener problemas, ellos siempre me decían que el pony terrestre era el pony que menos gracia tenia, el que no tenía ningún talento, el que no podía usar magia ni volar, y que en mi posición solo sería una pobre perdedora y que por eso lo mejor era que nunca saliera al mundo exterior.

- En casa habían unos libros y revistas que mostraban noticias de otras ciudades, lo que más me llamo la atención, fue el artículo de una pony que volaba, si bien en pony mesa los pegaso también eran vistos como inferiores, en esas fotografías aquella pegaso se veía como un dios en el aire, a pesar de ser solo fotos, estas podían capturar toda la majestuosidad de su vuelo, y desde ese día, al verla a ella, me puse como sueño poder tocar el cielo, aunque me fuera imposible, volaría como esa pegaso de la fotografía, aquel artículo se llamaba "Firefly la gran voladora de Equestria"

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre, Rainbow Dash solo sonríe:

- Es increíble, tú no eres a la única pony que el vuelo de Firefly maravillo, tengo a muchos amigos y conocidos que quedaron maravillados con su vuelo, esa era la magia que tenía ella en el aire.

- Veo que tú también la conociste.

- No solo la conocí, para mi ella fue mi heroína, para mi ella todavía tiene un lugar enorme en mi corazón, yo a ella le debo todo, yo a ella le debo el hecho de haberme traído a la vida y entregarme su amor, para mi Firefly siempre ha sido la mejor madre del mundo.

- ¡Vaya! Ósea que tú, ¿Eres su hija?

- Así es yegua, Firefly es mi madre.

- Eso quizá explique por qué has sido tan buena oponente hasta ahora y si te venzo, quiere decir, que seré igual de buena que Firefly, si derroto a su hija, quien sabe quizá ella me desafié.

- Se nota que viviste en una roca, ella murió hace mucho tiempo.

- Sí, pase mi niñez encerrada, solo podía mirar la ventaba desde mi casa por cinco años, la única compañía que tuve todo ese tiempo además de mis padres, fue mi hermano Áster, el cual al ser unicornio no tenía problemas de salir a la ciudad, él fue el único que me entrego amistad para mi más que un hermano, es el único amigo que he tenido.

- Qué triste que hayas tenido que vivir en un lugar en donde solo los unicornios eran aceptados, aunque sigo insistiendo que ese lugar me suena de algún lado.

- Pues debería sonarte, ya que uno de tus amigos vivió allí mucho tiempo y fue la mano derecha del líder de ese pueblo de racistas.

Al escuchar esto, Rainbow Dash tuvo un flashback, en aquel recuerdo, la pegaso azul cielo recordó cuando ella, acompañada de Twilight y Big Macintosh, fueron a un lugar a buscar a Applejack y Pinkie Pie, llegando a la entrada del pueblo en donde había un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Pony Mesa", en donde presenciaron como ambas ponys terrestres, eran quemadas en una fogata, ya que ambas habían sido asesinadas por Kyra, el líder de aquel pueblo.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Pony Mesa era el lugar en donde venía el tal Kyra, y ese sujeto era el maestro de Blade.

- Así que ya lo recordaste, entonces por sus relatos quizás sepas lo difícil que era para todo pony que no era unicornio vivir en ese lugar.

- Sí, Blade menciono algo al respecto, pero eso no justifica el hecho de que te convirtieras en pegaso.

- No soy un pegaso soy un homúnculo alado, y como tal no soy lo mismo que un pegaso mortal, yo soy un ser creado por la alquimia, muy superior a esa pobre pony terrestre que una vez fui y ahora estoy aquí dándote pelea cara a cara como una autentica pegaso.

- En eso me recuerdas a un alicornio que vencí hace tiempo, él decía lo mismo, que era un ser superior solo por el hecho de haberse colocado alas. Pero sabes algo, lo que te hace especial no es tu exterior o tu raza, es tu corazón, si te aceptas como eres, entonces siempre serás especial, de lo contrario no eres más que una yegua patética sin confianza en sí misma.

- ¡Y-Yegua patética! ¡YO NO SOY UNA YEGUA PATETICA, YO SOY ESPECIAL, SOY ESPECIAL! –grita furiosa Shadow.

- Vaya te enfureciste de nuevo.

- Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte, como para derrotarte y ser mejor que Firefly, ¡SERE LA MEJOR PONY EN EL AIRE DE TODA LA HISTORIA! –grita otra vez desquiciada Shadow.

- Entonces, si eres tan capaz de vencerme, ven aquí y continuemos nuestra pelea.

- ¡Será un placer volarte tu trasero! –le dice Shadow.

Shadow vuela a gran velocidad con el objetivo de golpear a Rainbow Dash, pero esta bloquea el golpe, luego Rainbow Dash se eleva a una velocidad impresionante hacia el cielo, sin embargo Shadow hace lo mismo, y se eleva a gran velocidad para seguirle el paso, mientras ambas subían, trataban de envestirse y golpearse, iban tan rápido que solo una estela morada y otra arcoíris se podían distinguir de la velocidad a la que iban volando y golpeándose.

Mientras tanto en casa de Fluttershy, la princesa Luna despierta abruptamente de su sueño, ya que al parecer esta sintió presencias mágicas:

- Puedo sentir dos poderosas presencias mágicas, y es aquí en Ponyville, además una de estas presencias aumenta su poder, y no solo eso, puedo sentir las presencias mágicas de Twilight y Trixie bastante aumentadas, al parecer están luchando con una de estas presencias, y es una presencia conocida, pero no puedo recordar a quien.

- Sin embargo, la otra presencia es la que me preocupa, por ahora se ha mantenido pasiva y está bastante calmada, pero hay una enorme aura maligna en esta, y se siente como si fuera mucho más aterradora.

- No cabe duda algo está pasando, tengo que ir a ver qué sucede.

La princesa Luna se coloca su capa café para cubrirse por completo y así nadie la reconociera, por lo que sale de la casa del árbol con rumbo al centro de la villa a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Las batallas continúan, Ponyville está siendo un caos debido al temible ataque Changeling, pero no solo eso, la princesa Luna dice que hay otra presencia mágica cercana que es aún más peligrosa, lo que sin duda podría causar mayor preocupación, la incertidumbre es enorme, pero por ahora lo único que se puede hacer, es resistir lo más que puedan.

¿Nuestros héroes saldrán victoriosos? ¿Quién será la presencia más poderosa que dice la princesa Luna? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	80. Un cambio de actitud

**Capitulo 80: Un cambio de actitud**

Ponyville era un caos de proporciones, más de 500 Changelings habían comenzado un temible ataque a la villa y junto a ellos, los acompañaba su reina, la poderosa Chrysalis.

Esta se estaba enfrentando contra Twilight Sparkle y Trixie Lulamoon, las alumnas de las princesas Celestia y Luna, y a pesar de que ellas estaban resistiendo la reina Changeling uso una técnica de clonación llamada clon larva, sacando una copia de sí misma dividiendo su poder, de esa forma poder atacar a ambas unicornios al mismo tiempo, sin embargo esta tenía un truco, ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba, sus súbditos Changelings, absorbían la energía vital de las emociones de los ponys a los cuales encerraban en crisálidas, sin embargo estos Changelings eran diferentes a los antiguos Changelings que aparecieron en la boda de Shining Armor y Cadance hace ya cinco años, estos también podían absorber energía mágica, por lo que si encontraban fuentes poderosas de magia y absorbían estas, tanto la reina Changeling como su clon larva, serian increíblemente poderosos.

Así que mientras los Changelings perseguían y atrapaban ponys para absorber su energía, el resto de nuestros héroes luchaba contra estos para salvar sus vidas y no dejarse atrapar, a su paso incluso ayudaban a otros ponys si podían como el caso del grupo de Applejack, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl, Big Macintosh y el Doctor Hooves, quienes ayudaron a Snips, Snails y Sparkler esta última hija de Derpy, de ser capturados por los Changelings y ahora ellos avanzan de camino al Sugar Cube Corner para ir a buscar a los demás jóvenes potros que estaban reunidos en ese lugar.

En tanto no muy lejos de la biblioteca se encontraba Diamond Tiara, ella aún tenía el rostro lastimado luego de que esta se peleara con Apple Bloom y está literalmente le partiera la cara, sin embargo ella estaba rodeada por dos Changelings, asustada y temerosa de lo que esas criaturas pudieran hacerle.

- A-Aléjense de mi bichos asquerosos. –dijo Diamond Tiara aterrada mientras sus piernas temblaban al ver a esos dos Changelings frente a ella.

Pero de pronto, dos rayos mágicos derriban a los Changelings, esto hizo que Diamond Tiara fuera rescatada, cuando ve quien lanzo los rayos, nota que quien la salvo fue nada más y nada menos que Raging Blast, quien venía disparando rayos mientras Pinkie Pie movía su cola como una manivela, al mismo tiempo que Scootaloo se encargaba de los Changelings en el aire, y el resto del grupo que eran Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Fire Blast, Rarity, Spike y Akira Sparking los atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, con envestidas, patadas y golpes.

En ese momento, Raging Blast se acerca a ver como estaba Diamond Tiara, pero de pronto uno de los Changelings derivados se levanta dando un fuerte salto golpeando a Raging Blast con su cuerno y causando un corte en su ceja, al ver esto Diamond Tiara queda petrificada solo mirando esta escena, pero Raging Blast rápidamente se levanta lanzando un rayo mágico de su cuerno y lo manda a volar por el aire cayendo unos metros más allá, de esa forma Raging Blast se limpia la sangre de su herida en la ceja con el casco, para luego dirigirle la palabra a la pony de la tiara en el flanco:

- ¡Oye tú! Si quieres vivir, golpea a esas cosas y no te separes de nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos me ayudas? Tú no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, no entiendo porque vienes a ayudarme. –le dice Diamond Tiara.

- Simplemente porque es lo que hay que hacer.

- ¡Eso no es una buena respuesta!

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! Tu solo vienes con nosotros, golpea a los Changelings que te ataquen con tus cascos y cállate.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Diamond Tiara se colocaron vidriosos, porque Raging Blast, a quien había tratado mal y despreciado por tanto tiempo y luego de haberle dicho cosas realmente horribles, él estaba allí ayudándola sin pedir nada a cambio y sin siquiera dudarlo, el solo la ayudo porque según su lógica, era lo que había que hacer.

Así que Diamond Tiara se colocó al lado de Raging mientras este invoca a cuatro clones de sombra:

- ¡Ven aquí y multiplícame por cuatro! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS!

En ese momento salen cuatro clones de sombra, y uno de ellos se acerca a Pinkie Pie y está toma la cola de un clon comenzando a moverla como una manivela, por lo que ahora los cuatro clones de sombras así como el propio Raging, comenzaron a disparar rayos mágicos a distintas direcciones para evitar que los Changelings se acercaran a ellos mientras estos poco a poco seguían acercándose a la biblioteca para ir en ayuda de Twilight y Trixie.

En tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight y Trixie combatían a la reina Chrysalis y a su clon larva, sin embargo tanto ella como su clon, ponían muchísima resistencia, haciendo imposible que estas pudieran dañarla de forma importante, de pronto tanto la reina Changeling como su clon envisten a Twilight y Trixie, derribándolas, aunque estas rápidamente se colocan de pie:

- M-Maldición, esa maldita ha incrementado sus poderes más rápido de lo que pensé. –dijo Trixie.

- Eso quiere decir que los Changelings en este poco tiempo ya han absorbido la energía de varios ponys. –dijo Twilight.

- No lo sé, pero apenas han pasado cinco minutos y solo hemos podido hacerle unos rasguños, esto pinta mal, sin embargo yo no perderé ante esa reina bicho. –dijo Trixie.

- Ojala sus Changelings no hayan atrapado a Raging o a la princesa Luna, ya que si absorben sus poderes, tanto ella como su clon serán demasiado fuertes para nosotras.

- Tranquila boba, tampoco ha incrementado tanto su poder, además acaso crees que la princesa Luna y tu alumno se dejaran atrapar así de fácil, pues claro que no.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero debemos ver la manera de atacarla de una forma efectiva.

- Si Blade estuviera aquí, podríamos atacarlo en conjunto, en el tártaro ensayamos varios hechizos combinados, al menos para sacarnos a su clon de encima.

- Yo tengo una idea, pero implica distraer a la reina Changeling.

- ¿Distraerla? Si me dices de que va el plan, podría decirte si puedo distraerla o no.

- De inmediato te digo de que va, pero primero haré esto… -¡Ven aquí y multiplícame por seis! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS!

Twilight Sparkle invoca a seis clones de sombras que van a atacar a la reina Changeling para así distraerla:

- ¡Qué tonta! Acaso piensas que podrás hacerme algo con solo seis míseros clones de sombra. –dijo una de las reinas Changeling.

- Sí, ¿acaso piensas que eso es un buen plan?

- Claro que no Trixie, escúchame, quiero que la distraigas con una ilusión, de esa forma yo la atacare con el rayo solar.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque ten en cuenta que si esquiva tu rayo solar, podrías destruir a la mitad de la villa con ese poder.

- Por eso es que quiero pedirte que con la ilusión hagas que tanto Chrysalis como su clon larva se eleven en el aire, así cuando este a suficiente altura, yo disparare el rayo al cielo, para no poner a Ponyville en peligro.

- Claro que podré hacer que vuelen hacia mí, usando levitación, sabes que no tengo problema con eso.

- Bueno solo espero que eso funcione.

- Si tomamos en cuenta que no tenemos muchas opciones, pues creo que es un buen plan.

- Sin embargo, sinceramente creo que el rayo solar podría no ser suficiente, si Chrysalis se fortaleció más de la cuenta, podría ser un problema, recuerdo que incluso ella le regreso el rayo solar a la princesa Celestia.

- Pero piensa que si recibe el ataque de lleno se debilitara lo suficiente como para poder contraatacar.

- Creo que tienes razón, es apostar por todo o nada, ya que si seguimos así ella nos matara.

- Muy bien, yo me encargo.

Así que Trixie se va volando, para ello usa magia de levitación y se abalanza en donde las reinas Changeling estaban luchando contra los clones de sombra de Twilight de los cuales ya solo quedaban tres de los seis que había invocado inicialmente.

Al ver esto, Trixie decide invocar su ilusión de cientos de sables apareciendo de la nada con el objetivo de llamar la atención de las reinas Changeling:

- ¡OIGAN USTEDES! Traten de detener este ataque de ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! –grita Trixie, lanzando los sables contra ambas reinas Changeling.

Las reinas Changeling se quedaron pensando que solo era una simple ilusión:

- ¡Idiota! ¿Piensas que una simple ilusión nos hará caer? Por favor. –dijo una de las reinas Chrysalis.

- ¡Jeje! Sin duda subestimas a la gran y poderosa Trixie reina bicho.

En ese momento una de las reinas Chrysalis es impactada por dos espadas cayendo al piso, al notar esto la otra se eleva rápidamente, mientras que la que estaba en el piso comienza a recibir todo el ataque de los sables de Trixie quien se mantenía en el aire usando levitación al mismo tiempo que el choque de las espadas comenzó a causar una gran humareda en el piso:

- ¡Cómo es posible! Es una ilusión. –dijo sorprendida la reina Changeling que estaba en el aire.

Así que esta comienza concentrar magia de su cuerno para poder ver a través de la ilusión y nota que las espadas en realidad eran piedras, las cuales Trixie lanzaba a gran velocidad, así que para que Trixie no siguiera atacando, esta lanza un rayo mágico de su cuerno, Trixie nota que rayo viene a ella, por lo que se tele transporta, y la reina Chrysalis que se mantenía en el aire con sus alas, busca a donde podría estar la unicornio azul:

- ¿Dónde te metiste yegua?

Cuando la humareda de polvo se disipa, ella ve a la otra Chrysalis tratando de levantarse, pero con varias heridas en su cuerpo provocada por las piedras.

De pronto Trixie aparece justo detrás de ella y con sus cascos delanteros concentra su magia y lanza su poderoso ataque:

- ¡PONYSLAVE!

La bola roja de rayos negros sale de los cascos de Trixie y se la lanza de lleno a la reina Changeling que estaba en el aire, por lo que esta lanza un rayo de su cuerno haciendo estallar la bola de energía antes que esta le impactara de lleno.

Al hacerlo esto causa una gigantesca explosión que se ve como un gran destello rojizo por toda Ponyville, fue tan fuerte la onda aérea expansiva que Trixie se fue hacia atrás, pero por suerte manteniendo sin problemas su hechizo de levitación quedándose en el aire, luego de este ataque la segunda Chrysalis que estaba en el piso también da un salto y comienza volar en el aire en dirección a donde estaba Trixie.

Por suerte todo estaba saliendo tal como Twilight esperaba, ya que tanto la reina Chrysalis como su clon larva se preocuparon de Trixie, ignorando que ella estaba allí cargando el rayo solar, tanta era la energía que el piso en todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, y no solo en la biblioteca sino que en toda Ponyville, ya que desde los otros puntos de la villa, este movimiento de tierra también comenzó a sentirse:

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Pipsqueak.

- La tierra está temblando. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- ¿Está temblando? –pregunta Scootaloo que estaba en el aire partiendo el trasero de un par de Changelings en ese momento.

- Un terremoto, pero tenía entendido que aquí no era una zona sísmica como Islas Cerezo. –dijo Fire Blast.

- ¡No es un terremoto! Sin duda esto debe ser causado por algún hechizo de Twilight o Trixie. –dijo Raging Blast quien estaba junto a Pinkie Pie.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? Todo esto es tan extraño, primero el resplandor rojo y ahora esto, este es un día de locos. –dijo Diamond Tiara.

- Tú misma lo has dicho. –le dijo Babs Seed quien estaba con ella pateando a un par de Changelings que se acercaban.

- ¡Entonces debemos ayudar a Twilight y Trixie! –exclamo Spike.

- Tienes razón, vamos mis Natascha, a todo contra estos Changeling. –dijo emocionada Pinkie Pie llamando a Raging Blast y sus clones de sombra como si fueran una especie de súper metralletas.

- ¿Natascha? Pero ese nombre es de yegua. –dijo Raging Blast.

Así que Pinkie Pie seguía girando la cola de Raging Blast como manivela y este al igual que sus clones, siguieron disparando rayos mágicos por sus cuernos para así sacarse de encima a los Changelings.

Al mismo tiempo también el grupo de Applejack, Derpy y Octavia sentían este constante movimiento de tierra bajo sus cascos:

- ¿Qué corrales está pasando? –pregunta Applejack.

- A-Apenas p-puedo mantener el equilibrio, dijo Octavia parada en dos cascos y con el chelo en su hombro golpeando a cualquier Changeling que se le acercaba.

- Pues deja de acarrear ese chelo.

- ¡NUNCA! Esta preciosidad debe ser mía, no puede ser tocado por cascos impuros, nadie que no sea un chelista de orquesta podrá sacarle todo el potencial a este precioso instrumento. –dijo Octavia quien se sujeta del chelo para no caerse.

- Esto es horrible mamá, tengo miedo. –dijo Sparkler.

- Tranquila mi muffin, esto pasara pronto, solo tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana. –le dijo Derpy quien estaba en el aire golpeando a algunos Changelings.

- Esto es como cuando Twilight y la gran y poderosa Trixie se enfrentaron en el torneo de magia. –dijo Snips.

- Seguramente alguien está concentrando una gran cantidad de magia. –dijo Snails.

- Sea lo que sea, debemos ir al Sugar Cube y reunirnos con los demás, de lo contrario, quien sabe que pueda pasar. –dijo Applejack quien pateaba a los Changelings que venían a atacarla.

En tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville, justo encima del árbol, una nube de color rosa estaba allí sin que nadie la hubiese notado, y en esta nube como un mero testigo de toda esta pelea, estaban Discord y su hija Screwball:

- Vaya, vaya, esta pelea está muy interesante, mucho mejor que ver una película. –dijo Discord quien comía parte de la nube rosa, al igual que su hija quien también comía felizmente de la nube.

- Menos mal que por ahora tengo el poder suficiente de convertir algún objeto en lo que quiera y tele transportarme, caminar es algo tan agotador, además estas nubes de algodón de azúcar siempre son deliciosas.

Al escuchar esto Screwball abraza a su padre con gran ternura:

- Qué bueno que te guste querida. Lo que me sorprende es esa unicornio azul que está luchando junto a Twilight Sparkle, ella me recuerda a alguien, a alguien que conozco muy bien. –dijo Discord mientras miraba con mucha atención la pelea al mismo tiempo que seguía comiendo un poco de la nube de algodón de azúcar.

En tanto la princesa Luna se dirige caminando a Ponyville, esto con el objetivo de pasar desapercibida y que nadie la notara, sin embargo cuando estaba llegando a la entrada del pueblo, dos Changelings aparecieron frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que la tierra temblaba:

- Maldición, son Changelings, ósea que quien está en la villa es Chrysalis.

En ese momento, los Changelings saltan con el objetivo de atacar a la princesa Luna, sin embargo sus ojos dan un enorme resplandor, el cual causa un gran destello debido a la poderosa fuerza mágica que golpea a los Changelings.

Cuando la luz se disipa se puede ver a ambos Changelings partidos en pedazos, con sangre verde y unas cosas babosas que al parecer eran sus viseras, así que la princesa Luna cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sentir las presencias mágicas de las cercanías, mientras el movimiento sísmico continuaba:

- No cabe duda, el poder que está aumentando es el de Twilight, también puedo sentir el poder de Trixie y Chrysalis, sin embargo siento otra presencia más temible pero pasiva, ¿Quién será? No lo sé, pero tengo miedo que esto sea solo la punta del iceberg y se venga algo peor.

Así que la princesa Luna siguió de camino a Ponyville pasando por el lado de donde quedaron los Changelings destruidos, sin embargo aumento el paso y comenzó a trotar rápidamente, ya que no quería galopar a toda velocidad para de esa forma, no llamar la atención.

En tanto en el lugar de la batalla en la biblioteca Twilight Sparkle finalmente había logrado concentrar una gran cantidad de energía, la suficiente para atacar con su poderoso rayo solar:

- ¡Está listo! ¡El rayo está listo! –dijo Twilight.

Al notar que el poder del rayo solar al parecer estaba listo, Trixie decidió hacer una táctica distractora:

- Muy bien ahora me ven una vez y ahora me verán muchas veces ¡ILUSION DE LAS MULTIMAGENES! –grita Trixie invocando su hechizo que rodea a ambas reinas Changelings con al menos quince Trixies rodeándolas por completo.

- ¡Otra ilusión! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que usar? –le pregunta una de las reinas Changeling.

- Por favor, te creo que digas eso si logras dar con la verdadera, pero ahora la gran y poderosa Trixie ¡VA A ATACARTE!

Trixie con sus cascos delanteros, comienza a arrojar varios rayos mágicos, al mismo tiempo que lo hacen los quince clones, por lo que las dos reinas Changelings se colocan dentro de un escudo mágico para que los ataques reboten en este, sin embargo y para sorpresa de ambas la verdadera Trixie aparece de la nada justo detrás de ellas:

- ¡SORPRESA! ¡PONYSLAVE!

Con sus cascos, Trixie lanza un poder pero no directamente contra estas, sino que contra el escudo mágico, para que este fuera roto, por lo que solo se vio una gigantesca explosión dentro de este escudo y un enorme destello rojo. Cuando la humareda se disipa Trixie cae en picada al piso al perder su hechizo de levitación, pero esta reacciona y solo a centímetros de caer al piso, vuelve a usar el hechizo de levitación para así aterrizar y luego echarse en el piso al quedar agotada de usar tanto poder mágico:

- ¡E-Es tuyo boba! –dijo Trixie.

- ¡Gracias Trixie! ¡RAYO SOLAR! –grita Twilight.

De pronto un enorme rayo amarillo sale del cuerno de Twilight el cual va a una velocidad impresionante hacia donde estaban ambas reinas Changelings, estas voltean y al ver que no alcanzarían a reaccionar una de ellas recibe el ataque de lleno, al parecer el clon larva se colocó delante de la verdadera Chrysalis para evitar que esta recibiera el ataque, por lo que la verdadera rápidamente lanza un poderoso rayo verde de su cuerno y este es lanzado a donde estaba el clon larva, al chocar tanto el rayo solar de Twilight como el rayo de la verdadera Chrysalis, el clon larva se desintegra y ambos poderes chocan en el cielo causando un gran estruendo y un enorme destello que se ve por todo Ponyville y sus alrededores.

La tierra seguía temblando mientras que tanto el poder de Twilight como el de Chrysalis hacían impacto en el cielo, era tan grande el poder que incluso algunos Changelings que estaban atacando a algunos ponys en la villa se voltearon al ver tales poderosos ataques chocando.

Así es como desde otros puntos de la villa, el resto de nuestros héroes que luchaban contra Changelings veían el resplandor mientras que el movimiento de tierra seguía y parecía ser eterno:

- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA Y DE DONDE VIENE ESE RAYO GIGANTESCO Y PORQUE NO TERMINA DE TEMBLAR! –grita asustada Diamond Tiara.

- ¡Ya cállate Diamond Tiara! Deja de ser tan escandalosa. –le dice Fire Blast enojado, ya que el aún estaba molesto con ella por lo que le dijo de su padre antes del desayuno en el Sugar Cube Corner.

- Esa es la técnica de Twilight. –dijo Raging Blast.

- De Twilight ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunta Pinkie Pie quien siempre estaba junto a Raging.

- ¡SI ES EL RAYO SOLAR! ¡VAMOS TWILIGHT DERROTA A ESA COSA QUE ESTA EN EL CIELO! –grita emocionado Raging Blast.

- ¡VAMOS QUERIDA TU PUEDES VENCER A CHRYSALIS! –grita Rarity animando a su amiga.

- ¡VAMOS TWILIGHT! ¡ERES LA MEJOR TU PUEDES VENCERLO! –grita Spike al enterarse que el rayo que está atacando desde la tierra, era el rayo solar de Twilight.

Al mismo tiempo el grupo de Applejack, Derpy y Octavia también veían este enorme destello:

- ¡Santos corrales! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

- Parece que la que está en el aire es la reina bicho ¿no es así? –pregunta Derpy quien estaba en el aire mirando lo que sucedía con su característica vista de ojos cruzados.

- Ese rayo se me hace conocido Snips. –dijo Snails.

- Pues parece que ese rayo es el mismo que lanzo la señorita Twilight en el duelo contra la gran y poderosa Trixie. –dijo Snips.

- ¿Estás seguro Snips?

- Estoy casi seguro Snails.

- Si es así, ¡VAMOS CUÑADITA, TU PUEDES VENCER A ESA COSA! –grita Vinyl dando ánimos a Twilight.

- ¡Es sorprendente! –dijo Octavia quien se seguía sujetando del chelo sin soltarlo ni un instante.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar ya alejado de Ponyville, tanto Rainbow Dash como Shadow seguían en el cielo atacándose con sus cascos en una lluvia de golpes, pero al notar el enorme resplandor del choque de las energías de Twilight y Chrysalis a la distancia, ambas detienen su pelea para ver el enorme rayo que llamo su atención:

- ¡Qué rayos! ¿Por qué se ve ese enorme resplandor? –pregunta Rainbow Dash, la cual tenía un ojo morado y su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y golpes además de sangre en su nariz y boca.

- Sin duda uno de esos ataques, debe ser de la reina Chrysalis. –dijo Shadow, quien estaba casi en la misma condición que la pegaso azul cielo.

- Sea lo que sea que está pasando, eso significa que no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, debo derrotarte pronto, para ir a ayudar a mis amigos.

- Ya veo, entonces ¿Por qué dejaste de pelear para ver el resplandor?

- ¡Tú también dejaste de pelear!

- Entonces continuemos para terminar esto de una vez.

- Lo mismo digo yegua.

Así que luego de esta distracción Rainbow Dash y Shadow decidieron que a pesar de ver ese enorme resplandor en el cielo, ellas debían continuar su batalla.

Aquel destello y choque de poderes era tan grande que incluso bastante lejos de Ponyville la tierra temblaba aunque con mucha menor intensidad, sin embargo galopando de camino a Ponyville, Blade, Shining Armor y los padres de este último Night Light y Twilight Velvet también se detuvieron al ver el enorme destello:

- ¡Pero qué significa esto! La tierra por aquí está temblando. –dijo Night Light.

- Ese destello es sorprendente, además que se puede sentir una poderosa energía mágica incluso a esta distancia y estoy casi segura por la gran cantidad de energía que se siente, que uno de los resplandores es causado por un rayo solar. –dijo Twilight Velvet a la cual se le ilumina su cuerno, ya que estaba tratando de sentir las presencias mágicas en aquel resplandor la cual se sentía bastante fuerte a pesar de la distancia.

- Y si es en dirección a Ponyville eso quiere decir que las chicas están en problemas. –dijo preocupado Shining Armor.

- ¡Es cierto! Entonces vamos, tenemos que apresurar el galope. –dijo Blade asustado y quien de inmediato comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad, preocupado por Twilight y el resto de nuestros héroes.

Así que Blade, Shining Armor, Night Light y Twilight Velvet comenzaron a galopar a toda velocidad con el objetivo de llegar cuanto antes a Ponyville, obviamente ellos lo hacían así, para no gastar magia en una tele transportación, en caso de que un enemigo estuviera atacando el pueblo.

En tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville ambas energías seguían chocando en el aire, tanto Twilight como la reina Changeling no querían ceder ni querían perder, alrededor de Twilight la tierra comenzó a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que las ramas del árbol de la biblioteca comenzaron a caer, al igual que gran parte de las hojas del árbol salían volando por la energía del choque de ambos poderes.

Twilight Sparkle sudaba demasiado y se agotaba rápidamente, ya que Chrysalis estaba colocando muchísima resistencia en su ataque y a pesar de que destruyeron a su clon larva, la posible cantidad de aldeanos que los Changelings habían atrapado, posiblemente habían incrementado los poderes de la reina Changeling incluso podrían estar ya superando la energía de Twilight Sparkle, sin embargo el rayo solar se fortalece al máximo al usar la energía del sol y como aquel día estaba soleado, su poder aumentaba considerablemente.

Entonces y luego de unos cuatro minutos que parecieron eternos en donde ambas energías estaban chocando en el mismo lugar sin moverse, la energía de Chrysalis comenzó a retroceder:

- ¡NO! ¡ESA YEGUA NO PUEDE SER MÁS PODEROSA QUE YO! ¿ACASO LOS CHANGELINGS NO HAN ROBADO LA ENERGIA VITAL SUFICIENTE? –grita la reina Changeling preocupada como poco a poco el rayo solar de Twilight comienza a acercarse.

- ¡S-Solo un p-poco más! –dice Twilight Sparkle la cual está usando gran cantidad de magia con mucho esfuerzo para así lograr darle a Chrysalis con su rayo solar.

En tanto Discord el cual tenía puesto unos lentes de sol negros que saco quien sabe de dónde, tenía subida a su espalda a Screwball, mientras este seguía sujetándose para evitar qué la onda expansiva causada por el choque de poderes lo mandara a volar, aunque curiosamente Discord no estaba sujetándose de la nube, sino que de una pequeña ave que iba volando por el aire y la cual parecía tan sólida como un fuerte pilar, mientras esta estaba aleteando con sus alas, ya saben lógica de Discord:

- El poder de Twilight Sparkle sin duda es sorprendente, veo que ahora ella puede hacer un rayo solar casi tan poderoso como el de Celestia, en estos años ha evolucionado mucho, pero la otra yegua también tiene un poder increíble, es parecido al de Cely, bueno admito que esto es más emocionante que ver porno con la mano cambiada, así que esto se está poniendo interesante. –dijo Discord con una sonrisa.

En tanto a la distancia en el aire justo sobre Chrysalis estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo líder de SEEL, era Blackeye, el cual estaba parado en una nube, pero que con su magia, este había hecho que tanto la nube como su cuerpo se hicieran invisibles, además de no ser alterado por la onda expansiva de los choques de energía ya que este estaba cubierto por un escudo mágico, por lo que durante todo este tiempo, el solo había sido un testigo silencioso de lo que ocurría en la invasión Changeling, pero al notar que Chrysalis estaba poco a poco perdiendo ante Twilight, este decide hablarle psíquicamente usando su magia:

- ¡Chrysalis! ¿Me oyes?

Al escuchar la voz de Blackeye en su mente, esta también le responde mentalmente:

- Si te oigo Blackeye, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar.

- Lo sé, veo que estás perdiendo y si esto continua, ella te aplastara como un insecto.

- Pero el rayo solar esta fortalecido con el poder del sol, además al destruir mi clon larva eso me hizo perder gran parte de mi poder.

- Crear al clon larva fue estúpido, gastaste bastante magia inútilmente y aunque los Changelings a hayan atrapado a cientos de ponys y te hayan dado de su energía emocional, el poder no es el suficiente como para recuperar la magia perdida con el clon larva.

- Pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada más que resistir.

- ¡Urg! No me dejas otra opción, te daré parte de mi poder, con solo un 10% de este será suficiente para superar a ese rayo solar y dejes fuera de combate a Twilight Sparkle y Trixie Lulamoon, luego ya debilitadas, las mataremos, además no están los demás elementos reunidos y aunque lo estuvieran, nunca podrán juntar todo el poder si Fluttershy está con nosotros y si matamos a esas dos unicornios, la victoria seria casi nuestra.

- G-Gracias por este favor Blackeye.

- No creas que esto me agrada, sin embargo debemos ganarle a esas yeguas de la armonía y la princesa Celestia para poder por fin despertar a NUMA, no importa los medios que se utilicen para llegar a nuestro objetivo final, ya que me imagino que tu también quieres que NUMA nos devuelva la mortalidad pony que teníamos.

De pronto un rápido flashback viene a la mente de Chrysalis en donde en perspectiva de primera persona se ve como ella se miraba a un espejo, y la imagen que el espejo reflejaba no era su actual forma, era en su antigua forma pony, en donde ella era una unicornio de color rosa pálido, crin y cola roja y naranja, ojos violeta y una gran sonrisa, al estar de frente no se podía ver como era su cutiemark, al final este rápido flashback termina.

- Es cierto, esto lo hacemos por nuestra mortalidad, para volver a sentir emociones, para volver a ser yo misma.

En ese momento los ojos de Chrysalis cambian, su pupila desaparece y estos toman un color verde escarlata muy similar a la mirada del rey Sombra, luego su cuerno se comenzó a rodear de auras mágicas moradas y rayos negros en la punta de este, finalmente la reina Changeling le lanza el poder y comienza a ganar espacio rápidamente, a tal punto que en segundos ya había comenzado a regresarle el poder a Twilight.

Al ver esto la unicornio trata de aumentar su poder, pero su cuerpo está al límite:

- Q-Que r-rayos, su p-poder aumento de pronto. –dijo Twilight al ver como el poder de Chrysalis ahora comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella.

Trixie quien ya se había puesto de pie mira al cielo y nota el cambio de Chrysalis en sus ojos y cuerno, pero al concentrar un poco su magia, para ver de dónde había sacado esa energía, de inmediato se da cuenta de otra presencia mágica de otro pony la cual ella logra sentir, y nota que Blackeye le está dando energía y que esta invisible usando una ilusión:

- ¡CON RAZÓN! ¡ALGUIEN LA ESTA AYUDANDO! –grita Trixie.

- Q-Que dices T-Trixie.

- Arriba hay alguien en una nube con mi magia de ilusión puedo ver a través de estas y me pude dar cuenta que alguien está allí ayudándole a la muy tramposa. –dijo molesta Trixie.

- ¡AHORA ME DESHARE DE USTEDES DOS ALUMNAS DE LAS PRINCESAS DE EQUESTRIA! –grita Chrysalis aumentando su poder.

De pronto Twilight Sparkle ya no puede resistir más el poder y cae agotada al piso haciendo inevitable que pueda esquivar el rayo mágico fortificado de la princesa Chrysalis:

- M-Maldición. –dice Twilight quien queda en el piso agotada.

- ¡MUERE YEGUA! –grita Chrysalis.

El rayo se dirige de lleno contra Twilight Sparkle pero en ese momento aparece justo delante de ella la gran y poderosa Trixie e invoca un escudo mágico para proteger a ambas.

El poderoso rayo choca contra el escudo, la energía chocaba en la parte alta de este y a su alrededor se podía ver como la biblioteca comenzaba a destruirse por completo debido al enorme poder de la reina Changeling, así que Trixie trata de resistir lo más que puede:

- E-Escucha b-boba, no podré aguantar mucho, así que invoca un escudo mágico con la energía que te quede y luego te ayudare a tele transportarnos a otro lugar, sino ella nos matara con s-su ataque. –dijo Trixie quien concentraba el escudo mágico resistiendo el poder de Chrysalis.

- E-Esta b-bien Trixie. –Twilight comienza a concentrar la magia que le quedaba y empezó a crearse lentamente un escudo que empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la unicornio de a poco, aunque la idea era cubrir el cuerpo de ambas con este.

- A-Apresúrate. –dijo Trixie mientras seguía resistiendo.

Luego de unos segundo Twilight ya había logrado crear un escudo mágico que la cubrió por completo y que seguía creciendo para también tomar a Trixie, al notar que el escudo mágico ya tenía cubierta a Twilight, Trixie se voltea y le sonríe:

- Q-Que bueno que estas a salvo amiga. –le sonríe la gran y poderosa Trixie.

De pronto la gran y poderosa Trixie deshace el escudo mágico recibiendo el ataque de lleno:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Trixie al recibir de lleno el poder de Chrysalis.

- ¡TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grita desesperada Twilight Sparkle al ver como Trixie recibía el ataque de lleno al mismo tiempo que la biblioteca en donde había habitado tanto tiempo con Spike primero y luego con Raging Blast, se destruía ante sus ojos mientras ella solo resistía en su escudo mágico hecho con las fuerzas mágicas que le quedaban.

Trixie recibe el ataque de lleno, ella decidió ayudar a Twilight Sparkle, quien es su mayor rival, pero que con el tiempo también se ha trasformado en algo incluso más importante, en una amiga de verdad.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	81. El error de Twilight

**Capitulo 81: El error de Twilight**

Trixie se colocó en frente de Twilight invocando un escudo para evitar que esta recibiera el ataque de Chrysalis, pero esta no pudo resistir más y termino siendo ella quien recibió el ataque de lleno causando una gigantesca explosión que no solo recibió de lleno la unicornio azul, sino que también destruyo gran parte del árbol biblioteca, en donde Twilight ha pasado los mejores años de su vida, conociendo a sus mejores amigas, a su primer gran amor y en donde tuvo la suerte de tener a su primer y único estudiante de magia.

Luego de la humareda de polvo que levanto la explosión, esta comenzó a disiparse mientras Twilight seguía en el escudo, cuando esta se disipa logra ver a Trixie en el piso, ella estaba allí en un charco de sangre y con varias heridas en su cuerpo, su capa y sombrero característicos, rotos tras el poderoso rayo de energía, al verla Twilight se acerca y se quita el escudo mágico:

- ¡TRIXIE! –grita Twilight quien de inmediato corre a ver a su amiga.

Ella apenas respiraba, y sintió que su pulso era demasiado débil, pero aún estaba con vida, por lo que Twilight toma a Trixie de lo que quedaba de su capa y comienza a arrastrarla hacia una zona de la biblioteca que aún se mantenía en pie y ver que podía hacer, mientras la reina Changeling solo reía al ver que al parecer podría haber eliminado a uno de los elementos de la armonía:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Gracias, con este poder matare a todos los elementos de la armonía y SEEL habrá ganado ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe la reina Chrysalis.

Twilight al ver a Trixie en ese estado rompe en llanto y comienza a sentirse desesperada:

- ¡Por favor Trixie no te mueras! ¡Resiste que aún debes vivir por favor! –le dice Twilight entre llantos.

- Un libro, necesito un libro para ver como curar esas heridas, donde están, donde están los libros, si estaban allí. –Twilight va a donde anteriormente ella tenía todos sus libros, ahora salvo por el lugar en donde dejo a Trixie, el resto de la biblioteca solo eran escombros, ya que gran parte de esta, fue destruida por el ataque de Chrysalis.

Twilight comienza a perder la cordura, Trixie estaba allí muriendo, no sabía que hacer estaba desesperada, sin libros y con su amiga al borde de la muerte, realmente Twilight estaba al borde del colapso, por lo que la unicornio comenzó a buscar entre los escombros algún libro esperando que este le pudiera servir, ella lloraba y a la vez su corazón estaba paralizado por el miedo y la ira, Trixie la ayudo y evito que fuera ella la que estuviera al borde de la muerte, esto hacia que el miedo de perder a Trixie se hiciera más grande.

Así que la reina Changeling baja del cielo con el objetivo esta vez, de eliminar a una indefensa Twilight Sparkle:

- Qué triste que tenga que ser así, pero la verdad es que no me dejaste otra opción, pero tranquila que ya no tendrás que sufrir por tu amiga, porque ahora te matare a ti también. –dijo Chrysalis quien caminaba tranquilamente hacía donde Twilight, la cual aún buscaba algún libro entre los escombros en su total desesperación.

- Por favor resiste Trixie. –dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

De pronto entre los escombros nota un brillo que llama su atención al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se empezó a rodear de un aura negra, cuando Twilight mueve los escombros con su nariz a donde estaba el brillo, nota que ese brillo es de la campana que ella estaba estudiando justo antes de esta pelea:

- Es la campana pero, ¿porque está brillando mi cuerno? –decía Twilight desconcertada.

Pero en ese momento, Twilight comienza a escuchar una voz en su cabeza:

- Si no me usas, morirás, ella te matara, si no me usas, no te salvaras. –decía la voz de su cabeza.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? –pregunta Twilight.

La princesa Chrysalis detiene su paso al notar que Twilight está hablando sola y comienza a mofarse de ello:

- Pobre tonta, así que parece que al final te estás volviendo loca, no cabe duda que estás dando un espectáculo patético.

En tanto Twilight seguía preguntando por la voz que le hablaba:

- ¿Quién eres? Dímelo.

- Úsame, ponte la campana si quieres vivir.

- ¿La campana?

- Así es, úsame y yo te daré parte de mi poder para salvarte.

- E-Está bien.

Twilight usa su poco poder que le quedaba para levitar la campana, de pronto esta mágicamente va hacia su cuello y aparece una cadena, por lo que esta se cuelga de inmediato en su cuello y un aura negra comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Twilight lo cual de inmediato llamo la atención de Chrysalis:

- Pero qué diablos, porque esa aura la rodeo y que es lo que tiene colgado en su cuello. –dijo Chrysalis.

Hubo un silencio, Twilight comenzó a ser rodeada por esa aura negra cerrando sus ojos y luego dando un grito de furia:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita al cielo Twilight Sparkle mientras un increíble poder mágico es liberado al igual como lo hace Raging Blast, aunque esta aura siempre era de color negro grisáceo y no morada como su aura mágica normal.

- ¡QUE RAYOS! –grita Chrysalis, mientras el poder de Twilight aumentaba más y más.

La tierra nuevamente comienza a temblar, pero a diferencia de antes, esta vez la unicornio lavanda, emitía un aura negra muy poderosa, y que no muy lejos de allí otros unicornios sensibles a los poderes mágicos pudieron sentir:

- ¡Que es este poder! Es una fuerza oscura terrible. –dijo Akira Sparking quien estaba allí golpeando a un par de Changelings.

- ¿Te pasa algo Raging? –le pregunta Apple Bloom quien se acerca al notar el rostro de evidente terror que tenía Raging Blast.

- Q-Que es este poder, ni siquiera estoy concentrando mi magia para sentirlo, p-pero es un p-poder aterrador. –dijo Raging Blast mostrando un rostro de terror al sentir tan poderoso poder obscuro.

En ese momento el Pinkie Pie sentido de la pony rosa también comenzó a reaccionar con los mismos síntomas de cuando Gudu ataco Ponyville, cola agitada, sus orejas comienzan a temblar y un escalofrió que recorría por completo su cuerpo:

- N-No puede ser, algo terrible, alguien terrible, algo va pasar. –dijo aterrada Pinkie Pie, debido a la reacción de su Pinkie sentido.

En tanto ya entrando a la villa la princesa Luna se detiene en secó al sentir una fuerte presencia mágica oscura:

- P-Pero que rayos, Esta energía maligna ha aumentado considerablemente pero, no es la energía que se mantiene pasiva, es otra, increíblemente poderosa, además no puedo sentir las presencias de Twilight ni Trixie, creo que ya no debo trotar, no importa llamar la atención, tengo que ir con Twilight y Trixie cuanto antes.

En ese momento la princesa Luna ya decidió que no podía seguir trotando, debía galopar a toda velocidad si quería saber que estaba pasando, ya que al parecer algo realmente malo podría estar por venir.

En ese momento luego del grito de furia Twilight se coloca en frente de Chrysalis, pero su mirada había cambiado, sus pupilas habían desaparecido y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo intenso, además del aura mágica de color negra que estaba rodeando su cuerpo, la unicornio mostraba un rostro lleno de ira:

- Me las pagaras, por haberle hecho daño a mi amiga ¡TU LAS PAGARAS! –grita furiosa Twilight Sparkle rodeada de esa energía oscura.

Al notar el enorme poder mágico Chrysalis queda impactada:

- Su poder ha aumentado considerablemente desde que se colocó esa campana, hasta yo siento miedo al sentir esa energía tan poderosa.

En eso Blackeye que seguía en su nube le comienza a hablar a Chrysalis, ya que el también sintió la enorme energía mágica:

- Chrysalis ¿Cómo es posible que Twilight Sparkle tenga tanto poder? –le pregunta Blackeye en la mente de Chrysalis usando telepatía.

- No lo sé, pero ella tiene una campana en su cuello y al parecer esta está aumentando su poder. –le responde Chrysalis a Blackeye también usando telepatía.

- ¿Una campana? ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, lo estoy, y la verdad es que incluso ahora yo tengo miedo, porque esa energía mágica es gigantesca, más de lo que habría imaginado.

Así que Blackeye se quedó pensando por un momento de donde podría ser esa campana:

- ¿Sera posible? ¿Será la campana de Grogar? Pero no se suponía que estaba en Islas Cerezo, pero un momento a menos que en alguna ocasión que ella haya estado en ese lugar haya conseguido la campana de alguna forma, de ser así, debo tenerla de inmediato. –dijo en su mente Blackeye.

Por lo que el malvado alicornio le da una clara orden a Chrysalis:

- Escúchame Chrysalis, debes tratar de quitarle la campana que tiene. –le dijo Blackeye en la mente de la reina Changeling.

- Está bien, espero que con el poder que me has dado, sea suficiente para derrotarla. –le responde Chrysalis a Blackeye en su mente.

Pero Twilight Sparkle alza la voz para dirigirse a Chrysalis, además que ahora sus pupilas eran de un color negro:

- ¡Tú no vas a vencerme!

- ¡Qué dices yegua!

- No solo te daré una lección, sino que también… ¡VOY A MATARTE! –le grita Twilight furiosa y completamente fuera de sí, además que luego de ese grito muestra una arrogante sonrisa, que sumado a su mirada causaba terror, mientras el aura negra seguía rodeando su cuerpo.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! Tú no vas a matarme, no lo harás porque yo te matare primero. –dijo Chrysalis.

- Eso lo veremos yegua maldita ah perdón, olvide que eras un homúnculo no una yegua. –le dice en un tono burlesco y arrogante Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡MUERE! –grita Chrysalis.

La reina Changeling se abalanza con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para envestir a la unicornio, pero esta cuando la reina Changeling estaba muy cerca, la unicornio lavanda da un salto y con su casco le da un fuerte golpe en la cara derribándola con mucha facilidad:

- ¡M-Maldita! –dijo Chrysalis en el piso mientras su nariz y boca comienzan a sangrar que al igual que los Changelings, su sangre es de color verde y no roja como los demás ponys.

- Ves, te dije que no ibas a vencerme.

La reina Changeling se levanta del piso luego de ese golpe de Twilight:

- ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo rayos puedes hacerme esto? si antes ni siquiera eras capaz de atacarme con tus hechizos de forma efectiva.

- Eso es porque ahora tengo un poder ¡QUE ME HACE INVENSIBLE! –grita furiosa Twilight.

- Debe ser la campana, algo está causando, pero si no hago algo pronto y no le quito esa campana, podría estar en problemas.

Así que Chrysalis le lanza un poderoso rayo por su cuerno pero cuando este se acerca, Twilight Sparkle concentra un poco de magia en su casco delantero izquierdo y con este desvía el rayo haciéndolo caer en algunas casas cercanas a la biblioteca explotando por completo:

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Miserable.

- Nunca en mi vida me sentí así, nunca jamás había tenido un poder que me hiciera sentir tan viva, tan llena de magia, ¡ME SIENTO INCREIBLE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –grita y se ríe Twilight de forma desquiciada mientras que el aura negra seguía rodeando su cuerpo.

Luego esta se lanza otra vez contra la reina Changeling, esta vez concentrando magia en su cuerno, pero no como la magia normal, ya que el aura era siempre de un color negro y los rayos alrededor de este eran rojos.

Al ver que Twilight venía a atacarla esta decide moverse para evitar que esta le dé un ataque, pero sorpresivamente Twilight Sparkle desaparece ya que uso la tele transportación:

- ¿Dónde se metió? Rayos, en donde está esa yegua.

- Estoy justo a tu lado. –le dice Twilight que muestra una sonrisa aterradora, completamente fuera de sí misma, como si más que vengar todo lo que hizo Chrysalis, disfrutara con pelear contra ella.

Chrysalis se volteó pero no tiene tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cuando Twilight la ataca con su magia:

- ¡FLAMA ARDIENTE!

Twilight realiza su técnica elemental de fuego causando una gigantesca llama, aunque a diferencia de la anterior, esta flama creo un fuego de color negro que envolvió por completo a la reina Chrysalis, la cual al verse envuelta por las llamas, esta se tiró al piso y comenzó a rodar mientras que Twilight solo mira a Chrysalis quemándose con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Luego de revolcarse en el piso, Chrysalis se extingue las llamas, pero antes de poder colocarse de pie, Twilight Sparkle inmoviliza el cuerpo de Chrysalis usando su magia:

- ¡JAULA DE AIRE!

Utilizando la técnica de control de aire, creo una jaula en donde impedía que Chrysalis pudiera ponerse de pie, por lo que Twilight se acerca mientras tenia a la reina Changeling bajo su control con esta técnica elemental:

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Pensé que harías más después de dejar moribunda a Trixie sucia perra. –le dice Twilight en tono agresivo, mientras que el aura negra y sus ojos rojos y pupilas negras seguían presentes con una mirada indiferente y fría, mientras que la campana de su cuello daba un ligero brillo carmesí.

- M-Maldita, c-como te hiciste t-tan fuerte.

- No lo sé, pero esta campana me está dando un poder que jamás había sentido, un poder que me hace hervir la sangre de emoción, pero de la emoción que me causara ver tus viseras dispersas por la tierra luego que yo te las arranque. –dijo Twilight la cual se lame con su lengua sus labios, mostrándose completamente fuera de sí misma, como si ella fuera otra pony.

- S-Suéltame, s-si no quieres que te mate.

- ¿Tú vas a matarme? Mírate, yo en este momento con este poder que tengo, puedo hacerte lo que quiera, no sé de donde sacaste el poder con el que devolviste mi ataque, pero ahora el poder que he obtenido, es tan grande que puedo tratarte como mi juguete. –le dijo Twilight siempre con una mirada fría y una maligna sonrisa.

En ese momento Twilight libera la jaula de aire, pero encierra a Chrysalis en un aura mágica de color negro y la levanta en el aire a gran altura:

- ¡Qué haces!

- Te dejare caer.

Al hacer esto, el cuerpo de Chrysalis cae a gran velocidad en el piso, haciendo que un montón de tierra se levante causando una humareda de polvo por el impacto de la caída de la reina Changeling, haciendo que esta causara un cráter en el piso. Luego Twilight vuelve a levantar el cuerpo de la reina Chrysalis algo aturdido por la primera caída, para volver a repetir el mismo movimiento mientras que Twilight Sparkle solo sonreía al ver como la reina Changeling sentía un fuerte dolor por cada vez que ella la tiraba violentamente contra el piso.

Luego de repetir el movimiento cinco veces, esta se acerca al cuerpo de la reina Changeling, la cual estaba en el piso, con serios golpes causados por las constantes caídas a gran velocidad en lo profundo de un gigantesco cráter:

- Vaya esperaba que pusieras más resistencia.

- D-De d-donde sacaste e-esa c-campana. –dice la reina Chrysalis adolorida y lastimada.

- ¿Por qué debería responderte? Es simple, esta campana me ha salvado, y por lo que le hiciste a Trixie, yo la vengare y haré que pagues con tu vida.

- E-Entonces si e-eres t-tan p-poderosa c-con esa c-campana m-mátame. –le dice la reina Chrysalis en el piso sin poder moverse.

- Porque lo que hiciste fue demasiado grave, por tu culpa Trixie está muriendo, al menos si ella muere, yo la abre vengado con tu cabeza, y es por eso que antes de matarte, tú y yo nos divertiremos.

Twilight sonríe con maldad, al parecer el poder mágico que quien sabe qué cosa encerraba la campana estaba llenando a Twilight Sparkle de una fuerte maldad, posiblemente causada por el resentimiento de ver a Trixie moribunda, por lo que la unicornio definitivamente no solo había recibido un enorme poder que en este momento la hacía más poderosa que Chrysalis, sino que su amable personalidad había cambiado por completo, por la de un ser lleno de odio y resentimiento.

De pronto envuelve con su magia una de las alas de Chrysalis:

- Q-Que haces.

- Tus alas son como la de las moscas, cuando tú le arrancas un ala a una mosca esta no chilla, así que me imagino que tú tampoco chillaras si te saco esas alas tan feas que tienes.

Así que Twilight con su magia comenzó a tirar una de las alas de la reina Changeling, por lo que esta comienza a gritar por el fuerte dolor:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SUELTAME! –gritaba Chrysalis mientras Twilight tiraba una de sus alas, al mismo tiempo que esta seguía en el piso aún muy lastimada para moverse.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Vamos, pensé que no chillarías ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –dijo Twilight Sparkle mientras esta tiraba con su magia la ala de la reina Chrysalis al mismo tiempo que reía como una loca desquiciada.

De pronto algunos Changeling llegaron, posiblemente los que estaban cerca del lugar al sentir el grito de su reina estos no dudaron en ir a ayudarla, eran alrededor de veinte Changelings de los cuales ocho llegaban por aire y el resto por tierra galopando, para atacar a Twilight Sparkle.

Los ocho Changelings que estaban en el aire se tiraron en picada contra Twilight mientras estos comenzaron a lanzar rayos por sus cuernos, pero la unicornio solo mira hacia donde están los Changelings voladores mostrando una sonrisa presumida y llena de maldad siempre, para luego lanzar un poderoso rayo negro de su cuerno, haciendo que los ocho Changelings que estaban en el aire se destruyeran, cayendo al suelo solo las cabezas de dos de estos.

Luego el resto de los Changelings que venían a atacarla por tierra se tiran al cráter donde ella estaba, pero usando su magia envolvió a todos estos Changelings y los elevo en el aire, para luego hacerlos explotar en una bolsa de viseras verdes y viscosas, similar a la técnica que usaba Gudu para matar a los ponys, envolviéndolos en una aura mágica y haciendo explotar sus cuerpos dentro de esta, luego esas viseras cayeron al piso en donde estaban tanto la reina Changeling como ella, incluso la sangre de uno de estos Changelings ensucio el cuerpo de Twilight y esta solo sonrió como disfrutando aquella masacre:

- Vaya que espectáculo más hermoso ¿no crees?

La reina Chrysalis no le contesto, ya que aún no se podía reponer debido a sus golpes y heridas:

- Como que no te gusto que los matara bueno, como sea, creo que debemos seguir en donde estábamos.

Twilight volvió a usar su magia para envolver una de las alas de la reina Chrysalis y comenzó a tirarla con esta mientras la reina Changeling gritaba de dolor.

En el cielo Discord se había tele transportado a un techo de una de las casas cercanas en donde con Screwball seguían viendo el siniestro actuar de Twilight Sparkle:

- El poder de Twilight Sparkle aumento de pronto, y no solo eso, esa pony que parece bicho quien era más fuerte ahora está siendo humillada, y así dicen que yo soy malvado. –dijo Discord en tono irónico, mientras su hija estaba con cuerpo al piso, aterrorizada y llevando sus cascos a los ojos al escuchar los gritos de Chrysalis.

- Es sorprendente, pero lo que me sorprende más es que la cosa que está usando en su cuello, parece una campana, pero de aquí no veo del todo bien, aún así su poder es aterrador. –dijo Discord.

En tanto la princesa Luna ya había entrado al pueblo y al sentir la energía maligna que Twilight emanaba quedo completamente inmóvil por un momento al mismo tiempo que escuchaba ya los gritos de Chrysalis a la distancia:

- ¡S-Santo cielo! ¿Qué es este poder? Es aterrador que incluso congela mi cuerpo, pero también siento unos gritos, debo apresurarme a llegar.

Así que la princesa Luna siguió galopando a gran velocidad para llegar cuanto antes a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto de camino a Ponyville y sin saber cómo continuaba la pelea en la biblioteca o en lo que quedaba de esta, Blade, Shining Armor y sus padres seguían galopando a gran velocidad hacia Ponyville, hasta que distinguen dos cuerpos de ponys a la distancia:

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Night Light.

- Parece que son cuerpos de ponys. –le responde Blade.

- Vamos a ver. –dijo Twilight Velvet.

Así que el grupo galopo a toda velocidad hasta que llegan a aquel lugar en donde ven primero de cabeza enterrado a un pony, este era Áster y algunos metros más allá notan a Cadance gravemente herida, al ver como estaba Shining Armor de inmediato corrió a auxiliar a su esposa:

- ¡CADANCE! ¡DESPIERTA MI AMOR! ¡REACCIONA! –grita Shining Armor el cual de inmediato se quebró al ver a su esposa gravemente herida.

Blade y los padres de Shining de inmediato se acercan y ven a Cadance mientras su esposo la abraza al borde de las lágrimas:

- ¡NO MI AMOR! ¡REACCIONA NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR! –Shining Armor la abrazaba y la movía pero esta no reaccionaba, y al parecer tampoco respiraba.

- ¡Déjame verla! –le dijo Blade.

Shining Armor no soltaba a Cadance, la movía y trataba de que reaccionara sin escuchar a Blade mientras sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por si solas, pensando que su esposa había muerto:

- ¡NO, NO CADANCE! –Shining Armor empieza a llorar y a desesperarse al ver que su esposa no reaccionaba y al parecer no respiraba.

Pero su madre se acerca y comienza a abrazar a su hijo el cual se quiebra en los brazos de su madre:

- ¡E-Está muerta! ¡ESTA MUERTA! –Shining Armor comienza a llorar ya que su esposa no respiraba, al parecer esta había muerto.

Así que cuando Shining la soltó Blade de inmediato la examina con su poder mágico y nota el real estado de ella:

- ¡Aún está viva! –exclamo Blade.

- ¡QUE! –dijo Shining Armor quien de inmediato reacciono y se fue a donde estaba Blade.

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunta Night Light.

- Sí, pero está demasiado grave, es decir lo más probable es que muera ya que en su estado no llegara con vida al hospital, es más es todo un milagro que siga con vida.

- O-Ósea que morirá ¿verdad? –pregunta con voz quebrada Shining Armor aterrado de la respuesta que le pueda dar Blade.

- No tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir, sus heridas son demasiado serias para curarlas con magia convencional incluso con magia alquímica, tiene múltiples hemorragias y órganos vitales comprometidos.

- ¡N-No! ¡Dime que no es verdad! –Shining Armor comenzó a zamarrear a Blade perdiendo por completo su cordura.

- ¡Tranquilo aún puedo hacer algo! –le dijo Blade alzando la voz para que Shining Armor dejara de zamarrearlo.

- ¿En serio?

- No quería hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción la única forma de salvar a Cadance, es usando alquimia con la piedra filosofal.

- ¿Usaras la piedra para salvar a mi esposa? –le pregunta Shining Armor.

- Sí, porque ella también es mi amiga, y ella no merece morir, no aquí.

Así que Blade saca la piedra filosofal que llevaba consigo y este comienza a concentrar su magia, al usar magia alquímica con la piedra filosofal, no hay límite alguno para mesclar elementos y hacer alquimia sin respetar ninguna ley de equivalencia de intercambios, aunque Blade decía que el usar esta piedra corrompía al usuario de esta haciéndolo perder el juicio tal como paso con portadores anteriores como Discord, Light Hoenheim, Celestia y Kyra su maestro, pero con tal de salvar a Cadance, él estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

De pronto las heridas de la princesa Cadance comienzan a desaparecer mágicamente mientras que un aura roja rodeaba tanto al cuerno de Blade como al cuerpo de Cadance. Shining Armor observaba aún con un rostro lleno de angustia a su esposa, ya que no sabía si esta podría sobrevivir, aunque en el fondo el unicornio, tenía la esperanza de que Blade la salvara de su al parecer inevitable muerte.

Finalmente y luego de unos instantes de mucha tensión, Blade termina de usar su magia y el cuerpo de Cadance se ve completamente recuperado:

- Listo, he curado el 100% de sus heridas, la piedra filosofal restauro órganos dañados y arterias rotas, ella debería estar bien. –dijo Blade dando una sonrisa.

Shining Armor se acerca a donde estaba su esposa:

- ¡Cadance! ¡Despierta mi amor! –dijo Shining Armor.

En ese momento Cadance comienza abrir sus ojos y luego de abrirlos nota el rostro de su esposo con los ojos vidriosos:

- S-Shining Armor, ¿Qué te pasa?

- N-Nada mi amor, solo que ahora estas bien. –sonríe de alegría al mismo tiempo que una lagrima de felicidad cae por el rostro del unicornio al notar que su esposa estaba bien.

- Gracias al cielo que estas bien nuera. –le dijo Night Light.

Cadance al estar completamente bien se coloca de pie:

- Qué bueno que estas a salvo Cadance. –dijo Twilight Velvet también con los ojos vidriosos.

- Gracias suegra.

En ese momento Shining Armor se acerca a Blade y este le da un sorpresivo abrazo a su amigo:

- Gracias viejo, gracias por salvar a Cadance, y por haber usado la piedra a pesar del riesgo, si ella hubiese muerto, no sé qué habría hecho, gracias, en serio.

- No tienes que agradecerlo, Cadance y tú me han ayudado muchísimo, yo no podía dejar morir a Cadance siendo que tenía la posibilidad de salvarla aunque eso me costara seguir bajo la influencia de la piedra.

- Ojala no tengas que usarla más.

- Eso espero, no sé qué efectos pueda ocasionar la piedra en mí, si la sigo usando.

En ese momento se acerca Cadance:

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Blade.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo Cadance, eres mi amiga y me has ayudado muchísimo todo este tiempo, no iba dejarte morir, no mientras pudiera salvarte. –le dijo Blade con una sonrisa.

- Gracias amigo. –Cadance le da un abrazo a Blade y este solo sonríe.

- No te preocupes, qué bueno que tú estás bien. –dijo Blade, luego de que su abrazo terminara.

- Por cierto Blade, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –le pregunta Cadance.

- Si claro.

- ¿Puedes ver cómo está el? –Cadance le señala con su casco donde estaba Áster enterrado de cabeza.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si por favor.

- Está bien.

Así que Blade se acerca a ver como estaba Áster, usando su magia, Blade lo desentierra y lo coloca en el piso, al parecer aunque Áster también estaba lastimado, estaba en mejor estado que la princesa Cadance cuando la encontraron:

- Tiene fracturas y heridas, siendo la fractura de su cabeza la más grave.

- ¿Lo puedes curar?

- ¡QUE! –dijo sorprendido Shining Armor.

- ¿Estás loca? Como puedes pedir curar a quien te dejo moribunda. –le dijo sorprendida Twilight Velvet.

- Si puedo, a diferencia tuya, no será necesario usar la piedra filosofal, ya que sus heridas aunque son graves, no tiene comprometido órganos vitales, aunque igual podría morir por la fractura en su cráneo mientras no reciba atención médica. –le dijo Blade.

- ¿Estas segura de esto Cadance? –le pregunta Night Light.

- Si lo estoy, es cierto que me dejo al borde de la muerte, pero yo nunca quise matarlo, y la verdad me sentiría horrible si el muriera.

- Te entiendo. Nadie tiene el derecho a quitarle la vida a otro pony, y la culpa de tener una muerte en tu alma es demasiado grande, está bien lo haré. –le dijo Blade.

Así que Blade usando su magia alquimista cura las heridas de Áster y en unos minutos Blade logro curar por completo al unicornio:

- Listo, con eso será suficiente.

En ese momento Áster comienza a abrir los ojos, pero sorpresivamente Blade le lanza polvos mágicos de sueño haciendo que este se quede dormido antes de despertar:

- ¡Blade! ¿Lo dormiste? –le pregunta Cadance.

- Yo dije que lo salvaría y lo hice, pero eso no significa que nos convenga que el este despierto con nosotros aquí, por mucho que lo hayamos ayudado, no sabemos cómo reaccionara.

- Creo que entiendo tu punto. –dijo Cadance.

Al ver esto Twilight Velvet mostro una sonrisa y se acercó a Blade:

- Vaya se nota que a pesar de haber curado a un enemigo, sigues consiente de la situación y que por mucho que lo cures, no sabes si el estará agradecido o no y preferiste tomar la precaución del caso, sin duda me agrada tu forma de reaccionar.

- Eh, g-gracias señora Velvet. –dijo Blade el cual aún se sentía algo intimidado por su "suegra"

- Bueno, creo que con Cadance ya bien, debemos continuar y llegar a Ponyville cuanto antes. –dijo Shining Armor.

- ¡Es cierto! Chrysalis está en Ponyville.

- ¡QUE CHRYSALIS! –grita sorprendido Shining Armor.

- Así es, Twilight y Trixie están luchando contra ella, yo justamente iba a avisarle a Applejack y a las demás ponys cuando fui atacada, además de eso un ejército de Changelings está atacando a todos los ponys, debemos hacer algo cuanto antes. –dijo en tono preocupado Cadance.

- Entonces que estamos esperando vamos. –dijo Blade quien comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad.

Ahora con Cadance en su grupo tanto Blade, Shining Armor y sus padres galopan hacia Ponyville ahora ya sabiendo lo que está pasando y que Twilight y Trixie estaban en problemas.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Por qué Twilight actúa tan extraño? ¿Chrysalis será derrotada? ¿Trixie se salvara? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	82. Momentos decisivos

**Capitulo 82: Momentos decisivos**

La situación en Ponyville estaba al límite, Trixie se encontraba gravemente herida y a punto de morir, Twilight al encontrarse desesperada y temerosa al perder a su amiga, su alma comenzó a emitir energía negativa la cual sirvió para que el ser maligno que aparentemente habita en aquella campana que encontraron en Islas Cerezo, se pudiera comunicar con Twilight ofreciéndole su poder oscuro, Twilight se coloca esta campana y esta recibió un poder mágico realmente increíble, sin embargo era un poder maligno, por lo que la personalidad de Twilight se vio alterada.

Al recibir el poder de la campana, Twilight se transformó en una yegua de personalidad fría y desquiciada, completamente diferente a la amable Twilight que todos conocen, y ahora debido al poder de la campana, esta se hizo más fuerte que Chrysalis, y ahora tiene a la reina Changeling sumida en el piso, mientras esta comienza a arrancarle las alas solo con el motivo de torturarla.

Ignorante de esta terrible situación, Rainbow Dash se encontraba peleando aún con Shadow, ella se había enterado que Shadow en realidad no era una pegaso, sino que era una pony terrestre a la cual le dieron alas cuando esta fue convertida en homúnculo por Blackeye, pero a pesar de eso la gran habilidad en el aire, había llamado la atención de Rainbow Dash, por lo que a pesar de estar en una situación límite, ella estaba emocionada por la impecable pelea que daba la homúnculo con alas de murciélago.

Ambas seguían en el aire tratando de envestirse y golpearse, sin embargo ellas peleaban de forma muy parecida, ambas se habían logrado conectar un gran número de golpes, ambas con moretones y heridas por su cuerpo, ninguna quería ceder, ninguna quería perder la pelea, sin embargo aquí solo podría haber una vencedora, y tanto Rainbow Dash como Shadow, ya no querían seguir alargando este duelo por lo que luego de que ambas siguieran peleando hasta estar exhaustas, bajan al piso y deciden desde allí comenzar su último round:

- N-No c-cabe d-duda que eres alguien d-dura de v-vencer. –decía Rainbow Dash jadeando y recuperando el aire.

- T-Tú t-tampoco, y-ya veo p-porque e-eres un elemento de la a-armonía. –le dice también jadeando y recuperando el aire Shadow.

- P-Pero sabes algo, yo no puedo s-seguir peleando c-contigo, h-haremos el todo o nada y la p-primera que caiga será la vencedora.

- Y-Yo t-tampoco quiero seguir peleando, te derribare, y te v-venceré.

Así que ambas van al ataque, por lo que las dos chocan sus cabezas la una a la otra con el objetivo de envestirse, tratan de empujar con la fuerza de su cuerpo la una de la otra, sin embargo ninguna quería ceder un centímetro, ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder, por lo que luego de eso ambas retroceden y Rainbow Dash intenta patear a Shadow, pero esta esquiva la patada e intenta regresársela, pero Rainbow Dash también la esquiva, luego Shadow con sus alas se impulsa para golpear a la pegaso azul cielo logrando envestirla y cayendo al piso, pero Rainbow Dash rápidamente se pone de pie y se eleva unos centímetros en el aire para luego tirarse contra el lomo de Shadow, de esa forma la pegaso arcoíris derriba a la pony con alas de murciélago, luego de eso Rainbow Dash retrocede al notar que Shadow no se levantaba del piso, pero de pronto Shadow da un gran salto y comienza a subir al cielo a gran velocidad, por lo que de inmediato Rainbow Dash le siguió el paso y también comenzó a elevarse.

Mientras esta estaba en el cielo Rainbow Dash tuvo una idea para terminar de un solo ataque esta batalla que parecía eterna:

- _Creo que es el momento de intentar un Spiral Sonic Rainboom, con ese movimiento podre encerrar a Shadow en el remolino sónico y dejarla fuera de combate, y tengo que hacerlo ahora antes que ella me ataque con alguna técnica de las suyas._ –dijo en su mente Rainbow Dash.

Así que Rainbow Dash jugaría el todo o nada, con un único movimiento con el que ella esperaba terminar esta pelea y poder ir a Ponyville a ayudar a sus amigos.

Por lo que ambas seguían tratando de envestirse la una a la otra en el cielo, sin embargo Rainbow Dash decidió poner en práctica su estrategia de una vez, ya que si esta era exitosa, la pelea podría terminar a su favor.

Así que ella decidió esperar a que Shadow la envistiera de nuevo, cuando lo hizo, la pegaso azul cielo la esquiva para luego tomar su cola con su boca, de esa forma comenzó a hacerla girar a una velocidad realmente impresionante, a tal punto que al soltarla esta comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia el piso de espaldas, por lo que aprovecho el momento de elevarse muy rápidamente para quedar a la altura suficiente y realizar su técnica especial.

Cuando ya estaba a la altura necesaria esta comienza a descender a gran velocidad girando en su propio eje, el objetivo era golpear a Shadow y al mismo tiempo no darle la posibilidad de moverse al estar envuelta en un remolino el cual con cualquier movimiento, podría succionar a Shadow y que el remolino la lanzara por los aires, es decir el Spiral Sonic Rainbow era la carta de triunfo para Rainbow Dash, sin embargo sí Shadow se movía y reaccionaba antes esquivando el ataque, todo se habría perdido.

En tanto Shadow al estar de espaldas y a la velocidad que caía le era muy difícil abrir sus alas para recuperar balance de vuelo, pero luego de varios intentos, finalmente y cerca de los 1200 metros de altura, Shadow logra recuperar su estabilidad con sus alas y mantenerse a flote en el aire evitando estrellarse violentamente contra el piso.

Pero lamentablemente ella no pudo reaccionar a lo que veían sus ojos, Rainbow Dash realizo el Sonic Rainbow girando en su propio eje, esto causo un gigantesco remolino arcoíris mientras la pegaso descendía a velocidad impresionante, el remolino arcoíris comenzó a arrastrar algunas nubes solitarias a su fuerza de succión, por lo que Shadow antes de poder reaccionar y esquivar el ataque, Rainbow Dash la enviste a gran velocidad, por lo que solo en unos cinco segundos se pudo ver a la distancia un estruendo y una explosión multicolor, que a su vez mostraba una nube arcoíris en forma de trompo y que a su alrededor causo una ráfaga de viento que superó los 150 Kilómetros por hora, siendo incluso tan poderosa que hasta Blade, Cadance, Shining Armor y sus padres, quienes ya se acercaban a Ponyville pudieron sentir:

- ¡¿Q-Que es este viento?! –dijo Shining Armor al sentir la fuerte ráfaga de viento.

- ¡Tiene una fuerza increíble! ¿Qué rayos está pasando? –pregunta Twilight Velvet.

- ¡Miran allá atrás! –dijo Cadance quien se volteó y vio la nube arcoíris en forma de trompo a la distancia.

- Esa fue Rainbow Dash, ella uso el Sonic Rainbow, seguramente ella también está peleando contra alguien. –dijo Blade.

- Es sorprendente, había escuchado al respecto de una técnica milenaria de los pegasos llamada Sonic Rainbow, pero es la primera vez que veo algo así en vivo. –dijo Night Light.

- ¡Maldición! Debemos ir a ayudar a Rainbow Dash. –Blade iba a regresar porque también debía saber si su amiga estaba bien pero Shining Armor lo detiene.

- ¡Tranquilo viejo! Por ahora debemos ir a Ponyville a ayudar a Twilight, Trixie y la princesa, además creo que debemos confiar en Rainbow Dash. –le dijo Shining Armor.

Blade se sintió frustrado, ya que por un lado él no quería dejar sola a una amiga que estaba luchando contra quien sabe qué cosa, pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos solo respiro profundo y decidió hacerle caso a su amigo:

- E-Esta bien, creo que tienes razón, si hay alguien en quien podemos confiar, es en Rainbow Dash. –dijo Blade quien aún se notaba preocupado por Rainbow Dash, pero finalmente decide continuar su camino hacia Ponyville para ayudar a la princesa Luna, Twilight y Trixie contra Chrysalis.

En tanto en la zona de batalla, luego de que la nube de polvo se disipara se puede ver en el lugar un gigantesco cráter en el piso, en ese cráter se encontraba Shadow, la cual a pesar del sorprendente ataque aún estaba consiente pero lastimada y ya sin posibilidad de recuperarse, estaba fuera de combate.

En tanto Rainbow Dash estaba varios metros en el piso, ya que a pesar de haber logrado exitosamente su ataque, esta nunca lo había hecho tan cerca del piso, lo que causo que cuando Rainbow Dash tratara de virar para recuperar altura, esta perdiera el balance por culpa del mismo remolino arcoíris que ella creo haciendo que aterrizara de cabeza contra el piso causando una herida en su frente que le hizo sangrar, pero más allá de eso, la pegaso pudo ponerse de pie e ir a ver a su rival ya derrotada:

- Fuiste una buena oponente, realmente diste una buena pelea aérea, incluso mejor que la vez que me enfrente contra el alicornio. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso azul cielo, comparo esta batalla aérea con la vez en la que ella se enfrentó contra Shi, uno de los miembros de la hermandad de los unicornios que la pegaso azul cielo enfrento hace ya lejanos cinco años atrás, en donde para derrotarlo tuvo que usar un poderoso Sonic Rainboom que causo su muerte, aunque luego ella fue revivida gracias al poder de la piedra filosofal.

Pero la pony con alas de murciélago lo mira triste a Rainbow Dash:

- N-No soy especial, he p-perdido, y-ya no tiene sentido ser a-alguien si no soy la m-mejor, si no soy la mejor no seré especial. –dijo Shadow débil y adolorida en el piso.

- No digas tonterías, has dado una buena pelea, aunque como veo, al final pude dejarte fuera de combate.

- M-Mátame.

- ¡QUE!

- M-Mátame por f-favor.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡N-No son tonterías! S-Si no soy e-especial, n-no soy n-nadie, así que ¡MATAME! –le grita Shadow pidiéndole a Rainbow Dash que la maté, ya que ella la había derrotado.

- Yo no quiero matarte, no soy una asesina y espero nunca tener que quitarle la vida a alguien, salvo con la vez que derrote a Shi en donde ambos terminamos muertos, y menos matare a alguien que está en el piso sin posibilidad de defenderse.

- ¡T-TÚ NO LO E-ENTIENDES, A-AUNQUE M-ME DEJES VIVIR, B-BLACKEYE M-ME MATARA, ASI QUE MATAMÉ IMBECIL, Y-YA NO S-SIRVO SI NO SOY E-ESPECIAL! –le grita Shadow insistiendo en su pedido de que ella la maté.

Esto enoja a la pegaso quien se acerca y comienza a zamarrear a la pony con alas de murciélago en el piso:

- ¡LA IMBECIL ERES TÚ! ¡QUE NO SEAS LA MEJOR, NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SEAS ESPECIAL, TU MISMA DICES QUE TIENES UN HERMANO ACASO EL NO TE LLORARA, PARA EL AÚN ERES ESPECIAL! ¿QUÉ ACASO ESO NO CUENTA? –le grita la pegaso azul cielo mientras zamarreaba a Shadow en el piso.

Luego de que la pegaso azul cielo se calmara, los ojos de Shadow se colocaron vidriosos:

- ¡KKK! M-Maldición. –dijo Shadow con voz quebrada y comenzando a sollozar.

En ese momento desde el cielo aterriza alguien quien se coloca detrás de Rainbow Dash:

- ¡YA RAINBOW DASH TRANQUILA! –le grita una voz que estaba detrás de ella.

La pegaso se voltea al reconocer la voz y puede ver al viejo Twister Bolt, su jefe en ese lugar:

- ¡J-Jefe! ¡Está vivo! –exclamo sorprendida Rainbow Dash al ver a su jefe frente a ella.

- Así es Rainbow Dash, por azares del destino, estoy vivo.

- Me habían dicho que usted estaba en Cloudsdale cuando atacaron los dragones y que todos los pegasos que se quedaron allí murieron.

- Fue un milagro caí a tierra y una pony rallada me encontró y me curo, gracias a ella estoy con vida.

- ¿Pony rallada? Ya veo, debió ser Zecora.

- Qué bueno que este bien entonces jefe. –le sonríe con alegría al notar que el viejo señor Bolt, su jefe en los Wonderbolts seguía con vida.

- ¿Y cómo supo que estaba aquí? –pregunto Rainbow Dash.

- Nadie es capaz de hacer un Spiral Sonic Rainboom más que tú, así que cuando lo vi de inmediato supe que tenía que volar hasta aquí, sin contar que la onda expansiva casi me saca de balance, pero pude mantenerme en el aire y vine, suerte que estaba volando cerca de aquí, ya que cuando salí del bosque Everfree, vi a dos estelas volando por el cielo a gran velocidad y una de ellas era tu estela de vuelo arcoíris, así que fue fácil seguirte y encontrarte. –le responde el Señor Bolt.

- Por cierto Jefe, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

- Si no veo porque no.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash levanta como puede a Shadow del piso:

- ¡O-Oye! ¿Qué h-haces? –le dice Shadow mientras Rainbow Dash trata de subir a la pony al lomo de su jefe.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡te subes y dejas de molestar! –le dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

- Solo quiero que la lleves con Zecora y le cure sus heridas, tiene algunos huesos rotos, pero al menos ella sabrá como tratárselos.

- Entiendo, veo que la ayudaras.

- Claro que la ayudare.

- ¡YO NO TE HE PEDIDO AYUDA! –grita molesta Shadow.

- ¡NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO, SIMPLEMENTE LO HAGO PORQUE QUIERO QUE ESTES EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES PARA NUESTRO PROXIMO DUELO AEREO!

- ¡QUE! –dijo Shadow sorprendida.

- No sé si me entendiste, pero quiero que te recuperes, porque cuando lo hagas tendremos una carrera aérea y una pelea nuevamente, has sido lejos la pegaso que más lucha me has hecho, y así como Twilight y Trixie compiten entre ellas para mejorar y ser más fuertes, tu y yo debemos mejorar para ser las mejores.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No querías ser especial? Para mi tu eres especial, porque eres mi rival, y como tal quiero que tú y yo tengamos nuestro segundo vuelo, además ser rival de alguien te obliga a ser mejor, yo antes de entrar a los Wonderbolts creía que yo era la mejor y que nadie me iba a sobrepasar, pero cuando entre finalmente, el jefe me enseño a que nunca debía descuidarme ni confiarme, un Wonderbolt es alguien seguro de sus habilidades, pero nunca será el mejor, ya que siempre puede mejorar y siempre puede haber alguien mejor que tú, y hoy aunque te gane en esta ocasión, has demostrado ser tan buena que me pusiste en problemas en muchos momentos y bueno no me quiero alargar demasiado, porque si no me pareceré a Pinkie Pie con tanto parloteo. –dijo Rainbow Dash sonriéndole a Shadow.

- ¿Y tú estás bien Rainbow Dash?

- Claro que si jefe, un poco adolorida, pero todavía tengo energías para ir a Ponyville y ayudar a mis amigos, así que no se preocupe jefe, yo estaré bien.

En eso su jefe se acerca y le coloca su casco en el hombro de la pegaso azul cielo:

- ¡Por favor cuídate! Te prometo que apenas lleve a esta pegaso para que la curen, iré a ayudarles.

- Está bien jefe, pero no se preocupe, estaré bien, por algo soy 20% más cool que cualquier pegaso.

- Suerte y nos vemos luego. –dijo el Señor Bolt.

El viejo pegaso comienza a elevarse para llevarse a Shadow a donde estaba Zecora para que esta curara las heridas y los huesos rotos de la pegaso azul cielo, pero en el aire Shadow le dice una última palabra a Rainbow Dash antes de irse con el viejo pegaso:

- ¡RAINBOW DASH!

- ¡Si dime!

- La próxima vez, voy a partirte el trasero, espero que te prepares. –le dice Shadow subida en el lomo del viejo Twister Bolt.

- Pues te estaré esperando rival. –le dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

Finalmente el señor Bolt y Shadow emprenden vuelo dejando a la pegaso arcoíris en el lugar quien se hecho en el piso agotada y adolorida:

- ¡Maldición! No puedo mover mis alas, me duelen demasiado, sin duda las use más de la cuenta, no tengo otra opción que ir a Ponyville galopando.

Así que Rainbow Dash comenzó a galopar camino a Ponyville, ya que ella no podía seguir moviendo sus alas, estas le dolían mucho si trataba de moverlas, debido a todo el rato que estuvo luchando, recibiendo golpes y realizando maniobras aéreas, llegando estas a su límite físico.

En tanto en la biblioteca, la tortura de la Twilight maligna continuaba, ya que esta seguía tirando de una de las alas de la princesa Chrysalis mientras esta gritaba de un dolor intenso:

- ¡YA PARA POR FAVOR! –grita Chrysalis quien estaba entre llantos de dolor.

- No me digas ¿te duele? ¿En serio? Perdona, es que no pensé que te dolería, es decir las moscas no chillan tanto ¡COMO TÚ! –grita Twilight quien tira tan fuerte una de las alas de Chrysalis que la desprende de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella sonríe con total maldad.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Chrysalis al arrancarle una de sus alas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pobre imbécil, pero bueno, solo un ala, te verías horrible con una sola ala, así que creo que te haré el favor y te arrancare la otra ala. –dijo Twilight quien piso la cabeza de Chrysalis y con su magia comenzó a tirar la otra ala.

En tanto en su nube y con una ilusión para mantenerse invisible salvo por Trixie quien fue la única que lo noto, Blackeye veía como Twilight tenía completamente dominada a Chrysalis:

- No cabe duda, cuando ella cayó en la desesperación al ver a Trixie en ese estado y encontrar la campana, sus emociones negativas se conectaron con el alma oscura de Grogar que habita en la campana, es por eso que su poder aumentado, no es el suyo propio, sino que es el poder de Grogar el que está controlando, sin embargo al parecer Grogar también está influyendo en sus acciones, eso quiere decir que si no se le quita la campana pronto, Grogar podría liberarse en el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle, y eso sería un problema, porque la idea es que Sombra pueda controlar ese poder para nuestro favor y poder enfrentar definitivamente a Celestia para así encontrar a NUMA y despertarlo. –dijo Blackeye.

Así que Blackeye decide darle más poder a Chrysalis con el objetivo de que esta se recuperara y peleara de igual a igual contra Twilight y le quitara la campana a Grogar antes de que este se hiciera del completo control del cuerpo de Chrysalis.

Justo en ese momento la primera en llegar al lugar es la princesa Luna, quien al final decidió tele transportarse, ya que de lo contrario no sabía que podría pasar y la desesperación de saber cómo estaban Twilight, Trixie y Cadance, pensando que ella también estaba allí.

Cuando llega nota de inmediato la energía negativa que emana de un cráter en la tierra, pero a donde estaba ella no podía notar bien de quien era:

- Esta energía maligna es impresionante, me pregunto ¿de quién es?

Así que Luna empieza a caminar hacia donde está la energía maligna pero de pronto nota que casi toda la biblioteca está destruida y al voltearse ve a Trixie mal herida en un charco de sangre, por lo que al ver a su estudiante en ese estado de inmediato va verla:

- ¡Trixie! No puede ser. –dijo la princesa Luna asustada y con los ojos vidriosos al ver a Trixie moribunda.

- ¡No Trixie! No mi querida Trixie, no puedes morirte. –la princesa Luna de inmediato toma el pulso de Trixie y nota que ella sigue viva pero estaba demasiado débil y a punto de morir, mientras podía ver como estaba sobre un charco de sangre.

- ¡Tranquila querida! No te dejare morir mi querida estudiante, tu no morirás. –decía la princesa Luna sollozando al ver en ese estado a Trixie y con su magia comenzó a rodearla con el objetivo de curar en lo posible sus heridas más serias, al menos para tener más tiempo y así evitar que Trixie muriera en ese lugar.

La princesa Luna estaba horrorizada, por un lado ella trataba de salvar la vida de su estudiante o al menos evitar que ella muriera desangrada en aquel lugar que alguna vez fue la biblioteca de Ponyville, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de Chrysalis mientras sin aún darse cuenta, una Twilight Sparkle influenciada por el poder de la campana, estaba torturando a la reina Changeling.

Blackeye iba a comenzar a concentrar su magia para darle poder a Chrysalis, sin embargo este se detiene al notar que Twilight Sparkle deja de tirar el ala de Chrysalis con su magia.

De pronto Twilight lleva sus cascos a la cara y comienza a gritar:

- ¡YA DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grita con furia y desesperación la unicornio lavanda.

Al escuchar el grito de Twilight, la princesa Luna le dirige la palabra:

- ¡TWILIGHT! ¿ERES TÚ? –le grita la princesa Luna preguntando por la unicornio.

- ¡S-Si! Soy yo princesa Luna. –le responde Twilight como tratando de recobrar la cordura, pero está nuevamente se toma los cascos y comienza a revolcarse en el piso gritando como si estuviera luchando contra algo:

- ¡YA PARA! ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡NO LA VOY A MATAR! ¡NO ME HARAS HACERLO! –gritaba Twilight mientras comenzaba a llorar como que en su mente la unicornio luchaba contra alguien.

- R-Rayos, espera que de inmediato iré, solo tengo que estabilizar a Trixie. –decía la princesa Luna mientras seguía aplicando magia curativa de regeneración a Trixie, para que pudiera resistir más tiempo debido a las gravísimas heridas que tenía la unicornio azul.

Mientras en la mente de Twilight se veía una imagen de Twilight de pie frente a otra figura, pero que no era un pony, era una criatura de color azul oscuro, ojos completamente rojos y brillantes, unos enormes cuernos encorvados negros, enormes colmillos y una pequeña barba blanca, físicamente se veía más grande y corpulento que un pony, además de eso en su cuello un collar rojo y que en su centro había una especia de anillo, en donde se podía enganchar alguna cosa, como una campana, este ser tenía una voz profunda y estruendosa que al solo oírla te llenaba de escalofríos el cuerpo, con una mirada fría y despectiva, y una sonrisa que intimidaba fácilmente, un ser que emanaba miedo con solo verlo a la cara:

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Porque no la matas! –dijo la criatura.

- No lo haré, no soy una asesina, no lo soy. –le responde Twilight Sparkle.

- Te estoy dando una oportunidad, tu poder mágico es increíble, y gracias a los sentimientos de odio que tenías por dejar moribunda a tu amiga, fue como tú y yo nos conectamos.

- Mira no sé quién eres, pero me niego a matar a Chrysalis, sé que hirió a Trixie, pero que ella no le importe quitarle la vida a alguien, no hace que yo le haga lo mismo.

- Es una lástima que pienses así Twilight Sparkle, cuando nos conectamos, pensé que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien, pero como no quieres entender, entonces tendré que destruir tu alma y quedarme con tu cuerpo. –dijo sonriendo la espantosa criatura.

- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No lo haré! –le dice Twilight mirando de forma desafiante a la criatura.

- Veo que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer, veo que no sabes nada acerca de mí, ¡EL TEMIBLE GROGAR! –grita la temible criatura, la cual encierra a Twilight en una especie de prisión mágica.

Así que Twilight comenzó a lanzar rayos mágicos tratando de salir de esta prisión sin éxito, por lo que comenzaba a gritar.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SUELTAME MALDITO! ¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –gritaba con desesperación Twilight en esa imagen en su subconsciente.

Mientras que en la realidad, la unicornio lavanda se revolcaba en el piso, gritando lo mismo que en su mente y llevando sus cascos a la cabeza, mientras esta seguía bajo la influencia de la campana de Grogar.

Todo este escándalo, sirvió para que Chrysalis a pesar de las heridas se reincorporara y se colocara de pie nuevamente, aun sintiendo un fuerte dolor al arrancarle una de sus alas.

- ¡M-Maldita yegua! ¡MALDITA YEGUA! –le grita furiosa Chrysalis quien le da una fuerte patada mandando a volar por el aire a Twilight y cayendo fuera del cráter del piso en donde estaba tirada la reina Changeling.

Twilight no se levanta, ya que esta lloraba y gritaba con desesperación, mientras que el aura negra de la campana seguía rodeando su cuerpo, entonces la princesa Luna logra ver a Twilight y logra notar el aura que la rodeaba:

- No puede ser, ¿Qué es esa energía que rodea a Twilight? ¿De dónde viene?

Pero Chrysalis camina hacia donde esta Twilight mientras que la princesa Luna mira impotente, ya que aún estaba allí curando las heridas de Trixie, y no podía dejarla sola al menos mientras no pudiera estabilizar su grave estado.

Finalmente Chrysalis se coloca sobre Twilight y con su pesuña le pisa la cabeza dos veces hasta hacerla sangrar por los golpes:

- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE LO QUE ME HICISTE! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAS CON TU VIDA PERRA! ¡CON TU VIDA! –le grita furiosa Chrysalis luego de tener a Twilight a su merced mientras esta luchaba en su mente contra la criatura que habitaba dentro de la campana.

Chrysalis comienza a cargar un rayo de energía, ella aún tenía la magia que le había dado Blackeye, así que perfectamente tenia aún fuerza para atacar directamente a Twilight Sparkle para darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡HASTA NUNCA TWILIGHT SPARKLE! –grita Chrysalis quien le lanzaría un rayo al cuerpo para atravesarla y matarla.

Pero en ese momento la reina Changeling recibe un rayo en la cara deteniendo su ataque:

- ¡P-Pero! ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESO? –grita Chrysalis.

En ese momento llega el grupo compuesto por Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike y los jóvenes ponys que son Apple Bloom, Raging Blast, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Fire Blast, Pipsqueak, Dinky Hooves y Diamond Tiara, y quien había lanzado el rayo había sido Raging Blast:

- ¡DEJA A MI SENSEI O YO TE MATARE! –le grita Raging Blast.

- ¿Tú me mataras? Que tierno, no eres más que un adolecente insolente.

Casi al mismo tiempo llega el otro grupo al lugar compuesto por Applejack, Derpy, Octavia, Vinyl, Big Macintosh, el Doctor Hooves y el pequeño grupo de jóvenes compuestos por Sparkler Hooves (Amethyst Star Hooves), Snips y Snails:

- Hola chicos. –dicen al mismo tiempo Snips y Snails.

- Qué bueno que están bien muchachos. –les dice Scootaloo.

De inmediato Derpy y Sparkler fueron a donde estaba Dinky Hooves:

- Mi muffin ¿Estas bien? –pregunta Derpy abrazando a su hija.

- Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes. –le responde Dinky.

- Qué bueno que estas bien hermanita. –le dice Sparkler, también abrazando a su hermana menor.

- ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A TWILIGHT CHRYSALIS, Y MENOS AHORA QUE ESTAMOS TODAS AQUÍ, TE VENCEREMOS! –le grita Applejack.

- ¡Ah sí! Eso lo veremos. –dice Chrysalis con una sonrisa diabólica.

Al parecer la balanza se ha vuelto a dar hacia el lado de Chrysalis, Twilight comenzó a batallar en su mente para evitar que Grogar, la criatura que habita en la campana tome posesión total de su cuerpo y de sus acciones, por lo que esta a dejado de luchar contra la reina Changeling y ha comenzado a revolcarse en el piso, tratando de recuperar su cordura, ahora el resto de nuestros héroes ha llegado al lugar de la batalla pero, ¿Serán suficientes para derrotar a Chrysalis? ¿Podrán reunir el poder de los elementos de la armonía? Sobretodo que Twilight y Trixie no están en condiciones de pelear en este momento.

Lo único seguro es que esto aún no se ha decidido y que esta gran batalla aún no termina.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	83. Raging vs Chrysalis

**Capitulo 83: Raging Blast vs Chrysalis**

Twilight y Trixie se enfrentaban contra Chrysalis, sin embargo cuando todo parecía ser favorable, Blackeye le entrego a la reina de los changelings parte de su poder, causando que el poder de esta aumentara, así que para evitar que Twilight recibiera el rayo de Chrysalis luego de que su rayo solar fuera regresado y quedarse sin poder, Trixie coloca un escudo para proteger a Twilight mientras esta creaba un escudo mágico para salvarse ambas, pero cuando Twilight cubrió su cuerpo con el escudo, Trixie quien también estaba al límite no resistió y recibió el ataque de lleno quedando mal herida.

Debido a esto Twilight cae en la desesperación y justo cuando todo se veía perdido, encuentra la campana que había traído de pueblo Sakura y que estaba en el baúl que guardaba el general Blast, pero esta al estar desesperada y resentida contra Chrysalis, su energía negativa se conecta con el alma del ser que aparentemente habita en esa campana, por lo que al colocarse esta en su cuello, Twilight obtuvo un poder realmente impresionante.

Esta comenzó a luchar con Chrysalis y la sobrepaso ya que el poder otorgado por la criatura de la campana era enorme, pero al mismo tiempo, la unicornio lavanda comenzó a corromperse y actuar fuera de sí, mostrándose completamente cruel y sádica, a tal punto de arrancarle una de las alas a la reina changeling con su poder mientras esta se retorcía de dolor.

Pero luego esta comenzó a luchar contra el poder de la criatura quien trata de controlarla por completo para liberarse en el cuerpo de la unicornio, comenzando una lucha interna por evitar que este ser maligno la posea por completo.

Justo en el momento en donde la unicornio luchaba contra esto en su mente, todos sus amigos llegan al lugar, al mismo tiempo que Chrysalis aprovechaba esta ocasión de debilidad de Twilight para atacarla y regresarle todo lo que le había hecho, cuando también aparece en el grupo su estudiante Raging Blast quien ataca a la reina Changeling:

- ¡Ahora no dejaremos que toques a Twili reina de los bichos! –dijo seria pero curiosamente alegre Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Déjamelo a mí! Como el estudiante de Twilight, seré yo quien me enfrente a ella. –dijo confiado Raging Blast quien se lanza al ataque junto con sus cuatro clones de sombra.

- ¡Estúpido Potro! ¡NO TE METAS! –grita Chrysalis quien de su cuerno lanza varios rayos mágicos que deshacen a los cuatro clones de Raging, así que el unicornio mostaza comienza a cargar energía con su cuerno.

Sin embargo Chrysalis se tele transporta colocándose detrás de él y dándole una fuerte patada que lo manda a volar hacia donde estaban los escombros de la biblioteca:

- ¡RAGING BLAST! –grita preocupada Apple Bloom.

- ¡HERMANO! –grita también asustado Fire Blast.

Raging rápidamente trata de volver a la acción, sin embargo al voltearse ve a una pony encapuchada, pero lo más impactante para él fue ver a Trixie inconsciente en un charco de sangre, por lo que de inmediato el pequeño va a donde estaba la unicornio azul asustado al verla en ese estado:

- ¿Qué paso? ¡Trixie sensei! ¿Qué le hicieron? –pregunta Raging Blast asustado.

- Está mal Raging, estoy tratando de curarla con mi magia, pero su condición es crítica. –le responde la pony encapuchada con voz quebrada la cual Raging reconoce, ya que era la princesa Luna.

- No puede ser. ¿Acaso fue ella? –pregunta Raging Blast quien al escuchar a la princesa sollozar, sumado al ver a Trixie moribunda realmente lo dejaron en un estado de shock.

Las piernas de Raging comenzaron a temblar, ya que sintió que Trixie podía morir, pero no solo eso, sintió que si Trixie quedo en ese estado, entonces él tampoco podría hacer algo para ayudar a Twilight y a sus amigos.

De pronto Raging escucha a la distancia los gritos de Twilight los cuales eran desgarradores:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Twilight mientras esta en el piso revolcándose.

- ¡TWILIGHT! –grita Raging quien al escuchar los gritos de su maestra se comienza a asustar más.

En ese momento Chrysalis con su casco delantero comienza a golpear en la cara a Twilight con furia:

- ¡AHORA ME LA PAGARAS PERRA! –grita Chrysalis quien comienza a golpear a Twilight con furia mientras esta se retorcía en el piso al estar luchando contra el control de Grogar en su mente.

Raging Blast entro en un estado de shock, no sabía qué hacer, estaba bloqueado por la impresión de ver a Trixie en ese estado, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar al igual que los latidos de su corazón y con uno de sus cascos se toma la cabeza mientras seguía en un shock en donde el terror de ver a su maestra y su heroína en mal estado hizo que finalmente Raging Blast liberara nuevamente su furia:

- ¡No, no, no! ¡NO LA LASTIMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! –grita Raging Blast quien libera su magia rodeándose de un aura mágica dorada.

En ese momento Raging emprende un gran galope a toda velocidad y da un gran salto para envestir a la reina Changeling mientras que en su cuerno el unicornio mostaza cargaba la energía para realizar su poderoso ataque:

- ¡SPIRAL BLAST!

Raging Blast intenta envestir a la reina Changeling usando su técnica Spiral Blast, sin embargo la reina Changeling se da cuenta de que Raging Blast trata de atacarla por lo que esta da un salto hacia un costado para esquivar la envestida, y al quedar Raging indefenso para defenderse la reina Changeling lo ataca lanzándole un poderoso rayo mágico que mando a volar a Raging Blast varios metros cayendo al piso herido.

- ¡RAGING BLAST NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita Apple Bloom al ver como Raging Blast es atacado.

- ¡HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita Fire Blast.

Todos sus amigos van de inmediato a darle auxilio, sin embargo desde el cielo aparecen aproximadamente cien Changelings, eran los que aún estaban dando vueltas por el pueblo los que aparecen colocándose al frente de los jóvenes potros:

- ¡Aléjense bichos horribles! Queremos ver a nuestro amigo. –dijo Scootaloo en tono serio.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que algunos de estos Changelings tomaron su imagen mientras que el resto, tomaba las formas de los demás ponys que estaban luchando contra los Changelings.

- No puede ser ¿Qué haremos? –pregunta asustada Sweetie Belle.

- Tenemos que ayudar a mi hermano o esa pony le hará daño. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Lo que yo pregunto es ¿Cómo sabremos quién es quién? –pregunta Pipsqueak.

En ese momento aparecen el resto de los ponys que llegaron a luchar contra los Changelings.

- Escuchen chicos, no se separen nunca, mientras permanezcamos juntos, sabremos que los que nos atacan de los alrededores no somos nosotros. –dijo Rarity.

- Es cierto, si nos mantenemos juntos, sabremos que ellos son los Changelings. –dijo Spike.

- Apple Bloom, no te separes de tus hermanos mayores. –dijo Applejack quien se acerca a Apple Bloom junto con Big Macintosh.

- Sip. –dijo Big Macintosh.

- Y tú tampoco te alejes de mí ni de tu hermana mi muffin. –dijo Derpy sonriéndole a su hija.

- Si mamá. –le responde Dinky Hooves.

Así que los Changelings se lanzan al ataque de nuestros héroes y evitar no confundirse entre ellos ya que estos tomaron sus formas físicas.

En ese momento Chrysalis se acerca a donde estaba Raging Blast en el piso:

- Vaya así que el estudiante de Twilight Sparkle es alguien bastante descuidado al no saber a quién te enfrentas potrillo.

En ese momento el cuerno de la reina Changeling tuvo una reacción:

- ¡Mmm! Vaya, vaya. Puedo sentir una gran presencia mágica, tienes un gran poder, pero no solo eso, también puedo sentir que dentro de ti existe un gran poder proveniente de un amor puro, si absorbo tanto tu energía mágica como tu energía de amor puro, superare al poder que tiene ahora Twilight Sparkle, le quitare esa campana y luego la matare por lo que me ha hecho.

Así que Chrysalis le pone su casco delantero sobre la cara de Raging Blast para inmovilizarlo y así envolverlo en una crisálida para absorber tanto su poder mágico como el poder proveniente del amor puro que Raging Blast tenía.

Pero cuando Chrysalis alumbra su cuerno para usar su hechizo una joven unicornio enviste violentamente a Chrysalis mandándola a volar y haciendo que esta caiga al piso, esa pony que enviste a Chrysalis era Akira Sparking:

- No dejare que toques a Raging Blast, tú no absorberás su magia ni mucho menos dejare que absorbas el amor puro que él tiene.

- ¡A-Akira! –dice Raging adolorido en el piso.

- Raging Blast, yo no soy tonta, ese sentimiento de amor puro en tu corazón es lo que sientes por ella.

- ¿P-Por ella? O-Ósea tu sabes que…

- Así es, ese poder de amor puro que ella quiere absorberte para hacerse más fuerte es el sentimiento de amor que tienes por Apple Bloom.

- E-Eres muy inteligente si te diste cuenta.

- Raging Blast, sé que en el pasado me porte mal contigo, pero quiero que sepas, que admiro como has madurado y te has vuelto un buen pony, el general Blast estaría orgulloso de ver cómo has crecido como pony y como amigo. –Akira le muestra una sonrisa a Raging Blast.

- Además, tú me gustas Raging.

Al escuchar esto, Raging Blast quedo completamente impactado:

- ¡QUE! –dice Raging mostrando una cara de sorpresa.

- Pero no te preocupes, tú ya elegiste a Apple Bloom como tu pony especial, tú la amas y no por lo que diga debes cambiar eso, y estoy segura que ella sabrá corresponder a esos sentimientos. –Akira solo le muestra una cálida sonrisa a Raging Blast.

- A-Akira. –dice Raging Blast aún impactado por la confesión de su antigua rival y ahora amiga.

- Por eso no dejare que nadie toque ese sentimiento tan hermoso, yo lo defenderé con mi vida si es necesario. –dijo Akira Sparking.

Pero de pronto del piso aparecen unas raíces de crisálidas que envuelven las patas de Akira dejándola inmovilizada. De pronto un rayo mágico es lanzado a gran distancia el cual atraviesa el cuerpo de Akira Sparking mandándola a volar varios metros cayendo al piso, con una profunda herida la cual de inmediato comienza a sangrar.

Al ver lo que paso Raging se levanta finalmente y va a ver a Akira herida en el piso, al notar que estaba gravemente herida, Raging comienza a gritar desesperadamente:

- ¡AKIRA! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR AKIRA RESISTE! –grita Raging Blast quien comienza a romper en llanto.

Akira Sparking comienza a cerrar los ojos mientras poco a poco deja de escuchar el ruido de la lucha contra los changelings.

Raging Blast la toma con sus cascos, pero esta ya no estaba reaccionando, al parecer ese ataque había dado de lleno en sus órganos vitales y tal parece que no había nada que hacer.

Lo último que ve Akira en su mente al cerrar sus ojos es a un pequeño Raging Blast, al cual lo mira fijamente a los ojos y esta le da en su mente un beso en la boca:

- Raging Blast, tú me gustas.

Luego de eso todo se vuelve oscuro en su mente, Akira Sparking había dado su último suspiro, ella finalmente había muerto.

Al notar que ella ya no respiraba Raging Blast solo da un desgarrador grito:

- ¡AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita al cielo Raging Blast al ver a Akira Sparking muerta.

En ese momento se acerca Chrysalis muy furiosa aunque se notaba agotada luego de haber usado ese ataque:

- G-Gaste toda mi energía con ese ataque, pero esa yegua estúpida tuvo lo que se merecía.

Raging Blast solo se queda inmóvil al ver a Chrysalis frente a él, ya que el miedo lo había embargado:

- Ahora absorberé tu poder mágico y sobretodo tu delicioso poder de amor puro, así tendré más poder para derrotar a tu patética maestra. –dijo Chrysalis.

En ese momento la reina changeling envuelve las patas de Raging en raíces de crisálida que salen del piso dejándolo inmovilizado mientras poco a poco estas raíces subían por su cuerpo envolviéndolo.

Raging estaba aterrado, sus amigos estaban luchando contra los changelings, Trixie estaba moribunda mientras la princesa Luna trataba de salvarla y parecía que tampoco Twilight podría ayudarlo, así que lo único que hace es cerrar sus ojos mientras por su rostro caen lágrimas.

Pero de pronto alguien enviste nuevamente a Chrysalis, esta vez es Twilight Sparkle quien lo enviste, pero esta se notaba demasiado agotada, al parecer ella seguía tratando de luchar contra Grogar en su mente, pero al escuchar el grito de Raging, su maestra había logrado al menos por un momento recobrar parte de su cordura para ayudar a su estudiante:

- R-Raging, t-trata de salir d-de aquí y h-huye. –dice Twilight quien se notaba agitada, ya que respiraba con dificultad, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo físico.

- Twilight ¿E-Estas bien? –dice Raging Blast asustado y con sus ojos vidrioso, además el unicornio mostaza nota que su maestra tiene puesta la campana en su cuello.

- U-Usa tu m-magia para z-zafarte antes q-que e-e-ella se l-levante. –dijo Twilight con dificultad.

- ¿Y esa campana? No es la campana de ese cofre, ¿Por qué la llevas puesta? –pregunta Raging Blast cuando la campana comienza a brillar.

Al brillar Twilight Sparkle cae y comienza a revolcarse en el piso y tomarse la cabeza mientras grita como si tuviera un dolor intenso:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita con fuerza Twilight lo cual hace que Raging Blast comience a sentirse nervioso, él estaba desesperado, había visto morir a una amiga, su heroína Trixie moribunda y ahora Twilight quien estaba en muy malas condiciones, todo esto se acumuló de tal forma que Raging Blast cierra los ojos y comienza a llorar:

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla de mierda! –dice Raging Blast llorando desesperadamente.

- ¡YA QUIERO DESPERTAR DE ESTA PESADILLA! –grita Raging Blast liberando toda su magia de golpe como había ocurrido en veces anteriores en donde sus emociones llegaban al límite.

Una poderosa aura mágica rodeo a Raging Blast, causando que la crisálida que lo estaba envolviendo se desintegrara por completo y así lograr moverse, debido a la expulsión de su poder mágico, este mando a volar a Twilight algunos metros.

Así que el unicornio al liberarse se acerca a donde está su maestra rápidamente y finalmente llega donde estaba ella tratando de impedir que Grogar, la criatura que habitaba la campana tomara su cuerpo por completo.

Al notar que cuando esta campana brillaba los gritos de Twilight eran más fuertes, dedujo que si le quitaba la campana podría ayudarla:

- Tengo que quitarle la campana de inmediato, parece que esa cosa le está haciendo daño.

Raging trata de quitarle la campana usando su magia pero le es imposible ya que un escudo mágico la envolvía:

- ¡Rayos! Tiene un escudo mágico.

Pero antes de que Raging Blast volviera a intentar quitarle la campana a su maestra, Chrysalis lo enviste con fuerza derribándolo:

- ¡Estúpido potro miserable! Absorberé tu poder aunque sea lo último que haga.

Chrysalis se pone encima de Raging, este al verse acorralado decide usar su magia para tele transportarse algunos metros lejos de ella y así distraerla:

- ¡Así que quieres jugar a las escondidas! Maldito hijo de yegua. –dijo Chrysalis.

En ese momento Raging decide atacarla con su técnica de clones de sombra:

- ¡Ven aquí y multiplícame por seis! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE SOMBRAS!

Así Raging Blast invoca con su magia seis clones de sombras que van a atacar a Chrysalis.

De esa forma los clones de sombras comienzan a lanzar rayos mágicos con el objetivo de atacar a la reina Changeling y esta los esquiva como puede ya que está muy agotada y ella solo quiere atrapar al verdadero Raging para absorber su magia y hacerse de la energía de amor puro que habita en su corazón, al ser una devoradora de sentimientos positivos.

La reina Chrysalis enviste a uno de los clones de Raging haciendo que este desaparezca, sin embargo otro clon la golpea en el cuerpo cayendo de espaldas, en donde estaba presente la herida que le causo Twilight al arrancarle una de sus alas, por lo que dio un desgarrador grito de dolor:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Chrysalis al caer del lado en donde Twilight le arranco una de sus alas.

- ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de vengar a Akira! ¡MAGIC BLAST! –grita Raging Blast el cual lanza un poderoso rayo de su cuerno para que le llegue de lleno a la reina changeling.

Chrysalis se vería en dificultades, si ese rayo le daba de lleno a lo mejor terminaría muerta, por lo que la reina changeling usando la poca magia que le quedaba llama a un grupo de changeling de los que estaban luchando con los demás ponys, para que aparecieran rápidamente colocándose entre ella y el rayo de Raging Blast y así protegerla.

Obviamente los changeling usaron su magia para invocar escudos mágicos y de esa forma protegieron a su reina y recibieron el poderoso rayo, alrededor de 20 changelings recibieron de lleno el ataque de Raging Blast, evitando así que su reina muriera al recibir tal poderoso ataque por lo que solo se vio una enorme explosión la cual causo al chocar contra los escudos de los changeling aunque el rayo fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a la totalidad de changelings los cuales solo quedaron restos esparcidos por todo el lugar en donde protegieron a su reina.

Raging Blast se vio sorprendido al ver como los changelings invocaban escudos mágicos, el no esperaba que esas criaturas pudieran hacer eso:

- ¡Cómo es posible! Que esas cosas invocaran escudos mágicos, yo pensé que solo lanzaban rayos de magia a lo pendejo. –dijo Raging Blast sorprendido.

En ese momento la reina changeling se levanta adolorida aún por sus heridas:

- T-Tonto, los changelings son homúnculos que tienen mi esencia, ellos no tienen las limitaciones de tipo de magia que tienen los unicornios mortales, aunque no tengan un gran poder, tienen la libertad de usar todos los tipos de magia, como si fuera un pony de magia maestra. –le responde a Raging Blast la reina changeling.

- Vaya eso no lo esperaba, pero sabes algo, nunca descuides tu espalda. –le dice Raging Blast con una sonrisa, mientras detrás de Chrysalis se ven a dos clones de Raging Blast ambos cargando su técnica de Spiral Blast, los cuales se acercan a la reina bicho.

Pero nuevamente desde el cielo son envestidos por dos changelings quienes al envestir a los clones, estos desaparecen:

- ¡No me subestimes! Como se nota que aún eres un mocoso.

- ¡Maldita yegua!

- Por cierto, yo que tu no descuidaría tu espalda.

- ¡Qué dices!

De pronto Raging Blast es envestido por otros dos changelings botándolo al piso y colocándose encima de este para inmovilizarlo:

- ¡Suélteme bichos estúpidos! –dice enojado Raging Blast tratando de zafarse de los changelings.

- ¡Gracias mis queridos niños! Como recompensa los dejare comer parte de su delicioso amor puro, de esa forma les agradeceré por ayudarme.

De pronto los otros tres clones que quedaban aparecen con el objetivo de atacar a Chrysalis, pero nuevamente otros tres changelings los envisten haciendo que estos desaparezcan:

- Nunca encontraras nada más fiel a ti que tus propios hijos jovencito, ellos no importa lo mal que los trate o lo horribles que sean, ellos me defenderán con su vida sin cuestionárselo, ya que ellos no piensan como los ponys, ellos no sienten ni aman, nosotros no somos mortales, solo somos homúnculos, que tenemos una existencia sin sentido, sentido que solo un dios como NUMA nos puede dar y es por eso que todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, terminara muriendo o como en tu caso, siendo mi alimento vital. –le dice la reina changeling a Raging Blast quien estaba en el piso.

El unicornio mostaza comienza a cargar su magia con su cuerno para dispararle de lleno a uno de los changelings que lo tenía aprisionado, pero Chrysalis le pisa la cabeza dejándolo en el piso y así impidiendo que pudiera concentrar su magia contra ellos:

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grita Raging Blast mientras la reina changeling lo pisaba con su casco en la cara.

- ¡No lo haré! Ahora tomare tu magia y tu amor puro para enfrentarme a esa yegua que tú llamas maestra y quien me arranco el ala, usando tu poder, ella pagara con su vida lo que me hizo, así que tranquilo que pronto ella y tú estarán reunidos en el paraíso ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe la reina changeling mientras una crisálida comienza a envolver a Raging Blast en el piso.

Al escuchar los gritos de su estudiante Twilight se pone de pie con dificultad y respirando con mucho esfuerzo al ver como su estudiante estaba a punto de morir por tratar de ayudarla, por lo que esta recupera nuevamente la cordura por un momento:

- R-Raging, n-no d-dejare q-que l-l-le hagas d-daño Chrysalis. –dice Twilight respirando con dificultad y mientras sus piernas temblaban.

De pronto Twilight se sienta en el piso y concentra su magia en sus cascos delanteros con mucha dificultad y toma la campana de Grogar con estos, al hacerlo rayos rodean los cascos y la campana mientras Twilight comienza a sentir un dolor intenso mientras tomaba la campana:

- ¡AAAAHHHHHH! N-No necesito de tu p-poder para salvar a mi p-preciado a-alumno, a mi p-preciado ¡R-RAGING BLAST! –grita Twilight con furia.

Al hacer esto esta finalmente tira la campana arrancándosela de su cuello y lanzándola lejos y cayendo en el piso.

Cuando lanzo la campana la influencia de Grogar dejo el cuerpo de Twilight, sin embargo esta quedo demasiado debilitada ya que al tratar de impedir de que este tomara control de su cuerpo la desgasto tanto física como mentalmente, además de eso ella ya había estado luchando con Chrysalis y había gastado casi toda su magia atacándola básicamente con el poder que le dio Grogar cuando esta se colocó la campana.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban esta se tiró de lleno a envestir a la reina Chrysalis para que así no envolviera a Raging Blast en una crisálida.

Por lo que Twilight con su cabeza golpea de lleno el cuerpo de la reina changeling derribándola al piso y luego nuevamente con su cabeza enviste a los changelings que estaban sobre su alumno, sin embargo al quedar sin fuerzas, la propia Twilight cae encima de Raging Blast.

La reina changeling y los changelings abatidos se levantan del piso:

- ¡Maldita Twilight Sparkle! –dijo la reina Chrysalis.

En ese momento Twilight quien cayó debilitada sobre su alumno comienza a sollozar sorprendiendo al unicornio mostaza:

- ¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Raging Blast.

- P-Perdóname, si no hubiese usado esa campana, tu no tendrías q-que h-haberte arriesgado así. –dice Twilight llorando y pidiendo perdón a su alumno por la irresponsabilidad de usar la campana de Grogar desconociendo las consecuencias y haciendo que debido a esto Raging saliera a luchar contra Chrysalis.

- N-No, tu perdóname, si yo fuera más fuerte, Akira no habría muerto, y yo te habría defendido. –dice Raging Blast quien también comienza a sollozar mientras la reina changeling comienza a envolver esta vez a Twilight y Raging Blast en una crisálida.

- ¡Sabes que! Ese sentimiento de cariño por tu estudiante es muy grande, además tú también tienes un gran sentimiento de amor puro tan grande como el de tu alumno, así que creo que me lo comeré también y así ambos morirán juntos de la misma manera ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe la reina changeling mientras envuelve a ambos ponys en una crisálida.

La princesa Luna no estaba lejos y presenciaba todo, ella se sentía frustrada, ya que aún trataba de con su magia evitar que Trixie muriera, ella también estaba al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que el resto de nuestros héroes seguían luchando con los changelings que aún estaban allí sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Twilight y Raging.

Por lo que la reina changeling seguía envolviendo a Twilight y Raging Blast en la crisálida para absorber su energía y sentimientos de amor puro, pero un potente chorro de agua derriba a la reina changeling mandándola a volar varios metros, y luego una ráfaga de viento manda a volar a los otros changelings que estaban junto a Twilight y Raging mientras su reina los encerraba en la crisálida.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y una armadura de guardia real, nuevamente el caballero valiente llegó a ayudar a su doncella en peligro, Blade había llegado finalmente al campo de batalla.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Pensaba subir los tres capitulos de golpe, sin embargo como termine de corregir este, pues decidi subirlo de inmediato, pero de aqui al 05 de Septiembre espero subir los tres capitulos corregidos y ya seguir regularmente con la historia, que espero que sea de su agrado, ya que algunos han tenido mucha paciencia y la han seguido, asi como otros que se aburrieron en algun punto de la historia.<p>

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten lo que queda, que realmente quiero que al menos la extension de esta historia sea justificada, cerrando todos los cabos sueltos y dandole a todos los personajes de esta, el protagonismo que merecen y no solo lo digo por las mane de la armonia, sino que por todos los personajes que de una u otra forma ponen su grano de arena para la trama.

Asi que un saludo y gracias a los que aún no se aburren y han tenido la enorme paciencia con esta historia.


	84. La llegada del líder niebla de muerte

**Capitulo 84: La llegada del líder neblina de muerte**

Era una batalla dispareja, cuando Twilight se enfrentaba a la amenaza de perder su poder y su voluntad ante el alma maligna de Grogar que habitaba en la campana de este, sus amigos aparecieron y Raging Blast su estudiante, salió en su ayuda mientras el resto de nuestros héroes se enfrentaba a un ejército de changelings.

Sin embargo y a pesar de estar débil la reina Chrysalis pudo superar a Raging Blast, ya que el unicornio mostaza no era un oponente para ella dominando la pelea desde el principio, además el pequeño se dio cuenta que Trixie, su heroína estaba muy mal herida, y al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Twilight, el joven unicornio entro en pánico y eso fue lo que aprovecho Chrysalis para ponerlo a su merced, ya que no solo tenía un poder mágico enorme el cual podía absorber, sino que también tenía un poder proveniente de un amor tan puro y transparente como el cristal el cual era el alimento ideal para Chrysalis y sus changelings.

Pero justo cuando Chrysalis se pensaba dar el banquete con el joven unicornio, Akira Sparking su rival y quien recientemente se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga aparece para ayudarlo, ya que ella decidió proteger a Raging para evitar que Chrysalis tomara ese amor puro que Raging guardaba en su interior, el amor puro que Raging Blast siente por Apple Bloom.

Al hacer esto Akira es atacada mortalmente con la reina changeling quitándole la vida, por lo que Raging decide luchar contra ella sin importar las consecuencias, pero Chrysalis nuevamente con su mayor experiencia logro nuevamente atrapar a Raging y así absorber su poder mágico y su amor puro, pero Twilight sale en su defensa luego de quitarse la campana de Grogar y así este dejara de tener influencia sobre su mente.

Sin embargo Twilight estaba muy débil y cayo sin fuerzas sobre su alumno quien también estaba en el piso debilitado por la pelea, por lo que Chrysalis decidió absorber el amor puro que ambos guardaban, tanto el de Raging Blast, como el de Twilight con el amor puro de sus amigos, pero sobre todo por el sentimiento de amor que tiene Twilight con su querido Blade.

Pero cuando la reina changeling los iba a encerrar en una crisálida, Blade vestido con la armadura de la guardia real, aparece en el campo de batalla atacando a Chrysalis.

Blade rápidamente le saca con su magia los restos del capullo que estaban envolviendo a ambos unicornios y trata de hacer reaccionar a ambos:

- ¡Twilight! ¡Raging! ¿Están bien? –pregunta Blade quien mueve a ambos para ver que reaccionaran.

- Eh, si estamos bien. Gracias por ayudarnos Blade. –le dice Raging Blast.

- E-Estas a-aquí mi amor. –dice Twilight quien sonríe débilmente al ver a su querido Blade junto a ella.

En ese momento aparecen junto a ellos Shining Armor, Cadance, y los padres de la unicornio lavanda, Night Light y Twilight Velvet:

- ¡Mi Twilight, Raging Blast! menos mal que llegamos a tiempo. –la madre de Twilight, se acerca y le sonríe a su hija y al estudiante de esta.

- ¿M-Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Twilight.

- Yo solo vine a ayudarlos, que esperabas. –le dice Twilight Velvet a su hija.

- Qué bueno que han venido tío Night Light, tía Velvet. –les dice Raging Blast.

- Si mi potrillito, y por lo que veo te has hecho alguien muy valiente, y por eso tu tía Velvet está muy orgullosa de ti mi querido Ragingsito. –le dice en un tono muy tierno y dulce Twilight Velvet nuevamente contrastando violentamente con toda la actitud seria e incluso violenta que ha tenido contra Blade, mostrándose como alguien dulce y amorosa con el joven Raging Blast.

Esta actitud tan amable dejo completamente sorprendido a Blade:

- ¡Es increíble! Nunca pensé que ella era así también, como se nota que todo prejuicio es malo. –dice Blade quien al parecer en su mente tenía un prejuicio algo malo de su "suegra" desde que este la conoció, por lo que este solo muestra una sonrisa.

De pronto Twilight comienza desesperadamente a decirle a Blade sobre lo sucedido con Trixie:

- ¡Blade! ¡A-Ayuda a Trixie! ¡Se está muriendo mi amor por favor! ¡Ayúdala! –dice insistente Twilight Sparkle, al escuchar esto Blade se sorprende.

- ¡QUE! ¡¿Muriendo?!

- ¡Ayúdala mi amor! ¡No dejes que m-muera! –dice Twilight a quien se le colocaron los ojos vidriosos.

Blade comienza a mirar a su alrededor y nota que la biblioteca solo era escombros, y allí ve a alguien con una capucha, así que de inmediato va corriendo a donde estaba aquel pony encapuchado y tras de él, va Twilight Velvet y Night Light.

En tanto la reina changeling luego de ser mojada logra levantarse, pero en ese momento Cadance y Shining Armor se colocan delante de Twilight y Raging Blast quienes estaban reponiéndose:

- ¡N-No puede ser! Son ustedes malditos. –dijo la reina changeling.

- Así es, hace años que no nos veíamos Chrysalis. –dijo Cadance.

- No dejaremos que les hagas daño a ellos, con nuestra magia del amor volveremos a vencerte como lo hicimos en nuestra boda. –dijo Shining Armor.

Al ver a ambos frente a ella, Chrysalis se sintió acorralada, sabe que contra el hechizo de amor de Shining Armor y Cadance estaría en problemas, sobre todo ahora que estaba completamente debilitada y que podría ser derrotada.

En tanto Blade llega a donde estaba la pony con capucha y nota a Trixie muy mal herida rodeada de un aura mágica que estaba haciendo aquel pony, que era la princesa Luna:

- ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ BLADE! –grito la princesa Luna con lágrimas en su rostro.

En ese momento también aparecen Night Light y Twilight Velvet, al notar y reconocer quien era en realidad, mostraron su asombro mientras la princesa Luna trata de esconder su rostro, pero de inmediato ambos le hacen la respectiva reverencia de respeto:

- ¡No tiene que ocultarse princesa Luna! –dijo Night Light.

- Es todo un gusto saber que usted sigue con vida princesa Luna. –dijo Twilight Velvet, esta última con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La princesa Luna solo sonríe al notar que había sido reconocida por los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor.

En tanto Blade mira a Trixie y al notar el grave estado en que estaba decide tomar una decisión:

- No tengo opción, ya la he usado dos veces en este día, pero no puedo permitir que Trixie muera y esta es la única cosa que puede salvarla. –dijo Blade quien saca de su armadura el fragmento de la piedra filosofal que llevaba y con este hace un hechizo de trasmutación, el mismo que uso para curar a Cadance y salvarla de la muerte.

Así que Blade uso su hechizo de alquimia potenciados con el poder de la piedra filosofal sin dudarlo un instante, una poderosa aura mágica rodeo el cuerpo de Trixie y de pronto se vio un gran destello rojizo, cuando este se desvaneció Trixie se veía completamente sana, por lo que en el piso, la unicornio celeste comienza a abrir los ojos:

- ¿Qué paso? ¡Blade! ¿Eres tú? –pregunta Trixie algo desconcertada al estar recuperando la conciencia.

- Qué bueno que estás bien ahora. –dijo Blade al cual al notar que Trixie se había recuperado, sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos de la emoción.

De pronto Trixie nota que Blade tenía sobre su cuerpo el fragmento de la piedra filosofal, el cual el unicornio guardo nuevamente bajo la armadura que llevaba puesta:

- ¡No me digas que usaste la piedra filosofal! –dijo Trixie a quien al notarlo mostro una mirada de tristeza.

- Sí, pero no importa, era lo único que podía salvarte. –le responde Blade con una sonrisa.

Trixie se levanta y le dirige la palabra a la princesa Luna:

- Princesa Luna, ¡Porque no impidió que usara la piedra! –le dice Trixie a su mentora quien estaba a su lado.

- Perdóname, pero yo también quería que te salvaras, por eso no le dije nada, ya que si no la usaba tu ibas a morir, lo siento. –la princesa Luna solo baja su cabeza.

Al ver esto Trixie comienza a llorar:

- P-Perdóname por esto Blade, por usar el poder de esa piedra, tu cuerpo se podría influenciar negativamente y por mi culpa tú podrías terminar siendo corrompido.

En ese momento Blade abraza a Trixie:

- Ya he usado la piedra para salvar a Cadance y para pelear en Canterlot y se perfectamente a que me estoy arriesgando, así que no te preocupes, no importa lo que me pase si para ello tenía que salvarte, tu eres mi mejor amiga, no iba dejar que murieras, no mientras pueda salvarte aunque eso significara arriesgar mi alma con la piedra filosofal.

Al recibir el cálido abrazo de su amigo la pony se sonroja, y esta se seca las lágrimas:

- ¡Gracias Blade! Tú eres un gran amigo. –le responde Trixie con una sonrisa luego de secarse las lágrimas, ya que a pesar de sentirse mal por el riesgo tomado por Blade, Trixie se sentía feliz de ser importante para alguien, de tener a un amigo de verdad.

En tanto y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Blackeye quien estaba en una ilusión desde el cielo sobre una nube escondido viendo todo sorpresivamente aparece en el lugar en donde todos los changelings seguían peleando con el resto de nuestros héroes y aparece justo frente a Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance, colocándose en su cuello la campana de Grogar:

- ¡Vaya! así que tú eres el famoso príncipe Shining Armor y tú la princesa del reino de cristal. –dijo Blackeye.

Al notar que Blackeye estaba delante de ella, Chrysalis queda sorprendida:

- ¿Tu acaso eres Blackeye? –pregunta la princesa Cadance.

- Así es, yo soy el líder de SEEL, Death Fog para algunos en la guardia real ¿no es así señor Armor? –le dice Blackeye dirigiéndose a Shining Armor.

- ¡Eh sí! –respondió Shining Armor.

- También se me conoce como Death Fog "niebla de la muerte" por mi forma de moverme y eliminar a todo quien se interponga en mis planes, aunque el nombre de Blackeye me gusta más.

- ¿P-Porque estás aquí Blackeye? Se supone que me diste poder para encargarme personalmente de ellos y conseguir la campana, tú no tenías que intervenir.

- Pero Chrysalis, tu solo hiciste el ridículo, incluso dejaste que el alumno de Twilight Sparkle te atacara, vaya que eso fue patético.

- B-Blackeye lo siento. –Chrysalis solo baja la cabeza.

- Incluso tuve que bajar para recuperar esta campana que tu no fuiste capaz de quitarle a Twilight Sparkle, incluso con el poder de esta campana ella te arranco una de tus alas, eso fue realmente triste, ya es la segunda vez que fallas Chrysalis.

- P-Perdóname, no quería fallarte de nuevo Blackeye.

- Me fallaste con el plan que tú propusiste para invadir Canterlot en la boda de la princesa Cadance y me fallaste ahora con este ataque a Ponyville.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Blackeye sobre la boda de Canterlot hace cinco años, ambos quedaron sorprendidos:

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aquel ataque fue planeado por SEEL? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Así es, fue planeado por ella y yo le avale su plan, con ella haciéndose pasar por Cadance, sería más fácil llegar al lugar donde estaba escondido NUMA y despertarlo pero, ella fue descubierta y el ataque termino fallando.

- Son unos miserables. –dijo molesto Shining Armor.

- Y por cierto Chrysalis, ya que me fallaste dos veces, ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer por mí, así que es hora de… –Blackeye toma un poco de aire y luego muestra una perturbadora sonrisa.

- ¡ACABAR CONTIGO INSECTO! –grita Blackeye mostrando una perturbadora sonrisa en el rostro con el cual con un rayo mágico ataque directamente a la reina changeling tirándola al piso con una seria herida en su cuerpo.

En ese momento Shining Armor y Cadance solo son testigos de cómo Blackeye se tele transporta al lugar donde estaba en el piso la reina changeling y este le pisa la cabeza con su casco:

- P-Porque, s-si yo t-te a-amo. –le dice Chrysalis quien comienza a llorar mientras Blackeye pisaba su cabeza con uno de sus cascos.

- Sí, pues yo nunca sentí lo mismo por ti. –le responde Blackeye.

- ¡Q-Que! –dijo sorprendida Chrysalis a quien de inmediato le comenzaron a caer las lágrimas al escuchar esto de Blackeye.

- Así es, tu solo fuiste una herramienta más, solo eso. –dice Blackeye quien pisa con más fuerza el casco de Chrysalis y esta comienza a gritar por el dolor.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Chrysalis mientras Blackeye le pisa la cabeza con más fuerza con su casco.

- ¡Oye déjala! –le dice Shining Armor.

Al escuchar el grito de Chrysalis, la princesa Luna y Trixie se acercan a ver y se sorprenden al ver a Blackeye sobretodo la princesa Luna:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Blackeye! –dijo la princesa Luna con cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Así que ese miserable está aquí! –dijo molesta la gran y poderosa Trixie.

Ambas presencian la escena de como Chrysalis está siendo sometida por Blackeye cuando de pronto diez changelings saltan a atacar a Blackeye:

- Homúnculos estúpidos. –dijo Blackeye soltando una perturbadora sonrisa diabólica.

De pronto el cuerno de Blackeye se alumbra y los diez homúnculos explotan, tantos los venían en el aire como los que venían por tierra, por lo que sus restos quedaron esparcidos por todos lados:

- ¡COMO HIZO ESO! –grito sorprendido Shining Armor.

- Eso no fue nada, hasta una princesa como Celestia lo podría hacer perfectamente. –le responde Blackeye.

- _Es un monstruo._ –dijo en su mente la princesa Luna.

En tanto Blade quien estaba acompañado de Night Light y Twilight Velvet, estaba usando su magia alquimista para reponer lo mejor que pudiera a Twilight Sparkle:

- Ya con eso estarás bien mi amor. –dijo Blade quien terminaba de hacer el hechizo de curación por lo que Twilight se coloca de pie.

- Tienes razón, gracias Blade. –Twilight besa en la mejilla al unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

- Ahora tenemos que ayudar al resto de nuestros amigos, al parecer algo paso donde esta Cadance y los demás. –dijo Blade.

- De inmediato te acompaño, me quedare un momento con Raging Blast.

- Está bien, solo me avisas por cualquier cosa.

- Lo mismo digo mi pastelito. –le dice de forma amorosa su padre Night Light.

- Tranquilo Papá, tu ve con Blade y los demás.

- Nosotros no los dejaremos solos. –le dice esta vez su madre Twilight Velvet.

- Lo sé mamá, lo sé. –le responde Twilight Sparkle.

Así que la unicornio lavanda fue a ver a su estudiante quien estaba sentado viendo los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la biblioteca de Ponyville y su hogar en estado de shock:

- Esto es imposible, este lugar era nuestro hogar, este lugar era mi hogar, esto es una pesadilla. –decía Raging Blast aún en un fuerte shock, cuando Twilight lo abraza con ternura.

- Tranquilo mi Raging, yo no te dejare solo, para mi eres algo más valioso que un estudiante, eres parte de mi familia, eres como un hijo, así que no importa que hayamos perdido esta biblioteca, mientras estemos juntos tú, Fire Blast, Spike y yo, siempre seremos un hogar, una familia. –le dice Twilight mientras Raging solo abraza a su maestra.

- Y tu más que una maestra, eres lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre, al menos tengo la suerte de conocerte, pero… ¡snif! Akira se sacrificó para salvarme. –dijo Raging Blast quien trata de contener las lágrimas sin éxito.

Al escuchar esto Twilight baja la cabeza y también se entristece:

- Si tú no me hubieses defendido, ella no habría tenido que ayudarte, yo tuve la culpa.

- ¡No Twilight! Tú no tuviste la culpa, yo soy el débil, si fuera más fuerte, podría haber defendido a todos, incluso podría haber evitado que Flutterchan se fuera de nuestro lado. –dijo Raging Blast entre lágrimas al recordar a Fluttershy y todas las cosas malas que ha vivido recientemente.

- ¡No Raging Blast! Cometí una irresponsabilidad tremenda al ver a Trixie mal herida luego de que me ayudara, por eso al final termine arriesgando no solo mi vida, sino que tu vida, fallándole incluso a la memoria del general Blast. –dice Twilight quien comienza a sollozar.

Así Twilight abraza con cariño y ternura a su estudiante y este recibe su cálido abrazo:

- Se siente cálido, este abrazo debe ser, como dicen que son los abrazos de una madre. –Raging solo sigue abrazado a su maestra con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En tanto mientras Blade, Night Light y Twilight Velvet van de camino a donde están Trixie, la princesa Luna, Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance, el resto de nuestros héroes seguían batallando contra varios changelings, sin embargo Blade nota que su hermana está peleando en el grupo y no duda en ir a ayudarla:

- ¡Ustedes sigan! Yo iré a ayudar a Starlight.

- ¿A quién? –pregunta Night Light.

- A mi hermana, por favor enseguida regreso. –Blade se va a ayudar a su hermana.

- Está bien, vamos Night Light. –le dice Twilight Velvet, quien sigue su camino junto a su esposo.

En tanto en aquel grupo había varios changeling, la mayoría de estos tomaron la forma de los ponys con quienes estaban luchando, por lo que Blade, decide usar su nueva técnica alquimista para así sacárselos rápidamente de encima:

- ¡Noches frías, invierno nevado, trae aquí el hielo deseado! –dice Blade invocando su hechizo concentrando la magia en su cuerno.

Entonces una ráfaga de hielo sale de su cuerpo y de pronto salen una serie de rayos mágicos azules a distintas direcciones los cuales golpean solo a los changelings congelándolos por completo, curiosamente la magia solo afecto a los changeling y no al grupo de ponys, ya que Snips y Snails se dieron cuenta del hechizo e invocaron un escudo mágico protegiendo a todo el grupo, escudo el cual Rarity también reforzó con su magia.

En ese momento Blade llega y logra ver al grupo donde estaban el resto de nuestros héroes, aunque un grupo importante de changeling había dejado de luchar contra nuestros héroes y habían ido a donde estaba su reina:

- ¿Están todos bien? –pregunta Blade.

De pronto su hermana Vinyl Scratch da un gran salto abrazando a su hermano mayor:

- ¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE HERMANITO! –grita emocionada Vinyl al ver a su hermano, este se preocupa al notar que Vinyl tenia algunos cortes y heridas por su cuerpo.

- ¡Starlight! ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta Blade preocupado.

- Tranquilo hermano, esto son solo rasguños, no te preocupes. –le sonríe con alegría Vinyl Scratch.

- Qué bueno que llegaste a ayudarnos dulzura. –le dice Applejack.

- Me alegro que estés bien Applejack. –le dice Blade con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oigan! Varios changelings siguen escapando. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Así es van todos a donde esta ese pony extraño.

Blade lo ve a la distancia y logra reconocer al pony al notar que es un alicornio:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el líder de SEEL! –dijo Blade quien se mostró impactado al notar quien era.

- ¡Miren allá esta la princesa Cadance! –dijo Rarity, vamos a ver qué está pasando.

En ese momento Blade les da un fuerte grito a todos:

- ¡OIGAN NO VAYAN HACIA ALLA! –grita Blade.

Todos se voltean por el fuerte grito del unicornio gris.

- Ese sujeto se parece a un pony que vimos en el tártaro.

- Así es Starlight, él es el líder de SEEL, así que por favor, todos ustedes huyan de aquí.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo dulzura! ¡No podemos huir tenemos que defender Ponyville! –dijo Applejack.

- ¡Escúchame! Si van los matara, él no es como el resto de los SEEL ni aunque tengamos el poder de todos los elementos de la armonía podríamos derrotarlo, él debe ser, tan fuerte como la princesa Celestia si no es que es más fuerte.

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron sorprendidos:

- ¡Qué dices querido! ¿Acaso es un maniático? –le pregunta Rarity con su voz algo tartamuda.

- Así es por eso, ustedes váyanse y si encuentran ponys en los alrededores llévenlos con ustedes, aléjense lo más que puedan.

- ¿Y tú hermano? No me digas que te quedaras.

- Yo estaré bien, tengo un arma con que defenderme de él.

- ¡Vinyl tiene razón! Si dices que es tan poderoso no puedes luchar solo contra él. –dijo esta vez Octavia preocupada.

- Yo tengo el poder suficiente para entretenerlo, además no estaré solo, el señor Night Light, la señora Velvet, Shining Armor, Cadance, Trixie, la princesa Luna e incluso Twilight podremos hacerle frente.

De pronto se siente un grito y se ve como un gran número de changelings se tira al ataque de Blackeye el cual al notar que los changelings se acercan vuelven a repetir la misma técnica del principio destrozando a la totalidad de los changelings con gran facilidad quedando sus restos esparcidos por todo el lugar:

- Ves, tus changelings no tienen nada que hacer contra mí. –le dice Blackeye quien tiene sometido a Chrysalis en el piso.

- ¡Porque! ¡PORQUE ME USASTE! –grita llorando la reina changeling.

- Simple, sabias que ciudad soleada era el único lugar de Equestria en donde habitaron los raros ponys hadas.

- ¿Ponys hadas? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Los ponys hadas fueron solo una especie donde solo unos pocos nacieron, estos tenían la capacidad de usar todos los tipos de magia, e incluso eran capaces de hacer hechizos que para un unicornio incluso de alto nivel serían muy difíciles de realizar, sin embargo esta raza comenzó a extinguirse cuando se mezclaron los ponys foráneos que habitaron aquel pueblo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –le pregunta la reina changeling.

- Para que te haces que no sabes, tú tienes descendencia de pony hada por eso me acerque a ti cuando eras una unicornio ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo muy b-bien. –le responde Chrysalis.

La reina changeling comienza a recordar cómo fue que ella pudo sentirse atraída por alguien quien ahora la trataba como basura, un recuerdo doloroso dentro de lo que aún Chrysalis podía sentir a pesar de no ser un pony mortal.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	85. El pasado de Chrysalis

**Capitulo 85: El pasado de Chrysalis**

Chrysalis estaba derrotada en el piso, mientras Blackeye le pisaba la cabeza con su casco, alguien quien pensaba que la amaba ahora la trataba como basura, como un ser inservible para sus intenciones, la reina changeling se sentía traicionada y destruida, en ese momento fue donde los recuerdos de cómo llego a esa situación llegaron a su mente.

En aquel flashback se veía una soleada villa parecida a Ponyville pero en el medio del bosque, allí habían mariposas, conejos y varios animales muy felices paseando por las calles de aquel pueblo entre los ponys que caminaban alegremente por la villa, en aquel lugar había una pony de color rosa, era una unicornio de crin azul turquesa y ojos verde limón y en su costado un arcoíris y una estrella como cutiemark.

Así Chrysalis comienza a recordar su antigua vida mortal como una pony cuando esta se encuentra con un joven unicornio de color gris, crin negra y ojos de pupilas negras y azul marino, en su flanco él tenía una estrella amarilla y consigo llevaba en su lomo una bolsa llena de libros, al parecer ambos ponys se encontraron en el centro del pueblo cuando este decide hacerle una pregunta a la unicornio:

- Buenas tardes, me gustaría preguntarle ¿en dónde puedo encontrar un establo en donde quedarme? –pregunta el unicornio gris.

- Pues aquí el único lugar que tiene pensión para alojar es el restaurant del pueblo, el cual administramos mi madre y yo, allí hay algunas habitaciones y no se cobra caro. –dijo la pony rosa de melena azul.

- Pues, bueno no veo porque no. –le responde el unicornio gris.

Así que ambos ponys van caminando hacia el restaurant:

- Mi nombre es Butterfly Pearl un placer. –le dijo la pony.

- Pues mi nombre es Light, yo estudio magia en Canterlot, pero vine a este lugar porque dicen que en esta zona habitan una extraña raza de pony llamados los ponys hada.

Al escuchar sobre los ponys hada, la pony rosa de melena azul guardo silencio por un momento:

- Ah sí, en el pueblo se conocen mucho aunque ya no hay ningún pony hada vivo, el último de ellos murió hace diez años y era una pony muy especial.

- ¿Tú conociste a un pony hada? –le pregunta Light.

- Sí, ella era mi abuela, era la última pony hada que vivió. –Butterfly baja la cabeza con melancolía al recordarla.

- Es que he escuchado que los ponys hada podían usar la magia sin las limitaciones naturales que esta le impone a los unicornios, entonces en la tesis de magia que estoy realizando, quería estudiarlos con muestras genéticas y ver como esto podría traer grandes progresos, te imaginas poder curar enfermedades que hoy son incurables y salvar la vida de cientos de ponys, tener derecho a una mejor calidad de vida en general, progresos que solo la magia puede lograr si se sigue estudiando y se siguen haciendo descubrimientos.

Al escucharlo hablar con tanta emoción esto de inmediato llamo la atención de aquella pony ya que daba la impresión de ser alguien bueno y muy esforzado por cumplir sus metas.

Finalmente ambos llegan a la cafetería en donde había unos ponys comiendo y allí estaba su madre atendiendo el local, ella era una pony unicornio de color beige, crin café, ojos naranja oscuro y en su flanco, tres frutillas representando su cutiemark:

- Bienvenido al restaurant sol de primavera, ¿quiere servirse algo? –pregunta amablemente la unicornio de las frutillas en el flanco.

- Eh bueno, su hija me comentó que aquí también tenían habitaciones, es que quiero quedarme en este lugar un tiempo, soy un mago que busca estudiar magia en este lugar y quiero establecerme.

- Claro, aquí viene muchas visitas, ya que este lugar destaca por su agradable clima primaveral incluso en invierno, pero si buscas establecerte, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar, ya que hay mucho ajetreo y si estudias magia, pues lo mejor es un lugar tranquilo en donde puedas vivir sin problemas y estar a gusto.

- Ya veo, eso significa que acá no podré estar.

- No es eso, por suerte al fondo del pueblo está la vieja cabaña de mi madre, desde que ella murió nadie ha vivido allí, ya que mi hija y yo estamos acá en el restaurant, así que ¿te parece si te quedas a vivir allá? claro que pagando una cuota de alquiler.

- Pues sí, solo consigo un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagarle y poder mantenerme.

- Bueno en ese caso ¿Qué tal si eres mi ayudante acá en el restaurant?

- ¡Qué dices mamá! –dijo sorprendida Butterfly.

- Butterfly y yo siempre estamos a tope, así que alguien que lave los platos y atienda a los clientes, no sería malo, de hecho la última vez que fui a Canterlot habían restaurants que tenían a ponys machos sirviendo mesas, les llamaban garzones, así que creo que no me vendría mal que si no puedes pagarme con dinero, me pagues con trabajo y sea mi garzón. –le dice la madre de Butterfly con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias señora.

- No hay de qué. –la pony le entrega a Light las llaves de la cabaña.

- Butterfly, llévalo a la cabaña para que dejes sus cosas y luego regresan para que comiesen a atender de inmediato que pronto viene la hora de la cena y aquí siempre a esa hora estamos colapsadas.

- Si mamá. –le responde con una sonrisa la pony de crin azul.

Ambos se van y comienzan a caminar por el pueblo de camino a la cabaña la cual quedaba al fondo de este, algo retirada del resto del pueblo, por lo que en el camino deciden charlar un poco:

- Vaya traes muchos libros.

- Sí, son libros para mis estudios.

- Es increíble, debes saber un montón para entender todo esto. –le dice Butterfly.

- Tu dijiste que tu abuela era una pony hada, eso quiere decir que tú tienes facilidad para usar magia.

- Pues bueno… la verdad nunca me llamo la atención ser maga y eso.

- Deberías serlo, la magia es algo hermoso, con ella podemos lograr cosas que ni siquiera especies extintas lograron en este mundo.

- ¿Especies extintas? ¿Qué acaso vivieron otros seres antes que nosotros? –pregunta Butterfly.

- Pues sí, al menos hay leyendas que dicen que antes de los ponys habitaron el mundo una especie de gorilas pero lampiños.

- ¿Lampiños? Debieron morir congelados en algún invierno entonces.

- Ellos usaban su propia magia para crear cosas increíbles, pero estos no tenían la misma facilidad que los ponys, a mí siempre me sorprendió la magia y mi sueño en convertirme en mago y poder traer grandes cambios al mundo, si hace poco ocurrió una fuerte guerra pony entre las princesas y los nobles y el príncipe Brave Hearth murió, es muy triste que hayan usado en esa ocasión la magia para algo como la guerra en vez de usarla para algo realmente bueno.

Al escuchar con la pasión que este apuesto pony hablaba de ser un gran mago, de inmediato le llamo la atención, al parecer esa forma de ser que mostraba aquel pony le había cautivado:

- Estoy segura que serás un gran mago.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a usar tu magia? De hecho eso también me ayudaría en mis estudios, estoy seguro que serás una gran maga, te prometo que te gustara mucho. –le dice emocionado Light.

- Pues, si la magia es tan formidable como dices, creo que no estaría demás aprender. –le responde Butterfly con una sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! Mañana mismo te enseñare lo básico, te aseguro que te encantará, además tú tienes sangre de pony hada, así que tienes un talento nato que debes aprovechar. –le sonríe Light a la amable Butterfly.

Luego se ve algunas imágenes, los cuales eran recuerdos de cuándo Light y Butterfly practicaban magia, se veía que Light era muy paciente, sin embargo también se notaba en estas escenas como Butterfly dominaba rápidamente la magia que Light le iba enseñando poco a poco.

En aquellos recuerdos parecían ser dos alegres ponys quienes disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del uno al otro, en aquellos recuerdos, no exista el rencor, no existía el odio, ni el sufrimiento, no existía la maldad, solo existía la felicidad de dos ponys los cuales fueron poco a poco gestando una linda y hermosa amistad.

El tiempo avanzo rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó ya varios meses desde que Light llego al pueblo en donde dividía su tiempo entre el estudio de la magia y el trabajo en el restaurant, junto a Butterfly y su madre. Todas las mañanas Light iba bien temprano a despertar a Butterfly y ayudar a servir el desayuno en donde muchos ponys del pueblo se servían en el restaurant diariamente debido a la deliciosa comida que la madre de Butterfly preparaba.

Esa mañana Light va al cuarto de Butterfly a despertarla como cualquier otro día desde que ambos se conocieron:

- Oye, despierta querida dormilona. –le dice Light con una sonrisa.

- E-Eres tú, querido Light. –le responde Butterfly con un bostezo al estar recién despertando.

- Tu mamá me dijo que te levantaras que ya pronto vendrán los ponys del pueblo a tomar desayuno.

- Sí, sí, baja tú que enseguida voy. –Butterfly vuelve a meterse a las sabanas.

- Está bien, pero no te demores mucho. –le dice Light.

Al mismo tiempo alguien golpea la puerta en el restaurant ya que este aún no abría a público, así que la madre de Butterfly baja a ver quién es, quien golpeaba era un guardia pegaso de color amarillo, crin blanca y ojos azules, aunque este era un cliente habitual, llegaba más temprano que de costumbre, lo que llamo la atención de la pony de las frutillas en el flanco.

- Muy Buenos Días. –le dice la pony de las frutillas en el flanco.

- Buenos Días. –le saluda amablemente el guardia pegaso.

- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? Como ve aún no abrimos.

- Es que quería hablar con usted, ya que aquí vienen muchos ponys a comer y quería hacerlo antes de que este lugar estuviera lleno de ponys.

- Ya veo, pero ya que está aquí más temprano de lo normal, ¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de café? –le pregunta la madre de Butterfly.

- No será mucha molestia.

- Ah no, por supuesto que no, pase usted.

- Bueno ya pase, así que lo esperare aquí. –le dice el guardia pegaso con una sonrisa.

En ese intertanto Light baja a la cocina a hacer algunos wafles para servirle el desayuno al guardia pegaso.

Luego de un rato la madre de Butterfly y Light le llevan café, pan con mantequilla fresca, y unos wafles con miel:

- Se ve delicioso como siempre. –le dice el guardia.

- Qué bueno que le guste. –le dice la madre de Butterfly con una sonrisa.

Así que el guardia comenzó a comer su desayuno y a conversar con la madre de Butterfly ya que era el único cliente debido a que aún era muy temprano:

- Bueno ¿y de que quería hablar conmigo? –pregunta la madre de Butterfly.

- Le diré la verdad, quisiera saber si han visto a Melon Seed estos últimos días, ya lleva una semana que en su casa su hermana no sabe nada de él. –dijo el guardia pegaso.

- No, la verdad estoy preocupada, el siempre viene a comer aquí, pero hace días que no ha venido.

- Es la sexta desaparición que ocurre en el pueblo en los últimos meses. –dijo Light.

- Si es la sexta desaparición y lo peor es que no tenemos ninguna pista al respecto y eso realmente es preocupante.

- Bueno si deciden realizar rondas para buscarlo en el bosque, yo voy sin duda a ayudar en lo posible. –dijo de forma amable Light.

- Lo sé Light, eres muy amable. –le dice el guardia real con una sonrisa.

De pronto se siente un enorme grito de parte de Butterfly:

- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita aterrada Butterfly.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? –pregunta el guardia.

- No lo sé. –dijo la pony quien de inmediato subió al segundo piso a ver a su hija.

- ¡Butterfly! –dijo asustado por el grito Light.

Tanto ella, como Light y el guardia subieron y para ver el porqué de aquel enorme grito. Al entrar notan que Butterfly había perdido su cutiemark lo cual dejo impactado a todos los ponys:

- ¡T-Tu cutiemark! ¡NO ESTA! –grita asustada su madre.

- I-Increíble. –dijo el guardia también sorprendido.

- ¿Qué paso Butterfly? –pregunta Light el cual nota que la cutiemark de Butterfly había desaparecido.

- Tu cutiemark no está.

- No puede ser, ¡PORQUE ME PASO ESTO! –grita Butterfly quien rompe en llanto.

- No lo sé, estoy sorprendido. –dijo Light quien se acerca a consolar a Butterfly.

- Señora, llame al médico de inmediato. –le dice Light a la madre de Butterfly.

- Eh sí. –dijo la madre de Butterfly aún asustada por lo que había pasado.

El tiempo pasó y el medico del pueblo, un pony de tierra de color café, melena blanca, anteojos oscuros y un estetoscopio bajo un trébol de cuatro hojas como cutiemark, comenzó a revisar a Butterfly en su cuarto mientras estaba recostada, allí también estaban su madre y Light esperando el diagnóstico:

- No puedo creer lo que le paso, sin embargo, al parecer no tiene ningún otro síntoma, de hecho parece ser que salvo por su cutiemark desaparecida, ella no tiene nada malo.

- ¿Entonces cree que recuperara su marca? –pregunta preocupada la madre de Butterfly.

- No lo sé, tendré que enviarle la muestra de sangre a mi nieto que vive en Canterlot a ver si con los instrumentos que tienen allá, encuentran algo, es todo lo que se puede hacer por ahora. –dijo el doctor.

- Bueno entonces lo acompaño a la puerta doctor. –dijo la madre de Butterfly.

De esa forma Light se quedó a solas con Butterfly y este se acerca a su cama donde la pony estaba recostada:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, digo bien pero tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí, es que nunca a nadie le ha sucedido, perder tu cutiemark, es algo insólito y no quiero que me consideren un fenómeno por esto. –dice Butterfly quien comienza a sollozar.

En ese momento Light abraza a Butterfly con gran ternura:

- Tranquila, no importa lo que pase, tu tranquila, veré que puedo hacer para que recuperes tu marca, te lo prometo.

Al hacerlo Butterfly se calma y luego de mirarse fijamente, ambos se dan un apasionado beso en la boca:

- Light. –dice Butterfly emocionada.

- No olvides que anoche, pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, y juro que tarde o temprano encontrare la cura a esto, porque te amo. –le dice Light en un tono amable con una sonrisa.

- Y yo también, t-también te amo, Light. –le dice Butterfly con una sonrisa.

Luego se ve que el tiempo pasó rápidamente y más ponys comenzaron a presentar el mismo síntoma, sus cutiemarks comenzaron a desaparecer, curiosamente al parecer a parte de este extraño síntoma, los ponys seguían realizando sus actividades cotidianas, e incluso su talento natural no se veía afectado y las pruebas que el doctor mando de Butterfly a Canterlot para analizarlas, no mostraban nada extraño.

En pocos meses, ya todo el pueblo había perdido su flanco, y aunque el pueblo parecía afectado por esto, ningún pony forastero había tenido esta extraña enfermedad, sin embargo el pueblo estaba bajo la mirada de Canterlot, ya que el fenómeno era extraño y eso las princesas lo sabían ya que desde la capital habían mandado a gente a averiguar el posible motivo de este extraño fenómeno.

Un día se ve a Butterfly visitando a Light en la cabaña de su abuela en donde el joven unicornio a estado viviendo, allí el unicornio le da a la joven Butterfly un líquido de color rojizo:

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es posiblemente la cura.

- ¿La cura?

- Sí, tenía que probarlo contigo primero si resulta, todos podrán recuperar sus cutiemarks.

- ¿Estás seguro que no me pasara nada? –pregunta preocupada Butterfly.

- En el peor de los casos seguirás igual y tu cutiemark no se restaurará, pero estoy seguro que funcionara ¿no confías en mí? –le pregunta Light.

- Eh, claro que confió en ti.

- Tranquila, que esto te curara. –le dice con una sonrisa Light.

De esa forma Butterfly se bebé la poción que le da Light.

Dos meses habían pasado y al parecer la poción no había dado efecto ya que Butterfly aún no recuperaba su marca, ese día ambos estaban en el restaurant atendiendo las mesas, y allí se podía notar como Butterfly se veía muy decaída:

- ¿Qué te pasa Butterfly? –le pregunta Light.

- N-Nada, me siento algo mal, parece que agarre una gripe, me duelen mucho los cascos. –dice Butterfly la cual se sentía bastante débil.

En eso baja la madre de Butterfly con una mochila con cosas en su lomo:

- Ya ha pasado una semana y esa pony que vino de Canterlot aún no recoge sus cosas.

- Se refiere a la chica que vino alojarse aquí hace dos semanas que era de un periódico y que venía a investigar lo de la desaparición de las cutiemarks. –dijo Light.

- No lo sé, pero ella dijo que volvería e incluso dejo el dinero contigo.

- Si así es, ella me pago y dijo que volvería, esa fue la última vez que vino aquí.

- Pero no regreso, no lo sé, aunque me haya pagado yo no la esperare, así que si viene le entregas sus cosas. –dijo la madre de Butterfly.

- Pues claro no tengo problema con ello.

En eso entra el guardia real y es la madre de Butterfly quien lo recibe:

- Buenas señor, aunque me imagino que por la hora, esta no es una visita para almorzar ¿no es así? –pregunta la madre de Butterfly al guardia, al notar que efectivamente era muy temprano para la hora del almuerzo.

- No saco nada con negárselo señora, desde Canterlot se ha reportado a una pony desaparecida que debió regresar hace una semana a la capital, pero ella no regreso, y suponemos que ella desapareció igual que los otros diez ponys que han desaparecido todo este tiempo. –dijo en tono serio el guardia real.

- Pues sí, justamente vino una chica de Canterlot a alojar aquí y dejo el dinero pagado del alojamiento por toda esta semana, y luego no volvió, de hecho acabo de sacar sus cosas del cuarto que alquilaba.

Pero de pronto Butterfly quien estaba limpiando una mesa cae al piso y comienza a gritar de un dolor intenso:

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Butterfly como si le hubiesen atravesado un cuchillo por su cuerpo.

- ¡QUE PASO! ¿BUTTERFLY QUE TE PASA? –grita asustada su madre al ver a su hija en el piso gritando de dolor.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué esta gritando así? –pregunta el guardia.

- ¡Señor guardia! Por favor llame a un médico, esto parece grave. –le dice Light al guardia real, quien al notar como gritaba la pony de inmediato sale corriendo del lugar en busca de un médico para Butterfly.

Light la sube en su lomo y lleva la pony a su cuarto.

Pasa un rato, Butterfly estaba recostada en su cama mientras el doctor la examina y al parecer este está preocupado, ya que en el momento que el doctor va a revisar a Butterfly, a esta le aparecen unas extrañas heridas en sus cascos las cuales estaban comenzando a sangrar:

- ¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Es cierto que estas heridas no las tenía hace un rato? –le pregunta el doctor a la madre de Butterfly quien estaba asustada.

- S-Si, poco antes que llegara, le comenzaron a sangras sus cascos. –le responde la madre de Butterfly asustada por los gritos de dolor de su hija.

- Ella debe ir al hospital de inmediato, de lo contrario podría morir, allí se pedirá rápidamente ayuda a Canterlot para que le den un tratamiento clínico. –dijo preocupado el doctor.

- E-Esta bien. –le responde su madre asustada.

De esa forma Butterfly es llevada al hospital del pueblo, con una temperatura altísima y heridas que sangraban en sus cascos.

De esa forma ella es llevada al hospital del pueblo, un caserón de dos pisos de madera, pequeño pero suficiente para cubrir las necesidades médicas del pueblo, por lo que ingresaron a Butterfly de forma urgente por su estado llevándola a una habitación en donde procedieron a examinarla y darle algunas medicinas para bajar la fiebre alta.

Luego se ve que ella es recostada en una cama, en donde miraba a su alrededor y no veía a nadie a su lado, al parecer era la única enferma y ella solo levantaba sus cascos delanteros los cuales estaban vendados por sus heridas y sangrado de estas.

Sin embargo algo pasó, ya que en solo una semana en el mismo cuarto en donde ella estaba sola, ahora estaba lleno, con ponys que sufrían los mismos síntomas que ella sentía, fiebre alta, dolores extremos y sangrado en sus cascos, el caso más impactante que ella pudo recordar en su mal estado fue el de una pequeña potrilla de tierra color amarillo pálido, melena rosa y ojos celestes, ella lloraba por el dolor que era tan pero tan intenso que su pequeño cuerpo no pudo resistir más y termino muriendo mientras gritaba, esto la había impactado, ya que aunque ella sentía el intenso dolor, al ver como otros ponys morían rápidamente mientras ella seguía resistiendo, la hicieron sentir bastante aterrada, pensando que posiblemente a ella también le esperaba el mismo destino.

El tiempo paso, en aproximadamente un mes parecía que todos los ponys que llegaban con los síntomas que Butterfly tenía, terminaban muriendo horriblemente por esta extraña enfermedad, siendo ella de momento al parecer la primera y la única pony que ha resistido, tanto es así, que incluso ya las enfermeras habían dejado de verla desde hace algunos días al igual que su madre y Light, pensando que a lo mejor, ellos también fueron atacados por el virus y que ya lo único que podía hacer, era esperar su inevitable muerte.

Una noche entra un alicornio gris de tamaño similar a Celestia, melena negra y ojos de pupilas negras el cual al igual que ella y el resto de la gente del pueblo no tenía marca en su flanco, y en su cuello, llevaba una piedra roja colgada:

- ¡Q-Quien e-eres! A-acaso eres l-la p-parca. –dice débilmente Butterfly.

Pero este se acerca y le da un beso en la boca:

- Yo solo vine a salvarte, soy Light y he tenido que convertirme en esto para poder salvar mi vida y ahora salvare la tuya.

- L-Light ¿Q-Que t-te paso? –pregunta débilmente Butterfly.

- La enfermedad que se expandió en el pueblo fue demasiado contagiosa, incluso tu madre cayo hospitalizada por los mismos síntomas.

- ¡M-Mi m-mamá! P-por eso n-no ha venido a-a verme.

- Ella murió hace unos días.

- ¡N-No! ¡N-No es cierto! –dijo débilmente Butterfly quien comenzó a llorar.

- Lo es, y lo peor es que todo el pueblo ya está infectado por esta enfermedad, por eso, la propia princesa Celestia coloco un escudo mágico alrededor de pueblo Soleado, para de esa forma evitar que la enfermedad se expanda por el resto de Equestria, dejando a este pueblo a su suerte, en resumen nos dejaran dentro del escudo hasta morir.

- E-Eso no es cierto.

- Lo es, de hecho tu y yo somos prácticamente los últimos ponys que aún resistimos esta enfermedad, por eso tuve que hacerme esto para sobrevivir.

- P-Pero ¿P-Porque cambiaste? E-Entonces e-es por la enfermedad.

- Así es, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir los síntomas y no quería morir, no quería llegar a esto, pero no tenía otra opción, use una magia prohibida y cambie mi cuerpo usando la piedra roja que llevo en mi cuello.

- E-Estas b-bien entonces.

- Sí, aunque nunca hubiese querido llegar a convertirme en esto, sin embargo quiero que te salves, ya que aunque el sacrificio fue grande, ahora soy más poderoso que nunca, y tengo la intención de lograr mi sueño, pero necesito de tu ayuda Butterfly.

- M-Mi ayuda.

- Solo confía en mí, puedo salvarte y juntos nos vengaremos de Celestia por haber dejado este pueblo a su suerte en lugar de ayudarlo.

- N-No lo s-se.

- Podrías morir ahora y dejar que tu esencia de pony hada se pierda en este pueblo moribundo o confiar en mí y acompañarme, tener un poder mayor que el de ahora y salvar tu vida y extenderla mucho más allá de su límite y que viviremos juntos.

Al escuchar esto Butterfly decide responderle:

- E-Esta bien a-acepto.

- Muy bien, solo aguanta un poco, pronto estarás bien.

- D-De acuerdo.

El cuerno del alicornio y la piedra roja que llevaba en su cuello comenzó a brillar y sale un gigantesco destella rojo que cubrió toda la habitación del hospital.

Cuando este destello se disipa, Butterfly como tal ya no estaba, en su lugar apareció una extraña criatura, no era un pony exactamente aunque tenía cierto parecido, su cuero rosa ahora es gris oscuro incluso algo más oscuro que del alicornio, su hermosa melena ahora tomaban un azul opaco y desteñido sin vida a diferencia de su antigua melena pony, pero lo que más destacaba eran dos alas verdosas y semi-transparentes como alas de algún insecto, además de tener agujeros en sus cascos y melena.

Cuando la pony va mirar sus cascos, nota de inmediato que su color había cambiado así que esta corre a un espejo que estaba al fondo de la habitación y ahí puede mirar por primera vez su nueva apariencia:

- ¡Q-Que me paso! –dijo la pony en un claro estado de shock al verse al espejo.

- Dejaste de ser una pony mortal igual que yo. Esa era la única forma de salvarte. –le dijo el alicornio junto a ella.

De pronto la pony en su nueva forma, le da una fuerte patada al espejo con sus cascos destrozándolo por completo:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SOY UN ENJENDRO! ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO HORRIBLE! ¡SOY HORRIBLE! –grita la pony pero el alicornio se acerca y la abraza.

- Tranquila, yo estaré contigo, no voy a dejarte sola y aunque tengas esta nueva forma, tú sigues siendo Butterfly en el fondo.

Al estar abrazada por el alicornio, esta se tranquiliza rápidamente:

- E-Esta bien, si no fuera por ti, me volvería loca.

La Pony comienza a llorar a los brazos del alicornio, esa noche ella cambio su vida para siempre, renuncio a su cuerpo mortal para así acompañar a su amado.

El flashback de Chrysalis termina con esta en el suelo siendo su cabeza aplastada por el casco de Blackeye:

- ¡PORQUE ME HACES ESTO! ¡TU ME AMAS! ¡TU ME CONVERTISTE EN ESTO PORQUE QUERIAS QUE ESTUBIERAMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS! –grita Chrysalis mientras rompe en llanto.

- Eso fue lo que tú creíste, nunca me interesaste.

- ¡Me mentiste! –dice impactada Chrysalis.

- Me acerque al pueblo buscando investigar a los ponys hadas, me costó muchísimo fingir mi muerte y comenzar una nueva vida, lamentablemente yo ya no quería tener que seguir viviendo saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo para sobrevivir, y si llegue allí después de la guerra pony fue solamente porque decían que en la sangre de los ponys hada emitían en su cuerpo un microorganismo capaz de mutar y conceder el mismo poder que les concede NUMA a las princesas, ya que el otro ser que se supone que crea este ser micro orgánico en su sangre, es un cierto tipo de dragón el cual llegando a una edad determinada comienza a generarlo en sus huesos, y opte por los ponys hadas por ser mucho más simple de dominar que un dragón.

- ¡Ósea que t-todo este tiempo!

- Si Chrysalis, para mi tú fuiste una herramienta más de mis experimentos, y por tu culpa, en lugar de crear algo que me ayudara a ser inmortal, lo único que cree de tu sangre híbrida fue el virus que extermino a todo el pueblo Soleado.

- ¡QUE DICES! –dijo sorprendido Shining Armor al escuchar esto.

- ¿T-Tú fuiste el culpable? –le pregunta en el piso Chrysalis rompiendo en llanto.

- Así es, yo cree el virus, aunque admito que fue un accidente muy gracioso, que por poco me cuesta la vida. –dice Blackeye.

Ahora es Blackeye quien comienza a recordar lo sucedido en pueblo Soleado y en donde cuenta como el creo aquel aterrador virus que extermino a todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	86. En busca de la inmortalidad

**Capitulo 86: En busca de la inmortalidad**

Blackeye finalmente había aparecido y este tenía aprisionada a Chrysalis en el piso, pisando su cabeza con su casco con el objetivo de mantenerla inmovilizada, ya que ella estaba completamente débil, luego de una intensa batalla.

Chrysalis desde hace mucho tiempo siempre ha sido incondicional a Blackeye pensando que este sentía algo por ella, pero el mostro su verdadera careta, una llena de engaños, ya que Blackeye nunca estuvo interesado en ella, por lo que al saberlo, Chrysalis quedo destrozada:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Estas mintiendo! –dice Chrysalis llorando.

- Si lo es, y la única culpable de esto fuiste tú y mis especímenes.

- ¿Especímenes? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Así es, tú ni te imaginas cuantos siglos he estado tratando de buscar mi máxima aspiración.

- ¿Siglos? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Así es, durante siglos había estado saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo, acaso piensas que alguien que ha estado así durante tanto tiempo se enamoraría de una yegua como Chrysalis, ¡Por favor!

- M-Miserable. –dice Chrysalis llorando en el piso.

- El poder, el ser alguien poderoso, en crear un mundo bajo mis propias reglas, eso es lo que he buscado durante siglos, y nunca me ha importado descartar a quien sea, ni exterminar a quien se interponga en mi camino, sea enemigo o aliado, incluso sea de mi propia sangre.

- Yo venía de escapar de mi última batalla, logre transferirme a un nuevo cuerpo ya que mi último cuerpo resulto muy mal herido, de esa forma decidí ir a pueblo Soleado, ya que en mis estudios había escuchado sobre la posibilidad de que los ponys hada tenían la capacidad de usar magia sin las limitaciones del resto de los unicornios, por eso llegue allí, de paso así pasaría desapercibido, ya que si quería enfrentar a las princesas y encontrar a NUMA, entonces tenía que ver la forma de lograr obtener su misma habilidad, obtener la juventud eterna.

- Así q-que esa fue t-tú verdadera intención ¿v-verdad? –le pregunta Chrysalis en el piso sollozando.

- Vaya querida Chrysalis, pensé que con el tiempo, tu corazón de pony comenzaría a desaparecer y te convertirías en un frio homúnculo más, pero no fue así, sin duda eres una vergüenza.

- ¡M-MALDITO! –grita Chrysalis quien trata de sacarse el casco de Blackeye de sobre su cabeza.

- ¡YA NO TE MUEVAS! –Blackeye con su casco golpea en la cara con fuerza a Chrysalis haciéndola sangrar de su nariz mientras esta nuevamente se coloca a llorar.

- ¡Ya detente! No puedes seguir humillándola de esa manera. –dijo la princesa Cadance.

- Con que según tú, esto es humillación, bueno no puedo esperar que la odies, a pesar de que trato de quitarte el marido.

- ¡Eres un maldito! –Shining Armor corre para envestirlo pero Blackeye usa su cuerno para derribarlo y tirarlo al piso con mucha facilidad, por lo que Cadance fue a ver si él estaba bien luego de ser tumbado por Blackeye.

- Antes de pelear, creo que es justo escuchar mi parte de la historia, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este momento.

En ese instante Blackeye comienza a tener un flashback en su mente con el que comienza a narrar todo desde que llegó a Pueblo Soleado:

- Todavía recuerdo que a tan solo una semana de haberme instalado, fue cuando decidí comenzar a trabajar, para ello necesitaba un cuerpo vivo para comenzar a experimentar con el fragmento de la piedra filosofal que poseía, lo recuerdo porque esa noche hubo muchos platos que lavar y tú me acompañaste a la puerta luego de cerrar.

En aquel recuerdo, se ve en la puerta del restaurant ya cerrado a Butterfly con Light hablando luego de una extensa jornada de trabajo:

- Estoy exhausta Light ¿tú no?

- Si Butterfly, también lo estoy, sin duda hoy el restaurant se llenó y se acabaron la sidra.

- Pobrecito Light, no te preocupes, para la próxima te prometo dejarte un poco. –Butterfly le da un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonroje.

- El beso no era necesario, me apenas. –le sonríe Light.

- P-Perdona, es que no pude evitarlo. –le dice Butterfly quien estaba roja como un tomate.

- Bueno yo mejor me voy antes que se haga más tarde, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

- Tienes razón, adiós Light.

- Buenas noches Butterfly. –se despide Light con una amable sonrisa.

Esa noche Light caminaba de regreso a la cabaña, y de camino se encontró a un pony que estaba en claro estado de ebriedad y que además estaba fumando.

Era una pony de tierra hembra de color verde, melena café, ojos celestes y una hoja de marihuana en su flanco, cantando y caminando muy lentamente mientras fumaba:

- Barnie salvaje, con cuerpo de pony, hay vida en tu vida, pero igual eres pony, ¡pony salvaje! ¡Pony salvaje! ¡Pony! ¡Pony! ¡Pony!

Light vio en el piso un palo el cual levanto con su magia acercándose sigilosamente a aquel pony quien seguía cantando alegremente y fumando:

- ¿Quién mató al pony? ¡Fue el huevo frito o el choro paipa! ¿Quién mato al pony? ¡Fue el choro paipa y el huevo frito! ¿Quién mato al pony? ¡Dime, dime, dime quien fue!

Pero toda esa alegría fue interrumpida cuándo Light golpea a la pony con fuerza con un palo usando su magia haciendo que esta caiga inconsciente al piso y ya al perder el conocimiento, subirla a su lomo y llevársela.

El tiempo paso, no se sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo fue, pero finalmente aquella pony de tierra comienza abrir sus ojos luego del golpe de Light.

Pero cuando esta los abre se da cuenta que no está en la plaza cantando, sino que está en un lugar muy oscuro, el cual solo se alumbra con un candelabro en el techo, pero al tratar de moverse se da cuenta que no puede hacerlo, ya que sus cascos y su cabeza están amarrados con tal de no poder moverse, pero además de eso, en su cuerpo se habían conectado una serie de sondas, además de tener su pecho completamente abierto y donde se podía ver su corazón latir a simple vista y frente a ella estaba Light:

- ¡Vaya veo que despertaste! –dijo Light.

- ¿D-Donde e-estoy? –pregunta la pony algo aturdida aún.

- Primero dime ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunta esta vez Light.

- S-Soy h-hierba buena. –le responde la pony la cual trataba de mover su cabeza pero no podía.

- Un gusto, soy Light.

- P-Porque no puedo moverme.

- Simple, porque eres mi conejillo de indias, solo eso pues verás, necesito aplicar algunos elementos químicos de mis fórmulas para fortalecer algo que tengo guardado, así que como no puedes mover tu cabeza no puedes ver que tu cuerpo esta cercenado y abierto, solo conectado a estas sondas a este balde en donde extraigo tus muestras de sangre y residuos orgánicos, y debo decir que salvo por tus pulmones, para ser una borracha y adicta a la marihuana, te conservas muy bien.

- S-Suéltame.

- No lo haré, cada dos horas te inyectado pequeñas dosis de marihuana liquida en tu cuerpo, de esa forma no puedes sentir el dolor al estar así como estas y te mantengo con vida hasta saber cuánto resistirás.

- D-Déjame ir ¡DEJAME IR! –grita esta vez aterrada Hierba Buena.

- Lo siento, y agradece que no soy alguien cruel, porque si lo fuera, te dejaría morirte de dolor y por cierto, creo que es hora de sacar tu hígado otra vez. –dice Light con una sonrisa diabólica.

Light usa su magia y comienza a sacar el hígado de la pony de su cuerpo para experimentar con este, al estar aún bajo el efecto de los sedantes, la pony no grito ni sintió dolor alguno, al parecer el interés de Blackeye era experimentar con sus cuerpos físicos de alguna forma y le convenía que sus conejillos de indias se mantuvieran vivos el mayor tiempo posible.

Aquel flashback termina mientras Blackeye termina de narrar esa parte de la historia:

- Esa tal Hierba Buena fue solo la primera de una larga lista de ponys que fui atrapando, claro necesitaba de ellos para poder experimentar.

- O-Ósea que tú estuviste t-todo ese tiempo secuestrando a los p-ponys del pueblo.

- Pues sí, yo estudie sus cuerpos y comencé a estudiar la forma de transmutar un cuerpo perfecto, uno que fuera invulnerable, para ello saque muestras de tu cuerpo.

- ¿M-Muestras? –pregunta sorprendida Chrysalis.

- Así es, incluso admito que la vez que tú y yo intimamos, mi verdadera intención fue sacar algo tuyo así que te corte un mechón de tu melena mientras dormías, y admito que fuiste bastante buena en la cama. –le dice de forma burlesca Blackeye.

- ¡Y-Ya Cállate! ¡YA CALLATE! –grita entre llantos Chrysalis.

Al gritar Blackeye vuelve a pisar con fuerza su cabeza con su casco:

- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR TONTA! –grita molesto Blackeye.

Al mismo tiempo que Blackeye estaba con Chrysalis, Blade y los demás comenzaban a guiar a los demás lo más lejos del lugar, después de que los changelings se fueran a defender a su reina siendo todos destruidos por Blackeye. Sin embargo Scootaloo distingue a alguien tirado en el piso:

- ¡Oigan hay un pony tirado en el piso! –dice Scootaloo.

- ¡Es Akira! –dijo Diamond Tiara quien corre de inmediato a donde estaba el cuerpo de esta.

- ¡Espera Diamond Tiara! ¡No te vayas! –le dice Apple Bloom quien va tras ella.

Al ver como ambas corren a donde estaba el cuerpo de Akira, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Fire Blast, Babs Seed, Dinky y Pipsqueak van todos aquel lugar donde Akira estaba en el piso.

Pero al llegar notan que Akira no estaba nada bien, ya que bajo su cuerpo había un charco de sangre y una grave herida:

- ¡NO PUEDE SER AKIRA! –grita Diamond Tiara la cual toca el cuerpo de Akira y nota que este ya estaba frio y al notarlo comienza a llorar.

- ¡A-Akira! –dijo Fire Blast en un claro estado de shock.

- ¡N-No! ¡AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Apple Bloom rompiendo en llanto.

Al escuchar el grito de Apple Bloom Raging Blast quien se encontraba abrazado con su maestra tratando de calmarse levanta sus orejas y deja el regazo de su maestra:

- ¡A-Apple Bloom! –dice Raging Blast asustado y al ver que sus amigos estaban todos reunidos en donde estaba el cuerpo de Akira, el joven unicornio mostaza comienza a caminar para reunirse con los demás.

Al notar que Raging no estaba bien Twilight solo decide seguirlo.

Finalmente Raging llega a donde estaban reunidos sus amigos, todos realmente tristes al notar que Akira Sparking había muerto.

Fire Blast es el primero que se acerca a él, notándose que estaba muy afectado por ver a Akira Sparking muerta:

- ¡H-Hermano! ¡D-Dime que no es verdad! ¡Que no es Akira! –dice Fire Blast con voz quebrada.

- Es ella Fire Blast, es ella. –dice Raging Blast el cual comienza a sollozar, abrazando a su hermano menor.

- R-Raging Blast. –dijo Twilight que al ver a su alumno tan destrozado, no pudo contener la emoción y una lagrima cayó por su rostro.

En tanto Blackeye sigue contando de cómo fue que el esparció el virus que destruyo al pueblo Soleado:

- Lamentablemente, no esperaba que nada saliera mal, esa misma noche que lo hicimos, yo mismo eché en tu bebida un fragmento de la piedra filosofal que poseía pero hecho polvo, con el objetivo de ver que reacción causaba en tu magia de pony hada, pero realmente me sorprendió que perdieras tu cutiemark en aquel proceso.

- ¡M-Maldito! –dice Chrysalis en el piso débil mientras Blackeye seguía presionándola con su casco.

- Yo seguí experimentando con ponys y seguí capturando a víctimas, cada una fue más inútil que la anterior, cuando me di cuenta que el virus se esparció y como todos perdían su marca no me preocupe, yo hice una vacuna que me protegió un tiempo de lo que ya era una infección, y nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo que hice, de no ser por mi última víctima.

- ¿T-Tu ultima victima?

- Tú la recuerdas, es la chica que vino de Canterlot a averiguar para la prensa por qué los ponys de ese pueblo perdían sus marcas, es curioso que ella y que los ponys que no Vivian allí no fueran afectados, al parecer los ponys de la aldea era más susceptibles a este virus que los que venían de otras zonas de Equestria.

- E-Era la chica que se fue alojar a-al restaurant y q-que según t-tu dijo que r-regresaría y nunca lo hizo.

- Así es Chrysalis, es ella, esa chica se llamaba Ruby, y esa yegua me sorprendió cuando fui a tirar al pantano algunos cuerpos de mis victimas muertas, ella andaba por ahí y me vio tirar los cuerpos.

En ese momento Blackeye comienza a recordar como él fue sorprendido por una pony deshaciéndose de algunos cuerpos de ponys que murieron con sus experimentos.

Cuando esté hecha los cuerpos al pantano siente un ruido en los arbustos tras de el:

- ¡Quien anda ahí! –dice Light.

Una Pony terrestre de color gris claro, ojos amarillo limón, melena en naranja oscuro y claro y una lupa en su flanco la cual trató de no hacer ruido, pero se notaba que estaba impactada al notar como Light arrojaba cadáveres de ponys muertos al pantano para que los hydra se encargaran de los restos.

Esta comenzó a moverse muy sigilosamente con el objetivo de que el no notara que ella estaba allí, se sentía aterrada y respiraba muy lentamente para no llamar la atención, pero al comenzar a caminar, ella pisa con uno de sus cascos una rama que al hacer el ruido característico al romperse, alerto a Light.

Al verse sorprendida, esta comienza a galopar, pero no contaba con que Light rápidamente la nota, por lo que se tele transporta inmovilizando a la pony con un hechizo de parálisis, para luego usar nuevamente su magia y con un tronco golpearla en la cabeza para que perdiera el conocimiento.

Light subió a esta pony a su lomo y se la llevo a la cabaña donde este alojaba.

Cuando Ruby despierta del golpe se da cuenta que está amarrada de sus cascos y de lomo mirando al frente y con el cuello inmóvil sin posibilidad de mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo:

- ¿D-Dónde estoy?

- Bienvenida a mi cabaña amiga. –dijo con una sonrisa malvada Light.

- E-Eres el joven unicornio del restaurant ¿no es así?

- Trabajo allí y vivo en este pueblo, pero mi verdadera vocación es estudiar magia.

- M-Magia.

- Bueno, no la magia de la que uno estaría acostumbrado a estudiar, sino que una magia que está más allá del alcance del pony normal, algo que es tan poderoso que ha sido prohibido desde hace siglos como la alquimia.

- A-Alquimia, he escuchado que la princesa C-Celestia prohibió ese tipo de magia hace siglos.

- Así es, tal como lo mencionas, pero eso no significa que la siga practicando en la clandestinidad, además de que mis estudios van más allá de la alquimia.

- ¿Más allá?

- Así es, yo busco algo diferente, algo superior, algo que me haga obtener lo que siempre he querido.

- ¿P-Porque tiraste esos ponys muertos al pantano? –pregunta Ruby aunque al hacer esta pregunta se notó asustada.

- Simple, desde que llegue aquí esos cuerpos fueron mis experimentos, sino ¿Cómo crees que sucedió el fenómeno de la desaparición de las cutiemarks?

- ¿Fuiste tú?

- Sí, fui yo.

- Entonces debes saber por qué las cutiemarks de los ponys de este pueblo han comenzado a desaparecer a pesar de que estos mantienen su talento especial intacto.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que no lo sé, la verdad es que fue un experimento que causo eso y la verdad todavía estoy investigando el origen de esto, y sin duda fue algo que se me salió de control, para no verme afectado, he estado tomando un suero que cree, que si bien no cura el mal, al menos evita que mi cutiemark desaparezca, siendo el único pony que vive en el pueblo que aún no pierde su cutiemark, y como saben que no soy nativo de esta aldea, piensan que el mal solo afecta a los ponys nacidos en este lugar, al ser un pueblo en donde en el pasado existieron los ponys hadas.

- Así es, de hecho justamente me mandaron a investigar por lo mismo, ya que se presumía que la descendencia de los ponys hada podría estar causando el mal.

- Claro que es la causa, ¿recuerdas a la hija de la dueña del restaurant donde alojas? Ella es mi querida Butterfly, descendiente de los ponys hadas y también he estado experimentando con parte de sus células.

- Cuando se enteren de todo lo que haces, la princesa Celestia te enviara a la Luna por toda la eternidad. –dijo en tono desafiante Ruby, pero Light comienza a reír.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡EN SERIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –ríe de forma desquiciada Light.

- ¡De que te ríes!

- De que acaso piensas que vas a salir de aquí.

- Claro que saldré, apenas sepa la forma de romper estas amarras. –dijo desafiante la pony gris.

- Primero dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- R-Ruby.

- Un gusto, a mí siempre me gusta saber el nombre de mis conejillos de indias.

- C-Conejillo, ¡YO NO SOY UN CONEJILLO! –le grita furiosa la pony gris de la lupa en el flanco.

- Antes que sigas gritando dime ¿Quién te mando?

- ¡NUNCA TE LO DIRE! –le grita furiosa la pony.

- Una lástima, por último ¿Por qué me seguiste?

- ¡Yo no te seguía!, estaba en el pantano buscando pistas de los ponys hada, verte arrojando los cuerpos fue pura casualidad. –le dice en tono molesto la pony de la lupa en el flanco.

- Ya veo, solo fue un golpe de mala suerte, es una lástima.

- ¿Mala suerte?

- Así es, porque ahora no serias mi conejillo de indias de no ser por estar en el lugar equivocado.

En ese momento Light levanta un cuchillo usando su magia:

- ¡Q-QUE VAS A HACER! –le grita esta vez asustada Ruby.

- Comenzar a experimentar ¿Tu qué crees? –le dice de forma burlesca Light.

De pronto se ve que este entierra el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Ruby abriendo su torso con este salpicando sangre por todos lados, mientras este solo cortaba como si de cualquier cosa se tratara y sin mostrar un ápice de misericordia por la pony que estaba hiriendo.

Luego se ve otro flashback en donde Butterfly entra a la cabaña y Light la recibe como si nada hubiese pasado:

- Hola Light. –le saluda Butterfly.

- Qué bueno que has venido.

En eso Butterfly entra a la sala de estar, Light sale un momento y luego regresa con una poción de color rojizo:

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es posiblemente la cura.

- ¿La cura?

- Sí, tenía que probarlo contigo primero si resulta, todos podrán recuperar sus cutiemarks.

- ¿Estás seguro que no me pasara nada? –pregunta preocupada Butterfly.

- En el peor de los casos seguirás igual y tu cutiemark no se restaurará, pero estoy seguro que funcionara ¿no confías en mí? –le pregunta Light.

- Eh, claro que confió en ti.

- Tranquila, que esto te curara. –le dice con una sonrisa Light.

De esa forma Butterfly se bebé la poción que le da Light.

Luego de beberla Butterfly le dirige la palabra a Light:

- ¿Tú crees que es la cura y que recuperare mi cutiemark?

- Ojala así sea, he estado experimentando tratando de buscar la cura, y espero que esto sea la solución definitiva.

- Bueno yo confió en ti. –en ese momento Butterfly le da un tierno beso a Light en la boca.

- Te quiero. –le dice con una sonrisa Butterfly.

- Yo también. –le responde Light.

Luego el flashback cambia al día en que Butterfly cayó gravemente enferma, cuando tenía una fiebre altísima y gritaba de un dolor intenso:

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Butterfly mientras el doctor la examina.

- Tranquila Butterfly el doctor está aquí. –le dice Light tratando de calmarla tomando el casco herido de la unicornio con los suyos.

- ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Es cierto que estas heridas no las tenía hace un rato? –le pregunta el doctor a la madre de Butterfly quien estaba asustada.

- S-Si, poco antes que llegara, le comenzaron a sangras sus cascos. –le responde la madre de Butterfly asustada por los gritos de dolor de su hija.

- Ella debe ir al hospital de inmediato, de lo contrario podría morir, allí se pedirá rápidamente ayuda a Canterlot para que le den un tratamiento clínico. –dijo preocupado el doctor.

- E-Esta bien. –le responde su madre asustada.

Luego nuevamente el flashback cambia a una escena en donde se ve a un Light muy débil como tratando de aguantar un dolor intenso, y el cual recolectaba un montón de polvos e ingredientes químicos en una bandeja de plata y bajo ella un círculo de transmutación.

El pony se notaba muy débil ya que este respiraba con dificultad, además de que al igual que el resto de los aldeanos de pueblo Soleado, su cutiemark había desaparecido:

- ¡M-Maldición! El s-suero que m-me protegía y-ya no lo hace, t-termine infectado por el p-propio virus que c-cree. –dice Light a duras penas mientras va a un mesón en donde había dejado un objeto muy importante.

- C-Con este fragmento de la piedra roja, podre transmutarme con un cuerpo m-más poderoso, pero no s-seré un pony de nuevo ni t-tampoco seré i-inmortal, n-ni tampoco seré como Lauren. –dice débilmente Light mientras hace levitar la piedra sobre los elementos químicos.

- Pero a-al menos a-así podre p-prolongar mi vida s-sin cambiar de cuerpo o-otra vez. –dice Light quien cierra los ojos cuando un enorme resplandor rodea todo el lugar.

El flashback termina con Light terminando de contarles la historia mientras seguía teniendo aprisionada a Chrysalis en el piso con su casco inmovilizada y debilitada:

- Yo no esperaba infectarme, y tuve que transmutar mi cuerpo y perder mí forma pony.

- ¿Y-Y p-porque me t-transmutaste? –le pregunta Chrysalis en el piso.

- Simple, aunque te convertí en homúnculo, te seguí estudiando, y seguí experimentando, acuérdate quien transmuto tu cuerpo para obtener tus poderes de larva y poder auto reproducirte creando a los changelings, fui yo, tú seguías siendo útil para eso y como compañía mientras viajábamos por todo el mundo buscando pistas de NUMA.

- ¿Viajando? –pregunta la princesa Cadance.

- Solo Lauren sabia el lugar exacto en donde NUMA fue encerrado, y para que nadie más se enterara los que la ayudaron a encerrarlo, ella les borro la memoria para perder todos aquellos recuerdos, por ende nunca se supo dónde estaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes que les borro la memoria a los que la ayudaron? –le pregunta Shining Armor.

- Digamos que es algo que he averiguado personalmente, por algo ha sido mi deseo por tantos siglos y ahora por fin estoy cerca de lograrlo.

En tanto los jóvenes ponys estaban impactados al ver como una de sus amigas, Akira Sparking yacía muerta en medio del lugar de la batalla en Ponyville, cuando Blade se acerca a donde estaban ellos junto con Twilight quien estaba observando junto a los jóvenes ponys:

- Por favor Twilight, debes llevarte a los chicos de aquí ahora, Blackeye el líder de SEEL esta allá con Cadance, Shining Armor, la princesa Luna, Trixie y tus padres. –le dice Blade en tono serio y preocupado.

- ¿El líder de SEEL? –pregunta Twilight mientras trata de observarlo a la distancia distinguiéndolo.

- Pues a simple vista se ve como un alicornio similar a la princesa Luna. –dijo Twilight.

- Él no es como los demás, él es incluso más fuerte que la propia Celestia.

Al escuchar esto Twilight queda impactada:

- ¡Más fuerte! ¿En serio? –pregunta sorprendida Twilight.

- Así es, por eso llévate a los chicos ahora junto a Applejack y el resto de los ponys ahora, yo enseguida te seguiré.

- Está bien.

En ese momento Twilight les habla a los jóvenes ponys para que se vayan con Applejack y el resto de los ponys que estaban saliendo del lugar por petición de Blade:

- Escuchen chicos, ya no podemos hacer nada, será mejor irnos a un lugar seguro. –dijo Twilight.

- E-Esta bien Twilight. –dijo Sweetie Belle aún entre lágrimas.

Así los jóvenes ponys comienzan a caminar aunque aún con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a una de sus amigas muerta, solo Raging Blast se quedó inmóvil y por ende Apple Bloom también se quedó junto al unicornio mostaza:

- Raging Blast, es hora de irnos. –le dice Twilight.

Pero Raging aún estaba llorando y muy impactado:

- No te preocupes Twilight, ve caminando que enseguida vamos. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- Por favor no se demoren. –les dice Twilight a ambos ponys.

Twilight comienza a caminar mientras Raging sigue impactado solo sollozando:

- Raging, es hora de marcharnos, no podemos hacer nada aquí. –le dice Apple Bloom.

En ese momento Raging recuerda lo último que le dijo Akira Sparking antes de morir:

- Tú me gustas Raging.

Al escuchar esto, Raging Blast quedo completamente impactado:

- ¡QUE! –dice Raging mostrando una cara de sorpresa.

- Pero no te preocupes, tú ya elegiste a Apple Bloom como tu pony especial, tú la amas y no por lo que diga debes cambiar eso, y estoy segura que ella sabrá corresponder a esos sentimientos. –Akira solo le muestra una cálida sonrisa a Raging Blast cuando el flashback termina.

Luego de ese flashback, Raging al ver a Apple Bloom junto a él, este le da un beso en la mejilla:

- R-Raging. –dice Apple Bloom quien se sonroja tras el beso.

- G-Gracias por ser la pony que siempre estás ahí, sin ti yo no sé qué haría. –le dice Raging Blast con su voz aún algo quebrada.

- Y yo no sé qué haría si tú no estuvieras aquí. –le dice Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

- T-Te quiero mucho. –le dice Raging tartamudeando.

Al escuchar esto Apple Bloom se sonroja aún más:

- Yo t-también te quiero mucho, p-pero lo mejor es irnos d-de a-aquí. –le dice Apple Bloom tartamudeando ligeramente.

- Está bien. –le dice Raging, quien comienza a caminar con Apple Bloom siguiendo a Twilight y al resto de los ponys que estaban dejando el devastado lugar de la batalla.

En tanto el grupo de Applejack y los demás seguían saliendo del centro de Ponyville ignorando a Blackeye y siguiendo las advertencias de Blade cuando sorpresivamente chocan con una pared invisible:

- ¡Qué corrales significa esto! –dijo sorprendida Applejack tratando de pasar, pero se sentía igual que un muro de piedra.

- Parece una muralla invisible. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Tratare de ir por el aire. –dijo Derpy pero luego de volar varios metros, esta choca contra esta pared invisible golpeándose en la cabeza.

- ¡AUCH! Esta duro, el cielo esta duro. –dijo Derpy tocándose la cabeza de dolor.

En eso Blade llega y toca la muralla invisible:

- Maldición, esto es un potente escudo mágico. –dijo Blade.

- ¿Escudo mágico? ¿Ósea que no podremos salir querido? –pregunta Rarity.

- Así es, estamos atrapados. –dijo Blade.

Al mismo tiempo Blackeye seguía allí hablándole a Cadance, Shining Armor, a la princesa Luna, Trixie y los padres de Twilight y Shining Armor:

- Y eso es todo, ahora no tengo nada que perder, porque ahora tengo la campana de Grogar. –dijo Blackeye con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar el nombre de Grogar, tanto Twilight Velvet como Night Light se sorprendieron:

- ¿Grogar? Ósea esa campana contiene a la criatura que liberaron los aldeanos de Islas Cerezo. –dijo impactado Night Light.

- Así es.

- ¿Grogar? ¿Quién es Grogar? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Se supone que era un carnero malvado con un poder mágico descomunal que fue encerrado hace siglos por la princesa Celestia, luego hace 12 años alguien trato de liberarlo y la princesa Celestia tuvo que volver a enfrentarlo y ayudar a sellarlo y lo sé muy bien, porque tu padre y yo participamos como soldados activos en ese entonces. –le responde Twilight Velvet.

- Increíble, yo no sabía eso. –dijo Shining Armor.

- Tú eras muy pequeño y la princesa Celestia decidió no mencionarlo otra vez, pero se supone que la sacerdotisa del pueblo sello con ayuda de la princesa Celestia a Grogar en su propia campana de medida temporal, ya que la idea era que un aldeano del pueblo miembro de la familia de la sacerdotisa que lo sello fueron quien contuviera el poder de Grogar, de hecho es increíble que aún se mantenga en la campana. –dijo Twilight Velvet.

- Sí, yo tampoco lo creo, pero escuche que nunca lo sellaron porque la campana desapareció y por eso mande a un grupo de mis ayudantes a ese pueblo a revisar, pero por suerte para mí la campana llego aquí a Ponyville. –dijo Blackeye.

- ¿Y ahora piensas controlar tú mismo a la criatura? –le pregunta Twilight Velvet.

- No lo hare, esta criatura será un regalo para mi hermano menor, ustedes ya lo conocen, seguro recuerdan a Sombra. –dijo Blackeye.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sombra, todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos:

- ¡Imposible! El exploto cuando Spike y yo recuperamos el corazón de cristal. –dijo Cadance.

- Así es, pero yo lo traje a la vida con la transmutación, sin embargo así como ha vuelto ahora es un inútil, por eso le entregare el poder de Grogar, ya que él tiene gran capacidad mental como para controlar a Grogar y ser el nuevo contenedor de este. –le responde Blackeye.

- F-Fue g-gracias a mi c-changeling que Sombra e-está aquí. –le dice Chrysalis en el piso.

- Si lo sé, pero bueno, tú en realidad me eres ahora alguien inútil, tu Chrysalis me fallaste dos veces, así que como ahora tú ya no me sirves, me desharé de ti. –le dice Blackeye con total frialdad.

- M-Maldito. –dice Chrysalis quien comienza nuevamente a llorar.

- Hasta nunca Chrysalis. –dijo Blackeye.

De pronto Blackeye concentra parte de su magia en el casco con el que estaba aprisionando a Chrysalis en el piso para incrementar su fuerza, por lo que usando este hechizo incrementa su fuerza lo suficiente como para dar un fuerte pisotón, con el que aplasta la cabeza de Chrysalis destrozándola como su fuera una sandía.

Todos los presentes quedaron impactados al ver morir a la reina changeling, quien en el pasado demostró ser un fuerte enemigo, ahora era asesinada por Blackeye con facilidad, luego de aplastar su cabeza y ver como sus trozos saltaron por los alrededores, Blackeye procede a limpiarse el casco con el que aplasto a Chrysalis usando su magia arrancando la otra ala de la changeling y limpiándose con esta:

- Qué asco, sesos de changeling, son verdes y viscosos igual que los de sus monstruosos hijos. –dijo Blackeye con total indiferencia.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO COMO LA MATASTE SI ERA TU AMIGA! –grita furiosa Cadance con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver morir a Chrysalis de una forma tan cruel y horrible.

- Era una herramienta más, como lo fue el rey taurino y el rey de los grifos, yo encontrare a NUMA y lo despertare de su sueño, y créeme, que a mí no me importa quitarme de mi paso a quien no me sirva, yo he vivido durante mucho tiempo sacándome de encima incluso a mi propia sangre, todavía recuerdo cuando elimine a mi propio nieto de ese entonces. –dijo Blackeye.

Al escuchar esto, la princesa Luna se impacta:

- ¿Nieto? –pregunta la princesa Luna.

Al escuchar la voz de la princesa Luna este se sorprende:

- ¡QUE! Esa voz la conozco.

La princesa Luna se impacta al notar que Blackeye habría reconocido su voz:

- Suenas mucho como mi nuera, la princesa Luna.

De pronto Blackeye le saca con su magia la capucha y descubre que es la princesa Luna:

- ¡Así es! Soy yo. –dice la princesa Luna al ser descubierta.

- ¡Estas viva! Eso no lo esperaba. –dice Blackeye el cual mostro un rostro sorprendido al verla.

- Si lo estoy, es cierto que intentaron matarme, pero por suerte sobreviví. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Así que sobreviviste, sin duda el elixir de NUMA te ha dado más vidas de las que mereces.

- Dime ¿a qué nieto te refieres?

- ¿A qué nieto? Ah es cierto, veo que no me reconoces en mi forma de homúnculo, pero quizá si te digo que mi nombre es Light Hoenheim seguro lo recordaras.

Al escuchar ese nombre rápidamente un flashback con recuerdos, vienen a la mente de la princesa Luna, en donde se ve a ella con un unicornio de color naranja, crin roja, barba roja y una estrella con cola de cometa en su flanco como cutiemark y junto a ella un pequeño potrillo alicornio del mismo color de Luna, pero con su crin color roja y ojos carmesí, el cual era el hijo de Luna, el príncipe Brave Hearth.

Luego se ve otro flashback en donde la princesa Luna camina a donde esta tirado en el piso y en un charco de sangre, el cuerpo de su hijo en el viejo palacio real mientras que la princesa Luna comienza a llorar, después de eso el flashback termina:

- T-Tú eres Light, entonces tú lo mataste. –dijo la princesa Luna en un tono serio y molesto.

- Así es, yo maté a mi nieto, eso si el muy miserable casi logro matarme y tuve que cambiarme de cuerpo por el de uno de los soldados reales del lugar, y luego me deshice de mi antiguo cuerpo, de esa forma pude desaparecer aquella identidad.

- ¡TU MATASTE A MI HIJO! –grita la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot haciendo que todos en el lugar lo escucharan, incluso el resto de nuestros héroes que estaban algo alejados del lugar en donde estaba la princesa Luna se voltearon a mirar a donde ellos estaban tras tan atronador grito.

- Así es Luna, y si fui capaz de matar a mi nieto, obvio que seré capaz de matar a alguien como Chrysalis.

Al escuchar la voz de la princesa Luna, Blade y Twilight corren a donde estaba con Shining Armor, Cadance, Trixie y los padres de la unicornio lavanda:

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¿Su hijo? ¿De qué está hablando princesa Luna?

En ese momento la princesa Luna les dirige la palabra a todos los ponys presentes:

- ¡Escuchen! Ahora yo voy a pelear contra él y me encargare de Blackeye para terminar con esto, y la única pony que puede enfrentarlo soy yo. –dijo la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot.

- ¡Qué dice! No la dejare sola, yo luchare con usted. –dijo Trixie.

- Aun así no podemos escapar, Blackeye nos encerró a todos con un escudo mágico. –dijo Blade.

- No te preocupes, el escudo es fuerte, pero este no anula la magia, así que tele transporten a todos los ponys que están aquí al otro lado del escudo y huyan, yo me quedare peleando aquí contra Blackeye.

- ¿Está segura? Porque no sé si todos nosotros tendremos el poder suficiente para tele transportar a todos, hemos gastado mucha magia peleando. –dijo Blade.

- Lo sé, pero espero que lo hagan, de lo contrario podrían resultar heridos, por eso confió en ustedes.

- E-Esta bien princesa Luna. –dijo Blade bajando la mirada.

- Lo siento, pero yo no me iré, luchare con usted, no la dejare sola. –dijo Trixie.

- ¡TRIXIE VETE ES UNA ORDEN DE TU MAESTRA! –le grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna a su estudiante.

- ¡NO ME IRE! –grita Trixie.

- Por favor Trixie, hazle caso a la princesa Luna. –le dijo Blade.

- Perdona Blade, pero no la dejare sola en esto. –le responde Trixie.

- Blade tiene razón, debes venir con nosotros y ayudarnos a realizar la tele transportación. –dijo Twilight.

- Al diablo con eso, ustedes no entienden, yo no dejare sola a la princesa Luna es mi deber como su estudiante estar siempre a su lado, ya que de no ser por ella, yo no sería tan fuerte, además ella ha sido más que una maestra, ha sido como una madre todo este tiempo, por eso perdónenme, pero no le haré caso a la princesa Luna y me quedare aquí para ayudarla en lo que necesite. –responde Trixie quien se para al lado izquierdo de la princesa Luna.

Pero sorpresivamente la princesa Luna golpea con fuerza a Trixie con su casco en el cuello haciendo que esta caiga inconsciente al piso:

- ¡PERO QUE HA HECHO PRINCESA LUNA! –grita sorprendida Twilight por el golpe que le dio a Trixie.

- ¡Blade sube a Trixie en tu lomo! Lamento haberlo hecho, pero ella es tan terca que si no hacia esto, se quedaría aquí para ayudarme. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- De acuerdo princesa Luna. –Blade sube a la inconsciente Trixie en su lomo.

- Por favor, cuídenla mucho, lo que ella más necesita son amigos como Twilight y tú Blade. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Princesa Luna, por favor cuídese. –dijo Blade con los ojos vidriosos.

La princesa Luna solo guardo silencio, por lo que Blade entendió que posiblemente esa sería su despedida.

Así que todos los demás ponys comienzan a ir a donde estaban el resto del grupo tratando de derribar la pared invisible puesta por Blackeye:

- ¿A dónde van tontos? –Blackeye alumbra su cuerno para lanzar un rayo mágico, pero la princesa Luna se tele transporta frente a él.

- ¡Tú no les harás nada Blackeye! Yo seré tu oponente y vengare a mi hijo. –dijo la princesa Luna de forma desafiante al poderoso Blackeye.

Ahora la princesa Luna había descubierto que Blackeye es Light Hoenheim, su suegro y padre del amor de su vida Sun Shine, y quien asesino a su hijo Brave Hearth, por lo que al saber la identidad de este, la princesa Luna ha decidido enfrentarlo para así vengar la muerte de su preciado hijo.

¿Nuestros héroes podrán escapar del escudo mágico? Eso lo sabremos cuando comience la épica batalla de Luna y Blackeye, en el próximo My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	87. La venganza de Luna

**Capitulo 87: La venganza de Luna**

No cabe duda que Blackeye ha revelado ser un ser lleno de frialdad al asesinar sin remordimiento a Chrysalis, una de sus más fieles aliadas durante este tiempo, pero también ha sido capaz de matar a su propia sangre al confesar que él es Light Hoenheim, un temible unicornio que causo un golpe de estado durante los primeros años de Equestria, el cual era el abuelo de Brave Hearth, el hijo de la princesa Luna, y el cual se pensó durante siglos, que él había muerto junto con el príncipe de la Luna.

Esto ocasiono que la princesa Luna decidiera pelear contra él, mientras que el resto de nuestros héroes debe escapar del escudo mágico que el mismo Blackeye creo para que los changelings pudieran comerse a todos los ponys dentro de este, pero con Chrysalis muerta y los changelings eliminados por el propio Blackeye, él quiere eliminar no solo a Luna, sino que a todos los elementos de la armonía, quienes se interponen en su plan de encontrar a NUMA y despertarlo para crear un nuevo mundo.

Así que Twilight, Blade, Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight Velvet y Night Light, se van dejando sola a Luna y Blackeye, mientras que Trixie estaba inconsciente luego de que la princesa Luna la noqueara para que esta no interviniera en su pelea.

Finalmente ellos se reúnen con el resto de nuestros héroes quienes trataban de derribar el escudo:

- ¡Imposible! No puedo derribar esta cosa. –dijo Applejack.

- Yo tampoco, es como si fuera de hierro. –dijo Big Macintosh.

En ese momento aparecen galopando Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Twilight Velvet, Night Light y Blade este último llevando a Trixie sobre su lomo inconsciente:

- ¿Qué rayos le paso a Trixie? –pregunta Octavia.

- No se preocupen, solo esta inconsciente, pero estará bien. –le responde Blade.

- No podemos atravesar el escudo querida. –dijo Rarity.

- Lo sé, por eso debemos tele transportarnos al otro lado del escudo, no queda otra forma. –dijo Twilight.

- ¿Y la princesa? –pregunta Spike.

- Ella se quedara luchando con Blackeye y nos pidió que no interviniéramos. –le responde Twilight al dragón.

- Ojala este bien. –dijo suspirando Spike.

- Escuchen, por eso todos los unicornios debemos reunirnos para que entre todos logremos tener la energía necesaria para tele transportar a todo el grupo al otro lado del escudo, así que todos reunámonos aquí adelante, mientras que los demás muerdan las colas del otro en fila, de esa manera todos nos tele transportaremos al mismo tiempo. –dijo Twilight tratando de organizar la tele transportación masiva.

En tanto Raging Blast, aún se encontraba choqueado, junto a él estaban Apple Bloom y Fire Blast tratando de animarlo, mientras que el unicornio, seguía pensando en lo sucedido con Akira:

- Ya hermano, debemos reunirnos con los demás para ayudar con nuestra magia y hacer la tele transportación. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Y qué, aunque huyamos, esos sujetos nos mataran, no importa a donde vayamos, ellos nos mataran, ni Trixie sensei ni Twilight le pudieron hacer frente y Akira está muerta, yo solo soy un debilucho que no puedo proteger a nadie. –Raging Blast comienza a sollozar.

Pero sorpresivamente Apple Bloom le da una cachetada con su casco:

- ¡Escúchame tarado! Tú no eres débil, eres un pony fuerte, uno muy fuerte, haz logrado cosas que otros soñarían con lograr, y si Akira te salvo fue para protegerte, porque ella tenía la esperanza de que lograrías grandes cosas, si te rindes harás que su muerte sea en vano. –le responde molesta Apple Bloom con voz algo quebrada.

Raging Blast solo mira fijamente a Apple Bloom por un momento mientras ella hace lo mismo:

- Yo creo en ti Raging, así que vamos a salir de esta y sobreviviremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si Apple Bloom. –le responde Raging aunque seguía estando con el ánimo bastante bajo.

Así que ambos ponys se van a reunir con el resto para realizar la tele transportación masiva.

En ese momento desde el otro lado del escudo, se ve que alguien llega a todo galope, ese alguien era una Pegaso de color azul cielo y melena arcoíris:

- ¡MIREN ES RAINBOW DASH! –grita emocionada Scootaloo al ver a la Pegaso.

- ¡OYE DULZURA! ¡DETEN TU GALOPE O CHOCARAS! –le grita Applejack.

Rainbow Dash ignoro esto y siguió galopando hasta chocar contra el escudo mágico a gran velocidad quedando su cara estampada en este como su fuera un cristal:

- ¡Ouch! Q-Que d-duro. –dice Rainbow Dash estampada en el escudo, para luego caer algo aturdida al piso.

- Por eso le dije que se detuviera. –dijo Applejack llevándose su casco delantero derecho a la cara.

En eso todos los unicornios empiezan a organizarse:

- ¡Debemos formar una fila y morder nuestras colas! –decía Twilight cuando Blade aparece a su lado.

- Eh, creo que lo mejor sería que formáramos un circulo, de esa forma poder lograr crear un círculo mágico con los cuernos y la magia de todos y que dentro del círculo se colocaran los demás, de esa forma podremos optimizar nuestra magia ya que fluirá de forma más eficiente al formar el circulo de magia que mordiendo nuestras colas. –dijo Blade.

- ¿Tú lo crees? –le pregunta Twilight.

- Eh, bueno si, pero tú decide. –le dijo Blade algo nervioso.

- De acuerdo. –le responde con una sonrisa Twilight.

En eso aparece Shining Armor:

- Bueno y díganme ¿haremos el circulo que sugerí o morderemos nuestras colas? –dice el hermano de Twilight.

- Así que tú lo sugeriste. –le dice Twilight mirando a su hermano.

- Pues sí, y le dije a Blade que te lo sugiriera. –le dice Shining Armor con una sonrisa.

- Hagámoslo entonces. –dijo Twilight.

Así que Twilight comenzó a organizar el círculo mágico y a los demás para realizar la tele transportación masiva.

En tanto Rainbow Dash se levanta del piso ya volviendo en sí y empieza a tocar el escudo:

- ¡Que rayos es esto! –dice Rainbow Dash al tocar el escudo mágico.

- Es un escudo mágico dulzura, tu quédate allí, que nosotros nos tele transportaremos al otro lado.

- ¿Están seguros? Si quieren trato de romperlo con mi Sonic Rainboom. –dijo la Pegaso azul cielo quien intentaría hacer el Sonic Rainboom si era necesario a pesar de que sus alas estaban muy fatigadas tras el combate contra Shadow.

- No es necesario dulzura, tú quédate tranquila, que nosotros de inmediato estaremos en el otro lado.

En ese momento los unicornios forman el círculo mágico, siendo Twilight, Blade, Vinyl, Raging Blast, Fire Blast, Night Light, Twilight Velvet, Shining Armor, Cadance, Sweetie Belle, Rarity, Dinky, Sparkler, Snips y Snails, quienes formaron aquel circulo, en tanto que Trixie seguía inconsciente y esta fue subida al lomo de Big Macintosh para que se tele transportara con los demás:

- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡QUE TODOS LOS DEMÁS SE COLOQUEN AL CENTRO DEL ESCUDO! –grita Twilight.

Así que Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Trixie, Pinkie Pie, Octavia, Derpy, Spike, el Doctor Hooves, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Babs Seed y Pipsqueak se colocan en el centro de aquel círculo.

En ese momento los ve Blackeye quien intenta atacarlos elevándose con sus alas, pero es la princesa Luna quien da un vuelo con sus alas y golpea con su casco a Blackeye tirándolo al piso:

- ¡RECUERDA QUE YO PELEARE CONTRA TI! –grita la princesa Luna con voz de Canterlot.

- M-Maldita. –dice Blackeye adolorido en el piso.

En la distancia Pipsqueak logra distinguir a la princesa Luna quedando sorprendido ya que la reconoce de inmediato:

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES LA PRINCESA LUNA! –dice Pipsqueak al cual su rostro se le lleno de alegría.

Snips, Snails, Sparkler quienes tampoco sabían de la verdad, también quedaron impactados:

- ¡U-Un fantasma! –dice Snips asustado.

- ¡E-El fantasma de la p-princesa Luna! –dice Snails igual de asustado que su amigo.

- ¡NO SE DISTRAIGAN Y PREPARENSE A CONCENTRAR SU MAGIA! –les grita Twilight Velvet de forma molesta.

- ¡Eh! ¡SI SEÑORA! –gritan en coro Snips y Snails intimidados por el fuerte grito de la madre de Twilight y Shining Armor.

- ¡E-Es increíble! ¿En serio es ella? –pregunta Sparkler.

- Si es ella mi muffin, ella siempre ha estado viva. –le responde su madre Derpy.

- Entonces ¡ESTA VIVA! –grita emocionado Pipsqueak.

- Sí, está viva, nosotros nos enteramos hace poco, se hizo pasar por muerta para no poner en peligro a la princesa Celestia. –le responde Apple Bloom, mientras que al escuchar eso ultimo Applejack frunció ligeramente el ceño, ya que ella sabía toda la verdad de lo sucedido.

Desde el cielo en un curioso capricho del destino, un papel llega volando, al parecer era un papel que el viento trajo desde las ruinas de lo que alguna vez, fue la biblioteca de Ponyville, el cual cae en el rostro de Diamond Tiara:

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué es esto? –dijo Diamond Tiara quien toma el papel con su casco para quitárselo del rostro.

Al tratar de leerlo nota que este está escrito en una letra extraña para ella, ya que le pareció muy extraño y no podía comprender lo que decía:

- ¿Qué es esto? Debe ser basura. –dijo Diamond Tiara quien iba a arrugar el papel para botarlo, pero Apple Bloom la detiene.

- ¡NO LO ROMPAS! Ese papel está escrito en japonés. –le dice Apple Bloom, quien le quita el papel a Diamond Tiara.

- ¿Japonés? ¿Acaso eso está escrito en algún idioma que entiendes?

- Es la lengua nativa de los ponys de islas cerezo, puede ser algo importante. –le dice Apple Bloom, quien se queda con aquel papel.

En tanto mientras se terminaban los preparativos para salir del interior del escudo mágico, en el lugar en una nube algo elevada y sin que nadie lo notara, Discord y Screwball, observan todo lo que pasa:

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Así que esa Luna seguía viva, quien lo diría, tal parece que es un hueso duro de roer. –dijo Discord riéndose un poco.

Su hija mira fijamente a Blackeye a la distancia y tras sentir su maligna presencia, hace que esta se oculte tras su padre draconequus:

- Ese Blackeye me hace recordar a alguien conocido ¿pero a quién? –se pregunta Discord el cual parece que Blackeye le hace recordar a alguien que conoce.

En tanto lejos del lugar de la batalla, el Señor Bolt, jefe de los Wonderbolts llevaba a Shadow, quien quedo lastimada luego de pelear contra Rainbow Dash, con el objetivo de llevarla con Zecora para que esta tratara sus heridas, pero cuando iban de camino hacia allá, el Señor Bolt distingue a la distancia a alguien inconsciente en el piso, por lo que el Pegaso decide defender a ver de quien se trataba.

Al bajar Shadow, reconoce de inmediato de quien se trataba, era Aster, su hermano quien estaba inconsciente en el piso:

- E-Es mi hermano quien está ahí. –dice una adolorida Shadow.

- ¿Tu hermano? Así que es un unicornio.

- D-Déjame bajar, q-quiero ver si está bien.

- Tranquila está bien, al parecer solo esta inconsciente.

Pero sorpresivamente Aster abre los ojos y al notar que el Pegaso tenía a su hermana sobre su lomo, este embiste al Señor Bolt derribando tanto a él como a su hermana, luego este de inmediato va a ver a su hermana:

- ¡Que te hizo! ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta preocupado Aster.

- ¡Auch! Eres un bruto, ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Y más si me acabas de tirar tonto. –le dice Shadow molesta.

El señor Bolt se levanta del piso adolorido por la envestida:

- E-Espera ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le pregunta el viejo Pegaso.

- ¡Y todavía preguntas! Mira como dejaste a mi hermana mal nacido. –dijo molesto Aster.

- ¡YA CALMATE ASTER! –le grita Shadow a su hermano.

- Él me iba a llevar a un lugar donde curarían mis heridas, ya que perdí contra Rainbow Dash en la pelea.

- ¡Espera! ¿Perdiste? Y Ella ¿Te perdono la vida? –pregunta sorprendido Aster.

- Así es, yo le pedí que me matara, pero ella se rehusó a hacerlo, incluso gracias a ella, este tipo me llevaría a curar mis heridas, ya que ella quiere tener una revancha conmigo y yo con gusto que la quiero, para poder derrotarla.

- Pero si Blackeye se entera te matara.

- Lo sé, pero al menos yo ya no quiero morir sin enfrentar de nuevo a Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Aunque digas eso! Si regresamos y Blackeye se entera que fracasamos en nuestra misión, nos matara, ya que yo también perdí mi pelea.

- ¡Esperen! Ese tal Blackeye no tiene por qué enterarse que ustedes fracasaron. –dijo el Señor Bolt.

- ¿Qué dices? –pregunta Aster.

- Vengan conmigo, en donde yo he estado, no los encontrara, así podrán recuperarse y ocultarse de ese sujeto, al menos hasta que se calme la situación, lo más probable es que si no regresan, piensen que fueron asesinados por sus oponentes. –le dice el viejo señor Bolt.

- ¿Y porque confiaríamos en ti? –le pregunta Aster de forma agresiva.

- Simple, porque tu hermana quiere vivir para desafiar a Rainbow Dash en una revancha, y si van con ese Blackeye, el los matara a ambos, además, no creo que tú quieras morir, eso se puede notar en tu mirada. –el señor Bolt solo le sonríe al unicornio, por lo que este baja la cabeza.

- E-Está bien, iremos contigo. –le responde Aster.

Así que Aster sube a Shadow en su lomo y finalmente ambos deciden seguir al señor Bolt hacia la casa de Zecora, para curar las heridas de Shadow.

En tanto en el centro de Ponyville, ya la batalla entre el alicornio Blackeye y la princesa Luna, había comenzado y ambos se daban fuertes envestidas en el aire a tal punto que el choque de ambos, causaba un fuerte estruendo por todo el lugar:

- No lo haces mal Luna.

- Lo mismo digo de ti Light.

- Ya te dije ¡QUE NO USES ESE NOMBRE! –grita furioso Blackeye.

El alicornio lanza un rayo mágico, pero la princesa Luna lo desvía usando uno de sus cascos, cargando magia en este, por lo que el rayo choca en el techo del escudo mágico causando una gigantesca explosión:

- Vaya, realmente tienes mucho poder, debo admitir que me acalambraste el casco.

- Veo que el tiempo efectivamente no ha pasado en ti, más de mil años y sigues con la fuerza de una joven pony.

- Lamentablemente es lo único positivo de tener juventud eterna, la verdad odio esto.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, nosotros somos muy parecidos ya que renunciamos a nuestras existencias mortales, para ser alguien superior.

- Yo no lo hice por eso.

- Claro que lo hiciste, de hecho admite que cuando bebiste el elixir de NUMA, lo hiciste porque tú te tentaste a tomarlo.

Al escuchar esto la princesa Luna solo bajo la cabeza:

- Tienes razón, Celestia dijo que si vivíamos más, podríamos guiar a nuestros ponys, además cuando lo probé, la idea era tener una vida larga para así poder… -dijo la princesa Luna, quien guardo silencio por un momento.

- Traer a tu hijo de vuelta no es así.

- Eres bastante astuto para adivinarlo Blackeye.

- Vez, tú y yo somos parecidos.

- Pero, no por eso te dejare con vida, porque ¡YO VENGARE A MI HIJO! –grita la princesa Luna.

De pronto un gigantesco resplandor celeste rodea el cuerpo de la princesa, el cual dejo sorprendido a todos los unicornios los cuales sintieron tal enorme poder:

- ¡Sorprendente! Nunca había sentido un poder tan grande. –dijo sorprendida Twilight Velvet.

- Es un poder mágico impresionante, sobrepasa a cualquiera de nosotros con facilidad. –dijo también sorprendido Night Light.

- E-Es increíble, este poder mágico es gigantesco. –dijo el joven Raging Blast.

- Es cierto Raging, su poder es impresionante. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

En tanto en Canterlot la princesa Celestia se encontraba en su trono tomando una taza de té con mucha tranquilidad, luego de destruir al ejercito taurino que hace poco había atacado Canterlot, cuando logra sentir el poder de la princesa Luna, votando al piso la taza de té y rompiendo esta en mil pedazos:

- ¡QUE ES ESTO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! –grita impactada la princesa Celestia.

De pronto la respiración de la princesa Celestia comenzó a acelerarse, luego esta comenzó a ver como todo a su alrededor estaba oscureciéndose, y al notar esto, un pánico comenzaba a invadirla cada vez más y más:

- ¡No puede ser! Esto no es una ilusión, ósea es real, Luna está aquí. –dijo la princesa Celestia aterrada a punto de romper en llanto por el miedo que la invadía.

- ¡Vengo por ti! –dice una voz en la distancia.

- ¡M-Maldita Luna! ¡Tú no me mataras! No podrás hacerme nada, tu estas muerta. –dice la princesa Celestia, aunque el miedo la tenía casi petrificada.

- ¡Voy a matarte Celestia! ¡VOY A MATARTE! –grita con voz de Canterlot la silueta de la princesa Luna frente a una aterrada princesa Celestia.

- ¡NO ME MATARAS! ¡TU NO LO HARAS! –grita histérica la princesa Celestia.

Está en su desesperación por dejar de escuchar a Luna en su cabeza con sed de venganza, esta corre hasta chocar con una pared en esa oscuridad, la cual la princesa aprovecho para golpearse violentamente en la cabeza varias veces incluso hasta haciéndose sangrar por los golpes, para dejar de escuchar esa voz y volver a ver el salón real.

Sin embargo al seguir sintiendo el poder de la princesa Luna, esta solo da un grito de terror al cielo:

- ¡NO LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita la princesa Celestia completamente aterrada.

En tanto en Ponyville, la batalla aún continuaba, ya que luego de aumentar de esa forma su poder, lanza un gigantesco rayo mágico, el cual Blackeye esquiva con su gran habilidad en vuelo, chocando este con el escudo de Blackeye, por ende este causo una gigantesca explosión en el lugar.

Todos los ponys ya estaban listos para tele transportarse fuera del escudo, pero aún así no podían dejar de sorprenderse por tal poder:

- ¡Es impresionante! –dijo sorprendida Rarity.

- El poder que tiene la princesa Luna es tan grande como el de la princesa Celestia. –dijo Night Light.

- Esos dos ponys no son normales, sin duda tienen poderes que no dejan de sorprender. –dijo Applejack mostrando asombro por tal poder.

- ¡Escuchen! Comencemos a concentrar nuestra magia de una vez, de lo contrario podremos terminar metidos en esta pelea. –dijo Twilight quien comenzó a concentrar su magia.

Al ver como ella comenzó a concentrar su magia, todos los demás unicornios comenzaron a concentrar el poder mágico que tenían, con el objetivo de poder tele transportarse todos al otro lado del escudo mágico, en donde Rainbow Dash solo observa esperando que todos lleguen luego de serle imposible atravesar tal energía mágica.

Por suerte y tal como lo pensó Shining Armor, al formar el círculo con los unicornios, esto hizo que su magia se conectara y lograran concentrar la energía mágica de forma mucho más rápida, por lo que ya estaban listos para realizar la tele transportación:

- ¡MUY BIEN! ¡A LA UNA, A LAS DOS Y A LAS TRES! –grita Twilight Sparkle cuando un gran destello rodea a todos los ponys, tanto los que estaban en el centro como los unicornios que formaban el círculo mágico se rodearon de esta energía poderosa.

Finalmente un gigantesco destello llama la atención de Luna y Blackeye, quienes se voltean y ven como ese destello logro tele transportar a todos los ponys del lugar hacia fuera del escudo.

A solo unos metros del escudo mágico en el cielo aparece otro gran destello en donde en el aire aparecen todos los ponys que se habían tele transportado, como se tele transportaron en el aire cerca de un metro, todos cayeron al piso unos encima de otros, por lo que luego de aquel aterrizaje inesperado, poco a poco comienzan a ponerse de pie.

Al notar esto Rainbow Dash galopa hasta donde están todos sus amigos recuperándose de la caída y levantándose luego de tele transportarse:

- ¡Oigan amigos! ¿Están bien? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Estamos bien Dashie. –dice Pinkie Pie quien da un salto para abrazar a la Pegaso azul cielo.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Cuidado Pinkie! Me duelen mucho mis alas. –le dice Rainbow Dash, mostrando en su rostro los fuertes signos de dolor, tanto así que se echa en el piso.

- L-Lo siento Dashie, no pensé que estuvieras así de lastimada. –le responde la pony rosa bajando la cabeza.

- Lo logramos. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Si tienes razón, sin duda la idea de Shining Armor fue excelente, incluso nos desgastamos menos mágicamente. –dijo Blade.

- Bueno hace tiempo que estudie los distintos modos de optimizar la magia de protección, entre ellos había una teoría de Starswirl el Barbudo. –dijo Shining Armor.

- Yo había leído al respecto, pero admito que no se me ocurrió, que bueno que se te ocurrió Shining. –le dice con una sonrisa Twilight Sparkle.

- Lo que me preocupa ahora, es saber que pasara con la tía Luna. –dijo Cadance.

- Solo podremos rogar que ella este bien mi amor. –le dice Shining Armor quien se acerca a donde está su esposa.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora? –pregunta Spike.

- Al único lugar que podemos ir dulzura, vamos a Sweet Apple Acres, allí habrá espacio para todos. –dijo Applejack.

- Tienes razón, creo que solo podremos ir a la granja. –responde Spike.

Entonces todos los ponys emprenden su caminar de camino a Sweet Apple Acres aunque apresurando el paso, debido a los estruendos que se sentían de la pelea entre la princesa Luna y Blackeye, pero Twilight y Blade se quedan parados un momento observando la pelea de ambos y deciden dirigirle la palabra a todo el grupo:

- Ustedes adelántense, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí un rato. –dijo Twilight.

- ¡Qué dices Twilight! –le dice su madre Twilight Velvet.

- Dije que me quedare aquí, tengo el presentimiento que la princesa Luna, podría estar en problemas, y no la podemos dejar sola, sobretodo porque si le pasa algo, Trixie no me lo perdonaría. –dijo Twilight con una sonrisa a su madre.

- No se preocupe, yo me quedare con ella, no dejare que le pase nada malo, eso se lo puedo jurar con mi vida. –le responde Blade.

- Ojala así sea. –le responde Twilight Velvet.

En ese momento aparece Vinyl Scratch:

- Por favor, dele más crédito a mi hermano, si él está con mi concuña, estoy segura que estarán bien. –le dice Vinyl quien le giña el ojo a su hermano.

- Gracias Starlight. –le responde Blade con una sonrisa a su hermana Vinyl.

Ahora es Raging Blast quien aparece frente a su maestra:

- ¡T-Twilight! No te quedes por favor. –dice con la voz algo quebrada Raging Blast.

- Tranquilo Raging, estaré bien, pero por favor cuida a los demás hasta que regrese. –le dice su maestra con una sonrisa.

- ¡COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO! ¡NO VEZ QUE SOY UN DEBILUCHO QUE NO PUEDO PROTEGER A NADIE! –grita Raging Blast con sollozos y lágrimas en su rostro.

Pero Twilight le da una cachetada con su casco, como si no fuera suficiente con la que le dio Apple Bloom:

- ¡Oye Twilight! No tienes que ser tan dura con Ragingsito. –le dice su madre quien se acerca al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡YO NO LE PEDIDIRA ALGO ASI A UN COBARDE! ¡Además si estoy aquí ahora es gracias a ti, si fueras un debilucho no habría salido viva de la pelea con Chrysalis, así que ve a la granja y cuida a los demás hasta que regrese, si hay un pony al que puedo depositarle toda mi confianza es a mi querido Raging Blast. –le dice al final Twilight quien le da un tierno beso en su frente.

Raging reacciona secándose las lágrimas, para luego dar un suspiro:

- ¡Está bien! No te preocupes. –le responde tratando de sonreír, pero a pesar de eso, se notaba que aún la muerte de Akira lo tenía muy afectado.

- Bueno es hora de que se vayan. –le dice Twilight.

Así que todos comienzan a caminar de camino a Sweet Apple Acres, Raging Blast seguía muy afectado por lo que había pasado, pero Twilight Velvet caminaba junto a él para apapacharlo, ya que se notaba que la madre de Twilight Sparkle, le tenía mucho cariño al joven unicornio mostaza.

En tanto Twilight y Blade se voltean para quedarse y así ayudar a la princesa Luna en caso de necesitar ayuda para vencer al temible Blackeye.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Una épica batalla entre la princesa Luna y Blackeye está ocurriendo en Ponyville, una batalla que podría determinar el destino que tomara esta guerra.

¿Quién ganara esta batalla? La respuesta en el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Por fin, estoy muy feliz de haber aprovado el semestre despues de que me tiraron examenes y proyectos por montones, pero por fin el semestre termino y lo mejor de todo que viene el verano, ojala hubiese podido terminar el fic antes de la cuarta temporada, pero los estudios se tuvieron agarrado de los huevos este fin de semestre, además de que tengo otras cosas que hacer afuera de la web que me coparon el tiempo disponible, y si algunos trataron de ubicarme por Facebook y no me encontraban era porque simplemente no me conectaba, el rato que me conectaba a Internet era poco y era para lo justo y necesario, además que no soy de los que se conecta a Facebook constantemente, ahora que tengo tiempo me conectare un poco más xD.<p>

Bueno al fin con el verano el calor y el tiempo libre terminare Final Arc, publicare tres capitulos para terminar el año, ya en verano terminare el fic, la verdad odio mucho estos tiempos de ocupacion extrema, ya que de por si soy medio vago para mis cosas, pero como quien dice llega la navidad, el año nuevo y luego descanso.

Asi que desde ya enormemente agradecidos por los que han tenido la ENORME (con todas sus letras) paciencia de seguir la historia por más de 86 capitulos y que aún la siguen, muy agradecidos con todos y cada uno de los lectores de esto, que son su apoyo han hecho que esta historia llegue tan lejos.

Estamos entrando por fin el la recta final de esta historia, ya que lo se viene es lo que traera la ultima etapa de Final Arc, como muchas sorpresas, de hecho el 2013 cerrara con un capitulo epico y el 2014 iniciara con otro capitulo igual de epico en el sentido que he tenido la idea en mi cabeza desde que inicio el fic y ya estoy a solo tres capitulos de concretarla, si quieren saber que es, solo sigan el fic que ahora se viene todo el desenlace de epicas batallas, ponys, manes de la armonia, alquimia y princesas psicopatas, desde ya la invitación esta abierta y como siempre un gran saludo a todos los lectores.


	88. Luna vs Blackeye

**Capitulo 88: Luna vs Blackeye**

Blackeye había aparecido y asesino sin piedad a la reina Chrysalis, ella había sido una incondicional a él, pero ser derrotada por nuestros héroes ahora y hace años en la boda de Shining Armor y Cadance, fue razón más que suficiente para acabar con la vida de ella y todos sus changelings.

Luego de que nuestros héroes lograran tele transportarse hacia el exterior del escudo mágico, Twilight y Blade deciden quedarse a presenciar la pelea y ayudar a la princesa Luna en caso que lo necesite durante la batalla que ella sostenía con Blackeye el líder de SEEL.

- Creo que hay que entrar. –dijo Twilight.

- Por ahora no, lo mejor es solo observar. –le responde Blade.

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- La princesa Luna quiere luchar con él, y cuando la vi pude darme cuenta que ella quiere pelear no importa el costo, por eso debemos dejar que ella lo logré y derrote a ese sujeto.

- ¿Y si muere?

- No morirá, si vemos que la princesa Luna esta en grave peligro, solo ahí vamos a intervenir para sacarla del escudo.

- Entiendo lo que dices.

- Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es confiar en la princesa Luna. –le dice Blade a Twilight mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Creo que tienes razón, ahora solo podremos confiar en la princesa Luna.

Ambos unicornios miran hacia el interior del escudo mágico en donde la princesa Luna y Blackeye continúan peleando.

La pelea estaba alcanzando niveles épicos, ambos tenían poderes impresionantes, ya que se lanzaban violentas bolas de magia que chocaban en el escudo y causaban grandes estruendos, ambos desde el aire se atacaban constantemente evitando o devolviendo las ráfagas de energía, sin duda ambos alicornios tenían grandes poderes que sobrepasaban los límites.

En el aire ambos comienzan a envestirse con gran fuerza sintiéndose el fuerte estruendo de sus choques por todo el lugar, sin embargo la princesa con su magia toma la cola de Blackeye y tirando de esta, lo arroja violentamente al piso por lo que luego de arrojarlo, ella baja a donde estaba el alicornio.

La caída de Blackeye causa un gran cráter en el piso, pero aparentemente el alicornio estaba bien y no tenía heridas aparentes, por lo que cuando la princesa Luna bajo, este da un salto para envestirla y comienza a elevarla en el aire con el objetivo de hacer chocar su cuerpo con el escudo mágico, así que con sus alas comienza a impulsarse a gran velocidad, sin embargo la princesa Luna usando su magia se tele transporta, quedando a las espaldas de Blackeye pudiendo lanzar desde esa posición una bola mágica de energía que le da de lleno al alicornio haciéndolo caer en picada al piso, pero rápidamente este se repone y le lanza de su cuerno otro rayo mágico, la princesa Luna lo esquiva sin problemas, pero sorpresivamente aparece otro Blackeye tras de ella que la golpea en la cara con fuerza y luego ese Blackeye desaparece, al parecer el uso un clon de sombras para atacarla.

Así que la princesa Luna comenzó a caer también en picada por el golpe, pero antes de que cayera al piso otro Blackeye aparece tras de ella dándole una fuerte patada con sus cascos, elevándola nuevamente en el aire, luego ese clon desaparece y ahora es Blackeye quien vuela a gran velocidad para quedar sobre la princesa Luna y golpearla con sus cascos para que esta finalmente cayera en el piso violentamente causando que una nube de polvo cubriera todo el lugar del escudo mágico.

La princesa Luna estaba en el piso adolorida por los golpes de Blackeye, pero esta rápidamente se pone de pie para continuar en la batalla, así que la princesa se eleva de nuevo en el cielo y con su magia invoca tres clones de sombra que van a atacar al malvado alicornio, así este de inmediato invoca a tres clones de sombra también para así defenderse y luego este va hacia donde está la princesa Luna juntando una bola de magia en su cuerno mientras descendía, pero la princesa Luna invoca un hechizo el cual una ráfaga de aire comenzó a rodear a Blackeye, de esa forma el alicornio pierde velocidad y se eleva en el aire, luego la princesa Luna da un salto y comienza a volar a gran velocidad logrando envestir de lleno a Blackeye haciéndolo chocar contra el escudo mágico, pero cuando el cuerpo de Blackeye choca contra el escudo, este hace un ¡puff! y se transforma en una piedra confirmando que el alicornio había usado una técnica de sustitución.

De pronto Blackeye le da un golpe en la cara de lleno a la princesa Luna, pero esta solo sonríe y hace también un ¡puff! transformándose en otra piedra, confirmando que ella también uso el hechizo de sustitución para distraer a Blackeye, así que la princesa Luna aparece rápidamente detrás de Blackeye dándole una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras en la espalda así que este sale volando para volverle a dar un golpe, pero la princesa Luna creo un escudo de aire para que Blackeye choque en este escudo, luego esta vuela a toda velocidad para atacarlo pero Blackeye se tele transporta rápidamente para quedar bajo ella en el aire y le lanza un poder con su cuerno el cual ella no logra esquivar siendo impactada por este y es elevada en el aire hasta el límite del escudo mágico en el cielo causando una gigantesca explosión dentro del escudo, la cual Twilight y Blade, presencian desde el exterior del escudo:

- ¡NO! ¡PRINCESA LUNA! –grita asustada Twilight Sparkle.

- Tranquila, la princesa Luna estará bien. –le dice Blade tratando de calmar a la unicornio lavanda.

- Pero no ves que recibió un fuerte ataque. –le responde preocupada Twilight.

- Tu solo confía en la princesa Luna, ese ataque no es suficiente para vencerla. –esta vez Blade le sonríe a la unicornio lavanda, haciendo que esta se calme un poco.

En tanto la princesa Luna se precipito a tierra como un costal de papas luego de recibir de lleno el ataque de Blackeye, este desde el aire decide comenzar a juntar una bola de energía en su cuerno, ya que sabía que debía derrotar cuanto antes a la princesa Luna.

Pero ya en el piso esta se tele transporta apareciendo detrás de Blackeye envistiéndolo con fuerza, este sale volando por el violento golpe, pero antes de que el alicornio pudiera reaccionar a este ataque, la princesa Luna decide atacarlo con un hechizo elemental:

- ¡NOCHES FRIAS, INVIERNO NEVADO, TRAE AQUÍ EL HIELO DESEADO! –grita la princesa Luna.

De pronto de su cuerno sale una ráfaga gélida, esta es recibida de lleno por el cuerpo de Blackeye envolviéndolo, en ese momento la princesa Luna había invocado el hechizo de hielo aunque a diferencia de Blade, sin invocar agua previamente.

Luego de quedar como un bloque de hielo, Blackeye envuelto en este hielo cae violentamente al piso, así que la princesa Luna desciende y va a ver el cuerpo congelado del alicornio.

Al bajar ve el cuerpo congelado de Blackeye, ella lo mira por un momento y luego comienza a cargar un poderoso rayo mágico con el objetivo de eliminarlo:

- Así que tú eres el alicornio que trato de destruir Equestria, que creo alianzas con medio tártaro, ahora he aquí, congelado e indefenso. –dijo la princesa Luna mirando al congelado cuerpo de Blackeye.

- Pero sabes algo, en una situación normal yo te dejaría ahí y me iría, pero tú mataste a mi hijo, él era todo para mí, así que ahora acabare contigo, para al menos haber podido vengar a mi querido Brave Hearth. –dice la princesa Luna esta vez con un rostro serio.

Así que Luna comenzó a cargar en su cuerno un poderoso rayo para así eliminar por completo a Blackeye, sin embargo el hielo comienza a trisarse y a derretirse, esto sorprendió a la princesa Luna cuando una gigantesca flama sale del interior del congelado cuerpo de Blackeye, al parecer este había invocado fuego con su cuerno, ya que de ahí salía una enorme flama que parecía un potente lanzallamas:

- ¡No creas que eso será suficiente para vencerme! –dijo Blackeye con una sonrisa.

- Así que destrozaste el hielo invocando fuego.

- Tal como dices, recuerda que soy el mejor mago alquimista de Equestria, así que crear fuego con lo que me entrega el ambiente de este lugar, es algo sumamente sencillo para mí.

- Veo que tienes razón. –de pronto la princesa Luna desaparece.

- ¿Una ilusión? Vaya de todos modos, no caeré en una ilusión barata si piensas que con eso me tienes. –dijo Blackeye en tono engreído.

De pronto desde el suelo unas rocas rodean a Blackeye como enredaderas amarrándolo por completo y dejándolo inmovilizado para que luego de la nada apareciera una furiosa princesa Luna, la cual vuela desde el cielo a gran velocidad para envestirlo pero esta de pronto se transforma en una lanza de piedra que atraviesa el cuerpo de Blackeye causando que este de un gigantesco grito de dolor:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA! –grita furioso Blackeye al atravesarle la lanza de piedra por la mitad de su cuerpo.

- El dolor es real. –dijo la voz de la princesa Luna desde algún lugar, aunque no se podía ver.

- Esto es una ilusión, así que no me lo creeré, el dolor lo estas causando en mi mente así que aguantaré para que mi cerebro rompa la ilusión. –dice Blackeye adolorido.

- Si quieres auto convencerte, bien por ti, pero esto es real, tan real como esto. –dice la voz de la princesa Luna.

De pronto en el lugar aparecen varias princesas Luna, las cuales todas se abalanzan a donde Blackeye está atrapado, y comienzan a golpearlo, todas lo golpean con fuerza con sus cascos dándole fuertes golpes en su cuerpo, así que el alicornio no tuvo otra opción que lanzar un rayo de lleno a una de las princesas Luna, atacando a esta de lleno en la cara y esta de un enorme grito de dolor:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita la princesa Luna atacada en la cara por Blackeye.

Luego de ese ataque la ilusión se deshace por completo y se puede ver a la princesa Luna quejándose en el piso:

- Vaya sabía que si te apuntaba a ti, la ilusión desaparecería, eres muy descuidada Luna, muy descuidada. –le dice Blackeye con una sonrisa engreída, luego mira alrededor y él estaba de pie, pero cuando da un paso, este escupe un chorro de sangre.

Blackeye comienza a toser y botar grandes cantidades de sangre mientras tocia:

- ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡Q-Que rayos m-me h-hiciste! –dice molesto Blackeye mientras tocia sangre.

La princesa Luna trata de levantarse, esta tenía una gran herida en su cabeza la cual le estaba causando un fuerte sangrado:

- Es una ilusión, pero a en mi caso no solo proyecte dolor a tu cerebro, usando mi aura mágica, cause heridas en tus intestinos, hígado, riñones y pulmones, a diferencia de cualquier otro hechizo de ilusión, los míos van un poco más allá, pudiendo no solo causar un daño mental en gran parte del cerebro, sino que causando un daño físico real, una ilusión más avanzada la cual solo podemos hacer mi estudiante Trixie y yo. –dice la princesa Luna la cual usando su magia comienza a curar la herida provocada por Blackeye.

- E-Eres una m-maldita. –dice Blackeye adolorido.

- Pero eso no es todo lo que hare para matarte maldito. –le dice la princesa Luna.

En ese momento la princesa Luna emprende vuelvo y enviste violentamente a Blackeye, luego esta se tele transporta para golpear por la espalda a Blackeye y elevarlo en el aire, así que el alicornio se eleva y la princesa vuelve a tele transportarse, así que esta aparece sobre Blackeye para con sus cascos delanteros golpear el cuerpo de Blackeye haciéndolo caer rápidamente al piso logrando causar un gigantesco estruendo por el impacto, después de eso la princesa Luna lanza de su cuerno un poderoso rayo mágico que causa una enorme explosión dentro del escudo mágico.

Twilight y Blade solo eran testigos de esta increíble pelea:

- Es asombroso, nunca había visto pelear a una princesa de esa forma. –dice Twilight Sparkle sorprendida.

- La princesa Luna maneja magia del tipo maestro, así que puede controlar todos los tipos de magia sin problemas. –le dice Blade.

- Eso es cierto, ella es muy poderosa, aún así el poder mágico de Blackeye es gigantesco, no por nada pudo organizar a tantas tribus y reinos en contra de Equestria.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora debemos confiar en el poder de una princesa como ella. –dice Blade sonriéndole a Twilight.

- Cuando dices algo así, a pesar de que el resultado es incierto, me haces sentir más tranquila. –le dice Twilight sonrojándose.

En ese momento Blade se acerca a Twilight y esta apoya su cabeza en el cuerpo del unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo:

- Tranquila mi amor, esperemos que esto termine pronto.

Ambos siguen ahí observando la pelea esperando ojala, no tener que intervenir y que la princesa Luna lograra vencer.

En tanto en la zona de batalla, la princesa Luna observa para ver si Blackeye recibió de lleno el ataque, pero mientras el humo se disipaba, el alicornio aparece y este se tira contra la princesa Luna para atacarla.

Pero esta al notar que él llegaba con todo, esta concentra algo de magia en uno de sus cascos delanteros, por lo que cuando Blackeye estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, la princesa Luna lo golpea violentamente, esto hace que Blackeye vuelva a caer a gran velocidad al piso estrellándose directamente contra una de las casas de la ciudad destruyendo gran parte de esta con la fuerza de la caída la cual causo un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo.

La nube de polvo comienza a disiparse y se puede ver a Blackeye levantado con algunas heridas y raspones provocados por la pelea:

- E-Ese g-golpe me dolió m-maldita.

Pero la princesa Luna desciende desde el cielo juntando energía mágica en su cuerno para atacarlo directamente con su poder al notar esto Blackeye también reúne magia de su cuerno para poder tele transportarse rápidamente del lugar.

La princesa Luna comienza a observar a su alrededor y también a sentir la energía mágica de Blackeye para atacarlo, sorpresivamente desde el piso aparece una gran piedra con la punta afilada con el objetivo de ensartarla, pero cuando esta atraviesa el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, esta hace un ¡puff! y desaparece, así que la princesa Luna al notar que Blackeye estaba usando una ilusión para camuflarse en el piso y en los escombros de las casas dañadas durante esta pelea, la princesa Luna decidió concentrar una gran cantidad de energía mágica con el objetivo de volar todo el lugar dentro del escudo mágico para transformarlo en un enorme cráter y así en caso de que Blackeye estuviera allí, fuera eliminado:

- ¡SI NO SALES AHORA BLACKEYE DE AHÍ ABAJO, YO DESTRUIRE TODO CON MI PODER! –grita la princesa Luna con su atronadora voz de Canterlot.

Así que al no recibir la respuesta de Blackeye, la princesa Luna comienza a concentrar su magia para destruir todo el lugar dentro del escudo mágico, esto preocupa a Twilight Sparkle cuando la escucha junto a Blade desde el exterior del escudo:

- ¡Pero que dice! ¡Si hace algo así y elimina a Blackeye el escudo desaparecerá y destruirá Ponyville por completo incluso Sweet Apple Acres! –dijo Twilight en un tono preocupado.

- ¡Eso es cierto! Pero no creo que la princesa Luna vaya a utilizar una cantidad de poder tan grande, no estamos hablando de un novato en magia, es ella, la princesa de la noche y estoy seguro que ella no hará nada que arriesgue la vida de los demás. –le responde Blade tratando de calmar a la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Pero esta enceguecida por la ira! ¡Recuerda que esta vengando a su hijo y eso podría nublar su juicio! –le dice nuevamente muy preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

- No será así, he convivido durante tres años con ella y puedo decirte que nunca haría algo arriesgado, ya que ella y yo nos parecemos en ese aspecto, en estas situaciones, ella puede mantener la mente fría y pensar en una estrategia, aún así, si es que algo saliera mal, yo tengo un fragmento de la piedra filosofal, y con esta podría crear un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar una catástrofe. –le dice Blade con una sonrisa, para calmar a la preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

En tanto lejos de la zona de batalla, en Canterlot la princesa Celestia, desde que comenzó a sentir la presencia mágica de la princesa Luna estaba aterrada, por lo que luego de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared para tratar de entrar en razón esta estaba sentada impactada al sentir la presencia mágica de su hermana después de tanto tiempo:

- ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA ESTA BIEN! –grita un guardia real desde la puerta del salón del trono la cual estaba cerrada y este golpeaba la puerta.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, ASI QUE NO INSISTAS! –grita molesta la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Eh, está bien! –dice algo asustado el guardia el cual dejo de golpear la puerta.

La princesa Celestia se lleva uno de sus cascos delanteros a la cara mostrándose preocupada por la presencia mágica de su hermana:

- ¡¿Cómo puedo sentir su presencia después de tanto tiempo?! –se pregunta la princesa Celestia en su mente.

Un rápido flashback viene a la mente de la princesa Celestia, que es cuando ella ataca a su hermana en el interior del antiguo palacio real, tomándola del cuello con su magia y ahorcándola:

- Tú quisiste traicionarme quitándome lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, tú quieres destruir a NUMA para dejar de ser inmortal.

- ¡S-Suéltame! –la princesa Luna trata de zafarse de la magia de Celestia, pero le es imposible hacerlo.

- ¡Tenías que decirle la verdad de nosotras y de NUMA a tu querida alumna hermanita! y no solo eso sino que le mandaste a decirle todo a ese jovencito mal criado de Blade Beam aliándote con el ¿verdad?

- ¡S-Si y q-que! –a pesar de estar siendo ahorcada por el poder mágico de Celestia esta mira a su hermana de una forma desafiante.

- ¡Ya veo entonces querías traicionarme!

- ¡N-No p-puedes s-s-seguir e-esclavizando a n-n-nuestros ponys, ellos m-merecen s-seguir su d-d-destino p-p-por si s-solos! –dice Luna a quien le falta el aire.

- ¡YO NUNCA LOS HE ESCLAVISADO, YO SOY SU DIOS QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO ESO LUNA, PARA MIS PONYS SOY SU DIOS Y ELLOS SIEMPRE ESTARÁN BAJO MI ALERO Y CUIDADO! –grita Celestia en un tono cada vez más desquiciado y violento.

- Pero sabes algo, cumpliré tu deseo que siempre has querido, te enviare al otro mundo junto con Brave Hearth y Sun Shine, hasta nunca querida hermanita.

De pronto un rayo solar sale del cuerpo de Celestia, esta atraviesa el cuerpo de Luna manteniéndola sujetada en el aire, esto hace que Luna escupa sangre de su boca, después de atacarla con el rayo tira su cuerpo al piso en donde Luna comienza a desangrarse:

- No sabes lo que me dolió tomar esta decisión, pero si hay algo que no soporto es la traición como la que querías hacerme, ojala lo puedas comprender.

Luna solo estaba en el piso con la mirada casi perdida, la herida en su cuerpo era muy seria, mientras el charco de sangre crecía cada vez más y el flashback termina, volviendo a verse sentada en el trono real:

_- Esa herida fue mortal, era imposible que sobreviviera sin atención médica, y estoy segura que estábamos solas, nadie nos vio, nadie vio nada, además su cuerpo estaba allí sin vida cuando regrese la tarde del día siguiente._ –dice en su mente la princesa Celestia.

Luego esta tiene otro rápido flashback en donde ella misma va con Shining Armor a recoger el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, el cual se encontraba inerte y sin vida, luego ese rápido flashback termina y ella continúa con una serie de pensamientos en su mente:

_- Ella está muerta, la enterramos, vi su cuerpo, pero estoy segura que esto no es un juego de mi mente, su presencia mágica es real, como si ella estuviera viva._

_- Además, desde hace un rato que siento varias presencias mágicas en dirección a Ponyville, pude sentir la presencia de mi querida Twilight, Raging Blast y otras presencias mágicas que no pude reconocer, pero además de eso, puedo sentir la presencia de Blackeye, lo que explicaría que está pasando algo allá._

_- Desde hace un rato deje de sentir la energía de Chrysalis y pude sentir otra energía mágica que me pareció conocida y ahora la presencia mágica de Luna, no cabe duda que algo extraño está pasando en Ponyville._

La princesa Celestia se para de su trono y toma una decisión:

- Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, creo que la única opción que tengo ahora, es la de ir a Ponyville a averiguarlo y si por alguna razón el alma de Luna ha regresado para matarme… -dijo la princesa Celestia guardando silencio por un momento para tomar aire.

- ¡YO LA MATARE DE NUEVO! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Celestia con un rostro desquiciado.

Pero nuevamente la princesa Celestia comienza a escuchar la voz de la princesa Luna:

- ¿TÚ VAS A MATARME? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe con voz de Canterlot, la voz de la princesa Luna.

- ¡CLARO QUE TE MATARE DE NUEVO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME SIGAS ATORMENTANDO! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Celestia.

- Aquí lo único que te atormenta, es la culpa, porque sabes que estas mal en lo que haces, sabes que debes destruir a NUMA y posiblemente perder tu juventud eterna, porque nuestro tiempo termino hace siglos, y eso es algo que tu no quieres admitir. –le dice la voz de la princesa Luna.

- ¿Qué no lo quiero admitir? No tengo que admitir nada, porque yo gobernare Equestria por siempre, para proteger a mis pequeños ponys, tu nunca podrás hacer nada, porque tu estas muerta.

De pronto frente a ella aparece una pony que ella reconoce muy bien, era ella misma, aunque con la diferencia que en lugar de esa crin multicolor, su crin y melena era de color rosa pálido, y esa Celestia estaba llorando:

- ¡Qué significa esto! –dice la princesa Celestia al verse frente a si misma aunque al parecer y por el color de su crin, era cuando ella aún no obtenía la juventud eterna.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –le pregunta la Celestia de crin rosa pálido.

- Porque es necesario para proteger a mis ponys. –le responde la princesa Celestia.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡TU SOLO LE HACES DAÑO A MIS PONYS POR TU PROPIA CODICIA! –le grita la Celestia de crin rosa pálido.

- ¡Tú no vengas a gritarme! ¡YO SOY TU Y POR ENDE NUNCA PODRAS JUZGARME! –grita furiosa la princesa Celestia.

- ¡HAZ MATADO A NUESTROS PONYS PARA CUMPLIR TUS AMBICIONES MALDITA! –le grita la Celestia de crin rosa pálido.

En ese momento unas imágenes se vienen rápidamente a la mente de la princesa Celestia en forma de flashbacks.

En uno de estos, se ve una especie de mazmorra subterránea la cual se alumbraba solo con un candelabro, allí tenia a unos guardias reales y tres ponys unicornios, los cuales estaban puestos sobre una guillotina, en ese flashback se ve como la princesa Celestia estaba sentada presenciando esta escena para luego hacer un gesto con su casco pasándolo por su cuello, dando a entender que esos ponys que estaban en las guillotinas fueran ejecutados.

Luego esta tiene otro flashback, en aquel flashback se ve como ella está en una nube desde el cielo a la distancia presenciando abajo como una cabaña se quemaba causando una gigantesca humareda, y que también desde el cielo se podían ver como tres pequeños potros salían de unos arbustos completamente impactados, al parecer se habían escondido de algo mientras la cabaña se quemaba, esos potros eran una pony de tierra anaranjada de crin rubia, pecas, ojos verdes y su flanco en blanco además de llevar puesto en su cabeza un peculiar sombrero de vaquero café que le quedaba algo grande, que en sus cascos sostenía una pequeña pony de color amarillo, crin pelirroja envuelta en unas frazadas y a su lado otro pony macho de color rojo oscuro, crin anaranjada, ojos verdes y pecas igual que la otra pony, pero con una manzana verde en su flanco. Estos tres pequeños potros eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Apple.

Luego esos flashback terminan:

- Fueron bajas necesarias, ellos querían pasarse de listos y sus actitudes traerían consecuencias negativas para nuestro pueblo. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Ellos buscaban hacer lo que ellos creían justo, incluso dejando huérfanos a potros que alguna vez jure nunca hacerlos sufrir. –dijo la Celestia de crin rosa pálido con los ojos vidriosos.

- Ese tipo de promesas las hiciste tú, cuando yo era una yegua de corazón blando, el tiempo me ha demostrado que ser dura es la única forma de gobernar con justicia, aunque eso signifique volverme en una piedra sin sentimientos. –responde la princesa Celestia.

Esta vez aparece la princesa Luna haciendo desaparecer a la Celestia de crin rosa pálido:

- ¡ENTONCES NO TE IMPORTARA QUE MATE A TU QUERIDA TWILIGHT! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

- ¡NO LO HARIAS! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE TOQUES UN PELO A MI HIJA! –grita con voz de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia.

- ¡ELLA NO ES TU HIJA! ¡TU NUNCA HAS TENIDO NI TENDRAS HIJOS JAMÁS POR MISERABLE Y AMBISIOSA! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

- ¡TWILIGHT ES MI HIJA! ¡ES MI HIJA Y LA AMO MALDITA YEGUA DESGRACIADA! –le grita completamente loca y desquiciada la princesa Celestia a la princesa Luna.

- ¡VOY A MATARLA Y NO PODRAS HACER NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO! –le grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

- ¡NO LA MATARAS! ¡PORQUE NO ERES REAL! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Celestia.

Sorpresivamente la princesa Celestia se golpea a si misma con su casco delantero derecho en la cara con gran fuerza, esto hace que todas esas imágenes frente a ella desaparezcan y vuelva a ver todo normal en el salón real, aunque de su nariz comenzó a gotear un poco de sangre por el golpe que ella misma se propino:

- ¡N-No sé qué está pasando! –dice la princesa Celestia respirando agitada mientras la sangre goteaba de su nariz.

- Sea como sea, creo que debo ir a ver que rayos está pasando, además si me quedo aquí más tiempo, mi mente seguirá jugándome malas pasadas como la de ahora. –dice la princesa Celestia.

En tanto regresando al campo de batalla, todo Ponyville comienza a temblar mientras la princesa Luna concentra su energía mágica al máximo para atacar con todo su poder a Blackeye y eliminarlo, para así poder vengar la muerte de su hijo Brave Hearth:

- ¡ASI QUE NO PIENSAS SALIR! ¡AHORA MUERE MALDITO! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

La princesa Luna lanza el rayo hacia la tierra con gran fuerza, un gran resplandor se puede ver luego de lanzar aquella poderosa ráfaga de energía, la cual tenía un poder destructivo colosal.

Pero cuando el poder estaba por caer al piso aparece Blackeye y bajo este aparece un círculo de transmutación mientras este hace que el potente ataque se dirija a su cuerno como si tratara de atrapar un rayo caído del cielo.

Al hacer esto los ojos de Blackeye se tornan rojos y los restos de los changelings que el mismo había destrozado y los cuerpos de la reina changeling y Akira Sparking comenzaron a llegar al lugar donde está el círculo de transmutación, como si fueran atraídos por un imán, mientras la energía mágica aumentaba más y más.

Después de eso, un aura roja rodeo a Blackeye y un destello rojizo cubrió todo el lugar encegueciendo a la princesa Luna al igual como Twilight y Blade que presenciaban la pelea desde fuera del escudo mágico.

Cuando el destello comenzó a desvanecerse, la princesa Luna queda impactada ya que ve como Blackeye blandía con su hocico una enorme espada de color negro, reflejando un gran brillo en esta, al parecer usando el cuerpo de Chrysalis y los changelings con la alquimia aprovechando la energía mágica que le lanzo la princesa Luna, los transmuto para crear aquella arma.

En tanto también desde fuera del escudo en una nube, había otros espectadores de la pelea de la princesa Luna y Blackeye, esos espectadores, eran Discord y su hija Screwball:

- Vaya, vaya, así que uso alquimia para transmutar los cadáveres de esas criaturas en una espada y lo más increíble fue que uso la magia de Luna a su favor. –dijo Discord el cual comía tranquilamente una barra de chocolate que seguramente invoco con su magia del caos, mientras su hija asustada por todo lo visto, estaba echada en la nube junto a su padre.

- Pero lo que más me sorprende, es que haya usado la técnica de inversión mágica de Starswirl el barbudo, tal parece que ese pony lo investigo muy bien, tanto que pareciera que lo estuviera imitando, además el logro mezclar ese hechizo con su técnica de alquimia, sin duda si la cosa sigue así, Luna podría morir. –dijo Discord quien con un chasquido de su dedo, hace aparecer de la nada dos paquetes de palomitas de maíz, uno para él, y el otro para su hija, la cual sonríe al recibir las palomitas de su padre.

- ¡Esto estará más entretenido que leer un libro de Boinspeire! –dice Discord haciendo alusión a Boinspeire, un legendario novelista del mundo pony.

En tanto Twilight y Blade también se sorprenden al ver lo que hizo Blackeye:

- No puedo creerlo, transmuto a los changelings y a todos los cadáveres del lugar para crear una espada. –dijo Blade sorprendido.

- E-Ese maldito uso el cuerpo de Akira Sparking, la amiga de Raging Blast para formar esa espada, es un m-maldito. –dijo Twilight Sparkle con voz quebrada.

- Tienes razón, no imagine que el fuera hacer algo así, de todos modos lo mejor es que no le digas a Raging Blast lo que le acaba de suceder al cuerpo de su amiga, él ya está muy afectado por todo esto. –le dice Blade.

- ¡Claro que no le diré esto! Pero es tan injusto, Akira Sparking era una buena pony, ayudo a Raging el cual trato de salvarme cuando tome la campana, ósea que por mi culpa, ella se sacrificó y Raging tuvo que presenciar la muerte de alguien querido otra vez. –dice Twilight Sparkle al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Cálmate Twilight! Ahora solo debemos rogar que la princesa Luna le haga pagar todo lo que ese maldito y sus secuaces han hecho. –dice Blade abrazando a una deprimida Twilight.

En tanto Blackeye suelta la espada de su boca y la comienza hacer levitar con su magia:

- ¡Mira esta belleza! –dice Blackeye.

- E-Eres un maldito. –dice aún sorprendida la princesa Luna.

- Parece que no te gusto, es mi nueva espada de la muerte, como es grande le pondré no sé, ¿Zangetsu? no lo creo, es muy repetido, Zambatou, la verdad no creo, es como lo mismo que el primer nombre. –decía Blackeye de forma algo jocosa para hacer enfurecer a la princesa Luna.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO CONMIGO! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna quien baja en picada para atacarlo.

- ¡Ya se! Este será su nombre, ¡ATACA PODEROSA SOUL EDGE! –grita Blackeye blandiendo la espada con su magia y de esta aparece un rayo mágico en forma de luz roja.

Sin embargo la princesa Luna de rápidos reflejos esquiva aquel ataque que causa una gigantesca explosión en el techo del escudo mágico, aunque de todos modos este ataque le hizo un pequeñísimo corte en la mejilla de la princesa Luna, el cual sangro un poco:

- Eres rápida Luna, ya que ese ataque estaba destinado a cortarte la cabeza. –dice Blackeye en tono burlesco.

- No me dejare vencer fácilmente por un miserable como tú. –le responde la princesa Luna agitada y con la respiración cortada.

- Pero gastaste una gran cantidad de magia para atacarme, a mí solo me basto ocultarme en los escombros y colocar un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no me notaras, porque admite que luego de ese ataque, quedaste agotada.

- No te mentiré, debo admitir que ese ataque me desgasto mucho. –dice la princesa Luna aun respirando con dificultad aunque recuperando el aliento.

- Yo en cambio use tu magia para transmutar esta espada creada de los cuerpos changelings y de una jovencita pony que mato Chrysalis, que es lo único que esa inútil pudo matar. –dice Blackeye en un tono presumido.

- Sí, pero yo aún tengo trucos como para vencerte.

- Entonces muéstralos de una vez. –dice esta vez Blackeye en tono desafiante.

En ese momento Blackeye comienza a atacar con su espada lanzando varios ataques con gran velocidad, esto hace que la princesa Luna se vea obligada a esquivar tales ataques mágicos, pero Blackeye ataca aumentando la frecuencia de sus ataques, por lo que estos rayos con forma de hoja de espada eran cada vez más difíciles de esquivar, por ende la princesa Luna comenzó a recibir cortes por su cuerpo, aunque como era ágil y de buenos reflejos, estos cortes eran pequeños y no significan más que rasguños para ella.

Grandes estruendos se sentían cada vez que los rayos que lanzaba la espada de Blackeye chocaban en el escudo mágico, por ende era cada vez más difícil ver al interior del escudo, sin embargo la princesa Luna a pesar de esta dificultad creo ocho clones de sombra los cuales se lanzaron en picada a atacar a Blackeye como táctica distractora, sin embargo al tener algo más de libertad al distraer un poco a su oponente, esta aprovecha para realizar un nuevo conjuro:

- ¡Ven aquí y multiplícame por seis! ¡REPLICACIÓN DE LUZ LUNAR! –grita la princesa Luna.

En ese momento aparecen seis destellos desde el cuerno de la princesa Luna, luego estos destellos tomaron la forma de la princesa, aunque con una particularidad, estos no se veían como clones de sombra comunes, sino que eran de un color Celeste intenso y a su alrededor los rodeaba un aura color violeta:

- MUY BIEN ATAQUEN MIS CLONES DE LUZ LUNAR! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

En ese momento los seis clones luminosos comienzan a descender a donde esta Blackeye atacando sin parar con su gran espada usando su magia. Blackeye trata de cortar a estos clones usando su magia para destruirlos, pero estos clones eran tan agiles como la princesa Luna, por lo que esquivaban todos los ataques que el alicornio macho les trataba de propinar, así que estas se acercaban cada vez más y más, hasta que los seis clones luminosos golpean de lleno a Blackeye, pero cuando hacen contacto con él, estas se convierten en energía mágica que lo rodea y lo envuelve, después de eso solo se puede ver como ocurre una gigantesca explosión en el lugar, la cual como era de esperarse causo un gran estruendo y una nube de polvo la cual se levantó desde el interior del escudo mágico.

La princesa Luna sonríe ya que al parecer el ataque había dado en el blanco, aunque se notaba agitada ya que había gastado mucha energía:

- Debido al espacio que hay en este escudo mágico, no podría hacer mi ataque de lluvia de estrellas para eliminarlo, pero al menos no es mi único hechizo con gran poder, los clones de luz lunar pueden ser tan poderosos como un rayo lunar o la lluvia de estrellas, ya que todos estos ataques son fortalecidos por las ondas plut que concentra la tierra al reflejar las ondas plut más puras de la Luna, sin embargo algo me dice que no debo confiarme. –dice la princesa Luna en su mente mientras se notaba agitada y agotada ya que había usado bastante poder mágico.

De pronto la princesa Luna escucha la voz de Blackeye:

- Eres una maldita, pero debo decir que me tienes agotado y la verdad, no quería recurrir a esto, pero no tuve otra alternativa maldita sabandija. –dice la voz de Blackeye en algún lugar del escudo mágico aún sin mostrarse.

- ¿Dónde estás miserable? –pregunta la princesa Luna.

- ¿En serio quieres saber Luna? –le dice en tono burlesco Blackeye.

- ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Dime dónde demonios te escondes! –dice molesta la princesa Luna.

- Estoy aquí ¡EN TU MENTE! –grita Blackeye cuando de pronto todo el lugar de la batalla se vuelve oscuridad.

- ¡Que! ¡¿Una ilusión?! –pregunta la princesa Luna.

- No es precisamente una ilusión, aunque el hechizo de traspaso de cuerpos ha sido una de mis especialidades durante siglos ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –le responde Blackeye el cual aparece dentro de esta oscuridad quedando frente a frente con la princesa Luna al mismo tiempo que ríe de forma desquiciada.

¿Acaso Blackeye tomara el cuerpo de la princesa Luna? ¿La princesa Luna podrá vencerlo en su mente e impedirá que tome su cuerpo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	89. El Juicio Divino

**Capitulo 89: El Juicio Divino**

La princesa Luna y Blackeye continuaban su ardua lucha, ambos eran muy poderosos, pero cuando parecía ser que la princesa Luna estaba tomando la ventaja, Blackeye realiza un hechizo y coloca su alma en el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, entrando a su mente:

- ¿Estás en mi mente y en mi cuerpo? –pregunta la princesa Luna.

- Bueno no he hecho el salto completo, ya que aún mantengo una conexión con mi actual cuerpo, además fue muy fácil ya que tú también eres un homúnculo como yo.

Al escuchar esto Luna se enfurece:

- ¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

- Claro que lo eres, desde que bebiste el elixir de NUMA que les dio a ti y a Celestia la juventud eterna que han dejado de ser ponys, son solo homúnculos, abominaciones creadas por la piedra filosofal, por eso quedaron estériles luego de obtener la juventud eterna.

La princesa Luna queda impactada ya que luego de pensarlo detenidamente, pareciera ser que todo lo que decía Blackeye tenía sentido:

- P-Pero no era una piedra, era un líquido. –dice la princesa Luna aún sorprendida por esta revelación.

- La piedra filosofal puede tomar una forma líquida si se quiere, de hecho uno de sus componentes es sangre, no por nada llevo siglos estudiándola.

- ¡SANGRE! –grita impactada la princesa Luna.

- Claro que es sangre, lo más probable es que NUMA este compuesto en gran medida de piedra filosofal en su estado puro, por eso es que necesitaba de vidas orgánicas como la de los equinos para alimentarse, posiblemente para fortalecer sus entrañas compuestas de piedra roja.

- ¡Entonces no sería una piedra!

- Quizá en realidad no lo sea, pero al entrar en contacto con el ambiente esta se cristaliza de forma sólida como una roca, tomando la forma de una hermosa gema, por eso los elementos de la armonía son cristales, y por eso luego de la segunda batalla contra Nightmare Moon, sus gemas se unieron a sus cuerpos. –dice Blackeye haciendo otra importante revelación, respecto a la razón de porque ahora los elementos de la armonía están dentro de los cuerpos de sus portadoras.

- ¡Y porque me estás diciendo esto! –dice sorprendida la princesa Luna.

- Simple, porque creo que merecías saberlo antes de que te mate. –dice Blackeye en tono arrogante.

- ¡NO ME MATARÁS PORQUE TE MATARÉ YO PRIMERO! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna volando contra Blackeye dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con su casco derecho delantero.

Pero la princesa Luna queda en estado de shock cuando Blackeye desaparece y en su lugar aparece un alicornio macho de color azul zafiro oscuro igual que ella, de melena azul marina con mechones anaranjados, ojos cian oscuro y un corazón sobre un escudo en su flanco, este era nada más y nada menos que su hijo Brave Hearth con lágrimas en sus ojos:

- ¡P-Porque me p-pegaste M-Mamá! –dice un joven Brave Hearth con lágrimas en su rostro.

- ¡H-Hijo! ¡M-Mi p-precioso! –dice Luna en estado de shock al notar que había golpeado a su hijo mientras sus ojos se colocan vidriosos.

Pero este luego sonríe y golpea en la cara a la princesa Luna para así lanzarle un potente rayo mágico el cual la manda a volar varios metros y le deja varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo este Brave Heart decide atacarla de lleno haciendo aparecer unas manos de simio hechas de piedra, las cuales agarran el cuerpo de la princesa Luna:

- ¡S-Suéltame miserable! –le dice la princesa Luna tratando de zafarse de las manos que la tenían atrapada al mismo tiempo que Brave Heart vuelve a convertirse en Blackeye.

- Esto es similar a una ilusión querida Luna, solo que aquí yo soy el que entro a tu mente, y no como en la técnica original donde solo proyectas una ilusión en su mente y controlas el sistema nervioso para hacer que tu oponente sienta la ilusión como si fuera real y claro pueda sentir dolor, lo mío es mejor, ya que es mi alma en tu cuerpo y en tu mente, y si te mato en tú mente, me podría quedar con tu cuerpo si quisiera, pero pasar de un cuerpo de homúnculo a otro cuerpo homúnculo no tiene gracia. Así que solo te matare y luego regresare a mi cuerpo, que mal que mal estoy acostumbrado a este. –dice Blackeye en tono arrogante.

Luego este hace que las manos comiencen a aplastar con fuerza el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, por lo que esta comienza a gritar de un dolor intenso:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita la princesa Luna mientras estas manos la aplastan con gran fuerza.

En tanto desde fuera del escudo mágico, se puede ver a Blackeye con los ojos dando un fuerte destello rojo y a la princesa Luna gritando con fuerza y botando espuma por la boca, mientras tenia también los ojos con un fuerte destello rojo:

- ¿Qué le pasa a la princesa Luna? –pregunta preocupada Twilight Sparkle.

- Ese maldito la hizo caer en un potente hechizo de ilusión al parecer. –dice Blade en tono molesto al ver lo que está pasando.

- Entonces debemos ir a ayudarla. –dice Twilight Sparkle.

- Lo sé, creo que tienes razón. –le dice Blade quien comienza a concentrar magia para entrar al escudo mágico y ayudarla.

En ese momento, Twilight Sparkle también comienza a reunir energía para tele transportarse con Blade al interior del escudo mágico para ayudar a la princesa Luna, pero esta les dirige la palabra a ambos unicornios:

- ¡N-No i-intervengan en e-esto! –dice la princesa Luna expresando mucho dolor.

En el interior de su mente, la princesa Luna estaba siendo aplastada por las manos de piedra de Blackeye, pero está concentrando su magia, al sentir la presencia mágica de ambos unicornios, decide comunicarse con ellos:

- ¡N-No lo h-hagan! ¡N-No p-perderé esta p-pelea! –dice la princesa Luna, la cual comienza a acumular una gran cantidad de energía la cual comienza a rodear su cuerpo.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No me hagas reír Luna, tu no podrás vencerme, te aplastare aquí y morirás aquí, y esta vez morirás de verdad maldita sabandija.

- ¡NO PIENSO CAER AQUÍ! –grita con voz de Canterlot mostrando toda su furia cuando una poderosa aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo estalla rompiendo las manos de piedra creadas por Blackeye.

- ¡QUE! ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? –pregunta sorprendido Blackeye.

- ¡TE HARE SALIR DE MI MENTE POR LAS MALAS! –grita furiosa la princesa Luna.

Esta vuela a gran velocidad golpeando de lleno a Blackeye con toda su fuerza, este sale volando, pero luego otra princesa Luna aparece y le da una fuerte patada en la espalda, esto hace que Blackeye de un fuerte grito de dolor, sin embargo este sigue volando por la patada, cuando esta vez otra princesa Luna aparece y le golpea con su casco en la cara elevándolo hacia arriba y para finalizar, en el cielo de ese lugar otra princesa Luna lo golpea, pero esta vez con un rayo salido de su cuerno haciéndolo caer a lo que sería el piso pero sorpresivamente otro rayo que venía de abajo va en dirección a donde estaba Blackeye siendo empujado por el rayo, al parecer la idea era hacerlo desaparecer con el choque entre ambos rayos, por lo que Blackeye no tuvo otra alternativa que romper el trance y regresar a su cuerpo.

Al regresar a su cuerpo, Blackeye cae al piso adolorido por el ataque de Luna, y luego pasa lo mismo con la princesa Luna, al verla caer Twilight le pregunta desde fuera del escudo si estaba bien:

- ¿PRINCESA LUNA ESTA BIEN? –le grita Twilight Sparkle desde el exterior del escudo mágico.

- ¡TRANQUILA ESTOY BIEN! –le grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna, aunque se notaba agotada por toda esta pelea.

En tanto la princesa Celestia estaba ahora parada en el balcón del castillo concentrando la energía en su cuerno, al parecer para sentir las energías de Luna y Blackeye:

- No cabe duda, la energía de Blackeye y de lo que sea que tenga el poder de Luna han disminuido, sin duda han desgastado su magia, ¿Estarán luchando entre ellos? Creo que si voy para allá, podre averiguarlo.

Así que la princesa Celestia extiende sus alas y decide ir personalmente a comprobar que está pasando concentrando su magia para un inminente ataque, se va sola sin decirle a sus guardias, por lo que cuando estos la vieron volar trataron de seguirla pero esta les da una clara orden:

- ¡NI SE LES OCURRA SEGUIRME, QUEDENSE EN SUS PUESTOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Celestia, con una voz tan atronadora que sus guardias de inmediato acataron la orden al verse intimidados por la princesa del sol.

En tanto en el lugar de la batalla, Blackeye y Luna tratan de reponerse y se ponen de pie luego de aquel intenso combate en la mente de la princesa, ambos agotados y con heridas tras esta batalla:

- ¡E-Eres una maldita! ¡Me e-estas causando más problemas de los que deberías! –dice Blackeye agitado y adolorido, además el alicornio levita a Soul Edge, la espada que había creado con su magia alquimista.

- ¡L-Lo mismo d-digo! –dice con voz agitada y también muy adolorida la princesa Luna.

En ese momento ambos ponys sienten la presencia de Celestia acercándose:

- ¡QUE! ¡Esa maldita viene para acá! –dice Blackeye sorprendido.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Mi hermana viene hasta aquí! –dice la princesa Luna mostrando una cara de impacto al sentir su energía.

Esto también es sentido por Discord, Twilight y Blade:

- ¡No puede ser! Esa yegua aguafiestas, sin duda si me quedo aquí me las cobrara por no ir al reino dragón, además si se da cuenta que he recuperado parte de mis poderes, es posible que me mate, así que lo mejor es retirarse, lastima con lo divertido que estaba todo. –dice Discord quien con un chasquido en sus dedos, hace desaparecer la nube en donde él y su hija Screwball estaban presenciando el combate de la princesa Luna y Blackeye.

- ¡No puede ser! La princesa Celestia viene en camino. –dijo preocupada y sorprendida Twilight Sparkle.

- Si ella descubre que Luna está viva, sabrá que todos nosotros la hemos estado ayudando y nos matara, y todo nuestros esfuerzos por salvar a Equestria si irán al diablo. –dijo Blade preocupado al sentir que la princesa Celestia se acercaba al lugar donde ellos estaban.

En ese momento Blade respira profundo para dirigirle la palabra a la unicornio lavanda:

- Escucha Twilight, quiero que trates de que la princesa Luna se vaya y se escondan donde puedan, yo luchare contra la princesa Celestia usando la piedra filosofal.

- ¡Estás loco! No te dejare solo peleando con ella.

- ¡Escucha! Ella aún confía ciegamente en ti, y solo los elementos de la armonía podrían enfrentarla, además si te ve aquí, quien sabe que haría y como reaccionaria, ella no está bien, esa yegua está loca, y créeme que es mejor que siga confiando en ti. –le dice Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

Twilight baja la cabeza ya que no quería dejar solo a Blade, aunque él tenía razón, si ella la veía junto con él, no sabría que reacción podría tener.

En tanto en la zona de batalla, Blackeye también estaba preocupado, porque había gastado gran parte de su energía:

- _Maldición, como le di una parte de mi poder a Chrysalis, desgaste demasiada magia y aunque pueda matar a Luna, estaré muy agotado para enfrentar a Celestia, y no puedo arriesgarme a usar a Grogar, al menos no ahora, por algo quiero que sea Sombra quien lo controle, sin duda esto no era lo que esperaba._ –dice Blackeye en su mente.

La princesa Luna pensaba en la forma de derrotar a Blackeye antes que Celestia llegara al lugar:

- _Tengo que hacer algo rápido, tengo que derrotarlo antes que llegue Celestia, de lo contrario si ella me ve aquí, no solo arremeterá contra mí, sino que pondría en peligro a todos los que me han ayudado y ellos no merecen sufrir más por mi culpa, así que o veo la forma de vencerlo ahora, o me retiro antes que Celestia me descubra._ –dice la princesa Luna en su mente.

En tanto Twilight le dirige la palabra a Blade respecto a lo que harían para evitar que la princesa Celestia descubra que Luna está allí:

- Blade, tengo una idea, pero es demasiado arriesgada.

- ¿Arriesgada? ¿En qué sentido?

- Veras, durante todo este tiempo además de enseñarle magia a Raging Blast, lo he aprovechado para aprender más cosas, ya que si las aprendía yo, luego se las podría enseñar a Raging, por ende podría hacer una ilusión.

- ¿Una ilusión? ¿Tu Twilight? ¿En serio lograste tal cosa? –le pregunta Blade sorprendido a lo que Twilight solo asiente con la cabeza de forma positiva.

- ¡Es increíble! ¿Ósea que tú podrías estar alcanzando un nivel maestro? –le pregunta Blade a lo que Twilight asiente con la cabeza de forma positiva.

- ¡Increíble! Siempre se dijo en los libros de magia que era imposible para un unicornio alcanzar tal nivel de dominio de magia, incluso en algunos libros se decía que solo los alicornios tenían una mínima chance de lograr tal cosa.

- Lo sé, pero justamente cuando fui al sector siete de la biblioteca, leí un libro que hablaba de que teóricamente un unicornio si podía alcanzar tal dominio solo si este obtenía practica suficiente en su magia, e incluso se decía que si un unicornio lograba esto… -dijo Twilight quien dio un ligero suspiro por un momento.

- ¿Qué pasaría? –pregunta Blade.

- Pues ese unicornio podría estar listo para convertirse en alicornio. –le responde Twilight.

Al escuchar esto Blade queda impactado:

- ¿O-Ósea que tú podrías c-convertirte en alicornio? –pregunta Blade sorprendido.

- No lo sé ya que si bien eso salía en el libro, no sé si realmente así sea. Además el hechizo de ilusión solo pude hacerlo una sola vez de forma exitosa, desde esa ocasión, no he podido hacer el hechizo de ilusión nuevamente. –le responde Twilight.

- Ya veo, pero si dices que solo lo has hecho una sola vez, eso quiere decir que es muy posible que falles.

- Así es Blade, por eso es arriesgado, pero si no lo intento, todo por lo que hemos luchado este tiempo se perderá, así que solo pido que confíes en mí.

- ¡T-Twilight! Claro que confió en ti, pero y si no resulta ¿Qué pasara contigo? Si Celestia te descubre… -en ese momento Twilight sorpresivamente le da un beso a Blade en la boca con mucha pasión y luego le responde.

- Si Celestia me mata al menos será sabiendo que moriré junto al pony que amo, eso será suficiente para mí. –le dice Twilight sonriéndole a Blade.

Blade solo da un suspiro y luego le muestra una sonrisa a la unicornio lavanda:

- ¡Vamos Twilight! tu podrás hacerlo. –le dice Blade animando a la unicornio lavanda.

- Lo haré, para que podamos cambiar el destino de esta guerra y el destino nuestro. –dice Twilight la cual comienza a concentrar energía con su cuerno para intentar hacer un hechizo de ilusión, algo que sería imposible por ser una unicornio elemental, pero que tenía la confianza de lograr aquel hechizo.

En su rostro se podía notar el gran esfuerzo que tenía que realizar al reunir su magia, era algo que le costaba muchísimo, obviamente ella era una maga elemental, y la ilusión es un tipo de magia opuesto que para un unicornio elemental común sería imposible de realizar a menos que realmente se meta de lleno en el estudio de la magia y logre superar esa barrera natural.

Finalmente Twilight recita el conjuro de ilusión:

- ¡Tú y yo nos uniremos en una mente para cambiar el mundo con poder del caos! ¡TSUKUYOMI! –grita Twilight al invocar el hechizo.

Al invocar el hechizo, sus ojos dan un intenso brillo de color blanco, y un aura dorada rodeo el cuerpo de Twilight, en eso Blade solo queda atónito al ver como Twilight realiza un hechizo que incluso para él, sería casi imposible, al ser un hechizo de su tipo de magia opuesta.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia iba volando justamente la dirección a Ponyville al lugar de la batalla entre Luna y Blackeye, pero de pronto la princesa Celestia siente la voz de su alumna Twilight Sparkle en su mente:

- ¡P-Princesa C-Celestia! –dijo la voz de Twilight en la mente de Celestia haciendo que esta detenga abruptamente su vuelo.

- ¡Twilight! ¿Eres tú? –pregunta la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Ayúdeme p-por favor! –le dice la voz de Twilight.

- ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estás? –le responde la princesa Celestia en tono preocupado.

- E-Estoy m-muriendo. –de pronto todo el cielo se vuelve negro por un momento y la princesa Celestia ve una imagen de Twilight tirada en el piso siendo pisoteada por Chrysalis, por lo que Twilight lo que hizo fue meter un recuerdo suyo de su combate con Chrysalis en la mente de Celestia.

- ¿Chrysalis? ¿Sigue por ahí? ¡No puedo sentir su presencia mágica! –dice la princesa Celestia en tono preocupado.

- ¡A-Ayúdeme por favor! –le dice con voz quebrada su alumna.

- ¡Aguanta hija! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Esto es real? –pregunta Celestia la cual comienza a alterarse al no saber de donde estaba hablándole Twilight o incluso pensando que esto podría ser otro de los juegos de su mente.

- E-Estoy en Canterlot, p-por favor a-apresúrese. –le dice Twilight con voz quebrada y muy débil.

De pronto la princesa Celestia ve como todo vuelve a la normalidad a su alrededor, pero curiosamente sobre ella se ven volar a cientos de changelings en dirección a Canterlot, dejando a la princesa Celestia impactada, ya que estos, se veían muy reales:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es real! ¡OSEA QUE MI TWILIGHT ESTA EN PELIGRO! –grita asustada la princesa Celestia mientras esos changelings se dirigían hacia Canterlot.

- ¡ESPERA TWILIGHT! ¡ENSEGUIDA IRE AYUDARTE! –grita la princesa Celestia quien dirige su vuelvo a toda velocidad hacia Canterlot para supuestamente ayudar a su alumna en peligro.

Luego de notar que había logrado una ilusión exitosa, ella deja de hacer el hechizo cayendo al piso completamente agotada aunque con una sonrisa:

- L-Lo logré, lo logre Blade. –dice Twilight echada en el piso casi sin fuerzas.

- Si mi amor, ¡Lo lograste! –Blade solo se acerca para abrazar a su querida Twilight quien logro un hechizo de ilusión.

Esto no solo significaba que había salvado la situación de lo que podría haber sido una tragedia, sino que significaba que ella ya no era una unicornio normal, ella había superado sus propios límites, por segunda vez, Twilight logro crear una ilusión de forma exitosa, eso quiere decir que la unicornio lavanda estaría llegando a un control maestro de la magia, al poder realizar un hechizo de la magia naturalmente opuesta, en su caso un hechizo de ilusión siendo unicornio del tipo elemental.

En tanto Blade tiene un curioso pensamiento:

- _No cabe duda, Twilight y Trixie son parecidas y han logrado cosas increíbles, no sé si sea cuestión de coincidencia o cosa del destino que tenga la fortuna de conocer a las dos únicas unicornios en la historia que han logrado realizar un hechizo de su magia opuesta, sin duda estoy orgulloso de conocerlas._ –dice Blade confirmando que no solo Twilight Sparkle ha sido capaz de esta hazaña, sino que también la gran rival y amiga de la unicornio lavanda, también habría logrado algo similar.

En tanto al sentir que Celestia se comienza a alejar, este da un suspiro:

- ¡Uff! Parece que esa yegua decidió irse, no sé porque, pero estoy de suerte, aunque es hora de terminar esto de una buena vez. –dice Blackeye con una presumida sonrisa.

La princesa Luna, también da un suspiro de alivio:

- _Menos mal que mi hermana se fue, sino esto se habría complicado más de la cuenta, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que después de que Twilight concentrará su magia, mi hermana se empezó alejar, ¿Acaso ella tendrá que ver?_ –dice en su mente la princesa Luna aunque ella noto que justamente luego de que Twilight cayera agotada de usar un hechizo su hermana se alejara causando ciertas suspicacias en la princesa de la noche.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es terminar esto de una vez por todas, te matare y luego matare a Celestia, claro no sin antes que ella me diga donde esta NUMA, porque supongo que tu no querrás ayudarme y decirme donde esta ¿verdad? –dice Blackeye.

- Claro que no te lo diré nunca miserable. –le dice la princesa Luna con voz desafiante.

- Lo imagine, entonces no tengo otra opción que sacarte del camino. –Blackeye muestra un semblante malvado y escalofriante con solo verlo.

En ese momento Blackeye suelta la espada Soul Edge que había creado dejándola enterrada en el piso, para luego comenzar a elevarse con sus alas, así que la princesa Luna decide volar para atacarlo, pero este alumbra su cuerno y la inmoviliza con gran fuerza en el piso:

- ¡Que rayos! ¡No puedo moverme! –dice la princesa Luna quien trata de moverse siéndole imposible.

- ¡Claro que no te mueves! Te he paralizado o acaso pensaste que dejaría tu cuerpo así nada más, digamos que todo este tiempo he mantenido algo de control sobre tu sistema nervioso central, y ahora usare todo el poder mágico que aún tengo para realizar esta técnica, es el último recurso ya que me desgasta, no pensé que fuera necesario usarla contra ti ni contra Celestia, pero bueno, ya hemos destrozado una buena parte del Centro de Ponyville, así que no creo que importe si destruyo el pueblo por completo.

- ¡QUE HARAS MALDITO! –le grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna, aunque no es capaz de moverse.

- Simple, acabare con todo este lugar, incluyéndote a ti querida Luna, te hare el gran favor de ir con Brave Hearth al paraíso o al infierno, quien sabe. –dice Blackeye quien levanta sus cascos delanteros hacia el cielo y estos comienzan a ser rodeados por un aura mágica roja y sobre estos comienza a formarse una bola roja de energía con rayos negros similar al Ponyslave de Trixie y Blade.

La tierra comienza a temblar y el escudo mágico que encerraba a ambos alicornios desaparece sorprendiendo a Twilight y Blade:

- ¿Qué ha pasado? El escudo desapareció. –dijo Twilight asustada de lo que podría hacer Blackeye.

- Ese maldito, está reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia, pero tranquila que todo saldrá bien. –dice Blade tratando de calmar a la unicornio lavanda, pero este igual se notaba preocupado por el enorme poder que Blackeye estaba reuniendo.

Mientras esto ocurría el resto de nuestros héroes llegaba hasta Sweet Apple Acres, pero cuando llegan al lugar ven algo que realmente los sorprende, y es que la granja Apple estaba llena de ponys, todos los ponys que lograron escapar de los changelings, salieron huyendo del pueblo y tanto la abuela Smith como Orange Slice, la hermana mayor de Babs Seed las cuales incluso con ayuda de algunos ponys que llegaban allí, estuvieron enfrentando a algunos changelings que los intentaron atacar, hasta que estos se fueron en ayuda de su reina la cual fue asesinada por Blackeye:

- ¡Que corrales significa esto! –dijo Applejack.

- Tranquila prima, solo que les decidimos dar refugio a todos los ponys en la granja. –dijo Orange Slice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento comienzan a sentir como la tierra tiembla:

- P-Pero que corrales está pasando, la tierra está temblando. –dijo Applejack.

- Es cierto, algo está pasando. –dijo Rarity.

Pero Shining Armor al sentir la gran cantidad de energía mágica queda impactado:

- ¡No puede ser! El poder mágico de Blackeye es gigantesco. –dijo Shining Armor impactado al sentir tal enorme poder mágico.

Raging Blast también siente la poderosa presencia:

- ¡N-No puede ser posible! –dijo Raging Blast mostrando un gran terror en su rostro.

- ¿Hermano? ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Fire Blast quien está junto a él.

- El poder mágico de ese tipo de los SEEL es enorme, y es una energía negativa enorme, nunca había sentido un poder tan grande y es aterrador. –dijo Raging Blast, al cual incluso se le notaba como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

- Tranquilo hermano, estaremos bien. –dijo Fire Blast tratando de calmar a su hermano el cual se veía asustado y preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

En tanto Vinyl y Octavia se acercan a Shining Armor:

- ¡Oye Shining Armor! ¿Qué pasa? Porque siento un escalofrió por mi cuerpo. –dijo Vinyl preocupada.

- ¿Tú puedes sentir el poder mágico de otros? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Más o menos, la princesa Luna y mi hermano me enseñaron a sentir la magia de otros cuando estuvimos en el tártaro, pero no es mucho lo que puedo sentir. –le responde la unicornio DJ.

- Es el poder de Blackeye, al parecer va a atacar con todo su poder.

- ¿Y mi hermano? –pregunta preocupada Vinyl Scratch.

- ¡Es cierto! Blade y Twilight están allá. –dijo Octavia en un tono muy preocupado.

- Ojala estén bien, además Blade aún tiene consigo un fragmento de la piedra filosofal con el que curo a Cadance y Trixie, así que yo creo que no dudara en usarlo para ponerse a salvo junto a Twilight y la princesa Luna. –dijo Shining Armor, aunque claramente se notaba la gran preocupación en su rostro.

- ¡T-Twilight! Por favor regresa pronto. –dijo Spike quien mira preocupado hacia Ponyville en donde se podía ver como la gran bola de energía de Blackeye crecía más y más.

El movimiento de la tierra comienza a ser cada vez más y más fuerte, a tal punto que incluso a algunos ponys les cuesta mantenerse en pie debido al gran movimiento y al mismo tiempo los unicornios que tenían habilidades mágicas como Shining Armor, podían sentir como el poder de Blackeye se incrementaba más y más.

En la zona de batalla, Blackeye seguía reuniendo gran cantidad de energía mientras la princesa Luna trataba de moverse sin éxito:

- ¡M-Maldito! ¡S-Suéltame! ¡S-SUELTAME! –grita al final con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Si lo pides de esa forma no te soltare yegua! –le dice en tono burlesco Blackeye.

En ese momento aparecen Twilight y Blade quienes tratan de ver la forma de llevarse a la princesa Luna, pero ninguno de los dos logra moverla del lugar:

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Twilight Sparkle la protegida de Celestia y a Blade Beam, el protegido de Kyra. –dijo Blackeye.

- ¡Que le hiciste a la princesa Luna maldito! –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡Simple la he inmovilizado! –le responde Blackeye.

- Es como si pesara una tonelada. –dijo Blade quien trata de empujar con su cabeza a la princesa Luna sin éxito desde su cola.

- ¡Estúpidos! ¡Ahora no podrán hacer nada para evitar mi ataque más poderoso! Esta fue una especialidad original de Starswirl el barbudo y que yo usare para desaparecerlos a todos.

- ¡Qué dices! –dijo sorprendida Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡JUICIO DIVINO! –grita Blackeye cuando lanza de sus cascos delanteros la potente bola roja de energía la cual desciende a gran velocidad.

La princesa Luna, Twilight Sparkle y Blade Beam solo ven sorprendidos como la bola de energía se acerca directo hacia ellos.

En ese momento todo lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville se podía ver como desaparecía, la boutique Carrusel, el Sugar Cube Corner, el ayuntamiento del pueblo, todo comenzó a desintegrarse mientras un enorme resplandor rojo destruía por completos los recuerdos de lo que una vez fue el hermoso pueblo de Ponyville.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Bueno este fue el ultimo capitulo del año 2013 que como ven deja en un gran pie al fic de cara a 2014, aunque el fic solo se escribira durante el verano (es decir hasta Marzo a todo reventar) ya que planeo terminarlo en este verano (en mi pais), por ende en ese tiempo terminare de escribir el fic y todo lo que queda, ya que con esto entramos en la recta final por fin, en donde ya comenzara el deselence de esta historia con cosas que seguiran sorprendido y que este capitulo ya ha dado pistas ¿posible transformación a alicornio de Twilight y Trixie? ¿Fluttershy regresara con sus amigas? o ¿Despertaran finalmente a NUMA? pues creo que solo leyendo el fic podran averiguar eso ¿no creen?<p>

Lo que se viene ahora sera el deselance de todos los personajes, y espero que el fic sea de su atención ahora que entramos a su ultima etapa, han sido casi dos años de escribir esto y he logrado llegar tan lejos gracias a todos los fieles lectores a los cuales siempre les estare agradecido.

¿Se vienen otros fics para el 2014 cuando se termine Final Arc?

Aparte de Los Cazaespectros, ya tengo en mente dos fics, uno ya lo tengo planificado y lo escribire cuando termine Final Arc y la verdad la idea me agrada mucho, aunque la historia plantea basicamente volver a contar el inicio de FiM aunque de otra forma completamente diferente, pronto dare detalles al respecto.

El otro proyecto es un triller ¿alguien dijo cupcakes? pues la verdad digamos que tendra algo de la ya conocidisima historia, pero una vez que la lean sabran de lo que hablo, sera un fic corto (de unos 13 capitulos maximo), y que espero sea de su agrado, aquel fic lo escribire posiblemente cuando ya tenga todo planificado.

Tambien hay otro proyecto en mente pero de ese no tengo más detalles.

Respecto a Los Cazaespectros, de momento la idea es que sean 26 capitulos aproximadamente aunque la historia de Los Cazaespectros plantea un gran universo que se podria explotar increiblemente, de ese fic espero muy pronto publicar más capitulos y los que no lo hayan leido, los invito a leerlo.

Bueno eso es todo, Felices fiestas a todos.


	90. El fin de Ponyville

**Capitulo 90: El fin de Ponyville**

Blackeye lanzo un poderoso ataque de lleno a donde estaba la princesa Luna, Twilight y Blade, de pronto solo se puede ver como un enorme resplandor comienza a desintegrar todo lo que alguna vez fue el pueblo de Ponyville.

A la distancia en Sweet Apple Acres logran ver este enorme resplandor pero este comienza a acercarse cada vez más y más, Shining Armor al notar esto de inmediato crea un escudo mágico que cubre por completo la granja de Sweet Apple Acres donde estaban todos los ponys que habían logrado huir del pueblo cuando este fue atacado por la horda de changelings:

De pronto se puede notar como todo alrededor de la granja se comienza a desintegrar y un enorme resplandor los rodea a todos los que están alrededor del escudo al mismo tiempo que la tierra comenzó a temblar, el problema es que Shining Armor le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener el escudo mágico, debido al enorme poder que tenía aquel poderoso ataque:

- ¡M-Maldición! E-Este poder es enorme, me e-e-es muy d-difícil poder aguantar. –decía Shining Armor el cual se notaba que le tomaba un enorme esfuerzo mantener aquel escudo mágico.

En eso entre los ponys dentro del escudo el joven Raging Blast y sus amigos miran impactados como este resplandor los rodea:

- ¡H-Hermano! ¿Q-Que es esto? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- L-La tierra e-está temblando. –dice Pipsqueak.

Raging Blast solo mira hacia el cielo y queda impactado al notar algo en el escudo:

- ¡MIERDA! –grita Raging Blast impactado.

- ¿Qué pasa hermano? –pregunta Fire Blast.

Raging Blast solo sale galopando de donde están sus amigos perdiéndose en la multitud de ponys.

En ese momento Cadance estaba junto a Shining Armor y ambos comienzan a reforzar el escudo de energía mientras la tierra temblaba y el resplandor los seguía rodeando:

- E-Este p-poder es i-increíble, n-no creo que p-pueda r-resistir esto. –dice Shining Armor haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener aquel escudo mágico protegiendo a todos los ponys del lugar.

- S-Shining, n-no d-dejare que d-deshagas e-el escudo p-pero su p-poder es m-muy g-g-grande. –dice Cadance la cual al igual que Shining Armor, se nota el enorme esfuerzo en concentrar su magia para reforzar el escudo.

De pronto el escudo comienza a trisarse como un cristal, al parecer ambos estaban llegando a su límite y el poder destructivo del Juicio Divino de Blackeye era devastador. Pero de pronto al lado de la princesa Cadance aparece Raging Blast el cual comienza a concentrar magia para entregársela al escudo mágico y reforzarlo ya que si bien Raging Blast es un mago intensificador que no tiene la capacidad de crear escudos mágicos por su cuenta, el sí puede dar de su magia para reforzar los escudos de otro unicornio:

- R-Raging B-Blast. –dice Cadance debilitada mientras trata de mantener el escudo mágico.

En eso Raging Blast tiene en su mente lo último que le dijo Twilight antes de ir a Sweet Apple Acres con los demás:

- Tranquilo Raging, estaré bien, pero por favor cuida a los demás hasta que regrese. –le dice su maestra con una sonrisa.

- ¡COMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO! ¡NO VEZ QUE SOY UN DEBILUCHO QUE NO PUEDO PROTEGER A NADIE! –grita Raging Blast con sollozos y lágrimas en su rostro.

Pero Twilight le da una cachetada con su casco para luego dirigirle la palabra:

- ¡YO NO LE PEDIRIA ALGO ASI A UN COBARDE! ¡Además si estoy aquí ahora es gracias a ti, si fueras un debilucho no habría salido viva de la pelea con Chrysalis, así que ve a la granja y cuida a los demás hasta que regrese, si hay un pony al que puedo depositarle toda mi confianza es a mi querido Raging Blast. –le dice al final Twilight quien le da un tierno beso en su frente.

Luego de ese rápido recuerdo, también este recuerda lo que Apple Bloom le dijo luego de darle una cachetada con su casco para hacerlo reaccionar:

- ¡Escúchame tarado! Tú no eres débil, eres un pony fuerte, uno muy fuerte, haz logrado cosas que otros soñarían con lograr, y si Akira te salvo fue para protegerte, porque ella tenía la esperanza de que lograrías grandes cosas, si te rindes harás que su muerte sea en vano. –le responde molesta Apple Bloom con voz algo quebrada.

Raging Blast solo mira fijamente a Apple Bloom por un momento mientras ella hace lo mismo:

- Yo creo en ti Raging, así que vamos a salir de esta y sobreviviremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego ese recuerdo termina mientras el unicornio mostaza sigue tratando de mantener el escudo con Cadance y Shining Armor:

- _Debo protegerlos a todos, Twilight aún confía en mí, Akira confió en mí y se sacrificó para salvarme, yo no puedo decepcionarlos, no puedo seguir siendo una carga para ellos._ –dice en su mente Raging Blast.

En ese momento el cierra sus ojos mientras este sigue concentrando su magia con gran esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que por su cabeza pasan distintos recuerdos de lo que ha vivido desde que llego a Ponyville con sus amigos, las clases de estudio junto a Twilight y Spike, las aventuras que vivió con las cutiemarks crusaders y Pipsqueak, las visitas de su hermano a Ponyville, las fiestas de Pinkie Pie, las presentaciones aéreas de Rainbow Dash, o los días que la abuela Smith en Sweet Apple Acres servía su delicioso pastel de manzana, en todos estos recuerdos Raging Blast se podía ver siempre con una alegre sonrisa:

- _Amigos, protegeré a todos mis amigos, porque ustedes son lo más importante ahora, protegeré a todos pase lo que pase, porque Twilight confía en mí._ –dice en su mente Raging Blast.

Al final de todo Raging Blast imagina un lugar de un brillante color blanco en donde estaba Apple Bloom con una sonrisa en su rostro:

- _Y porque debo proteger… a la pony que amo._ –dice Raging Blast en su mente mientras ve a Apple Bloom sonreírle en esa imagen de su mente.

En ese momento la magia de Raging Blast aumente y el escudo comienza a ser reforzado cada vez más y más sorprendiendo a Shining Armor y Cadance:

- E-Es increíble, R-Raging B-Blast está liberando todo s-su poder, y g-gracias a eso a-aún podemos resistir. –dice Shining Armor.

En ese momento también aparecieron Twilight Velvet, Night Light y Rarity, y los tres comenzaron a entregar de su magia para reforzar al máximo el escudo mágico:

- N-No se preocupen, n-nosotros también les ayudaremos. –dice Night Light con gran esfuerzo al entregar energía mágica al escudo.

- S-Solo preocúpense de darle toda su magia al escudo mágico. –dice Twilight Velvet notándose el gran esfuerzo que hacia al concentrar su magia para reforzar el escudo al igual que su esposo.

- P-Porque la princesa Luna, tuvo q-que dejar inconsciente a Trixie e-en este momento. –dice Rarity esta última era la que le costaba más mantener su magia concentrada para reforzar el escudo mágico.

En tanto en el bosque Everfree ya había llegado el Pegaso Twister Bolt jefe de Rainbow Dash en los Wonderbolts, junto a los dos miembros de SEEL, los hermanos Aster y Shadow y desde dentro de la casa se puede apreciar un enorme resplandor y como la tierra bajo sus cascos comienza a temblar:

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta el Señor Bolt.

- Es algo enorme, se puede sentir por la tierra que es algo enorme. –dice Zecora.

- ¡Demonios! –dice impactado Aster quien concentra su magia y crea un escudo mágico alrededor de la casa de Zecora.

De pronto se puede ver como una ráfaga de viento trae consigo troncos, arboles, piedras y demás escombros los cuales chocan contra el escudo mágico que Aster está creando a la vez que una nube de polvo cubre por completo el bosque Everfree.

Dentro de la casa todos estaban impactados mientras la tierra se movía:

- Si la tierra se mueve, es porque un poder ha chocado. –dice Zecora.

- ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué la tierra tiembla? –dice el Señor Bolt que cuando la tierra comienza a temblar, este se eleva en el aire con sus alas.

- No entiendo ¿Por qué rayos está temblando? –pregunta Shadow.

- E-Es Blackeye, e-este poder es de B-Blackeye. –dice Aster el cual se esforzaba por mantener el escudo mágico que los protegía.

- ¡QUE DICES! –grita sorprendida Shadow.

- Blackeye es el sujeto que es su jefe ¿verdad? –pregunta el Señor Bolt.

- Así es y si realizo un ataque tan poderoso fue por algo, es por eso que él es alguien de temer. –dice Shadow con un rostro algo asustado al recordar a Blackeye.

En ese mismo momento el dios del caos, se encontraba con su hija Screwball en el bosque Everfree cuando comenzó a sentir temblar la tierra:

- ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? –pregunta Discord al sentir como la tierra comienza a temblar.

De pronto el ve un enorme resplandor y una ráfaga de viento que lo manda a volar por los aires, este sale volando con su hija y chocan con unos troncos mientras ven como una nube de polvo los cubre por completo al mismo tiempo que un gigantesco estruendo podía escucharse.

En tanto la princesa Celestia volaba a Canterlot a toda velocidad pensando que su querida alumna estaba en peligro, pero cuando esta está volando a toda velocidad ve a la distancia un enorme destello, lo cual la hace detener su apresurado vuelo por un momento:

- ¡Esto es increíble! –dice la princesa Celestia mostrándose completamente impactada al ver lo que se podía apreciar en la distancia.

Desde donde estaba la princesa Celestia se podía ver como un enorme rayo de energía de color rosa pálido brillante se eleva en el cielo, además de sentir un poder enorme:

- ¡Este poder es enorme! ¿Qué habrá pasado en Ponyville? –se pregunta la princesa Celestia.

Pero luego en su mente se imagina a Twilight herida siendo atacada por changelings y pidiendo ayuda:

- ¡Es cierto! No puedo quedarme aquí ahora, Twilight necesita mi ayuda.

La princesa Celestia entonces retoma su vuelo a gran velocidad hacia Canterlot para supuestamente ayudar a Twilight Sparkle sin enterarse aún que su propia alumna había creado aquella ilusión superando la barrera natural de magia opuesta al ser unicornio del tipo elemental.

En tanto y luego de varios segundos en donde a la distancia se podía apreciar el enorme ataque, se podía ver como el resplandor comenzó a desvanecerse y al hacerlo, se comenzó a ver la real dimensión del poderoso ataque de Blackeye, mientras este se mantenía en el aire con sus alas.

El panorama era devastador, lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño pueblo en la zona centro sur de Equestria, lleno de vida, un lugar pacífico y agradable para cualquier pony, de ese hermoso lugar ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo, todo ese pequeño y hermoso pueblo en donde la paz y la armonía reinaban, ahora solo era un enorme cráter en la tierra, el verde de sus pastos, sus casas, el ayuntamiento, la biblioteca, todos aquellos lugares que destacaban de aquel pintoresco pueblo, desaparecieron tras el brutal ataque, ahora solo en un desolador agujero gigante en medio del campo, donde toda la vida en ese lugar aparentemente había desaparecido por completo, al parecer con el ataque también había desaparecido el arma que creo con los cuerpos de los changelings y aparentemente también habían desaparecido la princesa Luna, Twilight Sparkle y Blade Beam.

Al ver esto Blackeye solo se pone a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ahora sí que realmente estas muerta querida Luna. –dice Blackeye con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blackeye comienza a mirar por el alrededor del cráter para encontrar rastros del cuerpo de alguno de los ponys, sobrevuela por unos instantes el lugar, pero al no encontrar los cuerpos este solo sonríe:

- Bueno ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, lo mejor es regresar y llamar a los demás, debo entregarle a sombra a Grogar para que este se una con él y podamos usar su poder para obligar a Celestia a decirnos en donde esta NUMA. –dice Blackeye.

Luego de eso Blackeye se va del lugar volando de lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville.

En tanto en la entrada del bosque Everfree se encuentran dentro de un escudo mágico violeta Twilight Sparkle, la princesa Luna y Blade Beam, este último mostrando una luz roja bajo su armadura, confirmando que este uso de nuevo la piedra filosofal, mientras el polvo que causo la explosión del ataque de Blackeye ya comenzaba a disiparse:

- L-Lo logramos. –dijo Twilight Sparkle la cual se notaba que había pasado un fuerte susto.

- Al menos pude invocar el escudo mágico a tiempo para que Blade pudiera sacarnos de allí. –dijo la princesa Luna.

Blade estaba parado mientras el brillo rojizo bajo su armadura seguía y este se notaba impactado:

- ¿Blade? ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

De pronto Blade comienza a gritar mientras la piedra comienza a brillar cada vez más y más al mismo tiempo que su cuerno comenzó alumbrar una fuerte aura de color rojo:

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –grita Blade quien se tira al piso y trata de tomarse el pecho bajo la armadura mientras el brillo rojizo en su cuerno aumenta al igual que el de su pecho.

- ¡BLADE! –grita Twilight Sparkle quien lo toca con su casco pero una fuerza arroja a Twilight Sparkle algunos metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Maldición! La piedra roja está causando efectos adversos en el cuerpo de Blade, al parecer él ha hecho mucho uso del poder de la piedra.

El unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo se coloca de pie, con la respiración entrecortada, con las piernas temblorosas y con una mirada algo perdida, pero consiente:

- E-Estoy b-bien. –dice Blade agitado y con dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

Finalmente tanto el aura del pecho bajo la armadura que traía como el de cuerno del unicornio gris desaparecen y Blade cae al piso agotado, al notar esto Twilight corre a ver como estaba:

- ¡Blade! ¿Estás bien mi amor? –le pregunta Twilight Sparkle preocupada.

- E-Estoy bien, solo u-use un poco demás la p-piedra filosofal es todo. –dice Blade en el piso recuperando el aliento.

- Es la piedra, Blade ¿Cuántas veces usaste la piedra? –le pregunta la princesa Luna con voz seria y grave.

- Bueno, primero la use para congelar al ejército taurino en Canterlot.

- ¿Ejercito Taurino? ¿En Canterlot? –pregunta Twilight.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes todo haya está controlado, Celestia los mató a todos.

Al escuchar esto Twilight solo baja la mirada:

- Después la use para curar a Cadance que estaba mal herida, luego a Trixie, restaurar las energías de Twilight y ahora para tele transportarnos. –dice Blade bajando su mirada.

- No deberías haberla usado tanto. –le dice la princesa Luna en tono algo molesto.

- Lo sé. –le responde Blade.

- Si hubiese sabido habría impedido que la usaras más. –dice la princesa Luna molesta regañando a Blade.

- Pero si no lo hubiese hecho Trixie estaría muerta. –le responde el unicornio gris.

Al escuchar esto la princesa Luna solo guarda silencio para luego responder:

- T-Tienes razón no lo pensé así, lo siento, pero por favor no la uses tanto, ya te conté que su exceso de uso puede causar influencias negativas en tu cuerpo. –le dice la princesa Luna en tono serio.

- Lo sé, incluso podría terminar cegándome por su poder como la propia Celestia.

En ese momento Twilight se va donde el unicornio gris dándole un fuerte abrazo haciendo que este se sonroje:

- ¡Por favor! No vuelvas a arriesgarte así, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Blade le responde abrazando a la unicornio lavanda:

- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, ni a ti ni a mis amigos, no quiero ver morir a más ponys, no quiero que nada les pase y si estoy aquí peleando ahora, es porque quiero que esto termine y podamos vivir felices.

En tanto al notar que la nube de polvo se dispersaba y la tierra dejaba de temblar el escudo mágico desaparece cayendo agotados todos los unicornios que reforzaron el escudo:

- ¡L-Lo hicimos! –dice Shining Armor en el piso con una sonrisa.

- Si mi amor, lo logramos. –dice Cadance la cual recuperaba el aliento en el piso.

- ¡Uff! La verdad sí, ese poder era enorme y costó mucho trabajo mantener el escudo. –dice Night Light en el piso.

- ¡Vaya! Esto fue demasiado pesado, pero al menos pudimos salvarnos. –dice Rarity la cual se sentía muy agitada.

- Solo espero que Twilight, Blade y la princesa Luna estén bien. –dice Shining Armor.

- Tranquilo mi amor, ellos estarán bien estoy segura. –le responde Cadance.

En tanto Raging Blast solo se tiro de espaldas mirando al cielo de forma algo desconcertada, como si el alma se le hubiese ido del cuerpo, era extraño, pero definitivamente toda esta situación lo estaba superando, cosas que a su corta edad eran bastante fuertes, él era un adolecente inmaduro, el no veía las cosas con la suficiente seriedad ya que siempre fue alguien que nunca había sufrido grandes cosas, tenía una familia que lo quería y grandes amigos, pero perder a su padre y ponys queridos para él, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, lo tenían devastado por dentro y en su cabeza el solo podía darle vueltas una y otra vez en lo mismo.

En ese momento aparece Apple Bloom quien es la primera en encontrarlo luego de que este saliera galopando a donde estaban Shining Armor y Cadance reforzando el escudo mágico:

- Aquí estas Raging ¿Estás bien? –pregunta la pony pelirroja.

- ¿E-Están todos bien? ¿No les paso nada? –pregunta Raging preocupado aún en el piso de espaldas mirando a los ojos de la pony de tierra.

- Si estamos bien todos, no te preocupes. –le sonríe Apple Bloom.

Así que Raging después de eso se levanta del piso y se coloca de pie:

- Y tú ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Raging en tono preocupado.

- Si estoy bien, cálmate si no me pasó nada amigo. –le responde Apple Bloom con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿P-Porque? ¿Por qué amigo? ¿POR QUÉ? –grita Raging Blast con voz quebrada, al escuchar esto Apple Bloom se preocupa.

- ¿Raging? ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Es que tú y yo ¿amigos? Es que no puedo, no, ya no, ya no. –dice Raging el cual se nota algo perturbado, Apple Bloom trata de hablarle para que reaccione.

- ¿Raging que te pasa? Dímelo por favor. –Apple Bloom le pide a Raging una explicación notándose muy preocupada.

- Solo déjame solo. –Raging sale corriendo dejando sola a Apple Bloom, esta trata de seguirlo pero como aún en la granja habían muchos ponys, esta lo pierde de vista.

Raging en tanto sale corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro ya que el unicornio se sentía frustrado por todas las cosas que le estaban pasando pero además de eso había algo que quería decir pero no tenía el valor, el solo quería decirle a Apple Bloom lo que realmente sentía, el joven unicornio mostaza se había terminado enamorando profundamente de la pony pelirroja, sin embargo él temía que sus sentimientos hacia ella no fueran correspondidos.

Pero mientras el unicornio galopaba a toda velocidad, este se detiene abruptamente al notar algo sorprendente.

Él podía ver que todo lo que alguna vez fue Ponyville ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había un enorme cráter en la tierra, tan grande habría sido esta explosión que ni escombros quedaron, todo fue desintegrado por aquel poderoso ataque de Blackeye, al notar esto Raging quedo en un estado de shock tan grande que solo se tiro al piso y se llevó sus cascos a la cabeza:

- ¡Noooo! ¡Que! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Ponyville? ¡T-Twilight! ¡TWILIGHTTTTTTTT! –grita aterrado Raging Blast temiendo que a su maestra de magia le hubiese pasado lo peor.

Raging Blast comienza a mirar a los alrededores pero no veía nada, por lo que asustado decidió regresar al no ver a Twilight en los alrededores.

En eso cuando regresa se topa con Apple Bloom quien lo venía siguiendo, cuando el unicornio mostaza se encuentra con ella, este solo corre y abraza a la pony de tierra:

- ¡Qué pasa! ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Apple Bloom al ver a un errático y perturbado Raging Blast al mismo tiempo que esta le devolvía el abrazo.

- ¡T-Twilight! Le paso algo, le paso algo. –repetía Raging Blast, completamente asustado y choqueado.

- Ya Raging cálmate, estas muy alterado. –le dice Apple Bloom.

- No quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que tú y yo sigamos así. –le dice Raging Blast completamente alterado y asustado como si hubiese visto al peor de los monstruos.

- ¡Ven! Vamos a la granja, seguro ella estará bien.

- ¡Ponyville no está! ¡Desapareció! –dice Raging Blast aún alterado.

- ¡QUE DICES! –grita impactada Apple Bloom.

- D-Desapareció, ahora es solo un agujero gigante en el piso. –dice Raging con voz quebrada.

Apple Bloom quería ir a ver si lo que decía Raging era cierto, pero esta no podía dejarlo solo, estaba demasiado alterado, es como que todo lo que ha pasado lo hubiese sobrepasado y lo hubiese destrozado por dentro, en ese momento llega Twilight Velvet:

- ¡Aquí estas Ragingsito! Shining Armor dijo que habías salido corriendo con tu amiga, saben que no deben alejarse demasiado de la granja hasta que sepamos que es seguro.

Al notar que tanto Raging como Apple Bloom están impactados les pregunta que está pasando:

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma? –les pregunta Twilight Velvet a ambos jóvenes ponys.

- P-Ponyville desapareció. –le responde Raging Blast.

- ¡Qué dices! –dice sorprendida Twilight Velvet.

- Más adelante podrá verlo, yo no he visto aún, pero por como esta Raging debe ser cierto. –le responde Apple Bloom.

Así que Twilight Velvet galopo a gran velocidad un poco más adelante y efectivamente esta se detiene al notar que Ponyville ahora era solo un cráter gigante en la tierra:

- ¡POR CELESTIA! –grita impactada Twilight Velvet.

Esta comienza a mirar a todos lados para ver señales de Twilight, Blade o la princesa Luna:

- ¿Estarán vivos? Nunca imagine ver un poder tan grande como este. –se pregunta Twilight Velvet.

Luego de eso aparecen Shining Armor, Cadance, y Night Light todos ellos quedando impactados cuando presencian aquella escena, y solo unos pocos minutos después, algunos ponys curiosos que estaban en la granja decidieron ir a ver qué había pasado para quedar boquiabiertos, cada vez llegaban más y más los ponys al lugar y veían aquella aterradora postal.

Ponyville había desaparecido, la cara de impacto e incredulidad de todos los ponys presentes que huyeron del pueblo era evidente, todos habían perdido sus hogares para estar refugiados en quizá uno de los únicos lugares cercanos al pueblo que aún estaba en pie, la granja de Sweet Apple Acres con un futuro incierto, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían, ayer a pesar de todo Ponyville estaba allí, con sus calles, su plaza, sus casas, sus tiendas, su gente, hoy de aquel apacible lugar, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, todo había sido completamente destruido.

Ya los ponys que estaban allí presenciando aquel lugar desolado comenzaron a preguntarse qué es lo que harían a partir de ahora:

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ¿Ya no tenemos Ponyville? –pregunta Roseluck

- ¡El horror! ¡El horror! –dice Lily otra pony del pueblo.

- No puede ser, nuestro pueblo desapareció. –dice esta vez impactada la alcaldesa.

Sin embargo en ese momento toma la palabra alguien que por lo general es muy callado y no habla mucho, pero ahora decidió tomar la voz para expresarse, ese pony era Big Macintosh:

- Si nuestro Ponyville desapareció, entonces habrá que volverlo a levantar. –dice Big Macintosh.

- ¡Pero qué dices! –fue lo que dijo la alcaldesa sorprendida.

- Perdimos todo lo que teníamos, pero seguimos vivos, la vida para nosotros sigue y como todos los días tenemos que trabajar y ahora nuestro trabajo será restaurar nuestro pueblo con nuestros cascos.

Todos los ponys miran impactados a Big Macintosh como que aún no razonaban del todo lo que el pony había expresado:

- P-Pero ya no hay nada, nada de nada, todo desapareció. –dice la alcaldesa con una mirada triste y melancólica.

- ¿Acaso nuestros abuelos necesitaron algo para comenzar aquí? No lo creo, yo no soy nadie para obligarlos a trabajar, pero yo al menos si lo haré. –dice Big Macintosh con una mirada seria pero determinada a reconstruir el pueblo con sus propios cascos si es necesario.

En ese momento entre la multitud de ponys aparece una anciana abuela Smith la cual solo aplaude con sus cascos lo que su nieto había expresado:

- ¡Abuela! –dice Big Macintosh con una sonrisa al ver cómo le aplaudía su abuela.

Ahora es Applejack quien aparece:

- Él tiene razón, ¡Vamos mis ponys de Ponyville! Esta no es la peor desgracia que nos ha pasado, todos los que estamos aquí refugiados estamos vivos, y si ahora nuestro deber es levantar a nuestro pueblo pues lo haremos vaya. –dice la pony del sombrero vaquero.

Al escuchar esto, todos los ponys dieron un grito en coro y todos tomaron la determinación de volver a reconstruir su pueblo:

- ¡RECONSTRUIREMOS NUESTRO HOGAR! ¡RECONSTRUIREMOS NUESTRO PONYVILLE! –gritan todos los ponys presentes.

Por último la alcaldesa decide tomar la palabra:

- ¡Entonces eso haremos! Todos juntos levantaremos a un nuevo Ponyville. –dice la alcaldesa con gran entusiasmo, el cual a su vez subió el ánimo de todos los presentes.

En tanto Raging Blast estaba en un estado de shock emocional, Scootaloo y Derpy se ofrecieron para ir a buscar a Twilight, Blade y la princesa Luna por los alrededores desde el cielo, junto a él estaban todos sus amigos acompañándolo y tratando de animarlo:

- ¡Tranquilo hermano! Estoy seguro que Twilight y los demás estarán bien. –dice Fire Blast.

- Así es Raging, no te asustes, ella sobrevivirá no le pasara lo de Akira. –dice Sweetie Belle con la mirada preocupada.

- Tranquilo, sé que ella estará bien, no te preocupes. –le dice Babs Seed.

- Raging, yo sé que están bien tu cálmate. –le dice Spike quien a pesar de tratar de animar a Raging, en el fondo estaba tan preocupado como el unicornio mostaza, ambos sentados y esperando noticias de Twilight y los demás.

Algo alejada del grupo pero aun observando se encontraba Diamond Tiara, esta última recién se había reunido con su padre el cual por suerte estaba con los refugiados de la granja, así que por un lado estaba algo más tranquila, pero ella veía a Raging Blast tan mal, que la pony de tierra estaba conmovida, algo raro tomando en cuenta que ella y él se llevan muy mal.

Sin embargo una pony toca el hombro de Diamond Tiara, esta se voltea a ver quién es y para su sorpresa es Silver Spoon, la cual por suerte al igual que su padre y la mayoría de los ponys de la villa, había logrado refugiarse en la granja:

- Te ves conmovida Diamond Tiara. –le dice Silver Spoon.

Cuando esta ve a su mejor amiga procede a abrazarla con fuerza y rompe en llanto, tanto así que su amiga también la abraza:

- P-Perdóname, perdóname por ser así, yo no quería que esto pasara, yo no quiero seguir siendo un monstruo, no quiero seguir sola. –dice Diamond Tiara entre lágrimas.

- Sabía que alguna vez saldría la Diamond Tiara de corazón dulce que conocí de potrilla.

- ¿Tú me perdonas entonces? –le pregunta Diamond Tiara a su amiga Silver Spoon.

- Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, estoy feliz, que por fin quieras cambiar, la oportunidad que te dio el padre de Raging Blast, es para que la aproveches, sé que desde que murió tu madre cuando potra todo ha sido difícil para ti, pero eso no quiere decir que amargaras tu corazón como lo estabas haciendo desde ese momento, ojala ahora puedas ser feliz y por supuesto que estaré allí para ayudarte. –le dice con una calidad sonrisa su amiga de toda la vida Silver Spoon a una emocionada Diamond Tiara.

- N-No solo el padre de Raging me dio otra oportunidad. –dice Diamond Tiara ya secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Silver Spoon.

- El propio Raging me salvo, estuve a punto de morir, por esos bichos horribles, pero él me salvo, pensé que no lo haría pero lo hizo, a pesar de todas las veces que hemos peleado, de todas las veces que lo he insultado e incluso a pesar de haber insultado la memoria de su padre, el solo me salvo, así de simple, y es por eso que ya no quiero seguir siendo como soy, cuando tú y Akira me dejaron sola, supe que ya no podía seguir siendo igual, y cuando él me salvo sin pedir nada a cambio, fue cuando me di cuenta que todo este tiempo, todos estos años solo he hecho daño gratuitamente y ahora me siento mal por ello aunque Raging me sigue pareciendo un tonto. –dice Diamond Tiara bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por cierto? No veo con ellos a Akira. –dice Silver Spoon, a lo que nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Diamond Tiara.

- A-Akira murió, la r-reina bicho la mató. –dice entre lágrimas Diamond Tiara.

Al escuchar esto Silver Spoon se pone a llorar:

- ¡N-No es cierto! –dice entre llantos Silver Spoon.

- Si lo es, ella murió yo vi su cuerpo, yo lo vi y fue horrible. –dice Diamond Tiara entre lágrimas.

Un abrazo entre ambas amigas quienes lloraron la partida de Akira Sparking la cual a pesar de la circunstancias, se había convertido en su amiga.

Finalmente Trixie quien la habían dejado en el granero luego de que la princesa Luna la dejara inconsciente, despierta y nota que este granero está lleno de ponys:

- _P-Pero q-que rayos, ¿Dónde estoy?_ –se pregunta en su mente Trixie.

Luego rápidamente esta tiene un flashback y recuerda que iba luchar contra la princesa Luna cuando perdió el conocimiento:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Princesa Luna! –dice Trixie quien se levanta y sale corriendo del granero empujando a todos los ponys que están allí dentro.

Cuando sale esta comienza a galopar y nota a Raging junto a sus amigos y decide preguntarle al pequeño y sus amigos si saben algo al respecto:

- ¡Oigan ustedes! La gran y poderosa Trixie quiere saber dónde está la princesa Luna. –dice Trixie.

- No lo sabemos, Scootaloo y Derpy fueron a buscarla por el aire. –le responde Sweetie Belle.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta la gran y poderosa Trixie.

- Twilight y Blade se quedaron con ella y ese sujeto destruyo por completo Ponyville, así que no se sabe si ellos están vivos Trixie-sensei. –le responde Raging Blast el cual ya sonaba algo más calmado que hace un rato atrás, pero aún así con un ánimo muy bajo.

En ese momento alguien grita a la distancia:

- ¡OIGAN AQUÍ ESTAMOS! –grita Scootaloo.

Todos se voltean y corren siguiendo el grito de Scootaloo, cuando se dan cuenta el Pegaso llegaba con Derpy y junto a ellas, Twilight, Blade y la princesa Luna:

- Disculpen la demora, es que nos tele transportamos un poco lejos. –dice Blade con una amable sonrisa.

En ese momento Spike se sube al lomo de Raging Blast, para luego este esté junto con Trixie salgan corriendo a toda velocidad a donde están sus respectivas maestras, el primero que llega es Raging que da un salto para abrazar con fuerza a la unicornio lavanda votándola al piso con el:

- ¡T-Twilight! ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! ¡Qué bueno! –dice Raging Blast quien abraza con fuerza a la unicornio lavanda y este comienza a llorar como un pequeño potrillo.

- Nos tenías preocupados. –le dice Spike quien se une al abrazo y también abraza con fuerza a la unicornio lavanda.

- Ya Spike, Raging, ya estoy aquí y estoy bien. –Twilight abraza con calidez al unicornio mostaza y al dragón.

En tanto la gran y poderosa Trixie se coloca en frente de la princesa Luna ya que esta en lugar de abrazarla, decide encararla:

- ¡PORQUE RAYOS ME GOLPEO! ¿QUÉ PRETENDIA CON ESO? –le pregunta Trixie alzando la voz.

- Porque quería protegerte mi querida Trixie, esta le hace cariño con su casco en la cabeza de la unicornio azul.

- No tenía que hacerlo, pero que bueno que este bien. –sorpresivamente Trixie le da un abrazo a la princesa Luna a lo que esta le responde de la misma forma.

También aparece Vinyl Scratch y Octavia, y está al igual que Raging y Spike da un gran salto y abraza a su hermano mayor:

- ¡Qué bueno que no te paso nada hermano! –dice Vinyl abrazando a su hermano.

- Yo no voy a morir fácilmente y menos te dejare sola Starlight. –le dice Blade quien le responde el abrazo a su hermana.

- Yo también estoy feliz que estés bien. –le dice Octavia quien le da un beso la mejilla, haciendo que la pony chelista se sonroja un poco.

De pronto algunos ponys que estaban en el lugar comienzan a gritar al notar a la princesa Luna:

- ¡MIREN UN FANTASMA! –grita un pony

- ¡ES EL FANTASMA DE LA PRINCESA LUNA! –grita otro pony.

- ¡HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS! –grita otro pony aterrado.

Así que en ese momento comenzó a volver histéricos a todos los ponys del lugar, pero en ese instante la princesa Luna les grita a todos.

- ¡YA SILENCIO Y ESCUCHEN! –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Luna.

Este grito hizo que todos se quedaran quietos y de inmediato, todos los ponys se inclinaron ante la princesa Luna.

- ¡CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE! ¡Yo la princesa Luna estoy viva! No he muerto, pero por ahora me tengo que mantener oculta de todo el mundo, para no poner en riesgo la vida de mi hermana Celestia, de lo contrario, tanto su vida como la mía correrían peligro, así que les pido a mis queridos súbditos que no se asusten de mí, pero que por favor mantengan el secreto de esto y no lo digan a nadie hasta que esta guerra termine. –dice la princesa Luna.

En ese momento aparece la alcaldesa de Ponyville haciéndole la respectiva reverencia de respeto:

- No se preocupe princesa Luna, nosotros no haremos nada para ponerla en peligro ni a usted ni a la princesa Celestia, así que no mencionaremos que usted está aquí. –le dice la alcaldesa.

- Gracias por comprender. –le responde la princesa Luna con una sonrisa.

En ese momento aparece un joven Pipsqueak mostrándose muy feliz por ver nuevamente a la princesa Luna.

- Ósea es verdad, usted está viva. –dice Pipsqueak el cual hace una reverencia ante la princesa Luna.

- Vaya Pipsqueak te recuerdo de potrillo y haz crecido muchísimo y sí que estoy viva. –le dice la princesa Luna con una tierna sonrisa.

Al notar esto Pipsqueak le da un abrazo a la princesa Luna y está también abraza al joven pony manchado:

- Ojala que Ponyville guarde el secreto, que no me gusta que más ponys sepan que la princesa Luna está viva. –dice Shining Armor quien estaba también en el lugar un poco más atrás de donde estaba la princesa Luna.

- Creo que tarde o temprano deberemos enfrentarnos a la princesa Celestia pero, lo que me preocupa es el poder que tiene Blackeye, esa técnica que uso fue devastadora. –dijo Blade el cual estaba junto a Shining Armor.

En tanto en Canterlot la princesa Celestia llega la ciudad y realiza un vuelo por toda la ciudad buscando a Twilight y a la horda de changelings, pero cuando no ve nada, esta llega al castillo y le pregunta a los guardias del lugar:

- ¡OIGAN! ¿DÓNDE SE FUERON LOS CHANGELINGS? –grita con voz de Canterlot la princesa Celestia.

- ¡De que está hablando princesa Celestia! Aquí no hay changelings, de hecho todo ha estado normal y no ha ocurrido nada desde que el ejército taurino fue detenido.

- ¡I-Imposible! –dijo la princesa Celestia la cual entra al castillo.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia se va a su trono y cierra la puerta para quedarse sola dentro del salón real:

- ¡Qué diablos paso! Yo vi a mi Twilight en peligro, la vi sufriendo, como pudo ser posible eso.

De pronto esta escucha la risa de la princesa Luna en su mente:

- _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pobre Celestia, te estas volviendo loca ¿no es así?_ –le pregunta la voz de la princesa Luna en su mente.

- No puede haber sido un juego de mi mente, no puede. –dice Celestia claramente perturbada.

- _Claro que sí, porque la culpa te carcome._ –dice la princesa Celestia de crin rosa pálido que aparece frente a la princesa Celestia real.

- ¡CLARO QUE LA CULPA NO ME CARCOME! ¡TU QUE SABES! –grita furiosa la princesa Celestia.

- _Loca, eres una loca._ –dice una princesa Luna que aparece en el salón real generada por la imaginación de Celestia.

- _Estás loca, estás loca._ –dice la Celestia de crin rosa pálido.

- _¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡ESTAS LOCA!_ –gritan en coro la Celestia de crin rosa pálido y la princesa Luna que ella imaginaba en el salón real.

La princesa Celestia se lleva sus cascos delanteros a la cara y empieza a responderle a estas alucinaciones creadas por su mente:

- No estoy loca, no estoy loca, ¡NO ESTOY LOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita furiosa la princesa Celestia.

¿Qué pasara ahora? La princesa Celestia se continuara encegueciendo por la ambición, ¿Estará realmente loca? ¿Descubrirá que su hermana la princesa Luna está viva? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	91. La carta del general Blast

**Capitulo 91: La carta del general Blast**

Finalmente ya estaba obscureciendo en Ponyville, durante todo el resto del día, los ponys comenzaron a organizar Sweet Apple Acres, ya que prácticamente el pueblo completo había huido desde la invasión changeling y debido a esto, la abuela Smith y Orange Slice la hermana de Babs Seed, decidieron dar refugio a todos en la granja, la cual fue protegida por un escudo mágico del ataque de Blackeye el cual destruyo por completo Ponyville.

Así que en la noche acomodaron como pudieron a los ponys, el granero fue priorizado para yeguas con potros pequeños, mientras que el resto simplemente dormía al aire libre porque simplemente no había más espacio, mientras que nuestros héroes se acomodaron dentro de la casa de la familia Apple junto con algunos ponys como la alcaldesa o Filthy Rich que durmieron allí, se trató de repartir heno y la sidra que había, para de esa forma mantener a los ponys tranquilos, al menos así hasta organizarse y comenzar a reconstruir todo nuevamente.

En la habitación de Apple Bloom estaban acomodando a todos los jóvenes ponys para que durmieran allí, por lo que en el cuarto estarían Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Raging y Fire Blast, ya que Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Scootaloo, Pipsqueak, Snips, Snails y Dinky Hooves, se quedaron a dormir con sus respectivas familias.

Allí también estaba Applejack, quien tiraba al piso algunas frazadas y un poco de heno para que todos se acomodaran en el cuarto:

- Muy bien jovencitos, en la cama de Apple Bloom solo podrán dormir dos ponys, así que será mejor que decidan. –dijo Applejack.

- Pues lo justo sería que Apple Bloom durmiera en su cama, después de todo es su cuarto. –dijo Babs Seed.

- No lo creo, mejor que alguno de ustedes compartan mi cama, yo me acomodo en el piso. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Para nada, yo creo que tú y Raging demás podrían dormir juntos en la cama, como ya han dormido juntos antes. –dice Sweetie Belle inocentemente.

En ese momento Applejack levanto la ceja al escuchar esto y Apple Bloom se colocó roja como tomate, por lo que esta le tapó la boca con el casco a Sweetie Belle poniéndose nerviosa:

- ¡No digas tonterías Sweetie Belle! ¡Cómo te gusta bromear en estos momentos querida Sweetie Belle! –Apple Bloom sudaba por los nervios, pero Applejack solo suspiro y aparentemente ignoro aquel comentario de Sweetie Belle.

- Bueno terroncitos, ustedes acomódense como quieran y cualquier cosa estaré aquí en mi cuarto. –dice Applejack.

- No te preocupes Applejack, ya puedes ir a dormir. –le dice Apple Bloom aún algo nerviosa.

Finalmente la pony del sombrero vaquero se va del cuarto, por lo que Babs Seed decide la forma en la que podrían decidir quién dormiría en la cama de Apple Bloom:

- Creo que hay una manera más democrática de decidirlo. –dijo Babs Seed.

- ¿Cómo sería esa manera? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Simple, saquen una ramita del montón de heno pero solo una y sin cambiarla, y los dos ponys que la tengan más larga dormirán en la cama. –dice Babs Seed.

- Yo paso, me acomodare en el rincón. –dice Raging Blast aún caris bajo.

- Yo también, dormiré con mi hermano aquí en el rincón. –dice Fire Blast.

- Entonces yo también me acomodare aquí en el piso, no hay problema. –dice Apple Bloom.

- Yo también, así que creo que lo de las ramitas de ya no tiene sentido. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- Creo que dormiré sola en la cama entonces. –dice Babs Seed.

- Tú duerme con Babs en la cama Sweetie Belle, no es necesario que duermas conmigo en el piso. –dice Fire Blast.

- Pero mejor que sea Apple Bloom. –dice Sweetie Belle.

- Tranquila tu duerme en mi cama no hay problema. –le dice Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. –dice Sweetie Belle.

Así que todos los ponys se acomodaron en el cuarto, Apple Bloom quien en lugar de dormir en su cama se acomodó en el piso para quedar junto a Raging Blast por lo que con Sweetie Belle y Babs en la cama y Apple Bloom con los hermanos Blast en el piso, todos se pusieron lo más cómodos que pudieron y se fueron a dormir. Un rato más tarde cuando todas las chicas dormían, Fire Blast se despierta y le habla en voz baja a su hermano:

- Hermano, hermano ¿Estas despierto?

- S-Si lo estoy.

- Podemos salir un rato del cuarto, es que hay algo que debemos hablar tú y yo.

- De acuerdo.

Así que Fire Blast y Raging Blast decidieron salir del cuarto, sin embargo antes de salir Raging Blast se detiene en su salida:

- Espérame Fire Blast, tu adelántate de inmediato salgo. –le dice Raging Blast.

- E-Está bien hermano. –Fire Blast sale del cuarto.

Raging Blast alumbra tenuemente con su cuerno, y puede notar a Apple Bloom durmiendo plácidamente, a pesar de estar aún triste por lo sucedido, este muestra una ligera sonrisa, por lo que el unicornio se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego murmurar con voz muy baja:

- Eres la mejor pony del mundo. –luego de eso Raging Blast se va del cuarto y cierran la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y ambos hermanos se van del lugar.

Sin embargo luego de cerrar la puerta, Apple Bloom abre los ojos y esta solo se sonroja al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al parecer ese beso en la mejilla por alguna razón le hacía sentir algo distinto, quizá solo eran tonterías de su cabeza o quizá su corazón presentía que ese beso en la mejilla podría significar algo más que un beso de amigos.

Al salir nota que Fire Blast llevaba una carta con levitación:

- ¿Y ese papel Fire Blast? –pregunta Raging mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la casa Apple.

- Es una carta del general hermano.

- ¿Carta?

- Sí, debe ser la carta que había en la caja esa que Twilight nos pidió abrir.

- Pero estaba en la biblioteca y bueno ya sabes lo que paso, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

- Me la entrego Apple Bloom, al parecer la carta voló en el aire en los restos de la biblioteca, es solo una hoja, pero está escrito con letra muy pequeña y en kan ji abreviado. –le responde Fire Blast.

- ¿Y qué dice la carta? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- No lo sé, por eso quería que la leyéramos juntos tú y yo, posiblemente el general escribió algo importante.

Ambos ponys llegan a la puerta de la casa Apple y salen hacia el campo:

- ¿Y en donde la leeremos?, aquí podríamos despertar a todos estos ponys. –dice Raging Blast.

- Pues en algún lugar donde no esté lleno. –dice Fire Blast.

- Ya sé dónde, muerde mi cola Fire Blast. –le dice Raging Blast.

- De acuerdo hermano. –le responde Fire Blast el cual sigue la orden de su hermano y muerde su cola.

En ese momento Raging Blast hace la tele transportación y este se va con su hermano, ambos aparecen dentro del cráter en donde alguna vez estuvo Ponyville, por lo que dentro de este no había ningún alma, solo se sentía el ruido de la brisa nocturna y este solo se alumbraba tenuemente por la luz de la luna:

- Bueno aquí estaremos solos Fire Blast y no molestaremos a nadie. –dijo Raging Blast quien alumbro con su cuerno.

- Entonces ¿la lees tu o la leo yo? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Léela tú Fire Blast por favor. –le responde Raging Blast.

- Está bien hermano.

Así que Fire Blast ayudado de la luz del cuerno de Raging Blast comienza a leer en voz alta la carta que habría escrito el general Blast:

_Raging y Fire Blast, si ustedes están leyendo esta carta es porque seguramente yo ya no estoy aquí, ya que esta carta esta sellada en un cofre con un sello de sangre el cual puede haberse debilitado solamente en caso que por el motivo que sea yo haya muerto._

_Por eso les deje esta carta, en caso que eso haya sucedido ustedes sepan esto, ya que ahora será su responsabilidad lidiar con él, sé que no es lo que se esperaría, pero lamentablemente no tengo otra opción de todos modos como mis hijos, sé que tomaran la decisión correcta con la campana de Grogar._

- ¿Campana de Grogar? –pregunta Fire Blast.

Luego él tiene un rápido flashback de la campana que había dentro del cofre:

- Es cierto dentro del cofre había una campana. –dice Fire Blast.

Luego Raging Blast recuerda que Twilight llevaba una campana en su cuello la cual después se llevó Blackeye:

- ¡Es cierto! Twilight cuando estaba luchando con la reina bicho en su cuello tenía una campana, ¿acaso esa sería la campana de Grogar? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Lo mejor es seguir leyendo hermano. –le dice Fire Blast.

Así que el joven unicornio continúa con la lectura de la carta:

_Creo que lo mejor es explicarles que es la campana de Grogar o mejor dicho ¡Que es Grogar!_

_Grogar es una criatura muy poderosa, el cual durante siglos nosotros hemos denominado como un demonio, él hace cientos de años era el líder de Islas Cerezo en la época en que los carneros eran los nativos de estas tierras, y el habría sido el líder ya que tenía la capacidad de usar magia con una extraña piedra que había encontrado hace años en un lugar desconocido, con esta piedra curaba a los enfermos y hacia que las cosechas de arroz que ellos tenían fueran prosperas y abundantes, y así fue hasta que los primeros ponys llegaron a estas islas por orden de la princesa Celestia para encontrar nuevas fuentes de alimentos para el reino de Equestria._

_Durante mucho tiempo los carneros y los ponys convivieron en paz y armonía, ellos tenían una cultura muy diferente a la de los ponys, ellos fueron los que enseñaron japonés a los ponys que llegaron a estas islas y estos unieron la cultura equina a la cultura de los carneros, que es la fusión cultural que hoy prevalece en las actuales raíces de nuestro pueblo._

_Sin embargo la leyenda cuenta que Grogar como tenía la capacidad de vivir eternamente, comenzó a corromperse a tal punto, que un día su corazón se llenó de maldad y comenzó a matar sin piedad a los ponys que Vivian aquí, no se sabe porque lo hizo, solo que simplemente un día decidió exterminarlos a todos, obviamente al enterarse de esta situación la princesa Celestia llego aquí y con un gran número de soldados ataco islas cerezos y evito que Grogar siguiera exterminando a los ponys de las islas cerezo, aunque con eso también se extermino a toda la población de carneros en las islas, sin embargo como Grogar no podía morir, la princesa Celestia lo encerró en una campana roja, que era una campana que el mismo Grogar había construido para canalizar su poder mágico._

_El problema era que la campana no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el alma de Grogar siempre dentro de esta, por ende la princesa Celestia propuso una opción para evitar que Grogar causara problemas en el futuro y esa opción fue sellar a Grogar dentro de un cuerpo pony, pero no de cualquier pony, en un cuerpo con gran poder mágico, esto con el objetivo de que con su magia interna pudiera controlar a Grogar constantemente e incluso tener la posibilidad de controlar parte de sus poderes y usarlos para el bien de nuestro pueblo, y que este se traspasara a otro pony una vez que el pony que tuviera a Grogar muriera, de esa forma, ella esperaba que el poder de Grogar con el tiempo fuera beneficioso para los ponys que ahora habitaríamos estas tierras y quienes decidimos continuar con el legado cultural que dejaron los carneros nativos. A este pony contenedor, se le llama en japonés bajo el nombre de "Bariki Gisei" que significa, sacrificio del poder equino._

_Así que la responsabilidad de mantener a Grogar bajo control fue por parte de las dos familias de sacerdotes que había en el pueblo, la familia Namikaze a la que pertenecen Kaname y Tsubaki y la familia Kibo, la familia de su madre._

_Durante siglos el control de Grogar había sido rotado entre los Namikaze y los Kibo, su abuelo de parte de su madre llamado Shunsuke Kibo había sido contenedor de Grogar y luego de que este muriera el control paso al hijo mayor de los Namikaze en ese momento, el cual también era mi mejor amigo, un joven unicornio llamado Yahiko, un pony de color rojo (similar a Big Macintosh), de crin y cola naranjas, ojos azules y tres gotas de agua en su flanco, él fue mi mejor amigo de la infancia, al no tener hermanos, él fue lo más cercano a un hermano que tuve en mi vida, aunque ambos estábamos enamorados de la misma pony, llamada Haruko Kibo, la hermana menor de su madre, si es curioso, yo originalmente estaba enamorado de su tía ya que ella era una unicornio hermosa, de color amarillo pálido, crin y cola rosa pálido y un rollo de pergamino en su flanco, la cual era tímida y adorable, mientras que su madre que era una unicornio de color blanco, de crin morado lavanda, peinado corto en su melena con un listón en su cabeza color amarillo, ojos violeta obscuros y un arco y una flecha en su flanco, era de una personalidad fuerte y agresiva, además de ser terca y testaruda igual que yo, y aunque éramos amigos, siempre discutíamos por tonterías y ella siempre me desafiaba a pelear duelos de karate en donde su madre siempre me derrotaba y me partía en gajitos, así que por esa razón termine fijándome en su tía Haruko en un principio._

_De hecho debo decirles que la razón por la que entre al ejército y me hice guardia real, fue solo para impresionar a Haruko, yo básicamente me parecía mucho a Raging, quizá por eso él siempre fue rebelde y travieso, porque cuando niño yo era idéntico a él, y la verdad yo siempre he querido que él no siguiera mis pasos de joven, pero creo que contra eso no tengo nada que hacer._

_Después de unirme a la guardia real, mi padre llamado Ine Shushi Blast, un pony de tierra color marrón, crin rubia, ojos carmesí y tres granos de arroz en su flanco, estaba realmente sorprendido ya que él pensaba que sería un cabeza hueca bueno para nada y que tendría que obligarme a trabajar con él en los campos de arroz, yo aún recuerdo lo que me dijo ese día:_

- ¡ENTRASTE AL EJÉRCITO! –grita sorprendido mi padre.

- Pues sí, creo que lo hare bien en la guardia real. –le digo con una gran sonrisa.

- Y que bicho te pico, porque un vago como tú en la guardia es tan sorprendente que yo aún no me lo creo.

- Pues que simplemente desperté con ganas y me enliste en la guardia. –le digo cuando este comienza a verme a la cara con una mirada que me hacía sentir incómodo.

- Dime la verdad que eso no te lo creo muchacho. –me dice con esa mirada incomoda mi padre a lo cual le tuve que decir la verdad.

- ¡Está bien! Lo hice para impresionar a Haruko. –le digo bajando la mirada.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Así que lo hiciste para impresionar a una chica, no cabe duda que eres un pobre tonto sin remedio ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe mi padre.

- ¡BUENO ES ASUNTO MIO! –le grito molesto.

- P-Perdón, es que me parece increíble que hayas hecho esto solo para impresionar a una chica, ósea que sin duda debes estar muy loco por ella para hacer algo tan increíble. –me dice mi padre.

- Bueno sí, creo que sí. –le respondo.

- Entonces felicidades por hacer la más increíble locura que podría esperar de ti querido hijo. –me dice mi padre el cual estira su pata en una señal de brohoof a la cual yo respondí.

- ¡Gracias papá! –le digo con una sonrisa con un brohoof.

_Luego de eso salí corriendo de mi casa con dirección al templo del pueblo en donde Vivian tanto la familia Kibo como la Namikaze, aunque de camino hacia allá me encontré justamente con Yahiko:_

- Hola Giga Blast. –me saluda amablemente Yahiko.

- Hola Yahiko, te veo muy feliz. –le digo mientras voy a casa de los Kibo.

- Pues si hoy me paso algo increíble, pude crear una bola de fuego con mi casco.

Al escuchar eso quede sorprendido:

- ¡QUE DICES! ¿CON TU CASCO? –le grito impactado y sorprendido.

- Así es, ¿no es increíble Giga? –me responde Yahiko sonriente.

- Bueno la verdad es que tú siempre desde potro has sido un gran mago, pero de ahí a controlar la magia por tu casco en lugar de tu cuerno, es bueno, un poco difícil de creer. Además tu solo habías aprendido a controlar el agua con tu cuerno, así que imagínate lo increíble que suena que ahora puedas crear fuego y con tu casco, sé que no mentirías con algo así, pero que quieres que te diga, mientras no lo vea, no te creeré Yahiko.

- Entonces míralo por ti mismo para que me creas.

_En ese momento Yahiko se detuvo se sentó y con su casco derecho comenzó a concentrar magia y de pronto de este aparece una bola de fuego, desde luego yo quede impactado al ver algo así:_

- ¡INCREIBLE! –grito impactado.

_Luego de eso Yahiko deshace la bola de fuego:_

- Vez, la verdad es increíble.

- Oye porque no te unes a la guardia, allí podrán enseñarte más cosas y seguro serás un mago más increíble.

- Pues no, tu sabes que a mí no me gusta entrar como soldado lo mío no es la pelea, yo solo quiero vivir pacíficamente como sacerdote del pueblo y ojala que con Haruko. –dice Yahiko suspirando.

_Curiosamente él no sabe que a mí me gusta Haruko, sin embargo he decidido darle la pelea, de todos modos si por algún motivo Yahiko se queda con ella, no tendré ningún rencor con él, ya que esa decisión la tomara ella, aunque por suerte para mí, Haruko tampoco sabe que le gusta a Yahiko, aunque por momentos me siento mal, digo es casi mi hermano y yo sí sé que él está enamorado de ella, pero la verdad Haruko era tan hermosa que yo si estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella._

_Finalmente ambos llegamos a al templo Kibo el cual tiene una gran puerta de madera y allí estaba Haruko mirando unas aves volar por el árbol que está en la entrada del templo:_

- Hola Haruko-chan ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y mirándola con cara de bobo.

- Bien Giga-kun. –me sonríe con esa amable sonrisa que siempre me cautivaba.

- Eh, Hola Haruko. –le saluda de forma tímida Yahiko.

- Hola Yahiko-san. –saludo de la misma forma a Yahiko.

- Sabes, sabes Haruko, Hoy me enliste en la guardia real de Equestria para ser un gran mago y un buen pony como a tu familia le gustan. –le digo con una alegre sonrisa.

- Q-Que bueno, seguro serás un gran mago Giga-kun. –me dice Haruko sonriente y alegre aunque de tono algo tímido.

_En ese momento aparece su hermana mayor, ósea su madre Homura Kibo:_

- Así que el vago del pueblo al fin decidió hacer algo por su vida. –me dice de forma agresiva e irónica.

- Ah sí, pues claro, porque seré un gran mago, en la guardia real me entrenaran y seré alguien importante y en una de esas si me enseñan artes marciales, hasta pueda ganarte Homura. –le digo en tono burlesco y algo agresivo.

- ¿Tú ganarme? Siempre te he ganado, desde potros yo te he pateado el trasero y aunque seas un guardia real te seguiré pateando el trasero. –me dice de forma burlesca Homura.

- Claro que sí, muy pronto podre ganarte Homura. –le digo en tono molesto.

_Como les dije, ella y yo siempre discutíamos y competíamos en karate aunque fuéramos buenos amigos, no sé porque no me fije en ella desde un principio, quizá por la rivalidad que teníamos o porque a lo mejor nos sentíamos más cómodos como amigos, no lo sé, al menos en ese momento, nuestra relación seguía igual que cuando éramos pequeños potros._

_Después de eso comencé mi entrenamiento de guardia real y me enviaron a Canterlot, durante todo un año, como estaba tan lejos de Islas Cerezo estuve todo mi año de entrenamiento allá lejos de casa, aunque en una ocasión recuerdo que su madre me fue a visitar a Canterlot y créanme que su visita fue de lo mejor que me pudo pasar, ya que realmente extrañaba a todos mis amigos de Islas Cerezo y tenerla a ella, como amiga y rival en ese entonces, fue un regalo del cielo._

_Finalmente el año termino, yo me escribía con Homura y Yahiko, ya que era demasiado tímido para escribirle directamente a Haruko, así que cuando llegue me lleve una sorpresa la cual debo admitir que me dolió mucho._

_Cuando regreso me entero que Haruko se había declarado a Yahiko, e incluso se iban a casar y que estaban esperando mi regreso para que yo fuera el padrino de bodas, la verdad aunque respondí que sí, aquel día quede devastado, por lo que me fui hasta la cima de la montaña Funmatsu he hice lo que haría todo semental herido y con el corazón roto, llorar como bebe._

_Sin embargo mientras estaba llorando aparece tele transportándose su madre Homura:_

- Así que estas llorando eh!, bueno a veces la vida no es siempre como quieres.

- ¡PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA! ¡PORQUE TU Y YAHIKO NO ME DIJERON NADA EN SUS CARTAS! –le grito molesto a su madre Homura.

- ¡YO LE DIJE A YAHIKO QUE NO TE DIJERA NADA TONTO! –me grita en respuesta.

- ¡QUE DICES YEGUA!

- Pues sí, crees que no me he dado cuenta desde potra, que todos estos años tú has estado tras Haruko, pues la verdad eras bastante obvio, sé que te uniste al ejército para impresionar a nuestro padre y a la propia Haruko, ya que en el pueblo solo habías ganado la fama de un semental inmaduro y bromista de mala clase. –me dice Homura.

- ¡P-Pero! Sé que Yahiko es mi mejor amigo y que si él se quedaba con Haruko no le tendría rencor y me pondría feliz por él, pero eso no significa que no me duela verlos juntos. –le digo a su madre mientras comienzo a llorar nuevamente.

_Pero en ese momento su madre me cachetea con su casco para hacerme reaccionar:_

- ¡DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡TÚ ERES UN PONY INCREIBLE! ¡QUE HARUKO NO SE FIJARA EN TI NO ES TU CULPA! ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO ENCONTRARAS EL AMOR Y CUANDO LO HAGAS ESTOY SEGURA QUE LA PONY QUE TE AMARA, LO HARA POR SIEMPRE! –me grita molesta Homura.

_No sé porque esa cachetada me hizo darme cuenta que lo que decía Homura era cierto, así que en ese momento decidí secarme las lágrimas y dejar de llorar:_

- E-Esta bien, creo que tienes razón. –le digo dando un suspiro.

- Además yo estaré ahí primero como amiga, siempre estaré contigo Giga Blast. –ella me da un tierno abrazo que admito que me reconforto mucho.

- G-Gracias, H-Homura. –le digo sonrojado por el abrazo.

_Bueno después de eso debo admitir que me costó hacerme a la idea pero Yahiko y Haruko se casaron, y ellos la verdad se veían felices, así que en parte eso me hacía feliz, en paralelo Homura y yo comenzamos a acercarnos aún más como amigos, aunque seguíamos peleando por tonterías a cada rato, éramos felices así juntos con esa extraña amistad de amor y odio que teníamos, hasta que para el festival de Tanabata y el inicio del verano, tu madre yo estábamos caminando juntos hasta cuando llegamos a la quebrada en donde se veía el mar para ver los barcos de los deseos que los ponys colocaban para que estos navegaran por el mar y se unieran al basto océano, la cual traía buena fortuna para nuestro pueblo._

_Allí estábamos solos ya que Haruko y Yahiko estaban liderando la ceremonia y su madre digamos que ese día se escabullo para estar conmigo y no dejarme solo, y cuando mirábamos los barcos con las velas en el cielo comenzó a caer una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, era un ambiente hermoso, ambos veíamos aquel espectáculo fugaz quedando realmente maravillados:_

- ¡Es hermoso! –dice Homura alegre al mirar las estrellas fugaces.

- Tienes razón es hermoso. –le respondí también muy emocionado al ver aquel espectáculo estelar.

- ¡Eh! Homura ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –le digo en un tono tímido.

- C-Claro. –me responde.

- ¿Tú nunca has pensado en salir con algún semental del pueblo? –le pregunto siempre en un tono tímido.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –me dice en un tono algo agresivo.

- Eh, no por nada, digo es que pensé que tu tendrías algún pretendiente que no me hayas presentado.

- ¿Y porque lo tendría?

- Nada, yo decía nada más. –le digo bajando la mirada.

- ¡Ok! Si tú lo dices. –me dice Homura mirándome de forma seria.

- Pero bueno eh, s-si yo te pidiera s-s-ser mi novia que me dirías. –le digo colocándome rojo como un tomate.

_En ese momento su madre empieza a reír:_

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ósea piensas que tú y yo s-seremos novios ¿verdad? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Homura se ríe a carcajadas.

- ¡OYE NO TE RIAS! ¡NO ES BROMA AHORA TU ME GUSTAS! –le grito en tono molesto.

_Luego de calmar sus risas su madre me responde:_

- N-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere esto Giga Blast. –me dice sonrojándose por completo.

- ¡Qué dices! –digo sorprendido.

- Desde potra que tú me gustabas pero como a ti te gustaba Haruko pues bueno, me resigne a ser tu amiga, años que soñaba con esto y ahora que me lo pidas tú es tan gracioso pero tan increíble. –dice Homura la cual le comienza a caer una lagrima por su rostro por la alegría que sentía.

- No puedo creerlo y yo que pensaba que no le gustaba a nadie. –dije impactado por aquella confesión de Homura.

- ¡Tú siempre me has gustado por cómo eres! Alguien loco y alegre, por eso yo siempre me fije en ti, y por eso decidí que aunque fuera solo como amigos estaría a tu lado, pero ahora esto es tan incre... –me dice Homura, pero antes de dejarla terminar la frase la bese en la boca con mucha pasión.

- ¡Te amo! –le digo a Homura con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también ¡Te amo Giga Blast! –dice Homura la cual también me sonríe.

_Por primera vez me sentí feliz, pensé que si no era con Haruko nunca sentiría esto, pero la verdad es que me sentí increíble, me sentí amado, quizá si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de estos sentimientos, no habría sufrido tanto por Haruko como lo hice en su momento._

_Esa noche su madre y yo nos entregamos por completo, yo la amaba y ella a mí, con eso era suficiente para que nuestro amor se consumara, esa noche fue una de las noches más felices de mi vida, la noche en que finalmente el verdadero amor llego a mi corazón y el día que me atreví a decirle a Homura lo que estaba sintiendo por ella._

Al terminar de leer esto Raging Blast solo da un suspiro:

- Vaya así que incluso el general tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos a nuestra madre, no cabe duda que él era un pony muy valiente. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Es curioso que nuestro padre admita que era muy parecido a ti de joven.

- Lo sé, pero a diferencia suya, yo soy un cobarde, yo nunca podría confesarle mis sentimientos así a Ap alguna chica. –dice Raging Blast sonrojándose.

- ¿Chica? ¿Te refieres a Apple Bloom? –le pregunta Fire Blast.

- ¡COMO QUE APPLE BLOOM! ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO? –grita molesto Raging Blast aunque completamente sonrojado.

- Hermano, yo ya sé que estás enamorado de Apple Bloom, te escuche hablando solo el día que estábamos en pueblo Sakura para el funeral del general.

Allí Raging Blast tiene un rápido recuerdo de la vez que se fue a dormir en pueblo Sakura sin haber tenido el valor de decirle a Apple Bloom lo que sentía por ella:

- Soy un cobarde, el general era alguien valiente, pero en cambio yo, no tengo ni siquiera el valor de decirle a Apple Bloom… lo que siento. –dice Raging Blast murmurando para luego cerrar los ojos pensando que así se sacaba algo de su frustración por no tener el valor de decirle a Apple Bloom lo que sentía por ella.

Luego el flashback termina:

- ¿Ósea? ¿Tú ya sabias? –le pregunta Raging Blast sorprendido.

- Si lo sabía. Tiempo después me he dado cuenta como la miras, la vez que llegaste borracho a la biblioteca le pediste a ella que se quedara a tu lado y durmiera contigo incluso con Akira presente.

Luego Raging recuerda en un rápido flashback lo que le dijo Akira Sparking antes de morir:

- Raging Blast, yo no soy tonta, ese sentimiento de amor puro en tu corazón es lo que sientes por ella.

- ¿P-Por ella? O-Ósea tu sabes que…

- Así es, ese poder de amor puro que ella quiere absorberte para hacerse más fuerte es el sentimiento de amor que tienes por Apple Bloom.

Luego el flashback termina:

- Ya veo, con razón Akira se dio cuenta, pero entonces si Apple Bloom no me ha dicho nada es porque no le gusto. –dice Raging Blast apenado.

- O a lo mejor está en la misma duda que tu hermano, a lo mejor no se atreve a decir lo que siente por ti. –le responde su hermano.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha dicho algo? –pregunta insistente Raging Blast a su hermano.

- No, pero si ella quisiera rechazarte ya lo habría hecho, al fin y al cabo, ella también es honesta como Applejack –le dice Fire Blast.

- ¿Tú crees? –le pregunta Raging Blast algo emocionado al escuchar el comentario de su hermano.

- No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que debes hacer lo mismo que el general y preguntarle directamente si siente algo por ti o si no que le digas lo que sientes.

- ¿Lo que siento? Bueno si pudiera decirle algo, sería que la amo como nunca he amado a alguien, y que quiero que sea mi pony especial. –dice Raging Blast sonrojado.

- Entonces debes decírselo, no hay nada peor que vivir con la duda. –le dice Fire Blast con una sonrisa.

- Gracias hermanito, gracias por siempre ser mi voz de la razón toda mi vida, incluso desde que éramos potros. –Raging Blast solo se ríe a lo cual su hermano también le sonríe.

- Creo que es mejor que siga leyendo hermano.

- Si tienes razón es mejor seguir leyendo para ver que más dice.

Así que Fire Blast continua la lectura de la carta:

_Solo pasaron dos meses para llevarme una de las sorpresas más increíbles de mi vida, Homura estaba embarazada, algo que sin duda me tomó por sorpresa, pero no por eso estaría triste, al contrario, era el pony más feliz de Equestria, así que gracias a la gente del pueblo y a la familia Kibo, ambos tuvimos una linda ceremonia de matrimonio y al igual como yo fui padrino de bodas de Yahiko, él fue el padrino en mi boda al igual que Haruko, claro ya a esa altura había dejado de ver a Haruko como un amor platónico, y ahora solo era una gran amiga, además que recibí bastantes beneficios como guardia real, entre ellas una casa en donde hemos decidido hacer nuestra vida._

_Los tres años siguientes fueron los mejores de mi vida con su madre, primero nació Raging Blast, nombre que eligió su madre, ya que ella decía que se parecía mucho a mí y que seguramente sería toda una ráfaga ruidosa de hiperactividad, y vaya que tenía razón conociendo lo hiperactivo que salió. Solo pasaron dos meses desde que nació Raging Blast cuando su madre me dijo que estaba esperando otro potrillo, la verdad me alegre porque mi madre murió cuando niño y nunca tuve la suerte de tener un hermano o hermana, así que tener dos potrillos para mí fue una gran alegría, finalmente recuerdo que cuando nació no sabíamos cómo ponerle al pequeño unicornio, pero de pronto de su cuerno este lanzo una espontánea llama de fuego luego de que el doctor del hospital lo asustara para hacerle el chequeo de rutina quemándole parte de su crin, por ende cuando vimos esto, fue que decidimos llamarlo Fire Blast._

Fire Blast deja de leer al quedar sorprendido ante la revelación del porque sus padres lo nombraron así:

- ¡Vaya! nunca imagine que fuera capaz de crear fuego espontaneo con mi magia. –dice Fire Blast sorprendido.

- Una vez leí en un libro de magia, que algunos ponys cuando nacen tienen ligeros episodios inconscientes usando su habilidad mágica natural de forma instintiva, eso quiere decir que tú eres un unicornio del tipo elemental como Twilight. –le dice Raging Blast.

- Vaya tu sí que sabes hermano.

- Bueno, mejor a seguir leyendo, que quiero saber lo de Grogar. –dice Raging Blast.

Así que Fire Blast retoma la lectura nuevamente:

_Para mi esos años fueron como estar en el paraíso, a pesar que durante ese periodo un cáncer mató a mi padre, hecho que me afecto muchísimo emocionalmente, pero por suerte yo tenía a mi querida Homura y a mis pequeños, al menos con eso yo podía salir adelante, a pesar de que mi padre se había marchado, viví un periodo en general hermoso con Homura y mis pequeños potrillos, lamentablemente, esos tiempos no dudaron por siempre._

_Pasaron tres años desde que me case con Homura, ella seguía practicando la magia de la purificación en el templo de pueblo Sakura, al igual que Haruko, yo estaba en el ejército cuando comenzaron a ocurrir una serie de incidentes, ocasionados por una ley agraria que aumentaba considerablemente los impuestos a los granjeros locales de toda Equestria lo que perjudicaría considerablemente el negocio con el fin de inyectar e incentivar la inversión extrajera del reino Grifo._

_Esto causo de inmediato la oposición de casi todos los sectores agrónomos del país, en nuestras islas, el representante de esas voces fue justamente mi amigo Yahiko, ya que el decidió asumir esa responsabilidad ya que él se dedicó a tiempo completo al cultivo y conservación de los cerezos, ya que era algo que él siempre le gusto hacer, además que él se transformó en el sub líder de la oposición a esta ley a nivel nacional, el cual fue el casco derecho de quien organizo todo este movimiento social a nivel nacional, el cual se llamaba si mal no recuerdo Apple Cider Apple me parece._

Al escuchar el nombre que menciono su padre quedaron sorprendidos:

- ¿Apple? ¿Acaso será pariente de Apple Bloom? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Pues ni idea, quizá sea coincidencia, además como ahí mismo dice, no está seguro. –le responde Fire Blast.

- A lo mejor tienes razón, bueno mejor seguir leyendo.

Por ende continúan la lectura de la carta del general Blast:

_La princesa Celestia durante ese tiempo no dio ninguna declaración al respecto esto enardeció los ánimos en Equestria, por lo que todos los sectores agrícolas del país se tiraron en huelga indefinida hasta que la princesa Celestia se pronunciara al respecto y dijera el porqué de esta ley y de ser así discutirla entre los representantes del movimiento agrario y ella, sin embargo ella viajo al reino grifo durante dos semanas y durante ese tiempo, no se pronunció al respecto, así que en ese momento los ánimos pasaron de las protestas en distintos puntos de Equestria a grandes enfrentamientos violentos entre la guardia real y los manifestantes, muchos fueron arrestados y puestos en prisión por daños y desordenes públicos, obviamente esto trajo aún más violencia, hasta que la cosa se puso color de hormiga, ya que de pasar a ser solo espectadores y adherirnos de forma pacífica a la huelga indefinida, pasamos a la violencia y en ese momento como guardia real tenía que cumplir la misión de mantener el orden público, a pesar de que quien organizo aquel golpe de violencia era mi mejor amigo._

_Una noche llego de Canterlot un barco con ponys que venían del continente, esto con el objetivo de tomarse las granjas de arroz de islas Cerezo y los cultivos de Cerezo para evitar el desabastecimiento, esto lo estaban haciendo en todo Equestria, incluso estaban usando soldados para ello, así que como representantes de la guardia, nosotros debíamos hacer que la toma de las granjas y cultivos se hiciera de forma pacífica, por lo que esa noche fuimos a recibir el barco, pero cuando estaba llegando al puerto, este exploto sorpresivamente, recuerdo la gran y enorme explosión, el barco se hizo añicos, la explosión despertó a toda la gente del pueblo la cual no estaba acostumbrada a ver algo así, todos quedamos impactados, con la explosión, solo fueron unos pocos minutos para que el barco se hundiera en el mar, a la distancia se podía ver una balsa en donde había un pony que desapareció misteriosamente de esta, era evidente que era quien causo la explosión del barco, así que luego de ir en otro barco a ver si había algún sobreviviente ya cuando estaba amaneciendo y sin encontrar a ningún pony vivo, solo baje la vista y regrese a la guardia para terminar mi turno._

_Ya de mañana me dieron permiso de dos horas para descansar y comer algo luego de aquella impactante noche, pero ese día en la salida de la guardia real estaba Haruko:_

- Eh, H-Hola Giga Blast. –me saluda tímidamente Haruko.

- Hola Haruko, ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto aunque no con muchas ganas al estar muy cansado.

- Bien, quiero que vengas conmigo, es que Yahiko, quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Yahiko? ¿De qué quiere hablar? –le pregunto a Haruko a lo cual esta solo baja la mirada.

_Así que ella me llevo a donde estaba Yahiko, curiosamente Yahiko no estaba en el templo, sino que en una cabaña en la quinta isla del archipiélago, por lo que nos tele transportamos hacia allá y allí Yahiko me recibió, se notaba muy tranquilo en parte, pero había algo extraño en el:_

- Hola amigo, por favor pasa. –me dice Yahiko.

- Está bien. –le respondo.

_Entre a la cabaña, él me sirvió un poco de té verde y comenzamos hablar:_

- ¿Qué haces aquí en este lugar Yahiko? –le pregunto extrañado.

- ¡Yo los maté! –me dijo de forma tajante.

- ¿Qué dices Yahiko? –le pregunto un poco incrédulo porque ese comentario me saco un poco de lugar.

- ¡Yo maté a los del barco! Use un hechizo explosivo con la magia de Grogar. –me dijo seriamente.

- ¡USASTE LA MAGIA DE GROGAR! –le grite impactado.

- Así es. –me confirma con voz seria.

- Tu padre dijo que nunca debías usar los poderes de Grogar, de lo contrario cosas terribles podrían pasarte a ti y a la gente del pueblo y es algo que siempre te dijo desde niño, por algo eres el contenedor de su alma, por algo eres el Bariki Gisei de Grogar. –le digo en tono serio y molesto.

- Lo sé, pero si tomaban nuestros cultivos, el pueblo se muere de hambre. –me dice de forma agresiva Yahiko.

- Sabes que podría arrestarte como guardia real, entonces ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

- Porque sé que no me arrestaras, tú sabes que tengo razón, y además que seas un guardia real, no quiere decir que no sigas siendo como mi hermano al que le puedo confiar lo que hago.

_En ese momento salte y me tire encima de Yahiko colocando mi casco sobre su pecho cayendo este de espaldas:_

- ¡MATASTE A PONYS! ¡ERES UN ASESINO! ¡POR MUY ENEMIGOS QUE HAYAN SIDO, ERAN PONYS VIVOS, QUE TENIAN FAMILIA QUE HOY LOS LLORAN! ¿CÓMO SE TE PUDO PASAR POR LA MENTE HACER ALGO ASI? –le grito furioso, ya que aunque fuera mi amigo, el cometió un acto terrible, asesino a cientos de ponys sin compasión.

- ¡ERAN ELLOS O NOSOTROS! –me grita golpeándome con uno de sus cascos en la cara y ahora es él quien se tira encima mío.

- ¡TONTO! ¡AHORA ARRASTRARAS CON MUERTES EN TU CONCIENCIA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! ¡NI SI QUIERA PENSASTE EN HARUKO, NI EN TU PADRE Y EN TU HERMANA TOMOE CUANDO SE ENTEREN! –golpeo a Yahiko y me levanto para tirarme nuevamente contra él, pero Haruko se interpone.

- ¡Por favor! No sigan. –dice Haruko con lágrimas en su rostro.

- ¡H-Haruko! –digo sorprendido.

- Por favor no peleen, ustedes son amigos. –decía Haruko entre lágrimas.

_En ese momento Yahiko se para y me habla de forma agresiva:_

- ¡Bueno! ¡Si vas a arrestarme qué esperas! ¡HAZLO AHORA! –me grita furioso Yahiko.

_En ese momento me quebré y solo pude decir una cosa a su tía Haruko:_

- ¡Haruko! Por favor cuida a Yahiko para que no haga otra tontería como esa de nuevo. –luego de eso me doy la vuelta y me voy sin arrestarlo.

_Para mí fue un duro golpe, mi amigo, mi hermano, cometió un crimen horrible, cuando llegue a casa allí estaba su madre con ustedes cuidándolos y ella me recibe con una sonrisa:_

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Incluso desde aquí se vio la explosión del barco que venia del continente. –su madre no termina de hablar cuando la abrazo y me responde el abrazo.

- P-Porque tuvo que hacer esto, porque los m-mato. –digo colocándome a llorar.

_Su madre solo me abrazo y me dio su cálido abrazo, ella fue mi gran pilar en ese momento, para mí, esa situación fue demasiado fuerte, y lo peor es que si lo hubiese arrestado en ese momento, quizá su madre y su tía Haruko, todavía estarían aquí, ya que Yahiko se fue de Islas Cerezo para organizar la resistencia de los agricultores, y desde entonces el poder de Grogar lo empezó a corromper sin contar que en lugar de encontrar una solución a esto hizo que el conflicto empeorara aún más._

Los hermanos Blast pausan la lectura un momento:

- ¡Hermano! Por qué crees que el general dice que si no hubiese arrestado a su amigo, nuestra madre seguiría viva.

- No lo sé hermano, pero me imagino que en la otra cara de la hoja de esta carta lo sabremos. –dice Raging Blast.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Yahiko? ¿Por qué el poder de Grogar lo corrompió? ¿Por qué la madre de los hermanos Blast murió? ¿Y qué tiene que ver este conflicto y la princesa Celestia? ¿Por qué ella causo algo tan grande? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	92. El sacrificio parte 1

**Capitulo 92: El sacrificio parte 1**

Esa noche los hermanos Blast, habían comenzado a leer una carta escrita por el general Giga Blast su padre, la carta de una única hoja escrita por ambas caras, estaba escrita en Japonés, con una letra muy pequeña y kanji abreviado, de esa forma pudo narrar algo de su vida, sus amigas y sobretodo, hablar un poco de Homura Kibo, la madre de los hermanos Blast.

También el objetivo de la carta era explicar ¿Quién era Grogar? y la razón de estar encerrado en esa campana, la cual es una revelación que ha sorprendido a los hermanos Blast.

Grogar era el líder de los carneros, una especie que era nativa de Islas Cerezo, y quienes vivieron primero en esas tierras antes que los ponys llegaran, este tenía la capacidad de manejar la magia usando para ello una extraña piedra según lo descrito por el general en su carta, ser el cual fue encerrado en una campana que el mismo Grogar había creado, ya que este no podía morir por alguna razón.

Debido a esto y para poder contener el poder de Grogar ya que la campana según la propia princesa Celestia no era suficiente, las dos familias de sacerdotes de las Islas Cerezo en donde estaban los unicornios más poderosos, se hicieron cargo de este sellando el alma de Grogar dentro del cuerpo de uno de sus portadores, y traspasando a este de generación en generación, hasta que Yahiko, el mayor de los hijos de los sacerdotes Namikaze se hizo cargo de este, a esos ponys, se les conocía como "Bariki Gisei" en la lengua japonesa de islas cerezo que significa "gran sacrificio del poder equino"

Este se enamoró de Haruko Kibo, la melliza menor de la misma generación del clan Kibo, Haruko tenía una hermana mayor, esa hermana era Homura Kibo, la madre de los hermanos Blast, luego de que Haruko se quedara con Yahiko, el general Giga Blast se enamoró de Homura quien además de ser una rival poderosa en el karate, al igual que Haruko y Yahiko, era amiga de la infancia del general Giga Blast.

Sin embargo en Equestria ocurrió un conflicto entre las familias de campesinos de todo el país, en donde se les quería imponer un exagerado aumento de impuestos para incentivar las inversiones del reino grifo, como la princesa Celestia no se pronunció y luego se fue del país, los ánimos se enardecieron a tal punto, que estos comenzaron a tomar acciones violentistas.

Yahiko al representar a los campesinos de las Islas Cerezo, además de tener habilidad de usar la magia, este comenzó a usar el poder de Grogar, por eso cuando un día desde Canterlot se dio la orden para que el reino tomara control de todas las tierras agrícolas del país, Yahiko usando el poder de Grogar, extermino a varios ponys que venían en un barco desde el continente, cuando el general Blast se entera de lo que hizo su amigo, este lo enfrenta, pero finalmente decide dejarlo ir en lugar de arrestarlo, al final de la primera cara de la carta decía que si él hubiese arrestado a Yahiko, a lo mejor Homura Kibo, la madre de los hermanos Blast, seguiría con vida:

- Creo que es mejor comenzar a leer. –dice Raging Blast un poco nervioso.

- Aquí sabremos qué fue lo que le paso a nuestra madre y porque murió tan joven. –dice Fire Blast también nervioso.

- Me imagino que algo tenía que ver la campana que se llevó ese sujeto. –dice Raging Blast.

- Bueno hermano, creo que es mejor comenzar a leer la otra cara de la carta.

Así que los hermanos Blast, comienzan a leer la otra cara de la carta:

_Luego de calmarme le conté a su madre lo que había pasado y la confesión de Yahiko, ella iba ir a decirle al padre de este, el sacerdote del pueblo y su hermana menor Tomoe, sin embargo le dije que no hiciera nada de momento, ya que eso pondría en problemas a Haruko, además que a pesar de que el crimen de Yahiko fue terrible, él seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, y aunque sea un asesino, la amistad que tengo con él, la casi hermandad que tengo con Yahiko me impide delatarlo al menos por ahora._

_Al día siguiente decidí llevar a su madre a la cabaña donde estaba escondido Yahiko con su tía Haruko, pero cuando llegamos, la cabaña estaba vacía y allí solo había una carta escrita por su tía Haruko que decía:_

* * *

><p><em>Tranquilo Giga Blast:<em>

_Yahiko y yo vamos de camino al continente, ya que todos los campesinos manifestantes se reunirán en un pueblo del este llamado Ponyville, en donde se ha decidido tomar acciones ante la nula respuesta del reino y sobre la orden de expropiar los campos de los agricultores._

_Dile a mi hermana que no se preocupe por mí, Yahiko me cuidara y me tendrá segura, así que por favor te pido que la cuides a ella también, mis sobrinitos tienen que estar tranquilos, además cuando esto termine, espero poder volver a verlos, y ojala podamos arreglar esto como amigos que somos todos nosotros._

_Atentamente Haruko Kibo._

* * *

><p><em>La carta también la leyó Homura y cuando termino de leerla, rompió en llanto, lo cual me sorprendió, ella siempre fue alguien muy fuerte, la única vez que la vi llorar fue cuando su madre Tsukasa Kibo, murió hace seis años, fue la única vez a parte de esta que la vi llorar, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que pude hacer, fue contenerla en un abrazo, ya que ella no estaría sola, al menos no mientras yo estuviera junto a ella y eso su madre lo sentía también.<em>

_Después de esa carta no supimos ni de Haruko ni de Yahiko, llego incluso un momento que nosotros dejamos de recibir noticias desde el continente, ya que el correo dejo de enviar a los pegasos encargados, así que estábamos en una suerte de aislamiento, no sabíamos porque estaba pasando eso, la verdad todo ese tiempo en el pueblo había una extraña calma, hasta que una tarde una pony unicornio de color azulado, melena blanca, ojos celestes y una vela en su flanco llamada Tomoe, golpea nuestra puerta, como había mencionado, era la hermana menor de Yahiko:_

- Hola Tomoe. –le saluda Homura.

- Tomoe ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto amablemente.

- Bien, pero creo que lo que les vengo a decir es muy importante. –dice Tomoe quien me muestra una carta, que por su letra supo que quien la escribió fue Yahiko.

- ¿Una carta? Parece de Yahiko. –digo mirando la carta.

_Abro la carta y esta solo tenía una sola frase que era:_

_"Por favor, traigan la campana de Grogar"_

- ¿La campana de Grogar? –pregunta Homura.

- Así es, no sé qué está pasando, un Pegaso me trajo la carta y cuando le pregunte sobre lo que estaba pasando en el continente el solo me dijo que la situación estaba fuera de control, pero no me dio más detalles, así que estoy preocupada, por Yahiko y también por Haruko, ya que ellos justamente viajaron al continente. –dice Tomoe con tono altamente preocupado.

- ¿Y le hablaste a tu padre de esto? –pregunta Homura.

- Aún no, por eso vine a hablarlo con ustedes primero, porque por un lado no quiero preocupar a mi padre, y no sé si quiera la campana para algo bueno o malo, además confiarle la campana de Grogar a cualquier Pegaso sin saber si la llevara a destino, es algo muy arriesgado.

- Claro que es arriesgado, pero es por eso que yo la llevare. –le digo a Tomoe.

- ¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? –me pregunta Tomoe en tono preocupado.

- Si lo estoy, creo que si la está pidiendo es por algo, así que es mejor que vaya personalmente y así traer noticias de él y Haruko. –le digo a Tomoe.

- Ya veo.

- Así que mejor no digas nada, creo que lo mejor es confiar el Yahiko, no creo que el use la campana para alguna tontería. –le digo a Tomoe con una sonrisa.

_Así que después de eso le dije a Tomoe que al día siguiente tomaría un bote rumbo al continente y que en la guardia me justificaría diciendo que estaba enfermo, ya que no había otra forma de ir hasta allá sin que alguien se diera cuenta, por lo que antes de irme Tomoe me entregaría la campana de Grogar._

_Sin embargo esa noche cuando ya preparaba mis cosas para irme al día siguiente, soy llamado de forma urgente a la guardia real y además pidieron que su madre también fuera conmigo, así que como ustedes estaban pequeños, ambos dormían cuando fuimos a ver porque de este llamado._

_En la guardia real estaba el padre de Tomoe llamado Natsu Namikaze, un unicornio de color amarillo fuerte, ojos celestes de crin blanca y su cutiemark era una espiral negra con cuatro pequeñas flamas arriba, abajo y a los lados de aquella espiral, junto a él estaba la propia Tomoe y los guardias reales liderados por el aquel entonces General Wind Flare, un unicornio de color café oscuro, ojos verde olivo, crin negra y una espada en su flanco, además de un pony Pegaso de color blanco, ojos magenta, crin rubia y una lanza en su flanco, el cual al parecer venía desde Canterlot, dándonos una información muy importante:_

- Bueno ya estamos todos aquí, así que díganos de una vez de que se trata esto. –dijo el general Wind Flare.

- Si los hemos llamado aquí, es porque en Canterlot está quedando la grande. –dice el guardia real de Canterlot.

- ¿La grande? –preguntó el general Flare.

- Así es, Grogar está atacando Canterlot desde esta tarde, sin embargo según la princesa Celestia ella pidió que algún representante de los sacerdotes llevara la campana de Grogar hasta Canterlot para sellarlo según lo dicho por la princesa.

- ¡Ya veo! En ese caso yo iré. –dijo el sacerdote Natsu.

_Pero sorpresivamente su madre se levanta y toma la palabra:_

- No es necesario que el viejo vaya, conmigo es más que suficiente, yo tengo conocimiento para realizar el hechizo de sellado junto Haruko y juntas las dos podremos sellarlo y traerlo de regreso, además si Yahiko ya no puede controlarlo, creo que yo podría hacerlo y ser la nueva Bariki Gisei. –dice su madre a lo cual le grito molesto.

- ¿TU BARIKI GISEI? ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡NO PUEDES ARRIESGARTE, TARDE O TEMPRANO TE PODRIA PASAR LO MISMO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO AHORA A YAHIKO! –digo tratando de disuadir a su madre, pero el viejo sacerdote toma la palabra.

- Homura tiene razón, si Yahiko perdió el control de Grogar, es muy difícil que él pueda volver a ser el mismo, además Homura tiene un gran poder mágico, por lo que creo que en esta ocasión Homura tiene razón, estando ambas hermanas Kibo, no tendrán problemas en hacerse cargo de la situación. –dice el viejo sacerdote Natsu, con voz seria y grave.

_Así que decido volver a tomar la palabra:_

- ¡ENTONCES PIDO PERMISO PARA ACOMPAÑAR A LA SACERDOTISA GENERAL FLARE! –grito pidiéndole permiso al general Flare para acompañar a su madre haciendo el respectivo gesto de respeto a mi superior.

- No tienes que pedir permiso, ya que nosotros también iremos a Canterlot. –dijo el general Flare en tono serio.

- ¿En serio? Entonces estoy de acuerdo mi general. –le respondo al general Flare.

- ¡TU NO IRAS GIGA BLAST! ¡TE TIENES QUE QUEDAR EN CASA A CUIDAR A LOS NIÑOS! ¡EXIJO QUE MI ESPOSO SE QUEDE AQUÍ! –grita Homura furiosa al general Flare, haciendo que incluso este se mostrara algo asustado por la forma en que Homura se dirigió a él.

- ¡ES UNA ORDEN Y LA TENGO QUE CUMPLIR TE GUSTE O NO! –le grito a su madre molesto.

_Sin embargo Tomoe interviene en esta discusión:_

- ¡Eh! Yo me puedo hacer cargo de los potros mientras están en Canterlot. –dice Tomoe sonriendo.

- Qué bueno, gracias la verdad muchas gracias, eso me deja más tranquilo. –dije dando un ligero suspiro de alivio.

_Al escuchar esto de Tomoe su madre también se calma, ya que sabía que con Tomoe ustedes estarían bien cuidados mientras nosotros estábamos fuera con el escuadrón de la guardia del pueblo._

_Después fuimos a casa a arreglar nuestras cosas para irnos, yo llevaba conmigo mis armaduras y mi casco de soldado real listo para ir al campo de batalla, mientras su madre llevaba con ella un arco y varias flechas por si era necesario ya que su madre también era una gran arquera, una disciplina aprendida de familia en donde siempre han existido grandes arqueros entre los Kibo. Antes de irnos su madre les dio un beso a cada uno mientras dormían plácidamente, nunca me habría imaginado que ese beso que quizá no recuerden, significo su despedida._

_Nos despedimos de Tomoe que se quedó en nuestra casa así que caminamos hasta la plaza central del pueblo en donde el viejo alcalde y el viejo Natsu nos despidieron, allí varios guardias Pegasos traían carruajes para llevar a los unicornios y ponys terrestres de nuestro escuadrón, mientras que los pegasos se pusieron sus cascos ya que ellos volarían junto a nuestros carruajes, finalmente luego de una rápida organización de los carruajes, comenzamos a elevarnos y a irnos a Canterlot dándole una última mirada a nuestro pueblo, por suerte pude ir en el mismo carruaje junto a su madre, por lo que ambos nos abrazamos al ver el pueblo desde el cielo sin saber qué es lo que nos depararía el destino en Canterlot._

_Luego de varias horas de viaje, llegamos a la capital de Equestria en donde se veía que algo grande había pasado, había casas destruidas, cientos de ponys en el piso, algunos siendo atendidos y otros muertos ya que tenían heridas mortales, finalmente luego de aquel panorama llegamos al palacio real, en donde dos soldados recibieron al escuadrón de nuestro pueblo. Era una pareja de unicornios que vestían armaduras reales, la unicornio hembra era de color blanco, su crin violeta y blanco, ojos celestes y su cutiemark eran tres estrellas violetas. Mientras que el unicornio macho era de color azul grisáceo medio, mientras que su crin era azul obscuro, ojos mostaza y su cutiemark son dos lunas de color amarillo:_

- Bienvenidos soldados de pueblo Sakura. –dijo el unicornio macho.

- General Wind Flare del escuadrón siete de islas cerezo presentándose mi capitán general Night Light. –le dijo el general Flare haciendo la reverencia y saludo militar correspondientes, al parecer ese pony es el capitán general de los magos estatales de Equestria.

- Muy bien general del séptimo escuadrón de islas cerezo, veo que además de sus soldados viene acompañado de un civil. –dijo el capitán Night Light.

- Yo soy la sacerdotisa del pueblo, Homura Kibo. –saluda Homura haciendo la respectiva reverencia al presentarse bajando un poco su cabeza.

_Después de presentarse la unicornio hembra le dirige la palabra a Homura y se presenta ante ella y nuestro escuadrón:_

- Un gusto jovencita, soy la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Equestria la General Twilight Velvet y él es el Capitán Night Light, soldados de la primera brigada de elite de Canterlot. –dice la unicornio blanca.

_Al notar quienes eran ambos hermanos quedan sorprendidos:_

- Increíble hermano, nuestros padres conocieron a los padres de Twilight. –dijo Fire Blast sorprendido.

- Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, que curioso que justo conocieron al tío Night Light y a la tía Velvet. –dice Raging Blast con una cara de asombro ante tal revelación.

_Luego de esa sorprendente revelación los hermanos continuaron la lectura de la carta:_

_Después de eso su madre hablo unos instantes con la General Velvet para luego llevársela al salón real en donde hablo con la princesa Celestia, no sé qué le habrá dicho, ya que ella fue sola en compañía de la General Velvet, mientras que yo fui llevado con mi escuadrón, en donde me explicaron lo que había pasado._

_Básicamente ocurrió una gran revuelta y en esta, un pony libero un gran poder y este había causado toda esa estela de destrucción, debido a esto estaban llamando a todas las escuadras de guardias del país para atacar en caso que el regresara y tratar de detenerlo, así que esa noche me acuartelaron junto a los soldados del pueblo en la quinta escuadra, la cual lideraba el Capitán Night Light._

_Sin embargo durante la noche yo dormía en mi cama asignada cuando su madre me despierta dándome un golpe en la cara con su casco:_

- ¡Despierta ya! –me dice Homura quien me golpea con fuerza en la cara.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye no hagas eso! Me dolió y además vas a despertar al resto de los guardias que duermen aquí. –le digo a su madre, notando que junto a ella lleva su arco, flechas y en su cuello, la campana de Grogar.

_Su madre de pronto concentra su magia y nos tele transportamos hasta fuera de la barraca, en donde estábamos solos:_

- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

- Porque tenemos que encontrarlos.

- ¿Encontrarlos? Te refieres a Yahiko y Haruko ¿no es así?

- Así es, debemos encontrarlos primero, y ver la manera de sellar a Grogar antes que llegue la princesa Celestia, porque ella me dijo que si era necesario… -Homura guarda silencio por un momento.

- ¡Dime! Que dijo. –le digo a Homura exigiendo una respuesta.

- Solo me dijo, que si era necesario, habría que matar a Yahiko. –me responde Homura.

_Yo quede impactado por tal afirmación que Homura me decía:_

- Por eso vamos a buscarlos. –me dice dándome la orden.

- De acuerdo. –le respondo.

_Así que ambos comenzamos a recorrer la caótica ciudad de Canterlot, aquí todo es algo confuso y la verdad no recuerdo bien que lugares recorrimos, solo sé que luego de un buen rato llegamos a una plazoleta en donde había una fuente y allí estaba Yahiko, sin embargo él se veía extraño, y a la distancia, notábamos que le hablaba a algo que sujetaba con sus cascos y lo abrazaba._

_Nos acercamos lentamente y en ese momento le dirigí la palabra:_

- ¿Y-Yahiko? –le pregunto, él se voltea a verme y me responde.

- La mataron, esos malditos la mataron, y esto es todo lo que pude rescatar de ella, por tratar de detenerme, ella murió. –decía Yahiko con voz quebrada abrazando algo.

_Así que Homura y yo nos acercamos y cuando nos dimos cuenta que era lo que abrazaba, su madre dio un grito desgarrador:_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡HARUKOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita su madre en un claro estado de shock.

_Cuando me di cuenta que lo que Yahiko sujetaba era la cabeza de Haruko, fue como si algo dentro de mí muriera y quedara congelado por varios segundos sin razonar ni decir nada._

_Luego de unos segundos y mientras su madre comenzó a llorar, decidí reaccionar y preguntarle:_

- ¿QUÉ PASO? ¿QUÉ HICISTE YAHIKO? –le pregunto furioso.

- Los enfrentamientos se colocaron muy serios, los guardias comenzaron a detenernos y cuando vi que estaban golpeando a Haruko para llevársela, deje que Grogar tomara control de mi cuerpo y la libere, pero ella al notar que estaba fuera de control trato de detenerme, pero ella fue descuartizada, por estos mismos cascos. –dice Yahiko con una mirada perdida mirándome de frente y dejando caer la cabeza al piso.

- Lo siento, pero ahora Grogar y yo somos uno solo. –dice Yahiko el cual da un fuerte grito de furia.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Yahiko expulsando todo su poder mágico de golpe en un solo segundo.

_Homura y yo salimos volando por los aires y rodamos en el piso, la tierra comenzó a temblar a nuestro alrededor mientras la fuente comenzó a trisarse y romperse al mismo tiempo que la apariencia de Yahiko comenzaba a cambiar._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, ahora era más alto que un pony y más macizo, él estaba cambiando, unos cuernos curvados comenzaron a salir de su cabeza y su pelaje comenzó a cambiar, este tomo un tono azul oscuro, cuernos curvos de color azul marino, sus ojos se redujeron de tamaño ligeramente y tomaron un color rojo sangre intenso que brillaba, una ligera barba blanca en su mentón y gigantescos colmillos salían de su boca, en ese momento tanto Homura y yo nos dimos cuenta, que esa criatura ya no era nuestro amigo Yahiko, era el demonio que describían las leyendas, esa criatura que estaba apareciendo frente a nuestros ojos no era un pony, él ahora era un carnero y el más temible de todos, el poderoso Grogar._

_El mira que Homura trae la campana el su cuello, este con una velocidad sobre equina corre donde ella estaba y con su casco le vuela la campana por lo que este la toma con su boca y al hacerlo mágicamente aparece una cadena, por lo que esta se coloca en su cuello y este nos dirige la palabra con una profunda y tenebrosa voz:_

- ¡POR FIN! ¡HASTA QUE UN IMBECIL DECIDIO DARME SU CUERPO PARA SALIR! –grita la criatura frente a nosotros.

_Este nos mira con su fría y temible mirada para luego acercarse a su madre y de pronto esta es envuelta en un aura mágica y es levantada varios metros en el aire para luego tirarla de gran altura violentamente contra el piso, causando un cráter debido a la tremenda caída:_

- ¡HOMURAAAAAAAA! –grito preocupado mientras voy a ver como estaba, al mismo tiempo que esta criatura comienza hablar.

- ¡Esa chica! Puedo sentir el poder de la familia Kibo, así como este chico de la familia Namikaze, me imagino que esa pony ha venido a sellarme, pero si la mató primero, no podrá hacer nada en mi contra y solo quedara ir por Celestia. –dice la criatura.

_Así que este monstruo comienza a crear un poderoso rayo mágico el cual comienza a formarse frente a la campana la cual brillaba, era una gigantesca bola de energía roja con rayos negros, finalmente logro llegar donde estaba Homura adolorida por el ataque cuando ese rayo es lanzado, por lo que mordí la cola de Homura y realice la tele transportación de ambos a otro sector de la plazoleta, sin embargo el poder de Grogar choco en un edificio el cual exploto por completo al mismo tiempo que con la explosión se sentían gritos de ponys, de inmediato otros ponys que estaban en las casas o edificios cercanos comenzaron a huir luego de esa gigantesca explosión._

_Yo quede boquiabierto, nunca había visto un poder destructivo tan grande y tan poderoso, sin embargo su madre le estaba costando mucho levantarse, ya que al parecer con la caída, se había roto algunos huesos:_

- ¡Auch! No puedo pararme. –dice Homura quien se hecha al piso adolorida.

- Maldición, ese miserable es muy poderoso.

_Grogar se voltea a vernos y este solo ríe de forma desquiciada:_

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Ahora pony del clan Kibo, no escaparas de morir con mi poder, destrozare tu cuerpo hasta que tus viseras salgan volando por tantos golpes. –dice la criatura.

_Esta comenzó a envolver a Homura en un aura mágica y la levanto varios metros en el aire, sin embargo en ese momento y aunque el miedo recorría mi cuerpo, debía salvarla así que concentre toda mi magia he hice el ataque más poderoso que había aprendido en la guardia real:_

- ¡DEJA A HOMURA! ¡GIGA THUNDER! –grite realizando mi técnica más poderosa llamada Giga Thunder, el cual consiste en crear una bola de truenos con mi cuerno de color azul brillante, así que esta se dirigió de lleno a donde estaba Grogar, pero este tenía un escudo mágico por lo que solo causa una enorme explosión pero él seguía como si nada.

- Bueno ahora la chica Kibo morirá. –dijo la criatura quien iba a lanzar a Homura con fuerza contra el piso usando su magia.

_Sin embargo corrí a gran velocidad con todas las fuerzas que tenía, di un salto y con mi casco golpee a la criatura en la cara directamente en uno de sus ojos:_

- ¡AAAAAAYYYYYYY! ¡MISERABLE! –grita la criatura tras el golpe soltando a Homura que estaba envuelta en el aire por el aura mágica de esta y comienza a caer al vacío.

_Por suerte mientras esta caía, un Pegaso la toma en el aire, ese Pegaso pertenecía a nuestra escuadra, el cual tomo a Homura y la llevo a tierra, al mismo tiempo no solo mi escuadrón, si no que otros cientos de ponys llegan al lugar donde estábamos peleando y también llega al lugar la mismísima princesa Celestia:_

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Grogar. –dice en un tono serio pero calmado la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Celestia! ¡Con que apareciste yegua desgraciada! –le dice la criatura en tono molesto.

- Veo que el ultimo contenedor de tu cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y se dejó manipular por ti, una lástima lo que ha pasado, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de ti, tal como lo hice hace siglos. –dice la princesa Celestia sonando curiosamente algo arrogante con esa afirmación.

- ¡ENTONCES NO PERDERE EL TIEMPO Y TE MATARE! –grita Grogar, el cual la campana de su cuello comienza a brillar nuevamente como lo hizo cuando atacaba a Homura.

_Lo que más me impacto fue ver a un grupo de guardias, uno de los escuadrones que estaba aquí el cual fue envuelto por un aura mágica, mientras un círculo rojo se formaba bajo estos cuando sorpresivamente todos desaparecen ante nuestros ojos, yo quede boquiabierto al ver tal escena, ya que luego el circulo comienza a convertirse en un charco de sangre y frente a nosotros aparece una especie de masa color morada que solo daba unos fuertes alaridos:_

- ¡Que mierda hizo ese sujeto! –dijo Homura impactada cerca mío.

- ¡Por Celestia! ¡Que ha hecho! –digo mostrándome impactado ante tal hechizo.

_Sin embargo al parecer la princesa Celestia reconoció de inmediato de que magia se trataba, al parecer se trataría de una magia prohibida desde hace siglos:_

- Así que sigues haciendo alquimia, sin duda tu no cambias Grogar. –dice Celestia con una mirada engreída y desafiante hacia la criatura.

- Claro que sí, he transmutado a todo un escuadrón para formar a Smooze, la criatura que toma a otras para hacerse fuerte. –dice Grogar con una mirada malvada en su rostro.

- Sabes que, tú no me sorprendes, siempre te ha gustado jugar sucio. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- ¡PERDON! ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! –grita Grogar.

- Lo que hiciste, lo dejaras de hacer ahora, porque yo me encargare de aniquilarte. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- ¿Aniquilarme? Tu sabes que la única forma de aniquilarme es que el muera, y sabes bien que si lo matas, tu también perderás tu inmortalidad. –dijo Grogar.

_En ese momento la princesa Celestia comienza a concentrar su magia a tal punto que unos rayos color rojizo comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo lo cual nos impactó a todos:_

- Es cierto, la esencia de él no solo te hizo inmune a morir de vejez, sino que además tú tomaste un extraño poder de regeneración que cura tus heridas rápidamente. –dijo la princesa Celestia, dejándome sorprendido sobre ¿Qué era él? No sé de qué hablaban, y la verdad creo que no me gustaría averiguarlo.

- Pero no soy el único, que renuncio a su mortalidad, hay más como nosotros dando vueltas en este mundo y tú lo sabes, pero ahora que finalmente he encontrado a alguien que me dio su cuerpo, puedo salir y vengarme de ti, a diferencia mía, tú no puedes curarte rápidamente, así que yo sí puedo matarte si acierto un ataque mortal.

_Así que con su campana hace que la maza gris esa en la que había convertido a todo un batallón de soldados, atacara a la princesa Celestia, pero sorpresivamente alguien se da un gran salto frente a la princesa Celestia he invoca un hechizo con su cuerno:_

- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! –grita la pony, que luego de fijarme bien, era la general Twilight Velvet.

_Esta con su cuerno invoco un viento que corto a la masa he hizo que se esparcieran sus trozos por todo el lugar en donde estábamos, por lo que a mí me sorprendió, incluso algunos soldados cerca mío decían "la doncella del viento es fabulosa" al parecer aquel apodo de "doncella del viento" había sido colocado por la propia guardia real, debido a su gran talento para controlar el aire y esto se notó aún más cuando envolvió a Grogar en un remolino que comenzó a crecer como un tornado:_

- ¡AHORA NO PODRAS ESCAPAR DE MI TORNADO MONSTRUO ESTUPIDO! –grita Twilight Velvet la cual sonríe y luego grita su poderoso ataque.

- ¡CUCHILLOS DE AIRE! –grita y de pronto se ven caer trozos a la distancia, al parecer el tornado estaba descuartizando a Grogar, pero cuando el tornado se deshace vemos que lo que en realidad había descuartizado era a un guardia real, por lo que ella quedo impactada.

- ¡QUE RAYOS! ¡Hizo una técnica de sustitución y uso a uno de nuestros guardias! ¡ERES UN MALDITO! –grita furiosa Twilight Velvet, pero sorpresivamente Grogar se tele transporta detrás de ella.

- ¡No estuvo mal! ¡Pero ahora morirás! –dijo Grogar.

_De pronto la tierra comienza a temblar y ahora el capitán Night Light empuja a Twilight Velvet de donde estaba cuando sorpresivamente una especie de lanza de piedra atraviesa a Night Light y lo eleva dejándolo ensartado en esa piedra en el aire en donde su sangre comienza a escurrir por esta, al notar esto Twilight Velvet da un fuerte grito:_

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NIGHT LIGHT! –grita Twilight Velvet quien se ponía de pie y se notaba impactada al ver esa escena.

_Homura y yo estábamos juntos con el escuadrón de nuestro pueblo, pero antes que a todos nosotros nos temblaran nuestras piernas, la masa gris esa llamada Smooze comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, de inmediato los otros escuadrones se comenzaron a acercar, al parecer tendríamos que enfrentar a la maza gris esa la cual no sabíamos que es lo que nos haría si entrabamos en contacto con esta._

_Al mismo tiempo la princesa Celestia rompe la piedra en donde está el capitán Night Light desangrándose, por lo que la princesa Celestia con su cuerno invoca una fuerte llama lanzándola al cuerpo inconsciente del capitán y le dice algo a la general Velvet:_

- Llévalo junto con el equipo médico para que lo atiendan urgente, cauterice su herida así que al menos su hemorragia se detendrá por un rato, pero si no recibe atención morirá, y ya no quiero que más solados mueran en frente mío. –dijo la princesa Celestia con voz algo quebrada, al parecer toda esta situación la había afectado.

- D-De acuerdo princesa Celestia. –dijo la general Velvet quien se lleva a Night Light a recibir atención médica.

_Antes de notar algo más la masa gris comenzó a atacarnos, lo atacamos con magia y hechizos mientras que los pegasos y los terrestres trataban de golpearlos con sus armas, pero estas se fundían en la masa, al mismo tiempo que los guardias comenzaban a ser envueltos y aparentemente absorbidos por esta cosa, su madre y yo siempre nos mantuvimos juntos peleando, ambos lanzábamos los hechizos que sabíamos hacer para evitar que siguiera absorbiendo más ponys, pero su avance era arrollador, y cada vez era más difícil pelear con algo a lo que costaba mucho asentarle un golpe ya que este podía expandirse o dividirse en dos, la verdad tanto tu madre como yo, estábamos impactados y no sabíamos si esa masa nos mataría o no._

En ese momento los hermanos Blast detienen la lectura un momento:

- ¡Hermano! Dime porque me pediste detener la lectura. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Simple, necesito ir al baño, así que espérame un momento. –le responde Raging Blast quien se nota en su rostro sus ganas de ir al baño y dejar de aguantarse, así que el unicornio mostaza se tele transporta y su hermano lo espera para poder continuar con la lectura de la carta en donde se relataba la temible batalla que el junto a Homura Kibo, la madre de los hermanos habían vivido en Canterlot.

¿Qué habrá sucedido con los padres de los hermanos Blast? La respuesta en el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	93. El sacrificio parte 2

**Capitulo 93: El sacrificio parte 2**

Los hermanos Blast habían comenzado a leer una carta que encontró Diamond Tiara y que finalmente fue entregada por Apple Bloom, esta carta era la que estaba en el cofre que abrieron en donde se encontraba la campana que Twilight uso para luchar contra Chrysalis, la cual tenía a un poderoso ser carnero llamado Grogar el cual trato de controlar el cuerpo de la unicornio lavanda, para finalmente ser Blackeye quien se llevara esta campana con el temible Grogar destruyendo por completo Ponyville tras luchar con la princesa Luna.

Así que durante la primera noche tras esta batalla los hermanos fueron al lugar donde alguna vez estuvo Ponyville que era ahora solo un gigantesco cráter vacío, en donde en la soledad de la noche, ambos hermanos proceden a leer la carta descubriendo gran parte de la historia del general Giga Blast en su juventud, pero sobretodo, por primera vez, ellos conocían cosas de su madre llamada Homura Kibo, de la cual murió y el general poco les había hablado cuando este estaba con vida.

Así que esa noche y luego de que Raging Blast interrumpiera la lectura para ir al baño, este regresa usando la tele transportación:

- ¡Si! ¡Qué alivio fue desaguar el pájaro! –dijo Raging Blast mostrando una sonrisa de alivio.

- Tú siempre tienes que salir con esas frases, si Apple Bloom te escuchara te golpearía y diría que eres un grosero. –dice Fire Blast quien se ríe un poco con la frase de su hermano mayor.

- Sí, pero no me importa, porque esa pony es increíble. –dice Raging Blast sonriendo y sonrojándose al recordar a Apple Bloom.

- Deberías decirle la verdad hermano, yo cada vez estoy más convencido que ella y tu serán una gran pareja. –le dice Fire Blast a su hermano, pero este se sonroja y se comienza a poner nervioso.

- ¡Eh! Creo, que mejor retomamos la lectura de la carta ¿no crees Fire Blast? –le dice Raging Blast tratando de cambiar el tema mientras este estaba sonrojado.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón hermano, es mejor seguir leyendo la carta. –le dice Fire Blast.

Así que este comienza a retomar la lectura de la carta del general Giga Blast:

_Mientras luchábamos con la masa extraña esa, la princesa Celestia lanza una bola de fuego a Grogar, este la esquiva, pero ella en el aire comienza a lanzarle rayos mágicos los cuales causan grandes explosiones en tierra, al mismo tiempo que Grogar desde la campana atacaba a la princesa Celestia con potentes rayos mágicos rojos, de pronto esta se lanza y enviste a Grogar en el aire, pero al parecer Grogar con levitación invoco una piedra la cual golpeo a la princesa Celestia por detrás haciéndola caer en el piso._

_Todo era caos, una situación que nos estaba superando a todos, no sabíamos si saldríamos vivos de allí o moriríamos, cada vez la masa gris absorbía más ponys al mismo tiempo que crecía cada vez más y más, pero de pronto Homura quien estaba junto a mí, me dice que tiene un plan para detenerlo:_

- Giga Blast tengo una idea. –me dice Homura.

- ¿Una idea? ¿De qué? –le pregunto.

- Para detener a la masa esa, al parecer esa cosa es una especie de masa como alquitrán ¿no?

- Así parece Homura.

- Entonces quiero que invoques tu hechizo de bola de rayos pero no sobre él, ya que si lo haces, solo lo esparcirás y este se regenerara.

- ¿Entonces a donde Homura?

- A una de mis flechas.

- ¿A tus flechas?

- Así es, con mi magia podre encontrar su punto vital, ya que aunque parezca alquitrán, esa cosa son ponys fundidos, por ende la grasa de ellos y aunque se expanda, esa cosa debe tener un corazón y un cerebro el cual lo hace vivir, si ataco ese punto con una flecha electrificada, podría morir. –dijo Homura en tono serio.

- ¿Estas segura que podrás hacerlo?

- Sé que es demasiado difícil, pero si no lo intento, esa cosa nos absorberá, además creo que los ponys que han absorbido ya no podrán regresar a la normalidad, así que no tenemos más opciones.

- Entonces le diré al general Flare tu plan para que nos ayude a poder distraer a la criatura mientras invoco el rayo.

_Así que fui donde estaba el general Flare luchando con la masa igual que nosotros y decidí hablarle:_

- ¡General Flare! –le digo mientras trato de alejar la masa que intentaba atacarme.

- ¿Qué quieres solado Giga Blast? ¡Este no es el momento para hablar! –dijo el General Flare mientras luchaba con la masa morada igual que todos los demás soldados de nuestra escuadra.

- ¡Homura atacara a la masa con una flecha la cual electrificare y esta le dará en su punto vital ya que ella puede encontrarlo usando su magia! –le digo a mi general Flare mientras nuevamente una parte de esa masa trata de atacarme y la alejo con mi magia.

- ¡Muy bien háganlo entonces! –dice el general Flare.

- Pero necesitamos que lo alejen de Homura para que esta pueda atacarlo. –le digo al general.

- Entonces lo haremos, a estas alturas cualquier cosa es mejor que pelear con esta masa mutante, así que ve y ayuda a Homura, pero háganlo rápido. –me responde el general Flare.

- ¡Así será mi general! –le respondo y le hago la reverencia a mi superior mientras me voy a cargar mi Giga Thunder para destruir a la criatura.

_Comencé a concentrar mi magia mientras su madre preparaba su arco y su flecha al mismo tiempo que el resto de nuestra escuadra luchaba contra la masa y la princesa Celestia luchaba contra Grogar._

_Luego de unos minutos logre concentrar mi magia y en mi cuerno tenía el Giga Thunder listo para ser lanzado por lo que le aviso a Homura:_

- ¡Homura! ¡Ya está listo el Giga Thunder! –le digo a Homura que estaba detrás mío.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lánzala Giga Blast! –me dice Homura.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡GIGA THUNDER! –grito al lanzar la bola de rayos contra la masa gris.

_Al mismo tiempo Homura lanza la flecha la cual justo choca con la bola de rayos y comienza a llevarla hacia la dirección donde iba la flecha, esta flecha se dirigió hacia uno de los ojos de la masa gris en donde la bola de rayos hizo una gigantesca explosión en todo el lugar que dejo impactados, tanto a los guardias que estaban luchando con este ser, como a la princesa Celestia y a Grogar quienes estaban peleando en otro punto del lugar._

_Al explotar saltaron pedazos de la maza en el piso, pero al parecer esta ya no se regeneraba ni volvía a su forma, al destruir el cerebro de esa cosa, finalmente la masa gris que Grogar llamó Smooze había sido derrotada:_

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS! –grita alegre Homura.

_Los guardias dan un grito de alegría al darse cuenta que la masa gris esa, había sido derrotada, sin embargo al derrotar a esta cosa, el enfado de Grogar aumento considerablemente:_

- ¡Malditos! ¡MALDITOS SEAN PONYS DESGRACIDADOS! –grita furioso Grogar el cual comienza a aumentar su aura mágica de forma tan impresionante que la tierra comienzo a temblar y el aura mágica de color roja que lo rodeaba mando a volar a la princesa Celestia quien cae al piso algunos metros más atrás.

_Luego de eso Grogar lanza un rayo directo a donde estábamos y más específicamente directo a Homura, pero el general Wind Flare se colocó entre ella y el rayo atravesándolo por completo, de inmediato varios de nosotros fuimos a ver a nuestro general el cual quedo gravemente herido:_

- ¡P-Por favor! ¡N-No se rindan! ¡N-Nadie debe morir en mi presencia! –dijo con su ultimo aliento el general Flare el cual murió luego de ese ataque.

_Grogar siguió atacando con furia, pero ahora eran los otros escuadrones de Canterlot que luchaban contra él, pero Grogar estaba furioso, este con su magia los mandaba a volar por los aires, lanzándoles potentes rayos mágicos con el cual atacaba a las distintas escuadras de guardias que querían atacarlo, los siguientes minutos parecieron horas, todos tratábamos de atacar a Grogar, pero él era demasiado poderoso, era imposible detenerlo, y más ahora cuando su sangre estaba hirviendo por la ira, en ese momento Homura decidió que ahora era el momento de sellar a Grogar:_

- Escúchenme, necesito que alguien me traiga algo para marcar y un papel por favor. –dijo Homura a los guardias de nuestro escuadrón.

_Dos de ellos fueron a buscar el papel y algo para escribir:_

- ¿Harás el sello? –le pregunto.

- Sí, ya no hay otra opción, creo que ya podemos dar por perdido a Yahiko. –me responde Homura.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Por favor ayúdenme a distraerlo mientras fabrico el sello, luego lanzare la flecha con el pergamino directo a la campana, de esa forma su cuerpo actual y su alma volverán a la campana.

- De acuerdo.

_Así que fuimos de lleno al ataque al igual que el resto de los guardias, la princesa Celestia también fue al ataque, todo era un caos, no sé cómo describirlo, solo puedo decirles que esa noche el centro de Canterlot se transformó en un campo de batalla._

_Luego de unos minutos o segundos, la verdad no lo recuerdo, le entregaron a Homura un marcador negro y un papel, en donde Homura escribió el sello y lo cargo con su magia amarrando el papel a la flecha con la que atacaría a Grogar de lleno:_

- Muy bien, ahora ese maldito quedara en esa campana de nuevo. –dijo Homura.

_Pero Grogar al parecer se dio cuenta que Homura lo iba a atacar, por lo que le lanzo sorpresivamente un rayo mágico, al notar que ese rayo venia hacia ella la empuje para que no recibiera el ataque de lleno, pero al hacerlo mande a volar por el piso el arco y la flecha con el sello:_

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si Giga Blast. ¿Dónde está la flecha? –me pregunta.

_Comienzo a mirar y la flecha estaba algunos metros hacia el fondo así que me levanto y tomo rápidamente la flecha y el arco con mi magia, pero Grogar se da cuenta y me ataca con un violento rayo que lanzo formado por la campana, sin embargo Homura se coloca frente mío y el rayo atraviesa su cuerpo mandándola a volar varios metros cayendo al piso._

_Sin soltar el arco y la flecha con el pergamino, fui a ver a Homura, ella estaba en el piso en un charco de sangre, al verla solo grito impactado:_

- H-Ho…. ¡HOMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito desesperado y asustado, sin embargo su madre comienza a ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo se podía ver como de su estómago caía la sangre como si fuera agua vaciándose de una cubeta.

- ¡G-Giga B-Blast! ¡D-Dame l-la flecha! –me dice ella muy mal herida y notándose muy débil.

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡MIRATE COMO ESTAS! ¡TE LLEVARE A UN LUGAR SEGURO! –le grito preocupado, pero ella me quita el arco y la flecha con su magia.

- C-Cállate, s-solo yo puedo s-sellarlo, así que d-déjame hacerlo. –me dice Homura con claros signos de que estaba muy mal herida, apenas soportando el inmenso dolor.

_Entonces Homura comenzó a apuntar a Grogar con su flecha, aunque se notaba que le costaba ya mucho trabajo apuntar con está usando su magia, ya que esta estaba debilitándose cada vez más._

_Grogar se lanza para atacar nuevamente a Homura, pero al ver que venía en ese momento, solo solté mi furia por lo que había hecho:_

- Como te atreves a dañar a Homura, ¡COMO TE ATREVES DESGRACIADO! –grito furioso.

_En ese momento concentre toda la magia que tenía y lo ataque con un poderoso Giga Thunder, Grogar recibió el ataque de lleno, el cual a su vez causa una gran explosión y un gran destello por todo el lugar._

_Cuando el destello se desvaneció, se podía ver a Grogar aún de pie, mientras mis piernas temblaban ya que había gastado casi toda mi magia con ese ataque, por lo que este corrió para matarme, mientras yo apenas podía moverme, así que solo cerré los ojos pensando que ese sería mi fin, pero alguien me protege, ese alguien era la general Velvet, quien uso su ya conocido ataque de aire:_

- ¡BURBUJA DE AIRE! –grita la general Velvet atacando a Grogar tumbándolo en el piso.

_Al abrir los ojos, solo pude agradecer a la general Velvet:_

- M-Muchas gracias general V-Velvet. –le digo cayendo al piso debilitado.

- No lo agradezcas, yo estoy aquí para pelear hasta el final. –dijo la general Velvet con una mirada seria.

_Así que la general Velvet siguió atacando a Grogar con sus potentes ataques de aire manteniéndolo inmovilizado, por lo que fue en ese momento en donde Homura aprovecho para lanzar la flecha, la cual siguió su trayectoria hasta incrustarse en la campana de Grogar._

_Al hacer esto un destello rojo envolvió a Grogar y este comienza a gritar desesperado:_

- No, no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO OTRA VEZ! –grita Grogar, el cual comienza a ser envuelto en este destello rojo hasta que este desaparece por completo y solo queda la campana con la flecha atravesada en el piso, al parecer la batalla contra el había terminado.

_En ese momento la princesa Celestia se acerca al lugar, me imagino que para comprobar que Grogar fue derrotado, ya que apenas eso paso, yo fui a ver a Homura._

_Ella después de lanzar la flecha cayó al piso, su herida seguía sangrando y esta estaba cada vez más débil, yo al verla así, solo me coloque a llorar:_

- ¡H-Homura resiste! –decía con lágrimas en mi rostro.

_Sin embargo ella solo me sonríe y me dirige la palabra con sus pocas fuerzas:_

- G-Giga B-Blast, c-cuida a n-nuestros p-potros por favor, s-sé que e-estarán b-bien c-contigo y los e-educaras p-para que s-sean grandes p-ponys en el f-futuro. –dice Homura a duras penas pero siempre sonriendo.

- No digas eso, solo resiste ya llegara un médico, por favor solo aguanta.

- L-Lo siento, p-pero c-creo que n-no p-podre r-regresar a casa.

_En ese momento rompo en llanto cuando la princesa Celestia llega al lugar con la campana de Grogar en su cuello y al verla le comienzo a suplicar que por favor haga algo con Homura:_

- Princesa Celestia, por favor se lo suplico, salve a Homura por favor. –le digo haciéndole la reverencia de respeto mientras rompo en llanto, pero la princesa Celestia comienza a sollozar.

- L-Lo siento, ya no p-puedo hacer nada por ella, lo siento. –dice con voz quebrada la princesa Celestia.

- ¡COMO NO PUEDE HACER NADA! ¡USTED ES LA DIOSA PONY, LA QUE MUEVE EL SOL Y LA LUNA! ¿PORQUÉ NO PUEDE HACER ALGO POR MI ESPOSA? –le grito pero esta solo baja la cabeza.

- P-Perdóname, pero hay cosas que yo no puedo evitar, la muerte es algo que aunque quiera, yo no puedo evitar, su muerte es solo parte del ciclo de la vida, lo siento. –me dice con voz quebrada la princesa Celestia.

_Sin embargo Homura con sus últimas fuerzas me sonríe y me pide que me calme:_

- N-No importa, a-al menos t-tendré el h-honor de m-morir en c-compañía d-de nuestra q-querida p-princesa C-Celestia y también j-junto al pony q-que amo. –dice Homura con sus últimas fuerzas.

_Yo solo tomo el casco derecho de Homura con mis cascos delanteros en donde me siento junto a su cuerpo, al cual me acerque para darle un beso en la boca, cuando el beso termino, Homura dejó de existir en esa fría noche._

_Al día siguiente, estaba con nuestro escuadrón en las barracas preparándonos para volver a islas Cerezo, lamentablemente el general Wind Flare y Homura habían muerto, por lo que las caras de todos demostraban gran tristeza por las pérdidas, sin embargo la princesa Celestia acompañada de la general Velvet aparecen en la barraca en donde estábamos, la princesa Celestia llevaba con ella la campana de Grogar, aunque sin la flecha que Homura había atravesado:_

- Hola soldado Giga Blast. –dice la princesa Celestia.

- Princesa Celestia, buen día. –tanto yo como nuestro escuadrón le hacen la reverencia a nuestra princesa del sol.

- Yo solo vengo a entregarles la campana de Grogar, la he fortalecido con mi magia para que Grogar no escape fácilmente, pero esto es solo de forma temporal, yo sé que para que Grogar pueda mantenerse bajo control, este debe ser sellado en el cuerpo de un pony con gran poder mágico, así que espero que apenas lo sellen en un cuerpo me avisen para estar tranquila. –dijo la princesa Celestia quien me entrega la campana de Grogar.

- Está bien, lo haremos princesa Celestia. –le respondo a la princesa Celestia.

_Ahora la general Velvet me dirige la palabra:_

- Giga Blast, firme. –dice en tono serio la general Velvet.

- Si general Velvet. –le respondo.

- Debido a su desempeño y al ser el soldado con mejor rango en su escuadrón, a partir de hoy será el nuevo general de islas Cerezo, espero que acepte esta responsabilidad con el honor que merece.

_Yo solo respondí de forma positiva, realmente nunca imagine convertirme en general, jamás pensé que yo sería el general de islas Cerezo, sin embargo la general Velvet la máxima general del ejército de Equestria decidió que yo fuera el nuevo general, por ende debía aceptar._

_Así que luego de realizar una pequeña ceremonia fúnebre para Homura y el general Flare, regresamos a pueblo Sakura junto a algunos soldados de Canterlot._

_Cuando llegamos le entregue de inmediato la campana al sacerdote Natsu, después solo fui a casa a ver como estaban ustedes._

_No sé si recuerden ese día, el día que yo los abrace con tanta fuerza al verlos luego de todo lo que había pasado realmente me lleno el alma, pensé que había perdido todo, a mis amigos, a su madre, simplemente me sentía vacío por dentro, pero cuando los vi a ustedes dos, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no estaba solo, la vida aún no se había ensañado conmigo de esa forma, yo los tenia a ustedes, mis hijos, mi razón de vivir, quería llorar, pero no sabía si llorar de tristeza por todo lo que perdí, o llorar de alegría por tenerlos junto a mí, pero finalmente sabía que si debía llorar una vez más, seria por alegría, por la alegría de que aunque su madre ni mis amigos estén conmigo, tengo a mis hijos junto a mí, por eso cuando el sacerdote me llamo al día siguiente y me pidió que los llevara, tuve un mal presentimiento._

_Ese día el viejo Natsu me hablo de forma directa, ya que él no se andaba con rodeos:_

- Ya he revisado el poder mágico de mis nietos Kaname, Tsubaki y Nagato, sin embargo no tienen el poder mágico suficiente para poder controlar a Grogar y contrarrestar su influencia.

- Y me imagino que quiere saber si alguno de mis hijos tiene el poder mágico suficiente al ser hijos de Homura ¿no es así? –le pregunto.

- Exacto, ellos son descendientes de la familia Kibo, tanto los Namikaze como los Kibo hemos mantenido el equilibrio espiritual de estas tierras desde que los primeros colonos llegaron y hemos mantenido las tradiciones y costumbres de los nativos carneros que vivían en estas tierras, además que fuimos elegidos por la princesa Celestia desde el primer ataque de Grogar hace siglos para mantenerlo bajo control a través de los Bariki Gisei.

_Así que el viejo acerco su cuerno hacia ambos, y luego de sentir su poder mágico me hablo:_

- Raging Blast tiene un poder interesante, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, emite un aura mágica muy similar a la de su madre, ambos tienen una aura mágica fuerte, pero Raging Blast al ser un año mayor tiene algo más de energía, sin duda él debe ser el nuevo Bariki Gisei. –dijo el viejo sacerdote.

_Cuando lo dije quede helado, luego de ver lo que le había sucedido a Yahiko, lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que a Raging le pasara lo mismo, por lo que de inmediato me opuse:_

- No lo dejare, no dejare que Raging sea el nuevo portador de Grogar. –le dije en tono molesto al viejo Natsu.

- Giga Blast, tú sabes que el hechizo de sello de Homura no puede durar mucho tiempo, si no lo sellamos pronto en un cuerpo pony, él se liberara de la campana y tomara el primer cuerpo que encuentre a su alrededor y si lo hace, nuevamente tendrás que luchar contra el cómo paso ahora en Canterlot, y si no le pudiste ganar antes, tampoco lo harás ahora. –dijo el viejo sacerdote en tono serio.

_Al escuchar esto solo callé por un momento y le respondí:_

- C-Creo que tiene razón, si no lo sellamos pronto, el sacrificio de Homura habrá sido en vano. –le digo bajando la mirada.

- Qué bueno que lo entiendas. Mañana trae a Raging aquí para traspasar el alma de Grogar a su cuerpo, de esa manera le informaremos a la princesa Celestia al respecto.

_Así que me voy y Tomoe me acompaño con ustedes a la puerta:_

- Siento esto Giga Blast, pero Raging es pequeño, si él no se deja llevar por sus emociones como mi hermano, no le pasara nada. –dijo Tomoe en tono tímido, pero apenado notándolo en su rostro.

- Tu rostro dice que sientes miedo por Raging igual que yo, y que tienes miedo que lo que le paso a Yahiko vuelva a pasar ¿no es así? –la mira y Tomoe solo asintió con la cabeza de forma positiva.

- Tomoe, necesito que me ayudes, por favor.

- ¡Eh! Si, de acuerdo. –me respondió.

_Así que hable con ella sobre el plan que tenía, no sabía si iba a resultar, pero lo único que tenía seguro es que jugaría a esto como carta en lugar de exponer a mi hijo al mismo posible destino que Yahiko._

_Durante la noche mientras ustedes dormían, llega Tomoe golpeando la puerta y trayendo consigo la campana de Grogar, hice pasar a Tomoe al comedor de la casa, en donde sobre la mesa deje un cofre abierto sobre un círculo de hechizos y varios pergaminos pegados en este:_

- Bueno este es mi plan, como sabes yo no puedo hacer un hechizo de los sacerdotes porque no los conozco como Homura o tú. –le digo con una amable sonrisa.

- Ósea que quieres que yo haga un sello de sangre. –me dijo Tomoe algo asustada.

- Así es, sellaremos a Grogar en este cofre usando un hechizo de sangre, Homura decía que estos hechizos se usaban para sellar a demonios que en el pasado atacaron la aldea, y si las leyendas sobre el sellado de demonios eran ciertas, es posible experimentarlo con Grogar también, además él está en la campana y mientras él no tenga contacto con otro cuerpo el no podrá hacer nada ni tampoco podrá romper el sello hasta que yo muera.

- ¿Tú mueras?

- Sí, porque no lo sellaras con tu sangre, sino con la mía.

_En ese momento concentre una gran cantidad de magia en mi cuerno y se la pase a Tomoe:_

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Te di de mi magia, así podrás tener energía suficiente para fortalecer el sello.

- Entonces prepárate para hacer el sello ahora. –dijo Tomoe.

- De acuerdo solo dame un momento. –le digo a Tomoe.

_Así que antes de realizar el hechizo de sellado decidí escribir esta carta, ojala entiendan el kanji abreviado y todo, pero es la decisión que tome, no quería que ninguno de ustedes viviera con esta carga, lamentablemente este sello reducirá en un tercio mi expectativa de vida, pero no me importa, ojala que cuando muera, ustedes sepan qué hacer con sabiduría, ya veremos que le diremos a la princesa Celestia, ojala pueda comprender sí que se le dice la verdad, que esto lo hice por proteger a lo más importante en mi vida, a ustedes ojala que cuando lean esto se hayan convertido en grandes ponys y que no importa lo que hagan o decidan para su vida, estoy seguro que tomaran la decisión correcta, y que siempre estaré orgulloso de ustedes como su padre._

_Con amor  
><em>_Giga Blast._

Así los hermanos Blast terminaron de leer la carta, y al terminar este relato simplemente ambos unicornios comienzan a llorar abrazándose el uno del otro, ya que por fin habían conocido no solo el relato de quien era su madre y la vida de su padre, sino que también se habían enterado de Grogar, y sobre todo lo que el decidió hacer para protegerlos y evitar que uno de ellos terminara sufriendo el mismo destino que su amigo Yahiko.

Finalmente luego ambos secan sus lágrimas y deciden regresar:

- Bueno hermano, creo que es hora de regresar a dormir un poco ¿no crees? –le dice Fire Blast.

- Tienes razón Fire Blast, lo mejor es dormir un poco. –dijo Raging Blast tratando de sonreír pero con una sensaciones de sentimientos mezclados, por un lado por la alegría de saber que su padre lo amaba por sobretodo y que había hecho algo muy grande para evitarle un posible sufrimiento, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de extrañarlo ya que el semental le hacía mucha falta, sobre todo ahora que el solo era un potro adolecente.

Así que ambos fueron a la casa Apple y se sorprendieron cuando vieron en la entrada a Apple Bloom despierta y esperándolos:

- A-Apple Bloom ¿Qué haces despierta? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Sí, tú estabas durmiendo. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Pues fui al baño y note que no estaban, me imagine que habían salido a dar un paseo, por eso los espere. –la adolecente pony pelirroja les responde con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces mejor vamos todos a dormir ¿no creen? –dijo Raging Blast.

- Si tienes razón hermano. –dijo Fire Blast.

Así que los tres se dirigen al cuarto donde estaban los demás jóvenes ponys durmiendo, por lo que ambos hermanos se acomodaron dónde estaban al principio sin embargo Raging Blast se acercó y se abrazó con Apple Bloom la cual no se resistió a esto sino que solo sonrió, por lo que finalmente los tres deciden comenzar a dormir pero antes de dormir Raging Blast tiene algunos pensamientos en su cabeza mientras el dormía abrazado de la pony de tierra:

- Tengo que hacerme fuerte, no quiero perderla como el general perdió a mi madre, no quiero que muera por no ser capaz de protegerla, tengo que hacerme fuerte primero, y cuando lo haga, podre decirle que la amo, y que estaré a su lado por siempre.

Mientras esto pasaba en el bosque Everfree en donde Blackeye se ocultaba con Chrysalis se puede ver al alicornio entregarle la campana al rey Sombra el cual está dentro de un cuerpo changeling:

- Este es Grogar, ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad de controlar su poder para poder encontrar y despertar a NUMA así que espero que no me decepciones como lo has hecho antes. –dijo Blackeye en tono serio y algo molesto.

- Esta vez no fallare hermano, te prometo que esta vez, aprovechare esta gran oportunidad de renacer, con un poder incomparable ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe el rey Sombra en su cuerpo changeling mientras se colocaba la campana de Grogar en su cuello.

- Más vale que así sea Sombra, más te vale que no me falles. –dijo Blackeye en tono serio.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿El rey sombra podrá controlar el poder de Grogar? ¿Blackeye tendrá ahora el poder de Grogar a su favor? ¿Raging Blast lograra hacerse aún más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y Apple Bloom? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	94. Lamentos y arrepentimientos

**Capitulo 94: Lamentos y arrepentimientos**

Ya era la hora, en Canterlot se encontraba en la plaza real la princesa Celestia, en donde como todas las mañanas desde hace miles de años, ella hacia el mismo circo, una y otra vez, casi como una condena, en su rostro se notaba que ella en el fondo lo odiaba, todas las mañanas durante tantos siglos haciendo el mismo circo cada día en este lugar, algunos ponys como siempre aparecían aquí esperando ver a la princesa Celestia ver como ella "levantaba" el sol con su increíble poder de diosa, pero Celestia sabía que era solo un circo, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a este espectáculo, que era muy puntual para despertarse y venir aquí antes que el sol saliera, de esa forma y con una puntualidad perfecta durante siglos, ella ha logrado evitar que el sol salga sin su presencia, desde que tomo la esencia de NUMA, ella no enferma ni envejece, lo cual ha sido una ventaja para poder mantener el show cada mañana durante todos estos años.

Ella finalmente concentra magia en su cuerno y levanta sus cascos en el centro de la plaza, cuando el sol comienza a salir en el horizonte, obviamente los ponys que veían estos no podían dejar de quedar asombrados ante tal muestra de poder, de cómo una pony tenía tanta magia para levantar aquel astro en el cielo para entregarles el hermoso sol que los ponys de Equestria tanto les gustaba, estos curiosos aplaudían con sus cascos en el piso tal muestra sorprendente de ver como su máxima soberana les daba el sol de la mañana, luego de unos minutos cuando ya el sol empieza a ser visible, el espectáculo termina y la princesa Celestia se retira acompañada de su escolta real, recibiendo la ovación del público presente, a pesar de la difícil situación que vivía el país incluso antes de esta guerra que había comenzado con los juegos ponys recientemente, la gran mayoría de los ponys sentían admiración por la princesa del sol, la imagen de una soberana justa y amable, eran suficientes para ganarse el cariño del pueblo, desconociendo por completo que tras esa admirable imagen, existía un lobo disfrazado.

Luego de retirarse, la princesa Celestia se fue a su cuarto a estar a solas, últimamente ella estaba pidiendo mantener mucha intimidad, solo salía un rato para enterarse de los últimos movimientos y ver cómo podrían defenderse de los múltiples ataques que Equestria había estado sufriendo en el último tiempo, organizados por SEEL y sus aliados de las afueras de Equestria.

Allí la princesa Celestia al encontrarse sola, solo respiro profundamente y comenzó a mirarse en el espejo de su habitación y está nuevamente comenzó a tener esos pensamientos que la atormentaban día a día, e incluso en sus sueños, desde que "mató" a la princesa Luna hace tres años, su mente vivía un tormento a toda hora a tal punto, que su mente estaba perdiendo poco a poco su cordura, y su cabeza cada día luchaba con no cruzar el umbral de la locura total, en una lucha interna por tratar de mantenerse firme en las decisiones que había tomado en su vida:

- _Todos los días es lo mismo, todos los días levanto el sol, y aún así el pueblo lo sigue creyendo, pero no sé porque me siento así, porque no puedo dejar de sentir este dolor._ –dice la princesa Celestia en su mente mientras se mira en el espejo notándose una gran tristeza en su rostro.

De pronto junto a ella aparece la Celestia más joven de crin rosada:

- _Eso es culpa tuya, yo nunca quise caer en esto, al final solo has cosechado lo que sembraste, y es por eso que ese dolor, es el dolor de la soledad absoluta Celestia._ –le dice la Celestia de crin rosada.

- _Yo no estoy sola, aún tengo familia, tengo a mis sobrinos Cadance y Blue Blood aunque haya salido desviado, tengo a mis queridos ponys a mi favor, ellos me quieren y por eso no puedo estar sola._ –dice la princesa Celestia en su mente respondiéndole a la Celestia de crin rosada.

- _Mataste a tu hermana, tu lazo de sangre directo, eso fue horrible._ –le dice la Celestia de crin rosada.

- _¡Ella se lo busco! No solo se conformó con quitarme al amor de mi vida, me quería quitar la inmortalidad destruyendo a NUMA, me quería quitar lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, por eso la maté e inculpe a su maldita estudiante._ –dice Celestia en su mente respondiéndole de forma agresiva a la Celestia de crin rosada.

- _Pero en el fondo esa culpa te ha estado carcomiendo el alma, y por eso ahora te sientes sola._ –dice la Celestia de crin rosada.

- _¡No me siento sola! Porque tengo a Twilight, ella es mi potrilla, la cuide y la crie como una segunda madre, me encariñe tanto con ella, gracias a Twilight tengo un motivo más para levantarme cada mañana, con ella a mi lado, no necesito a nadie más._

- _Pero ella morirá como todos los ponys, ella no tiene acceso a la juventud eterna como tú, y eso lo sabes._ –dice la Celestia de crin rosada.

En ese momento se puede ver en el espejo como una lágrima cae por el rostro de la princesa Celestia:

- _Lo sé, por eso es que he estado estudiando la forma de tener la juventud eterna incluso antes de que Twilight fuera mi alumna, para así no seguir manteniendo con vida a NUMA, ya que sé que es una bomba de tiempo. He gastado muchos años de tiempo y dinero, investigando una forma alternativa de mantener la juventud eterna sin NUMA, gaste millones de bits en investigación científica a distintas especies de dragones, capturándolos y estudiándolos, para finalmente obtener resultados, sin embargo aún no puedo comprobarlos, ya que el único dragón bebe que pude capturar, aún le faltan cinco años para que su cuerpo produzca la mayor cantidad de Cinabrio en su cuerpo, y si mi teoría es correcta, con el Cinabrio que se obtiene de los huesos del dragón podre recrear el elixir de NUMA, solo debo tener paciencia, y si resulta tal como espero, Twilight estará junto a mí por siempre._ –dijo Celestia respondiéndole a la Celestia de crin rosada que se ve en el espejo en su mente.

- _O hasta que la mates._ –dijo la Celestia de crin rosada.

- _Yo no la matare, ella es mi hija y nunca le haría nada, nunca la dañaría como ella nunca me dañaría, esa pony es igual a mí, ella es como yo, ella es mi hija._

- _No lo es, tú solo eres su maestra, tú no la pariste Celestia._ –le responde la Celestia de crin rosada en tono serio.

- ¡Es mi hija! ¡ES MI HIJA! –esta vez grita en voz alta la princesa Celestia a lo que la Celestia rosada desaparece.

- Tú qué sabes maldita, tú no sabes la conexión que mi querida Twilight y yo tenemos, esa relación fraternal que tenemos ni tu nadie la podrá destruir. –dijo la princesa Celestia sonriendo en el espejo con una mirada algo perturbadora.

En tanto en Ponyville también ya había amanecido y todos los ponys estaban despiertos, debido a esto, Applejack, la abuela Smith, Big Macintosh, los cake, Pinkie Pie y Apple Bloom se encargarían de la comida de todos los ponys del lugar, esto con el objetivo de que la comida que había (que eran manzanas en casi su totalidad) se pudiera distribuir de buena forma, a la espera de ayuda, esa mañana estaba Shining Armor entregándole una carta a Derpy, la cual llevaba un bolso de color café claro, ya que su gorro y bolsos de cartera se habían destruido junto a la oficina de correos de Ponyville:

- Bueno aquí en esta carta debe ser entregada directamente a la princesa Celestia para que manden desde Canterlot materiales de construcción, sé que toda Equestria esta con serios daños por los ataques, pero aquí el daño es total y la ayuda debe llegar rápido. –dice Shining Armor.

- Tranquilo Shining Armor, yo nunca he fallado al entregar una carta así que puedes estar tranquilo. –dijo Derpy quien sujeta la carta con su casco pero sorpresivamente el viento la manda a volar y la Pegaso gris va tras esta hasta que de pronto se siente un choque contra un árbol.

- ¡ESTOY B-BIEN! –dice Derpy algo aturdida por el choque del árbol y con sus ojos cruzados, para luego tomar la carta y echarla rápidamente en su bolso para ir de camino a Canterlot para requerir la ayuda principalmente en materiales de construcción para comenzar a levantar nuevamente el pueblo.

En tanto en el cráter se encontraban Twilight, Trixie, Blade y la princesa Luna:

- Bueno tal parece que la destrucción que causo Blackeye fue enorme. –dijo Trixie quien miraba por primera vez el gran poder destructivo que causo Blackeye luego de que la propia princesa Luna la dejara inconsciente para que no participara en su pelea contra Blackeye.

- Pero con magia podremos levantar la tierra para rellenar este enorme cráter y así tener un buen terreno en donde poder reconstruir Ponyville. –dijo Twilight.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor es concentrar nuestra magia y hacerlo. –dijo Blade con una sonrisa.

- Claro que tienes razón Blade, es hora de usar magia elemental. –dijo Trixie.

- ¡Espera! Tú eres maga de ilusión, no puedes hacer magia elemental o al menos se supone que no puedes. –dijo Twilight bajando la voz un poco pero no por ello mostrándose menos sorprendida.

- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, quien fue capaz de hacer una ilusión siendo que debería ser imposible para ti por ser maga elemental. –le responde Trixie con una presumida sonrisa.

- P-Pero a mí me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, si fue casi un golpe de suerte que lo lograra. –dijo Twilight en tono nervioso.

- Pero para la gran y poderosa Trixie nada es imposible. –sonríe Trixie sonando como era de esperarse muy presumida.

Twilight se voltea y puede notar que tanto Blade como la princesa Luna solo muestran una sonrisa, por lo que la unicornio lavanda también sonríe al darse cuenta que lo que decía la gran y poderosa Trixie era verdad.

De pronto Trixie concentro su magia y comenzó a levantar tierra con su cuerno, aparentemente ella estaba controlando la tierra del piso sin problemas, usando un hechizo elemental, en este caso control de la tierra, levantando la tierra desde el fondo del piso bajo sus cascos en donde estaba de pie, entonces Twilight, Blade y la princesa Luna comenzaron a hacer lo mismo y la tierra en todo el lugar comenzó a levantarse y se comenzó a sentir como un gran temblor movía todo a su alrededor.

Al sentir este movimiento los ponys de la granja se asustaron como era de esperarse, pero ahí Applejack, la princesa Cadance, Shining Armor y la alcaldesa trataban de mantener la calma para evitar una estampida masiva de ponys asustados por todo el lugar, los cuales estaban muy asustados por lo ocurrido el día anterior en donde Ponyville fue destruido por completo y convertido en un cráter en el piso.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos de fuerte movimiento en la tierra, los tres unicornios y la princesa de la noche habían logrado rellenar el cráter de forma exitosa. Ahora era solo una gran planicie en donde se esperaba muy pronto poder comenzar a levantar el pueblo y que este volviera a surgir y a brillar.

Al notar esto Twilight se lanza a abrazar a Trixie y a felicitarla:

- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Hiciste un hechizo de control de tierra! –dice Twilight abrazando alegremente a la gran y poderosa Trixie.

- Pues claro, ¿acaso crees que la gran y poderosa Trixie se quedaría atrás? Si tú eres capaz de hacer ilusiones, entonces yo también puedo ser capaz de controlar los elementos a mi voluntad. –dice Trixie como siempre sonando presumida de su hazaña, al mismo tiempo que Twilight deja de abrazar a Trixie.

- Y dime ¿Solo puedes controlar la tierra? –pregunta Twilight.

- Puedo controlar la tierra y el agua, la verdad es que en estos tres años la princesa Luna fue muy estricta para que pudiera lograrlo, finalmente lo hice, la gran y poderosa Trixie le costó muchísimo, pero como es una maga tan grandiosa, al final pudo hacerlo y ahora puede ser alguien que ha logrado superar su barrera natural.

- Vaya no puedo creerlo, aún me cuesta crear ilusiones, no cabe duda que en este tiempo has progresado mucho. –dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

- Pero cuando luchamos en los juegos ponys, ni tu ni yo mostramos todo, por eso espero que te mantengas, porque quiero derrotarte sin tecnicismos, quiero derrotarte con todo lo que se. –sonríe la gran y poderosa Trixie.

- Yo no voy a dejar vencerme tan fácilmente. –dice Twilight con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Raging Blast llega corriendo desde la distancia, y es el primero en presenciar que el cráter había sido rellenado aunque no vio cuando Trixie uso magia elemental:

- ¡Whoa! Esto es increíble. –dijo Raging Blast.

En ese momento Twilight se acerca a donde está su estudiante:

- Veo que estas sorprendido. –dijo Twilight acariciando con su casco la cabeza de su estudiante.

- ¡No hagas eso! Ya no soy un potrillo. –dijo Raging Blast algo molesto.

- Bueno tengo hambre y es hora de desayunar, esperemos que pronto llegue ayuda de Canterlot y que pronto podamos trabajar en la reconstrucción de Ponyville. –dijo Twilight de forma alegre.

Así que los cuatro unicornios y la princesa Luna comienzan a caminar, sin embargo Raging decide preguntarle algo a su maestra:

- Twilight ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo Raging Blast sonando un poco nervioso.

- Pues si dime. –le responde la unicornio lavanda.

- Alguna vez la tía Velvet y el tío Night Light ¿te comentaron acerca de Grogar?

Al escuchar eso, la unicornio lavanda queda sorprendida ya que ella recordó el nombre de Grogar cuando el carnero trato de tomar su cuerpo cuando esta se colocó la campana:

- ¿Grogar? ¿Qué saben mis padres de Grogar? y ¿Cómo sabes de Grogar? –pregunta impactada Twilight Sparkle, al notarlo tanto Trixie, Blade y la princesa Luna se detienen y comienzan a escuchar todo.

- Anoche Apple Bloom me entrego una carta que Diamond Tiara encontró mientras luchábamos contra los bichos esos, al parecer esa carta voló de los escombros de la biblioteca y era una carta en donde el general Blast mi padre, había escrito, al parecer era la carta que estaba dentro del cofre que abrimos con Fire Blast.

- Ósea que esa carta ¿hablaba de lo que había en la campana? –pregunto Twilight.

- Así es, en esa carta mi padre explicaba todo lo sucedido con él, y también explicaba que originalmente Grogar era encerrado en un cuerpo pony con cualidades mágicas, su mejor amigo llamado Yahiko fue el último Bariki Gisei y quien controlo a Grogar hasta antes que la muerte de mi tía lo alterara. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¿Tu tía? –pregunta Twilight.

- Sí, mi madre lucho contra el en Canterlot y murió para poder sellarlo y en esa batalla participaron el tío Night y la tía Velvet, por eso quería saber si tu sabias algo quizá. –le dice Raging Blast a la unicornio lavanda.

- La verdad no, ellos nunca me comentaron nada ¿hace cuánto fue eso? –pregunta Twilight.

- Hace como catorce años más o menos. –responde Raging Blast.

- Ya veo, ahora entiendo, en ese entonces yo estaba estudiando con la princesa Celestia aunque recuerdo que hubo un tiempo cuando ella se fue de viaje y regrese con mis padres, y ellos no me dejaban salir a la calle, tengo vagos recuerdos de que algo ocurrió, pero no recuerdo que, ya que era una potrilla en ese tiempo. –respondió Twilight.

- La verdad me gustaría responder tus dudas, pero en ese tiempo yo aún estaba encerrada en la Luna, así que no podría ayudarte. –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Quizá se refiere a la crisis de los agricultores. –dijo Blade.

- Algo había leído, pero en ese tiempo, yo estaba de interna en la academia de unicornios superdotados de Canterlot donde hice mis estudios de magia, y en ese tiempo la verdad admito que no me importaba las cosas que pasaran y eso. –respondió Trixie.

- ¿Tú qué sabes Blade? –pregunta la princesa Luna.

- Pues en ese entonces yo estaba bajo la tutela de Kyra mi maestro, él me estaba entrenando, pero a diario me dejaba leer el periódico ya que decía que un pony debía estar informado del caos que era el mundo de la princesa Celestia y recuerdo haber leído varios artículos que hablaban de expropiaciones agrícolas e incidentes varios, y recuerdo haber leído de un gran incidente en Canterlot causado tras la muerte de dos de los lideres activista del movimiento contra la ley de impuestos, los cuales murieron quemados antes de este incidente.

- ¡Quemados! –dijo Twilight.

- Sí, sin embargo no puedo recordar quienes eran ni mucho menos sus nombres. –respondió Blade.

- Entonces debemos preguntarle a mis padres, que saben. –dijo la unicornio lavanda.

Así que los unicornios y la princesa de la Luna, van con Twilight Velvet y Night Light a preguntarle que saben respecto a Grogar y los datos que tanto Raging Blast como Blade habían dicho.

En tanto dentro de una cabaña en un pueblo abandonado en medio del bosque Everfree se podía ver a un changeling sentado rodeado de un aura mágica con una campana en su cuello, mientras en el lugar estaba Blackeye observándolo:

- Si sombra logra dominar el poder de Grogar, podre tener un aliado muy poderoso hasta que encuentre a NUMA, además su campana está hecha de piedra roja, así que eso sin duda solo me da más ventaja sobre Celestia y las yeguas de la armonía.

En ese momento aparecen dos pegasos y un alicornio negro, eran Dark Star, Flyer y por ultimo Fluttershy:

- Veo que ya llegaron en respuesta mi llamado. –dijo Blackeye.

- Pues sí, veo que al final la campana se la había llevado Twilight Sparkle la última vez que visito el pueblo. –dijo Dark Star.

- Así es, ahora Sombra está tratando de controlar su poder y cuando lo haga, pronto podremos tener a un aliado poderoso y nada nos impedirá encontrar a NUMA para despertarlo y que así pueda crear nuestro mundo ideal. –le responde Blackeye.

- Entonces diga su orden señor. –dijo Flyer.

- Me gusta ese ánimo muchacho, bueno la orden que les daré ahora es sencilla, necesito que vayan hacia Appleloosa, allí se reúnan con Scorpio y Mandrilo, ustedes irán a ver como refuerzan sus tropas y ayudaran a estas si es necesario, así cuando se reúnan con los grifos, podremos realizar un ataque a gran escala, ya tomando Appleloosa, será más fácil invadir las otras ciudades, debilitaremos al ejercito de Equestria y finalmente llegaremos a Canterlot, ya que muy pronto con el poder de Grogar, todo será aún más fácil y así podremos compensar la estupidez cometida por Tirant. –dijo Blackeye con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En tanto Fluttershy se mantenía al fondo tratando de pasar desapercibida sin embargo Blackeye se tele transporta apareciendo frente a la Pegaso amarilla y haciendo que esta se sobresalte asustada:

- Vaya que eres miedosa chiquilla. –dijo Blackeye sonriéndole de forma perturbadora a Fluttershy.

- E-Eh, si e-es q-que me a-asusto s-señor Blackeye. –dijo Fluttershy claramente asustada.

- Tranquila, que sabes que yo no muerdo. –le responde Blackeye.

- L-Lo sé, lo sé. –le responde Fluttershy en tono nervioso.

Pero sorpresivamente Blackeye comienza a acariciar con su casco el rostro de la Pegaso amarilla:

- Tranquila, tú sabes que si sigues siendo fiel a mí, tú estarás bien, y no solo eso, ahora que vuelvo a las pistas, necesitare la compañía de una yegua como tú. –dijo Blackeye sonriéndole y mirando fijamente a Fluttershy, aunque su mirada y su sonrisa no era amable, sino que era desquiciada, como la de un loco asesino serial.

- P-Pero que dice, usted no estaba con la reina C-Chrysalis. –dijo Fluttershy tartamudeando y poniéndose aún más nerviosa.

- Ella murió, me fallo por última vez y ahora descansa en pedazos junto a Ponyville. –le responde Blackeye.

- P-Ponyville. –dijo impactada Fluttershy, mostrando asombro al escuchar el nombre del pueblo en donde ella había vivido.

- Sí, es que tuve que destruir el pueblo, pero no te preocupes, solo maté a Twilight Sparkle y a la princesa Luna, el resto de tus amigos sigue con vida, así que aún tienen posibilidades de que les perdone la vida si se unen a mí. –dijo Blackeye.

Al escuchar esto, en su mente Fluttershy sintió como un cristal se rompía, fue una noticia que la impacto por completo al saber que su amiga Twilight Sparkle y la princesa Luna estaban muertas.

Pero sorpresivamente Blackeye le da un beso en la boca a Fluttershy dejando a esta más impactada:

-Eso también depende de que tan bien te portes conmigo, es cierto que como homúnculos no podemos procrear, pero eso no significa que no podamos tener sexo solo por diversión. –dijo Blackeye.

Luego de besar a Fluttershy, el alicornio les dirige la palabra a todos:

-Bueno descansen un poco y luego se van a Appleloosa, y bueno espero que pronto Equestria y el reinado de Celestia caigan. –dijo Blackeye.

Así que luego de eso los dos pegasos y el alicornio se retiran, por lo que Flyer se acerca a ver a Fluttershy quien se notaba muy perturbada por todo lo sucedido:

-Oye Fluttershy ¿Estas bien? –le pregunta Flyer a la Pegaso amarilla.

-Estoy bien, solo iré al pantano a estar a solas y dormir un poco. –le responde Fluttershy quien se va galopando dejando a Flyer solo.

La Pegaso sale de la cabaña en donde estaba con Blackeye y se va volando del lugar.

En tanto cuando Twilight, Raging, Trixie, Blade y la princesa Luna llegan a la granja, ahí había un ambiente demasiado animado, allí Big Macintosh, la abuela Smith, los Cakes y la alcaldesa de Ponyville, estaban repartiendo la comida, mientras que en el lugar Applejack tocaba la guitarra y junto a ella, estaba Fire Blast, y Pinkie Pie esta última coreando alegremente las canciones, mientras el resto de los ponys del lugar que recibían su comida escuchaban esta alegre tonada improvisada por los tres, estaban los demás ponys que habían recibido su ración de comida mirando este espectáculo alegres, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que hace solo un día, todos ellos habían perdido sus hogares, pero este pegajoso ambiente de felicidad, sin duda calmaba los tensos ánimos que aún se Vivian.

Applejack estaba terminando de tocar una canción muy conocida en Equestria llamada "Mi corazón encantado" (en Ingles se llama "Bit By Bit Falling Under Your Spell" y mejor conocida mundialmente como "Dan Dan Kokoro hikareteku") mientras que Pinkie Pie terminaba de cantar la hermosa canción:

- …para huir de esta temible oscuridad. –canta Pinkie Pie el final de la canción que alcanzaron a escuchar los cuatro unicornios y la princesa de la noche.

- ¡Vaya Applejack! No sabía que usted tocaba la guitarra. –le dijo Fire Blast sorprendido.

- Es lo único que aprendí en la escuela dulzura, además de la guitarra puedo tocar el banjo. –le responde alegre la pony del sombrero vaquero.

Al ver que los unicornios se acercan, Applejack le entrega la guitarra a Fire Blast para acercase a donde estaba Twilight y los demás por lo que Fire Blast comenzó a tocar otra conocida canción con la guitarra llamada "Go Fighting Dreamers" del grupo Flow, aunque con una letra adaptada por Pinkie Pie distinta a la original:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> El tema musical al que se hace referencia corresponde a Raruto, parodia de Naruto creada por Jesulink_

_watch?v=9nqbCzlE1wE **(En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>Te dejo a mi prima<br>No es demasiado guapa pero  
>Es mi prima<br>No tengo mucha encima  
>Es mi prima<br>No sé cómo decirte  
>Que yo y yo y yo y yo, yo no soy gay…<p>

Y así Pinkie Pie sigue cantando la canción a su manera mientras Fire Blast acompañaba tocando la melodía con la guitarra acústica al mismo tiempo que Applejack recibe a los unicornios y a la princesa Luna:

- Ya veo que terminaron de llenar el cráter de tierra. –dijo Applejack.

- Así es, la verdad ya terminamos. –le respondió con una sonrisa Twilight Sparkle.

- Entonces vengan para que se sirvan el desayuno, ya están sus raciones guardadas, Spike, Rarity y tus padres te están esperando. –le responde Applejack.

- ¿En serio? ¿Están con Spike y Rarity? Porque quería hablar con ellos. –le dice la unicornio lavanda.

- Pues hazlo y que mejor que un buen desayuno.

- ¿Y tú no tomaras? –le pregunta Twilight a la pony vaquera.

- Pues sí, pero creo que me quedare con Pinkie Pie animando la cosa un poco, porque si tú te das cuenta, la idea de Pinkie Pie de cantar, ha terminado por alegrar mucho el ambiente en estos momentos difíciles, y la verdad esto hasta a mí me levantó el ánimo dulzura. –le responde Applejack.

En eso Twilight llama a su alumno el cual estaba escuchando el dueto de Pinkie Pie con su hermano:

- ¡Raging vamos a comer! –le dice la unicornio lavanda al joven unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Ya voy iré con mi hermano enseguida! –le dice Raging Blast a su mentora.

Applejack se acerca a donde estaba Fire Blast tocando la guitarra con Pinkie Pie esperando que este terminara la canción para que ella tocara el siguiente tema con la pony rosa.

En tanto muy alto en el cielo y escondida en una nube estaba Fluttershy la cual efectivamente había ido a comprobar si lo que decía Blackeye era cierto por lo que al encontrarse con solo una planicie en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo Ponyville, solo comenzó a llorar:

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. –repetía la Pegaso amarilla destrozada al pensar que incluso su amiga Twilight estaba muerta.

- Perdí todo, mis animales, mi hogar, mis amigos, mi vida, incluso perdí mi propia mortalidad, renuncie a todo ¿por esto? No quería, no quería que esto pasara, no quería causar tanto daño. –dice Fluttershy quien sigue llorando y sollozando mientras se lamenta por la mala decisión que había tomado.

De pronto por su mente pasa un recuerdo de Firefly la madre de Rainbow Dash, una Pegaso de color rosa, crin azul, ojos magenta igual que su hija y tres rayos azules en su flanco, allí se puede ver a la pequeña Fluttershy sentada en el salón de la casa en donde la Pegaso amarilla vivía con ella y Rainbow Dash, algo asustada a mitad de la noche mientras la luna llena alumbraba por la ventana el salón de la casa, al parecer la pequeña Pegaso amarilla había tenido una pesadilla, por lo que la Pegaso adulta de color rosa y crin azul se acerca a hablarle:

- ¿Qué pasa Fluttershy? ¿Por qué estas asustada? –le dice en tono amable y tierno Firefly.

- Eh, n-nada, solo tuve una pesadilla y p-por eso vine aquí. –le responde tímidamente Fluttershy.

- ¿Pero porque no fuiste a mi cuarto? Ahí te habría calmado un poco, ya que soy una Pegaso tan genial, que las pesadillas me temen ¡jejeje! –le dice Firefly en un tono alegre aunque algo presumido.

- P-Pero es q-que no quería m-molestarla c-con t-tonterías. –le responde tartamudeando tímidamente Fluttershy.

En eso Firefly se sienta junto a ella y comienza a acariciarla con gran ternura:

- Recuerda que tú eres mi hija, por algo Dashie, tú y yo somos una familia.

- P-Pero es que usted ha hecho t-tanto por mí, usted me salvo la vida c-cuando yo decidí suicidarme. –le responde Fluttershy bajando la mirada.

- Pero yo te salve porque justamente lo que ibas a hacer era tonto, el suicidio no solucionaría tus problemas, si algo he aprendido en la vida es que es inevitable cometer errores y si supieras la cantidad de veces que he tomado malas decisiones la verdad te sorprenderías, pero aprendí que mientras pudiera vivir, siempre tendría la oportunidad de levantarme y seguir adelante, aprender de nuestros errores forma nuestro carácter, por eso te salve, porque tú eres tan joven que mereces tener esas chances de te da la vida, sino mira que si hubieses muerto, no estaríamos si quiera hablando de esto esta noche. –le dice una sonrisa Firefly.

En ese momento Firefly le da un beso en la mejilla a Fluttershy:

- Por eso ya no te debes seguir guardando esas cosas, me tienes a mí, tienes a Dashie quien es una excelente hermanita menor, por algo te adopte, porque quería que formaras parte de esta familia, nuestra familia. –le dice Firefly por lo que la pequeña Pegaso amarilla, abraza con ternura a Firefly cuando el flashback termina.

Después de recordar eso a Fluttershy solo le corre una lágrima por su rostro:

- Si pudiera, si tan solo pudiera saber cómo corregir todo lo que he hecho lo haría, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero seguir siendo esto, solo quiero volver a verlas, quiero volver a estar con ellas, quiero volver a ser como era antes. –dice Fluttershy quien se hecha en la nube a llorar por todo lo que había perdido al decidir irse con SEEL pensando que así ayudaría a Flyer, sin embargo este ultimo la verdad, poco le importaba lo que la Pegaso amarilla sentía y todo el sacrificio que ella hizo al traicionar a sus amigas, cosa de la que hasta el día de hoy se sigue arrepintiendo.

En tanto en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, luego de que Fire Blast terminara de tocar la canción con Pinkie Pie, el unicornio se fue con su hermano Raging Blast a desayunar mientras Applejack tomo la guitarra y junto a Pinkie Pie siguieron animando el bote, mientras los hermanos Blast se acercan al lugar donde estaban sirviendo la comida:

- Así que le van a preguntar directamente a los padres de Twilight hermano.

- Pues si Fire Blast, quizá ellos sepan algo más y recuerden algo acerca de Grogar. –le dice Raging Blast.

- Creo que tienes razón, es mejor preguntarles a ellos. –le responde Fire Blast.

Cuando llegan, pueden ver efectivamente a Twilight junto sus padres, Shining Armor y Blade, así que ellos fueron a formarse para tomar su porción de comida, pero en ese momento aparecen Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle:

- Oye Fire Blast, ven conmigo. –le dice Sweetie Belle, quien le da un beso al joven unicornio haciendo que este se sonroje.

- Eh ¿pero a dónde quieres que vaya contigo? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Apuesto que quiere ir a los matorrales por un poco de acción ¡jejejeje! –le dice Raging Blast en un tono pícaro y guiñándole el ojo derecho, lo que hace que tanto el cómo Sweetie Belle se sonrojen.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso hermano! –le dice Fire Blast quien estaba rojo como un tomate.

- No es eso, nosotras ya les apartamos sus porciones, así que vengan a comer con nosotras.

- ¡Bueno! Mientras nos saltemos la fila. –dice Raging Blast.

- Pero no que íbamos a hablar con los padres de Twilight. –le dice Fire Blast.

- Sí, pero aprovechemos que nos dejaron nuestra porción lista, luego de desayunar hablaremos con ellos.

- Veo que tienes razón hermano.

Así que los hermanos Blast acompañados de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo fueron llevados a la casa del árbol, en la entrada de esta ambos hermanos se encuentran con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, lo cual llamo de inmediato la atención de los cuatro presentes:

- ¿Oigan que hacen aquí? –pregunta Scootaloo en tono agresivo.

- Si será mejor que se vayan, este no es el momento para que vengan a fastidiarnos. –le dice Sweetie Belle al igual que Scootaloo en tono agresivo.

- Yo no vengo a molestar, solo quiero hablar con Raging Blast un momento. –le dice Diamond Tiara.

- Vamos Raging, sube con nosotras y no dejes que te moleste como lo hizo la última vez. –le dice Scootaloo.

- Tranquila Scootaloo, suban a la casa, yo enseguida iré con ustedes. –le dice Raging Blast a la Pegaso.

- ¿Estás seguro hermano? –le pregunta Fire Blast a su hermano mayor.

- Si lo estoy, ve con las chicas, yo iré enseguida. –le responde su hermano.

- Por favor, tú quédate Fire Blast, ya que también tengo que hablar contigo. –le dice Diamond Tiara en un tono algo tímido, siendo muy extraño en ella.

- E-Esta bien. –le responde Fire Blast.

- Chicas suban ustedes, en seguida iremos. –les dice Fire Blast a Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

- D-De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa nos avisan. –les dice Scootaloo a los hermanos Blast, quienes se quedaron junto a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, por lo que la Pegaso y la unicornio subieron a la casa del árbol, quedándose ambos frente a las dos ponys terrestres.

- Bueno digan que quieren hablar con nosotros, aunque si son insultos y burlas, pues simplemente las dejaremos solas aquí abajo. –le dice Fire Blast.

En ese momento Diamond Tiara se acerca algo tímida y nerviosa, esta mira a su amiga Silver Spoon y esta solo asiente positivamente con la cabeza, al hacer esto Diamond Tirara decide hablarles a los hermanos:

- Y-Yo, s-solo quiero… Pedirles perdón.

Al escuchar esto ambos hermanos quedan sorprendidos:

- ¿Perdón? –preguntan los dos hermanos en coro con un rostro de impacto.

- Sí, yo nunca debí burlarme de su padre, el hizo lo correcto, el me salvo la vida, junto a la de Silver Spoon y aún así yo no tuve ningún respeto por su memoria, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando hice algo así por favor, por favor perdónenme. – Diamond Tiara baja la cabeza y se coloca a llorar, realmente aquellas disculpas salían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

En tanto Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle estaban dentro de la casa club de las CMC en donde también estaban Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Dinky Hooves y Pipsqueak, allí Sweetie Belle estaba diciéndole a los demás lo que estaba pasando con Diamond Tiara y los hermanos Blast:

- Y eso, ojala que no se atreva a venir con otra pesadez contra Raging o Fire Blast. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Ah no, si vuelve a hacer algo así, le volveré a partir la cara a esa. –dice Apple Bloom quien sale rápidamente a ver que estaba pasando, cuando sale y mira desde la entrada hacia abajo, puede notar a Diamond Tiara con la cabeza baja y llorando pidiendo perdón, algo que dejo impactada a la pony pelirroja, por lo que esta solo se quedó allí arriba mirando la escena.

En tanto Diamond Tiara seguía pidiéndoles perdón a los hermanos:

- Lo siento, no les pido que me acepten, pero por favor perdónenme. –dice Diamond Tiara.

En ese momento Fire Blast es el primero que se acerca:

- Por favor, no llores y no es necesario que bajes la cabeza, si realmente estas arrepentida entonces, no veo la razón para no aceptar las disculpas. –le responde Fire Blast con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio me perdonas?

- Estas pidiendo perdón, yo no soy rencoroso, si algo he aprendido de mi padre, es que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena, así que yo no podría tenerte rencor si me estas pidiendo disculpas. –le responde Fire Blast.

- G-Gracias. –dice Diamond Tiara secándose un poco sus lágrimas.

Pero luego Raging Blast se acerca aunque a diferencia de su hermano, este se ve serio e incluso ligeramente molesto:

- Lo que dijiste del general fue muy feo, además lo nuestro no es solo esto último, tu siempre me has tratado mal, desde que llegue a Ponyville, has encontrado mil y una formas de fastidiarme, y una simple disculpa no arregla el hecho de que tú me desagrades.

Al escuchar esto Diamond Tiara nuevamente comienza a llorar:

- E-Entonces si aún te desagrado, ¡PORQUE ME SALVASTE LA VIDA! –grita entre llantos Diamond Tiara.

- La razón fue porque era lo correcto, yo no sería capaz de haberte dejado morir allí por mucho que me desagrades, no te odio al punto de querer verte muerta y además si el general te salvo y tu morías, su sacrificio seria en vano. –le responde Raging Blast en tono serio.

- E-Entonces ¿no me perdonaras? –le dice Diamond Tiara con voz quebrada.

- Podre aceptar tus disculpas por haber ofendido a la memoria de mi papá, sin embargo, no por eso me puedes pedir que olvide años de humillaciones y burlas tuyas. –le responde Raging Blast en tono serio.

- B-Bueno, lo entiendo, no puedo venir a pedirte que seas mi amigo de la noche a la mañana si todo estos años te hecho la vida imposible. –dice Diamond Tiara con voz quebrada y bajando la cabeza.

En ese momento Raging se acerca y se coloca frente a Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la pony rosa de la tiara en el flanco:

- Por eso lo mejor es empezar de nuevo borrón y cuenta nueva. Así que ¡Hola pony! Mi nombre es Raging Blast y soy estudiante de magia ¿Cómo te llamas? –le dice Raging Blast con una sonrisa, a la cual Diamond Tiara reacciona secándose las lágrimas y respondiéndole al joven unicornio mostaza.

- H-Hola, mi nombre es Diamond Tiara. –le responde con una sonrisa la pony rosa de la tiara en el flanco.

- ¿Quieres subir con nosotros y desayunar con el resto de nuestros amigos? –le pregunta Raging Blast con una alegre sonrisa.

- E-Eh sí, sí quiero. –le responde con una amable sonrisa Diamond Tiara.

En eso Silver Spoon le dirige la palabra a Fire Blast:

- Gracias por perdonar a Diamond Tiara, ella estaba muy arrepentida y la verdad yo también lo estoy, así que ojala también puedan perdonarme. –dice Silver Spoon bajando la cabeza.

- Pues claro, además estamos en borrón y cuenta nueva. –le responde Fire Blast con una sonrisa.

Así que Fire Blast le habla a su hermano:

- Oye hermano, la amiga de la pony que recién conociste ¿puede subir a comer con nosotros? –le pregunta Fire Blast guiñándole el ojo a su hermano.

- Claro que sí, aquí todos son bienvenidos. –le responde Raging Blast.

Al subir Diamond Tiara ve a Apple Bloom, pero sorpresivamente esta solo le sonríe, por lo que al final todos entran a la casa club y quedan sorprendidos, sin embargo esta vez es la pony pelirroja la que toma la palabra:

- Muy bien amigos, tenemos aquí dos nuevas amigas que quieren formar parte de nuestro grupo, así que será mejor que les sirvamos algo de comida y todos disfrutemos de un buen desayuno.

Al final todos sonrieron y decidieron seguir ese cálido ambiente, al estar allí junto a Silver Spoon, por primera vez Diamond Tiara, pudo sentir un calor de amistad que ella siempre anhelo pero trato de ocultar, ella siempre trato de ponerse encima de los demás haciéndose la fuerte, solo Silver Spoon era capaz de comprenderla, pero el día de hoy ponys quienes alguna vez ella trato mal, ahora que ella estaba arrepentida, la recibían bien, en ese momento la magia de la amistad toco el corazón de Diamond Tiara, y ella supo que desde ese momento, la decisión de reorientar su vida y ser alguien mucho más amable, le traería solo grandes momentos, y ya no volvería a estar sola de nuevo.

Aún quedan cosas por resolver, ¿Los padres de Twilight tendrán más datos relevantes respecto a Grogar? ¿SEEL y sus aliados realizaran su contraataque en Appleloosa? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	95. Revelaciones sorprendentes

**Capitulo 95: Revelaciones sorprendentes**

Finalmente aquella mañana, Diamond Tiara tuvo el valor de sincerarse, cuando todos los jóvenes ponys rechazaron su actuar al insultar la memoria del pony que le salvo la vida, incluyendo su amiga Silver Spoon, la hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que había hecho era actuar mal, cuando se sintió sola por primera vez, supo que todo este tiempo, solo había actuado por envidia y desprecio hacia los demás para sentirse superior de alguna forma y cubrir sus propias carencias afectivas, sin embargo cuando Raging Blast la salvo de los changelings, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin importarle que ella haya insultado a la memoria de su padre y sin importarle todas las veces que ella lo humillo e insulto desde que llego a Ponyville a estudiar magia cuando era un potrillo, en ese momento la pony rosa de la tiara en el flanco se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir comportándose como una potrilla berrinchuda, a menos que quisiera quedarse sola para siempre, razón por la que finalmente accedió a disculparse con los hermanos Blast, los cuales finalmente aceptaron sus disculpas y tanto ella como su amiga Silver Spoon, terminaron siendo aceptadas por el grupo de jóvenes ponys.

En el desayuno, existía un ambiente amable, sin embargo aún se notaba que el grupo estaba afectado en gran parte, ya que alguien faltaba, Akira Sparking quien también se había integrado al grupo ya no estaba con ellos, ella se sacrificó para salvar a Raging de los cascos de la reina Chrysalis, obviamente aunque trataban de animar el ambiente, en gran medida cuando recordaban a Akira, ocurría un silencio sepulcral, aunque trataban de no llorar, se notaba que todos los presentes estaban afectados por su muerte, algo que también se notaba en Diamond Tiara, con quien también había logrado entablar cierta amistad.

Luego del desayuno los hermanos Blast deciden irse, ya que ellos querían hablar con los padres de Twilight respecto a si sabían algo de Grogar por la curiosidad que les había causado todo aquel tema luego de leer la carta que les dejo su padre el general Giga Blast.

Cuando los hermanos Blast se fueron, Diamond Tiara se acerca a donde estaba Apple Bloom en la casa club:

- Oye Apple Bloom, puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento. –le dice Diamond Tiara en un tono suave e incluso algo tímido.

La pony pelirroja la mira un momento y luego le responde:

- Está bien bajemos entonces. –le responde de forma amable Apple Bloom.

Ambas salieron de la casa club y bajaron hasta ir detrás del árbol en donde estaba la casa club ya que a pesar de que por los alrededores los ponys caminaban por el sector, era un lugar más o menos privado dentro de lo posible para conversar:

- Dime Diamond Tiara ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Y-Yo solo quiero pedirte perdón a t-ti también por todo lo mal que te he tratado todos estos años.

- ¿En serio? –le pregunta Apple Bloom aunque en un tono algo serio.

- Sí, te diré la verdad, tú siempre me causaste envidia. –le dice Diamond Tiara.

- ¿Yo envidia? ¿Por qué? A ti siempre te compraron los mejores juguetes, era la que hacia las fiestas de cumpleaños más grandes, la que siempre vacacionaba en los mejores lugares de Equestria, incluso obtuviste tú cutiemark antes que yo ¿Por qué ibas a envidiarme? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Por tu familia. Tú siempre tenías a tus hermanos y tu abuela cuidándote, incluso llame a tu abuela una loca, siendo que ella es mucho mejor madre de lo que la mía lo fue. –dice Diamond Tiara de forma apenada.

- ¿Tu madre? Tengo entendido que murió hace cinco años ¿no es así?

- Sí, sin embargo ella me dejo sola con papá para irse con otro semental, ella me dejo sola cuando más la necesitaba, ni siquiera supe cuando murió de no ser porque mi padre y yo nos enteramos de su muerte como dos meses después por una carta de mi tío en Manehattan donde ella vivía, además de eso mi padre trata de compensar ese vacío con juguetes y cosas, pero él esta tan metido en su trabajo que ignora lo que siento y eso siempre me ha atormentado día a día toda mi vida. –al decir esto, las lágrimas de Diamond Tiara comenzaron a caer por si solas de su rostro.

Apple Bloom se acerca y le toca el hombro a la pony de la tiara en el flanco para animarla:

- Ya tranquila Diamond Tiara.

Esta se seca las lágrimas con su casco delantero derecho:

- Silver Spoon fue la única que me comprendía, sin embargo ella siempre hacia todo para complacerme, ambas somos amigas de la infancia, desde que tengo uso de razón que ella y yo hemos estado juntas, ya que nuestras familias se conocen desde hace mucho antes que naciéramos, así que para mí Silver Spoon ha sido casi una hermana, pero más allá de eso, no tenía nada más, en cambio tú, tenías grandes amigas que se la juegan por ti, luego cuando llego Raging Blast, el prefirió juntarse contigo y tus amigas que conmigo e incluso me rechazo, por eso todo este tiempo siempre te envidie, siempre. –le dice Diamond Tiara en un tono entre serio y algo triste.

- Ya veo, ¿pero sabes algo? a pesar de eso yo nunca te he tenido rencor. Admito que me has caído como patada en la cara y siempre eras molesta sobretodo conmigo, pero a pesar de eso yo nunca desee que cosas malas te pasaran ni nada, solo trate de comportarme como me enseñaron mis hermanos y mi abuela, ignorando lo malo y siguiendo adelante.

- Tu familia te educo bien, a mí en cambio mi padre piensa que regalándome juguetes y las mejores cosas lo hace bueno, pero el solo me ignora y se centra en su cochino trabajo todo el día, él no sabe que hay cosas más importantes. –dice la pony de la tiara, en tono molesto y agresivo al hablar de su padre.

- Pues no lo sé, pero se ve que el señor Rich es bueno, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

- ¡A EL LE IMPORTA LO MATERIAL! Y lo peor es que quizá nunca cambiará, el ayer estaba más preocupado por como contactar a los agentes de seguros para pagarle a los sirvientes de la casa el tiempo que no trabajaran y pensando en su negocio que pensar que estaba vivo, a mí me salvaron la vida dos veces, un pony que ni me conocía primero y luego me salvo su hijo que para colmo era mi enemigo, debería estar agradecido por seguir vivo, que podría estar muerto ahora ¡Y EL NO ENTIENDE ESO, PARA EL ES COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO! ¡ES UN TONTO! –grita Diamond Tiara nuevamente poniéndose a llorar y Apple Bloom nuevamente trata de animarla.

- Ya no llores Diamond Tiara, si a pesar de todo tu papá debe quererte mucho. –le dice la pony pelirroja tratando de animar a la pony rosa de la tiara en el flanco.

- No lo sé, y por eso siempre te he envidiado, por eso te trataba mal, porque tu tenías lo que yo más he querido tener toda mi vida, el amor de una familia de verdad y que nunca estarías sola como yo. –dice Diamond Tiara completamente apenada.

- Tú no estás sola, además de Silver Spoon, ya Raging y Fire Blast aceptaron ser tus amigos y créeme eso es todo un logro, ya que con Raging si que te llevabas mal. –le dice Apple Bloom tratando de subirle el ánimo.

- Si, por eso quiero cambiar, porque quiero saber lo que es tener gente que te quiera de verdad, que te acepte y te aprecie. La forma en la que actué todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta solo me estaba aislando y dejándome realmente sola. –le responde Diamond Tiara siempre triste y apenada.

- Eso es bueno, y sabes que, estoy orgullosa de esta actitud, porque demuestra que realmente eres alguien de buen corazón aunque a simple vista no lo parezca y si Raging Blast pudo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, no veo porque no pueda hacerlo yo también. –le dice Apple Bloom extendiendo su casco en señal de Brohoof a Diamond Tiara.

Al notar esto, Diamond Tiara le responde el Brohoof para luego darle un abrazo a la pony pelirroja:

- Gracias, gracias por perdonarme.

- Yo no te estoy perdonando, porque nunca tuve rencor contra ti. –le responde Apple Bloom mientras esta le respondía el abrazo a Diamond Tiara.

En tanto Raging y Fire Blast se encuentran con los padres de Twilight quienes estaban reunidos con Rarity y sus padres, Spike, Blade, Cadance y Trixie conversando tranquilamente:

- Hola tío Night, tía Velvet. –Raging saluda animosamente a los padres de Twilight a los cuales el unicornio llamaba cariñosamente como sus tíos, acercándose a donde estaban ambos reunidos con el grupo de ponys.

- Hola mi Raginsito, ¿Cómo amaneció el portillito más lindo y precioso de la tía Velvet? –le dice Twilight Velvet apapachando y besando en la mejilla al unicornio mostaza.

- Eh, no me beses tanto tía, que me da vergüenza que no soy un potrillo pequeño. –dice Raging Blast tratando de zafarse de los besos y cariños de la madre de Twilight, hasta que finalmente se zafa y queda completamente sonrojado.

- ¡Buenos días señora Velvet! –le saluda de forma educada y cortes Fire Blast.

- ¡Por favor niño! No me digas señora Velvet, tú también puedes decirme tía Velvet y ahora yo también te apapachare al ser tan lindo y educado. –esta vez Twilight Velvet abraza, besa y apapacha a Fire Blast con gran ternura, aunque a diferencia de su hermano mayor, este no se resistió, y cuando esta termino de apapacharlo, el unicornio solo se sonrojó.

- Bueno y dígannos ¿ya comieron? Es que yo admito que quede con hambre. –dice Night Light en un tono alegre y gracioso. (P.D para los lectores latinos de este fic, la voz de Night Light es idéntica a la voz de Gokú en el doblaje latino de Dragon Ball Z)

- Pues la verdad si y admito que yo también quede con hambre tío, pero bueno estamos en una situación de emergencia al fin y al cabo, además no es tan malo. –le dice Raging Blast quien se agacha y comienza a comer pasto del piso.

- ¡El pasto de aquí sabe muy bien! –le dice Raging Blast con la boca llena mientras masca el pasto.

Night Light se agacha y comienza comer el pasto del piso y al hacerlo se muestra muy feliz:

- ¡Qué rico! ¡Este pasto está muy rico! ¡Hace años que no comía pasto como este! –dice Night Light hablando con la boca llena.

- ¡NIGHT LIGHT MASTICA LOS ALIMENTOS ANTES DE HABLAR! ¡NO SEAS MARRANO! –le grita molesta Twilight Velvet.

Al escuchar el reto de su esposa, este de inmediato traga el alimento nervioso y le responde a su esposa:

- L-Lo siento mi amor, es que me emocione. –le dice Night Light quien luego solo suspira y sigue comiendo el pasto del piso.

- Bueno tía Velvet, la verdad es que queríamos hablar contigo y el tío Night a solas de algo importante. –le dice Raging Blast.

- ¿Algo importante? –le pregunta Twilight Velvet.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta Night Light quien escucha esto mientras seguía pastando.

En ese momento Twilight Sparkle interviene:

- Yo también quiero saber al respecto y también me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que sabes. –le dice la unicornio lavanda en tono serio.

- De acuerdo. –le responde Twilight Velvet.

Blade le pregunta a Twilight a donde va al notar que se levanta y se va con sus padres y los hermanos Blast:

- Twilight ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunta el semental gris de la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

- Es algo que debo hablar con mis padres, luego te cuento, así que por favor sigue acompañando a los padres de Rarity mientras hablo de esto que es importante ¿de acuerdo? –le dice la unicornio lavanda no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su pareja.

- Está bien, entonces te espero. –le responde Blade sonriéndole a la unicornio lavanda.

Así que los padres de Twilight se despiden formalmente de los padres de Rarity quedándose el resto del grupo con ellos continuando la tranquila y amena conversación.

Finalmente ya algo retirados, los hermanos Blast deciden conversar lo que querían con los padres de Twilight:

- Bueno dígannos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar? –pregunta Night Light.

- Queremos ser directos, por eso les preguntare ahora, ¿Qué es lo que saben de Grogar? –pregunta Raging Blast directamente a los padres de Twilight.

Al escuchar sobre Grogar ambos quedan sorprendidos:

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre Grogar? –pregunta sorprendida Twilight Velvet.

- El general Blast había dejado una carta junto a la campana que Blackeye nos robó a nosotros por mi culpa, ahora SEEL tiene la campana, y aunque no he leído la carta, según comenta Raging, ahí hablaba detalladamente de Grogar y entre esos detalles, menciona que ustedes tuvieron participación en la batalla en donde Grogar fue sellado ¿Eso es verdad supongo? –le pregunta Twilight Sparkle a sus padres.

Su madre da un suspiro para luego responderle:

- No saco nada con mentirte, efectivamente nosotros participamos en esa batalla, tú estabas muy pequeña y por esos días se vivió un gran caos, debido a una ley que la princesa Celestia promulgo para aumentar los impuestos a los agricultores de Equestria, según la información que se nos entregó a los magos estatales, esto se hacía con el objetivo de incentivar la inversión agrícola de los Grifos en Equestria, sin embargo nosotros nunca lo pudimos comprobar, ya que no es nuestra obligación cuestionar las leyes de nuestra soberana. –le responde Twilight Velvet a su hija.

- ¿Y saben porque se liberó? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

- Pues cuando ocurrieron estos disturbios, los agricultores comenzaron a organizarse en contra de la ley y crearon revueltas en distintos puntos de Equestria, al principio solo eran aisladas, pero rápidamente se organizaron debido a que una pareja de agricultores logro colocarse a la cabeza de un movimiento más organizado tratando de ser escuchados, pero cuando la princesa Celestia se fue al reino Grifo para negociar un trato económico que no buscara perjudicar a los agricultores, los ponys agricultores de desesperaron y comenzaron a organizarse de formas más violentas incluso supimos que algunos incidentes fueron tan grandes que ponys civiles e incluso contingente militar murió en atentados como un barco que exploto en la región oeste en las islas Cerezo. –responde esta vez Night Light.

Raging Blast recordó la parte de la carta que hablaba de este incidente el cual fue provocado por Yahiko, el mejor amigo de su padre usando el poder de Grogar.

Luego Night Light continúo respondiendo:

- Al parecer dentro del grupo estaba un pony que tenía dentro de su cuerpo a la criatura conocida como Grogar y cuando ocurrió el último atentado en Canterlot en donde murió su esposa, este libero a la criatura y causo un gran caos en la ciudad. –termina de responder Night Light.

- Y ¿F-Fue el propio pony que tenía a Grogar quien la mató? –pregunta Raging Blast algo nervioso.

- El mismo pony que tenía a Grogar libero a este cuando la guardia real se llevaba detenida a su esposa, cuando libero su poder, descuartizo a todos los ponys a su alrededor., incluyendo a su esposa. –responde Twilight Velvet, confirmando lo que el mismo general Blast había mencionado en la carta, tras la confesión de Yahiko.

- Luego se fue y no fue hasta la noche de ese día cuando llegaron los refuerzos y una sacerdotisa de islas Cerezo cuando lo atacamos y finalmente pudimos derrotarlo al ser encerrado. Sin embargo Night Light quedo herido durante la batalla con Grogar, y además de eso la sacerdotisa que lo encerró, murió debido a que también fue herida en la batalla. –responde Twilight Velvet.

- La sacerdotisa que murió sellando a Grogar era nuestra madre. –le dice Raging Blast a los padres de Twilight, por lo que todos, incluyendo la propia unicornio lavanda, quedan sorprendidos.

- ¡Espera! ¿Ustedes son hijos de aquella sacerdotisa? –pregunta Night Light sorprendido.

- Así es, nuestra madre murió cuando nosotros éramos potros pequeños, desde entonces el general Giga Blast nos crio a ambos el solo hasta que murió recientemente. –dijo Fire Blast.

- N-No lo sabía mi amor, lo siento. –dice Twilight Velvet aún sorprendida.

- No te preocupes tía, nosotros apenas la conocimos, básicamente lo poco que sabemos de ella lo sabemos por la carta que dejo el general, ya que casi no teníamos recuerdos. –le responde Raging Blast.

- Tiempo después el contingente militar de islas Cerezo se llevó la campana y tiempo después enviaron el comunicado de que el alma de Grogar había sido sellada en un nuevo cuerpo y que estaba segura, sin embargo desconocemos quien era ese nuevo cuerpo y desconocemos cuando este libero a Grogar nuevamente. –responde Twilight Velvet.

- ¿Otro cuerpo? Eso quiere decir ¿Qué alguien más sello a Grogar en la campana? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle a su madre, sin embargo Raging interrumpe.

- Eso es falso. –dice Raging Blast sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, menos su hermano que también sabia al respecto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle a su alumno.

- Porque se supone que quien debía ser el nuevo Bariki-Gisei y contener el alma de Grogar en su cuerpo era yo. –dice en tono serio Raging Blast, dejando realmente impactados a todos los presentes ante tal revelación.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Raging? Explícalo por favor. –le dice su maestra al unicornio mostaza.

- Se supone que el sacerdote del pueblo me eligió a mí por el mayor poder mágico que emitía mi cuerpo para ser quien tuviera a Grogar en su cuerpo, pero mi padre opto por un camino alternativo y lo sello en el cofre con un sello de sangre el cual se rompió cuando Fire Blast y yo lo abrimos, además mi padre sacrifico un tercio de su vida para fortalecer el sello de sangre y así evitar en que me convirtiera en el portador de Grogar y pudiera terminar como Yahiko. –le responde de forma seria Raging Blast a su maestra.

- No puedo creerlo, eso quiere decir ahora, que si esos sujetos controlan a Grogar, estaremos en más problemas ¿no es así? –dijo Twilight Velvet.

- Pues así parece. –le responde Night Light.

- ¿Saben algo más? –pregunta Fire Blast a los padres de Twilight Sparkle.

- La verdad no mucho, salvo por lo que acabamos de decir, no es mucho lo que podemos aportar, lo siento mi amor. –le dice Twilight Velvet a Raging Blast.

- De todos modos igual ese dato nos sirvió para saber que al parecer mi padre, le mintió a la princesa Celestia y quizá a toda la gente, con tal de mantenerme a salvo y la verdad, eso realmente me alegra, porque ahora se, que el siempre velo por mi seguridad. –al decir esto los ojos de Raging se colocaron vidriosos con ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero su maestra lo abraza con ternura.

- Ya Raging, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo. –le dice Twilight Sparkle mientras abraza a su alumno, al final este solo se abraza con fuerza a su maestra.

- T-Twilight, eres la mejor maestra que existe, o mejor dicho eres mucho más que eso, para mi eres la única pony a la que le puedo decir mamá. –le dice Raging Blast a su maestra, esto dejo en un estado de shock por un momento a la unicornio lavanda, la cual luego reacciona con lágrimas en su rostro y luego sonríe al escuchar de boca de su estudiante que este la ve incluso ya no solo como una maestra que desde potrillo a estado enseñándole magia, sino que para el unicornio mostaza, Twilight se había convertido en la única imagen maternal que él puede recordar.

Twilight Velvet, Night Light y Fire Blast se acercan y entre todos se dan un fuerte abrazo grupal, la familia de la unicornio lavanda se había unido con los hermanos Blast en un abrazo fraternal, en un dulce abrazo familiar, haciendo que ambos unicornios no se sintieran solos y desamparados luego de que su padre muriera en el incidente de los juegos ponys, cumpliendo su deber.

En tanto Fluttershy regresaba volando al lugar donde estaban los SEEL para luego realizar su viaje hacia Appleloosa, cuando desde el cielo ella nota algo que de inmediato llamo su atención.

Abajo se encontraba un pequeño conejo similar a Ángel pero de un color azul pálido, un color bastante extraño en un conejo, los cuales por lo general tenían pelajes en blanco, gris o negro, por lo que le pareció extraño encontrar un conejo con un color tan peculiar y que para colmo se encontraba en peligro, ya que justo frente a el había una Cockatrice el cual con su mirada estaba poco a poco convirtiendo en piedra al pequeñín.

Así que la Pegaso amarilla bajo a toda velocidad colocándose al lado y llamando su atención:

- ¡Oye! ¡Por qué no te metes con alguien más grande si te atreves! –le dice Fluttershy en un tono agresivo raro en la Pegaso amarilla.

Así que el Cockatrice comienza a mirar a Fluttershy fijamente, pero esta usa su mirada al igual como lo hizo en una vez anterior salvando en aquel entonces a las CMC de una de estas criaturas, por lo que el Cockatrice al verse intimidado por la mirada de Fluttershy, este rompe el hechizo que estaba lanzando al conejo y sale huyendo del lugar.

Por lo que la Pegaso rápidamente se acerca al pequeño conejo azulado el cual se ve asustado en un principio por la presencia de la Pegaso:

- T-Tranquilo pequeñín, no te hare daño. –le dice Fluttershy en un tono suave y amable.

Mientras la Pegaso amarilla se acercaba poco a poco, el conejo retrocedía lentamente, pero al verse acorralado tras un árbol y al notar que la Pegaso parecía inofensiva, este comienza a acercarse tímidamente:

- Ves, te dije que no te haría daño criaturita. –le dice Fluttershy en un tono tierno.

El conejo se acerca a la Pegaso y comienza a mirarla con sus grandes ojos azul obscuro los cuales combinaban con el pelaje azulado pálido del pequeño roedor, este al parecer comienza a perderle el miedo y le sonríe tímidamente, por lo que al notar esto una sonrisa salió del rostro de Fluttershy, una sonrisa que desde que decidió dejar su antigua vida atrás, que no se veía en su rostro:

- Soy Fluttershy pequeñín, es un gusto que no te haya pasado nada malo. –dice Fluttershy quien sorpresivamente levanta al pequeño conejo azulado con sus brazos y lo abraza con ternura a lo cual el pequeño conejo curiosamente se sonrojó.

- Eres un conejito muy extraño pero también muy bonito, tu pelaje azulado llama mucho la atención, pero no te preocupes, al parecer ya estás bien. –Fluttershy luego de abrazar al conejo lo baja al piso dejándolo suavemente en el pasto, pero luego de soltarlo, nota una pequeña mancha de sangre en uno de sus brazos, por lo que de inmediato mira al conejo y nota que una de sus patas está herida.

- ¡Ay no! Estas herido pequeñito, pero no te preocupes, curare tu patita herida y te cuidare hasta que puedas volver a estar bien.

Así que Fluttershy toma al pequeño conejo azulado en sus brazos y se va volando, al parecer la Pegaso decidió cuidar a este pequeño conejo de color peculiar, quizá con el objetivo de calmar la enorme herida que su corazón tiene al pensar que su pueblo había sido destruido y una de las que fue, de sus mejores amigas este supuestamente muerta.

En tanto en la cabaña donde Blackeye se esconde en una habitación se encontraba el rey Sombra dentro del cuerpo changeling que se hizo para traerlo de regreso a la vida, allí este estaba envuelto en un aura mágica de color rojizo con la campana de Grogar en su cuello con los ojos cerrados, concentrando todo su poder mágico dando un salto rápido a la mente del temible rey Sombra.

En esa imagen mental se puede ver al rey Sombra, pero no con su forma actual, sino que con su temible forma anterior, un unicornio de color gris oscuro, ojos rojo y verde escarlata, con una risa malvada y desquiciada, crin negra y una capa de color rojo que cubría su cuerpo y frente a él, se encontraba Grogar, el temible carnero con ojos rojos sangre y una mirada seria pero imponente el cual le habla al unicornio:

- ¿Así que quieres tomar mi poder? Eres alguien ambicioso. –le dice Grogar en la mente del rey Sombra.

- No me subestimes viejo carnero, yo solo quiero usar tu poder para destruir a Celestia, en eso ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, ambos fuimos humillados por ella, por querer pasar por encima de la verdad. –le responde el rey Sombra.

- ¿Qué vas a saber tú de la verdad? –le pregunta Grogar.

- La verdad de que quien nos creo fue NUMA, la criatura que dio la vida a todo el mundo actual. –le responde el rey Sombra.

- Yo no me refiero a esa verdad, yo me refiero a la verdad tras NUMA.

- Veo que tú también sabes de NUMA pero ¿de qué verdad te refieres?

- Que NUMA no es un ser omnipotente, no es un dios como tal.

- ¡A que te refieres! –dijo sorprendido el rey Sombra ante tal revelación de Grogar.

- Yo sé lo que realmente es NUMA, la verdadera razón por la que Celestia me encerró y mató a mi pueblo, yo fui el primero en descubrir la verdad, verdad que por cierto tu querido hermano sabe perfectamente pero no le quiere decir a nadie y no sé porque lo hace.

- ¡Qué estás diciendo! –dice en tono serio alzando la voz el temible rey Sombra.

- NUMA en realidad es una creación de los humanos, el solo modifico la vida a su antojo y extermino a la raza humana al ver que podía hacerlo.

- ¿Creación humana? ¿No hablas en serio?

- Claro que hablo en serio pony, tu hermano también descubrió esto y lo ha callado, aunque él te oculta muchas cosas incluso de sí mismo que tú desconoces.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Nosotros despertaremos a NUMA y el creara el mundo perfecto que siempre hemos querido y nos volverá a ser lo que éramos antes.

- ¿En serio? Veo que no sabes nada pony, y aun así tú te atreverás a tomar control mío ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR IDIOTA! –al final dice Grogar alzando la voz escuchándose un eco enorme en el lugar.

- ¡Entonces! ¡YO TOMARE TU PODER A LA FUERZA! –grita el rey Sombra acumulando energía en su cuerno listo para pelear contra Grogar.

- ¡ESO LO VEREMOS PONY! –grita Grogar quien desde su campana acumula gran poder mágico listo para pelear.

¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? ¿Quién ganara en esa batalla entre Grogar y el rey sombra? ¿Cuáles serán los secretos que Blackeye le oculta a Sombra y a todos los demás? ¿NUMA realmente será una creación de los humanos como dijo Grogar? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	96. Sombra vs Grogar

**Capitulo 96: Sombra vs Grogar.**

Finalmente el rey Sombra se encontraba en lo más profundo de su mente luciendo su antigua apariencia pony frente al temible carnero Grogar, el cual había decidido pelear contra este, con el objetivo de controlar su poder y ser alguien realmente poderoso a pesar de que actualmente su alma está dentro del cuerpo de un changeling parido por Chrysalis para traer su alma de vuelta a este mundo luego de ser asesinado por Spike y Cadance en el reino de cristal hace aproximadamente cinco años.

Así que ambos se encontraban frente a frente cargando su poder mágico para comenzar la batalla:

- Te falta mucho pony, para poder controlar la magia pura del carnero, mi magia no es como la de ustedes los ponys, es mucho más poderosa, además tu poder no se compara con el mío.

- No me digas, hace mil años, goberné el reino de cristal, lo logre por mi gran poder, además yo puedo mostrarte ¡TUS PEORES PESADILLAS! –grita el rey Sombra en donde sus ojos se colocan de un color rojo sangre mirando fijamente al temible Grogar.

Los ojos del carnero cambian a un tono verde con pupilas rojas, este se veía serio sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, mientras el cuerno del rey Sombra comenzaba a tomar el mismo tono rojizo en su aura:

- ¡AHORA TE MOSTRARE TU PEOR PESADILLA Y LA REPETIRE EN TU MENTE HASTA QUE QUEDE DESTRUIDA Y QUEDARME CON TU MAGIA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –ríe el rey Sombra, presumido de estar teniendo el control de Grogar.

Pero de pronto Grogar solo comienza a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Esto es una pesadilla? ¿En serio? Creo que si piensas que con esto vas a derrotarme, déjame decirte que solo perderás tu tiempo.

De pronto el rey Sombra pierde el control de su mirada contra Grogar y este recupera el color rojo sangre en sus ojos sin el tono verde que tenía mientras el unicornio lo miraba con su hechizo:

- ¡Imposible! ¡Todos tenemos terrores en nuestra mente! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS! –grita el rey Sombra sorprendido y nervioso por como Grogar no había sido afectado por su hechizo.

- El peor horror yo lo viví, yo vengo de un lugar peor que el tártaro, yo vi como terminaban con la vida de todos los carneros, de todo mi pueblo, yo vi morir a gente que considere mis amigos, vi morir a mi familia, vi morir a mi propia hija, yo perdí los sentimientos cuando la vi morir a ella y lo que alguna vez llame sentimientos murieron con aquel día que dejo de existir, perdí el sentido de vivir, cuando pierdes eso, ya no tienes nada que perder, absolutamente nada, sin sentimientos, no tienes emociones, sin emociones no existe el miedo.

- ¿Hablas de perder emociones? Parece que los siglos encerrado en esa campana te dañaron el cerebro, porque el odio también es una emoción.

- El odio es solo un residuo de la emoción, el odio es lo que queda después de perder todo lo demás, la compasión, el amor, son emociones que existen cuando tienes cosas que te importan, cuando te las quitan el odio es el último residuo que queda, cuando la venganza se cumple, el odio también desaparece, y al hacerlo tu mente deja de ser pensante, en ese momento, ya tu mente deja de ser una mente mortal y comienzas a pensar como un auténtico dios, el cual no puede guiarse por las emociones, un dios debe ser neutral, pensar fríamente y no tener prejuicios de nada, mientras existan emociones en la mente, nunca serás un dios, yo estoy más cerca de ser un dios que tú, ya que el odio es el único sentimiento que aún alberga mi corazón.

- Vaya concepto extraño que tienes respecto a considerar al odio como un residuo emocional y no como una emoción tal, debo admitir que aunque es extraño tu forma de analizarlo, me parece interesante.

- Así que te parece interesante, pero aún así quieres apoderarte de mí poder ¿no es así?

- Exactamente, ¡ASI QUE AHORA ACABARE CONTIGO! –dice el rey Sombra el cual concentra energía con su cuerno y comienza a lanzar varios rayos mágicos de color rojo.

Grogar crea un escudo mágico en donde los rayos mágicos explotan sin causarle daño, luego el carnero contraataca pero ahora es el rey Sombra quien esquiva los ataques además de usar un escudo mágico para su protección, así que luego este concentra su magia y aumenta considerablemente el tamaño, apareciendo un rey Sombra gigante frente a Grogar, por lo que este enorme equino, decide aplastar al carnero pisándolo con su casco delantero izquierdo, causando un gran estruendo, pero sorpresivamente Grogar aparece justo detrás de él, también en forma de gigante, dándole una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras, mandando a volar varios metros al unicornio cayendo al piso de aquel lugar en su mente escuchándose solo un fuerte estruendo agudizado por un fuerte eco del ruido del impacto.

En ese momento el rey Sombra se levanta del piso ya volviendo a su tamaño normal y concentra su magia haciendo aparecer dos espadas las cuales comienza a levitar con su magia, por lo que este comienza a correr a toda velocidad contra el gigantesco carnero. Grogar lo mira fijamente pensando en aplastarlo como lo había intentado primero el unicornio, sin embargo este da un enorme salto en el aire, el unicornio salto tan alto que este cayo justo encima del lomo del gigantesco Grogar con el objetivo de atacarlo:

- ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? –pregunta el carnero.

- ¡Es mi mente tarado! Así que aquí ¡YO SOY EL DIOS! –grita el rey Sombra mostrando un rostro desquiciado.

En ese momento el rey Sombra le hace un profundo corte en la nuca con sus dos espadas haciendo que el unicornio se llene de sangre la cual sale luego de atacarlo, finalmente el unicornio gris se tele transporta al piso y ve como el gigantesco Grogar cae, causando un gran estruendo. Al verlo caído en el piso el rey Sombra comienza a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eres un debilucho Grogar! esperaba algo mejor de un poderoso carnero, pero veo que tu forma gigantesca te hizo frágil, que decepción.

Así que el rey Sombra camina a donde estaba el gigantesco Grogar tirado en el piso cuando este comienza a recuperar su tamaño normal, sin embargo cuando el unicornio se acerca, Grogar sorpresivamente desaparece y desde el piso, aparecen unas cadenas las cuales lo amarran al unicornio dejándolo inmovilizado:

- ¡M-Miserable! –dice el rey Sombra tratando de moverse de su amarradura de cadenas.

- ¡Debes ser alguien muy ingenuo si pensabas detenerme así de fácil! –dice la voz de Grogar desde algún lugar para luego aparecer justo en frente del rey Sombra.

- Sin duda, no puedo creer que alguien como tú pudo esclavizar al reino de Cristal hace más de 1000 años, sin duda has tenido una vida muy larga como tu hermano. –dice Grogar.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunta el rey Sombra.

- ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡COMO NO LO VOY A SABER SI ESTAMOS EN TU MENTE Y YO ESTOY ENTRANDO A ESTA POR LA CAMPANA! ¡En serio como se nota que te gusta hacer preguntas estúpidas! –grita Grogar para luego bajar el tono de su voz.

- ¡ENTONCES NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS LEYENDO MI MENTE! –grita furioso el rey Sombra.

En ese momento el aura del rey Sombra aumenta considerablemente y se prepara para concentrar toda su energía, un aura verdosa comenzó a rodear su cuerpo mientras este lugar de oscuridad total comienza a temblar mientras el poder del rey Sombra aumentaba cada vez más, al parecer este quería liquidar el alma del carnero y así absorber su poder.

De pronto el rey Sombra se desvanece en la oscuridad a pesar de estar encadenado, mientras Grogar solo observa tranquilamente todo lo que hace el unicornio, el cual desapareció por completo su presencia mágica, cuando sorpresivamente una cadena golpea violentamente a Grogar en la cara, luego desde otro punto aparece otra cadena que vuelve a golpear al carnero esta vez en su lomo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una lluvia de cadenas comenzó a atacarlo, por lo que Grogar invoco un escudo mágico y comenzó a concentrar su magia para saber en dónde el unicornio se estaba ocultando y así atacarlo, finalmente una sonrisa sale del rostro del temible carnero el cual desaparece al tele transportarse hacia algún lugar de la oscuridad, en donde finalmente se puede sentir un estruendo, unos segundos después aparecen tanto Grogar como Sombra, este seguía encadenado y Grogar lo golpea en la cara con uno de sus cascos.

Sin embargo y luego del golpe el rey Sombra solo se ríe:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Eso es todo? –dijo el rey Sombra sonando de forma presumida.

- Parece que te has vuelto loco, estas encadenado y aún así te ríes, además esas cadenas bloquean hechizos como escudos y la posibilidad de tele transportarte, técnicamente estas a mi merced. –dijo Grogar.

- ¿A tu merced? ¿En serio? –dijo nuevamente en tono presumido el rey Sombra.

En ese momento el rey Sombra aumenta su poder haciendo que las cadenas se destrocen con su aura mágica, luego de eso el rey Sombra da un salto y enviste con fuerza a Grogar haciendo que este caiga violentamente al piso:

- ¡Sorpresa! Sin duda me subestimaste con ese hechizo, además recuerda que estamos en mi mente, mi mundo y ¡MIS REGLAS! –grita el rey Sombra.

En ese momento el rey Sombra aumenta su energía y nuevamente hace aparecer dos espadas las cuales levita con su magia y este comienza a atacar a Grogar mientras este esquiva los ataques con gran habilidad, sorprendiendo al temible unicornio, ya que por apariencia, Grogar se veía como un carnero de mayor edad y en teoría ser más lento, pero este solo esquivaba los ataques de las espadas de Sombra mientras sonreía con total arrogancia:

- ¿Cómo esquivas mis ataques? ¿Se supone que mi cuerpo es más joven que el tuyo? –dice el rey Sombra quien sigue atacando constantemente a Grogar mientras este sigue esquivando sin problemas sus ataques.

- Eso es por tres razones, la primera es porque yo estoy unido a tu mente y estoy sincronizando mis pensamientos a los tuyos. La segunda razón es porque yo a diferencia tuya, estoy un eslabón más arriba, ya que puedo ver tus movimientos con una precisión tal ya que mi vista no es una vista cualquiera. Y la tercera razón es porque la apariencia aquí da lo mismo, esto es un espacio temporal creado por tu mente al conectarse a la campana, y al ser una simple ilusión mental esa supuesta diferencia física aquí NO EXISTE. –grita Grogar.

En ese momento Grogar abre sus ojos y estos toman un rojo aún más intenso que llega a brillar por completo, para luego mostrar en su centro como pupilas un símbolo que se replicaba en ambos ojos, este tenía un Dragon que se comía su propia cola y en el centro un hexagrama, estos símbolos en sus ojos eran de color negro, debido a esto el rey Sombra deja de atacar y le pregunta sorprendido ante estos símbolos en sus ojos:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Esto es el símbolo de Uróboros, fue mi experimento para mejorar mi precaria vista.

- ¿Tu vista?

- Cuando era un mortal tuve problemas en mi visión, esto hacia que mis estudios de magia se dificultaran, yo siempre estudie magia con un objetivo médico, el pueblo carnero carecía de los avances médicos que en esa época tenían los ponys del continente, sin embargo cuando descubrí la piedra filosofal y descubrí de su poder, decidí hacer un experimento y la use en mi vista, y gracias a esto, mi vista es muy superior a la de cualquier ser mortal.

- Ya veo, así que es por eso que puedes leer mis movimientos, pero si no me ves, entonces no podrás verme ¿no es así?

- Veo que quieres sorprenderme.

En ese momento el rey Sombra concentra magia con su cuerno y se transforma en una nube gris la cual hace aparecer no solo dos, sino que esta vez diez espadas y esta nube de humo negra, se abalanza contra el carnero con furia.

Sin embargo si bien el carnero parecía no tener problemas para esquivar las espadas de Sombra, estas comienzan a desaparecer con el objetivo de que este no viera todas las espadas, aún así Grogar las seguía esquivando todas a pesar de que este las escondía en una ilusión, el ataque seguía siendo constante e intenso, ya que el rey Sombra quería que el carnero terminara herido a toda costa, sin embargo Grogar se sentía confiado, esquivando cada uno de los ataques del unicornio oscuro.

Luego de un rato de esquivar sus ataques, Grogar concentra su magia nuevamente y hace que el rey sombra aparezca y sea atrapado en un escudo mágico, luego de eso este eleva al rey Sombra a gran altura y lo hace caer al piso causando un gran estruendo, para luego escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor del temible rey Sombra:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita el rey Sombra luego de ser azotado violentamente contra el piso.

- ¡Vaya eso es todo lo que haces eh! Que lastima, al final resultaste ser alguien decepcionante, yo al menos quería que me entretuvieras un poco, bueno comenzaré a triturar tus huesos. –dijo Grogar con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que llegaba a ser perturbadora.

En ese momento su campana en el cuello comienza a brillar con gran fuerza, y esto hace que el aura mágica roja que rodea a sombra comience a reducirse y este comenzó a gritar debido al dolor intenso que le causaba que sus huesos fueran apretados poco a poco.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita de forma desgarradora el rey Sombra.

- Aunque tus huesos realmente no se estén rompiendo, te estoy transmitiendo esa misma sensación de dolor a tu cerebro con esta ilusión, el dolor será tan fuerte, que tu cerebro entra en shock y así absorber tu alma y quedarme con tu cuerpo.

- ¡M-Maldito! –dice el rey Sombra mientras en ese momento su mente tiene un flashback.

En aquel recuerdo se puede ver a Sombra conectado con unos tubos a unas máquinas despertando y junto a él un Pegaso de color blanco, crin rubia, y ojos rojo carmesí a su lado:

- Hasta que despertaste. –dijo el Pegaso.

- ¡Esa voz! ¡N-No me digas que eres tú! ¡Hermano! –dijo el rey Sombra.

- Claro que soy yo, como veo, mi tratamiento todo este tiempo ha servido, y pronto podrás estar en pie de nuevo.

- C-Cuanto tiempo, ¿C-Cuanto tiempo a p-pasado? –pregunta el rey Sombra.

- Como tres años y medio más o menos, tuviste mucha suerte.

- Y tú ¿Por qué estás en ese cuerpo?

- Simple, ese miserable de Brave Hearth dejo mi cuerpo moribundo, así que use a este guardia real para transferir mi alma a este cuerpo, aunque debo decir que este cuerpo de Pegaso me ha limitado mucho, y espero pronto cambiarlo, por lo que hasta que no pueda salir de aquí, necesitare de tu ayuda.

- ¿Mi ayuda? Veo que sin la magia de unicornio eres un inútil.

- Bueno será mejor que escuches mi plan, porque lo necesitamos para poder hacernos del poder de la alquimia y así recuperarnos.

- Y dime que entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

En ese momento, el Pegaso le lanza al rey Sombra un diario el cual Sombra levanta con su casco para leer la portada.

En la portada de aquel diario el titular decía "La ciudad de cristal, la nueva matriz económica de Equestria", en donde se podía ver a las princesas Celestia y Luna en una foto blanco y negro junto a un montón de ponys, que comenzarían la construcción de una ciudad y junto a ambas princesas, un corazón hecho de cristal.

Mientras se leía aquel titular, en la noticia decía, que en el norte conocido como la Zona ártica, se había descubierto una mina de Osmio, un mineral que puede tener una amplia aplicación en la fabricación de reforzamiento de armas y elementos para la agricultura como aradores, por ende el descubrimiento de esta gran mina de Osmio al norte, ha hecho que las princesas comiencen la construcción de una nueva ciudad a la cual le quiere dar cierta autonomía en el tiempo y transformarla en un foco comercial con otros reinos para el intercambio comercial, de esa forma una vez que la ciudad de Cristal estuviera terminada, se crearían miles de plazas laborales orientadas principalmente al área minera, haciendo que Equestria pudiera tener un impulso económico importante, y poder recuperarse definitivamente de sus cifras magras, tras el golpe de estado organizado por el fallecido Light Hoenheim.

También las princesas esperan poder elegir a un general de confianza para poder hacerse cargo del mando de la ciudad de forma inicial, para así en el largo plazo darle cierta autonomía con el reino central, según una idea planteada por la princesa Luna, la cual espera también que este comienzo prometedor, sea un éxito como memoria a su fallecido hijo, el príncipe Brave Hearth.

Luego de leer el titular, el rey Sombra deja el diario sobre la cama:

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto hermano?

- Simple, yo lo único que pretendo, es hacer que tu tomes la identidad de quien asuma el cargo.

- O-Ósea que tu pretendes que haga una transferencia de cuerpo.

- Así es, la técnica de transferencia de alma que te enseñe, con eso podrás suplir su identidad y así tomar el reino de Cristal.

- ¿Tomar el reino de Cristal? ¿Y hacer otro golpe de estado desde allí?

- No exactamente, digamos que usaremos el reino de cristal y su economía para financiar y crear un reino independiente de Equestria, ya que por lo que he averiguado, existe un motivo desconocido por el cual las princesas se interesaron por aquel lugar.

- Es acaso NUMA, el dios que realmente creo nuestro mundo del que siempre has hablado.

- Así es, es posible que esté relacionado sobre todo por esto.

Blackeye le muestra una foto en la página siguiente en donde aparecía la princesa Celestia junto a una escultura de cristal en forma de corazón:

- Y esa foto ¿Qué tiene esa escultura?

- Esa escultura dicen que está hecha de cristal de Osmio, un mineral muy raro, a diferencia del Osmio metálico, dice que este amplifica el poder mágico en exceso, pero tú sabes bien que no existe tal mineral en el mundo.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que! ¿Es acaso la piedra filosofal que les dio la juventud eterna?

- Tal como dices, a lo mejor el legendario NUMA está en ese lugar, por eso crearon ese cristal con el cual planean proteger al reino, amplificando su esencia mágica con la piedra filosofal.

Luego el flashback salta hacia unos días después, ambas princesas presentan al general que se hará cargo de la nueva ciudad en el norte, el general se llamaba Green Light, un unicornio de color gris claro, ojos verdes musgo, melena azul marina y una luna y detrás de esta un destello de color verde como cutiemark, este general fue al reino de cristal en donde ya comenzaban las obras de construcción de la nueva ciudad, por lo que rápidamente se armó una cabaña en donde el general viviría y realizaría su administración.

Sin embargo luego del primer día, el rey Sombra fue a visitarlo y en su propia oficina, este crea una ilusión para que nadie se diera cuenta que algo estaba pasando dentro de esta. De esa forma toma su cuerpo y el control de la naciente ciudad, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El flashback termina, mientras el rey Sombra se seguía retorciendo de dolor por el poder de Grogar:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Eres un estúpido si piensas derrotarme con ese pobre poder que tienes, no seas ridículo. –dice de forma despectiva Grogar.

- N-No m-me r-rendiré a-ante a-a-alguien c-como ¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –grita el rey Sombra quien concentra magia con su cuerno y destruye la prisión mágica que lo tenía atrapado.

- ¡Vaya! Destruiste el escudo, se nota que eres un sujeto interesante. –dijo Grogar riéndose irónicamente mientras el rey Sombra lo mira de pie pero temblando.

- T-Tú no acabaras conmigo, porque obtendré tu poder para vengarme de las princesas que me encerraron en el portal de la verdad.

- Así que has estado en ese lugar.

- Las princesas me encerraron por mil años, mi alma quedaría congelada de no haber usado aquel último recurso, que es el recurso que usare ahora para derrotarte. –dijo el rey Sombra sonriendo de forma presumida.

En ese momento viene otro flashback en la mente del rey Sombra, en aquel flashback se puede ver al rey Sombra caído en el piso y frente a él, estaban ambas princesas:

- ¡Ya no sigas con esto! ¡Ya sabemos lo que hiciste! –dijo la princesa Luna.

- Así que saben que todo este tiempo, tome la identidad del general Green Light ¿no es así? –dijo en el suelo el rey Sombra.

- Y sabemos que tú no estás solo en esto, ¿estas aliado con alguien más no es así? –pregunta en tono serio la princesa Celestia.

- Así es, pero jamás te diré de quien se trata, además fue una suerte que la apariencia física de este general fuera muy similar a la mía, que irónico que unas princesas que se hacen llamar las diosas de nuestro mundo, no hayan sospechado nada, desde el momento que cambie el color de mi crin al color negro que acostumbraba a tenerla en mi anterior forma. –dijo el rey Sombra quien se pone de pie frente a las princesas.

- Bueno si no quieres cooperar, entonces te encerrare en este lugar ártico, para que nunca más puedas volver a salir maldito. –dijo la princesa Celestia quien comienza a concentrar su magia.

- ¿Qué haces Celestia? Dijiste que íbamos a llevarlo a juicio por sus crímenes, no que lo juzgarías personalmente. –dijo la princesa Luna algo sorprendida de la forma de actuar de Celestia.

- ¡Este imbécil quiso pasarse de listo! Quiso formar una rebeldía en mi contra, el no merece mi consentimiento, el merece ser castigado por su traición. –dice la princesa Celestia en un tono completamente furioso y perturbador.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia transforma el cuerpo del rey Sombra en una especie de nube negra, con los ojos verdes y pupilas rojo sangre:

- ¡SENTENCIO QUE TU CASTIGO SERA QUEDARTE ENCERRADO EN FORMA DE SOMBRA OSCURA EN LOS HIELOS ARTICOS POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! –grita la princesa Celestia la cual mira al rey Sombra con una sonrisa presumida, como si disfrutara de estar castigando al temible villano.

- ¡Hermana! –dice la princesa Luna, la cual solo baja la mirada de forma triste, ya que ella no estaría de acuerdo con lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

Pero de pronto una luz sale del piso de todo el lugar la cual comienza a mostrar un brillo rojo y sobre el balcón de su castillo aparece el rey Sombra con su capa característica:

- ¡Que rayos! ¡Él está allí arriba! ¿Sera un clon? –dijo sorprendida e impactada la princesa Luna.

- ¡Que significa esto! –dijo sorprendida la princesa Celestia mientras tenia al rey Sombra en su forma de nebulosa oscura con su magia.

- ¡Esta sorpresita es de parte mía y de quien me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se ríe la voz del rey Sombra mientras que el piso comienza a brillar cada vez más y más, el cual pareciera estar bajo una especie de conjuro que rodea todo el pueblo.

Al ver esto la princesa Celestia manda a volar a Sombra en su forma nebulosa hacia las montañas de hielo al fondo de la ciudad de Cristal y luego le dice a la princesa Luna que alcen vuelo, por lo que ambas se elevan en el cielo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al notar que un escudo mágico rodeaba toda la ciudad de Cristal, obviamente los ponys que estaban encadenados no podían moverse libremente a guarescerse en algún lugar, por lo que ambas princesas quedan impactadas ante esto:

- ¡¿Qué significa esto hermana?! –pregunta sorprendida la princesa Luna.

- Ese maldito, sin duda quiere jugar sucio. –dijo la princesa Celestia sorprendida.

En ese momento los ponys de cristal comienzan a transformarse en nebulosas como el rey sombra, pero del color de su pelaje o crin, para luego de un enorme destello mágico en donde aquel flashback del rey Sombra termina:

- En aquella ocasión trate de transmutar a todo el reino de cristal en la piedra filosofal, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo, pero esta vez usando tu piedra, ¡TE TRANSMUTARE Y ESA PIEDRA SERÁ MIA CON TODO TU PODER! –grita de forma desquiciada el rey Sombra.

De pronto, en el piso de oscuridad aparece un círculo de trasmutación de una luz azulada, el cual era similar a un copo de nieve redondo con varios pequeños escritos que eran al parecer conjuros necesarios para la transmutación:

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta Grogar, aunque este no se ve sorprendido.

- Es simple, si no puedo vencerte, te transmutare usando esto, tu poder quedará sellado en una piedra filosofal y así tendré el poder absoluto.

- Tonto, esto es una ilusión en tu mente, técnicamente no crearas una piedra real.

- Pero despojare de tu alma a la campana y absorberé tu magia, que es lo que en verdad me importa. –dijo el rey Sombra, el cual sonreía al ver que este recurso, podría ser el necesario para derrotar a Grogar.

De pronto un enorme destello rodea a Grogar por lo que una luz ilumina todo el lugar por un instante encegueciendo incluso al rey Sombra el cual sonríe de forma maliciosa. Cuando el destello bajo, pudo ver una gran piedra roja en el centro, por lo que luego de ver esta escena el rey Sombra comienza a reír:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO TE PASA POR METERTE CONMIGO DESGRACIADO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –grita y ríe el rey Sombra de forma desquiciada al ver su gran logro, mientras este camina a la piedra filosofal.

Pero sorpresivamente la piedra desaparece y un círculo de transmutación aparece bajo el rey Sombra y comienza a sentirse la risa de Grogar:

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡El que ríe al último, ríe mejor! –dijo la voz de Grogar mientras este destello comenzaba a rodear al cuerpo del rey Sombra.

De pronto este destello rodea al rey Sombra, mientras su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita el rey Sombra mientras su cuerpo se deshace poco a poco.

- ¡Al final, solo fuiste una basura que termino siendo absorbido por el poder mi campana! –dice la voz de Grogar mientras en gran destello alumbra todo el lugar.

Finalmente la escena cambia al lugar donde el changeling en el que estaba el alma del rey Sombra abre sorpresivamente los ojos y la campana comienza a brillar intensamente, mientras esto ocurre el changeling comienza a mirar su cuerpo, sin embargo al parecer este changeling ya no era el rey Sombra:

- ¡Vaya! Que cuerpo más débil tenía ese sujeto, nada que ver con la apariencia que tenía en su mente, sin duda, con este débil cuerpo no podré utilizar mi poder al máximo, a parte esta cosa no se siente como un pony, se siente como algo diferente, partiendo por los agujeros de los cascos.

En ese momento entra Blackeye a la habitación donde estaba el changeling:

- Vaya, que lastima que mi hermano no pudo hacer nada para tomar tu poder, me imagino que lo mataste. –dijo Blackeye al darse cuenta que ese changeling ya no era el rey Sombra.

- Así es, absorbí su energía mágica y ahora está bien muerto. Ya me imaginaba que te darías cuenta que soy Grogar, me lo esperaba de alguien como tú.

- Hace siglos que no te veía, desde la última vez que Celestia te encerró en islas Cerezo.

- Ya veo, y a ti que te paso, ¿estuviste encerrado también? Ya que cuando logre controlar mi último cuerpo, tú nunca apareciste en el lugar.

- Tú sabes que a mí me gusta mantener el bajo perfil, y gracias a eso, he podido hacerme de conocimientos enormes, haciéndome más fuerte sin que nadie se enterara, ya sea dentro como fuera de Equestria, en donde admito que pase la mayor parte de estos últimos siglos.

- ¿Y porque mandaste a tu hermano a tratar de tomar mi poder? –pregunta Grogar.

- Obviamente quería tu poder para cumplir mi ambición y era mucho más fácil que mi hermano lo usara para mi beneficio personal, que tener que negociarlo contigo directamente.

- Así que me querías sacar del camino sin vergüenza.

- Así es, tú tienes el mismo objetivo que yo.

- ¿Despertar a NUMA? ¿Me ves cómo idiota? Estar bajo el servicio de un dios nunca ha sido tu objetivo, ni el mío tampoco, ya que ambos ambicionamos lo mismo.

- Así es, ambos queremos convertirnos en dioses de verdad y para eso quiero despertar a NUMA, yo tomare su poder y ¡ME CONVERTIRE EN EL DIOS DE UN NUEVO MUNDO! –grita Blackeye.

- Eso si yo no tomo a NUMA antes que tú, yo no tengo emociones por nadie, así que soy el más calificado para ser el dios del nuevo mundo. –dice Grogar, el cual le lanza un rayo con su cuerno a Blackeye, pero este coloca un escudo mágico que evita que este lo dañe.

Sin embargo este ataque fue aprovechado por Grogar para tele transportarse e irse impidiendo que Blackeye lo detuviera:

- ¡M-Maldito! Ese miserable se escapó, y lo peor es que este sujeto si sabe ocultar su energía mágica, pero mejor salgo a buscarlo por los alrededores, no creo que haya ido tan lejos. –dijo Blackeye quien sale rápidamente de la habitación en donde estaba con el changeling que ahora era Grogar.

Al mismo tiempo, en medio del bosque Everfree aparece Grogar en el cuerpo changeling, luego de tele trasportarse del lugar en donde estaba con Blackeye:

- Ese miserable, sin duda me quiere sacar de la competencia, pero no lo lograra. –dijo Grogar quien se acerca a un charco de agua que estaba cerca suyo, en donde puede mirarse por primera vez.

- ¿Pero qué clase de criatura es esta? –dijo Grogar al verse como un changeling.

- Sea como sea, este cuerpo es muy débil para usar todo mi poder, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no me sellaron en un cuerpo? ¿Por qué los sacerdotes de Cerezo no me sellaron en un pony? Es algo que para mí es difícil de entender, se supone que el ultimo cuerpo que tuve fue Namikaze, por lo que posiblemente deberían haberme sellado dentro de uno de los hijos de la sacerdotisa Homura Kibo, ya que ella tenía dos hijos que debieron ser el contenedor de mi poder, pero eso no aseguraba que pudiera controlarlos, pero al menos era una chance ya que si eran débiles no sería problema tomar sus cuerpos y estar en una mejor posición que usando el cuerpo de esta cosa.

Grogar comienza a mirar hacia varios lados en el bosque Everfree para tratar de ubicarse:

- Seguramente debo estar en el continente, así que lo que tengo que hacer, es ir a Islas Cerezo y tratar de encontrar a alguno de los hijos de la sacerdotisa Homura y tomar su cuerpo, solo así podre ser poderoso y tratar de encontrar a NUMA para tomar su poder y ser el dios del mundo.

Grogar quiere ser el dios del mundo, y al parecer las verdaderas intenciones de Blackeye para despertar a NUMA, son también tomar su poder y convertirse en dios, una nueva amenaza ha llegado al mundo, sin embargo Grogar aún no tiene un cuerpo con el cual poder usar todo su poder ¿Lo conseguirá? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, como se anuncio, a partir de ahora habra publicación bi-mensual es decir dos capitulos al mes que se publicaran semana por media hasta fin de año, de momento existen 7 capitulos terminados y pronto comenzare el siguiente, la idea es mantener cierta regularidad de publicación hasta fin de año, ya en verano (en el cono sur, invierno en el norte), tengo tiempo para avanzar la historia de forma más regular, estos capitulos los escribi en Junio y Julio ya que ahi tuve tiempo, ya que antes tenia muchas obligaciones que cumplir.<p>

Como siempre agradecido de la paciencia de cada uno de los lectores que esperan el ver el pronto decenlace de esta historia (el cual ya esta planificado), y el cual ya esta proximo a cerrar sus hilos argumentales, por lo que espero que les gusten los siguientes capitulos y un gran saludo a todos.


	97. Guardando las lagrimas

**Capitulo 97: Guardando las lagrimas**

No era un secreto para nadie, Sweet Apple Acres fue uno de los únicos lugares de Ponyville que resistió el ataque del juicio final de Blackeye que luego de luchar contra la princesa Luna, destruyo a Ponyville por completo, arrasando con los hogares y vidas de ponys como Akira Sparking, quien se sacrificó para salvar a Raging Blast, su rival de la infancia, y del pony por el cual también tenía sentimientos de amor, a pesar de que los sentimientos de Raging pertenezcan a otra pony.

Al mismo tiempo Ponyville trataba de recuperar su normalidad, o al menos mantenerse todos juntos en estos difíciles momentos, el pueblo estaba en parte tratando de levantar cabeza, aunque eso no era razón para no estar preocupados, aún no sabían cuál sería la respuesta que traería Derpy del gobierno central luego de que Shining Armor le entregara la carta pidiendo urgentemente ayuda para Ponyville.

En aquel día nuestros héroes estaban con todos los ponys, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se unieron todos para cantar canciones mientras Applejack y Fire Blast intercalaban para tocar la guitarra, al rato se unió Big Macintosh el cual sorprendió con una profunda pero increíblemente afinada voz, lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes, ya que nadie se había imaginado que el semental cantara de esa forma.

Después aparecieron Rarity, Trixie, la princesa Luna, Shining Armor, Cadance y el resto de los jóvenes ponys con excepción de Twilight, Blade, Apple Bloom y Raging Blast ya que ellos se encontraban en otros lugares.

Twilight y Blade se encontraban caminando por los alrededores cercano al bosque Everfree:

- Dime Twilight, ¿porque me pediste que te acompañara? –pregunta Blade.

- Quiero que me acompañes a donde Zecora. –le responde Twilight.

- ¿Zecora? Creo recordarla, me la presentaste hace tiempo cuando llegue a Ponyville, por órdenes de mi maestro, es una cebra ¿no es así?

- Así es, veo que la recuerdas, ella te dio varios elementos para uno de los experimentos elementales que estábamos realizando con magia cuando recién nos conocimos.

- Si es cierto, en aquella ocasión quería demostrarte que en teoría los hechizos de magia verde o magia vegetal, se podían combinar con hechizos de magia elemental. –dijo Blade con una sonrisa.

- Sabes algo, recordar esos tiempos, por un lado me llena de nostalgia, ya que eran tiempos en donde yo era muy ingenua y pensaba que el mundo era perfecto como yo creía que era. –dijo Twilight con una mirada melancólica.

- Es cierto, en ese tiempo yo era fiel a mi maestro, ya que él me recogió y no solo me salvo de la calle, sino que me enseño magia que a lo mejor jamás habría aprendido de otra forma.

- ¿Tu que sientes por él? –pregunta Twilight.

- ¿Por él? ¿Te refieres a Kyra? –le pregunta Blade.

- Así es, ya que sigues refiriéndote a él como maestro. –dijo Twilight.

- Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lo respeto mucho como mi maestro, pero por otro lado, él fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres y de que me separara de Starlight, y si él no hubiese hecho eso, quizá nunca habría pasado una niñez tan terrible y no hubiese tenido que ensuciarme los cascos con sangre para cumplir sus órdenes. –dijo Blade que al recordar todo lo malo su voz comienza a quebrarse.

- Ya veo. –dijo Twilight quien comienza a acariciar la cabeza de Blade con su casco para que se calmara un poco.

- Pero por otro lado, gracias a eso mi vida cambio para siempre, ya que pude conocerlas a todas ustedes, y gracias a su amistad, pude definir mi persona, pude sentirme vivo, pude sentir emociones que creí olvidadas y no solo eso… –dijo Blade quien mira a ojos a Twilight Sparkle, mientras que esta se le devuelve la mirada sonrojándose.

- Gracias a eso, pude conocer el amor de la forma más hermosa que pude imaginar, por otra parte no puedo sentir rencor, ya que conocerte a ti Twilight, cambio mi vida por completo, a tal punto que ahora estoy aquí luchando por salvar a Equestria de las amenazas que hoy lo azotan. –dijo Blade mirando a Twilight a los ojos.

- Y tú también la cambiaste, nunca pensé conocer a alguien como tú, eres sencillo, sensible, y muy inteligente, pero por sobre todo, sabes entregar amor, como amigo y como pareja, nunca imagine que vería un semental así en mi vida, y la verdad es que no importa lo que pase ahora, sé que superaremos lo que pase juntos. –sorpresivamente Twilight le da un rápido beso en la boca a Blade.

- ¡Te amo! Con todo mi corazón. –dijo Blade con una sonrisa.

Luego de mirarse fijamente por un momento, siguen caminando hacia la casa de Zecora, aun desconociendo el motivo por el cual el unicornio lavanda quería verla.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa del árbol de las CMC se encontraban solos Raging Blast y Apple Bloom mientras el resto del grupo de jóvenes ponys se encontraban con Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, y los demás ponys cantando y compartiendo alegremente:

- Raging Blast, vamos a donde están los demás, eso te animara también. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- No tendrías que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien. –le responde el unicornio mostaza, con una sonrisa, aunque a simple vista se notaba algo fingida.

- A mí no me engañas, puedo ver la tristeza en tu cara, y créeme yo también estoy muy mal por Akira Sparking, pero ella quiso sacrificarse por ti. –dijo Apple Bloom apenándose al recordar a la unicornio.

- Ella no solo se sacrificó por mí, ella se sacrificó para proteger el sentimiento de amor puro que tengo. –dijo Raging Blast, lo cual al decir esto sorprendió a Apple Bloom.

- ¿Amor puro? ¿De que estas hablando? –pregunta la pony de tierra.

- Se supone que esos bichos no solo se alimentaban de la magia, sino que también de las emociones positivas, como la alegría, la valentía y sobretodo el amor. –le responde el unicornio mostaza.

- ¿O-Ósea que estás enamorado? –le pregunta Apple Bloom.

Raging se puso nervioso por un momento a tal punto que empezó a jadear mirando fijamente a Apple Bloom, hasta que finalmente decide responderle:

- S-Si, p-pero t-tengo m-mucho miedo. –al decir esto, Raging Blast se quiebra y comienza a sollozar.

- ¿M-Miedo? ¿D-De qué? –dijo Apple Bloom colocándose nerviosa.

- De que no me acepte, es decir, tengo miedo de arruinar lo que tengo ahora, si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos. –dijo Raging de forma nerviosa, sudando mucho al sentirse ahogado con lo que quería expresar.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –le pregunta Apple Bloom también algo nerviosa.

- S-Si tu fueras, es d-decir, si por decir Scootaloo s-se enamorara de ti y ella te c-confesara su a-amor y e-en el caso que h-hipotéticamente e-estuvieras enamorada de ella, ¿Cómo le responderías? –pregunta Raging Blast nervioso.

- Primero que todo ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PONERME A SCOTALOO DE EJEMPLO! ¡TARADO! –dijo Apple Bloom molesta y sonrojada.

- Pero yo no digo que a ti te guste ni nada, es solo un ejemplo porque simplemente n-no se me ocurrió que otro nombre decir al v-vuelo. –dijo Raging Blast.

- ¡Uff! Está bien, si fuera un caso pervertida mente hipotético, yo aceptaría esos sentimientos no veo porque no hacerlo, es decir si yo sintiera lo mismo sería una gran oportunidad. –le responde Apple Bloom.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Sí, es lo que pienso, pero te digo ¡SI ME IMAGINAS CON SCOTALOO EN TU PERVERTIDA MENTE, JURO QUE TE GOLPEARE EN LAS PELOTAS! –le grita molesta Apple Bloom respondiéndole a Raging Blast, amenazándolo con golpearlo directamente en sus partes nobles.

En ese momento Raging mira fijamente a Apple Bloom y rápidamente le viene un flashback de lo que hablo con su hermano Fire Blast la noche anterior:

- Deberías decirle la verdad hermano, yo cada vez estoy más convencido que ella y tu serán una gran pareja. –le dice Fire Blast a su hermano, pero este se sonroja y se comienza a poner nervioso.

En ese momento el flashback de Raging Blast termina y mira fijamente a Apple Bloom:

- A-A-Ap.-Apple Bloom, q-quiero d-decirte algo. –dijo Raging Blast completamente nervioso a tal punto que su voz se quebraba ligeramente.

- Dime. –le dice Apple Bloom mirándolo fijamente y sonrojándose.

- E-E-E-E-E-Eres u-una p-pony m-muy bonita, l-la más b-bonita que h-he conocido. –dijo Raging Blast completamente sonrojado.

- ¡Eh! Q-Que cumplido tan bonito de tu parte, gracias. –le responde Apple Bloom sonrojada.

- Y t-tú me… -dijo Raging Blast nervioso por completo, para luego guardar silencio y comenzar a respirar de forma agitada, como si le empezara a faltar el aire, ya que los nervios lo tenían dominado por completo.

- ¿Estás bien Raging Blast? –le pregunta Apple Bloom al ver como Raging Blast respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, como si estuviera agitado, y como sudaba por los nervios que tenía en ese momento.

Apple Bloom se acerca un poco hacia donde estaba Raging, pero de pronto el joven unicornio mostaza da un fuerte grito:

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita Raging Blast quien sale corriendo a todo galope incluso envistiendo a Apple Bloom que estaba frente a él.

- ¡Auch! ¡Raging! ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunta extrañada Apple Bloom mientras el joven unicornio sale corriendo a todo galope mientras a este se le podía notar como las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Twilight y Blade llegan a la casa de Zecora, por lo que la unicornio lavanda golpea la puerta, logrando que Zecora le abra:

- ¡Hola Zecora! –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Bienvenida. –le responde amablemente la cebra.

- ¡B-Buenas! –saludo Blade quien estaba junto a Twilight.

- Creo recordarte, haz estado aquí hace mucho tiempo. –dijo Zecora.

- Sí, soy Blade Beam.

- Ya veo, pasen. –les dice amablemente la cebra.

Cuando entran se encuentran con la enorme sorpresa de ver a Shadow y Áster, miembros de SEEL, además del el jefe de Rainbow Dash en los Wonderbolts, el señor Twister Bolt:

- ¡QUE! ¡SON USTEDES! –grita sorprendida Twilight.

- ¡ERES TWILIGHT SPARKLE! –grita sorprendida Shadow.

- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –pregunta Blade a Áster quien estaba frente a él.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –le pregunta Áster.

En ese momento aparece el señor Bolt:

- Tranquilos, quizá yo pueda explicar todo esto.

Así que el señor Bolt decidió explicarles lo que había pasado, desde como el había sido encontrado por Zecora, y luego del encargo que le pidió Rainbow Dash para cuidar a Shadow luego de que ambas pelearan y como este encontró a su hermano Áster:

- Ya veo, con que Rainbow Dash le pidió que se hiciera cargo de las heridas de Shadow. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Y yo no iba a dejar sola a mi hermana con ese sujeto, hay tanto pervertido hoy en día. –dijo Áster sonrojándose.

- Ya veo, así que ustedes son hermanos, entiendo plenamente, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por mi hermana menor. –dijo Blade.

- Por eso les pido que no digan nada, ellos están en peligro de ser asesinados por su jefe y creo que ellos no son ponys de mal corazón. –dijo el señor Bolt con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero realmente lo cree así? ¿Cree que podemos confiar en ellos? –pregunta Blade.

- Claro que sí, si Rainbow Dash confió en ella, creo que podemos hacerlo. –le responde Twilight.

- En alguien poder confiar, es lo mejor cuando asperezas debes limar. –dijo Zecora mostrándose tranquila al saber que tanto Twilight, Blade, Shadow y Áster harán nada ni se pelearan en ese lugar.

- Bueno Twilight, hasta ahora no me has dicho para que has venido aquí. –le dice Blade.

- Viniste por lo que paso en Ponyville ¿no es así? –dijo Zecora.

- Tú ya lo sabes entonces.- dijo Twilight.

- Luego de la enorme explosión, decidí acércame en la mitad de la noche y la verdad quede impactada al notar que Ponyville, ya no estaba, sin embargo al saber que la gran mayoría de los ponys habían huido, me sentí algo más tranquila. –le responde Zecora a la unicornio lavanda.

- Bueno yo vine, porque necesito saber si existe la posibilidad de poder reconstruir el pueblo usando hechizos de magia verde.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Hechizos para reconstruir? –pregunta Zecora.

- Sé que la magia verde que practica tu tribu, es una magia que principalmente se usa para fines curativos en medicina, pero también hay hechizos que se usan para aumentar las cosechas e incluso acelerar el ritmo vital de crecimiento de las plantas.

- Claro que lo hay, tu misma lo has dicho, existen, pero no veo como eso pueda ayudar a la reconstrucción del pueblo. –dijo Zecora.

- Lo mismo digo, se supone que Shining Armor envió una petición de ayuda al gobierno central, ellos deberían ser quienes entreguen maderas y todo lo necesario para reconstruir Ponyville. –dijo Blade.

- ¡No podemos confiar en Canterlot! –dijo con voz seria Twilight Sparkle.

- ¿Lo dices por Celestia? –le pregunta Blade.

- Así es. –le responde Twilight.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Se supone que tú eras la protegida de Celestia, además no veo que la princesa Celestia vaya a negar una petición de ayuda urgente, ella es alguien muy bondadosa. –dijo el Señor Bolt quien obviamente desconocía todo respecto a la verdad que oculta la princesa Celestia.

Al notar esto Twilight trato de justificar lo que había dicho de otra forma, ya que sabía que solo ella y Blade, conocían los verdaderos motivos para no confiar en la princesa Celestia:

- Lo digo porque antes de la guerra, Equestria pasaba por una situación económica muy mala, y con esta guerra que se inició, la verdad es que las arcas fiscales del reino deben estar por los suelos, por lo que no podemos quedarnos a esperar que Canterlot nos de ayuda, si en el gobierno central no pueden sustentarse por sí mismos, además todas las decisiones de presupuestos pasan necesariamente por el filtro de la princesa Celestia, así que será ella quien decida si acepta o lo rechaza, por eso quiero ver una solución alternativa, por si el gobierno central nos niega la ayuda. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Ya veo, pero los arboles no aumentaran, solo al crecimiento logran apresurar, pero grandes en segundos no crecerán, para la magia verde es imposible, ya que esta se apoya en las reglas de la propia naturaleza. –responde Zecora.

- Lo sé, para la magia verde será imposible pero no para la alquimia. –dijo Twilight mirando con una sonrisa a Blade.

- ¡Qué dices! –dijo sorprendido Blade.

- ¿Alquimia? ¿No que esa magia estaba prohibida para los unicornios? –pregunta el Señor Bolt, quien al parecer ya había escuchado acerca de las magias prohibidas de los unicornios como la alquimia.

- Así es, pero yo manejo magia alquímica a la perfección, así que la conozco y la practico a pesar de estar prohibida. –dijo Blade.

- Con la alquimia podremos aumentar la velocidad de los hechizos, usando los hechizos de magia verde y luego amplificándolos con ingredientes químicos de los mismos, mezclando ambos tipos de magia, podremos acelerar el crecimiento de un árbol a segundos, eso producirá madera necesaria para poder comenzar la reconstrucción. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Ya veo, por eso me trajiste aquí ¿no es así? –le dice Blade con una sonrisa a la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Exacto! Por eso te pido si eres tan amable de dejarme buscar las pócimas que necesito de tus libros por favor. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Por supuesto, puedes buscar lo que necesites. –le responde amablemente Zecora.

- Vamos Blade, tenemos que buscarlos. –dijo la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡De acuerdo! –le responde Blade con una mirada llena de determinación a ayudarle a Twilight en esto.

Ambos se van hacia los libros de Zecora, buscando los hechizos que ambos necesitaban para luego ver la forma de usarlos junto con magia alquímica y así poder lograr el plan de Twilight para conseguir el material necesario para reconstruir Ponyville.

Mientras tanto en el llano desierto en el que antes era Ponyville llega Raging Blast el cual rápidamente invoca a tres clones de sombra:

- ¡Qué quieres! –dijo uno de los clones.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! –dijo otro clon.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta el tercer clon al notar que Raging Blast tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

- ¡Porque yo…! ¡SOY UN PATETICO COBARDE! –grita Raging Blast lanzando un rayo mágico a uno de sus clones, pero los tres esquivan la explosión que causa el rayo mágico.

- ¿Qué haces tonto? –pregunta al primer clon que intento atacar, el cual le lanza un rayo por su cuerno que el verdadero Raging Blast esquiva.

- ¡Si tan solo tuviera el valor…! ¡El valor para decirle lo que siento! –dijo Raging Blast con voz quebrada mientras otro de los clones lo enviste haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Claro que lo eres! No eres más patético porque no eres más grande, no tienes el valor para decirle que la amas ¡Tonto! –dijo el otro clon quien le lanza un rayo mágico a Raging, el cual se levanta y le lanza un rayo dándole de lleno al clon de Sombra haciéndolo desaparecer quedando solo dos clones.

- No soportaría que ella me dijera que no, he podido soportar mucho, pero no soportaría perderla como amiga, ¡NO LO SOPORTARIA! –grita Raging Blast quien enviste a otro de los clones de Sombra haciendo que este desaparezca y quedando solo un clon de sombra en el lugar.

- ¿Acaso te importa alguien como ella? Es mandona y agresiva ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien así? –le dice el clon de sombras a Raging Blast.

- ¿Cómo? Porque aunque tenga ese lado negativo, ella nunca te abandona, nunca se rinde ante nada, y todo eso la hace única y especial, nadie es perfecto y yo tampoco lo soy, pero que importa, yo la amo por como es, por quien es, ¡YO AMO A APPLE BLOOM POR SER LA MEJOR PONY PARA MI Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN POR ESO NO PUEDO ARRIESGARME A PERDERLA! –grita Raging Blast quien lanza un rayo mágico al último clon, pero este le contesta con otro rayo mágico los cuales chocan entre si y causan una explosión en la que ambos salen volando y caen al piso.

- A-Además, a ella no le gusto, solo me quiere como amigo y nada más. –dijo Raging Blast quien se levanta del piso, aunque con la mirada baja.

- ¡Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices tonto! ¡Además si no se lo dices tú se lo diré yo! –dijo el clon de Raging Blast quien sale corriendo, por lo que este le lanza un rayo mágico que le da de lleno deshaciendo al tercer y último clon de sombras.

- ¡Yo se lo diré! Solo yo puedo decírselo, ya que me corresponde, tengo que arriesgarme y decirle a Apple Bloom que me gusta y que sería para mí lo mejor del mundo si aceptara ser mi novia, pero claro, siempre y cuando le guste. –dijo Raging Blast.

El unicornio mostaza comienza a caminar de regreso a la casa del árbol de las CMC para hablar con Apple Bloom y confesarle definitivamente sus sentimientos y solo así poder sacarse de su interior, la angustia que tenia de no poder expresarle lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, ya que a pesar de ser alguien que era capaz de arriesgar su vida para enfrentar a enemigos como Gudu o los lobos de madera cuando potro e incluso hacerle frente a la mismísima reina changeling con gran valentía, el temor hacia un posible rechazo de sus sentimiento para él era algo más terrible que cualquiera de esos peligros.

Cuando Raging Blast estaba llegando, Apple Bloom había bajado, estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa pero algo sorprendida y extrañada, al verla nuevamente Raging Blast comenzó a sentirse nervioso por el miedo que lo embarga, cada paso que daba, el unicornio mostaza sentía como sus piernas temblaban, sus latidos nuevamente se aceleraban y el sudor comenzaba a correr por su frente, sin embargo mientras más se acercaba, el fondo alrededor de Apple Bloom desaparecía en la mente del unicornio siendo la pony pelirroja lo único en donde Raging Blast fijaba su mirada, mientras tragaba un poco de saliva, esas dos palabras que quería expresar y la respuesta de la pony de tierra, eran dos cosas que para él, podían definir el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ahora, con el miedo constante de que Apple Bloom le dijera que no y que esto lo devastara.

Finalmente el unicornio se coloca en frente de Apple Bloom y la mira fijamente a los ojos:

- Apple Bloom, tengo que decirte algo que para mí es lo más importante que le expresado a alguien y si te lo expreso a ti es por algo muy especial.

Apple Bloom al escuchar esto se sonroja y le pregunta también comenzándose a sentir nerviosa:

- ¿Y q-que sería eso? –le pregunta Apple Bloom con un tono algo nervioso.

- Y-Yo t-te, t-te a… -dice Raging Blast tartamudeando y tratando de completar la frase respirado y tomando aire como si estuviera exhausto mientras el sudor seguía cayendo por su rostro, pero siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en la pony de tierra.

Pero sorpresivamente aparece volando desde el aire Scootaloo interrumpiendo toda la tensión de ese momento:

- ¡Oigan chicos ya llego Derpy! –dijo Scootaloo llamando la atención de ambos haciendo que esa tensión se rompiera y tras eso, Raging Blast dio un fuerte suspiro.

Apple Bloom solo mira molesta a Scootaloo por lo que está bajo la mirada:

- ¡Eh! ¡Lo siento! Me parece que interrumpí algo. –dijo la Pegaso naranja bajando un poco la mirada.

- ¡N-No te preocupes! –dijo Raging Blast quien se había calmado un poco luego de pasar los segundos más tensos de su joven vida.

- Es que Derpy ya llego y ahora les dirán a todos la respuesta que trajo de Canterlot respecto a la reconstrucción de Ponyville, así que están llamando a todos los ponys a reunirse en la entrada de la granja. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Bueno de ser así tendremos que ir. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Vamos, ya los demás están allá, solo faltan ustedes. –les dijo Scootaloo quien baja del aire y comienza a caminar con los dos ponys.

Así que por el momento Raging Blast decidió calmarse y esperar otro momento para volver a llenarse de valor y confesarle a Apple Bloom sus profundos sentimientos hacia ella.

Finalmente llegan a donde estaban los demás ponys, todos los habitantes de Ponyville estaban reunidos y en una pequeña banca estaba la alcaldesa y Shining Armor para quedar a un poco más de altura del resto de los aldeanos para comunicar la información respecto a los fondos de reconstrucción de Ponyville y cuando el gobierno central de Equestria comenzaría con el envió de materiales para así levantar Ponyville luego de que Blackeye lo destruyera por completo usando su técnica llamada Juicio Divino, por lo que todos estaban atentos a escuchar estas noticias importantes para todos los aldeanos:

- ¡Queridos ciudadanos de Ponyville! ¡Hemos recibido la carta de respuesta del gobierno central de Canterlot! Y ahora el general Shining Armor procederá a leerla. –dijo la alcaldesa pasándole la palabra a Shining Armor.

- A continuación procederé a leer textualmente la carta de respuesta enviada por la princesa Celestia. –dijo Shining Armor quien comienza a leer la carta de respuesta en voz alta para que todo el pueblo presente en el lugar pudiera escucharla.

* * *

><p><em>Queridos ciudadanos de Ponyville, lamento mucho lo que acaban de comunicarme, la verdad es que no puedo guardar mi más sentida tristeza a lo que les ha sucedido, para mi Ponyville es un pueblo hermoso en donde viven ponys muy importantes para mí y como pueblo siempre he adorado la hospitalidad y el gran valor del trabajo en su gente.<em>

_Lamentablemente el constante ataque de los enemigos hacia Equestria y el deplorable estado en que han quedado varias ciudades, sumado a la crisis económica que Equestria arrastra desde hace algún tiempo, hacen que lamentablemente en esta ocasión el gobierno central no pueda ayudarlos._

* * *

><p>Al decir esto último un silencio sepulcral se sintió por un segundo al no creer lo que se había dicho en ese instante, luego de eso Shining Armor decidió proseguir con la lectura:<p>

* * *

><p><em>El gobierno central no tiene los fondos para reconstruir una ciudad entera, por lo que para nosotros es imposible entregar dinero y mucho menos materiales de construcción como madera para realizar una reconstrucción, por ende lamento comunicar que este será el fin de Ponyville como pueblo, a partir de hoy dejare de enviar fondos municipales al ayuntamiento del pueblo y cuando la situación se regularice, prometo ayudar a algunas familias a reubicarse en otras ciudades de Equestria, pero solo podrá otorgarse esa ayuda, una vez que la guerra haya terminado y la economía se haya estabilizado un poco y para eso puede pasar tiempo.<em>

_Me duele mucho tener que comunicar esta horrible noticia, lo que menos hubiese querido es que Ponyville le pasara lo que le paso, pero lamentablemente nuestra economía está demasiado mala como para poder mantener un pueblo con una población pequeña aunque hermosa, desde ya lamento tener que recurrir a esto y créanme que a pesar de todo, esto para mí es como una puñalada directa al corazón y ojala existiera una forma de expresar por escrito la terrible tristeza que me es escribir estas horribles palabras, lo lamento, lamento no poder ayudarlos mis queridos ponys de Ponyville, ojala puedan perdonarme por fallarles en esta ocasión y créanme que para mí esto es demasiado doloroso._

_Atentamente, Princesa Celestia_  
><em>Gobernante de Equestria.<em>

* * *

><p>Cuando la lectura de la carta finalizo, todos quedaron impactados, a partir de este momento todo Ponyville había quedado a su suerte, saber que el gobierno central no movería un casco por ellos aludiendo a la falta de dinero ocasionada por la crisis económica que Equestria venía arrastrando incluso antes que esta guerra comenzara, había dejado a todos los ponys sin palabras, algo en el interior de sus corazones se había roto y el saber que su pueblo no volvería a ser reconstruido hizo que todos bajaran las miradas e incluso entre la multitud se escucharan el sollozo de algunos ponys que se dejaron embargar por la tristeza.<p>

Pero en ese momento Applejack se acerca a donde estaba Shining Armor y la alcaldesa impactados para dirigirse ante todo el pueblo:

- ¡Ya no lloren! Nosotros no necesitamos del dinero de nadie para levantar nuestro pueblo, mientras tengamos vida, salud y cascos buenos, podemos levantar el pueblo por nuestra cuenta.

Sin embargo nadie reacciona, si bien Applejack tenía cierta razón en sus palabras, era evidente que si no había materiales o dinero para comprarlos esto se hacía muy difícil, en ese momento la alcaldesa le dirige la palabra a la pony vaquera:

- L-Lo siento, pero básicamente sin siquiera herramientas para talar los árboles, ni carretas para transportarlas, no podemos hacer mucho, aunque tengamos las ganas y el corazón para hacerlo. –dijo la alcaldesa bajando la mirada.

- ¡AL DIABLO CON ESO! –grita Applejack alzando la voz y comienza a alterarse y a tratar de convencer a todos los ponys que eso no era el final de todo, aunque en el fondo al parecer ella estaba tan afectada como todos los habitantes.

- Cálmate por favor Applejack. –dijo Shining Armor tratando de calmar los ánimos de la pony de las manzanas en su flanco.

- ¡NO ME CALMARE, MIENTRAS TENGAMOS VIDA, PODREMOS LEVANTAR NUESTRO HOGAR NO NECESITAMOS NADA DE ESO, NO LO NECESITAMOS! –grita Applejack quien al final se termina quebrando por lo que aparece Big Macintosh y este la contiene en un fuerte abrazo con el cual la pony se coloca a llorar.

El grupo de jóvenes ponys también estaban impactados, ya que sin un pueblo donde estar, significaría que sus familias terminarían tomando caminos separados y por consiguiente se terminarían separando:

- ¡No quiero separarme ni vivir en otro lado que no sea Ponyville! –dijo Scootaloo.

- Yo tampoco, no quiero irme de Ponyville. –dijo Dinky Hooves quien estaba con el grupo de ponys jóvenes.

- Nosotros tampoco queremos separarnos, tampoco queremos irnos de aquí. –dicen en coro Snips y Snails también mostrando tristeza en sus rostros.

- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando quería empezar de nuevo tengo que irme? ¡NO ES JUSTO! –grita al final Diamond Tiara quien rompe en llanto siendo contenida por Silver Spoon quien también se coloca a llorar.

En ese momento Fire Blast quien estaba junto a su hermano lo mira ya que este no mostro ninguna reacción, solo guardo silencio, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar:

- ¿H-Hermano? ¿E-Estas bien? ¿Crees que tendremos que irnos de aquí también? –pregunta Fire Blast a su hermano el cual parecía estar distraído.

- No sé qué le pasa, últimamente ha estado raro, pero cuando pensaba que ya nada podía empeorar, pasa esto y la verdad, todo esto lo tiene que estar afectando demasiado. –dijo Apple Bloom quien trataba de mostrarse fuerte, a pesar que en el fondo la noticia le dolió tanto como a sus amigos y sus hermanos mayores.

Al mismo tiempo, Applejack se abraza de Big Macintosh desconsolada al sentirse impotente de no poder reconstruir su pueblo, Rarity solo se puso a llorar junto a sus padres y Spike, Rainbow Dash solo cerro los ojos y trato de bajar la mirada para disimular las lágrimas, por ultimo a Pinkie Pie, la cual se podía notar como su esponjada melena se había vuelto lacia y con lágrimas en el rostro se veía a Pinkamena afectada por esta noticia de perder aquel lugar en donde conoció a sus mejores amigos de la vida y al parecer era la más afectada ya que esta comenzó a sollozar y a murmurar entre llantos:

- ¡Snif! ¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero dejar a nadie! ¡No quiero dejar solo a Víctor! ¡No quiero! –dice Pinkie Pie entre lágrimas negándose en parte a dejar lo que para ella era su hogar, incluso recordando a Víctor, su primer amigo y quien murió de una enfermedad cuando ella llego a Ponyville, el cual se encontraba enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo y que por suerte estaba algo alejado de la villa y no se vio afectado por la explosión que acabo con Ponyville y al cual Pinkie Pie siempre visita.

Incluso ponys como Octavia, Vinyl, Babs Seed y su hermana mayor quienes no eran habitantes de Ponyville, al ver como todo el pueblo se sentía deprimido, ellas también comenzaron a sentirse tristes al ponerse en el lugar de todos esos ponys que lo habían perdido todo.

Era un final triste para un lugar en donde todos habían escrito una historia, llena de momentos felices y dolorosos, recuerdos a los que el corazón de cada habitante se ha arraigado, raíces que ellos habían dejado allí y a las cuales ahora no tendrían más remedio que dejarlas y comenzar de cero de la noche a la mañana, impotentes por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	98. Esperanzas

**Capitulo 98: Esperanzas**

Los habitantes de Ponyville esperaron durante todo ese día una noticia que esperaban fuera positiva, y es la ayuda en materiales o dinero para poder comenzar la reconstrucción de la villa tras el ataque de Blackeye el cual destruyo Ponyville casi por completo.

Sin embargo las noticias fueron completamente malas, el gobierno central mediante una carta entregada por la princesa Celestia negó ayuda para la reconstrucción aludiendo a la falta de fondos y a la situación de guerra por la que estaba pasando Equestria, por lo que se tomó la decisión de terminar con la existencia de Ponyville como pueblo dejando de entregarle fondos al ayuntamiento y pidiéndole a los habitantes que abandonaran el pueblo y se reubicaran en otras ciudades de Equestria, para los ponys de Ponyville aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría y algo que los dejo en el fondo, completamente devastados.

El final del día llego rápido, todos andaban con ánimos muy bajos, tristes y melancólicos, nadie quería dejar toda una vida de recuerdos y emociones en ese lugar que era Ponyville, los habitantes del pueblo no querían abandonar el lugar, no querían dejar sus hogares aunque ahora solo fuera un llano sin nada, sin embargo ya se podía escuchar como algunos ponys pensaban en irse con algunos parientes o amigos de otras ciudades ya que al parecer no habría absolutamente nada que hacer, esa noche en particular se sentía más fría que las demás, no tanto por el clima el cual era agradable, sino que por la tristeza y el desolado ambiente del lugar.

En ese anochecer y quien fue de las únicas ponys que no estuvo presente en el lugar tras la triste reunión era la princesa Luna quien durante luego de estar un rato compartiendo con los demás ponys, ella se fue a dormir, ya que como era su costumbre, aprovechaba el día para descansar y así mantenerse despierta durante las noches, tal como estaba acostumbrada desde hace siglos.

Sin embargo al parecer en sus sueños que deberían ser reponedores, para ella no lo eran, mientras dormía, la princesa de la noche se podía ver como se movía de un lado al otro, como si algo la incomodara dentro del mismo sueño.

En ese sueño la princesa Luna se encontraba caminando en el jardín del palacio real, aunque no se encontraba sola, ya que junto a ella caminaba una Pegaso de color gris azulado muy claro, crin tono azul ártico y blanco de melena algo esponjada, con ojos azulados muy claros y con un copo de nieve en su flanco la cual le sonríe amablemente a la princesa Luna:

- A veces me habría gustado que tú estuvieras conmigo ahora querida amiga. –le dice la princesa Luna a aquella Pegaso.

- Lo sé, pero tú sabes que yo nunca habría aceptado convertirme en princesa como tú, yo tuve una gran vida y creo que haber tenido la fortuna que tuve de ser la mejor amiga de una princesa tan buena como tú, me hizo más afortunada de lo que debí haber sido. –dijo la Pegaso caminando junto a la princesa Luna.

- Es increíble, por eso siempre admire esa manera de ver las cosas a pesar de que nunca tuviste la posibilidad de ver con tus ojos el mundo que nos rodea querida Snowdrop. –le dice la princesa Luna a la Pegaso llamándola por su nombre.

- Yo nunca necesite de la vista para ver el corazón de los demás, por eso cuando me ofreciste la vista, decidí rechazar ese ofrecimiento, porque si la vida me trajo así, es porque así debía ser, no siempre cambiar el mundo a como quisiéramos sería mejor, por algo la vida nos da pruebas, para superarlas, y por algo la vida solo nos da un tiempo en este mundo, para cumplir nuestro destino. –dijo Snowdrop a la princesa Luna.

- Eso es lo que siempre admire de ti, tú eras como yo de joven, alguien solitaria sin embargo me demostraste que a pesar de eso y que a pesar de todas las dificultades, eras alguien que podía hacer algo para dejar su huella, y por eso me encariñe contigo cuando eras potrilla.

- Lo sé, pero sabes algo, creo que nunca pude llegar tan lejos como llegue de no ser por estar siempre a mi lado como una amiga de verdad.

- Y es por eso que te extraño Snowdrop, a ti tanto como extraño a mi querido Brave Hearth. –la princesa Luna abraza a la Pegaso rompiendo en lágrimas, por lo que esta trata de consolarla.

- Ya Luna, no llores, tu sabes que siempre nuestra amistad vivirá más allá del tiempo. –le dice Snowdrop tratando de subirle el ánimo a la princesa de la noche.

- Es tan patético, sé que esto es solo un sueño creado por mi mente y básicamente lo que hago es pedirle consejos a un viejo recuerdo tuyo, porque no eres la verdadera Snowdrop. –le dice la princesa Luna entre lágrimas.

- Pero aunque no esté aquí, aún tienes a ponys que les importa verte entera, como la pony que nos está observando. –dice la pony señalando a unos arbustos.

En esos arbustos se podía ver que quien las observaba a ambas, era nada más y nada menos que La gran y poderosa Trixie.

En ese momento el sueño termina abruptamente y la princesa Luna despierta y se levanta, notando que Trixie se encontraba sentada a su lado mientras su cuerno apagaba el brillo que había tenido segundos atrás:

- Princesa Luna, usted sabe que es un sueño, los sueños son solo ilusiones creadas por nuestra mente en base a recuerdos o experiencias y como alguien ha estado viendo sueños por miles de años, sabe que no debería alterarse de esa manera ni llorar de esa forma. –le dice Trixie quien solo le sonríe a la princesa Luna, la cual tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

- A veces creo que habría sido mejor no haberte enseñado a entrar en los sueños de los ponys. –le dice la princesa Luna bajando la mirada algo molesta y secándose las lágrimas.

- Usted siempre ha velado por los sueños de cientos de ponys durante siglos, al menos creo que lo justo es que la gran y poderosa Trixie pueda velar sus sueños durante el día ¿no cree? –le dice Trixie con una sonrisa a su mentora.

En ese momento la princesa Luna abraza a Trixie y comienza a sollozar:

- A veces me gustaría que todo terminara, a veces me gustaría estar con ellos, con mi hijo, con el amor de mi vida, con mi mejor amiga, pero sigo aquí en un lamento eterno, aunque haya salido de mi encierro en la Luna, he seguido viviendo una noche eterna. –le dice la princesa Luna entre lágrimas mientras seguía abrazando a su alumna.

- Pero si está aquí, es porque la vida aún tiene cosas preparadas para usted, como el recuerdo de su amiga lo dijo en su sueño. –le dice Trixie siempre abrazando a su mentora tratando de contenerla.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por estar junto a mí querida estudiante! –le dice la princesa Luna, tratando de calmarse mientras esta sigue abrazando a su alumna.

- Al contrario, la gran y poderosa Trixie le tiene que dar las gracias por creer que podía llegar lejos y por darle cariño y comprensión, usted no tiene que agradecer nada. –Trixie abraza con una sonrisa a la princesa Luna, sin duda ella sentía un gran cariño por la princesa de la noche, ya que de no ser por ella, quizá ella jamás habría logrado convertirse en la gran maga que es.

Trixie y Luna tenían una gran relación, desde que Trixie comenzó sus estudios de magia con ella, esta se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, al igual como Twilight y Raging Blast, para Trixie, la princesa Luna era casi una segunda madre, a la cual ella le debía todo, si no hubiese sido por ella, jamás habría logrado convertirse en una maga poderosa y digna de enfrentar a Twilight a quien consideraba una gran amiga, pero al mismo tiempo una poderosa rival.

A esa misma hora llegaban a la granja, Twilight Sparkle y Blade Beam los cuales se encontraban con Zecora, ellos llegaban con grandes bolsas en sus lomos llenas de objetos, la mayoría hierbas, polvos y algunos líquidos, obviamente al ver los ánimos tan bajos de todos los ponys que veían, sospechaban que desde Canterlot no habían llegado buenas noticias, por ende fueron directo a la granja en donde estaban todas las manes de la armonía Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Octavia, Applejack junto a Big Macintosh, la abuela Smith con Babs Seed y su hermana Orange Slice, Rarity junto a Sweetie Belle con sus padres, Derpy junto a sus hijas Dinky y Amethyst Star, el Doctor Hooves, Shining Armor y su esposa Cadance, Fire Blast con Spike, Night Light y Twilight Velvet, por lo que al estar la gran mayoría reunidos, Twilight toma la palabra:

- Veo que por las caras de todos no llegaron buenas noticias de Canterlot ¿no es así? –pregunta Twilight a los presentes.

- Así es dulzura, el gobierno central no nos ayudara a reconstruir el pueblo. –dijo Applejack caris baja y triste.

- Tenías razón en tus sospechas Twilight. –dijo Blade.

- Bueno, siempre es recomendable tener un plan B como en este caso. –dijo Twilight sonriente.

- ¿Plan B? ¿A qué te refieres Twilight? –le pregunta Spike.

- Pues a que si no hay madera, la crearemos y si no hay herramientas, las crearemos. –dijo Twilight mirando a Blade con una sonrisa a lo que el unicornio gris le sonríe en respuesta de la misma forma.

- Hermano, ¿acaso piensas usar tu alquimia? –le pregunta Vinyl Scratch a su hermano mayor.

- Pues claro, mesclaremos los hechizos de magia verde y magia alquímica para crear herramientas y maderas necesarias para comenzar la reconstrucción, de esa forma podremos comenzar cuanto antes. –dijo Blade con una alegre sonrisa respondiéndole a su hermana.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices terroncito? –le pregunta Applejack sorprendida.

- Claro que es cierto, estuvimos leyendo los libros de Zecora y con ella logramos planificar un hechizo que mezclara ambos tipos de magia de forma óptima y así poder tener todo listo, sin necesidad de pedirle nada a Canterlot y hacer que Ponyville vuelva a levantarse. –dijo Twilight Sparkle con gran alegría.

En ese momento aparecen en el lugar la princesa Luna y Trixie, quienes escucharon esto último de la conversación:

- Ya veo, entonces de ser así, Trixie y yo les podemos ayudar con nuestro poder. –dijo la princesa Luna con una sonrisa y ya calmada luego de desahogar sus penas con su estudiante.

- Pues claro, todos serán de una gran ayuda.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ósea que no tendremos que irnos de aquí? –pregunta Pinkie Pie quien desde que se enteró de la noticia, su peinado estaba lacio en modo Pinkamena por la pena que sentía.

- Claro que no, porque nosotros reconstruiremos Ponyville. –le responde la unicornio lavanda con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto a Pinkie Pie de inmediato se le esponjo su crin y su sonrisa característica había regresado:

- ¡ENTONCES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO A TRABAJAR SE A DICHO! ¡YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita emocionada Applejack al escuchar tales noticias.

Luego de eso Twilight observa por los arreadores y nota que su estudiante no estaba allí:

- ¿Fire Blast? ¿Sabes dónde está Raging? –le pregunta Twilight al joven unicornio.

- Luego de la noticia él estuvo aquí pero salió poco antes que llegaras y Apple Bloom fue tras él.

- Entonces creo que debo ir a buscarlo.

- No te preocupes, mi hermano debe estar con Apple Bloom, así que seguramente ambos llegaran pronto. –le responde Fire Blast con una sonrisa.

Efectivamente no muy lejos de allí, en la planicie se ve al igual que durante el día a Raging Blast luchando con magia contra tres clones de sombra creados por el mismo:

- ¡No está mal! ¡Pero eso no será suficiente! –dijo uno de los clones quien esquiva un rayo mágico.

- Es cierto, si quieres ser fuerte debes estudiar más magia tonto. –dijo otro de los clones de Raging Blast quien lanza un rayo mágico el cual es esquivado por el Raging real.

- Si quieres salvar a Ponyville, deberás ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a esos sujetos de los SEEL para que así la guerra acabe y reconstruir Ponyville. –dijo el tercer clon de sombra que se tele transporta para golpear a Raging pero este da un salto para luego tele transportarse y lanzarle un rayo el cual el clon no puede esquivar y desaparece.

- ¡No estuvo mal para un cobarde! –dijo otro de los clones de sombra que quedaba en el lugar.

Al escuchar esto el verdadero Raging se molesta:

- ¡No soy un cobarde! –dice Raging Blast molesto.

- No porque quieras enfrentar a los SEEL y los villanos que han causado tanto daño, significa que seas valiente. –le dice uno de los clones de sombra el cual le lanza un rayo mágico que el Raging real esquiva.

En tanto a la distancia de ese lugar sentada y sin que Raging Blast se diera cuenta, estaba Apple Bloom mirando con preocupación y pensando en lo mal que Raging Blast debía sentirse:

- _¡Es injusto! No tendrías que estar pasando por esto, tu siempre has sido un pony muy alegre y despreocupado, no es justo que quieras cargar tu solo con esto, y no es justo que tengas que sufrir esto Raging._ –decía en su mente Apple Bloom la cual miraba preocupada al unicornio mostaza.

En tanto Raging Blast seguía peleando con los dos clones restantes sin darse cuenta que a la distancia, estaba siendo observado por la pony pelirroja:

- ¡Claro que eres un cobarde! –dijo el otro clon que le lanza un rayo mágico que Raging Blast recibe y cae al piso.

Raging Blast comienza a levantarse luego de ese ataque para después dar un fuerte grito:

- ¡NO SOY UN COBARDE! –grita furioso Raging Blast el cual le lanza un violento rayo mágico que el clon recibe desapareciendo y causando una explosión que levanto en el lugar una nube de polvo y un estruendo.

- Si fueras alguien valiente, le dirías la verdad a ella. –le dice el clon de sombras restante que ataca a Raging Blast lanzando varios rayos mágicos que este esquiva con gran maestría.

En ese momento Raging Blast vuelve a gritar con fuerza y ataca con otro fuerte rayo mágico a aquel clon de sombra:

- ¡CLARO QUE LE DIRE! ¡LE DIRE A APPLE BLOOM QUE ME GUSTA Y QUE LA AMO! –grita Raging Blast lanzando un fuerte rayo mágico y con este hace desaparecer al último clon, para luego sentarse en el piso recuperando el aliento.

Al escuchar esto, Apple Bloom queda impactada por un instante, completamente sorprendida por el grito que había escuchado, algo que ni en sus más locos sueños de adolecente se había imaginado, luego de esto la pony de tierra, aún en el shock por lo que había escuchado sale corriendo.

Mientras corría, por la mente de Apple Bloom pasaron todos los recuerdos que había tenido con Raging Blast desde que este llego a Ponyville cuando era un potrillo, como cuando este la hizo reaccionar luego de que esta se deprimiera tras ser la última de sus amigas en obtener su cutiemark o la vez que Raging Blast y ella estaban en el bosque Everfree que fue en la ocasión que ella obtuvo su marca, y así varios otros recuerdos, algunos en donde se veían a ambos discutir, así como en otros recuerdos en donde se veían ambos muy felices y alegres sonriendo con alegría, así como en esos recuerdos se veían como tanto ella como Raging Blast crecían entre todos esos gratos pasajes de su mente, para terminar con recuerdos recientes del torneo de magia, todos esos recuerdos pasaron por su mente mientras seguía con su galope.

Finalmente Apple Bloom detiene su galope, su respiración estaba agitada, ella miraba al frente de forma inexpresiva sin decir una palabra, como si en un principio no creyera lo que había acabado de escuchar, solo un silencio se podía sentir junto a la respiración de la pony pelirroja la cual comenzaba poco a poco a calmarse.

De pronto la sonrisa de Apple Bloom aparece en su rostro, al parecer por fin la pony de tierra se había dado cuenta de lo que había escuchado:

- ¡Por fin! ¡Es increíble! ¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto a Raging! ¡EL ME AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grita Apple Bloom mientras comienza a reír sola, la alegría de enterarse de aquello la tenía emocionada, por fin ella escucho de boca del propio Raging que este la amaba.

Apple Bloom solo reía alegre, por un momento olvido todas las malas noticias que había a su alrededor, por un momento, ella olvido todo lo malo que pasaba a su alrededor y por un momento, ella estaba en el paraíso, sentir que sus sentimientos por Raging iban a ser correspondidos, era una alegría tan grande, que en su mente solo se podía sentir feliz, a pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche estaba llegando, para Apple Bloom era como un soleado y cálido día, su corazón estaba en éxtasis, ahora lo único que podía hacer era decirle a Raging Blast, que ella también siente lo mismo por él, y poder por fin decirle a Raging Blast lo que ella también había guardado por años, poder decirle frente a frente que a ella también le gusta.

En tanto en la distancia había alguien que también observaba, pero esta vez desde una nube en el cielo, era Discord y Screwball quienes observaban a Raging Blast desde el cielo:

- Vaya, ese joven unicornio tiene un poder mágico enorme, desde aquí puedo sentir su poder. –dijo Discord quien había observado toda la pelea de Raging Blast contra sus clones.

- Aunque sea un mago de intensificación, no significa que él no pueda hacer magia del caos, sin duda con ese poder, creo que podría enseñarle un poco de magia caótica, porque el caos es algo ¡maravilloso! –dijo Discord emocionado al ver el potencial de Raging Blast.

- Sin contar que si logro poner a ese joven unicornio de mi lado, podría usar su poder para liberarnos del sello mágico de supresión que nos colocó a los dos esa gruñona de Celestia. –le dice Discord a Screwball que al verlo solo le muestra una sonrisa.

Discord comienza observar a Raging Blast, al parecer haber notado que el joven unicornio tenía grandes capacidades mágicas incluso desde la batalla con Chrysalis, había hecho que en su mente tuviera una idea de cómo usar ese poder a su favor.

En tanto luego de algunos minutos en donde la mente de Apple Bloom se había transportado a un paraíso personal, esta volvía a notar el mundo a su alrededor y decide regresar a donde estaba Raging Blast, pero sorpresivamente el unicornio se tele transporta detrás de ella sorprendiéndola por completo:

- ¡Oye Apple Bloom! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Raging Blast el cual estaba con un rostro algo desanimado, y este aún no sabía que Apple Bloom lo estaba observando y lo había escuchado.

- ¡N-Nada, solo e-estaba por aquí! –le responde Apple Bloom en tono nervioso.

Así que Raging Blast y Apple Bloom comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo no hablaron, y por la mente de Apple Bloom empezaron a pasar una serie de pensamientos:

- _¡Qué le digo! Se supone que él no sabe que yo lo sé, ¿debo decirle ahora? Digo ¿Por qué no? Estamos solos, Raging no me rechazara, pero porque estoy tan nerviosa, nunca le había gustado a un chico de verdad, es la primera vez que le gusto a alguien de esa forma y no sé qué decir._ –pensaba Apple Bloom mientras caminaba junto a Raging Blast cuando sorpresivamente se tele transporta Twilight Sparkle.

- Vaya que bueno que estaban juntos. –dijo la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Vaya me sorprendiste! –le dice Raging Blast a la unicornio lavanda.

- Quiero que vengan rápido a la granja, hay grandes noticias. –dice emocionada la unicornio lavanda.

- ¿Noticias? ¿Qué grandes noticias? Si la princesa Celestia dijo que ya no reconstruiría Ponyville. –le dice Raging Blast bajando la mirada.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues no, mañana comenzaremos la reconstrucción de Ponyville.

- ¿EN SERIO? –grita sorprendida Apple Bloom.

- ¡No inventes! ¿De verdad? –pregunta Raging Blast sorprendido.

- Así es, ¿no es genial? –dijo emocionada Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! –dijo emocionada Apple Bloom.

- ¿Pero cómo harán eso? ¿Acaso la princesa Celestia decidió enviar ayuda? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- No exactamente. –le responde Twilight Sparkle.

Así que Twilight Sparkle les dijo a los dos jóvenes ponys lo que iban a hacer, hasta que los tres llegaron a casa de los Apple a pasar la noche, ya que la idea era comenzar al día siguiente en la mañana para de inmediato levantar el pueblo otra vez.

Al día siguiente en Ponyville comenzaban a brillar los primeros rayos de sol, así que todos los ponys del pueblo miraban a la distancia como casi todo el llano en donde había estado Ponyville había un enorme circulo de transmutación gigante y en el centro tenían varias ollas con algunos líquidos y a su alrededor algunos sacos con polvos y algunas hierbas, y alrededor del circulo de transmutación, estaba cada uno de los elementos de la armonía con excepción de Fluttershy. Estaba Applejack con su honestidad, Rainbow Dash con su elemento de la lealtad, Pinkie Pie con su elemento de la alegría, Rarity con su elemento de la generosidad, Trixie y su elemento de la perseverancia, Derpy con el elemento de la valentía, Octavia con el elemento de la inspiración y Twilight con el elemento de la magia, junto a ella estaba Blade, Shining Armor, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, la princesa Cadance y la princesa Luna junto a Twilight, además todos los elementos de la armonía tenia las diademas en sus cuellos y la corona en el elemento de Twilight:

- Así que usaras los elementos de la armonía para amplificar el poder de la transmutación ¿no es así? –le pregunta la princesa Luna a Blade que estaba a su lado preparando los últimos detalles.

- Exacto, es por esa razón que solo crearemos los materiales para construir el pueblo, ya que restaurarlo al cien por ciento ya requeriría usar la piedra filosofal para transmutar, y aunque yo usara el fragmento de la piedra roja con el que podríamos suplir al elemento de la bondad, no sabemos qué efectos puede ocasionar, por eso prefiero que las piedras se usen solo como amplificador de magia, además con usted aquí, es muy posible que no tengamos que usar todo nuestro poder y así mantenernos frescos ante cualquier emergencia. –le responde Blade.

- Entiendo tu punto y tus motivos, y estoy de acuerdo, para transmutar tal cantidad de materiales se necesita de mucha magia, y aunque yo podría hacerlo, es cierto que la idea de que los elementos de la armonía estén aquí al igual que yo, es ahorrar la mayor cantidad de magia en esta transmutación.

- Así es princesa Luna, además de hacer más estable el circulo de transmutación, ya que entre mayor sea el poder mágico, es más fácil mantener la estabilidad en este y evitar que ocurran efectos colaterales en sus alrededores. –dijo Blade.

- No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de estabilizar el escudo mágico a la hora de hacer la transmutación. –dijo Shining Armor sonriéndole a Blade.

- Gracias amigo.

- ¡Estamos listas Blade! Es momento de comenzar. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Muy bien, es hora de comenzar. –dijo Blade.

El cuerno del unicornio se ilumino al mismo tiempo que el circulo de transmutación dio un fuerte brillo y comenzó a aparecer un enorme resplandor que rodeaba todo el lugar, mientras que todos los ponys veían a la distancia como este destello crecía cada vez más y más hasta que de pronto aquella luz cegó a todos los ponys del lugar por un momento.

Cuando el destello comenzó a desvanecer, los ponys comienzan a notar como mágicamente habían aparecido por todo el lugar, maderas cortadas, herramientas y todo lo necesario para levantar una ciudad, luego de eso el círculo de transmutación desapareció y al notar esto todos nuestros héroes comenzaron a festejar que todo saliera de forma exitosa:

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS TERRONCITO! –grita emocionada Applejack.

- ¡OH YEAH! –grita emocionada Rainbow Dash.

- Esto fue hermoso y sublime. –dijo Rarity.

- ¡LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS! ¡PONYVILLE VOLVERA! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRARLO! ¡HAY QUE HACER UNA FIESTA! –grita emocionada Pinkie Pie saltando a todos lados.

- ¡FIESTA! ¡FIESTA! ¡POR FIN RECUPERAREMOS NUESTRO HOGAR! –grita Derpy quien se abraza con alegría junto a Pinkie Pie.

Sin embargo ambas son detenidos e inmovilizadas por unos instantes con magia, y quien usaba el hechizo era Trixie:

- Bájenle la espuma a sus chocolates, primero deben reconstruir el pueblo, cuando lo hagan podrás celebrar todo lo que quieran. –le dijo Trixie quien a pesar de todo se mostraba alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No puedo creer que exista este tipo de magia, es la primera vez que veo algo tan increíble. –dijo Octavia aún algo sorprendida por ver una transmutación de ese nivel por primera vez con sus propios ojos.

- ¡Así es Tavi! ¡Este es el poder real de la alquimia! –dice Vinyl también sonriente al ver como todo había sido un éxito.

En tanto todos los demás ponys de la villa al notar esto, se alegraron y comenzaron a abrazarse y a celebrar como si fuera una gran fiesta, incluso los jóvenes ponys celebraban y saltaban de alegría, entre esa celebración Raging Blast y Apple Bloom se dieron un fuerte abrazo entre ellos, sin embargo y por extraño que pareciera, este abrazo fue más largo de lo normal:

- ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Ponyville volverá! –le dijo Apple Bloom a Raging Blast mientras esta abrazaba al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡No perderé mi nuevo hogar! ¡No sabes lo bien que me hace ver esto! –le dijo Raging Blast a la pony de tierra mientras este la abrazaba.

De pronto Apple Bloom realiza un comentario que dejo sorprendido al unicornio mostaza:

- Me gustan tus abrazos cálidos y reconfortantes. –dijo Apple Bloom.

Esto hizo que Raging Blast sorpresivamente dejara de abrazarla:

- ¡Eh! ¿P-Porque dices eso? Digo ¿Por qué ese comentario? ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Raging Blast el cual de inmediato comienza a sudar y ponerse nervioso.

En ese momento Apple Bloom se sonroja y baja su mirada haciendo que Raging Blast nuevamente se colocara extremadamente nervioso:

- Pues la verdad, Raging yo debo decirte algo muy importante que quiero que sepas y que he guardado por mucho tiempo. –dijo Apple Bloom sonrojada.

- ¡Q-Q-Que s-s-s-seria! –le dijo Raging Blast el cual se colocó pálido y aquel sudor frio volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, ya que este no sabía que sin querer, Apple Bloom ya se había enterado de sus sentimientos por ella.

- Bueno no soy de dar rodeos, así que te lo diré. Raging Blast tu… tú me… -dijo Apple Bloom cuando sorpresivamente es abrazada por su prima Babs Seed y Raging Blast abrazado por Scootaloo para celebrar:

- ¡FELICIDADES PRIMA! –grita emocionada Babs Seed abrazando a su prima Apple Bloom.

- ¡NO NOS IREMOS HAY QUE CELEBRARLO AMIGO! –grita Scootaloo mientras abrazaba a Raging Blast, siendo la segunda vez que la Pegaso lo calmaba en un momento altamente tenso para él.

- Prima gracias por felicitarme, pero no elegiste el momento indicado. –dijo Apple Bloom mientras su prima dejaba de abrazarla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Apple Bloom? –le pregunta Babs Seed.

- ¡Eh! No por nada, olvida lo que dije. –le responde Apple Bloom sonrojada y bajando su mirada.

- ¡Oigan! Mejor vamos al centro, seguramente ahí van a designar las tareas que debemos hacer para comenzar a trabajar. –dijo Fire Blast.

- ¿A trabajar? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Así es hermano, yo al menos quiero ayudar a reconstruir este pueblo. –dijo Fire Blast.

Al escuchar esto Raging Blast muestra una sonrisa:

- Claro que tienes razón, yo también ayudare, pero desayunemos primero. –dijo Raging Blast al cual le sonó la tripa de hambre.

- Pues claro que sí, yo también tengo hambre. –dijo Sweetie Belle.

- Y nosotros también. –dijeron en coro Pipsqueak y Dinky Hooves, ambos se veían muy sonrientes.

- ¿Y ustedes? Desde que despertamos que andan muy raros ¿Por qué? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Bueno es que… -ambos ponys se miran y se sonrojan para luego sonreír alegremente.

- Ya cuéntenos. –dijo insistente Sweetie Belle.

- ¡AHORA SOMOS NOVIOS! –gritan los dos sonrientes y en coro.

Al escuchar esto todos quedaron sorprendidos:

- ¡En serio! Felicidades, ojala sean felices. –dijo Scootaloo quien abraza a Pipsqueak y Dinky.

Mientras todos felicitaban a la joven pareja, Raging Blast volvía a tener esos fantasmas que durante este tiempo lo atormentaban respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Apple Bloom:

- Incluso Pipsqueak tuvo más valor que yo para decirle a Dinky lo que sentía, en cambio yo, no soy capaz de si quiera decirle a Apple Bloom lo mucho que me gusta, al verlo así me da vergüenza seguir siendo tan cobarde. –se lamentaba en su mente Raging Blast por no tener el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos a la pony pelirroja sin saber que él ya lo había hecho sin querer.

Luego de eso, Raging Blast decide también felicitar a sus amigos:

- Felicidades chicos, en serio. –dijo Raging Blast abrazando a ambos ponys.

- Gracias amigo. –le dice Pipsqueak.

- Y dime ¿Por qué te animaste a decirle ahora? Ya que hace tiempo que al menos yo sabía que te gustaba Dinky, pero nunca tenías el valor de decirle que te gustaba. –le pregunta Raging Blast a su amigo manchado.

- Bueno, como pensaba que Ponyville ya no volvería y a lo mejor nos separaríamos para siempre, no me quise ir sin antes decirle a ella lo que sentía y lo mejor es que yo a ella también le gustaba, pero no tenía el valor de decírmelo, tu sabes lo tímida que es ella. –le responde Pipsqueak.

- Entiendo, así que fue por eso.

- Además tú me diste el valor amigo Raging.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –pregunta sorprendido Raging Blast.

- Porque eres alguien valiente, tú te enfrentaste a esa reina bicho para proteger al pueblo, luchaste contra esos bichos sin temor, y si tu estuvieras en esa misma situación, tu habrías hecho lo mismo que hice ahora, así que solo actué como tu actuarias. –le responde Pipsqueak con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto Raging Blast queda impactado:

- V-Vaya, no lo sabía. –dijo Raging Blast el cual quedo realmente sorprendido hasta que sorpresivamente se va corriendo.

- ¡¿Raging Blast a dónde vas?! –le pregunta Pipsqueak mientras el unicornio mostaza se va galopando a toda velocidad.

- Seguro que fue a ver si había comida o sino a pastar por ahí, tu sabes lo tragón que es Raging Blast. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Eh, si quizá sea por eso. –dijo Pipsqueak aunque como a él le pareció que no era por hambre precisamente la razón por la que se había ido de forma tan abrupta.

En tanto Raging Blast mientras galopaba, unas lágrimas caían de su rostro por la impotencia que sentía:

- _¡Soy un cobarde! ¿Cómo pude inspirar a Pip a darle valor? No entiendo, el gracias a mi valentía se atrevió y yo en cambio lo único que hago es huir y guardarme esto como un cobarde, soy una vergüenza._ –decía en su mente Raging Blast, mientras se alejaba del grupo triste y frustrado al pensar que él no era capaz de decirle a la pony que le gusta, sus más profundos sentimientos.

Raging Blast corrió hasta donde se encontraba su maestra y cuando la vio, el unicornio mostaza le da un fuerte abrazo:

- ¡Eh! ¿Raging Blast? ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta la unicornio morada quien se ve sorprendida por el abrazo de su estudiante.

- ¡No quiero seguir siendo un cobarde! ¡No quiero seguir siendo un cobarde! –decía Raging Blast el cual rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su maestra.

Twilight lo único que hizo fue contener el abrazo del joven unicornio hasta que este comenzó a calmarse y ahí decide preguntarle la razón de su llanto:

- ¿Qué te pasa Raging? Reconstruiremos Ponyville, deberías estar más alegre. –le dice su maestra a él joven unicornio.

- Lo sé, pero no es por eso, es que si yo no fuera tan cobarde, ahora estaría mejor. –dijo Raging Blast bajando la mirada.

- Si hay algo que no eres es un cobarde, incluso no dudaste en ayudarme contra Chrysalis, y aunque no haya estado de acuerdo en que arriesgaras tu vida de esa forma, demuestra que eres alguien sumamente valiente y para nada cobarde.

- No es por eso, es que bueno… si te dijera te reirías y la verdad no sé si debas saberlo.

- ¿Saberlo? ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- Nada, es que si te digo ¿podrías guardar el secreto? –le pregunta Raging Blast a la unicornio lavanda.

- ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué secreto? –pregunta Spike quien aparece sorpresivamente al lado de Twilight, dejando a Raging Blast sorprendido.

- ¡Eh! ¿Spike? No sabía que estabas aquí. –dijo Raging Blast sorprendido.

- Pues he estado aquí todo el tiempo, al parecer ni lo notaste, sin duda andas muy distraído. Bueno dinos ¿Qué secreto es? –le dice emocionado Spike.

- ¡Spike! Quizá Raging Blast no quiera que todos sepan su secreto, así que podrías dejarnos… -antes que Twilight terminara la frase Raging Blast toma la palabra:

- No hay problema, ya lo sabe mi hermano, así que ustedes también como mi familia deben saberlo. –Raging Blast toma aire por un momento para decirles su secreto.

- ¿Bueno? ¡Dinos Raging! –dice Spike.

- ¡Estoy enamorado de Apple Bloom! –les dice Raging Blast a la unicornio y al dragón, los cuales se vieron realmente sorprendidos con esta confesión.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te gusta ella! ¡En serio! Me tomaste en curva hermano. –dijo Spike el cual se notaba realmente sorprendido, ya que tal y como conocía a Raging y su relación de amistad con Apple Bloom, le era imposible imaginarse que Raging realmente estuviera enamorado de la pony terrestre.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Así que te gusta Apple Bloom, quien lo diría. –Twilight le muestra una sonrisa al joven unicornio el cual se sonroja.

- ¡Si! Pero por favor guarden el secreto, al menos hasta que tenga el valor de decirle lo que siento, sobre todo a Applejack o Big Macintosh, que si se enteran que quiero ser novio de Apple Bloom, no sé cómo lo tomen. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Tranquilo tu sabes que yo guardare el secreto, pero créeme que aún me cuesta asimilarlo. –dijo Spike el cual tal como menciono, para el aún era difícil de creer lo que Raging le había dicho.

- Está bien, yo tampoco diré nada. –le dice con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda.

- Gracias, por eso los quiero tanto. –dijo Raging Blast.

Raging Blast le da un abrazo a Twilight y Spike, por lo que los tres se dan un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Luego de ese abrazo grupal aparece Shining Armor, ya que este justamente estaba buscando a Raging Blast:

- Hola Raging Blast, te andaba buscando.

- Dime Shining. –le dice Raging Blast en un claro tono de confianza y familiar en lugar de un tono más respetuoso tomando en cuenta, que él es el general de la guardia real, los magos estatales y un príncipe.

- Bueno, tu sabes hoy iré a Islas Cerezo al funeral simbólico de Akira Sparking tu amiga, como su cuerpo desapareció tras la explosión, la verdad yo iré a entregar una placa de reconocimiento militar como joven mártir muerta defendiendo a Equestria y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme, claro si te sientes preparado para ello. –dice Shining Armor.

El unicornio mostaza guarda silencio por un momento:

- Raging, como dijo mi hermano, si no te sientes preparado, mejor te quedas aquí. –le dice Twilight Sparkle a su estudiante, pero este le responde finalmente.

- ¡Está bien! Le preguntare a mi hermano si quiere acompañarme, al menos así podre despedir a Akira como se merece, como una heroína, la heroína que salvo mi vida. –dijo Raging Blast.

- No hay problema, partiremos a mediodía entonces.

- De acuerdo.

- Entonces yo iré, no lo voy a dejar ir solo. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Yo tampoco dejare solo a Raging. –dijo Spike.

- Ok, no habrá problema que lo acompañen si quieren.

- Gracias por esto hermano.

- No tienes que agradecer Twilight.

Así que Shining Armor se va para preparar todo, al parecer Raging Blast tenía que regresar otra vez a pueblo Sakura para despedir a alguien, esta vez, para darle el último adiós a su rival y luego amiga Akira Sparking, la cual se sacrificó por defender a Raging Blast, de los cascos de la reina changeling.

El tiempo esa mañana paso rápidamente, Raging se reunió con sus amigos, comió en el desayuno y este junto a su hermano comenzaron a prepararse para irse a Islas Cerezo, ambos hermanos comentaron sobre este viaje a sus amigos y aunque todos querían acompañarlos, eso era imposible tal como el viaje anterior, eran muchos, además que ahora había que comenzar la reconstrucción de Ponyville y se necesitaba la ayuda de todos para poder levantar el pueblo nuevamente.

El plazo se cumplió y al mediodía ya había llegado el carruaje con guardias Pegasos que Shining Armor había preparado, era solo un carruaje, pero ahí se acomodaron todos para poder trasladarse ya que incluso por aire el viaje tomaba algunas horas, así que las mane de la armonía, además de los jóvenes ponys, se van a despedir de ambos hermanos que harán este rápido viaje:

- Bueno ya está todo listo, es hora de partir. –dijo Shining Armor subiéndose al carruaje.

- Cuídense por favor y regresen pronto. –dijo Applejack quien abrazo a su amiga Twilight Sparkle.

- No te preocupes Applejack estaremos bien. –le responde la unicornio lavanda.

- Me habría gustado ir a animarlos chicos. –decía Pinkie Pie, la cual estaba algo seria al decir esto.

- No te preocupes Pinkie Pie, ahora estaremos bien recordando las cosas que nos dijiste cuando nos acompañaste a pueblo Sakura la vez anterior. –le decía Fire Blast a la pony rosa.

- Cuídense por favor. –le dice Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

- Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. –Twilight le da un tierno beso en la boca a su semental.

- Te voy a echar de menos Sweetie Belle. –le dice Fire Blast.

- Yo también, y ojala pudiera estar contigo acompañándote. –le dijo Sweetie Belle bajando su mirada.

- No te preocupes, volveré pronto. –Fire Blast y Sweetie Belle se dan un tierno beso en la boca.

En tanto Raging Blast se subía al carruaje cuando luego de despedirse Apple Bloom le llama:

- ¡Oye Raging! –le dice Apple Bloom al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Eh! Dime. –le responde Raging Blast.

- Bueno yo… -Apple Bloom guardo silencio por unos instantes.

- Si vas a decirme que no me desanime y que levante mi ánimo, prometo hacerlo no te preocupes. –le responde Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

- No es eso es solo… -Apple Bloom vuelve a quedar en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Entonces? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Eh! No nada, solo cuídate sí. –le responde Apple Bloom en tono algo nervioso.

- Está bien, nos veremos luego. –le dice Raging Blast quien se sube al carruaje.

Finalmente el carruaje se eleva en donde tanto Raging y Fire Blast en compañía de Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor y Spike, se dirigen a pueblo Sakura.

Cuando ya el carruaje se alejaba Apple Bloom se calma un poco ya que esta estaba muy nerviosa:

- _No me atreví, pero bueno creo que mejor se lo digo cuando regrese de pueblo Sakura, creo que será lo mejor._ –pensaba Apple Bloom mientras esta solo suspira.

¿Qué pasara en pueblo Sakura? ¿Cómo ira la reconstrucción de la villa? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	99. Estoy bien

**Capitulo 99: Estoy bien**

Raging y Fire Blast, se dirigieron a pueblo Sakura en compañía de Twilight Sparkle, Spike y Shining Armor, para poder despedir de forma simbólica a Akira Sparking, una unicornio que aspiraba a convertirse en maga al igual que Raging Blast, y de la cual durante su infancia, ambos habían sido rivales y enemigos, pero finalmente la vida les dio una oportunidad para ser amigos, a tal punto que esta sacrifico su vida para salvar al unicornio mostaza, cuando este salió a pelear contra la reina Chrysalis.

Por lo que ahora ambos unicornios se sentían en la obligación de despedirla como una heroína y como una amiga, ella sin duda fue alguien extraordinaria y los hermanos Blast sentían que ambos debían despedirse y darle las gracias.

Finalmente luego de unas horas de viaje, el carruaje llega a pueblo Sakura, pero algo impacta por completo a los ponys en el carruaje, y es que ven el pueblo completamente dañado, sus casas tenían paredes rotas, se podían ver a varios ponys arreglando las casas y paredes del lugar, como si algo hubiese ocurrido:

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos paso?! –pregunta sorprendido Spike.

- ¡Ni idea! –dijo Raging Blast el cual al ver esto de inmediato se notó su rostro de preocupación.

- Tranquilo hermano, capaz que haya sido un terremoto. –le dice Fire Blast al notar el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Es lo más probable.

- ¿Un terremoto? Es cierto he leído que la zona en donde está emplazado el archipiélago Cerezo, es una zona altamente sísmica. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Cuando éramos pequeños ocurrió un fuerte terremoto e incluso el mar se salió y tuvimos que refugiarnos con todos los ponys del pueblo en la montaña Funmatsu hasta que el mar se calmara. De vez en cuando ocurren terremotos de magnitud importante, es algo a lo que nos hemos acostumbrado. –le dice Fire Blast a Twilight Sparkle, Spike y Shining Armor quienes escuchaban la explicación del joven unicornio.

Finalmente el carruaje aterriza en la plaza de la ciudad y allí los recibe una pony unicornio de color azulado, melena blanca, ojos celestes y una vela en su flanco, esa pony era Tomoe Namikaze, descendiente de la familia Kibo y a quien el pueblo había elegido como su alcaldesa después de que el anterior alcalde fuera asesinado por Blue Chaotic, antiguo miembro de SEEL derrotado por las mane de la armonía y quien no pudo estar presente en el funeral del general Giga Blast, ya que esta se encontraba varada en Equestria por lo que había ocurrido con los ataques al reino, la toma de las estaciones de tren y del cierre de los puertos entre otros problemas de transporte.

Esta los recibe y abraza de inmediato a los hermanos Blast:

- ¡Chicos! Qué bueno verlos, lamento no haber podido estar presente en el funeral del general lo siento tanto, tanto. –dijo Tomoe quien abraza a ambos unicornios.

- No se preocupe señora Tomoe, igual es un gusto verla de nuevo. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Sí, la verdad, hace tiempo que no la veía señora Tomoe. –le responde Raging Blast.

- Igualmente, tal como dijo tu hermano has crecido tanto como el, ya te estas convirtiendo en todo un semental hecho y derecho. –le dijo Tomoe a Raging Blast el cual solo se sonroja un poco.

- Un gusto verla nuevamente alcaldesa. –dice Shining Armor quien le saluda con su casco.

- Al contrario, para mí es un honor general Armor tenerlo aquí. –le dice Tomoe quien le hace una reverencia a Shining Armor.

- No se preocupe, no me gusta que me hagan reverencia, me apena un poco. –dijo Shining Armor el cual se sonroja un poco.

- Está bien, si usted lo dice. –le dijo Tomoe quien le saluda con su casco.

- Mucho gusto señora alcaldesa, me presento, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy la maestra de magia de Raging Blast y ahora la tutora de ambos hermanos. –le dice Twilight Sparkle a la unicornio azulada.

- Y yo soy Spike, el Dragon casi hermano de Twilight y Raging Blast en Ponyville. –saluda Spike.

- Mucho gusto señorita Twilight Sparkle y Spike. –les responde Tomoe.

- Bueno, me gustaría preguntarle ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Fue un terremoto? –pregunta Shining Armor.

Al escuchar esta pregunta de inmediato se notó en el rostro de Tomoe como si un recuerdo muy fuerte y traumante llegara sorpresivamente a su mente, mostrando un rostro impactado y quedándose en silencio por un momento.

Luego de unos instantes esta reacciona:

- ¡Disculpe! ¿Señora alcaldesa? ¿Está bien? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Eh si, vera es algo largo de explicar, pero se lo diré después, que la ceremonia de Akira Sparking ya está por comenzar y solo estábamos esperando su llegada general Armor. –le responde Tomoe, aunque en su rostro se podía notar algo raro, como a pesar de tratar de mantener un rostro pasivo y una ligera sonrisa, se podía notar que algo había recordado que al parecer la tenían a muy mal traer emocionalmente.

Así que sin escalas se dirigen al cementerio del pueblo en donde se realizaría el funeral de Akira Sparking.

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, podían ver como algunos pocos ponys reparaban los daños ocasionados por algo, que los hermanos Blast suponían que era por un terremoto que podría haber ocurrido en estos días, aunque sin duda mientras caminaban, se podía notar un ambiente diferente en el pueblo, un ambiente extraño, incluso cuando ocurrió el funeral del general, aunque había un ambiente triste, el pueblo no tenía esta sensación extraña, que más de tristeza, parecía de miedo, pero no hacia el terremoto, sino que por otra causa que seguramente dejo impactado al pueblo.

Cuando llegan al cementerio, los hermanos Blast le dan las condolencias a los padres y familiares de Akira Sparking, si bien en estos se podía notar el dolor que sentían por haber perdido a su hija, el hecho de escuchar que murió ayudando a salvar al pueblo de Equestria y que la guardia real le haría un reconocimiento, les hacía sentir por otro lado, un cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad, ya que su padre el cual también pertenecía a la guardia real, sabia de las ganas de su hija de ser una maga estatal de elite y que a pesar de haber muerto joven, lo hizo salvando a otros, razón suficiente para que su padre a pesar de seguir llorando pudiera sentir orgullo por el valiente acto realizado por la joven unicornio.

Al igual que la ceremonia del general Giga Blast se guardó mucho respeto, aunque ahora ocurrió un detalle que tanto a Raging Blast como su hermano Fire Blast les llamo la atención.

El funeral no era liderado por las sacerdotisas Kaname y Tsubaki, amigas de los hermanos Blast las cuales ellos llamaban como sempai, término usado a un pony de edad algo mayor entre un grupo de compañeros de escuela o vecinos y quienes muchas veces incluso fueron una suerte de niñeras para ambos hermanos, sino que en esta ocasión el funeral era liderado por nada más y nada menos que el viejo sacerdote y padre de la alcaldesa.

Esto sin duda llamo la atención de Raging Blast y su hermano:

- Fire Blast, es el viejo sacerdote. –le dice Raging Blast en voz baja sorprendido por este hecho.

- Es cierto hermano, me pregunto en donde estarán Kaname y Tsubaki. –le responde Fire Blast también en voz baja.

- No lo sé, ese viejo es un ermitaño, de hecho ni siquiera estuvo aquí cuando fue el funeral del general. –dijo Raging Blast siempre hablando en voz baja.

- Esto es extraño. –dijo Fire Blast.

- Mejor preguntamos después de la ceremonia, obviamente este no es el momento para ello. –le responde Raging Blast a su hermano menor.

Luego de eso ambos guardaron silencio absoluto mientras la ceremonia seguía, a pesar de esto, sabían que ese no era el momento para preguntarse y cuestionarse cosas, ahora lo único que importaba, era despedir a Akira Sparking como la heroína que fue.

Después de un rato, la ceremonia había terminado, levantando el memorial en el cementerio bajo su nombre, su cuerpo desapareció al ser transmutado por Blackeye, por ende este era lo único que la recordaría, no solo como la amiga que se había convertido en este último tiempo, ni la rival que Raging Blast tuvo de potrillo, sino que como una autentica heroína.

Cuando la ceremonia termina los hermanos Blast se quedan mirando el memorial por un momento:

- Esto pareciera que es una pesadilla ¿no lo crees hermano? –dijo Fire Blast apenado y bajando la mirada.

- Lo sé, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, solo sobrevivir para que el sacrificio de Akira no sea en vano. –le responde Raging Blast el cual lo hace en un tono calmado aunque algo deprimido en su forma de expresarse.

En ese momento Twilight Sparkle y Spike se acercan a donde estaban los dos unicornios:

- Chicos ¿Están bien? –pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- Estamos bien Twilight no te preocupes. –le responde Raging Blast.

- ¿Están seguros? Porque sus caras parecieran que no están bien precisamente. –dijo Spike quien noto que a pesar de tratar de mostrarse tranquilos, ambos estaban apenados.

- Si estamos bien, no deberías preocuparte. –le responde Fire Blast este aún algo desanimado.

- Creo que si quieren llorar pueden hacerlo, es lo justo, todo esto ha pasado muy rápido y seguro todo esto debe estar perturbándolos.

En ese momento Fire Blast quien durante este tiempo trataba de mantenerse firme comenzó a sollozar débilmente, al parecer el joven unicornio estaba al límite y pareciera que después de la ceremonia este ya no aguantaba más, pero cuando este quería ponerse a llorar, Raging Blast respira profundamente y le responde a la unicornio lavanda:

- Yo podría llorar, pero ya he llorado mucho, que sacamos con llorar a estas alturas, Akira ni el general volverán derramando lágrimas, como me dijo Pinkie Pie cuando murió el general, ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón, y si tengo que vivir, los recordare con alegría. –dice Raging Blast tratando de sonreír y mostrarse más tranquilo.

Al ver esta actitud de su hermano, este rápidamente se seca las lágrimas y respira profundo como Raging Blast, para tratar de sonreír un poco, pero de pronto el unicornio mostaza se acerca y lo abraza con cariño:

- Si quieres llorar hazlo, tú ya has aguantado mucho para tratar de levantarme y se supone que soy yo el hermano mayor, creo que esa es mi labor no la tuya, así que si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo.

Finalmente Fire Blast no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor, en tanto Twilight y Spike solo observan este momento entre ambos ya que sabían, que este espacio especial para ambos debían vivirlo entre ellos en completa armonía, respetando el dolor que ambos hermanos tenían, pero sin dejar de preocuparse por ellos, que por esas causalidades del destino, ahora son como sus hijos, o al menos eso sentía la unicornio lavanda sobre todo cuando recordó el momento en que de boca del propio Raging Blast, le dijo que ella era la única pony a la que podía llamar mamá.

En tanto en Ponyville ya los ponys del lugar estaban comenzando las obras de reconstrucción de la villa, y todo el pueblo estaba ayudando, incluso los invitados como Babs Seed, Octavia, Vinyl y Orange Slice, Cadance, Blade y Trixie, además de las mane de la armonía y todo el resto del pueblo, todos estaban trabajando juntos al igual como lo hacían cuando se envolvía el invierno para dar paso a la primavera, todos en conjunto solo querían lograr un objetivo y ese era ver a su pueblo de pie otra vez.

A la ausencia de Twilight que por lo general era una experta para organizar todo de forma ordenada, tuvo que ser Blade quien asumiera esa función y organizo todos los detalles para así poder dejar todo en orden y que la reconstrucción se hiciera de la forma más óptima posible.

Por suerte aunque el pueblo estaba prácticamente destruido, las construcciones fuera del centro como el hospital, la escuela y Sweet Apple Acres en donde todos los ponys se refugiaron tras el ataque de los changeling, se habían salvado de la destructiva técnica de Kyra, así que basándose en los caminos y en como recordaban el pueblo, es que algunos ponys, comenzaron a delimitar los senderos de la ciudad y otros comenzaron a construir los cimientos de las primeras casas y sobretodo muchos ponys estaban también trabajando en la construcción del nuevo ayuntamiento.

Sin embargo había alguien la cual su cabeza se encontraba en las nubes, esa pony era Apple Bloom, ella era muy habilidosa construyendo cosas por algo tenía una cutiemark que así lo confirmaba, pero ese día ella pensaba en una sola cosa, ella pensaba en Raging Blast.

En su mente Apple Bloom veía a Raging Blast frente a ella en el campo de manzanas bajo el atardecer, en donde este respiraba profundamente y le decía lo que ella siempre quiso escuchar:

- Apple Bloom, yo te amo, y quiero que seas mi pony especial. –le dice Raging Blast con una sonrisa y sonrojado.

Luego Apple Bloom se acerca y lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa y le responde:

- Yo también, te amo Raging Blast y si quiero ser tu pony especial por siempre. –le responde Apple Bloom en esa fantasía de su mente.

De pronto este se acerca y la besa con pasión:

- ¡Oh! Mi reina de los cielos adorada, la diosa del amor me ha concedido tan infinita belleza en este pétalo de flor de manzana. –dice Raging Blast en la fantasía de Apple Bloom, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

- Eso es tan hermoso amado Ra… -de pronto la fantasía se interrumpe violentamente cuando Apple Bloom es golpeada por una tabla de madera, cayendo al piso un poco aturdida.

Cuando despierta esta Applejack mirándola de forma molesta:

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan distraída dulzura? Ya es la tercera vez y tú misma te ofreciste a ayudarnos aquí en el ayuntamiento. –le dijo molesta Applejack.

- ¡Auch! Si pero no tenías que golpearme con la tabla. –le responde Apple Bloom ya levantándose del piso adolorida.

- Pero si te dije que tuvieras cuidado, pero me ignoraste y te grite varias veces ¿En que estabas pensando? –le pregunta Applejack.

- Eh, bueno, yo, en, en nada, lo siento, fue un descuido mío, no se volverá a repetir. –Apple Bloom se disculpa con su hermana mayor.

- De acuerdo, pero ahora estate atenta, que así más estorbas de lo que ayudas, recuerda que solo con nuestros cascos podremos poner a nuestro pueblo de pie.

- Si lo entiendo y no te preocupes Applejack, estaré más atenta. –le responde Apple Bloom a su hermana.

- Más vale que así sea dulzura. –le dice Applejack quien se retira mientras esta se sienta y toma con su boca un tarro con clavos y en uno de sus cascos, se coloca un guante metálico para martillar con su casco.

Mientras esta comenzaba a colocar los clavos esta trataba de aclarar su mente:

- _¿En que estaba pensando? Raging Blast nunca será así de poético, estamos hablando del unicornio más infantil, tragón, mal educado y travieso que jamás se ha visto, él no es un príncipe azul ni mucho menos, solo es el._ –dijo en su mente Apple Bloom.

De pronto la pony pelirroja rápidamente comienza a tener recuerdos de Raging Blast siendo como ella misma lo describió, pero al final de todos esos recuerdos, puede ver a un Raging Blast parado frente a ella pero con una sonrisa:

- Eres la mejor pony, aunque seas una mandona, eres la mejor y siempre podrás contar conmigo ¡De veras! –le responde Raging Blast mientras le muestra una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, es por eso que me gustas, porque con todos esos defectos, también eres un gran amigo, un gran compañero y tú nunca dejarías a los que quieres solos, tu siempre te preocupas por los demás a tu manera, y son esas mismas virtudes, que me hicieron que te convirtieras en mi pony perfecto. –de pronto Apple Bloom en esa ilusión besa a Raging Blast en la boca a lo que este le responde el beso.

Pero nuevamente otra tabla golpea en la cabeza a Apple Bloom interrumpiendo abruptamente su nueva fantasía romántica:

- ¡SANTOS CORRALES! ¡OTRA VEZ LOS MISMO! –grito molesta Applejack al ver que Apple Bloom volvió a ser golpeada por una tabla de madera al estar nuevamente distraída.

El tanto en pueblo Sakura y luego de ese momento entre ambos hermanos y pasar un momento por la tumba del general Blast, tanto Twilight, Spike como Raging y Fire Blast fueron de camino a la casa de los hermanos Blast, mientras que Shining Armor se reunía con la alcaldesa Tomoe y la guardia real del pueblo para enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

Al llegar a su casa en el pueblo, se encuentran con el detalle de que todo el lugar estaba desordenado:

- ¡Pero que! ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¿Pero porque está todo desordenado? ¿Acaso habrán entrado a robar? Pero si aquí en este pueblo no hay ladrones. –dijo sorprendido Fire Blast.

- Quizá llego alguno en un barco desde el continente. –dijo Spike.

- Eso es imposible, desde que sucedió el ataque en Los Pegasus que la princesa Celestia cerro el trafico marino, esto lo confirmo mi hermano y solo un barco altamente escoltado con alimentos, medicamentos e insumos básicos vendría al pueblo altamente custodiado por guardias reales, así que es imposible que haya venido un ladrón en un barco de la guardia, y menos solo para robar una casa. –le responde Twilight Sparkle al Dragon.

- Quizá fue por el terremoto hermano, con el movimiento seguramente cayeron todas las cosas y causo este desastre. –dice Fire Blast, recordando como los ponys estaban reparando sus casas, pensando que un terremoto podría haber ocurrido recientemente.

- Si tú lo dices, pero no sé, para mi sigue siendo extraño. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Bueno, creo que primero ordenaremos todo esto, y luego comeremos algo, más tarde le preguntaremos a mi hermano que supo del terremoto, a lo mejor él nos dará más detalles después de hablar con la alcaldesa y la guardia real. –dijo Twilight.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será ordenar este lugar. –dijo Raging Blast.

Así que los cuatro se colocan a ordenar el desastre que era la casa de los hermanos Blast, sin sospechar que quien había causado aquel desastre no había sido precisamente un terremoto.

Luego de un rato finalmente la casa quedo nuevamente ordenada, por si acaso se revisó que no faltara algo, cosa que no ocurrió, confirmado la ausencia de ladrones en el pueblo, así que luego de ordenar, Raging Blast decidió preparar la comida sorprendiendo a Twilight quien durante todos estos años nunca lo había visto cocinar a pesar de que ya en alguna ocasión Raging le había comentado algo al respecto y la única pony de Ponyville que había probado su cocina en alguna ocasión fue Fluttershy.

Raging Blast aprovechando que había arroz en la cocina, preparo una comida típica de Islas Cerezo llamado Onigiri, el cual estaba hecho con arroz, hecho en bola y relleno con sésamo, pétalos de cerezo y alga nori, esta última en la base de la bola de arroz.

Raging sirvió dos bolas de arroz a cada uno, siendo en total ocho bolas de arroz para todo el grupo, además de preparar dos más para Shining Armor cuando este regresara de las reuniones con la alcaldesa y los guardias reales de la zona.

Finalmente con un poco de jugo de sandía (la fruta más común en el archipiélago Cerezo), decidieron comer la comida que Raging Blast había preparado:

- ¡Whoa! No puedo creerlo ¿en serio cocinas así? ¡Está delicioso! –dijo Twilight Sparkle probando por primera vez la comida hecha por su estudiante.

- Estas bolas de arroz saben muy bien, están deliciosas ¡En serio! –dijo Spike quien prácticamente se devoro una de las bolas de arroz.

- Te quedaron como siempre hermano, tiendes a exagerar con el sésamo. –le dice con una sonrisa Fire Blast.

- Tu sabes que me gusta el sésamo en el Onigiri, por eso le hecho mucho. –le responde Raging Blast.

- Y si cocinas así de bien ¿Por qué no lo haces en casa? –le pregunta Twilight haciendo sentir incomodo a su estudiante.

- Bueno, solo se cocinar comida local, es decir con ingredientes que son comunes aquí en Islas Cerezo, en el continente es muy difícil encontrar arroz o cerezos, mientras que aquí todo es muy simple de conseguir. –le responde Raging Blast a su maestra.

- Si tú lo dices. –le dice Twilight Sparkle mirando a su estudiante fijamente como no creyéndole que sea esa la verdadera razón por la que en Ponyville el unicornio mostaza nunca cocinaba, salvo la vez que le hizo la comida a Fluttershy.

Luego de un rato Shining Armor llega a casa de los hermanos Blast, al verlo entrar su hermana de inmediato noto el rostro serio y preocupado, al parecer algo había pasado en esa reunión que había tenido:

- Hola Twilight.

- Hola Shining Armor, veo por tu rostro que algo ha pasado en esa reunión ¿no es así? –le pregunta la unicornio lavanda a su hermano mayor.

- Tal como lo dices, algo pasó y fue algo horrible. –le responde Shining Armor dándole un suspiro al hablar.

En ese momento aparecen los dos hermanos Blast y Spike:

- ¿Paso algo? ¿Fue lo del terremoto? –pregunta Spike.

- Y que paso ¿fue un terremoto realmente? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Bueno, algo así. –le responde Shining Armor.

Pero Raging Blast alza la voz exigiendo respuestas reales.

- ¡DINOS LA VERDAD! Ya no somos potrillos para que nos estés ocultando la verdad, lo que paso en el pueblo no fue un terremoto ¿verdad? –pregunta Raging Blast en tono preocupado.

- Está bien, te lo diré, efectivamente no fue un terremoto, fue un ataque de SEEL. –le responde Shining Armor a Raging Blast, dejando tanto a este como a todos los demás impactados por esta noticia.

- ¡SEEL! ¿Los tipos que nos están atacando? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Así es, ellos atacaron con tres de sus miembros. –le responde Shining Armor.

- ¿Tres de sus miembros? –pregunta Spike.

- Dos pegasos y un alicornio negro que se hacía llamar Black Star. –le responde Shining Armor.

- ¿Dijiste dos pegasos? ¿Por casualidad uno de esos pegasos no era Fluttershy? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle a su hermano mayor.

Shining Armor guardo silencio por un momento dando a entender que aparentemente la Pegaso habría estado allí:

- Veo que con tu silencio lo confirmas. –dijo Twilight bajando la mirada.

Finalmente su hermano le contesta:

- Tal como dices, me describieron a una Pegaso igual a ella, así que Fluttershy estuvo aquí en el ataque con los SEEL.

- ¿Y qué querían? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle.

- Según me contaron, buscaban la famosa campana de Grogar en donde tenían encerrada al carnero mágico legendario o mejor dicho buscaban al posible portador según me conto el sacerdote.

- Por cierto ¿no viste a Kaname y Tsubaki? Son las sacerdotisas del lugar sin embargo ellas no estuvieron presentes durante el funeral. –pregunta Raging Blast respecto a las dos sacerdotisas jóvenes que se llamaban Kaname y Tsubaki, ambas eran un poco mayores que los hermanos Blast.

Shining Armor vuelve suspirar y caris bajo les cuenta lo que sabe respecto a ellas:

- ¡Lo siento! Las dos sacerdotisas jóvenes que había en este lugar… han muerto.

Al escuchar esto los dos hermanos quedaron impactados por completo:

- ¿Es cierto? –pregunta Twilight Sparkle sorprendida.

- Es la verdad, ellas fueron asesinadas por los SEEL. –responde Shining Armor.

Al escuchar esto Fire Blast se coloca a llorar:

- No, no ellas, no puede ser ¡snif! No puede ser posible. –Fire Blast comienza a llorar al saber la noticia, de inmediato Spike que estaba a su lado lo abraza mientras Raging Blast solo da un respiro profundo y boto el aire con suavidad para dirigirle la palabra a Shining Armor.

- Ya veo, es una pena. –dice Raging Blast en tono serio pero calmado.

- Raging ¿Estas bien? –le pregunta Twilight quien ve al unicornio mostaza serio e incluso algo inexpresivo, pero calmado.

- Estoy bien Twilight, si murieron, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, solo esperar que ahora estén bien en el cielo de los ponys con el general y Akira. –dijo Raging Blast siempre en un tono frio pero sereno en su forma de hablar.

Luego de eso el joven unicornio mostaza va a abrazar a su hermano menor y lo contiene tal como lo hizo al principio, siempre sereno, en todo momento se notaba que trataba de ocultar su dolor, o trataba de afrontarlo de la mejor forma que podía, ya antes había derramado muchas lágrimas y sentía que ahora el ya no podía seguir derramando lágrimas, era el momento que él tenía que hacerse fuerte y tomar las riendas de la situación y no dejar que esta lo terminara superando.

Cuando Fire Blast se calmó este decide ir a descansar junto a Spike a su habitación y dormir un poco, mientras que Shining Armor se va a organizar el carruaje para llevarlos de regreso a Ponyville a primera hora del día siguiente, por lo que la unicornio lavanda se queda a solas con su estudiante el cual tras la noticia nota extrañamente calmado:

- ¿Raging Blast? ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada? –le pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- Tranquila estoy bien.

- Pues sabía que ellas fueron amigas muy cercanas y que tanto tú como Fire Blast las querían mucho ¿no es así?

- Tal como lo dices, ellas fueron prácticamente nuestras únicas auténticas amigas.

- Me llama la atención ¿Ustedes no tienen más amigos aquí en el pueblo?

- La verdad no mucho Twilight.

- ¿En serio? Pensé que sobre todo tu Raging, era alguien que tenía muchos amigos aquí así como en Ponyville.

- La verdad, a mí siempre los ponys de mi edad en la aldea me excluían de sus juegos y trataban de aislarme, incluso a veces llamaban a jugar a mi hermano y no a mí, pero este muchas veces prefería estar conmigo y cuando lo querían llamar a jugar, él ponía como condición que yo también jugara, solo así me integraba en los juegos, pero nunca tuve amigos como los que tuve cuando llegue a Ponyville, amigos de verdad.

- Me sorprende lo que dices, siempre te imagine que eras alguien muy querido y popular.

- De hecho una de las razones por las que empecé a hacer bromas y me convertí en el pony travieso busca problemas de aquí, fue para llamar la atención de los demás, hacerme reconocido entre ellos de alguna forma y en un principio cuando decidí ser mago, la idea era la misma, ser un gran mago para ser reconocido sobre todo ante este pueblo.

- Ya veo.

- Pero a pesar de eso, amo pueblo Sakura, lamentablemente admito que me duele mucho saber que Kaname y Tsubaki están muertas, porque ellas formaban parte de los recuerdos hermosos de mi infancia aquí.

- Si quieres llorar ahora que Spike y Fire Blast fueron a descansar, puedes hacerlo Raging Blast.

- Twilight, yo ya he llorado mucho, no quiero seguir llorando más, no quiero preocuparte ni a ti ni a Spike ni mucho menos a mi hermano, al principio cuando murió el general, tuvo que ser el quien dejo de llorar para que yo me sintiera mejor, ahora todo lo que tuvo que aguantar antes lo termino colapsando ahora, por eso yo ahora no puedo llorar, se lo debo sobre todo a él.

- Cuando te conocí hace tres años, me parecías un potro mal educado y grosero, que nunca se tomaba en serio las cosas, sin embargo ahora te escucho hablar y te escucho pensar las cosas con tanta madurez, que realmente me hace sentir orgullosa de tener la oportunidad de ser tu maestra.

- Tu haz sido más que una maestra, has sido una madre en este tiempo, no solo me enseñabas magia, siempre me diste cariño, me cuidaste cuando estaba enfermo, me levantabas el ánimo cuando estaba triste, y me alentabas cuando tenía que superar fuertes desafíos ya sea en la escuela o los que tú misma me imponías en clase de magia, y si no hubieses estado hoy aquí, yo me habría desmoronado como un castillo de naipes, así que solo puedo darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. –Raging Blast baja la mirada sonrojándose un poco frente a su maestra.

- ¿Raging? ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- No te molestaría, que al menos por esta vez, ¿pueda llamarte mamá? –pregunta sonrojado el unicornio mostaza a su maestra.

Al escuchar esta pregunta la unicornio lavanda sonríe y le responde emocionada:

- Claro que si mi querido Raging Blast, claro que puedes. –al dar su respuesta el unicornio mostaza abraza con ternura a su maestra.

- Te quiero mamá. –le dice Raging Blast mientras abraza a la unicornio lavanda.

- Es curioso, yo no he tenido hijos propios, pero tú más que un alumno, has sido como un hijo para mí, y yo siempre estaré junto a ti. –Twilight le responde el abrazo a su estudiante con gran cariño.

Luego de ese abrazo, la unicornio lavanda decide irse a dormir:

- Yo iré a dormir, y creo que tú debes hacer lo mismo Raging Blast.

- Ve tú, yo comeré un poco de arroz, para calmar la tripa un poco. –le sonríe Raging Blast a su maestra.

- Bueno, pero no te llenes tanto el estómago. –le dice con una sonrisa la unicornio lavanda.

- Si tranquila, además Shining Armor ya debe estar por llegar, así lo recibo cuando llegue si tu estas dormida.

- De acuerdo, entonces iré a dormir un poco.

- Que descanses Twilight.

De esa forma Raging Blast se fue a sacar un poco de arroz que quedo y se hizo un par de Onigiris para comer, pasó un rato y mientras terminaba de comerse las bolas de arroz aparece Shining Armor:

- Hola Raging Blast.

- Que hay Shining.

- En la lacena te deje un par de Onigiris, seguro te gustaran.

- Muchas gracias Raging Blast.

- Bueno yo saldré.

- ¿Saldrás? Pero si ya es de noche.

- Tranquilo será solo un paseo, pero si Twilight se despierta, no le digas que he salido ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Eh! Bueno, pero eso si vuelve pronto.

- Si volveré pronto.

Así que Raging Blast salió de la casa dejando a Shining Armor con la comida que le había hecho.

El unicornio mostaza camino por todo el pueblo, como era de noche, ya los ponys estaban en sus casas, en el pueblo se podía ver que varias casas habían recibido daños, el unicornio en su caminar solo observaba los daños, mientras seguía su caminar, todo el trayecto él siempre estuvo serio y tranquilo, trataba de no mostrarse alterado o triste por el panorama que lo rodea.

Luego de un rato, Raging Blast llega un templo en la entrada oeste del pueblo al pie de la montaña Funmatsu, era el templo del pueblo en donde Raging Blast decide tocar la puerta.

De pronto aparece la señora Tomoe, la alcaldesa del pueblo:

- Buenas noches señora Tomoe. –le saluda Raging Blast.

- ¿Raging Blast? Buenas noches, ¿A qué has venido a esta hora? –le pregunta la unicornio.

- ¿Está despierto el vie..., digo su padre? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Bueno él está al fondo rezando.

- De acuerdo ¿puedo hablar con él? –pregunta nuevamente Raging Blast siempre en un tono serio.

- Claro, pasa.

Entonces Raging Blast se dirige al fondo del templo en donde vivían los Namikaze, y en el fondo del templo rezando se encontraba el viejo sacerdote del pueblo, padre de Tomoe y abuelo de las fallecidas Kaname y Tsubaki, el sacerdote de pueblo Sakura Natsu Namikaze, un unicornio de color amarillo fuerte, ojos celestes de crin blanca y su cutiemark era una espiral negra con cuatro pequeñas flamas arriba, abajo y a los lados de aquella espiral con bastantes arrugas en su cuero, en un claro signo de su avanzada edad:

- Hace muchos años que no lo veía anciano. –le dice Raging Blast al viejo unicornio.

- Vaya has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, como sabes a mí no me gusta salir mucho de aquí. –le responde el viejo unicornio.

- Me imagino que vienes a preguntar por qué fui yo quien ofició el funeral de Akira y no Kaname y Tsubaki ¿no es así?

- No, ya me entere que están muertas.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué has venido?

- Primero que todo quiero hacerle dos preguntas, la primera es ¿Quién las asesino?

En ese momento el viejo se coloca muy serio y respira profundamente para poder responderle al unicornio:

- A ellas las llevaron a un lugar distinto a donde yo estaba con Tomoe.

- Ya veo.

- Sin embargo se quien las mató.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Cuando aún estaba de rehén, una Pegaso que venía con ellos, se acercó a mí y me confesó que ella había asesinado a mis nietas, después de eso ella hizo una reverencia de disculpas y repetía constantemente "Lo siento" mientras lloraba, pero no sabía si creerle o si lo hacía para mofarse de mí, a esas alturas yo pensaba que mi muerte llegaría inevitablemente, pero ella me libero y escape, también libero a Tomoe y ambos nos escondimos en las cuevas de la montaña Funmatsu, tal como lo hicieron varios ponys.

- Esa Pegaso ¿hablaba nuestra lengua nativa? –esta pregunta sorprende al viejo unicornio.

- ¡Pues si! Fue algo que llamo mi atención, ella conocía nuestro idioma nativo a pesar de nunca haberla visto por aquí ¿la conoces? –pregunta el viejo sacerdote sorprendido.

- Creo saber quién es, ya que es una criminal buscada y es alguien que mató al rey grifo, además de ser antigua guardiana de los elementos de la armonía. –le responde Raging Blast sin mencionar que conocía muy bien a aquella Pegaso.

- Ya veo de donde la conoces.

- ¿Nadie trato de salvarlas? ¿La guardia real no pudo con ellos? ¿Ni siquiera Nagato?

- No, ni siquiera su hermano Nagato pudo salvarlas, él fue gravemente herido en la batalla, y a pesar de ser un guardia real y el mejor del pueblo, estuvo a punto de morir, por suerte ya ha salido de peligro.

- Entiendo.

Por un momento Raging Blast quedo en silencio, al enterarse que la Pegaso había matado a sus amigas y que al parecer podría haber sido responsable del daño al pueblo junto a los otros miembros de SEEL, la idea de solo imaginársela en su mente, por un momento lo dejo en shock, pero rápidamente se golpea la frente con uno de sus cascos para reaccionar y seguir hablando con el viejo sacerdote:

- ¿Bueno que era lo otro que querías preguntar?

- Bueno yo encontré una carta del general Blast que hablaba respecto a Grogar y sobre el Bariki-gisei.

- ¿Una carta? –pregunta sorprendido el viejo sacerdote.

- Así es, en esa carta también estaba la campana de Grogar, campana que se llevó Twilight Sparkle de la casa cuando fue el funeral del general, claro sin saber en ese momento de que se trataba ya que estaba en un cofre sellado.

- Sí, el general Shining Armor nos comentó como tu maestra se llevó a Grogar e incluso como perdió la campana, sin duda fue muy irresponsable de su parte, ahora si ya la situación es grave, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara, sobre todo si Grogar toma el control de un cuerpo, será una catástrofe, no cabe duda que tu maestra fue una idiota.

Al escuchar esto último hace que Raging Blast alce la voz:

- ¡NO VUELVA A DECIRLE IDIOTA A TWILIGHT! –grita Raging Blast mirando de forma molesta al viejo sacerdote.

- Vaya, veo que sigues igual de irrespetuoso con tus mayores. –dijo en un tono molesto el viejo Natsu al ver como Raging Blast le alzo la voz.

- ¡Disculpe! Pero usted no entiende que si Twilight cometió ese error fue para tratar de salvarnos a todos, así que por lo que más quiera, le pido que por favor, no le diga a Twilight que es una idiota, al menos no en mi presencia. –le responde Raging Blast en tono serio, pero esta vez más calmado.

- ¡Está bien! No volveré a decirlo. –le responde el viejo Natsu.

- Bueno lo que yo le quería preguntar es que cuando supo que mi padre había hecho lo que hizo con Grogar en vez de convertirme en el Bariki-Gisei, ¿es cierto que le dijeron a la princesa Celestia que Grogar había sido sellado en mí? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Así es, pero no solo le mentimos a ella, sino a todo el pueblo. –le responde el viejo sacerdote.

- ¿Todo el pueblo? –pregunta Raging Blast realmente sorprendido.

- Así es, no podíamos dejar que la información se filtrara, era demasiado arriesgado que el pueblo supiera que tu no eras el Bariki-Gisei, de hecho en la actualidad, todavía la gente de pueblo Sakura te ve como el Bariki-Gisei y hasta el momento no les he dicho nada sobre lo que acaba de pasar con Grogar, para ellos Grogar habita en tu cuerpo, tal como paso con Yahiko en su momento y con todos los Bariki-Gisei que han existido desde que se optó por ese método para mantener controlado a Grogar y mientras este no llegue a Islas Cerezo, no estoy en la obligación de decir la verdad. –le responde el viejo Natsu, dejando a Raging Blast impactado.

En ese momento por la mente de Raging Blast comenzaron a pasar esos recuerdos de las cosas que le menciono a Twilight, respecto a que el por lo general era aislado de los juegos de otros ponys, siendo su hermano quien logro integrarlo en cierta medida con los demás, y recordando la razón por la que el decidió ser "el bromista" del pueblo cuando potro metiéndose en varios problemas, ya que el objetivo era llamar la atención y ser aceptado, y cuando decidió ser mago, buscaba también aquel objetivo de ser aceptado por su pueblo, aunque esto último fue cambiando cuando conoció a sus verdaderos amigos de Ponyville.

Tras esos recuerdos de su mente, este mira fijamente al viejo Natsu y le responde:

- Entiendo, no puedo recriminarlo por ello, ya sabiendo esto me largo de aquí, hasta pronto anciano. –le dice Raging Blast en tono serio y algo molesto para luego irse del templo.

La noche ya había llegado al pueblo, las estrellas en el cielo alumbraban el lugar, sin embargo a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría el pueblo, él fue al cementerio, para ello tomo unas flores en el camino y las llevo en su boca mientras alumbraba con su cuerno, camino un rato hasta encontrar las tumbas de Kaname y Tsubaki dejándoles una flor a cada una, después de eso, fue a la tumba del general Blast.

Cuando llego a la tumba del general Blast, el unicornio mostaza se sentó en frente de la tumba de este mirándola fijamente por un momento mientras el sonido de los grillos en la oscuridad de la noche era lo único que se podía escuchar junto al ruido del océano en una calma absoluta, luego de eso comenzar a sollozar sorpresivamente:

- P-Papá, te e-extraño tanto. –dice Raging Blast el cual se desplomo en el piso rompiendo en un desgarrador llanto.

Luego de un buen rato en el que Raging Blast lloro desconsoladamente, este finalmente logra calmarse un poco y se levanta, se seca las lágrimas con su casco y respira profundamente, mira fijamente a la tumba de su padre el general Giga Blast y luego se va murmurando un "te quiero mucho" en voz muy baja mientras se dirige de camino a su casa.

Cuando regresa el joven unicornio, lo hace sin hacer ruido, Shining Armor dormía en el salón, por suerte este no lo escucho, para luego ir a su cuarto, pero justo en la puerta se encuentra con Twilight Sparkle quien estaba despierta y claramente preocupada:

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿A dónde te fuiste a estas horas? –pregunta insistente Twilight aunque en voz baja para no despertar a nadie en la casa.

- ¿Cómo supiste que no estaba? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Desperté para ir al baño y cuando fui a ver como estabas con Fire Blast y Spike, noté que no estabas. –le responde la unicornio lavanda.

- Necesitaba caminar, hace tiempo que no estaba aquí y no quería incomodar a nadie, lo siento. –le dice bajando la mirada Raging Blast.

- ¿Raging Blast? ¿Seguro estas bien? Ya te dije que si quieres desahogarte, puedes hacerlo conmigo con toda confianza. –le dice Twilight en tono preocupado por todo lo que su estudiante estaba pasando.

- No te preocupes, no quiero que te sigas preocupando, solo quería despejarme tomando aire puro es todo, yo ya dije que no lloraría de nuevo, tu tranquila. –luego de responderle Raging Blast le da un tierno beso en su mejilla.

- R-Raging. –dijo Twilight con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Te quiero mucho Twilight, hasta mañana. –le dice Raging Blast con una sonrisa mientras entra silenciosamente al cuarto donde Fire Blast y Spike dormían.

- Yo también te quiero hijo. –le responde Twilight con una sonrisa, yéndose al cuarto del general donde ella estaba para volver a dormir esa noche.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Solo queda un episodio para el capitulo 100, para ese episodio que se publicara el 3 de Octubre, realizare un especial extendido, dando algunos detalles y respondiendo algunas preguntas que durante estos capítulos han llegado a los reviews o por los mensajes privados durante todo este tiempo, por ende si alguien quiere preguntar algo, puede hacerlo con un review o por mensaje privado, toda pregunta salvo la de ¿cuanto falta para el final? serán respondidas, ya que para el final no falta mucho, pero hay que dedicarle tiempo para cerrar de buena forma todos los arcos argumentales.<p>

Desde ya agradeciendo la enorme paciencia por seguir por tanto tiempo o no por tanto esta historia y han llegado a este punto, y quien sabe que sorpresa puede revelarse en el especial 100 de MLP: Final Arc, así que saludos a todos y esperen el próximo capitulo.


	100. La carga de cien toneladas de culpa

**My Little Pony: Final Arc.**

Especial de Capitulo 100.

**Capitulo 100: La carga de cien toneladas de culpa.**

Luego de ir a dormir, al día siguiente Twilight y Shining Armor se levantan muy temprano con el objetivo de pedir el carruaje de Pegasos que los llevaría de regreso al continente y el cual sería un viaje largo debido a la distancia de las Islas Cerezo, por lo que mientras Twilight ponía agua a hervir para tomar desayuno, Raging Blast aparece:

- Buenos días Raging, pensé que dormirías un poco más. –dijo Twilight Sparkle saludando con una sonrisa a su estudiante.

- Pues no, la verdad quise despertar temprano, además creo que mi hermano y Spike merecen dormir un poco más antes de partir, el viaje será largo.

- Lo sé, Shining Armor fue hacer los preparativos, pero ya debe estar por llegar para tomar desayuno y de ahí regresar a Ponyville. –le dice Twilight Sparkle.

- Pues ojala no se demore mucho.

- Por cierto Raging Blast ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Pero dime la verdad esta vez. –le dijo insistente la unicornio lavanda a su estudiante.

- Fui a ver al viejo sacerdote, para saber si por casualidad Fluttershy había tenido algo que ver.

- Ya veo. Bueno mi hermano dijo que habían reconocido a una Pegaso de las características de Fluttershy.

- Así fue y lo peor de todo, es que ella mato a Kaname y Tsubaki.

Al escuchar esto de boca de Raging Blast, Twilight Sparkle quedo impactada, como si por un instante su alma hubiese escapado de su cuerpo mientras en su mente recordaba algunos momentos que había vivido con su vieja amiga, como cuando ocurrió el incidente con Filomena, el ave Fénix de la princesa Celestia.

Luego de esos flashbacks, la unicornio baja la mirada en donde se podía ver que aún estaba consternada por esa triste noticia:

- L-Lo siento, no puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de matar, primero al rey grifo y ahora a las sacerdotisas, parece que ya perdimos a Fluttershy para siempre. –al terminar esta frase, Twilight comienza a sollozar.

- ¡No la hemos perdido! –dice enérgicamente Raging Blast.

- ¿P-Porque lo dices? –pregunta Twilight aun entre sollozos.

- Ella cuando le confesó al viejo sacerdote lo que había hecho, pidió perdón. –dijo Raging Blast.

- P-Pero que saca con pedir perdón maldita sea, ella es una asesina, ya la perdimos, ella seguirá matando y seguirá siguiendo órdenes de esos SEEL, e-ella no volverá. –dijo Twilight siempre triste entre sus sollozos.

- ¡Ella no lo hace por voluntad! ¡Está manipulada por esos gusanos de SEEL! –dice en modo enérgico Raging Blast a la unicornio lavanda.

- Es una asesina, i-incluso, incluso atacó al general, ¿aun así crees que no la hemos perdido? ¿A pesar de lo que hizo? ¿Aún crees que regresara con nosotros? –pregunta Twilight con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Si! ¡Si lo creo! –responde Raging Blast con toda seguridad.

Al escuchar esto Twilight quedo sorprendida por la respuesta de su estudiante:

- Sé que lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero si algo aprendí del general es que la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena. Además sé que si Fluttershy ha hecho esto, es porque seguramente se ve acorralada, todo lo que le ha pasado la ha hecho no solo alguien tímida, sino que alguien débil, que si decidió irse con los SEEL, fue porque se sintió presionada por esos sujetos. –Raging Blast al decir esto, hizo que Twilight reaccionara y con su casco secara sus lágrimas.

- ¿Me gustaría tener esa esperanza que tú tienes? Pero no sé si creer en eso o aceptar que no volveremos a tenerla junto a nosotros. –dijo Twilight la cual a pesar de secarse las lágrimas baja la mirada sintiéndose triste.

- Ya llegara el momento de que ella vuelva con nosotros, aunque para ello tengamos que derrotar a todos los miembros de SEEL. –le dice Raging Blast con una decidida mirada.

Al escuchar como su alumno aún tenía fe en que Fluttershy podría regresar con ellos, esta fe termina siendo transmitida al corazón de la unicornio lavanda, que al notar esto en su alumno, la unicornio lo abraza:

- ¡G-Gracias Raging! ¡Gracias por evitar dejar de creer en una amiga! –la unicornio lavanda abraza a su estudiante, el cual solo le responde el abrazo.

- Mientras tengamos fe que todo saldrá bien, así será, eso siempre lo dice Pinkie Pie. –le dice Raging Blast mientras este sigue abrazando a la unicornio lavanda.

Luego de terminar el abrazo, notan que la tetera de agua caliente comienza a hervir, por lo que Twilight decide apagarla.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de desayunar ¿no crees? –dijo Raging Blast.

- Tienes razón. –le responde la unicornio lavanda.

- Entonces iré a despertar a Spike y Fire Blast. –le dice Raging Blast a su maestra.

El unicornio se fue al cuarto donde los tres dormían y decidió despertar a ambos, para ello vio que entre las cosas, había una corneta entre sus juguetes, por lo que aprovechando que estaba ahí, pues esta la saca con su magia y la coloca en la oreja de su hermano menor y la toca, haciendo que tanto el cómo Spike que dormía cerca, despertaran de un sobresalto:

- ¡Despierten! ¡Es hora de desayunar dormilones! –Raging Blast no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al usar la corneta y despertar de esa forma a Fire Blast y Spike.

- ¡OYE NO HAGAS ESO DE NUEVO! –grita molesto Spike al notar la forma en que lo despertó Raging Blast.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Porque nos asustas de esa forma! –dijo Fire Blast, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues era una forma de amenizar la cosa, al menos para mí, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el general nos despertaba en las mañanas para desayunar y luego ir a la escuela. Yo solo lo hice por nostalgia hermanito. –le dijo el unicornio mostaza a su hermano menor.

De pronto este tuvo algunos pequeños flashbacks en su mente de donde efectivamente cuando potros, el general los despertaba violentamente con el sonido de la corneta, con lo cual los dos despertaban sobresaltados, y luego al mirarse, ambos se reían alegremente y se levantaban para desayunar en esos años.

Después que el flashback termina, Fire Blast sonríe:

- Gracias hermano, por un momento me hiciste recordar esos viejos tiempos y al hacerlo me hace sentir un poco mejor. –Fire Blast al sonreír, hizo que Raging Blast lo mirara con la misma sonrisa.

- ¡EL QUE LLEGA AL ULTIMO A LA MESA NO COME SÁNDWICH DE CEREZO! –grita Raging Blast por lo que ambos unicornios salen corriendo de la habitación dejando a Spike atrás.

- ¡OIGAN NO ES JUSTO! ¡YO SOY MÁS LENTO QUE USTEDES! –gritaba Spike quien se quedaba atrás.

Así que los tres llegan, sin embargo y a pesar de que Spike llego al último, al sentarse, los dos hermanos le dieron un sándwich cada uno, lo que dejo al joven Dragon contento. Al mismo tiempo Shining Armor llega a la casa y se une a un tranquilo desayuno, los hermanos Blast por un lado aún no podían sacar por completo el dolor de su corazón, todo lo que han vivido en este último tiempo ha sido demasiado fuerte, pero al menos ahora Raging Blast decidió que debía ser fuerte aunque le costara, por otro lado Fire Blast, quien por un momento colapso y no pudo aguantar más su tristeza, sabía que ahora su hermano se estaba esforzando por el para que no se sintiera peor, y eso era algo que el sabia apreciar, por eso luego de desayunar, decidió que así como su hermano trataba de superarlo aunque le costara, él debía demostrarle a su hermano que no solo seguiría siendo fuerte, sino que si este volvía a caer, él tenía que ser su pilar emocional, ahora era obligación de ambos, seguir adelante y esta vez, dejar definitivamente todo el dolor atrás o al menos tratar de hacerlo.

Finalmente el grupo se va a la plaza en donde estaba el carruaje de Pegasos esperando al grupo, allí se encontraba tanto la alcaldesa Tomoe, como el viejo sacerdote Natsu para despedir al grupo:

- Bueno señora alcaldesa, no se preocupe, enviare a un contingente para reforzar las fuerzas militares de la zona lo antes posible y evitar que la población se arriesgue a otro ataque. –le decía Shining Armor a la alcaldesa del pueblo.

- Está bien, esperaremos a ese contingente, gracias por ayudarnos. –la alcaldesa Tomoe le hace una reverencia a Shining Armor de cortesía.

- Fue un gusto conocerla alcaldesa Tomoe. –se despide con una reverencia Twilight Sparkle.

- Igualmente, por favor cuida a esos chicos. –la alcaldesa le hace una reverencia igual a la unicornio lavanda.

- No se preocupe, no dejare que nada malo les pase, ya que se lo prometí al general Blast. –le dijo Twilight Sparkle.

En tanto los dos hermanos se despiden de la alcaldesa, pero solo Fire Blast se despide del viejo Natsu, mientras Raging Blast solo lo mira fijamente por un momento, hasta que el viejo le dirige la palabra:

- ¡Si vas a decirme algo dilo ahora! –le dice en tono serio y algo agresivo el viejo unicornio sacerdote.

- Solo quiero decirle, que no hay rencor anciano. –le responde Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

El viejo Natsu a pesar de ser alguien muy serio, solo mostro una ligera sonrisa y le responde al unicornio:

- ¡Está bien! Cuídate muchacho. –le responde el viejo Natsu.

Finalmente todos se suben al carruaje y este comienza a elevarse para dejar el viejo pueblo Sakura y regresar a Ponyville.

Mientras estos volaban de regreso, Raging comienza a hablar con Twilight:

- Oye Twilight, podrías ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte? –pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- Si, a hacerme más fuerte. –le responde Raging Blast.

- No es necesario, soy tu maestra, aunque habrá que esperar un poco para poder volver a retomar las lecciones de magia.

- Por eso, podrías enseñarme en las noches después de ayudar en la reconstrucción ¿Por favor? –este mira fijamente a Twilight con una mirada determinada y decidida que anima a la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Está bien! Pero estas consiente que si ayudas en la reconstrucción y en la noche magia estarás cansado y dormirás poco ¿estás seguro? –le pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Lo estoy! –le responde Raging Blast.

- ¿Estudiar magia? ¿Por qué no esperas a que la cosa se normalice Raging? –le pregunta Spike.

- Así es hermano ¿Por qué no lo haces después de terminar la reconstrucción? –le pregunta también Fire Blast.

- ¡Porque no sabemos qué puede pasar mañana! –responde Raging Blast.

Vaya, sin duda estas decidido a retomar tus estudios de magia, siempre Twilight me dijo que a veces tratabas de saltarte algunas lecciones que te parecían aburridas. –le dice Shining Armor al unicornio mostaza.

- Es verdad, pero ahora yo quiero hacerme más fuerte. –responde el unicornio mostaza.

- Pero Raging, pronto habrá tiempo de que te conviertas en un gran mago para ser reconocido por la gente de tu pueblo. –le dice Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡No es por eso! –responde enérgicamente Raging Blast.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Si siempre has dicho que quieres ser un mago reconocido, el mejor mago. –pregunta Spike.

- Lo sé, pero ahora sé que tengo que hacerme fuerte por algo más importante.

- ¿Algo más importante hermano? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Proteger a los ponys que quiero, ya que contra Chrysalis, fue Akira quien me salvo, y cuando trate de proteger a Twilight, casi me matan, si voy a ser un gran mago, tengo que serlo no para ser reconocido, sino que para evitar que más ponys que quiero mueran, no quiero que las muertes del general, Akira, Kaname y Tsubaki sean en vano, no quiero seguir viendo morir a mis amigos, no quiero seguir viendo morir a mi familia, y por nada del mundo quiero ver morir a la pony que amo. –al decir esto último llamo la atención de Shining Armor.

- ¿Un amor? ¿Te gusta alguna pony? –pregunta Shining Armor.

- Eh sí, me gusta alguien. –al decir esto Raging Blast se sonroja.

- Y se puede saber ¿Quién es? Bueno solo si quieres contarlo. –le dice Shining Armor, pero antes que Raging dijera una palabra Spike interrumpe.

- ¡Es Apple Bloom! –dijo Spike.

- ¡OYE SPIKE! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE MANTENDRIAS MI SECRETO BOCÓN! –grita molesto Raging Blast al Dragon.

- ¡No te molestes! Total si acá todos los sabíamos, él era el único que no sabía, además es de la familia. –le dice Spike.

- ¡Esta bien! Si quieres que guarde el secreto lo haré, no te preocupes. –es lo que dice Shining Armor para calmar al unicornio mostaza.

- Bueno, por favor no se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo a Applejack, Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith, ya que primero tengo que decirle a ella lo que siento y no quiero que ella se entere antes si no es por mi propia boca.

- ¡Está bien Raging Blast!

- ¿Promesa Pinkie?

- Sí, promesa Pinkie. –le responde Shining Armor, el cual hace junto con Raging la promesa Pinkie la cual al parecer Shining Armor ya conocía ya que Twilight le había hablado de esta promesa completamente sagrada entre el grupo de las mane de la armonía.

En tanto lejos de allí, en una pequeña cabaña en el pantano del bosque Everfree, se encontraban un pony sentado en una silla durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada pasara, un pony terrestre de color beige, ojos verdes, melena café oscuro y una hoja de maple en su flanco, sin embargo a su lado aparece un changeling con una campana en su cuello, ese changeling era Grogar, el cual sorpresivamente entierra su cuerno en el pecho del pony y este comienza a concentrar su magia, el pony trata de gritar, pero finalmente este no puede y este cierra sus ojos y se desvanece. Luego de unos instantes, el pony despierta y con sus cascos delanteros toma el cuerno del changeling y lo tira con fuerza hacia atrás, para que mágicamente la herida provocada por el cuerno se cerrara, después este va donde el cuerpo del changeling el cual estaba inerte y toma la campana para colocársela en el cuello:

- ¡Por fin! Pude deshacerme del cuerpo de ese bicho en que me coloco ese imbécil, ahora al menos con este cuerpo me sentiré mejor, sin embargo al ser un pony terrestre, tengo que seguir concentrando la magia en la campana, lo cual lo hace mucho más difícil que hacerlo por un cuerno de unicornio, así que si quiero ir en busca del cuerpo de un pony de la familia Kibo, debo primero hacerme con el cuerpo de un unicornio para poder tener mayor control de mi poder. –era el pensamiento que tenía Grogar en su mente.

De pronto tras de él aparece una pony de tierra de color rosa pálido, crin verde y tres cebollas en su flanco, la cual le habla al pony sin saber que estaba poseído por Grogar:

- ¡Oye Cletos deja de hacerte el pendejo! Dijiste que irías a buscar agua al lago para cocinar y todavía estas acá. ¡Qué esperas para ir! –regañan al pony beige aquella yegua de las tres cebollas en el flanco.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE YEGUA INMUNDA! –grita Grogar en el cuerpo poseído, usando la campana para convocar magia.

De esa forma con su magia, toma a la pony del cuello y la levanta en el aire para comenzar a asfixiarla:

- ¡S-Suéltame C-Cletos! ¡Q-Que t-t-te pasa! –dice la pony de las cebollas en el flanco mientras Grogar la seguía ahorcando con su magia y levantándola en el aire.

- ¿Cletos? ¡Veo que te equivocas! Ese tal Cletos o como sea, ya está en el otro mundo.

- ¿O-Otro m-mundo? –pregunta la pony la cual seguía siendo asfixiada por la magia de Grogar.

- ¡Así es! ¡Al mundo donde tu iras también! ¡El infierno! –le dice Grogar cuando luego de hacer eso aplica tanta fuerza mágica en el cuello de la pony que un fuerte crujido se logra sentir mientras la cabeza de esta se va hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos e impactados, al parecer Grogar le había roto el cuello con su enorme poder mágico.

Luego de eliminarla, Grogar suelta el cuerpo el cual cae como un costal pesado al piso, finalmente luego de presenciar su macabro asesinato ese solo se va como si nada hubiese pasado.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, todos estaban participando de alguna forma en la reconstrucción del pueblo, con materiales y herramientas, hacían todo lo posible para levantar el pueblo, sabían que sería un trabajo lento y que tomaría tiempo incluso con la ayuda de la magia de alguno de nuestros héroes, pero por otro lado, estaban plenamente conscientes que solo de ellos, dependía que Ponyville volviera a existir.

Por esas casualidades del destino, Blade quien se hizo cargo de organizar los grupos, se agrupo con Trixie, Rarity, Cadance, Vinyl y algunos unicornios que tuvieran un manejo de magia que les ayudaran a cargar tablones con levitación, y así que los demás ponys terrestres, asentaran estos a las estructuras de madera que levantaban para reconstruir algunas casas.

En el grupo de unicornio además de Blade, Trixie, Rarity, Cadance y Vinyl, se encontraba Sweetie Belle, Dinky Hooves y su hermana mayor Amenyth Star, o como la apodaban en el pueblo, Sparkler, sin embargo desde que ha estado en el grupo ha mirado fijamente a Blade y cuando este se le ha acercado por algún motivo, esta se le aleja como la peste, lo cual en cierta manera ha incomodado un poco el trabajo fluido de los unicornios, por lo que su hermana menor, decide hablar con ella por su extraño comportamiento:

- ¡Hermana! ¿Dime de una vez que te pasa? –pregunta la joven Dinky Hooves.

- Ese pony de la cicatriz, desde que lo vi por primera vez, siempre hace que me dé un escalofrió por mi cuerpo. –le dice Sparkler a su hermana menor.

- Te refieres por el señor Scratch, pues aunque tenga esa cicatriz es un buen pony, nos ha ayudado en la reconstrucción del pueblo y lucho contra la reina bicho, él es muy amable, además es el novio de la señorita Twilight. –le responde su hermana.

- Es que desde que lo vi, tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, y de haberlo visto en una situación muy horrible para mí, por eso le tengo temor y desconfianza. –le responde esta vez Sparkler a su hermana menor.

En eso aparece Blade y le habla a Dinky:

- Disculpa Dinky, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento? –le pregunta Blade a la joven unicornio.

Pero antes que Dinky contestara, Sparkler interrumpe:

- ¡ELLA NO IRA A NINGUNA PARTE CONTIGO! –le grita Sparkler molesta colocándose delante de su hermana, dejando a Blade y Dinky completamente desconcertados por esta reacción.

- ¡Sparkler! ¿Qué haces? –pregunta sorprendida y a la vez extrañada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- ¡Cálmate! No le hare nada malo, de hecho nos reuniremos con Derpy, es solo para que nos ayude a mover algunas cosas con su magia nada más. –le dice Blade el cual también esta extrañado por esta reacción.

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA DESGRACIADO! –le grita molesta Sparkler a Blade el cual se encuentra extrañado por la reacción de Sparkler.

- ¿Pero porque reaccionas así Sparkler? –pregunta Dinky quien no entiende esta situación ni mucho menos la furia que su hermana mayor tenia contra el unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo.

En ese momento aparece Derpy y Cadance volando desde el cielo, quienes notan esta extraña reacción de Amethyst Star:

- ¡Sparkler! ¡Dime que pasa aquí! –le dice de forma molesta Derpy a su hija Sparkler.

- ¡No te enojes con mi hermana mamá! ¡Algo tiene que pasarle para reaccionar así! –le habla Dinky a su madre defendiendo la incomprensible reacción de su hermana mayor.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Lo siento! Pero es que no confió en ese sujeto. –le dice Sparkler a su madre quien baja la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Blade? ¿Por qué ella te grita de esa manera? –pregunta Cadance extrañada por esto.

- Yo le pedí que llamara a Dinky para traer algunas maderas al sector del ayuntamiento que están haciendo falta y como veo que se demoraban me dicen que vea que pasa y me encuentro con esto, no lo entiendo. –le regañaba Derpy a Sparkler quien solo bajaba la mirada, al mismo tiempo que la Pegaso confirmaba lo que Blade había dicho anteriormente.

- ¡Como todos ustedes pueden confiar en alguien que apareció de la nada! ¡No lo entiendo! –dijo Sparkler respecto a Blade.

- Él nos ha ayudado a luchar con esos sujetos de los SEEL, sin contar que nos ayuda con su hermana a reconstruir el pueblo, si fuera alguien malo, perfectamente nos habría traicionado, pero no lo ha hecho, no entiendo la razón de tu desconfianza. –le responde Derpy a su hija.

De pronto esta le hace una directa pregunta a Blade:

- ¡Oye tú! ¿Rising Light y Wind Merry los conoces? –le pregunta Sparkler a Blade.

- Rising Light y Wind Merry eran conocidos magos estatales y fueron asesinados hace varios años, sin encontrar pistas de su asesino, tras unos años sin resultados el caso prescribió. –dijo la princesa Cadance al recordar los nombres que menciono Sparkler.

Blade rápidamente tiene un corto flashback de él mismo de joven recibiendo las fotos de ambos unicornios, a los cuales el mismo Kyra le ordena eliminar, después de eso el flashback termina:

- Sí, los conocí. –responde Blade, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, sobre todo a la princesa Cadance.

- ¿Los conoces? ¿Cómo los conociste? –pregunta Cadance al unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo.

- Pues la verdad… -Blade iba a responder cuando Sparkler interrumpe haciéndole otra pregunta al unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo.

- ¿Tú los mataste? –pregunta Sparkler directamente.

- ¡Que! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –pregunta sorprendida Derpy al escuchar tal pregunta de su hija.

- ¡Si! ¡Yo los maté! –responde Blade.

Todos se quedaron impactados por tal respuesta de Blade.

- ¡Que! ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Cadance sorprendida por esta afirmación.

-En ese tiempo era un adolescente, yo fui criado por Kyra, un criminal clase S y quien creo la hermandad de los unicornios, que tenía como fin desterrar a Pegasos y ponys terrestres para transformar a Equestria en un reino donde los unicornios de raza pura fueran los únicos dignos de vivir en estas tierras. Él me saco de la calle después de morir mis padres, me crio y me enseño magia, para desgracia de muchos, le debía la vida a él, y yo en ese tiempo seguía sus órdenes sin cuestionar.  
>Ellos participaron activamente en la planeación de un atentado contra la princesa Celestia hace unos años, pero finalmente por un descuido suyo, Rising Light fue capturado y para salvar su pellejo, negocio su libertad, a cambio de hablar todo lo que sabía respecto al atentado que mi maestro y la hermandad de los unicornios planeaba contra la princesa Celestia en ese entonces, y aunque mi maestro se las arregló para que nadie de la hermandad fueran detenidos, mi maestro me ordeno matarlo a él y a toda su familia.<p>

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esta confesión de Blade, respecto a lo sucedido con aquellos magos estatales, sin embargo luego de esto Sparkler galopa y enviste a Blade, dejándolo con el lomo al piso y Sparkler con uno de sus cascos presiona a Blade de su cuello para tratar de asfixiarlo:

- ¡Sparkler! ¿Qué haces? –dijo Derpy sorprendida y quien trata de separar a Sparkler de Blade.

- ¡Hermana! –dijo Dinky quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo al ver a su hermana mayor completamente fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡PORQUE ENTONCES NO ME MATASTE! ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME MATASTE DESGRACIADO! –grita Sparkler furiosa y descontrolada.

Obviamente con todo este escándalo, varios ponys detuvieron sus labores y comenzaron a ver esto, Vinyl al acercarse y ver que su hermano estaba siendo atacado, no dudo en ir en su ayuda:

- ¡OYE TÚ! ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO! –grita Vinyl molesta quien iría a envestir a Sparkler, pero un escudo mágico hizo que esta detuviera su galope, ese escudo lo estaba invocando con dificultad Blade, para que su hermana no interviniera en esto.

- ¡Auch! ¡HERMANO! ¡DEJA A MI HERMANO! –grita Vinyl tras golpearse en el escudo mágico.

Blade rápidamente recuerda a una pequeña unicornio muy parecida a ella, a quien Blade miro fijamente antes de irse, luego este la mira y se da cuenta quien es en realidad:

- ¡T-Tu e-e-eres su hija! ¡Cof! –dice Blade con dificultad mientras esta le aprieta el cuello con uno de sus cascos.

- ¡ASI ES DESGRACIADO! ¡AHORA RESPONDEME! ¡PORQUE ME DEJASTE VIVA! –grita Sparkler la cual no soltaba a Blade con uno de sus cascos.

Sin embargo Derpy hace reaccionar a Sparkler dándole una cachetada con su casco con bastante fuerza, siendo la única opción que tuvo para que Sparkler dejara de ahorcar a Blade:

- ¡Mamá! –dijo Sparkler impactada por esta reacción de su madre adoptiva.

- ¡Lo siento mi muffin! No me dejaste otra opción. –le responde Derpy la cual se podía ver con sus ojos viscos que lo que había hecho le causaba una gran tristeza aunque trataba de no llorar para mostrarse firme en su posición de madre de la unicornio.

- ¿P-Porque lo hiciste m-mamá? –pregunta Sparkler impactada luego de soltar a Blade del cuello.

- Porque mírate, estabas a punto de hacer una locura de la que te arrepentirías, además si quieres que te responda, lo mínimo que podías hacer era dejar de ahorcarlo. –le responde Derpy la cual a pesar de mostrarse triste, trataba de mantenerse firme frente a su hija.

- E-Está bien, entiendo, pero aún así quiero que ese miserable responda. –fue lo que dijo Sparkler algo más calmada pero siempre mirando a Blade con odio y desprecio.

Blade se pone de pie recuperando el aire para luego responderle:

- Porque aunque a mí se me ordeno matar a toda esa familia, no lo hice porque soy un cobarde. –responde Blade.

- ¿Un cobarde? ¡OSEA COMO TE ATREVES A RESPONDER TAMAÑA ESTUPIDEZ! ¿SE SUPONE QUE ERES UN ASESINO? ¡LOS ASESINOS SON MISERABLES QUE NO TIENEN COMPACIÓN POR NADIE! –grita Sparkler furiosa.

- ¡Lo siento! Pero esa es la razón, en ese entonces yo no tenía el valor para rebelarme contra mi maestro, ni tampoco tenía el valor de asesinar a una potrilla pequeña que no se podía defender. –responde Blade bajando la mirada claramente apenado de recordar esos tiempos oscuros en los que sirvió a Kyra.

- ¡Menuda lógica! ¡Ósea que tienes el valor de asesinar a dos ponys adultos y no a una potra! ¡ESO ES ESTUPIDO! ¡INFELICES COMO TÚ, NO TIENEN PUDOR CON NADA NI NADIE! –le grita Sparkler mientras cada palabra que esta le decía, hacían que Blade se sintiera más y más triste.

- Yo me refiero, al miedo de ser como mi maestro, créeme que para mí es demasiado difícil mirarme al espejo todos los días sin darme asco. –responde Blade.

Al escuchar esto Vinyl tuvo un pequeño flashback, cual ocurrió al poco tiempo de que Blade terminara de leer el libro de las memorias de su maestro Kyra, el cual confesaba que él había sido quien estuvo detrás de la muerte de sus padres, entre otras revelaciones bastante fuertes que sin duda afectaron al unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo.

En este Blade se miraba fijamente en un espejo, su rostro se veía sumamente triste, al punto de casi ponerse a llorar, en aquel flashback Vinyl se coloca junto a su hermano mayor:

- Mi maestro quería que fuera igual a él, pero yo no soy como así, no soy como él. –era lo que decía Blade mientras se miraba en el espejo consumido por la tristeza.

- Ya hermano, cálmate de una vez, eso ya paso y ahora tú no trabajas para ese sujeto. –le responde Vinyl para tratar de animarlo y sacarlo de aquel depresivo estado.

- Pero… -Blade guardo silencio por un momento.

- ¿Pero qué? –pregunta Vinyl.

- Yo no tuve el valor para negarme a aceptar sus órdenes, incluso llegue a hacerle mucho daño a ponys que me entregaron su amistad, y aunque diga que no soy como el, eso no cambia mi realidad.

- ¿Qué realidad? Tu todo lo que hiciste, fue para poderte reunir conmigo, todo lo que pasaste lo hiciste para tratar de estar juntos tu y yo, ese sujeto te engaño con la ilusión de que nosotros volviéramos a estar juntos, y yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu caso hermano. –es lo que Vinyl le dice a su hermano mayor tratando así de animarlo.

- Pero aun así, cada día que me veo al espejo, lo único que puedo sentir es asco, porque independiente de las circunstancias, fui tan cobarde, que solo acate ordenes sin siquiera cuestionar, eso no justifica cada vida que quité, eso nunca justificara el peso que ahora tengo que cargar, soy un asesino y solo por eso, es que yo también soy como el, y la verdad es que lo odio, odio sentirme así, odio verme y sentir rechazo hacia mí mismo, odio tener que ser como mi maestro, ¡LO ODIO! –grita Blade hacia al espejo rompiendo en llanto, por lo que Vinyl procede a darle un abrazo para que este se calme.

El flashback termina mostrando una Vinyl muy triste al ver a su hermano emocionalmente destrozado:

- ¡Hermanito! –dice Vinyl con voz quebrada y casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

En tanto Blade sigue respondiéndole a Sparkler:

- Lo único que puedo hacer es decir lo siento, sé que quizá nunca me perdones, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

Al escuchar esto, Sparkler solo rompe en llanto y se va del lugar, por lo que tanto Derpy como Dinky se van junto con ella.

Todo el escandalo hizo que todos los ponys pararan la reconstrucción y al final todo el pueblo presenciaba en primera fila esta escandalosa discusión, obviamente luego de escuchar esto, todas las miradas se volcaron hacia Blade de forma fría y temerosa, como si se tratara de alguien peligroso.

Blade en un principio solo respiro profundo para tratar de ignorar esas miradas y seguir trabajando, pero cuando este se acercó a uno de los ponys del pueblo, este rápidamente huyo y se fue corriendo, lo que hizo que Blade simplemente se quebrara emocionalmente, aunque este trataba de no llorar.

Al ver esto, Trixie quien también termino siendo testigo de todo alza la voz:

- ¡YA BASTA! –grita Trixie golpeando su casco contra el piso molesta.

- ¡T-Trixie! –dijo Blade el cual se notaba muy triste y deprimido.

- Ustedes no pueden juzgarlo, es cierto que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no tuvo otra opción, ya es suficiente tener que arrastrar esa carga día a día como para que un montón de pueblerinos, lo trate como si fuera un apestado o algo así, siendo que no recuerdan que gracias a él, muchos de ustedes están respirando en este momento cuando podrían haber terminado muertos contra los changelings. –dijo Trixie tratando de convencer a la gente del pueblo.

Luego Applejack se coloca junto a Trixie:

- ¡Es cierto! Por un lado lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero tampoco pueden ustedes juzgarlo ahora, así como ha hecho cosas malas, también ha hecho muchas cosas buenas, nos ha ayudado a salvar el pueblo, nos está ayudando a levantar nuestra aldea caída, es cierto que se ha equivocado, pero el tiempo ha sabido demostrarme que él es un pony de buen corazón y solo por eso, merece al menos respeto de nosotros. –fue lo que dijo Applejack ante todo el pueblo.

Ahora Rainbow Dash se coloca junto a Blade:

- ¡Ya tontos! Dejen de mirarlo como un bicho raro, si ustedes tuvieran que estar en sus cascos sin opción de elegir algo mejor, habrían hecho lo mismo. –dijo enérgicamente Rainbow Dash.

Sin embargo Blade al notar como algunas de sus amigas salían en su defensa y evitar que esto siguiera siendo un escándalo mayor, este le dirige la palabra a Applejack:

- ¡Por favor! Podrías seguir organizando los equipos de reconstrucción hasta que llegue Twilight, veo que lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí en vez de seguir causando problemas. –fue lo que Blade le dijo a Applejack para luego tele transportarse del lugar.

- ¡Hermano! –dice Vinyl al ver como su hermano se tele transportaba a otro sitio.

Blade se fue del lugar, al notar esto y al ver a Blade muy triste se notó como algunos de sus cabellos se alisaron, notándose afectada al ver tan triste a su amigo, mientras que Applejack molesta, comienza a ordenar a todos los ponys que regresen a sus labores, mientras que ella ahora se hacía cargo de organizar los equipos de reconstrucción hasta que la unicornio lavanda, quien era la que ha demostrado ser la mejor a nivel de organización, regresara con Raging, Fire Blast y Spike de Islas Cerezo.

Mientras tanto ya en Appleloosa se encontraban Flyer y Fluttershy, ambos escondidos en unas nubes en lo alto del cielo y quienes hace poco habían llegado con el objetivo de ver el movimiento del ejército en Appleloosa hasta esperar nuevas órdenes de Blackeye y Dark Star para un posible ataque en conjunto con el resto de los simios y los dragones quienes permanecían cercanos al área de Appleloosa, sobretodo los simios quienes habían luchado recientemente con ellos, siendo finalmente derrotados por el ejército pony.

Fluttershy llevo consigo un bolso en donde coloco al conejo azul que comenzó a cuidar mientras este dormía en aquel bolso plácidamente, la Pegaso amarilla miraba al cielo de forma melancólica, ya que así como a Blade en este momento el pasado le estaba pasando la cuenta, ese mismo pasado le estaba pasando la cuenta a Fluttershy, ya que está en su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa, y es en el arrepentimiento que la carcomía lo que a estas alturas demostraba con creces, ser la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, abandonar su antigua vida tranquila, con ponys que la querían, solo por amor hacia alguien que en algún momento la ayudo a salir de un hoyo emocional que tras las horribles circunstancias que la precedieron, fue lo que en su vida le ayudo a salir adelante en un momento donde su corazón estuvo a punto de desplomarse por completo.

Ella miraba el cielo nostálgica recordando aquellos días en donde llego a Ponyville, conoció a Rarity, tiempo después a Pinkie Pie y Applejack, a pesar de ser alguien a quien le costaba muchísimo acercarse a los demás por la timidez que siempre le ha afectado, cada día que pasa y cada vez que ella recuerda todo lo que ha perdido, siempre la deprime, sobretodo que desde que acepto unirse a SEEL para ayudar a Flyer, esta siente que el solo la ha maltratado y que esos sentimientos que aquel Pegaso dice sentir por ella son falsos y ahora se habría dado cuenta que ese amor que aún sentía por él, han arruinado su vida para siempre.

Sin embargo ese día mientras contemplaba el cielo, Flyer se sienta junto a ella haciendo que la Pegaso amarilla se sobresalte:

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo? –pregunta Flyer de forma amable.

- ¡Eh! ¡C-Claro que sí! –dijo Fluttershy como siempre de forma tímida en voz baja.

Este comienza a mirar al cielo junto con ella cuando este le hace una pregunta:

- ¿Tú me odias? –pregunta Flyer sorprendiendo a la Pegaso amarilla.

- ¡Que! ¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Fluttershy.

- No soy tonto para darme cuenta, puedo notar en tu rostro que tú estás arrepentida de haberme seguido, tenías una vida llena de amigos, eras feliz y yo solo aparecí para quitarte eso para que no me dejaras solo. –le dice Flyer.

- ¡N-No! No te odio, p-porque yo fui quien tomo la decisión de irse contigo. –le responde la Pegaso amarilla de forma tímida.

- Lo sé, pero yo sé que estas arrepentida, te obligue a unirte a SEEL y has tenido que ensuciarte los cascos matando a otros, incluso obligándote a deshacerte de los animales que tanto querías, y la verdad en todo este tiempo sé que no me he comportado como esperabas seguramente, como aquel potro que te defendía en el orfanato ¿no es así? –le pregunta nuevamente a la Pegaso amarilla.

- B-Bueno, la verdad si extraño a mis amigos, y a veces siento que me gustaría seguir con ellos, pero no estoy arrepentida de nada, además recuerda que yo incluso antes de conocerte, asesine con mis cascos a mi propio padre, así que desde ese día, siempre he tenido los cascos sucios con sangre, por lo que, bueno matar a otro para alguien como yo… n-no es t-tan d-difícil. –en la última frase, Fluttershy estuvo a punto de quebrarse y ponerse a llorar.

En ese momento Flyer se hecha en la nube y este apoya su cabeza suavemente en la Pegaso amarilla:

- ¿E-Estas bien? –pregunta Fluttershy.

- ¡Te amo Fluttershy! –dijo Flyer sorprendiendo a la Pegaso amarilla.

- ¿E-En serio? –pregunta la Pegaso poniéndose nerviosa.

- Tenerte a mi lado es lo que me mantiene vivo hoy, que hayas decidido acompañarme a pesar de todo lo que has tenido que sacrificar, créeme que lo valoro, y la verdad siento que hayas tenido que separarte de los que quieres por mí. –dijo Flyer con voz quebrada.

- A-Al contrario, tu siempre me ayudaste y sin pensarlo me enamore de ti, nunca pude sacarte de mi corazón, incluso muchos años que siempre pensaba en ti, en como estabas, si seguías vivo, por mi culpa, sacrificaste una ala para salvarme y por eso ya no pudiste volver a volar en ese entonces, al salvarme me di cuenta que nunca habría un pony que hiciera eso por mí, por eso nunca pude sacarte de mi corazón por más que trate, yo también te amo Flyer, por eso estoy aquí ahora, porque no quiero separarme de nuevo de ti. –le dice Fluttershy haciendo que Flyer se sonroje y una lagrima corra por su rostro.

- Perdóname por esto, perdóname por hacerte abandonar tu vida por mí. –le dice Flyer ya con lágrimas.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, estoy aquí hoy es porque así lo decidí y punto. –Fluttershy abraza a Flyer por lo que ambos se abrazan cálidamente en la nube.

Más tarde en Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle, Raging Blast, Fire Blast, Spike y Shining Armor regresan al pueblo en reconstrucción luego de lo sucedido en Islas Cerezo.

Cuando llegan ven cómo va la reconstrucción, al parecer todo iba bien salvo por el incidente de Blade y Sparkler, el cual Applejack le contó a la unicornio lavanda y que desde entonces, el unicornio gris no había regresado.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo, Twilight decidió ir a buscarlo, aunque ella por alguna razón sabía que en el bosque Everfree podría encontrarlo, por lo que esta luego de comer algo, fue al bosque Everfree y desde ahí comenzó a concentrar su magia, con el objetivo de sentir la presencia mágica de Blade, ya que al no estar usando su magia, es muchísimo más difícil sentir la presencia mágica de otro unicornio, pero mientras hacía esto, llego al pantano en medio del bosque, allí vio a Blade sentado con la mirada baja, al parecer el unicornio estaba consumido por las propias culpas del pasado, por lo que apenas lo ve en la distancia del lugar, la unicornio lavanda, se tele transporta para colocarse al lado de este:

- ¡Eh! ¡T-Twilight! Hola. –dijo Blade bajando la mirada.

- Applejack me conto lo que paso durante la tarde con la hija de Derpy, y según supe, tu mataste a sus padres cuando serbias a Kyra ¿no es así? –le pregunta Twilight al unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo.

- Sí, mi maestro me obligo a matar a sus padres, incluso me dijo que matara a toda su familia, pero esa potrilla que ahora es la hija de Derpy, decidí dejarla viva porque no me atreví a matarla, porque siempre he sido un cobarde. –le responde Blade siempre de forma desanimada y con una triste expresión en su rostro.

- Cuando todo esto se supo, los ponys del pueblo se asustaron de ti y por eso decidiste irte para no causar problemas, es triste cuando los errores del pasado te persiguen. –dijo Twilight.

- Lo sé, yo siempre he querido ser distinto, mi maestro quería que yo fuera su sucesor y que pensara como el, pero yo nunca he querido ser como el, pero no importa cuánto intente alejarme de su imagen, yo ya me ensucie los cascos, yo ya soy como él y eso nunca lo podre cambiar hasta que me muera, y la verdad pensar en eso me hace sentir terrible. –dijo Blade siempre de forma triste y mostrándose atormentado por esas víctimas que él tuvo que eliminar y quitarles la vida en el pasado.

- Kyra era alguien cruel y malvado, el solo se movía por sus propias ambiciones, tu nunca serás como el, porque tú tienes amigos que te quieren, tu estas ayudando a salvar Equestria en medio de una guerra, alguien que hace eso no es como Kyra. –le responde Twilight tratando de animar a Blade.

- Pero por mucho que intente cambiar, ese estigma de asesino me seguirá atormentando, créeme que cargar con esa culpa día a día es terrible.

- Y es por eso que eres distinto a él, Kyra jamás sintió culpa por nada de lo que hizo, ni siquiera por abandonar a su propia hija que era Trixie, en cambio tú, todo lo que hiciste fue por querer reunirte con tu hermana Vinyl, incluso cuando ordeno que me mataras, si hubieses sido como Kyra, me habrías matado a la primera oportunidad que tuviste, pero al contrario, nos hicimos amigos y ahora… bueno somos una pareja. –dijo Twilight sonrojándose.

- Dentro de todas las cosas que me han pasado en mi vida y dentro de todo lo malo, conocer a amigas como ustedes y sobretodo conocerte a ti, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y si no fuera por eso, yo quizá ni siquiera estaría peleando por salvar Equestria. –dijo Blade siempre mostrándose triste.

- "Mientras tengamos fe que todo saldrá bien, así será". Eso lo aprendí hoy cuando pensé que ya no debía creer en alguien. –le dijo Twilight citando la frase que Raging Blast le menciono en pueblo Sakura cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Fluttershy en Islas Cerezo con los SEEL.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Twilight? –pregunta Blade.

- Porque si tenemos fe en que todo será mejor, la vida nos dará cosas buenas, solo mírate, tienes una hermana y amigos que de verdad te quieren, eso significa que la vida no se ha ensañado contigo. –Twilight le da un beso en la mejilla a Blade, haciendo que este se sonroje por completo.

- Twilight. –dijo Blade mirando a fijamente a la unicornio lavanda.

- Y además, gracias a eso me tienes a mí, yo te amo a pesar de todo, no me importa tu pasado, yo amo al Blade amable e inteligente que conocí hace tiempo, a ese unicornio de buen corazón que quiere a todos los que lo rodean, a ese pony es al que amo sin importar nada y yo siempre estaré contigo, y no dejare que las culpas te consuman. –Twilight Sparkle acaricia con su casco el rostro de Blade haciendo que Blade se refriegue los ojos con uno de sus cascos, ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Eres increíble mi amor. –dijo Blade esta vez sonriendo ligeramente, para luego recibir un tierno beso de Twilight.

- ¡Ahora no estás solo Blade! Tienes amigos que siempre te querrán y me tienes a mí que siempre te amara.

- Es cierto, yo no soy como Kyra, tengo amigos y tengo a la pony más maravillosa junto a mí. –Blade abraza a Twilight y la besa en la boca con ternura.

Ya el sol se ocultaba, al menos Blade en ese momento supo que a pesar de que aquellos fantasmas de su pasado lo siguieran persiguiendo, sabía que él nunca sería como Kyra, y que a diferencia de su maestro, el sí tenía a ponys que lo querían tal y como es, amigos de verdad y una unicornio lavanda que siempre lo amaría y que nunca lo dejaría solo y que todos ellos, lo ayudarían a salir adelante para poder resistir esa carga que deberá llevar consigo durante toda su vida.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> El tema musical que el autor uso para este especial:_

_/watch?v=fL_WQtfo1SI **(En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo Especial.<p>

- Es hora del especial… ¡LUCKY CHANNEL! –se escucha una voz similar a la de Pinkie Pie, mientras aparece el letrero con el logo de la serie y abajo las siglas "Lucky Channel"

Después aparece un set de televisión, donde están Pinkie Pie y Raging Blast sentados mientras Pinkie Pie saluda a los presentes.

- Hola Lucky, soy Pinkie Pie, estoy muy feliz de saludarlos a todos en este especial del My Little Pony: Final Arc, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada sí que sí, porque ya son cien capítulos, en serio cien capítulos, es increíble ¿verdad? Es que la verdad nunca imagine que llegaríamos a tanto, bueno quizá sí, pero bueno da lo mismo, ya llegamos a los cien capítulos y estoy superhyperequecontraemocionada por eso, porque no todos los días un fanfic llega a los cien capítulos, ¿o sí? Como sea la verdad es que ya no sé qué decir, porque no se me ocurre nada, salvo decir que es genial celebrar los cien capítulos, y si hay que celebrar, hay que hacer una fiesta, porque… -sin embargo el constante parloteo de Pinkie Pie es interrumpido por Raging Blast.

- Oye Pinkie Pie, no hables tanto que hay que comenzar el especial. –dijo el unicornio mostaza.

- Ah es cierto, y aprovecho de presentar a mi asistente en este especial, él es Raging Blast, el pony más tragón de Equestria. –presenta Pinkie Pie al unicornio mostaza haciendo que este se sonroje.

- ¡Oye no digas eso! Que sea tragón es solo porque necesito energías para ser un semental grande y fuerte. –dijo el unicornio mostaza algo avergonzado.

- Bueno soy Raging Blast y soy el asistente de Pinkie Pie en este especial y por cierto Pinkie, ¿Qué haremos en este especial? Es que solo me dijiste que te ayudara a hacer una especie de especial y aquí estoy sin ni la más remota idea de que vamos a presentar o hacer.

- ¡Dah! Pues como todo Lucky Channel, vamos a responder preguntas de los lectores respecto al fic.

- Vaya entiendo, como las preguntas que le mandan al Dr. Gokú o al Nappa ¿no es así?

- Exacto ¿Pero quienes son ellos? –pregunta inocentemente la pony rosa

- Eh, después del especial te muestro sus videos en YouTube. –le dice Raging Blast a la pony rosa quien no conoce a los personajes del Dragon Ball del mundo real.

- Pero ahora ¿Quién responderá las preguntas? –pregunta la pony rosa.

- ¡QUE! ¿Cómo que quien? ¿No que ibas a ser tú?

- No la verdad es que no.

- ¿Y cuáles son las preguntas?

- Son estas. –Pinkie Pie le muestra un libreto con todas las preguntas que Raging Blast ojea, rápidamente.

- La verdad, es que con suerte solo podría responder a un par de preguntas. –dijo Raging Blast bajando la mirada.

- ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no le decimos al jefe? El escribe la historia así que debe saber. –dijo Pinkie Pie sonriéndole al unicornio mostaza.

- Ok, me imagino que tendré que irlo a buscar mientras tú entretienes a los lectores ¿no?

- Pues sí, ¡Dah! Vamos ve por el jefe Raginsito.

- Está bien ahí voy. –el unicornio mostaza se va del estudio quedando sola la pony rosa en el set.

- Oye camarógrafo, que tal si jugamos a algo súper divertido, a ti te gustan los pasteles, porque a mí me encantan, ¿a ti no? Porque a mí me encantan, me gustan los de frutilla, de mango, de arándanos, de durazno, de crema de nata, de chocolate ¡ME FACINA EL CHOCOLATE! ¿A ti no? A mí me gusta el chocolate en pasteles, las barras de chocolate… -Pinkie continua su parloteo mientras la cámara es golpeada violentamente y su escucha una voz.

- ¡SE ACABO RENUNCIO DE AQUÍ! –grita la voz del camarógrafo quien se va del lugar dejando la cámara encendida, al aparecer huyendo del parloteo de la pony rosa.

Pasan unos minutos y la cámara se enciende y aparece nuevamente Pinkie Pie.

- ¡Hola Lucky! Ya hemos regresado, y Raging Blast ya trajo al jefe ¿no es así?

- Así es Pinkie Pie, eh, de inmediato voy con el jefe.

- Oki doki, aprovecho de saludar al nuevo camarógrafo, porque el que habíamos contratado huyo por la calle y no sé porque lo hizo, se veía alterado o no sé, así que le pedí a Vinyl que se hiciera cargo y ahora está en la cámara. La unicornio se pone en frente de la cámara y saluda mientras esta sigue controlándola con su magia.

- ¡Hola a todos! Pinkie Pie me está pagando con cerveza, así que no podía rehusarme. –dijo la unicornio DJ, quien luego de esa breve aparición vuelve a la cámara y enfoca a Raging Blast y sobre su lomo un conejo idéntico a Ángel.

- Oye Raging ¿Y ese conejo? –pregunta la pony rosa.

De pronto el conejo alza la voz.

- ¡SOY YO RAIGATUX! –grito molesto.

- ¡Hola Raí! Te ves muy lindo como conejo, seguro a Fluttershy le encantara verte así. –dijo la pony rosa quien al verme comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

- Lo siento, es que usted pidió que para mantener oculta su identidad humana lo convirtiera en pony, pero accidentalmente lo convertí en conejo al equivocar el hechizo. –dijo Raging Blast avergonzado.

- No te culpo muchacho, sé que andas con la cabeza en otra parte, sobre todo por... –en ese momento Raging Blast coloca su casco sobre mi boca.

- No diga nada jefe, sino rompe la sorpresa. –dijo el unicornio mostaza sonrojado.

- Está bien no diré nada, muchachito suertudo. –le giño el ojo al unicornio mostaza.

En ese momento Pinkie Pie me pasa el libreto con las preguntas que había que contestar.

- Ya veo, así que quieren que conteste las preguntas de los lectores ¿no es así?

- Pues sí. –dijo Pinkie Pie.

- Bueno si, justamente mi plan para el especial capitulo 100 era contestar preguntas y cosas así, no entiendo porque no me llamaron desde el principio. –le digo a Pinkie Pie.

- Porque pensé que haríamos una mega fiesta. –dijo la pony rosa.

- Si habrá una mega fiesta, pero después de contestar las preguntas.

- ¡EN SERIO! –grita emocionada la pony rosa.

- Sí, pero déjame contestar las preguntas.

- ¡FIESTA! –grita Pinkie Pie quien desaparece del estudio dejándome solo con Raging Blast.

- Bueno creo que es hora de contestar las preguntas. –doy un suspiro mientras con mis pequeñas patas de conejo tomo el libreto y comienzo a leer las preguntas para contestarlas.

Las preguntas no están en un orden y se mezclaron las preguntas de las reviews con preguntas pasadas mandadas por mensajes privados en fanfiction y foro DZ.

¿Qué te gusta de MLP?

Principalmente lo que más me llamo la atención de la serie fueron sus geniales personajes, su historia esta buena y todo, pero los personajes son perfectos y las personalidades que Lauren Faust le dio a cada una de las mane 6 fue perfecta, todas muy equilibradas, sin caer en los estereotipos, de hecho el gran grueso de personajes principales y secundarios incluyendo antagonistas, han sido creados de una buena forma que hace que te identifiques con ellos, te agraden o desagraden más, sin duda personajes muy completos que hacen muy llevadera la serie.

¿Cómo te llamas en realidad?

Rafael Víctor, ese es mi nombre, de hecho como se nota use mi segundo nombre en un personaje episódico de esta historia.

¿Sabías que esta historia de MLP es la más larga en español?

Al menos en capítulos si, en texto definitivamente Armonía Quebrada lleva la ventaja, aun así esta última está por terminar, mientras que Final Arc aún tiene camino por recorrer y cabos por atar.

¿Cómo te aficionaste a la serie MLP?

Por casualidad nada más, básicamente en la época que jugaba Team Fortress 2 (ahora no lo juego) además de los típicos spray que ponían antes de la partida con fotos furris y demás frikadas, me llamaba mucho la atención los memes e imágenes de ponys, al principio pensé que era una trolleada, pero muchos comentaban respecto a la serie que prácticamente era la mejor cosa del universo conocido, mejor que One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hora de Aventura, Gintama y cualquier anime actual junto, y cuando note en un servidor de bittorrents que la serie era la más bajada superando a Naruto y One Piece y un fansub la estaba subtitulando, era porque la serie algo debía tener.

Así que vi primero el capítulo 4 y me entretuvo, el 5 igual y el 6 comenzó a engancharme gracias a una de mis ponys favoritas, hablo de "La gran y poderosa Trixie" ya después termine viendo toda la primera temporada (cuando la segunda estaba en emisión) y rápidamente me puse al día y vi los capítulos que me faltaban de la primera temporada.

¿Cómo te iniciaste en el fanfiction?

Me inicie tras leer un fanfic en especial, que fue "Past Sins" a pesar que había leído otros fanfics antes por ocio, incluso cosas como Sweet Apple Masacre entre otros en Ingles.

Lo otro que hizo iniciarme fue cuando me plantee una pregunta bien simple ¿Y si MLP fuera como un anime? Es cierto que la serie tiene clara influencia en el estilo oriental, pero ¿y si su historia se apegara más a ese estilo? Y como no encontré ningún fanfic que me convenciera ya que la mayoría trataban de "humano llega a Equestria" decidí escribirla yo mismo.

¿Hubo algún autor o autora que te animase a escribir?

Definitivamente dentro del mundo del fanfic Pen Stroke creador de Past Sins, y fuera del mundo de los fanfics Hiromu Arakawa autora del manga de Full Metal Alchemist.

¿Cuáles son tus autores favoritos de fanfiction? ¿Y tus historias preferidas?

El primero que destaco es Fazen77 y su historia de Armonía Quebrada, aunque voy muy atrasado en su lectura es un fic intenso e interesante, sin duda el más grande en este momento y hace un gran trabajo es sus escritos.

Seren Avro Tsukino, su fic El pozo del péndulo también me gustó mucho, estuve enganchado con él en su día y es un gran trabajo, y actualmente aunque no he leído sus trabajos recientes, sin duda destaca por la gran calidad en sus historias.

Sg91 su fic Amor maternal ayudo a inspirarme un poco en aquel concepto que después pude adaptar en Final Arc, un gran, gran escritor que tiene grandes trabajos a sus espaldas y quizá uno de los grandes escritores de aquí.

Scrittore Pasione también a pesar de llevar poco tiempo aquí, demuestra una gran madera y calidad en sus escritos, su historia La verdad sobre Celestia a pesar de ser de sus primeros trabajos, es un fic que muestra calidad por todos lados, sin duda tiene grandes historias a su haber y espero pronto tener tiempo de leer otro de sus fics.

Wandering Wing y su fic La bella y el saqueador es un fic muy tierno y romántico y es más antiguo que Final Arc, aunque este incompleto es una historia muy buena que vale la pena leer.

Princess Super Star y su fic Sacrificio de madre, es una gran historia a pesar de haber leído 5 capítulos es un fic que me ha enganchado, lamentablemente el tiempo me ha impedido al igual que otros trabajos, seguirle la pista de forma más regular, pero también tiene calidad.

Eyedragon Tensa Zangetsu hasta el momento solo he leído parte de su primer fic, y debo de ser que es bastante bueno, actualmente su tercer episodio ha sido por lejos el más exitoso y está basado en uno de mis animes favoritos (Bleach), espero pronto poder llegar hasta esa parte, pero si es de la calidad de la primera parte no me extraña el éxito arrollador que está teniendo ese fic últimamente.

Hellduke, otro autor de calidad, y aunque no soy muy fan de las historias de humanos en Equestria, al menos el trato de darle un giro personal y distinto al resto de las historias de ese estilo con gran calidad y que sin duda su trilogía de fics son una lectura recomendada.

También destaco al chico escudo (Producciones Escudo) con fics muy entretenidos y originales y Oldadux con sus cartas que me parecieron algunas muy buenas.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió este fanfic, y su préciela?

Tal como dije cuando me plantee la pregunta ¿Y si MLP fuera un anime? Fue como se me ocurrió, basando en la historia que sentó los cimientos de esta historia que es Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood (me gusta más que la primera serie pero ambas son geniales), así que comencé a escribir el ¿Cómo sería mi visión del MLP anime? Y así Salió la préciela en primera instancia.

Final Arc fue planeado tiempo después como secuela, pero solo sería una simple continuidad que en principio parecía bien, pero después decidí agregar otra cosa y tras inspirarme en Nyx fue como nació la idea de que la secuela Twilight tuviera un estudiante.

¿Desde el primer momento pensaste que este fic llegaría a ser tan extenso?

Evidentemente no, originalmente la historia tendría 52 capítulos en total, pero al notar que así la historia quedaría algo sosa, decidí agregar nuevos elementos y darle muchísima más profundidad a la historia y así se ha alargado, pero siempre queriendo hacer que el fic sea bueno, dando giros argumentales interesantes, con personajes interesantes aprovechando lo que los personajes de MLP de por si dan.

Teniendo en cuenta el número de capítulos de esta historia, ¿No hubiese sido mejor dividir "El verdadero dios del mundo" en dos o tres fanfics consecutivos?

En la práctica sí, pero como en un principio no imagine que sería tan largo no lo hice y cuando me di cuenta de lo largo que estaba quedando la historia, decidí tratar a Final Arc como un todo absoluto, así como lo hace Oda con One Piece o en su día lo hizo Toriyama con Dragon Ball, en donde considera toda su historia como un todo absoluta (en el manga de Dragon Ball no existe la división entre arcos como el anime que se divide en DB y DBZ), y así quedo hasta la fecha.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió crear a Raging Blast?

Este potrillo nació tras descartar en primera instancia a una alicornio estudiante basada en Nyx de Past Sins (basada no sería ella), cuando descarte la idea y decidí que el personaje fuera macho, comencé a desarrollarlo con cuidado para que este estuviera a la altura de los personajes canónicos sin quitarles protagonismo, obviamente quise en lo posible crear un personaje que fuera mundano, con talento sí, pero con defectos y virtudes, siempre he querido evitar los Gary Stu o las Mary Sue en la historia, por eso al crear a Raging Blast pensé bien en que personalidad darle y sin duda admito que me base en Naruto, aunque a diferencia del ninja, Raging trata de mostrarse fuerte a pesar de que en el fondo tiene muchos temores e inseguridades propias de la edad que tiene, por eso fue un potrillo, y además que al hacerlo alguien inmaduro y mal criado, le daba a Twilight un desafío mayor, que era hacer que ese potro mal criado e inmaduro la tomara en cuenta con respeto y que siguiera el camino del mago, así Twilight también aprendería en este caso a ser una buena maestra y así hacer que ambos personajes (maestra y alumno) maduraran y aprendieran juntos el uno del otro.

Y si también, porque encontré que hacía falta un personaje macho a parte de Blade y al ser potro sería mucho más sencillo incluirlo en el mundo de Ponyville a parte que al ser de la edad de las CMC, ayudaba mucho a que este se integrara con el trio de potras y se hiciera amigos de ellas, ya que esa amistad, sería importante para el desarrollo del mismo.

¿Volverás hacer historias que involucren a Raging Blast o tus otros OCs?

Por lo general los OCs de Final Arc y la Rebelión solo los usaría en esta historia, sobre todo por el repudio que causan los OCs en varios fanfics, pero con este ha ocurrido un fenómeno que me sorprendió gratamente y es que mis OCs son del agrado de la gran mayoría de los lectores, de hecho me sorprende al punto que Raging Blast sea uno de los ponys favoritos, quizá por las personalidades que he elegido para cada uno, ha hecho que sean interesantes para los lectores, a tal punto que me sorprende, de ser así no descarto usarlos en otras historias, ahora no se si con el mismo protagonismo, aunque al menos en Los caza espectros (fic en desarrollo), el hiperactivo y mal criado Raging Blast volverá aparecer aunque como potrillo, así que veremos más al Raging infantil y bromista, que al más maduro y serio Raging adolecente.

¿Qué edad tienen los personajes de Final Arc?

Dividiré la cronología en tres y sus edades equivalentes humanas, aviso que las edades son interpretaciones estrictamente personales más lo poco que han soltado en la serie respecto a su edad real (sabemos que Rainbow Dash tiene 21 años), por ende en La rebelión las edades son las mismas que en la serie, en Final Arc al principio se suman +2 y desde el capítulo 37 a esos +2 se suman +3 a las edades, que serían estas:

- Twilight: 20 en La rebelión, 22 en Final Arc, 25 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Applejack: 21 en La rebelión, 23 en Final Arc, 26 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Rainbow Dash: 21 en La rebelión, 23 en Final Arc, 26 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Pinkie Pie: 22 en La rebelión, 24 en Final Arc, 27 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Rarity: 22 en La rebelión, 24 en Final Arc, 27 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Fluttershy: 23 en La rebelión, 25 en Final Arc, 28 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Trixie: 22 en La rebelión, 24 en Final Arc, 27 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Derpy: 24 en La rebelión, 26 en Final Arc, 29 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Octavia: 20 en La rebelión, 22 en Final Arc, 25 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Blade: 22 en La rebelión, 24 en Final Arc, 27 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Vinyl: 20 en La rebelión, 22 en Final Arc, 25 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Apple Bloom: 10 en La rebelión, 12 en Final Arc, 15 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Sweetie Belle: 10 en La rebelión, 12 en Final Arc, 15 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Scootaloo: 10 en La rebelión, 12 en Final Arc, 15 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Raging Blast: 10 en La rebelión (aunque no apareció), 12 en Final Arc, 15 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Fire Blast: 9 en La rebelión (aunque no apareció), 11 en Final Arc, 14 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Pipsqueak: 8 en La rebelión, 10 en Final Arc, 13 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Dinky: 8 en La rebelión, 10 en Final Arc, 13 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Babs Seed: 10 en La rebelión, 12 en Final Arc, 15 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Shining Armor: 26 en La rebelión, 28 en Final Arc, 31 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Cadance: 26 en La rebelión, 28 en Final Arc, 31 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Big Macintosh: 24 en La rebelión, 26 en Final Arc, 29 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

- Spike: 13 en La rebelión, 15 en Final Arc, 18 desde el capítulo 37 de Final Arc.

¿Le has creado una fecha de cumpleaños a las mane y a los OCs de esta historia?

Si, solo sé que Pinkie es el 3 de Mayo, pero les di a todos una fecha de cumpleaños, así que serían estas:

- Twilight: 10 de Octubre (fecha del inicio de la serie)

- Applejack: 14 de Junio

- Rainbow Dash: 5 de Agosto

- Pinkie Pie: 3 de Mayo (fecha oficial)

- Rarity: 20 de Junio

- Fluttershy: 7 de Julio

- Trixie: 5 de Abril

- Derpy: 26 de Enero

- Octavia: 11 de Febrero

- Blade: 9 de Mayo

- Vinyl: 28 de Octubre

- Apple Bloom: 3 de Febrero

- Sweetie Belle: 20 de Septiembre

- Scootaloo: 6 de Enero

- Raging Blast: 15 de Octubre

- Fire Blast: 27 de Noviembre

- Pipsqueak: 19 de Marzo

- Dinky: 15 de Diciembre

- Babs Seed: 11 de Marzo

- Shining Armor: 4 de Diciembre

- Cadance: 25 de Abril

- Spike: 23 de Septiembre (el día de mi cumpleaños xD).

¿Por qué Raging Blast se fijó en Apple Bloom y no en las otras CMC?

Por personalidad, aunque en teoría cualquiera de las tres podría haber sido opción, descarte a Scootaloo debido a que ambos tienen gustos muy en común y tienden a estar de acuerdo en gustos y muchas cosas, lo que haría que se perdiera un poco la gracia, además que en algún momento quise que Scootaloo jugara para el equipo contrario (saben a qué me refiero) pero lo descarte, aun así él y Scootaloo no harían buena pareja.

A Sweetie Belle la descarte porque es demasiado inocente y distraída, es mucho para Raging, difícilmente él la miraría con el respeto que debería tenerle a una pareja a pesar que como amiga la aprecia muchísimo, pero no harían buena pareja, ella es demasiado calmada para él.

En cambio Apple Bloom tiene una personalidad bastante fuerte como Applejack, es terca y testaruda igual que Raging, por ende a diferencia de las demás, ella es una pony fuerte y decidida que en el fondo es de las chicas que a Raging le gusta y que admira por eso, ya que Raging si bien se muestra como alguien fuerte, es un personaje con muchas debilidades internas, además de que al ser ambos igual de tercos, tienen ese rose de amor y odio y al tener gustos parecidos al vez que diferentes, he tratado de que ambos se complementen perfectamente y que su atracción sea lo más natural posible.

¿Por qué Twilight tiene pareja en este fic?

En un principio Blade seria pareja de Fluttershy, pero lo descarte porque encontré que sería más interesante centrar la historia en Twilight, además que Blade siempre fue pensado como villano en principio, yo pensé que Blade iba a desagradar no solo por su parte como villano al principio de la historia, sino por ser el típico ladrón de waifus, de hecho en un principio no tenía pensado hacer que Blade regresara y que Twilight se olvidara, pero al ver la aceptación que tuvo el personaje, decidí desarrollar más su relación hasta el punto actual, en donde he tratado de que su relación de pareja sea lo más normal posible, dándole el foco preciso en una parte de la historia, ahora su romance no es relevante para el desarrollo de la trama ya que su relación ya está más que consagrada, Blade ya se integró como uno de nuestros héroes en la historia, solo enfocándose en el cuándo sea necesario para la historia y en ningún momento he querido que Blade le quite protagonismo a ningún personaje, solo que se haga de un lugar en la historia y que la relación de pareja con Twilight, solo sea un pequeño condimento a la trama.

¿En qué capitulo haces el corte canónico con la serie y el fic?

El fic usa como base toda la serie hasta el capítulo "A Bad sed" que es el cuarto capítulo de la tercera temporada, este es el último capítulo al que hago referencia directa en la historia (de ahí la inclusión de Babs Seed e historias anteriores como el rey Sombra y la referencia a la fuente espejo), ya que Magic Duel se contradecía completamente con el fic y su pre cuela, por eso Tirek no sale (aunque sale su descendiente Tirant), y Twilight aún es unicornio, de hecho entre ese último capítulo canónico y la rebelión, ocurre un hecho previo que se contara próximamente en Final Arc y que si tiene buena aceptación podría escribirlo como un fic aparte como pre cuela de la rebelión de los unicornios, el cual estaba basado en un arco de los comics oficiales, pero tranquilos que no será basado en el infame arco de Reflections, sino que en uno mucho más aceptado.

¿Qué es NUMA?

No puedo decirlo con exactitud porque sería revelar Spoiler, pero si puedo asegurarles fue el que creo el mundo pony, aunque si es un dios o no, quedara a criterio del lector cuando llegue el momento de revelar su identidad.

¿El mundo pony es un mundo apocalíptico?

Técnicamente si, ya que los ponys habitaron el mundo posterior a la muerte de los humanos en un apocalipsis el cual pronto será explicado, en el mundo de Final Arc no existe el espejo que te lleva al mundo humano de Equestria Girls, ya que en el fic el mundo humano transcurre en la misma dimensión, pero en una línea de tiempo pasada.

¿Tienes Facebook?  
>Tenía, pero fue hackeado (por descuido personal más que otra cosa) y de momento no me he creado otra cuenta en la red social.<p>

¿Por qué hiciste que Fluttershy se volviera mala?

Digamos que fue porque quise sorprender, si hacía a Pinkie malvada no sorprendería tanto (por Pinkamena) o Rarity tampoco sorprendería demasiado (ella es generosa, pero a la vez arribista y ambiciosa), y Dash era muy overpower, en cambio Fluttershy ¿Quién sospecharía de ella? ¿De la más callada? Además que su personalidad tímida y su pasado de bullyng me inspiro y creí que era interesante de paso para desarrollar una psicología más traumática, ya que en la serie siempre nos han mostrado a una Fluttershy con miedos y visiones mentales que rozan lo perturbador, a tal punto que da para pensar que esos miedos son causados por cosas mucho más grandes y que la personalidad retraída de Fluttershy va relacionada con cosas que ella ha tenido que ver y vivir, cosas desagradables.

¿En qué mier…. Pensabas cuando decidiste hacer el pasado de Fluttershy?

Primero en darle una historia psicológicamente profunda a la Pegaso, de hecho originalmente la historia de Fluttershy era un fanfiction que no tendría que ver con Final Arc y seria aparte, en donde Rarity, Pinkie y Dash, encontraban el diario de Fluttershy y que querían leer por curiosidad mientras Twilight y Applejack lo impendían en situaciones cómicas, hasta que finalmente la curiosidad les gana y lo leen y se encontrarían con esta mórbida historia, pero al final decidí unirlo a Final Arc para narrar el pasado de la Pegaso.

El hecho del abuso infantil lo decidí poner para tratar el tema, nunca de forma morbosa, sino de forma ilustrativa, y como carga narrativa para justificar parte de las acciones erráticas de Fluttershy y su temor hacia el mundo, y asociar sus problemas de socialización y problemas de timidez a en este caso una situación tan seria como el abuso, y tratar el tema de forma seria, sin morbo, pero que al mismo tiempo se conectara y que le diera coherencia con la forma de actuar, sus traumas y temores, aun así Fluttershy es un personaje el cual con ese pasado da aún mucho jugo para desarrollar psicológicamente y espero pronto poder enfocarme en desarrollar más su psicología con esa división interna entre el arrepentimiento de haber cometido el peor error de su vida, por seguir un sentimiento que quizá nunca fue correspondido, y asumir la culpa de sus acciones.

En la rebelión de los unicornios, Fluttershy estaba cerca de Big Macintosh y luego no volviste a mencionarlo ¿Acaso no te gusta el Fluttermac?

¿Quién dijo que Fluttershy no se quedara con Big Macintosh? Digo hasta el momento ni si quiera sabemos si Fluttershy regresara con sus amigos (bueno yo si lo sé, pero no puedo decirlo ahora porque sería spoiler), por ende no pueden sacar conclusiones si todavía hay cosas que no pasan y cabos por cerrar. De todos modos Fluttershy podría quedarse con cualquier pony, menos Blade, ese Twilight ya lo tiene bien amarrado xD.

¿Twilight y Trixie serán alicornios en este fic?

No puedo decir que lo sean o no, ya que sería spoiler.

¿Twilight y Trixie serán princesas al final del fic?

No puedo decir que sí o no porque sería spoiler.

¿Por qué hiciste a Celestia una loca malvada?

Porque me pareció interesante, ya que en ningún fic en español la habían tratado distinto a como la conocemos en la serie, por lo que quise romper un poco el status quo de la Celestia buena y darle ese giro, aparte de poder tratar tramas más interesantes como la corrupción del estado, la forma en que Celestia tapa todo lo malo bajo la alfombra entre otros detalles que enriquecieran al personaje haciéndolo más frio y calculador, además de mostrar que la monarquía de Equestria, no es nada perfecta y que para mostrarse como el reino ideal ha tenido que hacer muchas cosas bastante malas al punto de tener que mantener una farsa como levantar el sol durante miles de años.

Pero en el capítulo final de la tercera temporada, Celestia al convertir a Twilight en princesa sin darle opción a nada, me dio a entender que en el fondo ella si es malvada y manipuladora y que usa a Twilight y a las portadoras como títeres para sus propios objetivos por lo que ella dice "es el bien común" incluso he pensado que quizá la verdadera gran big boss al final de toda la serie será Celestia, y que todos esos villanos que han tratado de destruir Equestria, ha sido no por ser malos, sino que porque el villano se viste con piel de oveja y en Final Arc, es esa Celestia a la que he puesto en evidencia, la cual a su vez está cegándose por las culpas y su alma poco a poco se está entrando en el umbral de la locura, solo para justificar sus atroces crimines, y que ojo, ella aún no nos ha mostrado todo el mal que ha hecho durante su vida.

¿Cuáles son tus ponys favoritas?

Daré un top 10 de mis favoritas en este orden:

1- Pinkie Pie  
>2- Trixie<br>3- Octavia  
>4- Apple Bloom<br>5- Scootaloo  
>6- Twilight<br>7- Rainbow Dash  
>8- Applejack<br>9- Vinyl Scratch  
>10- Fluttershy<p>

Pero me agradan todas las mane que usado en mi fic, incluso algunas odiadas como Diamond Tiara xD.

¿Qué es más fuerte la magia, el Ki, el chakra o el cosmo?

Definitivamente el Ki.

Aunque técnicamente en Final Arc, la magia es lo mismo que el Ki y el chakra.

¿Quién es el pony negro de la boina que ve Pinkie Pie cuando toma café?

Esa pregunta me la hacen justamente lectores extranjeros, ya que ese pony está basado en una celebridad chilena adicta a las fiestas, por eso hice esa referencia, en Chile seguramente sabrán de quien se trata de inmediato.

En este fic ¿Rainbow Dash es hetera o lesbiana?

No puedo decirlo porque sería spoiler.

¿Narraras algo respecto al pasado de Spike u otra de las mane como con Fluttershy o Pinkie Pie?  
>Claro que sí, de hecho ayudaran a complementar el desarrollo y mostrar la psicología que forma sus personalidades, de hecho ahora veremos el pasado de otra de las mane contado de su propia boca a Twilight como anticipo para el siguiente arco donde volveremos a la acción, ya que este último arco lo estoy aprovechando para desarrollar tramas y cerrar arcos pendientes anteriores.<p>

Y para Spike pronto tengo grandes sorpresas, pronto el pequeño dragón tendrá su momento y sabremos la razón del porque Celestia tenía su huevo.

Ahí volveremos a ver como Celestia no es para nada una blanca paloma, sino que todo lo contrario.

¿Cuándo Raging Blast le confesara sus sentimientos a Apple Bloom?

Muy muy pronto, no puedo decir cuando, pero será muy pronto, de hecho el capítulo ya está escrito (falta corrección) y espero que aquel momento sea del agrado de los lectores ya que será algo muy hermoso para ambos.

¿Qué paso con los amigos de Vinyl y el hermano de Octavia?

Pronto lo sabremos, ellos pronto tendrán su momento en donde podremos ver sus aventuras o deberíamos decir tragicómicas aventuras, no puedo adelantar nada, pero espero que sea de su agrado, también aparecen otros nuevos personajes episódicos (para esos capítulos) que espero que ayuden a desarrollar el pequeño arco en donde veremos a estos personajes.

Sera un arco con mucha comedia al igual que acción y aventura, ojala les guste.

¿Revivirás a Akira Sparking, al general o algún personaje muerto en el fic?

De los que han muerto hasta el momento NO y soy categórico, los personajes muertos hasta el momento se queda muertos.

¿Qué paso con el servicio secreto de asesinos que tenía Celestia?

Pronto regresaran y espero que su aparición sea de su agrado, ellos y su constante ambición, van por dos de los miembros de SEEL para darles caza.

¿Fluttershy volverá hacer buena y traicionara a SEEL?

No puedo decirlo, porque sería spoiler.

¿Alguna otra de las mane tendrá pareja en este fic?

No lo sé, bueno de algunas si tengo definido ese detalle, pero no puedo decirlo porque sería spoiler, de momento las únicas parejas oficiales son Twilight y Blade, Shining Armor y Cadance, Fire Blast y Sweetie Belle, Dinky y Pipsqueak y otra más que aparecerá próximamente, lo otro es un misterio para los lectores que no planeo spoilear.

¿Este fic será publicado en otra parte además de Fanfiction y Foro DZ?

En su momento me pidieron postearlo en el blog de bronieschile, no sé si lo seguirán haciendo ya que no entrado a ese sitio hace tiempo, he tratado de ponerlo en 20% cooler en su momento, pero decidí no publicarlo ahí por los reclamos que existían respecto a la extensión de los capítulos (eran muy largos y tenían mucho texto), mientras que aquí y en Foro DZ no ha existido ese problema.

En su momento el fic de La rebelión de los unicornios fue aprobado para ser publicado en EquestriaNet pero eso si debía hacerle correcciones ortográficas y mejoras previas, cosa que no he hecho por tiempo y me encantaría hacer, ya que al ser mi primer fic, los errores ortográficos y fallos de redacción están muy latentes, quizá cuando pueda hacerlo, lo mande nuevamente para ver si pasa la prueba de calidad para su publicación.

Yo siempre autorizare que publiquen el fic en cualquier sitio, solo pido la acreditación respetiva como autor original, nada más e incluso si quieren incluir los personajes en algún otro fic pueden hacerlo, solo acreditando al autor de los personajes, nada más que eso.

¿Alguno de tus OCs es un self-insert tuyo?

No, porque para mí esto es una historia de la que soy autor y a la vez espectador, en una serie de televisión me puedo identificar con x personaje pero no por ello será un auto insert mío, no me gusta y me desagrada que hagan eso en los fics, y es común verlos en los fics humano en Equestria, para mis los OCs que he creado, son personajes son distintos a mí, ellos son personajes literarios con personalidad propia, con ambiciones y sueños propios, en resumen con vida propia, es cierto yo los creo, pero al mismo tiempo los disfruto desde el punto de vista del espectador.

Lo único self-insert que verán en este fic será Víctor el cual lo único mío que tiene ese personaje es el nombre, y la amable mención que hace Gilda a mi personaje como escritor en el capítulo 49 cuando van al cine a ver la película de Daring Do.

Quizá haga un cameo como Toriyama en Dr. Slump para algún episodio pero será eso, un cameo y espero que no sea como conejo otra vez.

¿Además de Final Arc que tipo de fics te gustaría crear?

La verdad cualquier que no sea humano llega a Equestria, ya hay muchos fics que tratan de eso y yo lo que quiero hacer es romper los moldes, por Final Arc en parte trate de hacerlo pero de forma tímida, porque al fin y al cabo me apego al mundo canónico y a sus reglas, traté de escribir un fic que fuera original, pero al mismo tiempo fiel a la historia canónica hasta el punto donde se hace el quiebre con esta, y he tratado de romper más los moldes tratando ciertos temas más densos pero que complementan la trama, pero Final Arc para nada se acerca al concepto de originalidad que busco, trata de ser una historia fresca en ciertas cosas, pero sigue siendo una historia apegada al canon oficial y a su mundo.

En ese aspecto Los caza espectros está más apegado a la idea de frescura que busco, una historia propia, con situaciones diferentes e incluso un mundo diferente, un mundo propio pero al mismo tiempo familiar, la verdad espero pronto retomar ese fic, porque les aseguro que las ideas que tengo para este serán excelentes y aportaran lo que quiero, algo fresco y original a mundo de los fics de MLP, también tengo en mente otra historia que también planea romper esos moldes, una historia en donde la oscuridad de la noche eterna se apodero del mundo, aún no sé cuándo pueda hacer esa historia, y aún no se si desarrollarla con las mane 6 (como un universo alterno) o con personajes propios como Fallout en Equestria, quizá cuando termine Final Arc y comience a planificarlo bien sepa a donde orientare la historia o quizá cuando lo consulte aquí y me sirva de guía.

¿Por qué elegiste a Vinyl como hermana de Blade en lugar de otra pony o crear un OC que cumpliera esta función?

Porque me agrada mucho Vinyl, era una unicornio de la cual poco conocemos salvo que es DJ, así que me pareció aprovechar eso para fuera la hermana menor de Blade y aparte que encontré que tendrá más aceptación el hecho que fuera un personaje canónico que un OC, la personalidad dada por el fandom además de cosas que le he agregado por mi cuenta, ha hecho que Vinyl sea la loca y graciosa hermana menor perfecta, ya que ella es el contraste a la seriedad y pulcritud que tiene su hermano mayor, haciendo así unos hermanos interesantes, además que pronto conoceremos más a fondo a la DJ y el pasado con su hermano antes que tuvieran que tomar caminos separados, les aseguro que será una historia que les encantara.

¿Has considerado que Shining Armor y Cadance tengan un hijo o hija en el fic?

Si lo he tenido en cuenta y la verdad ya tengo definido ese asunto, pero no puedo decir cuando pasara porque sería spoiler.

Si tus personajes OCs tuvieran voces ¿Cuáles les pondrías?

Esta pregunta me llamo la atención e incluso la respondí en un review, pero aprovechando esta zona de preguntas la retomo de forma más completa.

Si tuviera que elegir voces, serían las mexicanas ya que MLP en Latinoamérica se dobla en México y las voces que he elegido con de actores mexicanos, y si me preguntas que voces serian, yo he elegido estas:

-Raging Blast potro: Isabel Martiñon (voz de Naruto)  
>-Raging Blast adolecente: Gabriel Ortiz (Renji en Bleach)<br>-Fire Blast potro: Cristina Hernandez (Sakura en Card Captors Sakura)  
>-Fire Blast adolecente: Miguel Angel Leal (2da voz de Ash en Pokémon)<br>-Blade: Irwin Daayan (Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
>-Blackeye: Rene García (Vegeta en Dragon Ball insectos)<br>-Dark Star: Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Uchiha Itachi en Naruto)  
>-Gudu: José Arenas (Jake en Hora de aventura)<br>-Blue Chaotic: Ricardo Méndez (Astral en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal)  
>-Flyer: Manuel Campuzano (Light Yagami "Kira" en Death Note)<br>-Grogar: Jesse Conde (Capitán Barba negra en Los piratas del caribe)  
>-Shadow: Tony Rodríguez (Misato en Evangelion)<br>-Áster: Pepe Vilchis (Shun en Saint Seiya)

Y ahora las preguntas más repetidas de todo este tiempo desde que este fic comenzó.

¿Cuándo le falta al fic?

No lo sé, pero ya estamos entrando a la recta final, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome, yo espero que poco, pero a la vez quiero tener cuidado de que todo tengan sentido y cerrar correctamente todos los cabos sueltos, no quiero dejar nada al azar, llevar a cabo un fic como Final Arc es pesadísimo, a veces tengo que releer hasta 10 capítulos para retomar hilos y darles coherencia, y si a eso le sumamos el tiempo escaso por las obligaciones, pareciera que esto será eterno, pero el fic lo terminare, espero que el tiempo me permita terminarlo pronto y poder terminarlo de forma satisfactoria.

¿Twilight está embarazada?

Por favor no vuelvan a preguntar eso, no puedo decir que sí o no, porque sería spoiler, así que no puedo contestar esa pregunta.

¿Raging y Apple Bloom se quedaran juntos?

Yo lo sé, pero no diré nada, si serán pareja pero ¿Estarán juntos por siempre? Eso lo sabrán más adelante, pero creo que los que han leído de ellos, ya tienen el presentimiento del destino de ambos.

Luego de la sesión preguntas, aparece Pinkie Pie saltando junto a mí:

- Dime que quieres Pinkie Pie. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Habla sobre los datos Pinkie. –dice emocionada la pony rosa.

- Está bien, diré los datos rosa, digo los datos Pinkie.

Ahora unos datos Pinkie de este fic xD:

-He puesto muchísimas referencias a varias cosas principalmente animes que he visto, desde series conocidas como Dragon Ball, One Piece o Naruto, a incluso algunas series poco conocidas por algunos y se vienen más pequeñas referencias al mundo del anime ¿alguien dijo Shingeki no Kyojin? Bueno pronto lo sabrán.

-Originalmente Raging Blast fue planeado como una alicornio hembra basada en Nyx, la rencarnación de Nightmare Moon en el fic Past Sins y de hecho la estudiante de Twilight heredaría gran parte de sus características, pero luego deseche la idea por el rechazo que causan los alicornios OCs y esta alicornio sería un homúnculo creado por Celestia con alquimia, pero finalmente decidí no enrollarme mucho en ello y opte por un potrillo macho y ruidoso y centrarme más en su desarrollo personal que en su historia, aunque igual lo hice tiempo después con el pasado de sus padres narrado recientemente.

-Iba a existir un capitulo intermedio entre e que se centraría en una aventura por obtener cutiemark de las CMC en donde estas y ahora con ayuda de Raging y Pipsqueak, entrarían a un concurso de películas que se haría en Ponyville en beneficio a reparar al ayuntamiento que el propio Raging dañaría accidentalmente, este capítulo se basaba en el primer capítulo de la Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya en donde Apple Bloom era la Super Directora, y donde participaría en el papel protagónico Fluttershy y Big Macintosh (habrían chistes de Fluttermac), mientras que Raging haría todas las cosas técnicas y ayudaría a escribir la historia.

El capítulo en cuestión salió como dos (que serían los capítulos 6 y 7) pero a pesar de estar terminados los elimine ya que encontré en ese momento que ese capítulo no aportaba más que relleno cómico, y que solo servía para pasar el rato y la trama no se desarrollaba en lo más mínimo, por eso salte esa parte y fui directamente al capítulo 6 oficial que se enfocaba en la trama principal como los siguientes e ir más rápido a la acción (la batalla con Gudu), posiblemente después que termine Final Arc, los edite y corrija como "Los episodios perdidos de MLP Final Arc" quien sabe, si hay demanda, después de terminar el fic los publicare xD.

-Fire Blast está basado en Alphonse Elric de Full Metal Alchemist.

-Áster y Shadow (Night Blossom) son personajes basados en fanarts creados por Equestria-Prevals.

-Akira Sparking está basada en un OC alicornio de nombre Akira.

-Víctor fue basado en una animación de Deviant Art llamada Goodbye My Friend de Swomswom, una pieza de animación de las primeras que vi, y que fue la fuente de inspiración para tratar el pasado de Pinkie Pie de forma coherente y realista, dando un matiz humano y real a la personalidad de la querida Pinkie-chan.

-En Final Arc en un principio Trixie tendía a no referirse a ella en tercera persona, pero finalmente decidí no hacer ese cambio hasta un momento futuro que no puedo revelar por el momento.

-El nombre Raging Blast fue sacado descaradamente del juego Dragon Ball Raging Blast (juego que tengo en PS3) sin embargo el significado en español seria "Ráfaga Explosiva" o algo más literal "Ráfaga furiosa" nombre que define perfectamente a la personalidad del joven unicornio mostaza, quedando como un nombre perfecto a pesar que en cierta medida la elección del nombre fue accidental.

-El nombre de Fire Blast fue puesto porque cuando potrillo el tendía a crear fuego espontaneo, razón por la que sus padres decidieron ponerle ese nombre a pesar de no tener el mismo interés por la magia que tiene su hermano mayor.

-El apetito de Raging Blast en el fic, es muy similar al apetito voraz de Monkey D. Luffy.  
>-Pipsqueak es un fan a hueso colorado de One Piece (pero no es fanboy), eso por el hecho que su primera aparición estuviera disfrazado de pirata, lo use como idea de que este fuera un fan de One Piece, como los miles que hay por todo el mundo.<p>

-La referencia del gusto de Fluttershy hacia el manga de Dragon Ball fue hecha en referencia a ciertas personas que juzgan a los Bronies por gustarle una serie de caballos de colores sin conocerla, o en este caso a la inversa, una chica a la que le gusta un manga de acción extrema orientado a público masculino principalmente.

-A Apple Bloom también le gusta Dragon Ball gracias a que Raging Blast le prestaba sus mangas para que los leyera.

-Islas Cerezo es básicamente Japón tras miles de años de terremotos y demás que transformaron la gran isla de en un archipiélago, por eso tienen un idioma nativo el cual es Japonés y podríamos decir que Raging Blast es un personaje de nacionalidad Japonesa.

-Debido a la personalidad tímida de Fluttershy similar a muchas chicas Moe del anime, fue que decidí que Fluttershy en Final Arc tuviera raíces niponas y que su familia fuera oriunda de Islas Cerezo.

-Así como la arquitectura de Ponyville esta basa en pueblos entre medievales y de finales del siglo XIX, pueblo Sakura está basado en una mezcla de la arquitectura China del siglo XV y la arquitectura Japonesa de fines del siglo XIX en el periodo Meiji tratando de mezclar estilos orientales propios en ese pueblo retirado del continente donde esta Equestria. Técnicamente pueblo Sakura es una representación a menor escala de la ciudad de Kioto en el periodo Meiji a finales del siglo XIX.

-El tártaro es básicamente el resto del mundo, si bien una buena parte de este es un desolador desierto, se dice que existen zonas pobladas incluso por ponys, en el mundo de Final Arc.  
>Por eso al omitir el canon desde Magic Duel, técnicamente no existe Sandle Arabia, o mejor dicho Equestria desconoce por completo la existencia de este pueblo equino que perfectamente puede existir, ya que Celestia ha sumido a su pueblo en una aislación cultural y les ha prohibido salir de los límites de su reino, salvo que sea para visitar a reinos cercanos que limitan con el reino de Equestria, como el reino Grifo o el reino Minotauro.<p>

Los dragones si bien son seres errantes y no tienen una tierra definida donde habitar, si se mueven en colonias organizadas, pronto hablaré al detalle de ellos cuando sea el momento.

-Existiría un capitulo entre el 36 y 37 de playa que parodiaría a las situaciones cliché de los animes, pero fue descartado por considerarse relleno innecesario.

-El cumpleaños de Fluttershy coincide con el cumpleaños de Kagami y Tsukasa Hiiragi del anime Lucky Star.

-El cumpleaños de Twilight es el mismo día que inicio la serie el 10 de Octubre mientras que el cumpleaños de Raging Blast es el 15 de Octubre, cinco días después que Twilight y el mismo día del cumpleaños de Naruto.

-Rarity ha tenido una relación romántica antes que solo Fluttershy conoce, y que podría ser el origen que ocasiono un hecho que próximamente se narrara en el fic y que tendrá relación con la trama.  
>-Screwball es muda simplemente porque me pareció interesante tratar con un personaje que se comunicara de otra forma que no fuera la voz y porque admito que me daba un poco de flojera crear más diálogos.<p>

-Zecora no tiene tanta participación como quizá debería porque me cuesta muchísimo crear las rimas para sus diálogos, aun así trato de darle la participación necesaria en lo posible.

-Apple Bloom comenzó a tener sus primeros sentimientos por Raging luego que este la salvara de la Piñata gigante en el capítulo 10, y luego tras hacerla entrar en razón cuando esta perdía las esperanzas de obtener su cutiemark en el capítulo 23 fue cuando definitivamente se dio cuenta que le gustaba el unicornio.

-Desde un principio el amor de Raging por Fluttershy era tratado como platónico, como el típico romance infantil a esa edad entrando a la pubertad, por ende nunca se planeó que estuvieran juntos ni crear un romance con ellos.

-Raging se enamoró de Apple Bloom sin darse cuenta de ello durante su niñez, hasta en una ocasión que pronto se narra en el fic, que fue cuando Raging Blast descubre sus sentimientos por la pony pelirroja.

Quizá como un pequeño regalo, diré que esa historia se centrara en una gala del galope, es todo lo que puedo decirles.

-Blade está basado en dos personajes, uno de ellos es Soushiro Zeta del anime Rurouni Kenshin y en el propio Kenshin Himura, de cual incluso base la idea de la cicatriz, en el caso de Blade, es su ojo.

-Por motivos de trama, si bien que querido hacer que Derpy tenga factores de su personalidad como ser torpe y distraída, la Derpy de Final Arc es mucho más madura y seria por el hecho de que desde joven tuvo que hacerse cargo de una potrilla y eso la hizo madurar para convertirse en una joven y abnegada madre, pero aún he tratado de darle elementos propios de su personalidad pero sin opacar al factor más serio de la Derpy del fic respecto a la original.

-Firefly se creó tal cual físicamente como era en la G1, mientras que su personalidad fue similar a la de la propia Rainbow Dash aunque más madura.

-Cuando Apple Bloom llega a la adolescencia, su personalidad madura en cierta medida, teniendo cierta similitud con Winry Rockbell de Full Metal Alchemist a pesar que no era mi intención que sus personalidades se asimilaran.

-La rivalidad de Twilight y Trixie es muy similar a la relación de rivalidad y amistad que tienen Gokú y Vegeta.

-La idea de que Raging y Fire Blast se dirigieran a su padre como "el general" y no como Papá o Padre, fue para destacar el hecho que su padre era un semental estricto, pero no por eso alguien malo, sino todo lo contrario, así como vemos la historia de Derpy como madre soltera, se trató la otra cara de la moneda en este caso con el general Giga Blast, criando a sus hijos tras la muerte de su esposa de forma estricta (al ser militar), pero al mismo tiempo con cariño y amor.

-Como nunca se mencionó el origen de Cadance en la serie, decidí crear una línea de linaje real atravesó de la princesa Luna, haciendo que esta tuviera un hijo y desde aquí descienda Cadance.  
>-A pesar que Grogar es un villano canónico de la franquicia nacido en la G1, el Grogar del fic tiene un origen diferente el cual es una fusión de la historia del Kyubi y con toques de Uchiha Madara, pero igual parte de su personalidad original fue puesta en el personaje.<p>

-A pesar de que existen traducciones de los términos y técnicas de los personajes de la serie, para atraer a un público más universal, las he dejado esos términos y técnicas con sus nombres originales, sin embargo algunas técnicas inventadas como las de Raging, dependiendo de la circunstancia, se nombraron en Ingles (como el Magic Blast) y otras en Español (como la replicación de sombras), básicamente porque algunas suenan mejor en Ingles y otras en Español.

-El Ponyslave de Blade y Trixie está basada en el hechizo conocido como Dragslave que hace Lina Inverse en la serie Slayers, cambiando al hechizo el cual hace referencia a un Dragon por un pony o un equino en este caso.

-Los cuatro alicornios de SEEL están basados en la mitología Celta Noruega de Slayers.

-Para darle más sentido y más equilibrio a la magia del mundo pony, se me ocurrió la idea de agruparla en cuatro grupos naturales, con magias opuestas entre sí, para así limitar las capacidades de cada unicornio y no caer en el overpower, sin embargo tampoco elimine la posibilidad de que un unicornio pudiera dominar todos los tipos de magia, siendo las princesas Celestia y Luna en principio, y luego Twilight y Trixie, las únicas en lograrlo, ya que dominar una magia opuesta, requiere de mucho estudio y habilidad mágica, algo que tanto Twilight como Trixie han adquirido en el tiempo.

-La madre de Twilight realiza una técnica llamada viento cortante, que es similar a la técnica de la espada de Inuyasha.

Y así termina la ronda de datos y curiosidades.

- Bueno eso sería todo lo que puedo aportar de este especial que ya se hizo muy largo, solo tengo una única cosa que aportar y es invitarlos a seguir la historia en su recta final, que estará increíble y pronto atare todos los cabos sueltos, así que un saludo a todos y hasta la prox… -no alcanzo a terminar la palabra cuando Pinkie Pie aparece poniéndome cara de cachorro triste.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres Pinkie? –le pregunto extrañado.

- ¿No que haríamos una fiesta? –me pregunta colocándome una cara de cachorro que por poco hace que no me dé un infarto.

- Está bien, que comience la fiesta, pero con la condición que cerremos el especial como corresponde.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos Raí?

- Pues despidiéndose de los lectores y agradeciéndoles por haber leído todo este especial de preguntas, respuestas y curiosidades.

- Está bien.

- Muy bien a todos los lectores, soy Pinkie Pie y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.

- Muy bien yo también me despido aunque sea como conejo, soy Raigatux y como siempre agradezco a todos los lectores que han leído esto durante tiempo o no tanto, así como los que lo han dejado, gracias a ustedes esta historia ha sido el éxito que es, y espero sigan atentos a lo que se viene.

En ese momento llega Rainbow Dash, entrando al estudio con los ojos rojos y ojeras:

- ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto.

- Y a ti que te importa conejo ¡auch! Mi cabeza. –dijo la Pegaso de forma agresiva.

- Lo suficiente como para rebajarte el sueldo que te gastas en alcohol querida Rainbow. –le digo en un tono serio.

- ¡QUE! ¿Jefe? ¿En serio? –luego de verme la Pegaso se planta a reírse de mí.

- ¡NO TE RIAS! Raging Blast equivoco el hechizo y me convirtió en conejo.

- Lo siento, es que es muy gracio... ¡auch! Mi cabeza. –dijo la Pegaso azul cielo quien no termina de hablarme por su fuerte jaqueca.

- Por tu olor, veo que te la pasaste en grande ¿no es así? –le digo al sentir que la Pegaso llega con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

- Solo fue unas 15 cervecitas heladitas ahí en el bar de la esquina, después me detuvieron por volar con más de 0.5 grados de alcohol y Twilight pago la fianza, pero ahora tengo una terrible resaca.

- Ya veo, sabias que hoy íbamos a celebrar los 100 capítulos ¿verdad?

- Claro que si, por eso no se preocupe, que claro que le entrare a la fiesta, solo déjeme prepararme algo y estoy fresca como lechuga.

- Ok, hazlo.

En ese momento aparece Pinkie con el cañón de fiestas y lo hace explotar, llenando todo el estudio de globos, serpentinas y adornos y un cartel que decía "celebrando los 100 capítulos" que Pinkie Pie pego en segundos:

- Ese cañón de fiestas sí que decora rápido.

- Lo ves Raí, ahora podremos comenzar la fiesta, ya llame a todos los ponys que conozco por Whatsapp, Telegram, Facebook y Twitter, será una fiesta súper increíble.

- ¿Y traerán cidra? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Applejack traerá de todo, desde cidra, ron, agua ardiente, cerveza, malta, de todo. –dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada.

- ¡Genial! ¡Applejack como siempre poniéndose con el copete! –dijo Raging Blast usando una jerga local chilena refiriéndose a las bebidas alcohólicas que traerían.

- ¿Tomar? Eres menor de edad, además ¿de dónde aprendiste la palabra copete? –le pregunto.

- La otra vez que Pinkie Pie tomo café y que vio al dios de las fiestas el supuesto negro de la boina, decía que tenía que llevarle copete, mucho copete, y lo otro lo averigüe por Google, para algo que sirva el Internet a parte de postear fanfics.

- Pero aun así, ¿no deberías tomar? Eres un menor de edad aún. –le digo en tono serio.

- ¿A poco te vas a poner moralista como los de Hasbro? Además no tomare mucho, sino Apple Bloom me regañara.

- ¡Eso espero! –le digo siempre tratando de sonar serio y responsable.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie nota que Rainbow Dash tenía una taza aparentemente de café, el cual lo estaba mesclando con una lata de Red Bull, a la cual Rainbow Dash iba a tomar un trago cuando esta lo sorprende:

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS TOMANDO DASHI? –grita la pony rosa.

- ¡Auch! No grites, que me duele la cabeza. –dijo la Pegaso de melena arcoíris mientras se toma la cabeza por el dolor de la resaca.

Pero entonces Pinkie Pie le da un sorbo a la mescla de café con Red Bull por lo que al notarlo, el rostro de Rainbow Dash mostro un espanto enorme.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Lo tomo! –dijo asustada Rainbow Dash cuando Pinkie Pie le da una patada que la manda a volar y se toma de un solo trago el resto de la mescla.

Cuando lo hizo la sonrisa de Pinkie Pie creció de forma desproporcionada y su rostro parecía estar al borde de la demencia mientras su sonría seguía creciendo, en eso la pony rosa, ve al pony negro de la boina que ya había visto en otras ocasiones cuando tomaba café:

- ¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Ya me deposito el papurri! Así que ya podemos celebrar no cree. –le dice el pony negro de la boina y barba de chivo.

- ¡A FEESTEJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –grita Pinkie Pie.

- ¡HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS! ¡PINKIE PIE TOMO CAFÉ QUE REDBULL! –grita Rainbow Dash quien corre despavorida saliendo del estudio.

- ¡QUE! –dijo impactado Raging Blast.

Al notar esto y después de lo que me paso la última vez, di un salto y me subí en el lomo de Raging Blast:

- ¿Qué haces jefe?

- ¡TELETRANSPORTATE A DONDE SEA PERO LEJOS DE LA CIUDAD! ¡ESTO SERA UNA FIESTA APOCALÍPTICA! –le grito asustado.

- Está bien, ahí vamos.

Ambos nos tele transportamos a un lugar donde estaríamos a salvo, mientras Pinkie Pie se acerca a la cámara que quedo encendida mostrando su sonrisa y de pronto esta se apaga.

¿Qué pasara? ¿La ciudad se salvara de esta fiesta apocalíptica?, No se pierdan, al diablo si sobrevivimos a la masacre no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>AHORA UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE ESTA POR VENIR.<strong>

Pronto nuevos misterios sobre la piedra filosofal se revelaran, y dos amigos que romperán su amistad para siempre, ¿Por qué la romperán? Eso lo sabrán próximamente en My Little Pony: Final Arc.

Espero que les haya gustado este especial y hasta la próxima. XD.


	101. Miedos

**Capitulo 101: Miedos.**

Luego de un día lleno de altibajos, nuestros héroes proceden a ir a dormir, ya que al día siguiente había que levantarse muy temprano, ya que Ponyville aún tenía mucho por hacer antes de que el pueblo fuera reconstruido por completo.

Ese día debido al largo viaje, Raging Blast se fue a dormir temprano, por lo que apenas hablo con sus amigos ya que al día siguiente, comenzaría sus estudios intensivos de magia, desde que este decidió hacerse más fuerte esta vez ya no solo para descartar como era su objetivo en principio, sino que esta vez, el sentía que debía convertirse en un gran mago, para poder defender a sus amigos y poder protegerlos para que sacrificios como el de Akira Sparking o su padre el general Giga Blast no fueran en vano.

Al día siguiente Blade decidió seguir ayudando a la reconstrucción aunque esta vez fue colocando en el mismo grupo de Shining Armor, Trixie y Cadance, de esa forma los otros ponys quienes aún miraban con miedo al unicornio, no se acercarían a este y así poder evitar momentos incomodos y enfocarse solo en los trabajos de reconstrucción de la villa.

Raging y Fire Blast, también fueron designados a un grupo para que ayudaran, por lo que todo el pueblo estaba haciendo algo, incluso los potros más pequeños, tal como era en el empacado del invierno, todos tenían una función por pequeña que fuera, los potros más jóvenes, por lo general se encargaban de llevar los refrescos o la comida a los ponys mayores que estaban realizando los trabajos más duros o ayudar a llevar clavos y esas cosas hacia algunos ponys que estaban levantando las paredes de madera de alguna casa, prácticamente ese mismo ambiente que se podía vivir durante los empacados del invierno, era el que ese día se podía observar en la reconstrucción de la villa.

Por ende ese día Raging Blast le toco trabajar con el grupo de quienes estaban reconstruyendo el ayuntamiento, allí Raging por fin pudo estar más cerca de Apple Bloom desde que regreso de pueblo Sakura, aunque lo primero que le llamo la atención, era que esta no actuaba de forma normal, o al menos el notaba que la pony pelirroja estaba algo extraña:

- ¡Oye Apple Bloom! ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Raging mientras con su magia sujeta un tablón de madera.

- ¡Eh sí! Estoy bien, no sé porque preguntas. –le responde Apple Bloom mientras con un casco metálico clavaba la tabla de madera en uno de sus costados.

- No lo sé, es que no sé si es impresión mía, pero te he notado algo distraída, y tengo la extraña sensación de que estas observándome mucho.

- ¿Yo observándote? Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer que observarte.

- Es que desde antes que me fuera, te note como preocupada, y te digo que yo ya estoy bien ¡De veras! –dijo Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti, yo sé que estas mejor, lo note al ver todo lo que comiste en el desayuno. –le responde Apple Bloom en un tono ligeramente agresivo.

- ¡Vaya no te esponjes! Pero aún así andas rara, te conozco. –le dice el unicornio mostaza.

- No ando rara, tu solo sujeta con tu magia el tablón de madera para colocar el siguiente. –le dice Apple Bloom al unicornio mostaza.

Sin embargo luego de ese pequeño dialogo, ambos siguieron trabajando, pero en sus mentes pasaba algo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba, ambos pensaban el uno del otro:

- _Apple Bloom esta rara, quizá no sea el mejor momento para decirle que me gusta, pero ahora estamos solos y trabajando juntos, ¿porque no le digo?, quizá así no lo tome tan mal, digo al menos lo peor que podría hacer es golpearme en el cara con el casco metálico para clavos, y noquearme hasta la próxima semana._ –dijo en su mente Raging Blast nervioso al notar que Apple Bloom tenía el casco metálico para clavar en unos de sus cascos, imaginando el fuerte golpe que quizá este le dé en caso de reaccionar mal a su confesión de amor.

- _¿Le diré? Estamos solos, creo que sería un buen momento decirle que me gusta, pero no sé, yo sé que le gusto, así que no seré rechazada, sin embargo, sé que Raging no lo ha estado pasando bien últimamente, pero aún así ¿Por qué no le digo? Yo no tengo nada que perder, yo le gusto y el me gusta, aún así no entiendo porque se me revuelve el estómago, y no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa ¿Cómo puedo tener miedo ahora?, bueno, bueno, mejor me calmo, es solo Raging, quizá si esperamos a terminar esto del muro, o cuando hagamos la pausa para el almuerzo le diré, sí, eso hare._ –decía en su mente Apple Bloom la cual a pesar de ya saber los sentimientos de Raging hacia ella, esta se sentía muy nerviosa cuando pensaba en el mejor momento para confesarle sus sentimientos por él y que ha estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos terminaron mirándose fijamente el uno del otro por algunos segundos mientras sus mentes estaban pensando en otras cosas, lo cual hace que ambos ponys se sonrojen:

- ¡Oye! ¡Acaso tengo algo en la cara! –responde de forma agresiva Apple Bloom girando la mirada a otra dirección y colocándose roja como tomate.

- ¡Eh no! Solo miraba donde se me pega la regalada gana. –le responde también en tono agresivo Raging Blast, girando la mirada de la pony pelirroja y sonrojándose de igual forma.

En tanto en medio del campo por el camino hacia Canterlot iba caminando un pony de tierra de color beige, ojos verdes, melena café oscuro y una hoja de maple en su flanco, ese pony era Grogar, el cual estaba usando el cuerpo del pony que encontró en el pantano, como si fuera un pony más del lugar.

Sin embargo en el camino varios pensamientos pasaban por la mente de este mientras seguía su paso sin rumbo definido. En aquellos pasajes de su memoria se podía ver a Grogar en su forma original de carnero en una especie de laboratorio, lleno de probetas y frascos, y en el centro del laboratorio, una campana rojo carmesí que brillaba, la misma campana que actualmente lleva y que es el contenedor de su alma, al parecer el carnero toma la campana que aún mostraba un fuerte brillo y se la lleva a otra habitación al lado de donde estaba aquel laboratorio.

Ese lugar era similar a la sala de un hospital aunque oscura ya al parecer el lugar era subterráneo, alumbrado con muchas velas se podía ver una cama y en esta, había un carnero hembra, el cual era similar a Grogar, de color blanco aunque mucho más pequeña y al parecer esta estaba débil y respiraba con dificultad, por lo que el carnero se acerca a la carnera aparentemente enferma:

- ¡Por fin he terminado! –dijo Grogar.

- ¡T-Terminado! ¿T-Terminaste? –pregunta la carnera con voz baja y muy débil.

- Así es Hana (se pronuncia Jana), he terminado, por fin he creado una joya de Cinabrio. –dijo Grogar a la débil Hana la carnera.

- Así es, aunque lo que tuve que hacer para lograrlo fue algo que sacrifico muchas cosas en mí, pero gracias a esta piedra, podrás curarte y volver a estar sana. –dijo el carnero acercando la campana al cuerpo de la carnera enferma.

Sin embargo en ese momento un grupo de guardas reales ponys y la princesa Celestia entran al lugar:

- ¡GROGAR! ¡ESTAS ARRESTADO POR MATAR A TODOS LOS CARNEROS Y PONYS DE LA CARCEL DE CEREZO! –grita uno de los guardias.

Al escuchar esto, la carnera enferma queda impactada.

Finalmente el flashback termina con Grogar sacudiéndose ligeramente la cabeza en su forma de pony, como queriendo olvidar por completo aquel pasaje de su mente y como queriendo olvidar por completo a esa carnera enferma, este luego de volver en sí, solo respira profundo y continua su camino, el cual aún no está definido, pero posiblemente con el objetivo de encontrar primero a NUMA y así poder tomar su poder y convertirse en el dios definitivo de este mundo.

Mientras camina Grogar en su mente solo se repite para sí mismo la misma frase:

- _Un dios debe ser frio, un dios no debe tener emociones ni sentimientos que lo atormenten._ –era el pensamiento que Grogar se repetía con tal de no volver a tener aquellos recuerdos que podrían tener que ver con su encierro y posibles crímenes cometidos en su pasado.

En tanto en Canterlot la princesa Celestia salía de una de las salas de reuniones del palacio real, en donde por medio de algunos guardias reales, estos le están haciendo el respectivo informe de la situación en Equestria por la guerra, esta camina hasta su habitación en donde decide encerrarse para estar sola nuevamente, aunque en la puerto habían dos guardias reales custodiando aquel cuarto, una vez que ella cierra la puerta esta con su magia toma un pergamino y una pluma, al parecer esta tenía pensado escribir una carta, sin embargo su mente vuelve a causar estragos con ilusiones que para ella parecían ser reales, la primera ilusión en aparecer es la ilusión de la princesa Luna:

- ¡Vaya así que escribiendo! ¿A quién? ¿A mí? Pues no creo porque ¡TÚ ME MATASTE! –grita con voz de Canterlot la ilusión de la princesa Luna.

- No es a ti yegua desgraciada, es una carta a mi querida Twilight, le pediré que vaya hasta Appleloosa con los elementos de la armonía para que se hagan cargo del posible ataque que SEEL planea con los simios y los dragones, ya que en este momento no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ella. –le responde la princesa Celestia a la ilusión de su hermana frente a ella.

- Tu no confías en nadie, tu mandaras a Twilight a morir con sus amigas, ellas para ti son solo peones que puedes desechar admítelo. –es lo que le dice la princesa Luna.

- Yo nunca desecharía a Twilight, ella es todo para mí, ella es la única en la que puedo confiar, incluso ella es más confiable de que tú podrías haber sido Luna. –le responde la princesa Celestia a su hermana de forma desafiante y agresiva.

En ese momento aparece caminando al lado de la princesa Luna otra pony cubierta por una capucha negra que ocultaba su identidad en una especie de sombra cubierta por una neblina oscura, al parecer era otra ilusión, pero esta le dirige la palabra la princesa Celestia:

- Si vez que ella es una amenaza para ti, la mataras como lo hiciste conmigo. –le dice la pony de la capucha negra.

- ¡Esa voz! Claro que recuerdo porque te maté, tú me traicionaste, tu querías saber la verdad de todo, tu querías saber acerca de la piedra filosofal, tu querías mi poder para acabar conmigo. –le responde la princesa Celestia a aquella pony de la capucha.

- La piedra filosofal para su creación necesita del sacrificio de cientos de vidas para ser forjada, básicamente NUMA, el dios que ha estado ocultando tuvo que ser creado a base de sacrificios, tantos que por eso su ennecia es básicamente piedra liquida, lo único que quiere es ser una diosa real, y para ello no dejaría que nadie ponga al descubierto su secreto y menos una pony que solo quería ser la mejor maga de todos los tiempos, la nueva Star Wirl. –es lo que le encara la pony de la capucha a la princesa Celestia.

- Tú querías revelar la existencia de la magia alquímica que yo prohibí, tú solo querías sobresalir ante los demás, yo en ti vi mi imagen, tú y yo podríamos haber sido como madre e hija, pero en lugar de eso decidiste revelar la existencia de la alquimia y de NUMA, solo para tu beneficio, ¡TÚ ME TRAICIONASTE SUNSET SHIMMER! –grita la princesa Celestia revelando el nombre de la pony, esta da un paso al frente y con su magia se saca la capucha.

Era una pony color ámbar claro, crin carmesí y amarillo claro, ojos verde turquesa y en su flanco se podía revelar un sol en rojo y blanco y en el centro se juntaban el rojo y el amarillo similar al símbolo del ying y el yang conocidos de conceptos del taoísmo que es usado para expresar perfecto equilibrio.

Ella se coloca en frente de la princesa Celestia encarándola y gritándole furiosa:

- ¡NO SOLO ME MATASTE! ¡MATASTE A MIS AMIGOS! ¡ELLOS ERAN LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y TU LOS MATASTE SOLO PARA INCULPARME Y ASI ACABAR CONMIGO DEGRACIADA! ¡ME USASTE COMO UN JUGUETE Y ME DESECHASTE! –le grita Sunset Shimmer furiosa a la princesa Celestia.

Luego de eso la princesa Celestia comienza a reír:

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿En serio? Matar a tus amigas solo fue un movimiento perfecto para sacarte del paso, pero en lugar de huir como la criminal que eras, decidiste desafiarme, tal como lo hizo también la tonta de mi hermana presente. –la princesa Celestia mira de forma arrogante a la ilusión de la princesa Luna, la cual solo la mira seriamente.

- ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA NADIE! ¡TÚ SOLO QUIERES TENER EL PODER POR SIEMPRE Y ERES CAPAZ DE ELIMINAR A TU PROPIA ESTUDIANTE CON TAL DE SEGUIR MOSTRANDOTE PODEROSA ANTE LOS DEMÁS! ¡HIJA DE YEGUA! –le vuelve a gritar furiosa Sunset Shimmer a la princesa Celestia.

De pronto esta enviste a la unicornio ámbar y al caer esta de espaldas coloca uno de sus cascos con fuerza en su pecho para inmovilizarla:

- A mí me importan todos mis ponys, lamentablemente para poder preservar el bien de la mayoría, he tenido que hacer algunos sacrificios, ser una princesa no es fácil cuando millones de ponys dependen de ti durante siglos, además si no me hubieses traicionado, a lo mejor tú serias mi hija y no Twilight. –le responde de forma engreída la princesa Celestia sonriéndole de forma burlesca.

- A ti no te importa nadie, ni siquiera Twilight. –le dice esta vez la ilusión de la princesa Luna.

- ¡Eso es mentira! A diferencia de esta zorra asquerosa de Sunset Shimmer, mi querida Twilight es fiel y sincera, ella incluso se puso de mi lado cuando descubrió que no movía el sol, ella nunca me traicionaría, ella me ama como yo a ella, incluso soy capaz de confiarle mi alma a ella, para mi Twilight es la única en la que puedo confiar ahora. –fueron las palabras que dijo la princesa Celestia, pero de pronto Sunset Shimmer se tele transporta y se coloca junto a la princesa Luna, para luego ambas tele transportarse hasta donde estaba la puerta del cuarto real.

- ¡Eres una asesina! –le dice Sunset Shimmer a la princesa Celestia.

- ¡Eres una asesina! –le dice esta vez la princesa Luna.

- ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! –gritan en coro las dos ponys.

De pronto aparece también junto a ellas, la propia Celestia de crin rosa pálido, la Celestia más joven y que no era inmortal, la Celestia justa y noble que alguna vez había existido en ella, la cual se unió al coro de la princesa Luna y Sunset Shimmer, gritando con fuerza y haciendo que la paciencia de la princesa Celestia rápidamente llegara a su límite:

- ¡NO SOY UNA ASESINA TRIO DE YEGUAS MALDITAS! –grita furiosa la princesa Celestia, la cual por un momento, su melena nebulosa multicolor se volvió una intensa flama para finalmente lanzar un potente rayo mágico de su cuerno.

Un enorme estruendo y una gran explosión se siento por el lugar, una nube de polvo de levanto por los escombros que el rayo dejo tras destruir la puerta y parte de la pared real, finalmente luego de aquel potente ataque mágico, la princesa Celestia había vuelto en sí, así que se acerca a ver los daños, y para su sorpresa, nota que los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta estaban bajo los escombros, con múltiples heridas y desangrándose, la princesa toma su pulso con su casco para confirmar que ambos guardias estaban muertos, luego de notar esto, nuevamente las voces de la princesa Luna y Sunset Shimmer comienzan a sonar en su cabeza:

- ¡ASESINA! ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA TWILIGHT! –eran los gritos que en su mente podía escuchar para ella sola la princesa del sol la cual solo se sienta en medio de la habitación con la mirada perdida y mostrando un rostro de terror mientras esas voces siguen retumbando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, en donde las culpas cada día la carcomían más y más.

Al escuchar el estruendo aparecen un grupo de cinco guardias reales que ven a la princesa Celestia impactada con la mirada pérdida sentada en el medio de su habitación:

- ¡Miren hay guardias muertos! –dijo uno de los guardias.

- ¿Está bien Princesa? –le pregunta otro de los guardias, pero esta no responde.

- Es posible que hayan tratado de atacarla. –dijo otro guardia que estaba junto al guardia que trataba de hablarle a la princesa del sol.

- ¡Entonces informen código rojo! ¡La princesa al parecer fue atacada, guardias muertos, avisen para que aumenten la seguridad del castillo! –dice otro de los guardias, quien se va a dar aviso a todo el castillo de un presunto ataque.

Sin embargo en todo este escándalo en donde los guardias presumieron que la princesa fue atacada, esta simplemente estaba en shock, no respondía a las preguntas de los guardias y su mirada al frente impactada era su única reacción, como si su mente se hubiese borrado por completo de la realidad, aún así ninguno de los guardias pensó ni por un segundo que la princesa Celestia podría haber hecho el ataque, por lo que a pesar de todo, la confianza en la princesa del sol ante la guardia real es ciega y tampoco nadie sospechaba que este incidente había ocurrido debido a los fantasmas de la culpa que ha hecho que ella este perdiendo su cordura cada vez más.

En tanto en Ponyville la reconstrucción del pueblo continuaba, desde los ponys mayores hasta los más jóvenes potrillas ayudaban en lo que sea para que el pueblo poco a poco comenzara a reseguir, sabían que Canterlot no movería un casco para ayudarlos y solo dependía de ellos volver a levantar aquel pacifico pueblo en mitad del país.

Entre esos pequeños potrillos, había una pequeñita pony que incluso parecía ser algo menor que la CMC cuando eran potras, una potrilla de color rosa pálido, melena y cola azul cielo, ojos naranjas y con su flanco en blanco, la cual se estaba encargando de repartir los refrescos helados a los ponys que estaban realizando las labores de construcción, con una gran sonrisa y feliz a pesar de la situación, sin duda con este pequeño aporte, la potrilla se sentía muy contenta de poder ayudar en algo a los ponys que estaban reconstruyendo el pueblo.

Esta llevaba en su lomo una botella de jugos manzana bien helados con agua sacada de un pozo subterráneo que los Apple tenían tras su casa, y helaban esta gracias a que Blade creaba hielo con su magia alquimista, por ende la potrilla llevaba el jugo y algunas tazones de madera que habían conseguido de la granja, para servir la refrescante bebida a todo pony que necesitara refrescar su garganta durante el arduo trabajo de reconstrucción.

La potrilla caminaba tranquilamente hacían un sector del ayuntamiento del pueblo que estaban reconstruyendo para ver si por ahí algún pony quería algo de jugo, sus padres eso le prohibieron entrar al interior de las construcciones por los posibles peligros, por lo que esta gritaba desde la entrada al interior para ofrecer el jugo para así hacer caso a sus padres, quienes también estaban en otro punto de la villa ayudando a levantar casas. Por lo que cuando la pequeño grito y al ver que nadie le respondió o nadie bajo a recibir el jugo, esta decidió entrar quizá pensando que no la habían escuchado en su grito.

Al mismo tiempo en el lugar de encontraban Blade, Shining Armor, Big Macintosh y el Dr. Whooves, vecino de Derpy ayudando a levantar un muro de madera, el cual había tenido problemas, ya que había sido mal instalado y se encontraba endeble, por lo que los cuatro sementales estaban revisando la forma de salvar aquel muro de madero o derechamente derribarlo y levantar el muro de nuevo para minimizar riesgos:

- Yo creo que lo mejor será derribar este muro, dejarlo así será peligroso. –dijo Big Macintosh.

- Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será derribar el muro. –dijo estaba vez Shining Armor.

- A lo mejor podemos rescatar el muro si instalamos algunas maderas de forma horizontal, de esa forma le daríamos más estabilidad. –fue la sugerencia que realizo el Dr. Whooves que era con el nombre que conocían a aquel pony.

- Quizá tenga razón, pero yo prefieren no correr riesgos y hacerlo de nuevo aunque tome más tiempo del debido. –respondió Big Macintosh firme en su idea de votar aquel muro para evitar riesgos futuros.

- ¡OIGAN! ¿QUIEREN JUGO HELADITO? –se siento el grito de una pequeña potrilla en la parte baja.

Blade al notar que era la potrilla que repartía los refrescos, este se tele transporto de donde estaba y se colocó junto a la potrilla para atenderla, sin embargo y posiblemente por todo el revuelo del día anterior, sus padres le dijeron que no se acercara a aquel pony gris de la cicatriz en el ojo, por lo que cuando lo vio esta temerosa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente pensando que el unicornio podría hacerle algo:

- ¡Tranquila no te hare nada! ¡Pero será mejor que no estés aquí! Ya que es peligroso que una potrilla como tu entre a estos lugares. –fue lo que le dice Blade mostrándole una amable sonrisa a pesar de que esta potrilla lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos.

De pronto el muro cede ante su inestabilidad y cae en picada hacia el piso donde estaban Blande y la potrilla, obviamente al ver esto los sementales solo le gritan a Blade:

- ¡CUIDADO ABAJO! –grita Shining Armor, poniendo a Blade sobre aviso.

Así que gracias a ese Blade se da cuenta que todo una muralla desde la altura se le viene encima, por lo que este solo se tira encima de la potrilla y trata de invocar un escudo para protegerse, pero todo fue tan rápido que Blade no tuvo tiempo suficiente para crear el escudo mágico, por lo que todo el peso de la muralla de madera cayó sobre el cuerpo del unicornio.

Un enorme estruendo que se sintió por todo el lugar hizo que todos los ponys fueran a ver qué había sucedido en el ayuntamiento, por lo que de inmediato una gran cantidad de ponys fue a ver si se necesitaba ayuda. Cuando llegan al lugar ven a Shining Armor, Big Macintosh y el Doctor Whooves removiendo los escombros, por lo que al ver que otros ponys removían escombros al decir que habían ponis atrapados bajo estos, hicieron que otros ponys de inmediato se movilizaran a ayudarlos y poder entregarles primeros auxilios a los posibles heridos.

Luego de unos instantes de remover los escombros encuentran tanto a Blade como la pequeña potrilla de los jugos, Blade abrazo a la potrilla con su cuerpo por lo que a pesar de no lograr invocar el escudo mágico a tiempo para protegerse, al menos con su cuerpo evito que la pequeña potrilla sufriera heridas, claro que esta al ser sacada de los escombros se puso a llorar del miedo, caso contrario era el de Blade el cual se notaba que había quedado mal herido al recibir de lleno todo el golpe del muro desplomado.

Twilight logra atravesar hacia donde estaban rescatando a los ponys del lugar y al ver a Blade herido esta solo se lanza desesperadamente a ver como estaba:

- ¡BLADE! ¡QUE LE PASO! ¿ESTA BIEN? –pregunta Twilight impactada y aterrada al ver a Blade herido e inconsciente.

- ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital, está mal herido, está mal herido! –dijo Shining Armor, pidiendo a Big Macintosh y otro pony que lo llevaran urgente al hospital del pueblo el cual aún seguía en pie al estar alejado del centro de Ponyville, aunque si resulto dañado principalmente con la ruptura de cristales, y puertas que causo la onda expansiva de aquella explosión.

Twilight Sparkle quedo en shock y solo atino a acompañar a su pareja el cual por salvar a aquella potrilla, este se había puesto como escudo quedando mal herido.

Un miedo horrible recorrió el cuerpo de la unicornio lavanda, el miedo de quizá perder a aquel pony del cual se había enamorado, el miedo de perder a otro pony importante en su vida y el miedo de que esta vez Blade ya no volvería a sonreírle como siempre lo había hecho desde aquel día que se conocieron.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	102. El parasito

**Capitulo 102: El Parasito.**

Un terrible accidente ocurrió mientras realizaban los trabajos de reconstrucción del ayuntamiento de la villa, una muralla de madera ubicada en altura cae al piso sobre Blade, quien se interpuso como escudo para salvar la vida de una pequeña potrilla que entro al lugar a ofrecer refrescos para ayudar a los ponys que trabajan arduamente. Lamentablemente debido a lo rápido que fue todo, Blade no pudo invocar el escudo mágico que los protegiera a ambos, por lo que si bien la pequeña potrilla se salvó de ser herida gravemente saliendo ilesa del derrumbe, Blade recibió todo el daño quedando mal herido y llevado de urgencia al hospital de Ponyville el cual si bien sufrió daños por la onda expansiva de la explosión del ataque de Blackeye que destruyo la villa, este al estar alejado de la zona central, solo sufrió daños menores a comparación del resto del pueblo que desapareció por completo.

Blade desde ese momento no ha recobrado el conocimiento y se desconoce su estado, tras el accidente la mente del unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo, comenzó a tener retrospectivas de su pasado, pero no su pasado feliz con su familia y su hermana Starlight (Vinyl), sino que se trataba de los recuerdos de su pasado ya criado por Kyra su maestro, un enorme unicornio de similar tamaño al que tiene la princesa Celestia, con una voz grave y terrorífica, color gris oscuro como el rey Sombra, melena negra, ojos rojo carmesí y una especie de triangulo rojo con su base ligeramente curva como cutiemark, un pony de corazón frio y que nunca tuvo buenas intenciones, ya que su objetivo siempre fue la de convertirse en el amo de una Equestria en donde los unicornios fueran la raza definitiva excluyendo a todas las demás especies no solo de ponys, sino que equinas de toda Equestria bautizando a ese nuevo reino como Unicornia en donde el seria el jefe y soberano.

Los padres de Blade fueron asesinados por el propio Kyra ya que su padre en el pasado había pertenecido a la hermandad de los unicornios, por ende luego de que por culpa de este ataque el cómo su hermana menor Starlight se separaran, Blade paso parte de su niñez en la indigencia, vivió en la calle y se expuso a grandes peligros que incluso podrían haberle costado su vida o su pureza, pero gracias a la fortuna, no fue su caso, aunque de todos modos por comida tuvo que aguantar abusos como de tres ponys que tenían una granja de sandias en donde Blade trabajaba por sobras de comida y aunque el trataba de hacer las cosas bien, estos lo golpeaban y lo trataban como un esclavo, obviamente todas estas terribles experiencias destruyeron parte del alma de este pequeño potro, hasta que una lluviosa noche, por esas casualidades del destino conoció a Kyra, quien luego de incentivarlo a usar su magia para defenderse de sus abusadores quitándoles la vida, este se lo lleva y decide criarlo debido a las grandes capacidades mágicas que el unicornio tenía.

Por lo que Blade a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho, al mismo tiempo tenia cierto sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia él, ya que lo saco del vulnerable estado en que se encontraba y pudo explotarle todas sus capacidades mágicas, además que dotado de una gran inteligencia, este se transformó en su arma más importante, y que al no tener hijos machos ni menos reconocidos, tomo a Blade como lo más cercano a un hijo que el siempre quiso moldear a su forma de ser, a un casco derecho con el cual pudiera contar y al cual pudiera controlar cómodamente para cumplir con sus perversas intenciones.

Sin embargo al final Blade termino traicionando a su maestro el día que conoció a los elementos de la armonía y sus portadoras, aquel día en el que Blade nuevamente recobro parte de su verdadero ser, un ser amable y amigable, alguien que le agradaba estar rodeados de amigos y de gente que lo apreciara como en algún momento lo fue su familia.

Blade finalmente traiciono a Kyra por defender a las amigas que por las circunstancias de todo lo ocurrido tuvo que traicionar pero con mucho arrepentimiento, al final estas se salvan y Blade decide separarse de ellas hasta que el tiempo se encargó de que pudieran reunirse otra vez.

Ahora él estaba decidido a dejar atrás ese pasado que vivió con Kyra, el problema es que al haberse transformado en el favorito de Kyra, este cumplía muchas de sus misiones que lo obligaron a acabar con la vida de muchos ponys que el mismo mandaba a eliminar, por lo que Blade desde joven tuvo que ensuciarse los cascos con sangre, y aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, no tenía otra opción ya que quien se lo pedía era el pony que en aquel instante de su vida se había convertido en su única familia.

Pero lamentablemente ese pasado lo seguía persiguiendo aunque el tratara de evadirlo, día a día desde que traiciono a Kyra, el unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo, ha tenido que luchar constantemente con los fantasmas de la culpa de cada vida que tuvo que arrebatar, como fue el caso de Sparkler, la hija adoptiva de Derpy Hooves a quien el propio Blade mato a sus padres por orden de Kyra en su juventud.

Debido a esto último, ha hecho que Blade sea rechazado por Ponyville, al enterarse de su pasado asesino, y eso que el pueblo no sabe que él fue culpado por la princesa Luna al haber tomado una identidad falsa con la cual se ha estado presentando todo este tiempo, ese rechazo a hecho que esos fantasmas del pasado regresen y lo atormenten de nuevo, sin embargo eso no impidió que el mismo Blade hiciera lo correcto protegiendo a aquella potrilla de morir aplastada por los escombros arriesgando su vida quedando mal herido e inconsciente.

De pronto Blade abre los ojos luego de haber estado inconsciente tras la caída del muro, pero cuando este mira a su alrededor nota que está en un lugar conocido para él, la habitación de Twilight en la biblioteca, lugar que fue destruido por Chrysalis durante la pelea contra los changeling, por lo que sorprendido al encontrarse en este lugar, este se levanta de la cama y nota que estaba ileso y sin heridas, cosa que le llamo la atención, ya que Blade no se había podido cubrir con un escudo mágico debido a lo sorpresivo del accidente.

Blade baja las escaleras para encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie en esta, por lo que decide salir hacia el exterior y nota algo tan sorprendente como el hecho de estar en la biblioteca y es que Ponyville estaba como siempre, todo el pueblo estaba en pie como si nada hubiese pasado, algo que definitivamente era imposible ya que Blackeye destruyo gran parte del pueblo con su hechizo especial, obviamente al notar todo este Blade comenzó a tomar conciencia que todo esto que veía no era real y que posiblemente eso fuera un sueño.

El unicornio comienza a caminar por el pueblo, pero nota otra cosa extraña, y es que en este Ponyville no había nadie, el ruido del viento era lo único que se podía escuchar, no había ningún pony caminando por la calle, como era costumbre cuando Ponyville vivía tiempos de paz, por lo que le llamo mucho la atención hasta que llega al Sugar Cube Corner que nota que está abierto por lo que el unicornio procede a entrar.

Cuando está en el interior solo puede ver en el fondo sentada en una mesa a su hermana Starlight (Vinyl) con sus lentes de DJ puestos por lo que de inmediato este va donde estaba su hermana menor y le dirige la palabra.

- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro Starlight! –le dice Blade pero esta lo mira fijamente sin decirle una palabra a su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Hermanita? –pregunta Blade quien toca con su casco a Starlight en la frente, pero esta sorpresivamente le habla, pero no con su voz normal sino que con la voz de su maestro Kyra.

- ¿Así que la encontraste? Veo que eres alguien afortunado querido Blade. –le dice la unicornio DJ con la voz de Kyra.

- ¡Es imposible! –dijo Blade impactado. – ¡Tu estas muerto! –le responde a aquella unicornio DJ.

- Así es Blade, yo estoy muerto físicamente, pero no dentro de tu cabeza sabandija traicionera. –le dice la pony DJ la cual ilumina su cuerno y comienza a cambiar la forma por la de su viejo maestro, el temible Kyra en su estado de unicornio.

- ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Tú! ¡Esto no es real! –es la respuesta agresiva que realiza Blade a aquella manifestación de Kyra.

- Yo solo soy la parte tuya que no quieres asumir. –le dice la unicornio DJ quien poco a poco, tomaba la forma de su antiguo maestro.

Frente a él aparece un unicornio gris oscuro de melena negra y mirada profunda de ojos anaranjados con una capa café que cubría su cuerpo.

- Maestro. –dijo impactado Blade.

- Si hubiese sabido lo patético que eras y que serias el responsable de mi caída, te habría dejado morir en la granja de sandias con esos ponys terrestres inferiores. –le dijo Kyra usando un tono de voz altamente arrogante y despectivo.

- Si usted no hubiese matado a mis padres ni me hubiese separado de mi hermana, jamás nos habríamos topado. –le responde Blade mirándolo con odio y rencor.

- Yo no imagine quien eras, y si no te mate fue porque vi en ti un potencial que no vi en nadie más, un potencial que pensé que podría usar en mi beneficio para lograr mis ambiciones.

- Claro, usted solo me enseño magia porque quería usarme como su arma, su asesino bajo su orden, usted solo quería tener a un lazarillo fiel junto a usted al que pudiera manipular, que mala suerte que al final me di cuenta de quién era realmente. –le responde Blade esta vez usando un tono desafiante.

- Yo no solo vi tu potencial de mago, yo vi un potencial aún mayor, el potencial de la ambición al poder.

- ¿Ambición al poder? Se nota que usted nunca se dio el tiempo de conocerme en el fondo, yo nunca he querido poder, nunca ha sido mi prioridad tener gran poder.

- ¡Mentira! –dijo alzando su voz ligeramente escuchándose un fuerte eco.

- No es mentira, a mí no me importa el poder, no soy como usted. –le responde Blade nuevamente de forma desafiante.

- Dime Blade, ¿Por qué usaste la piedra filosofal para luchar contra los minotauros en Canterlot? –le pregunta la imagen de Kyra en su mente.

- Para salvar a Canterlot y ayudar a Shining Armor, además yo no mate a nadie, solo los congele, Shining Armor me conto que la princesa Celestia destruyo a los minotauros congelados, así que fue ella la asesina no yo.

- Pero te gusto usar su poder, y admite que las veces que la has usado te has sentido bien. –le dice Kyra acercándose a Blade.

En ese momento Blade comienza a recordar los momentos en los que uso la piedra filosofal contra el ejército de los minotauros que invadió Canterlot, o cuando curo a Cadance y Trixie quienes fueron mal heridas durante los combates recientes, luego de eso Blade solo sonríe.

- Es cierto, las veces que he usado la piedra en mí, ha hecho que me sienta un ser poderoso y adoro esa sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no por ello, eso me hace ser igual a ti, un ser desgraciado y sin corazón.

- Mentira, a ti te gusta el poder y no dudarías en usarla de nuevo. –le dice de forma desafiante Kyra.

- No lo hare, estoy consciente de las consecuencias que podría significarme usar en exceso la piedra filosofal, y no dejare que esta absorba mi voluntad como hizo con usted. –le responde Blade.

De pronto Kyra hace aparecer frente a él a Twilight Sparkle elevándola en el aire inmovilizada por su propia aura mágica:

- ¡Ayúdenme! –dice Twilight Sparkle atrapada en el escudo mágico.

- ¡Que! ¡Twilight! ¡Imposible! Esto es solo una ilusión. –dijo impactado Blade cuando de pronto aparece en su cuello la piedra filosofal.

- Si quieres salvarla, no dudaras en usar su poder, sobre todo si comienzo a triturar sus huesos poco a poco. –dijo Kyra quien comenzó a concentrar su magia, causando que la unicornio lavanda gritara por el terrible dolor mientras sus huesos comenzaban a crujir.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Twilight por el intenso dolor.

- ¡Déjala! ¡DEJALA! ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI TWILIGHTTTTTT! –grita furioso Blade concentrando su magia y haciendo que la piedra filosofal brille, rompiendo el escudo mágico y haciendo que esta caiga al piso.

Blade en ese momento enceguecido por la ira corre a gran velocidad y enviste violentamente a Kyra, pero este rápidamente se pone de pie y se tele transporta a donde está el unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo, y le lanza un rayo mágico, pero de pronto un aura mágica roja rodea el cuerpo de Blade haciendo que aquel rayo de magia rebote y cause una gigantesca explosión en una de las casas de la villa destruyéndola por completo.

Blade sonríe y se tele transporta lanzándole varios rayos de energía mágica a Kyra, el cual rápidamente el unicornio esquiva, pero cuando esperaba que Blade siguiera atacando este le lanza otro poderoso rayo mágico de color rojizo contra, el por lo que Kyra decide invocar uno de sus hechizos y el cual también le enseño a Blade.

- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponys caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder para llevar el dolor y el caos por toda Equestria… ¡TE INVOCO PONYSLAVE! –Kyra contrataca usando la técnica de magia de intensificación conocida como Ponyslave.

Pero Blade rápidamente usando su propio cuerno desvía el poderoso Ponyslave elevándolo al cielo y causando allí una enorme explosión de destello rojo.

Blade se tele transporta por lo que Kyra trata de encontrarlo pero de pronto Blade aparece detrás de él e invoca otro de sus poderosos hechizos.

- ¡CHORRO DE AGUA! –grita Blade, quien de su cuerno sale sorpresivamente un poderoso chorro de agua que manda a Kyra varios metros hacia atrás por la presión del chorro de agua.

En ese momento Blade comienza a atraer nubes cargadas de rayos con su cuerno he invoca otro de sus poderosos hechizos.

- Eres un tonto, todos esos hechizos yo te los enseñe, así que nunca podrás detenerme con mis propios hechizos, tu solo sabes eso porque yo te lo enseñe. –le dice Kyra empapado y listo para esquivar la poderosa bola de rayos que Blade estaba invocando.

Pero sorpresivamente Blade levanta uno de sus cascos al cielo y usando su casco delantero derecho comienza a controlar y formar la bola de rayos mientras que su cuerno se alumbra para invocar otro hechizo.

- ¡NOCHES FRIAS INVIERNO NEVADO, TRAEME AQUÍ EL HIELO DESEADO! –de esa forma Blade invocada con su cuerno hielo con el cual envuelve rápidamente el cuerpo de Kyra dejándolo inmovilizado, aunque como su cabeza aún estaba descubierta, este vuelve concentrar su magia en la prisión mágica donde tenía a Twilight por lo que sus huesos siguen crujiendo y gritando.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –grita Twilight de forma desgarradora.

- ¡Hagas lo que hagas no podrás impedir que mate a tu amada Twilight Sparkle! –dijo Kyra desafiando a Blade y provocándolo.

- ¡E-Eres un…! ¡DESGRACIADO! –en ese momento Blade pierde por completo la cordura por lo que la piedra filosofal de su pecho dio un gran detallo rojo, luego de eso Blade se sienta en el piso y esta vez con su cuerno invoca otro hechizo.

- Más obscuro que la noche, más rojo que la sangre, espíritu de los ponys caídos en el dolor de las sombras y el calvario de sus almas, bríndeme un poco de su poder para llevar el dolor y el caos por toda Equestria… ¡TE INVOCO PONYSLAVE! –Blade invoca nuevamente el Ponyslave, sin embargo esta vez lo une a la bola de rayos, creando una gigantesca bola de energía.

- ¡Q-Que es eso! –dijo Kyra sorprendido por aquella enorme bola de energía.

- ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grita Blade quien lanza directamente la bola de rayos a Kyra, este al estar con el cuerpo congelado no se pudo mover y recibió de lleno aquella poderosa bola de energía de color rojizo con rayos amarillos y negros a su alrededor.

Al impactar el cuerpo de Kyra, esta bola causa una gigantesca explosión, una explosión tan grande que en cuestión de segundos envuelve a todo el pueblo, así que Blade invoca un escudo mágico y se protege así de la enorme explosión causando un gran destello y un fuerte estruendo por todo el lugar.

Luego de unos instantes, el destello se desvanece mientras Blade sonríe de forma algo desquiciada mientras la piedra filosofal baja ligeramente su brillo.

- ¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más! Volverás a atormentarme maestro, ya no más, por fin te he eliminado de mi interior para siempre miserable. –dijo Blade jadeando y recuperando el aire.

Cuando el destello se desvanece se puede ver como la polvareda envuelve todo el lugar, todo lo que era el centro de Ponyville ahora solo eran escombros, todo el centro de Ponyville estaba completamente destruido, por lo que Blade quedo impactado ante tal poder destructivo.

- ¿Yo provoque esto? ¡Es increíble! –dijo Blade quien comienza a buscar a Twilight Sparkle.

De pronto Blade tropieza con un bulto, este cuando Blade nota quien es queda impactado.

- ¡QUE NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! –grita impactado Blade.

Ese bulto era Twilight Sparkle, su cuerpo estaba completamente quemado, y la mitad del cuerpo se había desintegrado en la explosión.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUDE HABER PROVOCADO ESTO CON LA EXPLOSION! ¡YO NUNCA LE HARIA DAÑO! ¡NUNCA LE HARIA DAÑO NUNCA A ELLA! –grita Blade quien se sienta en claro estado de shock llevándose los cascos a la cara.

En ese momento el cuerpo destrozado de la unicornio lavanda le habla.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Tú me mataste! –dijo el cuerpo de Twilight en el piso.

Blade queda choqueado al escuchar esta recriminación de aquel cuerpo muerto de la unicornio lavanda.

- ¡Q-Que significa esto! –Blade estaba helado, apenas respiraba del shock de esto que estaba viviendo.

- ¡A ti no te importa nada, solo te importa ser poderoso! –dice el cuerpo de Twilight en el piso recriminando lo que había hecho.

- ¡T-Tú no eres Twilight! ¿Quién eres? –pregunta Blade.

En ese momento la piedra da un fuerte brillo y el cuerpo desaparece junto con los escombros del pueblo, para luego aparecer en un sitio completamente gris en cielo y piso sin ningún objeto y frente a él un ser de un solo ojo grande de pupila roja y una sonrisa burlesca, este ser no parecía tener una forma física como tal, sino que más bien si bien tenía la forma redonda, al parecer era un ser compuesto de material gaseoso de color negro.

- ¡Hola Blade Beam! –le saluda el ser gaseoso del ojo y la sonrisa burlesca.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta Blade sorprendido.

- Pues digamos que soy algo que en este momento habita dentro de ti.

- ¿Habita dentro de mí?

- Digamos que hoy, yo dependo de ti, somos como hermanos y he vivido en tu cuerpo desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

- ¿Desde hace un buen tiempo? –pregunta Blade sorprendido.

- Desde que usaste la piedra filosofal por primera vez que he vivido en ti, sin siquiera darte cuenta, ya que cuando entro a un cuerpo, poco a poco lo voy haciendo mi hogar.

- ¿Eres un parasito entonces?

- Oh no, no merezco ese tipo de trato, aunque tu definición en si no parece estar errada, pero a diferencia de los parásitos, yo soy capaz de entregar poder a todo quien use la piedra filosofal, a cambio de quedarme en su cuerpo.

- ¿Entregar poder? A cambio de que.

- Simple, a cambio de energía vital, lo que ustedes los ponys llaman magia.

- ¿Magia? ¿Te alimentas de magia?

- Algo así, la verdad es que yo solo soy parte de un todo, lamentablemente yo no puedo vivir de forma autónoma, básicamente mi composición química no lo permite.

- ¿Composición química? ¿Qué eres? ¿No eres algo generado en mi mente?

- Claro que no, yo soy un ser vivo, o algo cercano a él, la diferencia a un ser vivo normal, es que yo necesito de un cuerpo para sobrevivir de su energía vital, pero solo porque estoy separado de mi núcleo principal, un lugar en donde ayudo a formar parte de un ser que ni tú mismo te imaginas en tus sueños.

- ¿Un ser que no puedo imaginarme? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde! –le dice Blade alzando la voz.

- Está bien, te lo diré. ¡Yo soy NUMA! –dijo la extraña criatura.

Al escuchar su nombre, Blade quedo impactado.

- ¡Veo que te sorprendiste al escuchar mi nombre! –dijo la criatura en tono arrogante y burlesco.

- ¡¿N-Numa?! ¿Tú eres el famoso dios que busca SEEL?

- Sí, bueno soy una parte de él.

- ¡I-Imposible! ¿Y qué haces en mi cuerpo? –pregunta Blade aún impactado.

- Simple, me alimento de tu magia poco a poco y cuando usas mi poder yo te lo entrego a cambio, y así me voy alimentando de tu magia, todas las piedras filosofales cuando son separadas de NUMA toman la misma función para sobrevivir.

- Te alimentas de magia, pero se supone que tú eres un dios, debes ser inmortal ¿no? ¿Por qué te alimentas de otros?

- Porque lo necesito, cada pony que acepta usar la piedra filosofal y acepta mi poder, es quien yo después puedo utilizar para recolectar más energía y quedarme con su cuerpo.

- Entonces si te alimentas de energía vital ¿Por qué no despiertas?

- Simplemente porque no veía necesario, veras yo desde hace siglos que he vigilado el mundo que cree personalmente después de acabar con los humanos.

- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Cómo?

- Digamos que cuando Lauren quien me encerró, antes de hacerlo, el NUMA original lanzo una parte de su sangre la cual en el ambiente se cristalizo en una piedra, y un pony me encontró y me adopto.

- ¿Un pony?

- Así es, quizá te suena el nombre de Star Wirl el barbudo.

Al escuchar el nombre, Blade quedó impactado:

- ¿Star Wirl? ¿No que murió hace siglos?

- No, es decir él ha vivido durante siglos y gracias a él, el NUMA principal ha estado al tanto de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, y lo ha visto todo hasta la actualidad, aunque el este en estado de suspensión, ese fragmento a estado recopilando la información del mundo, y cuando despierte y ese fragmento regrese a su cuerpo, sabrá todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Regrese?

- Así es, todo quien haya tenido acceso al poder de NUMA regresara a unirse a él para darle su energía vital.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? Si se supone que te has criado en mi cuerpo, acaso ¿la piedra filosofal tiene conciencia?

- Pues sí, cada fragmento de la piedra filosofal tiene conciencia, ya que somos un ser vivo como cualquier otro, simplemente esperamos que el ser que acoja nuestro poder nos alimente y sirva de ojos a lo que pasa, yo vivo y dependo de tu magia y a cambio yo amplifico tus poderes gracias a mis cualidades químicas, creo que es una alianza justa.

- ¡Yo no quiero ser el alimento de un monstruo desconocido! –dijo Blade de forma categórica enfrentándose a la criatura.

- No serás su alimento aún, NUMA aún no puede ser despertado sin que la parte de su conciencia llegue al lugar donde se encuentra, y quien debe liberarlo es Star Wirl el barbudo.

- ¿Star Wirl? ¿Y dónde está? ¿Cómo ha estado vivo todo este tiempo?

- No lo sé, seguramente usando el fragmento que integro a su cuerpo y se ha transmutado.

- ¿Y qué hará NUMA una vez despierto? –pregunta Blade impactado.

- No lo sé, cada fragmento de la piedra el día que se unan a NUMA se decidirá que hará con la raza pony dominante en Equestria, quizá decida destruirlos para crear otra especie más fiel a sus objetivos de alimentarse o que se yo, ya que aunque sea una parte de él, no soy su conciencia principal, aunque maneje recuerdos e información heredada de su mente central, como todos los seres que habitamos en los fragmentos de la piedra filosofal.

- ¡Maldito! Pero tengo una duda, yo seguramente estoy inconsciente, y desde la última batalla en Ponyville que no he usado la piedra la cual está en Sweet Apple Acres, si destruyo la piedra, no me controlaras.

- Que ingenuo eres, cada vez que has usado la piedra, una pequeñísima parte, quizá del porte de un grano de arena se ha absorbido en tu cuerpo entrando por tu pelaje a través de los poros, o he movido una parte de mi a través de tu aura mágica y he entrado a tu cabeza por los poros de los cabellos de tu melena, hay muchas formas a las que puedo ingresar, la piedra es solo un amplificador, si la destruyes, todos esos fragmentos si lo deseo, podría ingresarlos a tu cuerpo, en resumen no sacas nada, ya que yo ya estoy dentro de ti.

Al escuchar esto Blade quedo impactado:

- ¡ENTONCES QUE QUIERES DE MÍ! –grita Blade furioso y algo asustado.

- Nada, solo seguir esta unidad que tenemos tu y yo como hasta ahora, y si te gusta, puedes irme entregando tu cuerpo, si sigues así, pronto tu y yo seremos uno, y así obtendrás poder completo, como Hell Shock, o como Celestia, por ende no tienes que hacer nada querido Blade, solo seguir tan juntos como hasta ahora.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Blade le lanza de su cuerno un potente rayo mágico, pero la criatura lo esquiva fácilmente.

Blade se sienta en el piso y comienza a gritar:

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE TI! ¡NO QUIERO SER TU ALIMENTO! –grita Blade.

Pero en esa oscuridad del lugar, se siente un llanto y sollozo a la distancia:

- ¿Un llanto? Se me hace familiar. –dijo Blade quien respira profundamente para tratar de escuchar el llanto lejano.

Luego al seguir escuchando nota que esos llantos y sollozos pertenecen a Twilight Sparkle:

- ¡Ese llanto! ¡Es Twilight! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Sera real?

Blade se levanta y comienza a llamar a la unicornio lavanda:

- ¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? –grita el unicornio gris, esperando la respuesta de la unicornio lavanda.

Pero de pronto nuevamente aparece la criatura de un solo ojo y sonrisa burlesca:

- Esos llantos son de Twilight Sparkle, parece que el tratar de negar y tratar de atacarme ha causado reacciones adversas en tu cuerpo, recuerda que estamos en tu cerebro querido Blade. –dijo la criatura en tono burlesco e incluso soltando ligeras risas.

- Tú quieres alimentarte de mí magia para quien sabe que fines. Yo no lo permitiré. –dijo Blade mirando a su alrededor para ver si aquella criatura estaba en algún lugar cuando aparece en frente a él sorpresivamente.

- No tienes que permitir nada, si no molesto. –dijo la criatura riéndose y burlándose en tono irónico.

- ¡YA CALLATE! –Blade le lanza un rayo mágico con su cuerno el cual rebota en la criatura y este regresa golpeando de lleno a Blade mandándolo a volar y caer algunos metros al piso.

- Veo que quieres hacer las cosas complicadas. Una lástima, porque yo solo quiero que seamos amigos Blade. –le dice la criatura siempre con tono burlesco en sus palabras.

- Si dejo que tomes mi cuerpo, seguramente le harás daño a mi hermana, a la familia y amigos que tanto quise tener, si dejo que sigas aquí, terminare como Discord o Celestia, dominados por la ambición y seguramente te aprovecharas de eso para hacerte de mi cuerpo ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Bingo! ¡Jajajaja! No cabe duda que tu intelecto es privilegiado y ese coeficiente intelectual de 184 se nota al deducir todo eso con nuestra pequeña conversación.

- No lo deduje, yo ya lo sabía, porque lo he presenciado con mi maestro, y con Celestia, yo no me convertiré en esclavo de la piedra, ni mucho menos seré el alimento de ¡NUMA MALDITO!

Blade le lanza otro potente rayo mágico a la criatura, el cual como si tuviera un escudo, regresa a donde esta Blade, sin embargo esta vez, un escudo mágico protege al unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo, era un escudo mágico de color morado cuando a su lado aparece nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle.

- ¡Twilight! ¿Eres tú? ¿En realidad eres tú? –pregunta el unicornio gris.

- Tranquilo Blade, yo ya estoy aquí, no te dejare solo.

¿Sera realmente Twilight o una ilusión creada por la mente de Blade? ¿Blade dejara que esa criatura lo tome poco a poco? ¿Lo que habrá dicho respecto a que las piedras filosofales tengan vida será real? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	103. Yo soy Blade

**Capitulo 103: Yo soy Blade.**

Blade había tenido un altercado con Amethyst Star, hija adoptiva de Derpy Hooves, al enterarse de que en el pasado cuando este servía a las órdenes de Kyra, este le ordenó matar a sus padres, por lo que la unicornio ataco a Blade e incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo, sin embargo con todo ese escándalo y al enterarse que Blade había matado a ponys en el pasado, el mismo pueblo comenzó a mirarlo con miedo y se comenzó a alejar de él, a pesar de la defensa de sus amigos.

Aún así y a pesar de que el pueblo lo miraba con temor este decidió seguir ayudando con las obras de reconstrucción, sin embargo un accidente, hizo que Blade luego de tratar de salvar a una potrilla que había ido a repartir unos refrescantes jugos a los que estaban en ese lugar donde cayó el muro, Blade quedo mal herido y fue llevado al hospital inconsciente.

Mientras el unicornio estaba en el hospital, ese día Amethyst Star no tenía ánimos para nada, no desayuno y solo se fue a un sector de la granja de manzanas triste y melancólica con un montón de cosas en su cabeza. Sin embargo mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos aparece con un rostro claramente preocupado y con su característica vista cruzada, Derpy su madre adoptiva quien va a hablar con la joven unicornio.

- Mi gran muffin, ya no sigas así. –le dijo Derpy mostrándose muy preocupada y colocándose al lado de esta.

- Mamá, por favor déjame sola, lo que menos quiero es que me consuelen. –dijo Sparkler.

- Yo no quiero que sigas así, la verdad para ti debe ser muy extraño, recordar que ese unicornio mató a tu familia y luego arriesga su vida por salvar la vida de una potrilla, me imagino las contradicciones que debes tener en tu cabeza, o al menos eso trato de hacer.

- Ese sujeto, mató a mi familia, por su culpa pase años en un orfanato, por su culpa pase parte de mi infancia y adolescencia en un orfanato sin amigos, sin familia, ese maldito arruino mi vida.

- Creo que exageras, digo es cierto que lo que pasaste es horrible, pero la vida es larga, sobre todo para alguien tan linda y joven como tú mi muffin. –Derpy trata de mostrarle una sonrisa aunque Sparkler seguía claramente deprimida.

- Yo tenía una familia, recuerdo que me encantaba jugar cartas y al scrumble con ellos, los recuerdos que tengo, son de unos ponys amables y cariñosos. Ese día verlos morir frente a mis ojos, es una imagen que siempre me quedara grabada por culpa de ese maldito.

- Entiendo quizá yo nunca pueda igualarme a ellos, aunque admito que he hecho lo posible. –le responde Derpy bajando su mirada apenada.

- ¡Eh no! Mamá, tu eres tan buena como ellos, tu sola has llenado el lugar de ambos, a ti te debo el hecho de tener una nueva familia, a ti te debo mi vida, tu que me adoptaste sin ningún compromiso, tú fuiste como un regalo del cielo, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, por eso ahora tu eres mi mamá. –le responde Sparkler, aunque seguía sintiéndose apenada, ella trata de sonreírle a la Pegaso, para que esta no se apenara.

- Lo sé, no estoy apenándome por eso, yo sé que no los reemplazare, pero el hecho que me llames mamá todos los días, me da razón suficiente como para llenarme el alma por completo con tu cariño mi muffin. –le dijo Derpy tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa.

- Pero la verdad, si por mí dependiera, ojala ese miserable se muriera y así pagara todo el mal que debe haber causado. –dijo Sparkler en un tono despectivo y cargado de ira.

De pronto Derpy frunce el ceño al escuchar este comentario y le da una cachetada en la cara con su casco, por lo que Sparkler queda impactada.

- ¡Nunca desees algo tan horrible Sparkler! –le dijo Derpy en tono molesto.

- ¡PORQUE HACES ESO! ¿ACASO LO ESTAS DEFENDIENDO? –grita Sparkler molesta.

- ¡No lo estoy defendiendo! Pero no dejare que el odio envenene tu alma de esa forma, ese deseo de querer ver a alguien muerto, por mucho daño que haya hecho no te hace mejor que él. –dijo Derpy claramente molesta.

- ¡No puedo creer que te coloques de su lado! Yo nunca le pediré perdón a alguien que destrozo mi vida, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? –le dice molesta Sparkler.

- ¡Yo no te pido eso! No te estoy pidiendo que lo perdones, es obvio que sientas ese dolor por lo que hizo, pero de ahí a pedir que se muera, ese resentimiento y odio no hará que ellos regresen, y eso es lo que me molestó, porque no quiero que te envenenes con eso, como tu madre me sentiría decepcionada si tú te dejas llevar por esos sentimientos de rencor. –le dice Derpy con voz quebrada y los ojos vidriosos al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡M-Mamá! –dijo Sparkler impactada al notar la reacción de su madre.

- Quizá sea una Pegaso torpe y atolondrada, que no sea inteligente, y que sea distraída muchas veces, pero si hay algo en lo que no quiero fracasar, es en entregarle a mis hijas buenos valores que le servirán en su vida, tengo miles de defectos, pero ser la madre de Dinky y tú, es algo en donde quiero hacerlo todo bien, porque si fallara en eso, no solo me fallaría a mí misma, sino que les fallaría a ustedes, y no quiero, no quiero fallarte como madre. –Derpy se quiebra y comienza a sollozar.

- M-Mamá, no digas eso, tu no fallas en nada, eres increíble, aunque no tengamos un lazo de sangre, para mí es como si siempre lo hubiésemos tenido, tú no eres una mala madre. –le dijo Sparkler apenada.

- Mi amor, yo lo único que quiero es que te animes, yo no quiero que te envenenes con odio, yo quiero verte como siempre, alegre y amable, quiero que sigas creciendo, que vivas feliz, sé que ese dolor siempre estará presente, pero no quiero que te dejes absorber por él, me sentiría horrible si eso pasara, por eso quiero, que ya no sigas así, quiero que mi muffin al menos este en paz consigo misma.

En ese momento Derpy abraza a Sparkler y la envuelve con sus alas de Pegaso.

- Ha veces es bueno desahogar las penas con mamá ¿no lo crees? –Derpy le sonríe mientras abraza a la joven unicornio.

- ¡M-Mamá! –dijo Sparkler con voz quebrada.

Las lágrimas caen solas del rostro de la unicornio, quien comienza a llorar en el regazo de su madre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esos recuerdos tuvieron que regresar? –dice Sparkler entre llantos mientras abraza a su madre.

- Ya mi muffin, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, que tu mamá está aquí para cuidarte. –le dice Derpy con voz suave mostrando su calidez de madre mientras seguía abrazando a su hija.

En tanto en la mente de Blade, una ilusión se había aparecido frente a él, o eso creía, parecía muy real, pero él estaba consiente que posiblemente era algo generado como defensa por su mente, Twilight Sparkle aparece junto a él para ayudarlo a enfrentar a esa extraña criatura que según dice el, es parte del poderoso NUMA y que entro al cuerpo de Blade con el uso de la piedra filosofal y que él y otros más seres como parásitos, habitan en la piedra y al parecer tendrían conciencia propia, alimentándose de la magia de sus portadores.

Cuando Blade vio a Twilight a su lado, independiente de que fuera o no real, su sola presencia lleno de alegría al unicornio gris de la cicatriz en el ojo.

- No dejare que tomes el cuerpo de Blade, y menos dejare que lo uses para alimentarte criatura. –dijo Twilight en tono desafiante.

- Vaya, vaya, tal parece que eres tan patético que tratas de atacarme con una ilusión de tu amada, eso es tan, tan cursi y triste, pero no importa porque me desharé de esa pantomima patética que has creado Blade.

En ese momento la criatura intenta envolver a Twilight en una especie de sombra oscura, pero esta ilumina con su cuerno y esparce la oscuridad sorprendiendo a la criatura de un solo ojo.

- ¡Imposible! Tú no eres una imagen mental. Eres real. –dijo impactado la criatura.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Entonces realmente eres tú? –pregunta Blade sorprendido.

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡DEJALO EN PAZ! –Twilight grita furiosa y comienza a atacar a la criatura sin responderle al unicornio gris si realmente era ella y no una ilusión.

Sin embargo la criatura esquivaba todos los ataques o estos rayos rebotaban en su cuerpo y regresaban, pero al ver esto, Blade se colocaba en frente de la unicornio para protegerla, ambos unicornios trataban de atacar a la criatura pero de momento no habían podido hacerle daño.

- Ha sido difícil atacarlo, como que nuestros ataques no le hacen daño. –dijo Blade.

- Es natural, esa cosa esta usando tu mente para ocultarse, como una lombriz en la tierra. –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

- Así es, incluso los ataques que recibe de lleno los regresa.

- Ni siquiera la gran y poderosa Trixie puede dañarlo. –al escuchar esta frase de Twilight, hizo que a Blade le llamara la atención.

- ¿Trixie? Pero si ella no está aquí, aunque estuviera, creo que estaría en esta misma situación, esa criatura no sé si es astuta o realmente es indestructible.

- Son indestructibles, todas las piedras filosofales tienen esas criaturas ya que estas piedras son seres vivos, sin embargo si bien no pueden destruirse, pueden neutralizarse.

- ¿Neutralizarse? ¿Acaso sabes la manera de hacerlo?

- Los elementos de la armonía gracias al corazón de sus portadoras, inconscientemente neutralizaron a los parásitos, pero nunca se ha sabido a ciencia cierta qué es lo que los neutraliza y también fueron los que neutralizaron los parásitos en el cuerpo de la princesa Luna después de purificarla hace cinco años. –dijo Twilight.

- Ya veo, ¿entonces como lo vamos a neutralizar?

- Los elementos de la armonía quizá lo neutralizaron porque tenían algo a quien o que proteger, algo importante, si tú te aferras a eso, podrás incrementar tu poder y neutralizarlo por tu cuenta Blade, sé que podrás hacerlo, porque confió en ti. –le sonríe la unicornio lavanda.

- T-Twilight, tienes razón voy a neutralizar a esa criatura y no dejare que use mi cuerpo para alimentarse ¡NO LO HARE! –grita Blade quien comienza a concentrar su magia en su cuerno.

En ese momento el lugar de oscuridad poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en una hermosa pradera verde y junto a él aparecieron su hermana Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Shining Armor, Trixie, Cadance, la princesa Luna, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity y todos los elementos de la armonía y ponys que había conocido en todo este tiempo y de los cuales Blade había hecho amistad aparecieron junto a él mientras este sigue concentrando su magia hasta que de pronto la criatura aparece y comienza a ser envuelta por una luz.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedes eliminarme querido Blade! –dijo la criatura algo sorprendida por estar siendo envuelta en aquella energía de luz.

- No te eliminare, no puedo eliminarte mientras NUMA siga con vida, pero al menos ya no dejare que influyas en mi cuerpo ni dejare que te alimentes de mi magia, porque yo quiero vivir. –le responde Blade mientras la energía seguía envolviendo poco a poco a la criatura.

- ¿Vivir? He visto tus pensamientos, y la verdad es que si no fuera por el poder de la piedra, quizás tú te abrías rendido a la muerte con todo el peso que traes tras tus muertes. –le responde la criatura.

- ¡Yo morí una vez! Y regrese gracias al amor de Twilight, yo deseo que cuando todo esto termine, ir a vivir a Ponyville, y tener una vida pacifica con mis amigos, y también tratar de alguna forma enmendar el dolor que he causado. –dijo Blade con una sonrisa mientras esta luz seguía envolviendo poco a poco a la criatura.

- ¡Ah! ¡No te atreverás! Desde que ingrese a tu cuerpo, haz sido influenciado por mí, tú dependes de mí y yo de ti, tú serás parte de NUMA como todo el que ha aceptado el poder de la piedra roja. –le dice la criatura la cual poco a poco comienza a ser envuelta por la luz.

- Yo no caeré como Celestia o Discord, no caeré en tus trucos, no me entregare, porque debo vivir para enmendar mi camino, ayudar a mis amigos, y sobretodo… -Blade se voltea un momento para sonreírle a la unicornio lavanda que se colocó junto a él.

- Porque quiero vivir el resto de mi vida, junto a quien amo. –en ese momento Twilight se acerca y ambos ponys se besan en la boca, lo que causa que la energía mágica que estaba acumulando Blade aumentara rápidamente y esto hizo que la criatura fuera completamente envuelta por la luz y se viera por el lugar un fuerte destello.

Luego de ese destello blanco todo se vuelve oscuridad por un momento, Blade empieza a escuchar la voz de Twilight como a la distancia, pero segundo a segundo esa voz, se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, y de pronto esa oscuridad se transforma en una vista borrosa, que poco a poco se comienza a ser más visible, finalmente luego de unos instantes, Blade ve a Twilight con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y al notar que este había abierto los ojos, la unicornio simplemente le muestra una sonrisa.

- ¡Blade! ¡Ya despertaste! Estas mejor, ya saliste de peligro mi amor. –le dice Twilight claramente emocionada al verlo despertar.

Al notar esto, Blade solo le sonríe ligeramente ya que recién está recuperando la conciencia.

- Si lo estoy, ya no llores que no me gusta verte triste. –le dice Blade.

En ese momento Twilight le da un beso al unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo y comienza a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría al saber que ya Blade estaba mejorando tras el accidente.

- A-Además de no ser porque entraste a mi mente, pudimos evitar que la piedra roja siguiera influenciándome negativamente, p-por eso gracias T-Twilight. –le dijo el unicornio gris a la unicornio lavanda, a lo cual esta se sorprendió.

- Eh, ¿De qué hablas? Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo, incluso me asusté mucho, cuando comenzaste a gritar y tu cuerno comenzó a brillar mientras tus pulsaciones cardiacas bajaban peligrosamente, e incluso te dieron reanimación, por un momento pensé que te perdería para siempre, pero después comenzaste a sonreír hasta ahora que despertaste, no me he separado de ti ni un segundo. –le responde Twilight lo cual sorprendió al unicornio gris de la cicatriz.

- ¡Ya veo! Entonces debió ser solo un sueño que tuve mientras estaba inconsciente, como sea, tu sola presencia en mi vida es suficiente ánimo para seguir adelante.

- No te preocupes Blade, recuerda que tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. –Twilight abraza suavemente a Blade por lo que este solo sonríe y piensa que toda esa experiencia que vivió, solo fue producto de su cabeza mientras estaba en estado de inconciencia.

Un instante después entro el doctor quien pidió a Twilight salir un rato mientras él y la enfermera lo examinaban, pero no sin antes decirle a la unicornio lavanda que no se siguiera preocupando, porque ya haber recobrado la conciencia significaba que había salido de peligro.

Así que Twilight fue a la sala de espera en donde estaban Raging, Fire Blast, Spike, Shining Armor, Cadance sus padres y todas las mane de la armonía con excepción de Derpy, esperando noticias por lo que al notar que Twilight había salido con una sonrisa, se notaba que ya Blade se estaba recuperando, por lo que esperarían a que el doctor terminara de examinarlo para así poder ir a visitarlo tras lo sucedido.

Después de esperar un rato, el doctor salió y dijo que Blade ya estaba en proceso de recuperación aunque tardaría un par de meses en sanar sus fracturas, pero ya había pasado lo peor y que podían ir a visitarlo.

Así que de inmediato todas fueron a ver al unicornio para animarlo y felicitar la heroica acción que había logrado evitando que esa pequeña potrilla sufriera heridas en algo que para ella, podría haber sido fatal.

- ¡HERMANITO! Qué bueno que estas bien, me tenías tan preocupada tonto. –le dijo Vinyl quien abraza a su hermano con cierta fuerza emocionada por verlo despierto nuevamente y ya fuera de peligro.

- Perdóname por preocuparte Starlight, pero me alegra que ya haya pasado lo peor, aunque podrías dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte hermanita. –le dijo Blade a su hermana.

- Disculpa hermano, fue la emoción. –solo le sonríe Vinyl la cual era la que más feliz se veía al ver que su hermano mayor ya estaba en recuperación.

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! Sabía que te repondrías pronto siendo un tipo bastante rudo. –le dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Menos mal que ya ha pasado lo peor terroncito, ojala pronto puedas levantarte. –le dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que Blade está mejor, mañana haremos una fiesta aquí en el hospital, hare un pastel de manzanas, conseguiré globos, no sé de donde los conseguiré pero lo hare y festejaremos, y si no importa, porque hay que celebrar que nuestro amigo este a salvo por fin. –dijo con alegría Pinkie Pie.

- Trixie sabía que te pondrías mejor y que no te rendirías ante nada. –le dijo Trixie con una sonrisa para luego darle un suave abrazo.

- Gracias Trixie, perdona por preocuparte a ti también.

- No importa, ahora Trixie ira a decirle a la princesa Luna que estas mejor. –Trixie se retira del lugar pero cuando esta va saliendo entran tres ponys terrestres que Trixie deja atrás al retirarse.

Estos tres ponys terrestres, dos adultos y una pequeña potrilla, los ponys adultos eran un macho de color café oscuro, crin azulada, ojos beige y una taza de café en su flanco, mientras que la pony hembra, era de color amarillo pálido, crin pelirroja, ojos verdes y un sartén en su flanco.

Por último la pequeña potrilla, si era bien conocida por Blade, ya que fue la misma potrilla que Blade había salvado de ser sepultada por la muralla de madera que cayó encima protegiéndola con su cuerpo y esta llevaba en su lomo la misma mochila de jugos que traía el día que ocurrió el accidente.

- ¡H-Hola! Veo que estas bien, aunque ya me habían dicho que no resultaste herida en el derrumbe, y eso la verdad me pone muy feliz. –le dice Blade amablemente, mientras la potrilla saca con su boca el frasco y un vaso para servirle jugo mientras sus padres le dirigen la palabra.

- Joven, la verdad es que estamos muy agradecidos por salvarle la vida a nuestra hija, de lo contrario no sé qué habríamos hecho si ella hubiese muerto en el derrumbe. –dijo el pony macho claramente emocionado.

- Nosotros siempre le estaremos muy agradecidos por haber salvado la vida de nuestra pequeña. –dijo la yegua también con gran emoción en sus palabras.

- No tiene que agradecerlo, era lo que había que hacer, simplemente no pensé demasiado y actué, así que fue un gusto haberlo hecho. –le responde Blade siempre de forma muy amable.

Finalmente la potrilla le sirve el jugo y se lo entrega por lo que este lo recibe usando sus cascos y toma un trago de ese jugo helado de manzanas cuando esta le muestra una alegre sonrisa al unicornio.

- ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme joven! –le dice con una sonrisa aquella pequeña potrilla.

En ese momento las lágrimas de Blade corrieron por su rostro mostrándose claramente emocionado por aquel gesto de gratitud por quien le salvo la vida.

- Al contrario, fue un placer ayudarte. – ese momento Blade se emociona por completo por lo que Twilight procede a contenerlo por un momento.

Esas palabras de agradecimiento por haber evitado que la muerte se llevara a aquella joven potrilla lo emociono en el alma, ya que por primera vez sentía directamente que algo que había hecho para salvar a otro era agradecido, que ya no sentía que lo miraban con miedo y temor, por primera vez, Blade sintió de forma directa, las palabras "gracias por ayudarme" de alguien que no fuera un amigo, y que demostraban en su interior que él no era igual que su maestro, ya que mientras Kyra siempre fue un ser malvado y de corazón negro, Blade era distinto a él, y en ese momento, por primera vez, sintió que él no era la copia de Kyra, sino que alguien que podía luchar por el bien y en cierta forma, enmendar los errores del pasado.

Luego de emocionarse por un momento, Blade se seca las lágrimas y le pregunta su nombre.

- ¿Cómo te llamas niña? –le pregunta con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

- Sunny Smile señor. –le responde alegremente la potrilla.

- Gracias por salvarme. –Blade le da un suave abrazo a la potrilla la cual se sonroja con el abrazo del joven unicornio gris.

Al notar esto todos sus amigos en la sala sonríen, mientras unos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Twilight Sparkle.

- Blade, tu nunca has sido como Kyra, al final la vida poco a poco te ira entregando alegrías, cuando todo esto termine, estoy segura que encontraras un camino lleno de esperanza con el que harás a miles de ponys felices, y deseo estar junto a ti cuando eso ocurra. –Twilight sonríe alegremente al ver como Blade por fin se sacaba uno de sus fantasmas internos, que era ser igual a su maestro Kyra sobre todo si este se dejaba influir por el poder de la piedra filosofal.

En tanto mientras esto ocurría, llegaba a la casa de la familia Apple la gran y poderosa Trixie quien va a despertar a la princesa Luna, quien dormía en la sala en su sueño diurno como era su costumbre.

- ¡Princesa Luna despierte! –Trixie la mueve con su casco delantero derecho y hace que esta despierte.

- E-Eres tu Trixie, que bueno que regresaste. –la princesa Luna se levanta y se sienta en el sofá donde recién estaba durmiendo.

- Sí, solo era para reportarle que tal como usted lo dijo, el parasito de la piedra se revelo ante Blade mientras este estaba sumido en su inconciencia.

- Ya veo, lograron neutralizarlo.

- Así es princesa Luna, ingrese a su sueño desde la sala de espera, nadie se dio cuenta de esto y de esa forma entre los dos logramos neutralizar al parasito y evitamos que este siguiera absorbiendo su energía y que le siguiera influenciando negativamente.

- Menos mal, de esa forma evitamos que Blade se siga influenciando negativamente con la piedra filosofal y quien mejor que tú que tienes un elemento de la armonía para neutralizarlo, creo que cuando él se recupere, tendré que explicarle que las piedras filosofales efectivamente están vivas.

- Creo que sí, aunque ya sabía sobre la influencia que ejercía usar demasiado la piedra, el desconoce la verdad respecto a la vida de estas y los parásitos que en estas habitan si se les puede llamar parásitos a esas cosas.

- En realidad son homúnculos, ellos son parte de NUMA y por ende al igual que NUMA original, requiere de seres vivos para sobrevivir.

- Y usted ¿Cómo neutralizo a aquel ser después de beber la esencia de NUMA?

- Eso fue gracias a los elementos de la armonía, cuando me purificaron, ellos neutralizaron al homúnculo que vivía de mi magia, aún así desconozco que efectos tienen los elementos de la armonía en ustedes, aunque a diferencia de los que hemos usado la piedra, los elementos han sido los únicos que han creado una especie de inmunidad a los parásitos de la piedra roja, no se a que se deba, la verdad admito que aún existen muchas cosas respecto a las piedras filosofales que desconozco por completo y que guardan muchos misterios. –le responde la princesa Luna a su estudiante.

- Bueno Trixie solo quería reportárselo y decirle que todo salió bien, ahora la gran y poderosa Trixie se retira para que continúe con su sueño. –Trixie da un fuerte suspiro y comienza a irse, pero la princesa Luna la detiene.

- ¡Espera Trixie! Puedo notar que algo más paso mientras ayudabas a Blade ¿no es así?

Trixie mira fijamente a la cara a la princesa Luna cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

- Tuve que hacerme pasar por Twilight en su mente para que este pudiera obtener la fuerza para neutralizar a la criatura y Trixie lo beso mientras estaba convertida en la boba. –le responde la gran y poderosa Trixie entre sollozos.

En ese momento Trixie abraza a la princesa Luna.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que doler? ¿Por qué a Trixie le tiene que doler tanto si ella nunca ha sido correspondida? ¿Por qué Trixie tiene que seguir sintiendo esto? –Trixie comienza a llorar mientras aprovechaba que en la casa solo estaban ellas dos, por lo que la princesa Luna la contiene.

- Tranquila mi querida Trixie, solo llora si quieres hacerlo.

Trixie lloraba, ella en el fondo siempre había despertado ciertos sentimientos por Blade más allá de la amistad, pero Blade ya había elegido a Twilight como su media naranja, al igual que Octavia, Trixie se había enamorado de un buen amigo, y aunque ella siempre estuvo consciente de que esos sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos, al besar a Blade convertida en Twilight mientras esta entro a su mente para ayudarlo por orden de la princesa Luna, hizo que esos sentimientos reprimidos afloraran en frente de su maestra, quien al igual como ella lo hizo la vez anterior, contiene a su alumna para consolarla en aquel momento que para ella era muy duro, una herida que la propia Trixie había cerrado con el tiempo, pero que debido a la circunstancia, se había vuelto abrir.

Luego de que durante un rato sus amigos se retiraron del hospital, ya que todos aún tenían obligaciones por cumplir en la reconstrucción del pueblo, la cual aún tenía mucho por hacer, aunque a pesar de haber comenzado hace poco tiempo, han avanzado bastante, gracias a la tenacidad de sus habitantes, quienes solo quieren ver a su pueblo en pie otra vez. Solo Twilight Sparkle se quedó con el acompañándolo.

Pero en ese momento entra a visitarlo Derpy quien no había podido visitarlo con los demás más temprano.

- Hola Blade. –saluda amablemente Derpy Hooves quien llevaba en su lomo una mochila.

- Hola Derpy. –le saluda amablemente Twilight Sparkle.

- H-Hola Derpy, que bueno verte. –en ese momento Blade le sonríe a la Pegaso, aunque se le podía notar algo incómodo.

- Hoy me contaron que ya estabas fuera de peligro y eso me alegra mucho. –le dice Derpy con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por preocuparte. –le responde Blade.

- No tienes que agradecer.

- Me imagino que vienes a hablar por lo de tu hija, pues la verdad yo… -Blade tomo aire para continuar hablando ya se sentía tenso y nervioso por la presencia de la Pegaso, pero Derpy responde antes.

- No te preocupes, yo no te guardo rencor, estoy consciente que a veces la vida nos obliga a hacer cosas que no queremos y a cometer errores, pero si algo he aprendido de esos errores, fue siempre buscarles el lado positivo, al final gracias a ellos, la vida me ha terminado sonriendo con muchas experiencias y las cosas más hermosas que he tenido en la vida. –le dice Derpy amablemente a Blade por lo que este le sonríe al escuchar lo que le había dicho la Pegaso.

- Gracias Derpy, en serio me hace sentir mejor eso, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo con tu hija, pero admito que lo que le hice fue horrible. –dijo Blade bajando la mirada.

- Blade. –dijo Twilight quien de inmediato se preocupó.

- No te preocupes, mira, te traje un muffin especial de limón. –Derpy saca de la mochila un muffin especial de limón.

- Vaya se ve delicioso. –dijo Blade.

- Es de mis muffins favoritos, y admito que me quedan muy bien, a Sparkler les encanta, pruébalo. –Derpy le entrega el muffin a Blade y este le da una mordida.

- Esta delicioso Derpy, te felicito por este detalle.

- No te preocupes, aquí tengo más, toma uno Twilight pruébalo. –Derpy le entrega otro muffin a Twilight Sparkle y esta al igual que Blade le da una mordida.

- ¡Vaya! Está delicioso. –dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

- Qué bueno que también te gusten Twilight.

Pero mientras esto ocurría y ante la sorpresa de los tres ponys presentes, entra Sparkler, la hija mayor de Derpy.

- ¡Eh! Mi muffin ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Derpy sorprendida.

- Blade Beam, quiero hablar contigo por favor. –dijo Sparkler en tono serio.

- De acuerdo, por favor Twilight, déjame solo con ella.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunta preocupada la unicornio lavanda.

- Lo estoy.

- Cualquier cosa estoy afuera mi muffin. –le dijo Derpy a su hija.

- Tranquila mamá, estaré bien. –le responde Sparkler aunque siempre en un tono serio y ligeramente agresivo.

Por lo que Blade y Sparkler se quedan solos en la habitación del hospital.

- Me imagino que tú vienes aquí para ver si era verdad que estaba con vida y no muerto como imagino esperabas. –dijo Blade en tono serio.

- Así es, la verdad mientras estuviste inconsciente incluso llegue a desear que te murieras por lo que me habías hecho, para así en parte pagar por haber matado a mis padres. –le responde Sparkler de forma seria y siempre usando un tono agresivo.

- Me imagino que aunque te pida perdón, tú no me lo darás.

- Así es, para mi es imposible perdonar a alguien que asesino a mis padres en mi presencia.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque aunque no pueda perdonarte, solo quiero decirte que no dejare que el odio me consuma, y al menos no te daré en el gusto de verme sufrir y dejar que me carcoma el odio día a día, al menos puedo decir que yo nunca he matado a nadie y vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

- Tienes razón, y no sabes cómo me gustaría poder revertir eso y cambiar todo con tal de tener una vida sin culpas con las que vivir día a día.

- Quizá eso es lo que me consuela, al menos me di cuenta que en vez de vivir con odio, debo vivir con paz y al menos tener la gracia de tener mi conciencia tranquila, y que gracias a Celestia, me dio la oportunidad de tener a otra maravillosa madre junto a mí.

- Sin embargo, yo no quiero verte sufrir, y yo tampoco dejare que estas culpas me corroan, yo decidí que viviré para estar con los amigos que quiero y no solo eso, sino que también para enmendar las cosas, no contigo, pero al menos sé que en mi tengo la posibilidad de que aunque haya hecho horribles atrocidades, solo si estoy vivo, podre ser capaz de remendar en algo esas cosas haciendo que otros ponys sean felices con mi ayuda.

- Entonces ¿Por eso salvaste a la potrilla del derrumbe? ¿Por qué estas desesperado por enmendar tus errores del pasado?

- No, la salve porque ella no merecía morir en ese momento, simplemente alguien inocente no puede ni merece morir, de hecho siempre lo he creído, solo actué instintivamente, no lo hice por enmendar nada, solo me importo su seguridad.

- No entiendo como alguien que ha matado a otros ponys puede levantarse cada mañana y no sentir vergüenza por todo lo malo que ha hecho.

- Es un peso que nadie debe cargar, créeme que es muy difícil y aún ahora lo sigue siendo y así será hasta el día de muerte, pero gracias al haber salvado a esa potrilla, sé que puedo enmendar eso, cuando me dio las gracias por salvarla, fue como haber recibido un regalo del cielo, saber que ayude a otro pony a vivir la vida, eso es lo que ahora me ha llenado de esperanza para cambiar las cosas y el rumbo de mi vida.

- ¡Ya cállate! –alza la voz Sparkler dejando a Blade en silencio un momento.

- ¡Vas a decir algo! –dice Blade siempre en tono serio.

- Solo quiero saber que al menos por mi parte no obtendrás perdón, ni mucho menos serás alguien de mi agrado, pero al menos ya no te odio, como dije ahora viviré en paz con mi familia y solo te diré que si quieres enmendar las cosas ayudando a otros hazlo, pero como me entere que vuelves a hacer sufrir a otros ponys con tus fechorías, juro que si es necesario, te matare con mis propios cascos. –le dice Sparkler en un tono agresivo.

Al escuchar ese comentario de Sparkler, Blade solo le sonríe.

- No te preocupes Sparkler, no volveré a hacerle daño a ningún pony inocente otra vez y ojala seas feliz Sparkler. –le dice Blade ya en un tono amable.

- ¡Ya cállate idiota! –le dice Sparkler quien abre la puerta y se va de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación, Derpy se despide de Twilight y va tras su hija y afuera del hospital Derpy logra hablar con ella.

- Mi muffin ¿Estas bien? –pregunta preocupada Derpy.

- Mamá, no lo puedo perdonar, y lo más probable es que nunca lo haga, pero al menos enfrentarlo y sacarme ese odio de mi corazón, me ha hecho sentir mejor, y eso fue gracias a ti mamá. –le sonríe Sparkler quien le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

- Te quiero mucho mi muffin. –Derpy le devuelve el beso y ambas se van del hospital.

En tanto Blade se queda con Twilight conversando de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Estás bien Blade? –pregunta la unicornio lavanda.

- Si lo estoy Twilight, al menos puedo estar tranquilo al saber que la hija de Derpy ya no me odia. –le responde Blade con una sonrisa.

- ¿No te odia? ¿Acaso te perdono?

- No, de hecho dudo que me perdone alguna vez, pero con que ya no tenga ese odio en su corazón, me doy por perdonado.

- ¿Y porque no le pediste que te perdonara?

- Porque sería bastante cínico de mi parte pedirle perdón a sabiendas que lo que hice fue imperdonable, mate a sus padres, y aunque tendré que vivir con eso toda la vida, al menos el hecho que no me odie y que ella viva sin ese odio para mi es suficiente para al menos poder vivir más tranquilo.

- Por cierto Twilight ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Si dime.

- Me puedes traer algunos elementos químicos aquí al hospital.

- ¿Químicos? ¿Acaso vas hacer alguna transmutación?

- Digamos que quiero apresurar mi alta, la verdad es que no puedo estar un mes entero aquí esperando que mis fracturas se recuperen, tengo que levantarme y seguir reconstruyendo el pueblo, quiero seguir ayudando a Ponyville en lo posible y quiero dejar de preocuparte a ti, ya has pasado desde ayer en la tarde aquí conmigo acompañándome y me imagino que ni siquiera has ido a dormir.

- Tienes razón, no he dormido nada desde que te trajeron ayer. –Twilight bosteza al sentirse agotada.

- Por favor, ahora descansa y mañana me traes lo que te pediré para poder recuperarme rápido.

- Lo hare Blade no te preocupes. –Twilight besa a Blade en la boca con ternura.

- Ya, será mejor que vayas a descansar mi amor, y perdóname por preocuparte tanto.

- No es la primera vez que me desvelo, pero tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir, que descanses Blade.

- ¡Tú también mi amor! –le responde Blade con una sonrisa mientras la unicornio deja la habitación de Blade en el hospital.

Esa noche, Blade pudo dormir tranquilo, después de mucho tiempo las pesadillas de que la sombra de su maestro vivía en su consciencia se disiparon, por fin Blade pudo tener un sueño tranquilo, en donde ahora podía pensar en cambiar las cosas y enmendar sus errores, vivir para hacer del mundo un mejor lugar y para ellos, primero debía recuperarse y estar con sus amigos, para poder terminar esta guerra que vive Equestria.

Sin embargo ¿Qué clase de vida tienen las piedras filosofales? ¿Por qué los elementos de la armonía que son también piedras rojas no han afectado a las mane de la armonía? ¿Blade podrá por fin comenzar un camino más esperanzador dejando definitivamente las sombras de su pasado atrás? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>En el proximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc, una amistad se rompe para siempre.<p>

Dos amigos ya no pueden seguir siendo amigos, las circunstancias de la vida han querido que sus destinos vayan más alla.

¿Quienes seran estos amigos? ¿Porque ya no pueden seguir siendo amigos? ¿Que cosas el destino tiene preparado para ambos?

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de My Little Pony: Final Arc que se publicara el Viernes sub-siguiente (28 de Noviembre) en donde algo importante sucedera, asi que no te lo pierdas.


	104. Adios querida amiga

**Capitulo 104: Adiós querida amiga.**

Han pasado dos días desde que Blade sufrió aquel accidente en donde por salvar la vida de una potrilla, resulto herido y estuvo con riesgo vital, por suerte ya había despertado y poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse.

Como esto preocupaba mucho a Twilight quien paso todo el tiempo junto a su amado, Raging Blast comprendía que ella en ese momento no podía enseñarle magia, así que solo se dedicó a acompañarla, llevarle comida y estar junto a ella con el resto de nuestros héroes hasta que la situación mejorara y así poder en las noches continuar con estudios de magia, ya que el joven unicornio mostaza, solo quería hacerse más fuerte para evitar seguir viendo morir a los ponys que quiere, sobre todo a sus amigos.

Debido a esto y al tiempo en donde el regresaba a ayudar en las labores de reconstrucción, no había tampoco tenido el tiempo de pensar en lo que a él le pasaba internamente, ya que él tenía algo que quería sacar, pero tenía miedo de que eso causara perder una gran amistad, el miedo de Raging Blast, era que si este se le declaraba a Apple Bloom pony de la cual el unicornio se había enamorado, esta lo rechazara y terminara la amistad que han tenido por más de tres años desde que el llego a Ponyville siendo un pequeño, travieso y ruidoso potro.

Mientras que Apple Bloom tras todo lo que había sucedido con Blade y al ver que Raging se la pasaba entre la ayuda en la reconstrucción e ir a ver a Twilight al hospital, decidió tampoco decirle nada, ya que pensó que no era el momento propicio para ello, y aunque ella sabía de los sentimiento de Raging, ella quería decirle en un momento más tranquilo en donde ambos pudieran hablar del tema, y al mismo tiempo, pudiera evitar que los nervios la traicionaran.

Así que ese segundo día Twilight llego apenas a dormir y no entreno con Raging, por lo que este comprendía la situación de la unicornio y aprovecho esa noche de estar con sus amigos algo más relajado, y de paso comiendo algunas manzanas para llenar la tripa como era su costumbre.

Finalmente después de comer todos decidieron irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente había que trabajar y esperaba que ya con Blade en recuperación, Twilight lo ayudara con las lecciones de magia para cumplir su objetivo de hacerse fuerte para proteger a los amigos con quienes compartía día a día.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Raging Blast mostraba cierta normalidad ante sus amigos, en el fondo el unicornio mostaza seguía contrariado, pero no por sus intenciones de hacerse más fuerte, sino por algo más profundo, y eso eran sus sentimientos, él se había enamorado de Apple Bloom su mejor amiga en estos años, y la verdad es que desde que esos sentimientos comenzaron a aumentar día a día, se le hacía más difícil tan solo verla a la cara, ellos tienen una hermosa amistad que ha durado mucho tiempo, y el mayor temor que Raging tenía en su cabeza, era que si este se le declaraba a la pony pelirroja y esta lo rechazaba, terminara esa amistad, la cual para Raging Blast se había convertido en quizá uno de sus pilares emocionales, sobre todo cuando el general Giga Blast su padre, dejo este mundo.

Así que en lugar de tener sueños pacíficos, Raging tenía varias pesadillas en su mente, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

En ese sueño se veía a Raging Blast caminando en el campo de manzanas, en donde Raging podía ver a Apple Bloom pateando un árbol, aparentemente ayudando con la cosecha de manzanas, por lo que Raging Blast se acerca a ella, mientras un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, el unicornio mostaza trataba de cerrar los ojos mientras su respiración agitada aumentaba, hasta que finalmente agita un poco su cabeza para reaccionar y decide acercársele directamente y hablarle.

- H-Hola Apple Bloom. –le dice Raging Blast claramente nervioso.

- Que hay Raging. –le saluda Apple Bloom.

- E-Es que t-t-tengo a-algo q-que decirte. –se podía notar que Raging Blast se sentía enormemente nervioso.

- Si dime. –le responde Apple Bloom.

- T-Tú m-m-me g-gustas. –le dice Raging Blast bajando demasiado su voz escuchándose apenas un murmullo.

- Vamos dime que quieres decirme. –le insiste la pony de tierra.

Pero a Raging le comenzaron a temblar las piernas del terror su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a salir de su rostro.

- ¡N-No puedo! –dijo Raging Blast con voz quebrada.

- ¿No puedes que no puedes? –pregunta Apple Bloom extrañada por la reacción de Raging Blast.

- No puedo perderte a ti, si te pierdo para mí se acaba todo.

Raging Blast galopa de regreso con lágrimas en los ojos, frustrado y atormentando, nuevamente se había acobardado a mostrar sus sentimientos, simplemente el miedo de perder una amistad tan grande en caso de ser rechazado lo torturaba por completo, para Raging Blast la pony de tierra, se había convertido en quizá la pony más importante en su vida y después de haber perdido al general, perder la amistad de ella, sería como una estocada en el piso, y aunque el mismo Raging ya no quería volver a llorar, perder la amistad de Apple Bloom, para el sería un golpe del cual quizá no podría volver a recuperarse.

Finalmente el campo de manzanas se convirtió sorpresivamente en pueblo Sakura, su viejo hogar, y nuevamente Raging Blast galopo hasta el cementerio a ver la tumba de su padre entre lágrimas, pero cuando llego al lugar donde estaba la sepultura, no encontró nada, lo que ha Raging Blast le llamó la atención, miro por los alrededores tratando de buscar la tumba de su padre pero no encontró nada, Raging Blast comenzó a tener extrañas sensaciones en su mente, el buscaba la tumba de su padre pero no la encontraba, hasta que ya después de tanto buscar, Raging Blast detuvo su búsqueda y lo único que pudo hacer fue romper en un desconsolado llanto.

- Siempre has sido igual, un cobarde, mago pedorro. –dice una voz conocida de algún lugar del cementerio.

Raging Blast comienza a mirar por todos lados y cuando menos lo esperaba, Akira Sparking aparece frente a él.

- No puedo creer que el "fabuloso Raging Blast" este llorando como un potrillo pequeño. –dijo Akira de tono arrogante.

- ¿A-Akira? ¿Realmente eres tú? –pregunta Raging Blast sorprendido al verla.

- Pues claro tonto, ¿Por qué esa cara? Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma. –dijo Akira siempre de forma despectiva hacia al unicornio mostaza como acostumbraba a tratarlo cuando estaban el pueblo Sakura.

- ¡AKIRA! –Raging salta a abraza a la unicornio, pero esta lo empuja.

- ¡Ya déjame cobarde! –le dice Akira de forma despectiva y molesta cuando lo empuja al piso.

- ¿Por qué me dices cobarde? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Tú sabes bien porque! Lo siento pero yo no me volveré a juntar con pony tan cobarde como tú ¿entiendes? –en ese momento Akira concentra magia en su cuerno y se tele transporta.

- ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿No se supone que ya éramos amigos para que me trates de nuevo como si fuera algo que te sacaste de la nariz? ¡Urg! Mujeres, siempre tan extrañas.

Raging se voltea nuevamente y nota que ahora ya no está en el cementerio, sino que en la puerta de su propia casa en pueblo Sakura.

El unicornio iba a golpear la puerta, pero una sombra aparece tras de él y el unicornio se voltea rápidamente para ver quién es, pero tras de él no había nadie, por lo que luego de eso el unicornio dio un suspiro y ve a su hermano menor Fire Blast abriéndole la puerta.

- ¡Así que ya llegaste hermano! –dijo con una sonrisa Fire Blast.

- Fire Blast, que bueno que estés aquí. –sonríe al ver a su hermano el joven unicornio mostaza.

- Pues entra, llegaste justo a tiempo para celebrar. –le dice su hermano menor al joven Raging Blast.

Cuando entra nota que en la mesa había un pastel con una única vela.

- Fire Blast perdona que te pregunte pero ¿Qué celebramos?

- ¿Cómo que celebramos? Hoy se cumple un año desde entonces ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

- Nope, por eso pregunto.

- Hace un año fue que decidiste regresar del continente porque simplemente dijiste que ya no querías seguir estudiando magia y entraste a trabajar en las plantaciones de cerezos y hoy se cumple un año que estas allá y los de las granjas de cerezos te regalaron ese pastel.

- ¡QUE YO RENUNCIE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡SER MAGO ES EL SUEÑO DE MI VIDA! ¡NO PUDE HABER RENUNCIADO A EL ASI COMO ASI! –grita Raging Blast, sorprendido por lo que había dicho su hermano.

- Digamos que ese pastel, es la celebración a tu propio fracaso que hemos tratado de hacerlo ver menos feo de lo que es en verdad. –dijo una voz seria tras él.

El unicornio se voltea, y se impacta al ver tras de el a su padre el general Giga Blast con vida.

- ¡P-Papá! ¡ERES TU PAPÁ! –Raging salta a abrazar a su padre, pero al igual que Akira Sparking este lo empuja al piso.

- ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE ME DIGAS GENERAL RAGING! –grita molesto el general Blast.

- P-Perdóname general, pero es que estoy muy feliz de verte vivo de nuevo. –dijo Raging Blast con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a su padre nuevamente.

- No digas tonterías, yo nunca he muerto, por algo estoy celebrando tu farsa. –dijo el general Blast siempre molesto y en tono serio y autoritario.

- ¿Farsa? Es imposible, yo quería ser un mago, por algo me fui a estudiar magia al continente.

- Tú solo querías ser reconocido y tu acobardamiento te dio el reconocimiento y por eso te dicen Raging el llorón. –dijo el general Blast.

- ¡QUE! ¡RAGING EL LLORÓN! ¿Quién fue el miserable que me puso ese sobrenombre? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- ¡Yo lo hice hermano! –dice Fire Blast.

- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué? –pregunta sorprendido por la revelación de su hermano.

- Porque desde que regresaste ya no te importo nada, te la pasabas llorando y diciendo que era lo mejor para ti, lo peor de todo es que fuiste tan cobarde que abandonaste los estudios no porque no tuvieras la capacidad sino porque simplemente no quieras enfrentarte a ella.

- ¿Enfrentarme? ¿Por qué renuncie? –pregunta Raging sin entender lo que pasa.

En ese momento aparece Akira Sparking.

- Porque no te fuiste por ser un incapaz, te fuiste porque huiste de tus emociones. –le dice Akira Sparking de forma agresiva.

- Ósea que lo dices por… -Raging no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando Akira lo interrumpe.

- ¿Acaso crees que lo que hice no sirvió de nada estúpido? ¡Pues de ser así lo único que haces que me arrepienta de haberme sacrificado por ti! –dijo Akira Sparking siempre de forma agresiva y muy molesta.

- ¡Ósea! ¿En verdad tu estas muerta? –pregunta Raging sorprendido.

De pronto tanto Akira, como Fire Blast y el general lo rodean y comienzan a decirle en coro lo mismo:

- ¡Potro llorón! ¡Potro cobarde! ¡Potro llorón! –dicen en coro los tres ponys alrededor de Raging Blast.

Al escuchar este constante coro, el unicornio se hecha en el piso y se tapa los oídos con sus cascos cuando de pronto recibe y fuerte rayo mágico que lo manda a volar y lo deja algo aturdido, pero rápidamente él se levanta del piso y puede ver a Twilight Sparkle frente a él.

- ¿T-Twilight? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es una pesadilla? –le pregunta Raging Blast a su maestra.

- La única pesadilla la estas generando tú mismo.

- ¿Yo mismo? –le pregunta Raging Blast a su maestra que sin darse cuenta se sentó junto al mientras que por arte de magia aparecen en la biblioteca donde ellos Vivian.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de decirle? Dudo que ella deje de ser tu amiga si no le gustas como algo más. –le dice la unicornio lavanda a Raging Blast, siempre en tono amable.

- Porque no lo sé, ya pedí muchas cosas últimamente, perdí a mi papá, a tres amigas que quería, y ya no quiero seguir perdiendo cosas, y menos a ella, cuando me di cuenta que me gustaba siempre tuve miedo de decirle, porque sé que yo a ella no le gusto.

- Pero ¿no es peor vivir con el miedo día a día que salir de dudas y decirle? –pregunta Twilight.

- No lo sé, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que si no me acepta la pierda para siempre y yo a ella no la quiero perder, no quiero. –Raging de pronto se pone a llorar y hace que Twilight se pare y lo deje solo.

- ¿A-A dónde vas? –pregunta Raging Blast entre lágrimas.

- Me voy a un lugar donde no tenga que ver llorar a un pobre y cobarde pony como tú. –dijo Twilight de forma molesta desapareciendo junto a la biblioteca y apareciendo mágicamente en la cima de la montaña Funmatsu a plena noche con el cielo despejado y la luna llena alumbrando en aquella tranquila oscuridad nocturna.

Raging Blast iba a ponerse a llorar nuevamente, cuando en ese momento aparece una alicornio oscura, esa alicornio era la princesa Luna.

- ¡Ya Raging Blast no llores! Esto es solo un sueño. –dijo la princesa de la noche.

- ¡Que! ¡Buenas noches princesa Luna! –Raging Blast rápidamente se seca las lágrimas de su rostro.

- He visto toda tu pesadilla y he decidido interrumpirla solo para hablarte. –le dice la princesa Luna de forma muy amable con el unicornio mostaza.

- ¿Para hablarme? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Entiendo que te sientas mal y que tengas ese temor de seguir perdiendo a seres queridos, sobre todo cuando pierdes a los más valiosos frente a tus ojos, pero no por eso debes dejar que ese miedo te domine querido Raging Blast.

- ¿Me domine?

- He podido ver que te estas dejando dominar por el miedo, y eso es muy malo, porque lo único que lograras es volverte débil, si te vuelves débil, nunca podrás proteger ni estar a gusto con los que amas.

- Lo sé, pero es que, nunca había sentido esto por alguien jamás, Apple Bloom para mí no es como cualquier pony, ella es más especial, más que cualquier cosa, yo daría mi vida por la suya, y no es que diga esto por las hormonas alborotadas como siempre dicen de los adolescentes, es porque con ella a mi lado, me siento tan feliz, tan a gusto, como que con ella me siento completo, y es por eso que no quiero perderla, no quiero dejar de sentir esto, aunque sea como amiga, quiero seguir estando cerca suyo, aunque para mi cada día es más difícil verla como amiga cuando quiero otra cosa con ella. –luego de terminar de hablar, Raging Blast baja la mirada.

- Pero haciendo eso, solo preocupas a los que te quieren y que ahora están lejos de ti, y a los que están cerca también.

- ¿A los que están lejos? –pregunta extrañado Raging Blast.

- Así es Raging, créeme que lo que menos me gusta es verte sufrir. –dice el general Blast quien se sienta al lado del unicornio mostaza.

- ¿General? Bueno es un sueño, es obvio que este aquí.

- ¿Él no es un sueño? –dijo impactada la princesa Luna y notándose sorprendida por ver al general Blast, como si realmente estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- ¡QUE! –dijo sorprendido.

- En los sueños, tú puedes comunicarte con los ponys que han dejado este mundo, por ende es posible que el este aquí. –dijo la princesa Luna, la cual aún se notaba impactada por la presencia del general.

- O-Ósea q-q-que él es realmente… -dijo Raging Blast sorprendido con una sonrisa enorme.

- Así es, y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarlos solos. –la princesa Luna, concentra magia con su cuerno y desaparece quedando solo Raging con su padre.

Al saber que era su padre, Raging lo abraza y el general le devuelve el abrazo.

- Te he extrañado tanto general. –dice Raging al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yo también Raging, tanto a ti como tu hermano los he extrañado muchísimo. –le responde el general mientras le regresa el abrazo a su hijo.

- Yo solo vine a decirte, que no esperes y le digas lo que sientes, y ya no te sigas acobardando, que yo no crie a un cobarde.

- Lo sé general, pero si ella me rechaza.

- Escúchame, cuando era amigo de tu madre, después que tu tía Haruko se quedara con Yahiko, tenía mucho miedo de sufrir una decepción nuevamente como la que sufrí con Haruko y muchas veces que quise decirle lo que sentía, me terminaba arrepintiendo, porque simplemente el miedo a que me rompieran el corazón era grande y la verdad, yo no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- Pero tú si tuviste el valor de decirle a mi madre que le gustabas.

- Así es, pero ¿Sabes porque lo hice?

- No, bueno en la carta no salía, solo contaba como decidiste decirle a mi madre que tú le gustabas.

- Lo hice ya que algo en mi corazón me decía que tenía que decírselo, sentía que no perdería nada si le confesaba mis sentimientos, aunque igual los nervios y la sombra del terror me dominaban por completo, en ese momento aprovechando el festival y las estrellas fugaces del cielo, simplemente decidí aventarme a la suerte y justamente esa sensación que no perdería nada se cumplió.

- Ya veo, creíste que no te arrepentirías si le decías y decidiste arriesgarte sin importar las consecuencias, eso sí que es tener valentía. Debo causarte una gran vergüenza general. –Raging Blast baja nuevamente la mirada apenado.

- Para nada, es normal, sobre todo a tu edad, y menos con lo que ha pasado, la verdad he visto cómo has madurado en este tiempo y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, por eso si quieres decirle, lo primero que debes pensar es ¿Sientes en tu corazón que ella te rechazara? Pero no digas que "tengo miedo" solo cierra los ojos y piénsalo bien, ¿realmente crees que ella te rechazara?

Raging Blast cierra los ojos mientras comienza a suspirar, para luego de un momento sonreír y abrir los ojos y mirar de frente al general para responderle.

- ¡No lo hará! La conozco, si ella es como siempre la he conocido no me rechazara. –dijo Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el miedo? –pregunta el general.

- Porque si a ella en el fondo no me haya mostrado como es realmente y si la ofendo y me rechaza y ya no quiere ser mi amiga si quiera… -Raging Blast comienza a ponerse nervioso pero el general le tapa la boca con su casco.

- Por una vez, deja de pensar en otras cosas, quédate con lo primero y dile lo que sientes, así lo hice con tu madre, y créeme que con ella fui el semental más feliz del mundo, y no solo por ser el amor de mi vida, sino que por entregarme el regalo más maravilloso de la vida, que son tú y tu hermano Fire Blast, si crees en lo primero, entonces deja de pensar tonterías y ponte los cascos como un semental. –dijo el general en tono algo serio, cuando este se levanta.

- ¡Así que firme soldado Raging! –dice el general alzando la voz y haciendo que el unicornio mostaza se levante de inmediato poniéndose firme.

- Sí señor. –Raging Blast dice haciendo la típica referencia militar a su padre.

- No deje que el sacrificio de Akira ni el mío sean en vano, abra sus sentimientos y viva feliz que nada nos hará más felices que verte sonriendo de nuevo. –dijo el general cuando Akira Sparking aparece sorpresivamente al lado del general.

- Así es tonto, no seas cobarde, dile lo que sientes, no dejes que esos sentimientos te corrompan, sino no habrá servido de nada proteger ese amor tan grande que tienes dentro de ti. –dijo con una sonrisa Akira.

- Gracias, gracias, los quiero mucho. –dijo Raging Blast con una lagrima en su rostro cuando todo se vuelve borroso y todos desaparecen.

En ese momento Raging Blast despierta de su sueño a mitad de la noche, el al igual que las noches anteriores dormían todos en la habitación de Apple Bloom, como la pony de tierra dormía junto a él en el piso, Raging Blast la comienza a mover con su casco para que esta se despertara.

- Apple Bloom, despierta, es urgente. –dice Raging Blast que mueve a la pony terrestre haciendo que esta se despierte.

- ¡R-Raging! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Apple Bloom quien bosteza y comienza a despertarse mientras Raging Blast se levanta del piso donde dormía.

- Necesito que me acompañes ahora.

- ¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? –pregunta Apple Bloom quien se levanta del piso.

- No, es urgente y necesito que me acompañes, si no fuera urgente no te lo estaría pidiendo. –dijo Raging Blast insistente.

- E-Esta bien, te acompañare, solo déjame ir a mojarme la cara. –dijo Apple Bloom quien fue buscar algo de agua de la cocina en una cubeta en donde se mojó la cara para despertarse.

Una vez hecho eso Raging Blast le pidió a la pony de tierra que lo acompañara y ambos salieron de la casa de los Apple.

Mientras ambos caminaban en el brillo de las estrellas, Apple Bloom le pregunta el motivo de esta salida nocturna.

- Raging ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- A un lugar apartado, para poder estar completamente a solas. –le responde Raging Blast.

Como muchos ponys prácticamente estaban durmiendo por todos los campos de manzanas mientras la reconstrucción del pueblo continuaba, Raging guio a Apple Bloom al lugar donde nadie iría ni siquiera en esta situación, y ese lugar era la entrada al bosque Everfree.

Tras llegar a la entrada del bosque Everfree, se podía notar como la Luna llena y las estrellas alumbraban tenuemente el lugar donde ambos ponys se encontraban completamente solos.

- Bueno por fin solos. –dijo Raging Blast suspirando.

- Ahora dime, ¿porque quieres estar a solas conmigo a estas horas de la noche? –le pregunta insistente Apple Bloom.

- Pues veras, porque debo decirte algo muy importante y este es el momento para hacerlo. –dijo Raging Blast con voz seria.

- Dime ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? –dice Apple Bloom colocándose algo nerviosa.

- Perdóname por esto, pero yo ahora no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, tú y yo no podemos volver a ser amigos. –dijo Raging Blast notándose nervioso al hablar, pero luego de terminar la frase da un fuerte suspiro.

- ¡QUE! ¡PORQUE! ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE HE HECHO PARA QUE TE ENOJES CONMIGO DE ESTA MANERA! –grita Apple Bloom impactada por lo que Raging le estaba diciendo respecto al termino abrupto de su amistad.

- No estoy enojado, es que simplemente yo ya no puedo mirarte como una amiga, ya no más.

- ¡PORQUE! ¡DIME UNA BUENA RAZÓN! –grita Apple Bloom a la cual los ojos se le colocaron vidriosos y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese momento Raging Blast comienza a sentirse nervioso nuevamente, pero sabía que con lo que había dicho, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba dar el siguiente paso y que el presentimiento de su corazón se cumpliera.

- P-Porque t-tú m-me… -Raging Blast comienza a respirar agitado y queda en silencio.

- ¡YA DIME! ¡SINO MEJOR ME VOY! –grita furiosa Apple Bloom rompiendo en llanto.

- ¡PORQUE TU ME GUSTAS! ¡APPLE BLOOM APPLE, TU ME GUSTAS! ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI HASTA LOS CASCOS! –grita a los cuatro vientos Raging Blast dejando impactada a la pony de tierra con esas palabras.

- R-Raging. –dijo sorprendida Apple Bloom.

- Por eso no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, porque yo ya no te veo como amiga, te veo como algo mucho más importante, te veo como el amor de mi vida, y quiero que tú seas mi pony especial. ¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA! –grita Raging Blast, este último grito lo dio claramente porque se sentía muy nervioso y solo así podía tratar de sacarse el nerviosismo que sentía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del autor:<strong> El tema musical que inspiro esta parte:_

_watch?v=_-t06qBtiJk **(En Youtube)**_

* * *

><p>De pronto Apple Bloom comienza a reírse:<p>

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Qué lindo eres! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –Apple Bloom comienza a reírse haciendo que Raging Blast se colocara más nervioso.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunta Raging Blast en tono algo molesto pero aun notándose sumamente nervioso.

- Porque el otro día escuche lo mismo que me estás diciendo ahora, lo escuche por accidente mientras entrenabas con tus clones de sombra hace unos días. –le responde Apple Bloom, la cual ya calmaba un poco la risa.

- O-Ósea que ¿Tu ya lo sabias? –pregunta sorprendido Raging Blast.

- ¡Jajaja! Así es, yo ya lo sabía. –dijo Apple Bloom de forma categórica.

- Y e-entonces ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunta Raging Blast esta vez algo molesto en su tono de voz.

En ese momento Apple Bloom se sonroja por completo dando un suspiro para poder responderle al unicornio mostaza.

- Porque tenía miedo de quedar como una ridícula, aunque sabía que yo te gustaba, tenía miedo de quedar como una tonta ante ti.

- ¿Cómo una tonta? ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Bueno, ¡Porque me gustas mucho! ¡TU ME GUSTAS! –grita al final Apple Bloom sonrojándose también y poniéndose nerviosa.

Al escuchar esto, es como que todos esos fantasmas que lo atormentaron por tanto tiempo desaparecieran por arte de magia y este comienza a sonreír.

- ¿En serio? ¿No estoy soñando verdad? –pregunta Raging Blast con una sonrisa a punto de explotar, pero aún algo incrédulo de lo que la pony de tierra le estaba diciendo.

En ese momento Apple Bloom le da una cachetada con su casco aunque no tan fuerte, para que el unicornio mostaza se convenciera que no era un sueño.

- ¡Auch! Me dolió, ósea ¡Que no es un sueño! –dijo emocionado Raging Blast.

- ¡Raging Blast! ¡Yo si quiero que seas mi novio! ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! –grita Apple Bloom claramente emocionada.

Raging Blast no pudo resistir más esas palabras y le en ese momento el unicornio mostaza le da un tierno y apasionado beso en la boca a Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom al recibir el beso, esta se deja llevar por la pasión que tenía contenido y le devuelve el beso de forma apasionada, era para ambos el primer beso de amor de sus vidas, la luz de la luna llena alumbraba tenuemente aquel lugar donde estos dos jóvenes ponys seguían besándose y dejando que el amor de ambos por fin podía sincerarse.

Luego de terminar ese beso, ambos se miran fijamente y sonríen mutuamente, ambos estaban en el más hermoso de los paraísos, para muchos el paraíso, es el lugar donde puedes sentir felicidad plena, pero siempre muchos lo imaginan como si de un lugar específico se tratara, pero para ellos la entrada del bosque Everfree era su paraíso, ya que era el lugar y el momento en donde ambos corazones, sentían esa felicidad plena por estar por fin el uno con el otro con sus sentimientos sincerados y al darse cuenta que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, ambos ponys estaban en su propio paraíso.

En ese momento Apple Bloom le dirige la palabra a Raging Blast.

- Ahora entiendo, porque decías que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos. –dice Apple Bloom quien se sienta a contemplar la luna y las estrellas.

- Así es, por eso ya no podía seguir viéndote como amiga, porque todo lo que ahora siento por ti es amor de verdad. –Raging Blast con su casco delantero izquierdo abraza a Apple Bloom y comienza a contemplar el cielo y las estrellas junto a ella.

- Al menos sé que el siguiente paso fue el correcto, ahora ya no como amigos sino que como… -Raging Blast no termina la frase siendo Apple Bloom quien la completa.

- Como novios. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Después de tanto dolor, de tantas cosas malas que han pasado últimamente, este momento es el más feliz de mi vida hasta ahora. ¡De veras! –dijo Raging Blast son una sonrisa.

- Para mí también lo es Raging Blast, para mí también lo es.

Luego de eso ambos comienzan a abrazarse tiernamente mientras Raging tiene un pensamiento mientras lo acompaña su ahora novia Apple Bloom.

- _Por fin, me siento completo, por fin ya no tengo nada que perder en este momento, el amor de Apple Bloom para mi es suficiente para ser feliz, y ahora más que nunca, tengo que hacerme fuerte, para protegerla a ella, para incluso dar mi vida por ella._

En tanto Apple Bloom también tenía algunos pensamientos mientras se abraza con su novio Raging Blast.

- _Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin, por fin Raging y yo somos novios, ahora por fin puedo decir que amo a alguien de verdad, y él es mi pony perfecto._

Ya no tenían más secretos que ocultar, Raging Blast y Apple Bloom había terminado su amistad, pero ahora para comenzar una nueva etapa aún más hermosa, que era compartir el mismo sentimiento, un sentimiento de amor y atracción, esa noche por fin los miedos e inseguridades quedaron definitivamente atrás.

Era por un lado difícil despedir a una amiga, decirle adiós a esa amistad podría ser doloroso, pero para ellos, no lo era, porque ese amistad y amor de amigos ahora había madurado en amor puro y real, el principal amor que mueve a todos los seres vivos, Raging Blast y Apple Bloom dejaron de ser amigos esa noche, para pasar a ser una unida pareja en donde el amor puro brillaba como un fuerte rayo de sol en medio de la oscuridad de la noche esclarecida por una luna llena.

A la distancia en una tenia nube en el cielo, la princesa Luna observa a ambos ponys con una alegre sonrisa.

- Yo siempre pensé que el hecho de que los muertos te hablan en los sueños era mentira y que era todo generado por nuestra mente, pero veo que uno nunca deja de sorprenderse, sin duda llego en el momento justo para ayudarlo a dar el paso definitivo. Ojala sean felices Raging Blast y Apple Bloom, y gocen el amor como nunca, porque ese sentimiento de poder amara a alguien es algo que los revive por completo. –dijo la princesa Luna quien ahora comienza a observar la luna llena con una sonrisa recordando que ella en algún momento de su vida también sintió lo mismo por alguien y que esos días, fueron para ella de los más hermosos que podía recordar.

Un viejo dicho siempre decía que cuando se cierran las puertas, siempre se abre una ventana, en este caso cuando Raging Blast pensaba que todo eran desgracias, este momento apareció en su vida para darle una nueva oportunidad, una que el tomaría, una oportunidad de que la vida le vuelva a sonreír. Al mismo tiempo para Apple Bloom, esa noche por fin vivía un sueño, el sueño de ser amada por el pony del cual ella desarrollo sentimientos, esa forma de ser, esas virtudes y defectos que enamoraron a la pony pelirroja, hicieron que esa noche de luna llena, fuera la más grande y hermosa que veía junto al amor de su vida.

Dos corazones llegaron a un destino común esa hermosa noche estrellada, y ese destino era la felicidad.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	105. El dia que me enamore de ti parte 1

**Capitulo 105: El día que me enamore de ti parte 1.**

Raging Blast y Apple Bloom estaban viviendo la noche más hermosa de sus vidas, por fin tanto el unicornio mostaza como la pony pelirroja habían tenido la oportunidad de sincerar sus sentimientos, y por fin se dieron cuenta que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Por un momento ambos se sentaron a contemplar la luna aquella noche, por primera vez abrazados y felices de por fin estar juntos como una pareja.

- Es hermosa la luna ¿no lo crees? –le dice Apple Bloom quien esta abrazada de Raging Blast.

- Claro que lo es, pero esta noche es hermosa porque estás conmigo, y porque ahora puedo darte un beso. –Raging le da un beso en la boca a Apple Bloom con una sonrisa por lo que la pony terrestre se sonroja.

- Yo también, para mi estar contigo así es como un sueño.

- También para mí, desde aquel día que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti. –dijo el unicornio mostaza.

- Por cierto, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí? Porque cuando potro te gustaba Fluttershy.

- Así es, pero era un potrillo, en el fondo sabía que ella nunca me miraría más que como un lindo y tierno potrillo.

- ¿Tierno tú? No cabe duda que cuando estabas con Fluttershy te comportabas diferente a como eres normalmente. –le dijo Apple Bloom guiñándole el ojo.

- Bueno, con ella sí, es decir, es alguien sumamente sensible, y no quería hacerla sentir incomoda. –dijo Raging sonrojándose.

- Bueno, ¿Y cuándo te enamoraste de mí? –pregunta Apple Bloom mirando fijamente al unicornio mostaza.

- Hace dos años, es decir, no sé realmente cuando comencé a sentir algo fuerte por ti, pero cuando me di cuenta que me había realmente enamorado de ti fue hace dos años, cuando fuimos a la gala del galope.

- ¿La gala del galope? ¿Esa vez? –pregunta sorprendida la pony pelirroja.

- Así es, esa vez, cuando fuimos a la gran gala del galope. –dijo Raging Blast.

La mente de Raging Blast retrocedió al comenzar a recordar aquella gala del galope mientras este le contaba a Apple Bloom.

En ese recuerdo, el unicornio mostaza estaba en casa estudiando con Twilight cuando de pronto Spike eructo y llego una carta de la princesa Celestia.

- Oigan la princesa Celestia mando una carta. –dijo Spike entregándole a Twilight.

- ¿Una carta? Me pregunto qué querrá. –dijo Twilight quien comienza a leer la carta en voz alta.

* * *

><p><em>Querida Twilight:<em>

_Me encantaría que este año vinieras a la gala del galope, tras la muerte de mi hermana Luna, y la suspensión de la gala por ese hecho, no me siento bien hacerlo sola y por eso me encantaría que estuvieras aquí como mi estudiante apoyándome en esto, por supuesto que he enviado boletos para todas tus amigas, y también para Spike y Raging Blast, ojala puedas estar aquí._

_Atentamente_  
><em>Princesa Celestia.<em>

* * *

><p>- Vaya la gala del galope, ¡odio la gala del galope! –dijo Twilight algo molesta.<p>

- ¿La odias? No que esa gala van todos los ponys aristócratas de Equestria y que todos los ponys se mueren por ir. –le pregunto a Twilight.

- Pues sí, pero la vez que fui a la gala del galope, tuve una mala experiencia y desde entonces la odio. –dijo Twilight.

- ¿Mala experiencia? –pregunto sorprendido.

- Sí, es que bueno hace tres años más o menos fui a la gala del galope con las chicas, pero luego de tener tan altas las expectativas en ella, al final terminamos todas decepcionadas y decidimos que no volveríamos a ir de nuevo, salvo Rarity, ella dijo que aunque se decepciono con el príncipe Blue Blood, ella encontraba a la gala del galope una buena forma de hacer negocios.

- Ya veo.

- Sí, también lo recuerdo, la verdad es que esa gala fue un desastre. –me dijo Spike.

- Entiendo. –le respondí.

- Y tu Raging, ¿Has deseado ir a la gala del galope alguna vez? –me pregunta Spike.

- La verdad no, nunca me han llamado la atención esas fiestas de ricachones, de hecho por como la describen parece que será algo muy aburrido.

- Sin embargo, creo que a pesar de no querer ir, debo presentarme, después de todo ya me enviaron las entradas y todo. –dijo Twilight dando un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Estas segura de eso Twilight? –le pregunta Spike.

- Si lo estoy, es decir es mejor no hacer desprecio de esto. –dijo Twilight.

Luego de eso no hablo nada más del tema hasta el día siguiente cuando Twilight llego con tres boletos.

- Oye Twilight ¿Qué paso con los boletos? –le pregunto al notar que traía tres boletos.

- Bueno contando los tres boletos nuestros y el de Rarity, habían tres boletos más para Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy y ninguna de las tres acepto.

- ¡Que! ¡Flutterchan no acepto! –digo algo decepcionado ya que en ese entonces admito que aún me gustaba Fluttershy.

- Así es, ella dijo que prefería quedarse cuidando unos animales que estaban enfermos, Pinkie Pie dijo que no iría nuevamente a una fiesta aburrida y Applejack me dijo "Que se meta esa entrada en donde no le da el sol" así tal cual.

- Vaya, sin duda debe haberla pasado muy mal en la gala, para que rechazara la entrada de esa forma. –digo sorprendido por la respuesta de Applejack.

- Eh, claro, ella también tuvo una horrible experiencia y prometió no ir jamás a la gala. –me respondió Twilight, aunque no sé porque me dio la impresión que me ocultaba algo, pero decidí no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

- Entonces de las siete entradas, solo quedan tres disponibles.

- ¿Y qué harás con ellas? –le pregunto.

- No lo sé, quizá sortee las entradas o que se yo.

- Le podría preguntar a las chicas, es decir quizá ellas si quieran ir.

- ¿Te refieres a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo?

- Pues claro.

- Bueno, no pierdes nada con preguntarles.

Twilight me entrega las entradas y luego fui a la casa del árbol que fue cuando llegue con las entradas.

Recuerdo que subí y las encontré a las tres juntas conversando.

- Hola chicas. –les saludo con una sonrisa.

- Que hay Raging. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Hola Raging. –me saluda Sweetie Belle.

- Hola Raging ¿Qué traes? –fue lo que me preguntaste cuando viste las entradas querida Apple Bloom.

- Pues son boletos para la gala del galope.

- ¡La gala del galope! –dijo impresionada Sweetie Belle.

- Así es, veo que quieres ir no.

- Claro que si, Rarity me dijo que la fiesta era una porquería, pero que ponys importantes van a esa fiesta, pero seguro lo dijo para que yo no le pidiera ir si a ella la invitaban de nuevo, porque todos los ponys dicen que es la fiesta de gala más increíble de la historia. –dijo emocionada Sweetie Belle, a quien de inmediato le entrego una entrada.

- Y tu Scootaloo ¿no quieres ir? –le pregunto.

- Eres muy amable, pero la verdad a mí no me gustan esas fiestas de etiqueta. –me dijo Scootaloo.

- Bueno, pensé que te gustaría ir por los Wonderbolts. –le digo a Scootaloo la cual de inmediato movió la oreja y cambio su desinterés.

- ¿Los Wonderbolts? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Sí, Twilight me conto que los Wonderbolts todos los años hacen una presentación en esa gala, de hecho aprovecharíamos de saludar a Rainbow Dash, ya que hace tres meses que vino a presentarse aquí y con sus giras últimamente la hemos visto poco y seria genial verla de nuevo.

Antes que me contestara, Scootaloo toma otro boleto.

- ¡Porque no me dijiste antes! Si es para ver a Rainbow Dash de nuevo, claro que iré a la gala del galope. –dijo Scootaloo quien se notaba claramente emocionada al saber que vería nuevamente a Rainbow Dash quien en ese entonces, estaba de gira con los Wonderbolts.

Recuerdo que te pregunte y tú me miraste sorprendida.

- Y tu Apple Bloom ¿Quieres ir?

- La verdad, Applejack me dijo que esa fiesta era horriblemente aburrida, pero ¿Por qué iras tú?

- Pues porque me obligaron, pero Twilight dijo que al menos había comida, así que como hay para comer me apunto.

- Como siempre, tu razón tiene que ver con tu estómago. –me dijiste.

- Pues sí, ¿Qué otra razón aparte de que me obligan tendría para ir? –pregunto sorprendido.

- Bueno si vas tú y las chicas, yo iré, así que dame el boleto.

En ese momento el flashback se interrumpe y se puede ver a ambos ponys conversando en el tiempo actual ya más crecidos.

- Yo la verdad cuando me invitaste, sentí que era como si fuera casi una cita.

- ¿Una cita? –dijo Raging Blast sorprendido.

- Como tú ya en ese tiempo me gustabas, cuando me invitaste me sentí muy feliz, solo por eso acepte, de lo contrario, jamás habría ido a esa gala. –le responde Apple Bloom.

- Vaya, eso no lo hubiese imaginado.

- Así es, recuerdo que en ese entonces, decidimos ponernos de acuerdo, y Rarity nos diseñó vestidos a las tres, la verdad es que conociendo tus gustos, me esmere en tener un vestido elegante y bonito, sé que dirás que eso fue tonto, ya que yo sabía que te gustaba Fluttershy, pero aún así quería al menos recibir de ti un alago, como te dije, tú ya en ese entonces me gustabas, pero era algo muy dentro mío, nunca se lo conté a nadie, de hecho nadie lo sabe al día de hoy.

- Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan linda esa noche.

- ¿Linda? Eso no fue lo que dijiste ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo, sin duda no supe reaccionar en ese momento, admito que mi cerebro es bueno para aprender magia, pero malo para darme cuenta de las indirectas de las chicas.

Raging vuelve a tener un flashback hasta aquella noche de la gala del galope, en donde un carruaje con dos ponys vestidos de smoking esperaban que los invitados salieran para ir a Canterlot.

Recuerdo que fui el primero en salir, estaba con un smoking negro, y el pelo bastante engominado, ya que Twilight me había echado gel en el cabello para según ella verme presentable y la verdad lo odiaba, después salió tras mío Spike también con un smoking negro y corbata de moñito, y al último Twilight quien vestía un vestido color violeta brillante destacando su cutiemark, zapatos celestes, y un blusón de color morado oscuro, un vestido simple pero que desbordaba estilo que al menos para Twilight quien es amante de lo simple y sobrio, era perfecto.

- Odio este peinado de potrillo bueno, si pudiera me daría una patada. –fue lo que dije al notar lo ridículamente horrible que me veía, es que odio lo formal.

Pero en ese momento llegan primero Rarity y Sweetie Belle al carruaje, primero Rarity también usaba un vestido violeta oscuro, también con brillo en el vestido destacando su cutiemark sobre la tela, zapatos gris azulado, aunque a diferencia del vestido de Twilight, el de Rarity tenía blondas celestes bien claras semi-transparentes en sus bordes y ella usaba un collar con una gema celeste brillante en su cuello, y aretes con la misma gema, sin duda Rarity como siempre vistiéndose muy bien.

Mientras que Sweetie Belle usaba un vestido similar, pero Rosa oscuro en lugar de violeta, las blondas de los bordes eran doradas y solo usaba un collar de oro sin gema, aunque usaba unos hermosos pendientes de argolla dorada en sus orejas, admito que Sweetie Belle se veía más bonita de lo normal ese día.

- Hola querida, estamos listas para la gala, este año la moda algo simplista ha destacado mucho y espero llamar la atención con estos vestidos. –dijo Rarity.

En eso Spike se aparece en frente emocionado al verla como era de esperarse.

- Te ves hermosa, como una diosa Rarity. –dijo Spike mirándola completamente perdido, faltaba poco para que el pobre comenzara a babear allí mismo.

- Muchas gracias querido, siempre tus halagos me llenan de gusto. –le dice Rarity quien le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que Spike se sonrojo por completo.

- Hola Raging ¿y ese peinado? –me pregunta Sweetie Belle al ver mi pelo engomado.

- Es que Twilight me hecho gel en el cabello para verme más elegante según ella y la verdad es que me veo y me dan ganas de vomitar. –le respondo molesto por el engomado de mi pelo el cual trataba de despeinar para recuperar en algo el erizado de mi melena.

Y fue en ese momento cuando llegan al mismo tiempo Scootaloo y tu querida Apple Bloom.

Recuerdo que Scootaloo llevaba un vestido arcoíris, un collar con una joya que tenía la forma de su cutiemark, y unos aretes violetas en sus orejas la cual me saludo emocionada.

- ¡Hola Raging!

- Hola Scootaloo.

- Ya quiero llegar, me muero de ganas de ver de nuevo a Rainbow Dash. –dijo emocionada Scootaloo.

- Sí, dicen que los Wonderbolts siempre hacen un espectáculo a mitad de la gala, pero es temprano, no te preocupes.

Pero cuando me di cuenta que estabas tan bien vestida admito que quede impresionado.

El flashback se interrumpe para volver al presente en donde Apple Bloom le hace una pregunta a Raging Blast.

- Si dices que me veía tan bonita ¿Por qué no lo dijiste e hiciste todo lo contrario?

- Pues, si me lo preguntas no lo sé. Simplemente creo que no supe cómo reaccionar es todo.

- Ha puesto a que no recuerdas como iba y lo dices para impresionar. –dijo Apple Bloom con una mirada seria al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!

Raging Blast comienza a describir cómo iba vestida Apple Bloom, y en su mente regresan los recuerdos de aquella ocasión.

Era un vestido rojo con mucho brillo, zapatos lila, un moño verde claro y brillante y un collar con tu cutiemark en tu cuello, además de los pendientes con la forma de tu flanco tallados en plata, y recuerdo que te amarraste el pelo en tu melena y cola con cintillo verde brillante, estabas sonriente, la verdad creo que en ese momento que te vi tan arreglada, tan bonita, tan diferente a como te conocía a diario, no se me causo un shock e hizo que dijera lo que ahora admito que fue lo más idiota que pude decir.

- ¿Cómo me veo Raging?

- Eh, B-Bueno, s-se te ve grande el trasero. –si admito que se te veía algo grande, pero no sabía si confundirme y verlo como un insulto o si lo dije porque realmente, bueno, me gustaba.

Sin embargo tú lo tomaste mal.

- ¡QUE TRASERO GRANDE! ¡EN SERIO! ¡ESE ES TU VEREDICTO! ¡PEDAZO DE ZOPENCO! –gritaste furiosa sin darme oportunidad, y bueno admito que cuando me gritaste me moleste.

- ¡OYE QUE TIENE DE MALO! ¡SOLO DIGO LO QUE VEO! –te grite y respondí y si, decir eso fue solo echarle más leña al fuego.

- ¡ME ARREGLO PARA VERME BIEN Y TE PREGUNTO COMO AMIGO Y SALES CON ESTO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

- ¡NO ME GRITES APPLE BLOOM! ¡QUE TIENE DE MALO ES MI OPINION Y PUNTO Y SI TE GUSTA BIEN SINO NO ME IMPORTA!

Y recuerdo como me diste una cachetada con el casco.

- ¡TARADO! ¡NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA! –te subiste furiosa al carruaje.

- ¡GRUÑONA! ¡Eso me dolió! – después me sobe el casco y nos subirnos todos y nos fuimos.

En el camino si bien nosotros estábamos enojados, como que nadie le importo mucho, Sweetie Belle estaba ansiosa por llegar, mientras que Rarity y Spike conversaban de su diseño de vestido que les hizo a todas las chicas, mientras que Scootaloo tarareaba una canción, claramente ansiosa esperando ver a Rainbow Dash y Twilight que miraba por la otra ventana el paisaje algo seria, pero nada raro en ella en realidad.

Finalmente recuerdo cuando llegamos a la gala del galope, y lo primero que hicimos fue saludar a la princesa Celestia quien tenía un hermoso vestido arcoíris.

- Twilight hija, que bueno que has venido. –la princesa Celestia se nota que rompió un poco el protocolo de saludar a los invitados cuando abrazo a Twilight.

- Buenas noches princesa Celestia. –le saluda formalmente Twilight.

- No tienes que ser formal conmigo, me hace tan feliz que estés hoy aquí.

- Por favor, guardemos la emoción, recuerde que estamos en un evento social importante. –dijo Twilight quien saluda a la princesa Celestia con una formal reverencia.

- Buenas noches princesa Celestia. –saludan Spike y el resto de las chicas de forma formal.

- Buenas noches a todos.

- ¡Qué onda princesa Celestia! –recuerdo que salude de forma informal a la princesa, claramente admito que no soy de llevar modales de etiqueta.

- Qué onda Raging Blast, un gusto verte. –dijo la princesa Celestia respondiendo de forma informal.

Sin embargo Twilight me da un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza con su casco.

- ¡AUCH! ¿Y eso porque fue? –le pregunto aún adolorido por el coscorrón.

- ¡Es una fiesta formal! Aquí se debe saludar con formalidad. –dijo Twilight molesta.

- No te preocupes, solo pasen y disfruten de la fiesta.

Después recuerdo que te mire y me quitaste la mirada molesta y te fuiste, yo fui de inmediato a la barra de comida, en donde habían pudin de todos los sabores, y un pastel de chocolate con una imagen de un pony de chocolate que se veía delicioso y claro también había ensaladas, en mi vida había visto tantas ensaladas y galletas de coctel, recuerdo que en lugar de sacar una, con mi magia, le pase la lengua a toda la bandeja y me las comida todas de un bocado, ya que las galletas de coctel son muy pequeñas para que solo una te deje satisfecho.

El flashback de Raging se interrumpe cuando Apple Bloom le toma la palabra.

- Sí, recuerdo que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se fueron por otro lado mientras que Spike y Rarity se fueron juntos y tú te fuiste directo a la comida, esa noche estaba muy enojada.

- Si, por lo de tu trasero.

- Claro, esa noche me decía a mí misma que tú nunca me verías más que como amiga y que simplemente no valía la pena seguir pensando en ti cuando ese pony me saludo de forma tan amable y educada.

Ahora es Apple Bloom quien en su mente regresan esos recuerdos y quien comienza a contarle a Raging su versión de los hechos de aquella gala.

Ese día apareció un potro unicornio de nuestra edad con traje de smoking café muy bien cuidado, color blanco y melena rubia y en su saco tenia bordada su cutiemark, que era una pluma en un tinten tero, ojos celestes y quien se expresaba de forma muy educada.

- Buenas noches señorita. –después de saludarme, él toma mi casco delantero derecho y le da un beso haciendo que me sonrojara.

- H-Hola. –le respondo algo nerviosa.

- Permíteme presentarme, soy Golden Feather de Gates, de la familia Gates de Canterlot es todo un placer señorita. –siempre hablándome de forma cortes y educada.

Así que decido calmarme un poco y me presente ante él.

- Soy A-Apple Bloom Apple de la familia Apple de Ponyville.

- Un gusto, que una flor de manzana tan hermosa como tu este sola. –me dijo siempre de forma galante y educada.

- Eh, no estoy sola vine… -recuerdo que guarde silencio y al verte en la barra de comidas tragando sin parar, le respondí mintiéndole.

- Digo, es que vine con unas amigas, pero ellas están acompañadas, yo en cambio no estoy acompañada de ningún potro. –le respondí.

- Oh perfecto, entonces qué tal si te invito a tomar un poco de ponche para conocernos mejor bellísima flor de manzana.

- Pues claro, digo, será un gusto. –me sonroje y lo acompañe.

El flashback se interrumpe.

- En ese momento es cierto, yo estaba comiendo todo lo que podía, me acuerdo que recordaba la razón del porque estaba allí y comía, comía y comía, y estaba en eso cuando Scootaloo aparece donde estaba comiendo.

En ese momento es Raging Blast sigue contándole a Apple Bloom de lo que sucedió en la gala y retoma en su mente aquel flashback junto a Scootaloo.

- ¡Oye Raging acompáñame! –dijo Scootaloo quien comenzó a jalarme.

- ¿Para qué? –le pregunto con la boca llena.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Vamos a ver a los Wonderbolts! –dijo ella claramente emocionada por ver a los Wonderbolts.

- De acuerdo, vamos a verlos. –le digo cuando trague toda la comida que aún tenía en mi boca y decidimos ir a ver los Wonderbolts, quienes pronto harían su presentación.

- ¿Y Sweetie Belle? –le pregunto a Scootaloo.

- Ella se fue con Rarity y Spike, como sea, después la buscamos, vamos a ver a los Wonderbolts. –dijo muy emocionada Scootaloo.

Recuerdo que salimos del castillo en donde tenían un equipo de audio, y una barrera de seguridad para evitar que los ponys traspasaran ese sector en donde estaban los Wonderbolts conversando entre ellos y como era de esperarse, pudimos distinguir de inmediato a Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo al verla no dudo dos veces en levantar el vuelo a toda velocidad y lanzarse contra ella abrazándola con fuerza, mientras yo galopaba hasta la barrera la cual salte, pero unos guardias reales se colocaron en frente mío deteniendo mi galope.

- Lo siento jovencito, debe salir de aquí, esta zona es restringida. –me dijo uno de los guardias.

- Pero yo solo quiero ver a Rainbow Dash. –le digo al guardia.

- Los autógrafos a los Wonderbolts se harán después de terminado su espectáculo, por si quieres su autógrafo. –me dijo el otro guardia.

- Yo no quiero su autógrafo, quiero verla, quiero ver a mi amiga de nuevo. –le digo al guardia e intento pasar delante de ellos, pero estos me toman y me detienen.

- ¡OIGAN QUE HACEN! –les grito molesto.

- Solo cumplimos con las órdenes de retener a cualquier alborotador. –me dijo el guardia quien me sujetaba.

Pero por suerte en ese momento aparece Rainbow Dash junto a Scootaloo.

- ¡OIGAN DEJEN A ESE UNICORNIO EN PAZ! –grita Rainbow Dash.

Estos reaccionan de inmediato al grito de ella y me sueltan.

- Déjenlo pasar, él es uno de mis amigos. –dijo la Pegaso arcoíris, quienes notaron a Scootaloo junto a ella.

- ¿Ella también es su amiga señorita Dash? –pregunta el guardia real.

- Claro que sí, vinieron a verme, así que por favor, no los detengan.

- Nosotros solo seguíamos órdenes.

- Lo sé, por eso déjenlo pasar, ellos son mis invitados especiales. –dijo con una sonrisa Rainbow Dash.

- Está bien, como diga señorita Dash. –dijo uno de los guardias, por lo que después de eso, ambos se retiran y continuaron con su vigilancia.

Después de eso le di un saludo de Broohoof que ella y yo solíamos a hacer cuando esta estaba en Ponyville al igual que Scootaloo.

- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos amigos! –dijo con una sonrisa y muy alegre Rainbow Dash.

- Si la verdad, te hemos extrañado tanto, ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte de nuevo. –dijo Scootaloo claramente emocionada.

- Es genial verte con tu uniforme Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash. –le digo también emocionado de verla.

- Pues claro. Por cierto ¿Cómo consiguieron llegar aquí? ¿De dónde consiguieron boletos? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- La princesa Celestia le envió boletos a Twilight y las demás, pero solo Rarity nos acompañó y los boletos restantes, se los di a Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y… -en ese momento calle y no quise mencionar tu nombre porque seguía molesto contigo Apple Bloom.

- Apple Bloom también. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a saludar a Twilight y Rarity, total todavía falta una hora para que comience el espectáculo. –dijo sonriente Rainbow Dash.

- De acuerdo. –dijo emocionada Scootaloo.

Así que fuimos a buscar a Twilight y Rarity junto a Rainbow Dash, todavía recuerdo que muchos ponys de la gala nos veían incrédulos al estar caminando junto a una de las más famosas Wonderbolt como si fuera lo más normal, ya que en ese entonces ya Rainbow Dash era famosísima al nivel de una gran celebridad, claro que para nosotros, ella seguía siendo la misma Pegaso que conocimos cuando controlaba el clima en Ponyville.

Finalmente llegaron donde estaba Twilight junto a la princesa Celestia, note que Rainbow Dash solo saludo a la rápida a la princesa Celestia, como que incluso pareciera que la ignorara, pero bueno ella quizá no se le dé la formalidad como a mí, así que ella de inmediato al ver a Twilight la abrazo y la saludo muy feliz de verla de nuevo.

- Qué bueno es verte, cerebrito. –le dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Para mí también es fantástico verte de nuevo y tan feliz. –le dijo Twilight.

- Me imagino que querrás ver a Rarity, porque hace un rato la perdí de vista, se fue con Smarty Pants y otros unicornios, al parecer todos quedaron impresionados por el vestido que llevaba. –le dijo Twilight a Rainbow Dash.

- Esa yegua sin duda, aprovecha su elegancia a ver si hace que algún semental caiga en la red ¡jeje! –dijo Rainbow Dash insinuando de forma algo picara el hecho que Rarity estuviera con otros sementales de la gala.

- ¿Y Sweetie Belle? Dijiste que también había venido ¿Esta con Rarity? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- No lo sé, cuando estaba con Rarity dijo que iría al baño, y después Rarity se fue, seguro se reunirá con ella y Spike después. –dijo Twilight.

- Ok, entonces vamos a buscar a Apple Bloom. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Para qué? –pregunto molesto.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que vea mi espectacular espectáculo con nosotros. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Es que él y Apple Bloom se pelearon antes de venir. –dijo Scootaloo.

- ¿Otra vez? Como se nota que siguen siendo unos potrillos pequeños. –dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

- Como sea, vamos a buscarla y nos reuniremos con ella en el escenario. –me dijo Scootaloo.

- Está bien. –dije a regañadientes.

Así que nos alejamos de Rainbow Dash y Twilight y te fuimos a buscar por los alrededores del gran salón del castillo real hasta cuando te vi. –dijo Raging Blast interrumpiendo el flashback y regresando al bosque Everfree con ambos ponys mirando la Luna abrazados.

- ¿Me viste? Es decir ¿Tú me viste con él? Supongo.

- Así es, en ese momento se supone que como tu amigo, debería importarme un cuerno con quien estuvieras conversando, pero no lo sé, bueno ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento no lo sabía, me dio un coraje enorme, es como si cuando te vi con ese pony, mi sangre hervía, claro tiempo después me di cuenta que lo que sentí en aquella ocasión, no era más que celos.

- Ósea ¿Te puse celoso?

- Sí, admito que estaba celoso, muy celoso.

Raging Blast en su mente retoma aquel flashback donde ve a Apple Bloom hablando con aquel pony muy feliz.

- Mira, parece que Apple Bloom no perdió el tiempo, ese pony se ve alguien muy atractivo. –dijo Scootaloo.

- ¡PERO! ¿QUIÉN ES ESE IMBECIL? –grite claramente furioso.

- Oye, tranquilo Raging. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Seguro es uno de esos señoritos elegantes de Canterlot, que piensan que hablando bonito pueden seducir a cualquier potranca y lo más increíble es que Apple Bloom este cayendo en las redes de alguien como él.

- ¿Y que tiene? No lo veo nada de malo, de hecho me sentiría muy feliz si Apple Bloom, tuviera un novio. –dijo Scootaloo echándole sin querer, más leña al fuego.

- ¡PERO QUE LE VE A ESE SUJETO! ¡OSEA MIRALO! –grite claramente cegado por la ira.

De pronto recuerdo como él te beso el casco y tú solo sonreíste y te sonrojaste, y ahí fue cuando la mecha estallo.

- ¡AH NO! ¡ESTO YA NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR! ¡LE ROMPERE TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA A ESE POTRO DEL DEMONIO! –grite ya furioso y listo para darle de golpes, cuando Scootaloo trata de retenerme.

- ¡R-Raging! Cálmate, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –me pregunta Scootaloo.

En ese instante, como que enfrié un poco la mente y me calme un poco.

- ¡Eh! No lo sé, bueno si quieres invítalos a ver el espectáculo de Rainbow Dash, yo iré al baño. –Así que Scootaloo se fue a reunir contigo y el tipo ese y yo me fui al baño.

Cuando caminaba a este, trataba de aclarar mi cabeza.

-_ Pero ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué me molesto tanto verla con ese tipo? Es decir es cierto que el tipo me cayó como patada en los huevos apenas verlo, pero ¿no lo sé? Ósea, por un momento sentí que me estaban quitando algo importante, pero Apple Bloom y yo solo somos amigos, sería ilógico tener celos por una amiga, y más ahora que estamos peleados._ –respiro profundamente y me fui al baño.

El flashback se interrumpe volviendo al tiempo actual.

- La verdad, cuando me encontré con él, la intención nunca fue sacarte celos, porque sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí y que lo que yo sentía por ti en ese entonces, quizá solo era una fantasía. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¿Fantasía? Pues no lo es, porque hoy estamos aquí, tú y yo, mirando las hermosas estrellas, juntos. –dijo Raging Blast dándole otro beso en la boca a la pony pelirroja.

- Raging, y si no hubiese pasado lo que paso ¿Crees que estaríamos juntos hoy?

- Si estamos juntos hoy, es porque paso lo que tenía que pasar nada más, ese sujeto era un imbécil, así como cualquier imbécil que no sepa apreciar todas tus cualidades, no merecía estar contigo, y no lo digo por celos, lo digo porque tú eres increíble, para mis ojos eres la mejor pony que existe, y cada cualidad tuya, para mí es como un hermoso tesoro, que cuidare con mi vida. –Raging Blast se abraza junto a Apple Bloom mientras siguen recordando aquella gala del galope.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos.<p>

Solo quiero agradecer a todos por el enorme apoyo que tuvo el capitulo 104, de hecho el capitulo rompio los indices de visita y lectura vistos siendo el capitulo más leido del fic, al parecer muchos de los que seguian la historia, estaban esperando el momento que Apple Bloom y Raging Blast estuvieran juntos, pero la historia aún no termina, asi que espero que el tiempo en donde ahora los veremos juntos, sea del agrado de los lectores.

Ahora estoy en periodo de examenes, por ende es imposible escribir en esta epoca, de hecho los capitulos publicados los escribi en Octubre, el ultimo capitulo que pude escribir y re-editar fue el capitulo 106, el capitulo 107 esta escrito pero no corregido.

Debido a esto, los ultimos dos capitulos corregidos se publicaran seguido es decir el de hoy y el proximo Viernes, y de ahi no sera hasta fin de año cuando publique el capitulo 107 el cual ya despues de navidad, recien tendre tiempo de corregir, posiblemente se publique el dia 30 de Diciembre.

Ya en Enero y Febrero estoy de vacaciones, asi que ahi espero tener capitulos semanales y avanzar la historia, y de paso tratar la historia de Applejack, la cual ya tengo en borrador y que cerraran los cabos abiertos en algunos arcos anteriores respecto a sus padres y la relación de su muerte con la princesa Celestia, que espero sea del gusto de los lectores.

Con esto Final Arc comienza oficialmente el inicio de su recta final, quedando solo algunos arcos para cerrar los cabos pendientes, ¿Fluttershy regresara con nuestros heroes? ¿Aparecera Starwirl el barbudo? ¿Celestia descubrira que Luna esta viva? ¿NUMA despertara finalmente? ¿Realmente NUMA es un dios? esta y otras dudas pendientes, se sabran en la recta final de esta historia.

Y no, lamentablemente no habra especial de navidad, pero si a fin de año podria hacer otro especial de preguntas y respuestas como el capitulo 100 si hay suficientes preguntas, porque la gran mayoria las respondi en el especial anterior.

Saludos.


	106. El dia que me enamore de ti parte 2

**Capitulo 106: El día que me enamore de ti parte 2.**

Raging Blast y Apple Bloom habían sincerado sus sentimientos aquella noche mientras miraban la hermosa noche llena de estrellas en el cielo, ambos recordaban la vez que ambos aun siendo potros pequeños, habían ido a una gala del galope, ocasión la cual según Raging Blast, fue la vez que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Apple Bloom.

Ambos seguían viendo la luna llena y las estrellas muy abrazados recordando aquellos viejos momentos mientras vivían una fantasía hermosa alimentada por el cálido sentimiento de amor puro que había entre ambos.

- Todavía recuerdo que luego de ir al baño, traté de enfriar la mente, pero cuando te imaginaba con ese potro, me daban ganas de sacarle los ojos con una navaja oxidada. –dijo Raging Blast recordando a aquel potro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan celoso estabas? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Sí, lo estuve en ese entonces y lo estaría ahora si otro semental tratara de seducirte.

- De acuerdo, pero yo no me dejare seducir por otro semental, total eres feo, mal educado y tragón.

- ¡Oye! Eso parece más una ofensa que un alago.

- Pero, eso es lo que me gusta, eres autentico, no tienes nada que ocultar, y eso no quita que seas un chico de buen corazón, amigo entrañable y un bromista que siempre hace reír a todos a su alrededor y los ayudas a levantarse cuando estos están tristes, para mí eso es mucho mejor que la apariencia, pero creo que en aquel tiempo, como toda potrilla, quizá también soñaba un poco con ese príncipe azul perfecto seguramente por mi propia inmadurez.

- Quien sabe, así como para mí una yegua como Fluttershy era un sueño, sin contar que ella tiene quizá el mejor trasero de todo Ponyville, digo, claro desde el punto de vista de lo atractivo.

- ¿Te gustaba Fluttershy por su trasero? ¿En serio? –pregunta Apple Bloom algo sorprendida.

- En parte, pero también por ese aire tan angelical que había a su alrededor, un aire cálido y que te hacía sentir no sé, pacifico por dentro, además que por ser alguien que tenía raíces de mi pueblo natal, sentía una conexión especial con ella.

- Creo que te entiendo.

- Pero eso no se compara con el día a día de estar contigo, ahora para mi estar contigo así, abrazaditos, mirando las estrellas es como estar en armonía, yo no cambiaría esto por nada.

- Yo también, para mí es impensable imaginar lo que habría pasado si no me hubiese dado cuenta de la realidad.

- Ni que lo digas, todavía lo recuerdo.

Raging Blast en su mente retoma aquel flashback de la gala y sigue contándole a Apple Bloom lo que había sentido ese día cuando lo vio con otro potro que parecía estar acortejándola.

En ese recuerdo, Raging se re-encuentra con Scootaloo quien estaba con Apple Bloom y Golden Feather y el unicornio decide acompañarlos a ver el espectáculo de Rainbow Dash y los Wonderbolts, en donde fue presentado ante el cómo Golden Feather mientras el unicornio trata de tragarse las ganas de desollarlo vivo.

Finalmente se van al exterior del castillo en la zona cerrada en donde los Wonderbolts se preparan para presentarse, desde unos altavoces se podía escuchar como ya comenzaban a presentar al grupo acróbata.

- Buenas noches a los potros y potrancas presentes en esta edición de la gala del galope de Equestria, esta noche presentaremos como es tradición, a los fabulosos Wonderbolts, quienes nos mostraran su más reciente rutina aérea. –dijo la voz desde los altavoces.

- ¡Por fin! ¡POR FIN ESTAN AQUÍ LOS WONDERBOLTS! ¿NO ES GENIAL? –grita muy emocionada Scootaloo.

- Pues sí, es genial ¿y a ti te gustan los Wonderbolts? –fue lo que le preguntaste a aquel potro Apple Bloom.

- Claro, me gustan estos espectáculos. –dijo el potro ese.

Yo trataba de solo mirar al cielo, porque admito que si miraba a donde estabas con él, me daban ganas de envolverlo en una alfombra y tirarlo por un risco para que se rompiera todos los huesos.

De pronto desde lo alto del cielo vienen volando cinco Wonderbolts, en el centro venia Splitfire, capitana y líder del grupo, junto a ella por el lado izquierdo estaban Fleefoot y otro Pegaso de nombre Rapidfire y por el lado derecho estaba un Pegaso de nombre Thunderlane y Rainbow Dash, esta última, recibiendo una clara aclamación del público, bueno es obvio porque desde que ella se unió a los Wonderbolts, se transformó en el miembro más popular.

Splitfire quien capitaneaba al grupo, daba las instrucciones y el resto seguía estas, giros en el aire a gran velocidad, piruetas con fuegos pirotécnicos, y grandes acrobacias era lo que se podía ver en el cielo.

Scootaloo veía este espectáculo con gran alegría, al parecer ella había perdido por completo la noción de donde estaba, ya que ella solo seguía atento a cada pirueta y vuelo de los Wonderbolts, a tal punto que ella se colocó a aletear y se elevó un poco en el aire para seguir viendo el espectáculo.

Yo también estaba muy emocionado, solo por ese momento al verlos volar pude olvidar esas ganas de descuartizar a cierto pony que tenías a tu lado querida Apple Bloom.

En ese momento el flashback se interrumpe.

- Admito que en ese momento yo estaba más atenta de observar a Feather que de mirar el espectáculo.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta Raging Blast.

- Sí, pero que más esperabas, hay que admitir que Golder Feather era un potro muy atractivo, y como se veía tan elegante y se comportaba de forma tan amable conmigo, la verdad es que en ese momento creo que comencé a dudar que lo que sentía por ti era amor, solo por ese momento.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo dudaste? –pregunta sorprendido Raging Blast por esta afirmación de Apple Bloom.

- Es que, eras tan distinto a él, tu siempre discutías conmigo así como tú nunca me decías cosas bonitas, si como amigo y todo siempre estabas ahí presente, pero él fue el primer semental que me trato como una chica delicada y eso admito que me hacía sentir bien.

- ¿Es lo que tú esperas de mi entonces? –pregunta Raging Blast.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no espero eso de ti, porque esos pensamientos solo fueron fruto de no darme cuenta de que es amor realmente, el amor por alguien va mucho más allá del modo que se comporte, alguien puede ser educado y amable contigo, pero puede que solo sea una fachada, y que en el fondo sea un lobo con piel de oveja, en cambio tú no eres así, tu siempre has sido tú, no te importa las apariencias ni lo que piensen los demás, tu siempre has sido autentico por dentro y por fuera. –en ese momento Apple Bloom le da un beso en la mejilla a Raging haciendo que este se sonroje.

- Qué bueno, porque la verdad es que odio ese comportamiento estirado, prefiero ser yo mismo.

En ese momento Raging Blast baja su cabeza y come un poco de pasto el cual comienza a masticar.

- Perdona, es que tengo un poco de hambre y este pasto es lo único que hay para comer.

Apple Bloom abraza a Raging mientras este seguía comiendo su pasto y luego de que este se termina de tragar su bocadillo.

Después de eso Raging sigue recordando con Apple Bloom aquella gala del galope y el flashback regresa a su mente.

Todavía recuerdo aquella arriesgada picada de Rainbow Dash, cayendo a más de 300 kilómetros por segundo, y cuando su nariz estaba a solo unos diez centímetros del piso pensando que quizá se mataría, esta da un giro impresionante con un nivel de reflejos que yo no podía creer, y después se elevó para terminar de pie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Esto causo que al elevarse, creara una fuerte ráfaga de viento que alboroto las melenas de todos los presentes, algo que agradecí, porque por suerte y gracias a eso, mi melena volvió a tomar forma alborotada y la verdad, es que odiaba ese peinado engomado que me hizo Twilight.

- ¡Ven! Para mí el riesgo no es nada. –dijo Rainbow Dash sonando segura por aquella arriesgada maniobra, tan perfectamente ejecutada.

- ¡ESO FUE INCREIBLE RAINBOW DASH ERES LA MEJOR! –gritaba Scootaloo emocionada al ver como Rainbow Dash había logrado aquella arriesgada maniobra con éxito.

De pronto antes que me recuperara de la impresión Rainbow Dash salta y toma de uno de sus cascos a Scootaloo, sorprendiendo así a todos los que veían el espectáculo.

En ese momento Scootaloo empezó a aletear junto a Dash, y ambas comenzaron a realizar piruetas en el aire, sin duda era increíble verlas a ambas en el cielo, parecían ser como si ambas supieran lo que estaban haciendo ¿lo recuerdas Apple Bloom?

Claro que sí, para mi ver a Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash en el cielo era aún más sorprendente, ya que cuando conocí a Scootaloo, esta apenas podía despegarse del suelo, incluso cuando tú la conociste Raging, ella ya podía volar algo, era como si cuando estaban juntas, se entendieran perfectamente.

Si, era increíble como ambas realizaron piruetas, aunque se notó que Scootaloo fallo en la última, por suerte, después de un rato, ambas bajaron y recibieron los aplausos del público y fuimos a felicitar a Scootaloo.

- ¡Estuviste increíble! –le dijiste a Scootaloo querida Apple Bloom.

- Pues claro, no por nada he estado practicando vuelo a diario. –respondió Scootaloo.

- Era esperable, sin duda te has esforzado mucho. –fue lo que le dije.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash se acerca a donde estaba Scootaloo con nosotros.

- Ves, cualquiera con las ganas podrá volar en el cielo y sin duda se nota que estas practicando mucho, sabía que no me fallarías. –dijo alegre Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Gracias por esto! ¿No tendrás problemas con el resto de los Wonderbolts? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Tranquila, que yo me arreglo con el jefe y Splitfire, no te preocupes.

En ese momento el flashback de Apple Bloom se interrumpe.

- Sin embargo había un potro que encontró el vuelo de Scootaloo poco interesante. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Si, en ese momento me sentí terrible, pero por otro lado, trate de mantenerme neutral ante la situación. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Yo aún lo recuerdo.

En ese momento es Raging Blast quien en su mente retoma esos recuerdos.

- ¿Y a ti como te pareció el vuelo de Scootaloo Feather? –le preguntaste al potro estirado ese Apple Bloom.

- La verdad, no me impresiono en lo absoluto, solo fueron piruetas simples, que cualquier Pegaso con al menos un mínimo de experiencia podría haber logrado, hasta yo si fuera Pegaso lo hago mejor, pero bueno, será que estoy acostumbrado a los buenos espectáculos. –dijo el estirado de Feather.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, entiendo que no le guste a todo el mundo, sé que tengo muchísimo por mejorar. –respondió Scootaloo aunque se notó en su mirada que aquel comentario le había molestado.

Yo en ese momento alzó la voz en defensa de Scootaloo.

- ¡Oye tú! Ella lo hizo increíble, quizá le falte, pero tú no sabes lo que ella ha trabajado, se ha esforzado día a día, antes ni siquiera podía volar, pero ahora vela aquí, volando con una Wonderbolt, por muy simple que te haya parecido, el esfuerzo que ella le ha puesto ha hecho que lo que hizo hoy arriba, fuera mejor que muchos que ya quisieran estar en sus cascos, tú no tienes idea, tu no la conoces, tu nunca la has visto caerse y golpearse como yo la he visto, así que yo que tú, mejor cierro esa bocota. –le digo mostrándome claramente molesto.

- ¿Disculpa? Sera mejor que moderes un poco esa lengua potrillo, tú no estás hablando con un pony cualquiera. –dijo Feather molesto.

En eso interviniste para evitar que él se peleara.

- ¡Tranquilo Feather! Es solo un potro mal educado que solo le gusta causar problemas, no le hagas caso. –dijiste tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- De acuerdo, y lo hare solo porque una damisela como tú, me lo está pidiendo. –dijo Feather quien te beso el caso derecho delantero nuevamente y tú solo te sonrojaste.

- Además el comentario no iba dirigido a ti, solo dije mi opinión, así como encuentro que la famosa Rainbow Dash es una Pegaso sobrevalorada que se cree el centro de atención, cuando dentro de los Wonderbolts no es ni la mejor. –dijo Feather sin impórtale que Rainbow Dash estaba justo frente a ella.

En ese momento Scootaloo se molestó.

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE DIGAS SOBREVALORADA A RAINBOW DASH! –grita furiosa Scootaloo a punto de ir a golpearlo y créeme, que si lo hubiese empezado a golpear, yo me habría unido a la golpiza, pero Rainbow Dash la detiene.

- ¡Cálmate Scootaloo! Es solo una opinión, debes respetarla. –dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Bueno, si no les gusta mi opinión, es su problema, vamos Apple Bloom. –ese potro casi te arrastró para irse del lugar y tú solo callaste y lo seguiste, y para serte sincero, esa actitud me molestó muchísimo de tu parte.

En ese instante el flashback vuelve a interrumpirse.

- Lo sé, admito que no supe actuar y me sentí culpable por ello, pero después de alejarnos de ustedes, regañe a Feather por lo que había pasado.

Ahora es Apple Bloom quien recuerda lo que paso después que ella se fuera con Feather del lugar donde estaba el espectáculo de los Wonderbolts.

- ¡Oye no debiste decir eso de mis amigos! –le dije de forma molesta.

- Lo siento, solo dije lo que pienso, y si ellos se lo tomaron a mal, no es mi responsabilidad, es la suya por pensar así.

- ¡Pero ellos son mis amigos! Y tú debiste ser algo más respetuoso, sobre todo con Scootaloo, ella se ha esforzado muchísimo para lograr lo que viste hoy, y ella sigue trabajando por cumplir su sueño de ser una acróbata aérea. –le digo siempre en tono molesto.

- ¡Sabes que! No quiero discutir contigo, porque tú me atraes, me gustas. –me dijo Feather, dejándome impactada.

- ¿E-En serio? –le pregunto nerviosa.

- Así es, y quiero bailar contigo a la hora del vals y besarte allí para demostrarte que me gustas, ante todos mis amigos.

- ¿T-Te gusto? ¿V-Verdad? –le pregunto sonrojada y nerviosa.

- Así es mi hermosa semilla de manzana, así que tal si me esperas un poco para ir al baño y vas a comer y beber algo, antes de empezar el vals y tener nuestra noche especial. –me dijo en un tono amable e incluso seductor.

- C-Claro, y-yo te espero. –le dije nerviosa, mientras él se alejaba para ir al baño.

El flashback de Apple Bloom se interrumpe.

- Por un momento, estuve a punto de caer en sus engaños. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta el unicornio mostaza.

- Así es, por un momento pensé que Feather era todo lo que buscaba en un pony, todo lo que tú no tenías y por mi mente pasaba la duda de cómo podía haberme enamorado de alguien como tú, pero al parecer las cosas se dieron de otra forma.

- Tienes razón y de qué forma.

Ahora es Raging quien retoma la historia mientras en su mente regresa aquel flashback de lo pasado en la gala del galope.

Recuerdo que luego de que tú te fuiste, Scootaloo estaba furiosa por lo que había dicho el potro estirado ese.

- Ese tal Feather no tiene idea de lo que es el vuelo y solo crítico por criticar, es un cretino. –dijo Scootaloo molesta.

- Tranquila Scootaloo, como dice el dicho, no soy un bit de oro para agradarle a todos los ponys. –dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, pensé que estarías furiosa. –le dije a Rainbow Dash.

- Para nada, parte de nuestro entrenamiento Wonderbolt, es estar preparados para la crítica. –dijo la Pegaso con una sonrisa.

- Qué bueno que no te haya molestado. –le respondí a Rainbow Dash.

- No te preocupes. –me responde la Pegaso.

- Bueno voy al baño, nos vemos luego chicas. –les digo a ambas mientras iba camino al baño.

Recuerdo que cuando llegue al baño y entre a una de las casetas a vaciar el estanque, sentí que varios ponys entraban al baño, y reconocí al potro ese de Feather entre esas voces.

Como estaba dentro de la cabina, él no me vio, así que pude escuchar toda aquella terrible conversación.

- Vaya Feather, parece que te estas poniendo todo un galán. –dijo la voz de un potro que habla de forma educada igual que Feather.

- Así es, la querida semilla de manzana está loca por mí, cuando sea el vals la besare y en ese momento, ustedes tendrán que pagarme lo que prometieron. –dijo la voz del potro estirado ese.

- Pero si la besas, de lo contrario no te pagaremos. –dijo la voz de otro potro.

- Tranquilo, si ella cae ante mis encantos, también caerá Lady Merrygold, nuestra compañera de escuela e hija del dueño de empresas Merrygold. –dijo la voz del primer potro que escuche.

- Así es, porque no es lo mismo conquistar a una potra campestre que a una dama de Canterlot. –dijo la voz del tercer potro.

- Lo sé, pero tranquilo, es solo para probar que yo también tengo encantos. –dijo Feather.

Al final se siente como esos tres potros, salen del lugar y cuando termine de hacer mis cosas, de inmediato comencé a planear mi venganza.

Cuando escuche eso, ya no tenía dudas, sabía que esa noche ese tal Feather y sus amigos pagarían su maquiavélico plan, porque mis amigos son sagrados y no iba a dejar que unos imbéciles te hicieran daño, así que lo primero que hice, fue no lavarme los cascos luego de orinar, y después de eso, fue rápidamente a buscarlo.

Una vez que los encontré te vi conversando junto a Feather y cerca de él había dos potros más observándolos, uno era un unicornio de color azulado, melena negra y un smoking verde musgo que tapaba su flanco, y a su lado un Pegaso color café claro, melena rubia y un smoking negro, tampoco se podía distinguir su flanco.

Así que cuando mire que tú estabas conversando con ese imbécil, procedí a actuar.

- ¡Hola tú! Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que olvide tu nombre cuando te presentaste en el espectáculo aéreo. –le pregunto.

- Me llamo Golden Feather de Gates para ver si ahora lo recuerdas. –me responde.

- Bueno, me presento por si te había olvidado, soy Raging Blast de los Blast de Islas Cerezo. –le respondo tratando de sonar educado.

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Que rayos pretendes! –me dijiste molesta querida Apple Bloom.

- Yo solo vengo a decirle de forma civilizada y educada a tu novio, que simplemente ¡CON MIS AMIGOS NO SE METE NADIE! –grito furioso y hago levitar al potro en el aire.

- ¡OYE SUELTALO! ¡LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO! –me gritaste molesta para que lo soltara.

- ¡ESTE HIJO DE YEGUA TE ESTA USANDO PARA UNA MALDITA APUESTA! ¡PUEDO PERMITIR MUCHAS COSAS, PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE TE UTILICEN COMO UNA TONTA, VALES MUCHO PARA QUE UN IMBECIL COMO ESTE SE RIA EN TU CARA Y AHORA LAS PAGARA TODAS! –gritaba furioso y listo para encargarme de él.

- ¡S-Suéltame! ¡N-No tienes idea de quién soy yo! ¿Verdad?

- ¡PODRAS SER EL HIJO BASTARDO DE CELESTIA SI QUIERES! ¡PERO SEAS QUIEN SEAS, NUNCA DEJARE QUE TE RIAS DE MIS AMIGOS Y MENOS SI PUEDO IMPEDIRLO! –grito completamente enfurecido.

Con todo el escándalo, muchos ponys comenzaron a mirar la escena.

- ¡YA BASTA RAGING! ¡SUELTALO DE UNA VEZ! –gritaste furiosa.

- ¡Está bien Apple Bloom! ¡LO SOLTARE! –grito furioso y con la levitación, lo mando a volar al pastel de chocolate gigante que había en la mesa de bocadillos, ensuciándose no solo el, sino que todos los que estaban alrededor y en cuestión de segundos, todo el lugar estaba lleno de pastel de chocolate.

Luego de eso te acercaste a mí y me diste una cachetada con el casco.

- ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE ESTO MALDITO! –me gritaste y fuiste a ver al potro ese.

- ¡Eres una tonta! –dije en voz baja.

Luego veo a sus dos amigos tratando de correr del lugar, pero antes que escaparan, los atrape con mi poder mágico.

- ¡Oye suéltanos! –dijo uno de los potros.

- ¡S-Si! ¡Nosotros ni te conocemos! –dijo el otro potro asustado.

- Pero yo si escuche que trataron de campirana a mi amiga, y yo no puedo permitir que algún potro la trate de esa forma, ¡EN MI PRESENCIA APPLE BLOOM MERECE RESPETO BASTARDOS! –grito furioso y los mando a volar al mismo lugar donde mande al primer potro.

En eso me tele transporto al lugar donde estaba ese imbécil con sus amigos tirados y llenos de pastel y allí me tiro encima de él y comienzo a golpearlo con mis cascos, delanteros en la cara, con la precaución de tener mis cascos bien húmedos de orina.

- ¡OYE DEJA DE GOLPEARME! ¡Y PORQUE TUS CASCOS ESTAN MOJADOS! –grita el potro ese mientras lo golpeo en la cara con furia.

- ¡ESO TE PASA POR TRATAR A APPLE BLOOM COMO OBJETO! ¡ELLA VALE MUCHO MÁS QUE TU Y TODOS TUS AMIGOS JUNTOS PARA USARLA PARA UNA APUESTA HIJO DE YEGUA! –grito furioso mientras sigo golpeándolo mientras todos los ponys de la gala miran impactados, y con suerte note que Scootaloo y Rainbow Dash habían aparecido junto a Rarity, Twilight y la propia princesa Celestia.

- ¡YA SUELTALO! –fue cuando me envestiste Apple Bloom y así me hiciste soltarlo.

- ¡Oye Feather! ¡Reacciona! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntas.

- ¡N-No! Y s-si hubiese s-sabido que tenías n-novio, no te habría i-intentado c-conquistar para ganar la a-apuesta. –dijo el potro adolorido y con múltiples hematomas y su nariz sangrante.

- O-Ósea ¿Qué lo que dijo Raging es verdad? –le preguntaste.

- S-Si, pero bueno s-si quieres me besas y n-nos repartimos el d-dinero a la mitad ¿t-te parece? –te pregunto estando allí tirado y adolorido.

Al escuchar esto le diste un fuerte golpe en cara con tu casco.

- ¡AUCH! ¡ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ YEGUA! –grito el potro mientras se ponía a llorar.

- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! ¡COMO TODOS LOS SEMENTALES DEL MUNDO! –le gritaste y te fuiste corriendo y llorando del lugar.

Iba ir de inmediato tras de ti, pero Twilight y la princesa Celestia se colocaron en frente mío.

- ¡RAGING BLAST! ¡QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE! ¡TRANSFORMASTE LA GALA DEL GALOPE EN UNA PELEA DE CANTINA! –gritaba Twilight furiosa.

- ¡Pues lo siento! Pero no podía quedarme de cascos cruzados cuando ese tonto estaba burlándose de una de mis amigas, y por ellos soy capaz de golpear a quien sea, así que lo siento si arruine la gala del galope de todos aquí, pero por mis amigos, soy capaz de causar un huracán si es necesario. –le dije a Twilight.

- ¡SABES LA CANTIDAD DE DESTROZOS QUE HICISTE! ¡DENTRO DE POCO SERAS UN ADOLECENTE Y LUEGO UN SEMENTAL ADULTO! ¡YA NO PUEDES SEGUIR COMPORTANDO COMO POTRILLO DE JARDIN! –gritaba Twilight furiosa por había hecho.

Pero la princesa Celestia interviene.

- Cálmate mi querida Twilight, es cierto que Raging Blast causo muchos destrozos, pero si es verdad lo que dice, entonces no es un crimen tan grande, aunque tampoco fue correcto recurrir a la violencia, eso estuvo muy mal. –dijo la princesa Celestia en tono serio al finalizar la frase.

- ¡Princesa Celestia! Si cree que soy merecedor de algún castigo suyo, lo aceptare sin cuestionarlo, pero solo quería defender a una amiga, entiendo que actué de forma violenta y que eso no lo justifica, pero solo le pido que por favor me deje estar con mi amiga el resto de la fiesta, cuando termine aceptare el castigo que usted crea conveniente. –le dije haciendo la reverencia de respeto.

Al escucharme la princesa Celestia me responde.

- Está bien, una vez terminada la gala te quedaras para ser informado de tu castigo.

- De acuerdo princesa Celestia, asumiré el castigo que usted disponga, con su permiso.

En ese momento me fui del salón y comencé a galopar para encontrarte.

Cuando llegue estabas a las afueras del palacio llorando desconsoladamente querida Apple Bloom.

Lo recuerdo, tú te acercaste y comenzaste a hablarme.

- Hola Apple Bloom. –te dije mientras llorabas.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Quiero estar sola! –me respondiste.

- ¡No pienso dejarte sola! Si estoy aquí es por ti, si hice todo lo que hice allá dentro fue por ti. –me acerque y tú me envestiste votándome al piso.

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡LO HICISTE PARA BURLARTE DE MI COMO LO HIZO ESE TONTO DE FEATHER! –gritaste para luego romper en llanto.

- ¡Yo nunca me burlaría de ti! Lo que hizo ese miserable no tiene nombre, ese estúpido potro no tiene idea de la clase de chica que eres. –te dije mientras me ponía de pie.

- ¡Claro! ¿La chica del trasero enorme? ¿La chica mandona? ¿La chica de poca paciencia? ¿ESO PIENSAS DE MI? –gritaste para ponerte a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Para nada! Para mi eres una potranca increíble, eres fuerte, eres decidida, tienes un valor envidiable, asumes cualquier desafío y los superas, como lo hiciste para conseguir tu cutiemark, te esforzaste hasta lograrlo, sin contar de nuestro grupo, tu siempre eres la más centrada, y quien no sepa apreciar esas virtudes, no te merece. –dije en tono serio.

- Y tú ¿aprecias esas cosas que dijiste? –me preguntaste.

- Claro si, las aprecio como si fuera un tesoro reluciente, por eso cuando ese imbécil te quiso faltar el respeto yo lo defendí, tienes amigos increíbles, esta Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Pipsqueak, Dinky, y me tienes a mí, que aunque a veces no estemos de acuerdo algunas cosas, eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

- R-Raging ¿Entonces porque me dijiste que tenía el trasero grande? ¿Me encuentras fea? –me preguntaste y esa pregunta admito que me puso nervioso.

- Te seré sincero, para mí no eres fea, todo lo contrario, eres quizá la potranca más bonita que conozco, sin embargo si no dije algo bonito fue solo… ¡Porque me dio vergüenza! –al decir esto recuerdo que baje la mirada apenado.

- ¿En serio? ¿No lo estás diciendo para hacerme sentir mejor? –me preguntaste algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

- No, lo digo de todo corazón, así que quiero que me muestres una sonrisa por favor, porfis, porfis.

Claro que recuerdo ese momento Raging Blast, y también recuerdo como fui a darte un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Gracias Raging! Perdóname por ser una tonta. –fue lo que te dije mientras te abrazaba.

- Al contrario, perdóname a mí por ser un tonto de vez en cuando. –me respondiste.

Si recuerdo y también recuerdo cuando decidí hacerte aquella propuesta.

- Y qué tal si bailamos el vals nocturno juntos, es decir, claro que como amigos. –te dije y tú solo me sonreíste y me dijiste que si al mover la cabeza.

- ¡GENIAL! Eso si no soy muy bueno con el baile lento.

- Ya lo imagino Raging, pero no importa. –mostraste una sonrisa al responderme.

- Como me gusta verte sonreír. –recuerdo que volví a abrazarte pero esta vez notaste el desagradable olor a orina.

- ¡Oye Raging! ¿Por qué hueles a orina?

- ¡Eh! Bueno, es que me moje los cascos a propósito para golpear al potro estirado ese. –te respondí algo nervioso.

- O-Ósea ¿Qué no te has lavado los cascos? –me preguntaste poniendo cara de asco.

- ¡Eh! ¡Nope! –respondí con una sonrisa y sonrojado por la vergüenza.

De pronto y sin oportunidad de reaccionar, me diste una fuerte patada en la cara que me derribo de inmediato y que me dolió mucho.

- ¡MALDITO COCHINO! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRIO ABRAZARME CON LOS CASCOS MOJADOS! –gritaste molesta.

En tanto yo me paraba del piso adolorido de la patada.

- ¡Auch! Lo siento, lo siento, me iré a lavar los cascos y luego bailamos, c-creo que me lo gane por cochino. –digo resignado para luego ir a lavarme los cascos.

Después de eso, se tocó el vals de la noche a pesar que todo el lugar estaba lleno de comida por la pelea que ocasione, y cuando estábamos abrazados bailando junto y te miraba a la cara, por primera vez sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, ver tu cara sonriente, al estar abrazados al compás de aquella melodía, mi corazón se agitaba, por primera vez comencé a sentir algo como que me apretaba el pecho, pero no era malo, sino que bueno, tenerme así junto a mí me hizo por primera vez, ver lo hermosa que eres, pero ya no solo como amiga, esa noche fue la primera vez que se me paso por la cabeza el pensamiento "Y si Apple Bloom fuera mi novia" por primera vez sentí algo más fuerte que cariño por ti.

Cuando termino la gala del galope, Twilight me llamo y fuimos a ver a la princesa Celestia, allí estaban Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo junto a ella, y recuerdo como esa vez tú estabas junto a mí acompañándome para recibir mi castigo por el destrozo que hice en la gala.

- Raging Blast, admito que por tu pelea, hiciste de esta ceremonia algo realmente interesante, ya te imaginas lo aburrida que es esta fiesta, si los Wonderbolts son lo mejor de la noche. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Bueno, pero usted dijo que me daría un castigo. –le dije.

- Así es, tu actuaste con violencia y no solo eso, usaste magia para dañar a otro pony y eso estuvo muy mal, ya que la magia se debe usar con responsabilidad, recuerda que no solo es una habilidad, la magia también es una poderosa arma que en cascos irresponsables, puede causar mucho daño.

- Lo se princesa Celestia.

- Twilight dijo que en Ponyville le ayudaras con la limpieza de la biblioteca por dos meses, no tendrás derecho a postres y no saldrás a jugar durante todo ese tiempo, por ende ese será tu castigo en Ponyville.

- Así es, ese será el castigo que supervisare apenas lleguemos a casa. –dijo Twilight.

- De acuerdo, asumiré aquel castigo princesa Celestia. –le respondí.

- Pero ese es solo el castigo suyo, por mi parte, te verás obligado a limpiar todo el salón.

- ¡QUE! ¿Limpiar el salón? –dije bajando la mirada.

- Sí, ese será el castigo por parte mía. –me respondió la princesa Celestia.

- Está bien, lo hare. –dije bajando la cabeza, ya que bueno, entendí que actué mal.

Pero cuando ya me disponía a comenzar tú comenzaste a ayudarme.

- Tranquilo Raging, yo te ayudare amigo.

Cuando dijiste eso me sonroje.

- Gracias Apple Bloom, te quiero mucho. –recuerdo que te di un fuerte abrazo.

- Y yo también te ayudare, ya que ese tal Feather, con el comentario que hizo de Rainbow Dash me cayó como patada en la cara. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Gracias Scootaloo.

- Oigan amigos, ¿No creen que estamos olvidando algo? –preguntaste a Scootaloo y a mí.

- Sí, olvide de comer pastel, debí haber sacado aunque sea un trocito antes de romperlo. –fue lo que dije.

- ¡No Raging! Yo me refiero a otra cosa.

- Pues no sé, quizá olvidaste tu billetera Apple Bloom. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Scootaloo, yo no traje billetera.

- A lo mejor eso olvidaste.

En eso aparece Rarity.

- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle? Hace rato que no la veo y pensé que estaba con ustedes.

- Pero yo pensé que estaba contigo y Spike. –dijo Scootaloo.

- ¡Ya se! Olvidamos que habíamos venido con Sweetie Belle. –dije ya que ahí fue cuando mi cerebro se dio cuenta que no estaba con nosotros.

- Sera mejor ir a buscarla. –dijiste así que todos fuimos en busca de Sweetie Belle.

Finalmente Scootaloo fue a buscar a los baños y dijo que estaba escuchando unos sollozos en el cuarto de limpieza, así que nos llamó y fuimos a revisar ese lugar, al notar que no podíamos abrir la puerta, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash y yo, derribamos la puerta y encontramos a Sweetie Belle llorando.

- ¡Querida! ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de limpieza? –le pregunta Rarity a Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Snif! Me quede encerrada, cuando fui al baño, pensé que esa puerta era la del baño y cuando la cerré, esta se cerró por fuera y no pude salir y me quede encerrada por quien sabe cuántas horas ¡FUE HORRIBLE! –Sweetie Belle rompió en llanto abrazando a Rarity.

- Al final para todos esta gala del galope fue desastrosa, menos para Scootaloo, ella voló junto a Rainbow Dash en el acto de los Wonderbolts. –fue lo que dije al notar que esa gala no fue precisamente memorable.

- Sí, pero tampoco fue la maravilla, además cuando Rainbow Dash termine su temporada de giras, ella y yo volaremos juntas de nuevo ¿no es así? –le pregunta Scootaloo a Rainbow Dash.

- Claro que sí, no es necesario que vengas a la gala del galope, además cuando salga de vacaciones y regrese a Ponyville, te enseñare algunas cosas que sería interesante que las aprendieras.

- ¿EN SERIO? ¡GENIAL! –grita emocionada Scootaloo al escuchar lo que dijo Rainbow Dash.

Finalmente el flashback termina y ambos terminan de recordar aquella gala del galope.

- Aunque esa gala no fue memorable, por primera vez supe que me estaba enamorando de ti, pero como pensaba que yo no te gustaba, pensé que se me pasaría esa sensación, pero el tiempo hizo que esos sentimientos se acrecentaran hasta ahora.

- Pero fue mejor así, ahora tú y yo estamos juntos, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, sabemos todo el uno del otro, y aunque no estemos siempre de acuerdo, también tenemos siempre varias cosas en común. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Tienes razón, porque ahora que lo pienso, yo soy quien más aprecia tus virtudes, y tenerte aquí a mi lado, me hace tan feliz.

En ese momento Raging mira fijamente a la pony pelirroja.

- ¡Dime Raging!

- Yo no quiero forzarte a nada, pero quiero preguntarte esto, ¿Estarías dispuesta a unirte conmigo? –pregunta Raging Blast sonrojándose como tomate.

- ¿A unirme contigo? ¡Espera! ¿Acaso te refieres a…? –Apple Bloom no alcanza a completar la pregunta cuando Raging Blast le contesta.

- Así es, ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? Pero tranquila, si no estás dispuesta, yo respetare tu opinión.

En ese momento como que Apple Bloom cierra los ojos, pensando la situación para después de unos instantes, responderle al unicornio mostaza.

- ¡Si quiero! –responde Apple Bloom.

- ¿Estas segura? –le pregunta Raging Blast.

- Sí, porque sé que si me lo estas preguntando, es porque me respetas. Y la verdad yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo. –responde Apple Bloom.

En ese momento ambos ponys se acercan y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, ambos ponys comienza a dejarse llevar por sus pasionales deseos, ambos estaban a punto de entregarse en amor carnal, y aunque eran jóvenes, ellos querían vivir su primer momento con la intensidad que merece.

Pero de pronto y fuerte estruendo se siente muy cerca de la entrada del bosque Everfree y un ruidoso movimiento en los arbustos hacen que ambos se detengan abruptamente de su acto romántico y se levanten de inmediato.

- ¡Que fue eso! –dijo Apple Bloom asustada por el estruendo.

- ¡Quizá sea un lobo de madera! –dijo Raging Blast.

- Entonces mejor regresamos a la granja ¿no crees? –pregunta Apple Bloom.

- Pues no sé, quizá tengas razón. –dice el unicornio mostaza también asustado por el ruido de los arbustos y el estruendo.

De pronto un nuevo estruendo muy cerca de ellos, como si hubiesen derribado un árbol, hizo que al final ambos ponys se fueran de la entrada del bosque Everfree y tuvieran que posponer su acto carnal.

Cuando llegan a la granja pueden notar que en la entrada de la granja estaba nada más y nada menos que Applejack.

- ¿Applejack? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que no estábamos? –pregunta sorprendida Apple Bloom al ver a su hermana allí sentada.

- Bueno, no importa, vamos a decirle que somos novios. –dijo Raging Blast sonriente, pero Apple Bloom obliga al unicornio mostaza a bajar la voz.

- ¡Baja la voz tonto! –dijo Apple Bloom nerviosa.

- Pero que, ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –pregunta Raging Blast extrañado.

- Claro que si, Applejack me dijo que si alguna vez, tenía un novio y no le agradaba, le iba a romper los huesos a patadas.

Al decir esto Raging Blast se pone blanco del miedo.

- ¿E-En s-serio? –pregunta Raging Blast asustado.

- Si, por eso no podemos llegar y decirle, habrá que preparar el terreno, a menos que quieras ser el saco de patadas de mi hermana.

- D-De acuerdo, no diré nada, por mi bien. –dijo Raging Blast nervioso.

Al escucharlos murmurar, Applejack se acerca a donde estaban ambos jóvenes ponys.

- ¿Qué tanto están cuchicheando ustedes dos? –pregunta Applejack.

- Eh nada, solo fuimos a caminar por ahí, y Raging me acompaño solo por amabilidad ¿no es así? –dijo Apple Bloom nerviosa.

- Sí, sí, sí, es que la noche estaba hermosa y como fuimos al baño, y de ahí a caminar, nada más, nada malo, nada romántico, nada de sexo, si eso es lo que estás pensando, porque nada de eso que podrías estar imaginando ha pasado, porque somos amigos del alma, por eso no he tocado a Apple Bloom, si eso es lo que estás pensando para que no rompas mis huesitos a pataditas. –dijo Raging Blast claramente nervioso.

- Yo no estoy pensando nada, solo les diré que se vayan a dormir, que mañana debemos seguir con la reconstrucción que aunque hemos avanzando, aún queda mucho por hacer.

- Está bien, Applejack, iremos a dormir hasta mañana. –dijo Apple Bloom quien rápidamente se fue galopando a la cabaña para regresar y Raging Blast va junto a ella.

Applejack solo muestra una mirada melancólica al ver a su hermana pequeña junto al unicornio mostaza.

- Mi pequeña Apple Bloom está creciendo tanto. –fue lo que dijo la pony vaquera.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Este capitulo se retraso por los examanes los cuales ya terminaron, por ende ya puedo subir este y el siguiente capitulo antes de fin de año, a partir de Enero retomare la escritura continua y espero tener los anciados capitulos semanales con los cuales comienzo a cerrar otro de los arcos claves de cara a la recta final de la historia.<p>

Saludos.


	107. Hermano que crece y hermano que llega

**Capitulo 107: Hermano que crece y hermano que llega.**

Una romántica noche había pasado, el sol había vuelto a hacer su aparición en un radiante cielo azul, los cuales comienzan a alumbrar el prado y las casas a medio levantar de Ponyville, que en estos días ha comenzado su proceso de reconstrucción luego de que todo el centro del pueblo fuera destruido por Blackeye, el líder de SEEL.

Esa mañana Apple Bloom y Raging Blast despiertan luego de tener una de las noches más hermosas de sus vidas, ya que finalmente ambos habían sincerado sus sentimientos y desde esa noche pasaron a ser novios, por ende ellos no se dieron cuenta cuando ambos durmieron muy abrazados del uno al otro, pero cuando se dan cuenta, notan que todos sus amigos que dormían en el cuarto de Apple Bloom los miran sorprendidos.

- ¿A-Apple Bloom? Porque estas abrazando a Raging. –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- Prima, ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunta Babs Seed igual de sorprendida que todos en el cuarto.

En eso ambos se levantan rápidamente notándose muy nerviosos.

- Eh, bueno, e-es que, es que, bueno, que como lo decimos. –dijo Raging Blast sonrojado y nervioso.

- S-Si, es, que bueno, no es fácil de explicar, o a-al menos no es tan simple de explicar. –dijo Apple Bloom tan nerviosa y sonrojada como el unicornio mostaza.

En ese momento Fire Blast interviene.

- ¡Oigan! que tal si ustedes van a tomar desayuno y mi hermano, Apple Bloom y yo iremos en seguida. –dijo Fire Blast.

- ¿Y porque tu iras con ellos? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

- Es solo una cosa pequeña, nada importante. –dijo Fire Blast tratando de no sonar nervioso, aunque su rostro se podía notar algo de nerviosismo al responderle a Sweetie Belle.

- ¡Está bien! los esperamos. –dijo Babs Seed.

Así que Sweetie Belle y Babs Seed que dormían en esa misma habitación salen y dejan solo a Fire Blast con su hermano y Apple Bloom.

- Apple Bloom, puedo preguntarte algo.

- Si Fire Blast. –le dice Apple Bloom en tono nervioso.

- Mi hermano ¿hablo contigo anoche de algo? –pregunta Fire Blast en tono serio.

- Bueno, la verdad sí. –responde Apple Bloom.

Ahora la mirada de Fire Blast se vuelca sobre su hermano mayor.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Acaso le dijiste a ella lo que me contaste? –le pregunta esta vez a su hermano mayor.

- Sí, le conté. –responde Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

- ¡Espera! ¿Acaso tu sabias que le gustaba a tu hermano? –pregunta sorprendida Apple Bloom.

- Lo supe desde hace tiempo, incluso antes que mi hermano me lo dijera, yo ya tenía mis sospechas. –responde Fire Blast.

- Entiendo, veo que fuiste muy astuto en darte cuenta. –responde la pony pelirroja.

- Y bueno… ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Fire Blast.

Tanto Raging Blast como Apple Bloom se miran fijamente y sonríen para luego responder.

- Desde anoche somos novios. –dijeron en coro ambos ponys muy alegres.

- ¿En serio? Ósea que ti Apple Bloom ¿también te gustaba mi hermano? –pregunta Fire Blast emocionado.

- Sí, de hecho desde potrilla que me gustaba tu hermano, pero no fue sino hasta ahora que por fin podemos estar juntos como novios, y créeme que no puedo ser más feliz con alguien como Raging a mi lado. –le responde Apple Bloom abrazando a Raging mientras este le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Los felicito, realmente espero que ustedes sean muy felices juntos a partir de ahora. –dijo alegre Fire Blast.

- Gracias hermano. –Raging le da un abrazo a su hermano menor.

- Por cierto Fire Blast ¿Podrías guardar el secreto un poco? –le pregunta Apple Bloom al joven unicornio.

- ¿Pero porque?

- Porque si se entera Applejack, seguramente Raging terminara siendo un saco para patadas, así que hay que ir de a poco, tampoco sé cómo reaccionara Big Macintosh o la abuela Smith, así que por eso espero que por ahora mantengas el secreto hasta que tenga la ocasión de decirle la noticia a mi familia con cautela.

- Está bien Apple Bloom, por ahora guardare silencio.

- Gracias, espero pronto poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que Raging Blast y yo somos novios felices. –dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y no se lo dirán a los demás tampoco? –pregunta Fire Blast.

- Pues no, es que no lo tomes a mal, pero Sweetie Belle es muy descuidada, si le contamos capaz que ella sin querer le diga a Applejack o a Big Macintosh, y sería muy grosero ocultarle esto solo a ella para que no lo arruine, así que es preferible mantener el secreto un tiempo para los demás. –dijo Apple Bloom.

- Es cierto, admito que Sweetie Belle no es muy buena para guardar secretos, y también encuentro que ocultárselo solo a ella sería una falta de respeto a nuestra amiga, por eso lo mejor es esperar un poco y decirlo cuando sea el momento en donde sepa que mis huesitos estarán enteros y a salvo. –dijo Raging Blast.

- Entiendo, tratare de hacerme el sorprendido cuando llegue el momento de decírselo a los demás. –le responde Fire Blast a su hermano sonriente.

Así que los tres ponys salen de la habitación manteniendo este romance oculto hasta que fuera el momento para decirle con calma a Applejack que ahora Raging Blast era el novio de su querida hermana menor.

En tanto en el hospital de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle había ido a primera hora de la mañana a visitar a Blade Beam, que como era de esperarse este estaba despierto con una sonrisa esperando su visita.

- ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! –dijo Twilight sonriente con un bolso en su lomo.

- Es que no hay mejor medicina que verte entrando aquí tan alegre. –le responde Blade.

- Oye Blade, cuando me dijiste que querías adelantar tu alta, me imagino que quieres aplicar alquimia en tu curación ¿no es así?

- Así es Twilight, pero no sería yo quien la aplique sino tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo haga?

- Lo estoy, tú ya sabes dominar la alquimia, eso lo pude notar cuando luchaste contra Trixie en el duelo mágico del torneo de magia en Los Pegasus.

- Está bien, si quieres que yo haga la alquimia para curar tus huesos y heridas por completo lo hare.

- Perfecto, mira a continuación te diré que ingredientes químicos necesito para realizar el hechizo, ojala los puedas memorizar.

- No es necesario que los memorice, por suerte siempre vengo preparada. –Twilight con su magia saca del bolso un papel y una pluma con tinta para escribir.

- No hay duda que siempre piensas en todo. –dijo Blade sonriente.

- Pues claro, tu sabes que a mí me gusta estar siempre bien organizada en todo, incluso en la reconstrucción, mira lo bien organizado que estamos y todo lo que hemos avanzado en tan poco tiempo. –dijo alegre Twilight.

- Tienes razón, en poco tiempo ya se ha avanzado bastante, las cabañas en el centro de la ciudad ya se están levantando, y quizá dentro de poco incluso el ayuntamiento este de nuevo en pie, si todos trabajamos unidos, Ponyville volverá a ser el pueblo tan hermoso que era antes de esta batalla y todo habrá sido obra de nuestros cascos y magia claro está.

- Si Blade, tienes razón.

Después de eso Blade, comienza a dictarle todos los elementos químicos que necesitaría para poder realizar una transmutación sobre su cuerpo y curar sus heridas para reponerse al cien por ciento, y así poder regresar a continuar ayudando a la reconstrucción de Ponyville.

Luego de dictarle todo lo necesario, Twilight guarda la lista en el bolso de su lomo.

- Bueno, por suerte Zecora tiene todo esto, le pediré a ella que me pase algunas hierbas con estos componentes, dentro de poco estarás de nuevo en pie.

- Lo sé, además que ya así no estoy preocupando a nadie por mi salud.

- Por cierto Blade, quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Algo? ¿De qué se trata?

- De tu sueño cuando estabas inconsciente.

- ¿De mi sueño? Ah bueno, es cierto, soñé contigo y de hecho era tan real tu presencia que cuando me besaste, sentí como si realmente fueras tú, es decir, mientras estuve inconsciente mi mente paso por muchas cosas, pero cuando apareciste en ese sueño, fue cuando toda mi fortaleza se vio, y eso quiere decir lo mucho que vales para mí.

- Eso lo sé pero, me llamo la atención lo que dijiste, respecto a que gracias a mi logramos que la piedra filosofal dejara de influenciarte, en un principio no le tome importancia, pero después me llamo la atención eso que dijiste, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te estaba influenciando la piedra filosofal?

- Pues veras es algo difícil de explicar, porque la verdad la princesa Luna me había dicho que no debía abusar del poder de la piedra filosofal, sin embargo, estas últimas peleas me obligaron a usarla más de la cuenta y cuando estuve inconsciente una criatura apareció en mis sueños, una criatura que según ella, era parte del propio NUMA, el supuesto dios que creo nuestro mundo.

- ¡Que! ¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunta Twilight claramente sorprendida.

- Pues no sé, porque no tengo idea si eso fue real o fue solo algo generado por mi retorcida mente.

En ese momento Blade decide contarle a Twilight todo lo que había soñado desde que el cayo en inconciencia, o al menos lo que el más recordaba, que fue su encuentro con aquel parasito que decía ser parte de NUMA, y el cual le dijo que aparentemente, las piedras filosofales tenían en cierta forma, vida propia.

Luego de contarle todo, Twilight quedo sorprendida.

- ¡Increíble! Si es así eso quiere decir que los elementos de la armonía también estarían vivos ¿no es así?

- Si lo que soñé fue algo real, pues sí.

- ¿Y si le preguntamos a la princesa Luna? ¿Quizá ella sepa al respecto?

- Tienes razón, de hecho apenas salga de aquí es lo primero que le preguntare, para saber si lo que soñé fue algo real.

- Pero a mí lo que más me impacta, es que si fue real ese sueño y esa criatura existe, eso querría decir que quien puede despertarlo es el legendario Starswirl el barbudo y que el aún estaría vivo en esta época.

- Así es Twilight, lo peor de todo esto que si Starswirl está vivo ¿Quién sería? Es decir seguramente él debe estar ocultando su identidad y quizá sea difícil reconocerlo.

- Pero ¿Por qué querría despertarlo? ¿Acaso él quiere construir con él un nuevo mundo? ¿El será alguien bueno o malo? –pregunta Twilight.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor estar atentos, salvo nuestros amigos, no podemos confiar en nadie, sobretodo en una Equestria que está siendo participe de una guerra.

- Tienes razón Blade, tienes mucha razón.

En tanto en la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack se levanta para continuar con la reconstrucción, del pueblo, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar que ella no era la misma de siempre, se notaba una expresión melancólica en su rostro, y con la vista algo baja, al notar esto su hermano mayor fue a hablar con ella.

- ¿Applejack? ¿Te pasa algo? –pregunta el gran Big Macintosh.

- Eh, no, no es nada, solo algo que me hizo mal al estómago es todo. –le responde la pony vaquera.

- Te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta que esa mirada no es porque algo te cayó mal al estómago, algo te pasa.

- Si algo me pasa, pero no sé qué es exactamente.

- ¿Cómo no sabes lo que es?

- Es que por un lado siento una gran felicidad, una felicidad tan grande que haría que quisiera saltar por todos lados como Pinkie Pie, pero por otro lado, también una tristeza me invade, una tristeza personal, por todo lo que perdí, por como toda mi vida se fue a la mierda aquella noche.

- Te refieres a la noche en que mamá y papá murieron ¿no es así?

- Así es Big Mac, es que veras, por un lado cuando veo a Apple Bloom estar viviendo todas sus etapas tan feliz y alegre, me hace sentir orgullosa de que todo ese sacrificio que tuve que hacer desde aquel momento, ha valido la pena y mucho, porque ahora ella es feliz. Pero por otro lado, me llena de una gran tristeza saber que yo no tuve la oportunidad de vivir todo eso, yo no tuve la oportunidad de reír como ella, de jugar con mis amigas, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de terminar la escuela, a diferencia suya, tu y yo estábamos solos, éramos pequeños y la abuela Smith ya era una pony muy mayor, tuve que renunciar a todos esos sueños, sacudirme los cascos y ponerme a trabajar, renunciando a todo.

- Yo también hice lo mismo, pero en el fondo, sé que todo ese sacrificio más temprano que tarde dará su fruto, a mí también me habría gustado hacer otras cosas, tu sabes que a mí me habría encantado ser un cantante, pero bueno, la vida nos destinó para otras cosas, no tienes por qué sentirte así de melancólica, debes estar feliz porque tal como lo dices, todo ese sacrificio sirvió para que nuestra pequeña Apple Bloom no pasara malos momentos, ella vive feliz y aunque no seamos como ellos, creo que en lo posible si hemos logrado llenar los cascos de mamá y papá.

- Lo sé, pero no sé cómo sentirme, y eso es lo que me tiene hecho un desastre en la maseta. –le responde Applejack a su hermano mayor, haciendo referencia a su cabeza con maseta, que es una jerga local.

- Por cierto ¿Por qué viene eso ahora? La fecha de la muerte de nuestros padres pasó hace tres meses, así que ¿Por qué esa melancolía?

- Es que veras, si te lo digo, deberás guardar el secreto, nadie debe saberlo, sobretodo la abuela Smith ¿entendido?

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

- Bien entonces te contare hermanito, y será mejor que te sientes para que puedas digerir lo que te tengo que decir.

Así que Applejack decide contarle un secreto a su hermano mayor, de algo que a él también lo dejaría sorprendido y que sería la causa de toda esa melancolía en su mente.

El día siguió pasando con normalidad aparentemente, durante el día, Apple Bloom y Raging Blast estuvieron juntos trabajando en la reconstrucción del pueblo como lo habían hecho en días anteriores, en lo posible sin levantar sospechas de su relación, por lo que ambos iban caminando hacia el lugar donde estaban sirviendo el almuerzo y se reunirían con sus amigos.

- Esta mañana se ha hecho pesada ¿no crees? –le pregunta Apple Bloom al unicornio mostaza mientras caminaban juntos.

- Ni que lo digas, es que creo que no fue buena idea hablar contigo durante la noche, pero fue necesario, por eso es que estoy con sueño. –le responde el unicornio mostaza.

- Si yo también, pero no me importa, al menos fue para algo que valió la pena. –la pony pelirroja le sonríe al unicornio mostaza.

- Claro que valió la pena, porque hoy estamos juntos y estar junto a ti me quita el cansancio y hasta el hambre, con tal de verte sonreír. –dijo Raging Blast alegre.

En ese momento ambos comienzan a frotar sus narices con total ternura cuando sorpresivamente llega del cielo Scootaloo.

- ¡Eh chicos! ¿Están bien? –dijo Scootaloo extrañada al ver como frotaban tiernamente sus narices con una gran sonrisa.

Esto hizo que ambos ponys se sobresaltaran y se pusieran nerviosos.

- ¡P-Pues claro! Es decir, ¿Por qué íbamos a estar mal? –le pregunta Raging Blast a la Pegaso muy nervioso.

- S-Si, íbamos de camino a comer. –responde Apple Bloom igual de nerviosa.

- Bueno, es que como venía volando del ayuntamiento y los vi, decidí acompañarlos, así vamos los tres juntos a donde están los demás ¿no creen?

- Pues sí, claro porque no. –responde Raging Blast sintiéndose nervioso.

En el camino van los tres caminando al lugar donde se reúnen los demás ponys a recibir su ración de comida para el almuerzo, así que cuando llegan se encuentran con una gigantesca y enorme fila de ponys esperando su ración de comida.

- Vaya parece que tendremos que esperar un rato, la fila es enorme. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Pues sí, pero la verdad no me extraña, hay que racionar la comida, por muchas manzanas que la granja tenga aún, estas no serán eternas. –dijo Apple Bloom.

Pero sorpresivamente aparecen dos Pegasos uno macho y una hembra, el macho era de color amarillo, crin verde, ojos celestes y una nube con un rayo en su flanco y la Pegaso hembra de color rosa, crin rojo obscuro, un sol el su flanco y ojos turquesa, estos eran los padres de Scootaloo.

- Qué bueno que te encontramos mi amor. –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué paso? –pregunta sorprendida la Pegaso naranja.

- Buenos días. –saludo cortésmente Apple Bloom.

- Buenos días tío y tía. –saludo Raging Blast con una sonrisa.

- Hola chicos, disculpen por esto, pero es que tenemos que hablar con Scootaloo algo urgente. –dijo el padre de la Pegaso.

- ¿Algo urgente? –pregunta sorprendida la Pegaso.

- Así es mi amor, es algo importante que tenemos que decirte.

- Bueno ¿pero qué es? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Pronto, lo sabrás, no te preocupes por la comida, ya hable con la abuela Smith para que almorcemos los tres juntos, que lo que hay que hablar es importante. –insistió la madre de Scootaloo.

- De acuerdo.

En eso Scootaloo se voltea a donde estaban Raging Blast y Apple Bloom haciendo la fila.

- Bueno chicos, díganle a los demás que yo almorzare con mis padres, así que no me guarden comida. –dijo Scootaloo.

- Tu ve tranquila no te preocupes. –le dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, nos vemos entonces. –así que Scootaloo se va de la fila acompañada de sus padres, dejando a Raging Blast y Apple Bloom en la fila.

Los tres Pegasos emprenden vuelo, hacia una alta nube en el cielo en donde poder charlar los tres juntos a solas, ya que lo que tenían que decirle a la Pegaso era sumamente importante.

Ya cuando los tres Pegasos se acomodaron en la nube, comienzan su charla.

- Bueno Scootaloo, como sabes, tu madre y yo nos amamos mucho y siempre hemos tenido problemas a la hora de tener hijos, es por esa razón que cuando niña y te conocimos, decidimos adoptarte como nuestra hija debido a tu condición de huérfana.

- Claro que lo se papá, pero eso no importa, porque ustedes ahora son mis padres y los amo como tal. –responde Scootaloo.

- Eso lo sabemos mi amor, sin embargo, tu madre y yo a pesar de haberte adoptado, quisimos seguir intentando tener un hijo propio a ver si salía algo.

- ¿Si salía algo?

- Así es mi Pegaso, tu padre y yo seguimos en tratamiento para ver si existía la posibilidad de poder tener un hijo propio, claro eso no significa que fuéramos a reemplazarte ni mucho menos, al contrario, la intención siempre fue ampliar la familia, incluso en más de una ocasión, nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de adoptar a otro pony para tener más hijos, pero siempre hemos tenido miedo de hacerte sentir incomoda, pero nunca nuestra intención será hacerte sentir incomoda, al contrario. –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

- Pero eso a que viene es decir ¿Por qué me están hablando de todo esto? –pregunta Scootaloo.

En ese momento su padre respira profundamente y el responde.

- Porque finalmente algo paso, solo unos días antes, tu madre se hizo una prueba y al parecer salió confirmada, tras lo sucedido con el pueblo, tu madre se desmayó y fue llevada al hospital y allí se confirmó lo que había confirmado la prueba inicial.

- ¿La prueba? ¿Qué prueba? –pregunta Scootaloo extrañada.

- La prueba de embarazo mi amor. –responde la madre de la Pegaso.

- ¿Prueba de embarazo? –pregunta Scootaloo.

- Así es, tu madre y yo estamos esperando un hijo propio, lo que quiere decir es que pronto, tendrás a un hermano o hermana Scootaloo.

- ¡QUE! –grito sorprendida, quedando impactada por lo que había dicho su padre.

- Así es mi amor, tu padre y yo vamos a tener un hijo. –responde esta vez su madre.

- Por eso queríamos hablar contigo a solas, no sabíamos cómo esto podría afectarte, tu siempre has sido hija única y créeme que con esto no cambiara el panorama en lo más mínimo, este potro es solo una bendición más de Celestia en nuestras vidas, no porque seas adoptada te vamos a reemplazar, nuestro amor por ti es tan sólido y tan grande como si realmente te hubiésemos parido, pero queríamos decirte con cuidado, ya que no queríamos que algo así te afectara o te hiciera sentir insegura respecto a nuestros sentimientos contigo. –dijo el padre de la Pegaso.

Scootaloo quedo en un claro estado de shock por un instante, como si su mente hubiese quedado en blanco.

- Mi amor, sé que quizá para ti sea difícil asimilar esto, pero créenos, nuestro amor por ti no cambiara en nada, para nosotros eres nuestra hija y para este hijo o hija en camino, tu serás su hermana mayor, no queremos que te sientas desplazada por esto, sobre todo tu que siempre fuiste hija única, con tu antigua familia y con nosotros hasta ahora. –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

Finalmente Scootaloo decide reaccionar alzando la voz.

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! –grita Scootaloo.

Al escuchar este grito, ambos padres se ponen algo nerviosos.

- Mi amor, Scootaloo ¿Estas bien? Sé que será difícil de aceptarlo, pero debes calmarte quizá esto te haga sentir celosa y molesta, pero créeme, para tu madre y yo, tu seguirás siendo nuestra hija. –dijo el padre de Scootaloo.

En ese momento los ojos de Scootaloo se colocaron vidriosos y esta decide hablar.

- ¡Cállense! ¿Cómo se les llego a pasar por la cabeza que esto me molestaría? ¿Cómo rayos se les llego a pasar si quiera por la cabeza que esto me iba a causar molestia o celos? ¡EN QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO! –grita Scootaloo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Entonces ¿te gusto la noticia? ¿Estas feliz? –pregunta la madre de la Pegaso.

- ¿Feliz? No tengo forma de expresar esto, nunca en mi vida, me había sentido así. –en ese momento la sonrisa de Scootaloo comienza a crecer.

- Así que realmente te gusto esta noticia ¿no es así mi amor? –pregunta el padre de Scootaloo.

- ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ! ¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANO O HERMANA! ¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ, POR USTEDES Y POR MÍ! ¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –grita claramente emocionada abrazando con fuerza a su padre, abrazo al que también se une su madre y los tres Pegasos se dan un tierno abrazo grupal al saber la gran noticia.

Luego de aquel abrazo grupal, Scootaloo comienza a saltar emocionada en la nube de alegría como una pequeña potra, por la noticia.

- ¡Que genial! ¡Que genial! Si es potranca le podríamos poner Rainbow Fly en honor a las dos Pegasos acróbatas más geniales de todos los tiempos y si es potro, le podremos poner Thunder Dash, para que así su nombre sea imponente en todo el cielo de Equestria, será genial enseñarle a volar, a hacer piruetas en el cielo, enseñarle a andar en scooter, jugar con él, ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡YA QUIERO QUE NAZCA! –grita emocionada Scootaloo con ganas de que su hermano o hermana naciera pronto.

- Tranquila mi amor, habrá que esperar un tiempo, pero pronto podrás ver a tu hermano o hermana aquí con nosotros.

- Claro que sí, siempre desde potra soñé en tener un hermano o hermana, y ahora por fin voy a tener uno, es que no sabes lo feliz que esto me hace sentir. –dijo Scootaloo muy feliz y alegre al enterarse de aquella gran noticia.

- Entonces vamos a celebrar con un almuerzo familiar. –dijo la madre de Scootaloo.

- ¡Claro que sí! –Scootaloo le da un cálido abrazo a su madre.

Por lo que los tres Pegasos fueron a retirar con la abuela Smith sus raciones de comida y los tres almorzaron juntos como en familia, sin duda para Scootaloo era un día sumamente feliz, la Pegaso estaba muy emocionada por saber que pronto ella dejaría de ser hija única, y que el destino le había dado algo que siempre había deseado en lo más profundo de su ser, pero que veía como un sueño imposible, tener un hermano o hermana con quien jugar, con quien podría compartir sus gustos, para Scootaloo, esta noticia había sido de las mejores noticias que había recibido en su vida, por fin, sus padres habían logrado extender la familia y ahora Scootaloo dejaría de ser la hija única.

Luego de comer, Scootaloo emprendió rápidamente vuelo a donde se encontraba Rainbow Dash, quien a esa hora estaba jalando carretas con maderas en el ayuntamiento que estaba siendo reconstruido, cuando está en el vuelo se tira contra Rainbow Dash para darle un gran abrazo.

- O-Oye S-Scootaloo, me estas a-asfixiando. –decía la Pegaso quien es abrazada con fuerza por Scootaloo.

- Lo siento Rainbow Dash. –en ese momento Scootaloo deja de abrazar a la Pegaso azul cielo.

- ¿Qué paso? Porque estas tan contenta. –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Te tengo que dar las gracias, por hacerme conocer a esos Pegasos que hoy son mis papás.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te regalaron algo? –pregunta Rainbow Dash.

- Claro que sí, me regalaron una familia de lujo, y ahora no seré solo yo.

- ¿No serás solo tú? Explícate.

- Es que voy a tener un hermano o hermana, hoy mis padres me dijeron que mamá está esperando un potro o potranca, y la verdad es que saber eso me hace feliz ¡VOY A TENER UN HERMANITO O HERMANITA! –grita claramente emocionada Scootaloo.

- Ya veo, entonces déjame felicitarte. –ahora es Rainbow Dash quien abraza a la Pegaso naranja.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Scootaloo crece mientas su heroína y gran amiga la abraza, fue Rainbow Dash quien presento a la Pegaso a quienes hoy son sus padres, cuando esta era una pony huérfana, desde entonces ella ha sido muy feliz a lado de estos, porque le han entregado todo el cariño y amor que ella buscaba y ahora con la noticia de que pronto seria hermana mayor, ha hecho que esta solo pueda estar más que agradecida con Rainbow Dash, por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a aquellos Pegasos que hoy forman parte de su hermosa familia.

El día paso rápidamente, al atardecer en el hospital se encontraba Twilight, quien había dibujado bajo la cama donde estaba aún Blade, un circulo de transmutación y alrededor, todos los ingredientes químicos necesarios para poder sanar el cuerpo de Blade por completo.

- Ya está todo listo. –dijo Twilight.

- Las proporciones ¿las revistaste? –pregunta Blade.

- Si las revise, me base en la información de tu peso, con la fórmula matemática necesaria, así pude calcular las proporciones químicas justas para tu cuerpo y así curar tus huesos rotos.

- Muy bien, entonces creo que ya puedes proceder a realizar la transmutación. –dijo Blade.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo bien? –pregunta Twilight, algo preocupada.

- Tú ya tienes un buen manejo de la alquimia al transformar elementos en el ambiente, y si yo no creyera que puedes hacerlo, no te lo habría pedido. –le sonríe Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

- Está bien, ojala me resulte.

Twilight Sparkle comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno, con el objetivo de realizar el hechizo de transmutación, mientras esto ocurría, el circulo de transmutación que había dibujado comenzó a brillar muy fuerte, Blade solo respiraba profundamente esperando que la transmutación concluyera, finalmente los ojos de la unicornio lavanda, toman un brillo intenso, y un resplandor rodea toda la habitación.

Cuando el resplandor se difuminó, se ve a Blade, aún en la cama, como si nada hubiese pasado, por lo que la unicornio lavanda, decide preguntarle a Blade sobre su estado, luego de haber realizado el proceso de transmutación.

- B-Blade, ¿E-Estas bien? –pregunta nerviosa la unicornio lavanda.

- T-Twilight, y-yo… –dijo Blade guardando silencio.

De pronto el unicornio separa sobre la cama dando un gran salto y cayendo de pie en sus cuatro patas en el piso, mostrando una clara sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Estoy bien, la transmutación fue todo un éxito. –Blade va y le da un abrazo a Twilight.

- ¡Qué bueno! Ya estás bien, eso me pone tan feliz. –Twilight también abraza al unicornio de la cicatriz en el ojo.

- Lo lograste, sabía que lo harías bien. –le dijo Blade quien deja de abrazar a Twilight.

- Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había hecho este tipo de transmutación.

- Es magia de transmutación curativa, fue lo único realmente valioso que me enseño mi maestro en vida, claro que el me lo enseño para usarlo con fines malvados, pero en el fondo, este tipo de magia si fuera legal, ayudaría a salvar miles de vidas y le daría un mejor vivir a muchísimos ponys.

- ¿Y porque no haces tú la diferencia?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tu sabes de este tipo de magia, tú mismo dijiste que ahora querías ver la manera de en alguna forma, enmendar los errores de tu pasado que te han estado atormentando, porque no te dedicas a la magia medica usando este método, claro que cuando todo esto termine y exista la forma de hacer a la magia alquímica una magia legal nuevamente.

- Eso lo veo difícil, al menos no mientras la princesa Celestia siga con vida. –dijo Blade en tono serio al referirse a la princesa del sol.

- Quizá, si hablamos con ella, ella decida ceder digo… -Twilight guardo silencio y bajo la mirada.

- No puedo culparte por aún creer en ella, la princesa Celestia es tu maestra de magia, y te crio como una segunda madre, y a pesar de haber descubierto como es realmente, en el fondo me imagino que aún guardas la esperanza de que ella cambie o vuelva a ser la princesa que tu pensaste que habías conocido ¿no es así? –le pregunta Blade a la unicornio lavanda.

- Te mentiría si dijera que a pesar de todas las atrocidades que ha hecho y a pesar de incluso darnos la espalda con la reconstrucción de Ponyville, y de saber que ella es una pony vil y rastrera, yo aún en el fondo de mi corazón creo que ella no es esa arpía que he conocido. –dijo Twilight apenada.

- Bueno, tú sabes que para mí la princesa Celestia siempre será un demonio, sin embargo puedo entender ese sentimiento, ya que yo estuve en la misma duda, cuando descubrí la verdad de mi maestro, siendo que para mí, él fue quien me salvó de morir de hambre cuando estaba solo en este mundo.

- Lo sé, aún así me gustaría que ella volviera a ser la princesa que creía haber conocido, esa princesa justa y bondadosa, la que me enseño el verdadero valor de la magia de la amistad. –dijo Twilight tratando de recordar a esa princesa Celestia que ella en algún momento idealizo como su modelo a seguir.

Al mismo tiempo en Canterlot la princesa Celestia se había encerrado en su cuarto luego de que un supuesto atentado, había sido perpetrado, por lo que ella estaba custodiada por diez guardias reales, mientras esta solo trataba de dormir, para así poder sacarse de su mente, aquellas ilusiones de su hermana Luna y de ella misma más joven, recriminándose por todos los crímenes que ella había cometido.

En ese sueño la princesa Celestia se puede ver parada en una nube en el cielo, en aquella nube se podía ver a la distancia en el piso como salía una gran humareda, en donde una cabaña ardía en llamas y muy a la distancia, se sentía los gritos de quienes al parecer eran pequeños potrillos.

Esos desgarradores gritos solo decían "Mamá, Papá no se mueran" esos gritos hicieron que la princesa Celestia reaccionara de forma preocupada y bajara a ver qué pasaba y porque de estos gritos.

Cuando esta aterriza en tierra, se ven varios ponys sujetando a dos pequeños potrillos quienes querían correr contra las llamas, esos potrillos eran un macho de color rojo, crin anaranjada y una gran manzana verde en su flanco, y junto a él, una potrilla anaranjada, de crin rubia, tres manzanas en su flanco y un sombrero café de vaquero, quienes lloraban desconsoladamente.

La princesa Celestia queda impactada al reconocer que aquellos pequeños potros ella los conocía.

- ¡Imposible! Esos potros son Applejack y su hermano Big Macintosh, ¿pero que les pasó? –se preguntaba la princesa Celestia cuando mira hacia la cabaña en llamas.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia se da cuenta que esos pequeños querían ir a ver a sus padres, por lo que esta se dirige hacia la cabaña en llamas, pero de pronto alguien detiene a la alicornio.

Ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que ella misma, otra Celestia se le estaba impidiendo el paso, ordenándola de un campo mágico.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –dice la princesa Celestia quien es detenida en un campo mágico sin moverse por la otra Celestia.

- ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste? -dijo la otra Celestia en tono arrogante.

- O-Olvidar ¡Que dime! –dijo de forma desafiante la princesa Celestia inmovilizada por el campo mágico que la rodeaba.

- La razón por la que los mataste, es curioso que aún esta parte bondadosa en ti exista, y quiera ir a salvar a aquellos ponys que tú misma mandaste a eliminar. –dijo de forma arrogante la otra Celestia.

- Tú no eres yo, tú no eres yo, tú no eres quien quiero ser, tú me has dominado. –decía la princesa Celestia inmovilizada.

- Claro que tú y yo somos una, aunque creo que debo refrescarte la memoria de las razones que tuviste para realizar este crimen, querida Celestia. –decía la princesa Celestia que tenía inmovilizada a la otra princesa Celestia.

De pronto aquella Celestia con la mirada de maldad concentra un rayo morado y negro, causando un fuerte resplandor rojizo que hizo que aquella imagen de la cabaña quemándose y los gritos de los pequeños potros, dejaran de escucharse.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, por fin esta listo el primer capitulo del año, eso si esta algo largo ya que es un capitulo puente para tratar los siguientes arcos argumentales que son importantes de cara al final del fic, se que ultimamente he dedicado más tiempo a este arco a cerrar tramas, razón por la cual aún no he hecho enfasis en la guerra, cosa que deberia cambiar luego de cerrar estos arcos, los cuales luego nos vuelven a ofrecer accion con lo que pasara en Appleloosa.<p>

Ahora respecto a la noticia de Scootaloo ¿quieren que Scootaloo tenga un hermano o hermana? eso lo dejare a quien quiera responder, porque da lo mismo el resultado, el cual se vera al final del fic y se tomara en cuenta la mayoria de las preferencias.

Tengan algo de paciencia, este capitulo lo saque en tres dias, y estoy recien en el capitulo 108 y si bien ahora tengo tiempo de escribir porque estoy de vacaciones, la idea mia es escribir una tanda de episodios, sin contar que cada vez se hace más dificil escribir la historia de cara al final.

Sin más que decir les mando un saludo a todos los lectores en este inicio del nuevo año.


	108. Monstruo parte 1

**Capitulo 108: Monstruo parte 1.**

La princesa Celestia estaba sumida en su sueño cuando esta recuerda una escena en donde veía un incendio y pequeños potros llorando, esos potros eran conocidos por ella, ya que eran Applejack y Big Macintosh, quienes lloraban por sus padres, que habían quedado atrapados en aquella cabaña en llamas.

Pero ese incendio no fue accidental, ella misma lo había provocado, y es por eso que otra Celestia había aparecido, para recordarle cómo fue que causo esta terrible tragedia.

La princesa Celestia comienza a ver en su mente como ella se encontraba en un laboratorio, donde estaba analizando algunas pociones, y en el centro tenía una piedra rojiza y brillante, en aquel recuerdo la princesa Celestia veía como aquella Celestia del recuerdo veía esta piedra y escribía en una hoja con su magia y una pluma, algunas cosas que observaba, mientras esta comienza a hablar en voz alta.

- Se supone que el Cinabrio, es básicamente el componente predominante en la piedra y el elixir que bebimos con Luna, sin embargo, hay algo más, se supone que este debería reaccionar con la sangre, ya que además del Cinabrio, en el fragmento de NUMA, este contenía una gran cantidad de sangre, sin embargo al parecer la sangre equina, no causa el efecto esperado para poder crear un elixir de la inmortalidad.

La princesa Celestia ahora camina a donde estaban unos libros, los cuales saca con su magia y comienza a leerlos.

- He invertido millones de bits en la extracción de Cinabrio en el norte, en donde antiguamente estaba el reino de cristal, pero tras la desaparición de este, ha sido muy costoso mantener un campamento minero y el yacimiento en pie, ya que tras lo sucedido y la desaparición completa del reino de cristal y su gente, ha existido mucho temor en la comunidad, pensando que aquella tierra esta maldita, así que tener que pagar por sobrecargos para la extracción del mismo, me está saliendo muy caro y difícilmente pueda mantener esta situación mucho tiempo más.

El problema de esto es que el fragmento de NUMA reacciona por sí mismo, como si este tuviera vida, por eso no me he arriesgado a eliminarlo, tener a esa cosa dormida es una bomba de tiempo, por eso debo encontrar la forma de hacerme inmortal, sin necesidad de su influencia, para deshacerme de esa cosa y vivir por toda la eternidad para cuidar a mis pequeños ponys.

La princesa Celestia, vuelve a tomar con su magia, otro de esos libros, comienza a leer uno, en esos recuerdos, se ve como el tiempo pasa rápidamente frente a sus ojos, mientras ella seguía leyendo cada vez más y más libros diferentes, era como una especie de cámara rápida en su mente, donde cada vez los libros se apilaban más rápido a su lado, y en minutos, está ya se encontraba con cientos de libros a su alrededor, cuando sorpresivamente la velocidad de esa visión vuelve a la normalidad, cuando la princesa del sol, se encuentra leyendo un libro que hablaba justamente sobre dragones.

- Según esto, la sangre de los dragones al consumir gran cantidad de piedras minerales como parte de su alimentación, esta produce un mineral extraño, el cual según esto es similar a una piedra de cristal rojo, pero dicen que solo una especie especifica de dragón tiene esta sangre, y esa especie es el Dragon morado de ojos verdes o Dragon lagarto de tierra, una especie de Dragon que a diferencia de otras especies símiles no vuela, y vive bajo las montañas alimentándose de los minerales de esa zona, aunque también al igual que las demás especies, también son carnívoros y comen carne animal.

La princesa Celestia, cierra abruptamente el libro y sonríe con alegría.

- Ya sé lo que hare, creo que es momento de crear otra cosa para obtener la inmortalidad completa sin tener a NUMA con vida más tiempo. Si esto resulta, podre eliminarlo definitivamente, de ser así, podre vivir eternamente, tanto yo, como también mi fiel estudiante. –dijo la princesa Celestia, quien se acerca a un cuadro en donde había una pintura en donde salía ella y una potrilla unicornio color amarillo, crin roja y amarillo brillante y ojos verdes turquesa claros, sonriente.

Luego de eso aquella escena desaparece, mientras ella como una especie de espectadora, ve estos recuerdos, y logra ver como ella se estaba dirigiendo ante un grupo de Pegasos, todos con armaduras de la guardia real.

- Los he traído aquí, con el único objetivo de darles una importante misión, con ustedes, los mejores soldados de Cloudsdale. –en eso la princesa Celestia comienza a observar y nota que al parecer había un o una Pegaso de las que posiblemente había llamado ausente en el lugar.

- ¿Alguien puede responderme porque no está Firefly? –pregunta la princesa Celestia a los otros Pegasos frente a ella.

En ese momento un Pegaso macho de color azul pálido, ojos dorados, y melena arcoíris le responde.

- Ella no pudo venir, ya que esta cuidado a n-nuestra hija pequeña princesa Celestia. –le responde el Pegaso.

- ¿Nuestra? Ya veo, tu eres el esposo de Firefly, si no me equivoco, te llamas Rainbow Blaze.

- Así es princesa Celestia, soy capitán de este escuadrón, asignado en el mando por la general Velvet y el general Twister Bolt princesa. –le responde Rainbow Blaze.

- Entiendo, una lástima, porque sus habilidades habrían fortalecido más a este equipo. Como sea si han sido elegidos por el general Bolt y la general Velvet como los mejores en su rango, quiere decir, que son los mejor de lo mejor, los más calificados, y por como saben y por la paga que se les ha dado, es para que ustedes formen un escuadrón especial.

- Disculpe princesa, pero a nombre de todos los presentes, nos gustaría saber a qué clase de escuadrón se refiere. –pregunta Rainbow Blaze como capitán del grupo de aquellos Pegasos.

La princesa Celestia los mira fijamente para luego dirigirles la palabra.

- Yo los he llamado a aquí y se les ha ofrecido esta paga, porque ustedes serán un escuadrón de elite que necesito, y es que ustedes han sido escogidos por sus grandes habilidades, para ser el escuadrón de los Mata dragones. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- ¿Mata dragones? –pregunta Rainbow Blaze.

- Así es, ustedes se encargaran de cazar y matar dragones. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

Al escuchar esto, todos quedaron impactados, ya que se sorprendieron al escuchar que ellos habían sido elegidos para matar dragones.

- ¿Qué acaso no les gusto la noticia? –pregunta la princesa Celestia.

- Pero ¿Por qué quiere cazar dragones? Ellos aunque son criaturas peligrosas, no han atacado a los ponys durante siglos, y nos extraña que usted nos encargue a cazarlos. –dijo Rainbow Blaze como portavoz del grupo al ser el capitán de este.

- Verán, lo que pasa es que algunos dragones, han querido atacar el reino, y he tratado de mantener esto al margen, pero como un ataque de ellos es inminente, es por eso que los envió a ustedes, para que capturen a aquellos dragones que quieren hacernos daño y proteger la integridad del pueblo de Equestria a menos que quieran que ustedes o sus familias, terminen siendo comida de Dragon. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

Al final se notó que todas las dudas que los Pegasos tenían en su mente se disiparon al escuchar esto y Rainbow Blaze como vocero, decide responder.

- ¡Está bien princesa Celestia! Lo haremos para poder proteger nuestro pueblo. –dijo Rainbow Blaze.

En eso las dos Celestias que presencian este recuerdo a la distancia comienzan a dialogar.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con lo que le paso a Applejack? –pregunta la princesa Celestia impactada.

- Es que es curioso, que dos de los elementos de la armonía, haya tenido familias a las cuales tu misma destruiste, es curiosa las vueltas que da la vida. –dijo la otra Celestia con mirada maligna y sonrisa despectiva.

- Yo no quería, no quería destruir la vida de nadie. –dijo la princesa Celestia lamentándose.

- Pero lo hiciste, y solo porque tu solo pensabas en ti.

- ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NO LO HICE PENSANDO EN MI! ¡LO HICE PENSANDO MIS PONYS! –grita la princesa Celestia bondadosa.

- Eso es cierto, al menos si en algo estamos de acuerdo, en que todo esto se hizo pensando en el bien estar de nuestros ponys. –dijo la Celestia malvada quien sorpresivamente cambia su mirada maligna por una alegre sonrisa.

- Pero por mucho que haya sido por ellos, no debí destruir tantas vidas, no debí causar tanto dolor. –dijo la princesa Celestia bondadosa.

- Pero así tuvo que ser, no hay más vueltas al asunto, a veces para mantener el bien estar de la mayoría se tienen que hacer el sacrificio de algunos pocos, solo fueron sacrificios necesarios para que los demás pudieran ser felices en nuestro reino. –dijo la Celestia malvada, la cual su humor cambio por completo, y parecía ser solo otra Celestia bondadosa.

Luego ellas ven como ese recuerdo desaparece y luego en el palacio real, se puede ver Rainbow Blaze llegando al lugar, haciendo la respectiva reverencia a la princesa del sol.

- Hemos regresado por suerte y me reporto ante usted princesa Celestia.

- Veo que traen buenas noticias ¿no es así?

- Así es, le hemos traído el cadáver de dos dragones adultos, y un Dragon más pequeño, créame que a pesar de eso, perdimos a cinco Pegasos en la misión.

- Entiendo, entonces yo misma me hare cargo de esas familias para que tengan un buen pasar y esos Pegasos serán declarados como mártires y héroes por haber servido a este reino con su vida.

- Muy bien, entonces ya puedes retirarte, tu paga será entregada de inmediato y gracias por haber servido tan bien al reino, te aseguro que Firefly y tu hija tendrán un gran pasar.

- Está bien, como diga. –dijo Rainbow Blaze bajando la mirada apenado.

- ¿Acaso no te gusto la noticia? –pregunta la princesa Celestia.

- Eh no, si me gusto, no se preocupe, solo son cosas mías y el cansancio de la misión. –dijo el Pegaso arcoíris, como tratando de cambiar el tema y sintiéndose nervioso.

- Entonces, ya puedes retirarte, yo me encargare de revisar los cadáveres de los miserables que pretendían hacernos daño. –dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Entonces con su permiso. –el Pegaso arcoíris le hace una reverencia y se retira del lugar.

Luego de eso la princesa Celestia entra al laboratorio donde ella estaba trabajando y allí al fono de la habitación, había sido llevado el cadáver del Dragon más pequeño.

- Una cría de Dragon lagarto, por su edad, esta debería tener por lo bajo unos 70 años más o menos, aún era un niño, ahora tengo que realizar las pruebas respectivas para ver si su sangre servirá para fabricar una réplica del elixir que tome de NUMA o en su defecto, una piedra filosofal que cumpla la misma función.

En ese momento la princesa Celestia saca un sable negro y con su magia comienza a realizar cortes en el cuerpo de la cría de Dragon, mientras hacía esto, la sangre salpicaba en su cuerpo, ella hacia esto como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, por su mente no pasaba ninguna emoción, a pesar de ser una cría muerta de Dragon lagarto, para la princesa del sol, era solo un simple objeto parte de su investigación, nada más, la princesa del sol estaba cegada, por el poder, pero por sobre todo, estaba cegada por la posibilidad de perpetuar su juventud eterna, sin la necesidad de NUMA, la cual debido a esta traba, debía mantener a la criatura con vida.

Con esto la princesa del sol, pensaba en un único objetivo, crear una piedra filosofal que no tuviera relación con la sangre de NUMA y de esa forma, poder ser joven por siempre, junto a su estudiante, a quien ella misma veía como una madre.

Luego se ve pasar el tiempo, en donde la princesa del sol, extrae el corazón de la cría, de este saca unas muestras de sangre y las coloca sobre unas botellas las cuales eran calentadas con una flama y anotando cada una de sus reacciones, acompañada de muchos libros, y de pergaminos en donde anotaba sus observaciones.

Después de eso, se viene otro recuerdo, en donde finalmente la princesa Celestia arroja todos los pergaminos con sus datos y libros molesta, por suerte ella estaba sola en aquel laboratorio, y nadie la vio tener esta rabieta.

- Maldita sea, estando tan cerca, la sangre de ese Dragon había perdido por poco la cantidad de cinabrio necesaria para crear la piedra, eso significa que ahora tendré que buscar otro Dragon lagarto de menos edad para poder extraer su sangre directo de su corazón.

De pronto esta mira un huevo que tenía sobre la mesa.

- ¡Es cierto! El huevo, si está vivo, puede ser mi salvación.

La princesa Celestia se acerca al huevo, concentra magia con su cuerno y al parecer usando un hechizo especial, esta podía comprobar si el huevo estaba vivo.

- ¡Qué suerte! Está vivo, eso significa que tengo que eclosionarlo, el problema es que la eclosión de un huevo de Dragon toma seis años de manera artificial, aunque podría acelerar este proceso con magia, el problema es que necesito energía de una magia joven poderosa, ya que la magia mía es muy potente y podría terminar matándolo en el proceso, pero por suerte, yo cuento con aquella magia.

La princesa Celestia, al ver el huevo solo sonríe.

- Sin embargo aunque tenga este ejemplar, no será suficiente, por ahora lo mantendré, pero creo que lo mejor es tener más huevos de dragones lagarto, de esa forma, podre experimentar de mejor forma y no arriesgar lo que por ahora es, mi único pase a la juventud eterna.

Después aquellos recuerdos, van a aquel día en donde se ve caminando a lo que sería una puerta, la cual correspondía un lugar oscuro, como una cueva y llegando a una puerta de metálica con las sigla NUMA escrita en esta, la princesa Celestia estaba acompañada de una unicornio de color amarillo, crin roja y amarilla brillante, ojos verde turquesa claros y una cutiemark en forma de sol, de los mismos colores que su crin, era la misma potrilla del cuadro aunque ahora, ella era una pony adulta.

- Bueno mí querida Sunset Shimmer, ya estamos aquí.

- ¿NUMA? ¿Qué significa esto?

- Para que entiendas bien lo que te voy a decir y sepas la verdad, de esa forma entenderás mis planes que tengo contigo y lo que podremos hacer juntas.

- ¿Hacer Juntas? –pregunta Sunset Shimmer.

- Bueno, será mejor que ahora estés abierta a la verdad.

En ese momento la puerta metálica se abre cuando aquel recuerdo se interrumpe y ambas Celestias comienzan a dialogar.

- En ese momento Sunset Shimmer parecía ser la hija que siempre quise tener, era tan buena, tan amable. –decía la Celestia bondadosa.

- Solo fue un error pensar que esa zorra mal agradecida seria como una hija, sin duda esa yegua era una cretina. –decía la Celestia malvada de forma despectiva al recordarla.

- ¡No lo fue! Ella tenía un potencial de magia único, incluso más que… -antes que la Celestia bondadosa terminara la frase, la Celestia malvada le cierra la boca con su casco.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! Esa yegua nunca, será mejor que mi hija ¡NUNCA! –grita al final furiosa la princesa Celestia malvada.

Después de eso la princesa Celestia retoma sus recuerdos de la conversación que tenía con su estudiante de aquel entonces Sunset Shimmer, por los pasillos del castillo.

- Ya veo, ¿En serio quiere que yo sea princesa con usted? –pregunta Sunset Shimmer.

- Así es, pero como te dije, es por eso que he decidido unirte en mi brigada especial, necesito que te vuelvas fuerte, e iras con el escuadrón de Pegasos caza dragones, con el objetivo de que traigas más huevos de Dragon lagarto, que con el único que tengo no puedo correr riesgos, de esa forma te fortalecerás aún más, y así podrás regresar y si logro terminar mi investigación, podremos gobernar juntas, y cuidar de nuestro reino por siempre.

- Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de ir a matar dragones, la verdad, yo jamás he matado a nadie ni he querido hacerlo. –dijo Sunset Shimmer.

- Sé que eres alguien buena, sé que si por ti fuera, no matarías a nadie, pero ellos no son ponys, son dragones, ellos están tratando de ingresar a nuestro pueblo para comérselo, ellos sí que son asesinos, no nosotros, ellos comen carne, nosotros comemos vegetales, ellos son las bestias, nosotros solo nos defendemos.

- Yo siempre he querido usar mi magia para cambiar el mundo, para hacerlo un lugar ideal para todos, por eso como sabe, siempre me mostré reacia a las instrucciones de magias de ataque, porque yo creo que la magia se debe usar para el bien, no para la lucha. –dijo Sunset Shimmer.

- Lo se querida, sé que tus ideales son los correctos y los respeto, pero en este momento debemos apelar a la supervivencia, además estarás con un grupo elite de Pegasos, por ende estarás segura, tu eres alguien fuerte, y podrás con esto, sé que no me decepcionaras, piensa que esto es por el futuro de todo un reino, por nuestro futuro, por la posibilidad de hacerlo el lugar ideal que tanto deseamos ambas. –le dijo la princesa Celestia acariciando a su estudiante en la cabeza.

- E-Esta bien, lo hare. –dijo Sunset Shimmer la cual luego dio un suspiro.

Luego de eso aquellos recuerdos desaparecen y ambas Celestias comienzan a hablar.

- No sé en qué estaba pensando. –dijo la Celestia bondadosa.

- Nada, porque la que pensaba era yo, y si, admito que fue una mala idea en confiar en esa zorra maldita. –dijo la Celestia malvada.

- ¡Oye! No te refieras así a ella. –dijo la Celestia bondadosa.

- Ah es cierto, verdad que la maté, como toda sabandija que traiciona mi confianza, por su culpa, ¡POR SU CULPA! ¡ESA YEGUA DESTRUYO MI PLAN! ¡POR SU CULPA NO PUDE CONSEGUIR MÁS DRAGONES LAGARTO! –grita la Celestia malvada furiosa.

Después de eso otro recuerdo aparece al cual ellas presencian como si estuvieran viendo una película de ello, en donde la princesa Celestia va visitar a su alumna Sunset Shimmer a un hospital, aparentemente ella se encontraba herida.

- ¡Veo que estas mejor! –dijo la princesa Celestia con voz seria.

- P-Princesa Celestia, yo lo siento. –le responde Sunset Shimmer apenada.

- Lo dices por lo que sucedió ¿no es así?

- Así es princesa Celestia si yo hubiese sido… -Sunset Shimmer se pone a llorar.

- Si no hubiese sido por tu falta de determinación, todos los Pegasos del escuadrón habrían sobrevivido, tu tenías de sobra poder para matarlos a todos, pero no fuiste capaz de matar si quiera a uno, que vergüenza me das. –le dice en tono despectivo la princesa del sol.

- ¡Que dice! Era un Dragon joven, aunque no era pequeño, seguía siendo una cria, un niño, el pedía que por favor no lo matara, yo nunca quise matar a nadie, usted fue quien me envió.

- No te justifiques, por no matar al joven Dragon, y perdonarle la vida, fue que su madre te ataco, y los Pegasos salieron a tu defensa, y por tratar de salvarte a ti, fue que todos ellos fueron asesinados, ahora que lo pienso, fue un error dejarte ir con ellos, me has decepcionado así como tú eres la única culpable de que esas familias de Pegasos, lloren a sus seres queridos.

- ¡No es mi culpa! Ellos no estaban si quiera en los límites de Equestria y ellos cuando nos atacaron nos gritaban ¡Malditos ponys! ¡Nosotros somos pacíficos!

- Y tu tan tonta para creerles ¿no es así?

- ¿Por qué no creerle? Al fin y al cabo, ¿me va negar que quería los dragones para su investigación de la juventud eterna? Usted me dijo todo, y yo no soy capaz de quitarle la vida a una criatura pequeña, por mucho que sea un Dragon carnívoro. –dijo molesta Sunset Shimmer.

- ¿Acaso no quieres gobernar conmigo por toda la eternidad? ¿Acaso no quieres ser princesa? ¿Acaso no eras tú la que con su magia quería cambiar el mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor? –le pregunta claramente molesta la princesa del sol a su alumna.

- Si para ser princesa tengo que ensuciarme los cascos, prefiero no ser princesa.

De pronto la princesa Celestia le da una cachetada con su casco en la cara a la unicornio.

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MAL AGRADECIDA! ¡YO HE HECHO TODO POR TI! ¡YO TE ENSEÑE TODO LO QUE SABES! ¡Y TE ÁTREVES A TRATARME ASI! ¡RECHAZANDO TODO LO QUE TE OFRESCO! ¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA YEGUA MAL AGRADECIDA! –grita furiosa la princesa Celestia.

- ¡NO ME GRITE! ¡USTED NO TIENE EL DERECHO DE HACERME MATAR A NADIE! –grita furiosa la unicornio en respuesta.

- Me imagino que sabes a quien le estas faltando el respeto ¿verdad? –le dice de forma arrogante la soberana del sol.

- Claro que lo sé, usted no tiene el derecho de obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero hacer, por mucho que sea mi maestra, usted no puede echarme la culpa de la muerte del escuadrón de Pegasos, yo a ellos les voy a agradecer haberme salvado, pero ellos murieron no por mi culpa, sino por su culpa, por mandarlos a matar dragones para sus experimentos, ellos nunca supieron para que quería realmente los dragones, ni mucho menos se imaginaban lo que usted tiene oculto, que créame, soy capaz de darlo a la luz, de dar a conocer la porquería que usted tiene oculta para mantener su juventud eterna y soy capaz de decir que usted no mueve el sol y que es solo una farsante. –le dice de forma desafiante Sunset Shimmer.

- Ya veo. Si así quieres jugar, perfecto, pero esto lo pagaras.

- ¡Que! ¿Acaso va encerrarme en prisión? ¿O me enviara a la Luna donde envió a Nightmare Moon? –le dice siempre de forma agresiva y desafiante la unicornio.

- Ya lo veras, esto lo pagaras, lo pagaras con sangre. –dijo la princesa Celestia cerrando saliendo furiosa del cuarto del hospital.

Luego de eso, el recuerdo termina.

- Menos mal que estaba en una habitación privada y sola, así que nadie escucho, además esa yegua nunca agradeció lo que hice por ella, por eso sus amigos tuvieron que morir, fue una lástima, a mi gusto ellos eran mejores candidatos a portar los elementos de la armonía que las portadoras actuales. –dijo la princesa Celestia malvada.

- A veces no puedo creer que haya hecho esas cosas tan horribles. –dijo la Celestia bondadosa.

- Lo peor es que esa yegua desgraciada no conforme con ello, decidió atacarme.

Después de eso ellas viajan a otro recuerdo, en aquel pasaje del pasado, se podía ver a Sunset Shimmer levantándose del piso justo en la puerta metálica que dice NUMA y frente a este se encontraba la princesa Celestia, aparentemente la unicornio había sido atacada por la soberana del sol.

- ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer Sunset Shimmer? –le pregunta la soberana del sol, mostrando un rostro claramente molesto con una mirada fría y penetrante.

- Y-Yo busco ¡VENGANZA! –grita furiosa Sunset Shimmer quien sorpresivamente lanza un rayo de su cuerno que la princesa Celestia desvía cubriéndose con un escudo mágico.

- ¡Vaya! Ahora si eres agresiva, puedo ver en tu rostro que realmente quieres matarme, pero eres solo una mosca al lado de un dios, puedo pulverizarte como guste.

- Tú no eres un dios, sucia rata mentirosa, eres solo una yegua maldita y desgraciada, tú no tenías que matarlos ¡NO TENIAS QUE MATAR A MIS AMIGOS DESGRACIADA! –grita la unicornio llenándose de lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Te dije que lo pagarías caro, así que pagaste de una forma que te doliera en el fondo, maté a todos tus amigos y luego te inculpe, aún así tuviste la osadía de venir hasta aquí sin ser detenida por toda la guardia real, recuerda que están todos buscándote por orden mía.

- Lo sé, por eso vine aquí, si mato a esa cosa que tienes guardada tras esa puerta, tu perderás tu juventud eterna y morirás ¿no es así? Así que no es necesario que luche directamente contra ti si logro destruir esa puerta y a esa cosa.

- ¿En serio? Realmente crees que yo te dejare pasar así como así, vaya pedazo de imbécil eres.

- ¡CALLATE! –grita la unicornio furiosa.

En ese momento Sunset Shimmer le lanza un rayo de fuego, el cual la princesa Celestia recibe de lleno, al estar bajo un escudo mágico, no sufrió quemaduras, sorpresivamente la unicornio desaparece tras la bola de fuego tele transportándose, pero la soberana del sol logra verla y rápidamente se coloca junto a esta dándole una fuerte patada con sus patas traseras mandándola a volar varios metros, rápidamente la unicornio se levanta y vuelve a tele transportarse, para acercarse a la puerta metálica cuando la princesa Celestia le lanza un rayo de energía color morado y verde, pero la unicornio esta vez esquiva ágilmente el ataque y da un gran salto, para luego desde el aire levitar, rozando el techo de aquel lugar y esta vez con su casco delantero derecho comienza a concentrar una gran bola de fuego.

Así que al ver esto la princesa del sol rápidamente se eleva en el cielo con sus alas para envestir a la unicornio en el aire, pero cuando esta golpea a Sunset Shimmer, esta de pronto se transforme en una bola de fuego que envuelve por completo a la princesa Celestia, haciendo que esta caiga al piso y empiece a rodar para apagarse las llamas de su cuerpo.

- ¡Caíste en un clon de fuego! Pensé que era más lista maestra. –dijo la voz de Sunset Shimmer quien aparece justo detrás de la princesa del Sol, lanzando con su cuerno una fuerte bola de fuego.

- ¡MUERE YEGUA MALDITA! –grita Sunset Shimmer quien le lanza de lleno el ataque de fuego a la soberana del sol.

Una gran flama de fuego envuelve a la princesa Celestia pero de pronto cuando esta comienza a extinguirse, Sunset Shimmer es golpeada por un fuerte rayo mágico que la tumba en el piso, al parecer la princesa Celestia, había usado una ilusión.

- ¿En serio pensaste que sería tan tonta? Al final tú fuiste la que te confiaste al ver envuelto en fuego a un simple clon de sombras, veo que no sabes con quien te enfrentas.

- Claro que lo sé, me enfrento que una animal desgraciada, una farsante, ¡Y UNA MALDITA ASESINA! –grita furiosa nuevamente la unicornio quien comienza a lanzar varias bolas de fuego que la princesa Celestia esquiva sin problemas.

- ¡Qué patética eres! Primero decías que nunca usarías la magia para atacar a otros y ahora quieres matarme a mí, sin duda me da vergüenza haberte elegido como protegida. –le dice de forma arrogante la soberana del sol, mientras esquiva las bolas de fuego.

- Yo no quería pelear, yo quería usar mi magia para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para todos, pero tú me arruinaste la vida, me obligaste a matar, y no conforme con eso, mataste a los ponys más importantes en mi vida, mataste a mis amigos, los mismos amigos con los que me obligaste aprender el valor de la magia de la amistad, esos mismos amigos con los que viví los mejores momentos de mi vida, ellos ahora están muertos ¡POR TU CULPA! –grita al final furiosa la unicornio mientras sigue atacando a la princesa Celestia con sus bolas de fuego.

De pronto la princesa Celestia se tele transporta y toma a Sunset Shimmer del cuello con su magia, sin embargo esta concentra su magia y se tele transporta, por lo que la princesa Celestia al hacerlo esta se voltea y ve como cinco Sunset Shimmer aparecen, una de ellas cargando un rayo de energía con su cuerno hacia la puerta metálica y las otras cuatro, lanzándole bolas de fuego.

La princesa del sol comienza a galopar para envestir a la Sunset Shimmer que cargaba energía, ya que si atacaba la puerta metálica, lo que estaría tras esta quedaría en peligro, por ende la princesa del sol crea tres clones de sí misma y que luchan contra los clones de Shimmer que al atacarlos con rayos mágicos estos se convertían en fuego.

Finalmente Sunset Shimmer realiza su poderoso ataque.

- ¡MUERE CELESTIA! ¡RAYO SOLAR! –grita Sunset Shimmer.

- ¡NO TE DEJARE MALDITA YEGUA! –grita la princesa Celestia.

En ese momento la soberana del sol se tele transporta y se coloca como escudo frente a la puerta y crea un escudo mágico alrededor de su cuerpo, de esa forma cuando el rayo impacta, causa una gigantesca explosión que hace remecer todo el lugar y que hace que una nube de polvo cubra por completo toda la visibilidad.

Sunset Shimmer comienza a mirar a todos lados, pero la princesa del sol aparece detrás de ella sorprendiéndola y envolviendo a la unicornio en un aura mágica, sin embargo se podía notar que la princesa Celestia, estaba con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

- ¡QUE HACES! –grita furiosa Sunset Shimmer.

- ¡Vamos a terminar con esto, pero fuera de aquí! –dijo la princesa Celestia quien se tele transporta del lugar junto a Sunset Shimmer.

Finalmente al lugar donde ambas se tele transportan es un campo abierto cubierto de nieve y hielo, similar a la zona cercana al reino de cristal.

Finalmente Sunset Shimmer se levanta y nota que ella está en otro lugar.

- ¿A dónde me llevaste? –pregunta la unicornio.

- No podía arriesgar a que lo atacaras, sin contar que allí no había espacio para luchar a mis anchas.

- Miserable, eso eres Celestia, no eres más que una sucia asesina y psicópata. –le dice furiosa y mirando con odio a la soberana del sol.

- Yo solo quiero que sepas, que tu último ataque me hizo mucho daño, lamento haberte enseñado el rayo solar, si hubiese sabido que lo usarías en mi contra, no te lo habría enseñado. –dijo la soberana del sol siempre de forma arrogante y despectiva al dirigirse a su alumna.

- Pues sea como sea, y aunque muera aquí, me encargare de enviarte conmigo al infierno, yegua asquerosa. –le dice Sunset Shimmer mostrando todo el odio que ella estaba acumulando contra la quien fue su maestra de magia.

- Entonces no tengo otra opción, creo que tendré que dejarla salir otra vez.

- ¿Dejarla salir? Parece que realmente te has vuelto loca. –le dice siempre de forma arrogante Sunset Shimmer.

- No quería sacarla, pero veo que no me dejas opción. –la princesa Celestia da un suspiro.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Ahora voy a acabar contigo! –le dice la unicornio, quien comienza a galopar para atacar a la soberana del sol.

Sin embargo esta abre sus ojos los cuales se tornan de color lavanda, y sus pupilas toman un rojo carmesí intenso, mientras su pelaje blanco comienza a cambiar de color y este poco a poco se torna de un color rojo oscuro al mismo tiempo que la tierra comenzaba a temblar con fuerza y las piedras se levantaban desde bajo sus cascos.

La unicornio comienza a lanzar varios rayos y bolas de fuego con su cuerno sin embargo un aura naranja cubre a la princesa del sol mientras esta seguía cambiando.

Luego su crin de nebulosa arcoíris se transforma en una fuerte flama de fuego, su corona se derrite, y luego toma una forma similar a una máscara que cubre parte de su rostro muy similar a la que tenía Nightmare Moon y físicamente comienzo a parecerse muchísimo a esta yegua de la oscuridad.

Finalmente esa aura causa una gran explosión se expandiese y mandando a volar a Sunset Shimmer quien no había dejado de atacar a la princesa Celestia sin éxito, por lo que cuando esta se levanta logra ver finalmente a la princesa Celestia en una forma que ella nunca había visto.

Físicamente era idéntica a Nightmare Moon, pero de color rojo oscuro, ojos lavanda con pupilas morado oscuras, su crin y su cola era una intensa flama de fuego, tanto era el calor que ella emitía, que la nieve bajos sus cascos e incluso varios metros alrededor suyo se había derretido.

Al ver este cambio la unicornio queda impactada, ya que ella podía sentir la temible aura mágica que su mentora emitía, sin contar que su mirada llena de maldad, transmitía un miedo aterrador con solo verla a lo lejos.

Sunset Shimmer se paró y la vio impactada al ver tal cambio en su mentora.

- ¿Q-Que significa esto? –pregunta impactada Sunset Shimmer.

- Ya era hora que esa yegua me dejara salir, mientras ella tiene esa forma, su mente aún genera esa parte llorona y llena de sentimientos estúpidos, mientras que ahora aquí fuera, puedo ser yo al cien por ciento. –dijo la yegua de crin de fuego.

- Eres un monstruo Celestia ¡ERES UN PUTO MONSTRUO! –grita furiosa Sunset Shimmer.

- Cuando estoy en esta forma, prefiero que me digas Solar Flare, la yegua del fuego del infierno. –dijo la soberana del sol haciéndose llamar Solar Flare al estar transformada.

- ¡CÁYATE! ¡TE MATARE YEGUA MALDITA! –grita furiosa Sunset Shimmer.

Esta rápidamente ataca a la soberana del sol con una bola de fuego que la envuelve por completo, sin embargo esta suma esas flamas a su crin de fuego y esta incrementa su tamaño, por lo que empieza a galopar para así poder envestir a su estudiante.

Pero la unicornio al ver esto se tele trasporta varios metros del lugar para aparecer en el pie de lo que parecía una montaña de hielo, la cual la unicornio no lo piensa dos veces y lanza una gigantesca bola de fuego sobre aquella montaña haciendo que el hielo de derritiera y se convirtiera en agua, y la tierra mojada de esta, se hiciera un espeso barro que causaba una enorme avalancha, mientras la princesa Celestia estaba allí abajo y fuera alcanzada por el barro, y el hielo derretido.

Pero la princesa Celestia es astuta y rápidamente planta vuelo con sus alas para evitar ser enterrada, por lo que Sunset Shimmer usa magia de levitación en su cuerno y se planta a enfrentar a la princesa Celestia desde el aire.

Así que Sunset Shimmer mientras mantenía la magia de levitación con su cuerpo, esta concentro magia en sus cascos y comenzó a atacar a la princesa Celestia con varias bolas de fuego, sin embargo la soberana del sol, podía esquivar todos esos ataques sin problemas, así que cuando la unicornio veía que la princesa alicornio podía envestirla, esta rápidamente esquivaba su ataque para evitar ser impactada, ya que sabía que al no tener alas, estaba en desventaja en el aire, y también sabía que su hechizo de levitación, no podría mantenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Así que esta creo diez clones de fuego y todos estos clones de fuego comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego, la princesa del sol simplemente esquivaba los ataques de estos clones en el cielo, los cuales se mantenían a flote gracias a la levitación, pero ella comienzo a destruir los clones con bolas de fuego en respuesta, porque sabía que si los envestía podía terminar dañada.

Los minutos parecían eternos en aquella batalla, ninguna de las dos quería ceder, Sunset Shimmer presentía que estaba en clara desventaja frente a quien era su mentora, pero sabía que si quería ganar esa pelea tenía que dar todo de sí, sobre todo si tenía como objetivo poder vengar a sus amigos asesinados por la propia princesa del sol.

Así que la unicornio decidió arriesgarse a hacer un ataque que de ser exitoso, le haría mucho daño a la soberana del sol, ya que la tomaría por sorpresa.

- ¡Ya ríndete! Tu nunca podrás vencerme Sunset Shimmer, soy la diosa de Equestria, la que levanta el sol, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí, ya que todo lo que sabes, yo te lo enseñe. –dijo la soberana del sol, de forma arrogante y desafiante.

- No lo hare, yo dije que no descansaría hasta ver tu maldito cadáver yegua desgraciada, tu destruiste mi vida, y ahora yo destruiré tu vida. ¡YO LA DESTRUIRE! –grita Sunset Shimmer.

- No me hagas reír, patética unicornio, tu nunca podrás ganarme, solo eres una miserable maga elemental, y tú tienes un punto débil, magias de ilusión, mientras no puedas usar ilusiones, siempre serás un blanco fácil, y tú nunca podrás alcanzar el estado maestro, solo yo he podido llegar a ese nivel, así que ya deja esta fachada y ríndete, te esperara un buen tiempo en prisión. –le responde la soberana del sol.

- ¿Tú crees? –le dice Sunset Shimmer mostrando una sonrisa en el rosto y desapareciendo sorpresivamente junto al resto de sus clones de fuego, aunque sus ataques de fuego seguían llegando de distintas direcciones.

Al ver como las bolas de fuego seguían llegando de distintas direcciones, pero sin poder ver a la unicornio ni a los clones de fuego, la princesa Celestia queda sorprendida.

- ¡Imposible! ¡Es Imposible! ¡Ella está haciendo una ilusión! ¡Ha alcanzado el nivel maestro la muy hija de yegua! –fue lo que dijo la soberana del sol mostrando gran impacto en su rostro al ver como su alumna había hecho una magia de ilusión, magia que era opuesta a su tipo que era elemental y que es casi imposible para un unicornio manejar una magia opuesta a su tipo.

Las bolas de fuego seguían llegando de distintas direcciones, aunque esta no podía ver aún a sus atacantes, por lo que la soberana del sol, comienza a concentrar magia con el objetivo de descubrir por su presencia mágica el lugar donde estaba la verdadera Sunset Shimmer y así poder atacarla de lleno y que esta dejara de realizar aquella ilusión.

Así que la princesa Celestia creo a cinco clones de fuego con su forma y comenzaron a atacar los lugares en donde aquellas bolas de fuego llegaban y así poder saber dónde estaba la verdadera Sunset Shimmer y deshacer aquella ilusión, en el fondo la princesa Celestia estaba preocupada, incluso en aquella temible forma usando gran parte de su poder, ella sentía que si realmente Sunset Shimmer estaba usando magia de su elemento opuesto, significaba que ya había sobrepasado todo límite de magia, y que si no la eliminaba pronto, esta podría convertirse en una auténtica amenaza para sus intenciones.

La princesa Celestia, mientras sus clones atacaban las zonas donde aparecían las bolas de fuego, esta con su magia comenzó a invocar unas lanzas de tierra y hielo desde el piso y las comenzó a lanzar a todas direcciones con el objetivo de ensartar a Sunset Shimmer, al mismo tiempo la princesa del sol, trataba de encontrar la presencia mágica de Sunset Shimmer, la cual la unicornio había camuflado muy bien distribuyendo su energía mágica de forma equitativa.

Sin embargo de pronto en un punto justo tras suyo, logra sentir una impresionante energía mágica, al parecer la verdadera presencia de Sunset Shimmer, así que la soberana del sol se voltea para ir a envestir a la unicornio, pero sorpresivamente seis ponys aparecen en el lugar levitando e impidiendo el paso de la alicornio de fuego.

Esos seis ponys la princesa Celestia los conocía muy bien, eran los amigos de Sunset Shimmer quienes se colocaron en frente impidiendo su paso, estos eran una pony terrestre hembra de color beige, melena verde musgo oscuro, ojos naranjas con un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y tres patatas en su flanco, el otro era Pegaso macho de color celeste oscuro, crin blanca, ojos celeste y unas gotas de agua como cutiemark, otra pony hembra terrestre de color amarillo oscuro, crin verde al igual que sus ojos, una flor en su flanco y una cinta color rosa oscura en su cabeza, la otra era una Pegaso hembra de color amarillo pálido, ojos café, crin café y naranja, con una nube y un rayo en su flanco, por ultimo un unicornio macho de color gris muy claro, crin verde oscura, ojos turquesa, una gema del mismo color de sus ojos en el flanco, al ver a estos ponys que ella misma había asesinado, la soberana del sol, solo se puso a reír.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerme sentir culpable mostrándome a tus amigos muertos? ¡Por favor! Ellos solo fueron piezas eliminables, su muerte aporta más que solo estar robando aire.

De pronto los ponys comienzan a hablar en coro la misma frase.

- ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! –era lo que decían todos los ponys frente a ella en coro.

- Yo no soy una asesina ¡YO SOY UN DIOS! –grita Celestia ya descontrolada y quien comienza a lanzar rayos mágicos contra los ponys, pero estos no desaparecían mientras sentía que tras de ellos, la energía mágica de Sunset Shimmer aumenta más y más.

Los ponys solo repetían la misma frase una y otra vez, como tratándole de hacer que su conciencia se remordiera por todas las muertes que esta había causado y por el hecho de haberle arrebatado sus vidas solo por una rencilla personal, por lo que la soberana del sol, comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego a los ponys, pero estos incluso envueltos por las flamas repetían siempre la misma frase una y otra vez, por lo que esta vez, la princesa Celestia decide envestir a aquellos ponys uno a uno, con el objetivo de derribarlos, pero al tratar de envestirlos, estos desaparecían y aparecían justo detrás de ella repitiendo la misma frase, por lo que la soberana del sol trataba de envestirlos y atacarlos con bolas de fuego, pero era imposible golpear a aquellos ponys que le decían lo mismo, haciendo que cada vez que repetían la misma palabra, la princesa del sol comenzara a perder el control, mientras al mismo tiempo, dejaba de poner atención a la energía que Sunset Shimmer estaba cargando oculta tras esta ilusión.

La respiración de la princesa Celestia comenzaba a agitarse, pero no tanto por desperdiciar magia y poder físico tratando de envestir a las ilusiones, sino porque conforme repetían la misma palabra una y otra vez, al parecer esto hizo que la mente de la soberana del sol comenzara a perder la cordura por un instante, por lo que al verse frustrada por esta acusación, esta detiene su insistente ataque y da un grito de furia.

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE! ¡YO NO SOY UNA ASESINA! ¡SOY UN DIOS! ¡Y UN DIOS DECIDE QUIEN VIVE Y QUIEN MUERE! ¡DE MI DEPENDE QUE USTEDES RESPIREN O NO MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! –grita la princesa Celestia, completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Pero de pronto todos los ponys tras ese grito desaparecen riéndose en coro.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué se ríen? –pregunta impactada la princesa Celestia.

Cuando antes que pudiera darse cuenta justo detrás de ella se ve un enorme resplandor al parecer un poderoso rayo solar venia directo hacia ella.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, disculpen las demoras y la tardansa, estuve un tiempo de vacaciones en la playa y de unos dias jugando Dark Souls 2, la historia a partir de aqui avanzara con cosas tracendentes, ya que he terminado esta trilogia de capitulos que se publicaran con cuatro dias de desfase cada uno, estos capitulos han salido algo lentos debido a que tratan cosas demasiado relevantes en la trama como quiza ya han podido notar en este capitulo y notaran en las dos partes siguientes asi que pensado bien en no caer en contradicciones y asi tratar de que la historia sea lo más coherente posible con la trama, asi que cualquier critica o fallo que encuentren, no duden en avisarme para corregirlo de ser necesario.<p>

Sin contar que ya estoy escribiendo un cuarto capitulo que narra parte de esta trama de Celestia desde otra perspectiva, que espero que sea del alagrado de los lectores, además de tratar el pasado de una de mis ponys favoritas, que ya de haber leido los capitulos anteriores, ya sospecharan de quien se trata.

Sin más que decir un saludo a todos los lectores.


End file.
